


Degrassi: Aftermath

by Phrankster



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Girl Band, Humor, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Romance, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 143
Words: 584,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrankster/pseuds/Phrankster
Summary: Degrassi: Aftermath follows many of the favorite characters from all of the Degrassi series, as well as a number of fresh faces, as they navigate through adulthood or teen life. It starts in August of 2027, when Lola and Maya return to Toronto after many years away and follows them and the rest of the cast for the next five years of their lives. There´s still room for the classic Coming of Age stories, Degrassi is known and loved for, with Chrissy (Emma and Spinner´s daughter) and her BFF Lisa at the forefront, as they grow up and navigate the halls of the famous school and make friends, lovers and enemies along the way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Home Sweet Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Lola return to Toronto and meet an old friend.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E01 - Home Sweet Home Part 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Music Venue. Evening**

_We focus on a microphone, as music ("Where is My Mind" by The Pixies) starts to play. Maya Matlin (28 and still attractive, even though the years have been a little hard on her) steps up to the microphone and starts singing, she´s playing her guitar and is really into it, her band is rocking and the crowd is loving it. The other guitar player (Eddy Reid (An African-American guy roughly the same age as her)) smiles at her and they flirt while they play together. She seems happy. She looks in the crowd and sees a beautiful girl in a red dress (Shelly (21)) showing something on her phone to some guys in the crowd and they point at Maya and laugh. Shelly looks satisfied and shows it to even more people. Maya´s smile begins to turn to worry as she starts messing up her guitar playing. Eddy looks at her like "what´s going on?" and she seems flustered and looks on the verge of tears. As the song completely breaks down, she stops playing, closes her eyes and puts her hands up to her ears and screams. A few seconds later she opens them and sees that everyone except Shelly is gone._

**Shelly:**

What did you think would happen?

_She starts circling Maya, taunting her. Maya starts crying and realizes that she´s holding a bloody knife in stead of her guitar. Shocked, she drops it._

**Shelly:**

You´re damaged goods, Maya. Used and abused. You think your old friends are your friends now? You think they want to be friends with a headcase? You think Eddy or Zig have been waiting for you all this time?

_Maya looks like she´s trying to talk back, but can´t get the words out._

**Shelly:**

Cat got your tongue, hun? How about when they find out what you´ve been doing for the past 10 years? They´ll hate you as much as you hate yourself. You´ll screw it up for yourself again, because that´s what you´ve always done. You´ll still be the same as you are now. A pathetic excuse for a human being, who has no friends and no future.

_Maya now completely breaks down and Shelly walks away, leaving her lying on the stage crying her heart out._

**2\. Int. Airplane. Day.**

**CAPTION: AUGUST 22nd, 2027**

_Maya wakes up and wipes some drool off her chin. The looks over at the passenger next to her, a woman in her 50´s smiles back at her._

**Woman:**

You have a good sleep, sweetheart?

_Maya wipes the sleep from her eyes, smiles back at her and nods. She´s still a bit shaken up after her nightmare._

**Woman:**

You slept through the entire flight. You didn´t even wake up when we had that turbulence. You must have needed it.

**Maya:**

You can say that again.

 _She stares out of the window at the Toronto skyline below_.

**CREDITS**

**3\. Ext. Airport. day**

_Lola Pacini (27, now with dirty blonde hair, but as still pretty as she ever was) is hurrying with her big suitcase to get to a taxi. Someone rudely jumps in right in front of her and snatches it. Without a ride, she looks around. A young man comes up to her._

**Man:**

Not a single one.

**Lola:**

There was one, but some guy stole it right in front of me. Welcome back to Canada!

**Man:**

It´s not so bad. I can´t imagine living anywhere else.

**Lola:**

You should try it. It´s a big and exciting world out there. I just had a long flight and I think saw a bar back there, you wanna get a drink with me?

**Man:**

Well ...

**Lola:**

I´m not hitting on you. I gave up on guys years ago.

**Man:**

I´ve got a pregnant girlfriend waiting at home for me. Not sure she´d like me having drinks with cute girls like you, even a gay one.

**Lola:**

Sounds like she´s got one of the few nice guys left out there.

_A taxi comes up to them._

**Man:**

You were here first.

**Lola:**

I think I´m gonna get that drink in stead. I could use a pick-me-up about now. You go ahead. I wouldn´t wanna keep two lovers apart.

_They smile at each other before he gets in the taxi and it races off._

**Lola (muttering to herself):**

I need a plan.

**4\. Int. Meeting Room. Day**

_We focus on Zoe Rivas (now 28 years old and in her power suit. Problem is she doesn´t look like a professional, she just looks like Zoe in a power suit. She´s still very cute, though). She looks tired and like she´s daydreaming. Holly J Sinclair (33 and looking in charge like Zoe wishes she did) is leading the meeting._

**Holly J:**

Zoe

_We see that she in a meeting room with six other people, sitting around a big table. Holly J is sitting at the end of it._

**Holly J:**

Zoe, are you here?

_The guy next her (Patrick Rumpole III (a skinny and slightly smug looking guy in his mid thirties)) gives a little nudge with his elbow and she realizes that she being talked to._

**Zoe:**

Yes, yes. Of course I´m here. I´m sitting right in front of you.

_The other lawyers snicker._

**Holly J:**

I want to hear the update on your new case.

_She pulls it up on her laptop._

**Holly J:**

Perez vs. Harding and we represent Perez. What´s the story?

**Zoe:**

The basic case is that these two started up a company together, Duo-tech , 12 years ago. Since then they´ve created some of the most sophisticated cryptation software available and have grown into a large business with 30 employees, worth an estimated 40 million dollars. They just received a bid of close to 50 million & they´re looking to sell.

**Holly J:**

I´m not hearing a case here.

**Zoe:**

Business wasn´t always good. Two years in they were running out of money and Perez, with a new wife a child on the way, sold his half of the company to Harding. The two made a handshake deal that Perez would stay on as head of development for as long as he wanted to. Harding became company president. Without Perez they never would have become successful.

**Holly J:**

There´s nothing on paper?

**Zoe:**

They were best friends, so he never thought he would need it. Now with the bid, they had a falling out. Harding told Perez that he would only give him a million. Perez thinks he deserves more.

**Holly J:**

How much more?

**Zoe:**

Half.

**Patrick:**

You´re giving her 25 million dollar case? No offense, Rivas, but how many cases have you actually won?

**Holly J:**

Enough, Patrick!

**Patrick:**

I´m just saying that she´s not ready for it. Let a real lawyer handle it. Maybe she can second chair. She´s needs to learn from a pro.

**Zoe:**

You´re saying I´m an amateur?

**Patrick:**

I´m saying you´re in over your head. This is a man´s game, sweetheart. You don´t have it in you and you never will.

**Zoe:**

You´re saying women can´t be lawyers? What about Holly J?

**Patrick:**

If you were half as good as she is, I wouldn´t have a problem.

**Holly J:**

I said that´s enough. Zoe are you sure you can handle it? This could be a case with a big workload. Sharing it with someone could be a good thing.

**Zoe:**

I can handle it! Please Holly J, I can do this.

**Holly J:**

Ok, people, meeting adjourned. Zoe, I need you to stay.

_The other lawyers leave. Patrick looks at Zoe and shakes his head on his way out._

**Zoe:**

Did you hear him? Pig!

**Holly J:**

I know, but he does have a point. Maybe you´re not ready for something this big.

**Zoe:**

I´ve been here 4 years! If I´m not ready now, I´ll never be! I´m gonna win this one, I promise you.

**Holly J:**

See if you can´t get them to agree on a settlement. If you can get 25 %, that´s ok.

**Zoe:**

Sure, sure. I´m not meeting with Perez again until Monday.

**Holly J:**

So?

**Zoe:**

So I was thinking that maybe ...

**Holly J:**

You want an early weekend? Do you think that´s a good idea? If I were you, I´d be hitting the books or trying to find witnesses that could help us right about now.

**Zoe:**

Of course. I wont let you down again, I promise.

**Holly J:**

I´m counting on it. You´ve got what it takes, Zoe. Show the guys like Patrick what you´re made of. Just remember that there´s no shame in a asking for help. I´d rather you do that than screw up the case.

_Zoe looks a little worried._

**Holly J:**

Smile! You´ve got a whole weekend ahead of you. Call up your friends. Take a night on the town. You won´t have much time for it when the case starts.

_The two smile at each other, but the moment Zoe turns to leave the room, you can see that Holly worries about her._

**5\. Int. Airport Bar. Day**

_Lola is still fighting with her suitcase as she comes in the door. She´s hears Maya from afar. We cut to Maya arguing with the bartender, a man in his forties._

**Maya:**

I´ve got money! US dollars! Give me my drink!

_The bartender looks like he´s losing patience with her._

**Bartender:**

No Canadian money, no drink. I don´t make the rules.

_Lola comes up to the bar._

**Lola:**

I´ll pay for it.

_Maya and the bartender look at her like she´s crazy._

**Lola:**

You´re Maya, right? Maya Matlin?

**Maya:**

Yeah ...

**Lola:**

Lola Pacini. I was friends with Frankie, Miles´ sister.

**Maya:**

I´m sorry, it´s been a long time since I was here.

**Lola:**

That´s okay. High School was a long time ago. But us old Degrassi girls need to stick together, right. Plus it´s no fun sitting in a bar with no one to talk to.

**Maya:**

Not sure I´m good company.

**Lola:**

You´re good company right now.

**Maya (smiles):**

Allright. Maybe you can catch me up on what happened to everyone.

**Lola:**

Not sure I´m much help there. Ok, mines a Seabreeze and she´ll have a ...

**Maya:**

Rum & Coke

**Bartender:**

Coming right up.

_The girls sit down at a table._

**Maya:**

I think I remember you. You did that video about your abortion.

**Lola (smiles):**

Mmm. That´s was me.

**Maya:**

That was really cool. I wouldn´t have been brave enough to do that, when I was 16.

**Lola:**

I wasn´t that brave. So are you here on holiday or ...

**Maya:**

No, I´m coming back to stay.

**Lola:**

Me too. I just landed from Copenhagen and after this I´m going to my new apartment.

_The bartender brings them their drinks and Lola pays him. They both take a large sip._

**Lola:**

I needed that.

**Maya:**

Thanks for the drink. So Copenhagen, huh? That´s Denmark, right?

**Lola:**

Points for the pretty girl. Yes, I lived in Denmark for 6 years and before that I spent 3 years in Spain.

**Maya:**

So why are you back here? Didn´t you like living there?

**Lola:**

I loved both places, but a lot of stuff happened. It´s a long and boring story. We could have some more drinks, if you want. Apart from Frankie, my dad and my stepmom, you´re the only one from Toronto I´ve talked to in like 9 years.

**Maya:**

Weren´t you going to your new apartment?

**Lola:**

And you think you´re not welcome? I´ve talked to you for 3 minutes and you´re already my best friend in Toronto right now.

**Maya:**

I guess you´re mine too. I´ve never had many friends and I´ve lost touch with all the people I used to know.

**Lola:**

Then it´s settled. You & I are having a girl´s night out and if you need somewhere to stay, I´m sure there´s a good couch in my apartment.

**Maya:**

Wow. Are you sure? You barely know me.

**Lola:**

And if we only have one drink and don´t talk again, I never will.

**Maya:**

Are you for real? I didn´t know girls like you still existed.

**Lola:**

All real, sweetie. You in?

**Maya:**

How could I say no? Sounds a lot more fun than the plan I had.

**Lola:**

What was your plan?

**Maya:**

To go to my mom´s house, but it´s complicated. She hasn´t seen me in over 5 years. I´m not sure I´m welcome anymore.

**Lola:**

I´m sure she´ll be ecstatic to see you. But if she´s waited 5 years, one more day won´t kill her. I´m going to my dad´s place for dinner tomorrow. We haven´t seen each other in almost two years.

**Maya:**

Are you guys good?

**Lola:**

Pretty much. He doesn´t agree with choices I make, but I know he loves me.

**Maya:**

Like what?

**Lola:**

Like staying in Spain and not getting my high school diploma? It´s a good thing he´s the forgiving type. The last time we saw each other he & my stepmom visited me & my girlfriend in Copenhagen. We had some really good times.

**Maya:**

Girlfriend? So you´re gay´? Cause I´m not ...

**Lola:**

I know. You´ve this hetero heart achy vibe about you. Like you´re looking for the long lost love of your life or something.

_Maya smiles a little to herself. Lola lights up._

**Lola:**

You are, aren´t you? That´s the cutest thing I´ve ever heard!

**Maya:**

I don´t even know if he lives here anymore or how I´d find him. He´s like my old friend Jonah. Text or calls only, no social media.

**Lola:**

Maybe we´ll find him tonight. We´ll have fun, I assure you! And maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday we´ll find him.

**Maya:**

Are you always like this? So hopeful?

**Lola:**

As someone who´s experienced love 3 times, i wholly believe in it. If the love is still alive, it´ll find a way.

 _Maya looks her in the eyes_.

**Maya:**

I´m not used to people being this nice to me. Seems most people want to take advantage of you these days.

**Lola:**

Not me. I could never do that to someone, I swear.

**Maya:**

I know you couldn´t. But you can´t continue being this nice to people you don´t know.

_Lola looks a little struck by Maya´s remark._

**Maya:**

I didn´t mean it like that. What do you say we check out your new place?

_They smile at each other and finish their drinks. They get up and Maya helps Lola drag the suitcase._

**6\. Montage - music: "Alright" by Supergrass**

_We follow Lola and Maya as they travel to the city. Lola is cheerful while Maya looks at her and her surroundings with a wry smile on her face. They enter the apartment. Lola runs in and obviously thinks it´s awesome. It also seems that her good mood is rubbing off on Maya, who tests the couch. We see them go shopping at the supermarket and see them cooking dinner together. They toast on a glass of wine and we focus on one of the glasses._

**7\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_Panning out we see Zoe take a sip of wine and go "mmm". She uses her phone to puts on Maya´s old song "It´s Not Okay" and sings along. She´s obviously heard it many times before. Her phone makes a noise because she has a Face range message. She looks at it._

**Text:**

From: Shannon.

Up 4 a party tonight?

_Zoe at first looks almost annoyed, but after a few moments of her making up her mind decides that she´s got nothing better to do. She texts back._

**Text:**

Tarrello´s in an hour?

**Text:**

Sure.

_Zoe leans back, takes another sip of wine, turns up the volume and sings along loudly._

**8\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Tarrello´s is a large bar, but it´s barely a quarter full. Zoe is sitting at a table with two girls, Shannon (A 28 year old dolled up brunette ) & Heather (A 28 year dolled up old blonde). She´s trying her best to appear interested while they talk._

**Heather:**

You know that fat bitch Erica from work.

**Shannon (while looking at her phone):**

Yeah, what about her?

**Heather:**

I heard that the only reason she got promoted is because she´s giving BJ´s at the office like it was candy at halloween.

**Shannon:**

Doesn´t surprise me. She´s such a slut.

**Heather:**

Such a slut.

**Shannon:**

And that new little skank, Linda.

**Heather:**

She doesn´t even hide it. Comes in there shaking her little 20 year old b-hind in her fake C&M suit, with her fake tits and her fake ass and her fake smile.

 **Shannon** :

She´s so fake, I m actually embarrassed for her. I bet that within a month, she´s done half the guys there.

**Heather:**

At least half. She´s probably a lesbo, too. Sorry, Zoe. I didn´t mean ...

_Zoe restrains her anger and gulps down the rest of her glass of wine just so she´s can get away from listening to them for a minute, while she gets another glass from the bar._

**Zoe:**

It´s okay. I´m getting another drink.

**Shannon:**

Don´t you think you better slow down a little? You don´t want another accident like at Chris Miller´s party.

**Zoe:**

That was 8 years ago, Shan. You don´t have to bring it up all the time.

**Heather:**

We´re just looking out for you, Zo.

**Zoe:**

By being homophobes to my face? By constantly reminding me of the most embarrassing moment in my life?

_She takes her coat and purse, gets up and heads towards the bar. Heather follows after her._

**Heather:**

You know she doesn´t mean anything by it. She doesn´t always think before she speaks.

**Zoe:**

And you do?

_Zoe heads up to the bar as Heather goes back to the table._

**Zoe:**

Glass of Chardonnay, please.

_As she´s waiting for her drink, the music in the bar changes for the better as L7´s "Pretend Were Dead" comes on. She´s looks over to see Maya and Lola standing by the video jukebox. They´re talking to each other and laughing, while they´re picking out songs. She rubs her eyes to make sure she´s not seeing ghosts, but her face lights up when she realizes that it´s actually Maya & Lola. She gets her drink and heads over to them._

**Lola:**

You have to listen to some more 90´s stuff.

**Maya:**

Were you even born in the 90´s?

**Lola:**

Barely. But that doesn´t matter. The old music is just better.

_Zoe slowly walks up behind them._

**Zoe:**

If you weren´t right in front of me, I wouldn´t believe it.

_Zoe and Lola turn around. Maya´s face lights up when she sees her old friend. The two embrace and we see an almost relieved look on both their faces._

**Lola:**

What? No love for an old Power Squad sister?

_Zoe brings Lola in for a three way hug. Zoe doesn´t want to break it._

**Maya:**

It´s ok, Zo.

**Zoe:**

I thought you were dead.

_They break the hug._

**Lola:**

Rumors of your death were greatly exagerrated.

**Maya:**

I didn´t even know I was sick!

_Zoe goes from almost being in tears to laughing._

**Zoe:**

You´re funnier than I remember you. How long have you been back?

**Lola/Maya:**

8 hours.

_Zoe smiles at the two of them answering simultaneously._

**Lola:**

You pick the last one, Zo.

_Zoe leans in between them to get to the machine. Maya is paying attention to what she´s picking, while Lola leans forward to sniff her. Zoe notices and turns her head to make eye contact with Lola, who smiles back shyly. Zoe smiles back to show that she didn´t mind._

**Maya:**

Zoe.

**Zoe:**

Huh?

**Maya:**

I that´s the song you´re choosing, you have to press the screen.

_She finally breaks the eye contact & Lola smiles to herself. Zoe then turns her attention back to the screen and chooses her song._

**9\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_The 3 girls sit down at a table with their drinks and spirits are high._

**Zoe:**

What happened to you two? It´s like you fell off the earth years ago.

**Lola:**

First I had to drop out of school right after senior year started, when my dad got cancer. So while my friends were off having fun, I was working 14 hours a day.

**Maya:**

There wasn´t anyone else, that could help you?

**Lola:**

We didn´t have the money to hire anyone and my dad was getting chemo. I was the only one there to run it.

**Zoe:**

You were running a restaurant at 18?

**Lola:**

Pretty much. Frankie was big support. Everyone else disappeared, but she would come and work for free, just so she could see me. Then after we fell in love ...

**Zoe:**

You and little Frankie?

**Lola:**

If you´d told me a year before, I wouldn´t have believed you. I guess her three way fun with Zig & Esme gave her a taste for it. Little by little I started looking less at guys and thinking about her, when she wasn´t around. When she was around I couldn´t take my eyes off her.

**Zoe:**

I remember how scared I was to tell Grace that I had a crush on her.

**Lola:**

I worked up my nerve for weeks before I kind of blurted it out. That moment when she kissed me is probably the happiest I´d ever been. All the bad went away that moment and it was like we were the only two people in the world.

**Maya:**

So why aren´t you guys still together?

**Lola:**

She left for Yale 3 months later, but we had an amazing prom together to end it. Two weeks later we sold the restaurant and my dad gave me a ticket to go stay with my cousin in Spain for the summer. So off I went and I didn´t come back until 3 o´clock this afternoon. Frankie ended up marrying a guy, so how´s that for a kick in the head? She´s still my friend, but she´s totally fooling herself to please her parents.

**Zoe:**

I tried that. Sort of led to self-mutilation. How did your dad take you coming out?

**Lola:**

I think he was happy for me. He´d known Frankie since she was little and he was glad I had someone to be there for me. He knew he´d been asking for a lot and that my life wasn´t easy. Like having the livelihoods of 6 employees on your shoulders, when you should still be in high school.

**Zoe:**

I wish my mom had been like that. I gave up trying to reach out to her years ago. When she kicked me out on the streets, she kicked me out of her life for good.

**Maya:**

I´ve had a lot of problems, but at least I´m glad I never had to deal with that one!

_The 3 girls laugh._

**Maya:**

But sometimes I think it would be easier. I´ve only had 4 good boyfriends in my life. 1 who killed himself and left me an emotional wreck. 1 was a criminal and the reason why my moms house was broken into and we needed police protection. Finally there´s the guy who cheated on me with who was it now?

**Zoe:**

Man, was I a messed up kid or what? I´m sorry I did those things to you. I tricked you and used it to slut shame you, for Christ sake! I was such a little bitch. I´m sorry to you too, Lola. It makes me sick to think that I made underage girls sell pictures of their boobs. It´s amazing that you all didn´t hate me.

**Lola:**

It´s cool. It´s not something I like to think back to, but the cheer competitions were fun!

**Maya:**

I forgive you too. I wasn´t nice to you either. Pretty much all the girls talked trash about you behind your back that first year and I was one of the worst.

**Lola:**

So what about number four?

**Maya:**

What number four?

**Lola:**

You said that you had four good boyfriends, but you only mentioned three. This means that the one true love is the guy left, right?

**Zoe:**

What true love? I have to know this! It´s not Zig, is it?

**Maya:**

No, it´s not Zig. I´d like to be friends with him again, but that´s it.

**Zoe:**

Then who is it?

**Maya:**

Okay! I´ll tell you, just so we don´t have to talk about it again.

_Zoe & Lola lean in over the table, so that she doesn´t have to speak as loudly as she did before._

**Maya:**

His name is Eddy Reid. We met right after i started college, The first night we met, we kissed and the day after we started a band. He´s a really good guitar player!

_Zoe leans back and smiles to herself. Maya stops the story and looks at her._

**Maya:**

What?

**Zoe:**

Nothing. It´s a shame for those guys who don´t play guitar.

**Maya:**

What? Why?

**Zoe:**

They´ve never stood a chance with you.

_Zoe winks at Lola who smiles back at her. Maya regains her composure._

**Maya:**

Can I continue? So we wrote a lot of songs together, pretty much all the ones I had published. We even had a few small hits and got to tour, so I left college halfway through the first semester. We were in love and everything was great. But Eddy liked to do drugs, mostly weed but sometimes coke or speed too. I fell in love with Coke the first time i tried it.

**Lola:**

Are you saying you´ve been a drug addict?

**Maya:**

I´ll always be. I´ve haven´t done a line in 26 months, but i still want it. I still have sleepless nights thinking about how much I want it, but I´m not going back to that. I become a different person, someone who doesn´t care about herself or others as long as she can get high. Trust me when I tell you, that you don´t want to know that girl!

_Lola and Zoe both look startled._

**Maya:**

My life has been full of lies for so long, I want to start this off right. It´s okay if you don´t want me sleeping in your home, Lola. I´ll figure something out.

**Lola:**

No, I´m glad you told me.

**Zoe:**

Me too. I can´t imagine what your life must have been like.

**Lola:**

So you´re coming here for a fresh start, right? A goodbye to the bad girl?

**Maya:**

Something like that.

**Lola:**

If I find anything, you´re out. I can be tough!

**Maya:**

I doubt that, but you´ve got nothing to worry about.

**Zoe:**

What happened after that?

**Maya:**

At first the drugs brought us closer together, but it didn´t last long. I treated him like dirt, but he still loved me. When we couldn´t come up with a new song that I was satisfied with, I took it out on him and broke up with him. I was real mean about it too.

**Zoe:**

So you haven´t sen him since?

**Maya:**

I saw him in the street about half a year later, but he didn´t see me. I wanted to talk to him, but he was with a girl. I was so jealous of her.

**Lola:**

Well, that´s one situation being a lesbian doesn´t protect you from!

_Lola and Zoe laugh. Maya´s smiles too._

**Lola:**

Wasn´t that in LA? I thought you said he could be here?

**Maya:**

He´s from Montauk. He was in this band that just got signed, when he was hurt real bad in a motorcycle accident. He had to move back here because he couldn´t afford the hospital bills and the rehab that followed. Apparently he had some friends up here who helped him get a fresh start. It was a local feel good newsstory for a day or two in LA. But that was years ago, I´m not getting my hopes up.

**Lola:**

I think that more alcohol is needed.

**Zoe:**

Hear, hear, sister!

_Lola heads to the bar._

**Maya:**

So what do you know about the others: Zig, Grace, Jonah, Tristan, Miles. I want to know everything.

**Zoe:**

Well, Zig is a construction worker, I think. He´s divorced and lives by himself in Calgary. Tristan is a theater actor in New York. Not on Broadway, but I think he gets by. He found a good guy in Andrew and they´ve been together for six years now. Miles you probably know lives in Paris and is a writer. I read yesterday that they might make a movie from his first book. I haven´t seen him in years. Jonah owns a Vintage Record Store downtown. He hasn´t changed much.

**Maya:**

And Grace?

**Zoe:**

She died 3 years ago.

_Maya wipes a small tear from her eye._

**Zoe:**

She lasted a lot longer than they thought she would, but it was hard to watch her that last year. She was the reason I moved back after law school and I wouldn´t trade that time with her for anything.

**Maya:**

I should have been here. I had so many problems of my own, but I still wish I could have talked to her one last time.

**Zoe:**

She would have loved to have seen you, but she didn´t blame you. Just know that her & Jonah had some good years together. He was always there for her. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him right to the end.

**Maya:**

I´m glad to hear that.

_The mood has turned somber as Lola returns with the drinks._

**Lola:**

Why the long faces? Nobody died, did they?

_She quickly realizes her mistake and puts the drinks on the table._

**Maya:**

Someone did. She deserves a toast in her honor. To Grace!

**Zoe:**

To Grace.

**Lola:**

To Grace.

_They knock their glasses together and drink. Zoe´s song comes on. It´s "What I got" by Sublime._

**Lola:**

You like Sublime!

**Zoe:**

There were about three bands my college roommate and I agreed on. We used to listen to them all the time.

**Lola:**

I need to dance to this.

_She grabs Zoe´s hand and leads her to the dancefloor. Zoe signals for Maya to join them, but she´s reluctant. In stead she sits there thinking about Grace while she watches Zoe & Lola dancing and flirting. Eventually she goes to join them._

**10\. Ext. Tarrello´s. Night**.

_It´s closing time and people are leaving the bar. Zoe, Lola & Maya are about to call it a night._

**Lola:**

Let´s go to a club, come on. You must know all the good gay bars.

**Zoe:**

Not really. Truth is that I work so much, I rarely get out.

**Maya:**

And we´ve both had a long day, Lo.

**Lola:**

You´re only a year older than me and you´re already old ladies.

_She moves in to give Zoe a hug and she happily obliges._

**Lola:**

I hope you´re not too busy to go out on a date with me.

**Zoe:**

I think we can arrange that.

_They have a moment as their eyes meet. Maya is a little uncomfortable, since this is getting very private._

**Lola:**

And Zoe ...

**Zoe:**

Mmm ...

_The two kiss. Maya smiles to herself but looks away, so they don´t feel like she´s staring at them. After about 10 seconds, they finally break and stare intently at one another._

**Lola:**

I think you´ve got a really cute butt.

_Neither Zoe or Maya can help laughing at start remark and soon Lola herself laughs a little at it._

**Zoe:**

It´s about time someone noticed.

**Lola:**

How long does it take you to get home?

**Zoe:**

About half an hour, if I can get a cab.

**Lola:**

How about if you come back to our place that´s 2 minutes away and spend the night? Maya´s got the couch, but the bed´s big enough for the two of us. You don´t mind, do you Maya?

**Maya:**

It´s your place, I´m just a houseguest.

**Lola:**

I was thinking more like a roommate, maybe? I´ve never been good at living alone in the big city. It scares me.

**Maya:**

I don´t know. You´ve been so nice to me, but my mom ...

**Lola:**

So you want to be 28 years old and living at home with mommy?

**Zoe:**

Sounds like a good offer to me. It´s hard being new in the city. I´m so glad I had Grace and Jonah those first years. It´ll never be the same as when you used to live here.

**Lola:**

Come on. I´ll cry if you turn me down.

_She puts on her best sad face and Maya quickly gives in. Lola is pleased._

**Maya:**

I started the day with nothing and end it with two friends and a home. I´m gonna get a job and we´ll split everything, I promise.

**Lola:**

Yay! You want to make my night complete, Zo?

**Zoe:**

I don´t sleep with girls on the first date.

**Lola:**

Me neither. I was testing if you were easy.

_The two kiss again._

**Lola:**

I´ll call you tomorrow.

**Zoe:**

You better. Not too early though. I need my beauty sleep.

**Lola:**

Oh, no you don´t.

_A taxi comes up and Zoe gets in. Zoe sticks her head out the window and the two look longingly at each other as it drives away. Maya walks up next to Lola._

**Maya:**

If only my love life was that easy to fix.

**Lola:**

We´ll fix everything, Maya. We´ll both be happy here.

_Maya puts her arm around her and gives her a little side hug._

**Maya:**

I´m beat. Let´s go home.

_We pan out and watch the 2 girls walk up the street._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	2. Home Sweet Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Maya have a heart to heart and pay a visit to their respective parents for the first time in years. Lola and Zoe have their first date.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E02 Home Sweet Home Part 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Lola & Maya´s Apartment. Morning**

_Maya is sleeping when "Rise and Shine" by The Cardigans begins to play. She wakes up and tries to cover her ear with her pillow._

**Lola:**

(singing) Rise and shine. Rise and shine my sister ... Time to get up, sleepyhead.

_She opens the curtains and light comes in. She´s in a great mood and sings along while she cleans up. Maya gives up getting more sleep and sits up._

**Maya:**

Please tell me you´re not like this every morning.

**Lola:**

I´m all high over yesterday

**Maya:**

Can you at least turn the music down a little? I´m not good with mornings.

_Lola uses her phone to turn it down._

**Lola:**

Better?

**Maya:**

Much. Need coffee, now.

**Lola:**

It´s brewing, 2 minutes. Breakfast in 10.

_Maya wipes the sleep from her eyes. Lola gets a Face range message, looks at her phone._

**Maya:**

From Zoe?

**Lola:**

She´s going shopping and wants me to come along.

**Maya:**

Weren´t you seeing your parents today?

**Lola:**

That´s not until dinner. You and Zoe can come too, I´m sure. They´re nice people.

**Maya:**

No, I need to face my mom.

**Lola:**

Why are you so scared of seeing her?

_Maya leans back in the sofa and looks out the window with a sad look on her face._

**Maya:**

Because I´ve been a drug dealer and a sex-worker.

_Lola sits down next to her. Maya turns to face her._

**Lola:**

How? What did you do?

**Maya:**

I started with stripping. At first I hated it, but the other girls were great. The boss was pretty cool as well. But the more money I made, the more I spent on blow. I got into debt with this guy named Rex ...

**Lola:**

Your dealer.

**Maya:**

Not a guy you want to owe a lot of money to. I tried playing guitar in the streets, but I didn´t make much. Then another girl at the club told me about camming.

**Lola:**

Camming?

**Maya:**

I guess you don´t watch porn.

**Lola:**

I´m not as innocent as you think. My ex from Denmark was into it. Sometimes we´d do stuff to each other, while we watched other girls go at it.

**Maya:**

That´s a lot more than I needed to know.

**Lola:**

Sorry. I´m sort of used to telling my friends everything. You still haven´t told me what camming is.

**Maya:**

Masturbating on camera for money.

**Lola:**

Oh.

**Maya:**

All I had to to was set up a webcam, sign on with a website and I was in business. Mostly guys, but a few girls too then payed 5 bucks a minute to masturbate along with me. I would chat with them and pretty much do whatever they told me to. I did it that way for the first years.

**Lola:**

Like ...

**Maya:**

Very perverted stuff. They´re not exactly hard to find, so If you really wanna know, all you have to do is watch one. I´d just rather if you didn´t see me that way. I was always high when I did it and I always needed drug money. It was either that, dealing or prostitution.

**Lola:**

Oh, sweetie.

**Maya:**

At least this way I was a little in charge. The money was better than what I made stripping, but I wish I´d never done it. These videos never stay private. I do some pretty nasty stuff in some of them.

**Lola:**

Sounds like you didn´t have a choice.

**Maya:**

There´s always a choice. I payed off my dealer, but a few years later I´d built up another debt and I wasn´t making as much as I used to from the cam sites. My abuse was out of control, so my last chance was to start selling for him. When my boss found out I was selling at the club, he fired me. The next year I spent half my time selling drugs and the other half making homemade porn to post on the big sites. At least that way I made a little extra money off it too.

**Lola:**

But only masturbation, right?

**Maya:**

I had a boyfriend for a short while and he got off on making videos with me. There´s some of those too out there where it´s me and him, plus a few with me, him and this girl he used to date. What if someone like Zig has seen them? We were so important to one another. Zoe told me that he´s single & if he´s like most guys his age who are single ...

**Lola:**

He pleases himself to porn.

**Maya:**

What if he´s seen me do those things? Could he ever have any respect for me again? Or what about Eddy? Can you still have feelings for a girl after you´ve seen her giving blowjobs and getting banged on camera by another guy?

**Lola:**

If you told them the story you just told me, I´m sure they´d look past all of that. Now I wanna hear the best part. How´d you get clean?

**Maya:**

Things were getting more and more dangerous and I wanted out. Luckily for me, Rex was part of a ring of dealers that all got caught in this big bust. He´s doing ten years and won´t be out for at least another five. I still owe him a few hundred, but I don´t think I´ll ever see him again. When I heard, I still had about thirty grams that I needed to sell. I used the money from it to check myself into rehab.

**Lola:**

Do you still make videos?

**Maya:**

No, I stopped immediately and closed my channel when I got clean, but there´s lots of copies out there. I had serious self-loathing issues that they helped me with in rehab. Sometimes when I was working as a waitress afterwards, someone would recognize me. They rarely said anything, but I could tell by the way they looked at me. Probably went right home to jack off to me afterwards.

**Lola:**

So when did you decide to move back?

**Maya:**

About two days ago.

**Lola:**

Only two days ago?

**Maya:**

I decided to help this young girl named Shelly, who I worked with. She´s a sweetheart, but she got into some bad trouble with her boyfriend. He was real abusive. Beat her, but only in places where you wouldn´t notice it with her clothes on. I think he raped her, too. She was scared every day to go home to him and I can´t blame her for it.

**Lola:**

Jesus.

**Maya:**

She called me up in a panic. He´d lost it with her and she stabbed him in self defense, but it only wounded him. Then when he lunged at her, she stabbed him again and again to make sure he couldn´t hurt anyone again.

**Lola:**

If it was self defense, she shouldn´t have a problem.

**Maya:**

It´s hard to claim self defense when you´ve stabbed someone dozens of times.

**Lola:**

What did you do?

**Maya:**

I helped her get rid of the body. She dropped me off at my place, I bought the first ticket I could get to Toronto, packed my little suitcase with some clothes and took a taxi to the airport.

**Lola:**

I´m never gonna tell anyone, I swear. What about your things?

**Maya:**

I told Shelly that she can do what she wants with them. I had this really sweet guitar, maybe she can get something for it, but none of my other things are worth much.

**Lola:**

And you´re worried your mom knows? About the camming I mean.

**Maya:**

I´m gonna have to tell her. All my problems started with lies and from there it all went bad. The new Maya is gonna be an honest one.

_Lola gives her a hug._

**Lola:**

You´re simply amazing.

**Maya:**

You´re the amazing one. Most people would have run away or just not cared. But you ...

**Lola:**

It´s called being a friend.

**Maya:**

You´re already much more than that. I´m usually never this open about things, it´s always been a problem for me that I don´t get things out. Then they built up and up until I do something stupid or self-destructive.

**Lola:**

I´ll always be here for you, sweetie. As long as you do the same for me.

**Maya:**

Tell me your story then. What happened to you in Europe?

**Lola:**

Some other time. After breakfast I need you to help me with something important.

**Maya:**

Sure, anything. What do you need?

**Lola:**

You´ve got your own cool style. Maybe you can help me pick out what to wear on my date?

**Maya:**

Of course I will. She´s already crazy about you. I think you could wear anything you want and she´d still think you were hot.

**Lola:**

I wanna look my best for her. My love life has been the same disaster zone yours is. She´s the first girl since me & my ex broke up last year that I´ve wanted to be with. In some ways she was my first girl crush, I just had no idea what it all meant back then. Us getting together now, it almost seems like it´s meant to be.

**Maya:**

You´re totally hopeless, aren´t you?

**Lola:**

And proud of it.

_Lola goes to get them some coffee, leaving Maya alone on the couch._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Street, Day.**

_Lola is waiting by the side of street, when Zoe pulls up in her Benz. Lola looks impressed._

**Lola:**

I didn´t know I´d found myself a sugar mama!

**Zoe:**

Just one of the many benefits of dating Zoe Rivas. Get in.

**Lola:**

Can we drop Maya off at her mom´s? I know it´s a little out of the way.

**Zoe:**

Of course we can. Where is she?

**Lola:**

She´ll be down in a moment.

**3\. Int. Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is getting ready to leave. She stops on her way out the door and goes to look in the mirror._

**Maya (to her own reflection):**

You can do this. It´s your mom. She loves you.

_She takes a few deep breaths, then heads out._

**4\. Ext. Street. Day**

_Lola gets in the car. Her and Zoe two kiss and simultaneously go "mmm" afterwards._

**Lola:**

How can a beautiful girl like you still be single?

**Zoe:**

Am I still single?

_The two smile at each other and kiss again._

**Lola:**

Let´s go to the mall. I haven´t been to a Canadian mall in years.

**Zoe:**

They don´t have them in Europe?

**Lola:**

They do, but it´s just not the same.

**Zoe:**

The mall it is then.

_Maya gets into the car._

**Maya:**

It´s ok?

**Zoe:**

Of course, you just tell the way to get there.

_The three of them drive off._

**5\. Ext. Maya´s Mother´s House. Day.**

_The girls drive up to the pavement and stop. Maya gets out._

**Maya:**

What if she´s not even here? Maybe´s she´s moved or something. This is a bad idea.

**Lola:**

Then we´ll wait here until you go inside. You need to do this.

**Maya:**

Allright. I can do this.

_She walks up the patio to the front door. She looks so nervous that she´s about to pee herself. She pauses for a few seconds to built up her nerve before ringing the doorbell. Nothing happens for about 10 seconds and she is about to turn around, when she hears noise from inside the house. The front door opens and her sister Katie (31) is staring back at her. Quickly the tears start coming out of both their eyes._

**Katie:**

Oh, my god!

_The two of them hug & it´s an emotional reunion. Zoe and Lola look happy for Maya and drive away. Margaret Matlin (52) comes into view behind them._

**Margaret:**

I can´t believe it!

_Maya lets her sister go and goes to hug her mom. Katie let´s out a deep breath af relief, while they embrace. Maya finally let´s go and wipes her eyes._

**Maya:**

What are you doing here? Don´t you still live in Vancouver?

**Katie:**

No, I ... It doesn´t matter. I ... I was afraid you were dead. We haven´t heard from you in so long ...

**Maya:**

I guess you´ve got a lot of questions for me. You´re not gonna like the answers, but it´s important for me that I start being honest. Both with myself and the people around me. You need to know that I´ve had a lot of problems, but I´m finally working on them in a good way.

**6\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Maya has told them her story. The three of them are sitting on the couch, with Maya in the middle. Katie has her arm around her and is comforting her. Her mom trying to comprehend it all._

**Maya:**

So that´s my story. Do you hate me now?

**Katie:**

Of course not! It´s just ... why did you never reach out to me? If I´d known you were going through all this, there´s nothing I wouldn´t have done to help you. I love you.

**Maya:**

I´d become someone that I hated. When I was at my worst I didn´t think I was any good for anyone. That all I was good for was causing pain.

**Margaret:**

Don´t you ever think that again!

_Maya turns to her mom._

**Margaret:**

You´ve had as hard a life as anyone I´ve ever heard of and you´re here now. You´re clean, you´re determined to make your life better. I couldn´t be more proud of you. I´m gonna do everything I can to help you get your second chance. You deserve it.

_Maya and her mom hug._

**Katie:**

What about now? Do you have a place to live? A job?

**Maya:**

I met this great girl named Lola almost right after I landed. We spend all of yesterday together and believe it or not, we ended up deciding to live together. I´ll start looking for work tomorrow.

**Katie:**

That sounds great. I didn´t know you liked girls.

**Maya:**

No, I mean I do, but not in that way. Lola does and she´s on a date with a girl right now, but her and I are just very good friends. I´ve never met anyone like her. I´m glad I don´t have to live alone again. The last time it didn´t work out too well.

**Margaret:**

You know you´re always welcome here.

**Maya:**

I know, but I feel like that part of my life is over. I did have it great here. Like when me & Zig were playing house. God, we were so young! I can´t believe how innocent and simple my world was back then.

**Katie:**

Are you still in contact with him?

**Maya:**

No, but I´ve heard that he lives in Calgary.

**Katie:**

I´m sure you´ll meet someone new.

**Maya:**

I´m more hoping to meet someone old. Not old as in old, old, but an old flame. I know that he moved here, but I don´t even know if he´s still here or how I would find him. It´s just another stupid Maya plan, I guess.

**Katie:**

Sounds romantic to me. Like he´s your soulmate.

**Margaret:**

You wanna tell us about him over dinner? You can´t leave now, were so glad to have you back.

**Maya:**

I wouldn´t miss it for the world. Can we watch Wizard of Oz this afternoon?

**Katie:**

I´ll get the Blu-ray ready

**Margaret:**

I´ll make the popcorn.

_Maya smiles._

**7\. Montage - music: "Steal My Sunshine" by Len**

_We see Zoe and Lola shopping and goofing around. We see Maya enjoying the movie with her family. Zoe & Lola stand in line, while two teenage girls in love with one another kiss in front them in the line. Some of the other people in the line are provoked by it and a woman forcefully separates them. The young girls look a little struck by this, so Lola and Zoe also kiss to show their support. They fist bump with the young girls, who think they´re cool. We see that one of the people behind them in the line is Patrick, who has filmed it all with his phone. We see Maya and Katie helping their mom in the kitchen and enjoying themselves._

**8\. Int. Clothing Store. Day.**

_Zoe is showing off an outfit to Lola._

**Lola:**

Looks great on you, but 200 dollars!

**Zoe:**

I can afford it and if you think it looks good on me, I say it´s worth it.

_The two kiss._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, aunt Zoe!

_They break and turn to see Christine Mason (an adorable 12 year old blonde girl, known as Chrissy to pretty much everyone) and her mom Emma Nelson Mason (39). Zoe and Christine hug._

**Zoe:**

Well, hi there, sweet pea!

_Emma and Lola shake hands._

**Emma:**

Hi, I´m Emma and this little runt is my daughter Chrissy.

**Lola:**

I´m Lola, Zoe´s new girlfriend.

**Emma:**

Girlfriend, huh? This is the first I´ve heard of this.

**Zoe:**

It´s all happened very fast, it´s almost been like a dream.

**Chrissy:**

I totally get why you don´t wanna be with boys. They´re so gross.

**Emma:**

Your dad would be so glad to hear that. He´s terrified that you´re gonna start dating soon.

**Zoe:**

Having a dad who wants to protect you isn´t a bad thing. I wish I´d had one.

**Lola:**

So how are you related?

**Emma:**

We´re not actually related, the kids just call her aunt Zoe because she´s like a part of the family. For the boys she´s pretty much been there their entire lives.

**Zoe:**

We started carpooling five years ago and became friends. Now they´re the closest thing I have to a family.

**Emma:**

Since then there hasn´t been a Christmas or Thanksgiving that she hasn´t spent at our house. I can´t wait to tell Spin that you have a girlfriend, he´ll be so happy for you. Anyway, we have to run. What are you girls doing tonight?

**Lola:**

Were going to my dad´s place for dinner.

**Zoe:**

I´m a little freaked out.

**Lola:**

Don´t be. I told you, they´re nice. All you have to do is be yourself and they´ll love you.

**Emma:**

Meeting the in-laws for the first time. I´m so glad I never have to do that again.

_Emma and Chrissy turn to leave._

**Chrissy:**

Bye, aunt Zoe. Bye Lola.

**Zoe/Lola:**

Bye, Chrissy.

**Zoe:**

Isn´t she the cutest thing ever? I wanna be a mom some day.

_Lola looks a little struck._

**Zoe:**

Not now! I´ve just met you and that´s great, but my life is still a huge mess and the next months I´m gonna be up to my ears in work. But maybe a few years from now, when we´ve got our lives in order.

**Lola:**

That does sound nice, but we haven´t been together for a day. It´s a little early to be talking about kids.

**Zoe:**

I know and I don´t want to scare you off, but you need to know that it´s something I want to happen someday. Part of me feels like I was born to be a mom.

**Lola:**

I´m sure you´ll be the best mom anyone could ask for. You wanna go to my Parents´?

**Zoe:**

Sure, just let me get changed.

**9\. Ext. Maya´s Mother´s house. Evening.**

_Maya is hugging her mother goodbye._

**Margaret:**

I don´t want you being a stranger. I expect you to come over for dinner at least once a week. You can bring your roommate next time, I´d love to meet her.

**Maya:**

It´s a deal.

_They break so that Katie can get a hug as well._

**Katie:**

Take care, mom.

**Margaret:**

You too, honey.

_The sisters get into Katie´s car._

**10\. Int. Car. Evening.**

**Katie:**

Maybe I can help you out with some work. What do you want to do?

_She starts backing up the driveway._

**Maya:**

What do I WANT to do? It´s been a long time since anyone asked me that. I don´t even know. Right now I need to make money, because I´ve got about 300 dollars to my name right now. I worked as a waitress in LA, I could do that again.

**Katie:**

I was at The Dot with Marisol, you know the old hangout from our teenage days. They had a "Help Wanted" sign up. I´ve heard that the couple that own it are nice.

**Maya:**

I´ll check it out. Thanks.

**Katie:**

You can thank me when you get the job. I believe in you, Sis. You can do this.

_The two sisters look at each other and share a moment._

**11\. Int. Jorge & Maria´s apartment. Evening.**

_Lola´s stepmother Maria (48) is setting the table while her father Jorge (56) is cooking in the kitchen. The doorbell rings and Jorge goes to open it. His face lights up when he sees his daughter._

**Lola:**

Hi, dad.

_He gives her a huge hug. Zoe is pleased on Lola´s behalf. She can see how much this means to her. Maria comes out to greet them as well and gets a much smaller hug._

**Lola:**

Dad, Maria. This is my girlfriend Zoe Rivas.

**Zoe:**

It´s a pleasure to meet you.

_She shakes hands with them._

**Maria:**

Welcome to our home.

**Jorge:**

The pleasure is all ours. Come in.

_The girls come in._

**12\. Int. Jorge and Maria´s apartment. Evening.**

_The four are seated around a table. They´ve already eaten and are just finishing dessert. Spirits are good._

**Jorge:**

So Rivas, that´s a latino name.

**Zoe:**

My mother was born in Puerto Rico.

**Maria:**

And your father?

**Zoe:**

He´s Canadian, from Toronto. She came from a wealthy family and they met when they were in college in the US.

**Jorge:**

What do they do for a living?

_Zoe goes quiet, Lola can see that being asked about her parents upsets her._

**Lola:**

You don´t have to ...

**Zoe:**

No, it´s ok. You should know all this too. The thing is that I don´t have a family, like at all. I´m an only child, my dad split when I was 3 and the last time I saw him was my 6th birthday party. He started a new family in the US and decided that he never wanted to have anything to do with me again. His way of being a dad to me was paying child support.

**Jorge:**

What about your mother?

**Zoe:**

My mom was the center of my world growing up. I was a child star on tv and I got into a lot of trouble with drugs when I was 14. A year later, after I stopped using drugs, I was sexually assaulted while I was nearly passed out drunk, by two boys from my school.

_Lola takes Zoe´s hand._

**Lola:**

I remember that.

**Zoe:**

Having her with me through that was everything to me. All that changed when she found out that I was gay. I guess a good catholic girl isn´t supposed to fall in love with another girl.

**Maria:**

What did she do?

**Zoe:**

She disowned me and kicked me out. I had to go live with a friend of mine.

**Maria:**

Dios Mio! How old were you?

**Zoe:**

17.

**Jorge:**

That someone would do that to their 17 year old daughter! I´m catholic too, but I could never have done that to Lola. I believe it´s all part of God´s masterplan and that´s why she´s gay. It doesn´t mean that there´s anything wrong with her. It certainly doesn´t mean I love her any less.

**Maria:**

What do you do for a living, dear?

**Zoe:**

I´m a lawyer.

**Maria:**

So you´ve come from getting kicked out for your sexuality when you were 17 to becoming a successful lawyer?

**Zoe:**

I´m not that successful yet.

**Maria:**

Yes, dear. You already are.

_Lola gives Zoe a little hug._

**Lola:**

I told you they´d love you!

**Zoe:**

Can I use your restroom?

**Jorge:**

Sure, It´s down the hall, second door on the left.

_Zoe gets up from the table and heads to the bathroom._

**Lola:**

She´s something, isn´t she? I feel like I´m 15 and love is all new to me again!

**Jorge:**

I´m happy for you sweetheart. We both are.

**Maria:**

We love seeing you like this, she´s not the only one who´s gone through a lot.

_They toast and take a sip of wine._

**Jorge:**

Have you told her everything? Like everything?

**Lola:**

We haven´t known each other very long. I´ll tell her soon.

**Maria:**

You need to get it out in the open right away.

**Jorge:**

The longer you wait, the worse it´ll be when you tell her.

**Lola:**

I know. These last two days have been the best two days I´ve had in years and a big part of it is her. What if it´s too much for her? What if she thinks I´m a horrible person?

**Maria:**

You´re not. You made a big mistake, but you´re still good inside. She´ll see that.

_Zoe comes back to the table._

**Zoe:**

I bet you have a lot of cute stories about Lola, when she was a kid.

**Jorge:**

Oh, I´ve got about a hundred of them.

**Lola:**

No, dad!

**Zoe:**

Come on. I wanna know all about you.

_All three look at Lola for permission. Zoe makes a sad face and she quickly gives in._

**Lola:**

One story and not one of the embarrassing ones!

**Jorge:**

Allright, so when Lola was 6, she was going to her cousin´s birthday ...

_We fade out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	3. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Mason Family for the first time. Manny shoots a movie and has a life altering conversation.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E03 - A Family Affair

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Kitchen. Morning**

_We open on Spinner humming to himself while he´s making breakfast. He´s got 3 cookers going and is totally on top of it. It´s clear that he enjoys cooking for his family. We go to a wider shot that shows Emma sitting with her 3 kids at the dinner table: Chrissy plus James, who´s 5 and Adam, who´s 2. James is eating cereal while Adam has already eaten. Emma keeps a watchful eye on them. Chrissy is playing a game on her phone. She´s in her own little world and really into it._

**Chrissy:**

Come on, come on ...

**Emma:**

Are you winning?

**Chrissy:**

Not now, mom. I have to concentrate on this. Shit!

**Emma:**

Language!

_Chrissy angrily puts her phone down on the table. She looks up at her mom._

**Chrissy:**

What? It´s just a word. You hear kids say it at school all the time.

_Spinner puts a big plate with bacon, eggs and hash browns in front of her. There looks to be enough for at least 3 people there._

**Spinner:**

Eat up, you´re still growing.

**Chrissy:**

If I eat all this, I think I´ll burst!

**Emma:**

Were not done talking, missy! Just because your friends say it, doesn´t mean that you should, especially not in front of your brothers.

**Chrissy:**

Allright, I´m sorry! Can we let it go?

**Emma:**

You can swear all you want when you get your own place some day.

_Spinner puts a gorgeous looking veggie breakfast in front of Emma and a breakfast similar to his daughters in his own spot. The doorbell rings. Chrissy jumps from her seat and goes to answer it._

**Spinner:**

What about your breakfast?

**Chrissy:**

It´s just Lisa.

_Chrissy leaves to go answer the door._

**Emma:**

So when´s Eddy coming over?

**Spinner:**

Around noon. It´ll be fun to jam again. It´s been a while.

**Emma:**

I can´t wait to see you on stage again.

**Spinner:**

It´s not set yet. He has to see if I can still play.

**James:**

You can do it, daddy.

**Emma:**

See? With support like that, how can you fail?

_Chrissy comes back in with Lisa Potter, an adorable 12 year old half African American, half Caucasian girl with glasses._

**Lisa:**

Hi, guys.

**Chrissy:**

You wanna help with my monster breakfast? I think my dad is trying to fatten me up for Christmas or something.

**Lisa:**

Mmm. (indicating yes)

_Spinner gets her a plate. The two girls split Chrissy´s food 50-50. Lisa digs right in. It looks like she was hungry._

**Emma:**

So how´s your mom? I haven´t seen her in a while.

**Lisa:**

She´s been working a lot. I don´t even see her that much. She´s working overtime nearly all day today. She says that we need the money.

**Spinner:**

You know you´re always welcome over here, honey. You´re family to us, you know that, don´t you?

**Lisa:**

Thanks Spinner, Emma. It hasn´t been easy since my dad died.

**Chrissy:**

Today we´re having fun. After you help me with my history report.

**Emma:**

I was thinking we could have our older stepdaughter over for a barbecue. She´s got a new girlfriend I think she´d like to show off.

**Spinner:**

Zoe´s finally found someone! What´s she like?

**Chrissy:**

She was so cool!

**Emma:**

We met them yesterday at the mall. They were just adorable together.

**Spinner:**

You know the deal: You shop, I cook.

**2\. Int. Film Studio. Morning.**

_Manny (38 and still attractive, but not like she once was) and her co-star Jason London (55) are being held at gunpoint by a mad scientist. Behind them is a diving board and below them is an empty pool._

**Mad Scientist:**

Here is were your story ends, Mr. Kane! You will become lunch to my newest creation!

_Jason and Manny look down at the empty pool below them._

**Manny:**

My, God! What is that thing?

**Jason:**

It´s like a shark.

**Manny:**

Mixed with an alligator.

**Jason:**

Mixed with a ...

**Mad Scientist:**

IT IS MY SHARGATORPUS!

**Manny:**

You´re mad!

**Mad Scientist:**

One third shark, one third alligator and one third octopus! It is the perfect killing machine. First it sprays you with it´s ink, then it bites your head off. HA HA HA HA!

**Jason:**

You´ll never get away with this!

**Mad Scientist:**

I already have! (laughs evilly) But first I will make you watch, while I kill the love of your life. Get out on the board, you miserable slut!

**Jason:**

NO!

**Manny:**

It´s ok, Sam. We´ve gone through so much. We defeated hundreds of Shargators together! Remember me when I´m gone. That´s all I ask.

_Jason tries his best to cry as the Mad Scientist laughs maniacally. Manny steps out onto the board, acting terrified. After about 5 seconds she screams._

**Director:**

Cut!

_The director, a woman in her 60´s, approaches the actors._

**Director:**

That was. Adequate. We´ll go with it.

_She goes to talk to the cameraman. Mike (the guy who plays the mad scientist) takes his wig off._

**Mike:**

And I thought RhinoTigerCroc was bad! At least you don´t have to film any more of this piece of crap!

**Manny:**

I wish I did. It´s not like anyone is lining up to hire me. They only hired me for three scenes to tie this one in with the Shargator movies. This was the last of them.

**Jason:**

Don´t be down on yourself. You´ve got talent. A lot more than they give you credit for.

**Manny:**

Have I? 3 years on a soap and 15 years of B-movies and bad plays, that no one saw. One god awful dance pop single that´s the worst song I´ve ever heard!

_Mike tries not to laugh._

**Mike:**

Sorry. It popped back in my head for a second.

**Manny:**

I can´t even hate it, because it´s the only thing I´ve made any money on! I´m a waitress, who´s a glorified extra in her free time.

**Jason:**

You´re still pretty young. What are you 31, 32?

**Manny:**

38.

_There is a moment of uncomfortable silence._

**Mike:**

38 is still pretty young.

**Manny:**

How old are you?

**Mike:**

24.

**Manny:**

When I send out headshots to get auditions, I send out the ones from when I was your age.

**Mike:**

Wow, that´s just sad.

**Manny:**

Then when I get there, it´s all these beautiful young girls. Everything is still tight, there´s not a wrinkle on their faces. I´m getting older, I can´t compete with that.

**Jason:**

There´s actresses who get their break later in life. Not many, but they do exist.

**Manny:**

That´s comforting!

**Mike:**

Do you have anything to fall back on? An education ...

**Manny:**

I dropped out of college after the first semester to move here.

**Jason:**

Your life isn´t that bad.

**Manny:**

I wish I could move back to Toronto. Part of me wishes I´d never left.

**Mike:**

Why can´t you go back? What´s stopping you?

**Manny:**

That everyone´ll know I´ve turned into a failure. They were so proud of me, the local girl who made it big in Hollywood. The only one outside LA, who knows how a little about how bad it is, is my old BFF Emma. There´s also a guy there. I´ve known him for years and I think he wants to be with me.

**Jason:**

Do you love him?

**Manny:**

I have for a long time.

**Mike:**

It´s pretty obvious what you need to do.

**Manny:**

It´s not that simple. I´ve got my whole life here.

**Jason:**

Manny, you seem like you´re giving up already. I´m 55 years old, ok? I´ve got a kid in college and another one starting next year. I have to take whatever kind of work I can get, because this is all I´ve done since I was 18. You´re single, you´ve got no kids, you live in an rented apartment, you work as a waitress. Honestly, if you want to move back that badly, I think you should.

**Manny:**

You´re right, I´m the world´s biggest loser.

**Jason:**

You´re not a loser. I hope to see you again someday. I´m on Face range, so at least let me know if you got your guy. I´ll be rooting for you.

_Jason gives her a hug._

**Manny:**

You´ve been a good friend, Jason.

_She shakes hand with Mike._

**Manny:**

I need to go get ready for my real job. One of the girls is out sick, so I have to take her shift.

_She starts to leave the set. Before exiting she takes one last look around her and sighs._

**3\. Int. Garage. Day.**

_Eddy & Spinner are jamming away. Spinner is a little rusty on the drums and is doing his best to keep up with Eddy, who´s a virtuoso on the guitar. After they break, they see Lisa & Chrissy applauding them._

**Lisa/Chrissy:**

Woo.

**Eddy:**

You´re much too kind, ladies.

**Spinner:**

Yeah, I´m not what I used to be.

**Eddy:**

Well, neither am I. You sound good to me.

**Spinner:**

Does that mean I got the job?

**Eddy:**

It does. Anyway there´s nothing professional about it. This is all about having fun.

**Spinner:**

What do you say, Chrissy? You think your old man should go out there make a fool of himself?

**Chrissy:**

Is this like your mid-life crisis? I heard that men get weird for a few years and try to act all young again when they get old.

_Eddy & Spinner can´t help but laugh at her remark._

**Spinner:**

That´s usually something that happens to guys in the fifties, honey.

**Lisa:**

But aren´t you in your fifties?

**Spinner:**

I´m 40, Lisa. Not 50.

**Eddy:**

From the mouths of babes ...

**Spinner:**

Shut up!

_Eddy and Chrissy smile and wink at each other. Lisa goes to take a closer look at Eddy´s guitar._

**Lisa:**

I didn´t know you could play like that, Mr. Reid? You´re amazing.

**Eddy:**

Thanks ...

**Lisa:**

Lisa.

**Eddy:**

I´m sorry, I´ve got so many new students. It´s a lot of names to learn.

**Lisa:**

That´s okay. How do you know Spinner?

**Eddy:**

She calls you Spinner?

**Spinner:**

She´s more or less part of the family.

**Eddy:**

He & I go back a long time. See, I wasn´t doing too good when I came back here and he gave me a job. Since then I´ve stayed friends with him and Em.

**Chrissy:**

And I´m not your friend?

**Eddy:**

Of course you are.

**Lisa:**

Can you show me how to play?

**Eddy:**

Well, Lisa. It all comes down to hard work. You can be as good as me or maybe better. Never believe in anyone who tells you that you can´t. Try this.

_He gently puts the guitar strap over her shoulder, but because the guitar is so big for her it´s almost down to her knees. He adjusts the strap so that it fits her._

**Eddy:**

Ok, give me your hand.

_He puts her fingers on the fretboard, so that she´s playing an E._

**Eddy:**

This is the big rock-chord. Now you take your pick and strum like this.

_He shows her how to strum with his arm and she apes his movements. She smiles when she gets some sound out of the amplifier. It doesn´t sound good, but it could be worse._

**Chrissy:**

You rock. Lisa!

_She keeps on playing for a few more seconds._

**Eddy:**

Me and a girl named Kayla teach a music class for kids. It´s at Degrassi every Tuesday evening. Right now, there´s three girls and four boys. They´re mostly about your age and I´m sure they´d love to have another girl there to even the numbers.

**Lisa:**

I don´t know. I don´t think my mom can afford it.

**Eddy:**

Then it´s a good thing that it´s free. We focus on equal parts fun and learning.

**Lisa:**

Are the boys cute?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa!

**Eddy:**

I´ll let you decide that. You can sign up at school with me or the Principal.

_Lisa looks pleased. Emma comes in with refreshments._

**Emma:**

Look at you, Lisa. The new popstar!

_Lisa proudly plays her E._

**Lisa:**

I´m gonna learn how to play.

**Chrissy:**

But first, we´ve got a report to finish.

_Eddy gently helps Lisa with the guitar._

**Eddy:**

So I can expect to see you on Tuesday?

**Lisa:**

Yes.

**Eddy:**

All you have to bring is yourself. You´ll also get to borrow a guitar, one you can take home to practice on.

**Lisa:**

I can´t wait.

_Chrissy grabs a soda for each of them and they leave._

**Spinner:**

You made a little friend.

**Eddy:**

I love working with kids like her.

**Spinner:**

Her dad died 8 months ago.

**Eddy:**

The poor kid.

**Emma:**

Her mom isn´t around much, either. I think that music class could be good for her.

**Eddy:**

Kayla´s great at dealing with girls like her.

**Emma:**

So what´s the story with you and her? Are you dating?

**Eddy:**

Me and Kayla? No, we´re good friends and I admire how great she is with the kids, but that´s it. She´s with some guy, who´s obviously using her for sex, but in her mind he´s her boyfriend.

**Spinner:**

Typical story.

**Eddy:**

He never has time for her and it sounds to me like he has another girl on the side. She deserves better.

**Emma:**

The troubles of the young, single girl. I have to go do the shopping.

**Eddy:**

For what?

**Emma:**

We´re throwing a barbecue, didn´t Spinner tell you? It´s gonna be us, the kids, Lisa, Zoe plus her new girlfriend and her girlfriend´s roommate.

**Spinner:**

The roommate is coming too?

**Emma:**

I told Zoe it was ok.

**Spinner:**

It´s fine. We just can´t afford to feed 10 people every day.

**Eddy:**

I´ll take a rain check. I´m Skyping with Manny tonight.

**Emma:**

You can Skype with her anytime.

**Eddy:**

No, this time it´s important. We´ve got something big to talk about.

**Spinner:**

Like what? Did you leave your wallet at her place or something?

**Eddy:**

The last time I was in LA, we had sex.

**Emma:**

WHAT? Sorry, but this is huge!

**Eddy:**

Yeah, but it´s also a huge problem.

**Spinner:**

Why? Do you regret it?

**Eddy:**

No, not at all. But it didn´t happen until the last night I was there. I had to leave early the next morning, so we never got a chance to talk about it.

**Spinner:**

Not to mention that you live in separate countries.

**Emma:**

So what now? Do you want to be with her?

**Eddy:**

A big part of me does. The other part is the realist, who knows it´ll never work. LA holds a lot of bad memories for me, I can´t go back to living there. She´s got her career, so she´s not coming here.

_Emma wants to say something, but holds her tongue._

**Spinner:**

What are you gonna say to her?

**Eddy:**

I have no clue. I´ll find out when the time comes.

**Emma:**

She´s still my friend, so if you do dump her, at least be nice about it.

**Eddy:**

It´s Manny. Like I could ever do anything mean to her.

**Emma:**

It´s a shame. You would have made a great couple.

**Eddy:**

You really think so?

**Emma:**

I´m sure of it. Say hi to her from me.

_Emma gets up._

**Spinner:**

Yeah, I better get this cleared out of the way and start getting prepared.

**Eddy:**

Allright, I´ll get in touch with the other guys and we´ll set up a few rehearsal days.

**Spinner:**

Ok, See you later, Eddy.

_Eddy gives Emma a small hug before heading out._

**Emma:**

Anything special you want me to buy?

**Spinner:**

We need some more barbecue sauce, there´s only a little left.

**Emma:**

Fine. See you, Eddy.

_Spinner and Emma kiss goodbye and Emma heads out. Spinner begins to disassemble the drum kit._

**4\. Int. Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_We hold on the bedroom door. Behind it Sean and Kayla are moaning loudly, while they are having sex. After what sounded like a big orgasm, they quiet down. Inside the bedroom we see Sean Cameron (38 and becoming slowly greyer and balder, but still holding up pretty well in the looks department) lying next to Kayla Sweeney, a pretty 23 year old girl with long, red hair._

**Sean:**

You´ll be the death of me.

_Kayla smiles and snuggles up next to him._

**Kayla:**

Can´t keep up?

**Sean:**

I´m an old man. I´m not in same shape I used to be.

**Kayla:**

You´re not that old. You´re the sexiest guy I know.

_He kisses her._

**Sean:**

Have you got any deep rooted daddy issues I should know about, huh?

_He tickles her gently and she´s enjoying it. The two once again kiss and she gets on top of him._

**Sean:**

I can´t again right away, Kayla. Give a guy a chance to recover.

**Kayla:**

You´re no fun.

_She looks at her phone._

**Kayla:**

I´m leaving anyway. Sunday dinner with my parents.

_She gets up and begins to put her clothes on._

**Sean:**

I can´t see you again until next Sunday.

**Kayla:**

Why not?

**Sean:**

I´m busy, okay? You´re not my girlfriend, don´t ask so many questions.

**Kayla:**

Ok, ok.

**Sean:**

I mean it Kayla. I need my privacy.

**Kayla:**

But what if ...

**Sean:**

There´s no what if! This is all I can give you and it´s never gonna be anything more than ...

**Kayla:**

More than what?

**Sean:**

You know ...

**Kayla:**

MORE THAN WHAT, SEAN?

**Sean:**

You, know ... friends with benefits. I thought you knew that.

**Kayla:**

That´s all I am to you, isn´t it? Some young slut that you can stick it to, while you wait for Ms. Right to come along.

**Sean:**

I didn´t mean it like that.

**Kayla:**

That´s what it sounds like to me.

_She leaves and slams the door on her way out. Sean leans back on the bed and sighs. He looks out the window to see her driving away. He smiles to himself, when the there´s a knock on the door. He opens the door and Emma is on the other side. They light up when they see each other._

**Emma:**

We haven´t got long. Spinner thinks I´m out shopping.

**Sean:**

Then we better make every moment count.

_He lets her in and they begin to make out._

**5\. Montage - music: "Manic Monday" by The Bangles**

_We see Manny´s unglamorous life . Riding in a bus home from the set. A huge woman sits down next to her and presses her up against the window. She obviously smells as well and Manny makes a face. She comes home to her extremely messy apartment. She´s obviously a slob, since there´s clothes strewn around the place, there´s also several empty candy wrappers, chips bags and soda cans visible. There´s also visible dust on much of the furniture. She nearly trips over a pile of clothes. She searches through the pockets of several pairs of pants and finally finds 50 dollars. She looks at her phone. She´s obviously late for work. Down on the street she narrowly misses the bus. She tries to run after it, but quickly gives up._

**6\. Int. Diner. Day**

_Manny arrives for work. The man behind the grill (Gil, a bald man in his 50´s) looks up from his grill_.

**Gil:**

You´re late again, Santos!

**Manny:**

I got as here fast as I could. I only got the text like an hour ago.

**Gil:**

And you´re full of it. You´re lucky that I like you. Go get changed.

_She gives him a pad on the shoulder. Several customers greet her and she says hi to some of them as she goes to change._

**7\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy & Lisa are lying on Chrissy´s bed watching a You tube video on an IPad of Slash shredding away on his guitar._

**Chrissy:**

That looks really hard.

**Lisa:**

You heard what he said, it´s all about hard work. I´ll be as good as that guy, you´ll see.

_Lisa stops the video._

**Lisa:**

All of these are with guys. I wanna watch a girl kick butt. What do i type?

**Chrissy:**

Female guitar players? Girl bands?

**Lisa:**

Let´s see. What about this one: The Runaways.

_She starts the video for "Cherry Bomb" and the girls slowly start rocking along._

**Chrissy:**

They don´t look much older than us.

**Lisa:**

That could be us. I´ll learn how to play guitar, we´ll find a bass player and a drummer & you can sing. Maybe we could rename the song "Chrissy Bomb".

**Chrissy:**

I can´t sing in front of people!

**Lisa:**

Come on, it´ll be great!

**Chrissy:**

First you learn how to play the guitar, then maybe. I´m not promising anything.

_Lisa is fixed on Lita Ford playing a guitar solo._

**Lisa:**

That´ll be us someday, I know it.

**Spinner (off camera):**

Girls, we´ve got company.

**Chrissy:**

Coming!

_Chrissy stops the video and gets up._

**Chrissy:**

You coming?

**Lisa:**

In a sec.

_She looks at the still of The Runaways for a few more seconds while she smiles to herself, then follows Chrissy._

**8\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Lisa comes down the stairs. Spinner is preparing the salad._

**Spinner:**

Bring some plates out with you.

**Lisa:**

Sure.

_She grabs a stack out plates and carries them out to the garden, where Lola, Maya and Zoe are seated along with James, who´s the center of attention. Emma comes in the door carrying grocery bags._

**Emma:**

Got your barbecue sauce.

**Spinner:**

Cool. Can you go wake Adam up?

**Emma:**

Okay.

_She stops for a second and looks at him._

**Spinner:**

What?

**Emma:**

Nothing. I love you, Spin.

**Spinner:**

Love you too, Em.

_The two kiss, but it´s hardly passionate. Chrissy & Lisa come out to get the knives and forks._

**Chrissy:**

Don´t mind us.

_They break their kiss. The girls giggle as they head out again. Emma goes to wake up Adam, while Spinner starts emptying the bags._

**9\. Int. Manny´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Manny is in front of a laptop, working up her nerve to Skype Eddy. She´s shoved all the clothes over to a corner of the room their own, so that there´s room on the floor to move around again. She´s also thrown out the garbage. In stead Eddy Skypes her before she gets the chance. She takes a deep breath and picks up. Eddy comes up on the screen._

**Eddy:**

Hi, Manny.

**Manny:**

Hi.

_There´s a moment of awkward silence._

**Eddy:**

It´s great to see you again.

**Manny:**

You too. How´s it going?

**Eddy:**

Not bad. Emma and Spinner told me to say hi.

**Manny:**

Cool. Well, say hi back for me when you get the chance.

**Eddy:**

Spinner and I are playing a gig next Saturday.

**Manny:**

No way!

**Eddy:**

Yes way. We´re playing for 45 minutes at a bar called Tarrello´s. They have live music on once in a while, local bands mostly.

**Manny:**

Yeah?

**Eddy:**

The band they had booked for that day cancelled. The owner of Tarrello´s is the brother in law to our bass player, so he got us the gig.

**Manny:**

Are you scared?

**Eddy:**

Not really. I´m more excited than scared. It´s my first gig in over 5 years.

**Manny:**

What about physically? Are you sure you have 45 minutes in you?

**Eddy:**

I know I´m gonna be sore as hell for days afterwards, but it´ll be worth it. I´ve dreamt of being back on stage again for so long, I´m not letting sore muscles stop me.

**Manny:**

That´s the Eddy I know.

**Eddy:**

I need to show myself and everyone else that I´ve still got it.

**Manny:**

You can do it, I know you can.

**Eddy:**

I wish you could be here to see it.

**Manny:**

Me too.

**Eddy:**

Manny, that thing we did ...

**Manny:**

It´s okay. It doesn´t have to mean anything.

**Eddy:**

How can you think it wouldn´t mean anything to me? It was you.

**Manny:**

And it was you.

**Eddy:**

I love you. You´re one of the most important people in my life. You helped me get over Maya ...

**Manny:**

While you helped me get over Jay ...

**Eddy:**

You were there for me at the hospital. You and Paige were the only good things in my life.

**Manny:**

Why did we break up?

**Eddy:**

We got together on the rebound. It was doomed from the start.

**Manny:**

We´re not on the rebound now.

**Eddy:**

In stead we´re far apart.

_The ponder the situation for a few seconds._

**Manny:**

It´s never gonna work out for us, is it?

**Eddy:**

Not while I´m here and you´re there. This sucks!

**Manny:**

Man, does it ever.

_The doorbell rings._

**Manny:**

That´s Paige. We´re having a girl´s night.

**Eddy:**

Okay, have fun and say hi to her from me. We´ll talk again soon. We´ll figure something out. I wanna be with you.

**Manny:**

Didn´t you say it was impossible?

**Eddy:**

Do you want to be with me?

**Manny:**

Of course I do.

**Eddy:**

Then nothing´s impossible.

_The doorbell rings again._

**Manny:**

I have to go.

**Eddy:**

Bye.

_She shuts it off and goes out to the door, she opens it and Paige (39 and a little bigger than the last time we saw her, but still with a pretty face) is out there holding a pizza._

**Paige:**

Extra bacon, as always!

**Manny:**

I need your advice.

**Paige:**

About what?

**Manny:**

Whether or not I should take a huge chance on love?

**Paige:**

This I have to hear.

_They come back inside. Paige tries to dust off the couch, but in stead it sends a small cloud of dust up._

**Manny:**

I´ll get the blanket.

_Paige waits patiently while Manny gets a blanket that she puts over the couch. It´s at least somewhat clean. Paige sits down and put the pizza on the table._

**Paige:**

I suppose the maid is on vacation.

**Manny:**

Is Princess Paige not satisfied?

**Paige:**

I´m saying that you´re a grown woman living like an 18 year old. I don´t suppose you have any money for me? You were supposed to start paying me back.

**Manny:**

I´ll start paying you back soon. It´s just that I haven´t been getting a lot of work lately ...

**Paige:**

I know and I don´t wanna pressure you. You were the one that said you wanted it out of the world. So who´s the guy?

**Manny:**

Don´t be mad at me.

**Paige:**

Oh, hun. You didn´t?

**Manny:**

But it was unbelievable. Like we re meant to be.

**Paige:**

Do you know what you sound like? You´re gonna get hurt again, hun.

**Manny:**

But it´s different than it was the first time.

**Paige:**

The four months that I had to listen to you whine about for two years?

**Manny:**

He said that he wants us to be together and I want to be with him.

**Paige:**

He said that?

**Manny:**

I Skyped with him before you got here.

**Paige:**

What about the distance? Is he fine with long distance?

**Manny:**

I´m thinking of moving back to Toronto.

_Paige is a little taken aback by this._

**Paige:**

Did you decide all this now?

**Manny:**

It´s been coming for a while. You´ve built a great life here, but mine hasn´t gone anywhere for years. If anything it´s gone the wrong way.

**Paige:**

Is this all because of Eddy? What if it doesn´t work out?

**Manny:**

Some of it´s him, but not all. I miss Emma and I want to get to know her again. She´s got kids now, for Christ sake! I want to get to know them too. My parents are getting older, I don´t know how much longer they´ll be around. It´s also a fresh start, something I think could be best for me.

_Paige leans back in the couch and takes a deep breath, then looks Manny in the eyes._

**Paige:**

I´m gonna miss you.

**Manny:**

You think I should do it?

**Paige:**

You´ve already made your decision. You need to follow your heart, hun. It´s what you always do. It´s part of who you are and why I love you.

**Manny:**

Am I crazy to do this?

**Paige:**

You´ve always been a little crazy. You´re still the only girl who literally kicked my butt.

**Manny:**

Come on, do you think I´m crazy?

**Paige:**

Of course not. But you need to do this right, you can´t just get up and leave.

**Manny:**

Will you help me?

**Paige:**

You don´t even have to ask, hun.

**10\. Ext. Maya & Spinner´s house. Evening.**

_The girls are saying goodbye to Emma, Spinner & Chrissy. Lisa is getting a ride with them._

**Emma:**

Thanks for driving her home.

**Zoe:**

Think nothing of it.

**Maya:**

I can´t believe my sister tells me about a job last night and the day after I´m having dinner with the owners.

**Spinner:**

Your shift starts at 10. Don´t be late.

**Maya:**

I won´t. I promise you won´t regret this.

**Zoe:**

And I´m sure your job-hunt will go great too, honey.

**Lola:**

All I know is that I don´t want to work in a restaurant. Been there, done that. No more!

**Emma:**

I never planned on becoming a receptionist, it just happened.

**Lola:**

Do you like it?

**Emma:**

It´s ok, but it´s not something I wanna do forever.

**Lola:**

So what would you rather do?

**Emma:**

Something creative, if I had the choice. But right now it doesn´t matter. When you´ve got three kids and a mortgage, you need to keep bringing home the money week after week. That´s life.

**Maya:**

You make staying single sound pretty good.

**Zoe:**

This has been great, but we have to go. I have to get up early.

**Lisa:**

Me too. Goodnight, Chrissy. Goodnight, Emma & Spinner.

_The two girls wave goodbye to each other and Lisa, Maya & Lola head down to the car. Spinner goes inside._

**Zoe:**

I´ll be there in a moment. (to Emma) Can I talk to you?

**Emma:**

Yeah, what´s up?

**Zoe:**

Are you allright? You didn´t seem like yourself tonight.

**Emma:**

I´ve got a lot on my mind, that´s all.

**Zoe:**

I´ll see you tomorrow.

**Emma:**

Are you worried? I mean with your case coming up.

**Zoe:**

Nah.

_We get a point of view shot from Zoe looking over at Lola, waiting with Maya and Lisa by the car. We cut back to focus on Zoe´s face._

**Zoe:**

When that special someone´s got your back, you feel like you could take on the world.

_She looks more like her old, confident self again._

FADE TO CLOSING CREDITS


	4. Workin´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya´s has her first day at The Dot, while Zoe has trouble at the office and Lola looks for work.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E04 - Workin´

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it..

**1\. Int. Apartment. Night**

_The apartment is at first dark, but quickly a nightlight is turned on. Maya is lying on the couch, looking annoyed. She picks up her phone and looks at it. It reads 1:48. She grunts in an annoyed way and tries to fall asleep._

_The night light is turned on again. We hold on the couch as Maya is in the bathroom peeing. When she comes back 10 seconds later she looks at the phone again. It´s now 3:52._

**Maya (to herself):**

Four hours ´til you need to get up, Maya. It´s not that hard. It´s sleep.

_She tries to get comfortable and turns off the light again._

_The light is turned on a third time. Maya, with horrible morning hair (since she´s tossed and turned all night) looks at the phone. We can see that the sun is starting to rise outside. It´s now 6:54._

**Maya (to herself):**

Come on, stupid brain! One hour of sleep, is that too much to ask!

_She puts the phone down, turns off the light and pulls her covers all the way over her head to try to block the light out._

_The alarm on her phone goes off. It´s now light outside and she obviously hasn´t slept a single minute all night. She turns it off and rolls off the couch and somehow ends up standing. She´s so tired that she almost loses her balance. She takes a second to sort of realign herself._

_In the bathroom, she looks herself in the mirror. She looks down at the sink in disgust._

**Maya:**

This is bad, this is so bad!

_In the shower, she almost falls asleep on her feet, while she´s standing there with her eyes closed._

_She goes to Lola´s bedroom to check on her. The room is about half the size of the living room. Maya sits down next to Lola, who was only pretending to sleep._

**Maya:**

I gotta get to work.

**Lola (still with her eyes closed):**

Have fun.

**Maya:**

I didn´t get any sleep at all.

**Lola:**

That´s nice.

**Maya:**

That I didn´t sleep?

**Lola:**

Dunno.

**Maya:**

You´re a lot of help this morning. Are you gonna look for work today?

**Lola:**

Do it later. Now, need sleep.

_Maya gets up from the bed. She tries to look resolved._

**Maya:**

First day at The Dot. I can´t wait!

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Office building. Morning.**

_Zoe & Emma are getting out of Zoe´s car. Holly J parks her Porsche next to them and gets out._

**Zoe:**

Good morning, Holly J.

**Emma:**

Good morning, Mrs. Sinclair. How was your weekend?

**Holly J:**

Not bad, Emily. Not bad. Are you ready for today, Zoe?

**Zoe:**

I like to think that I am.

**Holly J:**

That´s not reassuring. I hope you didn´t spend the entire weekend goofing off with your friends.

_Zoe tries not to smile but can´t at the thought of Lola, but can´t._

**Holly J:**

You scored, didn´t you?

**Zoe:**

Yeah.

**Holly J:**

You have to tell me everything during lunch. Was he hot?

_Zoe goes quiet for a moment._

**Zoe:**

Actually, he was a she. And yes, she´s very hot. We´re dating now.

_Holly J looks at Zoe sternly._

**Holly J:**

We´ve known each other for four years and now you tell me that you´re a lesbian? I thought we were closer than that.

**Zoe:**

It´s not exactly something you can just work into a conversation. Like "Hi, I´m Zoe. I wanna work here and by the way I prefer girls over boys".

**Holly J:**

I don´t have any problem with it, if that´s what you´re afraid of. My BFF in high school was a girl named Fiona and she was a lesbian, too. Do any of your co-workers know?

**Zoe:**

Only Emma.

**Holly J:**

Ok, Ella. We have to keep this quiet.

**Emma:**

What´s the big deal? So she likes girls. She´s been that way all the time I´ve known her.

**Zoe:**

No, Holly is right.

**Emma:**

Is this the 1950´s again? They can´t force you back into the closet!

**Holly J:**

Not so loud! This is ... delicate. There´s already some men, I won´t say who but I think you know, who don´t believe you´re good enough to work here. That it´s only because of your gender that you still have a job.

**Zoe:**

Is that true? Is that the only reason you´re keeping me?

**Holly J:**

No, of course not! But they´re looking for ammunition to take you down. Anything they can get their hands on, they´ll use against you. Trust me, they´re merciless. I´ll see you inside.

_Holly J heads inside._

**Emma:**

Hearing that, I don´t mind a day of boredom at my desk.

**Zoe:**

Wanna trade?

**3\. Int. The Dot. Morning.**

_Spinner is giving Maya the introduction speech, showing her around._

**Spinner:**

Here we´ve got the storage/changeroom. It´s pretty empty now. Pedro, that´s our delivery guy, he´s late and we hope he´ll be here any minute, otherwise were a tiny bit screwed. He brings it to the doorway right here, you stack it on the shelves.

**Maya:**

Have you ever walked in on anyone who was naked in there?

**Spinner:**

Only the old owner Mo. Not a pretty sight.

_Maya smiles. She likes Spinner already._

**Spinner:**

Next on the tour is the grill. There´s only one rule when it comes to the grill: Stay away from the grill!

**Maya:**

Sounds like there´s a story behind that.

**Spinner:**

Let´s just say that my wife is the worst employee we´ve ever had here.

**Maya:**

What did she do?

**Spinner:**

She worked here for about 4 hours and is to date the only one who´s managed to burn the place to the ground.

**Maya:**

No!

**Spinner:**

Took 4 months to rebuilt it.

**Maya:**

Were you married when she did it?

**Spinner:**

No, actually we got married the day after.

**Maya:**

She sure found herself the forgiving type!

**Spinner:**

Me & Em. We´ve got plenty of stories you wouldn´t believe.

_Pedro Alcazar (a good looking young man in his early 20´s) arrives._

**Pedro:**

Sorry, Mr. Mason. Problems with our computers.

**Spinner:**

Don´t worry about it. This is Maya, our new employee. She´ll be helping you from now on.

_Maya & Pedro shake hands._

**Maya:**

Nice to meet you, Pedro.

**Pedro:**

You too, miss Maya.

**Spinner:**

That´s enough pleasantries. We´ve got an hour until the customers start coming in. Chop, chop! Maya, help him load up. We need to get this done fast, so I can start doing prep for lunch.

_Pedro & Maya smile shyly at each other as they go out to his delivery van._

**Pedro:**

First day, miss Maya?

**Maya:**

Yes and it´s just Maya.

_He opens up the side door to his van. It´s pretty much full._

**Pedro:**

You´ll do good here. Mr. Mason is a nice man. Always kind to people.

_He hands her a small, lightly packed cardboard box with spices and things like that._

**Pedro:**

Bring this inside, I´ll take the rest.

**Maya:**

You sure? I can carry a lot more than this.

**Pedro:**

I couldn´t ask that of a pretty girl like you.

_Maya heads in. When he can´t see it, she smiles to herself._

**4\. Int. Office Building. Morning.**

_Zoe is walking through the office building and gets to the cantina. She gets her self a cup of coffee from the machine. Sitting at a table is Patrick and two other lawyers, Al (42) and Shawn (40)._

**Patrick:**

Was I in the right place in the right time or what?

_The other two lawyers laugh and they fist bump with him._

**Al:**

Now that I know, it´s pretty obvious.

**Shawn:**

Because she´s not banging you? She´s the same as all the other women in the world!

_Patrick notices that Zoe has heard them and motions for the other two to shut up, but they don´t get it._

**Al:**

You think she´s eating out the boss?

**Shawn:**

Everyday for lunch!

**Al:**

I guess she must know what she´s doing down there!

**Shawn:**

At least the girl´s good for something!

_The two guys laugh as a pissed off Zoe comes over to the table. They finally notice her and quiet down._

**Zoe:**

What´s going on here?

**Al:**

Patrick was just showing us a video ...

**Patrick:**

One I taped while I was waiting in line a few days ago.

_He points the phone at her, so that she can see the video. It´s her and Lola kissing from a few days before._

**Zoe:**

How did you ...

**Patrick:**

Right place, right time.

_He turns the phone toward himself again._

**Patrick:**

I love how you don´t hold back. You´re proud to be a homo, aren´t you? She looks a little freaky too. I bet she´s into some kinky stuff, isn´t she?

**Zoe:**

I´m going to Holly with this.

**Shawn:**

Surprise, surprise. She goes running off to her sugar mama again.

_Zoe is almost on the verge of crying, but maintains her dignity. She rushes into the women´s room and almost breaks down, but manages to get herself together and leaves._

**5\. Int . Office. Morning**

_Kelly (31), Holly J´s secretary is working on her computer, when Zoe comes up to her desk:_

**Zoe:**

I need to talk to Holly, now!

**Kelly:**

Sorry, Zoe. She´s in a conference call. She won´t be done for at least a couple of hours.

**Zoe:**

Please Kelly, for the greater feminist good! They´ve gone way over the line this time.

**Kelly:**

Let me, guess. Crown Prince Patrick is at in again?

**Zoe:**

Exactly. Wait, what do you mean by "Crown Prince"?

**Kelly:**

His dad´s a Senior Partner.

**Zoe:**

You´re kidding me?

**Kelly:**

Wish I was. You won´t believe some of the stuff he´s said to women around here.

**Zoe:**

But surely Holly J can ...

**Kelly:**

There´s not a lot she can do. There´s three senior partners and she´s only one of them. The other two are "Good óle boys". Back in their day, you fired the secretary if she refused to do it with you. Not to mention that they both love all the money that Patrick brings in.

**Zoe:**

Then I´ll sue them myself. It´s sexual harassment.

**Kelly:**

All that will get you is fired and it´ll make it a lot harder to get work. Once they find out that you´ve sued your former employer, you go to the bottom of the pile. Doesn´t matter if you win the case, you´ll still lose in the end. Sorry to tell you, but you´ve got two choices: Quit or deal with it.

_Zoe looks pissed off, to say the least._

**6\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya looks pissed off, to say the least. The Dot is full and a girl of about 20, who´s eating lunch with her two girlfriends, is taking up all her time with dumb questions., while people are waiting._

**Girl 1:**

I´ll have the tuna melt.

**Maya:**

One tuna melt ...

**Girl 1:**

Or maybe I shouldn´t. Is it good?

**Maya:**

I don´t know. I haven´t tasted it myself.

**Girl 1:**

Is the tuna like more mushy or is it a little drier ...

**Maya:**

Again, I wouldn´t know. I haven´t tasted it.

_2 guys behind Maya are getting anxious._

**Guy 1:**

Sorry miss.

**Maya:**

Just a second.

_She turns to face the male customers._

**Guy 1:**

We´ve only got half an hour for lunch.

**Maya:**

And I´ll be right with you, I promise.

**Guy 2:**

Maybe we should go someplace else.

**Maya:**

No, please. It´ll only take a second.

_She turns to face the girls again. An elderly couple a the table next to them look annoyed as well._

**Maya:**

Are you ready to order?

**Girl 1:**

What about the bread, is it gluten free?

**Maya:**

I think it would be, yes.

**Girl 2:**

You think? Well, do you think we want all that filthy gluten in our bodies?

**Elderly Man:**

Miss. We´ve waited for fifteen minutes and you haven´t even taken our order yet.

**Maya:**

But you only sat down five minutes ago.

**Elderly Woman:**

So, you´re calling my husband a liar, are you?

**Spinner:**

Hey Maya, I´ve got dishes getting cold up here. You can´t keep the customers waiting.

_The two men behind her get up and look like they are leaving._

**Maya:**

Please, I´ll take your order right away!

**Guy 1:**

We can´t wait any longer.

**Girl 1:**

And now she´s ignoring us.

**Girl 3:**

Rude!

**Girl 1:**

Who does she think she is?

_The girls get up and are leaving._

**Maya:**

It wasn´t ...

**Girl 2:**

Screw you, bitch!

**Elderly Lady:**

Have you ever heard of a little something called customer service? You should try it some time.

_Maya looks like she´s about to give up._

**7\. Montage - music: "Longview" by Green Day**

_Lola gets up and looks at her phone. It´s 10:40. She goes to take a shower. She sits down on the couch with her IPad and starts writing. She takes a lunch break. We see that she´s written her resume. It´s very short, so it can´t have taken her long._

_Her Resume:_

_2014-2018 Waitress at Lola´s Cantina, Toronto_

_2018-2021 Waitress at Casa de Pedro, Malaga, Spain_

_2021-2027 Waitress at Mama Luisa´s, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_She looks up jobs in Toronto. there´s over 300 available. She takes an online career test and it tells her that she´s best suited to be a waitress or stewardess. Annoyed, she goes back to the job page and scans it. One entry catches her eye: Assistant for Vintage Record Store Needed. Must love music from when it was good and have extensive music knowledge. She clicks on it and we see that it says: To apply call Jonah at 555-687-915. She puts her phone down, lies down, calls it a day for the job-hunt and grabs the remote._

**8\. Int. Office meeting room. Day**.

_Holly J and Zoe are wrapping up the meeting with Eufemio Perez (58), their client._

**Holly J:**

Do you have any questions, Mr. Perez?

**Perez:**

How do you think we stand?

**Zoe:**

Getting 50 percent might be a little too hopeful. If we could ...

_The meeting room has a window out to the office. Through it he sees Patrick showing something on his phone to Eve (21), a cute intern. They seem to be laughing. It stops her in her tracks._

**Holly J:**

Zoe.

**Zoe:**

Yes, as I was saying, if we could reach a plea bargain of say 25 percent, we should probably take it.

**Perez:**

I don´t know ...

**Holly J:**

In the worst case scenario, you don´t get anything at all. The fact that we lack a written contract speaks highly against our case.

**Zoe:**

But, we´re sure we will ...

_She gets distracted by Patrick and Eve again._

**Zoe:**

Get you something.

**Perez:**

You don´t sound confident. Maybe this is a mistake.

**Holly J:**

What I´m sure Zoe was trying to say, is that while this will not be an easy case, we´re confident that we´ll end up with a result that will satisfy you.

**Perez:**

I hope so. I´m not a rich man. If I don´t get anything, I´ll be in debt to your company for years. The company will surely fire me and at my age, I don´t know how easy it will be to find work.

**Zoe:**

We´re meeting with the opposing counsel on Thursday at 1. Come in an hour earlier and we´ll talk some more and get you prepared. Sound good?

**Perez:**

Ok, we´ll try that.

_They stand up and he shakes hands with them both._

**Zoe:**

Mr. Perez. It was a pleasure to meet you.

**Perez:**

You too, miss Rivas.

**Zoe:**

I have something I need to attend to, if you don´t mind, Holly?

**Holly J:**

No, I think we´re done here.

_Zoe walks slowly out of the room, then quickens up as she heads over to Eve & Patrick._

**Eve:**

They´re so cute!

**Patrick:**

So what if it´s against the laws of nature.

**Eve:**

They just don´t care what anyone thinks of them.

_An irate Zoe comes over to the desk._

**Zoe:**

So it´s not enough that you show it to your sexist bros? You have to humiliate me in front of the women too?

**Eve:**

What´s she ...

_Patrick shrugs his shoulders._

**Zoe:**

And you, Eve. It really helps your reputation as the office mattress to be seen flirting with this guy.

**Eve:**

What? Are people really saying that about me?

**Zoe:**

We call them like we see them. What do you expect when you dress that way?

_Eve begins to cry. Several people are staring at Zoe._

**Zoe:**

I didn´t expect you to be a homophobe like the rest of these cavemen!

**Eve:**

I´m not, but what´s that got to do with anything?

**Patrick:**

Zoe, I don´t know what you´re talking about.

_He stands next to her and shows her the video._

**Patrick:**

I saw this on Animal Planet. It´s a dog and a horse who are best buddies.

_Zoe realizes her mistake. Holly J was leading Mr. Perez out and they obviously saw everything. Mr. Perez leaves with a slightly shocked look on his face. Holly J comes up to Patrick and Zoe. She looks like she could kill them both right about now. Eve is being comforted by Anne(42), one of the older secretaries._

**Zoe:**

Eve, I´m so sorry.

**Anne:**

How could say those things to this girl and on her birthday of all days?

**Zoe:**

I´ll find a way to make it up to you, Eve.

**Anne:**

I think you´ve done enough!

**Holly J:**

You two. My office. Now!

**9\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_The Dot has quieted down and there´s only a couple of customers left. Maya has just finished filling the dishwasher again. Spinner comes over to her._

**Maya:**

I´m fired, aren´t I?

**Spinner:**

You said you had experience.

**Maya:**

I do, but nothing like this. There were 2 of us and we were never this busy. I didn´t know working in a restaurant could be this hard.

**Spinner:**

You we´re kind of a disaster out there.

**Maya:**

You don´t have to remind me.

**Spinner:**

You know, once upon a time there was this high school girl I took a chance on hiring. She´d been a rich girl, but her parents had lost the family´s money. Now, she didn t even make through an hour of her first shift before she ran out the door.

**Maya:**

Does this story have a point?

**Spinner:**

The next day it was almost the same story. She made it about an hour and a half that time, before she quit. The day after she came back begging for her job. I gave her the job back and it´s the best thing I´ve ever done.

**Maya:**

Did she get better?

**Spinner:**

She saved my life.

**Maya:**

Wow. How?

**Spinner:**

A drug addict came in here with a gun, wanting to rob us. I didn´t think he would actually shoot someone, but I guess I was wrong.

_He lifts up his shirt to show her the scar from the bullet hole._

**Spinner:**

She managed to signal a guy outside, who called the police. When the whole thing turned into a hostage situation, she was the one who managed to make him give himself up.

**Maya:**

Did she take him down?

**Spinner:**

No, all she did was talk to him. She told him the truth about her life and made him realize that they were essentially the same. Good thing she did too, because ten more minutes and I would have bled out before the paramedics got to me.

**Maya:**

A real life hero.

**Spinner:**

Point is, when I hired her back time after time it was because I had a feeling about her. Not romantic. I was in a relationship then and I´m married now. Just a feeling that things will get better and that we´ll end up enjoying working together. I don´t expect you to save my life, but I think you´ve got it in you to make it here.

**Maya:**

You still want me working here? I must have cost you a lot of money today?

**Spinner:**

Don´t worry about it. You´ll be better prepared tomorrow.

**Maya:**

I´ll be much better, you´ll see. Can I ask you something?

**Spinner:**

Anything.

**Maya:**

What kind of feeling did you have when you hired Emma?

**Spinner:**

A really bad one.

**10\. Int. Holly´s Office. Day.**

_Zoe and Patric are seated next to each other. Patrick has a slightly smug look on his face while Zoe looks pissed off. Holly J comes in._

**Holly J:**

I want an explanation and it better be good, Zoe!

**Zoe:**

I thought he was showing a video of me & my girlfriend making out to her.

**Holly J:**

And that gave you the right to call her those things?

**Patrick:**

Yes, Zoe. That was very unprofessional of you.

**Holly J:**

Patrick, you will speak when you are spoken to. Do I make myself clear?

**Patrick:**

Yes, Mrs. Sinclair.

**Holly J:**

Now what´s this about a video?

**Zoe:**

He saw me & my girlfriend kissing at the mall last Saturday and filmed it. Then this morning he was showing it to Al and Shawn. They were making very sexist jokes about it.

**Patrick:**

In all ..

**Holly J:**

Shut it! Is what she´s saying true?

**Patrick:**

Yes, it is. Look, it was just guy talk. If she doesn´t want anyone knowing, she shouldn´t be putting on a show in public.

**Zoe:**

It wasn´t a show, it was a protest.

**Patrick:**

Then I invite you both to come over and protest right in front of my house. If you let me know when you plan to your protest, I´ll invite the guys over to watch. I´m sure they wouldn´t mind a nice, big show of protest.

**Zoe:**

Holly, are you hearing this?

**Holly J:**

Quiet. Both of you. I need to sleep on this, I´ll let you know what the consequences are tomorrow and trust me, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! Go Home. I´ve had enough of the both of you for one day.

**Zoe:**

Holly, I ...

**Holly J:**

Leave!

_The two leave the room and Holly slams the door behind them._

**11\. Int. Maya & Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya comes through the door and hangs up her coat. She looks dead tired. Lola, who´s full of energy, comes to greet her._

**Lola:**

I wanna know everything.

**Maya:**

Everything? Well, first his cute delivery guy hit on me.

**Lola:**

Well, that´s the perfect start. Did you get his number?

**Maya:**

No, we mostly just did our jobs. He did call me pretty, though.

**Lola:**

How did it go with with the work? Spinner seemed nice when we met him last night, is he like that to work with?

**Maya:**

He´s an absolute sweetheart. I don´t think I could ask for a better boss.

**Lola:**

Then you had a good first day, all in all?

**Maya:**

Yeah, I guess. Some girl called me the B word, that was probably the worst that happened.

**Lola:**

Honey, I waited tables in Spain for three years. I´ve been called much worse than that. Talk to me when you´ve had to wash puke out of your hair or when some kid has set fire to your apron.

**Maya:**

My feet are killing me. I need to lie down and do nothing for a while, ok?

**Lola:**

Don´t let me stop you.

_They go into the living room and Maya lies down on the couch. Lola sits in a comfy chair. She picks her phone up._

**Maya:**

How´d the job hunt go?

**Lola:**

I haven´t found a job yet, but I´ve started on it. I´ve written up my resume, I took one of those "What Should I Be" tests online and I´ve found all these great jobs that I wanna apply for. This one for instance, It´s for this small record store and they´re looking for a sales assistant ...

_She sees that Maya has fallen asleep. She puts the covers over her and makes sure she´s comfortable. She gets a Face range message:_

From: Zoe

Had a bad day. I need my Lola fix tonight. Can you come over?

_Lola smiles and begins to head out. The final shot is of Maya, sleeping like an angel._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	5. Hero of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa´s journey is about to begin, but first her and Chrissy have to deal with a school bully. Luckily, they get help from unexpected sources.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E05 - Hero of the Day

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Morning.**

_We focus on Lisa´s mirror. Lisa is getting ready for school and is brushing her hair. We show close-up´s of pictures hanging on her mirror. Some with her and Chrissy having fun and some of her family, before her father died._

**Andrea (off screen):**

Lisa, you better get a move on if were gonna make it!

_Lisa quickly gets her stuff._

**2\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Lisa´s mom (Andrea Potter, 31) is driving her to school._

**Lisa:**

Can we talk, Mom?

**Andrea:**

What is it, sweetheart?

**Lisa:**

I wanna start playing guitar.

**Andrea:**

Oh honey, you know I wish we could afford to buy you one, but then you also need lessons to learn how to play it. It´s too expensive for us right now.

**Lisa:**

What if I could learn how to play for free? There´s this music program for young people my age every Tuesday evening at Degrassi. They teach you how to play and if you don´t have a guitar of your own, you can borrow one.

**Andrea:**

Sounds fine. There´s teachers there?

**Lisa:**

My music and arts teacher and a girl who helps him.

**Andrea:**

What time?

**Lisa:**

7.

**Andrea:**

Then I won´t be seeing much of you today. I probably won´t be off work until 6 and I won´t be home until 7 at the earliest, so you´ll have to take care of yourself. I´ll give you some money, you can get some takeout and you´ll have to take the bus there.

**Lisa:**

Can you pick me up at 9, when we´re finished?

**Andrea:**

You got it.

_There´s a short silence between the two._

**Andrea:**

I´m not much of a mom, am I? Sending my 12 year old out in the world on her own.

**Lisa:**

I know you try your best.

**Andrea:**

We´ll do something on Saturday. ok? Just you & me.

**Lisa:**

Could we go to the zoo? He haven´t been there since before dad died.

**Andrea:**

Yeah, let´s live a little! The Zoo it is. Things are looking up for us, I promise. I´ll be up for a raise soon. I can start working a little less and we can spend more time together.

_Lisa looks out the window with a skeptical look on her face, like it´s something she´s heard before._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Teacher´s Lounge. Day**

_Marco Del Rossi (40) is sitting at a table looking over some papers and having his morning coffee. The years have been good to him and he obviously takes care of himself. Eddy sits down across from him._

**Eddy:**

Ask me why I´m having the best day ever.

**Marco:**

Ok, why are you having the best day ever?

**Eddy:**

All mine and Manny´s problems are over. She´s moving back here.

**Marco:**

Wow. That´s big. When did all this happen?

**Eddy:**

We talked for over two hours last nght. She says that she´s missed Toronto for a long time and now with me in the picture, she´s got the motivation to do it.

**Marco:**

What about her career? I know it´s been a while since I´ve seen her in something, but I thought things were at least going pretty well for her.

**Eddy:**

I don´t think it´s been going that well to be honest. I mean, did you see any of the "SharGator" movies?

**Marco:**

Carlos & I got about 20 minutes into the first one, before we gave up. There´s only so much bad, the human brain can take.

**Eddy:**

She´s just finished filming a part in "SharGatorPus".

**Marco:**

Don´t tell me. One third Shark, one Third Alligator and the last third ... I give up.

**Eddy:**

Octopus.

**Marco:**

Of course.

**Eddy:**

They killed her character off. She told me it´s her last Hollywood movie. She´s coming with Paige on Friday. They´re supposed to look for an apartment, but I´m gonna ask her to move in with me.

**Marco:**

Hold it for a moment. You decided last night to try to be a couple. Last night! Don´t you think it´s a little soon?

**Eddy:**

We´ve known each other for eight years and we know almost everything about one another. The way I see it, it´s a waste of a lot of money for her to pay a separate rent. If we move in together, we can split my rent and I´ve got plenty of room. We can only be in one place at a time anyway. We can travel and do fun things with the extra money.

**Marco:**

Seems like you´ve got it all figured out. It´ll be like a high school reunion when you play your gig with Spinner and the other guys. With Spinner, Paige, me, Emma and now Manny too.

**Eddy:**

There´s a couple of Spinner´s buds that are coming, that you might know too. Jay and Sean.

**Marco:**

They weren´t guys that I knew that well. Sean was a good kid at heart, but he was a troubled boy to say the least. He was the one that shot the school shooter Rick Murray. He saved Emma´s life and probably a lot of other lives too that day.

**Eddy:**

Jay told me. Said he´s never the same guy since. Now that he´s served in both Iraq and Afghanistan, he´s one of those you can call a hero. I´ve only spoken to him a few times, but he seems like a nice guy. Jay was my neighbor for a few months in LA, until Manny and him broke up.

**Marco:**

Was that because of the whole thing with the fire?

**Eddy:**

What do you think?

**Marco:**

I think I can´t blame her.

_He finishes his coffee. The other teachers are beginning to leave, so Eddy and Marco also get up._

**Marco:**

Time to do what we do best, i suppose.

**4\. Int. School Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy is some things out of her locker, when Lisa comes up to her._

**Lisa:**

Ready to go to art class? We´ve only got three minutes, I don´t wanna be late.

**Chrissy:**

Just a sec.

_She closes her locker. The hall is almost empty as most students have gone off to class. Three girls (Kimmie Muntz (14), an overweight girl in a Misfits t-shirt. Megan Lindley (14), who looks like a good girl trying to look bad, but isn´t really fooling anyone and Julie Kendall (13), a pretty and shy looking brunette) come up to them. Lisa and Chrissy look scared of them._

**Kimmie:**

The two retards.

**Lisa:**

Please, Kimmie. We´re late for class.

**Kimmie:**

Then we better make this fast, haven´t we? We want the money we saw your mom give you.

_Megan and Kimmie, who are much bigger than the two younger girls, force them to back right up to the lockers._

**Kimmie:**

The money, you little four-eyed freak! You can give it to us or me and my girls beat you and your BFF up and we take it from you.

_Lisa reaches in her pocket and is about to take the money out, when Eddy comes up to them._

**Eddy:**

Haven´t you all got classes you need to get to?

_The three older girls back up and head down the hallway._

**Eddy:**

Are you guys ok? Do you want to go to Simpson with this? I can set that up if you want?

**Lisa:**

No, we´re fine. Nothing really happened.

**Chrissy:**

Nothing happened? I was so scared I almost peed in my pants!

**Lisa:**

They can protect us here, but what happens if Simpson punishes them and they get detention or something? I don´t wanna meet the three of them in the street alone and have them be mad at me too.

**Eddy:**

You´re sure you don´t want me to go to Simpson?

**Lisa:**

I´m sure.

**Eddy:**

Fine, but I´m keeping an eye on the situation and if anything more happens here or outside of school, I want you to go straight to either me or Principal Simpson. Is that understood?

**Lisa/Chrissy:**

Yes.

**Eddy:**

He´s been principal here for a long time, he knows how to deal with bullies. We´re not going to stand idly by while anyone bullies you or anyone else.

**Chrissy:**

We should be getting to class.

**Eddy:**

Are you two sure you´re ok? You looked scared?

_The girls both nod and he leads them down the hall._

**5\. Int. Grace´s Vintage Records. Day.**

_Grace´s Vintage Records is a slightly seedy looking vintage record store. Jonah Haak (28) is behind the counter. His look hasn´t changed much since high school, except for a lot of new tattoos. They almost cover both his arms, with the largest one being a beautiful portrait of Grace. There´s also a large mural of her on one of the walls. He´s taking money from a customer, when Lola comes in._

**Jonah:**

There you go, sir and have a great day.

_He gives the guy his bag and Lola comes up to the counter._

**Jonah:**

Let me guess, you´re Lola. Zoe´s friend.

**Lola:**

That´s me. I´m actually her girlfriend. I remember you from back in High School. You and my old pal Frankie were quite the couple for a while.

**Jonah:**

How´s she doing these days?

**Lola:**

In the closet gay and married to a guy who keeps her well supplied in money, but cheats on her and couldn´t care less about her. You know, classic trophy wife.

**Jonah:**

After hearing that, I´ll never feel sorry for myself again.

**Lola:**

Where as I´m as lucky in love as anyone can be, but I´m running out of money at a rapid rate.

**Jonah:**

As long as I can pay the rent and put food on the table, I don´t need much more. I remember you did that video blog about your abortion. I remember Grace thought it was the coolest and bravest thing she´d ever seen. I was impressed too, that took real balls to do. Figurative ones in your case, of course.

**Lola:**

That´s the first time anyone has praised me for my balls.

**Jonah:**

You say whatever comes to your mind, don´t you?

**Lola:**

Pretty much.

**Jonah:**

You´ve just passed my personality test.

**Lola (surprised):**

I have?

**Jonah:**

That´s part one of my job interviews. The answers you just gave me came right from your brain. In a normal job interview people give the answers they´ve prepared, this way I got to talk to the real you.

**Lola:**

And?

**Jonah:**

I think you´re someone I can stand to be around.

**Lola:**

I´m ready for the next part.

**Jonah:**

Next is the expertise section. Answer three out of the following five questions correctly and you continue to the third and final round.

**Jonah:**

Let´s see. Name all four members of The Clash.

**Lola:**

I can´t.

**Jonah:**

You mean that you don´t know.

**Lola:**

No, mean that there were 5 members of The Clash. They had two different drummers. Terry Chimes played on the first record and on the last tour, Topper Headon played on the other records. Joe Strummer & Mick Jones played guitar and Paul Simenon played bass.

**Jonah:**

Not bad. Wikipedia?

**Lola:**

Watching Behind the Music on You tube with my ex.

**Jonah:**

I see that I have to step it up. Let´s try something even older. Who replaced Eddie Kendricks in the Temptations?

**Lola:**

Ricky Owens, who was fired after two gigs because he was so nervous that he couldn´t remember the lyrics. Are you gonna give me a challenge or are they all gonna be this easy?

**Jonah:**

Ok, ok. Let me think. allright, if you get this one, you´ll impress even me. In the mid 90´s there were a number of church burnings in Norway. A singer from a Norwegian Black Metal band orchestrated them. Name the singer and his band.

_Lola thinks for about ten seconds. Jonah looks hopeful that he got her with this one._

**Jonah:**

Give up?

**Lola:**

No, I was trying to remember the name of the guitar player he shot.

**Jonah:**

Ok, then. Let me hear it.

**Lola:**

His name is Varg Vikernes. The name of his band was Burzun. We went to jail for his part in the burnings and because he´d shot and killed the guitar player from a band called Mayhem.

**Jonah:**

Even I´m impressed. You´ve passed the second part. Do you speak Norwegian? That sounded pretty accurate, the way you pronounced it.

Lola:

I speak fluent Danish and Norwegian isn´t that different. Plus me and my ex lived right below three Norwegian guys when I lived in Spain. They were into the whole Black Metal thing and one of them said he knew some of those who were part of it. They were always nice to us, but they were something else, believe me!

**Jonah:**

You think showing off will get you the job?

**Lola:**

But I passed, didn´t I?

**Jonah:**

You did. The third part is the easiest, you only have to answer one question.

**Lola:**

Fire away.

**Jonah:**

Are you willing to work here for 8 bucks an hour and be bored most of the time?

**Lola:**

Sounds like heaven to me!

**Jonah:**

Then you start tomorrow. I´ll come in to help you open and close, but I´m taking most of the day off. I´ve only taken Sundays off since my last assistant quit 4 weeks ago.

**Lola:**

That was the coolest job interview ever. You didn´t even ask to see my resume.

**Jonah:**

The resume only shows me what you did in your past. It´s who you are now that interests me. Be here at a quarter to ten.

**Lola:**

I can´t wait to tell Zoe! See you tomorrow, boss!

**Jonah:**

Only if that´s the last time you call me boss. I know I´m a shop owner now, but I´m still left wing and anti-capitalism all the way. Everyone calls me Jonah.

**Lola:**

Okay, Jonah.

**Jonah:**

Say hi to Maya from me. Tell her I´d like to hang out and jam with her someday, like we used to.

**Lola:**

I don´t think she plays anymore. We´re going to a gig at this place called Tarrello´s on Saturday. Her Boss´s band is playing.

**Jonah:**

Are they any good?

**Lola:**

I haven´t heard them play a single note or have any idea what kind of music they´re playing.

**Jonah:**

A band that´s a complete mystery. Why not? Tell her I´m coming too.

**Lola:**

She´ll like that.

_She heads out and Jonah watches her from behind the counter._

**6\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_It´s art class and the kids including Lisa and Chrissy are painting their little hearts out._

**Eddy:**

One minute, people.

_We cut to Chrissy and Lisa. Chrissy´s painting looks exactly as what it is: something she started without having any idea what it was going to be. Abstract, if you want to be nice about it. Lisa has painted a girl with a guitar and for her age she´s obviously very talented. She puts the finishing touch on it and looks pleased at the result._

**Lisa:**

Done.

**Chrissy:**

You´re done! I still have no idea what I´m painting!

_Lisa looks it over._

**Lisa:**

You´ve got a lot of blue in the middle. Maybe you could sell it as an abstract, expressionistic picture of a pond, that´s a reflection of the human soul.

_Chrissy looks at her like "what?"._

**Chrissy:**

When did you get so smart?

**Lisa:**

Back when my dad lived, he sometimes took me and my mom to museums when we were on holiday. My mom hated it and thought it was boring, but I always loved hearing him talk about the paintings and sculptures and stuff.

**Chrissy:**

It´s better than anything I can come up with.

**Lisa:**

I´ll try to talk for as long as I can about mine. Maybe you won´t have to show it.

**Eddy:**

Time. Who´s first? How about Jordan, you haven´t been picked for a while?

_Jordan Myers (12) comes up to the front of the class with his picture. It´s a very poorly drawn red car. Jordan looks nervous._

**Eddy:**

Tell me about it.

**Jordan:**

It´s a car.

**Eddy:**

What kind of car?

**Jordan:**

A red car.

**Eddy:**

Why red?

**Jordan:**

I like red cars.

**Eddy:**

Anything you feel you need to add to compliment your work of art?

_Jordan shakes his head._

**Eddy:**

You kept it short, I´ll give you that. We´ve got time for two more. Who´s next?

_Jordan breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to his seat. Only two kids raise their hands: Lisa and Tina Van Zandt (11), Danny Van Zandt´s daughter and Liberty´s niece. Like Liberty, she´s a bit of an over achiever and has already skipped a grade._

**Eddy:**

Tina, You go first.

_Tina confidently brings her painting up to show. It´s a picture of a farm that´s very well painted, but is kind of like a Monet painting: Pretty, but without soul._

**Tina:**

This is my grandfather´s farm. My family goes up there a few times a year and it´s always fun.

**Eddy:**

You can paint, Tina. I mean it. Have you taken art classes?

**Tina:**

Me and my grandmother sometimes paint together when we come to visit.

**Eddy:**

It seems like you´ve got a great teacher.

_Tina looks proud._

**Eddy:**

Tell me about it.

**Tina:**

Here´s my dad, here´s my mom and there´s my grandparents. My dog Hector is playing with my grandparents dog, Freddy.

**Eddy:**

Very good. That´s a hard one to top.

_Tina goes back to her seat, looking satisfied._

**Eddy:**

One last entrant. Lisa Potter, come on up!

_Lisa comes up and shows her painting. It´s not as technically good as Tina´s, but it´s got the soul Tina´s lacked._

**Eddy:**

What´s the story here? Who´s the girl?

**Lisa:**

The girl is Lita Ford.

**Eddy:**

I think for everyone else here, who don´t know bands from 50 years ago, you better explain who Lita Ford is.

**Lisa:**

She played lead guitar for an all girl rock band called The Runaways before she went solo. I want to be like her and play guitar too.

**Eddy:**

Like Lita? Remind me to tell you the story of when I met her sometime. Are you happy with how your painting turned out?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, it´s okay I think.

**Eddy:**

I think that if Lita herself saw it, she´d be proud.

_Lisa looks extremely proud and can´t stop smiling. The bell goes and everyone gets up out of their seats and begin to leave._

**Eddy:**

For someone your age, that´s impressive. Keep it up.

**Lisa:**

Thanks, Mr. Reid.

_She goes to join Chrissy, who can´t get out of the door fast enough. As she´s passing them on the way out, Tina glares for a few seconds at Lisa._

**Tina:**

I guess you´re the teacher´s pet.

**Chrissy:**

You´re just jealous of her.

_Tina shakes her head and moves on._

**7\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Lola is sitting at a table waiting. Zoe comes in and sits down._

**Zoe:**

Man, am I glad to see you.

**Lola:**

Bad day again?

**Zoe:**

Holly J´s got my head buried in books and researching old verdicts. You don´t wanna hear about it as little as I feel like talking about it. I take it you got the job?

**Lola:**

Yep. I start tomorrow.

**Zoe:**

I think you´ll like it. He´s a bit of a character, Jonah.

**Lola:**

I think that´s safe to say. But he seems like someone I could work for and best of all, I´m not serving food.

**Zoe:**

Of course you´re quite the character too.

_The waiter comes up to them._

**Zoe:**

I´ll take the Chicken Sandwich and a bottle of water.

**Lola:**

Cheeseburger, Fries and a Large Coke.

_Zoe eyes her skeptically._

**Lola:**

It´s a day for celebrating and on those days I´ll eat whatever I want.

**Zoe:**

You know what, same here.

_The waiter jots down their orders and leave._

**Zoe:**

Screw the diet. This´ll probably be the only celebrating we can do today. Holly expects me and Patrick to leave when the guard does at 10.

**Lola:**

Poor baby. Maybe Maya will be up for something.

**Zoe:**

Has she found her guy yet?

**Lola:**

No, but she says she´s got this strange feeling that she´s somehow getting closer.

**8\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_School´s over and Lisa and Chrissy are heading to The Dot._

**Chrissy:**

We can probably get my dad to drive us.

**Lisa:**

Are you sure it´s fine?

**Chrissy:**

When have you not been welcome? My parents love you like you were their own.

**Lisa:**

Your parents are like, cool parents. My mom tries, but it´s not the same. She says we´re going to the Zoo on Saturday, but I´m not getting my hopes up again. She´ll probably come home on Friday and say "Sorry, but we need the money so I have to work". It feels like it´s all she ever says.

**Chrissy:**

Oh, no.

_She sees that Kimmie, Megan and Julie were waiting outside The Dot and have spotted them. They come towards them._

**Kimmie:**

Nowhere to run now, nerds!

_Lisa and Chrissy make a run for it. Megan just manages to grab Chrissy´s coat by a few fingers, but she manages to get free. The girls run into The Dot._

**9\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_The two girls come rushing in. Spinner, who was chatting with Sean and Jay (now 40, with a beard and looking slightly worse for wear) while Maya was cleaning tables, comes out from behind the counter. Otherwise it´s empty. Chrissy is crying and runs into her fathers arms._

**Spinner:**

What happened? Is it those girls again?

**Lisa:**

They came after us, They´re still outside waiting for us to come out.

_Spinner is comforting Chrissy with a big hug while she´s sobbing. Maya goes to comfort Lisa, who´s also very shook up._

**Spinner:**

We´re going to the school with this.

**Jay:**

The school? What are they gonna do? Let me and Sean handle this.

**Sean:**

I´m not hitting little girls.

**Jay:**

We´re not gonna hit them, dumbass. We´re just gonna scare the living hell out of them.

**Spinner:**

This sounds like another bad plan.

**Jay:**

Not this one. Sean, you take my lead.

**10\. Ext. The Dot. Day.**

_Kimmie, Julie and Megan are talking amongst themselves, when Sean & Jay come up to them._

**Jay:**

We´ve got a problem with you.

_Kimmie turns around. She stares Jay right in the eyes and looks unafraid._

**Kimmie:**

Why is this homeless guy talking to me?

**Jay:**

You´re going to leave Lisa & Chrissy alone.

**Kimmie:**

That´s a threat. Did you guys hear that? You can´t ...

**Jay:**

The only one who decides what I can and can´t do is me. I´ve done things you´ve never dreamed of and done the time to prove it. You see this?

_He shows her a poorly made tattoo on his arm. You can´t really see what it´s supposed to be._

**Jay:**

That´s a prison tattoo. I got that as my reward for stabbing a guard.

_Kimmie isn´t looking as cocky anymore. Megan and Julie are terrified and run away._

**Jay:**

I´m not even the dangerous one. See this guy? He fought in Iraq and Afghanistan. Special forces. He was taught to infiltrate and kill. How many have you killed?

**Sean:**

I´ve lost count, but it´s a lot.

**Jay:**

You´ll disappear without a trace of evidence. Now are you going to bother Lisa and Chrissy again?

_Kimmie shakes her head._

**Jay:**

Are you going to come in with us and apologize to them?

_Kimmie just nods._

**11\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya and Spinner are sitting with Lisa and Chrissy, when Sean, Jay & Kimmie some in._

**Jay:**

This one has something to say to you.

**Kimmie:**

Look, I´m sorry, ok? We won´t give you any trouble again, I promise.

**Jay:**

No, that was incorrect. You won´t give ANYONE any trouble again, are we clear?

**Kimmie:**

Absolutely.

**Jay:**

So girls, do you accept her apology?

**Lisa:**

Allright.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, I accept it too.

**Jay:**

Make sure the other two apologize as well. I´m buddies with Chrissy´s dad, so I´ll know it if they don´t or if you bully any other kids.

_Kimmie quickly runs out._

**Maya:**

That was so cool. I got badly bullied for a while in high school. Death threats and everything. I wish I´d had you two around back then.

**Jay:**

Yeah, you were the army´s most dangerous mechanic.

**Sean:**

And you were the guy who decided to let a drunk tattoo artist cover over Manny´s name.

**Spinner:**

Thanks guys.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, Jay.

**Lisa:**

I think we owe you one.

**Jay:**

Of course you don´t. It was nothing.

**Maya:**

No, it wasn´t. Lies or not, you two did an amazing thing for these girls. Now they won´t have to live in fear anymore. I´ve tried it plenty of times, it´s not funny.

**Jay:**

The three of us weren´t saints back in school. I was one of the worst until they kicked me out, which i wholly deserved. This is only making up for a little of it.

**Maya:**

A man out for redemption. Intriguing,

**Jay:**

I´m intriguing, huh? Was it amazing enough that you´ll go out with me tonight?

**Maya:**

I´m sort of involved with someone.

**Jay:**

Lucky guy. Anyway I have to get home.

**Spinner:**

Yeah, us too. Are you coming for dinner tonight, Lisa?

**Lisa:**

If it´s ok?

**Chrissy:**

She´s got that music class tonight. Can you drive her?

**Spinner:**

No problem. When does it end?

**Lisa:**

At 9, but my mom is picking me up.

**Spinner:**

Ok, but if she can´t make it, you give us a call. You can come too, Maya.

**Maya:**

Thanks, but my roommate wants to celebrate her new job tonight.

**Spinner:**

Sam and Carla are coming in ten minutes to do the evening shift. Can you hold the fort?

**Maya:**

In an empty restaurant for ten minutes? I´m sure I´ll be fine. Lola should be here soon anyway.

**12\. Montage - music: "Awful" by Hole**

_Montage of Lola and Maya´s night out. They go to a fun fair and have fun acting like teenagers again for a night._

**13\. Int. Music Room. Evening.**

_Eddy and Kayla are jamming before class. Eddy on guitar and Kayla on piano. They sound great together and Kayla is a skilled pianist. The first kids begin filing in, Lisa being one of the first._

**Eddy:**

Hey, Lisa!

_She comes up to them._

**Eddy:**

This is the girl I was telling you about. Lisa, meet Kayla.

**Kayla:**

Nice to meet you, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

You too, miss?

**Kayla:**

I´m not a teacher. I´m a student like yourself, I go to college. Everyone calls me Kayla, I don´t see why it should be any different with you.

**Lisa:**

That sounded great. What was that?

**Eddy:**

We were Jamming, as we call it. I came up with a chord progression, then she came up with the piano part.

**Lisa:**

You came up with all that on the spot?

**Kayla:**

Improvisation is one of the best ways of learning.

**Eddy:**

But tonight you´re getting an easy start. Getting good takes time, determination and a lot of patience. It doesn´t happen right away.

**Kayla:**

There´s only you and one other, who are beginners. I´ll work with you in a separate room for the first hour, then you play together and try to learn from one another.

**Lisa:**

I thought Eddy would be my teacher.

**Eddy:**

When you get better. We´re up to 9 kids now and there´s only two of us.

**Kayla:**

It like we´re becoming the victims of our own success.

**Eddy:**

I´m successful at something. who knew?

**Kayla:**

I hope you´re not letting it go to your head.

**Eddy:**

Because you think this will lead to bigger things and I´ll leave you in the dust?

**Kayla:**

No, I just happen to like you the way you are.

**Eddy:**

Well, I guess you´re allright, too.

_There is a slight moment between them. Lisa heads to her seat._

**Kayla:**

Is everyone here? Ok, those that have been her before know the deal. Split up into your groups.

_Most of the kids disperse into their groups. The only two left are Lisa and Julie, her former bully. Julie very vaguely and shyly smiles at Lisa, trying to show a friendly side._

**14\. Int. Instrument room. Evening.**

_The school has a back room to store instruments. Kayla is teaching the girls "Everybody Hurts" by REM. Its extremely easy, but since they´re both beginners they keep messing up. Kayla is a patient teacher, though._

**Julie:**

Argh!

**Kayla:**

Start again. Before you know it, you´ll get it.

**Lisa:**

It´s like my fingers and hands don´t want to co-orperate with my brain or something. It´s so easy, I can see that, but for some reason I can´t do it.

**Kayla:**

Practice, practice, practice. Those are the three key words. I´m gonna let you two practice on your own, I´ll check in on you in half an hour or so.

_She leaves the room, leaving the two girls alone._

**Julie:**

I´m glad we got the chance to talk. I´m so sorry about everything and I´m not saying that because I´m scared of those guys. I never wanted to hurt anyone. The thing is that I can´t say no to Kimmie.

**Lisa:**

Why can´t you say no to her?

**Julie:**

I don´t know. We´ve known each other since we were kids and because she´s a year older than me, she´s always been the one in charge, It´s become like the natural order of things.

**Lisa:**

I wouldn´t let anyone tell me what to do. Me and Chrissy decide everything in our friendship together.

**Julie:**

I wish me and Kimmie were like that. Because she scares people off, I don´t know many other people and I´m not close with anyone else. Megan used to hang with us all the time, but she can´t stand her anymore, so she´s starting to hang out with other people most of the time. I barely know her anymore. So without Kimmie, I pretty much have no friends.

**Lisa:**

Having one friend is better than having no friends, I get that. You have to say something to her.

**Julie:**

She´s not that bad when it´s just the two of us together. But when she´s around people, it´s like she has to put on this tough girl persona or something.

**Lisa:**

I think now is your chance. She had the bejeezus scared out of her today. She even apologized to us.

**Julie:**

She did?

**Lisa:**

Well, Jay made her. He also made her promise not to bully anyone again.

**Julie:**

I don´t know what to say. If he scared her enough, maybe she´ll actually change.

**Lisa:**

And even if she doesn´t want to be your friend anymore, there´s always room in mine and Chrissy´s group for one more.

_The two girls smile at each other._

**Julie:**

You wanna try this?

_Julie tries to play it, but almost immediately messes up and stops._

**Lisa:**

Try it again. You heard what Kayla said, it´s all about practice.

_Julie tries it again._

**15\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_The kids are coming out from the school. Lisa and Julie come out together. They both carry a guitar bag. Lisa´s mom is waiting for them._

**Lisa:**

That´s my mom.

**Julie:**

Ok, I have to catch the bus.

**Lisa:**

I checked the schedules this morning. There´s not another one coming for almost half an hour.

**Julie:**

That´s great! I won´t be home until ten.

**Lisa:**

Do you live far away?

**Julie:**

Only about fifteen kilometres, but I have to change busses two times.

**Lisa:**

I think my mom will drive you, if I ask.

**Julie:**

You´d do that for me?

**Lisa:**

My dad believed that you got furthest in life with kindness. I want to live my life like that too. I´m pretty sure my mom won´t mind giving you a ride. She owes me one.

_The two girls go down to the car and both get in._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	6. All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults go out for a sophisticated evening of Jazz and drinks. As sophisticated as it can be, considering that they brought Jay, of course.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E06 - All that Jazz

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Eddie´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Eddy is Skyping with Manny._

**Eddy:**

Are you packed for Friday?

**Manny:**

Paige has already packed. I´ve got to wash some clothes first. This is the third day I´m wearing this T-shirt.

**Eddy:**

I can´t wait to see you.

**Manny:**

I spent all day at work daydreaming I was there with you. It´s weird to think my last day is tomorrow. It´s all happened so fast.

**Eddy:**

What about you apartment and your things?

**Manny:**

Paige is letting me store some stuff in her basement, the rest I´m throwing out. The apartment I only have to pay for until the end of the month. There´s a long waiting list to get one of these, so it´s no problem getting it rented out.

**Eddy:**

It´s all falling into place. Tonight I´ve got another big hurdle to pass.

**Manny:**

That´s right, you´re playing tonight.

**Eddy:**

It´s just one song with Kayla´s Jazz trio. But it´s a good test before Saturday.

**Manny:**

What song are you playing?

**Eddy:**

We´ll figure it out when I get there. Between us I´m sure we know hundreds of songs. Maybe a blues song or something. The thing is that Jay is coming.

**Manny:**

It´s better to be open about it. For all Jay´s faults and god knows he´s got enough of them, he´s far from the bad boy, that he was in the old days. As many problems as we had, I never doubted for a moment that he truly cared about me.

**Eddy:**

Do I have to worry? For all I know you can pass right by me and back into his arms.

**Manny (laughing):**

Not likely. Whatever woman he ends up with has to be the most patient woman in the history of the world. But seriously, it´s been a long time since he and I broke up. I´m sure he´ll be fine with it.

**Eddy:**

It´s still not something I´m looking forward to.

**Manny:**

Who else is coming?

**Eddy:**

A lot of people apparently. Emma, Spinner, Sean, Spinner´s new waitress and her roommate.

**Manny:**

I take it you haven´t met them them before?

**Eddy:**

I don´t think so. But you never know.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Lola and Maya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Lola is putting the final touches on her make-up in the mirror, while Maya is spacing out on the couch and watching TV._

**Lola:**

One minute, okay. We still have plenty of time, don´t worry.

**Maya:**

I don´t know if I´m feeling it tonight, Sweetie. My legs are killing me.

**Lola:**

Then it´s a good thing you won´t have to stand up. You can sit down with a nice glass of wine and enjoy some smooth Jazzy tones.

**Maya:**

Actually, that doesn´t sound too bad. Do you think we could persuade them to come here and play?

_Lola is done with her make-up and gets a Face range message. She smiles when she sees it._

**Lola:**

"Holly let me out of jail early for good behavior. Will meet you there."

**Maya:**

Zoe´s coming?

**Lola:**

Now you really don´t have an excuse not to go.

**Maya:**

Allright, allright. It has been a while since I´ve seen some good live Jazz.

_Lola turns off the TV and reaches out her hand to Maya, who´s she helps get up._

**Lola:**

We´re gonna have the best Wednesday night anyone can have, you´ll see!

**3\. Int. The Brass Horn. Evening.**

_The Brass Horn is a classic Jazz bar. Not too dark, but still with a great atmosphere for some live music. At capacity you could maybe fill a hundred people or so in there. It has two large bars and there´s about 35 to forty people in there, drinking and talking while they wait for the show to start. Kayla and two other musicians, drummer Vinnie Krupa (25) and Upright Bass player Gary Burton (24) are playing. The bar´s owner and sound engineer Paul Wilson (51) is making sure the sound is perfect from behind the mixer. The band finish their song._

**Paul:**

Sounds great, guys. Didn´t you say you had a guitar as well?

**Eddy:**

Right here, Paul!

**Paul:**

Hey Eddy, long time, no see! You´re the one playing with them tonight?

_Kayla and the other two come down to say hi. Eddy has a guitar case and a bag with his effect board, a guitar stand and a couple of cables with him._

**Kayla:**

I was starting to get afraid that you weren´t coming.

**Eddy:**

No way. I´m looking forward to this more than anyone else here, I think.

**Kayla:**

This is Vinnie, he plays drums and Gary, who plays bass.

**Eddy:**

Eddy Reid.

_He shakes hands with them._

**Gary:**

In my old high school band we played a few of the songs you did with Maya Matlin. Me and my ex used to listen to you guys all the time. If you´d told me back then that I´d be playing with you some day, I might have actually crapped my pants.

**Vinnie:**

I´ve always been more of a Jazz Guy, but I´m looking forward to playing with you.

**Eddy:**

I hope I can live up to expectations.

**Kayla:**

If you play like I know you can, we´ll blow everyone away, I´m sure. I was thinking maybe we could play "Red House" or something. We don´t usually have a guitar, so I think we should show off how good you are.

**Eddy:**

"Red House" it is. But you sing it.

**Paul:**

Get your stuff set up.

**Gary:**

I´ll help you out.

_Gary helps Eddy quickly unpack and get it all plugged in. Eddy plays for about 30 seconds, while Paul adjusts the sound level._

**Paul:**

That´s got it.

_Eddy turns the guitar down and puts the it on the stand. Kayla smiles at him as she heads backstage._

**Gary:**

There´s a lot of guys who envy you.

**Eddy:**

What do you mean?

**Gary:**

She´s crushing on you real bad.

**Eddy:**

There´s nothing going on between us. I´m a kept man, who loves his girlfriend.

**Gary:**

Then you need to let her know it, bro. She´s a cool chick, she deserves the best.

**Eddy:**

Why not you?

**Gary:**

I got friend-zoned a long time ago. Once they´ve decided, that´s it. Your chance is gone.

_Eddy sees Jay and Sean come in._

**Eddy:**

Wish me luck. I have to go tell that guy with the beard that I´m doing it with his ex.

**Gary:**

I don´t envy you that one.

_Jay and Sean go straight to the bar._

**Sean:**

Beer?

**Jay:**

What do you think?

_Sean tries to get the attention of the bartender as Eddy comes over to them. Jay looks at Eddy and looks pissed off. Eddy is losing his nerve._

**Eddy:**

Hi, Sean. Jay.

**Sean:**

Oh, hey man.

**Jay:**

Eddy.

**Eddy:**

Look, Jay. There´s something I need to tell you, man.

**Jay:**

What? That you´ve stolen my Manny away from me?

**Eddy:**

I´m sorry, Jay.

_Jay switches to a smile and Eddy lightens up too._

**Jay:**

It´s fine with me. She called and told me. I can´t expect her to stay single forever. At least with you I know she´s not with some jackoff, who mistreats her. Never hurt her, don´t cheat on her and take your time to be the boyfriend she deserves. If you can handle that, we won´t have any issues.

**Eddy:**

She´s moving back, maybe the two of you can reconnect.

**Jay:**

Yeah, I´d like that. You ´re paying for the first round of beer.

_Sean hands a large tap beer to Jay._

**Sean:**

Let´s find a table.

Eddy orders a drink for himself.

**4\. Ext. The Simpson House. Evening.**

_Emma and Spinner are leaving the kids with their grandparents for the evening. Spike and Snake are all smiles and Snake is holding the youngest one in his arms._

**Spike:**

You guys have a good time tonight, don´t worry about us.

**Snake:**

You both deserve a night out.

**Emma:**

You´re sure it´s ok? You´ll have to babysit on Saturday too.

**Spike:**

How could we not love having these three come to visit?

**James:**

Do you have any of your cookies?

**Spike:**

No, but we could make some.

**Spinner:**

Don´t let him eat too many. We can´t have him up all night, high on sugar.

**Chrissy:**

Can I help too? I´d like to learn how to bake.

**Snake:**

There´s a full evening planned already there.

**Emma:**

Allright, see you tomorrow, guys. Dad will be here at 7:30, so make sure you´re ready.

_Spinner and Emma hug their kids goodbye and walk down towards their car._

**Spinner:**

I can´t wait to see Eddy play tonight.

**Emma:**

I didn´t know he was in the band.

**Spinner:**

He´s only playing one song with them.

_They get in the car._

**5\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Spinner is the one driving._

**Spinner:**

It´s also a good chance to get to know Maya outside of work.

**Emma:**

You like her, don´t you?

**Spinner:**

I have a feeling that she´s gone through a lot. People who go through bad things and manage to come out on the other side with a positive attitude, I always like.

**Emma:**

Kind of like you, with your cancer.

**Spinner:**

Jay and Sean impressed her when they helped Chrissy and Lisa yesterday. Jay tried to hit on her, but she turned him down.

**Emma:**

Shows she has taste. How´s Sean?

**Spinner:**

Same old, same old. I think he´s seeing someone, but he won´t say who.

_Emma gets a little flustered, but does her best to hide it._

**Emma:**

Why wouldn´t he say?

**Spinner:**

Beats me. My best guess is that it´s someone he thinks is too young or too old for him and he´s afraid Jay will tease him about it.

**Emma:**

Good thing we´re not single, huh? All those problems we don´t have to worry about.

 **6\. Ext. The Brass Horn. Evening**.

Z _oe is playing with her phone while she´s waiting for Lola and Maya._

**Lola:**

Hi, beautiful.

_Zoe puts her phone away and her and Zoe share a passionate kiss. Maya gives her a small hug._

**Maya:**

Hi, Zoe. How´s it going?

**Zoe:**

Now that I´m with my girls, I couldn´t be happier. There´s also a guy I know who´s joining them for a song tonight. Apparently he´s very good, but I don´t think I´ve seen him play.

**Lola:**

Sounds cool.

**Maya:**

Spinner, Emma, Sean and Jay are coming too.

**Zoe:**

It sounds like you´re making new friends at a record rate.

**Lola:**

To think that if I hadn´t payed for your drink at the airport, none of it would have happened.

**Maya:**

I guess I owe it all to you.

**Lola:**

My pleasure.

 _Emma and Spinner come up to them_.

**Emma:**

We´re missing a regular love fest here!

_Zoe hugs both Spinner and Emma._

**Spinner:**

Fancy seeing you here. I didn´t know you liked Jazz.

**Zoe:**

Not particularly, but I love hanging out with my girlfriend. Anywhere I can do that is fine with me.

**Emma:**

Are we ready to go in?

_They go in._

**7\. Int. The Brass Horn. Evening.**

_Sean, Eddy and Jay are enjoying themselves. Eddy checks his phone._

**Eddy:**

Two minutes until they go on. I better get us some more beer.

**Jay:**

Some more liquid courage, huh?

**Eddy:**

It´s not like that. Drink up.

_They finish their drinks. Eddy picks up the glasses and heads up to the bar. Moments after he´s left, the rest come in to join them._

**Jay:**

Hey Maya. Pleasure to see you again.

**Maya:**

Same here, Jay. Jay and Sean, meet my roommate Lola and her girlfriend Zoe. Lola and Zoe, this is Jay and Sean. A couple of pretty awesome guys.

**Zoe:**

Me and Jay are like old buds. He was my date for a wedding a few years ago.

**Lola:**

You went with a guy?

**Zoe:**

They didn´t know and I didn´t want to cause a stir.

**Jay:**

And I never say no to a free meal. We had a lot of fun that night.

**Zoe:**

Yeah, but that one you scored with. I know you had beer goggles on, but I wouldn´t exactly call her easy on the eyes.

**Emma:**

Am I invisible over here? Just because they´re young and beautiful, doesn´t mean you should ignore the old crone over here.

_Jay gives her a very light hug._

**Jay:**

You don´t look a day over 30, Em.

**Emma:**

You´ve always been a terrible liar.

_She also gives Sean a small hug, but they quickly break._

**Sean:**

So how´s life been treating you, Em?

**Emma:**

A whole lot of the same. The weeks keep flying by and before you know it, another year´s gone by. Have you turned 40 yet?

**Sean:**

Not yet. I´m not panicking about it. It´s just another date in the calendar. I´ll probably take Jay and maybe Spinner out drinking and that´ll be that.

**Emma:**

I´m so glad I´ve got another year until it´s my turn.

**Lola:**

We need drinks.

**Maya:**

I´ll get them. What do you want?

**Zoe:**

Chardonnay.

**Lola:**

Any red wine will do, as long as it´s not too sour.

**Maya:**

You wanna share a bottle?

**Lola:**

Sounds like a plan.

_Maya looks up at the stage, where the band is getting ready to start playing. She obviously wishes she were playing with them and isn´t paying attention, when she bumps into Eddy as he is turning around with a beer in each hand. He manages not to spill much._

**Maya:**

I´m so sorry. I wasn´t watching where I was going.

**Eddy:**

No, It´s ok.

_The two realize that they´ve found each other again. Eddy puts the two beers down on a table and gives her a huge hug. Maya looks like she could explode with happiness in this moment._

**Emma:**

Looks like we don´t have to introduce them.

**Spinner:**

Wait, remember when Eddy first moved here. He went on and on about this girl Maya, who broke his heart.

**Zoe:**

And Maya has probably said a hundred times that her guy´s name is Eddy.

**Lola:**

You´re not the smartest bunch, are you?

**Maya:**

Eddy, I ...

**Eddy:**

I can´t believe it´s you.

_We cut to the stage._

**Kayla:**

Welcome to The Brass Horn. We´re here to entertain you for the next hour and a half or so.

_The band begins to play some classic light Jazz. We cut back to Maya and Eddy._

**Eddy:**

Let´s go outside and talk.

_Maya nods and smiles. As they pass by the others, Lola gives her a thumbs up._

**8\. Ext. The Brass Horn. Evening.**

_Eddy and Maya come outside._

**Eddy:**

How long have you been back in Toronto?

**Maya:**

I got here on Saturday. It´s great to be back.

**Eddy:**

So are you Spinner´s new waitress or are you the roommate?

**Maya:**

I´m the proud waitress at The Dot. I didn´t know what I would be moving back to, but then I met Lola and ... well, it´s a long story.

**Eddy:**

I can´t wait to hear it.

**Maya:**

What about you? I heard about your accident.

**Eddy:**

Yeah, that. You know there´s moments that change your life forever. When I hit that pavement I was sure I was gonna die.

**Maya:**

They never found the car that hit you?

**Eddy:**

No and they never will. I ended up in the hospital for three weeks. Broke my elbow, my wrist, two fingers, 4 ribs and my shoulder was both broken in three places and dislocated. My knee and hip were also black and blue, but at least I didn´t break any more bones. When the doctor looks at your chart as says "Wow, you really got hurt", you know it´s not good.

**Maya:**

I can´t even imagine what it was like.

**Eddy:**

The first days they had me so doped up, that I slept most of the time. After that it was one long struggle. Manny and Paige took turns keeping watch over me. I moved back to Canada to do physical therapy. Getting hurt was bad enough, but the physical therapy, that´s where you really suffer. I´ll never be the same physically as I was before. I´ll have to take painkillers now and then for the rest of my life, but I´m happy with the life I have now.

**Maya:**

Who´s Manny and Paige?

**Eddy:**

Two women I´m close with from LA. Paige is almost like an older sister to me and Manny´s my girlfriend.

_Maya tries her best not to look disappointed._

**Maya:**

Girlfriend, huh? How long have you been together?

**Eddy:**

The weird thing is that we don´t really start until Friday.

**Maya:**

That requires an explanation.

**Eddy:**

She still lives in LA, but she´s moving back here. It´s a long story. You might even have heard of her, Manny Santos?

**Maya:**

Didn´t she sing that stupid club song, how was it: "Look at my Boobs, Look at my Butt ..."

**Eddy:**

You don´t need to remind me. She hates it more than anyone. What about you? What have you been doing all this time? It´s like you disappeared from the face of the earth.

**Maya:**

I kept living in LA. I had an okay life I guess, there were just a lot of things I had to work through on my own.

**Eddy:**

Your depression came back, didn´t it?

**Maya:**

Depression, self loathing, drug addiction. You know, all the fun stuff. Zoe told me that a friend of hers is playing here, is it you?

**Eddy:**

It is. My first public performance in 7 years.

**Maya:**

Are you scared?

**Eddy:**

I´ve already had one beer and I´m sure I have time for two more before I go on, so I should be fine.

**Maya:**

Stop it. You know what I mean.

_She playfully grabs his arm._

**Eddy:**

It´s "Red House". I learned it when I was 10. If I can´t play that one, it´s time to pack it in.

**Maya:**

Maybe it´s a fresh start.

**Eddy:**

Do you still play?

**Maya:**

Not much.

**Eddy:**

I´m playing a show with Spinner and two other guys on Saturday at this place called Tarrello´s. Have you heard of it?

**Maya:**

I live right up the street from it.

**Eddy:**

Maybe you´d like to be a special guest? We´re playing "Change", that was always one of your favorites.

**Maya:**

I don´t know, It´s been a long time since I´ve been on stage.

**Eddy:**

Same here! You can sing and you can use my acoustic to play on.

**Maya:**

Maybe it´s time for a comeback. But we have to rehearse it first.

**Eddy:**

We´re rehearsing tomorrow evening at Degrassi. I teach music and art there now, so I can use the rehearsal room as I please.

**Maya:**

You always said you wanted to work with kids.

**Eddy:**

It´s my calling. The accident was in some ways a blessing in disguise, when I see where it´s led me to. It sounds like we´re missing out on a great show, you wanna go inside?

**Maya:**

Lead the way.

_He holds the door for her and she starts dancing a little on the way in._

**9\. Int. The Brass Horn. Evening.**

_It´s later in the concert and the band is cooking. The place isn´t full, but people are enjoying the music and several people are dancing as well. The band finishes the song and people applaud. Kayla nods to Eddy and he gets himself ready._

**Maya:**

Break a leg.

**Eddy:**

I´ve broken enough bones in my time. I´d rather play well, if that´s okay with you.

_They smile at each other and he heads up to the stage._

**Lola:**

Things are going well, I see.

**Maya:**

Yeah, but he´s taken.

**Zoe:**

Aww, that sucks.

**Maya:**

She was there for him all the time, I wasn´t.

**Lola:**

Are you okay?

**Maya:**

I am. I couldn´t expect him to have waited for me all this time. I´m just glad that were back in each other´s lives again.

**Zoe:**

And you never know what can happen in the future, right?

**Maya:**

No, you can´t. That´s the great thing about it.

_We cut to the stage, where Eddy is ready to play with the band._

**Kayla:**

This is my friend, Eddy Reid. We do a music class for kids together.

_We cut back to the table for a second, to see them all supporting Eddy, before we cut back to the stage._

**Kayla:**

We always like to do a Blues song or two in our set. This is a Jimi Hendrix classic. It´s called "Red House".

_Eddy starts them off and they soon get into the slow, bluesy groove of the song. Back at the table everyone´s enjoying it._

**Jay:**

Care to dance, Maya?

**Maya:**

I´d love to.

_They stand up._

**Spinner:**

How about you, Em?

**Emma:**

I need to use the bathroom. I´ll get us some more drinks in stead.

**Zoe:**

I´d love to dance with you, Spin.

**Lola:**

And leave me here all alone?

**Zoe:**

I´ll make it up to you, you know that.

_They see Jay looking at them with a goofy smile on his face._

**Jay:**

How exactly are you gonna "make it up to her"?

**Maya:**

Let´s go, Romeo.

_The two couples head out to the dancefloor. We cut to the stage again_

**Kayla (singing):**

There´s a red house over yonder, that´s where my baby lives

I ain´t been home to see my baby in 99 and one half days.

_We cut back to the table._

**Emma:**

I need to go or I´m gonna pee myself.

**Sean:**

I´m coming with you. I can help you with the drinks.

**Emma:**

You want anything, Lola?

_She shakes the wine bottle, that´s almost empty._

**Lola:**

A beer. Carlsberg if they have it. As long as it´s not Budweiser or Heineken.

_They go up towards the bar. We see that they pass by it and head out to the bathroom area. Emma quickly checks that the ladies room is empty and another woman exits. The two of them go in._

**10\. Montage**.

_We get about three minutes of the band playing. While they play we see Maya trying to stop Jay from ogling girls half his age who are dancing near them. She shakes her head at him, but finds him somehow endearing. Zoe and Spinner look like a father and daughter dancing with one another and she´s clearly very comfortable with him. Lola gets tired of waiting at the table by herself and goes up to the bar to find Sean and Emma. She checks the ladies room, but when she hears that there´s a couple having sex in one of the stalls, she quickly closes the door. She goes up to the bar, where she enjoys the music while keeping a curious eye on the ladies room door to see who was doing it. We cut back to the stage, where the band finishes the song. Everyone on stage looks pleased and the crowd gives them a loud applause. Lola sees that Sean exits the bathroom first and goes "Hmmm" to herself, but looks a little shocked when she sees Emma exit next. They come up to her at the bar._

**11\. Int. The Brass Horn, Evening.**

**Emma:**

Wow, he was great, wasn´t he?

**Lola:**

Yeah, great.

**Sean:**

Have you ordered?

**Lola:**

I didn´t know what you wanted.

**Sean:**

Bartender.

_We cut back to the stage._

**Kayla:**

I think that if we ask him nicely, we can get Eddy to play with us on the last song of the night.

_People cheer and Eddy looks happy. He looks down to see Maya smiling back, looking proud of him._

**Kayla:**

I know he knows this one. We must have jammed it a hundred times. "Love Me Two Times". Start us off, Eddy.

_Eddy starts off the opening riff to The Doors´ "Love Me Two Times". The two couples are having fun dancing, when we cut back to the bar. The bartender is placing drinks on the counter. Sean grabs two of them._

**Sean:**

Can you handle the rest?

**Emma:**

We´ll manage.

_He goes back to the table. Lola stares at Emma, making her uncomfortable. Emma turns to face her._

**Emma:**

What´s with the staring?

_Lola still just stares at her and doesn´t say anything._

**Emma:**

Seriously, stop with the staring. It´s making me uncomfortable.

**Lola:**

What the hell do you think you´re doing?

_Emma is taken aback by Lola´s answer._

**Emma:**

What do you mean?

**Lola:**

I heard you in the ladies room. You and Sean were the only two in there and you came out almost together. It doesn´t take a genius to figure out.

**Emma:**

Lola, please. I can explain.

**Lola:**

Then explain. Explain how risking the happiness of your entire family is worth it for a quick rump in a bathroom stall.

**Emma:**

Spinner & I never should have been married. We´ve made it work, but Sean´s always been the one. He was my first love. When we were 16, he risked his own life to save mine. By accident he killed another kid doing so. He´s payed a very heavy price for it. That´s something you don´t forget.

**Lola:**

You know, I´m about the biggest romantic you´ll find. I believe in two people being meant for each other, but this time I say: Tough Luck!

**Emma:**

Huh?

**Lola:**

You have to put your family before yourself. Do you know how it would effect your kids, if you and Spinner got divorced?

**Emma:**

I think about it all the time.

**Lola:**

My mom left my dad and me for another man when I was 9 and moved in with him. If you haven´t felt on your own body what that feels like to have your own mother reject you like that, you´ll never understand what it means to a kid.

**Emma:**

My real dad has serious brain damage. He´s mentally about Chrissy´s age, but I´m getting what you´re saying.

**Lola:**

You better. I´m giving you this one as a freebie, for the sake of Spinner, Zoe, Lisa and your kids. Next time I´m not keeping quiet.

**Emma:**

There won´t be a next time. I´m ending it with Sean. You can trust me on that.

_They pick up the remaining drinks and go back to the table. We cut back to the stage, where the band is finishing the song._

**Kayla (singing):**

Love me two times, I´m goin´ away ...

Love me two times, I´m goin´ away ...

Love me two times, boy, I´m goin´ away ...

_The band finish the song and people applaud loudly._

**12\. Int. The Brass Horn. Evening.**

_The band is packing up their gear. Back at the table everyone seems in good spirits._

**Eddy:**

Maya, come with me. There´s someone who´d love to meet you.

**Maya:**

Me? Why?

**Eddy:**

An old fan.

_They head up toward the stage._

**Jay:**

And there she goes again. That´s some waitress you´ve found there, Spin.

**Emma:**

Are you getting sweet on her?

**Sean:**

He´s blushing!

**Jay:**

Men don´t blush, dumbass. She said she´s involved with another guy, so it´s not like I´ve got a chance.

**Zoe:**

I wouldn´t be so sure. She was obviously having fun with you tonight.

**Jay:**

What about the other guy?

**Lola:**

Was he the one she was dancing with and smiling at all the time?

**Sean:**

What about the age difference? Don´t you think she´s too young for him? There´s what, 12 years between you?

**Lola:**

My Dad and my Stepmother are 8 years apart and it´s never been an issue for them. 12 isn´t that far from 8 and age is just a number anyway.

**Spinner:**

Not to mention that you´re still mentally about 22, so I´m sure it would be alright.

**Sean:**

Maybe if you dropped the homeless hobo look ...

**Jay:**

Says the balding eagle over there.

_Zoe and Lola can´t help but laugh at them._

_On stage, Eddy brings up Maya._

**Eddy:**

Guys, I´d like you to meet a very special friend of mine. This is Maya Matlin.

_Gary and Kayla look a little star struck, while Vinnie is completely cool about it and waves at her._

**Vinnie:**

Hi, Maya.

**Eddy:**

That´s Vinnie on the drums. Kayla, who plays piano and Gary, who plays bass.

_Both Gary and Kayla go to shake her hand._

**Kayla:**

I thought that might have been you sitting with Eddy, but I wasn´t sure. One of the first songs I ever downloaded from Spotify was "Tears", when I was 15. It´s still one of my favorite songs.

**Gary:**

Your music was a big part of my late teenage years. I´m just a really big fan. Are you still in the business?

**Maya:**

No, not for a long time. The small amount of fame I tried wasn´t exactly good for me. I have a completely normal life now.

**Kayla:**

That makes you even cooler. That you realized that happiness was more important than fame and money.

**Eddy:**

She´s making her return to the stage on Saturday, when she´s joining us on stage to play an old Blind Melon song.

**Kayla:**

"No Rain", "Change" or maybe "Tomes of Home"?

**Maya:**

You´ll have to show up to find out. It´s at a bar called Tarrello´s.

**Kayla:**

There´s a lot of girls my age at TU, who grew up with your music like I did.

**Gary:**

Man, this is huge! I never thought I´d see you play live and to top it off it´s with Eddy, who played guitar on most of your best songs.

_Maya is almost overwhelmed at all the praise._

**Eddy:**

It´s been a great night. But I´ve got early classes and I need to get my sleep.

**Maya:**

Yeah, me too. You guys are very talented. It was a great show.

**Kayla:**

Thanks so much!

_Back at the table, people are getting ready to leave. Maya and Eddy join them._

**Lola:**

You´re one big smile, Maya. What happened up there?

**Eddy:**

They heaped as much praise on her, as anyone has ever heaped on anyone else in history.

**Maya:**

They were fans of the music we made back in the day.

**Eddy:**

It´s nice to know that it meant something to people other than us, isn´t it?

**Maya:**

Another thing I forgot about a long time ago.

**Zoe:**

As much as I hate to be the one to break up the party, it´s past my bedtime.

**Jay:**

I had a good time with you tonight, Maya.

**Maya:**

Same here. Are you coming by The Dot to say hi to me tomorrow?

**Jay:**

Only because you asked politely.

_The two smile at one another._

**Maya:**

Sweet dreams, Jay.

**Jay:**

You too.

_The girls and Eddy leave. Sean laughs to himself._

**Sean:**

You´re such a teddybear.

**Emma:**

It´s not looking too bad for you there, old boy.

**Spinner:**

I don´t know about this. I don´t want to lose a good waitress.

**Jay:**

Take it easy. Nothing´s happened yet. She is quite a girl, though.

_They leave the bar as we fade out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	7. Life´s What You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie´s new found confidence takes her to amazing new places in life, while Lola has her first day at her new job.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E07 - Life´s What You Make It

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Morning.**

_We open on the empty hallway. The bell goes and seconds later the first kids come streaming out of the classrooms. Megan tries to get out quickly with Kimmie right behind her._

**Kimmie:**

Meg. Wait up.

_Megan turns around to face her._

**Kimmie:**

You weren´t at school yesterday and I tried to call you three times last night. What´s the deal?

**Megan:**

Look, I was totally freaked out after what happened with those guys.

**Kimmie:**

They were just scaring us. They´re not gonna do anything.

**Megan:**

I think so too. But I don´t think we should hang out anymore.

**Kimmie:**

You can´t be serious!

**Megan:**

I don´t want to be the kind of person who gets into trouble all the time.

**Kimmie:**

You´ve been as bad as me!

**Megan:**

I know, but it´s time we grow up. Other girls are dating and to be honest, I think the reason I haven´t been asked out by anyone is you. You scare everyone off.

**Kimmie:**

The reason you´re not getting asked out is because you´re fat and you have an ugly face. It´s got nothing to do with me!

**Megan:**

That´s nice, Kimmie. From now on I´m not talking to you more than I absolutely have to.

**Kimmie:**

Suits me fine!

_Julie was coming up to them from behind Kimmie´s back. When she hears that Kimmie is angry, she tries to turn around, but Kimmie sees her._

**Kimmie:**

Can you believe that bitch?

**Julie:**

I don´t ...

**Kimmie:**

She´s ditching us, Jules.

**Julie:**

I´m sure you´ll make up.

**Kimmie:**

Not this time. She stepped over the line. If she wants to be slut, that´s her problem.

**Julie:**

I should be getting to class.

**Kimmie:**

My dad didn´t come home last night and we had nothing in the fridge, so you need to help me with lunch.

**Julie:**

Can´t you eat what they serve in the cafeteria?

**Kimmie:**

That dog food? Your mom always packs you lunch, I´ll have half of that.

**Julie:**

Ok, I guess.

**Kimmie:**

I knew I could always count on you, Jules. I know you´re as dumb as a door, but you´re always loyal.

**Julie:**

That´s me, I guess. Little Ms. Loyal.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Montage - music: "Flowers on the Wall" by "The Statler Brothers"**

_We follow Lola enthusiastically coming into work. She does all the morning things that need to be done. She looks at the clock and it´s still only 9:10. She plays around with her phone while waiting for customers, but gets tired of that too. The clock says 10:05. She sighs. She starts cleaning the store to have something to pass the time with and dances around while she does it to relieve the boredom. When she´s done, the clock says 11:30. She eats her home brought pasta salad while she watches YouTube videos of kittens and puppies doing silly and cute things._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Kathy Raditch (35 and daughter of the old principal) is leading the 8th grade history class. Julie thinks it´s very interesting and looks to be enjoying it._

**Kathy:**

Now who can tell which country was the first one annexed by Nazi Germany? The first one they took charge of, so to speak?

_Several kids raise their hands, Julie included._

**Kathy:**

Ida.

_Ida Jensen, a 13 year old girl with pigtails, looks happy to be picked._

**Ida:**

The first one was Poland.

**Kathy:**

That´s not correct. Poland was the first country they invaded, but they weren´t the first country that they took charge of. Anyone else?

_Now it´s only Julie and a slightly nerdy looking boy named Joshua, that put their hands up._

**Kathy:**

Julie.

**Julie:**

It depends on how you define it. The first land they "took charge of" was the Alsace-Lorraine region, which was part of Germany, but had been demilitarized after World War one. Austria is probably the answer you´re looking for. After that it was the Sudetenland, which is now part of the Czech Republic and then Poland, during the first months of the war.

**Kathy:**

Very impressive.

_The bell goes._

**Kathy:**

Read chapters 6 through 9 ´til next time.

_Julia comes up to her._

**Julie:**

I just wanted to say that I this in my favorite class. You´re a really good teacher.

**Kathy:**

Well, I´m glad that you´re enjoying it. Enjoying something is always the best way of learning.

**Jules:**

It´s exiting when you think about them. All these stories.

**Kathy:**

Did anyone from your family fight in the world wars? My grandfather fought in the navy in World War 2.

**Julie:**

My great-great grandfather was killed at the battle of the Somme in World War 1. He was only 25, when he died. My great grandfather lost both his brothers and a cousin in World War 2. He fought on the western front in Europe. Then he met my great grandmother while they were keeping the peace after the war was over.

**Kathy:**

Where was she from?

**Julie:**

Belgium. When it was time for him to go back, she went with him. I think maybe that´s why I find World War 2 so interesting. If it hadn´t happened my grandfather wouldn´t have been born, meaning my mom wouldn´t have been born and neither would I.

_She sees Kimmie in the doorway looking at her._

**Julie:**

I have to go to lunch.

**Kathy:**

Me too, Julie. Have a nice day.

**Julie:**

You too.

_She goes to join Kimmie._

**4\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Kimmie and Julie are sitting by themselves and people are keeping a distance around them. They´ve got Julie´s lunch in front of them consisting of a sandwich, a bottle of water, an apple and a pear._

**Kimmie:**

So what have we got here?

**Julie:**

It´s ham and cheese, nothing special.

**Kimmie:**

But I bet it´s that expensive ham, isn´t it?

**Julie:**

No, just regular old ham.

**Kimmie:**

Oh, well.

_She divides it up and takes a piece that´s about two-thirds of it for herself. Julie looks like she´s about to complain._

**Kimmie:**

You´re skinny. You don´t need to eat as much as me. I´ll take the apple. I hate pears.

_A group of 7th grade girls are sitting at a table nearby and are gossiping among themselves._

**Kimmie:**

We need to teach those little boogers some respect.

**Julie:**

Why? They haven´t done anything to us.

**Kimmie:**

They´re talking too loud. I can´t concentrate on enjoying my lunch.

_The 7th graders are laughing and it´s clearly annoying Kimmie._

**Kimmie:**

That´s it. I´m busting heads.

_She tries to get up, but Julia grabs her arm._

**Julie:**

Sit down.

_Kimmie puts on her cocky face and sits down again._

**Kimmie:**

Don´t tell me you´ve grown a spine all of a sudden.

**Julie (almost shouting):**

You know what, Kimmie! I´m done!

_Kids around them stop talking and stare at them, Lisa and Chrissy among them. Julie stands up and looks down at Kimmie._

**Julie (almost shouting):**

I´ve had enough of you being mean to me and everyone else! I´ve had enough of you treating me like I´m dirt, when you´re supposed to be my friend. I´ve had enough of your stupid remarks, your selfish behavior and I´ve had enough of you!

_She grabs her pear and storms out, leaving Kimmie behind. Chrissy and Lisa go after her. Kimmie looks like she could cry, but tries to keep looking tough. A lot of kids are staring at her._

**Kimmie (shouting):**

What are you looking at?

_She quickly leaves the cafeteria, going the other way that Julie did._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie is almost frantically eating her pear, when Lisa and Chrissy come up to her._

**Lisa:**

Julie, are you okay?

_Julie stops eating and looks at them._

**Julie:**

I just told my best friend that she´s a terrible person.

**Chrissy:**

It sounded like something you needed to say.

**Julie:**

But she wasn´t just my best friend, she was my only friend.

**Lisa:**

Don´t be so sure about that.

_The three girls smile at each other and Julie takes the last bite of her pear._

**Julie:**

I´m still really hungry.

**Chrissy:**

You can have half of mine. My dad always packs me a lunch big enough for a family of three. He´s a chef, too.

**Julie:**

You mean it?

**Lisa:**

Real friends share. You´ll get used to it.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe in return you could help us study for our history test tomorrow. You must have taken it last year, so maybe you remember some stuff?

**Julie:**

Sure, but we´ll have to study after school.

**Chrissy:**

We´ll go to my parents restaurant. It´s not far.

**Julie:**

Sounds like a date.

_The three girls go back into the cafeteria._

**6\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Lola is leaning her head against the wall, staring hopelessly at the clock, which now reads 2:18. A customer, a man in his early fifties comes in and she livens up._

**Lola:**

Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you with?

**Man:**

I was looking through your online catalogue and I came across an album I want to buy. There´s another one I´d like you to check if you have.

**Lola:**

Which albums is it you´re looking for?

**Man:**

I collect Whitesnake albums. My brother had a nearly a complete collection of first edition presses when he died last year. They were his favorite band. Now I hope I have the chance to complete it for him.

**Lola:**

Aww. Now I really want to help you.

**Man:**

The first one I hope is the easiest. It´s called "Live ... in the Heart of the City".

**Lola:**

Not a bad choice. Let´s have a look.

_They go over to the Hard Rock/Metal section and she begins checking under W._

**Lola:**

Nothing against the other versions of the band, but the 1979/1980 line up with Coverdale, Lord and Paice from Deep Purple, plus Bernie Marsden, Neil Murray and Micky Moody was by far the best, if you ask me. I mean John Sykes and Steve Vai were both great guitar players, but I´m a Moody and Marsden girl all the way.

**Man:**

You know your classic Hard Rock. I couldn´t agree more.

**Lola:**

It helps that it´s music I like.

_She finds the album she was looking for and hands it to him._

**Lola:**

It´s priced at 150 dollars.

_The man looks happy that he´s got the album he was looking for and doesn´t seem to care about the price._

**Lola:**

What´s the second one?

**Man:**

The second one is a long shot and if you have it, I´ll pay almost whatever you ask for it. It´s the original EP version of "Snakebite".

**Lola:**

Ooh, that´s worse. I think we have the album.

_She shifts a few records back and finds it._

**Lola:**

But you probably already have it.

**Man:**

I do. I´s fine. It was a long shot and I found one album out of two.

**Lola:**

Not so fast. I can check with our suppliers, if you´re willing to wait.

_They go over to the counter._

**Lola:**

It will be expensive. There´s not many copies of it left in the world. How high are you willing to go?

**Man:**

1200 I would say is my limit.

**Lola:**

Let me see.

_We see on her phone that she´s on E-Bay. She finds it and it´s at 480 dollars, with the auction ending at the end of the day. She places a bid of 500 dollars._

**Lola:**

This will take a while. If you leave your number, I´ll give you a call tomorrow to tell you what I´ve found. But even if I find one, I don´t think we can sell for less than 1200.

**Man:**

This isn´t the last time I´m coming here, that´s for sure!

**Lola:**

We aim to please.

_She rings in the album on the cash register and he pays her._

**Lola:**

When would be the best time for me to call you?

**Man:**

My lunch break is from 12 to 12:30.

_She gives him a pad and a pen._

**Lola:**

If you will just write down your number.

_He does._

**Lola:**

I´ll call you then.

_She gives him his bag and he leaves the store one happy customer. Lola smiles to herself and another customer comes in._

**Lola:**

And how may I help you today?

**7\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_The three girls are studying and enjoying themselves. Maya comes over with sodas and two small bags of chips for them._

**Maya:**

Your dad thinks you need some brain food.

**Lisa:**

I think this is the opposite of brain food.

**Julie:**

I´ll take it. No one ever gives me free stuff.

_Maya smiles and Julie grabs a bag of chips and a soda. She opens the chips bag and offers to Lisa and Chrissy, who both take a small handful, before she digs in herself._

**Lisa:**

Not everyone are lucky enough to have parents own a restaurant that´s right up the street from their school.

**Julie:**

This is the coolest place. I´ve always wanted to go in, but Kimmie never wanted to.

**Chrissy:**

Well, you´re always welcome in here. You want to come over to my house for dinner? Lisa´s coming too.

**Julie:**

Sure, I´ll call my parents. They won´t be home until late anyway.

**Lisa:**

You too, huh? My mom has to work all the time since my dad died. Now she only has one income to pay the bills on, so we never have any money. I don´t even get an allowance anymore.

**Chrissy:**

Then it´s a good thing you have me for a friend, so you never need one. Hey dad, Julie is coming for dinner. Is that okay?

**Spinner:**

Sure, honey!

_He walks over to talk to Maya._

**Spinner:**

Every time my daughter or my wife make a new friend, i gain a new stepdaughter.

**Maya:**

But you love it, don´t you?

**Spinner:**

I wouldn´t trade it for anything.

_Jay comes in the door. He´s showered and shaved since last night and is better dressed than usual. Not fancy in any way, but at least there´s only a few visible holes in his clothes._

**Maya:**

Who´s this guy?

_Chrissy and Lisa notice him too._

**Chrissy:**

You look ... not like a homeless person.

**Jay:**

Thanks, Chrissy.

_Maya smiles at him and he smiles back. Chrissy, Julie and Lisa see what´s going on and pretend not to be listening in._

**Maya:**

You actually look respectable. There´s only what, 1, 2, 3 holes in that T-shirt I can see.

**Jay:**

There´s a few more in the back.

**Spinner:**

Why the change of look? I couldn´t have anything to do with a female of some sort?

**Jay:**

The beard has been annoying me for a while. I was always getting food stuck in it.

**Maya:**

Well, I have to say that I approve.

_The three girls are eavesdropping and are smiling._

**Jay:**

Maybe we could do something after you´re done with work.

**Maya:**

I´m afraid my schedule is really full the next days.

**Jay:**

Oh, that´s okay.

_He can´t hide his disappointment. The three little ones look disappointed too._

**Maya:**

But you can come to rehearsal with me tonight, if you want. I´m spending tomorrow with my mom and my sister and Saturday I´m going to Spinner and Eddy´s gig.

**Jay:**

You know I wasn´t a half bad drummer back in the day. I played drums in a movie, Spinner can confirm that.

**Spinner:**

It´s true.

**Maya:**

Tonight all you need you to is keep me company.

**Jay:**

Sounds like a job I could do.

_The three girls look happy again. Lisa gets an idea._

**Lisa:**

Can I come too? The concert is in a bar, so we can´t come in to see you play.

**Spinner:**

I can´t see why not. What about you two?

**Julie:**

I´d love to.

**Chrissy:**

I guess I´m going too, then.

**Spinner:**

Make sure you get your homework done, or none of you are going. We´re going home in half an hour.

_The girls go back to their homework. The three adults go to stand by the counter and chat._

**8\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Lola is finishing making up the tally for the day, when Jonah comes in._

**Jonah:**

How did it go?

**Lola:**

The first many hours nothing happened.

**Jonah:**

Doesn´t surprise me. It´s a weekday. What´s the score for the day?

**Lola:**

780 dollars.

**Jonah:**

780! That´s pretty damn good. Have you ordered to replace the ones we´ve sold?

**Lola:**

I couldn´t replace all of them, but I have with the ones I could. There´s also a collector who was in here. He wants an old Whitesnake EP really bad and is willing to pay 1200 for it. I found it at an E-Bay auction that ends today and I put in a bid of 500.

**Jonah:**

A possible 700 dollar profit. You know if you continue this way, I´ll have no choice except to give you a raise, or I´ll start feeling bad about underpaying you. Since you did so good, take 30 bucks from the till.

**Lola:**

The glory of working under a Socialist boss.

_She opens the till and takes the 30 dollars for herself._

**Jonah:**

My only demand is that you don´t use it for something as boring as paying bills.

**Lola:**

I´ve got a big date with Zoe tomorrow, so this is going right towards that.

**Jonah:**

If you need to get off work a little earlier to get ready, let me know and we´ll figure it out, okay? Which EP was it?

**Lola:**

"Snakebite".

**Jonah:**

I´ll keep an eye on the auction. Enjoy the rest of the day and don´t waste a moment of it thinking about work. That´s an order.

**Lola:**

Ta, Ta.

_She leaves the store and he starts counting the money._

**9\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Evening.**

_The band is finishing up their song for Saturday. Besides Maya, Eddy & Spinner, the band consists of Billy McKagan (a burly 36 year old with a ponytail) and Jon Emerson (a rather skinny and bald 34 year old) on keyboards. The three girls and Jay cheer excitedly._

**Eddy:**

You´re much too kind, ladies and one gentleman.

**Spinner:**

And I was afraid you guys would get bored.

**Julie:**

I can´t believe how good you are.

**Maya:**

I made a mistake in the bridge part.

**Billy:**

I didn´t notice it.

**Jon:**

You have a great voice, Maya.

**Maya:**

You think so?

**Jay:**

I can´t imagine anyone singing it better.

**Maya:**

That´s so sweet of you to say.

_There´s another moment between them and the little girls are eating up that it´s like a romantic comedy being played out in front of them._

**Billy:**

Why don´t you sing all the songs?

**Jon:**

Yeah, no offense Eddy. But she´s on a different level, man.

**Eddy:**

I´m only singing because we have noone else to do it. I´d rather concentrate on playing guitar and singing background vocals.

**Spinner:**

What do you say, Maya. Do we have a new singer?

**Maya:**

I don´t know if I have the time ...

_Jay gets the girls to chant along with him._

**Jay/Girls:**

Do it, do it, do it, do it , do it

**Maya:**

Okay, okay. How can I say no?

**Eddy:**

We only have time to rehearse one more song.

**Lisa:**

Awww.

**Spinner:**

If I don´t make sure you three can get to bed at a decent time, I´m sure all of your mothers will be after me.

**Maya:**

What about "What I Got"? It´s my roommate´s favorite song and it´s the first song she danced with her girlfriend to.

**Jon:**

Not sure I remember it.

**Bill:**

It´s a Sublime song. It´s basically D and G played over and over again.

**Jon:**

I´ll let you guys start it and I´ll figure something out.

**Eddy:**

How does that solo bit go?

_He tries a few times, but can´t get it. Maya then shows him how to play it._

**Lisa:**

Maybe she should be playing lead.

**Eddy:**

We could share the solos, if you want?

**Maya:**

I´ll stick to playing rhythm and singing for now. Ok, let´s try it. Is it okay with you guys if I change up the lyrics a bit to make it more personal?

**Eddy:**

Now I remember why I missed playing with you.

_She starts playing and soon the girls and Jay get into it._

**Maya (singing):**

Early in the morning, Rising from my sleep ...

Wipe the sleep away from my eyes and I strap shoes on my feet ...

Got to find the reason, the reason things went wrong ...

Got to find the reason why the money´s all gone ...

I got my girl Lola and I don´t still get high ...

But I can play this guitar like a mother-friggin´ riot ...

_The band joins in. You can tell how happy Maya and Eddy are to be playing together again. This is them in their element._

**Eddy (singing):**

Life is so short, so what ya got ...

Cuz you might get run over or you might get shot ...

**10\. Ext. Julie´s Apartment Building. Evening.**

_Spinner´s car pulls up to the curb._

**11\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Spinner is with the three girls. Chrissy is in the front seat. Julie is looking happy._

**Julie:**

This has seriously been the craziest day in my life.

**Lisa:**

Are you afraid of seeing Kimmie tomorrow?

**Julie:**

Can I count on you guys to back me up?

**Chrissy:**

You can count on us, but even if she does, we´ll stick Jay on her.

**Spinner:**

You probably don´t know it, but from tonight and forever more you´ve come under "Jay Security". Now that he knows you and has decided that he likes you, he won´t think twice to go after anyone that hurts you.

**Julie:**

It´s like I´m in a modern fairytale or something.

**Lisa:**

Awww.

_Lisa gives Julie a big hug._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not a fairytale. This will be your life from now on.

**Spinner:**

Sorry to break it up, but we gotta go home. There´s two more moms waiting for us.

**Julie:**

Goodnight, Lisa, Chrissy, Mr. Mason.

_She gets out of the car and they drive away._

**12\. Int. Julie´s Parents Apartment. Evening.**

_Julie opens the door and we can hear the TV from the living room. We follow her as she goes to open the door to the living room. She comes in and we see her parents sitting on the couch. Her father is Walter Kendall (known as Walt to everyone), a warehouse worker who looks older than his 35 years. Her mother Elizabeth Kendall is a 33 year old factory worker who was once a beauty, but like her husband hasn´t aged well. Elizabeth takes a swig of a beer and follows it up with a hit from a joint. She hands it to her husband. They both look a little drunk and stoned._

**Julie:**

Hi, mom. Hi, dad.

**Walter:**

Well, hi there pumpkin. We didn´t even hear you come in.

**Elizabeth:**

Where have you been all night?

**Julie:**

I´ve been hanging out with two new friends I´ve made. They´re named Lisa and Chrissy. I already knew Lisa a little from guitar class, but Chrissy is really sweet too.

**Elizabeth:**

Sounds like you had a great night.

**Walter:**

How´d you get home?

**Julie:**

Chrissy´s dad drove me and Lisa home.

**Walter:**

Chrissy´s dad, huh? He didn´t try anything with you ...

**Elizabeth:**

You´re being paranoid again, Walt.

**Walter:**

She´s still my little girl. I know what men are like and with every day that goes by she´s more and more at risk of someone doing something to her. I know you´re a good and smart girl, but the idea that someone would hurt you scares the hell out of me.

**Julie:**

Mr. Mason isn´t the type who ever do anything like that.

**Elizabeth:**

What about Kimmie? Wasn´t she with you too?

**Julie:**

I told her off today.

**Elizabeth:**

You did?

**Julie:**

I told her that I´m tired of her treating me badly and how she´s always mean to people.

**Elizabeth:**

I´m glad you´re finding your voice.

**Walter:**

Don´t be too hard on her. With no mother and a father like that, it´s no wonder she reacts the way she does. I´m sure I would too, if I were her.

**Julie:**

I gotta get to bed.

**Walter:**

Yeah, we´re hitting the hay soon too. Sleep tight, pumpkin.

**Elizabeth:**

Sweet dreams, honey.

**Julie:**

Goodnight.

_We follow her as she goes into her room and turns on the ceiling light, then her night light. We see that she doesn´t have many things compared to what a normal girl her age would have. She looks over at the guitar she borrowed from school and smiles to herself. She turns off the ceiling light and takes her pants and socks off. She gets under the covers and we see her still smiling to herself, before she turns her night light off._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	8. Crazy For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Paige return to Toronto. Most of the grown up´s go out for a night of karaoke, while Paige and Spinner attend a slumber party.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E08 - Crazy For You

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or any of the characters from it. The rights to the lyrics to "Crazy For You" belongs to it´s owners.

Author´s note: This is a 60 minute episode in stead of the usual 30.

**1\. Int. Manny´s Apartment. Morning.**

_The apartment is now nearly empty. Two movers are carrying boxes out as Paige and Manny look around._

**Manny:**

We had some good times in here, didn´t we?

**Paige:**

Sure did. I remember a time where you even cleaned it once in a while.

**Manny:**

You´re ruining my big goodbye.

**Paige:**

Sorry, hun.

**Manny:**

Remember the house warming party? You made out with that hot Hispanic dancer guy who used to live downstairs.

**Paige:**

Angel.

**Manny:**

Yeah, that´s right. He lived downstairs, I had Eddy on my left and Consuela on the right. I´m the last one to leave. Back then we were all about the same age and we all knew each other. I barely know any of my neighbors now.

**Paige:**

I bet that couch saw some action over the years?

**Manny:**

Can you believe I had that for 13 years? It´s like saying goodbye to an old friend. A comfortable friend, who envelops your butt in love when you sit on it.

**Paige:**

Eh, I don´t want know what you do with your furniture, when you´re alone, but I sort of understand.

**Manny:**

But it´s time to say goodbye to the old, single me. Back to Toronto.

**Paige:**

And up to Eddy. I hope you guys last.

**Manny:**

You´re gonna find someone too, you know.

**Paige:**

I don´t know anymore. I´ll be forty next month, I´m not nearly as attractive as I was ten years ago and I never meet anyone. You know how I thought the last time I got some was Coachella 2022? I found the old T-shirt. It was 2021.

**Manny:**

That´s 6 years!

**Paige:**

Yep, 6 years since the one night stand behind some bushes, that was worst sex I´ve ever had.

**Manny:**

6 years celibate! You must have a good vibrator.

**Paige:**

What do you think? You were my fun, free spirited, single friend, who took me places. Without you, it´s never gonna be the same for me here.

**Manny:**

You know, I always saw Emma as being like my sister, but there´s no doubt who´s been my best friend the last many years. There´s only one of you, Paige and you´re an incredible woman. You´ve got so much to offer the one lucky enough to get you. I know it´ll happen for you, trust me.

**Paige:**

You´re so sweet to say all that, hun. I wish I could be as positive as you.

_The movers come back up and take the last boxes. All that´s left is Paige, Manny and her suitcase._

**Manny:**

The last 18 years of my life and all I have to show for it is one suitcase to take with me and a load of old junk to throw out or sell.

**Paige:**

Are you ready to say goodbye to LA?

**Manny:**

I already have. Next stop, Toronto!

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Law Office. Day.**

_We open with a close up of Zoe´s face. She looks like she´s completely zoned out. She shakes her head from side to side fast a few times, but it doesn´t seem to work for her. We go to a wider shot that shows that she´s in an office with Patrick. Both are working on PC´s._

**Zoe:**

Are you forgetting everything you´ve read a minute after you´ve read it too?

**Patrick:**

My brain is so fried I forget it the instant I read it.

**Zoe:**

Three day of doing nothing except reading through old verdicts to try to find precedence.

**Patrick:**

I know we both get payed well to be here, but I´m thinking of starting a career as a rodeo rider or something.

**Zoe:**

Rodeo rider, huh?

**Patrick:**

Any job that´s exciting. I love being in court, but this isn´t what I signed up for.

**Zoe:**

Well, you shouldn´t have got me riled up like that.

**Patrick:**

How many times do I have to say I´m sorry?

**Zoe:**

How about a thousand more?

**Patrick:**

Did you give to Eve an apology present?

**Zoe:**

There´s a concert with some friends of mine tomorrow at a bar called Tarrello´s. I offered her a 300 dollar bar tab for her and her girlfriends to go wild for.

**Patrick:**

Not a bad idea.

**Zoe:**

After I almost ruined her 21st birthday, it´s the absolute least I could do. She loved it, so I think I´m forgiven.

**Patrick:**

I´ll pay half. Seems only fair, considering my part in it.

**Zoe:**

Are you actually starting to act like a normal human?

**Patrick:**

Normal? I hope not. I´ve always hated that word. I´ve always felt more at home with the abnormal ones like myself.

**Zoe:**

You are one deep dude.

_They smile at each other._

**Patrick:**

So do you and the little hottie have big plans for tonight?

**Zoe:**

Not that´s it´s any of your business, but yes we do. Her roommate is spending the evening with her family, so I´m coming over to her place for a romantic dinner.

**Patrick:**

And who knows what could happen after dinner.

**Zoe:**

That´s beginning to sound like the old Patrick.

**Patrick:**

Just saying that if it were me and a girl that stunningly beautiful wanted me, I know what I´d be thinking of doing with her.

**Zoe:**

It´s not just her looks. She´s not like anyone I´ve ever met.

**Patrick:**

Did you know each other before you hooked up?

**Zoe:**

We went to High School together. Believe it or not, we were both cheerleaders. I was the captain that year.

**Patrick:**

Only the one year?

**Zoe:**

Yeah, after that a lot of them hated me, so I quit. To be honest, I was pretty terrible at it.

**Patrick:**

So the two hot lesbian cheerleaders didn´t get it on in the shower after practice?

**Zoe:**

We were both still straight at the time. I didn´t find out until the year after and she didn´t until the year after I graduated.

**Patrick:**

Such a missed opportunity.

**Zoe:**

We´re planning on doing all we can to make up for lost time now.

**Patrick:**

I hope you have a good time.

**Zoe:**

Oh, I´m sure we will.

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day**

_We do the same shot we had in the previous episode with the empty hallway and the bell ringing. The big difference here is that the day before the kids walked quietly to their classes. Now it´s the weekend and the moment the first ones get out (almost the moment after the bell rings) it´s a pandemonium of mostly happy kids. Chrissy and Lisa come out of their classroom and are immediately joined by Julie. One of the few kids who isn´t happy is Kimmie, who looks at her old friend talking to her new friends with a sad look on her face. A boy bumps into her shoulder on the way past her and she doesn´t react at all. She looks over at Megan, who´s walking with a cute boy named Jonathan Perry and tries her best not to look hurt. Eddy is greeted by Marco, when he comes out._

**Marco:**

Ah, Friday right after you get off work. It´s the best moment of the week every week.

**Eddy:**

Can´t disagree with that.

_They start walking._

**Marco:**

Are you nervous?

**Eddy:**

It´s Manny. I don´t know how many thousands of hours we´ve spent together.

**Marco:**

But it´s been a long time since you were a couple.

**Eddy:**

Last night I had the most vivid dream I´ve ever had, that I was holding her and everything was perfect. I think I´m in love, dude. To know that it´ll all be real in a few minutes. I can´t describe it.

**Marco:**

That´s love for you, my man. You can´t describe it.

_Lisa, Chrissy and Julie catch up to them._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, Eddy. Hi, Mr. Del Rossi.

**Eddy:**

Hi girls. You know Chrissy, you´re supposed to call me Mr. Reid, when were in school.

**Chrissy:**

But school´s out. It´s the weekend.

**Marco:**

She´s got you there.

**Eddy:**

Outsmarted by a 12 year old.

**Chrissy:**

Are you guys going to The Dot? My mom is coming down for once because some old friends of her and my dad are in town.

**Marco:**

I´ve got a lot of stuff to get done, but Eddy´s going. He´s meeting his girlfriend.

**Julie/Lisa/Chrissy:**

Ooh.

_They come out of the entrance and see Emma, Manny and Paige waiting for them. Eddy drops his bag and runs straight into Manny´s arms for a big kiss. After half a minute, they still haven´t broken it._

**Snake:**

Hmm.

_They finally break it and notice him standing behind them._

**Snake:**

There are rules about excessive PDA on school property.

_Manny gives him a big hug._

**Manny:**

It´s so good to see you, Archie.

**Snake:**

You too, Manny. Spike said it feels like her second daughter is coming home.

**Manny:**

I can never thank you two enough. That year you let me live at your house after my dad kicked me out, was hard enough as it was. If I hadn´t had you, god knows what could have happened to me.

**Snake:**

All I can say is, it was our pleasure.

**Emma:**

And you got to sleep with me every night for a year.

_Chrissy and Lisa look at Emma like "What?", while Julie giggles a little at the remark._

**Manny:**

With emphasis on sleep. That was all we did.

**Snake:**

So what are you all up to tonight?

**Chrissy:**

Me, Lisa & Julie are having a slumber party.

**Marco:**

And us adults are planning on going to a karaoke bar.

**Paige:**

Is it okay if I pass? Maybe you young girls could let an old girl in to your slumber party?

**Chrissy:**

Of course we can.

**Emma:**

Spinner was planning on being their babysitter, I´m sure he´d love to have you over. You two were close back in the day.

**Marco:**

Yeah, you guys were together for almost a year, weren´t you?

**Lisa:**

You dated Spinner? How old were you?

**Paige:**

We were 15, when we got together. He was a great boyfriend for me at that time in my life. I wasn´t the exactly easiest girlfriend to have, but he was always patient with me. Until the very end, I don´t think he even said a bad word to me.

**Eddy:**

Sounds like kind of the same as he is now.

**Emma:**

Trust me, there´s a big difference between him now and then.

**Julie:**

Why did you break up?

**Manny:**

That´s partly my fault. I thought he was cute too, so I flirted with him.

**Paige:**

It wasn´t your fault that he fell for you or that I smashed his car.

**Chrissy:**

You dated my dad too?

**Manny:**

I did for a short while.

**Snake:**

Well, as much fun as it is to listen to your relationship histories from high school, I better get home to the missus.

**Chrissy:**

See you tomorrow, granddad.

_She gives him a hug._

**Marco:**

I´m splitting too, but I´ll see you later.

**Emma:**

We can´t fit everyone in the car.

**Eddy:**

That´s okay. It´s not far. We could take a romantic walk there.

_Manny & Eddy kiss._

**Paige:**

See you soon.

_They get in the car with Emma driving, Paige in the passenger seat and the girls in the back. They drive off and Manny and Eddy start walking._

**Eddy:**

You ready to do some singing tonight?

**Manny:**

As long as I don´t have to sing ... you know, that one.

**Eddy:**

That´s the glory of karaoke, you get to pick yourself.

**Manny:**

Can I pick one for you so sing?

**Eddy:**

Any song you want, my darling.

_They stop to kiss again._

**4\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is chatting with Jay and Sean and Spinner is busy behind the grill, when Paige and Emma come in with the girls. There´s only a few people in the restaurant besides them, but that´s because most of the customers are outside enjoying the sun._

**Paige:**

If it isn´t Spinner himself.

**Spinner:**

Been a long time, Paige.

**Paige:**

Way too long if you ask me.

**Spinner:**

I couldn´t agree more.

_He gives her a hug and they look glad to see each other again._

**Paige:**

We were just talking about the old days and it hit me on the ride over here. Can you believe that it´s been almost 24 years since we got together?

**Spinner:**

You come in here and immediately make me feel old.

**Emma:**

I thought that was my job.

_Spinner and Emma kiss. We see that Sean is jealous, but tries to hide it._

**Paige:**

I have to admit, that when I first heard that you two got married, I thought it was the craziest idea I´d ever heard. But here you are, still going strong after all these years.

**Chrissy:**

Paige is coming to our slumber party.

**Spinner:**

This day is getting better by the minute. You think having three kids to look after by yourself is hard, try five. Just a sec.

_He goes to flip two burgers._

**Paige:**

So you found your calling in cooking?

**Spinner:**

Food makes sense to me. It is a little too much sometimes, having to cook both here and at home.

**Paige:**

Emma doesn´t cook?

_Chrissy and Lisa try not to laugh._

**Emma:**

Come on. I´m not that bad.

**Chrissy:**

When my little brother James sees her standing near the stove, he runs the other way.

**Paige:**

Then how about if the four of us cook for you tonight? What do you say, girls?

_The three girls like the idea._

**Emma:**

I´ll be back in half an hour. I´m picking up Adam from daycare and James from kinder garden.

**Sean:**

Can I catch a ride?

**Emma:**

Sure.

_Emma and Sean leave._

**Jay:**

Well, if it isn´t my second favorite girl from LA.

**Paige:**

Jay!

_She gives him a big hug._

**Jay:**

Paige, I´d like you to meet Maya. Maya, this is Paige.

**Maya:**

Nice to meet you.

**Paige:**

You too, hun.

_Maya raises an eyebrow at being called "hun" so soon._

**Jay:**

Get used to it. She even calls herself hun sometimes.

**Maya:**

How do you know each other?

**Jay:**

When I first moved to LA to be with Manny, I didn´t know anyone and Manny was working all the time. If it hadn´t been for this one keeping me company and refusing to let me look sad for as much as a second, I think I would have hated it there. See that´s the thing about Paige, no matter how miserable you think you feel, she can always cheer you up.

**Paige:**

So you work here, Maya?

**Maya:**

Started on Monday.

**Jay:**

And she´s already like part of the family.

_The two look in each others eyes and smile. None of them want to break the eye contact and you have a feeling that if no one else was there, they´d probably be kissing._

**Paige:**

So how long have you two been dating?

**Maya/Jay:**

No, we ...

**Spinner:**

Maya, you´re still on the clock. You´re getting backed up here and hungry people need their food.

**Maya:**

Duty calls. (to the girls) You guys want a soda?

_The girls nod enthusiastically and sit down at an empty table. Maya goes to the grill to pick up the orders._

**Jay:**

I guess you could say we´ve been on a date. There was dancing. drinks.

**Paige:**

There´s life after Manny after all.

_Manny and Eddy come in. Manny goes to give Jay a hug._

**Jay:**

The prettiest dimples ever are back in town. Glad to be back?

**Manny:**

I can´t believe it´s all happened so fast. It´s totally cuckoo bananas!

**Paige:**

I don´t think I´ve heard you use that expression in years.

**Manny:**

I haven´t. I don´t know why it came out of me.

_Maya has served her final customers and comes over to them. She reaches her hand out to Manny, who shakes it._

**Maya:**

You must be Manny. I´m Maya.

**Manny:**

Is this THE Maya?

**Eddy:**

That is THE Maya.

**Jay:**

I´m not following.

**Eddy:**

She´s the girl that tore out my heart and stomped on it.

**Maya:**

It can´t have been that bad.

**Manny:**

Before Jay talked to him and found out his name, I called him "Mr. Mopey" in my head.

**Maya:**

You weren´t the only one it sucked royally for. We´re friends again, that´s all that matters.

**Eddy:**

Bandmates too. Maya´s our new lead singer.

**Manny:**

Are you coming to karaoke?

**Maya:**

No, I´m having a fun night with my sister and my mom.

**Jay:**

You and your sister could come by later. I could see for myself if looks run in the family, or if it´s just you.

**Maya:**

I don´t know. I need to catch up on my sleep. I can only give you a maybe.

**Jay:**

I´ll take a maybe, when it´s from you.

**Eddy:**

Maybe you could help us tomorrow, Jay. We could use a strong man to carry amplifiers and things. I can´t lift much of anything with my left arm and Maya weighs about a hundred pounds, when she´s wet.

**Maya:**

It would be really cool of you.

**Jay:**

Call me persuaded.

_Spinner has rung the bell signifying that another order is ready. Maya sighs and goes to get it. Maya winks at Jay on her way past him and he winks back._

**Paige:**

That was smooth. She´s coming. I wouldn´t worry.

**Manny:**

You and the hot waitress? Way to go, man!

**Jay:**

We haven´t even kissed yet.

_Manny looks over at Maya, who´s served the customers and can´t stop glancing over at Jay on the way back to the grill with dishes from another table._

**Manny:**

The way she looks at you, I don´t think you´ll have to wait long.

**5\. Int. Car. Day**

_Emma and Sean are driving along._

**Sean:**

You´re saying it´s over for good?

**Emma:**

It has to be. She saw us. If it had been Zoe or Chrissy. I can´t even think the thought.

**Sean:**

You told me your marriage is practically dead.

**Emma:**

It is in some ways. We have sex every second Friday, but there´s no passion in it anymore. The thing is that he hasn´t just been my husband. He´s also been my best friend and one hell of a dad to my children. They have to be my number one priority .

**Sean:**

I´ll stay away, If you don´t want me in your life. I care more about you than I do about myself, so if that´s what you want, then so be it. But do you really think you can continue in a marriage like that for the rest of your life? I know I couldn´t.

_Emma glances to the left to see Zoe standing by her car with the hood open, but can´t see it´s her since she´s mostly covered by smoke coming from the engine._

**Emma:**

We´ve known each other since we were 12. I´m sure you and I can have a completely platonic friendship again.

**6\. Ext. Roadside. Day.**

_Zoe has stepped back from the hood. The engine is smoking a lot. She steps away from it as if she´s afraid it´s gonna explode. She takes her phone and sends a text to Lola:_

**Car is busted. Need to wait for a tow truck.**

_Right now it all seems kind of hopeless to her and you can tell._

**7\. Int. Supermarket. Day.**

_Spinner and Paige have taken the girls shopping for groceries._

**Paige:**

We need to find out what we´re making. What food dish do you like the most?

**Chrissy:**

Lasagna.

**Lisa:**

Pizza.

**Julie:**

Spaghetti.

**Paige:**

Italian it is. You guys see if you can find a pound of minced beef and some bacon. We´ll be over in the fruit and vegetable section.

_The girls rush off._

**Spinner:**

Bacon?

**Paige:**

Are you complaining?

**Spinner:**

Absolutely not.

**Paige:**

Is Emma still a vegan?

**Spinner:**

To the bone. She accepts that the rest of us eat meat, but it´s especially the smell of meat being cooked that she hates.

_They get to the fruit and vegetable section and Paige begins picking things out while they talk._

**Spinner:**

Is there a special someone in LA?

**Paige:**

Sadly no. My romantic life seems to be in this neverending downturn.

**Spinner:**

You´ll find someone.

**Paige:**

That´s what everyone says. Married life seems to be treating you good.

**Spinner:**

When you´ve been together as long as Em and I have, living without each other becomes unthinkable. What we´ve built up over the years with the kids, the restaurant. Sometimes it feels like I`m living in a dream.

_The girls come back with the groceries._

**Paige:**

Great work, you guys.

**Chrissy:**

Can we buy some candy?

**Spinner:**

I don´t know. Em doesn´t like you eating too much sugar.

_Paige stands with the girls and makes a sad face with them until Spinner gives in._

**Spinner:**

Ok, but only for 10 dollars. No more.

_Paige just won a lot of points with the girls and they run off again._

**Spinner:**

I´m the world biggest softie.

**Paige:**

You´re still the same great guy with the same huge heart you had way back when we were together. Don´t ever change.

**8\. Ext. Roadside. Evening.**

_Zoe´s car is finally being towed away._

**9\. Int. Emma & Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_James is sitting in front of the TV, completely hypnotized by the cartoons he´s watching. Spinner in on the couch playing with Adam. In the kitchen the girls are helping Paige cook. Julie is stirring a pot of tomato sauce, while Chrissy and Lisa are making the salad. Lisa is trying to slice a tomato, but doesn´t know to handle the knife._

**Paige:**

You´re doing it wrong, hun.

**Lisa:**

It´s cutting something. How can I do it wrong?

**Paige:**

Let me show you. You put your finger like this and the knife like this.

**Lisa:**

That looks dangerous. I happen to like having fingers.

**Paige:**

You won´t cut yourself, if you do it right. You have to learn to not be afraid of the knife.

_She shows her how to do it, then hands the knife back to her._

**Paige:**

Now do it slowly at first. Bend your fingers a little so that they support the blade and you can control it.

_Lisa cuts it and while it´s not perfect, it´s not bad either. The next slice is close to perfect. She cuts the rest of it under Paige´s watchful eye and adds it to the salad bowl with a proud smile on her face._

**Lisa:**

Thanks, Paige.

**Paige:**

You´re welcome, hun. So what movie are we watching later on, when the boys go to bed?

**Julie:**

We could watch "Mean Girls".

**Chrissy:**

I´ve seen it 10 times. I didn´t think "Crossroads" was that bad. We could watch that again.

**Lisa:**

Urgh. No way I´m sitting through that one again.

**Paige:**

You guys have Netflix, right?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah.

**Paige:**

There was this movie I watched with my friends when I was about your age. It´s called "The Breakfast Club", have you heard of it?

**Julie:**

What´s it about?

**Paige:**

About 5 kids who are stuck in detention on a Saturday.

**Chrissy:**

That doesn´t sound exciting.

**Paige:**

It´s a movie about dealing with being a teenager, most of all.

**Julie:**

I´ve already been one for two months.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve only got a month left as a kid, before I become one.

**Paige:**

Just because you turn 13, doesn´t mean you change right away, hun. You´ll still be a kid for a while and little by little the way you think and look changes.

**Lisa:**

Were you boy crazy?

**Paige:**

Not really. In Junior High and High School I had a total of 2 boyfriends and one girlfriend.

**Julie:**

So you like both boys and girls?

**Paige:**

It was more like one girl. Singular.

**Lisa:**

What happened?

**Paige:**

We became friends and then fell in love when we worked together at a movie theatre, selling popcorn at the concession stand. We loved each other a lot, it wasn´t that. But it was drama, drama, drama. Never a moment without some kind of drama between us. Every day it changed from the highest highs to the lowest lows and back again.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t get that relationship stuff. My mom and dad I get, it´s like they´re supposed to be together. But all that drama like you said. Why would people want that?

**Paige:**

Because they can also be amazing. When me and your dad were together he always did little things to make me happier. I don´t even think he thought about it, he just loved making me smile.

**Julie:**

Were you sad when you broke up?

**Paige:**

I was, but I almost felt bad that he was always better to me than I was to him. I was more angry that Manny stole him from me.

**Lisa:**

That´s what boys do, right? They turn girls against each other.

**Paige:**

Soon enough, you´ll be turning the boys against each other too. It´s the hormones. Soon they´ll be running wild in your bodies and there´s nothing you can do about it.

**Julie:**

I´ll never let a boy come between me and any of you, I promise.

**Lisa:**

I promise, too.

**Chrissy:**

Me too. Maybe watching a movie that helps prepare us for this teen life isn´t a bad thing.

**Paige:**

Trust me, it´s not as bad as it sounds. I think our pasta is ready.

_They begin getting things ready._

**10\. Int. The Song Shack. Evening.**

_The Song Shack is a bright bar, with room for about 40 people. This is their monthly karaoke night. We open on Marco on stage. He´s in the middle of Dead Or Alives "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)". This is obviously Marco´s signature karaoke song and he does some fancy dance moves, that especially a group of drunk college girls (including Kayla) dancing in front of the stage absolutely love. At the bar we see Manny and Eddy standing with Emma, while Sean and Jay are talking._

**Eddy:**

I´ve never been more proud to call him my colleague.

**Emma:**

He´s perfected it over the years. I remember this one time he tried this ribbon dance, like he saw them do in the video. It looked great until he tripped himself on the ribbon. He fell right on his face and busted his own lip.

**Manny:**

You better get ready, you´re up next.

**Eddy:**

Wish me luck.

**Manny:**

Like you need it.

_He takes a swig of his beer and heads up to the stage. We cut to Jay and Sean._

**Jay:**

What´s with you tonight, man?

**Sean:**

Same as always these days. Woman troubles.

**Jay (whispering):**

It´s Em, isn´t it?

**Sean (whispering):**

What, how did you know?

**Jay (whispering):**

I didn´t. I only suspected it. Look, you need to break it off, now.

**Sean (whispering);**

She ended it a few hours ago.

**Jay (whispering):**

Good. There´s plenty of pretty fish in the sea. Ones that aren´t married to one of your best friends.

_Marco´s song ends and he is greeted by his long time boyfriend, a handsome South American man named Carlos Zico (42). Eddy gives Marco a fist bump, before he gets on stage. We cut back to Manny and Emma._

**Emma:**

What song is he singing?

**Manny:**

"Superstition" by Stevie Wonder.

**Emma:**

Nice one.

**Manny;**

I picked it. The first time we dated he was in a major "Stevie Phase", so we did it to his albums all the time. The thing was that he loved the songs so much, that in between the moaning, he couldn´t help himself from singing along a little bit.

_She does her best impression of it and Emma laughs. We cut back to the stage, where Eddy starts off "Superstition". He hasn´t got the dance moves that Marco did, but he has a better voice and sings it like he means it. Jay and Sean come up behind them._

**Jay:**

Not bad for a school teacher.

**Manny:**

One more dance for old times sake?

_They head out to the dancefloor, leaving Emma and Sean behind. Sean sees that Kayla has noticed them and is coming towards them._

**Sean:**

Here comes trouble.

**Emma:**

The college girl?

**Sean:**

Yep. Brace yourself.

**Kayla:**

Seanie boy.

**Sean:**

Hello Kayla. Partying hard?

**Kayla:**

You know it. You know what the difference between you and that great guy singing is?

**Sean:**

What´s the difference?

**Kayla:**

He´s a nice guy. A really nice guy who wouldn´t go around parading his slut, in front of the girl who´s supposed to be his girlfriend!

**Emma:**

You wanna start something with me?

_Emma looks pissed and Sean tries to step between them._

**Kayla:**

But you´re the one he´s banging, aren´t you?

**Sean:**

Please Kayla, can we talk outside?

**Emma:**

I´m a happily married woman, Girlie and you owe me an apology.

**Kayla:**

Three times he´s all of a sudden been too busy for me and kicked me out of his apartment. The last two times I stuck around in my car for a little while and guess who showed up right away both times?

**Emma:**

You´re mistaking me for someone else.

**Kayla:**

Married huh? I bet you have kids too. Do they know what mommy´s doing every time daddy´s back is turned?

**Sean:**

Kayla, I know you´re drunk, but that´s enough!

**Kayla:**

What are you gonna do, Seanie boy? You can´t hurt me more than you already have.

**Sean:**

Look, I´m sorry you thought we were more than I did.

**Kayla:**

You knew exactly how I felt. You took advantage of me.

_She almost starts crying._

**Sean:**

Kayla, I ...

**Kayla:**

Shut up, Sean. Screw you and screw you too, bitch!

_She heads straight to the bar._

**Emma:**

That was unpleasant.

**Sean:**

We´ve got a problem.

**Emma:**

You don´t think she´ll tell Eddy?

**Sean:**

I´m not sure she knows, that we know each other. When he comes down here and talks to us, she´ll know for sure. As drunk as she is and as much as she hates both our guts right now. Yeah, she´ll tell him instantly.

**Emma:**

And he´ll tell Spinner. We need to get out of here, now.

**Sean:**

We´re completely screwed. None of us can go to Eddy & Spinner´s gig. She´ll be there too. The worst part I haven´t told you is that Jay knows.

**Emma:**

What? How long has he known?

**Sean:**

About five minutes.

_The panic is getting hard for Emma to hide and Sean comforts her. He looks over at Kayla at the bar drinking a shot of Whisky and giving them the evil eye._

**Emma:**

No, this can´t be happening.

**Sean:**

First step is we get out of here. We´ll drive somewhere and plan what to do.

**Emma:**

Spinner. The kids. They´ll hate me forever for this.

_He grabs her arm and begins to lead her out. They pass by Manny and Jay on the way out and Sean as discreetly as he can tells Jay that they´re leaving. When he tells Manny she looks confused. Kayla has been following them with her eyes all the way, but gets distracted by one of her friends named Katrina (a stylish 21 year old) when Sean talks to Jay. Marco sees them leave too and looks towards Manny. Manny pulls Jay over towards Marco._

**Manny:**

What the hell was that all about?

**Marco:**

I have no idea. But I don´t know them nearly as well as Jay does.

**Manny:**

Jay. do you know?

**Jay:**

No.

**Manny:**

Jason Hobart, are you lying to me?

**Jay:**

No.

_Jay does a little tic like movement with his nose._

**Manny:**

There comes the nose tic! What´s going on?

_She can tell by his facial expression that he doesn´t want to tell her. Marco sees it too._

**Manny:**

No, she can´t have. I mean that would be insane. To risk her perfect life for her old teenage crush.

**Marco:**

Is it that insane? He saved her life.

**Manny:**

Do you know for sure?

**Jay:**

I got it out of him. I´ve been suspecting that something was going on, but I hoped it was something, anything other than that.

**Manny:**

We need to keep this between us. I´ll talk to her tomorrow.

**Marco:**

It´ll be hard to keep this a secret.

**Jay:**

We have to. This isn´t only about them.

_Kayla & Katrina come over to them. Katrina seems a lot more sober than Kayla._

**Kayla:**

Here´s the one I was telling you about. Eddy must have said her name a hundred times, but I´m too drunk to remember it now.

_Kayla and Katrina are a welcome distraction._

**Manny:**

It´s Manuella, but everyone calls me Manny.

**Kayla:**

Everyone, I´m Kayla and this great girl next to me is Katrina. Singer of songs like myself.

**Marco:**

I´m Marco.

**Jay:**

Jay.

**Kayla:**

Manny, that´s it! The thing is that when you have a crush on a guy, you sort of zone out when he´s talking about his girlfriend.

**Manny:**

You have a crush on Eddy?

**Kayla:**

Yeah, I do! I mean look at him.

_They look up at the stage, where we see Eddy rocking away as he´s finishing the song._

**Kayla:**

He´s nice to everyone. And he loves kids. And he plays guitar. That´s pretty much checks all my boxes.

**Marco:**

Sweetheart, I´m sure you´ll find someone new.

**Kayla:**

I know and I know I was a dumb to think I could get someone like him.

**Manny:**

You know he´s talked a lot about you. About how the kids in your music class all love you, because you´re so great with them. About what an fantastic musician you are. He thinks you´re much better than he is.

**Kayla:**

He said that?

**Manny:**

From what he tells me, I´m sure you´ll find the love of your life soon.

**Kayla:**

That´s so sweet! Isn´t she sweet, Katrina?

**Katrina:**

Especially considering you told her, you have a crush on her boyfriend.

**Kayla:**

Now I know you, Manny and you know what? I like you! Do you like me?

_She gives Manny a hug so big, that it´s kind of uncomfortable for Manny. Jay and Marco find it amusing._

**Manny:**

I like you too, Kayla.

**Kayla:**

And because I like you, I´ll respect what you and Eddy have and I won´t hit on him. Unless he hits on me first, then it´s fair game. Call of the Wild and all that.

**Marco:**

She´s a bit like you from High School.

**Jay:**

The first years in LA, you were her! Cut the girl some slack.

**Kayla:**

Deal?

**Manny:**

Deal.

_They shake on it. Eddy´s song is finished and he gets a decent applause. Kayla was obviously his biggest fan._

**11\. Int. Maya and Lola´s apartment. Evening.**

_Lola is in the kitchen throwing out the food she cooked with an annoyed look on her face, when the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it and of course it´s Zoe._

**Zoe:**

I´m so sorry. You have every right to be mad at me.

**Lola:**

I´ve thrown the food out. I spent a lot of money on it, you know. I wanted us to have the best night possible.

**Zoe:**

I´ll pay you for it. Anything. Just say that you forgive me and ...

_Lola interrupts her with a kiss, pulls her inside and closes the door._

**Lola:**

Tonight was never about the dinner part. It´s the dessert I was looking forward to.

_They kiss again while they begin to undress each other. Zoe breaks it._

**Zoe:**

Not, that I´m not ...

**Lola:**

Horny as a toad?

**Zoe:**

That´s a very accurate description. I haven´t been with someone in a while and I´m sure you´ve done a lot of crazy things with a lot of girls ...

**Lola:**

Why do you think I´ve slept with lots of girls?

**Zoe:**

I think because you´re such a free spirit. Plus you´ve lived in Europe and from what I hear it´s more, how should I say, free spirited over there.

**Lola:**

How many have you slept with?

**Zoe:**

Four. Grace, Razha, one girl in college named Sandy who I dated for about half a year and a girl named Bethany, who I had this friends with benefits thing going on with a few years back.

**Lola:**

Did you love them?

**Zoe:**

I did with Grace and Razha. With Sandy and Bethany it was more like I cared for them.

**Lola:**

Then our numbers are exactly the same.

**Zoe:**

Four?

**Lola:**

My first was Frankie, who I consider my first real love. Then there was Mila, the Croatian beauty, who I loved with all my heart for close to three years until she broke it. She got arrested for being part of a huge drug smuggling and human trafficking ring. She´s still in prison and won´t be out for a few more years.

**Zoe:**

You didn´t know or suspect anything?

**Lola:**

Not until the police had arrested her and came to search our apartment. After her there was Marie, who I moved to Denmark for. I was with her for almost six years and thought I´d be with forever. That was until she cheated on me with my best friend, then dumped me and moved straight from my place into hers.

**Zoe:**

At least tell me the last one wasn´t a disaster.

**Lola:**

That was my one drunken and heartbroken one night stand. It´s the only one I regret.

**Zoe:**

I think we can let that one slide. Was she really ugly or smelly or something?

**Lola:**

It´s because I only sleep with girls I either love or think I can fall in love with.

_They kiss passionately and continue kissing and undressing each other until they´re down to their underwear on the way to Lola´s bedroom. They lie down on the bed._

**12\. Int. The Song Shack. Evening.**

_Jay is starting to look like he´s giving up on Maya. Eddy is looking a little tired and yawns._

**Eddy:**

I think it´s about time to call it a night.

**Jay:**

Yeah, I doubt that ...

_Maya comes up behind him and taps him on his shoulder. She´s with Katie and Marisol, who somehow doesn´t look like she´s aged at all since High School. Jay turns around and he and Maya hug._

**Maya:**

This is the guy I was telling you about.

**Katie:**

The one who saves little girls from their tormentors.

**Jay:**

It wasn´t anything, really.

**Marisol:**

I´m sure it wasn´t nothing to those girls.

**Manny:**

Jay Hobart, a hero? Did I come to Toronto or Bizarro world?

**Maya:**

Katie, Marisol. This is Jay´s ex-girlfriend Manny and that´s Eddy, my good friend and ex-boyfriend from years ago. This is my older sister Katie and her BFF Marisol.

**Marisol:**

So you traded boyfriends?

**Manny:**

Not intentionally.

_We cut to the stage, where Katrina from earlier is ready to sing._

**DJ:**

This is the last song of the karaoke portion of the night. We hope you´ll stay with us for the rest of the night, as I play all your favorite hits. But first, this is Katrina and she´s gonna finish it off with a song that´s also one of my favorites. This is the Madonna classic "Crazy For You".

_The music slowly starts and we cut back to the others._

**Eddy:**

Of all the songs she could have picked.

**Manny:**

I asked her to sing it. This is the first date in our new relationship. Starting it with the first song we ever kissed to seems kind of right, doesn´t it?

 _She leads him to the dancefloor. Maya takes Jay´s hand and does the same. Katie and Marisol head to the bar to get some drinks. We follow the couples dancing as the first half of first verse plays._ _Jay and Maya kiss. Eddy and Manny see it and smile before also kissing. Katie and Marisol standing by the bar also see it. They both look happy on Maya´s behalf._

_We cut to Spinner, Paige and the girls watching the movie and looking like a happy family for the second half of the first verse. On the line "Can't you feel the weight of my stare" Spinner and Paige, who are sitting on opposite end of the couch, with the girls between them, make eye contact and smile at each other._

_Right before the chorus, we cut to Sean and Emma in Emma and Spinners car. She´s crying and he´s holding her and comforting her. She finally stops and looks up into his eyes._

_We cut to Zoe and Lola, naked (under the covers) and kissing in bed._ _Lola crawls under the covers and whatever it is she´s doing to Zoe, it´s clearly working very well._

_We give Lola and Zoe their privacy and cut back to the dancing couples at the bar._

_Maya and Jay start to get a little physical. She whispers something in his ear and he nods with a big smile on his face, Holding hands they leave the bar. Katie and Marisol toast and laugh among themselves, They know exactly what they´re planning on doing_

_We cut to Emma riding Sean on the front seat of the car. It´s clearly extremely passionate between them. We follow them for most of the outro and finish with a closeup of them staring into each others eyes as they begin to orgasm at the same time, before fading out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	9. Love Comes Tumbling Down Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Maya, Lola and the band prepare for the big concert, Emma´s house of cards made of lies begins to fall apart.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E09 - Love Comes Tumbling Down Part 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Shelly´s Apartment. Night.**

_Maya is with Shelly in the apartment. Between them is a dead body, that of Vincent Bateman. There´s a lot of blood on the floor. Shelly is holding a large knife. Maya, who´s also holding a knife, looks shocked._

**Maya:**

What did we do?

**Shelly:**

He would have killed us.

**Maya:**

So you killed him?

**Shelly:**

You stabbed him first. If you hadn´t done that, I wouldn´t have had the courage. I´m glad we did it. It´s the only way to be sure he won´t hurt anyone again.

_Maya tries to think._

**Maya:**

We need to call the police.

**Shelly:**

And tell them what? That I accidentally tripped and stabbed him over and over again?

**Maya:**

Self defense. Emotional distress. There´s laws that can help us.

**Shelly:**

Women like us? Two broke waitresses with no family ties, who no one will miss. You think they´ll believe us or treat us better? They´ll stick us with a useless public defender and we´ll be locked up until we´re old ladies and they take pity on us.

Maya:

You don´t know that.

_We focus on Maya´s face and the location switches to Jay´s bedroom. She looks at her (real) self sleeping next to Jay. Shelly is still there. They´ve both covered in blood like they were before, while "sleeping Maya" is clean._

**Shelly:**

How can you go around pretending it didn´t happen?

**Maya:**

I don´t.

**Shelly:**

We both stuck our knives in him and there you are. Sleeping next to your Prince Charming, like a normal girl. A man is dead before his time and someone will have to pay. You know you can´t run forever.

**Maya:**

They won´t find me.

**Shelly:**

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Maya. Every second that goes by, the noose gets tighter.

_We cut to Maya strapped down in an execution room, where she is to be executed by lethal injection. She looks terrified and Shelly is standing with her hand on an oversized lever._

**Shelly:**

It has to be hell for you. I´m the one who decides what happens and there´s nothing you can do about it. Maybe I´ll talk, maybe I won´t. Maybe you´ll get two days of freedom or maybe they´ll take you in ten years, when you and Jay have a happy family. Every day until then, I´ll be right here in you head.

**Maya (panicking):**

I want my life back. Lola, Jay, Eddy ...

**Shelly:**

They´re the dream. This is your reality.

_As she is about to flick the switch, Maya wakes up. Jay has woken her up. It´s still the middle of the night, so he´s turned on the light._

**Jay:**

Maya, wake up.

_Maya is at first still scared and cowers. Jay tries to touch her, but she´s still afraid._

**Jay:**

You had a nightmare.

_Maya throws herself into his arms._

**Jay:**

What´s wrong? You can tell me anything.

_We focus on Maya´s face as she tries to gather herself._

**Jay:**

I had some terrible nightmares as a kid, so I know how bad it can be. What was it about?

_Maya pretends to be okay._

**Maya:**

I don´t remember any of it. Let´s try to sleep again. We´ve got a long day tomorrow.

**Jay:**

You´re sure you don´t want to talk?

**Maya:**

I´ll rather try to get some sleep, if that´s okay.

**Jay:**

We´ll talk about it tomorrow, if you want to.

_He turns off the light and she snuggles up as close to him as she can. She doesn´t close her eyes, though._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Emma and Spinner´s house, Morning.**

_We start with a short montage of Emma trying to cook her way out of her guilty conscience, but she´s obviously not a woman who was born to cook. Chrissy and Spinner come down._

**Spinner:**

Is something burning?

**Chrissy:**

Should I go wake up the others?

**Emma:**

Take it easy. I thought I would make you guys breakfast for once. Where´s Lisa and Julie?

**Chrissy:**

They´re still sleeping. It´s only 8 o´clock.

**Spinner:**

Let me see, honey.

_The results of Emma´s breakfast cooking can only be describes as barely fit for human consumption. Spinner and Chrissy try to put on a brave face so as not to embarrass her._

**Chrissy:**

Looks great, mom.

**Spinner:**

Yeah, sweetheart. I prefer my breakfast very well done. I can´t believe you remembered.

**Emma:**

Well, it´s ready. I put bacon in it, so it´s just for you guys. Sit down.

**Chrissy:**

So you haven´t tasted it at all?

**Emma:**

I trusted my instincts.

_They sit down at the kitchen table. Spinner and his daughter have a back and forth with their facial expressions. We see that none of them want to subject themselves to this, but Spinner makes her. Chrissy mouths "You owe me one" and he mouths back "fine". Emma puts a full plate in front of both of them._

**Emma:**

Scrambled eggs with bacon, ala Emma. Enjoy.

_They both take a bite and Spinner is best at not wincing._

**Spinner:**

You didn´t hold back on the pepper, that´s for sure.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah mom, it´s very (coughs) spicy (coughs again), but in a good way.

**Emma:**

I´m glad you´re enjoying it.

_James comes in and wipes his eyes._

**Emma:**

Look who´s up! Maybe your sister and Dad can share some of their breakfast with you.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, mom made it. It´s great .

_James´ eyes widen up._

**James:**

I´m not really hungry. I´d rather watch cartoons, if that´s okay.

**Emma:**

I´ll go watch it with you.

**James (un-enthusianstically):**

Okay, mom.

_They go into the living room. The moment after she´s gone, both Spinner and Chrissy run up and get a large glass of milk and drink as much as they can._

**Chrissy:**

Dad, do you think I´ll be able to feel my tongue again?

**Spinner:**

You will, but it could take an hour or two. That must have been the worst food I´ve ever had.

**Chrissy:**

What´s up with her today?

_They look into the living room to see her annoying James with question after question as he´s still trying to wake up._

**Spinner:**

Your guess is as good as mine, but let´s face it, your mother´s always been ... herself.

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Zoe and Lola are by the front door saying goodbye._

**Lola:**

You´re sure, you don´t want to stay?

**Zoe:**

I need to stop by at home, so I won´t have to go out in my work clothes tonight. I also promised Emma and Spinner that I´d give Chrissy a ride over to Lisa´s later on, before me and Emma head down to Tarrello´s. I could use a bit more sleep, too.

**Lola:**

Would you rather we´d just slept?

**Zoe:**

No. Absolutely no! Last night was ... I mean wow! It wasn´t just the multitude of orgasms. I never knew it could be that sensual and passionate.

**Lola:**

You better get used to it. Now you´ve given me a taste of you, I could easily become addicted.

_They kiss passionately._

**Zoe:**

In one week, I´ve fallen for you so hard, I can barely believe it myself. I can´t wait to see what you have in store for next week!

_Maya comes in the door. She looks tired._

**Lola:**

So? Did you spend the night in a certain guy´s bed?

_Maya just nods. Lola let´s out a little squeal of joy and hugs her._

**Zoe:**

Jay´s got a good heart, just be prepared for anything and everything with him. Later.

_She leaves. Lola smiles, but her smile quickly fades, since she can tell that Maya is upset about something._

**Maya:**

I think I´m screwed, Lola.

**3\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Maya and Lola are on the couch. Maya has her phone out._

**Maya:**

I´ve checked up on the news from LA several times a day since I got here. Today I saw this.

_We see the article she´s showing to Lola. The headline reads:_

**Woman (21) arrested for murder of live in boyfriend. Second suspect still on the loose.**

_There´s a picture of the man Maya and Kimberly stabbed to death._

**Maya:**

That´s him, Vincent Bateman.

**Lola:**

Why does it say second suspect?

**Maya:**

A witness saw us dump the body.

**Lola:**

You have to go to the police and explain what happened. That you had no part in stabbing him and that all you did was help her dump the body.

_Maya tries to regain her composure._

**Lola:**

Maya?

**Maya:**

I didn´t tell you the entire truth. The one he lunged at was me. It was an accident. I didn´t want to do it, I swear.

**Lola:**

Dios Mio! Even if they don´t believe it was an accident, it was self defense.

**Maya:**

I stabbed him in the stomach. He started stumbling backwards and Shelly stuck him in the back. He fell down on the floor and she went crazy. Stabbed him over and over again. I think the rage that had build in her from the years af abuse came out all at once.

_Lola stands up and starts pacing around._

**Maya:**

I´m sure it´ll look better if I turn myself in, rather than if the cops have to find me and arrest me. I knew this was too good to be true. A normal, happy life is something I´ll never get to have.

**Lola:**

Have you changed your address yet?

**Maya:**

No, I´ve been so busy all week.

**Lola:**

Then they don´t know you´re here, do they?

**Maya:**

Shelly knows my full name and knows I´m from Toronto. They can see that I bought a ticket here with my credit card and when I came in. My sister knows I live in this building, so maybe they´ll get to me through her. I didn´t tell her and my mom about Vincent and Shelly. God, my mom. What the hell did she do to deserve a daughter like me?

**Lola:**

What? One of the most loving and caring people I´ve ever met? She loves you, no matter what.

**Maya:**

Even when she finds out I´m a murderer?

**Lola:**

You´re not a ...

**Maya:**

But I feel like I am. I´ve had nightmares every night. If I could stop sleeping I would, but then I can´t function during the day. I could end up getting you sent to jail too. You´re aiding and bedding a fugitive now. I´m not having ruining your life on my conscience too.

**Lola:**

You´re not going through this alone. I´ll be with you every step of the way.

**Maya:**

Maybe they´ll let us be cellmates.

**Lola:**

That´s not something to joke about.

**Maya:**

You´re right, I´m sorry.

_Lola sits down again and takes s deep breath. She looks Maya in the eyes._

**Lola:**

There´s something you need to know about me too. About why I came back.

**Maya:**

Lola, what is it?

**Lola:**

I didn´t just come back because I missed Toronto. I did, especially the last months. The thing is I didn´t have much of choice. They were gonna kick me out of the country soon, if I didn´t leave on my own.

**Maya:**

What could you have possibly done that would make them kick you out of the country? I´m not sitting next a fellow murderer?

**Lola:**

I had sex with an underage girl.

_Maya was upset about her own situation, but this has shocked her._

**Lola:**

She was 14 and if it had happened two months later, then she would have been past the age of consent and legally it wouldn´t have mattered. That doesn´t make it better, but I want you to know that it wasn´t like I raped a kid or anything like that.

**Maya:**

Did you know her well?

**Lola:**

She lived with her mother next door to me. I´d been dumped by Marie and had been spending a lot of time alone. When she dumped me, it wasn´t just her that left my life, most of the friends we had together stopped contacting me and unfriended me on social media right afterwards.

**Maya:**

Loneliness can lead you to some dark places, I know all about that.

**Lola:**

Her mother was single and worked odd hours to keep them afloat. Anna, that was the girls name, didn´t have any friends her own age to speak of. I think she was bullied at school, too. We immediately hit it off, so her mother asked me to look after her and make sure she wasn´t lonely all the time.

**Maya:**

But how could it go from that to ... sex?

**Lola:**

It wasn´t long until she´d spend every afternoon and most of the evening at my place. She took all the crap of her life on the chin and didn´t give up on hope, that things would get better for her and her mom. She cheered me up too, it was like having a little sister for the first time in my life. Of course after she left I´d smoke a hash joint and drink a bottle of wine, so that I´d be messed up enough to be able to fall asleep. Then I wouldn´t be up all night thinking about Marie or the misery of my life.

_Maya suddenly giggles to herself, Lola eyes her._

**Maya:**

Misery loves company. I guess you and I are proof of that.  
 **Lola:**

Problem was, she was falling for me. I´d become her first crush. Maybe because no one except me and her mom had ever been nice to her, I don´t know. At first it was her asking me personal questions about my sex life, then she started asking for masturbation tips and asking about how she could please another girl sexually. I thought I was being all sisterly by dishing out from my life´s wisdom. Until one Sunday morning where I woke up with her lying naked next to me in bed and touching my privates. They had my spare key, so I could always get in, if I lost my own.

**Maya:**

If she let herself in and you were asleep, how could that be your fault?

**Lola:**

I made her stop and in the nicest way tried to tell her why it couldn´t happen. I should have been harder on her when I said it, but I knew she had it hard enough already, without me adding to her misery. I told her that we couldn´t hang out for a few weeks, but that didn´t stop her crush. The first days it was fine between us again. Then I saw Marie with her new girlfriend, my ex-best friend and I had a complete meltdown. Usually I´d never drink or smoke hash before or while Anna was there, but I smoked a big joint and had drunk two bottles of wine that afternoon before she came over.

**Maya:**

I don´t need to know the details.

**Lola:**

I don´t even remember much of it, only flashes that pop into my brain from time to time. It did happen, I know that and there´s nothing I can do to change it. She told her mother and the police arrested me. The next two months while I was waiting for the trial were the worst. I still had to go living like everything was normal, but I knew I could get up to six years if I was unlucky. Thanks to Anna´s testimony the charges were changed from statutory rape to consensual sex with a minor. Because of her age and the circumstances involved, I got off with 5 months with an electronic foot chain and had to pay about fifteen thousand dollars to her in damages. They moved away a few days after I was arrested, so I never got the chance to thank her.

**Maya:**

What does serving with a foot chain mean?

**Lola:**

You basically serve you sentence in your own home. They monitor your every movement on GPS. I was allowed to go to one store close by one day a week for grocery shopping, but I had to take the same route there and back and I had to do it within a short specific timeframe. Apart from that I wasn´t allowed to leave the apartment. If I did, the police would easily find me and arrest me. Then I´d be serving the rest of my time in a real prison.

**Maya:**

We still haven´t got to the part where they kick you out of the country.

**Lola:**

My Visa was about to expire. With a sentence like that on my criminal record, I had no chance of getting it renewed. I figured it was better to pack up and head back here, rather than trying to survive as an illegal alien.

**Maya:**

Have you told Zoe?

**Lola:**

The only people that know are my dad, my stepmother and now you. Zoe´s gonna dump me when I tell her, I´m sure. No matter what she´ll never see me the same way she does now.

**Maya:**

How, out of all the girls in Toronto, did the two most messed up ones end up living together?

**Lola:**

Maybe we can smell our own.

_The two girls smile at each other._

**Lola:**

It felt really good to tell you.

**Maya:**

I want you to know that even though what you did was wrong, I don´t blame you anything. I mean who am I to blame anyone for anything?

**Lola:**

Are you stil gonna play tonight?

**Maya:**

If I only get one more day of freedom, I might as well make it count.

**Lola:**

What are you gonna wear on stage?

**Maya:**

That´s been the farthest thing from my mind so far today.

**Lola:**

If you only get to rock the house this one last time, let´s make sure you look like a million bucks doing it.

_They smile at each other and Lola takes her hand._

**4\. Ext. Emma and Spinner´s house. Day.**

_Spinner is getting the boys ready to go. Spinner is strapping Adam into the child seat, while James is waiting in the front seat. Emma and Chrissy are seeing them off, when Manny arrives in Eddy´s car._

**Manny:**

Hi, guys. Did I come at a bad time?

**Emma:**

No, you couldn´t have come at a better time. Now I have someone to keep me company.

**Manny:**

How are you, Spinner?

**Spinner:**

Can´t complain at all.

**Manny:**

What about you, Chrissy? How was the slumber party?

**Chrissy:**

It was awesome. We had such a great time with Dad and Aunt Paige.

**Emma:**

It´s Aunt Paige now, is it?

**Manny:**

She´ll be over the moon, when I tell her you called her that.

**Spinner:**

We watched "The Breakfast Club". Her idea.

**Manny:**

I love that movie!

**Chrissy:**

Me too. I didn´t think I would, when she told me about it, but I think we all did.

**Manny:**

Who was your favorite character?

**Chrissy:**

Allison.

**Manny:**

She´s my favorite too.

**Spinner:**

I´d forgot that they smoke weed in it. It led to some interesting questions.

**Emma:**

They were gonna find out about drugs and alcohol soon enough. It´s better that they had two adults to explain things to them, than them learning it all on the streets.

**Spinner:**

Well, I better get going.

_Chrissy gives him a hug and Emma gives him a kiss on the cheek. Spinner is one big smile._

**Spinner:**

You can see how hard life is for me, Manny.

**Manny:**

I wouldn´t complain too much if I were you.

_He kisses Chrissy´s hair and she breaks the hug._

**Spinner:**

Have a good time with Lisa tonight, sweetheart.

**Chrissy:**

Knock ém dead, dad. I believe in you.

**Emma:**

See you later, Spin.

_He gets in their car and drives off._

**Chrissy:**

And now I better get back to the most fun part of my weekend. Homework.

_She heads into the house._

**Emma:**

So, what do you wanna do? It´s been forever since it´s been just the two of us hanging out.

**Manny:**

There´s something we need to talk about.

**5\. Int. Chrissy´s room. Day.**

_Chrissy is lying on her bed reading. She stops to take a sip of soda, but the can is almost empty, so she only gets a few drops out of it, despite her shaking it. She gets up and as she heads downstairs, we follow her. She gets to the fridge and takes out another soda. She can hear Emma and Manny talking in the living room and decides to listen in. We cut to Manny and Emma._

**Emma:**

This wasn´t supposed to happen!

**Manny:**

Then it´s all true?

_Emma is trying hard not to cry as she speaks._

**Emma:**

Sean moved back here about 16 months ago.

**Manny:**

So how long have you two ...

**Emma:**

About 16 months.

**Manny:**

Em, for god´s sake!

**Emma:**

One day Zoe had to work overtime, so I took the bus home from work. There at the busstop he was, the one that got away. He´d just moved back and had been to a job interview.

_We cut back to Chrissy, who can´t believe what she´s hearing._

**Emma;**

In stead of going home to my family like I should ´ve done, we went straight to his apartment.

**Manny:**

Didn´t he know that you´re married?

**Emma:**

I told him we were separated. It wasn´t until he started working with Jay again a few weeks later, that he found out the truth. He wanted to break it off right away, but I told him that our marriage was dead and that he wouldn´t have to wait long until I left Spinner. My life´s seemed like it´s been one big lie ever since.

**Manny:**

I don´t know what to say, Em. I mean how in the hell could you do this to Spinner and your kids?

**Emma:**

I don´t know! Every time I left his place I told myself that this was the last time, but something in me keeps drawing me back to him and him to me. He knows it´s wrong too and he´s wanted to tell Spinner for a long time. Now Jay, Marco, Lola and you all know.

**Manny:**

Who´s Lola?

**Emma:**

She´s the new waitresses BFF. She caught me and Sean doing it in a bathroom stall a few days ago. She gave me a free pass for my family´s sake, but when she hears about this, she won´t keep quiet again.

_Chrissy has heard more than her ears can take. Shocked, she slowly and quietly leaves the house._

**Manny:**

If that many people know it, it won´t be long until Spinner hears it from someone else or overhears someone talking about it. You have to tell him, there´s no other choice anymore.

_Emma breaks down crying and Manny comforts her._

**6\. Int. Tarrello´s, Day.**

_The band is holding their soundcheck and there´s only a few customers in the bar. Jay is their soundman and Maya is standing next to him listening hard and giving him instructions. They´re jamming "It´s the End of the World as We Know it (and I feel fine)" by R.E.M, when Jonah walks in with Lola. Maya doesn´t see him at first, so he goes to stand next to her and just rocks along. The band stops playing._

**Maya:**

Sounds good.

**Jonah:**

I´d turn up the bass a little if I were you.

_Maya sees her old friend and gives him a big hug._

**Maya:**

Lola said you were coming! It´s so good to see you!

**Jonah:**

You too, Maya.

_Eddy comes down from the stage. He extends his hand to Jonah, who shakes it._

**Eddy:**

You must be Jonah. I´m Eddy.

**Maya:**

Eddy is my old songwriting partner and boyfriend. Now we´ve reconnected and become friends again.

**Jonah:**

The Eddy Reid. I thought you couldn´t play anymore after your accident.

**Eddy:**

It´s taken a long time. I´m still not sure how I´ll do, but this is a big step. It´s my first real gig since the accident.

**Maya:**

Jonah and Grace were like masters of sound, when we played together back in High School.

**Jay:**

Then maybe you wanna take over here? I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I have no clue what I´m doing.

**Eddy:**

We can´t pay you much.

**Jonah:**

Money is an overrated concept. This I´m doing purely for the sake of the arts.

_Jay makes a face like "who the hell is this guy". He steps aside and lets Jonah take over the mixer._

**Jonah:**

Okay, play me something.

_Maya and Eddy join the others on stage and start jamming._

**7\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Manny is still comforting Emma, when Zoe comes in._

**Zoe:**

Hi, Manny. What wrong, Em? Nothing´s happened to Spinner or one of the kids, has it?

_Emma tries to pick herself up._

**Emma:**

No, they´re all fine. I´m just very emotional today, I guess.

**Zoe:**

You´re not pregnant again?

**Emma:**

No, I really doubt that. My period is a day late, but I think that´s because I´ve been stressed out.

**Zoe:**

You´re the most easy going person I´ve ever met. What´s got you stressed out?

**Emma:**

Life in general, I think.

**Manny:**

Life in general can be hard enough.

**Zoe:**

Yeah, tell me about it. Is Chrissy up in her room?

**Emma:**

She should be.

**Zoe:**

I´m gonna go up and say hi.

_She heads up the stairs._

**Emma:**

This is gonna be the hardest thing I´ve ever had to do.

**Manny:**

You know what my favorite memory from my entire life is?

**Emma:**

Yesterday?

**Manny:**

That was a great day, but no. When I was 14 and Craig got me pregnant I thought my entire world was falling apart. You and I had been fighting and when I told you that I was thinking of getting an abortion, you got so mad that I thought you´d never speak to me again.

**Emma:**

You were 14 years old and going through hell. I should have supported you no matter what.

**Manny:**

Craig wanted for me to have the child and for us to be the family he never had. When I told him that it wasn´t gonna happen, he was about to freak out. Then it happened. You came to my defense and said the four words I needed to hear more than anything else in the world. Do you remember what you said?

**Emma:**

I said "She´s still my friend".

**Manny:**

Exactly. I´d screwed up as much as I possibly could, I´d treated you so badly when you tried to tell me that I was heading down a dangerous path and was about to something completely against your convictions. Still, you forgave me. The moment you said those words is forever etched in my mind and every time I think back to it, I smile.

**Emma:**

Will you still be my friend, now I´m the screwup? Everybody´s probably gonna hate me, when they find out the truth.

**Manny:**

You don´t even have to ask.

_Zoe comes down the stairs._

**Zoe:**

Chrissy´s not up there. I looked in the other rooms, but she´s not up there.

**Emma:**

She´s not in the kitchen or in the garden, maybe?

_They get up and go out into the garden. She´s not there._

**Emma:**

Where the hell is she?

**Manny:**

Does she have a GPS tracker on her phone?

**Zoe:**

That´s not gonna help us. Her phone was on her bedside table.

**Emma:**

You don´t think she could have heard us?

**Manny:**

It´s not impossible.

**Zoe:**

Tell me what´s going on!

**Emma:**

Zoe, I promise I´ll tell you, but right now we need to find my daughter.

**Zoe:**

You think she could have gone to Lisa´s place?

**Emma:**

Lisa´s at the zoo with her mom, she won´t be home until later.

**Zoe:**

How about the park up the street? I could go there and look.

**Manny:**

We´ll take Eddy´s car and drive around the neighborhood. Maybe we´ll get lucky.

**Zoe:**

Shouldn´t we call Spinner?

**Emma:**

Not yet. We still don´t know if there´s anything to worry about.

**8\. Ext. Park. Day.**

**Montage - music: "Running up that hill" by Placebo.** _Chrissy is walking through the park, that´s filled with happy people enjoying the last good days of the summer. In her eyes it all seems warped and she´s almost in a haze, trying to comprehend the implications of what she´s just heard. She looks at the happy families and hides behind a tree to cry, because she knows that her own family will never be the same again. Zoe finds her and goes to hug her. Chrissy more or less collapses and breaks down._

**Zoe:**

Chrissy, honey. What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?

_Chrissy can´t get a word out, but shakes her head._

**Zoe:**

I´ll call your mom. She´s worried sick about you.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t know, do you?

**Zoe:**

What´s happened that´s got you all so worked up?

**Chrissy:**

I heard my mom tell Manny, that´s she´s been cheating on my dad with Sean.

_Zoe looks shocked and shakes her head._

**Zoe:**

I´m sure you misunderstood what they were saying. Adults have a different way of talking than kids do, when we talk to each other. It can easily be misunderstood.

**Chrissy:**

She told Manny that Lola caught her and Sean doing it a few days ago. I don´t think there´s anything to misunderstand.

**Zoe:**

I´m calling your mom and when we get back to your house, she can explain what´s going on.

_She calls Emma._

**9\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lola is getting Maya ready for her gig. She´s already changed and Lola is putting the finishing touches on her make up._

**Maya:**

I hate wearing make up.

**Lola:**

You never wore make up in you porn videos?

**Maya:**

I´m pretty sure, the people who watched those videos didn´t care about how my make up looked. It was more the parts of my body I usually hide, they were interested in.

**Lola:**

Maybe me and Zoe should watch one. Get some inspiration.

**Maya:**

Don´t you dare!

**Lola:**

I am a little curious. But if you don´t want me to, I won´t.

**Maya:**

How much longer do I have to sit here?

**Lola:**

Just a few more seconds. There.

_Maya looks herself in the mirror and she looks gorgeous._

**Maya:**

That´s me?

**Lola:**

That´s you. Jay is gonna freak when he sees how hot you are.

_Maya looks at herself in the mirror and smiles._

**Maya:**

Then I guess it´s showtime!

**10\. Int. Emma and Spinner´s house. Day.**

_Emma and Manny are waiting when Zoe comes in with Chrissy._

**Emma:**

God, I´m so glad you´re safe.

_She tries to hug Chrissy, but she pulls away._

**Emma:**

Chrissy, honey.

**Chrissy:**

I heard you tell Manny that you´re having sex with Sean.

**Zoe:**

Tell her that she misunderstood it all. That there´s some other explanation.

_Emma tries to come up with an explanation on her feet, but can´t come up with anything._

**Emma:**

Zoe, it´s a complicated situation.

**Zoe:**

It doesn´t sound that complicated to me. In fact it´s very simple. Has his penis been inside you or hasn´t it? No and you didn´t cheat and yes means you did.

**Emma:**

Then it´s a yes. Chrissy, I know it´s hard for you to understand, but I want you to know that I love you and your brothers more than anything and that this has nothing to do with you.

**Chrissy:**

But it has everything to do with us! If you and dad split up, then what? You go live with Sean and we only see you on the weekends? You´ve ruined everything!

**Emma:**

I know there´s nothing I can say that´ll help right now. I hope that some day I can tell you everything and you might understand.

**Chrissy:**

Understand this. Either you tell dad when you see him or I´ll tell him when I see him. I´m not lying to him.

_The last shots are of Emma contemplating her horrible situation. Manny puts a hand on her shoulder and it comforts her a little bit._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	10. Love Comes Tumbling Down Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band perform their concert, an unlikely connection is made and both Emma and Maya have to face the consequences of their actions.

Degrassi: Aftermath - S01E10 - Love Comes Tumbling Down Part 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Backroom. Evening.**

_The band is hanging out in the backroom. The mood is high, when Lola and Maya come in._

**Spinner:**

My, oh my!

**Eddy:**

I don´t think I´ve ever seen you look better.

_Maya almost becomes shy at all the praise._

**Maya:**

It´s all because of Lola. I´m terrible with make up and stuff like that.

**Lola:**

All I did was shine you up a little bit. I´m going to find Zoe. Break a leg, guys.

_She heads out to the bar._

**Spinner:**

Jay is not gonna believe that he got THAT lucky!

**Billy:**

At least we know that no one will be looking at us ugly old men old there.

**Eddy:**

Are we ready to go on?

**Maya:**

Let´s tear the roof off this joint, like it´s the last thing we´ll do.

_They head out to the stage._

**2\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Tarrello´s is almost packed and there´s obviously a whole lot of college students there, including Kayla, Gary and Eve, who are enjoying themselves with their friends. Paige is standing with Marco and Carlos by the side of the stage and is her usual jovial self. Jonah next to them at the mixer seems to find her entertaining, but isn´t part of the conversation. Jay and Sean are at the bar, when Emma and Manny come in. They at first look happy to see them, but sense that something´s wrong._

**Jay:**

You guys just made it. What´s up?

_Emma looks Sean in the eyes and he knows right away._

**Sean:**

He knows, doesn´t he?

**Emma:**

Not yet, but we can´t hide it anymore. Too many people know and he needs to hear it from me. I owe him that much after all these years.

**Sean:**

I´ll be there with you when you do.

_Lola comes up to them._

**Lola:**

Have you guys seen Zoe?

**Manny:**

She´s dropping Chrissy off. They´re a little behind schedule, that´s all.

_The music over the PA stops and Marco steps up to the microphone._

Marco:

Everyone it´s my pleasure to introduce to you, making their live debut as a band here for you tonight: The Terrors of Toronto themselves, This is NO REGRETS!

_The band take the stage and the crowd cheers. There´s an audible "Maya" chant from several of the college girls, with Kayla being the head cheerleader. Maya shyly waves down to them and they love it. We cut to Jay, whose mouth is wide open at how hot Maya looks. Manny closes it for him._

**Manny:**

You are one lucky dude.

**Jay:**

Uh.

_He can barely get a word out. Spinner waves down at Emma and she waves back, trying to look like she isn´t falling apart inside._

**Sean:**

We need to do it right after the show. Tear the band-aid off quickly. I you start beating around the bush, you´ll start getting second thoughts.

_Emma gives a slight nod and we cut back to the stage. Maya steps up to the microphone._

**Maya:**

This is a song about how, no matter how miserable life can be, no matter what it throws at you, how you don´t always think you have it in you to go on, there´s always that ray of light at the end of the tunnel. That we all have it in us to change and become better people than we are or have been in the past. 1, 2,, 3, 4 ...

_She starts playing "Change" by Blind Melon. We see the reactions of Lola and Emma._

**OPENING CREDITS** _\- In stead of the usual opening, we see the band play the song, while the credits flash underneath._

**3\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Zoe is dropping Chrissy off at Lisa´s. Chrissy has obviously cried a lot this afternoon, but has calmed down a bit now._

**Zoe:**

You´re sure you don´t want me to stay with you?

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay. I´ve got Lisa to talk to. I wouldn´t want you to miss out on my dad´s concert. Do you think he knows yet?

**Zoe:**

I don´t know, sweetie.

_She gives her a small hug._

**Zoe:**

Try to enjoy yourself.

**Chrissy:**

I won´t.

_She gets out of the car and Zoe obviously feels bad for her._

**4\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_The band is still playing the song. Paige, Marco and Carlos are enjoying themselves and it seems to be rubbing off on Jonah as well. Lola comes over to them and dances with them. When_ _Eddy fires off a killer guitar solo. We see that Jonah and Lola look impressed._

_When the song is over, the crowd applauds loudly and Maya, who had to fight herself not to get too from emotional singing it, looks down at Jay, who couldn´t be prouder of her._

**5\. Int. Lisa´s room. Evening.**

_Chrissy has told Lisa what has happened and Lisa can´t believe it._

**Lisa:**

What gonna happen now? Do you think they´ll stay together?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t think so. Maybe I shouldn´t be surprised. There´s plenty of other kids with divorced parents at school. I´ll be one of many.

**Lisa:**

But this time your parents! They´re almost like my parents too. This can´t be real!

**Chrissy:**

It´s real, allright. I don´t know how she could do it. She says that she hopes I´ll understand some day, but I´ll never forgive her.

**Lisa:**

She´s your mom. You don´t have choice.

**Chrissy:**

Yes, I do. If I don´t want to say anything to her ever again, no one can make me.

**Lisa:**

I´m sure after a while, you´ll feel different.

**Chrissy:**

Why do you even care about her? What´s gonna happen to my dad or how about my little brothers? Adam is so little that he probably won´t understand it, but James is a smart little boy. How can I explain to him, that Mommy or Daddy had to move away, because Mommy´s a cheating slut?

**Lisa:**

That´s their problem. Let them handle it.

**Chrissy:**

I have to be there, when she tells him. He´s gonna need me.

**Lisa:**

That sounds like a very adult situation. I don´t want to get in the middle of it and you probably shouldn´t either.

**Chrissy:**

I´m going down there, with or without you. I´ll hitchhike or something.

**Lisa:**

Okay.

**Chrissy:**

Okay?

**Lisa:**

Okay, I´ll go with you. But we´re not hitchhiking, that´s too dangerous. You need to help with a good lie to tell my mom, so she´ll drive us. I don´t think "Me and Chrissy want to go a bar where there´s lots of drunk adults, to see Chrissy´s dad and our teacher play with their band" is gonna work.

_They think hard about it._

**6\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Zoe arrives at Tarrello´s, just as the band is finishing up another song. She gives Emma a look on her way over to Lola. Lola of course happy to see her and they kiss. Paige, Jonah, Marco and Carlos all look happy for them. You can see that Paige mouths "Awww.". When the applause dies down, Maya steps up to the microphone._

**Maya:**

We´ve only got one more song left for you. This one is for my girls Lola and Zoe.

_She starts playing "What I Got" by Sublime. The crowd is having a party and many people sing along as they play it, with everyone except Sean and Emma enjoying themselves. Even Jonah does some rare dancing with Paige, who´s got him all cheered up compared to his usual self. They´re also flirting quite a bit with each other, it seems. The song ends and the band take a bow. The crowd wants an encore and Maya calls Lola up on stage._

**Maya:**

We actually did rehearse one more song, when we did our soundcheck, but there´s no way I can remember all the words to it, so Lola is gonna sing it for you.

_Lola looks a little scared._

**Maya:**

Me and her live together and I know this is her favorite song to sing in the shower.

_She whispers something in Lola´s ear. Lola smiles and nods._

**Maya:**

We hope you had as great a time we did and to see you again soon. Start us off, Spinner.

_Spinner starts off the drum intro to "It´s the End of the World As We Know It (and I Feel Fine)" by R.E.M. Lola is totally rocking out and isn´t nearly as good a singer as Maya, but she almost makes up for it in entertainment value. When they get to the chorus (It´s the end of the world as we know it, etc.), we switch to Sean and Emma. Manny is dancing with Kayla and Gary in the background._

**Emma:**

Ain´t that the truth.

**Sean:**

Are you ready for this?

**Emma:**

No. I´m still not sure I shouldn´t run away and don´t look back, in stead.

**Sean:**

Eventually, it will all be normal again and everyone will go on with their lives.

**Emma:**

You´re not the one who stands to lose everything.

**Sean:**

You´re wrong. You won´t lose everything.

_She tries to smile, but it´s half hearted._

**7\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Andrea is driving Lisa and Chrissy. Chrissy looks at her phone._

**Chrissy:**

How much longer, Mrs. P?

**Andrea:**

Five minutes or so. There´s really no other way you can get in touch with your parents?

**Chrissy:**

My mom didn´t bring her phone and my dad is playing with his band. I don´t know when he´ll get the chance to check his.

**Andrea:**

Is your little brother going to be okay?

**Chrissy:**

I think so. My grandparents took him to the hospital to be safe.

**Andrea:**

Lisa, you´re staying in the car. I don´t want you going in to those kind of places until you´re much older.

**Lisa:**

Sure, mom.

_Chrissy impatiently looks at her phone again and sends a text to someone._

**8\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_The band has finished their set and several people have left the bar. Maya is hanging out with Jay, Zoe and Lola. Kayla is dancing with Gary and Paige and Jonah are sitting at a table talking to each other. Emma is trying to work up her nerve to go talk to Spinner. They see that the rest of the band leave the backstage area._

**Manny:**

It´s now or never, Em. Good luck.

**Sean:**

Ready?

**Emma:**

Let me talk to him alone first.

_She starts to walk backstage and doesn´t even notice Paige calling out to her._

**Paige:**

What´s up with her?

**Jonah:**

No idea. So why are you back in Toronto?

**Paige:**

I was supposed to help my friend find an apartment, but she´s decided to move in with her boyfriend.

**Jonah:**

So the trip has been a total bust?

**Paige:**

I wouldn´t say that. I had a great time playing mom yesterday and I´m enjoying myself a lot right now, too.

**Jonah:**

Me too. I usually hate going to bars. I don´t drink and haven´t since I was teenager, so it´s never been my scene. I think it´s the company I´m keeping tonight, that´s making all the difference.

_The two smile at each other._

**Paige:**

I don´t go out much either. I used to love it, but it´s not the same to me as it was. The people aren´t the same. They´re all younger and talk about things I know nothing about. They like the crappy music, they get force fed by the media. I think it sounds horrible. They´re just different than people like you and me.

**Jonah:**

My wife died almost three years ago.

**Paige:**

I´m so sorry.

**Jonah:**

Cystic Fibrosis. She knew for most of her life that she wouldn´t make it to thirty years old. She was my strength, no matter how frail she looked. Since she died, it feels like I´ve stopped living. Like every day I´m going through the motions and nothing ever changes, except my age and how old I look. You´re the first woman except for my shop assistant, who´s a lesbian, that I´ve had a long conversation with in months.

**Paige:**

I talk to a lot of men at work, but that´s my problem. I only talk to them at work. I´ll be 40 in a month and I never meet any single guys I like.

**Jonah:**

You´re 39! No way!

**Paige:**

Really?

**Jonah:**

I would have said 31, maybe 32 at the most. You could have said that you were 28 like me and I would have believed you.

_Manny was on her way over to them, but stops when she sees Paige kiss Jonah out of excitement. She goes to talk to Lola and Zoe in stead. Jonah is a little taken aback by the kiss._

**Paige:**

I´m sorry. I needed to hear that.

_Jonah kisses her._

**Paige:**

Okay, so you didn´t mind it. I finally meet a guy and I´m flying back tomorrow. This is so classic me!

**Jonah:**

I´m not saying that I want a relationship with someone who lives far away, but I haven´t enjoyed talking to anyone like I do with you, since my wife.

**Paige:**

Could you maybe not mention her?

**Jonah:**

Since she died, I haven´t been with anyone. You´re the first person I´ve kissed since her.

**Paige:**

So you haven´t had sex in three years, is that what you´re telling me?

**Jonah:**

I´m such an idiot. I finally talk to a cool woman, who I like and I mess it up by talking about my dead wife and how I can´t get laid.

**Paige:**

If you double that time, it´s how long it´s been for me.

**Jonah:**

6?

**Paige:**

My thirties have been a complete romantic wasteland, with nothing happening. we´re both adults here, so I´m asking you straight out. Yes or no: do you want to sleep with me tonight?

**Jonah:**

Since you´re being so romantic about it.

_They kiss again, this time with more passion. We see that Jay, Maya, Lola, Zoe and Manny have been watching them. Manny and Lola especially look pleased that their respective friends are getting themselves some. Paige comes up to their table._

**Paige:**

I´ll call you tomorrow, hun.

**Manny:**

Do you need protection, I´ve got condoms in my purse?

**Paige:**

I´ll take one to be safe.

_Manny discreetly hands it to her._

**Manny:**

He´s hot in his own way. What´s his name?

**Paige:**

Jonah and he owns his own Vintage Record Shop. How cool is that?

**Lola:**

Which happens to be the record shop, I work in.

**Paige:**

Best of all, he said I look like I´m 28!

**Manny:**

Is he really short sighted or something?

**Lola:**

Be nice to her! You better go. Don´t want to keep your man waiting.

_She goes to join Jonah again. They kiss and start to leave the bar, holding each other around the waist._

**8\. Int. Backroom Hallway. Evening.**

_Emma has been standing outside the door, trying to work up her courage. She finally steps in to the back room, where Spinner sits by himself. He´s staring at his phone._

**Emma:**

Hi, Spin. You guys played a great show out there.

**Spinner:**

I don´t care if you liked it or not. Is it true? About you and Sean?

_He stands up and looks her right in the eyes._

**Spinner:**

I got a message from Chrissy. It said I had to meet her outside. So I thought I´d better call her to hear why on earth, my 12 year old daughter had to see me that badly.

**Emma:**

I hoped I would have been the one to tell you.

**Spinner:**

WHY? DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE!

_Emma starts to cry._

**Emma:**

I want you to understand why I did it.

**Spinner:**

Then explain it to me, Em. Explain why he means so much to you, that you´ve thrown everything good in your life away to be with him?

**Emma:**

You have every right to hate me, but please ...

**Spinner:**

How long has it been going on? TELL ME!

**Emma:**

Since he moved back here 16 months ago.

**Spinner:**

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT FOR OVER A YEAR, YOU´VE BEEN LYING TO ME?

_Emma nods._

**Spinner:**

I can´t believe you.

**Emma:**

CAN´T YOU SEE THAT WE´VE BEEN LIVING YOUR DREAM?

_He stares at her._

**Spinner:**

You´re saying this is MY FAULT?

**Emma:**

You have everything you´ve ever wanted. Your own restaurant, kids who love you, that´s all you´ve ever dreamed of. How couldn´t you see that your dream has become my nightmare? Every day I go to a job I´ve hated for years, because I have no other choice. When I come home, I have to spend my time being a mom to my kids and trying to be the wife you deserve, because I have no other choice. As much as I love you and the kids, I hate that I have no freedom over my own life. My entire life is scheduled ahead of time and I have no say in it! I might as well be in prison.

**Spinner:**

So you´d rather give it all up? For what, him?

**Emma:**

I´ve loved him for as long as I can remember. Except for having the kids, I´ve never fulfilled any of my other dreams, never made anything of myself like everyone thought I would. Being with him again was the one dream, I did fulfill.

_Spinner takes off his wedding ring and hands it to her._

**Spinner:**

Good luck with your dreams, Em. Take my ring, it´s worthless to me now. Dreams don´t pay the bills, maybe you can hog it or something.

**Emma:**

Are you breaking up with me?

**Spinner:**

WHAT DO YOU THINK? Get someone else to pick up your things, you´re not setting foot in the house again.

**Emma:**

But, my kids ...

**Spinner:**

If you want contact with them, go to a lawyer. You´ll need one for the divorce. Maybe they´ll give you visitation. For now, the best thing you can do is stay away from us.

_He´s clearly emotional too. He leaves Emma a crying mess. After he´s left the backroom area, Sean comes in and comforts her._

**9\. Ext. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Chrissy is coming out of the car just as Spinner is coming out of the bar. She runs to give him a hug and they cry in each other´s arms as Lisa looks on sadly._

**10\. Ext. Pool. Day**

_Maya is standing by a diving board wearing a swimsuit. She looks down, but only sees a black emptiness below her in stead of water. She looks scared, but determined. Shelly appears in front of her, seemingly floating in mid air.._

**Shelly:**

Ready to take the plunge?

**Maya:**

I don´t know what´s down there, but I have to.

**Shelly:**

Down there is the future. It´s every color and no color. It can be exactly what you want it to be.

**Maya:**

After I deal with the past.

**Shelly:**

You know what you have to do.

_Maya runs right through her, takes one jump on the board and jumps off._

**11\. Int. Jay´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Jay is still sleeping. Maya comes in with Jay´s phone and puts it next to his head with a small note saying "Play Me" next to it. She gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead and leaves._

**12\. Int. Lola´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Lola is sitting up in bed, when Zoe wakes up._

**Lola:**

Morning there, Tiger!

**Zoe:**

Right now I feel more like a lazy house cat.

**Lola:**

They can be cute, too.

_They kiss._

**Zoe:**

I need to pee.

_She leaves to go to the bathroom._

**Lola (to herself):**

Zoe, there´s something I need to tell you. I did something that I shouldn´t have. Maybe that sounds wrong.

_We hear the toilet flush and the sound of the water as Zoe washes her hands. She comes back in and starts fondling Lola right away._

**Zoe:**

How about we stay in here all day. We´ll get some takeout for dinner or something. I wanna enjoy you as much as I can before it´s back to work tomorrow.

**Lola:**

That sounds great. But there´s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you sooner.

**Zoe:**

I´m not getting some weird VD from you, am I?

**Lola:**

No, if only it was that, this would be a lot easier.

**Zoe:**

What is it? You can tell me anything, I promise I won´t judge you.

_The last shot of the scene is Lola getting ready to tell the truth._

**13\. Montage - music: "What a Wonderful World" by Louis B. Armstrong.**

_We follow Maya on her way walking from Jay´s apartment to the police station and enjoying her last moments of freedom, at least for a while. It´s like the sun is shining brighter and the birds are singing more beautifully than ever before to her. She goes to Grace´s grave and leaves a single flower. It clearly helps her make peace with not having been there for her. We also see Sean waking up to find Emma being sick in the bathroom and he holds her hair back, while she spews. We also see Spinner, Lisa and Chrissy playing with James and Adam in the garden, being a family without Emma, but it´s not the same without her. Chrissy runs in to the house to cry and Lisa follows her to comfort her. We see Jay has woken up. Throughout the rest of the montage we switch between him and Maya walking up to a police station, as he plays the message that she recorded for him:_

**Maya (voice over):**

Jay, there´s a lot you don´t know about me. I´ve done terrible things and I never payed the price for them. Now I have to face up to something that happened in LA, right before I got here. I killed a man in self defense. Then I panicked and ran away. I´m glad I did, because if I hadn´t, I never would have met you, Lola or any of the wonderful people I have in my life now. But before I can look to my future, I have to deal with my past. I won´t blame you if you don´t wait for me, but I´m hoping that you do. For years I never thought I had a future, now it´s all I think about. Tell Spinner I´m sorry for leaving him hanging like this, maybe he can find someone fast to replace me. And look after Lola for me. She´s a great girl, but she´s not good at being alone. Keep being yourself, Jay. You´re a much better person than you give yourself credit for. I guess that´s it. See you soon, I hope.

**14\. Int. Police Station. Morning.**

_Maya comes in through the door. An elderly policeman sits behind the reception desk and she comes up to it._

**Maya:**

Hi.

**Policeman:**

Yes, miss?

**Maya:**

My name is Maya Matlin. 11 days ago I stabbed a man named Vincent Bateman in Los Angeles. A girl named Shelly la Motta then killed him in a fit of rage. I stabbed him by accident and I need to clear my name.

**CLOSING CREDITS**

Author´s note: So that was season 1. Any feedback is always appreciated, good or bad. Part of the reason I wrote it is because I want to become a better writer, so it all helps. The next part is what I call the explanations page. Here I´ll tell a little about why I chose to do things how I did them and some of the true stories that lie behind a lot of the stories I´ve told here.


	11. Season 1 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of writing this season.

Episode 1:

Names:

Shelly La Motta - A mix of the two most memorable victims of wifebeating in movies and TV, that I can remember. Shelly comes from Shelley Johnson from "Twin Peaks". La Motta comes from Vicki la Motta from "Raging Bull".  
Eddy Reid: A mix of two famous black musicians. Eddy comes from Reggae singer Eddy Grant. Part of Eddy´s backstory is that his parents were from South Africa. Eddy Grant´s song "Joanna Gimme Hope" was a huge song (even though it was banned by the goverment) for the black South Africans. When the Apartheid regime fell in 1989, this would still have been a big song for them. It would make sense that Eddy´s parents were fans of Eddy Grant and would name their son after him, considering what his music meant to their people. His last name is Reid after Vernon Reid, the masterful guitar player from Living Color.   
Patrick Rumpole III - A mix of two memorable lawyer characters. Patrick is from Patrick Bateman from "American Psycho" and Rumpole comes from an old British I remember watching with my parents as a kid, called "Rumpole of the Bailey" about a lawyer named Horace Rumpole. I added the "III" part to make his name sound a little more fancy and rich.

Storylines:

Why write it in script form? - It´s not like I´m writing this in the hope that it´ll get made, I´m too much of a realist for that. Of course if there´s anyone out there who wants to try to make them, feel free. Unless it´s Netflix, they have to pay! Writing it this way to me makes it feel more like you´re reading an episode of Degrassi, rather than reading a book or short story about what happened on an episode of Degrassi, if that makes any sense. It´s also challenging in a different way to writing in the classic story form, because you can´t just say "this person is thinking this or is thinking about doing that". You have to find a way of showing it. I also wanted music to be a big part of it and I could only do that in this form. I recommend listening to the songs as you read the scenes, to get the full effect, so to speak.

The episode titles - In the style of "The Next Generation", episodes are named after songs from the past.

Why the timejump? - My concept is that this is "A more reality based Degrassi for adults". Making them older gives me the chance to do more mature storylines, than the original series did. You also have to say, that with all the episodes they´ve done, there´s not many original High School storylines left to do. Me repeating old storylines with new characters wouldn´t make any sense. The kids are still there and will play a big part in the story going forward, but for the first time, it´s the adults that are the stars. Placing the show ten years after "Next Class" ended also enabled me to make more elaborate backstories for the characters.

Why have the 10 Episodes take place over 10 days - I didn´t want to do a series that seemed like a repeat of what had already been. This is something they never did. Having the story take place over such a short period of time enabled me to (hopefully) make it more of a coherent story with all the episodes being linked closely together. It also makes sense that it would be in the first days after Maya and Lola came back, that a lot would be happening for them.

What´s with the dream sequences? - This my homage to David Lynch and in particular "Twin Peaks". I´ve tried to make them more straight forward than a Lynch dream sequence would have been, but the basic idea is still the same. 

Why make Lola gay? - When I started putting the story together and wrote out which storylines I wanted to do, two things were obvious: 1. I had too many major characters and 2. I had too many storylines. Originally Zoe was to be paired up with Eve, while Lola got with Jonah. They were both cool characters on the show and they could have made a better couple than Jonah and Frankie did, in my opinion anyway. By putting them together I could have them both in a major storyline with each other and trim the fat, so to speak. In my own opinion, it ended up being one of the best choices I made and they´re probably my favorite couple to write.

Why did I create Eddy as a new main character - The main reason I created Eddy was because I needed another link besides the Zoe/Mason Family to link the two generations together. He also fit a good role I think as a love interest for Manny. As much as I like Manny and Jay, they were never gonna last. Having them become friends again in stead, made a lot more sense to me. I also needed a good reason for Manny to come back to Toronto, because I wanted her to become a main character again. With her in LA and the rest in Toronto, I had to relocate her. Eddy´s storyline with his injuries mirrors my own life and is one I don´t believe they´ve told on Degrassi before. It´s something many people live with and a storyline I hope people would find relatable. My own story is that I crashed on a scooter about 3 years ago. I broke my shoulder in 3 places and dislocated it, plus I broke my wrist. So I know something about what he went through and having to live with the knowledge, that you´re physically not going to the same person you once were. The part where the doctor looked at his chart and said "Wow, you really got hurt" happened to me in the hospital, only it was a nurse who said it. He is in many ways a representation on myself as an adult.

Why was I so mean to Maya? - In the last seasons, her, Zig and Lola were my favorite characters and I think that the depression storyline they did with her, was one of the best and most true to life storylines in Degrassi history. She was also in my opinion, the best acted character. I have a thing for the truly damaged characters and one of my favorite new series is "Euphoria". There´s a clear inspiration from Rue in the way I´ve written her. The biggest difference is that Maya is older and her abuse is behind her, while Rue is much younger and right in the middle of hers. The great thing about damaged characters is that they´re easy to feel for, because you already sympathize with them due to what they´ve gone through. Redemption is also a big part of her storyline and I love a good redemption storyline.

What about Razha? - High School relationships rarely last and I didn´t see them lasting. I also had more than enough characters as it was.

Why "Globetrotter Lola"? - In the original series, the world outside the North America was rarely mentioned and to me that was a shame. Lola is girl I´m sure would enjoy the Spanish lifestyle and since there´s plenty of South Americans living there and she already spoke Spanish, it would be easy for her to fit in. The reason she ended up in Denmark afterwards is because in myself am Danish and live in Copenhagen. My dad lives in Spain and I visit him once or twice a year, so I know the Spanish lifestyle pretty well too.

Why not use new or original songs? - The reason by far the most of the music in this series is from before 2000, is quite simply my own music taste. I´m 41 and like so many others my age, I checked out from modern music years ago. I tried to make sure, that I represented many genres and kept a mix between famous artists like Madonna or Green Day and almost forgotten artists, like Blind Melon or Sublime. Some of the songs came to me right away, like "Change" perfectly representing Maya´s life at this point, while others I had to think hard about and changed several times. Using the old Supergrass song "Alright" here made sense. It´s cheerful and has hopeful lyrics, which represents well how Maya and Lola are doing at this time. One of the best things in my opinion about the original Degrassi series, was the original music (with the exception of "Everybody Wants Something". Having to hear it episode after episode was a bit too much). I´ve played guitar since I was 12, so I could have written a bunch of songs, but then I´d also have to record them, which is a lot of trouble to go through. I´m also doing this on a zero dollar budget and that´s how I plan to keep it. Using songs that anyone could pull up on Youtube or Spotify made more sense.

Episode 2:

Names:  
Christine Mason - She´s named after her grandmother, whose real name is Christine.

Storylines:

Why do I repeat what happened in the series? - Not everyone is a superfan. I´d like this to be something that a casual fan could read and not be out of the loop about why the characters are how they are. Ideally, someone who´s never seen any of the original series should still easily be able to follow what´s going on and why things happen the way they do.

Why keep Emma and Spinner together? - In pretty much all the other Degrassi fanfiction I´ve read, they either got divorced or never got together. Them getting married in the series made no sense, but they at least seemed happy together. Keeping them together and waiting with the break up storyline until this stage in their lives (where there´s kids involved) makes the stakes that much higher.

Why use "Steal My Sunshine"? - I want to have at least one Canadian artist on every season. This was a joyous and happy scene and that´s exactly what "Steal My Sunshine" is all about. it was one of the songs I looked forward to coming on the radio, back when I had my first real job (a pretty lousy and underpaid one).

Why did I create Chrissy? - The show needed a link to the school, or it wouldn´t be Degrassi. We´ve seen divorce storylines before in the series, but they´ve mostly been purely from the child´s point of view. Doing one where both the child and the parents are equally involved, is again something to help she series not being a repeat of what fans have already seen. Kid characters are also fun to write and the series needed a more light hearted part to offset the serious storylines. I´ve tried to not make her and Lisa exactly like Emma & Manny in season 1 and 2, but they were inevitably going to be a bit of a callback to them.

Episode 3:

Names:

Lisa Potter - a mix of two teenage girl characters from famous 90´s series. Lisa Turtle from "Saved By the Bell" and Joey Potter from "Dawson´s Creek".  
The Mason Boys - James is named after JT (James Tiberius) Yorke, Emma´s friend who was murdered. Adam is named after Adam Torres, who died in a car crash.  
Kayla Sweeney - Kayla comes from an English girl I worked with years ago. Kayla´s personality (and the way she behaves when she´s drunk) is a lot like her´s was. Sweeney comes from Sydney Sweeney, a young actress mainly known from "The Handmaid´s Tale" and "Euphoria". Whenever I tried to picture Kayla in my head, she always looked like her.

Storylines:

Why did I create Lisa as a main character? - Every Emma needs a Manny. She´s also kind of a girl version of myself when I was her age. Sidney from "Kids React" was an big inspiration for her too. Her musician storyline is a classic Degrassi type of storyline and another one that mirrors my own life. I started playing guitar when I was her age under pretty much the exact same circumstances. The school I went to started up an after school music class, for those interested in learning how to play. I didn´t have a Kayla to help me, in stead it was another kid, about a year younger than me named Leon, who taught me my first chords, since our teacher couldn´t play any guitar at all. The program was shut down after 3 or 4 months, but five of us decided to start a band. Luckily for us, there was a local youth club, who had just converted their basement (which for years hadn´t been used at all) into a rehearsal room, complete with instruments and a small PA system. They even provided us with a teacher to help us get better. His name was Simon and he was the closest thing I had to a Kayla. Years later, he was also my brother in law for a few years, when I dated his little sister. The experience she had watching Lita Ford play is the same as the first time I saw Slash from Guns N Roses. Using Lita as her guitar idol made sense to me, because Lita was as young as she was (17), when she broke through with The Runaways. She would be someone a girl like Lisa could look at and see herself imitating within a few years. With her life being somewhat miserable, it makes sense that she´s a bit of a dreamer too.

Manny´s character and the monster movies - This is a play on Cassie Steele´s (the one who played Manny) own career. It´s almost sad to see that her biggest starring movie role was in a SyFy channel movie called "Mississippi River Sharks" that she starred in with the real Jason London. I´ve seen it and it´s fun for what it is and doesn´t try to be great art in any way. It´s more of a Shark Movie spoof than anything else, but good is one thing you can´t call it. As I´ve mentioned before, I wanted Manny to play a greater role in the story, than she could have if she lived in LA and she wouldn´t logically have left if she was successful. It´s also true that a lot of actors and actresses have trouble finding work when they hit a certain age, beacuse there´s now the next generation to compete with over work and there aren´t as many parts for their age group. Her "Funny Loser" character was inspired by the web series "Lovin´ Lakin" and her being messy as hell is an homage to and old friend from my hometown, who had the messiest apartment I´ll ever see. He eventually got together with the messiest girl you´ll ever meet. Putting the blanket over the dusty couch is something I saw in Spain many years ago.

Why use "Manic Monday" - 1: It´s a classic. 2: The episode took place on a Monday. 3: The Bangles were the quintessential LA girl band of the 80´s and 4: It fit with what was taking place.

Why Kayla and Sean have their brief relationship? - 3 reasons. 1: To show that Sean only wants Emma. 2: Put sympathy on Kayla. 3: So that Kayla could be the one to really start the downfall of Sean and Emma´s affair and Sean would feel like it´s his fault, as much as it is Emma´s.

Episode 4:

Storylines:

Why couldn´t Maya sleep and why was her first workday so tough? - A lot of us have tried this. When you have to get up early and your brain just won´t let you sleep. Maya had some tough storylines, so I figure an everyday storyline like this would be a nice change of pace. The story of how her first workday went is another one I think several people will recognize. That you start a new job and think it´s like what you were used to, but in fact it´s completely different and it´s like you´ve never worked a day in your life in that line of work before. Customers can be a nightmare sometimes and I often pity the poor staff, who have to deal with them. Her talking to herself is something a lot more people do, than you would think.

Why did Pedro flirt with her? - I worked as delivery driver for a few years. Often it´s a waitress who has to help you and there were a few of them, where we flirted a little. You also often worked in small spaces together so a little "accidental" touching happened pretty often with these girls. We still had work to do, but it always gave you something to look forward to and put both of you in a better mood for the rest of the day, even if you knew nothing would come of it.

Why Use Longview? - It´s a song about how you´re supposed to make something of yourself, but are just too lazy to. Lola´s jobhunting is how jobhunting often goes. I thought it was a good fit and that there needed to be a Pop Punk song somewhere on the soundtrack.

Episode 5:

Names:  
Kimmie Muntz - Her last name comes from Nelson Muntz, the resident bully from The Simpsons  
Megan Lindley - Since she´s the girl who´s eager to grow up too soon, I named her Megan after a messed up movie I saw (one so messed up, that I don´t recommend anyone watching it) called "Megan Is Missing" about a wild teenage girl who gets kidnapped by a sexual predator. Lindley comes from Jen Lindley from "Dawson´s Creek".  
Julie Kendall - Since she´s the follower who steps out on her own, I named her Kendall after Harmony Kendall from "Buffy - The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel".  
Sam and Carla - Comes from arguably the two most famous sit-com characters of all time: Sam Malone and Carla Tortelli from "Cheers"

Storylines:

Why have the storyline with Lisa and her mom? - This is one far too many kids and adults can relate to. It´s hard to make it as a single parent, especially if you´re not lucky enough to have a high paying job. It´s often the kids that suffer the consequences. Why are some many children depressed? It all starts at home.

Why did I create Julie as a major character? - This wasn´t planned from the beginning, but the scene I wrote with her and Lisa made me decide to make her a major character. It´s another way differentiate Lisa and Chrissy from Emma and Manny, to throw a third girl into the BFF mix.

Why put Maya and Jay together? - Again one I originally hadn´t planned on, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Maya is herself on a redemption mission. She would have extra sympathy for bullying victims, since she herself had been one. She´s been through hell, so being with Jay, who would never (intentionally) do anything to hurt her and would protect her if he could, would be exactly what she needed. She doesn´t know about his past, so he´s got a clean slate with her. On Jay´s part, he´s just happy that this hot, young woman, who seems fun and uncomplicated came into his life and wants him. He´s got nothing to lose, so he might as well go for it.

Why use "Awful" - Aside from the music fitting the tone of the scenes, it´s one of the best "forgotten" Hole songs. They were big among the punky and edgy girls in my High School in the mid 90´s, when I went there. I went to a lot of parties with those girls and this is my homage to them.

Episode 6:

Names:

Vinnie Krupa - A mix of two great, but very different drummers. Vinnie Paul from "Pantera" and legendary jazz drummer Gene Krupa  
Gary Burton - A mix of two great, but very different bass players. Gary Tallent from "The E Street Band" (Bruce Springsteen´s backing band) and Cliff Burton, the legendary bass player from Metallica, who sadly died in a bus crash in 1986 at the age of just 24 years old.  
Paul Wilson - Since he´s the sound genius, I´ve named him after two of the best music producers of all time: Paul Rothchild (who´s best known for his work with Janis Joplin and The Doors) and Brian Wilson (who´s best known from The Beach Boys).

Storylines:

Why wasn´t there a montage? - In most of the music heavy episodes, there´s no need for it and putting one in would be overkill.

Why those two songs? - 1: They´re both great songs and 2: They´re songs where the musicians can show off their skills. 

Why do they drink so much? - The 20´s and 30´s are for many people their "Prime Drinking Years", so to speak. So often series are far too "holy" when it comes to alcohol and soft drugs. By far the most adults are more than capable of having a few drinks or/and a joint or two and can still function fine the next day. If anything, this is brings a little more reality to it. You also have to consider that this was a special week for everyone involved, with Lola, Maya, Manny and Paige coming back and Eddy´s two first gigs in years. There were plenty of reasons to celebrate.

Why have Lola catch Emma & Sean? - Even though Lola wasn´t the one who told Spinner about the affair (in my mind it was always going to be Chrissy), this is the beginning of the end for their affair. For Emma, she would at first have been terrified of losing what she had built up with Spinner, but at the same time she knows that she has to do something about her situation. People can only go on living a lie for so long and in her heart she wanted people to find out. That was the only way for this lie that had enveloped her entire life to end, because she´d never have the courage to tell Spinner, if she´d hadn´t been in a situation where there was no other choice.

Episode 7:

Names:  
Billy McKagan - Mix of two of my favorite bass players from my youth. Billy Gould from "Faith No More" and Duff Mckagan from "Gun´s N Roses".  
Jon Emerson - Mix of arguably the two most famous Hammond Organ players from the 70´s. Jon Lord from "Deep Purple" and Keith Emerson from "Emerson, Lake and Palmer".

Storylines:

Why use "Flowers on the wall"? - This was an obscure choice, but there aren´t that many song about having nothing to do. If you´ve seen "Pulp Fiction", it´s the song Bruce Willis´ character (Butch) is singing along to while driving the Honda, when he runs in Ving Rhames´ character, Marcellus Wallace.

Why is Julie so interested in WW2? - This again comes from myself. If it hadn´t been for the war, my grandfather and grandmother (on my father´s side) never would have met. I think this is why I´m so interested in the World Wars.

Why the scene with Lola and the customer? - My first idea was that it would be like Monty Python´s "Bookstore Sketch", but it didn´t work. But I remember some stories a guy (who´d worked in a place like that) told me once. The one about them finding rare records on E-Bay and selling them on to the collectors (like this customer was) at a much higher price came from him. Apart from that it was mostly about showing how great she is at her new job. For those not in the know (which will be most who read this), the early Whitesnake line-up (when the were more of a Bluesy Hard Rock band) is generally considered much better among both hardcore fans and most guitar players, who enjoy classic rock, than the "Glam Metal" version of the late 80´s. If you prefer the "Glam" version, that´s okay, but that´s the "poppy" choice and it means you´re not "really" a fan in the true sense.

Why are Julie´s parents the way they are? - When I thought about what type of parents they had or hadn´t had on Degrassi, there´s one type I´ve met several of that I don´t think has been represented: Those that in their own head are doing a good job raising their kids, but in reality aren´t. Especially one couple I met, who were talking proudly about how their kids (who were about Julie´s age) aren´t as bad as other kids who lived in their area, while at the same time drinking beer and smoking weed right in front of them, came to mind. I´m not saying that I started drinking beer at an early age, because alcohol use was everywhere in my childhood (I was 13 the first time I really got drunk, but at the time it was normal here to start early). It´s not like that. But I do think that if you grow up seeing drug and alcohol use all the time and grow to consider it a normal adult activity, you won´t think as much about it when it´s eventually offered to you, as someone who grew up in the opposite way would. However I have seen the opposite happen many times, where children of alcoholics decide never to drink, because they saw what it did to their parents. Where as the "innocent" person isn´t aware of how dangerous abuse can be. Parents who drink or smoke weed are not necessarily terrible parents, like in this case where they obviously love her. They just can´t put her well being above their own needs and wants. Often in TV series, if a parent drinks then they have to be a raging alcoholic, who´s horrible to their child (like the Ellie cutter storyline). You can still drink and smoke weed and love and not hurt your child at the same time. The two don´t exclude one another. Walt calling Julie pumpkin is a reference to Al and Kelly Bundy from "Married With Children".

Episode 8:

Names:  
Jonathan Perry - Mix of two teen heartthrobs from the 90´s, who there´s reason to respect. Jonathan Taylor Thomas from "Home Improvement" (who gave up acting for a normal life, when he could have made millions) and the late Luke Perry (who according to the stories you heard after his death was a cool guy, who did a lot to help others).

Storyline:

What´s with Paige´s 6 years of celibacy - Part of it is for comic effect, but it´s not as far out as it sounds. As you get older, the years fly by faster and you don´t go out as much as you used to. People also seems to get more closed off as they get older, which makes connecting with new people you own age harder. People like her, who are focused on their careers, often put their romantic life behind their ambitions. Then around the time they hit 40, they start to realize what they´ve given up.

Why are Patrick and Zoe so chummy? - Holly J. is a smart woman. She put them in a miserable work situation where they had to work closely together, so that they had no choice but to try to get along. Otherwise it would have been even more miserable and none of them wanted that.

Why the hate for "Crossroads"? - My ex made me take her to see it in the cinema. Stay away from it at all costs! Watch "The Breakfast Club" in stead.  
Why choose those 3 songs for the karaoke scenes? - "You Spin Me Round (like a record) was one of the biggest gay anthems of the 80´s thanks to Pete Burns (the lead singer) being openly gay at a time, where gays still weren´t anywhere near as accepted in society as they (thankfully) are in much of the world now. It makes sense that Marco would have heard it many times and it´s just a fun song, that´s good to dance to and pretty easy to sing. As for "Superstition", I´m a huge Stevie fan, (except for "I Just Called To Say I Love You", I hate that song!) so there´s a lot of songs I could have picked. Originally it was to be "Higher Ground", but I have an idea for a scene/montage where it (or the Red Hot Chilli Peppers version of it) would work perfectly, so I´m saving it for that. "Superstition" is a cool song too, so I went with what I felt was a close second. As for "Crazy For You", I was wrecking my head on which song would fit the montage at the end. I happened to hear it on the radio at work and the montage and how the song would fit it, appeared in my brain almost instantly. To me it´s high up on the list, as far as the best love songs of all time go.

  
Manny´s moaning story - Way back in my teens, there was a girl who I´d heard that during sex, sang along to Led Zeppelin in between the moans if you had a Zep record/CD on. Being young and dumb as I was, I had to test it out and it was more humming than singing.

Episode 9:

Storylines:

What´s the idea behind the opening? - First of all, I knew that these were going to be two highly emotional and dramatic episodes, so starting it with a little comic relief seemed like a good idea. It also shows how, even as much as she loves her family and they love her, she´s not where she belongs in life yet. I´m pretty sure I´m not alone with James in finding it extremely annoying, when someone bombards you with one question after another, when your head hasn´t really woken up yet.

Maya and Lola´s stories - Remember when I wrote that it would feature more mature storylines? These "Went There", so to speak. Both stories show the shades of grey that exist in most criminal cases. A lot of people like to moralize and judge others before they know the whole truth, which is a dangerous thing to do. What both of them did what was wrong and I´ll let you decide for yourself which was worst, but neither of them are entirely to blame for the situation. Lola´s sentence might seem very mild, but that is most likely what would have been her sentence here in Denmark. We don´t have enough prison cells to hold all those who need to serve, so in stead of them having to wait years until there´s a free cell somewhere, most who have committed minor offences serve in foot chains. Some are even allowed to continue working, while they serve. The second reason was to "Up the Ante" for these episodes. Knowing that this could be Maya´s last day in freedom for a long time, makes everything that happens to her mean so much more.

Why use "Running Up That Hill"? - The song is at it´s heart a love song, but can be taken in many ways. If it had been the original Kate Bush version, it wouldn´t have fit in at all. But Placebo´s slow, dark and gloomy version fit the scene perfectly to me. Especially the part about swapping places fits Chrissy at this moment, because she wishes she was anyone else, so she wouldn´t have to go through this. Divorces, even if there´s a good reason for it, always hits the children the hardest. Many are marked by the experience for life and that could very well be the case here too. The darkness of the song also reflects how her once simple and carefree life has turned into a pit of despair in an instant. The first song I thought of for the scene was Nine Ince Nails´ original version of "Hurt", but I think this was the best choice of the two.

Episode 10:

Storylines:

The Music Choices - As I mentioned earlier, "Change" was one of the first songs I chose. "What I Got" was the second. It´s got this happy and hopeful, yet realistic vibe about it, that I thought fit this older version of Lola perfectly. She´s has a lot of bad things happen to her, but it´s never changed her positive outlook on life completely. Now that she´s back and can put the bad behind her, the cheeriness of the song fits her even better in the last episode, than it did in the first. The R.E.M. song was so that Emma could react to that specific line. It´s also one of my all time favorites and sort of fits both her and Maya´s situation as well. As for the music to the "almost" end montage, it was a hard one to choose. "It´s a Wonderful World" is a timeless classic for a reason and it fits Maya´s new outlook on life. That she can once and for all put the past behind her and start living again.

Why Put Jonah and Paige Together? - When I read the episode through after I´d first written it, I liked it, but thought it was maybe a little too predictable. Throwing a curve ball like this helped break the monotony and I think gave both Paige and Jonah a good character building scene, that helped the reader understand them better. 


	12. 28 and life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and the others deal with their new found situations

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E01 - 28 AND LIFE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Women´s Prison. Day.**

_We start with a shot of the cells as they open. Prisoners come out of their cells to be counted and a guard walks by counting them. Just before she walks by, the last two come out of their cell. It´s Maya Matlin and Alexandra Nunez (40), known as Alex (Paige´s ex-girlfriend, who has been hardened over the years. She doesn´t look like the kind of girl anyone would want to mess with and has a large scar across her throat, from when someone tried to slit it). The guard walks by and counts them._

**2\. Int. Prison Gym. Day.**

_Around the gym we see how the women are grouped up. Everyone´s constantly on watch, including the guards. Maya is spotting Alex, who´s bench pressing an impressive weight._

**Maya:**

19, 20, 21, you can do it.

_Alex grimaces as she keeps knocking out those reps._

**Maya:**

23, 24 and 25.

_Alex puts the bar on it´s stand and sits up. She´s sweaty, but not completely wrecked. A group of tough looking girls in their early twenties nearby nod their heads in approval._

**Alex:**

Now it´s your turn.

**Maya:**

I can´t lift that much weight.

**Alex:**

I don´t expect you to. Do you think I became this strong overnight? We´ll see if you can lift half of it first.

**Maya:**

What if I can´t? The women in here already know I´m not as tough as they are.

**Alex:**

You won´t survive in here, if you can´t defend yourself. Changing those spaghetti arms into instruments you can use in a fight, is the first step.

_Alex has taken off the weight and it´s now only the bar with a few small weights on it. Maya lies down and takes a deep breath before she lifts it off the stand. She can only barely hold it up, but still brings it down to her chest. When she brings it down there however, she can´t lift it up again. Alex pulls it up for her and the tough girls laugh at her. A hardened 42 year old almost bald and very tattooed inmate named Janine comes over to them._

**Janine:**

That is one pathetic bitch you got there, Nunez.

**Alex:**

Back off her, Janine.

**Janine:**

Are you being a good little rug muncher? Licking mama Alex´s cooch whenever she ask you to. Maybe you could loan her out to me. I bet that little tongue she has is real soft and smooth. It´ll be all rugged by time I´m through with her.

_Alex steps in front of Janine, who gets the message and backs away._

**Maya:**

I don´t know how to thank you.

**Alex:**

Don´t thank me yet, you´ve only survived three months in here.

_Maya looks depressed at her situation._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_It´s math class and Chrissy is having trouble concentrating because she´s tired. She almost dozes off and Lisa sitting next to her gives her a little nudge with her arm to wake her up. The teacher is handling out papers and when Chrissy and Lisa get theirs back, Lisa looks happy, while Chrissy looks almost distraught._

**Lisa:**

That´s only the second A I´ve ever gotten! What did you get?

_Chrissy shows her the paper. She got a C minus._

**Lisa:**

Ouch.

**Chrissy:**

I spent every moment where I wasn´t in school or babysitting my brothers studying for this!

**Lisa:**

You´ll do better next time.

**Chrissy:**

This used to be the class that pulled my grades up. Now I don´t have any classes to do that.

_She stares at the paper and looks as depressed as Maya did in the previous scene._

**4\. Int. Prison Shower. Day.**

**Montage - Music: "Somebody´s Watching Me" by Rockwell.** _Maya is very uncomfortable having to shower with all these women she doesn´t know. Walking by some of them on the way to her stall, a girl "accidentally" grabs her bare ass and winks at Maya when she turns to see who did it. Her stall is next to Alex´s and she tries to enjoy it, but one look from Alex that could be misunderstood, gets her distracted by paranoia that Alex is getting turned on seeing her naked. When Alex finishes her shower and leaves, she relaxes a bit more._

**5\. Ext. School. Day.**

_Chrissy, Lisa and Julie come out from the school. Lisa and Julie are in a great mood, but Chrissy isn´t as exited._

**Julie:**

In 5 hours we´ll be on stage. I wish I could timetravel to right before we go on.

**Lisa:**

You´re not nervous at all?

**Julie:**

Only in a good way. You wanna read lines until we have to come back here?

**Lisa:**

Can we read at your place, Chrissy? That way we could hang out, while we do it.

**Chrissy:**

Sorry guys, the rest of my day is booked. First i gotta pick up my little brothers from the daycare center, then it´s shopping, then it´s making dinner, before I finish the night off with doing homework while I babysit.

**Julie:**

We´ll make sure it gets recorded, so you can see it.

**Lisa:**

It´s not fair that you have to work all the time.

**Chrissy:**

Without my mom, who else is gonna do it? My dad had to fire the evening chef to save money, because otherwise we can´t afford the house payments. He has to work 13 hours a day, just so we can survive. I know that he wishes that we could afford a babysitter and I could have a normal life, but that´s not possible right now.

**Lisa:**

Have you talked to her?

**Chrissy:**

NO and it´s never happening, so don´t bring it up. I have to catch the bus, so my brothers don´t have to wait too long for me.

_She leaves. Julie and Lisa look worried about her._

**6\. Int. Diner. Day.**

_Manny is looking at want ad´s on her phone, She gets a new e-mail and opens it:_

**Dear Ms. Santos.**

**We regret to inform you that we have hired another applicant for the job you applied for.**

_She puts the phone down. Annoyed she takes a sip of her coffee. Emma comes in and sits across from her._

**Emma:**

Hi, beautiful.

_A waiter comes over to them._

**Emma:**

Club Soda, please.

_The waiter leaves._

**Manny:**

It´s now official. I am a huge loser.

**Emma:**

Why?

**Manny:**

All those jobs I applied for last week. I got two job interviews and I just got the second rejection letter. One of them was as a dishwasher, for christ sake!

**Emma:**

You´ll find a job soon, I´m sure of it. How´s Eddy handling it?

**Manny:**

He´s Mr. Cool as always. I probably bugs me more than it does him. But I don´t want to feel like I´m some charity case he´s taken in.

**Emma:**

Do you feel that way?

**Manny:**

Sometimes. How´s the pregnancy going?

**Emma:**

It helps that I´ve gone through it 3 times before. I have no idea how were gonna afford it. This divorce stuff isn´t cheap and I had no savings, when me a Spinner split up. Only debt and plenty of it.

**Manny:**

How much do you owe?

**Emma:**

About sixty thousand. Mostly from when we bought the restaurant and renovated it, but there was a car loan as well. We also had to change the roof on the house a few years back after they discovered rot in it. We thought the insurance we had would cover it, but it didn´t. Sean owes money too and isn´t exactly pulling in the big bucks either.

**Manny:**

Good thing the entertainment tonight is free, huh?

**Emma:**

At least we can afford that!

_Emma gets her club soda and they toast._

**7\. Int. Prison Mess Hall. Day.**

_Maya is in the line for food. She looks around for Alex, who sits alone. The other women keep their distance to her. As she´s waiting, the girl behind her (A 24 year old black girl named Chastity) starts fondling her around the hips. Shocked, she steps forward and bumps into Janine, standing in front of her. Chastity puts her arms around her again._

**Janine:**

I´d watch out, if I was you, Chastity. That´s Nunez´s bitch, you´re feeling up.

_Chastity quickly lets go._

**Chastity:**

Oh, crap! Blondie, you better not tell her about this!

_Maya gets an idea._

**Maya:**

Then you better keep your hands off me! If you touch me one more time, I´m telling Alex what you did and what do you think she´ll do to you?

**Chastity:**

Look, let´s let it go, okay.

_Maya gives her the best evil eye she can muster and turns around. Janine eyes her._

**Maya:**

Do you want trouble with Alex too?

**Janine:**

She won´t always be there to protect you.

_She grins and turns around. Maya´s cockiness went away instantly after that remark._

**8\. Montage - music: "Original Prankster" by The Offspring.**

_We see Chrissy trying to control her brothers. Not being able to drive, she has to take them on the bus to a supermarket. She does the shopping, but she also has to watch Adam who wants to wander off and James who keeps putting things the shopping cart that they don´t need, so she has to put them back. They wait for the bus again and on the bus she has to console a crying Adam, who´s having a hissy fit. The other passengers look at her in an annoyed way, because they have to listen to a screaming kid. While cooking dinner, she has to stop James from hitting Adam and as revenge for not getting his way, he tries to pull her skirt down while she´s concentrating on cooking. She almost drops it on the floor, but manages to save it. After dinner, she tries to study, but can´t concentrate, because James is bored and wants her attention and she also has to get Adam to bed. When she finally gets James to bed, she tries to go back to her homework, but is too tired to concentrate. She in stead turns on the TV and lays down to relax._

**9\. Int. Auditorium. Night.**

_The auditorium is nearly full, when Emma and Manny come in._

**Eddy:**

Manny.

_They see Eddy sitting with Kayla, Marco and Carlos. They sit down next to them._

**Kayla:**

I´m so happy that Sean isn´t with you. No offense Emma, but he´s not my favorite person.

**Emma:**

He´s working overtime tonight. They´re way behind down at the garage and with the baby coming, it doesn´t hurt to make a little extra cash.

**Carlos:**

How far along are you, if I may ask?

**Marco:**

That´s the doctor in him coming out. You don´t have to answer.

**Emma:**

It´s perfectly fine. I´m about 3 and a half months pregnant.

**Kayla:**

Wait. Yesterday it was three months ago, that I broke up with Sean. So you got pregnant before you and your husband split up?

**Marco:**

But you´re sure that Sean is the father, right?

**Emma:**

This is getting very private. I´d rather not talk about it, especially not in public.

**Eddy:**

So Manny, how did the job hunt go?

**Manny:**

Zero, ziltch, nada, butkus. I´m the un-hireable one, it seems. It´s almost like Toronto didn´t want me to come back.

**Eddy:**

Listen, all it takes is one moment of good luck and you´ll be on your path.

_She kisses him._

**Manny:**

I´m sorry, I´m still mooching off you.

**Eddy:**

It´s a small price to pay for getting to wake up next to you every morning.

_Manny almost blushes._

**Emma:**

Awww. I wish I had a guy, who had a way with words.

**Marco:**

It´s not Sean´s strong suit?

**Emma:**

No, with him it´s more like "Hey, Em! When you´re done taking a wiz, can you get me a beer from the fridge on your way back?".

**Carlos:**

That´s about as working class as it gets!

_The play starts and the kids are performing "Grease". Julie plays Sandy and Jonathan Perry plays Danny. Manny and Emma look to really be enjoying this break from their everyday troubles._

**10\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Spinner looks completely beat, when he comes in. He looks like he´s aged 3 years in the last 3 months. He sees Chrissy sleeping on the couch and sits down next to her. She wakes up._

**Chrissy:**

Dad.

 _He gently strokes her hair_.

**Spinner:**

Did they behave today?

**Chrissy:**

It wasn´t any worse than usual. Adam had a hissy fit on the bus and everyone was staring at us, that was probably the worst. I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

**Spinner:**

I´m interviewing chefs tomorrow to take the evening shifts on the weekends.

**Chrissy:**

Can we afford that?

**Spinner:**

You shouldn´t be the one worried about these things. That´s my job.

**Chrissy:**

I can´t stop. I´ve lived here all my life, I don´t want to live anywhere else!

**Spinner:**

But this isn´t fair on you. You´re taking on way too much. I know that you mean well, but you can´t keep it going. Your grades have been slipping too.

**Chrissy:**

I try all that I can. It´s just really hard to concentrate, with all the things I have to do.

**Spinner:**

I´m not blaming you for anything. I had to fight my way to get through school too. You also need to have some fun, while you´re a kid. You only get one childhood and I don´t want to ruin yours.

**Chrissy:**

Lisa and Julie´s play was tonight. I wish I could have seen it.

**Spinner:**

Is it playing tomorrow?

**Chrissy:**

Yes, it´s a two night shot.

**Spinner:**

Then how about I arrange with your grandparents that they take your brothers for the evening, I let whoever I hire run the kitchen at the restaurant, while the two of us take a trip to the theatre?

**Chrissy:**

I´ve got a lot of homework I probably should be doing in stead.

**Spinner:**

Stop being so responsible for a second! It´s like you´re 13 going on 39. Let your old man take his daughter out for a night on the town, will ya?

**Chrissy:**

Okay.

_The two of them hug._

**Spinner:**

You need to get to bed.

**Chrissy:**

Goodnight, dad.

**Spinner:**

Goodnight, sweetie.

_She walks up the stairs and when Spinner hears that she´s closed the door to her room, he takes a joint and a lighter out of his pocket. He opens the door to the garden, steps outside and lights it._

**11\. Int. Prison Cell. Evening.**

_It´s almost time for lights out and Maya and Alex are both getting ready for bed._

**Alex:**

So are you ready for us to start wearing your tongue down?

_Maya looks shocked._

**Alex:**

You told people that you were my bitch. That must mean that you have a crush on me. I mean, I can´t hold it against you. I am one sexy piece of woman.

**Maya:**

I´m straight. As in absolutely 100 %, no doubt about it, straight!

**Alex:**

I knew, you little coward!

_Maya breathes a sigh of relief._

**Alex:**

You´re scared that someone will make you do something you don´t want to, I get it.

**Maya:**

I shouldn´t have dragged you into it.

**Alex:**

Maya, you are way to nice to survive here!

**Maya:**

I hope it´s only for four more weeks.

**Alex:**

I´ll help you get through it.

**Maya:**

For years I thought I was the most unlucky girl in the world. Then I come back here and I meet Lola at the airport and she helps me get a new life. Then I meet Jay, who´s this wonderful guy ...

**Alex:**

This Jay, did he go to Degrassi?

**Maya:**

He did, but he got kicked out for being a troublemaker.

**Alex:**

No way! Is his last name Hobart?

**Maya:**

How did you ...

**Alex:**

That´s my ex-boyfriend!

**Maya (surprised):**

Okay!

**Alex:**

We dated for some time in High School. That was until I dumped his ass after he gave me and a lot of other girls gonorrhea.

_Maya can´t help but laugh._

**Maya:**

How many did he give it to?

**Alex:**

I didn´t know most of them. The only two I remember, was this girl I was sorta friends with and this holier than thou environmentalist chick named Emma.

**Maya:**

Emma? Blonde girl who hung out with a girl named Manny?

**Alex:**

That´s her.

**Maya:**

She was technically my employer. I only worked with her husband.

**Alex:**

So is Jay your boyfriend?

**Maya:**

He´s coming for a conjugal visit next week. It´s the first time we´re trying it.

**Alex:**

If I hadn´t switched to women years ago, I´d be envying you.

_The lights go out._

**Maya:**

Sleep Tight, Alex.

**Alex:**

One of these nights we´ll have to put on a little charade, so they believe that you´re my sex slave and they can´t touch you.

**Maya:**

That should be fun!

**Alex:**

Get all ideas about prison being fun out of your head. This is about your survival. Now sleep.

_We focus on Maya´s face as she closes her eyes to sleep._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	13. Try a Little Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air and an old favorite returns to Toronto

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E02 - TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Airport Hangar. Day**

_Lola and Zoe are waiting, Lola is looking up at the screen that shows when the planes come in._

**Zoe:**

You pacing won´t make her come out any faster.

**Lola:**

I really need this. Maybe we can have a fun day where I don´t think about Maya as much.

**Zoe:**

I miss her a lot too. I´m sure Frankie will be here soon.

**Lola:**

You don´t know. Maybe something happened like she was in a car crash and then she missed the plane, because she´s in a coma.

**Zoe:**

She´s probably waiting for her luggage. It can take forever sometimes.

_We see that Francesca (Frankie) Hollingsworth comes out from the gate with her suitcase. The years have certainly not been unkind to her. She´s grown into quite the fox. Lola sees her and is exited to see her old friend again. She jumps up and down as she waves to her._

**Lola:**

Frankie!

_Frankie sees them and comes over to them. Her and Lola give each other a big hug._

**Frankie:**

It´s so good to finally be here. The plane ride was a nightmare.

**Zoe:**

Good to see you, Frankie.

_She sticks out her hand and Frankie very lightly shakes it._

**Frankie:**

You too, Zoe. You haven´t changed much. A little broader around the hips and wider around the waist, but you still look the same. So you´re a lawyer now, Lola tells me.

**Zoe:**

Yes.

**Frankie:**

Any high profile cases I might have heard of?

**Zoe:**

Have you heard about the Duo-tech case?

**Frankie:**

Actually I have. My soon to be ex-husband and I own stock in it. We stand to make a bundle if the sale goes through, so the case is rather annoying for us.

**Zoe:**

We represent Mr. Perez.

**Frankie:**

If you ask me, I don´t think he stands a chance in court. He should have taken the money and been happy about it. So you´ll be representing him in court?

**Zoe:**

As part of a team of lawyers.

**Frankie:**

But you´ll be doing the talking, right?

**Zoe:**

No, that will be another lawyer named Patrick.

**Frankie:**

So you´re basically just there to keep him and mr. Perez company and look pretty?

**Zoe:**

No, that´s ...

**Frankie:**

I´m wasted from that flight. Let´s find a place where we can get a drink!

_Frankie og Lola begin to walk. Zoe stands back for a few seconds and looks dumb founded at how rude she was._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Evening.**

_Lisa and Julie are playing with their new band "The Dead End Kids in the Danger Zone". Lisa is playing guitar, while Julie has switched to playing bass and also sings backup vocals. Aside from them, the band consists of Simon Moon (a 13 year old skater kid with short, spiky, blonde hair wearing a Ramones hoodie) playing drums, Jack Hudson (a 13 year old curly haired kid with a Volbeat shirt on) on guitar and Megan Lindley singing. They´re playing "Dead End Justice" by The Runaways and considering that they haven´t played very long, it sounds pretty good. Kayla is overseeing them with a smile on her face._

_After the first verse, Eddy tries to sneak in as quietly as possible. He goes to stand next to Kayla, who´s enjoying it with the 5 other kids there._

_Lisa tries to play a guitar solo, but she´s not that good at it yet. It´s not terrible though and Eddy is excited._ _They begin to mess it up a little at the end, but that doesn´t change that it was impressive considering their age and how long they´ve played. The very small crowd cheers enthusiastically og the band themselves look very happy with it._

**Eddy:**

That was great. I´m your biggest fan.

**Kayla:**

No, you´re not. I am!

**Lisa:**

My solo wasn´t very good.

**Eddy:**

What did I tell you when you started?

**Lisa:**

That it´s all about practice.

**Eddy:**

Once you get more of that, you´ll start seeing improvements quickly. I thought that for someone that´s been playing for as long as you have and that goes for all of you, this was phenomenal.

**Megan:**

We´ve taken our band name from the chorus.

**Julie:**

We´re "The Dead End Kids in the Danger Zone".

**Kayla:**

That has to be the coolest name I´ve ever heard.

**Eddy:**

And you´ve already got a signature song. Ok, that´s it for tonight. Get home safely.

_The kids begin to put their instruments away._

**3\. Ext. School. Evening.**

_Lisa, Julie, Simon and Jack are waiting for their parents to pick them up._

**Simon:**

You should have seen it.

**Lisa:**

How could he not notice it?

**Jack:**

I don´t know. If it was me having a booger that big hanging off the edge of my nose ...

**Julie:**

Eww.

_They laugh a little._

**Lisa:**

So are you guys doing anything crazy this weekend?

**Simon:**

I´ve got a skating competition on Saturday.

**Jack:**

Friday were hanging out and playing some X-Box. How about you?

**Lisa:**

Nothing on Friday. Saturday me and my mom are visiting my aunt and uncle.

**Julie:**

No plans at all.

**Simon:**

If you´re not doing anything on Friday, maybe you´d like to come over and hang out with us?

_Julie and Lisa look at each other and decide to go for it._

**Julie:**

What time should we come over?

**Jack:**

You can come over whenever you want.

**Lisa:**

How about 4? My curfew is 9 o´clock, so I have to leave at 8.

**Simon:**

Awesome.

**Jack:**

I´ll get my dad to make his home made pizza. I can get him to drive you home too, so you can stay a little longer.

_Lisa´s mom pulls up to the curb._

**Julie:**

Thanks for a fun evening.

_They wave goodbye to each other. Lisa and Julie can´t hide their excitement once their backs are turned to the boys, who high five each other in the background._

**4\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Lola, Zoe and Frankie are eating dinner. Frankie downs half a glass of wine and looks a little drunk. She takes a big bite of her food and goes "Mmm"._

**Frankie:**

I missed this restaurant so much. We used to eat here all the time, back when our entire family lived here. Now that were spread all around, those memories start meaning a lot more.

**Zoe:**

What happened to Hunter?

**Frankie:**

He lives in Washington. He´ll be the campaign manager for republican senator Albert Huntsley in his campaign for re-election.

**Zoe:**

Huntsley? Isn´t that the guy who basically wants to take LGBT rights and throw them in the dumpster?

**Frankie:**

I´m sure he´s not that bad. My brother is working his way up in the system. He can´t pick and choose who he wants to work for. This is a big opportunity for him.

**Zoe:**

Does he know that his sister is gay?

**Lola:**

Zoe!

**Zoe:**

No, I´m serious. If he knew that you prefer vaginas to penises, would that have made a difference in his choice, to represent a guy who wants to take the rights of other women like her away?

**Lola:**

This isn´t the time, Zoe!

**Frankie:**

No, it´s fine! I like a girl with some edge to her. It makes things a lot more interesting. The truth is that I´m bisexual. When I married my husband I did love him and thought he was the man I´d be spending the rest of my life with. Had he treated me better, I probably would have. I still don´t know whether the next lover I take will be a man or a woman, I´ll find that out when the time comes. As for my brother, we don´t talk much. I hear what happens to him from my mother. I´m a lot closer with Miles, than I am with Hunter.

_They both pour themselves a big glass of wine and take a big gulp._

**Frankie:**

Did you know, Miles was the one who knocked Lola up?

**Lola:**

What? Did he tell you?

**Frankie:**

I´ve known since before you and I became lovers. He told Tristan, who told me one day he was angry at him. They were so dramatic, those two.

**Zoe:**

No, I didn´t know that. Not that it matters.

**Frankie:**

It doesn´t? I doesn´t bother you to know that the woman you love, spread her legs for the guy who treated you like dirt and dumped you for Maya. The one who cared so much about you, that when you were passed out drunk at his party, dumped you on a couch and left you to get sexually assaulted by not one, but two guys. That she let that guy pop her cherry?

**Zoe:**

Miles was as messed up as I was during that time. We became friends and I still consider him one of the people I´m closest with, so that won´t work on me.

**Lola:**

Look, I don´t know what problems you two have with each other, but I´ve heard enough.

**Zoe:**

Lola, I´m sorry.

**Frankie:**

I´m really sorry too, Lo. But she shouldn´t have started it.

**Zoe:**

I started it! You started it from the moment you got off the plane!

_Lola gets up and leaves. Zoe follows after her, while Frankie stays seated and takes another sip of wine. Zoe catches up to her._

**Zoe:**

Lola, please.

**Lola:**

Is it too much to ask that my girlfriend and my oldest friend can get along for one evening?

**Zoe:**

She´s not exactly being easy to work with.

_Lola stops and looks to be forgiving Zoe._

**Lola:**

She was being a drunk bitch towards you. I´ll talk to her tomorrow. Let her know that she needs to be nicer to you.

_Lola and Zoe kiss and make up. From the table Frankie can see them and she looks jealous._

**Zoe:**

You´re the coolest girlfriend ever, have I ever told you that?

**Lola:**

You´re not completely off the hook. You were to blame too. You owe me one.

**Zoe:**

I could do that thing you really like?

**Lola:**

Let´s get back to my place. Fast.

_They get their coats and hurry out._

**6\. Int. Prison Cell. Day.**

_Alex is putting make up on Maya. They´re trying to cover up a black eye._

**Alex:**

It´ll never be perfect.

**Maya:**

Do what you can.

**Alex:**

He hasn´t touched you in over 3 months. I´m sure he´d still be able to get it up if you had two black eyes and a broken nose.

**Maya:**

I don´t want to waste the time answering questions about bruises.

**Alex:**

So you wanna get straight to the action? I guess I would too.

**Maya:**

You don´t get any visitors like him?

**Alex:**

Nah. My mom comes by every Christmas. We spend three awkward hours together, she promises that she´ll start visiting more often and then she doesn´t come back until next Christmas. I had a girlfriend on the outside, but she dumped me when I got locked up again.

**Maya:**

You´ve only got 7 months left.

**Alex:**

A lot can happen in 7 months. The last time I was locked up, I was 2 months away, when some bitch tried to shank me. I don´t even know why she did it, but I turned it on her and had another 8 months added to my sentence.

**Maya:**

This time you´ve got something to look forward to. I came to Toronto with nothing and made a life for myself. I can help you do the same.

**Alex:**

Yeah, yeah. We´ll see. That´s the best I can do.

_Maya looks in the mirror and isn´t that excited by the result._

**7\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_It´s lunchtime at Degrassi Community School. Lisa, Julie and Chrissy are eating lunch together. Simon and Jack are sitting close to them and Simon and Julie are shyly smiling at each other._

**Chrissy:**

Did I tell you? My dad´s hired a permanent weekend chef. I´ll have most of the weekend evenings free again.

**Lisa:**

You deserve it after everything. The way you´ve taken over, what should have been your mom´s job. I don´t think I could have done it.

**Chrissy:**

I didn´t have a choice. I had to do it.

**Lisa:**

Could you have done it, Julie?

_Julie is off in dreamland, staring into Simon´s eyes. He breaks the eye contact to talk to Jack and she snaps out of it._

**Chrissy:**

I think someone has a crush!

**Lisa:**

You and Simon?

**Chrissy:**

You know him?

**Lisa:**

He´s the drummer in our band.

**Julie:**

He´s a super talented skateboarder and he´s gonna win the X-Games someday. He´s also got the dreamiest blue eyes I´ve ever seen.

**Chrissy:**

Then you need to ask him out.

**Lisa:**

Me and Julie are hanging out with him and Jack, that´s the boy he´s sitting with, tonight. We´re playing X-Box and Jack´s dad is making pizza.

**Chrissy:**

Oh. I thought we were hanging out. It´s the first Friday in weeks where I don´t have to babysit. But it´s okay. I hope that he likes you as much as you like him, Julie.

**Julie:**

We can hang out on Saturday.

**Chrissy:**

I´m babysitting my brothers in the afternoon and I´m going to my grandparents house in the evening.

**Julie:**

I could keep you company, while you babysit?

**Chrissy:**

That would be great. If you come over early, we could have a study session, if that´s okay with you. My grades suck.

**Julie:**

In what subjects?

**Chrissy:**

All of them.

**Lisa:**

I´ll be with you in spirit. You´ll help help get her grades up, won´t you Julie?

_Julie and Simon are making eye contact again and she´s back in dreamland._

**8\. Int. Visitors room. Day.**

_Jay is sitting on the bed. He looks a little nervous. He stands up and starts pacing as the door opens and Maya comes in. She immediately runs into his arms. They embrace tightly like they never want to let each other go and only break it, so they can start kissing._

**9\. Int. Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Zoe and Lola are having a romantic date and are making out on the couch. Lola´s phone goes off and she checks it._

**Zoe:**

Let me guess. From Frankie?

**Lola:**

She says that there could be some big news coming. She doesn´t want to give away anything until it´s official.

**Zoe:**

Big news? Do you think she´s drinking again? That´s a weird message to send.

**Lola:**

I told you that she apologized for her behavior. She wasn´t herself. Going through a divorce is tough, you should know that from Spinner and Emma.

**Zoe:**

I suppose I could cut her some slack. Enough about her.

_She climbs on top of Lola and straddles her while she kisses her neck. Lola´s phone goes off again and she´s almost about to check it, but Zoe grabs her arm and puts it on her own breast._

**Zoe:**

You´ve got more important things to do right now.

**10\. Int. Jack´s House, Day/Evening**

**Montage - music: "Chemistry" by Semisonic.** _First we see Lisa and Julie shining each other up for the big night and the boys doing the same. The girls come over and they first jam a little on Jack´s guitars. Simon and Julie play drums on their knees, while Jack plays acoustic guitar and Lisa plays his electric. They eat pizza and we see that Julie and Simon are playing footsie under the table. When they play X-Box , the two of them press up against each other as much as possible on the couch. He lets her win in the game they´re playing and she looks happy. Jack shakes his head at him, but makes eye contact with Lisa and the two of them smile at each other. Julie and Simon go to the kitchen, where they get sodas and flirt, while Lisa flirts with Jack on the couch._

**11\. Int. Visiting Room. Day.**

_Maya and Jay are resting. She got her head on his chest._

**Maya:**

This is like a dream.

**Jay:**

It´s not the most romantic surroundings.

**Maya:**

The surroundings don´t matter, as long as I have you.

**Jay:**

We haven´t even talked about the case. What does you lawyer say?

**Maya:**

She says it looks pretty good. The forensic evidence should support my story.

**Jay:**

I can´t believe you have to wait for the trial in this hellhole.

**Maya:**

I have your ex-girlfriend to protect me. Alex? She´s my cellmate.

**Jay:**

No way!

**Maya:**

That´s what she said, when she found out that you´re my boyfriend.

**Jay:**

She was always a tough girl. Even back when we were together, she wasn´t anyone you wanted to mess with.

**Maya:**

I find it very easy to believe that!

**Jay:**

But she couldn´t protect you from getting that black eye. What happened?

**Maya:**

Some bitch tries to cut in front of me in the mess hall, so I go "What the hell" and try to push in front of her. She shoves me, so I shove her back. Then she sucker punched me.

**Jay:**

Don´t try to be like Alex, that´s not you. I´m glad you have her to protect you. Prison can be a very lonely and dangerous place, if you don´t have anyone.

**Maya:**

If I get convicted, I have to serve in California. I could get life, if I´m unlucky.

**Jay:**

That´s not going to happen. We should start getting dressed. We only have five minutes left.

**Maya:**

Three more minutes. We don´t need more than two minutes to get dressed.

_They snuggle up as closely as they can._

**12\. Int. Bedroom. Evening.**

_Lola and Zoe are also resting after a raunchy evening._

**Zoe:**

My jaw is so sore. It´s gonna hurt for days.

**Lola:**

Well, I´m very appreciative for your sacrifice.

_They kiss passionately._

**Lola:**

You want a cold Ice Tea?

**Zoe:**

With Peach?

**Lola:**

You got it!

_She puts on her panties under the covers and goes to get the drinks. Zoe tries to adjust her jaw while she waits. Lola comes in with her phone in one hand and the drinks in the other._

**Lola:**

Frankie send me a link to a news story. Miles´s first book "The Blue Haired Angel and the Broken Prince" is being made into a movie. He will be writing the script with director Eli Goldsworthy in Paris and it will be shot right here in Toronto next summer.

**Zoe:**

That´s wild! To think that the guy we knew in High School has become a superstar writer.

**Lola:**

It also says that he will personally be here for the shoot of the movie to work closely with Goldsworthy, to make sure that the movie is as true to his vision as possible.

**Zoe:**

So that´s yet another Hollingsworth from our past that´s coming back. To make the movie about you and him.

**Lola:**

Okay, maybe I get that you could be jealous of Frankie, with our past. But Miles?

**Zoe:**

You´re right, I´m a crazy old cat lady.

_Lola hands her the Ice Tea and crawls back under the covers._

**Lola:**

I never knew a crazy old cat lady could be as hot as you.

_They kiss passionately._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	14. Absolute Beginners Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy and Manny´s troubles lead them to strange new places.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH -S02E03 - ABSOLUTE BEGINNERS PART 1.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Principal´s Office. Day.**

_Spinner and Chrissy have been called in for a talk with Snake/Principal Simpson. Emma comes in, late. Chrissy looks like she´d rather be anywhere else right now._

**Emma:**

I´m sorry, I´m late. I missed the bus I was supposed to get.

**Snake:**

That´s okay, Emma.

**Emma:**

Hi, Honey!

**Chrissy:**

Hello, Emma.

**Spinner:**

Can we get this started?

**Snake:**

Well, were here to talk about Chrissy´s grades and what we can do about them.

**Emma:**

Is it that bad?

**Snake:**

She hasn´t got anything above a C all year. Mostly it´s been in the D´s and low C´s.

**Spinner:**

C´mon Snake. You know that she´s going through a lot right now, with her not having her mother around.

**Emma:**

You kicked me out!

**Spinner:**

And why did I do that again? Was it because you were a cheating slut?

**Emma:**

You´re not mr. Perfect Dad, like you think you are. Working her like she was your slave. It´s no wonder she doesn´t have time to do schoolwork.

**Spinner:**

Do you think I would, if I had any other choice!

**Emma:**

And don´t act like you never banged any of the waitresses at The Dot.

**Spinner:**

I never cheated on you!

**Emma:**

It´s just a little bit peculiar that you always hired the best looking ones.

**Chrissy:**

COULD YOU TWO JUST STOP IT!

_There´s a moment of uncomfortable silence._

**Snake:**

We should get back on track. We´re here for Chrissy.

**Spinner:**

I´ve hired a weekend chef, so that she´ll have more time to study. We can´t afford a tutor, but I´ll try to help her all I can.

**Emma:**

Like that´s gonna help! You were an idiot in High School.

**Snake:**

Emma, please.

**Emma:**

Sorry. What can we do?

**Snake:**

I think that we need to get her examined for a learning disability.

**Chrissy:**

You´re saying that I´m a freak?

**Snake:**

Not at all. There´s several other kids here, who have the same problem.

**Spinner:**

There´s absolutely no shame in it, honey.

**Emma:**

It would give you an explanation and that way the school could help you.

**Chrissy:**

What would it mean?

**Snake:**

To begin with, you will be spending 4 hours a week in a remedial class, with a specially trained teacher. You´ll also be getting two hours of tutoring from her a week for a while. She´ll be working closely with you to find out where the problems lie.

**Chrissy:**

You´re sending me to the rubber room! My life is over!

**Spinner:**

You know, Maya spent a lot of time in "The Rubber Room", as you call it.

**Chrissy:**

She did?

**Spinner:**

She told me, that she was having a lot of trouble in school, just like you are. Like you, she was scared and didn´t want to go. She ended up not only getting her grades back on track, but also making some of the best friends she´s ever had.

**Emma:**

Doesn´t sound too bad to me.

**Spinner:**

I wish they´d had a program like that, when I went here. I´m sure it would have made things a lot easier for me.

**Chrissy:**

But I heard they´re like, criminals and stuff.

**Snake:**

These are normal kids like you. It´s true that most of them come from very poor homes, but they´re exactly the same as you. If you come in with an open attitude, I´m sure you´ll make friends in no time and get to enjoy it.

**Chrissy:**

We never have any money, so i guess I have that in common with them.

**Spinner:**

Does that mean it´s a yes?

_She nods and her parents look pleased._

**Emma:**

I think it´s the best thing that could have happened for you right now.

**Snake:**

You start with second period tomorrow. I´ll tell mrs. Oh, that she´s got a new student.

_Chrissy forces a smile._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Manny is reminiscing about old times as she´s walking the halls of her old alma mater. Marco notices her._

**Marco:**

Manny? What are you doing here? Are you looking for Eddy?

**Manny:**

Not right now. I came down with Emma, because sadly, I have nothing better to do. But this way me and Eddy can eat lunch together. It is a little weird being back here though, after all these years.

**Marco:**

Still no luck in the job hunt?

**Manny:**

Nope. It´s getting harder to find thing to pass the time with. What about you, what would you be doing on a night like tonight?

**Marco:**

Carlos and I do volunteer work with a special group under Social Services. It´s led by this amazing young woman named Bianca DeSousa and we specialize in helping teenagers and young adults in need. We´ve both been with it for years and completed the counsellor´s program together. It was how we met.

**Manny:**

Kids who have it bad at home.

**Marco:**

We get some heartbreaking cases into our system every day. We have a meeting tonight. It´s an open forum we have once a week, where kids who need it can meet with a counsellor.

**Manny:**

I want in!

**Marco:**

I like your enthusiasm. I did say that it´s volunteer, right?

**Manny:**

I´ve always wanted to help people.

**Marco:**

You´ll probably start by manning the help line a few days a week. Maybe you´ll get to go out on some house calls pretty early too. There´s so many house calls to make and they always send two counsellors in case there´s trouble, so often it´s a volunteer that gets to go.

**Manny:**

Have you been on any house calls?

**Marco:**

Lots. I can tell you that it really makes you appreciate your own life. My biggest problem was coming out to my dad. There´s a lot of these kids and young people I´ve seen, who would have given anything to trade problems with me.

**Manny:**

E-mail me the address?

**Marco:**

Sure will. I better get going.

**Manny:**

See you tonight.

_The bell goes. Manny sees Eddy coming out of a classroom and goes to join him. Chrissy hugs Spinner goodbye and waves goodbye to her mom. They start leaving (walking as far away from each other as they can on their way down the hall). Lisa and Julie come up to Chrissy._

**Lisa:**

What happened?

**Chrissy:**

They think I have a learning disability.

_There´s an awkward silence._

**Chrissy:**

Someone say something!

**Lisa:**

I´m so sorry, Chrissy.

**Julie:**

It´s a good thing that they found out, right?

**Chrissy:**

It´s not official. I have to spend four hours a week in a remedial class, working with a specialist teacher. She´s also gonna tutor me two hours a week, until she finds out if there´s something wrong with my brain or if I´m just stupid.

**Lisa:**

They´re sending you to "The Rubber Room?".

**Chrissy:**

I hope they don´t beat me up.

**Julie:**

It won´t be that bad. Last Saturday after I left your place, I went to see Simon skate.

**Lisa:**

Why is now the first time I´m hearing of this?

**Julie:**

I didn´t know how to say it, but we kissed!

**Chrissy:**

I needed some good news right now. Congratulations.

**Lisa:**

So are you two like steadies or what?

**Julie:**

I think so. He asked me to the dance on Saturday.

**Lisa:**

This is so exiting!

**Julie:**

Down at the skatepark he introduced me to some of his friends. There was this boy our age named Jamie Burnquist, who´s like one of the biggest talents in the country. He seemed cool and goes to the remedial classes. He´s a cutie, too. Not that I´m looking. After all I´m a kept woman now!

**Lisa:**

After one kiss?

**Julie:**

Actually it was eight and a half.

**Chrissy:**

Where does the half come from?

**Julie:**

The first time we tried tongue kissing, we bumped our front teeth together.

**Chrissy:**

Tongue kissing, huh? Three months playing bass and it´s already sex, drugs and rock n´ roll.

**Lisa:**

But we´re still hanging out Friday.

**Julie:**

Of course. I´m going down to the skatepark again tonight, if you wanna come.

**Lisa:**

I´m free.

**Chrissy:**

Babysitting.

**Lisa:**

Maybe I should ask Jack to the dance.

**Julie:**

And if you hit it off with Jamie, we can triple-date!

**Chrissy:**

Easy there. I haven´t even met him or been on a date before.

_Chrissy has been cheered up a little again._

**3\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_The auditorium has been converted into a large meeting room with several small booths, where the kids can talk privately to the counsellors. Manny is listening in with Marco, who´s talking to a 15 year old girl named Taylor Hayward. She´s slightly overweight, is dressed in jeans and a shirt that obviously haven´t been washed for a while and has a pretty, but sad face._

**Marco:**

I know your history and how you´ve been bullied. Has it been getting worse?

_Taylor nods and tries not to cry._

**Marco:**

It´s okay to cry here, Taylor.

_A few tears come out and she wipes her eyes on her sleeve._

**Taylor:**

I´m really afraid.

**Marco:**

Talk to me.

**Taylor:**

I´ve told you about Greg and Matt.

**Marco:**

Greg was your boyfriend who was a few years older than you, from what I remember.

**Taylor:**

He was my boyfriend for a while. Then I broke up with him after he hit me.

_Manny is obviously moved by her story._

**Taylor:**

He said that he was sorry and I believed him. I was so dumb. I thought I was Cinderella. The girl from the wrong side of the tracks, who got the dreamboat every girl in school wanted. Like I was in a frigging Molly Ringwald movie or something.

**Marco:**

But he didn´t stop?

**Taylor:**

It was almost three months until it happened again, but this time it was much worse. I think he broke some of my ribs. He said that I belonged to him now, because I´d made him fall in love with me. After that the beatings became a regular thing. Some times it was only a few times a week, some times it was nearly every day. He made me perform oral sex on him, too. One time right before the end, he stuck his fingers inside me, even though I begged him not to.

**Manny:**

Jesus.

**Taylor:**

He never hit me in the face. Mostly it was my butt or my back. He talked about getting a whip, right before my dad found out.

**Marco:**

What did your dad do?

**Taylor:**

Locked me in my room to keep him away from me. He feels awful that he let this happen to me, so he´s completely paranoid. But it hasn´t stopped Greg from coming after me. He has this creepy guy named Matt following me around. Matt said that they´re gonna take me one day after school and rape me. We´ve filed a police report and we´re try to get a restraining order, but I´m afraid that they´ll do something before that. They´ve also written a lot of nasty things about me on social media, so I never look at my Facerange anymore.

**Manny:**

Can we do anything to help her? I mean if anyone needs it, it´s her.

**Marco:**

I´m afraid the best advice I can give you is to stay at home until the restraining order comes through.

**Taylor:**

So your best advice is to do nothing?

**Marco:**

Have you considered changing schools?

**Taylor:**

That would mean I have to go to Degrassi. It´s a lot further away.

**Marco:**

Maybe you and your father should have a talk about moving to a different part of town? The further you´re away from where Matt and Greg hang out, the more likely you are to feel safe again. Degrassi also has a program to help traumatized young people like you, that your current school doesn´t. You could also get lucky and get me as your teacher there.

**Taylor:**

So that´s why you´re selling me on it? Maybe it´s not a bad idea. I think my dad will like it too and it can help with his paranoia.

_Marco actually managed to bring a small smile to her face. She stands up and shakes hands with him._

**Taylor:**

Thanks, mr. D.

**Marco:**

Promise me that you won´t become a stranger again. We want to help you every step of the way. If your father has trouble finding housing near Degrassi that you can afford, we can fasttrack you to get into some sort of public housing.

**Taylor:**

Thanks.

 _She leaves. Manny is impressed by Marco_.

**Manny:**

You´re amazing.

**Marco:**

She´s only getting started on her journey. There´s still a long way to go for her. But it helps that she´s close with her father.

_Bianca DeSousa (34 and looking better than ever. She´s come a long way from the messed up girl she was in her teens and looks like a professional, without appearing unreachable) comes over to join them._

**Bianca:**

It´s looks like that went well.

**Manny:**

He´s the superman of helping teens.

**Bianca:**

He is one of our best. Are you learning a lot?

**Manny:**

So much.

**Bianca:**

Good. We need someone more to man the help line Friday and Saturday evening from 6 to 3.

**Manny:**

I´m supposed to go on a date with my boyfriend on Friday.

**Bianca:**

I thought you said she was serious about this?

**Manny:**

I am, absolutely serious.

**Bianca:**

Friday and Saturday are when we get the most calls. Once the drugs and the alcohol start flowing, that´s when bad things happen. Kids get depressed and dark thoughts get into their heads, when they witness things they shouldn´t or feel them on their own bodies.

**Manny:**

I´ll be there, ready to advice.

**Bianca:**

The first night you´ll be working closely with me, listening in on how I and everyone else handles the calls.

**Marco:**

You´ll be learning straight from the best.

**Bianca:**

This isn´t just a job, Manny. It´s a lifestyle.

_She leaves them and Manny looks excited._

**4\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Chrissy is doing the dishes, while James and Adam are watching TV in the living room. Spinner comes in and Chrissy lights up._

**Chrissy:**

What are you doing home so early?

**Spinner:**

I thought my kids wouldn´t mind seeing their dad for once.

_He grabs a cloth and wipes the dishes for her._

**Spinner:**

So have you thought more about remedial class?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, I have. I´m looking forward to it.

**Spinner:**

Where does this come from? What happened to "My Life is Over"?

**Chrissy:**

Julie has a boyfriend now and she told me about this other boy, who´s also in the class.

**Spinner:**

A-ha.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not like that, dad.

**Spinner:**

It´s completely normal that this is the age, where the boys start becoming more interesting to you. So Julie has a boyfriend?

**Chrissy:**

He´s the first she´s had. They´ve already kissed eight and a half times.

_Spinner laughs to himself._

**Spinner:**

Eight and a half. The glory and innocence of Junior High!

_They finish the dishes._

**Chrissy:**

Can you put the dishes away? I need to get my books, so I can do my homework, while we watch TV.

**Spinner:**

Of course I can, honey.

_She scatters and he starts putting the dishes away._

**5\. Int. Skatepark. Evening.**

**Montage. music: "Punk Rock 101" by Bowling For Soup.** _The Skatepark is very big and there´s a lot of skaters there, both skate boaders, roller skaters and inline skaters. There´s also a small handful of BMX riders. Jamie (13 years old. He´s not someone that smiles much, but it´s obvious why the girls like him. He´s quite small for his age, but has an angelic face) and Simon show off their skills. Jamie obviously has a small fan club of 7th/8th grade in-liner girls that think he´s amazing. He and Simon are both riding the half pipe and are constantly pressing each other to be better. The end their runs and fist bump. Simon tries to teach a very nervous Julie how to skate, but is there to catch her when she is about to fall off. Lisa on the other hand is pretty good on a pair of in-line skates and is getting along great with "Jamie´s Fan club". Jamie himself is mostly just concentrating on his skating. He´s a huge talent, there´s no doubt about it._

**6\. Int. Bedroom. Morning.**

_Manny is already up and reading on her phone, when Eddy wakes up._

**Eddy:**

Hey.

**Manny:**

Hey. Sleep well?

**Eddy:**

Not bad. I didn´t hear you come in last night.

**Manny:**

I went out for a beer with Marco after the meeting. You were already asleep, when I got home.

**Eddy:**

Was it what you expected?

**Manny:**

It was so much more. There was this girl, who was going through hell trying to get away from her abusive boyfriend. I think we actually helped her.

**Eddy:**

It feels amazing, doesn´t it? Feeling like you´ve really done something for someone.

**Manny:**

I completely get why you became a teacher. There´s only one problem. I have to work both Friday and Saturday evening, so that I can learn to man the phones on the help line. I´m reading up on how I can become an official counsellor.

**Eddy:**

That´s cool. I´m so glad to see you this passionate about something again.

_The two of them kiss. He gets up and heads out to the bathroom. We see that he opens the medicine cabinet and gets out 3 different pill bottles. We can´t see what they are, but he takes two of each in two big gulps, before putting them back._

**7\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Chrissy comes into the classroom, looking very nervous. Jamie is talking to Charlie Howerton (a 14 year old long haired boy, almost a head taller than Jamie). Kimmie is sitting by herself, staring at her phone. Chrissy goes to sit next to Deborah (Deb) Likens (a 13 year old girl with short, blonde hair), who´s sitting next to her brother Sebastian (Seb) Likens (a 14 year old boy with the same bitter facial expression, that his sister also has most of the time). He´s a year older than her, but they´re in the same grade, because he got held back. It´s very easy to see that they are related_.

**Chrissy:**

Can I sit here?

**Deb:**

Does it look like anyone else is sitting there?

**Chrissy:**

I guess not.

_She sits down and puts her things on her desk. Deb eyes her._

**Deb:**

What with the stars and hearts and all the crap?

**Chrissy:**

On my binder? I don´t know. I guess I put them on there because it used to cheer me up when I looked at them.

**Deb:**

Used to, huh? What happened? Did your family die or something?

**Chrissy:**

No, my parents split up. Now I have to do all the work my mom did.

**Deb:**

My mom is a useless drunk. She tries all she can to forget how bad her life is by pouring Vodka down her throat.

**Chrissy:**

Oh, god. I´m so sorry!

**Deb:**

First rule in the Rubber Room. Stop apologizing for things you have no fault in.

**Chrissy:**

I´m never gonna fit in here.

**Deb:**

Mrs. Oh is cool. It´s not easy making this bunch respect you.

**Chrissy:**

I feel like I´m Alice in Wonderland or something.

_Deb laughs at her._

**Deb:**

Maybe you´re not so bad. Keep me laughing and I might even get to like you. I´m Deb and this ugly bastard sitting next to is my older brother Seb.

_Chrissy waves at Seb, who gives her a slight nod back._

**Chrissy:**

I´m Christine, but everybody calls me Chrissy.

_Mrs. Oh (54) comes in and the students quickly take their seats._

**Mrs. Oh:**

Goodmorning everyone. First off I should introduce you to Christine, who´s the new girl in class. Christine, stand up.

_Chrissy stands up and tries not to look embarrassed._

**Chrissy:**

Actually, people call me Chrissy.

_She looks around and this is one tough room. The only one who has a hint of a smile on his face is Jamie. She shyly smiles back._

**Mrs. Oh:**

Okay, Chrissy. I´ll try to remember. You can sit down now.

 _Chrissy sit down. Deb leans over to whisper to her_.

**Deb (whispering):**

You´ve got a lot of competition for that boy.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t mind a challenge.

_She looks over at Jamie again, but he´s trying to follow the lesson. She does the same and tries not to smile._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	15. Absolute Beginners Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny has her first shift, while the Kids go to the school dance

DEGRASSI AFTERMATH - S02E04 - ABSOLUTE BEGINNERS PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Jamie and Chrissy are studying together next to the JT Yorke memorial._

**Jamie:**

How are we supposed to get this done on time? Are they crazy?

**Chrissy:**

It means we´ll have to study together after school.

**Jamie:**

I don´t have time for it, but I guess I´ll have to make time. Are you free after school?

**Chrissy:**

Not really. I have to pick up my brothers from the daycare center, then when I get home I have to cook them dinner and play mom to them until they go to sleep. After that I get about half an hour to myself, before I have to go to bed. My dad doesn´t get home until after I´ve fallen asleep.

**Jamie:**

Sounds like your home life is about as exciting as mine is. Then there´s only one thing for it.

**Chrissy:**

What´s that?

**Jamie:**

I have to help you with your brothers and the cooking, so we can study afterwards.

**Chrissy:**

You´d do that for me? You don´t even know me.

**Jamie:**

Not yet. I need to go. Meet you outside of school after the last bell?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah.

**Jamie:**

It´s a date, then.

_He leaves and Chrissy is one big smile._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_It´s the end of the day and Jonah is counting up the money and receipts for the day, when the bell goes._

**Jonah:**

I´m sorry, but were closed for the day. We open at 10 tomorrow.

**Paige:**

I didn´t come here to buy records.

_He comes out from behind the counter and the two kiss._

**Jonah:**

I thought you weren´t getting in until nine.

**Paige:**

I took an earlier flight. Did you miss me?

**Jonah:**

That depends. Did you miss me?

**Paige:**

Like crazy.

_They kiss passionately._

**3\. Int. Sean and Emma´s apartment. Day.**

_Emma is taking a sick day and is lounged in front of the TV. The doorbell rings and she drowsily gets up and opens it. It´s Manny, who´s still excited._

**Manny:**

I´ve found out what I want to do with my life!

**Emma:**

And it only took you 38 years. Come in.

_She comes in and Emma closes the door. She walks back to the couch and lies down._

**Manny:**

What´s up with you?

**Emma:**

I think I´ve got the flu or something. Cheer me up. Tell me about this new career of yours.

**Manny:**

I gonna be a youth counsellor.

**Emma:**

Wow. Are you sure? You´ll be handling people´s lives. That´s a huge responsibility.

**Manny:**

What? So I´m not responsible enough?

**Emma:**

I still remember having grey boogers all week, when I stayed with you in LA a few years ago. If I´d brought the kids, people would have been right to call child services on us.

**Manny:**

Well, I believe I can do it and so does Bianca and Marco.

**Emma:**

Who´s Bianca?

**Manny:**

She´s the coolest woman I´ve ever met. She runs the program and this weekend I get to work side by side with her. I could actually help people, who need it. Imagine that, Me!

**Emma:**

I´m glad you´re so thrilled and giddy. I´m probably gonna spend the whole weekend being sick anyway. So you found a job, that´s good too.

**Manny:**

Actually, I´m a volunteer. Most of those in the program are volunteers and it´s only the counsellors that get paid.

**Emma:**

And Eddy´s still cool with it? You´re not gonna have a lot of time together with this and when you get a real job. You know, one that pays money. Have you applied for any jobs like that this week?

**Manny:**

No, but I send out 7 applications last week. I didn´t get an interview, but two of the places wrote that they´d store my resume in their database.

**Emma:**

Don´t give up, okay?

**Manny:**

I haven´t. Tonight feels like a fresh start.

 _She moves in to give Emma a hug, but Emma coughs loudly and she backs off_.

**4\. Montage. music: "It Takes Two" by Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston**

_Jamie and Chrissy meet up outside of school. They take the bus to the daycare center and are chatting away, enjoying each other´s company. They get the boys from daycare and Jamie plays with James, who´s happy to have an older boy to play with for once. At the supermarket, he entertains the boys while Chrissy does the shopping. He has fun playing with them and so do they. Chrissy is enjoying watching them. On the busride back to the house, Adam falls asleep in Jamie´s arms. Chrissy thinks it adorable. They make dinner together and Jamie is not a half bad chef, so they have fun with it. After dinner they study, while James watches a kid´s movie and Adam plays with his toys. Chrissy is amazed at how quiet they are. When it´s time to leave, they give each other a slightly nervous hug. He leaves and she looks like she´s about to melt._

**5\. Int. Jonah´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Paige is awaiting dinner. Jonah is finishing up in the kitchen and brings the food in._

**Jonah:**

Here we go. My famous Vegan Ratatouille.

_He puts it down on the table. Paige tries to smile._

**Paige:**

Vegan, huh? I guess I´m not too old to try something new.

**Jonah:**

You´re a Vegan virgin?

**Paige:**

I guess so.

**Jonah:**

Then it´s a good thing that I´m your cook. It can be a bit boring, the way some people make it, but there´s little ways of getting around it.

_He pours them both a portion. She tastes it._

**Paige:**

Mmm.

**Jonah:**

I told you. Does this mean you´re going vegan with me?

**Paige:**

Ah, ah. You´re never getting the meat lover out of this girl. Cheers.

_The toast on club soda._

**Paige:**

You never told me why you don´t drink.

**Jonah:**

I decided to go straight edge, when I was 16.

**Paige:**

Straight Edge. That´s the no drinking, no drugs and all that stuff, right?

**Jonah:**

Something like that. I started drinking and doing drugs when I was 12. By the time I was 16, I was about as messed up as you could get. If I´d continued down that road, I wouldn´t have made it to 18. So I took a little trip to a rehab centre and I haven´t touched any of it since. I decided to change and do positive things with my life.

**Paige:**

That´s so amazing of you.

**Jonah:**

When you finally realize that it´s either get clean or die, the choice becomes a lot easier.

**Paige:**

Since you´re being so honest, there´s something I should tell you too.

_She gathers herself for a moment and takes another sip of her club soda._

**Jonah:**

I don´t judge people, if that´s what you´re afraid of.

**Paige:**

Okay, here goes. I was raped, when I was 15.

_Jonah was about to take a bite, but puts the spoon down._

**Jonah:**

I´m sorry, I guess. I don´t know what to say.

**Paige:**

His name was Dean. God, I still hate that name! He was a freshman in college, who I met when I was cheerleading. We were called "The Spirit Squad", so he always called me "Spirit".

_She has to take another sip before she continues._

**Paige:**

He invited me and my friend Hazel to a party. I was supposed to hang out with Spinner, so I lied to him. We showed up at this party and right away there´s a girl who warned me against him. If only I´d listened to that girl and run away as fast as I could. It wasn´t long until Spinner showed up, so in desperation I asked Dean to show me his dorm room. Once we got up there ...

_She has to wipe a tear away. Jonah holds her hand._

**Jonah:**

You don´t have to tell me, if you don´t want to.

**Paige:**

No, I want to. I think I know the reason why the only two I´ve ever stayed with for a long time, were Spinner and Alex. I think the reason why, is because they were the only ones, who knew. Somehow that bastard is still ruining my life all these years after, because I´m letting him. It´s time for that to stop!

**Jonah:**

Then let me help you. You can finish the story whenever you want, I´ll always be ready to listen.

**Paige:**

I need to finish it now. So we went up the stairs to his dorm room. When we got in, he threw me down on the bed and locked the door. I still thought that we´d only be kissing or something. I´d never even been to second base with a guy. He got on top of me and held me down, while he tore my panties off.

**Jonah:**

God.

**Paige:**

It all started so fast and I was so shocked, that I didn´t even realize that I was getting raped until he was almost finished. I kept crying and begging him to stop ...

_She has to stop again._

**Jonah:**

No one could hear you?

**Paige:**

It was a loud party downstairs. I mostly remember how afraid I was, more than how much it hurt. I kept thinking "What if he´s gonna do this to me all night long"? The whole thing was over in about 20 minutes. At first I wanted to forget it and move on, but when he started going after Manny, I went to the police.

**Jonah:**

Please tell me that son of a bitch went to jail.

**Paige:**

I pressed charges against him, but it had been too long since it happened and there wasn´t enough evidence. I got own my revenge against him.

**Jonah:**

What did you do?

**Paige:**

He had this yellow sportscar, that he treated like his baby. Spinner had just bought his first car, so I stole it, smashed into Dean´s car and completely wrecked it! I did it right in front of his fraternity and called him a rapist in front of everyone, so they kicked him out.

**Jonah:**

Wow. What kind of woman have I found here?

**Paige:**

A slightly crazy one, I guess.

**Jonah:**

That´s funny. That´s just the way I like my women.

_They smile at each other and continue eating dinner._

**6\. Int. Call Centre. Night.**

_Manny and Bianca are the only two left. Manny pours them fresh cups of coffee. Bianca looks up at the clock._

**Bianca:**

You can go home if you want. I don´t think anyone´s calling the last hour. I´m sorry it was so dead tonight. You can never predict it. Except for around Christmas, that´s the only time were sure to get lots of calls.

**Manny:**

My boyfriend is picking me up at 3, so I might as well stay.

**Bianca:**

That´s a good guy you´ve found there.

**Manny:**

We´ve been close friends for 8 years, but we didn´t get together until 3 months ago.

**Bianca:**

If you can find a guy like that, hold on to him.

**Manny:**

There´s no mr. DeSousa?

**Bianca:**

No, I´m chronically married to my job. I was engaged once upon a time, but I broke it off.

**Manny:**

What happened?

**Bianca:**

He got held back in his senior year and I went off to college. We fought so hard to make his mom accept that we were getting married, then I dumped him pretty unceremoniously. I haven´t seen him for many years now.

**Manny:**

It sounds like he was the one that got away.

**Bianca:**

Something like that.

_The two both take a sip of coffee._

**7\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy, Lisa and Julie are getting dolled up for the dance, helped by Paige. She´s putting make up on Lisa._

**Lisa:**

I´m not sure my mom wants me wearing make-up.

**Paige:**

I started when I was 12. It´s not like I´m putting war paint on you, it´s just a little tasteful touch up.

 _Lisa puts her glasses back on. She looks in the mirror and smiles_.

**Paige:**

There you go. I´m sure, what was his name?

**Lisa:**

Jack.

**Paige:**

That Jack will love it.

**Julie:**

I still can´t believe that you got a date with Jamie.

**Paige:**

Tell me about him.

**Julie:**

He´s this super talented skater, who there´s about a zillion girls in school after.

**Paige:**

And you got him?

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t say, I´ve got him. We had an awesome day together yesterday, but we haven´t kissed yet, only hugged.

**Paige:**

But he asked you out?

**Chrissy:**

I had to lead the conversation to the topic, but yes he did.

**Paige:**

You are already sneaky beyond your years.

**Lisa:**

He´s a wild kid too. I´ve heard he hangs out down at The Ravine sometimes.

**Paige:**

That place still exists?

**Julie:**

I´ve never heard of it.

**Chrissy:**

It´s like a free place, where teenagers go to get drunk and have sex with each other. But I don´t think it´s true, he´s not like that.

**Julie:**

I hope Simon doesn´t go down there.

_Chrissy gets a message. She looks disappointed._

**Chrissy:**

He has to cancel. Family emergency.

**Lisa:**

Aww. But you´re still going with us, aren´t you?

**Julie:**

The night wouldn´t be the same without you.

**Chrissy:**

I´m not gonna let some boy spoil my fun. Let´s Party!

**8\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_The dance is underway and several kids are dancing, including Julie (who´s dancing with Simon) and Lisa (who´s dancing with Jack), who are enjoying themselves. Chrissy however only has Tina Van Zandt to talk to._

**Tina:**

Isn´t this fun! I mean it would have been more fun if we had dates, but I guess that since I´m only 11 and they skipped me a year because I´m so smart, I´ll have to wait until next year until there´s other 11 year olds who start here. I mean of course they´ll be 12 by then, but they´ll still be the same age as me. Did you have a date?

_Chrissy had zoned out and has to snap back._

**Chrissy:**

Huh?

**Tina:**

Did you have a date?

**Chrissy:**

I did, but he had to cancel because of a family emergency.

**Tina:**

That´s too bad, but there´s nothing more important than family. I mean I have 2 brothers, James and Toby.

**Chrissy:**

I have a little brother named James too.

**Tina:**

I have 16 cousins and second cousins. Annie, Janie, Mary ...

_Chrissy zones out again._

**9\. Int. Call Center. Evening.**

_There´s now 3 lines besides Bianca´s open. Bianca hangs up._

**Manny:**

I think I´m starting to get it.

**Bianca:**

You do? Then how about you handle the next one.

_She doesn´t have to wait long and the phone rings._

**Bianca:**

I´ll be listening in. If I think you´re making a mistake, I´ll take over. If that happens, don´t argue with me. This is all about the caller, not us.

**Manny:**

Do you think I´m ready?

**Bianca:**

You´re full of empathy. That´s the perfect trait to have in this job. Now pick up.

_Manny picks up the phone and sits down in Bianca´s chair._

**Manny:**

Youth Help Line, this is Manny. How can I help you?

_She can hear a girl sobbing on the other end._

**Manny:**

Please talk to me.

**Deb (voice over):**

I need some help.

**Manny:**

That´s why I´m here.

**Deb (voice over):**

I don´t know where to start.

**Manny:**

Well, what´s your biggest problem right now?

**Deb (voice over):**

I think my dad is planning on killing my mom. I´m not sure that he wouldn´t kill me and my brother too.

**Manny:**

I ...

_She is dumb founded and Bianca takes over._

**Bianca:**

Hello? I´m Bianca and I´m another counsellor here ... she hung up.

**Manny:**

What do we do?

**Bianca:**

We guarantee confidentiality. Without that, they won´t feel safe calling us.

**Manny:**

But this man could kill his family!

**Bianca:**

There´s nothing we can do, unless she calls back.

_The phone rings again._

**Bianca:**

Toronto is too full of kids in trouble, for us to use all our strength on someone, who´s not sure if they want to be helped.

_She picks the phone up._

**Bianca:**

Youth Help Line, this is Bianca.

_Manny looks frustrated._

**10\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_The dance is winding down. Lisa, Julie and Chrissy are sitting at a table drinking punch._

**Chrissy:**

I´m heading home.

**Julie:**

C´mon, just half an hour more.

**Chrissy:**

You guys had fun. I had to listen to Tina´s entire family history.

**Lisa:**

If you wait half an hour, my mom could drive you home.

**Chrissy:**

I could use a walk after sitting down all night.

**Lisa:**

Okay, see you Monday.

_Simon and Jack comes over to them. Chrissy downs the rest of her punch._

**Chrissy:**

That´s my cue to leave. Bye.

**Julie**

Bye.

**11\. Ext, Street. Evening.**

_Chrissy looks like she´s regretted her decision to walk home. She walks by the entrance to The Ravine and stops. She decides to quietly sneak down there. She walks way out by the edge, where no one can see her and just observes the teenagers down there. There´s a group of 4 guys, who are drinking beer and having a burping contest, which she finds funny. She almost trips over two young men, who are nearly naked and making out with one another._

**Man #1:**

Hey.

**Chrissy:**

I´m so sorry.

**Man #2:**

We should have waited until there was a free trailer.

**Man #1:**

That could have been all night. I couldn´t wait that long.

_They go back to making out, like she wasn´t there. She decides that this was enough of an adventure for one night and starts to head back towards to exit. She sees Jamie talking to Charlie and looks hurt. She tries to get out unseen, but Charlie points her out to Jamie._

**Jamie:**

Chrissy?

_He catches up to her on his skateboard and she turns around._

**Jamie:**

What are you doing here?

**Chrissy:**

I could ask you the same thing.

**Jamie:**

I was just talking to Charlie.

**Chrissy:**

I get it, you´d rather hang out down here with your friends than be at the dance with me. Julie said that you´re bad news, I should have listened to her.

**Jamie:**

Julie? Simon´s girlfriend? I haven´t been anything except nice to her.

**Chrissy:**

Well, it´s not nice to lie about having a family emergency.

**Jamie:**

But we did.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, right!

**Jamie:**

My uncle Reg, who´s also Charlie´s uncle, was rushed to the hospital with a burst appendix. Charlie´s parents took his phone away, so I came right from the hospital here to tell him, that Reg is gonna be okay.

**Chrissy:**

So Charlie is your cousin. Could you pull my foot out of my mouth? I think I got it stuck pretty far in there.

**Jamie:**

I was so excited to be going to the dance with you.

**Chrissy:**

You were?

**Jamie:**

I´ve never been on a date or kissed anyone before.

**Chrissy:**

But I thought that there were all these girls that like you.

**Jamie:**

But I don´t like any of them. As friends, yes, but not for a girlfriend. I want my first girlfriend to be someone special.

**Chrissy:**

I´m special?

_They have their first kiss. It´s about as magical as she could have ever imagined, with the full moon above them and the perfect boy to share it with. She´s almost woozy afterwards._

**Chrissy:**

So that´s what all the fuss was about!

**Jamie:**

Tell me about it! I´m no expert, but I don´t think that could have been better.

**Chrissy:**

You think so? I´m so glad. I was afraid it was too wet or too dry or ...

**Jamie:**

It couldn´t have been more perfect.

_They smile at each other and kiss again._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	16. The Eve of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gets the result of her hearing

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E05 - THE EVE OF DESTRUCTION

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jay, Lola, Eddy, Katie and Margaret are waiting outside the courtroom. Jay (who´s dressed in a suit) is especially looking impatient._

**Jay:**

How can he take this long?

**Eddy:**

I´m glad it´s not me that has to make these decisions every day.

**Lola:**

I wouldn´t be able to sleep at night, if I knew I had to ruin someone´s life by sending them to prison forever.

**Katie:**

And it´s never just them, that are affected. There´s kids, who have to grow up without one or maybe even both parents, because they got locked up.

**Eddy:**

Think of someone like Lisa. Her father died, so now she has to be without her mom all the time, because they can´t make ends meet on one income.

_Maya´s lawyer Georgia McBeal (a short and skinny, but super professional looking woman in her late 20´s) walks by them and is heading into the courtroom._

**Katie:**

I guess it´s time.

**Margaret:**

Even if things don´t go as planned, she can still appeal it. I don´t want you all breaking down in there. She needs us to help her by staying strong and showing that we believe in her.

**Jay:**

I don´t know what I´d do if they send her away.

 _Katie puts her arm around him and leads him inside the courtroom_.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Courtroom. Day.**

_The group are the only spectators, except for one other woman, Lois Cronkite (a professional looking woman in her late 30´s. She´s holding a pen and a notebook). Maya is led in by the magistrate and she takes her seat next to Georgia. The prosecutor Clark Cage (a slightly obese man in his mid-fifties) is also there._

**Magistrate:**

Everyone rise for the honorable Justice Montgomery.

_Anthony Montgomery (a half bald man in his late 60´s comes in and takes the podium._

**Montgomery:**

You may take your seats.

_Everyone sits down. Maya looks anxious._

**Montgomery:**

This hearing was to maintain whether there are enough grounds on which to exterdite ms. Matlin for trial in the United States. Ms. Matlin, will you please stand for the court.

_Maya stands up. She´s so nervous that her legs can barely hold her._

**Montgomery:**

Ms. Matlin, there is no doubt that you should have gone to the authorities immediately. I do however understand you would have been in a state of panic, but your actions speak highly against you.

_Maya tries to look hopeful, but it´s becoming harder and harder._

**Montgomery:**

I have been told from the American authorities that from the autopsy report, there is no way of determining who of you, be it you or ms. LaMotta were behind most of the puncture wounds or whether it was self defense or not. The trial against ms. LaMotta is currently ongoing in California. She has claimed that you were the only one who stabbed mr. Bateman and that she tried to stop you.

_Maya can see where this is going and is fighting the tears._

**Montgomery:**

I therefore see no other option than to recommend that you are extradicted for trial in The United States of America at the nearest date.

_Maya sinks down in her chair and breaks down. Lola too is in tears and Eddy comforts her. Jay looks like his whole world has collapsed. Georgia stands up._

**Georgia:**

We appeal this verdict, your honor.

**Montgomery:**

Very well, the date for the appeal will be determined within the next week. Court adjourned.

_He bangs his gavel and leaves the courtroom. Maya and her friends and family are in shock._

**3\. Ext. Courthouse. Day.**

_Everyone is leaving the courthouse. Katie and Margaret head off towards the parking lot. Eddy, Jay and Lola (who´s still fighting the tears) stop up._

**Eddy:**

We´re parked over this way. Are you sure you don´t want a ride?

**Jay:**

I´m finding the nearest bar and drinking my brain out. Then I´m finding some other drunk, who´s looking for a fight and take it all out on him.

**Eddy:**

Do you really think that would help Maya? That you got thrown in jail too, so she´d never see you?

**Jay:**

WHAT THE HELL DOES IT ALL MATTER! You heard the judge. It doesn´t matter that they appealed it. With what he said, there´s not a judge in the world that would vote Maya´s way.

_Lola breaks down again and Eddy lends a shoulder for her to cry on._

**Jay:**

I´m sorry, Lola. But the facts are that things look very dark right now.

**Lola:**

I know. I had a welcome home get together planned for her. I´ve already shopped for it. I know it´s dumb that I´m thinking of that.

**Eddy:**

It´s okay, Lola. It´s probably good that you don´t have to be alone tonight. Look Jay, at least call up Sean, so you have someone to talk to about this, before you do something you regret.

**Jay:**

Will that make you stop nagging me?

**Eddy:**

Yep.

**Jay:**

Allright, I´m calling Sean, when I get to the bar. Happy?

**Eddy:**

Happier. Are you ready to go, Lola?

_Lola nods and Eddy still has a consoling arm around her as they leave Jay alone. He hails a taxi._

**Jay:**

You know where "The Backhouse" is?

_He gets in._

**4\. Int. Cell. Day**.

_Maya is sitting on the bed and is still reeling from the verdict, when Georgia comes in and sits down next to her._

**Georgia:**

Maya, are you okay?

**Maya:**

I might as well be dead. She said I did it by myself. They´ll execute me or give me life.

**Georgia:**

There´s still a long way until any of that could become reality.

**Maya:**

Do I even stand a chance?

**Georgia:**

I´m not going to lie to you. It doesn´t look good. Our only chance is if Shelly LaMotta changes her statement and assumes the guilt.

_Maya leans back against the wall. She looks devastated._

**Maya:**

And what are the chances af that? I mean if you were the one defending her, wouldn´t you advice her against it?

**Georgia:**

I probably would. I´ll contact you during the week with the date for your appeal. It´ll probably be sometime within four to five weeks.

**Maya:**

Okay.

_Georgia gets up and leaves Maya with a far away look on her face._

**5\. Montage - Music: "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails**

_First we see Jay at "The Backdoor", a sleazy dive of a bar where only those who can´t afford to drink at better bars set foot. He drinks heavily while playing darts against a stranger and has heavy mood swings, from excited when the darts go his way to completely depressed when they don´t. He loses the game and goes out to the bathroom, where he bangs his hand against the wall before retreating into a stall, where he fights having a complete breakdown._

_Lola sits on the couch and stares out the window with a blank look on her face. Later she tries to cook, but quickly realizes that she´s too depressed to do anything. She calls someone on the phone, then manages to walk back to the living room, where she lays down on the couch and sobs._

_Maya is brought back to the prison and is almost catatonic. A group of women led by Janine walks behind her and shout things at her, but she doesn´t pay any attention to them at all. She gets back to her cell and lies down on her bed. Alex comes to console her. Maya tells her and Alex obviously feels sorry for her._

**6\. Int. The Backdoor. Day.**

_Jay is drunk and is sitting at the bar talking to Gary, the bass player from Kayla´s trio, who´s almost equally drunk. Sean comes in and comes over to them._

**Sean:**

Hi, Jay.

**Jay:**

Sean, my man. This is Gary, he´s having almost as bad a day as I am. Guess why?

**Sean:**

I have no idea.

**Jay:**

He got dumped by a red haired college girl named Kayla, who´s a really good piano player. Now how many of those do you think there are in Toronto?

**Gary:**

Wait. So you´re the dickhead that slept with her for months, while you were also doing some other guys wife?

**Jay:**

Bingo!

**Sean:**

Look, me and Kayla shouldn´t have happened.

**Gary:**

But you couldn´t say no to her?

_Sean shrugs his shoulders and Jay and Gary accept that they can´t really blame him, since she´s as hot as she is._

**Gary:**

She dumped me today. Three months we were together and now she says that she needs her freedom. That she´s too young to be tied down to one guy.

**Jay:**

At least you have a chance of getting back together with her. Once Maya gets sent to a women´s prison in California, I´d have to say goodbye to little Jay, if I was ever to do it with her again.

**Sean:**

Jay, come on.

**Jay:**

No, man. Just imagine it. I´ve watched lots of lesbian porn, now I could get the chance to try it for myself.

**Gary:**

But isn´t your girlfriend straight?

**Jay:**

Yeah?

**Gary:**

You don´t see the problem with your plan?

 _Jay´s drunken brain tries to solve the very easy riddle_.

**Gary:**

We need some more drinks, so Jay can sort his brain out. What´s your drink, Sean?

**Sean:**

Brandy, if they have it. Bourbon is fine too. Get me a beer as well.

**Jay:**

Looking to drown your sorrows with us? I though you and Em would be in happy la-la love land all the time now. Hell, you waited over 20 years to finally get together.

**Gary:**

That´s beautiful, man.

**Sean:**

I never tried living with her before. Especially not the pregnant version of her.

_Jay gets up and puts his arm around him._

**Jay:**

Sean, tonight you´re hanging with the boys. No estrogen allowed. Bartender!

_Sean takes the stool next to Jay and gets comfortable._

**7\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Lola is sitting on a chair, while Zoe is cooking. She checks the oven._

**Zoe:**

It´s starting to look finished.

_Lola looks into the oven from her seat._

**Lola:**

Give it five more minutes, then take it out and let it rest.

**Zoe:**

Okay and I think the sauce is looking good too. Now all were missing is Frankie.

_The buzzer goes and Zoe goes over to the door phone._

**Frankie (voice over):**

It´s me, Frankie.

_Zoe buzzes her in and slightly opens the front door before going back to her cooking._

**Lola:**

I wonder what Maya is eating tonight. It´s probably gruel. Gruel with spit-gobs in it.

**Zoe:**

From what I´ve heard, it´s not as bad as you might think.

_Frankie comes in the door and hangs up her coat. She goes over and hugs Lola._

**Frankie:**

Oh, honey. I can´t imagine what you´re going through right now. Hello, Zoe.

_She breaks the hug with Lola and extends her hand, Zoe wipes her hand in a towel and shakes it._

**Zoe:**

Hello to you too, Frankie. I hope we can put the unpleasantness of the last time we talked behind us.

**Frankie:**

Me too and I apologize for my behavior. I know things look bad for your friend right now, so I talked to my financial advisor.

**Lola:**

Money isn´t going to help her. She´s already got a good lawyer.

**Frankie:**

I know. Georgia McBeal is one of the best she could have found, but she´s not cheap.

**Zoe:**

Her mother had to take out another mortgage on her house to pay for her.

**Frankie:**

That´s why I´ve decided to pay all the costs of the trial for her.

**Lola:**

What?

**Frankie:**

Now that the divorce has gone through, I´ve become a wealthy woman. I don´t believe in giving handouts, but in this case I truly believe that I am doing something that´s good and right with the money. I know my ex-husband earned most of it an a highly unethical way, so a little of it going to honest people who need it this bad, feels good to me.

**Zoe:**

Wow. That´s insanely generous of you.

**Lola:**

I don´t know what to say. Thank you.

**Frankie:**

You can thank me when she´s free and back here, where she belongs.

_Lola gives her a big hug._

**8\. Int. Prison Mess Hall. Evening.**

_Maya is standing behind Alex and still has a far away look on her face. Another inmate named Val (a very tattooed punk girl in her early twenties) pushes past her. Maya´s facial expression changes. She grabs Val by the arm and drags her into a nearby table._

**Val:**

You want another black eye, Blondie? Maybe I´ll knock out a few teeth this time. Make you really pretty for your ugly ass girlfriend.

_Maya is about to fly at her, when Alex intervenes by punching Val straight on the jaw. Val goes down like a ton of bricks and the other inmates cheer Alex on. Maya tries to get at Val, but Alex holds her back until the guards arrive to subdue them._

**9\. Int. The Backdoor. Evening.**

_Gary and Jay are trying to play pool, but they´re both way too drunk to play. Gary misses so badly, that the cue ball only moves a few inches._

**Gary:**

This isn´t fair. Why do I have three cue balls?

**Jay:**

Hah. I only have two!

_Jay actually manages to make the final shot._

**Jay:**

I told you, but you wouldn´t listen. No matter how ass wasted drunk I am, I´m still the master of the Pool table.

**Sean:**

Not remembering that I´ve beaten you three times in a row there?

**Jay:**

Schh.

**Gary:**

That´s it for me. It´s been great meeting you guys.

**Jay:**

Bye, Gary.

**Sean:**

See you around, man.

**Gary:**

You know, I really didn´t like you, when I first saw you, because of the whole Kayla thing. But you´re allright, Sean. See ya.

_He gets his coat and staggers out of the bar. Jay (with great trouble) hangs up the pool cues. Sean sits down at a table. Jay holds up two fingers for the bartender and sits down with him._

**Jay:**

I ordered us a couple of brewskis.

**Sean:**

Good move. I´m really sorry about what´s happening with Maya, man. I know it´s easy to say, but you have to keep up hope that it´´ll work itself out.

**Jay:**

I´m trying so hard to. I shouldn´t be feeling sorry for myself. She´s the one that´s got her entire life on the line.

**Sean:**

Spinner told me about how down you were, when you moved back after Manny dumped you. I know it´s different, but you got through that. You can get through this too.

**Jay:**

I have to stay strong for her, right?

**Sean:**

That´s the spirit, old boy.

_A waitress brings them their beers and they both take a sip._

**Jay:**

So tell me about you and Em.

**Sean:**

I think the best way to describe her behavior yesterday, was that she turned into a "Complete Hormone Monster". No matter what I said, she turned it against me instantly.

**Jay:**

That sucks, man.

**Sean:**

I also have no idea how were supposed to pay for this baby, that´s on the way. We´re barely scraping by as it is, with Em having to pay for her divorce lawyer.

_They both take another sip._

**Jay:**

We should have stayed single.

**Sean:**

Yep.

_They take another sip._

**10\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Frankie, Zoe and Lola are eating dinner. Lola is barely touching it and is mostly just staring with a depressed look at her plate._

**Zoe:**

Did I mess it up?

**Lola:**

No, it´s fine. I´m not hungry, that´s all. It´s probably from all the crying.

**Frankie:**

You really should eat something. It´s not bad.

**Zoe:**

Could you do better?

**Frankie:**

No, I couldn´t. I never had to learn to cook, so I never did.

**Zoe:**

Yeah, that´s right. You grew up with a silver spoon up your butt.

**Frankie:**

You could say that. Your parents had money too.

**Zoe:**

Yeah, but that all changed when my mother decided to make me "Persona Non Grata" in her life. Since then I´ve had to take care of myself.

**Frankie:**

I´ve taken care of myself too. My parents stopped giving me an allowance when I was 20 and since then I´ve supported myself.

**Zoe:**

So let me guess. You met your future husband when you were 20?

**Frankie:**

That´s correct.

**Lola:**

Would you two please stop it.

**Frankie:**

Me and Zoe are just getting re-aquainted. All I really remembered about her when we met at the airport, was when she turned all the other girls, including you, against me and kicked me off the cheerleading team. All because I, who was very innocent and 15 years old at the time, refused to sell pictures of my naked breasts to horny teenage boys! To top it off, she never apologized to me and went on with her life like nothing ever happened. Honestly, I hoped I´d never see her again, because it´s one of the most painful memories I have,

**Zoe:**

Look, I couldn´t possibly be any more sorry for what happened back then. I was a messed up, selfish and horrible little bitch. There´s no two ways about it. It wasn´t until I became friends with Grace, that I really started to change for the better. I´m using my adult years to make up for it. I think it´s great what you´re doing for Maya and her family, you deserve credit for it.

**Frankie:**

Thank you and you´re right, you were a horrible little bitch. But Lola seems to like you, so I suppose I can let old problems between us stay in the past.

**Lola:**

Are you two actually becoming friends?

_She smiles a little and both Frankie and Zoe are glad to see it. Lola starts eating._

**11\. Int. Jail Cell. Evening.**

_Maya is lying on her cot, staring at the ceiling. Alex is let in by a guard._

**Maya:**

So? Did you break her jaw?

**Alex:**

No, it´s only bruised. She´s not pressing charges. She knows that too many women saw her provoke me and they´re too afraid of me to side with her.

**Maya:**

I guess I have to start building up a reputation too, now that this will be for the rest of my life.

**Alex:**

You still have the appeal. Don´t give up hope. Without hope, this place will eat you alive.

_The lights go out and Alex climbs into her cot._

**Maya:**

Hey, Alex.

**Alex:**

What?

**Maya:**

Thanks. Not just for defending me, but for being my friend too. I don´t know what I´d do without you.

**Alex:**

Don´t mention it.

_The last shot is of Maya´s face as she tries to fall asleep._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	17. Taste the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy deals with the realities of his situation, while Manny goes on a house call and Chrissy enjoys her first taste of love

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E06 - TASTE THE PAIN

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Evening.**

_No Regrets (now consisting of Eddy and Kayla on guitars, Billy on the bass, Jon on keyboards and Vinnie on the drums) are rocking away. As much as we all love Spinner, Vinnie is clearly a big upgrade on the drums, compared to their first gig. They´re playing the Aerosmith classic "Same Old Song and Dance". Lisa and Jack are watching them and are very impressed by Eddy´s guitar playing in particular. When they finish, they applaud and cheer them._

**Lisa/Jack:**

Woo!

**Kayla:**

This gig will blow everyone away.

**Vinnie:**

I´ve never had a feeling this good about playing in a new band.

**Kayla:**

I know I´m not as good a singer as Maya.

**Billy:**

You´re pretty damn close.

**Eddy:**

Just imagine what we can do, when she gets out and we have both of you in the band.

**Kayla:**

So I can´t expect to get kicked out, when she comes back?

**Jon:**

No way. We can be like the E-Street band with you on piano and me on the keyboards, like they had with Roy Bittan and Danny Federici.

**Billy:**

Let´s get our female Bruce Springsteen out of jail first, before we start thinking that far ahead.

_Eddy puts his guitar on it´s stand._

**Eddy:**

I need to use the boys room.

_He starts to leave and the others jam, while Lisa and Jack enjoy it. No one notices that he grabs his jacket on the way out._

**2\. Int. Boys Restroom. Evening.**

_We can still hear the band jamming faintly in the background. Eddy comes out there and immediately takes off his shirt. He gets a tube and two pill bottles out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He squeezes the tube and a white/greyish cream comes out. He rubs it on his shoulder and his wrist. We can see that he´s wincing in pain as he rubs it in, but at the same time it´s helping relieve it. He tries to make circular motions with his bad arm and we can see that he doesn´t have much mobility in it. It obviously hurts him to do so, but he´s lived with this for a long time and knows what works. He puts the top back on the tube and puts it on the sink. He then takes two pills from each of the pill bottles and washes them down with water from the sink. He puts the pills and the tube back in his pocket and puts his shirt back on. He looks at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, before grabbing his jacket and leaving._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Deb, Seb, Chrissy and Jamie are playing a game of two on two soccer against each other. They use their jackets as replacements for goal posts. Their ball is old and worn, but still usable. Deb and Seb aren´t bad. Jamie is obviously pretty good, but Chrissy isn´t anywhere near his level. She loses the ball to Seb and he runs down and scores. The two siblings fist bump._

**Deb:**

That´s 5-2, suckers!

**Chrissy:**

Yeah! Well, we´re luring you into a false sense of security and it´s working perfectly.

**Jamie:**

You probably shouldn´t have told them that.

**Chrissy:**

Could you ever forgive me?

**Jamie:**

It´s already done.

_They kiss and the siblings make gag noises at them._

_We cut to Emma and Manny, walking on a path not far from them._

**Emma:**

It´s a shame you won´t get to see Eddy play tonight.

**Manny:**

Yeah, but this is bigger. This is my first house call. There´s no way I could be more excited!

**Emma:**

And you´ve got the most understanding boyfriend in the world.

**Manny:**

That helps too. Wait, isn´t that Chrissy?

**Emma:**

I think it is. I don´t recognize the other kids she´s playing with. Maybe she´s making friends in remedial class, like we hoped she would.

**Manny:**

Good for her!

_They watch as Jamie dribbles past both Seb and Deb and runs up and scores. Chrissy and him kiss again and both Emma and Manny smile, but look a little shocked as well._

**Manny:**

She´s making REALLY good friends in that class.

**Emma:**

Hey, she waited half a year longer than I did. I´m so happy for her right now.

**Manny:**

Should we go over there to meet him?

**Emma:**

No, she should be allowed to introduce him to us, when she thinks she´s ready. That first love is so special, I don´t want to do anything to ruin it for her.

**Manny:**

Is it just me or is it like we´re watching you and Sean from 26 years ago?

**Emma:**

Like mother, like daughter.

_They continue their walk, but go in the opposite direction of the kids, so they won´t see them._

_The kids have taken a break in the game and are resting on the grass._

**Chrissy:**

We have to continue this some other time. I have to get home, so I can get ready for tonight.

**Deb:**

What´s going on tonight?

**Chrissy:**

There´s a band playing at this place my dad owns called "Above The Dot".

**Deb:**

Your dad owns it? I thought you were poor like the rest of us.

**Chrissy:**

Just because he owns it, that doesn´t mean that we´re making lots of money on it. He´s hired this woman named Sherry to reopen and run it, but it´s a big chance to take. The last time he closed it, it had lost money the entire time it was open. At least your parents always know how much money is coming in. We´re not that lucky.

**Seb:**

And here I always thought that if you owned something, that meant you had money.

**Chrissy:**

If only that was the truth. Are you guys coming?

**Deb:**

No, we´ve got this family thing.

**Chrissy:**

Are you walking me home?

**Jamie:**

Lead the way.

_They put on their jackets and leave, holding hands._

**3\. Int. Doctor´s office. Day.**

_The doctor Anthony Hamlin (a neat looking man in his early 30´s) is examining Eddy´s arm._

**Anthony:**

See how far you can lift it up, when holding you arm out straight in front of you, but without feeling any discomfort.

_Eddy can just manage to lift it up, so that it´s horizontal with with his shoulder. Anthony makes a measurement of it._

**Anthony:**

Now try to strain it all you can.

_Eddy manages to lift it a few more inches. Anthony measures it again._

**Anthony:**

Allright, you can put on your shirt now.

_Anthony takes a seat behind his desk and types the numbers in. Eddy puts on his shirt and sits down._

**Anthony:**

I wish I could say that it´s looking good, Eddy.

**Eddy:**

I know. I´ve been having a lot more pain in it, than I usually have.

**Anthony:**

I know the temperatures have dropped a lot over last weeks. The cold probably has a lot to do with it, but I´m alarmed at these measurements.

**Eddy:**

It´s that bad?

**Anthony:**

You´ve been losing mobility constantly over the last two years and it´s been rapidly increasing in the last two measurements we´ve done. You´re resting it all you can?

**Eddy:**

As much as possible.

**Anthony:**

As far as pain killers, is it still the creme that works best?

**Eddy:**

That and the muscle relaxants.

**Anthony:**

Then I think it´s time we went to the hardest we can get. I´m going to prescribe you a pill called Carisoprodol along with the usual ones. With these, you have to follow the instructions to the letter. They´re highly addictive and you can´t drive for at least four hours after you´ve eaten one. I recommend only using them in case you´re in heavy, constant pain and nothing else works. If you overdose on these, it can lead to cardiac arrest. In the US they hand out prescriptions to them all the time, but up here they´ve just been made legal again and we only prescribe them in very rare cases.

**Eddy:**

If you think it will help, I say thank you very much!

**Anthony:**

You told me that you´ve started playing in a band again. Do you rehearse a lot?

**Eddy:**

Probably not as much as we should!

_They both smile at his remark._

**Anthony:**

It´s good to see that you´re not depressed about your situation. But I want you to make sure, that you don´t over strain anything by playing too much. We have talked about your increased risk of arthritis.

**Eddy:**

I know and believe me, it´s always in the back of my head. Now that I have a girlfriend she´s after me as much as anyone to take it easy.

**Anthony:**

I´m glad to hear she´s on my side. Until next time, Eddy.

_The two shake hands and Eddy leaves the office._

**4\. Int. Car. Evening**

_Bianca is driving as her and Manny are heading to their house call._

**Bianca:**

So did you do your homework and read their file?

**Manny:**

I read it right after I got home. It´s such a sad story. The mother´s a drunk who´s been to rehab several times and the father´s a jailbird, who´s been in and out of the system since he was 16. Caught in the middle are the kids.

**Bianca:**

He´s done several terms for violent offences, including sending his own wife to the hospital for over a week. I don´t think he´ll be a danger to us, but we have to be diplomatic with him. The good part is that were here as public officials. He wants trouble with us, about as much as we want it with him.

**Manny:**

Do you think he´s beating his kids?

**Bianca:**

The statistics speak for it, but I always hope it isn´t the case. Are you scared?

**Manny:**

There are some butterflies, yes.

**Bianca:**

There´s nothing wrong with that. I was nervous on my first house call.

**Manny:**

That´s a little bit comforting. Thanks.

**Bianca:**

I´ve been on hundreds of these. I´ve still only been attacked once and I didn´t get hurt at all. You could take a self defense class, like a lot of the counsellors have.

**Manny:**

I never thought of this as being dangerous.

_She stares out the window, but isn´t as confident as she was before that conversation._

**5\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_The band is finishing their soundcheck. Spinner and a 42 year old black haired Femme Fatale type named Sherry Colby stand next to each other and enjoy the music. The band finish and they come up to the stage._

**Spinner:**

Sounds great, guys. It almost makes me wish I was playing with you, but I have to man the grill downstairs.

**Eddy:**

You´d also have to rehearse with us once in a while. Is Chrissy coming?

**Spinner:**

Yeah, I´ve given her the night off. This time my parents get to take care of the two rugrats.

**Eddy:**

How´s she doing in remedial?

**Spinner:**

She says she loves it. The teacher is really helping her. Now that they know she has a learning disability and where the biggest problems lie, they can help her even more. She´s even bringing a new friend she met there tonight.

**Eddy:**

That´s awesome.

**Spinner:**

Eddy, I´d like you to meet Sherry Colby, the new fifty percent owner and manager of this establishment.

**Eddy:**

Nice to meet you, mrs. Colby.

**Sherry:**

Likewise, mr. Reid.

**Eddy:**

How do you know my last name?

**Sherry:**

I read an article in the Toronto Examiner about you and Maya Matlin. You haven´t seen it?

**Eddy:**

Yeah, I saw it. It didn´t say much about me, just a few lines.

**Sherry:**

You don´t seem too happy about it.

**Eddy:**

I´m glad Maya hasn´t seen it. Fame at a time when she´s in prison, is probably the last thing she needs right now.

**Sherry:**

Then I see that the article is true. You do care about her.

**Eddy:**

A lot, yes.

**Sherry:**

But I will admit my hope is, that the mention of your band name in the article will lead more people here tonight.

**Spinner:**

It´s all about putting butts in the seats, isn´t that what they say?

**Eddy:**

We just hope you´ll be satisfied with our performance.

**Sherry:**

I´m sure I will. Shall we, Gavin?

**Spinner:**

We´ve still got a ton of paperwork to get through until the sale is final.

**Sherry:**

And I´d like to get that done today.

**Spinner:**

Let´s go then.

_She steadies herself on his arm as they head down the stairs. Kayla comes up behind Eddy._

**Kayla:**

Can you spell "Man Eater"?

_They laugh and start packing things away._

**6\. Int. Likens Family Apartment Living Room. Evening.**

_The Likens Family is a dump in one of the worst parts of the city, but at least it´s a dump they´ve cleaned up for the occasion. Everyone is seated around a table. Manny is holding a notepad. Deb and Seb´s parents are Ed Likens, a 38 year old muscular man with rugged features to pretty much his entire body. He also has several visible scars and jail house tattoos. His wife is Gertrude Likens, a 36 year old, frail woman with short, brown hair, who looks a lot more like someone you would think is 46. Like her husband, she has a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in front of her. She is trying not to have shakes from alcohol withdrawal._

**Bianca:**

This is a standard follow up meeting. Next to me is Manuella Santos, she is one of our newest counsellors.

**Manny:**

It´s a pleasure to meet you all.

**Ed:**

You too, ms. Santos.

**Bianca:**

Ed, it´s been 4 months since you were released. I know you found a job, that didn´t work out and then you found another. What´s the story there?

**Ed:**

It was obvious from the start that they didn´t trust me. Some things went missing, like they sometimes do and they pointed the finger at me. I had nothing to do with it, so I wasn´t taking it. No one treats Ed Likens that way!

_Manny and Bianca eye each other scepticaly._

**Ed:**

So I told them where they could shove their job and a few days later I got hired on a demolition crew. It pays lot better and they don´t treat me like I´m a criminal.

**Bianca:**

That´s good to hear. What about last Friday? You were in a car with a guy who was caught driving while he was high on Cocaine. Did you take anything?

**Ed:**

Do you think I´d be that stupid? I have to give a urine sample to my parole officer, every time I go to see him.

**Bianca:**

And you´ve never tampered with a drug test. Like say, handing in someone else´s urine as your own?

**Ed:**

Never!

**Bianca:**

Now Gertrude, let´s hear from you. Are you staying off the sauce?

**Gertrude:**

I try, but it´s hard.

**Bianca:**

How many benders have you been on, since the last time we spoke?

**Ed:**

Show some respect, please.

**Gertrude:**

A few.

**Bianca:**

Let´s be honest here for once. Have you been on one this past week?

**Ed:**

My cousin Walter had his birthday down at a local bar. We had some drinks, but she wasn´t passed out drunk like she used to be.

**Bianca:**

I think she can speak for herself. How drunk were you, Gertie? Did you throw up?

_Gertrude nods. Ed isn´t happy._

**Ed:**

Look, she´s trying all that she can to beat this thing. Have a heart, will you? This isn´t good for her.

**Bianca:**

We have to ask the tough questions, you know that.

**Ed:**

Yes and it´s great that you stop A-Holes from hurting their kids, but we´re not like that.

**Bianca:**

Let´s move on to Deborah and Sebastian.

_Neither Deb or Seb look happy that they have to answer questions._

**Bianca:**

You´re were both doing better in school for a while, until right around the time of your father´s release. Since then the grades have dropped for both of you and you´ve missed several classes.

**Ed:**

Let me say first, that part of the reason they´ve missed classes is my fault. I needed their help.

**Bianca:**

Other parents don´t pull their children out of school whenever they need help.

**Ed:**

I suppose I´m not like other parents, then.

**Bianca:**

I think it´s best if we talk to the children separately in their room, if that´s fine with you.

**Ed:**

I guess.

_Manny and Bianca lead them into their room._

**7\. Int. Deb and Seb´s Room. Evening.**

_The two teenagers sit down on their respective beds._

**Manny:**

We want you to know that you call tell us anything. We´re here for you.

**Bianca:**

Opening up about problems can be extremely hard.

**Deb:**

We ...

_Seb shakes his head at her and motions towards the door. Bianca takes out her card from one of her pockets._

**Bianca:**

Take this. You can call me directly at that number, day or night, or you can come to see me at that address. It´s best it you book an appointment first, but we always have time in case of a crisis.

**Deb:**

Thanks, ms. DeSousa. Ms. Santos.

**Bianca:**

We can only help you, if you help yourselves first, okay?

_They both nod and seem to have got the message._

_Bianca and Manny both leave the room. The siblings eye each other, not exactly sure of what their best move is._

**8\. Int. Above the Dot Backroom. Evening.**

_We focus on Eddy´s face. At first he´s almost ecstatic, then it switches to a face of pain in an instant._

**Eddy:**

Oh, God!

_We see that Kayla has been rubbing creme on his shoulder. The other guys are chilling out._

**Kayla:**

Did I hurt you?

**Eddy:**

Not at all. In fact you hit a very sore muscle. Put a little extra on it and really rub it in there.

**Kayla:**

No wonder it´s sore, it´s hard as a rock.

_Billy begins singing the guitar line from AC/DC´s song "Hard as a Rock" to himself. Michaela, a bubbly and cute 18 year old waitress pops her head in the dressing room._

**Michaela:**

1 minute to showtime!

_Eddy puts his shirt back on and they head out on stage._

**9\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Bianca and Manny are driving back from the house call._

**Manny:**

They were all afraid of him, no doubt about that.

**Bianca:**

He is a house tyrant, but I didn´t see anyone having black marks. That´s at least something.

**Manny:**

That girl. Do you think her voice sounded like the girl, who hung up on us? The one who said that her dad could kill his family?

**Bianca:**

You have to let that go, or it´ll drive you crazy. I think you wanted it to be her.

**Manny:**

You´re right. I can still make most of my boyfriend´s gig.

**Bianca:**

Where´s it at?

**Manny:**

A place called "Above the Dot".

**Bianca:**

Right above "The Dot", the restaurant?

**Manny:**

You want to join me?

**Bianca:**

Why not. I rarely take off from work early, but I haven´t been to that place in years.

_She steps on the gas._

**10\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_Spinner is closing the place up, when Chrissy and Jamie come in._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, dad.

**Spinner:**

Hi, sweetheart. Guess what?

**Chrissy:**

You´ve finished the sale?

**Spinner:**

Yep.

_She runs over and gives him a big hug. Jamie is happy that she´s happy._

**Spinner:**

We´ll be getting the money in a few weeks, when the sale is finalized.

**Chrissy:**

So we can keep the house?

**Spinner:**

We can keep the house.

_Chrissy couldn´t be happier, Spinner notices Jamie._

**Spinner:**

And who might the fine young man be? Step forward, son.

**Jamie:**

Jamie Burnquist, sir. I´m ...

**Chrissy:**

He´s my boyfriend, dad.

_Spinner sternly eyes the both of them._

**Spinner:**

Boyfriend, huh? Then I better get to know young mr. Burnquist here a little better, hadn´t I?

**Jamie:**

Yes, sir.

**Spinner:**

You called me sir, that shows respect. I value respect in a man, mr. Burnquist. Don´t you too?

**Jamie:**

Yes, absolutely sir.

_Spinner winks at Chrissy, who tries not to laugh._

**Spinner:**

What are your plans for the future?

**Jamie:**

Like, when I grow up?

**Spinner:**

If you´re going to date my daughter, then you better start growing up soon, young man. I expect her men to support her both emotionally and financially. Do you have a job?

**Jamie:**

No sir, but I get five dollars a week in allowance. I could give that to her. Please, mr. Mason. I like Chrissy a lot and I think she´s the most special girl I´ve ever met. Please don´t make her break up with me!

_Spinner´s facial expression changes to a smile. Jamie seems confused._

**Spinner:**

I think we´ll survive without his five dollars a week, don´t you, Chrissy?

**Chrissy:**

Are you planning on doing this with every boy I bring home?

**Spinner:**

I had to see if he liked you enough, that he didn´t just turn around and run. You seem like a good kid, Jamie. Respect her boundaries, don´t get her into trouble and always be nice to her, those are my three rules.

**Jamie:**

Thank you, mr. Mason.

**Spinner:**

You can call me Spinner. Are you guys ready for some live music?

**Chrissy:**

Absolutely.

**Spinner:**

Then help he finish up here, so we can all go upstairs together.

_They help him finish up._

**11\. Int. Above the Dot. Evening.**

_The band has just finished a song and people are applauding. Manny and Bianca go over to say hi to Spinner, Jamie and Chrissy._

**Kayla:**

Man, this place is cooking tonight! Allright. This next one is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Sean.

**Montage - music: "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrissette (sung by Kayla)**

_The band play the song and people enjoy it. On that famous line "Now you´re thinking of me, when you F*** her", Manny quickly covers Chrissy´s ears, when she remembers the line is coming up. It´s obvious that Spinner hasn´t had this good a time in a long time and especially Chrissy is happy to see her dad with a smile on his face._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinner and Emma´s divorce is hard on them and their family, while Maya tries to keep hopes up in jail

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E07 - REVELATIONS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Lawyer´s Office. Day.**

_Spinner and Emma are seated in front of one another. They are flanked by their lawyers. Emma is represented by Al Fish (one the guys who were harrassing Zoe in season 1), while Spinner is represented by Mick Crane, an elderly, but confident man._

**Crane:**

We are not contesting that mrs. Mason played a part in building up the family business. It´s just that the only part she played in it was by putting in money.

**Spinner:**

And burning it down. Don´t forget that.

_Emma whispers something to her lawyer._

**Fish:**

My client would like to be referenced as ms. Nelson from now on in these procedures.

**Crane:**

Very well.

**Fish:**

Ms. Nelson was the main breadwinner for much of their relationship, in large part owing to the constant financial loss that came from "Above The Dot". Without her constant earnings, Mr. Mason wouldn´t have been able to support himself.

**Crane:**

Right now the business isn´t making enough money for mr. Mason to be able to pay a settlement on it.

**Fish:**

But we strongly disagree. Mr. Mason just sold one half of "Above The Dot" for thirty thousand dollars. Ms. Nelson should be entitled to half of that to start with.

**Spinner:**

Emma, we need that money, so we can keep the house!

_Emma whispers something to Fish._

**Fish:**

Ms, Nelson also wants it to be known, that she wants a financial settlement equal to half the value of the house, minus half of what they owe on it.

**Spinner:**

That´s insane, Em!

**Emma:**

No, it´s not Spinner! I´ve paid for half of all those house payments. If you´re not letting me live there, I want that money back. Every cent!

**Spinner:**

Then we have no chance of keeping it.

**Fish:**

Please, can we restrain ourselves here.

_Crane calms Spinner down._

**Fish:**

We also demand visitation with the children, starting next week. Frankly it´s preposterous that mr. Mason has kept her away from her children for so long.

_Spinner looks like he´s about to get worked up again, but Crane whispers something in his ear. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he nods._

**Crane:**

Allright. Mr. Mason will deliver the children to ms. Nelson on Friday at 6 o´clock and they will be in her care until Sunday afternoon at the same time.

**Fish:**

We´ve at least made a little progress here today.

**Spinner:**

Just don´t teach our daughter how to be a slut like you are!

**Emma:**

You mean like all those waitresses you stuck it to?

_Crane and Fish look at each other and shake their heads._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. McManus´ Office. Day.**

_Maya is also in a meeting. She´s meeting with prison advisor Ellen McManus, a woman in her mid fifties, who´s met the worst of the worst and isn´t afraid of anyone. She can also be supportive of the good ones._

**Ellen:**

I want reassure you that you don´t have to be afraid in here, Maya. I´m here to help you.

**Maya:**

How? Are you going to make that girl in LA change her statement?

**Ellen:**

I know things might seem a little hopeless right now.

**Maya:**

A little! Are you kidding me! Unless a miracle happens, I´ll be sent to a prison in California, where I have no protection and don´t know anyone! If I survive that, I can look forward to being tried for murder! How is that not a completely hopeless situation?

**Ellen:**

So you´ve found some protection here?

**Maya:**

Yeah, my cell mate Alex is looking out for me.

**Ellen:**

Alex Nunez?

**Maya:**

Yeah.

**Ellen:**

I know Alex. If I had to pick someone to protect me, I´d probably go for her too. Is she making you work for it?

**Maya:**

Work? Like sexual things?

**Ellen:**

It´s very common and there´s no shame in it. Girls like you, the innocent types so to speak, do what they have to, to survive in here.

**Maya:**

No, it´s not like that. Alex has become one of the closest friends I´ve had in my life. She´s the only reason why I haven´t gone crazy yet.

**Ellen:**

I´d say that you´re much luckier than most of the women in here. Do you also have friends on the outside. A boyfriend, maybe?

**Maya:**

I do. Great friends, the best mom I could´ve asked for, an awesome sister and a boyfriend I´m head over heels for. I miss them all the time.

**Ellen:**

Again that´s something that most inmates here don´t have. In many cases their old friends and even their families have given up on them. You have a lot of positives in your life, Maya. Try to focus on them in stead of the negatives.

_Maya tries to look like she got the message._

**3\. Int. Mason Family Living Room. Evening.**

_Julie and Lisa have come over to help Chrissy babysit her brothers. Julie is playing with little Adam and they´re both enjoying it. James is caught up in a game he´s playing on an IPad, while Lisa is consoling Chrissy._

**Lisa:**

I can´t believe they´re forcing you to go visit them.

**Chrissy:**

That´s what my dad says.

**Lisa:**

I guess you have to start talking to your mom again. I mean, it´ll be some long weekends, if you plan on keeping quiet the entire time.

_Little Adam starts laughing, because Julie is tickling him._

**Julie:**

Can I take him home? He´s so adorable!

**Lisa:**

You know, you and Simon are technically ready to have one.

**Julie:**

No, it´s a lot more fun to just come over here and play with this guy!

_She tickles him again then gives him a hug and a kiss. He squeals with joy and it´s pure love between the two of them._

**Chrissy:**

At least someone´s having fun tonight.

**4\. Int. The Backdoor. Evening.**

_Emma is drunk as a skunk. Sean is trying to restrain her from getting into a fight with a girl (Tessa) in her early twenties and is holding her back, while the girl´s boyfriend is doing the same._

**Emma:**

Let me go! I´m beating the crap out of this bitch!

**Girl:**

You´re a fossil! I´ll take you down twice before you know what happened to you.

**Sean:**

Emma, for god´s sake. Try to act like an adult.

**Guy:**

Come on Tessa. These losers aren´t worth it.

_Tessa and her boyfriend leave the bar. The bartender comes up to them and hands them their jackets._

**Bartender:**

Get the hell out of here.

**Emma:**

You want to try something with me, huh?

_She tries to shove him, but he barely budges. Sean pulls her out of there by her arm._

**5\. Int. Sean and Emma´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Sean and Emma have come home. She lies face down on the couch._

**Emma:**

I hate it when the world is spinning around.

**Sean:**

That´s what you get for getting plastered. You´re almost five months pregnant and you go out and drink your brain out. What the hell is wrong with you, Em?

**Emma:**

I can´t handle this divorce stuff anymore. I just want it to end.

_He come over and sits next to her. He strokes her back and she smiles. She switches, so that she´s lying on her side._

**Emma:**

Do you still love me?

**Sean:**

Of course I do, Em. That´s never going to change.

**Emma:**

Even though I´ve been a hormonal Preg-Zilla lately?

**Sean:**

Yep.

**Emma:**

Even though you´re broke and lost a lot of your friends because of me?

**Sean:**

Yep.

**Emma:**

You deserve a medal. Did you get any in the wars?

**Sean:**

I got a couple. You know what kept me going through all of that?

**Emma:**

Uh-uh.

**Sean:**

It was the dream that someday I´d get to be with you again. It doesn´t matter how crazy you act sometimes, you´ll always be the love of my life.

_Emma sits up and looks him in the eyes._

**Emma:**

In a moment, I´m lying down to sleep.

**Sean:**

That´s a very good idea, Em.

**Emma:**

But I want you to know, that I´m more in love now, than I´ve ever been before.

_They kiss and she lays down. He puts a pillow under her head and covers her with a blanket._

**6\. Int. Jail Cell. Evening.**

_Maya is lying on her cot reading, when Alex comes in._

**Alex:**

Have you been in here since you got back from Ellen´s office?

**Maya:**

I went down to eat, but Janine and her girls started pestering me. I kind of fled back here.

**Alex:**

So you haven´t eaten at all since breakfast?

**Maya:**

No, but what can I do about it?

**Alex:**

What do you plan to do if they send you to LA? Are you planning on starving to death, because you´re afraid that someone will say something nasty to you?

**Maya:**

I was almost starting to forget about LA. Thanks a lot for reminding me.

_Alex takes the book away from her._

**Alex:**

Talk to me.

**Maya:**

Zoe and Lola came to visit me yesterday. They told me that there´s an article about me in the Toronto Enquirer.

**Alex:**

About you?

**Maya:**

About eight years ago, I had some small hits. A reporter followed the hearing and dug up a lot of stuff about my past.

**Alex:**

Like what?

**Maya:**

Like me having been to rehab for cocaine addiction.

**Alex:**

That´s not bad.

**Maya:**

How about me having done hundreds of hours of home made porn?

_It takes a lot to surprise Alex, but that one got her._

**Alex:**

Little innocent miss Maya?

**Maya:**

She wasn´t always so innocent. What if the women in here find out?

**Alex:**

Then we deal with it. That´s what we always do, right?

_She managed to put a small smile on Maya´s face._

**7\. Int. Sean and Emma´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Emma has just woken up and is trying to deal with her massive hangover, when the doorbell rings. She looks at the door like it´s an impossible task to open it and the bell rings again. She gets up with a few moans and slowly goes to open it._

**Emma:**

Hold on, I´m coming,

_She opens the door and it´s Chrissy. She immediately forgets about her hangover and is just happy that she´s here._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, mom.

**8\. Ext. Spinner´s House. Day.**

**Montage - music: "Burn One Down" by Ben Harper.** _Spinner is smoking a joint while he´s looking over his plans for repairing his garage and getting his tools out. He tries climbing up on the roof of the garage, but is too stoned to get up. He gets a ladder and shakily climbs up. He smokes another joint while he´s sitting on the roof looking over the plans again. He tries to fix the broken roof pieces and at first it goes well until he misses the board and his hammer falls through the roof. He looks over to Sherry standing by her car laughing at him._

**Sherry:**

You want to get down from there and smoke one of those bad boys with me?

**Spinner:**

Do you mind holding the ladder, while I climb down?

_She smiles and heads towards the house._

**9\. Int. Spinner´s House. Day.**

_Sherry and Spinner are smoking a joint next to the open garden door. Spinner is very stoned._

**Sherry:**

So is this the way you usually spend your weekends? Doing home repairs, while you´re stoned?

**Spinner:**

Nah. Chrissy´s at her friends place, Adam and James are with their grandparents. I have some weed left and I don´t want to throw it out, so I figured I´d better smoke some of it.

**Sherry:**

Well, I´m glad to know that I´m not in business with a burn out.

**Spinner:**

I hadn´t smoked in years, but I started again after the divorce negotiations began. I hope I only have to through this once.

**Sherry:**

It really does suck a big one, doesn´t it?

**Spinner:**

You´ve tried it?

**Sherry:**

Twice and it´s never happening again. I´m done with marriage. Loose affairs are much more fun anyway.

**Spinner:**

So that´s how you live? No strings, no attachments.

**Sherry:**

Best of all, no one gets hurt.

**Spinner:**

Maybe I should try it. Just one time, for the hell of it.

**Sherry:**

How about now?

**Spinner:**

Seriously?

**Sherry:**

We both have bodily functions we need to tend to.

_She takes his hand and they leave the view of the camera._

**10\. Int. Sean and Emma´s Apartment. Day.**

_Emma and Chrissy are sitting on the couch._

**Emma:**

Honey, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and your brothers.

**Chrissy:**

How about this? What if you give up this whole "Us being forced to see you " stuff and in stead I promise you that I will come over at least once a week, so that we can hang out again.

**Emma:**

I don´t want you to feel like you´re forced to come here.

**Chrissy:**

Mom, I miss you. There´s been so much happening in my life and every day I´ve wanted to call you and talk about it.

**Emma:**

I´ve missed you too, sweetie. You can call me whenever you want to, I´ll always make time for you.

_The two of them hug. Emma is elated that Chrissy has forgiven her._

**Chrissy:**

I have a big favor to ask you.

**Emma:**

Anything.

**Chrissy:**

Drive me back to the house. I know that dad is home, so I want you two to sit down and talk. No yelling, no calling each other names, talking!

**Emma:**

It´s a good thing there´s one person, who behaves like an adult in this family.

**11\. Int. Visiting room. Day.**

_Several tables are set up, where prisoners are talking to their visitors. Lola is waiting at a table. Maya sees her and rushes over to her_.

**Maya:**

You´re like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day.

**Lola:**

Things going badly?

**Maya:**

The story of me being former porn star spread right away. If I thought I had girls eyeing me before, it´s nothing like what it is now.

**Lola:**

But they´re just eyeing you?

**Maya:**

Most of the time. A girl grabbed me and tried to feel me up in the shower, but Alex scared her off.

**Lola:**

Are you afraid you might get gang raped or something?

**Maya:**

Not as much as I was the first days in here, before me and Alex became close.

**Lola:**

You´re lucky to have her.

**Maya:**

I know. When she gets out, I´m doing everything I can to pay it back to her. She´s had a very tough life.

**Lola:**

You´re talking like you´re sure, you´re getting out.

**Maya:**

If I think about it any other way, I become depressed. I guess you could call it a survival mechanism.

**Lola:**

I think I should tell you, that the story has spread. One of the big, national papers picked up the story and there was a small news piece about you on TV.

**Maya:**

So even if I get out, I´ll always be "Maya the Porn star". Known for getting away with murder and sticking things up her cavities.

**Lola:**

Look on the bright side. You could make a lot of money selling your story.

**Maya:**

You think so?

**Lola:**

People love their scandals.

**Maya:**

Huh?

_Maya ponders it._

**12\. Int. Spinner´s House. Day.**

_Chrissy and Emma have come into the house._

**Chrissy:**

Does it smell funny in here?

**Emma (smiling to herself):**

A little bit, yeah.

**Chrissy:**

Where can dad be?

_She looks out into the garden, then hears sounds coming from the bedroom._

**Chrissy:**

He must be fixing something in his bedroom. Why´s he making all those grunting noises?

_Emma knows what´s going on, but Chrissy is too fast for her. She opens the door and walks in. About 3 seconds later we see her running out of there again and straight up to her room. Spinner comes out, draped in a bedsheet, quickly followed by Sherry. Emma breaks down laughing._

**Spinner:**

Emma, it´s not funny.

**Emma:**

Oh, yes. It is.

_Sherry starts laughing too. Emma extends her hand to her and they shake._

**Emma:**

I´m Emma, the soon to be ex-wife.

**Sherry:**

I´m Sherry, Gavin´s new business partner.

**Emma:**

Partner in every sense, I see.

**Spinner:**

Should I go up and talk to her?

**Emma:**

I think it´s better I do that. I think she just saw enough of you.

_Emma heads up the stairs._

**Sherry:**

Why are you divorcing her? She´s a hoot and a half!

_Spinner doesn´t find any of it funny, that´s obvious._

**13\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy is lying on her bed when Emma comes in. She sits down next to her._

**Emma:**

Are you okay, honey?

**Chrissy:**

I think it´s gonna take me a hundred years to get that image out of my head!

**Emma:**

I´m sure it was unpleasant.

**Chrissy:**

But he was behind her. They were doing like animals or something!

**Emma:**

It´s time we had "The Conversation". What you saw was completely natural.

**Chrissy:**

How can that be natural? I never knew dad´s butt was so hairy!

**Emma:**

Well, guys are generally much more hairy than women. When men and women have sex, they sometimes like to do it in different positions.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not that I´ve never thought about it. We´ve already had a little sex-ed at school. It just seems like something that´s so far in to my future, that I can´t relate to having it yet. Does that make sense?

**Emma:**

I get what you mean. But in two years, a lot of the girls who are your age now will be sexually active. Your aunt Manny was only a year older than you, when she got pregnant.

**Chrissy:**

You mean I only have a year until my friends start having babies? Maybe it´ll be me having one.

_She looks completely depressed at the thought. Emma snuggles up next to her._

**Emma:**

That´s why there´s something called birth control. But I hope you wait until you find the right one and you´re both old enough to handle what it´s like emotionally.

**Chrissy:**

How old were you?

**Emma:**

17\. It was with Sean. I was with a boy I´d been in love with for years, who had saved my life and who I trusted with all my heart.

**Chrissy:**

That sounds romantic. You know, I´ve got a boyfriend now.

**Emma:**

No way!

_Chrissy is smiling again._

**Chrissy:**

Yes way! His name is Jamie and he´s got the cutest smile and the coolest hair I´ve ever seen. And he´s the sweetest boy I´ve ever met, of course.

**Emma:**

Tell me more about this "Boy Wonder", you´ve met.

_We start fading out as Chrissy is happily chatting away and Emma is enjoying every second of it._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	19. You Can´t Always Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Alex are threatened in jail while Lisa tries to make Jack her boyfriend

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E08 - YOU CAN´T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Prison Library. Day.**

_The prison library is quite small. They have at most a couple thousand books there. Mary-Ann, an elderly inmate, is the librarian. Maya comes in._

**Maya:**

Hi, Mary-Ann.

**Mary-Ann:**

If it isn´t the busiest reader in the prison. You´re chowing through books like there´s no tomorrow. Did you already finish the last two?

**Maya:**

Yeah, I did. They were great, but they weren´t long enough. I was just really getting into them and then they end. It´s like having bad sex, where the guys finishes too soon.

_Mary-Ann can´t help but laugh._

**Mary-Ann:**

I you want a really long one to sink your teeth in to, I have just the thing.

_She goes to the shelves and gets out a very thick book._

**Maya:**

Stephen King´s "The Stand". It´s thick enough.

**Mary-Ann:**

It´s a fantastic story about people "standing together" to deal with surviving, after a virus wipes out 99% of the worlds population.

**Maya:**

Sounds uplifting and depressing at the same time. I like stories about people who have it worse than I do. Thanks.

_One of the guards come in._

**Guard:**

Mary-Ann.

**Mary-Ann:**

Just a moment, dear.

_The guard tells her something, but we can´t hear what. Mary-Ann turns back to Maya._

**Mary-Ann:**

There´s a phone call for me. Do you want to stay and look or should I lock up? I´m sure it´ll just be a few minutes.

**Maya:**

I´ll stay and look.

_Mary-Ann leaves with the guard and Maya glosses over the books. She doesn´t notice Janine and Val come in._

**Janine:**

Well, hi there Blondie-bear!

_Maya is immediately frightened and turns around._

**Maya**

You know what happens, if you don´t leave me alone.

**Janine:**

I told you that Alex wouldn´t always be there to protect you.

**Val:**

Me and Janine were talking and for the first time ever, we agree on something!

**Janine:**

We both agree that were sick and tired of Alex acting like she´s the Queen Bitch around here.

**Val:**

So we decided to start our rebellion by sending a message so loud and clear, that even her dumbass brain gets it.

**Janine:**

She can take down one of us, but if we stand against her, she hasn´t got a chance.

_They begin closing in on her. Maya tries to use her book as a weapon. but she misses when she tries to hit Val with it and gets punched right in the kidney by Janine. She goes down and gasps for air. Val kicks her in the stomach several times while she´s lying down. Janine begins to undo her pants and Maya is beginning to panic._

**Maya:**

Please ...

**Val:**

You can say that all you want. I´s not gonna help you.

_They can hear from the hallway that Mary-Ann and the guard are coming back._

**Janine:**

It´s the guard. We have to split.

_They quickly leave and shortly after Mary-Ann and the guard come back in. Mary-Ann is shocked and goes to tend to Maya, while the guard is a lot more cool about it. She picks up her walkie and talks into it._

**Guard:**

I´m bringing in an inmate to the infirmary.

**Woman (voice over):**

Can she walk?

**Guard:**

Can you walk?

_Maya is still trying to recover and shakes her head._

**Guard:**

Send a stretcher.

_Mary-Ann tends to Maya, who´s clearly shocked by what just happened._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Infirmary. Day.**

_Maya is lying on a hospital bed. She still looks pretty shocked. Alex comes in and rushes over to her._

**Alex:**

What happened?

**Maya:**

Janine and Val want to start a rebellion against you. I´m the message.

**Alex:**

What did they do?

_Maya is trying hard not to cry._

**Maya:**

Janine punched me in the kidney, then I went down. Val kicked me in the stomach and the ribs several times. When the guard came back, Janine was trying to pull my pants off. I´m lucky that Mary-Ann forgot her keys and they had to come back for them.

_Alex sits down on the bed next to her. She doesn´t look like the confident tough girl, that she usually does._

**Alex:**

They jumped you because of me. If you´d never met me, this wouldn´t have happened.

**Maya:**

If I´d never met you, I´d be crazy or suicidal or both by now.

_Alex puts her arm around her and Maya winces in pain._

**Alex:**

How bad did they beat you up?

**Maya:**

A bruised kidney and two pressed ribs. It hurts like hell, when I try to move.

**Alex:**

Pressed ribs suck. I tried it once and it was almost two months until I felt normal again. It´s less painful to have broken ribs, believe it or not.

**Maya:**

What are you gonna do? They´ll be coming after you soon.

**Alex:**

Let me worry about that. You need to concentrate on healing. Can I do anything for you?

**Maya:**

I forgot my book, when they stretchered me out of the library. Could you get it for me?

**Alex:**

You got it. But right now I just wanna sit here and make sure you´re safe.

_She ruffles Maya´s hair and manages to get a small smile out of her._

**3\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Day.**

_Lisa and Jack are practicing guitar together. She´s improving at a rapid rate, while he´s still having trouble just playing rhythm, while she shows off her skills. He´s clearly very impressed by her. They finish playing._

**Lisa:**

I think we´ve bothered the neighbors enough for one afternoon.

**Jack:**

Those solos were incredible.

**Lisa:**

You think so?

**Jack:**

Really. You´re so much better than I am already.

**Lisa:**

I think it´s because I practice every chance I get. I just love playing guitar!

_They put their guitars away and pack them in their bags._

**Jack:**

Do you think we´re good enough for "Battle of the Bands"? We only have two weeks.

**Lisa:**

I think so. Julie knows she´s the weak link, so we´re gonna rehearse a lot together to make sure she´s ready.

**Jack:**

So Julie and Simon. They look pretty happy together.

**Lisa:**

Yeah. She still can´t stop smiling all the time.

**Jack:**

Do you wish you had a boyfriend?

**Lisa:**

I don´t know. Do you wish you had a girlfriend?

**Jack:**

It would have to be the right girl. I think I´m ready to try it, but it can´t be just anyone.

_Lisa looks hopeful._

**Lisa:**

Do you have a crush on someone?

**Jack:**

I´ve never had one before, so how do I even know if I have one?

**Lisa:**

When you see this girl, do you feel all warm inside?

**Jack:**

Kinda. It´s not a bad way to describe it.

_Lisa hears her mother come home._

**Lisa:**

That´s my mom.

**Jack:**

I need to get home for dinner. My mom´s making her Indian Curry with rice and naan bread.

**Lisa:**

That sounds exotic. We´re having what ever my mom found that was on sale today.

**Jack:**

I´ll see you in school.

**Lisa:**

See ya.

_He grabs his guitar and leaves. Lisa lies down on her bed. She looks up at the ceiling and smiles to herself._

**4\. Int. Holly J´s Office. Day.**

_Zoe, Shawn and Patrick are sitting across from Holly J. She does not look pleased at all._

**Holly J:**

I want to know right now, what you plan to do.

**Shawn:**

I know things look a little bleak right now.

**Holly J:**

A LITTLE! Those three witnesses they brought in, completely crushed our case!

**Patrick:**

If these two had properly prepared me for the cross examination, we wouldn´t be in this mess.

**Zoe:**

You´re throwing us under the bus?

**Shawn:**

Actually it was your job to do fact checking on the witnesses. If we´d known about this sub-developer that wrote a great part of the code, we could have tried again to get a settlement, before it was too late.

**Patrick:**

They know they´ve won. There´s no way they´ll negotiate with us now.

**Zoe:**

So this is all my fault?

**Holly J:**

You failed as a group, but yes, there´s no doubt that you have a great role in why it went as badly as it did. Honestly I expected much more from all three of you.

_Zoe sits back in her chair and looks angry._

**5\. Int. Prison Exercise Room. Day.**

_Val is doing bench presses and a girl named Amy Beecher, a pretty 19 year old, who´s one of the innocent girls who´s had to do what she had to survive, that Ellen was talking about, is spotting for her. Amy has a far away and depressed look on her face._

**Amy:**

7, 8 , 9 ...

_Alex comes over and shoves her out of the way._

**Alex:**

Take a break.

_She starts pressing the bar down on Val´s chest. Val is clearly having trouble breathing. Her words are barely audible._

**Val:**

Guard.

**Alex:**

Distracted. You´re not the only one, who has allies.

**Val:**

I can explain. Janine made me do it.

_Alex lifts the bar up and puts it on it´s stand. Val tries to get her breath back._

**Alex:**

Convince me.

**6\. Int. Prison Cell. Day.**

_Alex comes in first. Val waits until two other inmates have walked by, until she walks in._

**Alex:**

Talk.

**Val:**

My little sister, she´s been locked up for the first time. She grew up far away from me and we were never close, but she´s still my blood.

**Alex:**

What about her?

**Val:**

She´s in prison in Montreal. Janine is from Montreal and knows a lot of women in that prison up there.

**Alex:**

So she threatened her?

**Val:**

There´s a gang that runs it up there, she used to be in. One word from her and they attack. My sister isn´t like me. She grew up protected and just screwed up and fell for the wrong guy. He´s the reason she´s in there. All she has to do is survive for two months, then she can go on with her life.

**Alex:**

I get what you´re saying. Here´s how it´s gonna go. Tonight you and your girls back me up. We show Janine who´s in charge and let her know what can happen to her if she doesn´t play nice.

**Val:**

I guess I don´t have a choice.

**Alex:**

Not at all.

_She leaves the cell._

**7\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Julie, Chrissy and Lisa are talking in between class._

**Julie:**

Are things getting back to normal with you and your dad?

**Chrissy:**

We´re getting there. That first dinner after I saw, you know, was so awkward. But I´m sure I´m not the first kid it´s happened to.

**Lisa:**

And with your mom?

**Chrissy:**

Couldn´t be better. I´m bringing Jamie over for dinner on Friday, so they can meet him.

**Julie:**

So Sean is your dad now, right?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t think of him that way, but technically you´re right.

**Lisa:**

You don´t hate him?

**Chrissy:**

He´s a nice guy and he´s good to my mom. Anyway I´m done with hating. I was wasting way too much time on it!

_They see Jack come walking down the hall. He stops at the water fountain. Lisa is clearly crushing on him._

**Chrissy:**

Girl, you have to do something about it!

**Lisa:**

Yesterday he asked me if I wanted a boyfriend. Then he said that he wanted a girlfriend, but it had to be the right one and he already has a crush on someone.

**Julie:**

You´re sure it´s you?

**Lisa:**

Who else would it be? I´m the only girl he hangs out with.

_They see that Megan comes up to Jack by the water fountain. The two of them seem to be smiling an awful lot to each other as they´re talking. Lisa´s hopeful look starts to disappear._

**Chrissy:**

They´re just talking. They barely know each other, right?

**Lisa:**

They were best friends when they were little, until her parents moved to the opposite side of town.

**Julie:**

Ooh.

**Lisa:**

What?

**Chrissy:**

Talk to him and find out where he stands, that´s the best advice I can give you.

_Lisa looks with a sad face over at Jack and Megan, who are clearly enjoying talking to one another._

**8\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Zoe is driving home with Emma and is still fuming. She turns the radio down._

**Zoe:**

This time I´ve had enough.

**Emma:**

I´ve heard you say that a hundred times before. I keep telling you, that if you´re so unhappy then it´s not worth it anymore. You tried it, it didn´t work, end of story. I wouldn´t have put up with the stuff you have.

**Zoe:**

Don´t tell me you´ve never had some unpleasant remarks sent your way.

**Emma:**

And what I get, I give back. They know better than to try to get one over on me by now.

**Zoe:**

You keep talking about being sick and tired of working there too. Why haven´t you quit?

**Emma:**

If I had a job I could start at immediately and not lose too much money on it, I would in a heart beat. But right now I´m also pregnant and after that I´ll be busy with the baby, which will mean I need more time off, even after my maternity leave. Employers know that stuff and don´t hire women in my situation. That´s a sad fact of the world, but it´s how it is.

**Zoe:**

So if you had a job, you´d be ready to start right away?

**Emma:**

I guess. Why?

**Zoe:**

Oh, nothing. Just a crazy idea I have in my head right now.

_She turns up the radio and Emma grooves along with the song, while Zoe is thinking hard._

**9\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Evening.**

_The Dead End Kids (after they decided the name was too long and changed it) are rocking away. They´re playing "Hazy Shade of Winter" by The Bangles. Lisa is barely looking at her guitar, but along with Simon, she´s keeping it together. Megan keeps smiling and is looking at Jack a lot. Jack and Julie are trying to concentrate fully on their playing and keeping up with the others. Julie plays well for most of the song, but makes a mistake at the end, that´s easy to hear. Lisa puts her guitar on it´s stand._

**Lisa:**

We need to have a band meeting

 _The others look a little surprised_.

**Julie:**

You´ve never called one before, but okay.

**Lisa:**

Look, I don´t wanna go out there and make a fool of myself.

**Megan:**

None of us do, but we´re still beginners. I thought it sounded okay.

**Lisa:**

But maybe okay isn´t good enough, Megan! Maybe your off key singing isn´t okay and maybe your stupid hair and the way you behave like a cat in heat when you´re around boys isn´t okay.

_Lisa storms out and the others look baffled. Megan looks really hurt by what Lisa said._

**Jack:**

I´m bringing her back here, so she can apologize. That wasn´t okay, what she said.

_He follows after Lisa._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_Lisa is crying, when Jack comes out to her._

**Jack:**

Are you crying?

**Lisa:**

No.

_She wipes her eyes and turns to look at him._

**Jack:**

Why did you say those things to Megan?

**Lisa:**

I like you, okay?

**Jack:**

I like you too.

**Lisa:**

No, I like you, like you.

**Jack:**

Lisa, I ...

**Lisa:**

You like Megan, don´t you?

**Jack:**

Kinda. She´s really pretty and funny and smart.

**Lisa:**

All the things I´m not.

**Jack:**

You´re all those things and you´re this amazing guitar player. I´ve never been friends with a girl, the way I am with you.

**Lisa:**

Then why don´t you like me that way?

**Jack:**

I don´t know. It´s not like it´s something you can just sit down and decide one day. That now I want to like that person.

_Lisa smiles a little._

**Jack:**

You´ve become one of my best friends. Simon´s busy with Julie and his skating all the time, so he hasn´t had time to hang out. But that means I´ve got to hang out with you and that´s been even more fun than if I´d hung out with him.

**Lisa:**

So I´m the fun girl. I can live with that.

**Jack:**

Look at my friend Martin. He´s had 3 girlfriends. the first lasted 2 weeks, the second lasted 3 weeks and the third lasted 4 days. Since then he hasn´t been friends with any of them. I don´t want to risk being friends with you, so that we can go out for a few weeks and not talk anymore, when we break up.

**Lisa:**

Do you think Megan will forgive me, if I look like I´m really, really sorry?

**Jack:**

Let´s go back there and find out.

_They walk back to the rehearsal room._

**11\. Int. Prison Recreation Area. Evening.**

_Janine is sitting and watching TV, when Alex comes up to her, flanked by Val, Amy and Roxy (a pretty tough looking girl, who obviously lifts weights a lot). Janine looks up at them._

**Alex:**

We need to talk.

**Janine:**

What if I don´t feel like talking right now?

**Alex:**

Then the next time I see you, I talk to you through my fists.

_Janine reluctantly gets up. The other women in there see that something is about to go down and leave in a hurry._

**Janine:**

Then talk.

**Alex:**

You´re staying away from my girl and you´re staying away from Val.

_She hears the doors being closed._

**Val:**

God, you´re easy to fool!

_Val, Janine and Roxy begin to close in on Alex. Amy clearly doesn´t want to and is scared._

**Val:**

Amy. I´ve got a present for you. You get to throw the first punch.

_Amy looks completely terrified at the idea that she should fight Alex._

**Amy:**

But Val, I thought ...

**Val:**

That I´d do all your dirty work and you wouldn´t have to pay me back?

**Amy:**

But I´ve done everything you told me to, even ...

**Val:**

Yeah and you´re not as good at it as you like to think you are! The only reason I´ve kept you around is because it´s fun to see how much you´ll degrade yourself. Now do as you´re told!

**Alex:**

Join me, Amy. Say screw you to these bitches, walk out that door and get the guards. If you attack me, I will hurt you a lot. If you help me now, I´ll see what I can do about getting you some protection, that doesn´t include you getting abused. That´s a guarantee from me to you.

_Amy starts walking towards the door. Val looks outraged and begins to go after her._

**Val:**

I´m gonna break every bone in your body, Amy!

_Janine and Roxy are distracted by what´s going on and Alex uses the distraction to strike first. Janine and Roxy are pretty much taken down before they knew what hit them. Val turns her attention back to Alex, giving Amy the chance to escape. Val clearly knows that she doesn´t stand a chance against Alex one on one._

**Alex:**

So Val, what´s it gonna be?

_Before Val can make a decision, 4 guards come in. They subdue both Alex and Val, who willingly give up. We see Amy watching with an anxious look on her face as they´re taken away._

**12\. Int. Infirmary. Day.**

_Maya is getting ready to be discharged from the infirmary. Amy is helping her get dressed, when Alex comes in._

**Maya:**

Hey, you made it! So how bad was solitary?

**Alex:**

Boring as hell, but at least I didn´t get nearly as much time in there or time added to my sentence, like those other 3 bitches can look forward to.

**Maya:**

I believe you´ve met Amy. She started as a nurse here the day after they put you in solitary.

**Amy:**

I can´t thank you enough for saving me from Val.

**Alex:**

You saved yourself, girl. Don´t go thinking that it´s over. She can be vindictive. I´ll see about getting you that protection, but in the mean time you need to stay close to me and Maya.

**Amy:**

I don´t know what to say. You´re like totally my hero!

**Maya:**

So you go straight from being my hero to becoming Amy´s hero too. Are you like a superhero or something?

**Alex:**

No, I´m just myself.

_The 3 women smile at each other as we fade out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	20. 25 Hours To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya awaits her fate, as Chrissy is hit with shocking news

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E09 - 25 Hours To Go

Disclaimer: I don´t own the rights to Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Jail Cell. Morning.**

_Maya, Amy and Alex are playing Yatzy. Amy and Alex are enjoying it, but Maya is having a hard time getting into it. Amy hits 5 sixes and smiles._

**Amy:**

Who´s on fire today?

**Alex:**

That would be you.

_She writes her score down._

**Amy:**

Yay! Your turn, Maya.

**Alex:**

When you said you wanted to get a Yatzy set smuggled in, I thought you´d lost it.

**Amy:**

Me and my brother used to play it all the time, when we went camping with our parents. It´s a lot more fun than staring at the TV or a book all day.

Alex:

Maya, it´s your turn.

_Maya is off in her own thoughts and slowly snaps back._

**Maya:**

Sorry, guys.

**Alex:**

I know it´s hard to think about anything else, but you can´t make the time pass faster, no matter how much you think about it.

**Amy:**

I can´t blame you. At least I know that I´m getting out in four months. You have no idea how long it´ll be, until you get a final verdict.

**Maya:**

The first step is when Shelly gets her verdict. The jury´s been deliberating for two days and what they decide down there could make a big difference.

**Alex:**

So you´re not even sure that she´ll get it before your appeal?

**Maya:**

Nope. This is gonna be a long day.

_She picks up the cup and starts rattling it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Julie, Lisa and Chrissy are walking down the hall. Julie isn´t her usual, cheerful self._

**Julie:**

He´s gonna dump me.

**Lisa:**

Lots of kids have to get braces.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not the end of the world.

**Julie:**

The dentist told me, that I probably have to have them in for at least two years. What boy would want to kiss a girl with a mouth full of metal?

**Lisa:**

Remember when Hannah Sinclair had braces? She was always getting food stuck in them.

**Julie:**

That´s not helping!

**Lisa:**

Sorry.

**Julie:**

She got braces when she was ten and now she´s done with them. I had to wait until I´m thirteen and I have a boyfriend. Story of my life!

**Chrissy:**

See ya.

**Lisa:**

Have fun in the Rubber Room.

_They separate, with Chrissy going one way and Lisa and Julie the other. She runs right into Jamie._

**Chrissy:**

What a coincidence!

**Jamie:**

Yeah, I had no idea that you walk this route to class every Thursday at this time.

_They embrace and give each other a very small kiss._

**Chrissy:**

We don´t want to get in trouble for breaking the PDA rules again. It was so awkward talking to my granddad about it, but he said that he got plenty of practice when my mom went here.

**Jamie:**

It´s just that you´re so kissable!

_Charlie comes up to them. He looks a little upset._

**Charlie:**

Hey.

**Jamie:**

Hey Charlie. What´s up?

**Charlie:**

I guess you haven´t heard about Deb and Seb.

**Chrissy:**

What about them?

_The bell rings and they follow mrs. Oh into the classroom. Chrissy and Jamie now also look worried._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Deb and Seb´s seats are empty. Mrs. Oh addresses the class._

**Mrs. Oh:**

Class, as you can see, We´re without Deborah and Sebastian today. Last evening their mother was found dead.

_Chrissy, Jamie and Charlie are clearly very affected._

**Mrs. Oh:**

It goes without saying, that they´re going through a very difficult time right now. They have to be allowed to take the time they need, until they feel like they´re ready to come back.

_As Mrs. Oh continues talking, we focus on Chrissy and Jamie digesting the news._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day**

_The kids leave the classroom. Jamie, Charlie and Chrissy stand out to the side, so that they can talk._

**Jamie:**

Have you heard anything about how she died? She wasn´t that old.

**Charlie:**

I heard she committed suicide. I got it from a guy I know down from the Ravine, who lives in the same building as them. He said the cops have had their apartment sealed off since last night, so they can collect evidence.

**Chrissy:**

Poor Deb and Seb!

_She´s clearly shaken up and Jamie comforts her. He looks pretty shocked as well._

**5\. Int. Jail Cell. Day.**

_The women are done playing Yatzy and are now just passing the time. Maya is still reading "The Stand", but has managed to read an impressive amount of it in such a short time. A guard comes in._

**Guard:**

Matlin.

_Maya gets out of her cot._

**Guard:**

You have a call from your lawyer.

_Maya takes a deep breath and follows the guard._

**6\. Int. Phone Room. Day.**

_Maya sits down and picks up the phone._

**Maya:**

Georgia.

**Georgia (voice over):**

Maya, I´ve got big news. The jury has convicted Shelly of first degree murder.

_Maya smiles._

**Maya:**

That´s great news.

**Georgia (voice over):**

We´re far from out of the woods yet, but this was a very big step.

**Maya:**

It won´t change anything if she appeals it?

**Georgia (voice over):**

Not for us. They basically stamped her a liar and the forensic evidence didn´t add up with her explanation. I´m glad I´m not her lawyer right now!

**Maya:**

What about the other charge? About disposing of the body?

**Georgia (voice over):**

Even if they get you convicted on it, they´d have to release you right away for time served. Without a murder charge, they won´t think it´s worth it.

**Maya:**

I wish I could turn the time forward, so we could start the hearing right now.

**Georgia (voice over):**

Me too, Maya. But I don´t want you to think there´s no chance we´ll lose. Right now I´d say we´ve gone from ten-ninety to fifty-fifty.

**Maya:**

That´s still a whole lot better. I´ll see you tomorrow.

**Georgia (voice over):**

You sure will. Try to have a good day.

**Maya:**

You too.

_Maya hangs up the phone and looks more hopeful than she has in a while._

**7\. Int. Hotel Room. Day.**

_Bianca is with Ed, Deb and Seb, who have been entire family looks very unhappy. Ed is downright distraught._

**Bianca:**

We hope this won´t have to be for too long. Usually it takes the police two to three days to finish their investigations.

**Ed:**

We´re not moving back to that place, no matter what.

**Bianca:**

Do you have some family or friends you could stay with? We can help find you some public housing you´d be able to afford, but it won´t happen from day to day.

**Ed:**

We could stay at my brother´s house, I suppose.

**Bianca:**

If any of you need to talk to me, I´m always available.

**Deb:**

Thanks.

**Seb:**

Yeah, thanks, ms. DeSousa.

**Ed:**

I hope you feel like you can talk to me. But if there´s something you feel you can´t talk to me about, I don´t want you to be afraid to call her. There´s never any shame in asking for help, when you need it.

**Bianca:**

Thanks for supporting me, Ed.

**Ed:**

I know I can´t have been the easiest to deal with, but I´ve always respected you. You´re hard as a brick, but your heart is in the right place. I´m not a man who likes asking for help, but we´ll need some support to move on from this.

**Bianca:**

Thank you, Ed. I have to get back to my office.

_She shakes hands with them and leaves._

**8\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Spinner is wiping off the grill and Michaela is clearing tables, when Chrissy comes in. She still looks pretty down._

**Chrissy:**

Hi Michaela, hi dad.

**Michaela:**

Hi there, Chrissy. You have a good day at school?

**Chrissy:**

Not really.

**Spinner:**

What´s wrong, honey?

**Chrissy:**

There´s these two kids, a brother and sister, that I´ve become friends with in remedial class. They weren´t there today, because their mom killed herself.

_Both Spinner and Michaela stop what they´re doing, to go tend to her._

**Spinner:**

That´s terrible. Are you close with them?

**Chrissy:**

We´ve hung out a lot lately. Deb, that´s the sister, she has the same learning disability I have.

**Spinner:**

We´ll get your mom to pick up your brothers. She can take them for the night.

**Chrissy:**

I´m okay, I guess. It made me think of what I´m gonna do, when you or mom die. I didn´t speak to her for almost five months. That´s time with her I´m never getting back. She could have been killed in an accident or something and we wouldn´t have become close again.

**Spinner:**

Tonight we´ll do whatever you feel like doing. You can invite Jamie, Julie and Lisa over too, if you want.

**Michaela:**

I could take over the grill and you could leave right away.

**Spinner:**

I don´t know.

**Michaela:**

It´s the end of the afternoon. We´ll get ten customers at the most, until Sam comes in. I´ve seen you do it a million times. She needs her dad right now.

**Spinner:**

Allright.

_He goes to get his coat._

**9\. Int. Prison Exercise Room. Day.**

_Alex is teaching self defense to Amy and Maya. Maya´s almost in a good mood. She´s got Amy caught in a headlock._

**Alex:**

Amy, you can do this.

**Maya:**

Why are you rooting her on?

**Alex:**

She´s still got four months. Either way, you´ll be out of here soon.

_Amy is fighting to get out, but can´t. Maya looks cocky._

**Maya:**

Do you give up?

_Alex tickles Maya under the armpit, giving her no choice but to release the hold as she laughs. Amy and Alex laugh too, but their laughter subsides when Val and Roxy approach them._

**Alex:**

What´s up, Val?

**Val:**

Not much. Roxy and me just got out of solitary. Thought we´d come to say that we´re done with Janine. I haven´t got a problem with you.

_She turns her attention to Amy, who tries to look brave._

**Val:**

Well, hello Amy.

**Amy:**

Val. I´m not scared of you anymore.

**Val:**

You´re not? You betrayed me, Amy. There´s nothing worse than a traitor and after all I did for you. That hurts me, Amy. I´ll have to take out all my pain on you, that´s how things work around here.

_Amy now looks really scared, but Alex steps between them, so that Val can´t see her._

**Alex:**

You´re not touching her.

**Val:**

We´ll see about that.

_Her and Roxy leave. Maya and Alex comfort Amy._

**10\. MONTAGE - music: "You´ve got a friend" by Carole King** \- _At first the mood is a little down, so Spinner and Lisa do everything they can to cheer Julia, Jamie and Chrissy up. Lisa first manages to make Julie laugh by making silly faces at her. Spinner, Lisa and Julie´s silly dance gets Chrissy to cheer up and Chrissy cheering up cheers Jamie up. After that they have a fun night and Spinner is clearly enjoying having all these kids in the house._

**11\. Int. Call Center. Evening.**

_Manny and Bianca are manning the phones with Carlos. Manny now has her own line and looks to be comfortable in her new job. She´s just finishing up a call._

**Manny:**

Don´t hesitate to call us again, okay? It´s what we´re here for. Bye.

_She hangs up the phone._

**Bianca:**

You´re getting better by the day.

**Manny:**

Thanks. I try to put myself in their situation and work from there.

**Carlos:**

You should do the counsellor´s programme.

**Manny:**

I can´t really afford it right now.

**Bianca:**

What if I guaranteed you a paid full time job, when you´ve completed it?

_Manny lights up and is one big smile._

**Manny:**

Are you serious?

**Bianca:**

Of course I am. You´re dedicated and you truly care about every person you deal with. Terry will be retiring in a few months and we´re short staffed as it is.

**Carlos:**

I could loan you the money, if that´s what it´s about. We´ve spent a lot of hours manning these phones together and I see the exact same things Bianca does. I know Eddy a little and I know he´s not exactly making millions. I´m sure Marco wouldn´t mind either if I helped out his friend´s girlfriend.

**Manny:**

I don´t know what to say.

**Bianca:**

We can fill out the forms tomorrow and get the process started. In four months you´ll be a qualified counsellor, if you say yes. You can be pretty sure you can get a student grant, with our recommendation.

**Manny:**

Yes. It´s a big yes! Can I go call Eddy?

**Bianca:**

Sure. Just don´t flunk out of the programme. I´m counting on you.

**Manny:**

I´ll dedicate myself to it 100 percent, I promise.

_She grabs her phone and leaves the room. Bianca and Carlos look at each other and smile._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_Manny is calling Eddy._

**Eddy (voice over):**

If it isn´t the love of my life.

**Manny:**

Hi, honey. I´ve got amazing news.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Amazing, huh? Well, you´ve certainly built it up, what is it?

**Manny:**

I´ve just been offered a spot on the counsellor´s programme, a full time job when I finish it and a way to pay for it.

**Eddy (voice over):**

You´re sure you didn´t fall asleep in between calls?

**Manny:**

Stop kidding and be happy for me!

**Eddy (voice over):**

You know that I´m happy for you. We need to celebrate as soon as possible.

**Manny:**

It can´t be tomorrow. You don´t get home until 5 and I´ve already left by then. Then I don´t get home until 3.30.

**Eddy (voice over):**

What about Saturday?

**Manny:**

I´ve got a house call and then I´m manning phones in the evening. Maybe if I don´t sleep, we can hang out in the morning.

**Eddy (voice over):**

I wouldn´t do that to you. But you´re free Sunday, right?

**Manny:**

100 percent. Actually my parents asked us to come over for lunch, if that´s okay.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Cool. Then we could try having a real date in the evening. It´s been a while since we´ve had one of those.

**Manny:**

Look, I know I´ve been completely wrapped up in this. You must feel like you´re housing a stranger.

**Eddy (voice over):**

I´ve been busy too, with the band. We´ve rehearsed three times this week. I can´t believe how good we´re beginning to sound.

**Manny:**

That´s great, just make sure you don´t over use that arm. It´s supposed to last you a lifetime and I want you to be able to play with our kids someday.

**Eddy (voice over):**

You´ve been thinking about kids, huh? You know where I stand.

**Manny:**

Things are kinda crazy right now, but I´m not getting any younger and I feel like I´ve found the perfect dad. I want to have your kids and it´s not something I see as being too far into the future. Of course that first requires us getting intimate again.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Manny, it´s no big deal.

**Manny:**

You´re only only saying that because you´re the nicest guy ever. We´ve only been together for five months and already you´re getting as much action as someone who´s been married for fifty years.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Okay, so I´m not completely satisfied with our love life right now, but we can change that, can´t we?

**Manny:**

I want you twice as much as you want me. It´ll change, I promise. I have to get back to work.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Okay and congratulations on your success. You deserve it.

**13\. Int. Eddy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Eddy has his shirt off and rubs some more cream on his arm. He´s clearly in pain from over using his arm and he winces in pain when he lifts it. He´s got a laptop in front of him and we see that he´s looking at the Wikipedia page for Carisoprodol and he´s got the bottle with the pills in his hand. He has a bottle of water on the table next to the laptop. He reads to himself from the page._

**Eddy:**

Carisoprodol, also known as Soma. This is the one that killed all those pro wrestlers in the 90´s and early 2000´s.

_He scrolls the page down and continues to read to himself._

**Eddy:**

A high number of deaths among athletes have been attributed to abuse of the drug, as it is highly addictive.

_He´s in pain from even the simplest movements. He gets a pill out and opens the cap on the bottle._

**Eddy:**

So basically it´s poison. How lovely.

_He swallows the pill and drinks some water. He then lays down on the couch, tries to get comfortable and turns on the TV._

**14\. Int. Jail Cell. Evening.**

_Alex and Amy are playing cards, while Maya is reading._

**Amy:**

Alex, after this game, could you walk me to my cell?

**Alex:**

We´ll figure something out.

**Amy:**

You keep saying that, but my cell is far away from yours. Val has a million chances every day to get at me.

_A guard comes in._

**Guard:**

Matlin, it´s your lawyer again.

**Maya:**

I thought I was only allowed one call a day.

**Guard:**

She showed up and demanded to see you. The warden knows what she´s like and thinks it´s easier to give her what she wants than it is to argue with her.

 _Maya follows the guard_.

**15\. Int. Visiting Room. Evening.**

_Georgia is waiting for Maya, who´s brought in._

**Maya:**

You bugged them into letting you talk to me?

**Georgia:**

I didn´t feel like it could wait. First I called and got the same answer every time until they hung up the moment they heard my voice. So I had to come up here and convince them in person. I think you better sit down.

_Maya sits down._

**Maya:**

Lay it on me.

**Georgia:**

Shelly LaMotta changed her testimony tonight. They´re pleading guilty and she completely exonerates you. Backed your story up to the letter.

**Maya:**

You mean ...

**Georgia:**

We have to get the paperwork done first, but tomorrow at nine o´clock you´ll be able to leave here a free woman.

 _Maya couldn´t look happier_.

**Maya:**

What about the hearing?

**Georgia:**

There´s no point in having a hearing and the DA knows it. I called him up the moment I found out about Shelly´s confession and they´re dropping the case completely.

**Maya:**

It´s over?

_She can barely believe it._

**Georgia:**

It´s over, Maya. You can finally go on with your life and put all this behind you.

_Maya stands up and raises her arms above her head to celebrate her victory._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	21. Everything In It´s Right Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone awaits Maya´s release, Bianca and Manny have to try to save a life

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S02E10 - EVERYTHING IN IT´S RIGHT PLACE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Prison Waiting Room. Evening.**

_We´re back at the exact same moment we left off._

**Maya:**

YES! YES! YES! FRIGGING YES!

**Georgia:**

You´ll be entitled to a compensation, but we can discuss all that at another time.

**Maya:**

Could you call my sister and my mom?

**Georgia:**

I called her while I was waiting. Your sister said she´ll make sure everyone knows and that she can´t wait to see you.

**Maya:**

It´s almost weird that it´s over.

**Georgia:**

I have to get back to the city. I´ll be in contact with you in a few days. You´ll probably want to celebrate it in fashion.

_She stands up and shakes Maya´s hand._

**Maya:**

I don´t know how to thank you.

**Georgia:**

We had luck on our side this time.

_She knocks on the door and the guard lets her out. Maya smiles to herself as the guard leads her away._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**CLOSE UP ON TV SCREEN.**

_We see a 14 year old Zoe with a handsome young boy. In a heavily staged scene. she dances with him at a school dance. She actually does some fancy dance moves._

**2\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_We pan out and see, that Lola, Frankie and Zoe are watching West Drive reruns._

**Zoe:**

They made us work for five hours with a choreographer. All for a dance sequence, that got cut to 20 seconds.

**Frankie:**

It looks like it paid off, cuz you´ve got some pretty sweet moves there. Did you make out with him on the show?

**Zoe:**

He was my first and only on screen boyfriend. Until he was murdered when my evil stepmother pushed him down an empty elevator shaft. It was all to hide a scheme to replace him with his evil identical twin, who was also her long lost nephew after she´d been switched at birth. Then they began using me to get after our family fortune.

**Frankie:**

To think this series never won an award.

_Lola´s phone rings, she gets up and goes out to the hallway to talk._

**Lola:**

Just a moment, Katie.

_She begins to talk as she´s walking._

**Lola:**

I can hear you better now. What about Maya?

_She runs back into the living room._

**Lola:**

MAYA IS GETTING RELEASED TOMORROW!

**Zoe:**

Are you serious?

_Lola nods and the girls begin to celebrate._

**3\. Int. Jail Cell. Evening.**

Maya gets back to the cell and the guard locks the cell behind her. She nonchalantly lies down on her cot. Alex is busting with excitement.

**Alex:**

So? What did she say?

_Maya smiles widely._

**Maya:**

They´re dropping all the charges. I´m getting out tomorrow.

**Alex:**

Are you serious?

**Maya:**

At 10 o´clock, I´m walking out that door and never looking back.

**Alex:**

I´m gonna miss having you around, but I couldn´t be happier for you..

**Maya:**

When you get out, promise me you´ll look me up. We can be friends in the real world, too. I know people that can help you, if you let them.

**Alex:**

The last times I´ve been out in the real world, things turned bad quickly.

**Maya:**

This time find me before they do.

**Alex:**

We still have one more thing we need to do, before you ride off into the sunset.

**Maya:**

Amy?

**Alex:**

If we take her to Ellen and explain the situation, she´ll transfer her to my cell right away. Ellen´s cool that way. Then Amy can be my constant shadow for the next four months, until she gets out.

**Maya:**

That´s a great idea. Have you ever thought of becoming a bodyguard?

**Alex:**

I´ve never thought about it. It´s not a bad idea.

**Maya:**

I wonder what Jay is doing right now. If he´s got the news or not.

_Alex lies back down on her cot and thinks about her new potential career. Maya closes her eyes, but is still way too excited to sleep._

**4\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Jay is seated on the couch between Chrissy and Jamie. They´re watching a movie. When Jay leans forward to grab some chips , they hold hands for a moment behind his back. He leans back again and they almost don´t let go in time, so he nearly leans back on their hands._

**Chrissy:**

Uncle Jay, it´s been fun having you over to babysit with us. But you really don´t have to stay. My dad´s coming home in twenty minutes.

**Jay:**

I know all about what a teenage boy and a teenage girl can get up to on their own, if they twenty minutes alone on the couch.

**Chrissy:**

Jay, I´m only 13.

**Jay:**

That means you´re a teenager. _(turns to Jamie)_ Kid. How old are you?

**Jamie:**

13, sir.

_He turns to Chrissy._

**Jay:**

I love it when he does that. Makes me feel all adult.

**Chrissy:**

You´re over 40. Isn´t it about time you start feeling like one all the time?

**Jay:**

You´d think so, wouldn´t you? But seriously. I knew a lot of girls, who started when they were your age, they regretted it and it´s not happening on my watch. You´re too good for that.

_His phone rings._

**Jay:**

Katie? Oh, Maya´s sister. She´s being released? Yeah, I´ll see you tomorrow.

_He puts down his phone, gets up and does a victory dance._

**Jay (singing):**

Maya´s getting out. My girlfriend´s getting out.

_Chrissy lights up too._

**Chrissy:**

Are you serious?

**Jay:**

10 o´clock tomorrow!

_He continues his victory dance._

**5\. Int. Call Centre. Evening.**

_Manny has stepped out for a moment and picks up her phone._

**Manny:**

Hi, Eddy. What´s up?

**Eddy (voice over):**

I just thought you should know that they´re dropping all the charges against Maya. She´s being released tomorrow.

**Manny:**

Are you serious? That´s great news.

**Eddy (voice over):**

We´re throwing her big welcome home party tomorrow night. Maybe you could ask Bianca, if she can find someone else to take over your shift.

**Manny:**

I´ll ask her. I know this means a lot to you. I wish I was there to celebrate it with you. Are you by yourself tonight?

**Eddy (voice over):**

I wish you were here too. I´m with Kayla.

_Manny is obviously not happy about hearing that name._

**Manny:**

Kayla. With the band, your music class and everything else, you two have been seeing a whole lot of each other lately. Now you´re hanging out alone in our apartment.

**Eddy:**

You´re not jealous, are you? Do you think I´d wait 8 years to get together with you and then cheat on you?

**Manny:**

No, I guess not. What are you doing?

**Eddy (voice over):**

I´m helping her with a college report on Van Gogh she´s got due and she´s way behind on. She says it´s because she can´t keep up with all the homework, but I know the real reason. I told her she shouldn´t party so much, but she won´t listen.

_Manny can faintly hear Kayla laughing in the background and looks more than a bit upset. Carlos comes rushing out to her._

**Carlos:**

Bianca needs you, now.

**Manny:**

I´d better go. I´ll try to get tomorrow off.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Allright, have a good shift or what´s left of it.

**Manny:**

Love you.

**Eddy (voice over):**

I love you too, Manny.

_She hangs up. Carlos can read her like a book._

**Carlos:**

For what it´s worth, he doesn´t seem like the cheating type.

**Manny:**

Thanks, Carlos. We better get back to Bianca.

_Before they can go anywhere, Bianca comes towards them. She hands Manny her coat._

**Bianca:**

You and I are leaving right away.

**Carlos:**

What´s happened?

**Bianca:**

I talked to the police. Ed´s locked himself in their hotel room and he´s threatening to kill himself. He´s got a gun.

_Manny puts on her coat, while they hurry out._

**6\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Manny and Bianca are heading to the hotel._

**Bianca:**

I understand if you´re scared. I´m not too happy about the situation either, but we have to try to talk him out of it.

**Manny:**

Just terrified. I think Deb was the caller, who hanged up. The only who thought their dad would kill their mom.

**Bianca:**

We have no proof of that.

**Manny:**

But what if it was her and he did kill her? What if we´re stepping into a hotel room with a suicidal murderer?

**Bianca:**

I´ve known the family for a long time. Ed isn´t an angel in any way, but I don´t think he has it in him to kill someone. The kids have just lost their mom. The least we can do is try to save the one parent they have left.

**Manny:**

I hope you´re right.

**Bianca:**

If things go bad, we´ll have the police to back us up.

**7\. Int. Eddy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Kayla and Eddy have finished her report. She closes her laptop._

**Kayla:**

You totally saved my life tonight.

**Eddy:**

You knew most of it. Most of what I did was help you put it together.

**Kayla:**

Do you ever stop that?

**Eddy:**

What?

**Kayla:**

Being the "encouraging teacher".

**Eddy:**

It´s a job hazard.

**Kayla:**

Are you ready for your massage?

**Eddy:**

I´ve got enough sore muscles, that´s for sure.

**Kayla:**

Then let´s do something about them. Get your shirt off and I´ll get the massage oil.

**Eddy:**

Nice.

_She gets up from the couch. He takes his shirt off and she stops for a second to check him out, mouthing "Ooh" to herself._

**8\. Int. Hotel Lobby. Evening.**

_Manny and Bianca arrive and are immediately met by officer John Riggs, a large man in his forties._

**Riggs:**

Good thing you´re here, DeSousa. He won´t talk to us. You´ve got a long history with him, you´ll probably have much better luck than we did.

**Bianca:**

Where are the kids?

**Riggs:**

They´re in another room. We´ve brought in a child psychologist to talk to them. Does she know him too?

**Bianca:**

Manuella Santos, meet John Riggs.

**Manny:**

Hi.

_He gives her a slight nod._

**Bianca:**

She was with me on the last house call and knows almost as much about them as I do.

**Riggs:**

Okay, then. Danny!

_Danny, a young officer, comes over._

**Danny:**

Yes?

**Riggs:**

Get them some vests. We´re sending them in.

**9\. Int. Hotel Hallway. Evening.**

_Riggs brings Manny and Bianca up to the door. Bianca knocks._

**Bianca:**

Ed, It´s me. Bianca. I´m here with Manuella. Can we talk to you?

**Ed (voice over):**

Get the cops away from the door. If I see a cop, when I open the door, I start shooting.

_Manny looks very worried now._

**Bianca:**

Riggs, can you move your people down the hallway?

**Riggs:**

Let´s move.

_The officers move further down the hall._

**Bianca:**

The police have moved down the hall, Ed. Can we talk?

_Both Bianca and Manny can barely breathe, when the door is opened. Ed looks a mess and is holding a 12 millimeter pistol._

**Ed:**

Get in.

_The step into the hotel room._

**10\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_Ed locks the door behind them._

**Ed:**

I´m not gonna shoot you, if that´s what you´re afraid of. I´m not perfect, but I´ve never shot anyone and I don´t plan on starting now.

**Bianca:**

Let´s sit down and talk this out. You don´t want to do this. What about your children? Don´t you think they´ll want their dad in their lives?

**Ed:**

I don´t know why they´d want to. I´m a cancer. A cancer that rots away at everything good.

**Bianca:**

I don´t believe that. I also don´t believe that you want to take your own life.

**Ed:**

I don´t know how many times today, I´ve put the gun to my head and tried to pull the trigger. I drove her to it. All of it. She was so innocent before she met me. Until I broke her. I beat her up many times, back when we both drank too much.

**Bianca:**

It was still her choice to commit suicide.

**Ed:**

We had a big fight. I didn´t hit her, but I was mean to her. Said some nasty things. Then she slit her wrists. God, when I found her, I knew right away, it was my fault. I finally drove her over the edge.

_He´s clearly fighting the urge to cry._

**Bianca:**

Ed, you need help to deal with this. Give me the gun, please. We´ll walk out and you can be reunited with Sebastian and Deborah. I´m sure they miss their dad.

**Ed:**

No, I can´t. I ... I need to think.

**Bianca:**

We can wait.

_Bianca and Manny sit down. Ed leans against the wall and ponders over what to do. We see on the clock on the wall that the time is 10:36._

**11\. Int. Eddy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Eddy is being massaged by Kayla. He´s lying on his stomach and she´s working on his lower back._

**Eddy:**

Ahh.

**Kayla:**

We´re stopping now. My hands are tired.

_She gets off him and he sits up._

**Eddy:**

You´ve made me feel like a new man.

**Kayla:**

You helped me, so I helped you.

**Eddy:**

That´s what friends do.

_They smile at each other. Kayla takes his hand._

**Kayla:**

I think that right now, you´re my best friend. Look, Eddy, there´s something I have to tell you. This isn´t easy, but I want you to know ...

_Eddy´s phone rings. Kayla tries to hide her disappointment._

**Eddy:**

Hold that thought.

_He lets go of her hand, picks up the phone and looks at it._

**Eddy:**

It´s Marco.

_He accepts the call and puts the phone to this ear._

**Eddy:**

Marco man, what´s up? What about Manny? You´re not making any sense. A hostage situation?

 _He looks worried_.

**Eddy:**

I thought she was manning phones. What´s the address?

_He gets a pad and a pen and writes something down._

**Eddy:**

I´ll see you there.

 _He puts the phone down_.

**Kayla:**

Sounds serious.

**Eddy:**

Marco says Manny and Bianca are being held hostage by a guy with a gun.

**Kayla:**

Oh, my god!

**Eddy:**

I have to get down there.

**Kayla:**

Of course.

**Eddy:**

You were saying something.

**Kayla:**

It can wait for another time. This is more important. She´s the love of your life, right?

**Eddy:**

What if she gets shot? I don´t know what I´d do without her.

_Kayla seems resigned to the fact that he loves Manny and there´s little she can do about it._

**Kayla:**

Can you drop me off at the bus station?

**Eddy:**

Yeah, sure. Let´s get going.

_They begin to gather their stuff._

**12\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_The clock on the wall now reads 11:48. The situation is tense._

**Bianca:**

Ed, you haven´t said anything in a while. How are you doing?

**Ed:**

A mess. I´m trying to think if I ever did one good thing in my life.

**Manny:**

What about your kids?

**Ed:**

Do you have children?

**Manny:**

No, but me and my boyfriend are planning to.

**Ed:**

I was a failure as a father. Seb is 14 and out of those I spent 8 being locked up. When I was out, all I did was mess things up for them. Drinking, drugs, smuggling. Even a few hookers here and there. If they become messed up adults, you´ll know who to blame.

**Manny:**

I had problems with my dad. He was really strict, so I rebelled all I could. Until one day, where it got so bad, he kicked me out.

**Ed:**

How old were you?

**Manny:**

16.

**Ed:**

You must hate him after he did that to you. My old man wasn´t anything to write home about, but he wouldn´t have kicked me out on the street like that.

**Manny:**

I never did for a second. Now our relationship couldn´t be better.

**Ed:**

You´re saying, they´ll forgive me?

**Manny:**

If you end your life now, you´ll never find out.

**Bianca:**

It takes work. You´ll have to start by regaining their trust and work from there. They love you, I have no doubt about that. You want to change, we can see that.

_He begins crying. Bianca slowly walks over and takes the gun from his hand without any resistance fro him._

**13\. Int. Hotel Lobby. Evening.**

_Eddy is waiting with Sean, Jay and Emma._

**Eddy:**

I´m asking again.

**Jay:**

What´s the point?

**Emma:**

Let Marco handle it. Speaking of ...

_Marco comes rushing over to them._

**Marco:**

It´s over. They´ll be coming down soon.

**Eddy:**

What about Manny, did she get hurt?

**Marco:**

No one did. They talked him out of it.

_There is a collective sigh of relief._

**Jay:**

This has been one crazy night, huh?

_Manny and Bianca come down flanked by police officers. Manny and Eddy run into each other´s arms and kiss._

**Eddy:**

Don´t ever do that again!

**Bianca:**

You should be proud of your girl here. She helped save a life tonight.

**Manny:**

Is it okay, if I take a day off tomorrow?

**Bianca:**

I think you deserve it. If you want, we´ll shift you to weekdays on the phones.

**Manny:**

I think my significant other here would like that.

**Eddy:**

A lot.

**Bianca:**

Then it´s done. I´m going to the station to make my statement. If I talk to Riggs, he´ll let you wait until tomorrow to make yours.

**Eddy:**

What do you say? Are you ready to go home?

**Manny:**

After a night as cuckoo bananas as this, I say lead the way!

_They kiss again and we fade out._

**14\. Int. Jail Cell. Day.**

_We open with a shot from Maya´s point of view as she opens her eyes. She sees that Alex is already up._

**Alex:**

Ready to blow this joint?

We cut to Maya smiling.

**Maya:**

Hell, yeah!

 **15\. Montage - music: "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve.** _Maya and Alex stand attention as the guard walks by and immediately head towards Amy´s cell, when they get the chance. They get there and Amy is being threatened by Val and Roxy. They decide that they don´t want any more beatings from Alex and leave. We see them in Ellen´s office and Amy looks relieved. They stop by Amy´s cell to get her things. Back at the cell, she hugs Amy and Alex goodbye, knowing that she´s left both of them in good hands. We see her right after she´s changed back into her normal clothes and how great it feels for her. She happily hands over her prison garb on the way out. She is led by a guard out to gate and takes a deep breath as it is opened. She takes a few steps out into her new found freedom and smiles widely when she sees her mom, her sister, Jay and her friends there._

 **CLOSING CREDITS** (keep reading)

**POST CLOSING CREDITS EPILOGUE:**

**16\. Int. Lawyer´s Office. Day.**

_Emma and Spinner are with their lawyers, Crane and Fish. Fish writes something down._

**Crane:**

That was the last item on the list.

**Spinner:**

It´s over?

**Fish:**

Once we get the paperwork settled, you can call yourselves divorced.

_Emma and Spinner smile at each other._

**17\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Spinner is waiting for the elevator. Emma comes over to him._

**Emma:**

Is it okay. if I ride down with you?

**Spinner:**

Look Em, I´m sorry I said those things.

_The elevator comes and they both get in. She presses a button._

**Emma:**

Me too. You didn´t sleep with any waitresses, did you?

**Spinner:**

I never did.

**Emma:**

Then why was Eddy the only guy you ever hired? Why were all the waitresses young and pretty?

**Spinner:**

If you were a guy, would you prefer looking at another guy or a pretty girl?

**Emma:**

And what about your female customers?

**Spinner:**

In my experience, they don´t care as much as the guys do. But I never hired anyone for their looks. When you spend a lot of time working with someone, you have to get along and if the customers don´t get the service they expect, they won´t care how hot the waitress was.

**Emma:**

What about your new "Business Partner". Are you two dating?

**Spinner:**

She says she´s not looking for´a relationship. Me having 3 kids might have something to do with it, but It´s probably for the best. I can just imagine how that first dinner with her, me & Chrissy would go.

**Emma:**

You´ll find the right one. Make sure she´s right for the kids, too. I think you should give Paige a call.

**Spinner:**

You´re thinking it´s time for a blast from the past?

**Emma:**

Chrissy loves her, she has no kids of her own and she´d make a great mom. You´ve always had great chemistry with her. If I were you , I´d at least try going on a date and see where it leads.

**Spinner:**

She lives in LA.

**Emma:**

So did Manny until she moved back for Eddy.

_The elevator door opens and they step out. They begin walking towards the entrance._

**Spinner:**

Zoe told me that she´s seeing Lola´s boss.

**Emma:**

So what you´re saying is that she´s willing to have a long distance relationship?

**Spinner:**

I appreciate the interest in my love life.

**Emma:**

You´re a good guy. You´ll find your ms. Right.

**Spinner:**

You and Sean should come to Maya´s "Welcome Home" party tonight. We´re having it at "Above The Dot".

**Emma:**

We´re not gonna show up and then you punch him in the face?

**Spinner:**

I´ll never be happy about how things went down, but you had your reasons and it´s time we all try to be a family. That´s what´s best for our kids and they´re more important than any grudge. If you show up, I´ll shake his hand and we´ll move on.

**Emma:**

Thank god, Chrissy got us talking again, huh?

**Spinner:**

Yeah. She can be stubborn and after what happened with ...

**Emma:**

I remember it vividly.

**Spinner:**

After that, it was hard to say no to her.

_They reach the entrance._

**Emma:**

I still have a workday ahead of me.

**Spinner:**

I need to get to The Dot. See you tonight.

_They shake hands._

**Emma:**

Thanks for a good marriage, Spin.

**Spinner:**

You too, Em.

_She watches him leave, smiles to herself and heads back inside._

**Author´s note: We´ve made it to the end of season 2. The next chapter is the explanations.**


	22. Season 2 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of season 2.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - SEASON 2 EXPLANATIONS  
Overall I thought that is was a stronger season than season 1. Maybe it didn´t have a single storyline that was as big as the Spinner/Emma break up storyline from season 1, but the ones that were there, I thought all worked out well. 

Episode 1:

Storylines:

Maya in Prison - I knew that this would be the biggest storyline of the season, along with Chrissy and Manny´s. The inspiration for how it played out, I think mainly came from three sources. Two movies: "The Shawshank Redemption" and the lesser known "Animal Factory". The old HBO TV series "Oz" was another big influence, since it was one of my favorite series back in the day. Val and Amy are based in great part on Vern Schillinger and Tobias Beecher (hence Amy´s last name) from "Oz". Ellen is another character based on a character from "Oz", a man named Tim McManus (hence her last name). With Janine a lot of the influence came from the character" Alpha" from "The Walking Dead", one of my all time favorite characters. I was watching TWD and thought to myself "what if she´d been thrown in prison before the outbreak?" and Janine was created. She´s not as psychotic as Alpha (since she hasn´t had to survive a Zombie Apocalypse), but she´s a sociopath on nearly the same level. As for me putting Alex in there, I knew that in order for the storyline to be believable, Maya would need an ally to help her. Alex was one of my favorite characters, back when she was with Paige and I thought it was a shame how she was written out. It´s also far from unthinkable that she´d end up a jail bird and it helps make the story more relatable to old time fans, in stead of it just being Maya and a bunch of new characters.

Chrissy´s hard new life - Chrissy has become my favorite character to write, no doubt about it. She´s my girl and I wanted to take her to almost as low as she could go and then be really nice to her. I´m very happy with how her storyline turned out and thought she had some good character development as well. 

Manny´s journey - She´s come a long way since she was a failing actress in LA. hasn´t she? Maybe I should have thrown more segments in there to show how her new passion was hurting her relationship with Eddy, but I still think I got the message through. To me it made sense that she should end up in a job, where she helped young people in particular. She became pregnant at a very early age, got thrown out from home, didn´t have it easy in school, had an abusive boyfriend and I could go on and on. I also thought back to how she helped Emma and Darcy in the series. There were many reasons why I put her with Marco and Bianca. I wanted Marco to have a bigger role, but I didn´t want it to be about his sexuality. That was pretty much his entire character for the last part of his run, so I felt like it´s been done. He´s very much a caring type, so it made sense. Bianca I put in there first of all, because she fit the part and with me ending the Zoe work storyline, I didn´t have anyone else from that generation of Degrassi in the series. It´s far from my favorite era, but her, Adam and Imogen were three big bright spots.

Using "Somebody´s Watching Me": Maybe a little hokey, but it sure fit how Maya was feeling at that moment.

Using: "Original Prankster": James doesn´t have a big part, but at least he got a song this season. I´m also a big Offspring fan and I think it´s one of their best songs.

Episode 2:

Names:

Simon Moon: He gets his last name from the legendary drummer from The Who, the late Keith Moon.

Jack Hudson: He gets his last name from the guitar player, that inspired me to start playing more than anyone else: Saul Hudson AKA Slash.

Storylines:

Why did I bring Frankie back? - 1: Keeping a certain rotation of characters going will be necessary to keep the series dynamic going forward. 2: The Hollingsworth family was one of the most interesting parts of the last years of the series. 3: There´s only so much you can do with a two person dynamic. Adding Frankie into Lola and Zoe´s little bubble (especially considering her and Lola´s past) opens up a lot more opportunities as far as what I can do with them in the future.

Why have a band? - It doesn´t feel like Degrassi to me, if there´s not kids playing a band. Playing in bands was a big part of my teenage years, so for that reason alone I wanted it in there. I also needed a way to give Julie and Lisa their own separate storyline with a couple of young boys and I thought this was a good way to set it up.

Using "Dead End Justice" - The whole storyline started when Lisa became a fan of Lita Ford. Her playing lead guitar on a Runaways song (like Lita did), is already her first dream achieved. She´s most likely pretending that she is Lita when she´s playing, just like Lita herself has said that back in her teenage years, she pretended that she was Richie Blackmore from Deep Purple, when she played. Of course there´s also the chorus, which is just perfect for a bunch of kids their age to name their band after.

Using "Chemistry" - It´s just a cool little song about the first experiences with love. which fit what was going on perfectly. Semisonic were another band I liked a lot. They had their own laid back, but still rocking style and wrote some very clever songs.

Episode 3:

Names:

Jamie Burnquist - I never did much skating, but man did me and my friends play a lot of Tony Hawn Pro Skater on Playstation back in the day. Two of the skaters you could choose were Jamie Thomas and Bob Burnquist.

Charlie Howerton - A small tribute to the best American comedy series, there´s ever been: "It´s Always Sunny in Philadelphia". It´s a combination of Charlie Day (who plays Charlie) and Glenn Howerton (who plays Dennis).

Deb and Seb Likens - I always want to keep it so that people can easily remember who the characters are and giving them rhyming first names in this case helps achieve that. They´re victim´s of circumstance and therefore I gave them the last name Likens after   
Sylvia Likens, a 16 year old girl, who was brutally tortured to death in Indianapolis in the mid 60´s. It´s been called "The worst crime ever enacted on a single human being". If you have a strong stomach, check out a Youtube documentary, one of the movies ("An American Crime" with Ellen Page as Sylvia is a very good one) about her or read the Wiki page. It´s probably the most horrifying real life story I´ve ever heard.

Storylines:

Putting Chrissy in "The Rubber Room" - I needed to "broaden" Chrissy´s world, so to speak and give her some new characters to interact with in order to keep things fresh. It´s a bit of a callback to both Maya and Emma´s characters as well. Maya having it change her life in a positive way too and with Emma it´s more about the choice of boy. I wanted there to be a bit of a "like mother, like daughter" feel to it, but still keep in original. There will also inevitably be a bit of a callback to Zig and Maya, but Chrissy and Jamie are very different from the way they were.

The Skatepark - Skating is one of those things that´s not going away anytime soon. It´s also a callback to my own youth, where I sometimes hung out with friends over at a small, local Skatepark close to where I lived. I actually had my own first kiss sitting on the half pipe there, with a girl named Signe.

Using "Punk Rock 101" - Bowling For Soup are in my opinion one of the most underrated bands ever. If you like catchy rock with some very clever and often very funny lyrics, you should check them out. It´s also a really good song to skate to.

Episode 4:

This one and episode 7 are probably my personal favorites.

Storylines:

Using "It Takes Two" - It fit the scene perfectly. The whole point was to show how good Jamie and Chrissy are together and I thought this was a better way to get it across, than by having them talk a lot. "Show, don´t tell" is an old rule in scriptwriting and this was an example of that.

Bringing back "The Ravine" - The Ravine was a fascinating part of the "Degrassi World", that I was surprised they didn´t explore more. It´s like "The Forbidden Zone" and a place where you can have almost anything take place and it won´t seem too far out.

Episode 5:

Names:

Georgia McBeal - "Ally McBeal" was one of the series me and my ex-girlfriend watched regularly in the late 90´s and it was generally pretty good for most of the time I watched it. She´s named after two of the female lawyers from the series, Georgia Thomas and Ally McBeal.

Jason Cage - Again named after (in my opinion) the best "Ally McBeal" character, John Cage. 

Lois Cronkite - This one was maybe a little too obvious. She´s named after Lois Lane from Superman and legendary American reporter and war correspondent Walter Cronkite.  
Anthony Montgomery - He got his last name from another lawyer character, Greg Montgomery from "Dharma and Greg". 

Storylines:

Why not show the hearing itself? - I´m not really a big fan of court room drama, for one thing. I also thought that the reactions would make for a much more interesting episode.

Using "Hurt" - I almost used it back in Season 1, Episode 9 for the montage with Chrissy in the park, but I made the right choice in using "Running Up That Hill" in stead. To me, it fits the scenes that are taking place perfectly. I was going back and forth on whether it should be the original or the Johnny Cash version, but I thought the original fit it better.

Episode 6:

Names:

Anthony Hamlin - I watched quite a few episodes of "Chicago Hope". Mark Hamlin (now best known as Gibbs on NCIS) played a doctor, who specialized in sports and muscle injuries.

Sherry Colby - Sherry comes from Sherilynn Fenn, who played the young vixen Audrey Horne on "Twin Peaks". Colby comes from Alexis Colby from "Dynasty", played by Joan Collins and one of the most iconic female TV characters of the 80´s.

Storylines:

Eddy´s Storyline - This is the most personal storyline for me in the series, since I know exactly what he´s going through. When you have an old injury like Eddy and I do, the cold weather leads to a lot more aches and pains than usual. I know that I´ll probably never play in a band again, but if I were in Eddy´s position with a new band that could be going places, I´d grit my teeth and play through the pain as well. The way the doctor examines him is exactly how they do it. I should know, since my doctor does them on me twice a year. So why CarisoProdol or Soma, as it´s also called? Well, first of all I´m an old wrestling fan and I remember one wrestler after another dying in the late 90´s and early 2000´s. Soma was almost always in their system and heavy abuse was the direct cause of death in several cases. To me it´s kind of insane, when I then read that in the US in 2016 there was over 3 million prescriptions written out for it, when almost the entire rest of the western world has banned it, because of how dangerous it is. You want another crazy fact: It was invented in 1959 and they still don´t know why it works! I know almost 40 percent of my readers are Americans and I´d like to warn you all about it. When you say "Muscle Relaxant" people don´t think of it as something that could be dangerous, but that´s far from the truth. After my accident I took a lot of pills and the muscle relaxants were just as "effective" in making me high as Morphine or Oxycontin. For the record, the drug isn´t legal in Canada, so let´s just say that it was legalized again sometime between now and 2027 in this universe.

Using "You Oughta Know" - It´s the Canadian song of the season and a 90´s classic. I actually saw her live twice in the 90´s (in 95 and 99) and she was really good live as well. I guess Kayla´s still got some issues about how Sean treated her.

Episode 7:

Names:

Al Fish - I was running low on lawyer names, so I had to pull one final one out from "Ally McBeal, that being Richard Fish.

Mick Crane - I watched several episodes of Boston Legal back in the day, almost entirely because of how entertaining Willian Shatner was as Denny Crane.

Storylines:

Using "Burn One Down" - I knew that I wanted to have Chrissy walk in on Spinner, from the moment I came up with Sherry. But I didn´t think that Spinner in a sober state would be up for it, however in a stoned state and given that he hasn´t got any in months, I could easily see him going for it. The song itself is one of the best "Weed" songs ever written. "Up In Smoke" by Cheech and Chong and "Because I Got High" by Afro Man, were two other songs I seriously considered for the montage.  
The "Mason Family Mishap" - I´m just glad that it never happened to me and I pity all those poor kids it did and will happen to in the future. 

Episode 8:

Storylines:

Why is Maya reading "The Stand"? - It was, when I read it in my early teens, by far my favorite book. If I had a lot of time to pass in prison, I´d read it again.

Lisa and Jack´s storyline - So, Lisa got friend zoned. At that age it´s usually better for band mates (or boys and girls that age in general) to stay friends anyway. In my first band we originally had a girl as our keyboard player and to be honest she was much better than any of us boys. Then me and her became "steadies", which lasted for about three to four weeks. A few weeks after we broke up she quit the band, because things were getting awkward. We eventually became good friends in our late teens (she also became a lesbian) and even played in another band together, that we played a handful of gigs with. The last I saw of her was a very short lived reality show they had here called "The Band", where they auditioned a bunch of hopeful amateur musicians and put a band together to be led by a professional manager. She played keyboards and rhythm guitar in it. It didn´t catch on and from what I remember it got cancelled after a few months. The manager was a complete idiot with some of the things he said (like "All the best bass players play with a pick") and he was very strict on them, so I can´t imagine it was an enjoyable experience to be a part of. They did release one song, which I remember got played on the radio a few times. 

Using "Hazy Shade of Winter" - It´s a cool, but relatively easy song to play. It was originally performed by Simon and Garfunkel, but the Bangles´ more rocking version I thought would fit the kids better.

Episode 9:

Storylines:

Letting Maya "Out Early" - I was really in doubt, whether Maya finding out should have been saved for the last episode, but in the end it was the right call, I think. That way I could concentrate on Manny´s storyline and have Maya´s first steps into freedom be the closing image in the final episode (excluding the epilogue).

Who´s Hannah Sinclair? - For those who haven´t seen the early seasons of "Next Generation", Heather Sinclair was an often mentioned, but never seen character. It´s a bit that had been used many times before. I remember it from "Columbo", where Columbo would often talk about mrs. Columbo; From "Cheers", where Norm often talked about his wife Vera and from "Frasier", where Niles often talked about his extremely weird wife Maris. I named her Hannah, since the Sinclair girls we´ve heard about or seen so far, both had names that started with an H. 

Using "You´ve Got a Friend" - It fit the scene. Simple as that.

Episode 10:

This was a tough episode to write. My original plan was that the entire episode would take place the day after Maya got released, with it being a one hour episode. I actually wrote about 2/3 of the episode and decided to scrap pretty much all of it, because it just wasn´t working. The big problem was that the opening was by far the strongest bit and nothing after that could top it. So I came up with the idea of using the opening as my ending and only keeping Manny´s storyline. Once I decided on that, the story came to me pretty quickly. I knew it would be hard to live up to the drama of Season 1´s finale, so this was the closest I could come up with. The only bits that survived from that unfinished script are the ending montage (with small changes) and the post credit epilogue. In the Extras section at the bottom, I´m putting in a few "deleted scenes" from the episode that never was. 

Names:

John Riggs: Mix of John McClane from "Die Hard" and Martin Riggs from "Lethal Weapon".

Storylines:

Manny saving the day - This in many ways completes her journey this season, from feeling like an unwanted failure, who couldn´t get a job, to saving a life and getting praise from everyone for it.

Using "Bittersweet Symphony" - One of my favorite classic 90´s movie scenes is the end of the movie "Cruel Intentions", where the bitch sister gets what she deserves and Reese Witherspoon´s character rides off into the sunset, as the victim who had turned the tide on their attacker. Without this song in that scene, it wouldn´t have been nearly as good.

Extras:

How did I put the series together?  
I´m guessing that a lot, if not most of the readers aren´t writers. Just fans who want some new stories about their favorite characters, that they can´t get new episodes with. But if you feel like you´ve got some good stories in your head, then why not give it a try? Let´s have some more competition. The only possible outcome is that the fans get more good content to sink their teeth into.

Step 1: Planning the overall storylines.

Before I´d written the first paragraph of the first episode, I already had more or less planned everything that would happen in all 10 episodes. Except for the saga that was episode 10, I stuck to the plan this time, compared to season 1, where I made a lot of changes along the way. First I wrote up in short form for each main character. what would happen to them. For instance, here´s what I wrote for Manny:  
"Manny can´t find a job and feels worthless, until she (through Marco) gets in to contact with Bianca. She starts as a volunteer and will get a job in the organization by the end of the season. Eddy and her are still very much in love throughout the season, but her new found passion, combined with the success of the band (that now has Kayla in it) will be taking a toll on their relationship."

After that I planned out in loose detail, which storylines would be taking place in which episodes. For instance, here´s the plan for Episode 1 of the season:

Main Storyline: Maya´s new life in prison with Alex  
Secondary Storyline: Chrissy´s hard life  
Other Storyline(s): Manny and Emma´s new lives

After I´d done that for all 10 episodes, the pre-planning stage was more or less finished.

Step 2: Preparing to write the episodes.  
Before I write the actual scripts, I write out what´s known as a treatment. This is basically the blue print for what will happen in each scene. Let´s use episode 1 as an example again:  
1: Maya´s life in prison is miserable, but she´s made a friend in Alex. Janine hassles her, but Alex comes to her rescue.  
2: Chrissy is tired and can´t concentrate in school, because she´s had to take over for her mom. She gets a test back and did badly on it, even though she tried her best.  
3: Montage (Somebody´s Watching Me) where Alex and Maya have to shower together. Maya is worried that Alex fancies her.  
4: After school Chrissy is invited to a play by Julie and Lisa. but can´t because she has to babysit her brothers. She reveals that both her and Spinner have to work constantly now, so that they can afford to keep the house.  
5: Manny and Emma meet before up before going to the theatre and discuss events in their lives.  
6: Another girl tries to mess with Maya, but she finds out that just using Alex´s name can get her out of trouble.  
7: Montage (Original Prankster). Montage of Chrissy´s new life.  
8: Manny and Emma go to the theatre. They sit with Eddy, Marco and Carlos.  
9: Spinner comes home to find Chrissy asleep on the couch. He´s obviously sorry about the situation she´s been put in and wants to make things better for her. After she´s gone off to bed, he smokes a joint.  
10: Alex and Maya get ready for bed. Alex messes a little with Maya, but agrees to protect her.

After that I begin the writing phase. Once I begin writing, it usually takes me between 6 to 8 hours to write a full episode. There are difficult episodes as well though, where what I´d written wasn´t working for me and I had to take a day or two to re-think the original plan. So there you go. If feel like you have a writer in you or you already are a writer and want to try something new, give it a try for yourself.

The "Deleted Scenes: 

This first one was set to happen right after Maya and her friends left the prison:

Ext. Parking Lot. Day.  
Maya and the others come out of the prison in high spirits. Lois Cronkite was waiting outside with a photographer. He takes a picture, before they even notice that they´re there. Lois and the photographer comes up to them

Lois:  
Maya Matlin, my name is Lois Cronkite. I´m the one who started covering your trial.  
Maya:  
So I guess it´s you I can thank for all the attention.

Lois smiles.

Lois:  
You could say, I got the ball rolling.  
Maya:  
I can´t wait to read the article, I hear it´s really something.  
Lois:  
I was rather proud of it.  
Maya:  
Especially the part where you disclose everything about my career in the adult film industry.

Lois isn´t smiling anymore. Maya looks at her angrily.

Lois:  
We only stated the facts. Look, it´s a juicy story. Ex-singer turns porn star turns murder suspect.  
Maya:  
All I wanted was a fresh start. A chance to live a normal life. Because of you, I´ll never have that. When I walk down the street, people will stare at me. My entire family and all my old friends know what I did. Do you think I wanted that?

Jay steps up behind her.

Jay:  
It´s time we leave, Maya. You just got out of there, don´t do anything stupid.  
Lois:  
Maya, you could make a lot of money on this. A book, reality shows, maybe a TV movie. You could be known for this forever! You at least owe me an interview!  
Maya:  
I´ll give you an interview.  
Lois:  
You will?  
Maya:  
I´ll give you one that´s two words: Screw You!

She grabs Jay´s hand and joins her friends as they head towards their cars.

The second one is a cute little one with the Matlin family:

Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Day.  
Maya and Katie are saying good bye to their mom.

Margaret:  
You two have a good time tonight.  
Maya:  
We´ll do our best.  
Katie:  
See you on Sunday.  
Maya:  
I´m coming too.  
Margaret:  
Every day when I went to bed, I prayed for you. Then I´d lie there for hours, thinking of what could have happened to you that day.  
Maya:  
It´s okay, mom. That´s all behind us now.

Margaret leaves.

Katie:  
Do you think it´s changed you?  
Maya:  
I´m not as afraid of things as I was before. A lot of the stuff that used to get to me, I couldn´t care less about now.  
Katie:  
So you´re ready to take on the world again?  
Maya:  
It doesn´t know, what it´s got coming!

The last one is with Lola, Maya and Frankie.

Lola gives Maya another big hug.

Maya:  
Lola, I love you. But that´s like the twentieth hug you´ve given me since I got out.  
Lola:  
I´m just so happy right now!  
Frankie:  
Come here, sweetie.

Frankie gets her to break it. 

Frankie:  
I hope that we can be friends too, Maya.  
Maya:  
You´ve done a lot for my family, without even knowing us.  
Frankie:  
Just like you, I did some questionable deeds here and there. You did it for an addiction, me and my ex-husband did it for greed. Our greed cost a lot of people their jobs and hurt a lot of families. Let´s just say that it felt good to finally help one in stead. Maybe like you I can become the person I was again, in stead of the person I became.  
Maya:  
Lola, I think we have another member of the "Messed Up Girls Of Toronto Club" here.  
Lola:  
We´re proud to be as undistinguished as we can be.  
Frankie:  
What do I have to do in your club?  
Maya:  
Be yourself.

The three girls smile at each other.

So that´s it. See you all in Season 3!


	23. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids do something, they´re not supposed to, while Maya tries to get her life back and Frankie reconnects with Jonah.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E01 - SECRET

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters.

**1\. Int. Girl´s Bathroom at Degrassi. Day.**

_Chrissy and Julie are waiting impatiently, when Lisa comes in. It´s been four months since we last saw them and Julie especially has had a growth spurt during that time. Lisa is developing at a more normal rate, while Chrissy is the one who´s changed the least looks wise, of the three of them._

**Lisa:**

Sorry I´m late, you guys. Ms. Raditch wanted to talk to me.

**Julie:**

I thought you were doing great in English class.

**Lisa:**

She says I haven´t been participating, like I used to. I wanted to tell her that it´s because she´s the most boring teacher in school, but I didn´t. If I show up and hand in my assignments on time, that should be enough for her, right?

**Julie:**

I have her for History. I like her.

**Chrissy:**

We can discuss which teachers are lame and which are cool any time. Did you talk to your mom?

**Lisa:**

She thinks I´ll be at your house.

**Julie:**

Same thing with my parents.

**Chrissy:**

And my dad thinks I´ll be at Lisa´s. I´m not crazy about lying to him like this, but it´s in the name of fun and dating. He did say that he wanted me to enjoy my childhood.

**Julie:**

I don´t think he meant going to a party at the Ravine.

**Chrissy:**

Jamie´s going, so I am too.

**Lisa:**

From what I´ve heard, it was a blast last year.

**Chrissy:**

From now on, we´re done missing out on the good times!

 _Lisa is happy to see the change in Lisa´s attitude, while Julie looks less convinced_.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Prison Library. Day.**

_We´re clearly in a dream. We´re watching from Maya´s point of view as Val and Janine are approaching her. We hear her heart is beating so fast, that she´s clearly on the verge in panicking. She tries to hit Val with her book, but gets hit by Janine and goes down. She can only see Val´s feet as she is kicking her. We hear how Maya is gasping for air. She looks down at Janine who´s pulling her pants off. She looks up at Val, who is saying something, but her hearing is too distorted to hear it. She looks down to see Janine with a sadistic smile on her face. She´s spread Maya´s legs and holds up four fingers._

**Janine:**

I´m gonna make you scream, bitch!

_Maya gets held down by Val and she screams._

**3\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Night.**

_Maya wakes up on the couch in a cold sweat. She goes to the bathroom and sprays some water on her face. She looks herself in the mirror. She looks extremely tired._

**Maya:**

You can´t go on like this.

_She walks back to the couch and lies down._

**4\. Int. Antonia Crowe´s Office. Day.**

_Antonia Crowe is a thin woman in her mid 40´s. Her office is decorated with several diplomas. Maya is lying on the couch, while Antonia sits on chair and takes notes regularly._

**Maya:**

Can we talk about my nightmares?

**Antonia:**

Do you have them every night?

**Maya:**

Almost. I´m even dreaming things that didn´t happen now.

**Antonia:**

After the attack, you must have thought about what could have happened, if they hadn´t been stopped.

**Maya:**

Constantly, but it went away pretty quickly. That´s the one good thing about having danger around you all the time. You don´t have time to dwell on things, because you have to be on your toes all the time.

**Antonia:**

Now you have all the time in the world to think about it. How´s it going with finding work?

**Maya:**

The only job I´ve done in my adult life is waitressing, but that´s out of the question. Sure, it might bring a few more customers in to have the known porn star work there, but you can be sure it´ll also bring in all the types, you don´t want in your restaurant.

**Antonia:**

We talked about going back to school. You´re still young and have your whole work life ahead of you. An education could help you move on once and for all.

**Maya:**

That´s what I´m thinking too, but the money to get started is the one thing I´m missing.

_Antonia looks at the clock on the wall._

**Antonia:**

I´m afraid that´s all we have time for.

_Maya gets up from the couch._

**Maya:**

So I´ll have to live with being a semi-insomniac?

**Antonia:**

I´ll prescribe some sleeping pills for you, but give falling asleep normally a chance before you take one.

**Maya:**

I´ll finally get a full night´s sleep. Thanks.

**Antonia:**

You´re welcome, Maya. See you next week.

_Maya gives her a small smile and begins to leave._

**5\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Frankie and Lola are having fun together._

**Frankie:**

Did I tell you, I talked to Miles yesterday?

**Lola:**

No. How´s he doing?

**Frankie:**

They´ve almost written the script. He sounded very excited about it.

**Lola:**

No wonder.

**Frankie:**

Now they need to get it cleared with the production company and after that they start preparing to shoot. He was thrilled to hear, that we´ve become close again. He thinks, you´re a good influence on me.

**Lola:**

Little old me?

**Frankie:**

You´ve helped me a lot with getting over the divorce. Without you I´d probably be some lonely ex-society lady, who drinks too much and complains all the time. Now I´m glad that whole life is behind me.

**Lola:**

And you still got a sweet bank account as a bonus.

_She looks at her phone._

**Lola:**

I´m afraid being on time isn´t his strong suit.

**Frankie:**

I am a tiny bit nervous to see him again.

**Lola:**

Is that why you haven´t visited before?

**Frankie:**

It´s more that spending my time looking at a bunch of dusty, old records isn´t my idea of a fun day.

**Lola:**

He´s got a girlfriend. Long distance, but still.

**Frankie:**

Did I say that I was looking to date him again? It´s been a long time since we were a couple. We probably wouldn´t be compatible at all today.

_Jonah walks in the store and smiles at her. She smiles back and looks very happy to see him._

**Jonah:**

Looking good like you always did, Frankie. How´s life treating you?

**Frankie:**

Not bad. How about you? Still rocking the "Modern Punk" style, I see.

**Jonah:**

If it works, why fix it?

**Frankie:**

You´re not gonna end up as a 50 year old, who dresses like a 20 year old, are you?

**Jonah:**

I guess I´ll find out in about 20 years.

**Frankie:**

You´re exactly like I remember you. It´s nice to know, some things don´t change. Lola told me that you can help with some advice, now that I´m opening my own store.

**Jonah:**

My brain is yours to pick. I used to have an office, but it´s turned into our stock room. There´s a cafe across the street, where we can talk.

**Frankie:**

Lead the way and I´ll pay.

**Jonah:**

You know, that would make for a good song chorus. (sings) _Lead the way and I´ll pay, dum da da dum dum, dum da da dae._

**Lola:**

We´ve never claimed to be normal in this store.

**Frankie:**

Business first, then we´ll figure out how to make it a hit.

_Jonah is still humming it to himself as they head out. Lola smiles to herself._

**6\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Jonah and Frankie come in the door. Maya is waiting for her coffee. They spot her and come over to her._

**Frankie:**

Fancy seeing you here.

**Maya:**

I have a regular appointment near here every week. I´ve made a habit of getting a Latte for the trip home. What are you guys up to?

**Jonah:**

She´s decided to join the slave owner´s union.

**Frankie:**

Which is his way of saying that I´m opening my own clothing store.

**Maya:**

Lola told me about it. So you´ve decided to pick the brains of an experienced slave owner?

**Frankie:**

He must have picked up at least one thing over the years, I can use .

**Jonah:**

Actually, I´ve picked up three. 1: Don´t hire anyone you´re not sure that you can trust, because you usually can´t. 2: don´t try to fool the taxman and 3: As far as your staff goes, be good to them, when they deserve it and hard on them, when you need to be. It´s not a popularity contest and they won´t always like your decisions, so you have to trust your gut.

**Frankie:**

So, if I follow those rules. My store will be a success?

**Jonah:**

Nothing´s for certain, but at least you´ll know that you´re not getting robbed as much as you could have. You´re also not afraid to ask for help and this is something completely new to you. You´ll need the right people around you, while you learn.

**Frankie:**

Like you, for instance.

**Jonah:**

I´d feel like the worst person ever, if I turned you down. You´re a huge part of why I´ve become who I am today.

_Maya gets her coffee._

**Maya:**

I´m home bound.

**Jonah:**

If you wanna hang with us, that´s cool too.

_Frankie shakes her head and Maya gets the message._

**Maya:**

I´ve got a lot of stuff I need to get done. See ya.

**Frankie:**

Bye.

_Maya leaves the cafe._

**Frankie:**

Now that the business talk is out of the way, we can start enjoying each other´s company.

**Jonah:**

You get the coffee and I´ll get us a table. Black as tar for me.

_He quickly finds them a table. Frankie is clearly checking him out while she´s waiting for the Barrista to take her order._

**7\. Ext. School. Day.**

_School´s just been let out and Chrissy, Lisa and Julie are hanging with Simon, Jamie and Jack._

**Julie:**

It´s not gonna be dangerous, is it?

**Simon:**

There´ll be older teenagers smoking weed and drinking beer, but no one says that we have to. I´m not gonna, not until I get older.

**Jack:**

The only thing we have to be afraid of is getting busted by the cops.

**Chrissy:**

You mean, we could get arrested just for being there?

**Julie:**

My dad would completely lose it, if I got arrested.

**Jamie:**

They´re not gonna put us in jail. We´re minors. My cousin Charlie and his girlfriend got busted smoking a joint a few weeks ago. All they did was drive him home and talk to his parents.

**Julie:**

What did his parents do?

**Jamie:**

They grounded him and took away his phone again.

**Chrissy:**

You remember my dad´s rules, right? You can´t get me in trouble. If you do, he´ll make me break up with you.

**Jamie:**

Do you really think he would?

**Lisa:**

He could never be that hard on his favorite daddy´s girl.

**Chrissy:**

It´s a conversation, I could do without. Maybe this isn´t the best idea.

**Lisa:**

Come on, Chrissy. You´re the one who said "We´re done missing out on the good times".

**Chrissy:**

And I fully meant it.

**Jamie:**

Once we get there, you´ll have a blast. It´s the getting there part that sucks.

_Chrissy tries to look convinced._

**8\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya comes home and crashes on the couch. She picks up her phone from the table to check her messages. She rings up the number, puts it on speaker and puts the phone back o the table._

**Phone voice (voice over):**

You have two messages. First message. Received today at 9:44

**Margaret (voice over):**

Maya, it´s mom. I still haven´t heard back from you about my birthday dinner. I just need to know if you and Jay are coming, so I know how many people to shop for. Have a nice day, honey.

_Maya smiles to herself._

**Phone voice (voice over):**

Second message. Received today at 10:27.

**Philip (voice over):**

Miss Matlin, my name is Philip Theroux. I´m a producer for CTV. We´re putting together a series about people, who were unjustly accused of murder and the consequences it´s had on their lives. We think that your case would be perfect for our first episode of the series, but in order for us to do it right, we´ll need your involvement. We´re giving you the chance to tell the world the truth, in stead of the one certain, should we say, rather unreliable reporters stated as fact after your release. You will of course be fairly compensated for this. Please contact me as soon as possible, even if you don´t want to be a part of it. I wish you a pleasant day.

_Maya considers it._

**9\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Jonah and Frankie are enjoying their reunion._

**Frankie:**

Remember how gross the bathroom was?

**Jonah:**

I was trying to stop you from running away, not encourage you. If I´d taken you to a nice place, you wouldn´t have seen how life as a teenage runaway would have sucked.

**Frankie:**

So it was all a cunning plan, huh? Did you bring the cockroaches from home, too?

**Jonah:**

Raised them myself.

**Frankie:**

You won´t believe how much I missed talking to you, when I had to hang out with those society ladies.

**Jonah:**

No matter how much I try, I can´t picture you with a bunch of rich snobs.

**Frankie:**

I came from money already, remember? It´s not like I hadn´t met enough snobs already. I fell for Jeff in college and that´s just where life took us to. I loved him and he´s not a bad person, but he turned me into someone I didn´t like. I didn´t realize until I fell out of love with him, that I was turning in to a copy of my mom. That in time I´d become completely dependent on him, like she is on my dad.

**Jonah:**

Got lost in love, huh? I can´t claim not to have been guilty of that a few times.

**Frankie:**

Lola told me, you have a girlfriend. What´s she like?

**Jonah:**

You´d like her. She´s the kind of person, it´s impossible not to like.

**Frankie:**

Sounds like she´s some girl.

**Jonah:**

I think she´s reached the age, where you can´t call her a girl anymore. She´s 40.

**Frankie:**

40!

**Jonah:**

You´ve been with older guys. Present company included. Maya´s boyfriend is her age, so what´s the difference?

**Frankie:**

It just reminds me of a lot of divorced women from my society days. It´s kind of sexist of me to judge her. No one would have cared if she was the guy and you were the girl.

**Jonah:**

So you´re saying that unknowingly, I´m helping her make a feminist statement.

**Frankie:**

If you love her, that´s all that matters.

**Jonah:**

I care about her so much, but the whole long distance thing blows a big one. We´ve been a couple for seven months and out of those, we´ve spent about three weeks together.

**Frankie:**

Again, something I don´t think I could do.

_Lola comes up to the table._

**Lola:**

Haven´t you picked his brain dry yet?

**Jonah:**

You haven´t left the store unattended, have you?

**Lola:**

It´s five o´clock. You´ve been here for three hours.

_Frankie has to check her phone to be sure._

**Frankie:**

She´s right. How was that three hours?

**Jonah:**

Time flies, when you´re in good company.

**Frankie:**

You know, Zoe and Lola are coming over to my place for dinner. Maybe you could help me make something. My cooking skills are, let´s just say, at a beginner´s level. But I´m trying to learn, so I won´t have to eat take out all the time.

**Jonah:**

You´ve found yourself a willing teacher. We start tonight.

**Lola:**

He´s the best vegan chef I´ve ever met. You know I´m not usually the vegan type, but this guy knows what he´s doing in a kitchen.

**Frankie:**

Coming from a girl who was raised in a restaurant, I believe it. Maybe after dinner we could watch a movie or something?

**Jonah:**

Well, it beats my original plan of doing nothing.

_Lola looks pleased that her two friends are still getting on so well, all these years the way they´re looking at each other she also suspects that they might be getting on a little too well._

**10\. Int. Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Spinner are doing the dishes._

**Spinner:**

What´s the big plan for tonight?

**Chrissy:**

Just a normal girl´s night. A little gossip, maybe a chick flick or something.

**Spinner:**

A "No Boys Allowed" night?

**Chrissy:**

Kinda. The three of us don´t hang out as often, as we used to.

**Spinner:**

How about we raise the curfew a little, just for tonight to start with. Let´s say eleven o´clock.

**Chrissy:**

Really? Thanks!

**Spinner:**

You´re a good kid, Chrissy. So many parents have to worry about where their kids are and what kind of trouble they´re getting up to. I consider myself lucky to have a daughter, I´ve always known, I can trust.

_Chrissy obviously feels guilty about lying, but tries to hide it._

**11\. Int. Jay´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Jay and Maya are getting hot and heavy, but they´re still dressed. He unbuttons her pants and we get a glimpse of Maya having a flashback to when Janine did it. She stops him._

**Maya:**

I´m sorry. I can´t.

_Jay can´t hide his disappointment._

**Jay:**

I thought the shrink was helping.

**Maya:**

She is, but it´s the nightmares. They´ve been getting worse lately. When you unbuttoned my pants just now, I had a flashback.

**Jay:**

I thought we were past all that.

**Maya:**

I did too. I want you, it´s not that. I understand if you want to dump me.

**Jay:**

Do you think this is just about sex for me?

**Maya:**

It´s not just that. All that media attention for all the wrong reasons. You had to deal with all that with me. You still have to pay for that camera you smashed.

**Jay:**

The guy got right up in your face. What was I supposed to do?

**Maya:**

We have to watch how we act now. A TV station has made me an offer to be on a program.

**Jay:**

What kind of program?

**Maya:**

Basically a biography, focusing on how I was unjustly accused of murder and the consequences that have come from it.

**Jay:**

If you do that, this will never die down.

**Maya:**

They´re giving me the chance to get the truth out there. Not what that bitch Lois wrote about me. She painted me as this evil manipulator, who made Shelly kiil him. When it´s just me, I can take it. But now it´s reached the point where Katie gets bullied at work and has to quit. Some of my mom´s old friends have turned their backs on her. I hate knowing that the only reason this is happening to them, is me. I have to at least try to set things right.

**Jay:**

And that´s the only reason you wanna do it?

**Maya:**

It´s the main reason. They also talked about some money but I don´t know how much it is yet.

**Jay:**

Suck ém dry.

**Maya:**

What?

**Jay:**

If you have to do it, get as much money as you can.

**Maya:**

Does that mean, you´d be fine with it?

**Jay:**

Not fine, but I get why you want to do it. If you feel like it´s something you need to do, I´ll support you.

**Maya:**

You´re the best boyfriend ever.

_They kiss._

**Maya:**

And I promise that this whole "PG relationship thing" won´t last much longer.

_She rests her head on his chest._

**12\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Evening.**

_We focus on the TV. Manny from about ten years ago is riding a jetski, while she being chased by two poorly CGI´d Giant Shark/Alligator hybrids._

**Manny:**

No Shargator is making me into it´s lunch.

_The camera cuts to Jason London riding his own jetski, but armed with two bazookas, one on each shoulder. He´s chasing the Shargators, while steering the jetski with his feet and looks ready to fire._

**Jason:**

I don´t care if you´re a shark or an alligator or half of each. No one messes with my girl. Eat rockets, you finned bastards!

_He fires both bazookas at the same time and the CGI Sharks explode into a million extremely bloody pieces. The shock causes Manny to fall off her jetski. Jason slowly rides up next to her._

**Jason:**

Need a ride, miss?

_He helps her get onto his jetski and they kiss passionately. Manny´s face then turns to shock, when she looks into the camera._

**Manny:**

Look.

_They see that there´s hundreds of Shargators coming right towards them, only a few hundred feet away._

**Jason:**

They´ve declared war on Mankind itself.

**Manny:**

It´s Shargator vs. Man. Let the best species win.

_He fires up the jetski and they head back towards the shore._

_We pan out to show that it´s Frankie, Lola, Zoe and Jonah, who are sitting on the couch watching "Shargator 3: War of the Species"._

**Zoe:**

This is supposed to be the good one?

**Jonah:**

It´s the only that cracked the three´s on IMDB. I kind of like it.

**Frankie:**

You´ve become weirder with age.

**Jonah:**

I´m not disputing that, but it´s got a certain meta existentialism to it. It´s all an obvious metafor for the eternal war between the workers, symbolized by mankind against the oppressive powers that be, symbolized by the man eating Shargators.

**Lola:**

I think you´re the only one in the entire world, who got that from it.

_Frankie stretches her back._

**Jonah:**

You have a bad back too, huh?

**Frankie:**

Only sometimes. I just need to lie down for a while and it´ll pass.

**Zoe:**

We can sit on your chairs, no problem.

**Lola:**

Yeah, of course. Lie down.

_They both get up._

**Jonah:**

I can take one of the chairs from the kitchen.

**Frankie:**

No, you can stay on the couch.

 _Zoe gives Lola a "Huh?" look. Frankie lies down and rests her head on Jonah´s lap_.

**Frankie:**

I used to love lying like this, when we watched TV. You´d stoke my hair and my shoulders. I always felt so completely safe and at ease, when you did that.

**Jonah:**

Like this?

_He gently strokes her hair and she smiles. Lola and Zoe take their seats and exchange knowing looks._

**Frankie:**

Exactly like that.

_We cut back to the TV just in time to see Manny slice a flying Shargator in half with a samurai sword._

**Manny:**

It´s time to make sushi!

**13\. Int. Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy is in her room, getting ready to go out. She´s a little dressed up, but not so much that it´s too obvious. She comes down the stairs and sees Spinner playing with Adam, who´s having the time of his life._

**Chrissy:**

Looks like you guys won´t miss me too much.

**Spinner:**

I think we´ll manage.

_He tickles Adam, who laughs his little heart out._

**Adam:**

Stop!

_Spinner stops, so that Adam can get his breath back._

**Spinner:**

You look nice. I thought you we´re having a "No Boys Allowed" night.

**Chrissy:**

There´s nothing wrong in looking nice, is there?

**Spinner:**

Not that I know of. Soon you´ll start wearing make up too.

**Chrissy:**

Dad, I am wearing make up. Me and Julie started two months ago.

**Spinner:**

You´re growing up way too fast for me. Have fun tonight.

**Chrissy:**

We´ll try.

_On her way out the door, she looks back to see Spinner and Adam enjoying themselves. After a moment, she makes up her mind and leaves._

**14\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Julie, Lisa and Chrissy are walking towards The Ravine. There´s several kids heading there, most of them older than the the three girls. Julie and Chrissy look a little intimidated by the whole thing, while Lisa is soaking in the atmosphere._

**Julie:**

Okay, so now we can say that we were here. Can we turn around and run home now?

**Lisa:**

Run if you want, but I´m staying.

**Chrissy:**

For your non-boyfriend?

**Lisa:**

Hey, him and me not becoming a couple was the best thing that could have happened. Look at him and Megan. They got together the week after I told him I liked him, broke up three weeks after that and a few days later, she quit the band because things got weird.

**Chrissy:**

You and Simon have been a couple for almost half a year already. Isn´t that crazy?

**Julie:**

Not as crazy as I am about him.

**Chrissy:**

Aww.

**Lisa:**

Have you guys done other stuff? You know, besides kissing?

**Julie:**

There´s been a lot of touching and groping going on lately.

_Chrissy looks a little shocked._

**Lisa:**

You and Jamie aren´t "there" yet?

**Chrissy:**

Not at all. You shouldn´t be doing all that stuff yet. I could lead to, you know, sex.

**Julie:**

I not gonna have sex with him until I´m much older. But that doesn´t mean, that we can´t enjoy the time until we actually get there. That way, when it does happen, I don´t think it´ll be weird at all. It´ll be like the last step of a long, beautiful journey.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe I should lighten up a bit.

**Lisa:**

If you don´t, I´m sure there´s plenty of girls who wouldn´t mind letting your little skater boy play with their "goodies".

**Julie:**

Don´t listen to her. Jamie´s the faithful type, exactly like my Simon.

**Chrissy:**

Speaking of which.

_They spot Jamie, Jack and Simon standing with Charlie and Taylor by the entrance. Charlie and Taylor are holding each other around the waist and look pretty happy together. Julie and Simon French kiss when they see each other, so Chrissy (to Jamie´s surprise) does the same. He doesn´t seem to mind at all, though._

**Charlie:**

Cool it there, Cous. There´s kids present.

**Lisa:**

I take it, you´re talking about yourself?

**Taylor:**

She´s so spunky, I love that. What´s your name?

**Lisa:**

I´m Lisa.

**Charlie:**

You´re the guitar girl.

**Lisa:**

You could call me that, I guess.

**Charlie:**

I saw her playing with her band. She´s a beast on that thing .

**Lisa:**

Julie´s in the band, too. She plays bass and sings back up vocals.

**Taylor:**

I had no idea, I´d be partying with tiny little rock stars tonight.

_Charlie pulls a small bag of weed out of his pocket._

**Charlie:**

We know exactly how rock stars like to party.

_Lisa and Julie look at each other._

**Lisa:**

I don´t do drugs.

**Julie:**

Me neither. I´m sorry if that makes us uncool.

**Taylor:**

This is the Ravine. You free to do what you want to and not do what you don´t want to.

**Charlie:**

There´s only five rules down here. No weapons, no violence, don´t bring in hard drugs, if a girl or guy says no, you respect it and most importantly, never bring the cops here. If you break any of those rules, we have our own justice system to deal with it.

**Taylor:**

Stay smart and you´ll never have trouble down here. The people down here are much more likely to protect you than hurt you. So are you guys ready for some fun?

_They head down to The Ravine in great spirits._

**15\. Ext. The Ravine. Montage - music: "I Wanna Be Where the Boys Are" by The Runaways**

_The young ones are at first a little intimidated by seeing drunk and stoned teenagers, but soon realize that they´re in a peaceful place and that Taylor wasn´t lying about the people there. Chrissy and Jamie spot Seb and Deb and go to have fun with them. Jamie and Simon (who as always, have brought their skateboards) are having a little friendly competition with two other boys. Chrissy and Julie couldn´t be prouder of their boys, but when two other girls try to talk to them, they make out with their respective boyfriends to show the other girls up and scare them off. Lisa and Jack meanwhile have fallen in with 3 sixteen year old boys, who have brought their guitars. The older boys are drinking beer. Lisa declines, but Jack has one. Lisa in stead impresses them with her guitar skills and they obviously think that both her and Jack are pretty cool. Later there´s a band playing an acoustic set. Charlie and Taylor finish smoking a joint and step into a trailer together. Julie looks a little jealous when she sees them and gives Simon a big kiss. Chrissy and Jamie on the other hand, just sit and enjoy the show. Lisa is even brought up to play a song and is one big smile as she gets to show off her new found skills. The crowd obviously liked what they saw too. Chrissy and Jack stand next to each other applauding and looking proud of their friend as Lisa radiates with pride._

**16\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Up at the entrance to The Ravine, we see that Chrissy and Jamie are waiting for Taylor and Charlie to stop making out._

**Jamie:**

Charlie, dude. We haven´t got all night here. Some of us have curfews.

_Charlie and Taylor finally break their kiss._

**Taylor:**

Call me first thing, when you wake up tomorrow.

**Charlie:**

What if you´re tired and need extra sleep after you know ... that thing w ...

_Taylor shushes him._

**Taylor:**

The last thing in the world I want to do right now is leave you.

**Charlie:**

We have to. That´s just the way of the world, babe! You live in that direction and I live in the other.

**Jamie:**

Oh, God! Charlie, we´re leaving. With or without you.

**Charlie:**

I´m coming.

_He gives Taylor a kiss on the forehead and they smile at each other._

**Taylor:**

Bye, handsome.

_She blows him a kiss and he catches it. Jamie shakes his head at them. Him and Chrissy begin walking up the street and Charlie quickly catches up to them._

**Charlie:**

Did I lie, when I said this night would be awesome?

**Chrissy:**

Not at all. I don´t know why that place has such a bad reputation. If they want to get high and drunk, at least they have this safe space to do it in. No one bothered us at all, because we didn´t try it.

**Jamie:**

You think it´s cool that teenagers get wasted and smoke their brains out? That doesn´t sound like something you´d say.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe I changed my mind about some things tonight.

_They turn around a corner and right there waiting is a police car with two police officers standing next to it. Charlie for a second thinks about running, but decides against it._

**Officer #1:**

Well, if it isn´t our new pal, Charlie.

**Officer #2:**

Been down to the party at the Ravine with your little friends here?

**Charlie:**

I promised my dad to stay away from there. You saw it yourselves.

**Officer #1:**

Come over here, Charlie boy. Let me have a look at those eyes.

_Charlie walks slowly over to them, trying to appear sober. The officers clearly aren´t buying it. The first officers looks him in the eyes and chuckles to himself._

**Officer #1:**

You´re high as a kite.

**Officer #2:**

We have to search you. Unless you show us what you´re carrying voluntarily.

**Jamie:**

Charlie, just get this over with. If you´ve got some more weed on you, hand it over to them. Don´t make it harder than it has to be.

**Officer #1:**

Your little buddy has a lot more brains than you do. You should listen to him.

_Chrissy impatiently looks at her phone. Her face turns to worry though, when she sees what Charlie is holding. He has a little weed in a small baggy, but also another one with a tiny bit of white powder. We can see on Charlie´s face, that he knows how bad this is._

**Officer #2:**

Is that cocaine?

**Charlie:**

Yes.

**Officer #1:**

The only good thing is that you showed us and we didn´t have to search you. Apart from that, there´s not a whole lot of positives right now.

**Chrissy:**

Look, this doesn´t really involve us.

**Officer #2:**

How old are you, miss?

**Chrissy:**

I´m 13.

**Officer # 2:**

!3. I think we need to have a talk with your parents about the company you´re keeping. Thirteen year olds shouldn´t be hanging out with people, who do hard drugs.

**Chrissy:**

My curfew is coming up really soon. Can I at least leave, so I won´t get in trouble for breaking curfew?

**Officer #1:**

First we need your details, so the youth department can get in touch with your parents. You´re coming to the station with us and one of our patrol cars will drive you home afterwards to make sure that you told the truth. Same thing for your friend. You should call them, to tell them that you´ll be late.

_Chrissy and Jamie realize that they´re screwed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	24. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids face their new reality after the party while Amy is released and Frankie tries to get closer with Jonah

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E02 - PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Spinner´s house. Morning.**

_Spinner is preparing breakfast, when Chrissy comes in to the kitchen. There is a tense air between them, like we´ve never seen before._

**Spinner:**

Good morning, honey.

**Chrissy:**

Same to you, Spinner.

**Spinner:**

So now, you won´t even call me dad anymore? You did something wrong and I had to punish you. You´re not the first kid who´s been grounded.

**Chrissy:**

Did you have to tell Lisa and Julie´s parents too? Now they´re in as much trouble as I am.

**Spinner:**

The three of you are way too young to be hanging around places like The Ravine. I all my teen years, I think I went down there two times. Both times were to hang out with Jay and that was when all my other friends hated me and I had nowhere else to go.

**Chrissy:**

No one forces you to do anything down there. We didn´t drink, we didn´t do drugs, all we did was have fun and make new friends.

**Spinner:**

I have nothing against you having fun and making new friends. I´m all for that. It´s just ...

**Chrissy:**

Lisa was killing it on the guitar. You should have seen her playing in front of all those older kids. She blew them away and I was so proud of her. Now her mom is making her quit the band, because she thinks they´re a bad influence on her. Julie´s parents are making her dump her boyfriend, who she´s completely in love with, for the same reason. Of course they both hate me now, because I was the rat who told on everyone.

**Spinner:**

You did the right thing. I know it sucks right now. When you get older you´ll think back and see that I was right to call them and that you did the right thing, by telling me the truth.

**Chrissy:**

What good is that gonna do me now, when my two best friends hate me?

**Spinner:**

They won´t stay mad at you for long, I´m sure of it.

**Chrissy:**

I hope so. I called and texted both of them, like a million times this weekend, but they won´t have anything to do with me. I know they weren´t doing anything, because they´re both as grounded as I am.

**Spinner:**

Sometimes it takes something special to win them back.

**Chrissy:**

How did you get you friends back?

**Spinner:**

It took time. Jimmy was my best friend and he completely cut me out of his live for over half a year. The only thing I really did, was show everyone how I was sorry for what I´d done and how I was trying to better myself.

**Chrissy:**

Half a year without Julie or Lisa talking to me. I don´t think I could handle that. Can´t I just stay home until they forgive me?

**Spinner:**

No chance of that, kiddo. Get some breakfast in you. We´ve both got a long day ahead of us.

_He puts two plates on the table and she sits down to eat._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Lisa´s waiting for Simon and Jack to come in with the school bus. Julie comes up to her._

**Julie:**

Did your weekend suck too?

**Lisa:**

Like you wouldn´t believe. Can you believe that I actually spent my weekend looking forward to Monday?

**Julie:**

You´re not the only one. I tried to make homework fun, but it was a lost cause from the beginning. For the first time ever, I´m way ahead in all my classes.

_They see Chrissy being dropped off by Spinner, before he drives away. Jamie was waiting for her immediately comes over and gives a good morning hug. Lisa and Julie don´t look too pleased._

**Julie:**

I guess Spinner forgave his little daddy´s girl after all.

**Lisa:**

This is so unfair. I´ll bet you a thousand dollars, that she ran right to her mom, played the guilt trip on her, so she would convince Spinner to let her keep seeing Jamie.

**Julie:**

She gets caught and nothing happens except that she gets grounded. We didn´t get caught and our lives are ruined because of her. I have to tell Simon before the end of the school day. He still thinks, he´s coming for dinner tonight.

_Chrissy and Jamie tentatively approach them._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, guys.

**Julie:**

It´s so wonderful to see the happy couple together again and so soon. It´s like you were never apart at all.

**Chrissy:**

Look, I don´t think it´s fair that you´re being punished this hard.

**Lisa:**

It´s not just us. Simon gets his heart broken and Jack can´t come over and hang out with me anymore. Because of you, we have no other choice than to break up the band. I´m not even allowed to go to Eddy and Kayla´s classes anymore.

**Jamie:**

It´s not Chrissy´s fault, okay? It was my cousin, who got caught. If it hadn´t been for me, she wouldn´t have been anywhere near him.

**Julie:**

At least you weren´t the one who ratted your best friends out to your dad.

**Lisa:**

Chrissy, we´ve been best friends since we were six years old. I could never have done that to you. You really hurt me this time, I want you to know that. Let´s get out of here.

_Julie and Lisa head towards the school as the schoolbus pulls up. Chrissy is on the verge of tears and Jamie gives her a consoling hug._

**Jamie:**

It´s gonna be okay, I promise.

_Jack and Simon step out of the bus. Jamie smiles at them, but gets no smiles back. Chrissy sees them too._

**Chrissy:**

Do you think she´s broken up with him yet?

**Jamie:**

The way he´s looking at us, I think so. I´ve know Simon even longer than you´ve known Lisa. At some point today, I have to try to talk to him. At least I can tell him, I´m sorry, I cost him his girlfriend.

**Chrissy:**

I guess we have to go inside. Not that I´m looking forward to it in any way.

_Jamie takes her hand and they begin walking up the stairs._

**3\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is hanging out with her._

**Maya:**

Lola told me that today is the big day. The store is finally ready.

**Frankie:**

Yes, but that´s only the store itself. Now we have to fill it, so we actually have something to sell. The contractors will be done sometime during the day and then we can start tomorrow.

**Maya:**

You must be excited for the big opening. When is it?

**Frankie:**

Saturday. So we´ve only got four days. I hope it´ll be enough. Jonah seems pretty confident that we´ll pull it off, which helps a lot.

**Maya:**

You and Jonah, back together again. Except for that little detail about his girlfriend.

**Frankie:**

It´s not really a relationship, if you´re never together. He´s said lots of times that it´s hard to be without her all the time, but I think he might be reaching the end with her. Maybe if he had an alternative, a local girl who loves his company, finds him very attractive and is ready to hang out any time he wants to, he could be pushed in the right direction a little faster.

**Maya:**

For the record, I love Paige. She´s an amazing woman, but she´ll always put her career ahead of her love life. I think Jonah deserves better than a part time girlfriend after he was there for Grace, so I´ll stay out of it and give you my silent blessing.

**Frankie:**

That´s one of the things I admire about him. I don´t think I could have given my entire heart away to someone, I knew could die at any time. He still goes to visit her grave at least once a week to talk to her. I know that no one can replace someone´s love of their life, but in Jonah´s case, I might be the only one that could.

**Maya:**

It won´t be easy for you. He seems like the faithful type.

**Frankie:**

So what´s on your schedule for the day?

**Maya:**

Heading back to prison. This time it´s to pick up a friend I made in there. She´s getting released and needs some help getting her life restarted the right way.

**Frankie:**

It´s weird to think that you know all kinds of scary women, who have done hard time.

**Maya:**

Once you get to know this one, you´ve got nothing to be scared of.

**4\. In. The Dot. Day.**

_Spinner and Michaela have just opened up and are getting ready for the customers. A very pregnant Emma comes in and Spinner smiles at her._

**Emma:**

Whale coming through here.

**Spinner:**

What do we owe the honor?

**Emma:**

I thought we should have a chat about our daughter, before the customers come.

_Michaela pulls out a chair for her and she sits down. Spinner sits down across from her._

**Michaela:**

I´ll go out back and wait for the delivery guy. He should be here soon.

_She leaves them._

**Emma:**

How´s she doing?

**Spinner:**

She´ll live. I hope she´s learned her lesson, but maybe I should have been harder on her.

**Emma:**

In my opinion, you handled it right.

**Spinner:**

Thanks, Em.

**Emma:**

She´s young and curious about the world. That doesn´t make her a bad kid.

**Spinner:**

I just don´t want her to make the same mistakes me and my friends made or end up fourteen and pregnant like Manny did.

**Emma:**

I wasn´t an angel either. I was a Ravine girl for a short while and it turned out to be an important period in my life. Chrissy´s a smart kid and she´s got a big heart. She´s gonna get into trouble now and again and then we deal with it.

**Spinner:**

So as long as she doesn´t say, show her naked body to the entire school, I shouldn´t worry?

**Emma:**

Are we bringing up old mistakes here, mr. "Couldn´t Stop Getting a Boner, Whenever a Girl Touched Him", when he was 14?

**Spinner:**

That was a natural reflex from an extremely horny kid. You can´t blame me for that.

**Emma:**

I wish I ´d have been there, when Paige touched you arm in class.

**Spinner:**

You know about that?

**Emma:**

It was Junior High. The entire school probably knew, 5 minutes after class ended.

**Spinner:**

It had a mind of it´s own back then. There was nothing I could do!

_The two laugh at their old memories._

**Spinner:**

Do you want a cup of coffee or something?

**Emma:**

Sure. I´m just passing the time until this little beast wants to come out of me, anyway.

_He stands up and goes to get them some coffee._

**5\. Montage - music "I Want You To Want Me" by Letters To Cleo**

_Frankie meets Jonah outside her store, where she´s standing with the contractor. He reveals her new store to her and she´s extremely excited. She gives Jonah a big hug, but he´s not really reciprocating. She chats away about all the things she´s gonna do and he smiles at her enthusiasm. However, when she tries to hold his arm, he won´t let her. They eat lunch together at a cafeteria. On purpose, she drops her fork and gives him a chance to get a good look at her butt, but he´s busy looking at a picture Paige has just sent him of her and Quentin Tarantino on a set some where. When he shows it to her, he´s one big smile (since he´s obviously happy for Paige) so she tries to fake a smile as well. They say goodbye and he´s about to step into a taxi. They hug and she tries to make deep eye contact with him, but to no avail. He steps into the taxi and it drives away, leaving her disappointed but not looking like she´s ready to give up yet._

**6\. Int. Prison Waiting Room. Day.**

_Maya is waiting as the only one there. The door opens and Amy steps out into freedom. She sees Maya and is one big smile. The two embrace and Amy can´t help but cry a little._

**Maya:**

Your crying days are over, sweetie.

**Amy:**

I´ve always been a crier. Now that I´m out, I´ll cry if I want to.

**Maya:**

Let´s get out of here. This place still gives me the creeps.

**Amy:**

There´s just one thing I need to do.

_She turns towards the door she she came out of and holds up both middle fingers._

**Amy (yelling):**

Screw you Val, Screw you Janine and screw you Roxy! You can all rot in there! I´m never going back! Do you hear me? Never!

_She calms down and turns to face Maya, who enjoyed seeing her get it out._

**Maya:**

My words exactly.

**Amy:**

Shall we?

_They begin to leave._

**7\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Maya is driving Eddy´s car. Amy is in the passenger seat and is still one big smile._

**Maya:**

So where to?

**Amy:**

I have to find a place to live first. Maybe a hostel or something. until I find a job and get my own place.

**Maya:**

Hostels aren´t cheap. How much money do you have?

**Amy:**

About a hundred dollars.

**Maya:**

I don´t suppose you´d consider contacting your parents?

**Amy:**

I tried to, when I was locked up. They never wrote me back or came to visit. Not that anyone came to visit me.

**Maya:**

What about your ex-boyfriend? What was his name?

**Amy:**

Jared. I haven´t had any contact with him at all and if he´s still homeless, I have no idea how I´d find him. Ten minutes out and I´m already a hopeless case, huh?

**Maya:**

There´s nothing hopeless about you, Amy. When I look at you, all I see is hope.

**Amy:**

You´re sweet to say that. I don´t have contact with any of my old friends. It was nice of you to pick me up, but you shouldn´t feel like you have to be my friend. I´ll survive, like I always do.

**Maya:**

We´re already friends, Amy. I want to help you get a life, where it´s not just about survival.

_The two smile at each other._

**Maya:**

We can try talking to my roommate. We don´t have a lot of room, but if I ask her nicely, I think she´ll let you sleep on the floor. We´ll get you an air mattress or something. Maybe I can help you get a job, too. Have you ever had one?

**Amy:**

I worked two summers in a candy store.

**Maya:**

I´m sure we can find you something. Things are gonna be alright, Amy. Trust me.

**Amy:**

Thanks so much.

_They drive on and Amy stares out of the window with a huge smile on her face._

**8\. Int. School Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Julie are waiting for Simon and Jack._

**Julie:**

I should have gone to the bathroom before I did this.

**Lisa:**

It´s not gonna be fun, but I´m sure, he´ll understand why you have to do it.

**Julie:**

Here they come.

_Jack and Simon come walking down the hallway. They spot the girls and they head right for them._

**Simon:**

Hi, cutie. What time should I come over tonight?

**Lisa:**

Hey Jack, there´s something important I have to talk to you about. But I don´t want them to hear about it.

**Jack:**

Okay, I guess.

**Lisa:**

Let´s go stand over there.

_Lisa and Jack leave them alone._

**Julie:**

I have to tell you something.

**Simon:**

What is it?

**Julie:**

My parents want me to ...

 _Seeing how happy he is to be talking to her, she loses her nerve_.

**Julie:**

... tell you that we have to postpone the dinner until tomorrow! They both have to work late today!

**Simon:**

That´s fine. I´m free there too. But I have to start practicing my skateboarding a little more, if I´m gonna win the Junior City Championship.

**Julie:**

You´re gonna kick everyone´s butts.

**Simon:**

I don´t know. There´s a lot of good skaters, I have to compete with.

**Julie:**

Yeah, but none of them are you. You´re my Superman and no matter what, you´ll always be the best in my eyes.

**Simon:**

That´s plenty for me.

_The two of them kiss. Lisa looks over at them and shakes her head. Her and Jack come over to them._

**Jack:**

We have to get to class, man. Later, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

Later.

_The two boys leave them._

**Lisa:**

He took it very well.

**Julie:**

I couldn´t do it.

**Lisa:**

You´ve only got a few hours left.

**Julie:**

I told him that the dinner was tomorrow in stead.

**Lisa:**

So we have to go through all this again tomorrow. Great.

**Julie:**

What did you tell Jack?

**Lisa:**

I thought I could make something up on the spot, but I couldn´t think of anything at all to say. I´m not sure the things I did say, made any sense at all. He had this weird, confused look on his face most of the time.

_Up a different hallway, Chrissy and Jamie are heading to class together. They spot Simon and Jack._

**Jamie:**

I guess this is my chance.

**Chrissy:**

It´s perfect. You can tell him that you´re sorry and he won´t have time to argue, because he has to get to class.

_As Jack and Simon approach them, they begin pulling out to the side. Jamie steps in front of them._

**Jamie:**

Can we talk for second?

**Simon:**

Get out of the way, Jamie. I have to get to class.

**Jamie:**

Look, I just wanna apologize for what happened.

**Simon:**

Your girlfriend is the one I´m really mad at.

**Jamie:**

Then you´re mad at the wrong person. Be mad at Charlie, because he was an idiot for doing cocaine. Blame me, because I insisted to Chrissy that we should wait for him, when she wanted to leave half an hour earlier. If we´d left then, nothing would have happened. She´s a good person and good people tell the truth. Don´t hate her for that.

**Jack:**

You know that we´ve had to break up the band because of this?

**Jamie:**

Yeah, I heard. That really sucks, man. All I can say is that I´m really sorry and if I could turn time back and not leave with Charlie, I would. You guys are my best friends.

**Simon:**

What about Chrissy?

**Jamie:**

She´s great, but no one´s ever gonna replace you guys. You´re like my brothers. But unlike my actual older brother, I like you.

**Jack:**

You´re pretty cool, too.

**Simon:**

Yeah, we can get over this.

_Jamie fist bumps with them and Chrissy comes over to them, smiling._

**Chrissy:**

So, are you guys friends again?

**Jamie:**

Now we just need to fix things with you and your two friends.

**Jack:**

I can talk to Lisa. I´m pretty sure I can convince her to forgive you.

**Simon:**

I´ll do the same with Julie.

**Chrissy:**

So you guys are staying friends? That´s great.

**Simon:**

What do you mean?

**Jamie:**

We know all about, how Julie´s parents made her break up with you. That´s probably the thing I feel worst about.

_Simon looks shocked._

**Chrissy:**

Oh, no. She hasn´t ...

**Simon:**

Hasn´t what? Dumped me? I have to find her.

**Jack:**

She´ll be getting ready for history class to start.

**Jamie:**

Simon, we thought she´d already done it.

**Simon:**

How long have you known?

**Chrissy:**

Julie shouted it at me last Monday.

_Simon resolutely marches up the hall, followed by Jack, Chrissy and Jamie._

**Chrissy:**

Don´t make a scene in front of everyone, please.

**Jack:**

We´ll be late for class, man. I don´t wanna get in trouble.

**Simon:**

Then go to class.

**9\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Ms. Raditch is getting ready to start the class, when Simon comes in. He doesn´t look happy and Julie is surprised to see him, just not in the good way she usually is._

**Ms. Raditch:**

I think you´re in the wrong classroom, young man.

**Simon:**

No, I´m not. Is it true, Julie?

_Pretty much every kid in class is staring at Julie, who very uncomfortable at all the attention._

**Julie:**

Can we talk about this in private after class?

**Simon:**

No, I want to know now. Are your parents making you break up with me?

_Julie fights to hold back the tears._

**Julie:**

They say that you got me in trouble, so you´re a bad influence on me. I have to do it, Simon. They´re my parents.

_Simon can´t stop himself from crying and runs out of the classroom, past Chrissy, Jamie and Jack, who look worried. Julie is crying too and most of the class is staring at her._

**Ms. Raditch:**

Julie, are you okay?

_Julie runs out of the classroom. Chrissy follows her, while Jack and Jamie just stand there in shock._

**Ms. Raditch:**

Don´t you two have a class, you should be getting to?

_The boys nod and head up the hall._

**10\. Ext. School Couryard. Day.**

_Julie comes out to the courtyard and look around for Simon. When she can´t find him, she sits down on a bench and sobs. Chrissy finds her._

**Chrissy:**

I´m so sorry, Julie. I know how much he meant to you.

**Julie:**

No, you don´t. I love him. This is the most unfair thing ever! It´s all you and your boyfriend´s fault!

**Chrissy:**

I know. Maybe they´ll forgive you soon and the two of you can get back together.

**Julie:**

My dad made it very clear, that he never wants to see me even talking to him again.

_Chrissy sits down next to her and puts her arm around her. Julie cries in her arms._

**Chrissy:**

I was so afraid that my dad would make me break up with Jamie. He wanted to, but my mom talked him out of it.

**Julie:**

It´s a good thing, I didn´t bet with Lisa. She said word for word, that that´s what happened.

**Chrissy:**

I know I messed up, but I want to be friends again. How can I make it up to you?

**Julie:**

You´re there for me right now, when I need a friend the most. You´ve made it up to me.

**Chrissy:**

So, we´re friends again?

_Julie nods and wipes her eyes. Chrissy gives her a small hug and it seems to cheer her up a little bit._

**11\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Lola is playing with her phone, when Maya and Amy come in. She´s happy to have some company._

**Lola:**

Hi, Maya and friend!

**Maya:**

This is Amy. Becoming friends with her and Alex were the two good things that happened to me in prison. Amy, this is my room mate and best friend, Lola.

**Amy:**

It´s nice to meet you. This store is so cool. So retro-chic!

_Lola and Amy shake hands._

**Maya:**

Could you go and look at the records or something, Amy. I need to talk to Lola alone.

**Amy:**

Sure thing.

_She goes to look at the records._

**Lola:**

She seems like a sweetheart.

**Maya:**

She is. She had it a lot rougher than I did in there, before she met me and Alex. I´m pretty sure that she was sexually molested by this psycho girl named Val.

**Lola:**

Poor girl.

**Maya:**

She´s had it tough. Ran away from home to escape her step-father´s abuse when she was 17 and had to survive on the streets, any way she could. She´s like what could have happened to me, if everything was worst case scenario. I wanna help her get a chance at a good life this time.

**Lola:**

You can´t help but feel for someone like that. Good girls like her deserve to have good things happen to them.

**Maya:**

I´m glad, you feel that way. Can she live with us for a short period?

**Lola:**

I don´t know. It´s not like we have a whole lot of space as it is.

**Maya:**

I´ll get her an air mattress, a pillow and a blanket. She can sleep on the floor.

**Lola:**

She´s fine with this?

**Maya:**

She doesn´t have anywhere else to go.

_Lola looks over at Amy, who´s looking at the old record covers with great interest._

**Lola:**

I guess it´ll be okay, if it´s not for too long.

**Maya:**

You´re the best!

**Lola:**

Just out of curiosity. She didn´t kill anyone or anything like that, to end up in jail?

**Maya:**

No. This may not be the best time to say this, but she did some burglaries with her boyfriend. They also stole some pills from a pharmacy.

**Lola:**

Oh, brother!

**Maya:**

She wants to change! Don´t tell me, you´re changing your mind.

**Lola:**

No, it´s okay. Get her over here.

**Maya:**

Hey, Amy!

_Amy puts the record she was looking at back and comes over to them._

**Amy:**

Those old record covers are so cool!

**Maya:**

Amy, you have a temporary home. We´ll go get that air mattress right away.

_Amy couldn´t be happier. Some customers come in to the store._

**Lola:**

Work calls, ladies.

**Amy:**

Thank you so much. You two are like angels.

_Lola and Maya both laugh a little._

**Maya:**

If an angel did the things we´ve done, I don´t think they´d be an angel for much longer.

**Lola:**

Hey! I´m not nearly as bad as you are!

**Amy:**

This whole day has been like a dream already and I´ve only been out for a few hours.

**Lola:**

Tonight, we can celebrate your release. I´ve got tomorrow off. You can meet my girlfriend, too.

**Amy:**

You´re gay?

_Lola nods._

**Amy:**

I´m bi. I figured why cut half the world´s population out of your dating pool. Guys are nice, but there´s nothing like the feel of a girl´s hands on your body.

**Maya:**

I think, the two of you will get along just fine.

_Maya and Amy leave the store and Lola tends to the customers._

**12\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Chrissy is doing her homework at a table and snacking on some French fries, while she´s doing it. Lisa comes in to the restaurant. Chrissy sees her and smiles. Lisa at first tries not to smile back, but can´t help herself. She comes over to Chrissy´s table and sits down._

**Lisa:**

Can I have a French fry?

**Chrissy:**

Knock yourself out.

_She moves the plate over, so that it´s between them. They both pick up a French fry. knock them together as if they were toasting and eat them._

**Lisa:**

I haven´t entirely forgiven you, but Julie told me what you did for her. That was pretty cool of you.

**Chrissy:**

I was just being a good friend to her.

**Lisa:**

Just like you´ve always been a good friend to me.

_The two girls smile at each other._

**Lisa:**

So, what are you studying?

**Chrissy:**

Physics. It´s complete gibberish to me. I don´t think it´ll make any difference that I read it.

**Lisa:**

What is it that´s gibberish to you?

_She moves over and sits next to Chrissy, so that they can both look at the textbook. The two talk like we´ve always known them to as we pan out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	25. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny finds out some big news on a big day while Eddy tries to deal with a problem and Lola gets a suspicion about Amy

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E03 - NEW LIFE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day**

_Manny is pacing around, while Emma is chilling on the couch._

**Manny:**

How much longer?

**Emma:**

30 seconds less, than the last time you asked.

_Manny sits down._

**Manny:**

Okay. I just have to keep calm for another minute. What if it´s positive?

**Emma:**

Then you finally become a mom. You´re pushing 40. You can´t say that you´re not ready for it.

**Manny:**

What if I´m not? You saw how I lived in LA. I´ll be the worst mom ever.

**Emma:**

We don´t even know if you´re pregnant yet.

**Manny:**

I´m probably not. What if it´s a boy? I don´t know anything about how to raise a boy!

**Emma:**

That´s why you have Eddy. It´s time.

**Manny:**

You have to look for me.

**Emma:**

You´re seriously gonna make the super pregnant woman get up, just so she can go look at the color of your pee?

**Manny:**

Please, Em! I´ll never ask for anything again.

**Emma:**

Alright. Help me up.

_Manny gives her a hand, so she can get up. Emma walks out to the bathroom. Manny is pacing like there´s no tomorrow. Emma comes back, holding the test._

**Emma:**

Congratulations, Manny Santos. You´re our grand prize winner!

_Manny´s worry turns to happiness almost immediately._

**Manny:**

For real?

**Emma:**

It´s as blue as it can be.

_She holds up the vial and we see that it is blue._

**Manny:**

I´m gonna be a mom!

_She jumps around with excitement, while Emma goes back to the couch._

**Emma:**

Are you gonna call Eddy and tell him?

**Manny:**

I´ll tell him later. I wanna see the look on his face.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Teacher´s Room. Day.**

_Eddy and Marco are having their morning coffee._

**Eddy:**

How´s it going with the adoption process?

**Marco:**

We´ve just started it. Chances are that it´ll be at least a year until everything´s settled and that´s if we get cleared right away.

**Eddy:**

Why wouldn´t you get cleared?

**Marco:**

Carlos has some things in his past, that speak against us. It was a long time ago, but you never know.

 **Eddy** :

You two will make great parents, I´m sure they´ll see that.

**Marco:**

What about you and Manny?

**Eddy:**

She´s taking her last exams this week. If she passes, I´m throwing her a surprise party some time over the weekend.

**Marco:**

I meant about you two becoming parents?

**Eddy:**

We keep trying, but nothing´s happening. I´ve been thinking about getting checked. I smoked a lot of dope in my teens. They say that it hurts your reproductive organs. Manny partied pretty hard too, the first time we got together. Maybe we´ve screwed up our bodies so much, that we can´t have kids anymore.

**Marco:**

There´s always room for another couple in the adoption line. In the mean time, I bet you´re having lots of fun trying.

**Eddy:**

It´s the only kind of exercise, I enjoy. We better get to class.

_They finish their coffees and get up._

**3\. Int. Antonia´s Office. Day.**

_Maya is lying on Antonia´s couch._

**Maya:**

I´m starting to feel better, honest.

**Antonia:**

I´m happy to hear that. Have you had sex with your boyfriend, since the last time we spoke?

**Maya:**

That´s a bit personal!

**Antonia:**

Maya, I´m your psychologist. If I´m gonna help you, you have to be open with me about everything.

**Maya:**

We got closer than last time.

**Antonia:**

Then you had another flashback?

**Maya:**

I did, but this one wasn´t about prison. It was a much older one. Again one that didn´t happen.

**Antonia:**

Have you been having nightmares about this?

**Maya:**

One time.

**Antonia:**

Tell me about it.

**Maya:**

My ninth grade boyfriend Cam hung himself. It sort of the first of all the bad things to happen in my life.

**Antonia:**

You must have been devastated.

**Maya:**

The funny thing is, I wasn´t at first. I was more mad at him for leaving me and taking the coward´s way out. He had a terrible depression, sure. But I loved him. I would have done anything to help him and he didn´t let me. When it finally sunk in that he was really gone, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

**Antonia:**

It sounds like you´ve never managed to leave it behind you.

**Maya:**

Another addition to the "Reasons Why Maya is a Basket Case" list.

**Antonia:**

You´re not a basket case in any way, Maya.

**Maya:**

That´s easy for you to say. You don´t have to live in my head.

_Antonia can´t help but giggle a little bit._

**Antonia:**

Sorry. Tell me about your dream.

**Maya:**

In my dream, I´m 14 again. I had this doll, an owl I named Hoot and the last I saw of Cam, was a video he left me, where he told me to meet him or I wouldn´t get Hoot back. When I showed up, he wasn´t there. In reality, it wasn´t me that found him. It was a guy named Eli. In my dream, I´m the one that finds him and Hoot is the one that leads me there. It´s me that sees him hanging there dead and lifeless, the first love of my life. I could feel the sadness like it was completely real and happening to me right now. That was the flashback, when I was with Jay. Of Cam hanging there.

**Antonia:**

Maya, it´s clear to me that your issues go way back. You were awarded all the psychiatric help you needed to get over your PTSD, when you got your settlement. I think that we got to you just in time.

**Maya:**

I´m not feeling suicidal, if that´s what you think.

**Antonia:**

Not in danger like that. But an experience, like the one you told me about and at such a young age. It´s bound to leave an impact on your relationship with men for the rest of your life, unless you deal with it.

**Maya:**

Why can´t life just be easy? Find a boy, fall in love, get my dream job, have some kids and live happily ever after.

**Antonia:**

You can still have all that. I want to help you get there.

_Maya manages to smile a little bit._

**4\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Amy is helping Lola serve customers. She seems to be enjoying it and Lola seems a little impressed by her. She rings in a sale and the customer pays by credit card._

**Amy:**

Thank you, sir and have a super awesome day!

**Man:**

You, too.

_He takes his bag and leaves. Lola helps a female customer and after she leaves, Amy and Lola smile at each other._

**Lola:**

Thanks for the help! Are you a work-a-holic or something?

**Amy:**

Hardly. I wanted to get away from the "Will They, Won´t They" over at the store for a while.

**Lola:**

How do you think it´s gonna end? Will or Won´t?

**Amy:**

Will, absolutely. It´s like they´re meant for each other. After two days, it´s starting to get a little old, is all.

**Lola:**

So you thought, you´d come over here and work in stead?

**Amy:**

I wanted to ask, if you wanted to eat lunch together.

**Lola:**

I´m not allowed to leave the store for lunch.

**Amy:**

Then how about if tomorrow, I´ll get some food and we eat lunch together right here. It´ll be like a mid day picnic!

**Lola:**

Sure, Amy. You don´t think, you see enough of me in the apartment, huh?

**Amy:**

You mean that thing this morning? I thought that you were already dressed. I´ve already apologized for it. Are you mad at me?

**Lola:**

It´s okay. Don´t you think, you should get something to eat? Your lunch break must be over soon.

**Amy:**

I guess so. Time just always flies, when I´m around you. I´ll see you at home.

**Lola:**

See ya.

_They wave goodbye to each other._

**5\. Int. Degrassi Counsellor´s Office. Day.**

_Snake is talking to Manny._

**Snake:**

To think that you´d end up becoming Degrassi´s school counsellor. Even if it is just for a day.

**Manny:**

Maybe I´ll end up back here in the future. If I pass my counsellor´s exam, of course.

**Snake:**

Do you feel prepared for it?

**Manny:**

I´ve studied way harder for this, than I have for anything in my life.

**Snake:**

Then what are you worried about? You´ll ace it, if you´re that well prepared.

**Manny:**

Thanks, Archie.

**Snake:**

Are you ready to talk to your first "customer". There´s a girl waiting outside, who needs someone to talk to.

**Manny:**

And I can´t wait to talk to her. Have a great day and say hi to Spike from me.

**Snake:**

She´s in a great mood. Jack is coming back from Italy for a visit, so she´s ready to go into full mommy mode for him again.

**Manny:**

I bet he´ll enjoy it just as much as she will.

_Snake leaves her and lets in Taylor._

**Taylor:**

Hi Manny. You´re not the usual counsellor.

**Manny:**

No, I´m just filling in for the day. What a coincidence, huh?

**Taylor:**

I´m glad it´s you, I´m talking to and not some stranger.

**Manny:**

So, what´s up?

**Taylor:**

You know how I told you, that I´ve found a boyfriend.

**Manny:**

Don´t tell me that you´ve already broken up. You really liked him a lot.

**Taylor:**

No, were still together. He´s the best thing that´s happened to me, like ever. I´m so completely crazy about him, that´s it´s like I´m bursting with love from the inside or something.

**Manny:**

That´s what the first love does to you. I´m so happy for you and how your life has improved, since the first time I met you.

**Taylor:**

Yeah, everything´s great. Except for one thing. I´m pregnant.

**Manny:**

Oh. How did it happen?

**Taylor:**

We had sex. The condom slipped off, but I didn´t think any of it got inside me. I guess I was wrong.

_Taylor looks pretty depressed._

**Manny:**

Have you thought about what to do? Have you told him?

**Taylor:**

He doesn´t know and I´d rather if he never knew. He got busted with cocaine a few weeks ago, so he´s got enough on his mind as it is. I´ll just get an abortion. It´s no big deal, right? Lots of girls get them.

**Manny:**

I had one, when I was 14.

**Taylor:**

There you go. You had one and you still turned out alright.

**Manny:**

Thanks, Taylor. But it´s not something you "just" do. In my case, I knew that it would pretty much ruin my life, if I had the kid. But that doesn´t mean, I haven´t played out all the "what if" scenarios in my head a million times since then.

**Taylor:**

What was like, the one thing that made you decide to get the abortion?

**Manny:**

I guess it was when I found out that Craig, that was the guy´s name, wouldn´t make for a good father. He wanted it badly, but we never would have lasted and as much as I loved him, I had to realize that this was about me, not him.

**Taylor:**

Charlie´s not really the reliable type, either.

**Manny:**

On the other hand, you have my best friend Emma. Her mom became pregnant, when she was 14 and she decided to have her. I don´t think she´s regretted it for a second. She also gave me the best friend, I´ll ever have.

**Taylor:**

This isn´t gonna be easy, is it?

**Manny:**

I´m afraid not. My mom was a big help, too. Knowing that she supported me was another big difference maker. I know you don´t have a mom, but no matter what you choose, having your dad´s support could make things a lot easier on you.

**Taylor:**

You´ve given me a lot to think about. Thanks, Manny.

**Manny:**

That´s what I´m here for!

_Taylor gets up and leaves. Manny rubs her stomach and smiles to herself._

**6\. Int. Eddy and Manny´s Apartment. Day.**

_Eddy is trying to practice guitar, while he´s high on Soma, but it´s not really working for him. He shakes his head and puts his guitar away. The doorbell rings._

**Eddy:**

Oh, Crap! You can do this, man. Just imagine, that you´re not high.

_The doorbell rings again and he gets up (with much trouble) and goes to answer it. It´s Maya._

**Eddy:**

Maya, hi!

**Maya:**

Hey. Did I come at a bad time?

**Eddy:**

No, it´s cool.

**Maya:**

I thought, we could talk about which songs I need to learn, if I´m joining the band again. Maybe you could show me how they´re played?

**Eddy:**

Of course. Come in.

_She can see that he´s not himself and looks a little suspicious. She comes in and takes off her coat._

**Maya:**

Are you on some kind of heavy medication or something? You seem different than usual.

**Eddy:**

I´m still the same old Eddy. I´m trying out these new muscle relaxants, but i don´t really like them. They work, it´s not that. But they also make me dizzy as hell sometimes.

**Maya:**

Are you dizzy right now?

**Eddy:**

Kinda.

**Maya:**

Come here.

_She leads him to the couch and he lies down._

**Eddy:**

It´ll pass soon.

**Maya:**

Is it these?

_She picks up the pill bottle, before Eddy can react._

**Maya:**

No wonder, you´re dizzy. This is Soma. A guy I knew died from a heart attack because of these. He was only 32.

**Eddy:**

I know that they´re dangerous. I wanna stop taking them, but they´re the only thing that takes away all the pain.

**Maya:**

I don´t want you taking these!

**Eddy:**

Maya, you´re not my mom. I can make my own decisions.

_Manny comes home._

**Manny:**

Hi, honey!

**Maya:**

He´s in here.

_Manny doesn´t look too pleased to hear Maya´s voice. She comes into the living room to see Eddy on the couch and Maya sitting next to him._

**Manny:**

What are you guys doing?

**Eddy:**

I became dizzy again.

**Maya:**

I wanted his help learning the songs, we´ll be playing with the band.

_Maya gets out of the way, so that Manny can tend to Eddy._

**Maya:**

Should I still come to rehearsal tonight?

**Eddy:**

Yes, of course. This will pass soon. ll be there too. Don´t worry about me.

**Manny:**

These attacks are coming more often. Maybe you should talk to your doctor about it.

**Eddy:**

You´re right, Sweetheart. I´ll call him tomorrow.

**Manny:**

Thanks for taking care of him.

**Maya:**

It was nothing. I´ll see you later, Eddy. Bye, Manny.

**Manny:**

Bye, Maya.

**Eddy:**

Bye.

_Maya looks back at him one last time before she leaves. Manny is clearly worried about him._

**Eddy:**

At least tell me, that you had a good day.

**Manny:**

It was ... eventful. This might not be the best time to tell you, but I´m pretty sure, I´m pregnant.

_Eddy´s face completely lights up. He gives her a big hug. She´s happy, that he´s happy._

**Manny:**

I still have to go to the doctor´s tomorrow to get it confirmed, but the home pregnancy test was pretty clear about it. You´re gonna be a daddy!

**Eddy:**

You´ve made this the best day ever!

_The two of them kiss._

**7\. Int. Zoe´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Zoe is finishing setting up her bedroom for romance. She´s got candles burning and everything looks perfect._

**Zoe:**

It´s ready!

_Lola comes into the bedroom. Her and Zoe kiss._

**Lola:**

What´s the special occasion?

**Zoe:**

That I finally get you to myself for an evening.

**Lola:**

My place has been a little crowded lately.

**Zoe:**

I have no idea how the three of you survive with one bathroom.

**Lola:**

I miss having it to myself. I was wiping myself off after my shower and guess what happens? Amy walks in on me.

**Zoe:**

She did, huh? So did she stand are stare or did she leave right away?

**Lola:**

I think, she was as shocked as I was. She probably stood there for a good ten seconds, until I made her leave. I wasn´t mad at her or anything. She showed up at the store during her lunch break and we talked it out.

**Zoe:**

I´ve seen the way she looks at you. This girl has a crush on you.

**Lola:**

No, she ... she did say that she was bi-sexual. She also said something about time flying by, when she´s with me. Oh, my god. She has a crush on me!

**Zoe:**

Don´t even think about trading me in for the younger, more attractive model.

**Lola:**

Honey, she´s a pretty girl. You´re a super hot woman.

**Zoe:**

I´m super hot, huh?

_Lola begins undressing her._

**Lola:**

Yeah and I´m getting too old for girls. I like women now.

_The two of them lie down on the bed and make out._

**8\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Evening.**

_Maya is having her tryout with No Regrets. They play "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac. You can see that they´re all very satisfied with how it sounds, while they´re playing. Kayla and Maya are already getting the vocal harmonies down and compliment each other´s voices perfectly. Eddy in particular is very into the dreaminess of the song and plays most of it with his eyes closed. They finish the song._

**Maya:**

It sounded pretty good to me.

**Kayla:**

Pretty good? We sound great together.

**Eddy:**

I never knew that we could sound this good.

**Maya:**

Does that mean, I´m back in the band?

**Eddy:**

Everyone for?

**Everyone:**

Aye!

**Eddy:**

I guess the only thing left is to say is welcome back.

_Maya smiles from ear to ear._

**Maya:**

Can we play a couple more songs?

**Kayla:**

Maya Matlin is asking me politely, if I´ll play a song with her. If this had been 16-year old me, she would have thought, she was dreaming.

**Maya:**

I´m really nothing special, Kayla.

**Kayla:**

You are to me.

**Eddy:**

I need to use the can first. You guys start without me.

**Kayla:**

We´ll play any song you want. Start us off.

_Eddy puts his guitar on it´s stand. On the way out the door. Maya notices that he grabs his coat and it throws her off for a second._

**Maya:**

How about this one? It´s just A-G-D in the verses and D-G-A in the chorus.

_She begins to play "Change"._

**9\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Manny is hanging out with Sean and Emma, watching TV. She checks her phone._

**Manny:**

I have to get going soon. They´re almost done with rehearsal.

**Sean:**

He couldn´t have driven himself?

**Manny:**

It´s these pills he´s been taking these last months. They make him dizzy sometimes.

**Sean:**

Does he take them every day?

**Emma:**

Sean, that´s none of our business.

**Manny:**

No, it´s okay. He takes these pills called CarisoProdol. They´re a muscle relaxant.

**Emma:**

Have you tried looking them up online?

_Emma picks up her phone and starts web-surfing._

**Manny:**

He says that they´re harmless. Why shouldn´t I believe him?

**Sean:**

Because he won´t want to worry you. Trust me, it´s a very guy thing to do.

**Emma:**

Here it is. Those pills are not harmless.

**Manny:**

They´re not? Let me see.

_She takes Emma´s phone and begins reading. Her face quickly turns to worry at what she´s seeing._

**10\. Int. Lola and Maya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Lola comes home from her date with Zoe. She can hear Amy watching TV in the living room and comes in to join her._

**Lola:**

Hi, Amy.

**Amy:**

Hi, Lola. How was your date with Zoe?

**Lola:**

It was great to get some alone time. Are you still watching "Game of Thrones"?

**Amy:**

I can´t believe, I haven´t seen it before now.

**Lola:**

How far into it are you?

**Amy:**

This is the last episode of Season 4. I´m dying to see the rest of it and how they finish the story. It must be even better than the first half of the series, right? With all those big battles and the war with The Night King. I can´t wait to see Daenerys become Queen of Westeros. She´s like the perfect combination of badass and beautiful. I wish I was more like her.

**Lola:**

Can you put it on pause?

**Amy:**

Sure, what´s up?

_She puts it on pause and gives Lola her undivided attention._

**Lola:**

Amy, I´m not gonna beat around the bush with this. Zoe thinks that you have a crush on me.

_Amy looks a little shy, like she doesn´t want to have this conversation._

**Amy:**

Lola, I ...

**Lola:**

It´s okay i you do, but you need to know that Zoe and me, we´re a serious couple now and I´m not gonna leave her for anyone.

**Amy:**

Lola, if ...

**Lola:**

I still wanna help you and be friends with you, but it can´t happen. You´re a very beautiful girl, but I´m not the type, who sleeps around.

**Amy:**

Can I talk now?

**Lola:**

Yes.

**Amy:**

Lola, I don´t have a crush on you. If you were single, then hell yeah. I probably would have fallen head over heels for you. But I respect what you and Zoe have. I wouldn´t wanna do anything to mess that up for you. I do have a crush on someone, but it´s not you. I honestly just wanna be your friend.

**Lola:**

So, who´s the one you have a crush on? It´s that cute waiter from the cafe, isn´t it?

**Amy:**

No, it´s a female.

**Lola:**

Ahh. It´s not Frankie, is it?

**Amy:**

No, it´s not Frankie.

**Lola:**

Well, you only know three girls right now on the outside, that I know of. Me, Frankie and ..

**Amy:**

Maya. Yes, I´m the dumb Bi-Sexual girl, who has a crush on someone, she can never get. I´ve had a crush on her, since we were in jail together. It´s not the first time I´ve fallen for a straight girl, so I should know better. But it´s Maya. She´s this fantastic person and she´s done more for me than anyone ever has. How can I not have a crush on her?

**Lola:**

Oh, honey.

_She moves over and gives Amy a hug._

**Lola:**

You´re not the first one, it´s happened to and you won´t be the last. She´s become someone special to you, I get that. But she´s straight as an arrow, sweetie.

**Amy:**

I know.

_Lola comforts her._

**11\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Manny is driving with Maya on the passenger seat. Eddy is slumped out in the back and is massaging his shoulder. Manny pulls over to the side of the road._

**Manny:**

First stop.

**Eddy:**

See you in a bit, honey. Maya, you rocked tonight.

**Maya:**

You weren´t half bad yourself, considering how you could barely stand up a few hours earlier.

**Eddy:**

I told you, it passes. See you soon.

**Maya:**

Sleep tight.

_Eddy gets out of the car._

**Maya:**

You´re really nice to do this. I could have taken the bus, it wouldn´t have been a problem.

**Manny:**

It´s nothing. Did Eddy tell you, he´s about to become a dad?

**Maya:**

You´re pregnant! Congratulations! How long have you known?

**Manny:**

I took a home pregnancy test this morning and I have a doctor´s appointment tomorrow to confirm it.

**Maya:**

I bet Eddy was happy.

**Manny:**

Totally psyched!

**Maya:**

He´s been eating a lot of pills lately, hasn´t he?

**Manny:**

He has. I don´t like it, but he´s the only one, who can feel how much pain he´s in.

**Maya:**

He´s taking Soma. I knew a guy, who died at 32 because he abused them.

**Manny:**

I read up on them tonight over at Emma´s. I never knew how dangerous they are until tonight. I think, he´s been eating them almost every day lately.

**Maya:**

I´m not saying, that he has a problem. But we need to keep an eye on him. He´s probably taking some kind of upper too.

**Manny:**

He´s not a drug addict.

**Maya:**

This afternoon, he could barely stand up. This evening, he´s perfectly fine, like nothing happened. That´s not normal.

**Manny:**

Are you suggesting an alliance of sorts?

**Maya:**

You know his work buddy Marco, right?

**Manny:**

Yeah, he´s an old friend.

**Maya:**

If you get him to watch him at work, I can keep his afternoons busy until you come home. Between the three of us, we can keep an eye on him all the time.

**Manny:**

You´re suggesting that I take all his privacy away from him.

**Maya:**

I´m suggesting that we do it. It´s only because we both care about him, he´ll understand that.

**Manny:**

Okay. But only because I don´t want my child to lose it´s father, before it´s even been born.

_The two of them shake on their new alliance._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	26. That´s the Way Love Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollingsworth´s have a family reunion and Eddy battles the after effects of his abuse.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E04 - THAT´S THE WAY LOVE GOES

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie and Amy are unpacking boxes together. Frankie gets a beautiful dress out of one of them. They seem to be getting along great. Amy obviously likes the dress._

**Amy:**

It´s gorgeous. Is that a C&M?

**Frankie:**

It is and you won´t be able to afford it on the salary, I´m paying you.

**Amy:**

It´d just be so cool to say that I own a C&M original.

**Frankie:**

Did you know, they´re both from Toronto? I met Fiona Coyne Moreno lots of times, when I was a kid, before her family went bankrupt. I´ve met her wife Imogen Coyne Moreno too, but that was long before they became famous. Imagine what it´s like to work with a fashion genius like her. Just being in the same room as her must be so inspiring.

_Hunter Hollingsworth comes into the store. He´s now 28 and has grown into quite a handsome and certainly well dressed adult, but he still has the same slightly unsettling aura about him._

**Hunter:**

If you´d told me, I´d actually get to see you work, I would have come up for the opening.

_Frankie tries to look happy to see her brother._

**Frankie:**

Hunter. It´s been a long time.

**Hunter:**

Too long. Can a brother get a hug?

**Frankie:**

Of course. It´s good to see you.

**Hunter:**

You too, Sis. Congratulations on the store.

**Frankie:**

Thanks, bro.

 _They hug, but it´s kind of awkward_.

**Hunter:**

Who´s your new employee?

**Frankie:**

This is Amy. She´s a good friend of Lola and Maya´s and we´ve been getting on pretty well too, I´d say.

**Amy:**

I´d say so too. It´s nice to meet you, Hunter.

_She sticks out her hand for him to shake it, but in stead he kisses it._

**Hunter:**

I believe beautiful women should be treated like beautiful women. Not with something as crass as a handshake. A kiss on the hand signifies that I admire and respect your beauty.

**Amy:**

That´s the nicest thing a man´s ever said to me.

**Hunter:**

That´s because you´ve been hanging around the wrong men.

_Amy looks a little smitten._

**Frankie:**

You didn´t come here to hit on my assistant, did you?

**Hunter:**

Amy and I are just getting acquainted. I do have a reason for coming here, besides the utter joy of watching you do menial labor.

**Frankie:**

Ha, ha. Get to the point.

**Hunter:**

I´m only back in town for a few days, so mom and dad thought, we should have a family dinner tonight. Like we had in the old days. What do you say?

**Frankie:**

That sounds great. I know, I should visit them more often. Now you´re back, it´s the perfect occasion.

**Hunter:**

You can come over any time you want. Dinner gets served at eight, but I know they´ll love it, if you came over sooner.

**Frankie:**

I´ll try.

**Hunter:**

I´d love to stay and chat, but it´s not a real holiday and time is still money. I´ll se you later, Sis. Amy, enchante.

**Amy:**

You speak Spanish. I think, it´s the most sensual language.

_He smiles at her lack of knowledge and leaves._

**Amy:**

That´s some brother, you have there.

_Frankie doesn´t look too happy._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day**

_Frankie is a little shook up by Hunter´s visit. Amy is still unboxing._

**Amy:**

He´s a handsome one, your brother. Do you think, he really thought that I´m beautiful?

**Frankie:**

Probably. I´m not letting you get involved with my brother, if that´s what you´re fishing for.

**Amy:**

If he´s only in town for a few days, he probably won´t have time anyway.

**Frankie:**

Trust me on this one. I love my brother, but he has a history. There´s a reason, why we never talk anymore.

**Amy:**

Why don´t you visit your parents? I met them at the opening and they seemed nice to me.

**Frankie:**

My family isn´t like other families. There´s a long and complicated past there. Tonight´s gonna be as fun as getting a root canal.

_She goes back to helping Amy, but isn´t as enthusiastic as she was before._

**3\. Int. Eddy and Manny´s Apartment. Day.**

_Eddy and Manny are having their morning coffee in the kitchen. He´s not looking too pleased with her._

**Manny:**

Are you gonna be in this mood all day?

**Eddy:**

Maybe.

_She smiles at him, to try make him smile, but it´s not working._

**Manny:**

So the great make up sex didn´t do anything for you?

_He can´t help but smile a little bit._

**Eddy:**

That part I had nothing against.

**Manny:**

So, we had our first fight. We lasted eight months until it happened, I think that´s pretty impressive.

**Eddy:**

Promise me, it´ll be at least that long until the next one.

**Manny:**

If you don´t give me anything to fight with you about, it won´t happen. You can´t go on eating those pills.

**Eddy:**

You called my doctor and made agreements with him, behind my back. Can´t you see that you over stepped a line there?

**Manny:**

Do you think it´s wrong, that I don´t want you to die? You´re about to become a dad and you have me. That should mean more to you than some pills.

**Eddy:**

Of course, it does.

_He finishes his coffee, gets up and kisses her on the forehead._

**Eddy:**

You can have the shower first, if you want it. I´m getting my morning news fix on.

**Manny:**

I still mean what I said last night. If I catch you taking them again, it´s over.

**Eddy:**

Understood.

_Manny gets up and goes to the bathroom. Eddy goes to his jacket and pulls a small bag with three pills out of the pocket. He goes to the sink and dumps the pills out of the bag into it. He stares at them for a several seconds until he can hear Manny singing in the shower. He smiles to himself and turns on the water, letting the pills get flushed out._

**4\. Ext. CTV Parking Lot. Day.**

_Lola and Maya are coming up to the building._

**Lola:**

Nervous?

**Maya:**

Now that we´re almost there. Yes, absolutely! What if I panic in front of the camera?

**Lola:**

You´ve been on camera lots of times.

Maya:

Not with a actual film crew. Maybe they won´t pay me, if they can´t use it.

**Lola:**

Okay, stop.

_They stop up._

**Maya:**

We need to get in there, or we´ll be late.

**Lola:**

First you need to relax. Close your eyes.

_Maya closes her eyes._

**Maya:**

This can´t take too long.

**Lola:**

It won´t. Okay, imagine some puppies.

Maya:

Okay. I´m imagining puppies.

**Lola:**

Are they cute and adorable?

**Maya:**

They´re very cute and adorable.

**Lola:**

Imagine that they´re running around on a lawn. They´re having fun and playing.

**Maya:**

It´s very cute.

**Lola:**

Now imagine that there´s an earthquake! The ground swallows up all the puppies!

_Maya opens her eyes again._

**Maya:**

That´s sick!

**Lola:**

Do you wanna do well on your interview?

**Maya:**

Of course, but ...

**Lola:**

Then close those eyes again.

_Maya closes her eyes again._

**Lola:**

Now imagine a cute litter of kittens ... that are on fire! They´re on fire and they´re inside a burning house and they can´t get out!

**Maya:**

Are you on some kind of heavy medication today?

**Lola:**

Now imagine that you´re in a comfortable chair, sitting across from a nice person, who´s asking you questions.

_Maya opens her eyes again._

**Maya:**

I get what you´re saying.

**Lola:**

Doing that interview doesn´t seem so scary now, does it?

_They smile at each other and head inside._

**5\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Jonah is passing time by practicing his juggling. He´s juggling with three sticks and he´s very good at it. Frankie comes in and looks surprised, but can´t help smiling._

**Frankie:**

You keep being full of surprises. When did you learn?

**Jonah:**

I used to practice it all the time, when I was a kid. It relaxes me. It´s all about keeping your concentration and blocking out everything else.

_He catches the sticks. Frankie applauds him. He bows._

**Jonah:**

So what brings you here, except to see yours truly?

**Frankie:**

I need a favor from you.

**Jonah:**

Let me hear it first.

**Frankie:**

I´d like to ask you to come to dinner tonight with me, my brother and my parents. I´d also like to ask if you would pretend to be my boyfriend for the night.

_Jonah thinks about it for a several seconds. Frankie gets impatient._

**Jonah:**

Sorry, Frankie. It has to be a no this time.

**Frankie:**

Please! It would make everything so much easier tonight, if I had you there.

**Jonah:**

What about afterwards? You have to deal with your family on your own, at least until Miles comes back.

**Frankie:**

That´s not for several months.

**Jonah:**

This time, you have plenty of reasons to be proud of yourself. They´ll see it too.

**Frankie:**

We´re still on for cooking tomorrow, right?

**Jonah:**

Yep. We´ll be taking a culinary visit to the beautiful Greek isles. Try to have fun tonight.

**Frankie:**

That´s so easy for a non-Hollingsworth, to say. See ya.

_She starts to leave the store and Jonah goes back to his juggling._

**6\. Ext. CTV Parking Lot. Day.**

_Maya and Lola come out of the building in high spirits._

**Maya:**

I can´t believe, how afraid I was of it.

**Lola:**

Did you get to tell the truth about what happened?

**Maya:**

We started out by talking about the things in my past. Cam´s death, the bus crash, my addiction and so on.

**Lola:**

I thought it was about the time in jail and after.

**Maya:**

They had to put some things from my past in there, to get the full story. We spent most of the time talking about the night it happened, my time in jail, how Lois´ article has hurt me and my family.

**Lola:**

Did you mention me?

**Maya:**

Only in the most glowing way. I practically painted you as the one, who´s saved me from myself. Which, honestly, isn´t far from the truth.

**Lola:**

Do you think I´d have the sweet-ass life I have now, if it wasn´t for you?

**Maya:**

I´m starting to think that somehow, we were meant to meet that day in the airport.

**Lola:**

I think so, too. I think it was the universe finally deciding, to do something nice for us.

**Maya:**

You´re a loveable little weirdo.

**Lola:**

Takes one, to know one.

_They reach their car and get in._

**7\. Montage - music: "Down in a Hole" by Alice in Chains.**

_We see Eddy arrive at school and he puts on a brave face to greet Marco and the other teachers. After he´s greeted them, he heads straight to the bathroom. He splashes water in his face and tries to steady himself. He teaches an art class and has to steady himself against the blackboard. We get a POV shot from him and see his vision becomes blurry for a few seconds, before it goes back to normal. We see him visiting the school nurse and he looks down right terrible. We see him about to get in to his car, but Marco stops him from it. He drives Eddy home and looks worried about him. Up in the apartment, he has to help Eddy get to the couch, where he can lie looks like something that´s already half-dead as he tries to sleep. Finally we see that Manny comes home to care for him. She´s worried, but obviously knows that it´s a good thing and that it means he´s not on the pills anymore._

**8\. Ext. Hollingsworth Mansion. Evening.**

_Frankie gets out of a taxi, that´s pulled up to the Mansion gates. She hesitantly pushes the intercom button._

_We see her walk up to the house with very little enthusiasm. The door opens. Hunter and her parents Miles Senior (54) and Diana (53) stand there, ready to greet her._

**Miles Senior:**

There´s our little buttercup.

**Frankie:**

How´s it going, dad?

**Miles Senior:**

Two out of my three kids are home and we´ve got an awesome menu, waiting to be served. Can´t say that I have anything to complain about.

**Diana:**

How are you, dear?

**Frankie:**

Great, actually. With the store opening and everything. It´s been pretty exciting lately.

**Diana:**

That´s great to hear.

**Frankie:**

How about you?

**Diana:**

Things are the same as they always are. You know me. I´m not crazy about change.

**Hunter:**

But our very own little Frankenstein is. I, for one, am just dying to hear about it.

_Frankie manages a small smile for them._

**9\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Everyone has a glass of wine and there in a tray of canapees on the table. Frankie bites in to one and you can see on her face, how much she enjoys it._

**Frankie:**

These are amazing.

**Miles Senior:**

Better than your usual diet, I assume?

**Diana:**

I think it´s wonderful, how you´ve started cooking for yourself. I never learned to.

**Hunter:**

So what´s on the menu at "Casa de Frankie"? Mac and Cheese? Maybe some of those pre-made dishes, I hear they have at supermarkets.

**Frankie:**

I´m getting better with every week. It´s all thanks to Jonah. He´s been a fantastic teacher. I´m eating healthier too, with the great vegan dishes, he´s teaching me to make.

**Hunter:**

Jonah? It´s not the same weird loser, you dated in High School, is it?

**Frankie:**

That "Weird Loser" owns a successful store and happens to be a great guy. We´ve become friends again, since I moved back.

**Miles Senior:**

As long as that´s all you are.

**Frankie:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Diana:**

Don´t get worked up, honey.

**Frankie:**

I´m not.

**Diana:**

All your father meant is that you´ve out grown your rebellious fase. Now you´re a woman and you know that it´s not enough for a guy to be attractive anymore. Not if you´re going to get serious with him. You´re a Hollingsworth. You can´t just marry anyone.

**Frankie:**

I never knew, my family name dictated, who I can date.

**Miles Senior:**

Jeff´s family had a bit of a sordid history, but at least they have money. If you can´t find one from a suitable family right now, it´s better to wait, like Hunter has. You´re recently divorced and you want to play the field a little. Do it! Have some fun with your new friends! It´s not unusual behavior for someone in your situation. At some point you´ll get over it and things will be back to normal again.

**Hunter:**

With Miles being the way he is, it´s up to us to carry on the family name, sis.

_Frankie is trying her best not to get mad. She takes a sip of wine in stead to calm herself._

**10\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya is looking in the mirror and putting the final touches on her hair, She´s dressed up quite sexily in a pair of tight, leather pants and a net shirt that shows off her bra underneath. The doorbell rings and she looks herself in the eyes._

**Maya:**

No hallucinations. That´s all behind you.

_Satisfied with the pep talk, she´s given herself, she goes to answer the door. It´s Jay._

**Jay:**

Hey. What´s the ...

_He looks her over and his jaw nearly drops._

**Jay:**

... Emergency?

_She kisses him and pulls him into the apartment. He shuts the door behind him with his foot._

**Maya:**

The emergency is, that your girlfriend is so horny, she could explode.

**Jay:**

We can´t have that. I guess this means, the interview went well.

**Maya:**

It did, but I´ll tell you about it later. Right now, we´ve got something much more exciting to attend to.

_They kiss again._

**11\. Int. Eddy and Manny´s Apartment. Evening.**

_We focus on the TV. We see Manny from 17 years earlier, when she had just moved to LA. She´s riding a horse and is chasing after a car. The picture quality isn´t the best and neither is the sound. It´s a pretty cool action scene, where her stunt double jumps from the horse to the roof of the car and climbs into the front seat through the window. Manny gets to look pretty badass here as she knocks out the bad guy and saves a girl, who´s being held captive in the back seat. We cut away from the TV, to see Manny eating popcorn and enjoying what she´s seeing, while Eddy is still sleeping. Cutting back to the TV, we see Manny pulling the car over to the side of the road. The bad guy sitting next to her begins to wake up, so she slams his head against the dashboard._

**Girl (voice over):**

You´re so badass!

**Manny (voice over):**

That´s why they call me ...

_We cut to Manny in the present mouthing along to the words._

**Manny (voice over):**

... Miss Badass!

_Eddy begins to come to and she puts it on pause. He groans as he tries to sit up._

**Manny:**

Hold tight, honey.

_She helps him to sit up and sits down next to him._

**Manny:**

How are you feeling?

**Eddy:**

Not good. But I´m better than before my nap.

**Manny:**

It was a little longer than the average nap. You´ve slept for over ten hours.

_Eddy drowsily looks over at the TV._

**Eddy:**

Thought you´d watch "Miss Badass" for the six hundredth time, did you?

**Manny:**

Is it bad with the withdrawals?

**Eddy:**

I still feel like dirt. I´m afraid we´re about to have another first, we could have done without.

**Manny:**

What´s that?

Eddy:

You´ll need to help me use the bathroom. I´m not sure I can stand up on my own.

**Manny:**

I´m in this for better or for worse. Let´s go, big boy.

_She helps him get up. He´s still pretty shaky on his legs._

**Manny:**

Is it number one or number two?

**Eddy:**

Just number one.

**Manny:**

Thank god!

_They slowly make their way to the bathroom._

**12\. Int. Dining Room. Evening.**

_Dinner is being served at the Hollingsworth Estate. Pierre (the chef) has just served them the Main Course._

**Diana:**

It smells and looks amazing, Pierre.

**Miles Senior:**

Good job.

**Pierre:**

Thank you, sir.

_Miles Senior takes in the smell with a smile. Hunter looks less impressed._

**Hunter:**

The meat looks a little dry to me, but you can´t expect perfection every time.

**Pierre:**

I assure you that it´s not dry, sir.

**Hunter:**

Don´t argue with your betters. It a very unbecoming trait for a servant.

_Pierre is not happy, but holds his tongue. Frankie clearly sympathizes with him._

**Pierre:**

Yes, sir. It won´t happen again.

**Frankie:**

I can´t wait so sink my teeth in to it. It smells great.

_Pierre clearly appreciates the comment._

**Pierre:**

Thank you, miss.

_He heads back to the kitchen. Hunter quietly laughs to himself._

**Frankie:**

What´s funny?

**Hunter:**

You and this new nice personality, you´re putting on.

**Diana:**

Hunter, please!

**Frankie:**

What makes you think it´s a put on?

**Hunter:**

The last time we talked, you would have bossed him around and not given a damn ,how he feels. No one changes that fast, especially not you.

**Frankie:**

Maybe I don´t wanna spend my life as a friendless, miserable bitch! Have you ever thought about that?

_The mood just went south at the table. Miles Senior looks at Frankie._

**Miles Senior:**

Did you really feel like that´s what you were?

**Frankie:**

That´s exactly what I was! I know you liked Jeff. But he turned me into someone I barely recognized anymore.

**Diana:**

Then divorcing him was the right move.

**Miles Senior:**

We want you to be happy. So, Jeff wasn´t the one. That´s what happens. You´re not the first one to get married at a young age and regret it later.

**Frankie:**

I feel like now, I´m finally getting back to who I was, before it all happened.

**Hunter:**

All you had to do was slum it with the poor saps. I prefer better company.

**Frankie:**

And what´s "Better Company" to you?

**Hunter:**

People on my own level. I´m better than most people and the poor can´t stand it. They get jealous and take out their frustrations on me, just like they did in High School.

**Miles Senior:**

Hunter, that was ages ago.

**Diana:**

There´s no need to bring all that up again.

**Hunter:**

That´s where the biggest difference between us comes from. They loved you and hated me. It didn´t matter to them, that I never did what that slut said I did! But you believing her over me, that was the one that really stung.

**Frankie:**

I stuck by you, when it mattered! Did you forget how they turned on me, too? Lola was the only friend I had left in the world.

**Hunter:**

Oh, yes. Frankie´s lesbian phase. What a joke that was!

**Miles Senior:**

Would you both please stop it!

**Frankie:**

Both of us? He´s the one attacking me.

_Frankie´s getting worked up now. Hunter is completely calm._

**Hunter:**

I´m just telling the truth. Your little girl on girl thing was a phase, just like this is. Let´s be real, sis. Once a guy with a big, fat wallet wafts it under your nose, you´ll be out of Toronto and back to the high life in a heartbeat. It´s who you are.

**Frankie:**

Shows how little you know me. I´m happier now, than I´ve ever been and it´s thanks to my friends. They´ve helped me to built a different kind of belief in myself, than I´ve ever had before. Honestly, I have no idea why I´m still here, when I could be hanging out with them.

**Hunter:**

Then go back to your false modesty and loser friends. It won´t be long until you realize, that being a Hollingsworth and being rich is pretty damn sweet! Without your alimony and all that nice divorce money, we all know you wouldn´t stand a chance on your own out there.

_Frankie stands up._

**Diana:**

Francesca, please stay.

**Miles Senior:**

Please. For your mother´s sake.

**Frankie:**

I knew this was a mistake. Dad, mom. We´ll have dinner soon, just the three of us. I promise. Hunter, you can go back to those people on your own level and stay with them!

_She storms out. Hunter seems slightly amused, that he got such a rise out of her._

**Hunter:**

Women are so moody. Let´s eat!

_He starts eating with great joy. His parents worriedly eye each other. before they join him._

**13\. Ext. Hollingsworth Mansion. Evening.**

_Frankie is waiting by the curb. She calls someone on her phone._

**Jonah (voice over):**

Hi, Frankes. How the dinner going?

**Frankie:**

It´s not. I got in to an argument with my brother and left.

**Jonah (voice over):**

What about?

**Frankie:**

Lots of stuff, both old and new. Can I come over?

**Jonah (voice over):**

Sure thing. I´m in the mood to celebrate. I just got the best news ever!

**Frankie:**

The best news ever? Better than when Rage Against the Machine reformed?

**Jonah (voice over):**

This is great on a different scale than anything, that can happen in music!

**Frankie:**

Coming from you, that must mean it´s pretty huge.

**Jonah (voice over):**

Paige is coming to Toronto in three weeks

**Frankie:**

Is she taking holiday up here or something?

**Jonah (voice over):**

You haven´t heard the best part yet. That Eli dude chose her to be his AD and she accepted, so we can be together. She´ll be up here for at least 6 months! When she told me, I almost thought I was dreaming!

_Frankie looks like her dog just got run over._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	27. Boys Don´t Cry Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Degrassi is hit by shocking news

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E05 - BOYS DON´T CRY PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Skatepark. Evening.**

**CAPTION: WEDNESDAY**

**Montage - music: "Carousel" by Blink 182.** _We open with Jamie and Simon practicing hard for the Half Pipe contest at the Junior City Championships. They keep one upping each other and it´s like they´re making each other better all the time. Watching them are two 14 year old girls wearing In-Line Skates, Allison Lambert (an edgy and slightly tomboyish girl with long black hair, who loves her dark makeup tones and her big hoodie sweaters, she can hide away in) and her BFF Sun-Yi Yamamoto (a pretty and slightly quirky looking Asian girl, known as Suey to most people. She´s quite small for her age and unlike Allison, loves her bright colors). When the boys get tired, the girls get their turn and show that they´re to be taken seriously as well. They show off their skills and the boys are impressed._

_Afterwards the four of them are hanging out on top of the ramp drinking sodas. Allison makes a face at the taste of hers._

**Simon:**

You can´t say, I didn´t warn you.

**Allison:**

You´d think that strawberry soda would taste great, but this is horrible!

**Suey:**

Let me try.

**Jamie:**

She already told you, it tastes bad. Why put it in your mouth, if you already know?

**Suey:**

I dunno. I just wanna.

_Allison hands her the can. She tastes it and smiles._

**Suey:**

What are you talking about? This is great!

**Allison:**

Classic you. If everyone else hates it, I can always count on you to be the one person that likes it.

_Jamie gets a phone call. he gets up and steps away from the others to talk._

**Allison:**

I think you´re better than Jamie. You´ll take home that championship for sure.

**Simon:**

Thanks. I´ll do my best and we´ll see how it goes. Maybe we can have our victory parties together.

**Allison:**

Do you train a lot?

**Simon:**

I do now. I had a while, where I was with this girl and I didn´t skate as much.

**Suey:**

We heard about the whole drama.

**Allison:**

If you wanna hang out and talk or skate together, you can always come to me. I´m great at bringing moods up and I know a ton of great skate spots.

**Simon:**

Sure. Maybe we could go street skating or something after school tomorrow .

**Allison:**

It´s a date.

_Jamie comes back with a shocked look on his face._

**Jamie:**

My dad just told, that there´s been a shooting at a concert.

_The other three look shocked too._

**Suey:**

Is anybody hurt?

_Jamie nods and fights to hold the tears back. Simon stands up and goes over to him._

**Simon:**

What´s happened, man?

**Jamie:**

Charlie was there. He got shot in the back.

_Jamie can´t hold the tears back any longer. Simon is shocked at the news._

**Simon:**

Is he alive?

**Jamie:**

He´s in surgery. He could die.

_Simon gives Jamie a hug. The girls look stunned._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

**CAPTION: THURSDAY**

_Spinner is getting the kids ready to leave for the day. Chrissy sits on a chair and looks pretty depressed._

**Chrissy:**

Do I have to go?

**Spinner:**

Honey, we talked about this. I really think it´s better for you to be with friends right now, than being alone with your thoughts.

**Chrissy:**

I won´t be able to follow the classes. I can´t stop thinking about Charlie and Jamie. What do I say, when I see him? "Sorry, your cousin got shot"?

**Spinner:**

You´ll know, when you get there. He doesn´t expect anything from you. All you have to do is be there for him. Are you ready to go?

_She stands up and he gives Chrissy a hug, that it looked like she needed._

**Spinner:**

I don´t think they´ll mind, if you want to leave early. Come down to the Dot, when you´re done and I´ll fix you a ride to the hospital.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, dad.

**3\. Int. Teacher´s Lounge. Day.**

_Snake is holding a meeting with all the teachers at the school._

**Snake:**

Good morning, people. It goes without saying, that this isn´t an ordinary day. As you all probably know, last night a lone gunman shot six innocent people at a Kid Elrick concert, before committing suicide. So far two have passed away and one is in critical condition. Thankfully, the last three got off easy. The one in critical condition is a student here at Degrassi. An 8th grader named Charlie Howerton.

_The teachers look at each other in shock._

**Snake:**

I´ve been told that his surgery went well, but he´s still dependent on a respirator. I´ve debated with myself, whether or not we should tell the students that fact. In the end, I decided that it´s better they hear it from one of their teachers, than them seeing it on the news. Today, we won´t be having classes. In stead, I want you to explain in a calm manner to the students, what´s happened. Allow them to ask all the questions they want to. Answer them to your best ability, that´s all I can ask for. When they´re done with their questions, give them the rest of the day off. You´ll be excused too, but if a student wants to talk, please talk to them for as long they need to. Good day.

_The teachers get up from their seats and begin to leave. We focus on Marco and Eddy._

**Marco:**

I can´t believe, this is real. This stuff doesn´t happen in Toronto.

**Eddy:**

It happens everywhere. Poor Chrissy. Charlie´s her boyfriend´s cousin.

**Marco:**

I´ve talked to him as a counsellor lots of times. He´s a good kid, he just wants to grow up too fast, that´s his big problem. Or was his big problem. A guy named Jimmy, I went to school with, got shot in the back. He had all the talent to become an NBA player. In stead, he ended up in a wheelchair.

_Eddy shakes his head at the insanity of it all._

**4\. Montage.**

_We cut between the various classrooms throughout the segment._

_**7th grade art.** _

**Eddy:**

All of you have probably heard, what happened at the Kid Elrick concert last night. Six people were shot, three of them got hurt badly. Two of them have died and one is in the hospital.

_**Remedial Class.** _

**Mrs. Oh:**

One of those, who were shot was Charlie. He´s in the hospital and he´s in what they call a respirator.

**Kimmie:**

Is he gonna be okay?

**Mrs. Oh:**

That´s still too early to say.

_**8th grade history** _

**Megan:**

Why would anyone do that?

**Marco:**

It´s impossible to say right now. They haven´t released any information on him, except that it was a man in his thirties. Sometimes people lose it and do terrible things. In his own mind, what he did might have seemed right. He was probably a very sick person.

**Suey:**

Should we be afraid to go out?

**Marco:**

Not at all. Bad things happen, but we can´t let fear of what might happen rule our lives.

**5\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_School is being let out. Lisa and Chrissy come out together._

**Lisa:**

Are you off to the hospital?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah. Not that I´m looking forward to it.

**Lisa:**

Say hi to Jamie for me, okay?

**Chrissy:**

I will.

_They see Taylor slowly coming out of the school by herself. She looks very depressed._

**Lisa:**

We should go talk to her, before you leave. Maybe you could give her a ride or something.

**Chrissy:**

Sure.

_They walk over to her._

**Lisa:**

Hi, Taylor.

**Taylor:**

Hi.

**Chrissy:**

I´m heading down to the hospital. I thought you might like a ride. You must be dying to see him.

**Taylor:**

Oh. I don´t know if I should.

**Chrissy:**

Why not?

**Taylor:**

Part of me wants to see him, but then there´s this other part that´s saying "Stay away, cuz you won´t be able handle seeing him like that". It´s like right now it´s still completely unreal, but if I see him, it all becomes real. It sounds dumb, I know.

**Lisa:**

It doesn´t sound dumb to me.

**Chrissy:**

Me neither. I´m scared out of my mind about seeing Jamie again. He´s not even the one who´s hurt.

**Taylor:**

I´ll go down there tomorrow. Maybe that way I can spend today building up my courage.

**Lisa:**

Want some company?

**Taylor:**

That´d be nice.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve left you both in good hands. I´m off.

**Lisa:**

Good luck.

_Chrissy leaves them._

**Lisa:**

You wanna go hang out in the park?

_Taylor nods and smiles a tiny bit._

**6\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Snake is getting ready to leave, when there´s a knock on the door. Eddy pops his head in._

**Eddy:**

Do you have a second?

**Snake:**

What´s up?

**Eddy:**

I´m supposed to play a gig with my band at a bar on Saturday. I just got word, that the owners have cancelled it, because of the shooting.

**Snake:**

I guess you can´t blame them.

**Eddy:**

I was thinking of having it here in stead. We´ll dress up the auditorium a little and make a Unity Concert out of it. We´ll sell tickets to the students and sell food and drinks. We´ll then donate the money to the families of the two that died. Manny works in Social Services, I´m sure she´ll figure out how to get it to them.

**Snake:**

Can you make it happen in two days?

**Eddy:**

I´ll talk to the band later, but I´m sure they´re up for it.

**Snake:**

You know, we can´t pay you.

**Eddy:**

This isn´t about money. In times like these, people need something to pull them together. What do you say?

**Snake:**

I´ll need an answer by the end of the day, but if you can pull it off, I´m all for it.

_Eddy smiles and leaves him._

**7\. Int. Hospital Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy has come up with the elevator. She looks very small in the huge hospital. She spots Jamie sitting with his 19 year old half-brother Tucker, a large and muscular football player with as little brain as he has brawn. She takes a deep breath and slowly walks towards them. Tucker points her out to Jamie, who runs to her and hugs her. Tucker gets up too and walks towards them._

**Tucker:**

You just took over babysitting the little snot bubble.

_Chrissy and Jamie kiss and it´s an emotional moment for both of them. Jamie takes her hand and leads her to the bench._

**Chrissy:**

Have you been here since last night?

**Jamie:**

My parents took me home late in the evening, but I couldn´t sleep. I´m so tired that I don´t know how I´m awake, but I can´t sleep until I know he´s okay.

**Chrissy:**

What´s the status on him?

**Jamie:**

He´s out of critical condition, so that´s something. They´re gonna try to remove the respirator tonight.

_Chrissy takes a deep breath of relief._

**Chrissy:**

He´s not gonna die. Thank god!

**Jamie:**

Yeah, but it´s not all good news.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not?

**Jamie:**

The bullet hit him close to his spine.

**Chrissy:**

What does that mean?

**Jamie:**

We won´t know how much feeling he has left in his body. until he wakes up.

_Chrissy holds him and comforts him._

**8\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Taylor and Lisa are also hanging out on a bench. Taylor can´t stop watching a girl, who´s about 5 or 6, playing with a small dog._

**Lisa:**

They always make good couples, don´t they? Little kids and small animals.

**Taylor:**

I guess. Remember when life was that simple?

**Lisa:**

Those were the days. Nothing to worry about, except how much fun you were gonna have that day and who you´d have it with.

**Taylor:**

Can I tell you a secret?

**Lisa:**

Of course you can.

**Taylor:**

You absolutely can´t tell anyone.

**Lisa:**

Cross my heart and hope to die.

**Taylor:**

Okay. This is so messed up, but I don´t have anyone to talk to about it, except my counsellor. She´s the only one who knows. Right now, I just really need to talk to a friend my own age about it.

**Lisa:**

I´m your friend?

**Taylor:**

Except for Charlie, you´re the closest to it I have at Degrassi. I didn´t have a whole lot of friends at my old school either. I´ve always been kind of a loner, but I don´t wanna be that way anymore.

**Lisa:**

Well, you´ve found a friend in me and you can trust me not to tell anyone, I swear.

**Taylor:**

I´m pregnant. Charlie´s the dad.

_Lisa looks shocked._

**Lisa:**

I ... I don´t know what to say.

**Taylor:**

That´s exactly how I felt, when I found out.

**Lisa:**

I´m so sorry.

**Taylor:**

You´re not the one who had sex with him. He doesn´t know yet.

**Lisa:**

How long have you known?

**Taylor:**

About three weeks. I have no idea what to do and I know that, with every day that passes, it´s becoming too late for an abortion . Now he could die and i feel so selfish, that I´ve kept it a secret from him.

**Lisa:**

What about your dad?

**Taylor:**

I´ve tried to tell him, but I choke up every time.

**Lisa:**

Charlie´s gonna wake up and you´ll all work it out, I´m sure of it. I don´t know your dad, but I´m sure he loves you and Charlie does too.

**Taylor:**

How could it all go this wrong?

_Lisa gets a text and checks her phone. She smiles._

**Lisa:**

I just got a text from Chrissy: "Charlie isn´t in critical condition anymore. Tell Taylor".

_Taylor looks relieved._

**9\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Evening.**

_The band is gathered and are jamming. Eddy comes in and they stop playing._

**Eddy:**

Sorry, I´m late. It´s been a busy day.

**Kayla:**

Is the gig still cancelled?

**Eddy:**

It is. There´s nothing I can do about it, but I got us a replacement gig.

**Maya:**

Where?

**Eddy:**

At Degrassi. I´m putting together a charity concert for the families of the deceased. I´m thinking us and one or two of the school bands. It´s unpaid, but it´s for a good cause.

_Everyone in the band consents to it._

**Maya:**

I´m guessing, you´ll need help setting up.

**Eddy:**

Any help is appreciated.

**Maya:**

You can count me and Jay in. I´m sure that when I tell Lola and Zoe about it, they won´t wanna miss it for the world. This is so cool of you, to arrange this.

**Kayla:**

Don´t think I´m missing out, either.

**Eddy:**

I´m gonna go call Snake and Manny to tell them the good news right away, then we´ll rehearse.

_He goes out to the hallway and the band goes back to jamming. He calls up Manny first._

**10\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Evening**

_Manny is reading a book called "You´re Pregnant. Now What?", while she´s watching a gameshow on TV. She´s just started reading it. She tries to keep ker concentration on the book, but the gameshow keeps taking her attention away, so she puts it down. Her phone rings. She looks at it and smiles. She presses the screen and puts the phone up to her ear._

**Manny:**

What´s up?

**Eddy (voice over):**

We´re in business. I´m calling Simpson to tell him, but I wanted to tell you first.

**Manny:**

I´m so proud of you right now.

**Eddy (voice over):**

I´ll see you later. Right now, I feel like rocking out.

**Manny:**

Have a great time.

**Eddy (voice over):**

You´re not too bored at home by yourself?

**Manny:**

No, I´ve got my book.

**Eddy (voice over):**

Alright, bye.

_She puts the phone down and picks up the book again. She tries reading, but gives up quickly and goes back to watching the gameshow. Her phone rings again and she picks it up._

**Manny:**

Marco?

**Marco (voice over):**

Hey, Manny. I hop, I didn´t disturb you.

**Manny:**

No, not at all.

**Marco (voice over):**

If you´re close to a TV set, turn it to channel 9.

_She picks up the remote and turns the channel. We see that Bianca is about to be interviewed for a news segment by a young reporter. The Anchorwoman has a serious look on her face._

**Anchorwoman (voice over):**

For those just joining us. It´s been confirmed that the shooter at last night´s Kid Elrick concert was a 38 year old local man, named Ed Likens.

_Manny´s face turns to dread._

**Manny:**

Oh, my god.

**Marco (voice over) :**

That´s the guy you saved, isn´t it?

**Manny:**

Yeah.

**Anchorwoman (voice over) :**

Mister Likens had a long history with violence and was recently released from a mental institution, following a suicide attempt. We´re joined now by Bianca DeSousa, the head of the Toronto Youth and Family Counselling Program. Martin Rogers is with her now. Martin?

**Martin (voice over):**

Miss DeSousa, we understand that you handled this family´s case personally.

_Bianca clearly isn´t feeling comfortable._

**Bianca (voice over):**

Yes. I met them all many times over the years.

**Martin (voice over):**

Ed Likens´ story has come out in the media today. He was obviously a dangerous man, wouldn´t you agree?

**Bianca (voice over):**

He had a temper, no doubt about it. But I never in my wildest dreams imagined, that he was capable of doing what he did.

**Martin (voice over):**

He lost his wife Gertrude earlier in the year, when she also took her own life. Do you think that event was what led him to this?

**Bianca (voice over):**

I´m sure there were a lot of factors, that played in to it. I didn´t see him in the mental hospital, so I don´t know what happened in that period.

**Martin (voice over):**

Don´t you think that you should have?

**Bianca (voice over):**

What?

**Martin (voice over):**

If your department knew that he could be dangerous to himself and others, shouldn´t you have kept tabs on him?

**Bianca (voice over):**

If we had unlimited resources, we would have. You have to realize that for every family we take off the observation list, at least one more takes it´s place. We can´t be everywhere at the same time, no matter how much we want to.

**Martin (voice over):**

But wouldn´t you agree, that at least a small part of the blame for this, can be blamed on your obviously careless handling of the family´s case?

_Bianca is starting to look pretty annoyed with his questions._

**Bianca (voice over):**

I´ll tell you this and then this interview is over. If you try to pass blame for what Ed Likens did on us, you´d be dead wrong. We did everything we could to help them, just like we´ll be doing everything we can for his kids.

_Manny turns the TV off._

**Marco (voice over):**

That could have gone better.

**Manny:**

She´s just upset. I am too, right now. Thanks for calling.

**Marco (voice over):**

Don´t worry about it. It´s not your fault, that the guy went psycho.

**Manny:**

That´s easy for you to say.

**Marco (voice over):**

Manny, if we blamed ourselves for everything that went wrong in our clients´ lives, we´d all go crazy. You´ve done nothing wrong here. We´ll talk tomorrow, okay?

**Manny:**

Okay.

_She hangs up on Marco, then calls up Eddy again._

**Manny:**

Could you come home? I really need you right now.

_She puts the phone down and tries to digest the news._

**11\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

**CAPTION: FRIDAY.**

_Julie, Lisa and Chrissy are heading to class._

**Julie:**

So, are you and Taylor friends now?

**Lisa:**

I guess. She´s a sweet girl, that Taylor.

**Chrissy:**

Isn´t it crazy how many people we know now, compared to when the schoolyear started?

**Julie:**

It´s weird, how there´s only a few weeks left of it.

_She stops, when she sees Simon talking to Allison. They seem to like each other´s company. She doesn´t look too happy about it and Lisa notices immediately. Jack comes rushing past them._

**Lisa:**

Jack, wait!

**Jack:**

This has to be fast, Lisa. I just got here and I really need to use the bathroom before class starts.

_Chrissy and Lisa can´t help smiling at Jack´s desperate facial expression. Julie´s eyes are fixed on Simon and Allison._

**Jack:**

It´s not funny!

**Lisa:**

What´s the deal with Simon and Allison?

**Jack:**

They talk sometimes, that´s all I know. I need to go.

**Lisa:**

Run, Jackie Boy. Run!

_He runs to the bathroom. Chrissy and Lisa tend to Julie._

**Julie:**

He´s dating her.

**Chrissy:**

How can you tell? They´re not even touching each other.

**Julie:**

Call it my Girl´s Intuition. What a way to start the day, huh?

_Chrissy sees Jamie walking down the hallway and smiles._

**Chrissy:**

See you later.

_She quickly walks toward him. When he sees her, he speeds up, too. They hug and give each other a small peck on the mouth. Lisa and Julie look happy for them._

**Julie:**

Our love lives are in the dumps and they´re closer than ever.

**Lisa:**

I´m actually fine with my love life or lack there of. I´d rather find a band to play with, than a boyfriend right now. I´m not gonna date anyone, I´m in a band with, that´s for sure.

**Julie:**

That still leaves plenty of fish in the sea, right? I can move on too. It shouldn´t be that hard. I just have to stay calm and ...

_She sees that Allison is giving Simon a palm reading and is very lightly touching his palm, like barely at all._

**Julie:**

... punch that slut right in her mouth! Who does she think, she is?

**Lisa:**

A girl talking to a boy, she knows?

**Julie:**

If she thinks, I´m letting her put her grubby hands all over on my Simon like that, she´s got another thing coming!

_Julie tries to get up, but Lisa holds her back._

**Lisa:**

We need to do a lot more work on that moving on thing.

_We cut to Jamie and Chrissy, walking up the hall and holding hands._

**Chrissy:**

I think, you´re brave to come today.

**Jamie:**

I don´t feel brave. I still feel like I´m falling apart inside, but I can´t take another day in the hospital. At least, I got some sleep last night.

**Chrissy:**

So, he´s off the respirator now?

**Jamie:**

He´s breathing on his own. He could wake up at any time.

**Chrissy:**

I hope, we can be there, when he does.

**Jamie:**

Me, too.

_They smile at each other and head into the classroom._

**12\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_The kids in the remedial class pretty much all stare at them, when they come in. They see that Deb and Seb are absent. They sit down next to each other. Kimmie comes up to them._

**Kimmie:**

How´s he doing?

**Jamie:**

A lot better, but he´s not awake yet.

**Chrissy:**

Where´s the siblings?

**Kimmie:**

You haven´t heard?

**Chrissy:**

Heard what?

**Kimmie:**

Their dad was the shooter.

_Jamie and Chrissy´s good mood disappears in an instant._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	28. Boys Don´t Cry Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life slowly begins to return to normal at Degrassi

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E06 - BOYS DON´T CRY PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hospital room. Day.**

_We open with a shot of Charlie lying in his bed. He has an IV in his arm, but apart from that, you wouldn´t think there was anything wrong with him as he´s lying there. Taylor comes in to the room and sits down on a chair next to the bed. She takes his hand and holds it with both of hers._

**Taylor:**

I´m gonna leave soon, but I promise I´ll be back tomorrow. I´m so sorry ...

_She starts to cry and squeezes his hand._

**Taylor:**

I´m so sorry, I didn´t come sooner. Look, there´s something I´ve been meaning to tell you for a while. I don´t know if you can even hear me, but maybe it´ll make you want to fight harder. I´m pregnant, Charlie. You´re gonna be a dad, so you can´t just go off and die on me like this. I have no idea how I´m gonna get through this without you.

_She stares at his immovable and stoic face and sees a sudden very tiny twitch._

**Taylor:**

Charlie?

_He begins to come to and her face lights up. He opens his eyes and looks confused._

**Charlie:**

Taylor?

**Taylor:**

I´m here. I can´t believe, you´re awake.

**Charlie:**

Where am I?

_He tries to sit up, but can´t. He groans in pain._

**Taylor:**

You probably shouldn´t move too much. You´re in the hospital, Charlie. You got shot in the back. I thought you were gonna die.

_She very gently hugs him. He still looks a bit confused._

**Charlie:**

Huh?

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The auditorium is busy, with kids and adults alike setting up for the unity concert. Lisa and and Jack are on ladders hanging the No Regrets backdrop banner up, while Julie is checking if it´s straight from the stage. Jack and Lisa look like their arms are getting tired._

**Lisa:**

Come on, Julie. It´s not that hard.

**Julie:**

But what if it´s crooked and everyone notices?

**Jack:**

I can´t hold it much longer.

_Jay comes up behind her carrying an amplifier._

**Jay:**

A little up on your side, Lisa.

_She does and he gives them a nod. They fasten it and climb down._

**Julie:**

Sorry, guys. My head just isn´t in this today.

**Lisa:**

Because of a certain ex-boyfriend and the pretty female, he´s been seen with a lot lately?

**Jack:**

I´m sure Simon would have told me, if they were more than that.

**Julie:**

I thought that if I went here and helped out, I´d get them off my mind.

_She looks over at them, working on making a banner and seemingly having fun._

**Julie:**

Great plan that was!

**Lisa:**

As your friend, I´m not gonna allow you to sulk the day away.

_Megan, Suey and three other girls (Sandy Kramer, a 15 year old redhead carrying drum sticks, Michelle "Mickie" Hamilton, who´s carrying a bass and Nancy Whitford, a 15 year old blonde girl with her guitar) come on stage. They stop to check the backdrop out._

**Sandy:**

Where´s our backdrop?

**Mickie:**

She asked you a question.

_Julie and Jack look nervous, while Lisa is more cool about it._

**Julie:**

We don´t have one.

**Nancy:**

What do you mean, you don´t have one?

**Jack:**

You didn´t give us one?

**Sandy:**

Oh, crap! I forgot to give it to them.

**Nancy:**

Way to go, Sandy. Jeez!

_They start getting ready for the soundcheck. Julie and Jack ease up a little bit. Suey and Megan come over to them._

**Suey:**

I hope they didn´t scare you too much.

**Julie:**

Me getting scared by them? I was so not scared!

**Megan:**

Next you´ll be telling me, that you´re fine with you eks getting all flirty with Skatergirl.

**Lisa:**

Ease up on her, Megs. I remember a time, when you got all teary eyes over Jackie Boy here dumping you.

_Lisa puts her hand on his shoulder and Jack tries to look brave. Suey thinks it´s funny._

**Suey:**

You actually dated him?

**Megan:**

Yeah, but he couldn´t handle having a real girlfriend. He´d much rather play Lisa´s pretend boyfriend at school and get the benefits, when they´re alone.

**Jack:**

We´re just really good friends.

**Lisa:**

A boy and a girl can be friends and nothing more. We´re proof of that.

**Megan:**

So you didn´t go semi-psycho on me that time, because of your big crush on him?

**Lisa:**

Had. I´ve moved on.

**Jack:**

We like each other, just not in that way.

**Megan:**

What´s your call, Suey?

**Suey:**

The way they got all defensive just now, looks like a dead giveaway to me.

**Megan:**

Go back to your semi-pretend or whatever screwed up relationship, you two have. Tonight, we get to rock the house and all you get to do is watch.

**Lisa:**

Yeah? I´m putting my own band together. One that´s much better than yours!

**Megan:**

Whatever. Now get off the stage, so we can show you how it´s done.

_Lisa´s actually a little worked up, but Julie grabs her arm and pulls her off stage. Jack follows them._

**Jack:**

She can´t still be mad about the break up. It´s been three months now.

**Lisa:**

Just ignore her. She doesn´t know what she´s talking about. I don´t have a crush on you, that´s silly!

_She laughs nervously and Jack buys it, but Julie sees right through her. She looks over at Simon and Allison and realizes that her own situation isn´t much better._

**3\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Bianca is driving. Manny is in the passenger seat._

**Manny:**

I can´t help getting a strange feeling of de-ja-vu.

**Bianca:**

I know what you mean. Did you get any sleep last night?

**Manny:**

Maybe two or three hours. If I hadn´t had Eddy there ...

**Bianca:**

You´re lucky to you have him.

**Manny:**

I feel so lucky, that I don´t have to deal with this on my own.

**Bianca:**

I don´t think, I slept at all. I feel like I should go and say goodbye to him, before they cremate him and put him in an unmarked grave. We wasn´t the terrible man, they make him out to be. He deserves to at least have someone, who knew him, say goodbye to him.

**Manny:**

I can´t handle seeing him again. Something must have gone completely wrong in his head, while he was in that institution.

**Bianca:**

We´ll probably never know.

**Manny:**

We need to give Deb and Seb all the help we can. We owe them that much.

**Bianca:**

I visited yesterday, but they didn´t feel like talking.

**Manny:**

That´s understandable. I thought, I had it tough, when I was 14. Compared to them, my life was a trip to Disneyland.

**4\. Int. Hospital Room. Day.**

_Charlie is sitting up and eating ice cream with great joy. Taylor´s still over the moon, that he´s awake and doing good. Jamie and Chrissy come in. Both of them smile, when they see him._

**Jamie:**

I should have known, a bullet wouldn´t keep you down.

_Charlie stops eating and grins from ear to ear._

**Charlie:**

And I get all the ice cream, I can eat.

**Jamie:**

Sounds like a sweet deal. How are your parents dealing with it?

**Charlie:**

They´re happy, I´m alive. I think, they´ve forgiven for me everything, I´ve ever done. You wanna see my new trick?

_He pulls up the covers to show his feet and wiggles his toes. It´s not easy for him, but at least he can move them._

**Jamie:**

So you´re not gonna end up disabled?

**Charlie:**

I´ve got a lot of rehab ahead, after I´m done healing. After that they can see, how it´s gonna affect my future. They said that I could still end up with a limp or something.

**Jamie:**

If you get one, I´ll get one too. We´ll make people think, it´s the new fashion.

_Chrissy sits down next to Taylor._

**Chrissy:**

Were you here, when he woke up?

**Taylor:**

I was about to leave and then it happened.

**Charlie:**

Taylor´s my angel.

**Taylor:**

Stop it with that!

**Charlie:**

You are. You´re also the best person, I´ve met. You´re caring and honest. I feel like you and Jamie are the two people, I always know, I can trust.

_Taylor isn´t taking his praise well and Chrissy sees it._

**Chrissy:**

You used to say nice things like that to me, when we started dating.

**Jamie:**

Yeah, but that was before I got to know you.

_Charlie laughs, but it clearly hurts him. Jamie looks worried._

**Jamie:**

Are you okay?

**Charlie:**

It only hurts when I laugh or try to move.

**Chrissy:**

Do you remember it?

**Charlie:**

All I remember is being at the show. I heard a bang, felt a pain in my back and fell down. I passed out from the pain, but I don´t remember it.

**Jamie:**

We can leave, if you want.

**Charlie:**

No, stay. I´m glad to be with friends right now.

_He looks over at Taylor, who shyly smiles back at him._

**5\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Megan´s new band are getting ready to start their soundcheck and the auditorium looks much better than it did before. The volunteers, including Lola, Zoe, Maya, Jonah and Kayla are looking up at the stage. Eddy comes up to the microphone and they applaud him._

**Eddy:**

Thanks guys, but the ones you should be applauding are yourselves. You´ve done an amazing job here, so give yourselves a hand too.

_They applaud again._

**Eddy:**

Were about to start the soundcheck, but before that, I´ve got some fantastic news for all of you. Charlie Howerton is awake.

_There´s a much larger applause this time. We see the happy reactions of the people in the crowd._

**Eddy:**

From what I´ve been told, he´s with friends and family right now. I´ve also been told, that given the circumstances, he´s in good shape and there´s no signs of paralysis. With those news, I want to thank you for your support and we´ll see you tonight!

_People begin to fill out. Jonah takes his place at the mixing board, with a curious Lisa watching everything he´s doing. Lola, Zoe, Maya, Jay and Kayla also stay to watch. Julie sees that Allison is heading towards the girl´s room and follows her._

**Jonah:**

Anytime you ready.

**Megan:**

We are "DFF". "Degrassi´s Finest Females"!

 _Sandy counts them in and_ _**they play the M2M song "Everything That You Do".** _ _Megan is the lead singer, while Suey plays keyboards and sings backing vocals. Lisa can´t help but be a little jealous, but she´s more impressed with them than anything else. The adults are digging them as well._

**6\. Int. Girl´s Room. Day.**

_Allison is washing her hands, when she notices Julie coming in the door, looking ready for a showdown._

**Julie:**

Maybe you didn´t get the memo, but Simon´s taken.

_Allison plays it cool and slowly dries her hands, making Julie even more angry._

**Allison:**

You know, there´s nothing more pathetic, than a girl who just can´t get it through her dumb little head, when her ex has moved on.

**Julie:**

Me and him aren´t finished yet.

**Allison:**

Why? Because you´re still hung up on him?

**Julie:**

You can´t just move in and ...

**Allison:**

And what? Steal him away from you? From what I heard, you broke up with him.

**Julie:**

Because my parents made me. It´s wasn´t because ...

**Allison:**

You stopped loving him?

**Julie:**

Stop interrupting me!

**Allison:**

You had him and you blew it. He´s fair game now.

_She tauntingly smiles at Julie on her way out. Julie´s still mad, but you can see, she knows that Allison wasn´t all wrong._

**7\. Int. Hotel Room. Day.**

_Manny and Bianca are with Deb and Seb. Needless to say. the mood is very low._

**Bianca:**

Have you thought about some of the things, we talked about? Like where you´d like to live?

**Deb:**

I don´t know about Seb, but all I can think about is, you know ...

**Seb:**

We know that you can´t house us here forever, but can we have another day or two to think about it?

**Bianca:**

Of course, but I´m afraid we´ll need a decision soon. There´s really only two choices, either you go to live with your aunt in Calgary, if she agrees to take you in or we find you a place in a group home.

**Deb:**

You mean like an orphanage?

**Bianca:**

We don´t call it that anymore, but yes. That´s basically what it is.

**Seb:**

I´ve heard horror stories about those places.

**Manny:**

It´s not as bad as it sounds. You´ll grow up among other kids. Some who have gone through things, like you have and others, whose parents for some reason couldn´t take care of them.

**Deb:**

Can any of them say "My father was a mass murderer"?

**Seb:**

Deb´s right. When they find out who we are, we´ll get bullied for sure.

**Bianca:**

That´s something you´ll always be at risk of, no matter where you are. It´s not something I´d usually recommend, but you might want to consider changing your last name, to your mother´s maiden name or something else entirely.

**Deb:**

So now we have to go around and be ashamed of who we are?

**Bianca:**

That´s not what I meant.

**Deb:**

We never hurt anybody, so why should we have to pay for what he did?

**Seb:**

Because that´s how the world works. When something like this happens, they all want someone to blame it on. Do you think anyone at Degrassi would ever talk to us again? They hate us now.

**Deb:**

We have friends there. I can´t just leave them.

**Seb:**

We had friends. We can´t go back to Degrassi after this.

**Deb:**

But ...

**Seb:**

I heard about this kid named Johnny DiMarco, who went to Degrassi years ago. He was there when another kid got stabbed to death and almost everyone hated him, the entire time he went there. They couldn´t care less, that he had no blame in it. It´ll be the same for us, if we go back. Probably worse.

_Deb is obviously having a harder time handling it all, than Seb is right now._

**Bianca:**

I wish I could give you all the answers, I really do. But changing schools is a big step and I want you to think hard about it, before you decide anything.

**Manny:**

What if Jamie and Charlie forgave you? Would you still want to change schools, then?

**Seb:**

Of course not, but that´s never gonna happen.

_Manny gets an idea._

**8\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_No Regrets have taken over the stage and are in the middle of their soundcheck, with Lisa standing in for Eddy, who´s busy organizing. Lisa, of course, is having the time of her young life playing with the adults. They in turn, can´t help be impressed by her skills. Down at the Mixing desk, Jonah, Zoe and Lola are loving it too. One person, who isn´t having a good time is Julie, who looks like she´d rather be anywhere else right now. She sees Simon come through the door, obviously looking for something. Looking determined, she walks over to him._

**Julie:**

Looking for something?

**Simon:**

My keys. My dad´s gonna go berserk, if I don´t find them.

**Julie:**

I thought you might have been looking for your new girlfriend. No wait, she´s easy to find, because you´re always together with her!

_Simon looks puzzled._

**Simon:**

What?

_She grabs him by the arm and leads him out to the hallway._

**9\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_The hallway is busy with people setting up the food and drink stands, but they manage to find a half way quiet place._

**Simon:**

Can this wait? I need to find my keys!

_Julie pulls them out of her pocket and hands them to him._

**Simon:**

Did you steal them from my jacket?

**Julie:**

I had to find a way to get you back here without her, so I could find out, what´s going on.

**Simon:**

Julie, that´s pretty messed up! It´s taken me over an hour to retrace my steps all the way back here.

_Julie realizes, that maybe her plan backfired a little and smiles nervously._

**Julie:**

Okay, I´m sorry I stole them. It just drives me crazy to see you two together. I know it´s not fair on you, but it´s how I feel.

**Simon:**

One of my friends got shot a few days ago and because of your dad and his rules, I can´t talk to you about it. Jamie´s been with him in the hospital and when I talk to Jack, it´s been about death and all this heavy stuff. Allison´s been the one good thing to happen. With her, we just talk and skate and act like things are normal. That helps me feel normal.

**Julie:**

Is she your girlfriend?

**Simon:**

I´ve never really talked to her until three days ago.

**Julie:**

Do you like her?

**Simon:**

I don´t know. She´s easy to talk to. She´s got this weird sense of humor and I don´t know why, but it makes me laugh every time. And she´s taking me to all these great skating spots, I never knew existed.

**Julie:**

Do you think she´s prettier than me?

**Simon:**

That´s not a fair. Look, my mind´s all kinds of messed up right now, with us breaking up and Charlie getting shot. Maybe she could be someday, but I´m not anywhere near ready to start dating again. I feel like wouldn´t be fair to her to start something, before I am.

_They shyly smile at each other._

**Julie:**

I went cuckoo bananas on you today, didn´t I?

**Simon:**

If that means, you did something a little crazy, then yes, you did. I´m not blaming you for anything. I´m guessing, you´re as messed up in the head about the break up as me, so you´re getting a free pass today.

**Julie:**

What if I do it again?

**Simon:**

I´ll probably forgive you again.

**Julie:**

And the time after that?

**Simon:**

Don´t push you luck. But I´ll still forgive you. You mean a lot to me, Jules. I doesn´t matter who we date and don´t date. We´ll always be friends.

**Julie:**

Promise?

**Simon:**

Promise.

_The two of them hug, but it´s more of a friend hug this time._

**9\. Int. Hospital Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Jamie are getting ready to leave._

**Jamie:**

See you tomorrow.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks for a great afternoon, guys. I never thought you could actually have fun in a hospital.

**Charlie:**

It´s been better than the last few days, I´ll say that for it. If you see Deb and Seb, tell them there´s no hard feelings on my part.

**Jamie:**

You got it, buddy.

**Taylor:**

We should hang out some more, Chrissy.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think your classmates will make fun of you for hanging with 7th graders?

**Taylor:**

I´d still prefer to have them make fun of me, than the "poor girl" looks everyone´s been giving me.

**Charlie:**

When I come back, I´ll make them say "lucky girl" in stead.

**Jamie:**

Are you coming with us, Taylor?

**Taylor:**

There´s still a tiny bit of visiting time left. I´m not missing a second of it.

**Chrissy:**

We have to get going, if were gonna catch the bus.

_Jamie and Chrissy leave as they wave goodbye to each other._

**Taylor:**

I wish, I could stay all night here.

**Charlie:**

It won´t be much fun. I loved having you all here, but I admit that I´m beat.

**Taylor:**

Talk about a big day, huh?

**Charlie:**

So, what´s your plan for tonight? It is Saturday.

**Taylor:**

I haven´t planned anything. There´s a Unity Concert against violence at Degrassi tonight in your honor.

**Charlie:**

Then you have to go.

**Taylor:**

I don´t know, if I wanna be around all those people.

**Charlie:**

There´s three things, I want you to do for me.

**Taylor:**

What?

**Charlie:**

Record a message from me on your phone and get it played there. If it´s in my honor, they should at least get a word from the man himself, don´t you think?

**Taylor:**

You got it. What´s the last thing?

**Charlie:**

Enjoy yourself. You´ve looked like you´ve been carrying the world on your shoulders for weeks.

**Taylor:**

Charlie, there´s a good reason for that. I ...

_The nurse, a man in his 20´s, comes in._

**Nurse:**

I´m afraid visiting hours are over.

**Taylor:**

We were in the middle of something.

**Nurse:**

It´ll have to wait until tomorrow. I assure you, that he´ll still be here in the morning, when you get here.

**Charlie:**

You can tell me tomorrow. It´s nice to have a mystery to look forward to.

_Taylor is disappointed, but also a bit relieved by the looks of it._

**10\. Int. Locker Room. Day.**

_DFF are warming up for their concert. Megan looks pretty nervous._

**Megan:**

Remind me, why we volunteered to do this?

**Suey:**

So, we could play our first gig. You said, you played lots of gigs with your old band.

**Megan:**

I might have bent the truth a little.

_The other girls stop playing and look at her._

**Nancy:**

What does that mean?

**Megan:**

I´ve played a gig. As in one. We only played three songs.

**Sandy:**

As if I wasn´t nervous enough.

_Lisa pops in._

**Lisa:**

Ten minutes until you go on.

**Megan:**

Oh, god! We´re gonna stink it up out there, I can feel it!

**Lisa:**

I thought, you sounded great.

**Megan:**

Really?

**Lisa:**

You´ve got this cool mix between old and new, that people will like. I know, I liked it and so did my friends. The adults looked pretty impressed too.

**Mickie:**

Thanks. You sounded pretty good out there. How long have you been playing?

**Lisa:**

About eight months.

**Nancy:**

Eight months! You´re joking, right?

_Lisa shakes her head._

**Suey:**

Maybe you should come and jam sometime.

**Nancy:**

I always wanted it to be a two guitar band.

**Lisa:**

Find me at school and tell me the where and when´s. Don´t worry guys, you´ll do great.

_Lisa leaves them. Megan looks a little braver now._

**11\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_Seb and Deb are spacing out in front of the TV, but don´t look any happier, than they did earlier. There´s a knock on the door. The siblings eye each other suspiciously, but both go to answer it._

**Seb:**

Who is it?

**Manny (voice over):**

It´s Manny. Open up. I´ve got a surprise for you.

_Seb opens the we see Jamie, Chrissy and Manny, who´s got two big plastic bags with her._

**Jamie/Chrissy:**

Surprise!

_Deb and Seb are both completely overcome with joy and surprise._

**Manny:**

I thought, you could use a little cheering up.

**Seb:**

I´m sorry, Jamie.

**Deb:**

Me too.

**Jamie:**

What for? It wasn´t any of you, who shot Charlie.

**Seb:**

How is he?

**Jamie:**

Doing better.

**Deb:**

I´m so glad to hear that.

**Jamie:**

If he were here, he´d tell you the same thing I did. You guys are our friends, right?

_Manny puts the bags on the table._

**Manny:**

There should be enough sodas and snacks there to last you a week.

**Chrissy:**

This was a great idea. Thanks for setting it up.

**Manny:**

Don´t mention it. You guys enjoy yourselves. I´ve got a concert to get to.

_She leaves them and the kids begin to dig in._

**12\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_The auditorium is packed for the Unity Concert. Julie, Lisa and Jack are waiting for the show to start. Julie´s mood has improved a lot, since we last saw her._

**Julie:**

Am I alone in hoping, that they suck just a little bit?

**Jack:**

I know what you mean. It feels like we´re gonna watch our former singer show off her new toy and it´s much better than the one she had, when she was with us.

**Lisa:**

Oh, oh. Red ex-boyfriend alert.

_They look to the entrance to see Simon and Allison arriving together._

**Julie:**

I´m fine with it.

**Lisa:**

This morning, you wanted to strangle her. What´s changed?

**Julie:**

While you were playing with the grown-up´s, I had a talk with Simon. They´re just friends.

**Jack:**

What if they become more than that?

**Julie:**

Then I deal with it. She´s far from my favorite person, but it´s not fair, that he should be alone because of me.

**Lisa:**

Maybe I should try my luck with him.

_She winks at Jack, so he knows that she was only kidding. Julie gets her "I Mean It" face on and waves her finger at her._

**Julie:**

Ah, ah! Don´t even think about it!

_Eddy comes out on stage, microphone in hand._

**Eddy:**

Good Evening and welcome to Degrassi´s first ever Unity Concert.

_People applaud. We see that Taylor comes up to Jack, Lisa and Julie, who greet her._

**Eddy:**

Before we start tonight´s entertainment, we have a special surprise for you. One that even I, had no idea we´d get until a few minutes ago. We have a message from Charlie Howerton, recorded less than an hour ago by his girlfriend, Taylor.

_He nods to Jonah (flanked by Lola, Zoe, Frankie and Amy), who starts the video. We see the reactions of several people in the crowd during Charlie´s voice over._

**Charlie (voice over):**

Hey everybody. I thought, I should send you a little message, since I´m supposed to be the center of attention and I´m not even there. I know that for many of you, the first thought you had when you heard the news, was that you hated the guy with the gun. I want you to know that I don´t hate him. I pity him, because he´s someone that should have been helped, but wasn´t. I´m friends with his kids and I know they´re afraid, they´ll be hated too, which isn´t fair on them. The thing is, you can´t fight hate with more hate. At some point, someone has to be the bigger person and say "stop the madness". Tonight, that person is me. So, thanks for listening and party a little extra for the ones, who can´t be there.

_The crowd applauds loudly._

**Eddy:**

With that, I say we get this show started. First off, making their stage debut as a band here tonight, Degrassi´s Finest Female´s, also known as "DFF"!

_The band come out on stage to cheers._

**13\. Montage - music: "People Are People" by Depeche Mode (played by DFF in a more modern and rockier version).** _Throughout the montage, we switch between various characters. First the band playing and those in the crowd enjoying the show, then Bianca arriving at the morgue, then the siblings enjoying a night off from their troubles, then Charlie sleeping in his hospital bed and finally Bianca seeing Ed´s body and saying her emotional goodbyes to him at the morgue._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	29. That´s What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes in to labor and Paige makes her return

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E07 - THAT´S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_Emma is on the couch, doing breathing exercises. Sean is pacing around, frantically gathering things in an overnight bag._

**Emma:**

Where the hell is she?

**Sean:**

Maybe she´s stuck in traffic or something. How is going? Do you need anything?

**Emma:**

How´s it going? HOW´S IT GOING! SEAN, I´M EXTREMELY PREGNANT AND ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH. WHAT I NEED NOW IS FOR ZOE TO GET HERE, SO I CAN GET TO A FRIGGIN´HOSPITAL! THE LAST THING I NEED IS STUPID QUESTIONS FROM YOU!

**Sean:**

Come on, Zoe.

_The door buzzer goes and Sean looks relieved. He opens the door and it´s Zoe._

**Zoe:**

How´s she doing?

**Sean:**

She ...

**Emma:**

SHE NEED´S ZOE TO GET HER ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME OFF THIS COUCH!

_Zoe gives Sean a sympathetic look, before going inside._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Jonah comes into the store. He´s much better dressed and is clearly enjoying his day much more than usual. Lola, who was playing with her phone behind the counter, eyes him with a smile._

**Lola:**

I´m guessing "Paige Day" has arrived?

**Jonah:**

In four hours, the long wait is over. How´s business?

**Lola:**

Only two customers, but it´s still early. Have you talked to Frankie?

**Jonah:**

Not since the day before last.

**Lola:**

She´s at home, basically having a breakdown and hiding from the world. Jeff, her ex-husband, has been arrested for insider trading, down in the US. She´s meeting with a lawyer tomorrow to find out, if she could be charged along with him.

**Jonah:**

Why wouldn´t she call me?

**Lola:**

She probably didn´t want to ruin your day with her problems. I think she´s also afraid, that with Paige coming back, you won´t have time for her anymore.

**Jonah:**

Of course, I will. Frankie and Paige will get along great and we can hang out, the three of us.

**Lola:**

You have that all planned out, don´t you?

**Jonah:**

Why wouldn´t they get along?

**Lola:**

Maybe because Paige is your girlfriend and Frankie has been, how should I put it, flirty as an alley cat in heat with you lately.

**Jonah:**

That´s just how she is.

**Lola:**

She´s not like that around anyone else and don´t think I haven´t seen you play along.

**Jonah:**

Come on!

**Lola:**

Stroking her hair, giving each other massages, cooking and eating a lot of dinners together, just the two of you. Not to mention hanging out all evening afterwards. If I didn´t know any of you, I`d think you were dating.

**Jonah:**

We´ve become close again, but I´m with Paige. Sure, if I was single ...

_Lola eyes him suspiciously and shakes her head._

**Jonah:**

What´s with the look?

**Lola:**

Why aren´t you together? I know you care about Paige, but is there really a future in that relationship? She´s coming up here now to stay for a while, but once the movie´s finished, she´s off to the next shoot. You and Frankie care about each other as much as two people can. Don´t you find her attractive?

**Jonah:**

She´s turned into one hell of a looker, I can´t deny that. But I´m with Paige and when I´m with her, we always have fun and enjoy each other´s company.

**Lola:**

You could still have that with Paige, if she was your friend and Frankie was your girlfriend.

_Jonah clearly considers it._

**Jonah:**

That smart brain of yours can be really annoying sometimes, you know that?

**Lola:**

No matter what, I´m sure she´d appreciate it, if you came over to talk to her. She could probably use your support right now, don´t you think?

_He leaves the store and Lola smiles to herself as she gets back to playing with her phone._

**3\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Day.**

_Taylor is working up to something and is very concentrated._

**Lisa:**

Taylor? Are you still with me?

**Taylor:**

It´s my acting technique. I´m treating this as a monologue, I have to perform.

**Lisa:**

Whatever works for you. But if you spend all day working up to it, you won´t get to tell him today.

**Taylor:**

I decided on Tuesday, that today is the day. I´ve been mentally preparing for it, so it´s now or never.

**Lisa:**

Or until you have to explain the constant weight gain.

**Taylor:**

We´ll pretend you´re Charlie.

**Lisa (in her deepest voice);**

Hey, baby!

**Taylor:**

Without the voice, please.

**Lisa:**

Okay. So, Taylor, great love of my life, what´s on your mind?

**Taylor:**

There´s something important, I need to tell you. Something I should have told you sooner.

**Lisa:**

Oh? Why haven´t you told me sooner, if it´s so important?

**Taylor:**

Because this is one of the hardest things I´ve ever had to do. I´m afraid of how you´ll react, when I tell you.

**Lisa:**

You can tell me anything. I promise, I won´t get mad.

**Taylor:**

Charlie, I´ve been pregnant for almost four weeks now.

**Lisa:**

Why, Taylor. That´s shocking! But I love you and I want to marry you!

**Taylor:**

Oh, Charlie. Of course I will!

**Taylor:**

And if you change your mind, you know my dad has a shotgun!

_They kiss with their hands over their mouths and laugh._

**Lisa:**

He loves you. No matter what, I´m sure, he´ll be there for you through all of it.

**Taylor:**

I really hope you´re right.

_Lisa gives her a hug for support and Taylor clearly appreciates it._

**4\. Int. Hospital Waiting Room. Day**

_Sean is sitting on a chair and reading a magazine, when Manny comes in to the room._

**Manny:**

Hey, Sean. How are you?

**Sean:**

Bored and excited at the same time. I´ve tried to read the same article for the last hour, but I can´t concentrate on it.

_He puts the magazine away. She sits down next to him._

**Manny:**

I thought that Zoe came in with you.

**Sean:**

She had to go back to work, but she ´ll be back later.

**Manny:**

No news on Em?

**Sean:**

Nope. She expressly told me to stay in the waiting room, but man, do I wanna be in there with her.

**Manny:**

I guess she doesn´t want any more unplanned birthing injuries on her conscience.

**Sean:**

What?

**Manny:**

She hasn´t told you the story, from when Chrissy was born?

**Sean:**

Not that I remember.

**Manny:**

Well, Spinner thought that he should film the birth of his first child. Even after they watched another birthing video and he threw up, he still wanted to film it himself.

**Sean:**

What happened? He didn´t pass out, did he?

**Manny:**

No, but apparently he still had trouble keeping his lunch down, when he saw a woman giving birth.

**Sean:**

Don´t tell me, he puked in the delivery room.

**Manny:**

Thankfully not. What he did do was dart out of the room so fast, that he slipped. He banged his knee up so bad, that he couldn´t work for two weeks.

**Sean:**

I can just picture it!

**Manny:**

When they brought him in to see them and he was on crutches, Emma said, she couldn´t believe her eyes.

**Sean:**

No wonder! What about the video?

**Manny:**

It´s the shortest birthing video in recorded history.

_They laugh amonst themselves._

**Sean:**

We need a way to pass the time.

**Manny:**

I haven´t reminisced today.

**Sean:**

You do that a lot?

**Manny:**

At least a few times a day. It´s fun to think back to the old times, you know.

**Sean:**

Me, too. Even the bad times seem a lot better than they were, when you look back on them.

**Manny:**

You didn´t have it all bad in High School. You had a couple of cool girlfriends in Emma and Ellie. Plus you had that sexy, brooding look going on.

**Sean:**

I was sexy, huh?

_Manny winks at him and he smiles._

**Manny:**

Didn´t you have third girlfriend for a short while?

**Sean:**

You mean Amy. Man, I could tell you some stories about her. She was way out there!

**Manny:**

Tell me the best one.

_Sean leans back in his chair and tries to think._

**5\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie looks pretty down. Jonah is trying to grasp the situation._

**Jonah:**

I´m still not getting, how you can be blamed for this?

**Frankie:**

Because the money went into our joint account. I never interfered with our finances, he took care of that. All I remember is that we invested some money. A few weeks later he came home and told me, we made a bundle on it.

**Jonah:**

They won´t convict you based on that.

**Frankie:**

I have no proof, that I didn´t know! I signed a lot of papers, without having any clue what I signed. I always trusted him to do, what was best for us. What if I signed something, that incriminates me?

**Jonah:**

You´ll drive yourself crazy. if you keep thinking like that.

**Frankie:**

You´re not the one, who could end up going to jail.

**Jonah:**

That´s not gonna happen.

**Frankie:**

How would you know?

**Jonah:**

Because they´ll see, what I see. An incredible young woman, who´s an upstanding and caring member of society and someone, who would never dream of hurting anyone.

**Frankie:**

Maybe it´s fair, that I pay a price. I knew, we did some pretty shady things. Whatever he wanted me to do, I did it. No questions asked. As long as the money kept coming in, I didn´t feel the need to ask.

**Jonah:**

But that´s not, who you are now!

**Frankie:**

We had a long time, where we never saw each other. I wanna be the same girl, that you liked so much in High School. But those years changed me, for better or worse.

**Jonah:**

Do you think, I don´t have baggage? I spent three years hiding out from the world in my store and my apartment, after Grace died. Before then, my entire identity had been tied to her and her health problems, for at least that long. Let this other messed up freak help you through this.

_He looks her in the eyes and Frankie cracks a small, shy smile._

**Frankie:**

But what about the little detail, about your girlfriend?

**Jonah:**

I don´t have to leave for another three hours. Lola said, that you´re worried, I won´t have time for you.

**Frankie:**

Things won´t be the same, after she gets here. But it´s okay. I´ll survive.

_Frankie pouts and Jonah feels terrible._

**Jonah:**

We still have a few hours, until I have to go.

_Frankie snuggles up in his arms. He semi-reluctantly allows her to._

**Frankie:**

I have no idea, what I´d do without you in my life.

_He starts to relax. He strokes her hair and she looks ever so comfortable._

**6\. Ext. Hospital. Day.**

_Taylor is walking with determination towards the entrance. Her face though, tells the story of how scared she is. Chrissy and Spinner spot her._

**Chrissy:**

Taylor!

_Taylor is pulled out of her zone. Chrissy and Spinner walk over to her._

**Taylor:**

Hey, Chrissy.

**Chrissy;**

This is Spinner, my dad.

**Taylor:**

Spinner?

**Spinner:**

I had ADHD, when I was younger. If I didn´t take my Ritalin, my brain would start spinning, as they said.

**Taylor:**

Cool. What are you guys doing here?

**Chrissy:**

My mom´s about to give birth to my new brother or sister.

**Taylor:**

Congratulations! Shouldn´t your brothers be here for this?

**Chrissy:**

They´re with my grandparents. Are you here to see Charlie?

**Taylor:**

Yeah. I come here every day.

**Spinner:**

He´s lucky to have you. I had cancer, so I know how much it means to have people around, who care about you.

**Taylor:**

You´re a cancer survivor?

**Spinner:**

Sure as I stand alive before you.

**Taylor:**

It must have been scary as hell.

**Spinner:**

It was, but you find ways to deal with it.

**Taylor:**

Like what?

**Spinner:**

The main one for me, was to keep telling myself, that if other people could do it, I could too. I had to overcome this, but a lot of other people have had to overcome worse. Putting what they had to do into context with what I had to do, made it seem more do-able somehow.

_Taylor looks more relaxed now._

**Taylor:**

You have a pretty cool dad, Chrissy. Good luck with your mom. Nice to meet you, Spinner.

**Spinner:**

You too, Taylor.

**Chrissy:**

Say hi to Charlie from me.

**Taylor:**

I will.

_Taylor leaves them._

**Spinner:**

I like her.

**Chrissy:**

Cuz she thought, that you´re cool?

**Spinner:**

It´s not something people tell me every day, you know.

**Chrissy:**

I think you´re pretty cool, too. For an old guy.

**Spinner:**

Thanks, Sweetie. Let´s see, if I can drag my old bones in there.

_He puts his arm around her shoulder and they head inside._

**7\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Manny and Sean are still reminiscing and enjoying each other´s company._

**Manny:**

... And the next thing I know, there´s a music video of it. For a few weeks, it was as if everywhere I went, I heard myself say "I´m gonna be famous!", to a dance beat that was catchy as hell.

**Sean:**

Oh, my god!

**Manny:**

My reputation took another nosedive after that one.

**Sean:**

I never knew, you were a wild girl back then.

**Manny:**

I wasn´t, really. I just did a few things, that made people think I was. Would you have hit on me, if I had been a wild girl?

**Sean:**

Probably not. Everyone thought, I was a wild kid, too. To be honest, the best times I had at that school, were when Ellie and me were living together. We were about as anti-wild, as we could be. For a short time there, it seemed like everything was going right.

**Manny:**

I won´t tell Emma, that you just told me how the best times you had, were with another girl.

**Sean:**

Probably a good plan.

_He checks his phone._

**Sean:**

They´re not big on the updates, are they?

**Manny:**

I´m sure, she´s doing fine.

**Sean:**

Yeah, but it´s a little premature. She´s only been pregnant for eight and a half months.

**Manny:**

No, she´s been pregnant for nine months. She told me, she got pregnant in mid-August.

**Sean:**

Mid-August? That´s before her and Spinner split up.

_Manny realizes her mistake._

**Manny:**

Maybe, I´m mistaking.

**Sean:**

You sounded very sure a moment ago. That means the kid could be Spinner´s.

**Manny:**

I´m sure that ...

**Sean:**

How could you be sure? Until we get a DNA test, I have no idea if I´m the father or not!

_He stands up, looking pretty stunned._

**Manny:**

I shouldn´t have said anything.

**Sean:**

No, you shouldn´t have!

_He begins to leave and she tries to reach out to stop him, but can´t._

**Manny:**

Where are you going?

**Sean:**

To the vending machines.

_He leaves. Manny knows, she´s screwed up._

**8\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Jonah and Paige are putting on their seatbelts. He´s obviously still worried and Paige can sense it. He puts the key in the ignition, but before he can turn it, Paige stops him._

**Paige:**

You´ve been Mr. Mono-Syllabic, since I got here. What´s going on?

**Jonah:**

It´s Frankie.

**Paige:**

Your old friend, that you´ve been giving cooking lessons to?

**Jonah:**

Yeah. She found out today, that there should be some legal trouble coming her way. It´s nothing she´s at fault for, but she could end up going to jail for some things her ex-husband did, while they were together.

**Paige:**

Poor girl. She´s probably devastated right now.

**Jonah:**

She is. I´m feeling guilty as hell for leaving her alone to come and pick you up.

**Paige:**

That´s because, you know, you shouldn´t have. We´ll have plenty of time to be together.

**Jonah:**

I just thought, that since it´s your first night back and everything.

**Paige:**

I´ll figure something out with Manny. Don´t worry about me.

**Jonah:**

Thanks.

**Paige:**

You can thank me by being the friend to her, that she needs tonight.

**Jonah:**

Most girlfriends wouldn´t be cool about being ditched for another girl.

**Paige:**

If you haven´t figured it out yet, I´m not like other girlfriends. I also happen to have a soft spot for emotional women in trouble.

_They smile at each other and he starts the car._

**9\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Manny is holding her head in her hands, when Spinner and Chrissy come in._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, Aunt Manny!

**Manny:**

Hey.

**Chrissy:**

What´s with the long face?

**Manny:**

Oh, I think, I´ve messed up big time.

**Spinner:**

Where´s Sean at? I thought he´d be here.

**Manny:**

He was. Chrissy, can I talk to your dad alone for a minute?

**Spinner:**

No eavesdropping this time. I´ll come out and tell you, when we´re done.

**Chrissy:**

Okay. Jeez!

_She leaves them, Manny waits until she´s sure, she´s out of hearing range._

**Manny:**

Sean is freaking out.

**Spinner:**

Why?

**Manny:**

When do you think Emma got pregnant?

**Spinner:**

Nine months ago. That would make it Mid-August.

**Manny:**

When you and her were still together. He´s afraid the child isn´t his.

**Spinner:**

That´s ridiculous!

**Manny:**

Maybe you could try telling him that. You can probably find him by the vending machines.

**Spinner:**

You owe me for this one.

**10\. Int. Hospital Foyer. Day.**

_Sean is almost frantically pushing the buttuns on a vending machine. He kicks it and looks frustrated. Spinner comes up behind him_.

**Spinner:**

Did it swallow your money?

**Sean:**

Yeah. I guess, I´ll have to live without my peanuts.

**Spinner:**

I just came from talking to Manny. She´s says, you´ve got a problem.

**Sean:**

A pretty big one, don´t you think? This is her fourth kid, but it´s my first! It´s probably the only one we´ll have together and now, right before it´s about to be born, I find out that it might not be mine.

**Spinner:**

It´s yours. Me and Em hadn´t been intimate for at least a month, when we split up. That part of our relationship was pretty non-existent the last few years.

**Sean:**

But you were wild and crazy about each other in the beginning. weren´t you?

**Spinner:**

Oh, yeah. She could be a wildcat, that Emma. But a lot changed after we had kids. We became more friends than lovers, I guess you could say.

**Sean:**

I´ve never been with anyone long enough, for the passion to go away. What if our relationship isn´t strong enough?

**Spinner:**

Come on, Sean. This is you and Emma, we´re talking about. You two were practically born to be together.

_Sean eases up a bi and leans back against the vending machine. It tilts a little bit and drops his bag of peanuts into the tray._

**Sean:**

What do you know? Maybe my luck is looking up.

**Spinner:**

You were already lucky, man! You´re about to be a dad for the first time!

**Sean:**

I am, aren´t I? Was Emma kind of a nightmare, when she was pregnant the other times?

**Spinner:**

After the first time, I figured out the best strategy.

**Sean:**

Which was?

**Spinner:**

Working all the overtime, I could get.

_Sean laughs._

**Sean:**

Look, we´ve never talked about how it went down last summer. We should have told you, back when it all started.

**Spinner:**

You´ve just lived eight and a half months with pregnant Emma. You´ve done your time.

**11\. Int. Hospital Room. Day.**

_Charlie and Taylor are making out, when Sheila, a nurse in her 40´s, comes in. They break their kiss._

**Sheila:**

We can´t leave you alone for two minutes, until she´s all over you.

**Charlie:**

Sheila. Honeypie! You remember what it´s like to be 15 and in love , don´t you?

**Sheila:**

Don´t think, you can keep sugar talking your way out of it. We can´t have your bursting your stitches, just because you and Taylor can´t control your hormones.

**Taylor:**

I´m as gentle as I can be, I promise.

_Sheila shakes her head on the way out._

**Sheila:**

Ten more minutes and that´s it, lovebirds. You need sleep to heal.

**Charlie:**

Thanks, Sheila. You´re the best.

_Sheila leaves them. Charlie begins kissing her, but she stops him and gets off the bed._

**Charlie:**

What the matter?

**Taylor:**

Charlie, there´s something I have to tell you and I´ve been putting it off forever. But first you have to promise, that you won´t get mad and that you´ll hear me out.

**Charlie:**

As long as you haven´t cheated on me, I promise I won´t get mad.

**Taylor:**

So, me cheating on you is like the worst thing you could imagine me doing?

**Charlie:**

Have you cheated on me?

**Taylor:**

No, it´s nothing like that. The thing is, that you might think it´s worse, than if I cheated on you. I love you, Charlie and just the idea of not being with you hurts,

**Charlie:**

I feel the same way about you. What´s your big secret?

_Taylor takes a deep breath to relax herself._

**Taylor:**

I´m pregnant. It probably happened that night at the Ravine, when the rubber fell off.

_Charlie looks stunned. Taylor waits impatiently for him to talk._

**Taylor:**

Are you mad at me?

**Charlie:**

What?

**Taylor:**

You are, aren´t you? I understand, if it´s too much for you.

_She almost begins to cry, but stops when she sees him smiling._

**Taylor:**

Is that a smile I see?

_He smiles at her and she looks overjoyed._

**Charlie:**

We´re having a kid?

_She nods and smiles, while rubbing her belly._

**Taylor:**

In about 8 months, yeah.

**Charlie:**

What did your dad say, when you told him?

**Taylor:**

I wanted to tell you first. So you´re not breaking up with me?

**Charlie:**

How could you think that? We´re gonna be a family!

**Taylor:**

Do you think we could do it? It won´t be easy.

**Charlie:**

If we want it bad enough, we can make it work. I love you, Taylor. You´re the only one I ever wanna be with.

**Taylor:**

Love you too, Charlie.

_She crawls back in to bed with him and he puts his arm around her._

**12\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie is on her phone, still looking pretty depressed._

**Frankie:**

My dad says, that he doesn´t think I should worry too much about it.

**Lola (voice over):**

That´s good, right?

**Frankie:**

I guess. It´s just scary to think, that I could end up where Maya was.

**Lola (voice over):**

I know, but you have to try and stay strong.

**Frankie:**

It´s kinda hard, when you can´t get it off you mind. I wish Jonah was here.

**Lola (voice over):**

I can cancel the dinner with my parents. I´ll come over and we´ll hang out. You shouldn´t be alone tonight.

**Frankie:**

You don´t have to cancel, because of me. I´ll be okay.

**Lola (voice over):**

I won´t be able to enjoy myself, if I know you´re at home and miserable.

_The doorbell rings._

**Lola (voice over):**

Was that the doorbell?

**Frankie:**

It´s probably the janitor. He´s supposed to come over and fix my garbage disposal.

**Lola (voice over):**

Is he hot?

**Frankie:**

Not unless you´re into that view of fat, hairy ass crack, every time he bends over.

**Lola (voice over):**

I´ll call you after dinner, if it´s not too late.

**Frankie:**

Bye.

_She gets up and goes to answer the door with very little enthusiasm. She opens it to find Jonah standing outside, holding a shopping bag and immediately cheers up a little._

**Jonah:**

I couldn´t stop thinking about you.

**Frankie:**

What about Paige?

_He comes inside and she shuts the door behind him._

**Jonah:**

One of her friends is having a baby as we speak. She´s at the hospital with her other friends.

**Frankie:**

They´re not your friends?

**Jonah:**

Me and her aren´t like you and me. In some ways, we´re from completely different worlds. She was the one who told me to come here.

**Frankie:**

You don´t have to stay with me, if you don´t want to.

**Jonah:**

Frankie, you´re one of the most important people, I´ll ever have in my life. Seeing you in pain breaks my heart.

_His nice words make her smile a little. He´s also happy that he could cheer her up._

**Frankie:**

What´s in the bag?

**Jonah:**

Ingredients for the best soup, you´ve ever tasted. Tonight you need comfort, in food and in company. Most of all, you need a friend. I´m not going anywhere, until I´m absolutely sure, you´re okay.

_Frankie gives him a big hug. He gently drops his bag on the floor and reciprocates. You can see on both their faces, that this feels right. When they begin to break it, none of them want to let go. They stare deeply into each other´s eyes._

**Frankie:**

We should probably let go now.

**Jonah:**

It´s like something inside me is telling me I shouldn´t. Strange, huh?

**Frankie:**

It´s not strange. I don´t wanna let go of you either.

_Slowly their lips meet and they kiss passionately._

**13\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Sean, Spinner, Chrissy, Manny, Eddy, Paige, Snake, Spike and Zoe are waiting. Chrissy is clearly enjoying some Paige time. Manny looks at them and thinks it adorable. Her and Paige make eye contact and she can see how much Paige is enjoying it too._

**Paige:**

I can´t believe all the stuff in your life, I´ve missed out on.

**Chrissy:**

If you got me a part in your movie, you wouldn´t have to miss out.

**Paige:**

Do you wanna be an actress, when you grow up?

**Chrissy:**

Right now, I have no clue what I wanna be. Lisa wants to be a musician and Jamie wants to be a professional skateboarder and then there´s me, the clueless one.

**Paige:**

Don´t worry about it. You´ve got plenty of time to figure it out.

_Chrissy smiles, happy at getting some motherly advice. Spinner enjoys seeing her happy. A doctor comes in to the waiting room. Everyone´s attention shifts to him and Sean nervously stands up._

**Doctor:**

Mr. Cameron?

**Sean:**

That would be me.

**Doctor:**

Mr. Cameron, I´m happy to tell you that the delivery couldn´t have gone smoother.

_Sean looks relieved._

**Doctor:**

You are the father to a healthy, baby girl.

_Everyone there get up from their seats and gather around him. He´s so overcome with joy and emotion, that he doesn´t know how to react. Spinner pads him on the back._

**Spinner:**

Enjoy this feeling, man. There´s nothing like it.

**Doctor:**

Would you like to see them?

_Sean nods and the doctor leads him out. Chrissy is crying happy tears and Paige hugs her. Spinner and Zoe both notice how comfortable Chrissy is with her, make eye contact and smile at each other. Manny and Eddy look happy on Emma and Sean´s behalf. He rubs her belly and they kiss._

**14\. Montage - music: "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springsteen.**

_We see Sean (wearing a hospital garb) coming in to the delivery room. A very tired, but also overjoyed Emma is holding their new daughter. They both break down in happy tears when they kiss. They look at their new little miracle with nothing except love in their eyes._

_We see a worried Taylor telling her dad, that she´s pregnant. They hug and the relief is painted all over her face._

_We see Frankie and Jonah on her couch, kissing passionately and completely lost in one another._

_We see Paige, Spinner, Zoe and Chrissy sitting and talking in the waiting room, almost looking like a happy little family, before finishing back with Sean and Emma, looking more in love than they´ve ever been before._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	30. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gets ready for the next phase in her life, Julie finds a new friend and Paige uncovers a secret

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E08 - THE TRUTH

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Antonia´s Office. Day.**

_Maya and Antonia are shaking hands._

**Antonia:**

Good luck, Maya.

**Maya:**

Thanks for, well, saving my sanity, I guess.

**Antonia:**

You know where I am, if you need to talk.

**Maya:**

And have the money to pay for it, right?

_They smile at each other._

**Maya:**

Do you think I made a mistake, by agreeing to do the interview?

**Antonia:**

Only time will tell.

**Maya:**

Would you have done it, if you were me?

**Antonia:**

Probably not, but I´m not you. I fully understand, why you did it. I just hope your loved ones feel what you want them to feel, after they´ve seen it. That´s what I´d be most afraid of, if I were you.

**Maya:**

They´ll see the truth. This is it, Antonia. When the program airs tonight, I´ll finally be free of any guilt in Vince´s death, once and for all.

_She smiles confidently._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie is off in her own little world, while Amy is finishing up with a middle aged female customer._

**Amy:**

So that´s 872 dollars and 75 cents, but just because I like you, we´ll call it an even 872.

**Woman:**

How generous of you.

_She pays with her credit card and the sale goes through. Amy hands her the receipt with a big smile._

**Amy:**

Thanks for doing business with us!

**Woman:**

You remind me of my granddaughter. She´s got that same spunky spirit, you have.

**Amy:**

That´s me. Little Miss Spunky.

_The woman smiles at her obvious innocence, before taking her bags and leaving._

**Amy:**

She was nice!

_Frankie snaps out of her thoughts and tries to get her head in the game._

**Frankie:**

Yeah. 872 dollars. Not bad.

**Amy:**

What´s up with you today?

**Frankie:**

I did something I shouldn´t have last night. With a guy.

**Amy:**

Is it the guy from the record store?

**Frankie:**

Yeah. The guy from the record store, who cheated on his girlfriend with me.

**Amy:**

Oh. I can´t say that I have any experience with that. I was always the one, who was cheated on.

**Frankie:**

So was I. When me and Jonah were a couple back in High School, there was this girl called Grace. After he broke up with me, he kept me believing that they were "Just Friends" until I saw him serenading his love for her, at school and in front of all my friends.

**Amy:**

Ouch.

**Frankie:**

Then there´s was my darling, criminal ex-husband, who cheated on me with half of the bimbos in Manhattan.

**Amy:**

And you feel this bad for doing it once?

**Frankie:**

Are you saying, that I shouldn´t feel guilty about it?

**Amy:**

That´s not for me to say. But what you should do, is make him tell his girlfriend. Say "No lies or it´s not happening!"

**Frankie:**

You´re right. She doesn´t deserve this. I´ll talk to him later on and make him do the right thing, if he hasn´t already.

**3\. Int. Grace Records. Day.**

_Maya and Lola are hanging out and laughing at some of the 80´s metal album covers. Lola is holding "Girls, Girls, Girls" by Motley Crue and pointing at Nikki Sixx._

**Lola:**

If I had your hair, I´d have to get that hairstyle.

**Maya:**

Maybe if I combined his fro with the lead singer´s make up and the guitar player´s clothes.

_Lola looks at Maya, then back at the cover and tries to imagine it._

**Lola:**

Not even for Halloween, honey.

_Jonah comes into the store, looking a bit flustered._

**Lola:**

Missed me so much, that you couldn´t stay away on your day off?

**Jonah:**

You´ve always been good at giving me advice. Hi. Maya.

**Maya:**

Hi, yourself. You don´t seem your usual, calm self. You´re still coming to my Viewing Party, I hope.

**Jonah:**

That´s because I´m not calm. I´m anything but calm.

_He tries to gather his thoughts. Lola reads him like a book._

**Lola:**

Something happened with you and Frankie, didn´t it?

_Jonah snaps out of his thoughts and looks her in the eye. He doesn´t have to say anything , for Maya and Lola to get what´s going on._

**Lola:**

I can´t say, I´m too surprised.

**Maya:**

I am. I never had you pegged for a cheater.

**Jonah;**

I´m usually not. This was the first time since my teens and now I feel like crap for it.

**Maya:**

What are you gonna do?

**Jonah:**

I have to tell Paige and face the heat. If she dumps me, then so be it.

**Lola:**

Would it be the worst thing, if she did? When you and Frankie did, whatever it was you did, how did it feel at the time?

**Jonah:**

It felt great and comfortable. I never knew how much I missed her kisses until last night. But right after I left her place, the guilt set in. I don´t know what to do now!

**Maya:**

Make up your mind about which one it´s gonna be and stick with it.

**Jonah:**

If you were me, who´d you choose?

**Maya:**

I´d go for Frankie. I think the two of you are perfect together, but I don´t know Paige like you do. You´re the only who knows the answer. It can just be hard sometimes to find it.

**Lola:**

I´m probably biased, but I´m with Maya. Frankie´s your girl.

**Jonah:**

I need to go home and think about this.

_He begins to leave and Maya and Lola go back to being amused by the 80´s looks._

**4\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa is trying to look cool, standing and chatting with Nancy and Sandy. We see Chrissy and Julie looking at her from afar. Chrissy looks excited for her, but Julie doesn´t look nearly as excited,_

**Chrissy:**

It looks like her audition went well.

**Julie:**

I guess, I should feel happy for her.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t?

**Julie:**

When the band split up, we agreed that we were gonna start a new one.

**Chrissy:**

She can play in two bands.

**Julie:**

Why would she want to play with me, when she could be playing with girls that are much better, than I´ll ever be?

_Nancy and Sandy leave to go to class. Lisa sees Chrissy and Julie and comes over to them._

**Lisa:**

Why didn´t you come over?

**Julie:**

We didn´t wanna ruin your new, cool style, now that you´re hanging out with 9th graders.

**Chrissy:**

So, I´m guessing that they have a new guitar player?

**Lisa:**

They do!

**Chrissy:**

Yay! Congratulations!

**Lisa:**

Thanks. We sounded amazing. Playing with The Dead Kids was a blast, but with these girls it just felt like we all connected. Suey´s so much fun, when you get to know her. We walked home together and I think she kept me laughing the entire way.

**Julie:**

That´s great, Lisa. Really great.

**Lisa:**

Look, I know we said that we´d start a band together again, but this is really big for me! Can´t you be a little bit happy on my behalf?

**Julie:**

Jack´s probably the one, who´ll be really disappointed, that he won´t be playing with you.

**Lisa:**

Yeah, but he´ll understand. This feels like the first big step on my way to becoming a rock star!

**Chrissy:**

Well, rock star. Are you ready for some bitchin´ algebra?

_Lisa is still one big smile as they head off to class._

**5\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Manny and Paige are sitting at a table. Michaela brings them their lunch._

**Michaela:**

One Bacon Buster Cheeseburger with extra bacon?

**Paige:**

Here!

**Michaela:**

Which makes the Ham and cheese Panini yours. Enjoy!

_Paige joyfully inspects her burger, that has an almost perverse amount of bacon in it._

**Manny:**

You look like, you´re in culinary love.

**Paige:**

Now, that´s what I call a burger!

_She bites into it and the joy is written all over her face. Manny tastes her Panini and likes it, but not to the same degree, that Paige likes her burger._

**Manny:**

So, are you bringing "What´s His Name" tonight?

**Paige:**

We haven´t planned anything yet. I know he´s boyfriend and I should bring him, but It´d rather if it was just you, me and Eddy like in the old days.

**Manny:**

An old school LA crew evening sounds great to me, too.

**Paige:**

There´s this old friend of his, a girl, who´s got a lot of problems right now. I told him that it´s more important, that he´s there for her and helps her get her life back on track.

**Manny:**

Hmm. Tell me about this girl.

**Paige:**

I haven´t met her or even seen a picture of her, but he told me that they know each other from High School.

**Manny:**

Did they date back then?

**Paige:**

I don´t think so.

**Manny:**

So you´re not sure?

**Paige:**

No, but I´m sure he would have told me if they did.

**Manny:**

Not if there´s old, left over feelings there. What else do you know about her?

**Paige:**

I know that she comes from a rich family, that she recently got divorced and moved back here. I know she owns a clothing store called "Frankie´s Fashions" and that they´ve recently reconnected. He´s been teaching her to cook.

**Manny:**

Aren´t you just a little curious about her?

**Paige:**

She´s his friend, so I´m sure I´ll meet her at some point.

**Manny:**

Don´t take this the wrong way. But if it was my boyfriend, who´s been reconnecting with a recent divorcee, who might or might not be his his ex, I´d wanna check out what she´s like.

**Paige:**

You know, I´m not the paranoid type, hun.

**Manny:**

Do you know where her store is?

**Paige:**

No, but I could look it up. Do you think I should pay her an unexpected visit to introduce myself?

**Manny:**

I would.

**Paige:**

It´s not like I have a ton of other plans. Why not?

_She takes another bite of her burger with great delight._

**6\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Jack is getting some books out of his locker. Lisa sees him and comes up to him. She´s still all smiles, but he´s not in the best mood._

**Lisa:**

Where have you been? I haven´t seen you all day.

**Jack:**

I overslept this morning. How did your audition go?

**Lisa:**

Couldn´t have gone better! I´m in the band!

**Jack:**

Cool. I gotta get to class.

_He closes and locks his locker._

**Lisa:**

We can still play together.

**Jack:**

When? You´ll have a new band and your mom still doesn´t want us hanging out after school.

**Lisa:**

Maybe I can talk to her, but she still hasn´t completely forgiven me for going to that Ravine party and lying to her.

**Jack:**

It´s hopeless!

**Lisa:**

Maybe you could start a band with Simon?

**Jack:**

He´s putting music on hold to concentrate on skating for a while.

**Lisa:**

Then how about, if you and Julie start something? You´ve become friends lately.

**Jack:**

Yeah, but that´s only because of you. We´ve never hung out alone together and she´s so different from me.

**Lisa:**

Do you wanna play in a band or not?

**Jack:**

Of course, I do. It´s what makes playing fun.

**Lisa:**

Then she´s your best shot. All you need is a drummer and a singer and you´re good to go. She´s one of the sweetest girls you´ll ever meet, trust me. I´m sure the two of you can find some kind of common ground.

**Jack:**

I guess, I could try to talk to her about it.

**Lisa:**

There you go! Now give me a smile.

_He forces himself to smile for her and they head off to class._

**7\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie is standing behind the counter, staring in to blank air and looking pretty far away, when Paige comes in. Frankie sees her and immediately looks like she´d rather be anywhere else. Being a good actor clearly isn´t one of her strengths._

**Paige:**

Hi, I´m looking for Frankie, the owner?

**Frankie:**

Yeah, she´s ... not here right now. I´m Amy, her assistant.

_You can see that she immediately regrets lying, but knows that she has to go with it now._

**Paige:**

Do you know when she´ll be back?

**Frankie:**

Probably not for the rest of the day. She´s a very busy woman, that Frankie.

**Paige:**

How long have you worked for her?

**Frankie:**

We opened here about a month ago.

**Paige:**

Is she a good boss?

**Frankie:**

Oh yeah! She´s the best boss in the world!

_Paige is sensing that something´s amiss, since Frankie is having great trouble hiding how uncomfortable she is._

**Paige:**

It sounds like you two have become friends.

**Frankie:**

We are!

**Paige:**

Huh? What can you tell me about her and a guy named Jonah? He´s my boyfriend, you see and I hear that they spend a lot of time together.

**Frankie:**

I really shouldn´t talk about this to you ...

**Paige:**

Then don´t. All you have to do is nod or shake your head. You can do that for me, without breaking any friend code, can´t you?

_Frankie nervously nods._

**Paige:**

Okay, Amy. So Frankie and Jonah, were they a couple in High School?

_Frankie nods._

**Paige:**

When they broke up, did he break up with her?

_Frankie nods._

**Paige:**

Was she heartbroken. when he dumped her?

_Frankie nods._

**Paige:**

Now, that they´ve reconnected, would say that they´re mostly alone, when they´re together?

_Frankie nods._

**Paige:**

You two must really have become good friends in a month. Why, you seem to know everything about her!

_Frankie tries to shrug it off, but clearly knows that Paige has caught her._

**Paige:**

I´ll let you off the hook in a moment, Amy. Just answer me one last question: Do they flirt, when they´re together?

**Frankie:**

Define flirting.

**Paige:**

Come on, Amy. You seem like a woman of the world to me.

**Frankie:**

Sometimes, what some people see as flirting, other´s don´t.

**Paige:**

Okay. So do they stand and sit a lot closer, than they have to?

**Frankie:**

No, they always keep a solid distance between each other!

**Paige:**

They do, huh? You can relax now Frankie, I´m done with the 3rd degree.

**Frankie:**

How did you know?

**Paige:**

I´m an assistant director in Hollywood, hun. I´ve seen enough bad actresses to last me a lifetime! You were nervous as hell just now and resorting to lying about who you are? How long have you been trying to get him back?

**Frankie:**

About a month, I guess.

**Paige:**

Did you know all this time, that he has a girlfriend?

**Frankie:**

I did. Look, I´m not proud of it, but all´s fair in love and war, isn´t that what they say?

**Paige:**

You know what they say about girls, who don´t respect other people´s relationships? They say that they´re MISERABLE SLUTS, WHO NEED TO KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES! AM I BEING CLEAR HERE, FRANKIE?

_Frankie looks scared as hell and just nods. Paige stares intently at her._

**Paige:**

Now, I can play nice or I can play hard. If he´s cheated on me with you, I´m not guaranteeing that I won´t come back for revenge. I once used my boyfriend´s car to smash another guy´s car and I´m a Michalchuk, hun. We´re known for our tempers!

**Frankie:**

We´ve had one slip up, but that´s all, I swear!

**Paige:**

Define slip up?

**Frankie:**

We kissed.

**Paige:**

Once?

**Frankie:**

No, several times. But I´m sure, he was just doing it to comfort me. My life isn´t exactly rosy right now.

_Paige reads her like an open book and is clearly getting pissed off!_

**Paige:**

It happened yesterday, didn´t it? That cheating Son of a Bitch!

**Frankie:**

Don´t be too hard on him. It was mostly my fault!

_Paige storms out of the store. Frankie picks up her phone to call Jonah and puts it up to her ears._

**Frankie:**

Hey. There´s a five foot tall tornado coming your way.

**8\. Ext. Grace Records. Day.**

_Jonah is waiting outside the store when a taxi pulls up. Paige comes out of it and looks irate. The taxi pulls away and she walks intently towards him._

**Paige:**

Get out of my way!

**Jonah:**

Shouldn´t we talk in stead?

**Paige:**

After I smash ever record in your store!

**Jonah:**

Paige ...

**Paige:**

Don´t Paige me! Trust me when I say, that you´d rather have me take in out on your inventory, than to have me take it out on you!

**Jonah:**

Then punch me, if it´ll make you feel better. Come on, free shot here!

_He puts his hands behind his back and closes his eyes._

**Paige:**

I really should be an adult about this. It´s not like you slept with her.

_He smiles, thinking that she´s letting him off._

**Paige:**

But I´m a Michalchuk.

_She knees him in the balls and he goes down in pain instantly._

**Paige:**

And we´re through. Asshole!

_He lies on the ground, holding his balls as she walks away._

**9\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Jack is waiting outside a classroom as kids are filing out. When Julie comes out, he taps her shoulder. She looks a bit surprised as he pulls her out to the side._

**Jack:**

Can we talk?

**Julie:**

Sure, I guess.

_The walk off to the side, where thye can talk privately._

**Julie:**

Has something happened to Lisa?

**Jack:**

Not except that she´s been a smiley face all day. Look, I was wondering if you want to start a band. With me.

**Julie:**

We can´t be a band, just the two of us.

**Jack:**

So we´ll get one or two more people to join us.

**Julie:**

You know, I´m not very good.

**Jack:**

I´m not either. Lisa was better than I am now after she´d played for a month. Maybe we should rehearse together first, before we start the band. We could learn some songs off the internet and when we start to play with other people again ...

**Julie:**

They won´t think we suck! I think it´s a great idea.

**Jack:**

You do?

**Julie:**

I wanna get better and if I don´t play, I won´t.

**Jack:**

You could come over to my house tonight. My parents aren´t home, so we can make all the noise we want to.

**Julie:**

I´m looking forward to it.

_She leaves him and Jack smiles to himself._

**10\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_The three of them are gathered around the dinner table, Eddy and Paige drinking wine and Manny drinking Cola._

**Paige:**

... So I kneed him in the balls.

**Eddy:**

Damn!

**Manny:**

You always had your own version of girl power. Did you let her off easy?

**Paige:**

I scared her so much, that she´ll be sleeping with one eye open for a while.

**Eddy:**

I´m sorry, Paige. I know you liked him a lot.

**Paige:**

Yeah, I did. But he wasn´t someone I felt like, I could fall in love with. I think we were just too different and at different places in our lives. I´ll be working a lot too, so it´s not like I could have spent too much time with him.

**Manny:**

Spinner told me, that you´ve hired The Dot to do catering for the movie.

**Paige:**

If I could help out an old friend, why shouldn´t I?

**Manny:**

Of course, this also means that you´ll see each other every day. I saw how much you loved playing Chrissy´s mom at the hospital and she obviously adores you.

**Eddy:**

If you didn´t notice, Spinner was one big smile, when he looked at the two of you.

**Paige:**

Yeah, but if me and Spinner got together, it has to be serious or not at all. I´m not gonna make his kids believe that they have a new mom, only for me to leave when the movie´s finished. I could never do that to them.

**Eddy:**

He´s been single for close to a year, because he has this idea in his head that if it isn´t absolutely perfect, he shouldn´t do it.

**Manny:**

He´s not gonna find that out of the blue with someone, he doesn´t already know. If I were you ...

**Paige:**

Well, you´re not and neither are you Eddy, so drop it.

_She takes a sip of wine._

**11\. Montage - music: "Are You Ready?" by AC/DC**

_Maya and Jay are in a great mood, first shopping for the party and goofing around in the grocery store. Then making Guacamole, which is a slow process, since they can´t keep their hands off each other and end up doing it on the kitchen table in stead. They just get their clothes back on in time, before Lola and Zoe arrive. They have some Margaritas as more guests arrive: Katie, Margaret, Amy, Kayla, Frankie and Jonah (who´s still reeling a bit)._

**12\. Int. Lola and Maya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Everyone´s gathered around the TV. Maya (who´s a little bit drunk) stands up._

**Katie:**

Where are you going? The program starts in a minute.

**Maya:**

I should make sure that we have plenty of snacks and drinks for this.

**Katie:**

Sit down, sis. I´ll go. This is your night.

**Maya:**

Well, no. It´s also your night and yours, mom. After tonight, you´ll never have to be ashamed of me again, I promise.

_Katie leaves to get more snacks._

**Margaret:**

I´ve never been ashamed of you, honey.

**Zoe:**

What was it like being interviewed?

**Maya:**

Pretty exciting. The time flew by really fast. Honestly, I don´t remember exactly what I said, so I´m excited to see, how they edit it together. It´s starting.

_We focus on the TV. The opening video comes on and it features several pictures of the people featured in the episode. Out of nowhere, Tristan pops up for a second._

_We cut back to the characters._

**Lola:**

Wasn´t that Tristan?

**Jay:**

Who´s he?

**Zoe:**

A friend of ours from High School. Did you know that he´d been interviewed?

**Maya:**

No, but they said that they would Interview other people too, to get the full story.

_She looks at the TV and sees Zig (who´s clearly let himself go a lot since we last saw him) come on for a second, right before the opening video ends. Katie comes back in, bearing beer, sodas and chips. Jay opens a beer for himself and takes a sip._

**Maya:**

Zig, too?

_We focus on the TV again._

**Speaker (voice over):**

Tonight on "Canadian Injustice". Maya Matlin.

_A picture of Maya as an 8 year old comes on._

**Speaker (voice over):**

A seemingly normal Canadian girl, who´s spent her adult life going through hell. A boyfriend, who committed suicide at 15.

_First a picture of Cam and Maya is shown, then Zig comes on._

**Zig (voice over):**

Cam´s death was a tragedy.

**Speaker (voice over):**

A life of crime in her teens, with a notorious criminal for a boyfriend.

_A picture of Maya, Zig and Tiny (whose face is blurred out) together is shown._

**Zig (voice over):**

Maya and me, we did some messed up stuff, man.

**Tristan (voice over):**

I was scared for her. He got her in a lot of trouble.

_A picture of Miles comes on._

**Speaker (voice over):**

A sordid affair with one of Canada´s most beloved writers.

_Esme comes on. Maya starts to look worried._

**Esme (voice over):**

She had played with his heart like he was her toy. When he and I got together, he was so messed up that I was scared for his life.

_Maya now looks pissed._

**Maya:**

Says the girl, who did all she could to keep him high?

_We cut back to the TV. Pictures of Maya playing a gig with Eddy in the background is shown._

**Speaker (voice over):**

A short career in music followed, until she went X-Rated!

_Several naked, but censored pictures of Maya is shown. A girl comes on._

**Girl (voice over):**

She was the one, who got me into stripping and camming to pay for my drug habit. She never told me, how it would ruin my life!

_Jay is not looking too happy anymore and downs half of his beer ._

**Speaker (voice over):**

Drug dealing followed until she committed she ultimate sin: Killing a man.

_A censored picture of Vince´s body is shown._

**Speaker (voice over):**

Join us tonight as we take an in depth look at Maya Matlin and find out if she´s a victim, as she claims she is.

_Maya comes on the TV._

**Maya (voice over):**

I feel like the world is punishing me and my family for something, where I´ve done nothing wrong.

**Speaker (voice over):**

Or is she, as some say, a manipulative Sociopath, who started her life of crime by driving her first boyfriend to suicide at the age of 14?

_Tristan comes on again._

**Tristan (voice over):**

The way she reacted to his death wasn´t natural at all. It almost seemed like she didn´t care at first, that he was dead.

_Esme comes on again._

**Esme (voice over):**

I didn´t know her then. But knowing the master manipulator she turned in to, it wouldn´t surprise me one bit if she drove him over the edge, just to see if she could.

_Shelly, dressed in orange prison garb, comes on._

**Shelly (voice over):**

The more I think about her, the more sure I am, that she´s evil. Just pure evil.

_An elderly and well dressed man comes on the screen._

**Man (voice over):**

If what these people are saying about her is true, then we must consider her a danger to society as a whole.

_The introduction to the show ends. Everyone looks pretty shocked._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	31. The Importance of Being Earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Jay deal with "the day after" while the kids go to a 70´s dance at the school

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E09 - THE IMPORTANCE OF BEING EARNEST

Disclaimer:: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Auto Shop. Day.**

_Jay has just arrived for work. He hardly looks in a good mood this morning. On the way to the changing room, several people look at him with an annoyed look on their face. He gets to the changing room and opens his locker. Two of his co-workers, Dwayne and Leroy come over to him._

**Dwayne:**

What are you doing here?

**Jay:**

What do you think? I work here.

**Leroy:**

No one wants you here, Jay.

**Dwayne:**

Go back to your psycho girlfriend.

_Jay tries to contain himself._

**Jay:**

You two need to watch, what you say around me.

**Leroy:**

Or what?

**Dwayne:**

Do you think anyone here except Sean, would back you up?

**Leroy:**

Leave and don´t come back. You don´t want to find out what happens, if you do.

_Sean comes in to the locker room. Leroy and Dwayne leave._

**Sean:**

What was that about?

_Jay just shakes his head._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Day.**

_Mays is hugging her knees on the couch, while Zoe is sitting in an armchair. She´s looking over Maya´s contract for the show._

**Zoe:**

I wish, I could give you better news.

**Maya:**

So, there´s nothing I can do?

**Zoe:**

The last clause in it allows them to use the footage as they see fit. If you´d showed this to me before you did it, I never would have recommended doing it.

**Maya:**

They put it in front of me right before the interview started. I didn´t read any of it, before I signed. I´m such an idiot!

**Zoe:**

Because you trust people? Maya, you´ve come so far over the last year. You can´t let this ruin all that.

**Maya:**

How hasn´t this ruined everything? No one will hire me and if I go back to school, everyone will know who I am and hate me, before they even know me.

**Zoe:**

You could sue for defamation, but I can´t recommend it. They probably have an army of lawyers to guard them and since you signed, there´s not much to go on.

_Maya is looking very depressed and stares out in to blank air._

**Zoe:**

I got a Face range from Tristan this morning. He says they took everything he said out of context and he wants to make amends.

**Maya:**

Screw him. I hope he rots in hell.

**Zoe:**

You´re upset. I´m sure that in time ...

**Maya:**

In time, my life will still be ruined, while he can go on like nothing happened.

**Zoe:**

I know this must seem very unfair. You´ll just have to fight through it.

_Maya is clearly having trouble being hopeful right now._

**3\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Julie, Lisa and Jack are hanging out after school. Julie especially looks excited and does a little dance while she sings._

**Julie:**

I love Summer, I love Summer ...

**Lisa:**

I can´t believe prom is tonight. This year has just flown by.

**Jack:**

If only we had dates for for it.

**Julie:**

What are you complaining about? None of the other boys get to take two hot girls there.

**Jack:**

Yeah, but the other boys have the chance of getting a little nookie.

**Lisa:**

You´ve never heard of a threesome?

_Jack gets all flustered, which Julie and Lisa find funny._

**Julie:**

Relax, Jackie boy. We´ll let you off easy.

_Jamie and Chrissy come up to them, holding hands and looking pretty happy._

**Chrissy:**

This is the best moment of the year. There´s nothing like that first day of Summer vacation.

**Jamie:**

Are you guys ready for prom?

**Lisa:**

I´ve had my Stevie Nicks outfit picked out for weeks. It´s gonna be a blast!

**Julie:**

Me, too. I´m going as Janis Joplin.

**Jack:**

I´m doing it easy. David Lee Roth from Van Halen. A blonde wig, a pair of jeans and an open Hawaii shirt.

**Chrissy:**

That could be any male rock singer from the 70´s.

**Julie:**

How about you guys?

**Chrissy:**

Farrah Fawcett. She was one of the Charlie´s Angels and this big style icon of the era.

**Jamie:**

I have no clue. It´s the 70´s. How should I know anything about it?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe you guys could help him out? I´m babysitting my brothers this afternoon and then I´m heading over to my mom´s, so she can help me with my outfit.

**Julie:**

We get to use Jamie as our make over doll? This is the best day ever!

**Lisa:**

I´m thinking we go all out George Clinton with him.

**Jamie:**

Thanks.

**Jack:**

You wouldn´t say that, if you knew what he used to look like. You´ll have me as the voice of reason there, to stop them from going too crazy.

_Jamie looks less worried and Chrissy smiles widely._

**4\. Int. Auto Shop. Day.**

_Jay and Sean are eating their lunches. Everyone else is keeping a distance around them._

**Sean:**

You just need to get through these next days. Everything will be back to normal before you know it.

**Jay:**

I´m not gonna last that long. All these people talking crap about her, just loud enough that they know, I´ll hear it.

**Sean:**

I need to use the can. You´ve been here for years, man. Don´t let them get to you.

_Sean leaves him. He continues eating while looking sulky. Dwayne and Leroy come over to his table, laughing. He looks up at them. They´re watching a video on Leroy´s phone._

**Jay:**

Can´t you just leave me alone?

**Dwayne:**

We were just checking some of your girlfriend´s old "Greatest Hits" on PornHub.

**Leroy:**

Now that she´s in the media, those videos are having one hell of a renaissance!

**Dwayne:**

I couldn´t do it. Could you, Leroy?

**Leroy:**

Do what?

**Dwayne:**

Screw this skanky slut, we´re looking at right now. I´d be afraid of catching something, if it was me.

_Jay gets up and stares Dwayne right in the eyes._

**Jay:**

What did you say?

**Dwayne:**

You heard me. How does it feel to know, that right now there´s hundreds of guys jerking off to her? Or maybe you get off on that kind of stuff.

_Jay decks him with one punch and is about to give him some more, when the other mechanics restrain him. Sean comes back from the bathroom and sees what happened._

**5\. Int. Auto Shop. Day.**

_Jay comes out from the manager´s office, holding a piece of paper. Sean was waiting for him._

**Sean:**

How did it go?

**Jay:**

I´ve been fired.

**Sean:**

I´m sorry, man.

**Jay:**

I´ll get a new job. Eventually. It´s not like mechanics with a history of crime and violence are in high demand. Then when I do get a job, I have to hope that this doesn´t follow me there.

**Sean:**

You don´t deserve this and neither does Maya.

**Jay:**

Thanks for saying so. It´s a shame the entire world feels differently, than you do.

_He begins to leave and Sean looks at him with sympathy as he walks out the door._

**6\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is hugging her knees again. This time it´s Eddy, who´s come to see her._

**Eddy:**

You know, it´s not something any of us want to do. They all like you a lot, but it´s pretty much all the places, we´re scheduled to play at, that don´t want you there.

**Maya:**

You don´t have to apologize. It´s not your fault.

**Eddy:**

Maybe you can rejoin, when this all dies down.

**Maya:**

It´s not gonna die down!

**Eddy:**

Trust me, it will.

**Maya:**

Yeah, after I change my name Mahamadudu and move to Botswana!

**Eddy:**

Botswana?

**Maya:**

It´s as good as any other place. Lola said Denmark is really nice. Maybe I should move over there.

**Eddy:**

Before you start packing your bags, at least give your life here another chance. You know I love you, but without people like Lola and Jay in your life, I´m afraid you´ll end up depressed again.

**Maya:**

You don´t think, I´m depressed now? I´ve hit some lows, but this is on a new scale all together!

**Eddy:**

I´ve got nothing on my schedule until tonight. What do you say I quickly drive back to my place, pick up two guitars and a six pack on the way back here. We´ll jam the afternoon away, like we used to do.

_He actually managed to make her smile a tiny bit and she stops hugging her knees._

**Maya:**

Make it two six-packs and you´ve got a deal. Thanks, Eddy!

**Eddy:**

Like I was just gonna leave you here all alone, when you´re in this mood. You know me better than that. Today I´ll show you, how music is the great healer of bad moods.

_They smile at each other._

**7\. Montage - music: "Get The Party Started" by Pink**

_The kids are getting ready for their prom and are enjoying themselves. Lisa and Julie quickly find out that dressing like Stevie Nicks and dressing like Janis Joplin means you pretty much have the same outfit on. They look different enough however, that´s it´s no big deal. As you could probably guess, they look absolutely adorable dressed up like them. Jack shows off his David Lee Roth outfit and it works pretty good. He clearly feels a little silly at first, but the girls love it (especially the painted on chest hair), which makes him feel more at ease. He´s obviously drawn to Julie in her outfit and she loves the attention, he´s giving her. He makes sure to give Lisa enough praise too, that she doesn´t get jealous. Next it´s time for Jamie to try some outfits on. He comes out as Elvis, but clearly it´s not working for him at all. He then comes out as Bruce Springsteen circa 1975, which Lisa likes, but Julie nixes. He comes out in a silly disco outfit, which Julie loves, but both Jack and Lisa and he himself hates. Finally he comes out as John Travolta from "Saturday Night Fever" and everyone agrees that it works, himself included. Julie and Lisa helps him get the hair right too, Jamie clearly not enjoying that part of it, but when he sees the end product, he´s impressed with their work and the girls look happy with it too._

**8\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Jay is looking pretty depressed, sitting at the counter and drinking a root beer, when Paige comes in. She comes up to him._

**Paige:**

Hi, Jay. What are you doing here in the middle of the day?

**Jay:**

It´s a long story.

_Paige catches Michaela´s attention as she comes out of the kitchen._

**Paige:**

Michaela, the usual.

**Michaela:**

Sure, Paige. Take a seat.

**Paige:**

You wanna tell me about it?

_Jay looks at her with a very sulky look on his face._

**Paige:**

You´ve got the cheer-up machine here. Take advantage of it.

_He relents and they sit down at one of the tables._

**Jay:**

I just got fired for punching a guy.

**Paige:**

He must have done something really bad for you to do that.

**Jay:**

He was talking crap about Maya. Have you heard about, what happened to her?

**Paige:**

I haven´t seen it myself, but Manny told me, it was brutal. How´s she taking it?

**Jay:**

She´s hiding out from the world. She has a history of depression. It was long before I got to know her, but from what she´s told me, it was about as bad as it could have been.

**Paige:**

No wonder that you´re worried about her. What about you? Can you find a new job, just like that?

**Jay:**

That´s very unlikely.

**Paige:**

Well, do you have a driver´s license?

**Jay:**

Of course I do. I´ve even got a fork lift license, not that I´ve ever used it for much.

**Paige:**

We always need plenty of crew members for a movie like this and we´ve just started hiring.

**Jay:**

So, who do I need to talk to?

**Paige:**

You´re looking at her.

**Jay:**

Can you get me a job?

**Paige:**

It´ll only be for the next 5 or 6 months, but it´s a start. I´ll even make sure you´ll get a regular schedule, so Maya won´t have to miss you too much.

_She managed to make him smile again, which pleases her._

**Jay:**

Thanks a lot, Paige.

**Paige:**

Don´t mention it. So are you gonna try one of those grease ball burgers with me? My treat!

**Jay:**

What are we talking here?

**Paige:**

So much bacon, that it´s even pushing me to my limits!

_Jay smiles and nods._

**9\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_Spike and Emma are waiting excitedly for Chrissy to come out of the bathroom. She comes out and is a tiny vision of beauty with her Farrah hair, bell bottom jeans and a flannel shirt tied up across her chest._

**Spike/Emma:**

Aww.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think, I look silly?

**Emma:**

Not at all.

**Spike:**

You look amazing, honey.

_Chrissy can´t help smiling._

**Chrissy:**

I like it too. I´m even thinking of keeping my hair like this.

**Emma:**

It´s something, no one else is doing right now.

**Spike:**

You´ll become the school style icon.

**Chrissy:**

I can´t wait to see how Jamie looks. What were your first proms like?

**Spike:**

I think the first one I went to was in 8th grade. I´d just found out that I was pregnant with your mom, so it´s not like there was romance in the air. I still had a fun time with my friends, from what I remember.

**Emma:**

Mine would have been grade 7. I don´t remember much of it, but I´m sure me and Sean danced a lot.

**Chrissy:**

I wonder if me and Jamie will still be together, when we´re your age. Having kids and a family and all that.

**Emma:**

Well, me and Sean did have that 25 year break in the middle. Right now, you´re young, you´re both in love up to both ears and you´re going to your first prom together. Just enjoy it. Let all that other stuff wait for later.

**Spike:**

It doesn´t get much better than this, kiddo.

_Chrissy looks super excited._

**10\. Int. Maya and Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya and Eddy are taking a break from their jamming. They´re both a little drunk and Eddy´s on the phone._

**Eddy:**

Manny, honey. It´s no big deal.

**Manny (voice over):**

Can´t you understand why I´m not too happy, that you spent all afternoon getting drunk with your ex, when we´re meeting my parents for dinner in an hour?

**Eddy:**

In High School, I was stoned for half my classes and the teachers never caught me. I can do this, baby!

**Manny (voice over):**

You better! I´m getting a cab over there. I´ll call you.

**Eddy:**

Alright.

_He hangs up and puts the phone down._

**Eddy:**

Now, I´m in trouble too.

**Maya:**

At least your troubles are a lot easier to fix than mine.

**Eddy:**

I just hope, I cheered you up a little.

**Maya:**

You did.

_They hear the door open and shut. Amy comes in._

**Amy:**

Hey. You´re in a much better mood, than I expected.

**Maya:**

I helps having friends, who are there for you.

**Amy:**

Thanks for cheering her up, Eddy.

**Eddy:**

She did most of that herself. I just had to nudge her in the right direction.

_Amy sits down in the armchair._

**Amy:**

I have some more news, that might cheer you up. I´ve found a place to live.

**Maya:**

How can you afford a deposit this soon?

**Amy:**

Frankie´s loaning me the money.

**Maya:**

We´re gonna miss you, but I don´t blame you for wanting something more comfortable than that air mattress to sleep on.

**Amy:**

It´s only one room with a joint kitchen and bathroom, but it´ll be mine. I´ve never had a place of my own.

**Eddy:**

Congratulations, Amy.

**Amy:**

Thanks. I´ve already told Lola and we´re gonna go out to celebrate with Zoe and Frankie. Maya, I have you to thank for all of this.

**Maya:**

I just did what anyone would do.

**Amy:**

Not anyone would do, what you´ve done for me. Thanks to you I have a job, friends, a place to live now. Words can´t describe how grateful I am to you. Are you coming with us tonight?

**Maya:**

That´s still a little too soon for me, but you guys have fun on my behalf. Jay is coming over later and I wouldn´t mind a bit of snuggly time with him.

**Amy:**

Snuggly time, huh? Maybe I´ll find a boy or girl to get snuggly with too.

**Maya:**

One thing at a time, sweetie. We can´t have you falling in to old habits again.

**Amy:**

Sure, MOM!

_They all laugh._

**11\. Int. Degrassi Gymnasium. Evening.**

_The gymnasium has been dressed up for a 70´s party, that´s for sure! We see the various couples enter in their outfits. Chrissy looks proud to be with Jamie and obviously thinks he´s very handsome tonight. Some of the boys, who don´t have a girl to go with are jealous, when they see Jack come in with a pretty girl on each arm. Jack looks over at them and is enjoying being the "big man" for once._

_We cut to the gang sitting at a table, while a slow song_ _**("I´m Not in Love" by 10 CC)** _ _plays. Julie looks impatient._

**Julie:**

Come on, Jack. I didn´t come here to sit down. I wanna dance!

**Jack:**

It wouldn´t have anything to do with those two?

_We see Simon (dressed like Johnny Rotten from The Sex Pistols) and Allison (dressed like Patti Smith) slow dancing together and kissing. Julie looks away from them as much as she can._

**Lisa:**

So much for him saying that he wasn´t ready to date yet, huh?

**Chrissy:**

She´s just his rebound. They´re not gonna last.

**Julie:**

Like that´s supposed to make it better! That just means, he´d rather be with anyone except me! Why does she have to be so pretty?

**Jack:**

She´s not anywhere near as pretty as you are.

**Julie:**

Do you mean that?

**Jack:**

Of course, I do. What about you, Jamie?

**Jamie:**

She doesn´t hold a candle to you.

**Lisa:**

There you go! You guys go out there and show them.

**Jack:**

Are you sure it´s okay?

**Lisa:**

Of course it is! It´s not like you´ll be dancing all night!

_Julie takes Jack´s hand and they head out on the dance floor._

_We cut to later in the evening. Lisa is sitting alone at the table, looking a little bored, while the rest are out dancing to_ _**"Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer** _ _. Suey (dressed as Bruce Lee in a Gi) comes over to the table. She´s all smiles as usual._

**Suey:**

Why aren´t you dancing?

**Lisa:**

It turns out a three way date wasn´t the best idea.

_We see Jack and Julie dancing and having fun. His dance moves aren´t the most gracious, but she thinks it´s adorable and it´s pretty obvious that the two of them are starting to like each other, given how much they keep smiling at each other._

**Lisa:**

Right now, it´s pretty obvious that we´re one too many people on this date.

_Suey sits down next to her and takes her hand._

**Suey:**

You´re not one of those girls, who lets a boy spoil their fun.

**Lisa:**

I´va had a crush on him since the start of the schoolyear and got nowhere with him. They´ve just started becoming friends and look at them.

**Suey:**

That´s because being friends and being boyfriend/girlfriend are two different things.

**Lisa:**

Have you had a boyfriend?

**Suey:**

No, but I know plenty of girls who have. There´s not any boys I like right now.

**Lisa:**

Not one?

**Suey:**

Nah. I´ve only really had one crush and I´m not even sure, it was the real thing.

**Lisa:**

Do you think, I need to get over him and move on?

**Suey:**

If you´ve been trying all year and he´s still not interested, then yeah. I´d probably give it up, if I was you.

_Lisa looks over at Jack and Julie, dancing much closer than they have to._

**Lisa:**

They are annoyingly adorable, aren´t they?

_"Rapper´s Delight" by The Sugar Hill Gang comes on._

**Suey:**

Well, if they won´t dance with you, I will. Come on.

**Lisa:**

Don´t you have a date to attend to?

**Suey:**

I came here with Simon and Allison. It´s not like they´ve had time for me either.

_Lisa and Suey head out to the dance floor and quickly start enjoying themselves. Suey does some silly dance moves, that make Lisa laugh so Lisa does the same to make Suey laugh. Kids around them stare, but they couldn´t care less. Chrissy and Jamie are having a blast as well and are completely lost in one another._

**12\. Int. Lola´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Maya and Jay are under the covers on Lola´s bed, after having just had sex. Maya has a very happy post-sex smile on her face and is snuggled up his arms._

**Maya:**

You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn´t feel like my life could be any worse.

**Jay:**

It´s not too bad right now is it?

**Maya:**

Ah, ah!

_They kiss and she snuggles back in to her favorite spot._

**Jay:**

This was some day, huh? I get fired, then I get a new job like an hour later.

**Maya:**

I get fired from the band, then Amy says she´s moving out.

**Jay:**

She´s getting her own place?

**Maya:**

Yeah, it´s just a room, but it´s a good place for her to start.

**Jay:**

Not that I don´t like Amy, but it´s nice for us.

**Maya:**

How´s that?

**Jay:**

The chances that we´ll get caught using Lola´s bed are much smaller.

**Maya:**

We must have used it at least 50 times. I´m sure she´s connected the dots by now.

**Jay:**

It is nice, that I don´t have to get up early tomorrow. We could spend the entire day together for once.

**Maya:**

You always see the silver lining, don´t you?

_They kiss again as we pan out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	32. We Are The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Junior City Championships are here, but Julie and Jack have bigger things to worry about

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S03E10 - WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Julie and Jack are having a romantic dinner at a small Italian restaurant, having just shared a pizza and with a candle on the table. They´re holding hands._

**Julie:**

That was the most delicious thing, I´ve had in months.

**Jack:**

Now that you´re with me, you better get used to the high life. How many other boys do you know, who get 20 bucks allowance every week?

**Julie:**

You´re so lucky. I get 5. I don´t want tonight to end.

**Jack:**

We have to tell them sooner or later. If we don´t tell them tomorrow, we´ll have to wait for weeks until everyone gets home from vacation.

**Julie:**

You´re probably right. It´s better that we tell them, than if they caught us.

**Jack:**

That was a close call yesterday!

**Julie:**

Do you think they bought my story?

**Jack:**

It was pretty inventive. Maybe you should have left the Racoon out of it, but I thought it was pretty good. We´ll tell them tomorrow and then we can have the entire summer together.

_They smile at each other._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Skatepark. Day.**

_The sun is shining and it´s a great day for a skating tournament. Spinner is getting help from Michaela, Paige, Lola and Zoe to help setting up their food and drinks stand. Lola and Zoe are very playful with each other, which Michaela finds adorable, but Spinner thinks is almost too much. Paige gives him a "Oh, let them" look and he eases up. Manny and Eddy come up to the stand._

**Manny:**

Hi, guys.

**Eddy:**

Are you open for business?

**Paige:**

Only drinks right now. Michaela made home made lemonade.

**Manny:**

Two.

_Paige gets out two glasses and pours them a glass each. Spinner comes up to the counter from behind the grill as well._

**Spinner:**

Are you here to support Jamie?

**Eddy:**

That and watching some skating. I used to skate myself, you know?

**Paige:**

Did you compete?

**Eddy:**

No, for me it was all about having fun.

**Manny:**

I loved skating, when I was a kid, just the kind you do on ice in stead.

 _Paige serves them their lemonade and they taste it. Michaela looks at them with great interest_.

**Eddy:**

That´s good!

**Manny:**

I concur!

_Michaela smiles to herself and gets on with her job. Spinner sees Zoe and Lola making out._

**Spinner:**

Could you at least do that in the back? There´s kids here!

_Without breaking their kiss, they go behind a curtain, where they prepare the food._

**Spinner:**

And no getting naked back there! We´ve got hygiene codes to follow!

**Paige:**

Those two are so cute!

**Manny:**

You´ve got more than enough on your plate right now. We´ll be back later for some food.

**Paige:**

Bye!

**3\. Ext. Contestant´s Area. Day.**

_Jamie, Simon, Suey and Allison are chilling out before the competition is about to start. Alicia Adams (a 14 year old girl) comes skating by them. Allison eyes her._

**Suey:**

You´re gonna beat her this time.

**Allison:**

I hope so. Her finishing first and me finishing second is starting to get old.

_Simon puts his and around her and gives her a small hug._

**Simon:**

It´s gonna happen this time. Just like I´m gonna crush Jamie out there.

**Jamie:**

In your dreams!

**4\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_Julie and Jack have arrived together, both looking a little nervous._

**Julie:**

Should we tell them all at the same time or one at a time?

**Jack:**

We can´t just blurt it out in front of everyone.

**Julie:**

One at a time it is, then.

_They spot Chrissy over at the food stand, talking to Zoe and Lola._

**Jack:**

In many ways she´s the easiest to tell.

**Julie:**

It almost seems easy, compared to when we have to tell Simon and Lisa.

_We cut to Chrissy, Zoe and Lola._

**Chrissy:**

Then apparently Jack had to chase a racoon, that stole her sweater. He came back shortly after with it, but he didn´t look sweaty or anything from the chase.

**Lola:**

That story is pretty out there.

_Jack and Julie come up to them._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, guys!

**Julie:**

Hi, Chrissy. Can we talk?

_Chrissy follows them to a spot a bit away from everyone. Lola and Zoe eye them as they walk away._

**Zoe:**

Did you believe that story?

**Lola:**

Not for second.

_We cut to the kids._

**Chrissy:**

What´s up?

**Julie:**

Chrissy, me and Jack are dating.

_Chrissy gets an annoyed look on her face. Julie looks worried._

**Julie:**

What?

**Chrissy:**

Have you two about for a second, how this will hurt Lisa?

**Jack:**

We´ve thought about it a lot, but she´ll just have to get over it.

**Chrissy:**

Julie, if you continue with him, Lisa could get so mad, that she won´t talk to you again.

**Jack:**

This is Lisa, we talking about here. She might get mad for a few days, but I´m sure she´ll be fine again.

**Chrissy:**

What about Simon? She only broke up with him a few months ago. Isn´t there a "Bro-Code" or something like that?

**Jack:**

Simon´s happy with Allison. I hope, he´ll see that it would be selfish of him to come between us.

**Chrissy:**

You two are taking an awful lot of things on hope here.

_She leaves them and they both look pretty down._

**Julie:**

Maybe she´s right. I can´t lose Lisa as a friend.

**Jack:**

You won´t, I promise.

_They can hear the speaker begin to speak in the background._

**Jack:**

Let´s go watch some skating. We´ll tell Jamie afterwards.

_Julie as a reflex tries to hold his hand, but realizes that she probably shouldn´t and looks a little sad._

_Lisa is sitting next to Chrissy in the stands. She has a sign that says "Go Suey". Jack and Julie come up and sit next to her._

**Jack:**

Thanks for saving the seats.

**Lisa:**

I´m excited. I´ve never been to something like this.

**Julie:**

I just hope that no one gets hurt. Especially Simon.

**Lisa:**

Julie, you have to get over your obsession with him. Jack agrees with me.

**Jack:**

I´m not one to decide over, what she should and shouldn´t do.

**Lisa:**

He´s moved on. It´s time you do too and find someone else.

_We see the first skateboarder rolling out on to the Street Course. The first one out is Jamie. The kids cheer wildly for him._

**Speaker (voice over):**

The first contestant in round one of The Skateboard Competition. Last year´s champion, Jamie Burnqvist.

**Montage - music: "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne.**

_Jamie comes out and lays out hard with a number of quick flips and a long grind. He´s in complete control and is in his zone. Chrissy is looking a little worried, that he´ll crash, but is at the same time excited, that he´s doing well. He hits a 540 Benihana off a small ramp, that wows the crowd to end it. He gets a 9.8 a 9.7 and a 9.5. He looks satisfied with it. We see other kids try their luck as well, but none on Jamie´s level and many of them have crashes. Last up is Simon, who the kids cheer for (although Chrissy holds back a little). He´s even more fluent than Jamie was and does more fancy airs than Jamie did, hitting a 360 Rocket Air followed by a 540 Kickflip and a long Nosegrind to end it. Jamie knows that he´s been beat and Simon looks ecstatic, when he sees the judges scores: Two 9.9´s and a 10! On the way out of the course, Allison gives him a hug._

_Next it´s the In-Liner´s turn to compete. The first aren´t particularly good and Allison looks confident. Then Alicia comes out and completely tears things up, being at a completely different level than the other´s that went before her. Allison doesn´t look too happy when she sees the scores: A 9.8, a 9.6 and a 9.4. Alicia looks pretty happy with it and gives Allison a cocky look as she skates past her. A few more kids try, but fail to impress the judges. Suey is out next and she has a one person cheer squad in Lisa. Unfortunately, she crashes when she lands crooked after an air and falls down hard on her back. Lisa looks worried as she´s helped out. Allison´s confidence is shaken as well by Suey´s fall and she obviously holds back in her run. When she gets the marks, she looks a little disappointed: A 9.2 and two 9.1´s._

**5\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_At the food stand, Spinner and Lola are working hard, making Burgers. Paige serves the last customer and wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Zoe hands her a towel and a bottle of water._

**Paige:**

Thanks.

**Zoe:**

You wanna sit down for a moment? My legs are already killing me.

_Paige turns to Spinner._

**Paige:**

We´re taking a break, Spin.

**Spinner:**

Make sure to get some water in you. I can´t have you guys fainting out there.

_Paige and Zoe sit down at a table and take a load off. They toast on water and both take a large sip._

**Zoe:**

I never knew water could taste that good!

**Paige:**

You don´t need it as much as me. Not with all that spit you´ve been swapping all day.

**Zoe:**

I´m sorry, if we´re being a little overly touchy.

**Paige:**

It´s fine with me. How long have you been together?

**Zoe:**

About 10 months.

**Paige:**

10 months and you´re still hot and heavy like that? That´s an achievement, right there.

**Zoe:**

Fact is, that we don´t get to spend as much time together as I wish we did. She´s so patient with me, that sometimes I feel like I don´t deserve her.

**Paige:**

Do you see yourself as a career woman?

**Zoe:**

I´m a lawyer. I´ve been wondering lately, if it´s all worth it. Spending all that time in a boring office, when I could be spending it with her.

**Paige:**

At least you have someone. Don´t be like I was, hun. I woke up one day and found out that my youth had passed me by and I was still single. It doesn´t get any easier with age.

**Zoe:**

Do you regret it?

**Paige:**

I try not to think too much about regrets.

**Zoe:**

It´s not like every ship has sailed yet. There´s still Spinner.

**Paige:**

Ever since me and Jonah broke up, all I´ve been hearing is "get together with Spinner".

**Zoe:**

In some ways, he´s been like a dad to me. I just want the best for him and I think that´s being with you.

**Paige:**

I don´t live up here, that´s the problem.

**Zoe:**

I get that L.A. is your home, but is Hollywood really that much better than the Canadian entertainment industry?

_Paige looks over at Spinner and is obviously considering it._

**6\. Ext. Contestant´s Area. Day.**

_Suey is lying on her stomach and is being attended to by the competition doctor. She´s got a big skin scrape on her back. She winces in pain, when he cleans it. Lisa´s holding her hand and looks on with great sympathy._

**Suey:**

Auw!

**Doctors:**

I´m almost done.

_Suey squeezes Lisa´s hand and looks up at her. Lisa gives her a comforting look and Suey fights through the pain._

**Doctors:**

There.

_He very gently pulls her T-shirt down again and she sits up. Her and Lisa look each other in the eyes._

**Suey:**

I stunk it up out there.

**Lisa:**

I thought you looked amazing and gracious. Right up until where you didn´t.

**Suey:**

I´ve trained so hard for this and now I don´t even get to finish the competition.

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry. Look on the bright side. Now you get to enjoy the rest of the competition with me!

**Suey:**

I hope Allison kicks Alicia´s butt now.

_Alicia comes rolling over to them with a mocking look on her face._

**Alicia:**

That was an amazing new move you showed us out there! I´ve thought of the perfect name for it: The 360 Crash and Burn!

**Suey:**

Allison´s gonna wipe the floor with you in the Half Pipe competition!

**Alicia:**

No way! She´s never beaten me in the Half Pipe and today will be no different!

_With a mocking smile, she skates away from them. Lisa helps Suey get up._

**7\. Ext. Contestant´s Area. Day**

_Elsewhere in the contestant´s area, Jamie is sulking over being behind after the first round. Julie and Jack were looking for him and spot him._

**Jack:**

There he is.

**Julie:**

This could be perfect timing.

**Jack:**

How´s that?

**Julie:**

All he has on his mind right now is the competition. Maybe he won´t be upset at all.

**Jack:**

I hope so. Wish me luck.

**Julie:**

How about a kiss for luck in stead?

_She kisses him on the cheek and the two of them smile at each other. It also looks to have worked, as far as making him feel braver._

_We cut to Jamie sulking away, as Jack comes over to him._

**Jack:**

Hey, buddy.

**Jamie:**

Hi, Jack. How did you get back here?

**Jack:**

I came in with Lisa. We said that we were here to check on Suey.

**Jamie:**

How is she?

**Jack:**

Bruised, but nothing too bad. Look, there´s something I need to tell you.

**Jamie:**

What?

**Jack:**

I´m dating Julie now. I hope you´re not mad at me.

**Jamie:**

Why would I get mad over that?

**Jack:**

Because she´s Simon´s ex?

**Jamie:**

Simon´s been flaunting Allison right in Julie´s face for weeks. He deserves to get a little back.

**Jack:**

Chrissy wasn´t nearly as cool with it.

**Jamie:**

I´ll talk to her. Don´t worry about it.

_The two of them fist bump._

**Jamie:**

I can´t convince you to kiss right in the middle of Simon´s run, so that he sees you and crashes?

**Jack:**

You don´t wanna win that way. Besides, we still have to tell Lisa.

**Jamie:**

Ah, crush girl. Julie is her friend so I think, she´ll be okay with it eventually.

**Jack:**

Good luck with your run.

**Jamie:**

Thanks, man. I want to win this one for Charlie.

_Jack walks back to Julie with a smile on his face. She´s looking cheerful, too._

**8\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_Up in the stands, Chrissy, Lisa and Suey are waiting for the competition to restart. Suey is still hurting, so Lisa does what she can to make her comfortable. Jack and Julie come back to find that there´s only one seat._

**Lisa:**

You can sit on Jack´s lap, can´t you? Suey needs the seat.

**Julie:**

If it´s okay with you?

**Jack:**

Yeah, sure.

_They try to hide their excitement as she gets comfortable. They put their arms around each other, her around his shoulder and him around her waist. Chrissy looks over and frowns a little, but doesn´t want to waste her time on it anymore. She looks at Lisa to see if she´s noticed, but Lisa is too busy caring for Suey, who clearly likes all the attention Lisa is giving her._

**Speaker:**

Now it´s time for the Half Pipe competition! Allison Lambert trails Alicia Adams in first place by 4 and a half points after the first run, so she´ll have to pull out something spectacular here, if she´s gonna win overall!

_We see Allison, super concentrated, at the top of the ramp and ready to go._

**Montage - "Sleep Now in the Fire" by Rage Against The Machine.**

_Allison means business with this run! She comes out and makes some huge and extremely brave airs. Chrissy and Julie are almost afraid to look as she pulls off one after another, with some big grinds and a few handstands as well to wow the judges. When she finishes, the crowd gives her a standing applause and she looks proud. The judges loved it too: two 9.9´s and a 9.8! The next skaters aren´t anywhere near as brave or skilled as Allison was, but still pull off some nice moves here and there. Last out is Alicia, who´s not looking as confident as she did earlier. She tries to go as big as Allison did right from the start, but it soon goes wrong for her on a 540 spin, where she hits the edge of the rail and has to slide down the ramp on her kneepads. Disappointed, she continues her run but knows that she´s lost now. We see Allison and Simon already celebrating Allison´s victory. Alicia finishes her run and looks disappointed in herself. The judges scores aren´t as good either: an 8.3 and two 8.2´s. The kids in the stand celebrate Allison´s win and Suey is so happy, that she´s forgetting that she´s supposed to be in pain._

_Now it´s time for the Skateboarders. The first riders all try their best, but their low level difficulty means that they couldn´t win, even if they did it perfectly. A few of them crash and burn, but nothing too bad. Now it´s Jamie´s turn. He´s 100 % focused and right from the word go, he´s left everyone that came before him in the dust. He pulls off one big air after another (which makes Chrissy cringe every time) and almost loses control a few times, but pulls it off. He holds a one handed handstand for 5 seconds to end it and looks pretty pleased with it. The Judges liked it too: two 9.6´s and a 9.5. Simon is the last rider and he comes out focused, until he sees Jack and Julie in the stands holding each other. He loses his focus and stalls for a few seconds, before he starts his run. He starts off well, but he´s not as fluent as he usually is. He´s not nearly as graceful on his landings as Jamie was either and is close to losing control several times. In a final desperate attempt to win it, he tries a 360 McTwist! He almost lands this insanely difficult trick, but doesn´t complete the spin fast enough and lands sideways on the ramp. He falls almost from the top of the ramp and lands right on his shoulder. Allison and the competition doctor immediately come out to check on him, while the kids look concerned._

**9\. Ext. Contestant´s Area. Day.**

_Simon is on a stretcher. Allison and Jamie are with him. He´s looking a little stoned from the painkillers._

**Jamie:**

Come on, Allison. We have to pick up our trophies.

**Allison:**

It seems pretty pointless now.

**Jamie:**

Yeah, I didn´t wanna win like this, man.

**Simon:**

Was it your fault, that I got cocky?

**Allison:**

I´m coming with you. Screw the trophy.

**Simon:**

Go get your trophy. Both of you. You deserve them.

_Allison kisses him on the forehead and they leave him. Jack and Julie tentatively approach him._

**Jack:**

What´s the damage?

**Simon:**

Probably a broken collarbone. Right as the summer is about to start!

**Julie:**

I´m so sorry, Simon.

**Jack:**

You were amazing in the first run. What happened?

**Simon:**

I saw Julie sitting on your lap. You looked like you were getting pretty cozy up there.

**Jack:**

Yeah, about that ...

**Simon:**

Maybe it´s the painkillers talking, but I´m fine with it.

**Julie:**

Are you sure?

**Simon:**

I only want the best for you, Julie. It wasn´t fair that we had to break up, but I still love seeing you smiling and being happy. If Jack can do that for you, then I´m all for it.

_The paramedics come to load him in to the ambulance._

**10\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_The food and drinks stands are being packed down after a busy afternoon. Lola and Zoe load the last table on to the back of a pick up truck and take a breather._

**Lola:**

Good thing we don´t have to do this every day, huh?

**Zoe:**

I don´t know. I´ve had more exercise today than I usually have in a week!

**Lola:**

Are you up for some more exercise tonight? Like maybe some "Bedroom Gymnastics"?

**Zoe:**

You know I am! Look, would you hate it, if I try to find another job? One where I don´t have to work as much.

**Lola:**

I´d love it. But it all comes down to what makes you happiest.

**Zoe:**

I´ve been the worst girlfriend these last months.

**Lola:**

Why would you think that?

**Zoe:**

Because I put my career ahead of you. I´ve been a part time girlfriend and you deserve better than that.

_Lola kisses her and Zoe looks happy._

**Lola:**

You are so cute sometimes! Think of all the things, we´ll get to do!

**Zoe:**

I can´t wait either!

_The two go back to working._

_We cut to Spinner and Paige, packing down the grills. Chrissy comes over to them._

**Chrissy:**

Are you coming to watch the prize ceremony?

**Spinner:**

Did he win?

**Chrissy:**

He did!

**Paige:**

You must be so proud of him.

**Chrissy:**

I am. Look, I know we said that we were going out for dinner after the competition, but I kind of want to celebrate with Jamie in stead. Is that okay?

**Paige:**

This is how it starts. Give it a year and she´ll be so boy crazy, that you never see her because she´s off chasing them all the time.

**Spinner:**

It´s okay, honey. Just be home by 11.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, dad. Are you coming?

**Spinner:**

In a minute.

_They finish packing down the last one and he shuts the box with a satisfied smile on his face._

**Paige:**

I´m not doing anything for dinner either tonight. Do you want to go out and eat at a restaurant with me?

**Spinner:**

Like a date?

**Paige:**

No. Not unless we want it to be.

**Spinner:**

Well, I want it to be. In fact, I really want it to be.

_The two of them smile at each other._

**Paige:**

Then I really want it to be, too. If you wanted to go on a date with me, why haven´t you asked me out?

**Spinner:**

First you were with that Jonah guy and then I didn´t know how long I had to wait afterwards. It´s been a long time, since I was part of the dating game.

**Paige:**

I´m sure you´ll pick it up quickly.

_She takes his hand and they go to watch the ceremony._

**11\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_Podiums have been set up for the prize ceremony and most people have stayed to watch it. Jack and Julie coma back from the Contestant´s Area and see Lisa waiting for Suey by the toilets. Julie gathers her nerve._

**Julie:**

It´s now or never, right?

**Jack:**

We do it fast and get it out right away.

**Julie:**

Good Plan.

_She squeezes his hand and they walk over to Lisa. She spots them._

**Lisa:**

Hey. How´s Simon?

**Jack:**

Broken collarbone.

**Lisa:**

Poor guy.

**Julie:**

Lisa, we have to tell you something.

**Lisa:**

That you´re a couple?

_Jack and Julie both look surprised._

**Lisa:**

You two are the worst actors in the world! The only reason why I haven´t told you, that I know, is because it´s been so funny to watch you squirm. Julie, those stories you came up with were way out there!

**Julie:**

I thought you would hate me and never talk to me again.

**Lisa:**

Don´t you know me better than that? I love both of you and it´s gonna take a lot more than this to change that.

**Jack:**

Lisa, you are the coolest.

**Lisa:**

And don´t you forget it!

_Suey comes out from the bathroom, just as Chrissy comes up to them._

**Chrissy:**

Hurry up or we´ll miss it!

_They rush down just in time to see Jamie climb the top step. He´s handed his trophy and lifts it in the air to applause from the crowd. He looks out and sees Chrissy proudly staring back at him._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	33. Season 3 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of season 3

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - SEASON 3 EXPLANATIONS

Episode 1:

Names:  
Antonia Crowe - Antonia is the name of a psychiatrist a friend of mine went to down in Spain. Crowe comes from Malcolm Crowe, the child psychiatrist from "The 6th Sense".

Storylines:

Maya´s Storyline this season - I just won´t let her catch a break, will I? I knew that I had to keep up the drama with her, if this season was gonna live up to what I did with her last season. One of the most interesting thing about her character was her mental issues, so I decided it was time to dig in to them. Several ex inmates suffer from PTSD after their time in jail, so I thought it had a certain relevance to it as well.

The kids "getting wild" - I love my kids in this story, but in order to keep things interesting with them, there has to be changes to their group dynamic here and there. In order to still keep what would eventually happen realistic, I needed a big turning for them to start the season off with. They were given more screen time this season, than in the other two and probably twice as much as they had in season 1, which is simply because I love writing them and their storylines come to me pretty easily. One thing that´s different about their storylines this season, is that we´ve have a few storylines where the boys were the main characters and the girls were the secondary ones. In the first two seasons, the girls were always the main characters. It also gave me a chance to use The Ravine for the first time in the story. It´s a part of Degrassi I plan on using more in the coming seasons.

Frankie and Jonah´s storyline - I brought Frankie in last season and originally I planned to do a storyline with her and Zoe fighting over Lola´s heart, but decided against it. Therefore she ended up being pretty under used, which was something I knew I wanted to rectify this season. I know this one might split the fan base a little, since he wasn´t exactly the best boyfriend to her on Next Class, but that was 10 years earlier and he´s come a long way since then, just like she has. I liked Frankie´s whole development as a character this season, sort of keeping her matured, but bringing back some of the old Frankie we know and love at the same time.

Taylor and Charlie becoming bigger characters - One problem with Chrissy and the gang is that they´re still very young and innocent, so there´s a limit to what I can do with them. Adding a couple of older teens to the mix helps open up new possibilities. What I did with them is something Degrassi did quite often, introducing the characters a year or two before they became "major players", to establish their characters. 

Using "I Wanna Be Where The Boys Are" - Those rebellious California Girls from the 70´s managed to sneak their way in again! For the first time, we get a whole song with them playing it. In season 1, Lisa and Chrissy watched a bit of the "Cherry Bomb" video and in season 2, we had The Dead End Kids playing "Dead End Justice". The title just fit completely with Chrissy, Julie and Lisa´s situation here and it´s a cool little feminist teenage rock song.

Episode 2:

Storylines:

Making Amy a bigger character - She is a sweetheart, that little Amy. When I introduced her in season 2, she was only supposed to be a one episode character, but I´m glad I decided to keep her around. This season she´s like mini Maya and actually plays a big part in Maya getting over some of her issues, just by making Maya feel better about herself, from being able to see how the things she did for Amy, have improved Amy´s life. She also served well as Frankie´s confidant throughout the season.

Using "I Want You To Want Me" - It was either gonna be that one or "One Way Or Another" by Blondie and I was going back and forth on them until I decided. The original is by Cheap Trick and was a big hit (especially in Japan) in the late 70´s. I used the Letters From Cleo version (which is from the "10 Things I Hate About You" soundtrack) because it´s a little poppier than the original and it has a girl singing it. Since the montage was about Frankie trying to get with Jonah, it wouldn´t have made sense to use the one with a male vocal, even though it has guitar god Rick Nelsen playing on it, which the other one doesn´t.

Episode 3:

Storylines:

Eddy´s addiction storyline - I knew that I wanted to do an addiction storyline at some point and I think it turned out pretty well, with the setup starting back in the middle of season 2 and paying off over these two episodes. Manny getting pregnant was something I knew I wanted to happen eventually, back when I started writing the series. I didn´t draw it out, like I could have, but it´s still one I could return to in the future. I like addiction storylines, when they´re done well, you just can´t have too many of them.

Bringing up Cam again - I wanted to dig a little deeper in to Maya´s mind, while I had the chance. One thing I think they underplayed was her reaction to his death and it seemed a little unresolved to me. In reality as well, a horrifying experience like that for someone her age at the time would have left big mental scars.

Lola and Amy´s storyline - In order to built up Amy as a character, she needed storylines. Doing this cute little comedy storyline with her and Lola was a nice little character builder for her. With the heaviness of the PTSD storyline and the addiction storyline, I needed one that was more light hearted to even it out. Amy just can´t win, can she (which again is the mini Maya in her)? It´s no secret to any of my friends, that I absolutely loved Game of Thrones from season 1 to season 6. I´ve also read the first two of the books. The way the series went downhill, to the point where it was almost unwatchable in the last season, will forever be the most disappointing event in TV history for me.

Using "Rhiannon" - I wanted a song that really shows off a great female vocal duo. Using Kayla and Maya here as stand in´s for Christine McVie and Stevie Nicks seemed like a good choice to me. It´s also an incredibly beautiful song, if you ask me.  
Episode 4:

Storylines:

The writing of Hunter - This one is another one that probably divided people. The way I see it, Hunter wouldn´t have stayed the angry young man he was, or he would have ended up either in jail or dead. Putting the part in about how he became even more of an outcast in the year after the series ended, would have helped built the "Supremacy Complex" in him, that we already saw signs of in Next Class. I´m especially thinking about the sick joy he had from thinking that he was controlling Maya´s mind, when they were bullying her. Without Miles around to help keep him grounded and to support him, my guess is he would have turned to his father for company, especially if he´s fighting with Frankie too. Hunter didn´t have any major problems with his dad, it seemed except for Miles hating him. Already showing signs, that he could end up a sociopath and with a taste for controlling others, he would have realized that a personality change would have been in order, in order to lure people in. Meddling with his dad´s rich friends and studying their behavior, would have given him a chance to perfect it before college began. College would have been a fresh start for him and with his dad´s money and connections, he would have got into a prestigious school, where he would have met other rich kids and made the connections that (along with daddy´s connections) helped him get his start in politics afterwards. He now plays with people´s minds all the time (which has got him to where he is) and no one is safe, even Frankie or someone he´d never met, like Amy. He saw immediately that she was innocent and an easy victim, so he went after her right away. With the first impression that he made on her, he probably would have been able to seduce her pretty easily, if he wanted to. Even though he didn´t, he still got off on knowing that he could have.

Using "Down in a Hole" - "Dirt" by Alice in Chains might be the greatest rock album of all time and "Down in a Hole" is one of the highlights of it. It´s so sad that half of the band that made that album are dead from drug overdoses, Bass Player Mike Starr and Lead Singer Layne Staley. It´s a slow and moody song, that fit the scenes here perfectly.

Episode 5:

This double episode is probably the one I´m proudest of so far.

Names:

Allison Lambert - A mix of my favorite on screen weird girl, Allison from "The Breakfast Club" and Alicia "Al" Lambert, the loveable tomboy from "Step By Step".

Martin Rogers - His last name comes from Steve Rogers, a Canadian newscaster who´s made several appearances in episodes of "Trailer Park Boys".

Storylines: 

Using "Carousel" - I wanted a good skating song and "Carousel" is a fun little song, that´s just 2 to 3 minutes of all out rocking! It´s a very old school Blink 182 selection from the album "Dude Ranch" that came out in 1997, before they hit it big.

The shooting storyline and the original plans for the episodes - I had a shooting storyline in one of the season plans, that I didn´t use. Originally the two episodes were going to mostly have storylines centered around the Mason/Nelson families, which was why I had the setup in an earlier episode about Emma´s brother coming back. He was supposed to play a big part in them and end it with a romance storyline with Amy. Another storyline would have been centered around Chrissy and Lisa finding out about Taylor being pregnant and helping her tell Charlie. In stead, these were the episodes, that came out of me. I´m a life long pacifist myself, so I knew I wanted to do an anti violence episode or two along the way. Thankfully, I live in a country where things aren´t anywhere near as bad as they are elsewhere, but it´s something that still affects us all. Doing it the way I did, by focusing on the kids and how they perceived it, gave it a different feel from what you usually see and helped it not to become "preachy". The Eddy storyline I had in there to show that in the middle of bad situations, there are still good things going on. I also felt that I hadn´t used him enough in season 2, so giving him an extra storyline here didn´t hurt the overall story at all.

Episode 6:

Names:

I went all out with mix names for the band members, except for Suey.

Sandy Kramer - Sandy West from The Runaways and Joey Kramer from Aerosmith.

Mickie Hamilton - Mickie Steele from The Bangles and Tom Hamilton from Aerosmith

Nancy Whitford - Nancy Wilson from Heart and Brad Whitford from Aerosmith

Storylines: 

The feel of the episode - After the high drama of the episode before it, I wanted to end it on a hopeful, yet thoughtful note.

Using "Everything That You Do" - It would only have been the start of it we heard, but it was a cool little song back in the day. They were two beautiful girls from Norway and were kind of a one hit wonder.

Using "People Are People" - There´s a lot of great anti violence songs, but this has to be one of the best in my book. It´s also one you pretty easily could rewrite from an early 80´s electronic pop song to a modern rock song. Depeche Mode were and still are one the best bands on earth. It´s a regret of mine, that I haven´t seen them live, but every time they play here, they sell out in no time. 

Episode 7:

Finally, it was time for Emma to give birth. In every season plan, it was the one constant, but it happened at different times in each of them.

Storylines: 

Taylor and Charlie´s storyline - This was a storyline i ended up being pretty satisfied with. I wanted a storyline of how pregnancy can be a bad thing to oppose the "Baby Joy" with Manny and Emma´s pregnancies. They get a hopeful ending here, but in reality, they have one hell of an uphill battle ahead of them.

Sean´s daddy storyline - This was one, that I originally planned to have been longer, but in the end it got cut down to this, which is probably for the best. It´s the first time I´ve had a storyline from his point of view and it probably won´t be the last.

The Paige/Frankie/Jonah love triangle - Jonah and Paige had been a fun idea and I liked the scenes I had with them, but I knew that I wanted Paige to end the season with Spinner and Jonah to end it with Frankie, when the season ended. Making Jonah and Frankie´s reunion bittersweet was another thing I liked, to oppose all the "100 % positive" relationships going on.

Using "Secret Garden" - It´s no secret that I´m a big Springsteen fan. I´ve seen him live 4 times and hope to get at least one more in, before he retires. "Secret Garden" is one of the most beautiful songs he´s ever written and the sax solo from Clarence Clemmons is to die for.

Episode 8:

Storylines:

The TV Program - I needed a big storyline to keep Maya´s continued misery going. I can´t have my little drama machine become too happy! Not yet anyway and the more I pile on the misery in her life, the more it means when good things do happen for her.

Paige´s "Girl Power" break up method - She is a Michalchuk! Having been single for years, it also would have hurt her even more that he cheated on her. Maybe it was a bit out there, if it had been anyone else but her.

Using "Are You Ready?" - Does anyone need an excuse to use AC/DC in their series? The scene was also about them getting ready for a party (while getting a bit "rowdy" with one another), so it couldn´t have fit better.

Episode 9:  
This is the first episode, that isn´t in some way named after a song. It´s named after a Shakespeare play.

Storylines: 

The Prom - Of course the kids needed to have their prom. I thought it showed really well how much the characters have grown over these 3 seasons. Chrissy has probably had more storylines about her in a schoolyear than anyone in Degrassi history, except for maybe Emma in Season 1. The costume party was classic Degrassi. Especially in the later seasons of Next Generation, they seemed to have them all the time. It also gave me a chance to do a little character building with Suey, who´s a character I have big plans for in the future.

The music choices - It was party time and for that you need some party music! Pink is one of the coolest female artists of all time in my opinion and the song couldn´t have fit better. "I´m not in Love" is a classic 70´s ballad and kind of fit Julie´s situation here. "Hot Stuff" is a disco classic and you can´t have a 70´s party without disco! "Rapper´s Delight" is just charming as hell and a good one if you want to do some silly dancing like Lisa and Suey!

Jay and Maya´s storylines - I´d already decided before writing it, that the last episode would be centered on the competition. So, I wanted to do a storyline that both showed the consequences, but sent them in to the season break in a hopeful place. Amy moving out is sort of her graduation and a nice ending to the first part of her storyline, that stretches back to the prison.

Episode 10:

Names:

Alicia Adams - Her last name comes from skateboarding legend Jay Adams.

Storylines: 

How did I know the names of the tricks? - I played a lot (and I mean a lot) of Tony Hawn Pro Skater on the first Playstation and on PC. The 360 McTwist that Simon tried is probably not one, you´ll see a kid his age try in real life. It was invented by Tony Hawk himself and there´s only a handful of skaters, who have been able to pull it off, from what I know.

Using "Sk8er Boi" and "Sleep Now In the Fire" - I promised a Canadian artist per season, so there you go. Since Jamie and Simon are both "skater boys", it fit the scene perfectly as well. "Sleep Now In the Fire" is one of my favorite Rage Against the Machins songs. Just an all-out kick-ass rap metal song from the masters themselves.

Julie and Jack getting together - I played around with several combinations with the kids, until I settled on Julie and Jack. I thought they were very cute together here and provided a good back bone for the episode, so it had more than just the competition and the adults. I could have made a big drama out of it, but the way I´ve presented Lisa, She wouldn´t freak out about it, especially if she´d had a little time to get used to it already. She´s got her Suey now and those two are pretty cute too, right?

Lola and Zoe´s brief storyline - This was more or less my excuse, for why they had so little screen time together this season. It´s something I hope to rectify in the future.

Paige and Spinner getting together - As I mentioned before, it was planned from the beginning of the season and I sewed the seeds for it way back in episode 8. Given Spinner´s love for his kids, I don´t think he´d jump in to anything with someone he wasn´t sure of. Him and Paige make complete sense as a couple and should have been the endgame for the two characters, in my opinion. Now, don´t worry that I´m just gonna pair everyone up with their exes. I think the series is starting to reach it´s limit, as far as that goes.

See you in season 4.


	34. New (School) Year´s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy has messed up badly and has to face the consequences while elsewhere a movie shoot is underway

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E01 - NEW (SCHOOL) YEAR´S DAY

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Lisa are sitting on Chrissy´s bed. Lisa looks in disbelief and Chrissy looks sad._

**Chrissy:**

Do you think, he´ll forgive me?

**Lisa:**

I really don´t know. I can´t believe, you kissed another boy.

**Chrissy:**

I knew it was stupid, when I did it.

**Lisa:**

Why did you do it then?

**Chrissy:**

We drank some wine, he was cute ... I don´t know. It just happened.

**Lisa:**

You had a drunken one night stand! You!

**Chrissy:**

I know.

**Lisa:**

We haven´t even started 8th grade and my world´s already rocked.

**Chrissy:**

It´s the first time and last time, I´m ever getting drunk.

**Lisa:**

What was it like?

**Chrissy:**

Like I couldn´t control myself and what ever I felt like doing, I just did.

**Lisa:**

It´s like you´re an adult now.

**Chrissy:**

Hardly. How can I tell him without hurting him?

**Lisa:**

I don´t think you can. Was it only one kiss?

**Chrissy:**

No, it was a lot of them. I´d say about an hour´s worth.

**Lisa:**

I´d leave that detail out, if it was me. Have you thought about not telling him?

**Chrissy:**

I have to. My conscience is eating me up, like you wouldn´t believe.

**Lisa:**

I´ve never been this happy to be single!

_Chrissy´s face says it all._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Spinner´s House. Morning.**

_Spinner is in the living room, getting James ready for his first day of pre-school._

**Spinner:**

Are you excited, buddy?

**James:**

I guess. I miss kindergarten.

**Spinner:**

You had a lot of fun there, didn´t you?

_James nods._

**Spinner:**

School can be just as fun. You´ll make new friends and learn all the things you need to know.

**James:**

How long does that take?

**Spinner:**

Well, there´s 12 grades ...

**James:**

How long did it take you?

**Spinner:**

I´m not the best example. But if you pass all your exams, it takes 12 years.

**James:**

12 years! I´ll be old, before I´m finished with it!

**Spinner:**

Trust me, it´s not that bad.

_There´s a knock on the door._

**Spinner:**

That´s your mom. Have a great day.

**James:**

You too.

_He walks away muttering "12 years" to himself, still a bit shocked. We hear the door open and close again from afar as Chrissy comes in, trying to look her poorest._

**Chrissy:**

I can´t go to school today. I´m sick.

_Spinner eyes her, not really buying it. He feels her forehead._

**Spinner:**

You were perfectly fine yesterday.

**Chrissy:**

It´s come overnight.

**Spinner:**

Huh? What´s the symptoms?

**Chrissy:**

Headache, sore muscles, nausea, my throat hurts, it hurts in my ears and I have diarrhea. Lots of it!

**Spinner:**

Sounds bad.

**Chrissy:**

I know. Is it okay, if I go back to bed now?

**Spinner:**

With symptoms like that, we´d better take you to the hospital in stead.

_Chrissy sees that he´s on to her and gives it up._

**Chrissy:**

I´m not really sick.

**Spinner:**

You don´t say! What´s the matter?

**Chrissy:**

There´s something I have to tell someone and I know it´s gonna hurt them.

**Spinner:**

I don´t think, you´ve tried to fake sick since the 3rd grade. It must be something bad.

**Chrissy:**

It is.

**Spinner:**

Telling people something, they don´t want to hear is never easy. I´ve had to fire people many times. In my experience, it´s best to do it as soon as you can. The longer you wait, the harder it gets.

**Chrissy:**

You´re right. Thanks, dad.

**Spinner:**

Go get ready. We have to move it, if we´re gonna make it on time.

_Chrissy heads off to her room and Spinner looks satisfied with himself._

**Spinner:**

Super Dad strikes again!

**3\. Ext. Mansion. Morning.**

_We start with a shot of Eli (31) and Miles (28), trying to look excited. We go to a wider shot that shows the film crew and the three actors in the scene, they´re shooting. There´s 20 year old Eric Brendon (Playing the Miles counterpart Matthew), 19 year old Amanda Hannigan (Playing the Lola counterpart Lily) and 18 year old Sara Trachtenberg (playing the Frankie counterpart Sammy). Sara and Amanda are lying by the pool sunbathing, while Eric is lying on a raft in the pool with a bottle of whisky resting on his stomach._

**Eli (voice over):**

Action!

**Sara:**

You have to go to dad´s campaign rally.

**Eric:**

I don´t owe him anything.

**Sara:**

It´s not like you have a choice.

**Eric:**

I´m done with that man, he´s ... been ... damn it!

**Eli (voice over):**

Cut!

_Eli is trying to hide his frustration as he approaches the actors._

**Eric:**

Sorry, man. My brain isn´t itself today.

**Eli:**

Get it back to normal. We´re wasting one take after another.

**Sara:**

If you tried to be professional for once in your life, we wouldn´t have to lie here and get sunburned.

**Amanda:**

You´re calling Eric unprofessional?

**Sara:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Amanda:**

It´s getting pathetic how hung up you are, just because he dumped you. Get over it!

**Sara:**

Not that it´s any of your business ...

**Amanda:**

Normally I couldn´t care less about you, but it´s getting in the way of your performance, which we both know has been sub-par at best.

**Sara:**

Sub-par! SUB-PAR! Remind me Amanda, did you get nominated for a Kid´s Choice award or was it me?

**Amanda:**

That wasn´t for you, it was for the series you were on. It doesn´t count!

**Sara:**

YES IT DOES!

**Amanda:**

You were a semi-regular at best on it.

_Sara storms off the set. Amanda looks a little pleased with herself, but stops smiling when she sees that Eli is anything but pleased._

**Eli:**

It´s not too late to replace you.

**Amanda:**

I´ll go and apologize.

_Amanda follows after Sara. Eli and Miles step off to the side to confer._

**Eli:**

I warned you about the age appropriate actors.

**Miles:**

We´re not having a 30 year old playing an 18 year old.

**Eli:**

Miles, it´s the second week of shooting and it´s already a nightmare. Sometimes you have to make cast changes. What would "Back to the Future" have been, if they hadn´t replaced Eric Stolz with Michael J. Fox?

**Miles:**

I know you´re more experienced than me, but I believe in the ones we chose.

**Eli:**

Eric´s probably slept with Amanda already.

**Miles:**

If we´re lucky, it´ll make their sex scene more believable.

**Eli:**

Either that or extremely awkward.

_They see that Amanda is bringing Sara back to the set._

**Miles:**

I´m giving it an hour until they start tearing throats again.

**Eli:**

I like your optimism.

_He goes back to his director´s chair._

**4\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Chrissy is with Lisa outside of the school, waiting for Jamie to arrive._

**Lisa:**

Have you thought about, how you´re gonna tell him?

**Chrissy:**

I have no idea. I probably shouldn´t tell him at school, right?

**Lisa:**

So, after school?

_Lisa sees something and smiles._

**Lisa:**

Well, there´s something to cheer you up.

_They see Jamie pushing Charlie in his wheelchair, with a happy Taylor (who´s starting to show a bit of "baby bump") walking beside them. Other students on their way to school see them too and many of them (even the Jocks who used to look down on him) wish Charlie well and shake his hand or pads him on the back. Even Chrissy can´t help but feel happy for Charlie. Jamie lets Taylor take over, so he can run to her. He´s a little out of breath, when he reaches her._

**Chrissy:**

You didn´t have to run.

**Jamie:**

I haven´t seen you in three weeks. Three weeks without kisses from my honey, that´s not funny!

**Chrissy:**

Well, if you´ve missed me that badly.

_The two of them kiss so wet and passionate, that it almost makes Lisa embarrassed to be seen with them. Several of the other kids heading to school notice them too, before they finally break it. Jamie is slightly woozy afterwards._

**Chrissy:**

Did it live up to the hype in your mind?

**Jamie:**

Oh, yeah!

_Charlie and Taylor come up to them._

**Charlie:**

Someone´s trying to get a new reputation.

**Taylor:**

Watch out Chrissy.

_She rubs her baby bump._

**Taylor:**

Just saying.

**Lisa:**

How was your summer?

**Charlie:**

Sleep, video games, eating, making out and the occasional physical therapy.

**Taylor:**

Mine´s mostly been spent with him. How was yours?

**Lisa:**

I can´t lie, it was the best summer ever!

**Charlie:**

We have to get going. I have to use the handicap access on the other side of the school.

**Jamie:**

Best cousin, at your service!

**Chrissy:**

Can we hang out later?

**Jamie:**

I was thinking that we could get a pizza and go to see movie tonight?

**Chrissy:**

How can I say no?

_They kiss again, before Jamie starts pushing Charlie´s wheelchair. Lisa and Chrissy start to make their way up the stairs._

**Lisa:**

That was some kiss!

**Chrissy:**

I´m thinking, that if I get him as happy as possible before I deliver the bad news, it could go down easier.

**Lisa:**

"As happy as possible". How do you plan on achieving that?

**Chrissy:**

You know that thing Julie told us she did to Jack, that made him a very happy boy?

**Lisa:**

Is "Chrissy the Prissy" ready to go x-rated?

**Chrissy:**

Does anyone call me that?

**Lisa:**

Only Hannah Sinclair. But seriously, are you?

**Chrissy:**

We´ve been together for a long time and he´s been Mr. Patient with me all the way. Maybe it´s time we go R-rated.

**Lisa:**

8th grade is already crazy!

_Lisa shakes her head._

**5\. Int. Movie Studio. Day.**

_The studio has been made to look like an almost exact replica of the Degrassi lobby. Spinner comes on to the set, that´s mostly filled with various extras moving around or pretending to talk to each other. Paige is standing by the cameraman, calling the shots and is directing the extras._

**Paige:**

Take 8 people. No more stumbles or nose picking. Action!

_The extras start to "act" and all is well until two girls in the front of the frame start looking right in to the camera._

**Paige:**

Cut!

_She approaches the girls._

**Paige:**

Have you two ever heard of something called the fourth wall?

**Girl #1:**

Isn´t that when someone breaks character and looks right in to the camera?

**Paige:**

You´re a smart girl, aren´t you? Then why did you do it again?

**Girl #2:**

It´s not like we meant to do it.

**Paige:**

I´m one second away from firing the both of you!

**Girl #1:**

Please, don´t fire me! I told all my friends I´m in the movie!

**Paige:**

Now you can tell them that you aren´t!

_Spinner steps on to the set as the girls are almost in tears. Paige turns to face him._

**Spinner:**

That was harsh.

**Paige:**

Extras are easily replaceable. Take 5 everybody!

**6\. Int. Van. Day.**

_Spinner and Paige are making out like there´s no tomorrow in the back of his van, among the food he´s delivering for the catering._

**Paige:**

I think the 5 minutes ended at least 10 ago.

**Spinner:**

I should get going too. The stars have to get their food.

**Paige:**

Are you working tonight?

**Spinner:**

No, Sam is. You can come over if you want.

**Paige:**

I can´t say when it´ll be. Things have been pretty chaotic on this set so far.

**Spinner:**

That´s okay. The shoot isn´t going well?

**Paige:**

We´re already behind schedule. Eli´s stressing about it and I´m starting to worry too. Miles doesn´t know better and that´s the only reason he isn´t.

**Spinner:**

Was that why you went off on those girls?

**Paige:**

I was a little mean to them, wasn´t I?

**Spinner:**

It brought back "Game of Thrones" memories.

**Paige:**

I should get back.

_She kisses him one final time before getting out._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie is closing her locker as Chrissy comes up to her. Julie is happy to see her._

**Julie:**

Hey! How was Wasaga Beach?

**Chrissy:**

A bit wild.

**Julie:**

You have to tell me every detail.

**Chrissy:**

What have you been up to?

**Julie:**

Enjoying the summer and my boyfriend. I didn´t think I´d get over Simon, but Jack´s the best boyfriend ever!

**Chrissy:**

Can I ask you about something ... sexual?

**Julie:**

It´s not like I´m an expert on the subject.

_The two of them step in to the girl´s room._

**8\. Int. Girl´s room. Day.**

_Chrissy checks under the stalls, to be sure that they´re alone._

**Chrissy:**

Looks clear.

**Julie:**

What´s your question?

**Chrissy:**

When you give Jack a ... I don´t wanna say the word.

**Julie:**

Handjob?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, that. How do you lead up to it?

**Julie:**

Chrissy, if you can´t even say it, you probably shouldn´t be doing it.

**Chrissy:**

Jamie´s been really patient, but I´m sure he wants me to.

**Julie:**

Probably.

**Chrissy:**

How do I get there?

**Julie:**

It´s not like me and Jack started all wild. We´ve been building up to it little by little.

**Chrissy:**

I´m not sure, I have time for that.

**Julie:**

You could just try to grab it and see how he reacts. I´m not much help, am I?

**Chrissy:**

No, you were. We have to get to class.

_They leave they girl´s room and we see a pair of feet come down in one of the stalls. The toilet flushes and out comes Suey, who looks like she thinks it´s funniest thing´s she ever heard as she washes her hands._

**9\. Montage - music: "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley.**

_Miles and Eli are trying to shoot the movie at the mansion, but it´s not going according to plan. Scenes barely get going, until Eli is yelling cut. The two actresses are constantly after each other and get in to a slap fight, that Miles has to stop, with him getting slapped several times by both girls in the process, as they try to hit each other. Eli and Miles try to talk to them separately (Eli talking to Sara and Miles talking to Amanda). Sara is worked up and yelling, while Amanda seems more interested in getting in to Miles´ pants. He rejects her and leaves, but her smile says that she´s not ready to give up. They try one more time to shoot the scene and miraculously, they get it right! A tiny bit of hope come over Miles and Eli, who applaud their actors. The praise seems to ease a bit of the tension between Sara and Amanda, while Eric just looks relieved._

**10\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_The crew has left and there´s just Miles and Eli left, enjoying a beer by the pool while dipping their feet in the water. The rest of the sixpack is next to them._

**Eli:**

What a disaster!

**Miles:**

We got three scenes in the can.

**Eli:**

We were supposed to shoot six. It means we´ll have to rent this place for a few more days.

**Miles:**

We´ve still got room left in the budget.

**Eli:**

Not much.

_They take a sip simultaneously and both say "Ahh" in unison afterwards._

**Miles:**

There´s nothing like an after work beer, is there?

**Eli:**

Nope.

_Paige comes down the stairs to the pool area._

**Paige:**

Hey guys!

_They lift their bottles to greet her. She takes off her shoes and socks and joins them._

**Paige:**

That´s nice. My feet were killing me.

_Miles hands her a beer, that she gladly accepts. She opens it and takes a sip in unison with Miles and Eli. All three let out an "Ahh" in unison, before Paige lets out a huge burp. Silly as it is, it still managed to get a smile on Eli and Miles´ faces._

**Miles:**

I´m so glad we hired you.

**Eli:**

You always bring the class.

**Paige:**

You know it!

_Eli lifts one side of his butt to let out a loud fart and the three of them laugh together, while they wave their hands in front of their faces to blow it away._

**11\. Ext. Movie Theater. Evening.**

_Jamie and Chrissy come out of the movie theater with the other movie goers, holding hands._

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry. It was kind of a chick flick.

**Jamie:**

It´s fine. I feel very in touch with my male emotions now.

**Chrissy:**

Next time, you pick the movie.

**Jamie:**

As long as I´m with you, I always like the movie. Chick flick or not.

**Chrissy:**

You actually liked it?

**Jamie:**

It wasn´t bad, by any means.

**Chrissy:**

What about Taylor Swift´s acting?

**Jamie:**

Better than in "Cats". At least she won´t give me nightmares this time. What´s next?

**Chrissy:**

We could go back to my place and hang out.

**Jamie:**

Change it to "Make out" and you´ve got a deal.

_They smile at each other and keep walking._

**12\. Int. Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Spinner and Paige are enjoying a night on the couch with a movie. Adam has fallen asleep between them and they both think he´s pretty adorable, as he sucks him thumb in his sleep. Chrissy and Jamie come in. Spinner puts the movie on pause._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, guys!

**Paige;**

How was the movie?

**Chrissy:**

Meh. I couldn´t complain about the company I kept, though.

**Spinner:**

How did you like it, Jamie?

**Jamie:**

It was different from the movies I usually watch.

**Spinner:**

Chick flick, huh? You have my sympathy.

**Chrissy:**

Is it okay if Jamie comes up to my room?

_Spinner isn´t too happy about it, but Paige gives him a look._

**Paige:**

So, what´s it gonna be, Spinner? Are you gonna be the cool dad or the overprotective dad?

_A pleading look from Chrissy makes him give in._

**Spinner:**

Okay, I guess. But I want you out by ten, Jamie. It´s still a school day.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks.

_She grabs Jamie´s hand and leads him to her room. Paige and Spinner get back to their movie._

**13\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Jamie are getting hot and heavy on her bed. She takes his hand and puts it on her breast, which gets him pretty excited to say the least._

**Chrissy:**

You can put your hand under my shirt, if you want.

**Jamie:**

Where´s all this coming from?

**Chrissy:**

You´re already 14 and I´ll be too in a month. Maybe it´s time we got a little more adult with our relationship.

**Jamie:**

What does that entail?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe I could, you know, give you a hand.

**Jamie:**

Does that mean, what I think it means?

**Chrissy:**

Only if you want me to, of course.

_She tries to unbutton his pants, but he stops her and pulls away from her._

**Jamie:**

Chrissy, this is so unlike you. If anything was wrong, you´d tell me, right?

**Chrissy:**

I did something really dumb, while I was on vacation.

**Jamie:**

You didn´t mess around with another guy, did you?

_She makes an apologetic face, that says everything._

**Chrissy:**

I was at a beach party and I drank some wine with a boy and well ... we ended up kissing.

_Jamie gets up from the bed and eyes her angrily._

**Jamie:**

What?

**Chrissy:**

It didn´t mean anything. I was drunk and I hated myself for it immediately.

**Jamie:**

Was it just one kiss?

_She looks at the floor and shakes her head._

**Jamie:**

Two?

_She shakes her head again._

**Jamie:**

How many are we talking here, Chrissy?

**Chrissy:**

I didn´t count them.

**Jamie:**

So it was basically an all out smooch session?

**Chrissy:**

I would do anything to take it back, but I can´t!

**Jamie:**

I can´t believe this!

**Chrissy:**

Jamie, please listen to me.

_Jamie has had enough and leaves. He slams the door on the way out. Chrissy starts to cry as Paige comes in._

**Paige:**

Hey, what happened?

**Chrissy:**

I´ve messed everything up!

_Paige holds her as she cries and we fade out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	35. Movin´On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Lola get new roommates and a rumor threatens Chrissy´s reputation

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E02 - MOVIN´ ON UP

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or any of the characters.

**1\. Int. Lola and Maya´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Lola is putting her last things in a small box, while Zoe carries another, larger box out with her. Maya looks at Lola with a sad smile on her face._

**Maya:**

I always knew the day would come, but I´m still not comprehending it.

**Lola:**

I´m only a phone call away and we´ll still see each other all the time. Look on the bright side. At least you and Jay won´t have to hide it anymore, when you´ve done it on the bed.

**Maya:**

So, you knew about that.

**Lola:**

Why do you think, I changed the sheets every other day?

**Maya:**

I´m sorry, I wasn´t open about it. Are you excited?

**Lola:**

It´s almost been a year already and it still feels right. I think we´re ready for it.

**Maya:**

I´m not sure about a lot of things, but I am about you and Zoe. You two are meant to last forever.

**Lola:**

It´s not all bad. I´m sure you´ll have fun with your new roomie.

_Alex comes in._

**Alex:**

Is that the last one?

**Lola:**

I´ll carry it myself.

_She picks up the box, sighs and looks around._

**Lola:**

We had some good times here, didn´t we?

**Maya:**

The best.

_Lola hands over her key to Alex._

**Lola:**

Take good care of her.

**Alex:**

You´ve got nothing to worry about. It was cool to finally meet you and your girlfriend.

**Lola:**

You too. Bye.

_She leaves them. Alex splashes down on the couch with a big smile on her face._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Morning.**

_Chrissy has arrived at school and is walking down the hallway. Several kids stare at her and she can hear whispers about her. Some of the boys are clearly undressing her with their eyes and It´s making her very uncomfortable. She sees Lisa and Suey walking towards her, not looking too proud of themselves. They reach each other and stop to talk._

**Chrissy:**

Do you know, why people are staring at me?

**Lisa:**

We might have an idea.

**Suey:**

Maybe we shouldn´t be talking about this in front of everyone.

**3\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_They´ve found a place behind some bushes, where they can talk in peace._

**Lisa:**

We didn´t think anyone could hear us. I´m so sorry, Chrissy.

**Suey:**

It´s all my fault. I should have known that this school has ears everywhere.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe it´s not that bad. All I did was ask her for advice.

**Suey:**

Which has already turned into you being "The Handjob Princess" of the 8th grade.

_Chrissy holds her head in her hands._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Morning**

_The three girls hurry up the hallway, but Chrissy sees Jamie and stops._

**Lisa:**

You´ll have to wait or we´ll be late for class.

**Chrissy:**

This is more important than school.

_She runs to catch up with him._

_Up another hallway, we see Simon and Allison waiting outside their classroom. They see Jamie, looking depressed. Chrissy catches up to him, but he clearly doesn´t want to talk to her. Looking sad, she walks away in the other direction. Simon looks concerned._

**Allison:**

What was that all about?

**Simon:**

I´ll go and find out.

_He walks up to Jamie._

**Simon:**

Hey, man.

**Jamie:**

Hey, Simon. I´m having a bad morning, so just leave me alone.

**Simon:**

We´re friends. You can tell me what´s up.

_Jamie tries to walk past him, but Simon grabs his arm._

**Simon:**

It isn´t good to keep things bottled up.

**Jamie:**

Let go!

_Simon lets go of him arm._

**Simon:**

You´re one of my best friends and you looked depressed. I just wanted to know what was up with you, that´s all. You don´t have to bite my head off, for trying to be a good friend.

**Jamie:**

You wanna know what´s up? What´s up is that my girlfriend cheated on me, okay? Is that enough information, or do I have to write it down?

_Students around them stare at Jamie as they head in to the classroom._

**Simon:**

I´m sorry, man. That really sucks.

**Jamie:**

It´s not your fault. Right now, I just want to get through school.

**Simon:**

Sure.

_He puts a comforting arm around Jamie´s shoulder and Allison eyes him with sympathy as the head into the classroom._

**5\. Int. Alex and Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is in her bedroom. She´s got a keyboard and a laptop in front of her and she has headphones on. She´s also bought an acoustic guitar, since the last time we saw her. There´s a knock on the door and Alex sticks her head in. Maya takes her headphones off._

**Alex:**

How´s it going?

**Maya:**

Not great. I´ve got writer´s block.

**Alex:**

Well, that blows.

**Maya:**

I´ve still got a few more days to work on it, before I have to turn it in. It´s just that Eli and Miles have given me a huge opportunity here. If people like the music I made for their movie, it could lead to a career. I can´t screw this up.

**Alex:**

A lot of artists smoke weed for inspiration.

**Maya:**

It doesn´t have a very artistic effect on me.

**Alex:**

How about alcohol, then?

**Maya:**

It did some times. The biggest hit we had was a song me and Eddy wrote at 5 o´clock in the morning, after a wild night of partying.

**Alex:**

Well, there´s the answer!

**Maya:**

It´s 10 o´clock in the morning.

**Alex:**

Which means, that the stores are open.

**Maya:**

Shouldn´t you be looking for a job?

**Alex:**

I didn´t tell you? I´ve already found a job.

**Maya:**

You have? That´s great!

**Alex:**

My stepdad´s cousin owns a company, that does security for concerts and other events. It´s long work days mixed with short ones and it´s mostly in the weekends, but the pay is good.

**Maya:**

They don´t have a problem with your criminal record?

**Alex:**

My stepdad sweet talked him. I never thought, that he´d actually be good for something, but he did alright this time, I´ll give him that.

**Maya:**

I get why you wanna celebrate. A new apartment, a new job.

**Alex:**

A new life.

**Maya:**

Let me take a shower and we´ll go shopping.

**Alex:**

What about your music?

**Maya:**

I can jam, while I´m drunk. Maybe I´ll strike lightning in a bottle again, who knows?

**Alex:**

I´ll give Amy a call.

**Maya:**

Let´s name this day: New Roomie Day!

_She takes her headphones off and turns off the keyboard._

**6\. Montage - Music: "I Think I´m Paranoid" by Garbage.**

_We follow the kids through the next hours of their school day, as the rumors begin to spread like a wildfire. In a class, Chrissy can´t concentrate. She sees several kids whispering and staring at her. She looks like she wants to hide away. Jamie on the other hand is getting eyes from one girl after another, now that they think he´s single, but is far from enjoying it. Some of the 10th grade boys give Jack a thumbs up, when they pass him and Julie in the hallway. Julie and Jack tell Chrissy, what they´ve heard and Chrissy can´t believe it. Jamie hides out in the parking lot, while he eats his lunch. Chrissy is sitting with Lisa, Julie and Jack in the cafeteria, where several kids stare at her. It´s making the others very uncomfortable as well. A group of girls near her laugh loudly from a text message they all got. It becomes too much for her and she hurries out of the cafeteria. Julie follows after her._

**7\. Int. Girl´s room. Day.**

_We hear Chrissy sobbing in one of the stalls, when Julie comes in._

**Julie:**

Chrissy?

**Chrissy (voice over):**

Go away! Just leave me here to die!

**Julie:**

So, you plan on spending the rest of you life on the toilet?

**Chrissy (voice over):**

I can´t go back out there!

**Julie:**

You have to at some point. I know, it´s not exactly the same, but last spring when me and Simon broke up all publicly, there were plenty of whispers about me.

**Chrissy (voice over):**

I remember.

_She opens the stall door and comes out._

**Chrissy:**

Why aren´t you concerned? Everyone knows about you too now.

**Julie:**

Last year, I was the girl, who freaked out about everything. This summer, I decided that it´s not worth it. I think it´s being with Jack, that´s changing me.

**Chrissy:**

Aren´t you concerned about your reputation?

**Julie:**

People will think, what they want to think. Jack knows the truth and as long as he doesn´t care, I don´t.

**Chrissy:**

I should be mad at Jamie, but I can´t be. It´s not his fault, that I cheated on him.

**Julie:**

He isn´t without fault either. He owes you an apology.

_Lisa comes in to join them._

**Lisa:**

Are you okay?

**Chrissy:**

I guess. If only I could tell people the truth.

**Julie:**

That´s NOT a good idea!

**Chrissy:**

It´s better than the story, about me giving handjobs to half the boys in Wasaga Beach!

**Lisa:**

Look, no matter what happens, you´ll still have us.

**Julie:**

We´ll be right there with you.

_Chrissy is a little cheered up by their support._

**8\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lola is carrying the last box in and wipes the sweat from her brow. Zoe comes and hands her a soda._

**Lola:**

You´re a life saver.

_She opens it and takes a large sip. They sit down on the couch._

**Zoe:**

I hate moving.

**Lola:**

The hard work is done. Now we can start enjoying ourselves.

_They kiss and smile at each other._

**Zoe:**

I know there´s financial reasons too, but I´m so happy, you said yes to living with me.

**Lola:**

You´ll find a full time job soon.

**Zoe:**

I hope so. I know I wanted fewer hours, but I have to survive.

**Lola:**

I don´t wanna waste today talking about money.

**Zoe:**

You´re right. Today is a happy day!

_Lola puts her soda on the table. She climbs on top of Zoe, who puts her soda way too and looks excited._

**Lola:**

Do you know what it also is?

_She kisses Zoe´s neck and Zoe is clearly enjoying it a lot._

**Zoe:**

Hump Day?

**Lola:**

You could call it that.

_They kiss passionately._

**9\. Int. Alex and Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya and Alex are in a great mood and are both quite drunk. Maya´s got her guitar._

**Alex:**

Play another one!

**Maya:**

Another one. Let me see.

**Alex:**

Do you need another shot to figure it out?

**Maya:**

It can´t hurt!

_Alex pours both of them a shot of Bailey´s._

**Maya:**

Cheers.

**Alex:**

Cheers.

_They drink it and Maya smiles afterwards. Alex liked it too._

**Alex:**

It´s pretty tasty, I´ll give you that.

**Maya:**

The first time I tasted it, it was like "Where have YOU been all my life?". Mmm.

_She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand._

**Maya:**

I´ve thought of a song. Have you ever seen "Trailer Park Boys"?

**Alex:**

Have I seen "Trailer Park Boys"? Only every episode and every movie!

**Maya:**

That´s so cool. My friend Jonah recommended it to me last year and I´m almost finished with it already.

**Alex:**

If you had to marry one of the guys from TPB, who would it be?

**Maya:**

J-Roc is pretty hot. Julian´s got that cool beard and he´s smart. But I´d probably go for Bubbles.

**Alex:**

It´s the glasses, isn´t it?

**Maya:**

He´s just so sweet. Have you heard his songs?

**Alex:**

Only in the series.

**Maya:**

Okay, so this one is called "Kitties are so nice".

**Alex:**

That has to be the best title ever!

_Maya starts playing a G._

**Maya (singing):**

Kitties are so nice ...

Kitties are so nice ...

Get them down ...

Spin them round ...

Tickle their bellies twice ...

Kitties, kitties, kitties are so nice ...

_Her phone rings. She keeps playing for a few seconds, while looking at the phone to see who it is, before she stops playing. She picks the phone up._

**Alex:**

Aww, man! I was enjoying that.

**Maya:**

It´s my man. He has to be kept happy, or he gets cranky.

_She presses the touch pad and hold the phone up to her ears._

**Maya (in the style of Ricky from Nightmare on Elm Street 4):**

Hello, Bayyyyyyby!

**Jay (voice over):**

You sound like you´re in a good mood.

**Maya:**

Sure am. I´m just hanging with my homegirl Alex, playing some tunes and enjoying some fine alcoholic beverages.

**Jay (voice over):**

Are you drunk?

**Maya:**

Well, on a scale of one to ten, I´d say I´m approaching a six.

**Jay (voice over):**

How high do you plan on going?

**Maya:**

I´m thinking an eight, We have got lots of things to celebrate. Alex got a job, she´s moved in and I´ve been doing great with writing songs for the movie. I´ve written three this afternoon alone. I´ve forgotten two of them, but I´m sure they´ll come back to me.

**Jay:**

You certainly sound drunk.

**Maya:**

That´s probably because I am! Are you still coming over later?

**Jay:**

No, that was why I called. Sean and Emma need me to help them put together some baby furniture, they´ve bought. Is it okay if I come over tomorrow in stead?

**Maya:**

Absoluterino, Sirerino! Say hi to them from me.

**Jay:**

Say hi to Alex from me and don´t get too drunk tonight, okay?

**Maya:**

Okeli Dokeli!

_She presses the touchpad and puts the phone on the table._

**Maya:**

Jay says hi. So, we got to the first verse.

_She starts playing again as Alex grooves along._

**Maya (singing):**

I found Vinci in a storm drain ...

Covered in liquor and glue ...

I took him home and cleaned him off in kitty shampoo ...

**10\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_School is being let out. Jamie is waiting for Chrissy to come out, with Simon keeping him company._

**Simon:**

You don´t owe her anything.

**Jamie:**

It´s my fault, the way it´s blown up. All that happens to me is, I get hit on by girls and get sympathy stares. If she gets a reputation as a slut, it could follow her for years to come.

**Simon:**

Did you know about the thing with her and Julie?

**Jamie:**

I had no idea, I swear.

_Chrissy comes out alone, trying to be as anonymous as possible._

**Simon:**

See you tomorrow.

**Jamie:**

See ya.

_He walks up to meet her and she looks pleasantly surprised._

**Chrissy:**

Hey.

**Jamie:**

Do you have time to talk?

**Chrissy:**

Of course!

_We cut to them standing behind the same bushes from earlier in the episode._

**Jamie:**

I wanna apologize for spilling the beans in public like I did. I should have kept it private, but I was so worked up and he just wouldn´t take no for an answer.

**Chrissy:**

I forgive you. It´s been a total nightmare today!

**Jamie:**

Have you heard the things, they´re saying about you?

**Chrissy:**

Only a few and I don´t need to hear more!

**Jamie:**

If someone asks me, if we´ve done what they say we have, I´m telling them the truth. I don´t want you to get hurt or get a bad reputation because I was stupid.

**Chrissy:**

Lisa and Suey are partly to blame.

**Jamie:**

How?

**Chrissy:**

Suey overheard me talking to Julie in the bathroom and told Lisa about it. Someone overheard them and that´s how the whole "handjob" rumor got started.

**Jamie:**

I´m still sorry.

**Chrissy:**

So am I. Can we try hanging out tonight? We don´t have to kiss or anything.

**Jamie:**

Chrissy, I´m still not sure if I can forgive you.

_Chrissy looks even sadder than she did before._

**Chrissy:**

It was one mistake.

**Jamie:**

You have to give me time to think about it. Right now, I still have this image burned in to my mind of you with another guy on a beach.

**Chrissy:**

How long will it take?

**Jamie:**

I don´t know. Maybe you don´t think it´s fair on you, but what you did wasn´t fair on me either. I need to go. Take care, alright?

**Chrissy:**

You too.

_He leaves her and she starts crying again._

**11\. Int. Zoe and Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Zoe and Lola have invited Frankie and Miles over for dinner. Miles and Lola are cooking together in the kitchen, while Frankie and Zoe are chatting in the living room. We cut to Miles and Lola. She´s impressed by his cooking skills as he´s whisking away to make a homemade Bearnaise sauce._

**Lola:**

Someone likes to cook for themselves.

**Miles:**

It´s become a passion of mine. After eating nothing except catering for days, I can´t wait to eat a fresh made meal.

**Lola:**

How do you like our place?

**Miles:**

It´s very nice. When did you move in?

**Lola:**

This morning.

**Miles:**

You know, when Frankie told me about the two of you, it sounded weird in my head for about 30 seconds and then it made perfect sense.

**Lola:**

Just between the two of us. Which of us was the better kisser?

**Miles:**

You were. No doubt about it! You seem like a couple, that´s meant to last.

**Lola:**

That´s what everyone says about us.

**Miles:**

Don´t you think they´re right, then?

_They smile at each other. he takes the pot off the pan and takes a sip of wine. She inspects it, dips a spoon in and tastes it. She looks impressed._

**Lola:**

Close to perfection. There´s plenty of professional chefs that have trouble making it, so bravo!

**Miles:**

Thanks.

**Lola:**

How about your love life?

**Miles:**

My disaster of a love life? Let´s just say, that I´m still looking for the one.

**Lola:**

A handsome guy like you. That´s hard to believe!

**Miles:**

I was with Francois for over 2 years, but he´s the only one that´s lasted more than a few months.

**Lola:**

The right one for you is out there, whether it´s a he or a she. Or have you completely given up on the superior sex?

**Miles:**

Not at all. The relationships I´ve had since Tristan and me broke up have been more of less 50-50.

**Lola:**

Maybe you could hook up with one of those hot young actresses from your movie.

**Miles:**

The one that plays your counterpart has a crush on me.

**Lola:**

How old is she?

**Miles:**

19, I think.

**Lola:**

It could be a wild ride. Maybe you could have her put on the blue wig and relive the past for a night.

**Miles:**

It could never match up to the real thing.

**Lola:**

It´s not fair to compare her to the master.

_They toast and take a sip. Frankie and Zoe come out to join them._

**Frankie:**

It smells great!

**Zoe:**

I should have known, you´d make a great team. We´ll set the table.

 _Zoe has to bend over to get the plates out. Lola is clearly checking her butt out, which Miles finds amusing_.

**12\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Chrissy is with Emma and Manny in the bedroom. We can faintly hear Jay and Sean working in the next room. Emma is gently rocking the cradle with little Liz (who´s already being called Lizzie), named after Spike´s best friend from High School, while they talk._

**Manny:**

Emma told me about your problem.

**Chrissy:**

Which I hoped would stay as private as possible.

**Emma:**

Manny has a certain expertise in this area.

**Chrissy:**

How?

**Manny:**

I got this reputation as a boyfriend stealer, which I totally didn´t deserve!

**Chrissy:**

Didn´t you steal my dad away from Paige?

**Emma:**

There was also that little thing with Craig ...

**Manny:**

That´s beside the point! I know what it´s like to have everyone talking about you behind your back. To have the girls hate you for no reason and to have the guys undressing you with their eyes. It´s not funny in any way.

**Chrissy:**

You can say that again! All I did was make out with a boy one night. Yes, I had a boyfriend and I shouldn´t have done it, but that´s all I did. Kids are saying horrible things about me and some of them probably believe it.

**Manny:**

What are they saying?

**Chrissy:**

My unofficial new title is "The Handjob Princess".

_Emma and Manny both chuckle. Chrissy doesn´t find it funny at all._

**Emma:**

I´m sorry, honey.

**Manny:**

Me too.

**Emma:**

Should I tell her?

**Manny:**

This might be the best time.

**Emma:**

Honey, after I almost got shot by that guy at school, I acted out for a while.

**Chrissy:**

Like how?

**Emma:**

I did some sexual things with a guy. We didn´t have actual sex, but we did other things and I got a disease called Gonorrhea.

**Chrissy:**

I know about it from sex ed class. But if you didn´t have sex with him, then how did you get it?

_Emma doesn´t really want to answer. Manny finds it entertaining._

**Emma:**

I got it in my mouth.

**Chrissy:**

That means you ... eww!

**Emma:**

We were both in this play where I had to kiss a boy, but I still wanted to go on. Thankfully I had Manny here, who had more sense than me and warned him. After that the story started to spread. There were cat calls in class and a whole lot of embarrassment, but I got over it.

**Manny:**

Tell her what Chris called you.

**Chrissy:**

It can´t be worse, than what I´ve already heard tonight!

**Emma:**

He called me "The Blowjob Princess".

**Manny:**

Like mother, like daughter.

_Chrissy doesn´t find any of it funny._

**12\. Ext. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Alex and Maya are both very drunk and are steadying each other, while Amy is still pretty sober, walking behind them. They stop outside the bar._

**Maya:**

See this bar, this is a nice bar. I played in there about a year ago. We played a great gig!

**Alex:**

Sounds cool.

**Maya:**

I´m still not 100 % sure about this, Alex. I haven´t been out much since that program aired.

**Alex:**

You can´t hide away from the world forever! Am I right, Amy?

**Amy:**

You actually make a little sense.

**Maya:**

Let´s try it then.

**13\. Int. Tarrello´s Evening.**

_Maya is sitting at the bar with Amy, watching Alex dancing to "Dancing on the Ceiling" by Lionel Richie. Maya and Amy both smile at the sight._

**Amy:**

If the girls in prison saw this, her reputation would be shot in a second.

**Maya:**

It seems so long ago and still it´s like part of me hasn´t left yet.

**Amy:**

I know what you mean. I still have nightmares about Val and Roxy sometimes.

**Maya:**

We made it through, Amy. The future´s bright now.

_They toast and drink. A man and a woman in their forties come up to their table._

**Man:**

You´re Maya Matlin, aren´t you?

**Maya:**

What´s it to you?

**Woman:**

We saw that documentary about you. You´re one sick bitch!

_Alex has seen them and comes to the table._

**Alex:**

What´s their problem?

**Maya:**

It seems they don´t like me. Funny, since I´ve never met them or done anything to them.

**Man:**

People like you don´t deserve to live!

_That remark got Alex in the red immediately._

**Amy:**

Let´s just leave.

**Maya:**

They´re not worth it, Alex.

**Amy:**

You´re on parole. Do you really want to get sent back because of these two jack-off´s?

**Man:**

Who are you calling a jack-off?

**Amy:**

You for a start. You have no idea what you´re talking about, so shut the hell up!

_Alex and Maya are both impressed by Amy´s courage and Alex cools down a little._

**Maya:**

The corner store´s still open. We´ll pick up some beers on the way home, okay?

**Alex:**

Alright.

_Maya, Amy and Alex start to leave, but Alex doesn´t let the couple out of her sight until they´re almost out._

**14\. Ext. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Alex, Amy and Maya are walking out._

**Maya:**

I should have known, that it would happen.

**Alex:**

You´re the nicest person and you´d never hurt a fly. It´s so unfair!

**Maya:**

That´s the world I live in.

_They walk away from the bar as we pan out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	36. Freedom of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie´s skating career is taking off and he has a difficult decision to make while Miles takes a day off with his favorite girls

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E03 - FREEDOM OF CHOICE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Skatepark. Evening.**

_It´s a nice warm summer´s eve and the outdoor part of the Skatepark is in heavy use, with several kids down there. Jamie and Allison are training together on the Half Pipe, with them using one half of it each. Simon is with a small group of younger kids, who are wowed by what they´re seeing. When they end their run, Simon and the kids applaud them. They both bow to their receptive audience._

**Simon:**

That´s it, guys. The show´s over.

**Kids:**

Aww!

_Allison sits down on a bench to take her skates off. A cute little skater girl named Trina, about 10 years old, comes over to her with a pencil and a pad._

**Trina:**

Can I have your autograph?

_Allison is a little surprised, but smiles widely at the girl._

**Allison:**

Sure. What´s your name?

**Trina:**

Trina.

**Allison:**

That´s a cool name.

**Trina:**

Thanks.

_Trina is one big smile as Allison writes on her pad. She hands it back to her and Trina couldn´t be happier._

**Allison:**

Do you skate?

**Trina:**

I started about a month ago.

**Allison:**

In a few years, I´m sure you´ll be beating all of us. Then I´ll be asking for your autograph. I´m sure Jamie will give you his, if you ask him.

**Trina:**

That´s okay. You´re the one, who´s my idol.

_They wave goodbye to each other as she leaves. Allison is gleaming as Jamie sits down next to her._

**Jamie:**

Did you make a little friend there?

**Allison:**

That was my first autograph. God, she was cute!

**Jamie:**

I know. It awesome how we can make them so happy with so little.

_They look over to see Simon practicing on the half pipe. He´s a lot more careful than we´re used to and bails or slows down every time he´s anywhere close to losing control. Allison looks worried about him._

**Allison:**

He´s still afraid.

**Jamie:**

It takes time. When I broke my wrist, it was a few weeks after i started skating again, until I got it out of me.

**Allison:**

Like you and Chrissy. What´s the status on that, if you don´t mind me asking?

**Jamie:**

I guess you could say, we´re on a break. I´m trying to focus on the competition tomorrow. After that´s over, I can go back to worrying about it.

**Allison:**

I heard there´ll be scouts there. Maybe one of us could land a sponsorship deal.

**Jamie:**

Once you´re on contract, you have to compete in every competition, they want you to.

**Allison:**

I don´t know about you, but if I could drop out of school and make millions from skating, I will in a second.

**Jamie:**

I´m not dropping out of school, but with the competitions, the travelling and the extra training, most of my free time will be booked. I have to be there for Charlie, so something else will have to give.

**Allison:**

Like, the currently estranged girlfriend?

_Jamie leans back and considers it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy is walking up to one of the water fountains. She´s in a better mood than the last time we saw her. Just before she´s about to press the button, an older girl pushes her out of the way._

**Girl:**

If you don´t mind.

_She starts to drink. Chrissy looks annoyed._

**Chrissy:**

You couldn´t wait your turn?

**Girl:**

I´ve heard the stories and I don´t want to know where your hands have been. It´s nothing personal, I just don´t want to catch anything nasty from you.

_Chrissy shakes her head in disbelief, as the girl walks away. Jamie comes up to her._

**Jamie:**

Are you okay?

**Chrissy:**

I must have reached the next stage.

**Jamie:**

What´s that?

**Chrissy:**

The one, where people treat me like a leper.

**Jamie:**

Sorry.

**Chrissy:**

How are you?

**Jamie:**

Excited for tonight.

**Chrissy:**

The competition, right. I wish I could be there, but I don´t think my dad will drive me.

**Jamie:**

Jack´s bailed, so we´ve got a free seat in my dad´s car.

**Chrissy:**

Are you sure? It´s a lot of hours on the road.

**Jamie:**

It´s not like I hate you. I´m sure we´ll get through it.

**Chrissy:**

Cool! I´m there!

**Jamie:**

We have to be there at 6, so we leave at 4 from my house. You can tell Spinner, we´ll be home around 11. I´ll get my dad to drive you all the way home.

**Chrissy:**

Sounds awesome!

**Jamie:**

See you later.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, later!

_He leaves her smiling._

**3\. Ext. Zoo. Day.**

_Miles, Lola, Zoe and Frankie have just come through the entrance and are in good spirits._

**Miles:**

I think it´s been at least 15 years, since I was at the Zoo.

**Lola:**

Eli ordered a relaxing day off and that´s what you´re getting.

**Frankie:**

Was that, when we were in England?

**Miles:**

The day we spend over an hour looking for you.

**Zoe:**

What did you do?

**Frankie:**

I had a hankering for an ice cream, so I told the other´s to wait. I guess they didn´t hear me.

**Miles:**

When mom and dad found out you were missing, they freaked. Hunter was so worried about you, he almost started to cry.

**Lola:**

Did you cry?

**Frankie:**

No, I just went to the Monkey Cage and stood there watching the monkeys play, until they found me. My mom had told me, I should stay in one place if I got lost from them, so that´s what I did.

**Miles:**

She knew about your tendency to wander off.

**Zoe:**

How old were you?

**Frankie:**

11.

**Lola:**

Let´s make a plan.

_She folds out the map, they´ve been given._

**Miles:**

The only ones I have to see are the Meercats.

**Zoe:**

They have a Tasmanian Devil.

**Frankie:**

I´ve never seen one of those.

**Lola:**

We can´t forget about the monkeys. I´m here to get my cute on.

_They gather around the map to look at it._

**4\. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Amy is showing Alex how to work the cash register._

**Amy:**

You scan the bar codes and when you´re done with that, you press that one. If it´s a credit card, you press this one and if it´s cash, you type it in and press that one.

**Alex:**

Sounds easy.

**Amy:**

It isn´t rocket science. If you take care of that part, I´ll help the customers.

**Alex:**

Alright. It´s only for the day, anyway. So, when do they start coming in?

**Amy:**

It differs. Sometimes you can stand there for an hour with nothing to do, only to have 5 of them come in right after another. It´s almost like they planned it, just to annoy you.

**Alex:**

What then?

**Amy:**

We deal with them one at a time. I take my lunch break at 12, so decide for yourself if you want yours before or after. If you need me during my break, I´ll be at the Deli across the street.

**Alex:**

They make good food over there, I assume.

**Amy:**

That and they have Rafael.

**Alex:**

Aha.

**Amy:**

He´s the hottest man I´ve ever seen and the way he pronounces my name with that Latino accent, makes me melt every time.

**Alex:**

Have you asked him out?

**Amy:**

He´s married. That doesn´t mean a girl can´t look, right?

**Alex:**

First Maya, now this guy. You´re hopeless!

**Amy:**

There is someone else I like, but I don´t think she´s interested.

**Alex:**

One of these days, we´ll find you someone that´s both interested and single. Someone who appreciates the wonder, that is Amy.

**Amy:**

What about yourself?

**Alex:**

I´m taking it one step at a time. Relationships can wait for now.

_A customer comes in to the store. Amy goes to greet her._

**5\. Int. Class room. Day.**

_Chrissy is waiting for class to start with the other kids. Lisa sits down next to her._

**Lisa:**

Hey. How´s miss Chrissy today?

**Chrissy:**

Doing pretty okay, actually.

**Lisa:**

I told you, it would die down. Marty Ratzenberg pooping his pants at the Football game probably helped.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, poor Marty! At least I can be glad it´s not me, they´re calling "The 2-Point Conversion". I had a great talk with Jamie.

**Lisa:**

Pray tell.

**Chrissy:**

He´s invited me to come with him tonight to a Skating competition. I know it´s not a date or anything. Simon and Allison are coming with us, but it´s a start.

**Lisa:**

You didn´t say yes, did you?

**Chrissy:**

I did. I thought, you´d be happy for me.

**Lisa:**

Tonight´s my first gig with DFF. I´ve been telling you about it for weeks.

**Chrissy:**

I totally forgot, that was tonight.

**Lisa:**

I really need you there to support me. This is by far the biggest gig, I´ve played. I´m already nervous now and I know it´ll be worse, by the time we go on.

**Chrissy:**

Will it really make a difference if I´m there or not?

**Lisa:**

Of course it will.

_Chrissy look apologetic and Lisa gets the message. The teacher enters the classroom._

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry, but this could be my chance to get back with him.

**Lisa:**

It´s not even a date. You said that yourself.

**Chrissy:**

Lisa, I ...

**Lisa:**

Whatever. I just thought, you were my friend. It´s nice to know, that he means more to you, than I do.

**Chrissy:**

I didn´t mean it like that.

**Teacher:**

Let´s get started.

_Annoyed, Lisa ignores Chrissy and pays attention to the teacher in stead._

**6\. Ext. Zoo. Day.**

_Frankie and Miles are sitting on a bench, waiting for Zoe and Lola. Frankie can´t stop smiling and Miles notices it._

**Miles:**

Someone´s a smiley face today.

**Frankie:**

Why shouldn´t I smile? I´m am the zoo with my best friends and I´m with my brother, who I never see.

**Miles:**

That isn´t my fault alone. You´re always welcome to stay at my place in Paris, you know that.

**Frankie:**

Just like there´s always a couch for you at my place.

**Miles:**

Have you talked to Hunter lately?

**Frankie:**

Not since the last time, he was in town. We had a fight.

**Miles:**

I worry more about him now, than I ever have.

**Frankie:**

He seems to be doing well for himself.

**Miles:**

I always have a feeling, that he´s lying to me, when we talk. He was easier to figure out, when he was this angry little teenager, maybe because I was one before him. The way he is now seems like it´s all an act.

**Frankie:**

Like the real person has become someone so messed up, that he can´t show it to anyone.

**Miles:**

Part of me wants to help him, but I´m not sure he wants to be helped.

**Frankie:**

The last year of High School, when you went off to London, was the one that changed him. If that girl, who said he raped her had known the damage she´d cause, all because she didn´t want her parents to know the truth, I´m sure she´d think twice.

**Miles:**

I should have come back, the moment I heard about it.

**Frankie:**

They were vicious to him, that´s the only way I can describe it. Even after they broke his nose and two of his front teeth, he still wanted to go back out of pure defiance. If dad hadn´t stopped it and forced him to be home-schooled, god knows how it would have ended.

_He takes her hand to comfort her._

**Miles:**

It´s no wonder, he wanted to be someone else.

_Zoe and Lola come back, holding hands. Frankie and Miles get up._

**Miles:**

Is it Meercat time?

**Frankie:**

We better let the little boy decide. We don´t want him to get cranky!

**Zoe:**

Meercats, it is!

_Miles is almost giddy, which Frankie absolutely loves._

**7\. Int/Ext. Meercat Pen. Day.**

_Frankie, Zoe, Lola and Miles each have their heads in one of the domes, that allow you to feel like you´re there in the pen with the Meercats. Miles and Frankie have wonderous faces, like they were kids again. Lola is having a staring contest with a meercat, that finds her very interesting. Zoe sees it._

**Zoe:**

Are you winning?

**Lola:**

I don´t think there´s any way to beat this little guy.

_The meercat loses interest and scurries off._

**Lola:**

I guess, I won.

**Zoe:**

I always had faith in you.

**Frankie:**

This is so cool.

**MIles:**

Besides looking for you, it´s the one thing I remember from our last zoo visit.

**Frankie:**

I remember it now. Dad had to hold me up, because I wasn´t tall enough to reach the dome.

_All four stare in amazement as the adorable little critters go about their business._

**Zoe:**

If only life was that simple for us humans.

_Lola´s face says that she´s gone in to cuteness overload and couldn´t be happier._

**8\. Ext. Alley. Day.**

_Alex is smoking the last of a joint and checking things on her phone in the alley behind the store. She puts it out and starts walking._

**9\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Amy is not looking too happy, when Alex comes back, looking pretty stoned._

**Alex:**

Sorry it took a little longer.

**Amy:**

You´ve been gone for almost an hour.

**Alex:**

Sometimes things take longer, what can I say?

_When she comes closer, Amy looks her in the eyes._

**Amy:**

Are you stoned?

**Alex:**

I´m not gonna lie. I just burned one down.

**Amy:**

Jesus, Alex!

**Alex:**

It´s no big deal. I can still work the register thing, if I´m stoned.

**Amy:**

The big deal is that if Frankie finds out I let you work stoned, she´ll fire me!

**Alex:**

She won´t find out.

**Amy:**

I can´t take that chance. You have to get out of here.

**Alex:**

Come on, Amy.

**Amy:**

I´ll tell her you were here until closing. I´d rather, if she doesn´t have too many questions.

**Alex:**

The last thing I wanna do is get you in trouble. I´m sorry, okay? I wasn´t thinking.

**Amy:**

No, you weren´t.

**Alex:**

I´ll call you later.

_Disappointed in herself, Alex leaves the store._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jamie is walking with Simon and Allison._

**Simon:**

Two more classes and we are out of here!

**Allison:**

Weekend, here we come!

**Jamie:**

I don´t remember if I´ve told you, but Chrissy has taken Jack´s seat.

**Allison:**

Does that mean, you´ve forgiven her?

**Jamie:**

No. But we could try becoming friends again and see where it goes.

**Simon:**

You´re caving!

**Jamie:**

I am not!

**Allison:**

You so are! You miss her, don´t you?

**Jamie:**

So what, if I do? She cares about me like no one else does.

**Allison:**

You sound like a girl!

**Simon:**

We should have known, Jamiena couldn´t take it!

**Allison:**

I think "Jamiechita" has a better ring to it.

**Jamie:**

Come on, guys.

_He sees Chrissy waiting by his locker._

**Jamie:**

I wonder what she wants.

**Allison:**

Maybe she wants to offer you her special kind of "relief". I hear she´s really good at that.

**Simon:**

Or to lend a hand.

**Jamie:**

Very funny. I´ll see you later.

_Chrissy sees him and smiles shyly at him. He comes over to her._

**Jamie:**

Hey. Are you excited for tonight?

**Chrissy:**

I can´t go.

**Jamie:**

You can´t?

**Chrissy:**

I already promised Lisa, that I´d come to her gig with her new band.

**Jamie:**

Oh.

_Jamie looks disappointed and Chrissy feels bad again._

**Chrissy:**

I was really looking forward to it, but I can´t disappoint her. She´s my oldest friend.

**Jamie:**

No, I get it. I´m not mad or anything.

**Chrissy:**

Can I make it up to you tomorrow or Sunday? I´ll buy the pizza!

**Jamie:**

No, the rest of my weekend is almost fully booked. I have to catch up on my homework in whatever time, I have left.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe next weekend?

**Jamie:**

Yeah, maybe. Have a nice weekend.

**Chrissy:**

You too. I know, I won´t be there in person, but I´ll still be rooting for you.

_He gives her a small smile and heads to class._

**11\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Zoe is driving with Lola in the passenger seat. Miles is staring out the window with a far away look on his face. Frankie notices._

**Frankie:**

Penny for your thoughts.

**Miles:**

I´m concerned about the movie. Two of the actresses don´t get along at all and we still have lots of scenes to shoot with both of them in.

**Lola:**

Can´t you fire one of them?

**Miles:**

Not now. It´s the one who plays Frankie´s counterpart and the one who plays your counterpart.

**Lola:**

The one who has a crush on you?

**Zoe:**

Ooh-la-la!

**Frankie:**

Been having a little too much fun on set, have you?

**Miles:**

No, it´s nothing like that. They just don´t have the natural chemistry, you two have. I wish I could explain it to them, but it´s impossible.

**Lola:**

What if Frankie, Zoe and me talked to them?

**Frankie:**

If they see what we´re like in real life, it´ll show them what you´re going for.

_Miles smiles. He obviously likes the idea and takes out his phone._

**Miles:**

I´m calling Eli right away. We´ll set it up for tonight.

_He puts the phone up to his ear._

**12\. Int. Maya and Alex´s Apartment.**

_Alex has just come home. She checks if Maya is in her bedroom and is disappointed to see that she isn´t. She goes in to the living room, where she sees a note._

_We see what the note says:_

**At Jay´s and spending the night.**

**See you tomorrow!**

_She puts the note on the table and sits down on the couch. She´s still annoyed with herself, so she picks up the phone and calls someone._

**Alex:**

Mom?

_She smiles a little at the sound of her mom´s voice._

**Alex:**

I´m doing okay. I´m alone right now, but I hang out a lot with my roommate. She´s really cool.

_She waits to hear her mom´s answer._

**Alex:**

Yeah, it´s weird to be all alone. I guess one good thing about jail, is at least you have people to talk to all the time. How are you doing?

_She leans back in the couch and obviously enjoys having someone to talk to._

**13\. Int. Contestant´s Area. Evening.**

_Simon is helping Allison get ready for her first run. Her rival Alicia and her make eye contact from across the room. It´s obvious that they still don´t like each other very much. Jamie comes over to them, carrying a piece of paper. Simon sees him and lights up._

**Simon:**

Is that what I think it is?

**Allison:**

We saw you talking to that scout from Santa Cruz.

_He walks all the way over to them, still not speaking._

**Simon:**

Come on, man. Don´t leave us hanging here!

**Jamie:**

They´ve offered me a two year contract.

**Allison:**

What´s the terms?

**Jamie:**

They pay for my equipment, my clothes and my travel expenses. In return I have to give them 20 % of my winnings and be in some advertisements.

**Simon:**

Like, on TV?

**Jamie:**

No, more like posters and compilation videos on YouTube. The guy said I had the talent and the look, they´re searching for.

**Allison:**

Why aren´t you ecstatic?

**Jamie:**

If I sign it, I agree to do at least 25 competitions a year. With all the travelling, that´s half my weekends gone and with homework and Charlie ...

**Simon:**

You won´t have time for a girlfriend. This has been both our dreams since we were 9.

**Allison:**

I like Chrissy, but this could be a once in a lifetime thing. How you can even think of saying no is beyond me.

**Jamie:**

You´re right. I wish I had a pen.

**Simon:**

Take mine. I stole it, when I filled out Allison´s entrance form.

**Allison:**

You naughty boy!

**Jamie:**

Turn around.

_Simon turns around and Jamie signs the contract using his back as a surface._

**Jamie:**

I have to find that scout again, before the competition starts.

**Simon:**

Leave it to me. You just need to concentrate on winning. I´m proud of you, buddy.

**Allison:**

Yeah, me too. Not jealous at all, no.

**Jamie:**

Thanks. I´m sure it won´t be long, until it´s your turn.

_They hear the speaker start to speak in the background and smile at each other. They triple fist bump._

**14\. Int. Dressing Room. Evening.**

_Nancy, Sandy and Mickie are quietly warming up before the concert. Suey and Megan are trying to calm Lisa down._

**Lisa:**

I´m serious. I don´t remember any of the solos!

**Suey:**

It´ll come to you, once we start playing.

**Lisa:**

What if it doesn´t? What if I end up standing there all frozen and everyone laughs at me?

**Megan:**

That´s not gonna happen.

**Lisa:**

How do you know? You´re not the one in my head!

_Julie, Chrissy and Jack come in to the dressing room. The sight of them calms Lisa down a bit and she runs in to Chrissy´s arms._

**Lisa:**

I´m so glad you came!

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t miss it for the world.

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry, I guilt tripped you in to coming here. I didn´t mean to.

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay. There´s no one, who´s more important to me than you.

**Lisa:**

I´m so scared!

**Chrissy:**

That isn´t the Lisa I know.

**Jack:**

Me neither.

**Julie:**

What have you done with the real one?

**Chrissy:**

The Lisa I know, isn´t afraid of anything. She´s never the type that says "I can´t".

**Julie:**

You´re gonna blow them away, like you always do.

**Jack:**

We´ll be right there in the front row with Taylor and Charlie, cheering you on.

_The nice words from her friends seems to have cheered Lisa up. Suey is happy to see it and comes over to put an arm around her shoulder._

**Suey:**

With friends like us, how can you fail?

**Megan:**

We all believe in you, Lisa.

_Lisa´s usual smile has returned and Suey gives her a small hug, which takes her the last of the way._

**Chrissy:**

We´ll be out in the crowd. Rock on, Sista!

**Julie:**

Same from me.

**Jack:**

I´m just gonna wish you good luck.

_Lisa goes over to where the rest are sitting. She picks up her guitar and starts playing along with them._

**15\. Montage- Music: "True Faith" by New Order (played in a modernized rock version by DFF)**

_We start with the band on stage at a full Above The Dot as they start playing the song. Lisa is still a little nervous at first, but when she sees her friends in the front row like they promised, she eases up and starts enjoying herself. Her and Suey make eye contact and smile at each other._

_We cut to Miles, Zoe and Eli with Lola, Frankie, Sara and Amanda. Thanks to the good atmosphere, Sara and Amanda are actually getting along and are very interested in the things Frankie, Lola and Zoe have to tell them. Miles and Eli are both enjoying what they´re seeing. Amanda and Lola even have some fun, when Lola tries to teach Amanda how to walk like "The Real Lily". Sara and Frankie seem to be getting along good too, enjoying some wine while Frankie shows Sara pictures from her photo album. Amanda tries to hit on Miles, making him uncomfortable, so Zoe steps in and pretends to be his girlfriend, which he clearly appreciates and Lola finds amusing._

_We cut to Alex at a bar. She´s found four other women to be her drinking buddies for the evening and she´s enjoying the company. The drinks are going down fast, but she also does plenty of dancing with one of the women, who she ends up making out with. The two of them leave the bar holding hands._

_We finish at the prize ceremony at the skating competition. Once again, Jamie is on the top step and he looks very pleased with himself. Simon and Allison (who´s holding a winner´s trophy) look proudly at him. When they leave the Skatepark after the event, both Jamie and Allison have plenty of autographs to sign for the fans, who were waiting for them. Neither of them can hide, how much they love it, while Simon looks a little jealous, waiting for them by the car._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	37. Trouble Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy´s 14th birthday is coming up, but she doesn´t think there´s any reason to celebrate. Things at the movie shoot aren´t going much better.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E04 - TROUBLE PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Screening Room. Day.**

_Eli, Miles and Paige are with two studio executives, a man and a woman. We don´t see what they´re seeing, but it sounds pretty dull from what we can hear. Paige and Eli look like they want to hide away. Miles looks a bit nervous and can´t stop looking over at the executives to see how they react. They´re clearly not impressed and the man even yawns leading to the woman doing the same. Even with his lack of experience, Miles clearly knows that yawning isn´t a good sign. The movie stops after about 30 seconds and the lights come on. We see that they´re inside a room in the mansion, that´s been made into an improvised cinema. Miles looks hopefully at them. Eli and Paige both know that it´s bad._

**Miles:**

What did you think?

**Man:**

I think that out of the 32 minutes you showed us, at best there´s 4, we can use.

**Woman:**

You spent six hundred thousand dollars of the studio´s money and this is what we get for it?

**Eli:**

I know it isn´t perfect, but ...

**Man:**

Not perfect? If we don´t see massive improvements and we mean massive, we´re either cutting our losses or giving it to someone else.

**Miles:**

At least tell us what´s wrong with it, so we can fix it.

**Woman:**

What´s wrong is that 90 percent of the acting is soap opera level at best. The music sounds like something an amateur came up with on their Casio keyboard in the mid 80´s. Not to mention how the pacing is so slow, it´ll make people fall asleep!

**Man:**

I suggest you start re-thinking and re-writing things right now, because this isn´t working at all. It feels like you´re watching a televised version of a mediocre play, in stead of a movie.

**Woman:**

Good day!

_The executives leave them. MIles is pretty shocked, so Paige pads him on the back._

**Paige:**

Welcome to the brutal nature of Hollywood, Miles.

_Eli stares away in to blank air, trying to figure out what to do now._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Mansion. Day**

_Miles and Eli are looking over the script again. Eli is shaking his head._

**Eli:**

It isn´t the script, that´s the problem.

**Miles:**

They said ...

**Eli:**

I know what they said, but I couldn´t care less. The big problem is the acting and the music.

**Miles:**

If only we could get through to them, what we want out of them.

**Eli:**

She´s right about the music. It´s dated and it doesn´t fit.

**Miles:**

We´ll have a talk with her, when she gets here.

_Maya, looking quite impressed, comes in to the room. They notice her and Miles comes to greet her._

**Maya:**

This place is spiffy!

**Miles:**

It´s also very expensive. How are you, Maya?

**Maya:**

Not too bad. Hi, Eli!

_She waves at him. He unenthusiastically waves back._

**Maya:**

What´s with him?

**Miles:**

We had a vist from a few of the studio heads. They aren´t happy.

**Maya:**

What´s wrong with the movie?

**Eli:**

Pretty much everything. They didn´t like the music, either.

_Maya looks disappointed._

**Maya:**

What was wrong with it?

**Miles:**

You don´t want to know, what they said.

**Maya:**

You can tell me.

**Eli:**

They said that it sounded dated and amateurish.

_Maya looks hurt._

**Maya:**

Do you two agree?

**Miles:**

I think you can do better.

**Eli:**

If you can´t, then we´ll have to find someone else to do it. I like you Maya, but this is a tough business.

**Maya:**

Can you at least tell me, what I should be striving for?

**Eli:**

We need a lot more emotion and it can´t sound as dated as it does.

_Maya looks like she´s losing hope._

**Maya:**

Maybe you should find someone else. I was hoping this was a way, where I could still live off making music. Maybe I´m not cut out for it.

**Miles:**

I believe in you, Maya. I wouldn´t have asked you to do this, if I didn´t.

**Eli:**

We can give you until the end of the week, but that´s it.

**Miles:**

We still believe you have what it takes.

_Maya isn´t convinced._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy is sitting on a bench with Julie and Jack, who are off in "Boyfriend/Girlfriend Land", only having eyes for each other, while Chrissy is hopelessly staring at the kids passing her by. She sighs and her friends "Uncouple" and pay attention to her._

**Chrissy:**

All those smiling kids. If they only knew.

**Jack:**

Knew what?

**Chrissy:**

That love is evil. That it builds your hopes up and makes you feel fantastic. Then it rips your soul apart and leaves you this hollow shell of the one you were. Look at them.

_She looks at Simon and Allison as they pass by._

**Chrissy:**

So care free. One day he´ll decide that it´s over and she´ll be dead inside, just like I am.

_Julie comforts her._

**Chrissy:**

Their love is so beautiful, but I can´t enjoy it anymore, when I know it all ends in a pit of despair!

**Julie:**

Chrissy, sweetie. You´ll find love again.

**Jack:**

I´m sure it´s just around the corner.

**Chrissy:**

Someone like Jamie isn´t "just around the corner"! I don´t want to be with anyone else!

**Julie:**

I know heartbreak sucks. After I had to break up with Simon, I still loved him for a long time afterwards.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, but you guys were just unlucky that you´re friends with me. If it hadn´t been for me, you´d still be a happy couple now. Yet another thing "Dumb Little Chrissy" messed up. You´d probably be better off without me.

**Julie:**

Of course we won´t and It all worked out for the best.

**Chrissy:**

I only have myself to blame for messing it up with Jamie. I´m such an idiot!

**Jack:**

You´re not.

**Chrissy:**

I am. I´m bad in school and you´re all much smarter than me. I´m so dumb, that I couldn´t hold on to a boy, who loved me. How´s that for stupid?

**Julie:**

You can´t be this hard on yourself. Everything will work itself out.

**Chrissy:**

I try to think about other things, but I can´t.

**Jack:**

How about your birthday on Friday?

**Julie:**

You can´t tell me, you aren´t looking forward to turning 14.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t feel like partying. It´s just another date in the calendar to me. I have to use the bathroom, before class starts.

_She gets up and slowly walks towards the bathroom. Julie and Jack look worried about her._

**4\. Int. Maya and Alex´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya comes home and slams the door on her way in, waking up Alex, who was sleeping on the couch. She comes in, holding a soda can. She sits down in the armchair, opens it and takes a sip._

**Alex:**

What time is it?

**Maya:**

Around 11.

_Alex sits up, yawns and wipes her eyes._

**Alex:**

The next time you slam the door, cut you spare a thought for your poor roommate, who was working until 5 and didn´t get to bed until 6?

**Maya:**

I forgot. I´m stressed out. They hate the music I wrote, so now they want me to change it. Only problem is, that I have no clue what they want from me.

_Alex yawns again and looks very tired._

**Maya:**

I´m going to the bedroom in a moment to hope for a miracle.

**Alex:**

Alright.

_Alex lies down again and pulls the covers all the way over her face, so she can block the light out. Maya takes another sip and contemplates the situation._

**5\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Emma and Spinner are talking at one of the tables._

**Emma:**

Maybe we should tell her.

**Spinner:**

Come on. Who doesn´t love a surprise party?

**Emma:**

Me for one. My mom only did that once, when I turned 9. I got so scared, I peed my pants.

**Spinner:**

I´m sure Chrissy has good bladder control. Besides, she needs all the cheering up she can get.

**Emma:**

That first heartbreak stays with you, just as hard as the first love.

**Spinner:**

Part of me feels mad at Jamie for hurting her, but the other part of me understands him. He has a once in a lifetime opportunity. Who could say no to that?

**Emma:**

Well, if she hadn´t cheated on him ...

**Spinner:**

Chrissy cheated on him?

**Emma:**

I thought you knew. She had a summer fling up in Wasaga Beach, he wasn´t happy about.

**Spinner:**

It seems like yesterday, when I was driving her to school for the first time. Now she´s an adulterer.

**Emma:**

At least she isn´t an adult, right? You´ll still have your little daddy´s girl for a while yet.

**Spinner:**

That time is quickly running out. What are you getting her?

**Emma:**

Sean and Jay have been fixing up a bike, we found at a garage sale last month. We don´t have a lot of money, but they´ve made it good as new.

**Spinner:**

We´re getting her a new laptop, to replace her old, antique one.

**Emma:**

So you and Paige are officially a "we"?

**Spinner:**

You could say so. It´s still weird to know, that she´s leaving when the movie´s finished.

**Emma:**

Have you talked to her about getting a job up here?

**Spinner:**

Right now, we´re close to perfect. I don´t want to rock the boat.

**Emma:**

Sometimes it´s for the greater good.

_She looks at the clock on the wall._

**Emma:**

I have to get back to work. We´ll have plenty of time to talk on Friday.

_They get up and shake hands._

**Spinner:**

We can feel old together. Remember what we were like at 14?

**Emma:**

It seems like yesterday, doesn´t it?

 _They smile at each other and she leaves. He takes out his phone and finds some pictures of him with Chrissy, Lisa and Emma, from Chrissy´s 8th birthday. Michaela sees him being all nostalgic and comes over to him_.

**Michaela:**

Little girls grow up. There´s nothing you can do about it.

**Spinner:**

Why does it have to happen so fast?

**Michaela:**

You did a great job raising her. Now she has to find her place in the world. She´ll still need her daddy for that.

_She leaves him to his nostalgia._

**6\. Int. Movie Set. Day.**

_The set is made up to look like Tristan´s hospital room from Next Class. Lyle Boreanaz, a 22 year old actor playing Tristan´s counterpart "Pascal" isn´t looking pleased. Eric is reading up on the script while the film crew is talking amongst themselves and getting the last details ready. Paige and Miles come in._

**Paige:**

I know you expected Eli to be here, but we´re behind schedule. He´s with the first unit filming at the mansion, while we take charge here.

**Lyle:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Miles:**

I don´t understand ...

**Lyle:**

Does it mean, that they´re more important than me? I need proper direction too!

**Paige:**

Lyle, I´ve been an AD for many big directors and directed tons of second unit scenes for them. None of them ever complained about my work.

**Miles:**

At this point of the movie, you´re still in a coma. How much direction do you need?

**Lyle:**

It´s about me not being treated like I deserve to! You ARE talking to a man, who was in TWO Emmy nominated episodes, in one of which I was in 8 scenes, with dialogue in 3! It was the highest rating that series ever had and came 4th in the basic cable rating that week!

_Paige, Miles, Eric and half the crew mouth along to his boasting. They´ve clearly heard it many times before._

**Paige:**

Are you done?

**Lyle:**

No, I´m not! My agent is so fired after this! "Play the crippled gay guy, it´s pure Oscar bait". If he´d actually taken the trouble of reading it, he would have seen that I only have 5 lines! Now I don´t even get to work with the fancy art house director!

**Miles:**

You could have read it yourself.

**Lyle:**

Writer-boy, I´m a star! I have people to do that for me!

_Miles rubs his temples as Lyle sulks with his arms crossed._

**7\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_Eli is trying to direct his actors too. Besides Sara, we have Chelsea Carpenter, a 19 year old petite Asian American girl playing "Asha" and Ricardo Green, a 20 year old athletically built half Hispanic guy playing "Wolfgang". They´re by the poolside._

**Sara:**

I don´t care what you say, I´m not kissing her.

**Chelsea:**

I´m with Sara on this one. My parents are gonna see this.

**Eli:**

You´re playing a character, it´s not really you.

**Ricardo:**

If they don´t want to kiss each other, they can kiss me some more. I don´t mind.

**Eli:**

I bet you don´t.

**Sara:**

The whole scene is so gratuitous, anyway.

**Chelsea:**

Why are we, in the middle of this gay drama, having a threesome? I don´t get it.

**Ricardo:**

Because the Wolf is a stud and you can´t keep your hands off him, right Eli?

**Eli:**

It´s not a "gay drama", it´s a family drama! Sammy and Matthew´s stories combine to set up the ending. How hard is that to understand!

**Sara:**

The scene reads like something a horny 14 year old wrote. No one would do this in real life!

**Chelsea:**

Asha maybe, but not Sammy. It´s too out of left field.

_Eli gets an idea and takes out his phone._

**Eli:**

Wait here.

_He presses the touch pad on his phone, as he steps away from them. Ricardo stretches and puts his arms around the girls._

**Ricardo:**

Any ideas how we could pass the time? If you don´t have any, then I´ve got a few.

_He gives both of them the flirting eyes. They shake their heads at him._

**8\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy is walking slowly to class, still looking a bit depressed. Three 10th grade boys come walking towards her and she sees them. She tries to turn around and walk away from them, but they run to catch up to her and surround her._

**Boy #1:**

Where Degrassi´s little hand-me-down going so fast?

**Boy #2:**

Any customers, you need to "service"?

_The boys laugh at her. She´s very uncomfortable._

**Chrissy:**

I just want to get to class.

**Boy #3:**

You always have time for us, don´t you?

_She tries to push past them, but they block her way._

**Chrissy:**

Please. I´m gonna be late.

**Boy #1:**

From what we hear, you always find time to give a guy a hand, if he needs it.

**Boy #2:**

Just one? She´s got two hands, doesn´t she?

**Boy #3:**

And a pretty little mouth.

**Charlie (voice over):**

That´s enough!

_Charlie and Taylor quickly approach them. Chrissy is almost in tears again._

**Charlie:**

What the hell are you idiots thinking?

**Boy #1:**

We were just goofing off.

**Boy #2:**

It´s not like we´d actually do anything to her.

**Charlie:**

Your goofing off stops right now!

**Boy #3:**

You´re a useless cripple. What are you gonna do about it?

**Taylor:**

This useless cripple has more friends than you know.

**Charlie:**

Since I came back, it seems that everyone wants to help me. If I told them about three boys pestering an innocent 8th grade girl, who happens to be a good friend of mine ...

**Boy #1:**

We get it.

**Boy #3:**

What? We can take him and his knocked up slut in a fight.

**Boy #2:**

Shut up! I´m sorry, if we scared you.

_The three boys hurry off to class. Chrissy is still a bit shaken up._

**Taylor:**

Are you okay, Chrissy?

**Charlie:**

If they threaten or bully you again, I´ll make sure they pay for it.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks. I´ll be okay.

**Taylor:**

It sucks what happened with you and Jamie, but you still have friends in us.

**Charlie:**

Absolutely.

_Chrissy smiles a tiny bit._

**9\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Chrissy comes in to the Remedial class, still a little shaken up. She looks over at where Jamie used to sit, but there´s a different boy sitting there now. Deb waves at her. Chrissy comes over and takes the seat next to her._

**Deb:**

What´s with the sour face?

**Chrissy:**

Some older boys bullied me on the way to class.

**Deb:**

Me and Seb can beat them up for you, if you want.

**Chrissy:**

That´s very sweet in a violent sort of way, but I had Charlie to be my knight in shining armor.

**Deb:**

I´m glad, that you´re staying friends with him and Taylor.

**Chrissy:**

I need all the friends I can get nowadays. School isn´t even the worst time. It´s when I get home and I´m alone with my thoughts, that it gets really hard.

**Deb:**

What about your buds?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa has band practice after school today. I can hang out with Julie and Jack, but I´m always the 5th wheel, when it´s just the three of us.

**Deb:**

You could come to the Ravine with me and Seb.

**Chrissy:**

I got in a lot of trouble last time.

**Deb:**

Because you got caught. If you come with me, I guarantee that you won´t.

**Chrissy:**

What do you do down there, when there isn´t a party?

**Deb:**

Hang out and talk, maybe drink a few beers to calm down. Live life away from all the stress and staring eyes for a few hours.

**Chrissy:**

That sounds nice. I probably shouldn´t drink beer, considering how things went the last time I drank alcohol.

**Deb:**

It´s not like we get hammered. We still have to keep the people at the group home in the dark about it.

**Chrissy:**

Sure. It sounds like just what I need.

_Talking with Deb has calmed her down._

**10\. Int. Alex and Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Jay has come over for his regular mid day nookie. He´s with Maya in the bedroom._

**Maya:**

I´m way too stressed to think about sex right now. I hope you understand.

**Jay:**

It´s fine. You could have just called me.

**Maya:**

That´s the only reason you want to see me anymore, isn´t it? Because I´ll do it with you?

**Jay:**

It´s not like that. It´s just that I had to drive a big detour and I ´ve been looking forward to it all morning.

**Maya:**

So, because you´ve been looking forward to it, I´m supposed to lie down and spread my legs for you? Is that how it is?

**Jay:**

What´s wrong with you today?

**Maya:**

It´s so typical, how you assume that because for once, I´m a tiny bit moody, there must be something wrong with me. You probably think that it´s all because of PMS or something. You can be such a guy sometimes!

**Jay:**

Honey, I am a guy. There´s nothing I can do about it. Is there anything I can do to help you?

**Maya:**

You can leave and give me some peace and quiet, so I can get some work done.

**Jay:**

If that´s what you want.

**Maya:**

That´s exactly what I want!

_He leaves her. She immediately starts feeling bad about being mean to him._

**11\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_The actors are bored, when Eli comes out with Frankie._

**Frankie:**

I´m still not sure why you asked me to come. Is Miles okay?

**Eli:**

I´m sure he´s frustrated, but he´s probably fine.

**Frankie:**

I don´t know anything about making movies.

**Eli:**

In this one aspect, you´re the expert.

_The actors see them and look confused._

**Sara:**

Hi, Frankie.

**Frankie:**

Hi, Sara.

_Frankie waves to them. They stand in front of the actors._

**Eli:**

You wanted to know, why it happened. Here´s one of the three people, that can tell you why.

_Frankie grabs his arm and pulls him away._

**Frankie:**

I´m not telling you and three strangers about my teenage sex life.

**Eli:**

Do you want to help Miles?

_Frankie considers it for a few seconds before giving in._

**Frankie:**

Okay, but I can´t see how it´s gonna help.

**Eli:**

Sara´s performance has already improved since you talked to her. They think it´s too unrealistic, so they can´t commit to the scene. Tell them why it happened and we´ll see if it helps. Either way, it can´t hurt.

**Frankie:**

Easy for you to say.

_They walk over to the actors again._

**Frankie:**

I guess I have a story to tell you.

**12\. Montage - Music: "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers.**

_Chrissy is with Deb at the Ravine waiting, when Seb shows up with two six packs of beer. They find a spot and get comfy. As they drink, they play cards and laugh. The alcohol quickly puts Chrissy in a better mood, even though she makes a face with every sip, that the siblings find hysterically funny. She gets up and downs the last of her beer and is already on slightly shaky legs, when she goes behind a bush to pee. She comes back and they give her another one. She pops it open and they toast. Two girls come by with their bongos. One of them plays, while the other vapes some weed with Seb. Chrissy and Deb politely say no and drink some more beer in stead. The legs are much shakier on her next visit to the bush and she´s visibly drunk, when she comes back. She has another one, but doesn´t get through it, before she falls asleep. Deb and Seb sit with her to protect her._

**13\. Ext. Ravine. Day.**

_We focus on Chrissy, who´s being woken up by Deb. She´s still a bit drunk._

**Deb:**

We should have known, you were a lightweight.

**Chrissy:**

What happened?

**Seb:**

You had two and a half beers and fell asleep.

**Deb:**

Until then, you were having fun.

**Chrissy:**

I remember that part. I haven´t been sleeping a whole lot these last days. Guess it finally caught up to me.

**Seb:**

It´s fine. We finished the rest of yours off, while we were waiting. I´m sure you´ll last longer next time.

**Deb:**

We have to get back to the group home before curfew.

**Chrissy:**

What time is it?

**Deb:**

Half past 7.

**Chrissy:**

What am I gonna tell my dad?

**Deb:**

That´s one thing we can´t help you with.

_Deb gives her a hand to help her up. Chrissy is still a little shaky, so Deb supports her as they start walking._

**14\. Int. Maya´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Maya takes her headphones off and lies down on the bed. She takes her phone and rings someone up._

**Jay (voice over):**

Are you calling to bite my head off again?

**Maya:**

I´m sorry. Can you forgive me?

**Jay (voice over):**

Already done. How did the songwriting go?

**Maya:**

Terrible. Half the time I just sat and stared at the keyboard and couldn´t think of anything to play.

**Jay (voice over):**

Do you want me to come over?

**Maya:**

Can you?

**Jay (voice over):**

Only if you promise that it´s the Maya I´m in love with, I´m getting.

**Maya:**

She´ll be right here waiting for you.

**Jay (voice over):**

I´ll get there as fast as the speed limit permits.

_She presses the touchpad and smiles to herself._

**15\. Int. Mansion. Day.**

_Paige, Eli, Miles and Frankie are together. Eli is pacing._

**Eli:**

If anyone has a brilliant plan, now´s the time to come out with it.

**Miles:**

I wish, I had one.

**Paige:**

What did you think, Frankie?

**Frankie:**

Me? I don´t know anything about making movies.

**Paige:**

You were here all afternoon. You must have an opinion.

**Miles:**

Anything could help.

**Frankie:**

The big problem is that they have no idea, how these people are in real life.

**Miles:**

Meeting you and Lola did wonders for Sara and Amanda.

**Paige:**

Are you suggesting bringing more people in?

**Miles:**

Can we even get in touch with them? The only one, I might be able to reach, is Esme.

**Frankie:**

How?

**Miles:**

Hunter knows her. Maybe he can talk her in to it.

**Frankie:**

Zoe is still in in touch with Tristan and I know that Maya and Zig have started talking again.

_They look to Eli, who´s considering it._

**Paige:**

It´s better than anything I can come up with. The question is how we pay for it.

**Miles:**

I´ll pay for their airfare out of my own pocket.

**Frankie:**

I can pay for half of it.

**Miles:**

You don´t have to.

**Frankie:**

I want to. Can´t a sister help her brother out, when he needs it?

**Paige:**

It´s up to you, Eli. Should we bring in the last of our big guns?

_Eli stops pacing and after a small dramatic pause, turns to look at them._

**Eli:**

Bring them in!

_Miles and Frankie celebrate._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	38. Trouble Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big guns arrive and do their thing while Chrissy´s friends try to cheer her up.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E05 - TROUBLE PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Montage - Music: "Little Green Bag" by The George Baker Selection.**

_The entire montage is in a 3-way split screen. Esme´s on the left, Zig in the middle and Tristan on the right._

_We start with all three of them getting ready to leave their houses/apartments. Esme lives in a large house by herself, that has everything you could ask for. On the surface, everything is very fancy and new. She eats three different kinds of pills after brushing her teeth and it´s obvious that she hates it. She picks up her fancy pre-packed suitcase and leaves the house stylishly dressed and with perfect make up. She gets in to a large BMW._

_Tristan is on top of everything. We see his boyfriend Andrew for the first time. Looks wise at least, you have to say that Tristan did well for himself. The two of them help each other get everything ready, which is easy since everything is very organized in their home. They even have time for a romantic cup of coffee, before he has to leave. He gets in to a yellow cab._

_Zig on the other hand isn´t on top on anything. He wakes up late in a very messy and dirty apartment and only just has time to throw some water in his face and pack a few handfuls of clothes in to a sports bag, some of which he smells before throwing it in. One pair of underwear is obviously "on the fringe", but he decides to throw it in anyway. He realizes that he doesn´t have his phone and he searches almost panically for it until he finds it. He rushes out from the run down apartment building he lives in and gets in to his very beat up car._

_Esme drives herself calmly to the airport and when she gets there, it´s obvious that she´s a seasoned traveler. She buys the Wall Street journal and is at the gate in good time._

_Tristan is keeping himself busy on the ride to the airport by reading articles on TMZ´s website. He enjoys his window shoping in the airport shopping area and ends up buying a few things as well. He ends up chatting with a young mother while he waits at the gate._

_Zig is almost panically trying to make his way through traffic, breaking the speed limit when ever he can. He has to park far away at the airport and the first two parking license machine he comes to are both out of order. He finally gets his parking license and runs back to his car. We see him rushing through the terminal, before getting to security. He gets in the shortest line, that ends up being the slowest because the people in front of him are wearing belts when they go through the scanner or have liquids, they´re not supposed to have. He´s looking more and more nervous, when he finally gets through. He runs through the terminal and is let in right before they´re closing boarding._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Train Station. Day**

_Maya and Frankie are waitting down by the tracks. Maya is holding a sign that says "ZIG" in large letters. A train has just pulled up and people are getting out. They both try to spot Zig._

**Frankie:**

There.

_She points at Zig, trying to make his way through a mass of people and looking like he just wants to get this over with as he aproaches the girls._

**Maya:**

Zig.

_She waves her arms and he sees them. He walks as fast as he can until he reaches them. Maya is the first to get a big hug and it´s an emotional moment for both of them._

**Zig:**

I thought I´d never get to hug you again.

**Maya:**

I couldn´t stay mad at you forever.

_They break the hug and Frankie gets a big bear hug too._

**3\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Frankie is driving. Maya and Zig are in the backseat._

**Zig:**

I still don´t know what they expect me to do.

**Frankie:**

All you have to do is talk to the actor who plays you and give him a feel for what you´re like.

**Zig:**

All I have to do is talk to a guy? I guess, I can do that and not screw it up.

**Maya:**

I can´t believe we get you AND Tristan here for the entire weekend.

**Zig:**

Have you made up with him?

**Maya:**

After re-watching that program about ten times, I saw that he´s right. Everything he said could easily have been taken out of context, so I´ve decided to forgive him. I just haven´t told him yet.

**Zig:**

And Esme?

_Frankie looks in the rear view mirror to see Maya´s reaction._

**Maya:**

I prefer pretending, that she doesn´t exist.

**Zig:**

I´m not exactly looking forward to seeing her again either. I hope she isn´t a messed up, as she was back then.

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie and Jack are waiting for Chrissy. Julie sees that Jack is looking at three pretty senior girls and gets annoyed._

**Julie:**

Maybe you should take a picture, Jack. It´ll last longer.

**Jack:**

What now?

**Julie:**

You´re totally staring at those girls!

**Jack:**

I wasn´t!

**Julie:**

You were! What do they have, that I don´t have?

**Jack:**

Nothing, I swear! Why are you freaking out?

**Julie:**

I´m not! I just want to know why you feel you need to stare at older girls, when you have me?

**Jack:**

I don´t know. They´re like, fully developed.

**Julie:**

What am I then?

**Jack:**

A work in progress?

_He knew the moment it came out of his mouth that he shouldn´t have said it. Her facial expression makes him take a few steps back from her._

**Jack:**

I didn´t mean that you aren´t as hot as them, it´s just ...

**Julie:**

Jack Hudson, if I were you, I´d turn around and leave my very POéd girlfriend alone, so she can cool down.

**Jack:**

Gotcha.

_He passes Chrissy on his way up the hall._

**Jack:**

She´s on the warpath today. Watch what you say.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks for the head´s up.

_She walks up to Julie, who´s watching Jack leave with an angry facial expression._

**Chrissy:**

What did he do this time?

**Julie:**

Get this. First he ogles three senior girls right in front of me. When I asked him why he was staring at them, he said it was because they´re developed and I´m a work in progress.

**Chrissy:**

A work in progress? Wow.

**Julie:**

I know. He can be so dumb sometimes.

**Chrissy:**

I know that I´m not the poster child for love right now, but it seems to me that you´ve got a good one there. You aren´t always the smartest either.

**Julie:**

Maybe I over reacted. So, what did you end up doing yesterday?

**Chrissy:**

Don´t tell anyone, but I went down to the Ravine with Deb and Seb.

**Julie:**

Wild! What did you do?

**Chrissy:**

We hung out and drank a few beers. I couldn´t even make it through three, before I fell asleep.

_Julie looks worriedly at her._

**Julie:**

Chrissy, that doesn´t sound like you.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe I´m changing.

**Julie:**

In to what, a teenage alcololic?

**Chrissy:**

It´s something I´ve done one time. It´s nothing to freak out about.

**Julie:**

You getting drunk after school on a Wednesday is nothing to freak out about?

**Chrissy:**

Keep your voice down.

**Julie:**

Are you going down there again today?

**Chrissy:**

No, I have to babysit my brothers. Friday, however ...

**Julie:**

That´s your birthday. Isn´t there a party planned or something?

**Chrissy:**

That´s another sad part of my life. Neither my mom or my dad have mentioned it at all. I´ve been trying to hint at it with my dad, but he isn´t getting it. Maybe I could have my birthday at the Ravine.

**Julie:**

As a drunken beer bash? I think I´ll pass.

**Chrissy:**

What´s your problem?

**Julie:**

Your parents don´t drink. Mine do. When you don´t have money, it´s because the restaurant didn´t make enough. When we don´t, it´s because they spent it at the bar.

**Chrissy:**

No one says you have to drink.

**Julie:**

I don´t think you should either.

_The continue walking in silence._

**5\. Int. Studio. Day.**

_Paige and Miles are at the studio, getting ready to shoot a scene on the "School Lobby" set. An assistant tells Miles something and he smiles at the news._

**6\. Ext. Studio. Day.**

_Tristan is talking to Spinner, who´s there to deliver food to the set, when Miles and Paige come out._

**Spinner:**

It´s really based on true events?

**Tristan:**

Almost word for word.

**Spinner:**

The story seems pretty far out to be real.

**Tristan:**

That´s the life we lived.

**Miles:**

If I hadn´t lived through it, I probably wouldn´t believe it was real either.

_Tristan turns to Miles and lowers his sunglasses, so he can get a look at him._

**Tristan:**

My, oh my. I´ve seen pictures of you from time to time, but nothing ever beats the real thing, does it?

**Miles:**

You´re looking good too. Can I get a hug?

**Tristan:**

Since you asked so nicely.

_The two of them hug like old friends would. Paige walks over to Spinner and kisses him._

**Spinner:**

I thought we weren´t allowed because of Eli?

**Paige:**

He isn´t here, is he?

_Tristan smiles at the sight of them._

**Tristan:**

Why, aren´t you two, a million kinds of cute!

**Miles:**

This is Paige, she´s our AD and I see that you´ve already met Spinner.

_Tristan and Paige shake hands._

**Paige:**

From reading the script, I almost feel like I know you already.

**Tristan:**

I´m happy to say, that I´ve grown up a lot since then. I´m more interested in talking about you two.

**Paige:**

It´s a very long story that starts when we were 7.

**Spinner:**

We got back together a few months ago.

**Paige:**

We needed a 25 year break, until we were ready for another go.

**Tristan:**

What happened the first time?

**Paige:**

I smashed his car in a fit of rage and he got in to a fight over another girl in front of me. After that I was done with him.

**Spinner:**

That´s just the highlight package, but it isn´t completely true, is it?

**Paige:**

We had a little "Blast from the past" sex, the night before I graduated. I´d been in a lesbian relationship for a while and I wanted some fun with a guy again.

**Tristan:**

They should make a movie about you.

**Miles:**

You´re just in time. We´re about to start shooting.

**Tristan:**

It was nice to meet you, Spinner.

**Spinner:**

You, too. Good luck with Pascal. He is something.

**7\. Int. Movie Set. Day.**

_Several extras are ready to shoot. The scenes three main characters are Pascal (played by Lyle), Tanya (played by Olivia Gellar, an 18 year old, who´s close to a dead ringer for Maya at that age) and Lily (played by Amanda). Olivia and Lily are practicing lines on the set. Lyle is in his chair and is having make up put on. The make up girl looks like she´s had about enough of him. She shows him his face in a mirror and he doesn´t look satisfied._

**Lyle:**

Did I tell you to make me look like a clown?

**Make Up Girl:**

You said that you needed it heavier because of the lights.

**Lyle:**

Start over!

_She begins to reach for the make up remover with an annoyed look on her face._

**Lyle:**

I told them to hire professionals.

_We cut to Miles, Paige and Tristan. Tristan is impressed by the set._

**Miles:**

Looks great, doesn´t it?

**Tristan:**

You spent some moolah on this! Tell me about the scene, we´re shooting.

**Miles:**

It´s a scene we wrote for the movie a few days ago. Basically, it´s a scene where Pascal reveals the relationship between him and Matthew to Tanya and Lily.

**Tristan:**

I take it this is before the Bus Crash.

**Miles:**

Lyle kept complaining that he didn´t have enough lines, so we had to write some extra scenes with him.

**Tristan:**

What about Tanya and Lily? Maya and Lola barely knew each other back then.

**Miles:**

Olivia and Amanda have become friends, but none of them can stand to be around Sara. It was a "Creative Rewrite" to keep the peace.

**Tristan:**

It sounds like it turning in to a completely different story.

**Paige:**

It happens all the time in Hollywood. The studio wanted us to play down the symbolism and make it more of a classic Teen drama.

**Tristan:**

This isn´t just your story, MIles. It´s all our stories.

**Miles:**

Maybe I should have been more stubborn, but I´m not the one paying for all this. At this point I just want there to be a movie.

**Paige:**

We should introduce you to Lyle. He´s the guy who plays Pascal.

_Lyle is reading the script. Miles, Paige and Tristan come over to him._

**Lyle:**

Miles, I am not satisfied.

**Miles:**

What now?

**Lyle:**

Olivia gets 8 lines, Amanda gets 10 and how many do I get? 7!

_He points at Tristan._

**Lyle:**

Is this the "Original Pascal"?

**Paige:**

You guessed it, this is Tristan.

**Lyle:**

You can leave again. I´m perfect in the part, as I am.

**Tristan:**

If you were perfect, I wouldn´t be here.

_Lyle is fuming._

**Lyle:**

Do I have to tell you who I am?

**Tristan:**

You´re a C-list actor, who got the break of his life when MIles and Eli hired you.

**Lyle:**

How can you call this a break? I spend most of the movie in a coma and before that I´m barely in it.

**Tristan:**

At least you´re in it. Not only that, but your character is the centre of the story.

**Lyle:**

Shouldn´t I be in it more then?

**Tristan:**

It´s about making the most of every second you get. I´ve worked my butt off in off Broadway plays for years and it´s only thanks to my boyfriend´s steady paycheck, that I´ve been able to do it. I´ve been an understudy on Broadway more times than I can count. If I´d had a fim role like this thrown at me, when I was your age, I would have been Nathan Lane by now.

**Lyle:**

Who?

**Paige:**

Robin Williams´ boyfriend from "The Birdcage".

**Miles:**

I love that movie!

**Tristan:**

I can guarantee you, that the moment I get my chance, I´m showing the Broadway people what I´m made of. You, I don´t get. This could be your break and from the moment I came in, I could hear you complaining.

**Lyle:**

I just want to be treated like I deserve to!

**Tristan:**

Them show them WHY you deserve it. Make them remember every second you get. Because if you get a bad rep and you´re not a star yet, we both know you´ll be back to waiting tables so fast, It´ll make your head spin.

**Paige:**

I´ve seen it happen a million times. Hell, I ruined my own acting career by behaving like you do.

**Lyle:**

What happened?

**Paige:**

We´d barely started filming, when they told me. Next thing I knew, I´d been replaced and the offers I had for after the movie disappeared in an instant.

**Lyle:**

At least things ended up good for you, right? You´re still working in Hollywood.

**Paige:**

Because I´ve been busting my ass for years on end. You wouldn´t believe some of the shoots, I worked on in the beginning. If I were you, I´d stop complaining, walk on to that set and show us why we believed in you, in the first place.

**Miles:**

We can write more lines in for you, but we´ll probably end up cutting them out.

_Lyle begins to see that they might be right._

**8\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_Eli is with Chelsea and Esme by the pool. Ricardo and Sara can be seen flirting in the background, while they´re waiting to start filming._

**Eli:**

What can you tell Chelsea here, that might help her?

_Esme looks Chelsea over, while she circles her, making Chelsea and Eli uncomfortable._

**Esme:**

She´s way too fat to play me.

**Eli:**

She´s not literally supposed to be you. She´s ...

**Esme:**

A representation of me. Don´t talk to me, like I´m an idiot.

**Chelsea:**

Calling me fat isn´t helping anyone.

_Esme stops right in front of her and looks her in the eyes. Chelsea looks away._

**Esme:**

Look me in the eyes.

_Chelsea looks pleadingly at Eli, but he shakes his head. She looks Esme in the eyes._

**Chelsea:**

You owe me for this one, Eli.

**Esme:**

Shut up. When you look in to my eyes, what kind of woman do you see?

**Chelsea:**

A bitch?

**Eli:**

Give it a chance.

**Chelsea:**

Okay, I see a woman who´s tough. Somewhere who says what she thinks and doesn´t care what others think of her.

**Esme:**

Duh? You already knew that about me. What else do you see?

_Esme stares her in the eyes so intensely, that Chelsea is almost scared by it._

**Chelsea:**

You´re scary!

**Esme:**

People have been saying that about me since I was a kid. Most of those people work menial jobs and scrabe by to survive. I´m a millionaire, who has everything she wants. Come on, what do you see in my eyes?

**Chelsea:**

Someone who doesn´t care who she has to hurt, to get her what she wants.

**Esme:**

That´s more like it.

_Esme shifts her attention to Eli. Chelsea is a little freaked out and can´t stop staring at Esme._

**Esme:**

Was that the sort of thing you want from me?

**Eli:**

What do you think, Chelsea?

**Chelsea:**

That I should play it, like I´m constantly manipulating everyone.

**Esme:**

I couldn´t have said it better myself.

**9\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_The 8th graders are waiting for class to start, but there´s only Chrissy and a few other kids seated in the opposite side of the room in there, when Lisa walks in and sits down next to Chrissy, who´s playing with her phone._

**Lisa:**

What are you playing?

**Chrissy:**

It´s this puzzle game, my grandfather recommended to help with my learning disability. It´s supposed to stimulate my mind or something.

**Lisa:**

Cool.

**Chrissy:**

I´m usually pretty good at it, but my brain isn´t working right today.

**Lisa:**

I hear that´s what happens, when you drink the day before.

_Chrissy turns off her phone and looks at Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

I don´t need to have my friends preaching to me.

**Lisa:**

Don´t you? You said yourself, that the only reason you were with that guy in Wasaga Beach, was because you were drunk. Now this? I´m getting worried about you.

**Chrissy:**

There´s no need to be worried. I´m still the same old Chrissy! If you want to, you can help me babysit my brothers. We´ll make some dinner and hang out like we used to.

**Lisa:**

Absolutely. I haven´t been the best friend, since school started up again. I´ve just been busy with so many things.

**Chrissy:**

That you´re busy tells me, that you´re doing good. Just think what it´s gonna be like, when you get a boyfriend.

_Lisa leans in closer to Chrissy and lowers her voice._

**Lisa:**

The weird thing is, that I haven´t had a crush on anyone since Jack and I got over him months ago.

**Chrissy:**

You were hung up on him for a long time. I think it´s hard for you to find someone, who compares to him in your mind.

**Lisa:**

What if he´s the only boy, I ever fall for?

**Chrissy:**

It´ll happen before you know it. It isn´t like my situation with Jamie is any better.

**Lisa:**

We need to watch some romantic comedies tonight.

**Chrissy:**

Sounds like a plan. Now all we need is a bottle of Wild Turkey and a dozen male strippers.

**Lisa:**

Don´t forget the drugs. You know, I have a rock star rep now.

**Chrissy:**

You´re a wild girl, Lisa Potter. I´m starting to think, that you´re a bad influence on me.

_Their classmates begin to file in._

**10\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_We cut to Maya, Frankie and Zig, coming on to the set. Zig looks impressed._

**Zig:**

It´s been a long time, since I´ve been in a fancy place like this!

**Frankie:**

Is it bringing back good memories?

**Zig:**

Dating a Hollingsworth had it´s advantages, I can´t deny that.

**Maya:**

She´s already here.

_They see Esme with her back turned, sitting in a director´s chair._

**Frankie:**

You knew, you´d have to face her sooner or later.

**Maya:**

Never was another option, I liked a lot.

**Zig:**

Don´t you want to lay in to her? If I were you, I´d want some kind of revenge.

**Maya:**

I´m above all that. After all, if it hadn´t been for her, I would have died that night on Degrassi´s roof.

**Frankie:**

That doesn´t make what she did right.

_They begin to approach her. She turns around when they get close enough, that she can hear their footsteps._

**Esme:**

I wasn´t expecting to see you, Maya.

**Maya:**

Life is full of surprises. Like you showing up on my TV.

**Esme:**

If you want an apology, then fine. I apologize.

**Zig:**

You didn´t mean a word of that.

**Esme:**

Those shows are all about faking drama and controversy. You should have known that.

**Frankie:**

So you were just giving them what they wanted, is that it?

**Maya:**

Who cares about the consequences for me or my loved ones, right?

**Esme:**

You got yourself in trouble and lived a scandalous life. That isn´t on me. If you want to know why your life clearly isn´t going well, maybe you should try looking in he mirror, in stead of blaming everyone else.

**Maya:**

Before this, I had a chance at a normal life. Now I can barely get out the door, before I´m called a murderer.

**Esme:**

Did anyone force you to sign their contract? Let´s put the blame where it belongs.

**Zig:**

I should have known, you couldn´t change.

**Frankie:**

Why did you say yes to this? It can´t be for the money.

**Esme:**

I can´t see why I should tell you. This is exactly like High School was. From moment one, you people have always thought the worst of me. If I don´t remember wrong, there was a time when I was your only friend, Frankie.

**Frankie:**

Until I found out, you were a borderline psycho.

**Esme:**

I spent a lot of time dealing with the problems I had. I know, I was out of control, but that was so long ago, that it´s like it happened to someone else.

**Zig:**

I suppose we had some fun times as well.

**Esme:**

We did, but seriously. What the hell happened to you?

_Zig gets a little self conscious._

**Zig:**

I´ve grown.

**Esme:**

Only in the wrong places. Tell me, Zig. What do you do for a living?

**Zig:**

I´m a construction worker. I´m just in between jobs at the moment.

**Esme:**

You´re fat and unemployed. Yet, I still see the old Zig in there.

**Zig:**

There´s no reason to feel sorry for me.

**Esme:**

I´m only here for a few days and I don´t plan on wasting it on fighting with you people. My boyfriend is travelling up here as we speak.

**Maya:**

What about the movie?

**Esme:**

I´ll only be a phone call away. How about as a token of good faith, I give you the eight thousand, I´m being paid here.

**Maya:**

It would help a lot. It´s not like me or Jay are swimming in money these days.

**Esme:**

Truce?

_Esme sticks out her hand. Maya shakes it._

**11\. Int. Spinner´s House. Day**

_Chrissy and Lisa are playing Monopoly with James, who´s winning big and is loving that he gets to feel like the big man for once. Lisa rolls the dice and James smiles at the outcome._

**Lisa:**

That´s me out.

**Chrissy:**

Sorry, James. I´m out too.

_The doorbell rings._

**Chrissy:**

We need to start dinner. Pack up the game, James.

_Lisa and Chrissy get up and James starts counting his money._

_Chrissy opens the door and it´s Jamie, holding a small present. Both of them become nervous._

**Jamie:**

Hi.

**Chrissy:**

Hi.

_There´s an awkward silence._

**Jamie:**

I had this whole big opening planned, for when you opened the door.

**Chrissy:**

You did?

**Jamie:**

Now I can´t remember any of it.

**Chrissy:**

That´s a shame. I would have liked to have heard it.

**Jamie:**

Trust me, it was really good!

_They smile nervously._

**Chrissy:**

How are you?

**Jamie:**

I´m okay. Lots of skating and lot of schoolwork.

**Chrissy:**

It doesn´t sound like you have time for anything else.

**Jamie:**

It´s what I chose. I wanted to give you your birthday present.

_He hands her the gift. It makes Chrissy smile._

**Chrissy:**

You didn´t have to.

**Jamie:**

I bought it back in the summer, while you were on vacation. I figured that you´re probably having a party tomorrow.

**Chrissy:**

Do you want to come in? James is missing his favorite playmate. He keeps asking me, when you´re coming over again.

**Jamie:**

I´m on my way over to Charlie´s. Say hi to him from me.

_He turns around and takes a few steps down the walkway._

**Chrissy:**

Jamie!

_He turns around and smiles at her._

**Chrissy:**

I miss you.

**Jamie:**

Ditto.

_She watches him walk away._

_We cut to Lisa getting things out of the fridge, when Chrissy comes into the kitchen._

**Chrissy:**

It was Jamie.

**Lisa:**

What? Why?

_She gives Chrissy her undivided attention._

**Chrissy:**

He came to give me my birthday present.

**Lisa:**

Was it hard talking to him again?

**Chrissy:**

Not really. He misses me as much as I miss him.

**Lisa:**

He said that?

**Chrissy:**

Not in those exact words, but I know that´s what me meant.

_Both of them stare at the present._

**Chrissy:**

I shouldn´t open it until tomorrow.

**Lisa:**

I won´t tell anyone. Come on, I´m bursting with excitement!

_Chrissy opens the small box. Inside is a gold locket. Chrissy opens it. It has a picture of a mermaid in it. She shows it to Lisa._

**Lisa:**

Why a mermaid?

**Chrissy:**

The first day we hung out, we watched "The Little Mermaid" with James and Adam after dinner. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Lisa:**

So does he apparently.

_Chrissy holds the locket up to her heart._

**12\. Int. Mansion. Evening.**

_Miles, Paige and Eli are in a great mood and are getting ready to address the cast and crew, who are assembled in the main hall._

**Eli:**

Listen Up!

_The crowd turn their attention to him._

**Eli:**

We´ve had some great days here at the Mansion and we´ve had some frustrating ones. Today we finished the last part of the shoot here!

_The crowd applauds him._

**Paige:**

Some of you in the second unit had your last scenes today. I just want to say thank you. I know it hasn´t always been easy.

**Miles:**

Since it´s our last evening here, we thought we needed to end it in style. There should be enough beer and wine for a small army.

**Eli:**

Just remember that we start shooting at 7 o´clock tomorrow. We still have a long way to go.

_The crowd applauds him, Esme as little as possible. She checks her phone and leaves the room._

_We cut to Zig and Jay, drinking beer._

**Zig:**

Sucks that you can´t go out with us tonight.

**Jay:**

That´s the life of a driver. It´s only for another 4 weeks and it´s been good money.

**Zig:**

What then?

**Jay:**

I got fired at my last job for punching a guy in the face, for talking crap about Maya.

_Zig takes a swig of beer and reminisces._

**Zig:**

She made me do a lot of crazy things too, back when we were together. I guess she has that effect on both of us.

**Jay:**

When she fell for me, I never thought someone like her, could like someone like me.

**Zig:**

I was the kind of guy, parents warned their daughters about.

**Jay:**

Same here. If it hadn´t been for two amazing women, who took pity on me, I don´t know where I´d be.

**Zig:**

You seem like an okay guy, Jay. I´m glad you and Maya are together. She´s been through enough.

_Maya comes back with a fresh supply of beer._

_We cut to Eli, Frankie, Miles and Tristan._

**Tristan:**

Isn´t it crazy how dramatic everything seemed back then?

**Frankie:**

Like everything was life or death.

**Tristan:**

I wish I´d been here for your "coming out" with Lola.

**Miles:**

That was the first time I wasn´t dad´s least favorite.

_We see Esme coming through the crowd, holding someone´s hand._

**Eli:**

Was it hard for you to come out?

**Tristan:**

My parents knew before I did.

**Eli:**

We had a female to male transgender kid in our class.

**Frankie:**

We had a gender neutral or non-binary, whatever you want to call it.

**Eli:**

You know, someone should make a TV series about that place.

_We see the surprise in Miles and Frankie´s faces when they see who Esme´s boyfriend is._

**Esme:**

We wanted it to be a surprise.

**Hunter:**

I´ve wanted to tell you both about me and Esme for a while. I figured, given your pasts, that it was the kind of thing, i had to do in person.

_Miles and Frankie look at each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	39. Trouble Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollingworth family reunite while Zig enjoys Toronto life and the kids get ready for Chrissy´s birthday.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E06 - TROUBLE PART 3

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Mansion. Evening.**

_The party is still going on inside the house. Miles and Frankie are talking to Esme and Hunter out by the pool. Esme and Hunter are holding hands and look like a natural couple as they´re standing there. Frankie is still trying to wrap her head around it._

**Frankie:**

How long have you two been ... I can´t even say it.

**Esme:**

Next Wednesday, it´ll be three months since our first date. Well, it wasn´t really a date.

**Hunter:**

I go out to a club with a friend of mine from college, only to get ditched an hour after we get there. I´m almost on my way out and guess who I run in to?

**Esme:**

We started talking, then dancing and from there on it went.

**Hunter:**

It wasn´t easy at first, with me being away all the time, but those days are over. For now, at least.

**Miles:**

What does that mean?

**Hunter:**

I´m close to landing a job in Washington and when I do, I´m moving in with my girl here.

_They look at each other all "Lubby Dubby"._

**Miles:**

After three months? I´m sorry, but it sounds a bit crazy to me.

**Frankie:**

I´m hoping this is a case of both of your mental problems re-emerging, either that or a dream. Has it completely escaped your mind, what she did?

**Hunter:**

All that was ages ago.

**Esme:**

I feel guilty thinking back on it, but I can´t change it now.

**Hunter:**

I know it´s soon, but I´ve never felt like this way about anyone before.

**Esme:**

It´s love. There´s no two ways about it.

_They kiss (with a lot of tongue). Frankie looks slightly disgusted. Miles is just uncomfortable._

**Frankie:**

That´s a sight, that´s sure to keep me up tonight!

**Hunter:**

Sorry. We´re still in that "can´t keep our hands off each other" fase.

**Frankie:**

If the sight of that kiss won´t, knowing that will! Thanks a lot!

**Esme:**

I know, it will take a while for you to accept it, Frankie.

**Hunter:**

How about you, Miles?

**Miles:**

You seem to make each other happy.

**Frankie:**

She could have killed you!

**Miles:**

I can´t let her take the blame for my addiction or how that all played out. Right now, I´m looking at something, I wish I´d seen a lot sooner. My little brother smiling and in love.

**Hunter:**

Thanks, it means a lot. We were wondering, if you´d come out to dinner with us tomorrow night?

**Esme:**

Your parents don´t know yet.

**Miles:**

Hence the neutral grounds, so dad won´t start yelling. Smart move.

**Hunter:**

I also think, that if you were there, it might go down easier.

_Miles is thinking hard about it._

**Frankie:**

If it can get you and dad talking again, I´ll go too.

_She looks him pleadingly in the eyes._

**Miles:**

Alright.

_Hunter and Esme are pleased._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Spinner´s House/Garden. Day.**

_Zig And Manny sit by a large table, watching Zoe and Maya trying to carry another one out. The tricky bit is getting it through the last door, where you have to get it out at a certain angle. They keep trying, but the way they´re doing it will never work and it´s like watching dumb and dumber at work. Zig and Manny are both amused by it._

**Zoe:**

Put it down.

_She looks at Zig._

**Zoe:**

How did you get this monstrosity out?

**Zig:**

I could tell you, but then you wouldn´t be showing me that, what was it you said? "Women don´t need men for anything anymore".

**Manny:**

That was what you said.

**Maya:**

Please, Zoe. I can´t feel my arms anymore!

**Zoe:**

We´ll grab a drink and try again.

_Maya and Zoe leave them._

**Manny:**

How long are you letting them stew?

**Zig:**

As long as I still think it´s funny. How far along are you?

**Manny:**

Four months. Do you have kids?

**Zig:**

Not yet. My romantic life hasn´t been much of a success lately.

**Manny:**

It´ll come. Me and my man needed eight years as friends, until we got back together last year.

**Zig:**

Were you still sure he was the one, through all that time?

**Manny:**

I wouldn´t admit it to myself, mostly because I never thought we´d end up where we are now, but I think I was. I think he was too about me.

_Zoe and Maya come back for another try. Zig can´t stop looking at Maya._

**3\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Chrissy, Lisa and Julie are sitting together at lunch._

**Lisa:**

Are you ready for surprise birthday present number six?

**Chrissy:**

How many do you have?

**Lisa:**

That´s another surprise!

**Chrissy:**

Lay it on me.

_Lisa pulls out a Snickers bar and puts it on the table. Chrissy is delighted._

**Chrissy:**

You know all my weaknesses!

_She splits it in three, giving a piece to each of them. Julie is looking a little down as she munches._

**Lisa:**

Do you want me to talk to him for you?

**Julie:**

He´s the one, who has to apologize to me.

_We cut to Jack, sitting with Allison, Suey and Simon. He´s looking just as down as Julie is._

**Suey:**

Julie´s a cool girl. I´m sure if you apologize to her, it´ll be fine.

**Simon:**

We had our arguments too, back when I was with her, but we always made up afterwards.

**Jack:**

She totally freaked over nothing.

**Allison:**

I hate to say it, but that´s what you get for dating a "Girly Girl".

**Jack:**

I don´t know what´s been going on with her lately. All summer she was this great girl, who was carefree and cool about everything.

**Simon:**

You´re not thinking about breaking up with her, are you?

**Jack:**

If she keeps acting like she did yesterday, she won´t be giving me much choice. For all I know, she could be sitting there thinking about breaking up with me.

_Jack and Julie make eye contact across the room, but she quickly breaks it, disappointing him._

**4\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie and Amy are playing cards to pass the time, when Miles comes in._

**Miles:**

It´s nice to see that you´re staying productive.

**Frankie:**

Miles!

_She gives him a big hug. He shakes hands with Amy._

**Amy:**

I´m Amy.

**Miles:**

I´m Miles, Frankie´s brother.

**Amy:**

As much as she´s talked about you, I feel like I know you already.

**Miles:**

Not about everything, I hope.

**Frankie:**

Mostly the parts, where you come off good.

**Miles:**

Do you have time for a cup of coffee?

**Amy:**

Go ahead. I´ll manage.

**Frankie:**

You´re the best. We´ll finish the game when I come back, so no peeking!

_Amy smiles to herself as Miles and Frankie leave the store, then sneaks a peek at Frankie´s cards._

**5\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_The siblings are sitting at a table, both with a cup of coffee in front of them._

**Miles:**

You and Amy seem to be getting along.

**Frankie:**

I met her through Maya and Lola, right before I opened the store. She´s the best hire, I could have made.

**Miles:**

Do you hang out after work?

**Frankie:**

We cook together and hang out sometimes.

**Miles:**

So you also found a friend?

**Frankie:**

You could say that. I spend a lot more time with her, than with anyone else.

**Miles:**

Three months ago you were all excited about getting back together with Jonah. What happened there?

**Frankie:**

Everything was just wrong about it. His girlfriend dumped him, when she found out about us. It brought back all these memories from High School of him and Grace and how much all that hurt. We talked about it and decided it was better to stay friends.

**Miles:**

You´ll find the one someday. It happened for Hunter.

**Frankie:**

I still haven´t wrapped my head around it. How do you feel about seeing dad again?

**Miles:**

I´ll be fine. It´s time we put the past to rest.

_They take a sip of coffee. Miles lets out a satisfied "Mmm" afterwards._

**6\. Int. Spinner´s House. Day.**

_Zig and Tristan have just hung up a banner that reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Emma is trying to see if it´s straight._

**Emma:**

Looks good, boys. You can take five.

_She leaves them and they slouch down in two chairs._

**Zig:**

She´s a tough boss.

**Tristan:**

If you´d told me I´d be crashing a 14th birthday party at my age, I wouldn´t have believed you.

**Zig:**

She said it was fine as long as we worked for it.

**Tristan:**

What´s the deal with you and Maya?

**Zig:**

We´re becoming friends again.

**Tristan:**

You talk like you´ve never spent a day apart, not to mention how you can´t keep your eyes off each other.

**Zig:**

It´s the sight of my fat ass, she can´t stop looking at.

_Tristan laughs._

**Zig:**

It´s like the car crash, you can´t look away from.

**Tristan:**

Trust me, I´ve seen a lot worse.

**Zig:**

I became lazy and this is the prize. Her boyfriend is an alright guy and they seem to like each other. There´s no need to rock that boat.

**Tristan:**

At the expense of your own happiness?

**Zig:**

If that´s what it takes. There´s still plenty of fish in the sea, right?

**Tristan:**

None you have the history with, you have with her.

**Zig:**

I´m not sure our history would work in our favor. Sure, we loved each other like crazy, but we hurt each other almost as much when things went bad.

**Tristan:**

I remember a time when I was afraid to talk to you, because I thought it was dangerous just to be around you.

**Zig:**

You were probably right.

**Tristan:**

It seems to me that you´ve turned in to a pretty decent guy, Zig Novak.

**Zig:**

Since were being honest, I thought you were more than a little annoying at times.

**Tristan:**

I can´t say I blame you. I could be quite the drama queen, when it hit me.

**Zig:**

You´ve turned in to a pretty decent guy too, Tristan Milligan.

_Emma comes over to them._

**Emma:**

Break´s over boys. We have a car that needs unloading.

_They get up and look demonstratively tired._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Suey is holding her phone up to her ear._

**Suey:**

The eagle is approaching the nest. ETA 1 minute and counting.

_We cut to Lisa, who´s receiving the call._

**Lisa:**

The raven is only half a minute away. We´ll see if we can stall the situation.

_She puts her phone away and steps out in front of Chrissy and Julie._

**Julie:**

Is your grandmother okay?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, it wasn´t anything serious.

_Julie hurries up the hallway, Lisa tries to step in front of her._

**Julie:**

Why are you being all weird?

**Lisa:**

I just want to know what your hurry is. Don´t you want to admire this beautiful building as you´re leaving it?

**Julie:**

No. I´d rather if I didn´t have to see Jack right now. It´s enough that I have to see him tonight at the par ...

**Lisa:**

... ade. If don´t know if you´ve heard, Chrissy, but there´s a special parade tonight.

**Chrissy:**

They decided out of nowhere to hold a parade, huh? You´re not trying to cover up a certain surprise party, are you?

**Lisa:**

You knew?

**Chrissy:**

I only found out this morning. I suspected it when I heard my dad was on the phone with my mom last night. I made James tell me the truth.

**Lisa:**

It won´t be the same now.

**Chrissy:**

It´ll be even better.

**Julie:**

I guess were all out of surprises now.

**Chrissy:**

You can still give me one more. One that´s better than the other ones combined.

_She nods in the direction of Jack, who´s walking with Suey, Allison and Simon._

**Julie:**

How do I even start it?

**Chrissy:**

You´ll think of something. Anyway, I can´t have you ruining by birthday party by being miss Mopey Face all night.

**Lisa:**

We´ll be there to back you up, if you need it.

_The girls hurry to catch up with them._

**8\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Chrissy and Lisa are waiting for Julie and Jack to finish talking._

**Lisa:**

It´s a good thing, the party doesn´t start until six.

**Chrissy:**

It must be some tough negotiations.

**Lisa:**

You don´t think they´ve left, do you? Maybe I wasn´t clear, when I said we´d wait for her.

**Chrissy:**

We can have a quick look.

**Lisa:**

They won´t notice it, if we´re quiet.

_They sneak around the building to find Jack and Julie making out. Julie notices them and stops kissing him._

**Julie:**

Jack, stop!

**Jack:**

Are you sure you want me to?

**Julie:**

We have an audience.

_They get a bit embarrassed._

**Jack:**

I should get home. We´ll talk later.

_Jack nods to Chrissy and Lisa on his way._

**Julie:**

We lost track of time again. I´m sorry.

**Lisa:**

Did you talk it out?

**Julie:**

Not really. It ended up being a whole lot of kissing in stead

**Chrissy:**

As long as you´re happy.

**9\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Miles and Frankie have just arrived. Miles sees his parents get out of a car and looks a little anxious._

**Frankie:**

Everything okay?

**Miles:**

I´m glad you´re here with me.

_Miles and his dad make eye contact. Miles Senior smiles and looks happy to see him. They come towards them._

**Frankie:**

Hey.

**Diana:**

I can hardly believe that we´re all together.

_Miles Senior sticks out his hand. Miles shakes it, making both his parents happy._

**Miles Senior:**

It´s wonderful to see you again.

**Miles:**

Same here, dad. How are you?

**Miles Senior:**

Great. You?

**Miles:**

I´m getting by. Paris is an amazing city. It´s become my home.

**Miles Senior:**

It looks like living there has done you good.

**Diana:**

How are you, Frankie?

**Frankie:**

I´m good. It´s been great having Miles back.

**Diana:**

Hunter said he had big news. Do you know what it is?

**Miles:**

We should let him tell them.

**Frankie:**

Let´s just say, you won´t see this one coming.

**Miles Senior:**

Sounds intriguing. What do you say, we go inside?

**Miles:**

Lead the way, dad.

**10\. Int. Restaurant. Day.**

_Hunter and Esme are waiting for the others to arrive, when the waiter leads them in._

**Diana:**

That can´t be ...

**Frankie:**

It is.

_Hunter and Esme stand up when they see them coming._

**Hunter:**

Mom, dad. This is the surprise, I was telling you about.

**Esme:**

It´s great to see you again, Mr and Mrs Hollingsworth.

**Diana:**

I don´t know what to say.

**Frankie:**

That was also my first reaction.

**Hunter:**

We know it might seem weird at first.

**Miles Senior:**

How do you feel about this, Miles?

**Miles:**

Good.

**Diana:**

You do?

**Miles:**

I came here tonight to leave the past and all the misery behind. We all deserve a second chance. If I´m willing to give it to her, you can too.

**Frankie:**

I´m not pretending that it isn´t weird to me, but it isn´t fair to hold the past against you either.

**Esme:**

Thanks, Frankie.

**Hunter:**

Yeah, thanks, Sis.

**Frankie:**

It´s nice to see you this happy. I don´t think I have since we were kids.

**Hunter:**

I guess that´s the effect she has on me.

_Miles Senior and Diana look at each other._

**Miles Senior:**

I think this family has been through enough fighting.

**Diana:**

Me too.

**Miles Senior:**

Hunter and Esme, we wish you the best.

**Diana:**

Welcome to the family.

_Everyone look pleased._

**11\. Montage - Music "Ode To My Family" by The Cranberries.**

_We see the Hollingsworth family as they get ready to order. Hunter is in such a great mood that it´s rubbing off on everybody._

_Chrissy arrives for her "Surprise" party accompanied by Julie and Lisa. She does her best to appear surprised and hugs her parents. She sees that Jamie is there with Charlie and Taylor, which makes her happier than any gift could. She shows him that she´s wearing his locket in a necklace. She opens presents, some of them planned, others obviously quickly improvised._

_The Hollingworth family and Esme are enjoying the family reunion. Miles Senior is telling old stories, making Miles smile. Frankie is like the little kid of the family again and can´t hide how much she´s enjoying it._

_At the birthday party, they have two grills going with Spinner and Lola manning them. We see Zoe, Tristan, Zig and Maya telling Jay, Sean, Eddy, Manny and Emma stories of their days together as teenagers. Jay and Zig are both enjoying seeing Maya so carefree and happy for once. Chrissy is enjoying her birthday to the fullest and gives Spinner a thumbs up for the food._

_The Hollingsworth´s have reached dessert. Miles and his dad are now seated next to each other and drinking a Brandy together. Diana and Frankie have a rare mother/daughter talk and it´s obvious how much they´re loving it. Hunter and Esme look happy and relieved that it all went well._

_At the birthday party, everyone is still having fun. Zig and Jay are basically acting like two big kids, to Adam, James and Maya´s great amusement. Chrissy is mostly loving that Jamie is there._

**12\. Ext. Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Tristan, Maya and Lola are getting in to a car, that Jay is driving. Zoe and Zig are at the curb._

**Lola:**

We´ll meet you at Tarrello´s.

_Zig and Zoe wave goodbye to them as they drive away._

**Zig:**

Who knew a kid´s birthday party could be that fun.

**Zoe:**

I saw you and Jay with the boys.

**Zig:**

Man, to be their age again!

**Zoe:**

They loved you. So does Maya. She can try to hide it all she wants, but she has an affection for you, that´s never gone away.

**Zig:**

We live far apart. There´s also the little detail called Jay.

**Zoe:**

What´s keeping you in Calgary?

**Zig:**

I´ve been asking myself that, since I got back here. When I left, it was largely because every else had moved away. Now they´re all back, I don´t know anymore.

**Zoe:**

We´d love to have you here. We´ve become a tight little group and there´s always room for another former Degrassian.

**Zig:**

You´re doing a good job selling it to me, I´ll give you that.

_Eddy and Manny pull up to the curb._

**Eddy:**

Did anyone order a ride?

_Zig and Zoe get in._

**13\. Int. Cab. Evening.**

_Miles and Frankie are once again on the backseat. She looks tired and rests her head on his shoulder._

**Miles:**

The world really does work in mysterious ways sometimes.

**Frankie:**

Who would have thought that Esme who be the thing, that brought our family back together.

**Miles:**

Maybe it´s all a dream.

**Frankie:**

It´s strange enough to be one, but I don´t think it is.

**Miles:**

Can we actually say that we come from a happy family now?

**Frankie:**

I guess so.

_Miles lets it sink in._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	40. Because I Got Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Suey party a little too hard, making things between them awkward afterwards, while Paige decides on her future and Maya is under pressure.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E07 - BECAUSE I GOT DRUNK

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_DDF are leaving the school after band rehearsal._

**Nancy:**

Are you sure, you´re not coming?

**Lisa:**

That party you´re going to sounds too adult for my liking.

**Suey:**

Mine too.

**Lisa:**

We´ll settle for a movie and some popcorn on my bed.

**Megan:**

Sounds like a lame Saturday to me.

**Sandy:**

Well, if you can´t come to the party ...

_She pulls out two mini bottles of alcohol from her pocket and offers them to Lisa and Suey._

**Sandy:**

You can take a little of it home for your movie night.

_Suey takes them, surprising Lisa._

**Suey:**

Thanks.

**Sandy:**

One is Rum and the other one is Vodka.

**Nancy:**

They won´t get you too drunk, but you´ll feel a little light headed.

**Megan:**

Have either of you tried it before?

_Both Suey and Lisa shake their heads._

**Nancy:**

There´s part of me that envies you. The other part however, wants to get to his party!

**Sandy:**

Have fun, you guys. Try not to do anything too crazy.

_They wave goodbye and go in their separate directions._

**Lisa:**

Are we really doing this?

**Suey:**

Aren´t you just a little bit curious?

**Lisa:**

As long as my mom doesn´t find out.

**Suey:**

Didn´t you tell me, that she´s spending the night at her new boyfriend´s place?

**Lisa:**

Okay, but just to try it.

**2\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey and Lisa both drink the rest of their drink and look at each other._

**Suey:**

I don´t feel drunk. Do you?

**Lisa:**

Not really. I´m a little disappointed.

_They both look a little disappointed in the whole thing._

**Lisa:**

You know, my mom has a bottle of Vodka, that hasn´t been touched in years.

**Suey:**

Won´t she notice if we steal from it?

**Lisa:**

Not if we don´t take more than she´ll notice. She keeps it in a locked drawer, but I know where the key is.

**Suey:**

Okay, but we can´t drink so much, that we can´t control ourselves.

_We cut to a little later where they´re both drunk, jumping on the bed and joyfully singing along to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift, blasting from Lisa´s small stereo._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Music Room. Morning.**

_Eddy is getting ready for his first students to arrive, when Maya comes in._

**Eddy:**

You´re here early.

**Maya:**

I have to hand in my work tomorrow, so there´s literally no time to waste.

_She looks around the room as she approaches his desk. He hands her a guitar bag (with a guitar in it) to her._

**Eddy:**

Take care of it.

**Maya:**

You know, I will.

**Eddy:**

Are you confident?

**Maya:**

Confident? No, I´m the exact opposite of confident, whatever that is.

**Eddy:**

What´s wrong with it?

**Maya:**

Promise not to judge me?

**Eddy:**

When have I ever done that?

**Maya:**

I haven´t worked as hard on it as I should. There´s been a lot more late nights since Alex moved in.

**Eddy:**

How bad is the situation?

**Maya:**

I have to record and present rough versions of six to eight songs for them. I have a total of zero.

**Eddy:**

I could come over after work and try to help.

**Maya:**

I could use any help I can get right now. Thanks, Eddy.

**Eddy:**

Don´t mention it.

**Maya:**

See you later.

_She leaves the classroom, just before the first kids start filing in._

**4\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Morning.**

_Lisa is walking to her first class with Jack and Julie, who are holding hands. Lisa sees Suey (dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, with the hood on to hide her face) coming from the other direction. They make eye contact and it´s an uncomfortable moment. Suey hurries by them as fast as she can. Lisa stops to watch her walk away._

**Julie:**

What was that about?

**Jack:**

Did you have a fight or something?

**Lisa:**

I´d rather not talk about it, if that´s okay.

**Julie:**

Alright, it´s just weird to see you two not talking to each other.

**Jack:**

You´re usually like two peas in a pod.

_Suey turns a corner and Lisa follows Julie and Jack up the hallway._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Suey sits down next to Allison._

**Allison:**

Hey. What´s with the new style?

**Suey:**

I can wear this, if I want.

**Allison:**

Of course. It´s different for you, is all. I think it looks good.

**Suey:**

Thanks, I guess.

**Allison:**

What did you do in the weekend?

**Suey:**

Nothing special.

**Allison:**

Did you hang out with Lisa?

**Suey:**

What´s with all the questions? It feel like I´m being interrogated or something.

**Allison:**

Sorry. I thought it was an innocent question.

**Suey:**

No, I didn´t see her.

**Allison:**

Don´t you have rehearsal on Saturdays?

_Suey is looking uncomfortable and tries to hide in her hoodie._

**Suey:**

She wasn´t there. Can we just sit here quietly, until class starts? I´m not in a talking mood today.

**Allison:**

Sure, if that´s what you want.

_Suey sulks away inside her hoodie._

**6\. Ext. Movie Studio. Day.**

_Spinner and Paige are sitting in Spinner´s van. He´s brought her favorite burger for her._

**Paige:**

You know the way to my heart!

**Spinner:**

You´re welcome. How´s the shoot going?

**Paige:**

We´re almost back on schedule. The mood in there has completely changed like you wouldn´t believe. Lyle even smiled today!

**Spinner:**

Great! It´s bad for me, but it´s good for you.

**Paige:**

It´s crazy how time has flown, isn´t it?

**Spinner:**

We knew you´d have to move back eventually. It´s not like we can bring Hollywood here.

**Paige:**

I wish I didn´t have to leave you and the kids.

**Spinner:**

Let´s make the most of the time we have left, before we worry about it. I can´t say I´m looking forward to being long distance, but we´ll take it as it comes.

**Paige:**

I love you, Spinner. I consider myself lucky to be in your life.

**Spinner:**

I think, I´m the lucky one here.

_They kiss._

**7\. Int. Maya and Alex´s Apartment. Day**

_Maya is leading Eddy in. She´s set everything up in the living room._

**Maya:**

You didn´t have to come over. It´s hopeless.

**Eddy:**

How much have you written?

**Maya:**

In six hours I´ve come up with two parts of a song.

_They sit down._

**Eddy:**

You´ve been at this for months. Isn´t there anything you´ve written in that time, they could use?

**Maya:**

They hated the first batch of music I gave them. I don´t think Eli would have given me a second chance, If it hadn´t been for Miles.

_Eddy grabs his guitar._

**Eddy:**

I don´t believe in giving up without a fight. We used to be pretty good at this, remember?

**Maya:**

If nothing else, you can help me forget my troubles. I haven´t told Jay the truth about how bad it´s going.

**Eddy:**

He´s a big boy. I´m sure he can handle bad news.

**Maya:**

It isn´t that. He warned me about moving in with Alex. If I tell him I failed, at some point I´ll also have to tell him why. I wish I´d told him sooner, but it´s too late for that now.

**Eddy:**

The guy´s in love with you. I´m sure he´ll let it slide.

**Maya:**

I´m not sure this time.

**Eddy:**

He´s stayed with you through everything else, hasn´t he?

**Maya:**

I hope you´re right. Do you want to hear, what I´ve come up with?

_Eddy nods and she starts playing on her keyboard._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Don´t Dream It´s Over" by Crowded House.**

_We start with seeing Suey watching Lisa from afar and looking sad. Lisa gets in the car with her mom and spends the ride looking out the window with a blank stare, making her mom worry about her. She tries to play guitar in her room, but her eyes keep going back to a picture of her, Suey and Chrissy together at a beach. She puts her guitar away and stares at the picture in stead. We cut to Suey in her room staring at her copy of it. She takes her phone and finds Lisa´s number, but can´t get herself to call her. Lisa is doing exactly the same._

**9\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Manny is lying down on her couch. Paige is putting cushions behind her back, to make sure she´s comfortable._

**Manny:**

You don´t have to do this. I´m not THAT pregnant yet.

**Paige:**

I want to. My nurturing side has been coming out lately.

_Manny lies down and looks very comfortable. Paige sits down in a chair._

**Manny:**

I´m liking the nurturing side of you.

**Paige:**

It comes from being with Spinner and his kids.

**Manny:**

Have you told him about your job interview?

**Paige:**

I don´t want to get his hopes up, in case I don´t get it.

**Manny:**

Why wouldn´t you?

**Paige:**

I don´t know who else is applying for it. Maybe there´s someone, who´s better qualified than me, you never know.

**Manny:**

I don´t know how you can even think about leaving them.

**Paige:**

I can´t give up everything, I´ve worked hard for and start fresh in a different job. That would be crazy.

**Manny:**

What´s crazy is giving up your chance to have the family, you wanted with the perfect guy for you.

**Paige:**

We are good together, I can´t deny that.

**Manny:**

The two of you were meant to be together as much as Emma and Sean or me and Eddy are. You´re a smart woman. Don´t make a stupid decision here.

**Paige:**

You make it sound so easy.

_Manny picks up the remote._

**Manny:**

Ready for a blast from the past?

**Paige:**

What have you got?

_Manny pulls up the title screen to "Mewesical" on the TV._

**Manny:**

Ta-da!

**Paige:**

You know I used to put that movie on, when I wanted people to leave.

**Manny:**

C´mon! It was our first real Hollywood movie.

**Paige:**

Thank god, there´s more wine left!

**10\. Int. Movie Studio. Morning.**

_Eli is talking to Paige, while the camera crew is getting ready to shoot a scene at the school. Maya is led in by an assistant. Paige notices her and points her out to Eli, who walks over to her._

**Eli:**

What do we owe the pleasure?

**Maya:**

I wanted to know, if you´ve heard my songs.

**Eli:**

I was already asleep, when you sent it.

**Maya:**

I was burning the midnight oil to get it ready. I just really hope you like it.

**Eli:**

Can you listen to it and say you´re satisfied?

**Maya:**

I think I can.

**Eli:**

Then you´ve done what you can. You´re a talented young woman, but it´s a difficult business to get in to. I don´t want you to be too disappointed, if we don´t use it.

**Maya:**

This is sort of my one and only plan.

**Eli:**

Have you heard about a movie of mine called "New York Raw"?

**Maya:**

I´m sorry, I can´t say that I have.

**Eli:**

In my own mind, it was the best New York movie ever. It was basically a long artsy love letter to the city. I was so set on making it, that when I couldn´t find a studio to finance it, I went out on a limb and financed it myself.

**Maya:**

How much did you spend?

**Eli:**

All the savings me and my wife had and then some. The reason why you´ve never heard about it, is because I ran out of money thanks to my own perfectionism and it ended up unfinished. All of our savings were gone and the story of my failure was all over the internet.

**Maya:**

How did you bounce back?

**Eli:**

With the help of my wife. She´s picked me up more times than I can count and she´s the one, that´s always had my back. She kicked my butt off the couch and got me back out there.

**Maya:**

I don´t know what I´d do without Jay. When I look back at my life, everything is before him or after him.

**Eli:**

What you have with him is clearly special. Jobs come and go in this business, but as long as you have people in you life, who love you, that´s all that matters.

**Maya:**

If only love paid the bills, huh?

**Eli:**

Miles has told me a lot about you and it´s sounds to me like you´re stronger, than you give yourself credit for. You´ll be okay, I´m sure of it. I´ll call you later about the music.

**Maya:**

Okay.

_He heads back to his director´s chair. Maya leaves, looking a little disappointed._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Lisa has arrived at school, only to find Suey waiting by her locker. They make eye contact and Lisa resigns to having to talk to her. Suey looks very nervous and Lisa isn´t comfortable with the situation either._

**Suey:**

Can we talk?

**Lisa:**

It´s still a little weird.

**Suey:**

But were still friends, right?

**Lisa:**

Of course we are.

**Suey:**

Can´t we just pretend, that it didn´t happen?

**Lisa:**

I don´t want to talk about it here, where everyone can hear us. I´ll call you tonight.

_Suey looks a little relieved._

**Suey:**

When?

**Lisa:**

Let´s say around eight.

**Suey:**

I just want us to get past this and be friends like we used to be.

**Lisa:**

Me too, but it could take me a while.

**Suey:**

That´s fine. You have a super awesome day, okay?

**Lisa:**

You too.

_Lisa watches her leave for a few seconds, before opening her locker._

**12\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Jay is driving Paige to her job interview. She´s shuffling through pictures on her phone._

**Paige:**

I know it´s here somewhere.

**Jay:**

Maybe it isn´t there, because it didn´t happen.

**Paige:**

Ha!

_She shows him a picture on her phone. It´s from a Bruno Mars concert, where Paige is among the back up singers. Jay looks impressed._

**Jay:**

I wouldn´t believe it, if I wasn´t looking at it!

**Paige:**

It´s from an Oscars afterparty a few years ago.

**Jay:**

I should have known better.

**Paige:**

You can keep the ten bucks.

**Jay:**

Thanks. Is there any famous person, you haven´t met?

**Paige:**

There´s plenty, but it isn´t as big a deal to me as it used to be.

_She starts shuffling through her photos again._

**Jay:**

It´s a lot more exciting than living here. If my life in L.A. had been like yours, I would have stayed in a heartbeat.

**Paige:**

This is my favorite picture.

_She shows him the picture. It´s of her, Spinner, Chrissy, James and Adam at Chrissy´s birthday party._

**Jay:**

It seems you´ve made you choice.

**Paige:**

First step is getting this job.

_She looks at the picture and smiles to herself._

**13\. Int. Maya and Alex´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya, Jay and Alex are having fun eating Tacos and drinking Coronas. They have salsa music on in the background._

**Maya:**

We should do this every night.

**Alex:**

It beats the boring days in prison.

**Jay:**

How´s work going?

**Alex:**

It´s alright. I´ve mostly had evening jobs, but the good thing about that, is I don´t go out and spend all my money in bars. Believe it or not, but I, Alex Nunez, have opened my first savings account!

**Jay:**

You´re finally starting to join the rest of the adults! Congratulations.

**Alex:**

Thanks. It´s almost weird to feel like I´m in control of my life. I can´t even remember the last time, I felt like that.

**Maya:**

I´m proud of you.

_Maya and Alex smile at each other and the three of them toast._

**Jay:**

Do you know if they´re looking for people?

**Alex:**

I don´t know, but I doesn´t hurt to ask.

**Maya:**

What about me?

**Alex:**

You´re a little small to be a guard.

**Maya:**

Jay says I´m deceptively strong, when I pin him down on the bed.

**Alex:**

Don´t trust everything said in the heat of the moment, Sweetie.

_She looks him straight in the eyes, while he has a mouth full of taco._

**Maya:**

Is what she´s saying true, Jay Hobart? Did you lie to me?

_He shrugs his shoulders and looks apologetic._

**Maya:**

I should have known you´re like all the other men, my mom warned me about.

**Alex:**

Just be happy you´re not the one, he gave Gonorrhea to.

_Jay takes a sip of beer to wash down his taco. Maya´s phone rings. She picks it up and looks nervous._

**Maya:**

It´s Eli.

_It rings a few more times, while she stares at it._

**Jay:**

You have to find out sooner or later.

_She presses the touchscreen and puts it up to her ear._

**Maya:**

Hi, Eli. How´s it going?

_She waits for him to answer._

**Maya:**

That´s nice. We´re having a Mexican night with Tacos and the works.

_She waits for him to answer, but the more he talks, the more disappointed she looks._

**Maya:**

I understand. Thanks for giving me the chance.

_As she listens to him, we begin to see a few tears stream out. Jay moves over as close to her as he can and hugs her._

**Maya:**

Bye. Say hi to Miles from me.

_She presses the touchpad, puts her phone away and lets Jay comfort her._

**Alex:**

What did he say?

**Maya:**

It was an improvement, but they didn´t think it fit with the style, they´re going for. They´re going with someone more experienced.

**Jay:**

I´m sorry, honey. I know how badly you wanted this.

**Maya:**

I´m going to my room to be alone for a while. I hope that´s cool with you guys.

**Jay:**

Are you sure? I can just lie there and hold you. We don´t have to talk, if you don´t want to.

**Maya:**

I need a few hours to let this sink in.

**Alex:**

When you´re ready, you can come back in. We´ll make tonight all about cheering you up.

**Jay:**

We´ll get through this together, like we always do.

_Maya and Jay kiss, before she gets up from the table and leaves them._

**14\. Int. Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy is in such a great mood, that she does a few dance steps, as she goes to answer the door. We hear the sound of music coming from the living room. It´s Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

Hey! Welcome to the party house!

_Lisa comes in._

**Lisa:**

What´s going on?

**Chrissy:**

Paige has found a job here!

**Lisa:**

So, she isn´t leaving?

**Chrissy:**

No, she´s staying here!

**Lisa:**

That´s amazing! Is she gonna live with you guys?

**Chrissy:**

Of course, she is! We´ll be like a normal family and I get the best second mom, I could ask for!

**Lisa:**

Come here.

_Lisa gives her a hug. Chrissy´s good mood has rubbed off on her a little bit as well._

**Lisa:**

I´m so happy for you.

**Chrissy:**

What about your mom? Didn´t you tell me, she´s seeing someone?

**Lisa:**

It´s some boring accountant named David. I´ve only met him a few times, but he seems nice enough. My mom likes him and that´s the main thing, I guess.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe we´ll both end up with happy families!

**Lisa:**

There´s something I need your advice on.

**15\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is sitting on her bed. Lisa paces around the room as she talks._

**Lisa:**

You haven´t been to school these last days, so you haven´t seen what been going on with me and Suey.

**Chrissy:**

What´s been going on?

**Lisa:**

To understand it, I have to tell you about what happened on Saturday. Me and her got drunk on my mom´s Vodka.

**Chrissy:**

Oh, my God!

**Lisa:**

Sandy gave us two small bottles, but we couldn´t really feel it.

**Chrissy:**

How much did you drink?

**Lisa:**

We mixed it with some sodas and had two drinks each, but I think we might have put too much Vodka in them.

**Chrissy:**

Well, did you have fun?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, for the most part. Until ...

_She has trouble getting it out._

**Chrissy:**

Did you get into a fight?

**Lisa:**

You could say it was the opposite. She kissed me.

_Chrissy looks surprised._

**Chrissy:**

Wow! I had no idea she was a lesbian.

**Lisa:**

I don´t know if she is. The thing is, that when she kissed me, I kissed her back.

_She stops pacing and looks Chrissy in the eyes._

**Chrissy:**

Wasn´t that ...

**Lisa:**

My first kiss. Yeah.

**Chrissy:**

Do you think you´re a lesbian?

**Lisa:**

I haven´t even turned 14 yet and I´ve just had my first kiss! How am I supposed to know?

_She sits down next to Chrissy on the bed._

**Chrissy:**

Did you like it?

**Lisa:**

If I told you it felt right, would you hate me?

_Chrissy pulls her in for a hug, that seems to comfort her._

**Chrissy:**

Of course, I won´t. How does she feel?

**Lisa:**

I´ve tried to ignore her since it happened.

**Chrissy:**

Why?

**Lisa:**

Because it´s weird, okay? Maybe older girls can be lesbians, but I don´t have any idea how to deal with this. We talked today and she said, that she wants to pretend, like it didn´t happen.

**Chrissy:**

But you´re not sure, that´s what she really wants?

**Lisa:**

I don´t even know what I want. I told her, I´d call her tonight.

**Chrissy:**

You can use my room, if you want to.

**Lisa:**

Thanks. I can just imagine my mom´s reaction, if she overheard me.

**Chrissy:**

I doesn´t matter to me if you like boys or girls. To me, you´ll always just be Lisa.

**Lisa:**

I don´t know what to say to her.

**Chrissy:**

You´ll figure it out.

_She gives her a small kiss on the forehead before leaving her and shutting the door. Lisa takes her phone and presses the touchpad a few times, before putting it up to her ear._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	41. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Suey´s band have an out of town gig while Lola and Zoe do some babysitting and the Hollingsworth´s spend quality time together

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E08 - ON THE ROAD AGAIN

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Lola and Zoe are getting hot and heavy on their couch._

**Zoe:**

She could be here any minute.

**Lola:**

Isn´t there always time for a quickie?

_The doorbell rings. Lola looks disappointed._

_We cut to a few minutes later. Lisa is on the couch next to Lola, Zoe brings her a soda._

**Lisa:**

Thanks.

_She opens it and takes a sip._

**Zoe:**

I´m dying to find out, what we´re supposed to be experts on.

**Lisa:**

How do you know if you´re gay?

_Both Lola and Zoe are surprised._

**Lola:**

I guess that is a subject, we´re experts on.

**Lisa:**

There´s this girl I´m close friends with and she thinks she might be ... you know, gay.

**Zoe:**

It can´t be Chrissy.

**Lisa:**

No, it isn´t Chrissy.

**Lola:**

Tell us why she thinks, she might be gay.

**Lisa:**

She kissed another girl and she liked it. Like a lot!

**Zoe:**

Like something out of a Katy Perry song. If she liked it as much as you say she did, that´s a pretty clear indicator. She could also be Bi-sexual.

**Lisa:**

She says that she doesn´t get crushes on boys anymore.

**Lola:**

The right boy could still come along, you never know. But I´d say that she sounds like, she´s mainly in to girls. Does she have a crush on a girl right now?

**Lisa:**

I think so, but she´s my age. Isn´t she too young for all that stuff?

**Lola:**

People find out at different times in their lives. I didn´t until I was 18.

**Zoe:**

I was 16. Of course I didn´t admit to myself until a year later. Tristan was probably your age, when he found out.

**Lisa:**

Was he teased because of it?

**Zoe:**

He was, but he had good friends who accepted him for who he is. As long as you have a few good ones of those, you can forget about the rest, most of the time anyway.

**Lola:**

This girl is probably going through a lot of crazy things in her mind right now. She´ll need friends, who support her no matter what she finds out about herself.

**Zoe:**

If she finds out she´s gay, some people will turn homophobic on her. I hope you won´t be one of them.

**Lisa:**

There´s no chance of that happening.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Frankie´s House. Morning.**

_It´s still very early in the morning and the sun is just beginning to rise. Frankie, dressed for a fishing trip (which looks very unusual, compared to her usual look) locks the door and strolls down the walkway with her eyes still half closed. Miles is standing next to her car, also dressed for fishing. He´s in a good mood._

**Miles:**

You are a beautiful sight in the morning.

**Frankie:**

I can´t remember that last time I was up at this ungodly hour!

**Miles:**

I brought coffee.

**Frankie:**

I´m gonna need it.

_He holds out the car keys, but she just shakes her head. He opens the passenger door and gallantly invites her inside._

**3\. Int. Frankie´s Car. Morning.**

_Miles is driving, while Frankie is enjoying a cup of coffee in the passenger seat._

**Frankie:**

Do you think we´ll catch something?

**Miles:**

I´d be surprised if we didn´t.

**Frankie:**

I think I still remember how to tie the knot, when you put the hook on.

**Miles:**

If you can´t, then me or dad can help you.

**Frankie:**

Just like it was, when I was a kid.

**Miles:**

And I promise we won´t throw worms at you, like Hunter did.

**Frankie:**

After he found out I was scared of them, he became merciless.

**Miles:**

It´s just an earthworm, Frankie! It can´t hurt you in any way!

**Frankie:**

You didn´t wake up with a handful of them crawling around in your hair.

**Miles:**

The only time dad spanked him.

**Frankie:**

I can´t believe you´re leaving soon. Us being like this and becoming a family again. It´s been like a dream come true in many ways.

**Miles:**

You´re not the only one who´s enjoyed it.

_They smile at each other._

**4\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Zoe and Lola have just let Emma and Sean in. Sean is carrying Lizzie on his arm, while Emma has her hands full with all her things._

**Zoe:**

I´ll help you with that.

_She helps Emma put Lizzie´s things on a table._

**Lola:**

Hey, Sean.

**Sean:**

Hey. I should hand this little one over to you.

_He hands her off to Lola, who is having trouble holding her right, because she´s squirming._

**Sean:**

It takes her a few minutes to get used to new people.

**Lola:**

I´m just scared that I´ll drop her. Zoe?

_She hands Lizzie over to Zoe, who instantly calms her down. She kisses her on the tip of her nose, making little Lizzie coo wih joy._

**Emma:**

She loves her aunt Zoe, there´s no doubt about that.

**Sean:**

She´ll like you too, once she gets used to you.

**Lola:**

I guess today is the perfect chance for that.

**Emma:**

We´ll be back tomorrow around noon. If there´s anything at all, don´t hesitate to call us, okay?

**Zoe:**

Don´t worry about a thing. You guys have fun at the wedding.

**Sean:**

If it had been her family, it might have been fun.

**Emma:**

They´re not that bad.

**Sean:**

You can´t tell me you´re looking forward to another belching contest between my uncle Merle and my half-cousin Janice?

**Emma:**

That 14 second one she did impressed me, that´s all I´m saying!

**Zoe:**

It sounds like a high class event.

_Emma kisses little Lizzie goodbye._

**Emma:**

Be nice to Lola and Zoe.

_Lizzie gives a little hiccup as an answer. Sean and Emma wave good bye and they leave. Zoe is completely mesmerized with love for Lizzie. Lola comes over and kisses Zoe on the cheek._

**Zoe:**

This is the best day, I could have asked for.

**Lola:**

I´m glad, you know how to take care of her.

**Zoe:**

She´s just a baby. It isn´t all that complicated.

_Zoe talks babytalk to Lizzie._

**5\. Ext. Street. Morning.**

_Lisa is waiting by the curb, holding a guitar case in one hand and a bag in her other hand. She sees a car approaching. It pulls over right in front of where she´s standing. Nancy is driving, with Megan on the passenger seat. Mickey, Sandy and Suey are in the backseat._

**Lisa:**

Weren´t we supposed to get a van?

**Nancy:**

My dad needed the van for work. We´ll manage.

**Lisa:**

That´s easy for you to say! Where am I supposed to sit?

**Nancy:**

You´ll have to sit on Suey´s lap. Either that or she sits on yours.

**Mickey:**

It´s called paying your dues, Lisa. A lot of bands had to survive for months like this. I´m sure you can handle an hour and a half each way.

**Lisa:**

I guess so. Is it okay with you, Suey?

**Suey:**

It isn´t like there´s a choice. I guess that´s what we get for being small for our age.

**Megan:**

Put your things in the trunk, so we can get out of here.

_Lisa opens the trunk and puts her things in, before closing it again. She opens the rear passenger door._

**Lisa:**

Top or bottom?

**Suey:**

I don´t care.

**Sandy:**

Just get in. You can switch half-way, if it´s too uncomfortable.

_Lisa climbs in on Suey´s lap and closes the door. It´s very tight in there._

**Nancy:**

Are you alright back there?

_Lisa can hear that Suey is smelling her, now that they´re pressed together._

**Lisa:**

Yeah, we´re fine.

_Nancy starts driving._

**6\. Ext. Lake. Day.**

_Frankie is looking down at a bundle of earthworms, that are wrapped in an old newspaper._

**Frankie:**

You´re really making me do this?

**Miles:**

You aren´t a little kid anymore. I´m not putting your bait on for you.

**Frankie:**

Can´t we just pretend I am?

**Miles:**

Ah-ah. It´s time to face your fears.

**Frankie:**

You´re mean.

**Miles:**

This is something you´ve been afraid of since you were a kid, right?

**Frankie:**

Yes.

**Miles:**

So pick up one of those worms, impale it on the hook and show them who the boss is!

_She makes a disgusted face as she picks up a worm. She keeps pulling it and realizes that it´s a very long and fat one she has._

**Miles:**

That one´s too long to waste on one throw. Cut it in half, before you put it on.

**Frankie:**

You´re kidding!

**Miles:**

No I´m not. Worms get part of them eaten or cut off in nature all the time. When that happens, the "eaten" end grows into a new head.

**Frankie:**

They´re so disgusting!

**Miles:**

Just grab your knife and do it.

_She puts the worm on a rock and gets out a swiss army knife. She cuts it in half, making her gag._

**Miles:**

Think happy thoughts.

_She puts one half of the worm back with the others. Miles picks it up. Frankie´s half is squirming like there´s no tomorrow._

**Miles:**

Now grab your hook and put it on there fast. It doesn´t want to be food for other animals any more than we do.

_Miles easily puts his on the hook. Frankie struggles with it, but succeeds in the end. She smiles at her triumph._

**Frankie:**

I did it!

**Miles:**

I knew you could. Do you think you can do it again?

**Frankie:**

I did it this time, didn´t I?

**Miles:**

Soon you´ll be the best baiter in the world.

_They wash their hands in the lake. Miles Senior is coming towards them, carrying his fishing rod._

**Miles:**

Any luck?

**Miles Senior:**

I had one, but I lost it.

**Frankie:**

I´m sorry, dad.

**Miles Senior:**

It was probably too small anyway. The good news is, that it looks like there´s plenty of fish out there.

_The three of them smile._

**7\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lola is on the floor playing with Lizzie. Lizzie is trying to put blocks in the right shaped holes and Lola thinks it´s fascinating. Zoe comes in, ready to go out._

**Zoe:**

It looks like you two will be okay for a few hours.

**Lola:**

She´s like a tiny genius!

**Zoe:**

I knew you´d get along.

**Lola:**

She´s easy to get along with. How anyone couldn´t love this little wonder, is beyond me.

**Zoe:**

Wait until she starts crying and won´t stop again.

**Lola:**

I can´t imagine her doing that.

**Zoe:**

All babies do.

_They kiss goodbye._

**Lola:**

See you soon.

**Zoe:**

I´ll be back before you know it.

_Zoe leaves them._

**Lola:**

I guess it just you and auntie Lola, huh?

_Lizzie crawls over to her._

**Lola:**

Do you want to sit with me?

_She picks her up and places her on her lap, but soon makes a face._

**Lola:**

Okay, Lola. You´ll have to learn sometime. You´re doing this for Zoe.

_She tickles Lizzie´s tummy a little, making her coo._

**Lola:**

We´ll get through this together.

_She kisses Lizzie on the forehead and gets up._

**8\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_DFF are standing at the entrance looking at the stage and all the seats set up. They look a bit overwhelmed._

**Sandy:**

I had no idea it was this big.

**Nancy:**

It´s our biggest crowd yet, that´s for sure.

_Megan eyes Lisa._

**Megan:**

You´re surprisingly calm.

**Lisa:**

I think, I´m trying to comprehend it.

**Mickey:**

Don´t tell me, you´re gonna panic like last time.

**Suey:**

Don´t pick on her. Stage fright is exactly uncommon.

**Mickey:**

Sorry. The way you defend her any chance you get, you´d think she was your girlfriend or something.

_Suey gets on the defensive._

**Suey:**

We´re just friends.

**Sandy:**

We know you´re just friends. She´s teasing you, is all.

**Lisa:**

It wasn´t funny.

**Mickey:**

Don´t tell me you´re getting your panties in a bunch, too. Grow a sense of humor, will you?

**Nancy:**

It would be better for the band if you were lesbos.

**Sandy:**

Every band needs something to set them apart.

**Suey:**

We´ll have to find something else.'

**Sandy:**

Can´t you just pretend?

**Suey/Lisa**

NO!

**Sandy:**

Okay, I won´t mention it again.

_Lisa tries to make eye contact with Suey, but she looks away._

**9\. Ext. Lake. Day.**

_Frankie is reeling in a fish. Miles and Miles Senior are standing behind her._

**Frankie:**

This one is huge. I can feel it.

**Miles:**

The net is ready, when you need it.

_She reels it in, but is a bit disappointed that it isn´t anywhere near the beast, she expected it to be._

**Miles:**

That is some Loch Ness monster, you´ve caught there.

**Frankie:**

Ha, ha. It still counts.

_Miles catches it in the net. He easily unhooks it and sets it free again._

**Miles Senior:**

We´ll catch him again, when he gets bigger.

**Miles:**

It looks like, you have another date with the worms.

**Frankie:**

Worms, Smurms. I´m not afraid of them anymore.

_She takes her rod and leaves them. They look at their own rods, in rodholders on the shore._

**Miles:**

At least someone´s catching something.

**Miles Senior:**

Whether we catch anything or not doesn´t matter.

**Miles:**

No, it doesn´t.

_They admire they beautiful surroundings around them._

**Miles Senior:**

I should go out here more often.

**Miles:**

We should. I wish we hadn´t wasted those years not talking.

**Miles Senior:**

You not talking to me made me realize, I had to change. If you hadn´t, I don´t think we´d be talking right now.

_They smile at each other. Frankie comes back._

**Frankie:**

This time, I´m catching our dinner.

**Miles Senior:**

Show us how it´s done, Sweetie.

_She steps down to the edge of the lake and casts._

**10\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lizzie is crying and Lola is trying to calm her down._

**Lola:**

Please stop crying! Why won´t you stop!

_She tries making faces at Lizzie, which captures her attention momentarily, before she starts crying again. She grabs her phone and goes out to the kitchen. She rings someone and puts the phone up to her ear._

**Zoe (voice over):**

Hey.

**Lola:**

Where are you?

**Zoe (voice over):**

Almost done. I´ll be home in half an hour.

**Lola:**

There´s no way, you can come home now?

**Zoe (voice over):**

What´s wrong?

**Lola:**

It´s Lizzie. She won´t stop crying.

**Zoe (voice over):**

It isn´t so easy being a mum now, is it?

**Lola:**

No, it´s a nightmare. I feel so bad for her.

**Zoe (voice over):**

She´s probably just fuzzy or hungry. Have you tried feeding her?

**Lola:**

She just ate half an hour ago.

**Zoe (voice over):**

Did you burp her, like I showed you?

**Lola:**

I did. She barfed a little on me.

**Zoe (voice over):**

They´ll do that sometimes. Have you tried singing to her?

**Lola:**

I don´t know her taste in music!

**Zoe (voice over);**

Try with some baby songs.

**Lola:**

Alright.

**Zoe (voice over):**

You never know what works with babies. If one thing doesn´t you just try another. See you.

**Lola:**

See you.

_She walks back in to the living room, where Lizzie´s still crying and sits down next to where she´s lying on the couch._

**Lola:**

Baby songs. Okay. _Itsy, bitsy spider, something, something, something._ I´m afraid I don´t remember that one, honey.

_She tries to come up with one._

**Lola:**

It´s hopeless. We´re gonna have to try this my way.

_We cut to Lizzie sitting quietly on the couch, mesmerized by what she´s seeing. "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake is playing on the stereo and Lola is singing in to her hairbrush and pretending she´s David Coverdale._

**Lola/Coverdale (voice over):**

_But I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams._

_Lola jumps on the table when the chorus hits and does her best impression of Tawny Kitaen writhing herself on the hood of David Coverdale´s car in the music video._

**Lola/Coverdale (voice over):**

_Here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I´ve ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_But I´ve made up my mind_

_I ain´t wasting no more time, so here I go again._

_Lizzie smiles and coos at Lola´s silliness, making Lola light up._

**Lola:**

I knew Whitesnake would do the trick!

_She picks up Lizzie and dances around with her while she sings along._

**11\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

_Lisa is searching through the backstage area._

**Lisa:**

Suey!

_She walks up to a stagehand, who´s packing things in to a flightcase._

**Lisa:**

Sorry, but have you seen a short, Asian girl?

**Stagehand:**

Wearing bright clothes?

**Lisa:**

That´s probably her.

**Stagehand:**

I saw a girl like that go outside a few minutes ago.

**Lisa:**

Thanks.

**Stagehand:**

I heard your band, when you did your soundcheck. You´re pretty good.

**Lisa:**

I´m a bit nervous. We´re up next and were missing a band member.

**Stagehand:**

You better go and find her, then. I´m sure you guys will do great out there.

**Lisa:**

Thanks. Right now I have to worry about one thing at a time.

_She exits through a door._

**12\. Ext. School. Evening.**

_Suey is sitting on a bench, sobbing, when Lisa comes out and looks for her. Suey wipes her eyes and tries to look normal._

**Lisa:**

Suey!

**Suey:**

I´m over here!

_Lisa sees her and they meet each other half way._

**Lisa:**

We´re next.

**Suey:**

I know. I´m just a little messed up right now.

**Lisa:**

I don´t think I´ve ever heard you use those words. Where´s the positive and fun Suey, I know?

**Suey:**

I know we said that we´d try to ignore what happened. The thing is that I can´t.

**Lisa:**

Why not?

**Suey:**

Because I´m so crazy about you, that it almost hurts inside. To know that you don´t feel that way at all, makes it all hurt that much worse.

_There´s an awkward silence between them._

**Lisa:**

What if I said, that I feel the same way about you?

_Suey is pleasantly surprised._

**Suey:**

You do?

_Lisa nods._

**Lisa:**

But you´ll have to be very patient with me, okay?

**Suey:**

It´s not like I´m ready for something crazy either. That kiss with you. That was my first too.

**Lisa:**

What about the boy from camp, you told me about?

**Suey:**

I made him up, so you´d think I was all worldly.

**Lisa:**

The thing is, I don´t know when I´ll be ready for kissing and all that with a girl. Even if it is you.

**Suey:**

I can live with that. What about hugging? Is that okay?

**Lisa:**

I´d say it is.

**Suey:**

What if I was to hug you and kiss you on the cheek?

**Lisa:**

Alright.

_They hug and kiss each other on the cheek_

**Lisa:**

I´m afraid that´s as wild as it gets with me right now.

**Suey:**

What about holding hands?

**Lisa:**

Absolutely.

_They take each other´s hand and head back inside._

**13\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Miles is cooking away in the kitchen, while Diana is setting the table. Frankie and Miles Senior are watching TV in the living room._

**Miles:**

I can do that, mom.

**Diana:**

No, I want to. I´m just happy, you all had such a wonderful day.

**Miles:**

Not fishing wise. Well, except for ...

_We hear Frankie yelling from the living room._

**Frankie:**

YOU AREN´T RUINING MY GORGEOUS FISH OUT THERE, I HOPE!

**Miles:**

You should have heard how cocky she was on the ride home.

**Diana:**

She´s going to miss you a lot, when you leave.

**Miles:**

I´m gonna miss the hell out of her too, but that´s life. Come over here. I want you to taste this sauce and tell me if it´s good.

_He dips a spoon in the sauce and hands it to her. She tastes it and nods with a smile. He looks pleased._

**14\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Lola very quietly closes the door in to their bedroom and sneaks in to the living room, where Zoe is waiting for her. Lola sits down next to her on the couch._

**Zoe:**

Do you feel like fooling around?

**Lola:**

Not with the B-A-B-Y in the next room!

**Zoe:**

Look at you, the uptight mom who´s afraid her baby daughter will hear her.

**Lola:**

She´ll find out about all that soon enough. Right now, she´s the most perfect little innocent being there is.

**Zoe:**

You are so in love with her!

**Lola:**

I don´t think, I can deny that.

_They kiss._

**Zoe:**

It´s been a long time since we talked about having one of our own.

**Lola:**

We just moved in together a few months ago.

**Zoe:**

I know. Taking it slow and one step at a time has worked perfectly so far, but I think we´re ready for it.

**Lola:**

What about the money? Artificial insemination isn´t cheap and neither is adoption.

**Zoe:**

No one says we can´t start looking in to it.

**Lola:**

I´ll get my I-Pad

_They kiss again, before Lola gets up to find her I-Pad._

**15\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Lisa is getting her guitar and her bag out of the trunk. Nancy closes it for her._

**Nancy:**

We turned some heads tonight, didn´t we?

**Lisa:**

I think so. Being on stage tonight was the wildest rush, I´ve ever tried.

**Nancy:**

You´re not the only one. See you Monday, Superstar!

**Lisa:**

I´m hardly a superstar!

_She walks up to the rear window, where Suey sticks her head out._

**Suey:**

You are in my opinion.

**Lisa:**

You and Megan are the singers. The rest of us just fill up the background.

**Megan:**

At least someone here knows who the star is!

_Sandy punches her hard in the shoulder._

**Sandy:**

Learn to control your ego, Star!

**Megan:**

Auw.

_She holds her shoulder. Lisa and Suey hug goodnight._

**Lisa:**

What are we doing tomorrow?

**Suey:**

We´ll find something fun to do.

**Lisa:**

Goodnight, guys!

_The girls wave goodbye and drive off. Lisa starts walking towards the apartment building, she lives in._

**16\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa puts her guitar to the side and lays down on her bed. Her phone buzzes and she picks it up. It says that she has a message from Suey. She opens it and it reads "XOXO". She smiles and holds the phone to her heart._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	42. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie´s night was so wild, that she can´t remember anything.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S4E09 - LAST NIGHT

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Frankie´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Frankie wakes up in her bed and she looks like something the cat dragged in. She grabs her head and sits up. She looks under the covers._

**Frankie:**

Where are you, panties?

_She touches something under the bed and makes a face. She pulls it out and it´s a used condom._

**Frankie:**

Oh, no.

_She´s clearly not happy at what she´s found._

**2\. Int. Frankie´s Living Room. Morning.**

_Frankie comes out of her bedroom, still somewhat dizzy. She half staggers to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of it, which she downs half of and lets out a small burp as she struggles to keep it down. She comes in to the living room and is very surprised at what she sees._

**Frankie:**

Ahem!

_She shakes someone._

**Frankie:**

What the hell happened last night?.

_We see that she´s woken up Miles, who´s spooning with Amy on the couch, both fully dressed. He´s a bit disoriented. Amy wakes up as well, when he starts to move. Her and Miles look at each other._

**Miles:**

What happened? I can´t remember half of it.

**Amy:**

We lost you after the karaoke bar. You left with Maya and Jay.

**Frankie:**

I think I had sex with someone last night.

**Amy:**

We could hear you snoring when we got here.

**Frankie:**

When was that?

**Amy:**

Three-ish.

**Frankie:**

So whoever it was loved and left me before you got here.

**Miles:**

You have no clue who it was?

**Frankie:**

All I know is there´s a used condom in my bed and I didn´t have my panties on, when I woke up.

**Amy:**

You´re not the first one it´s happened to.

**Frankie:**

I have to find out who it was.

_She takes another sip from her water bottle._

**OPENNG CREDITS.**

**3\. Int. Frankie´s Living Room. Morning.**

_Miles is pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Amy. Frankie has a fresh water bottle in front of her._

**Miles:**

For my lady.

**Frankie:**

Oh, stop it.

**Amy:**

All we did was kiss, you have my guarantee.

**Miles:**

Why did we sleep here?

**Amy:**

You forgot your coat at the karaoke bar.

**Miles:**

Oh, crap. With my wallet and everything?

**Amy:**

I think so.

**Miles:**

Damn it! Why didn´t we go to your place?

**Amy:**

It´s messy right now, plus it´s much further away.

**Miles:**

How did we get in?

**Frankie:**

We´re key buddies.

**Amy:**

You don´t remember anything from last night?

**Miles:**

I remember having fun and kissing a lot.

**Frankie:**

That´s why I left! I´m starting to remember.

**4\. Int. Karaoke Bar. Evening.**

_It´s the night before and we´re at the karaoke bar. Frankie (who´s slightly drunk) is at the bar, getting drinks, when Maya comes up to her. She´s looking more than a little anibriated too._

**Maya:**

I thought you could use a hand.

**Frankie:**

You´ve always been the helpful type. I like that about you.

**Maya:**

Much obliged, my lady! Speaking of ... stuff ... how do you like that view?

_They see Miles and Amy flirting._

**Frankie:**

I´d rather if he´s with her than some skank and I know he´ll treat her better than any of her other boyfriends or girlfriends did.

**Maya:**

They make a cute couple.

**Frankie:**

There´s also the extra fun of seeing my parent´s faces, when he introduces his ex-jailbird girlfriend to them.

**Maya:**

Still, don´t you think it could get weird, if they got together, broke up and you´d still have to work with her?

**Frankie:**

If they can find happiness together, I can´t see why I should come between them.

**5\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Morning.**

**Amy:**

Aww!

**Frankie:**

What can I say? I like you both.

**Amy:**

You wouldn´t have a problem with it, if we dated?

**Miles:**

Ehm ... You do know that I live in Paris and I´m going back in a few weeks, right?

**Amy:**

I meant hypothetically.

**Frankie:**

If you want to date, go ahead and date. It wouldn´t be the worst decision either of you have made.

**Miles:**

We´re getting off topic here. What happened next?

**Frankie:**

I remember you two sang a Bryan Adams song together and it was BAD.

**6\. Int. Karaoke Bar. Evening.**

_Miles and Amy are singing "When You´re Gone" by Bryan Adams and Mel B. There´s been many good singers in the series, but those two aren´t among them. The bar is noticeably more empty than it was before. Maya and Jay are standing with Frankie in the crowd, listening to it._

**Maya:**

He should stick to writing.

**Frankie:**

And her to clerk-dom or whatever you call it.

_The guitar solo comes. Amy and Miles drunkenly make out during it._

**Jay:**

They know how to put on a show, you have to give them that much.

**Maya:**

At least it´s only one song.

**Frankie:**

I have a feeling, I´ll be the fifth wheel tonight.

**Jay:**

You´re welcome to join us.

**Frankie:**

Where are you going?

**Maya:**

Do you remember the band I rehearsed with?

**Frankie:**

The one with Eddy?

**Maya:**

Exactamundo! They´re playing a gig tonight.

_Frankie listens to Miles and Amy´s incredibly off key singing for a few seconds._

**Frankie:**

I don´t know. Miles and me won´t get many chances to go out like this, before he leaves.

**Maya:**

Okay, but we have to leave soon.

**Jay:**

I don´t know why anyone would subject themselves to this.

_The song ends and Frankie is the only one who applauds. Miles and Amy come down to them, holding each other around the waist._

**Frankie:**

You guys we´re ...

**Miles:**

We were bad and we know it.

**Amy:**

There´s no shame in it!

**Maya:**

At least you´re both aware of how bad you were.

**Miles:**

Which is why we have to show them how good we can be.

**Amy:**

We need to do the song from Dirty Dancing!

_Frankie isn´t looking too pleased at the prospect._

**Frankie:**

Maya and Jay are going to a gig and asked me to come.

**Amy:**

Okay, but we need to sing first.

**Maya:**

We need to leave soon, if we´re gonna make it on time.

**Miles:**

We could meet you there.

**Jay:**

It´s at a bar called Tarrello´s.

**Amy:**

I know where it is.

**Miles:**

Are you sure you don´t want to hear the best duet this bar has ever seen?

**Frankie:**

I´ll survive.

**7\. Int. Frankie´s Living Room. Morning.**

**Amy:**

You left a few minutes later and we ended up staying at the karaoke bar until they closed.

**Miles:**

I´m sorry we blew you off.

**Frankie:**

It´s okay. The problem is that it´s around there my memories end.

**Miles:**

Maya and Jay are your next stop, if you want to find out.

**Frankie:**

I have to. I´m taking a shower, then I´m heading to Maya´s.

_She leaves them and Amy moves in closer to Miles._

**Amy:**

Are we continuing where we left off?

**Miles:**

As long as you understand that it isn´t serious on my part.

**Amy:**

Why do we have to be adult about this? Can´t we just spend a fun Sunday together and see what happens?

**Miles:**

I don´t want you to get hurt when I leave.

**Amy:**

Let me worry about that. I´m not as innocent as you think.

**Miles:**

What wild things have you been up to?

**Amy:**

In order to find out, you´ll have to get to know me.

**Miles:**

You know, I might just do that.

_They look each other in the eyes and smile._

**Miles:**

Do you know what I never do anymore?

**Amy:**

Can´t say that I do.

**Miles:**

Take chances.

**Amy:**

Why not?

**Miles:**

I´ve become stuck in my own little bubble, where I make myself believe, I have the life I want. Coming back here made me realize, that maybe it isn´t what it could be. When I talked to Frankie and my old friends, I realized that they´re happier because they took chances. Most of all on relationships.

**Amy:**

It´s been a long time, since I´ve been in one.

**Miles:**

Me too.

**Amy:**

Don´t think I´m a loser, but our first kiss was my first in a year.

**Miles:**

The last thing, I think you are is a loser.

**Amy:**

I told you, because I want you to know, that I don´t just kiss anyone. I let you kiss me, because I like who you are and how you treat people. It´s easy to see where Frankie gets it from.

**Miles:**

It had nothing to do with my dashing looks?

**Amy:**

Said the guy with morning hair! It had a little to do with it. Why did you kiss me?

**Miles:**

Well ...

**8\. Int. Karaoke Bar. Evening.**

_Miles, Jay and Maya drink a shot together at the bar._

**Maya:**

That one went straight to the head!

**Miles:**

I know. I´m starting to feel drunk.

**Jay:**

Are you working up your courage?

**Miles:**

For what?

**Jay:**

Amy.

**Maya:**

She obviously likes you.

**Miles:**

I´m getting that feeling too, I just wasn´t sure.

**Maya:**

With the way you´re getting on and smiling at each other, one could suspect that the feeling is mutual?

**Miles:**

She´s easy to talk to. I don´t know why, but we connected right away.

_Jay puts his arm around Maya and kisses her forehead._

**Jay:**

Kind of like me and you.

**Maya:**

Me and Jay together seemed crazy to some people in the beginning.

**Jay:**

The best thing I´ve done in years, is forget about reason and go for broke with her.

**Miles:**

We live on different continents, you know.

**Jay:**

It isn´t like you´re leaving tomorrow. We´d only had a week together, when Maya went to jail. You have at least twice that time to get to know each other.

**Maya:**

You´re running out of excuses.

**Miles:**

I can still think of a few, just not any good ones.

**Maya:**

Give her a chance and you´ll find a wonderful girl, you won´t want to leave behind.

**Jay:**

If I were you, I´d take a chance on her. What have you got to lose?

**9\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Morning.**

_They kiss and she snuggles up in his arms._

**Miles:**

I realized they were right and my hang up´s were dumb.

**Amy:**

I´m not expecting anything from you, if that´s what you think. We can let it be a few weeks of fun and leave it at that.

**Miles:**

If we find out there´s more between us, we´ll take it as it comes.

**Amy:**

Sounds like a plan to me.

_He moves in to kiss her, but tickles her in stead, making her laugh. They kiss and are very playful and affectionate with each other._

**10\. Int. Alex And Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Alex and Maya are munching away on burgers and fries, brought to them by Frankie._

**Alex:**

You´re a life saver.

**Frankie:**

You´re welcome. I don´t know how you can eat all that greasy food.

**Maya:**

You don´t know what you´re missing.

**Frankie:**

If you help me piece my evening together, we´ll be even.

**Maya:**

It´s weird that you have complete memory loss.

**Alex:**

You didn´t seem that drunk, when we met you.

**11\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Tarrello´s is getting filled up for the show. Frankie, Jay and Maya are making their way up to the stage, where the band is getting ready._

**Maya:**

Hey, guys!

_Eddy and Kayla notice her and smile._

**Eddy:**

If it isn´t our old lead singer.

**Kayla:**

How are you?

**Maya:**

I´m fine.

**Kayla:**

Eddy told what happened with the movie.

**Maya:**

It blows, but what are you gonna do?

**Jay:**

Is Manny here?

**Eddy:**

No, she has this thing where she can´t stand the smell of alcohol. She says it´s a pregnancy thing. Paige is here.

**Kayla:**

Speaking of ...

_Alex comes through the crowd with Paige and Spinner. Eddy and Kayla go back to getting ready._

**Alex:**

Guess who I ran in to?

**Jay:**

Is there a constant Degrassi reunion going on here, I don´t know about?

**Frankie:**

You all went to school together?

**Jay:**

I dated Alex, who dumped me and got together with Paige.

**Spinner:**

Who got together with Alex after dumping me.

**Frankie:**

I had no idea, you had been with girls.

**Paige:**

Alex was the only one.

**Alex:**

To be honest, we did a lot more arguing than making out.

**Paige:**

We had our share of good times.

**Alex:**

Oh, yeah. Do you remember the time we smoked a joint right before your big college interview?

**Paige:**

The time my mom almost tore me a new one? Yeah, I remember it very vividly!

**Maya:**

Here I thought you were a completely together career woman, we could all look up to.

**Paige:**

Me? Oh, no Hun. Teenage me was a lot different from the woman I´ve become.

**Frankie:**

It´s actually nice to know, that you aren´t perfect.

**Jay:**

If it´s imperfect you want, you should hear about the things me and Alex got up to, when we were together.

**Alex:**

We shouldn´t talk too loud about it. I´m not sure the statute of limitation is up on all of it.

**Frankie:**

I guess we were kind of tame compared to your generation.

**Lola:**

I don´t know about that.

_Frankie sees Lola and Zoe come towards them. She gets a hug from Lola. Zoe hugs Spinner._

**Spinner:**

It´s been way too long. How have you been?

**Zoe:**

I´m getting by. I promise I´ll come over soon.

**Paige:**

I want you to know, that even though it´s me there in stead of Emma, that doesn´t mean you´re not welcome.

**Zoe:**

I know.

_She hugs Paige as well._

**Alex:**

What kind of crazy things did your generation get up to?

**Frankie:**

I had a threesome with Maya´s ex and a crazy girl.

**Lola:**

I slept with Frankie´s brother, got pregnant and made a blog video about it.

**Zoe:**

I made Lola and Frankie sell pictures of their boobs.

**Maya:**

Let´s see. Boyfriend who killed himself, one who was involved in organized crime ...

**Zoe:**

Which led to a kid getting shot at a school dance.

**Maya:**

... suicide attempts, drug use, losing my virginity while I was on Ecstacy ...

**Lola:**

Don´t forget about the trolling, where a SWAT team came to your house.

**Alex:**

Ehh ... we´ll call it a tie.

**Paige:**

Didn´t you guys ever have innocent fun?

**Lola:**

We had plenty of that too. I was innocent and childish, long after my friends grew out of it.

**Spinner:**

What´s the dumbest thing you guys did?

**Lola:**

I bought a keychain that as it turned out, was actually a vibrator.

**Paige:**

You had no idea?

**Lola:**

I´d only heard about vibrators. I´d never actually seen one. My boyfriend laughed his butt off, when he saw it.

**Maya:**

I must have been there, because I remember laughing at it too.

**Jay:**

What´s the dumbest thing you did?

**Maya:**

That would be when I was 14 and I wore a pair of rubber boobs to hide my lack of them.

**Jay:**

Why haven´t I heard the "Rubber Boobs" story before?

**Maya:**

First they turned in to a weird looking uni boob and then one of them fell out. Some older boys called me "Chicken Cutlet" for months afterwards.

**Alex:**

You win for most embarrassing story!

**Spinner:**

I´ll never look at a chicken the same way again.

**Jay:**

That´s tough, Cutlet.

**Maya:**

Don´t call me that!

**Jay:**

I like the originality of it.

_She kisses him to shut him up as the band gets ready to play._

**12\. Int. Alex and Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

**Maya:**

I knew I shouldn´t have told him that story.

**Alex:**

Some stories are too embarrassing to be repeated.

**Frankie:**

It still doesn´t help me find out what happened.

**Maya:**

We left with Jay, Spinner and Paige after the show ended. You stayed behind with Lola and Zoe.

_Frankie looks annoyed._

**13\. Int. Zoe and Lola´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie is eating a healthier lunch with Zoe and Lola. It looks to be doing her good._

**Frankie:**

Uhm ...

_She wipes her mouth with a napkin._

**Frankie:**

Thanks, guys.

**Lola:**

Don´t mention it.

**Zoe:**

You must have had some crazy hours after we left you.

**Frankie:**

When was that?

**Zoe:**

Around midnight.

**Lola:**

You were really drunk by this point.

**14\. Int. Tarrello´s. Night.**

_Frankie has just fallen off a chair and is lying on the floor laughing._

**Frankie:**

Whoops!

**15\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

**Frankie:**

I guess that explains why my butt is sore today.

**Zoe:**

Be happy that´s all that happened!

**14\. Int. Tarrello´s Night.**

_Frankie is helped up by Lola and Zoe and put on a chair._

**Frankie:**

More Tequila! Woo!

**Lola:**

You´re turning in to a woo girl.

**Zoe:**

It´s a clear cut sign you´ve had too much too drink.

_They see Amanda and Olivia from the movie coming in, both wooing._

**Frankie:**

Woo?

**Lola:**

Oh no.

**Zoe:**

We´re in for a woo-off!

_Frankie stands up and woo´s as loud as she can. Olivia and Amanda see her and woo back at her._

**Amanda:**

Frankie!

**Frankie:**

Amanda and ... other girl.

_Amanda giver a big hug. She looks as drunk as Frankie is, while Olivia looks slightly more sober._

**Amanda:**

Frankie, you haven´t met my super awesome friend Olivia.

**Frankie:**

Hi!

_Olivia gives her a big hug too, to her surprise._

**Olivia:**

I already love you!

**Frankie:**

Huh?

**Amanda:**

She becomes affectionate, when she drinks. Lola! Zoe!

**Lola:**

How´s my movie counterpart doing?

**Amanda:**

She couldn´t be doing better. I struck a blow for feminism today!

**Zoe:**

How did you do that?

**Amanda:**

By dumping Ricardo´s sorry, cheating ass! Woo!

**Olivia:**

Woo! Girl Power!

_They try to high five, but miss each other´s hands and try it again slower, but still with mixed results. Zoe leans in close to Lola._

**Zoe:**

I don´t know how much longer I can take it.

**Lola:**

We´ll make a quick exit.

_She yawns and stretches._

**Lola:**

I´m afraid we can´t stay out and party with you. We both have to work tomorrow.

**Amanda:**

On a Sunday?

**Zoe:**

I´m a freelancer and I need Lola´s help.

**Amanda:**

That sucks!

**Lola:**

We´d love to go out with you some other time. Are you coming, Frankie?

**Frankie:**

No! The party´s just starting, right girls?

**Olivia/Amanda:**

Wooooooooooooooo!

**Frankie:**

The woo says it all.

**Zoe:**

Promise me you won´t do anything, you´ll regret tomorrow.

**Frankie:**

When have I ever done that?

**15\. Int. Zoe and Lola´s Apartment. Day.**

**Lola:**

Have you done something you regret?

**Frankie:**

Maybe. Probably.

**Zoe:**

What does that mean?

**Frankie:**

There was a used condom in my bed this morning and my panties were MIA.

**Lola:**

Oh, honey.

**Zoe:**

At least you know it was safe.

**Lola:**

What if she was date raped?

**Frankie:**

I don´t think I was raped.

**Lola:**

How do you know?

**Frankie:**

It´s weird, but it doesn´t feel like I had sex.

**Zoe:**

Yeah, but the evidence ...

**Frankie:**

I know. That´s probably why I´m so desperate to find out.

**Zoe:**

You´ll have to talk to Amanda.

**Lola:**

If anyone knows, it´s her.

_Frankie takes her phone and starts shuffling through her numbers. She puts it to her ear._

**16\. Int. Hotel. Day.**

_Frankie knocks on the door to a hotel room. Amanda opens it._

**Frankie:**

Hi.

**Amanda:**

Hi. Come in.

_Frankie comes in and is surprised to see Ricardo there._

**Frankie:**

Hi, Ricardo.

**Ricardo:**

Hey, Frankie.

**Amanda:**

Take a seat.

_Frankie sits down a chair. Amanda sits down on a sofa next to Ricardo, who puts his arm around her._

**Frankie:**

Are you two already back together?

**Ricardo:**

You don´t remember what happened?

**Frankie:**

I don´t remember most of the night and this morning there was a used condom in my bed and my panties were missing.

**Amanda:**

Oh ... (whispers to Ricardo) I thought you threw it out.

**Ricardo (whispering to Amanda):**

I thought you did it!

**Frankie:**

What are you whispering about?

**Amanda:**

Ehm ... we had sex in your bed, while you were sleeping.

**Frankie:**

Well ... part of me is glad that I didn´t do anything and the other part is deeply disgusted!

**Amanda:**

We met Ricardo at the next bar we went to.

**17\. Int. Bar. Night.**

_Frankie can barely stand up. Amanda and Ricardo look happy together._

**Frankie:**

You two are cute together!

**Amanda:**

I should have known it was just Sara mouthing off again.

**Frankie:**

I´m sorry my brother hired such a bitch to play me.

**Ricardo:**

No one´s blaming you, Frankie.

**Frankie:**

That´s nice. The threesome scene didn´t look good.

**Amanda:**

Yeah, I agree. It didn´t look natural.

**Ricardo:**

If you and Sara had agreed to do what I suggested ...

**Amanda:**

That´s never happening! Not with Sara, anyway.

**Ricardo:**

You´re not entirely opposed to it?

**Amanda:**

Not if it´s the right girl.

**Ricardo:**

You don´t know how happy I am to hear that!

_They kiss, while Frankie takes a big sip of her cocktail._

**Frankie:**

How about if I show you how it´s done?

_Both Amanda and Ricardo look like they´re game._

**18\. Int. Hotel Room. Day.**

**Frankie:**

But I didn´t have sex with you?

**Ricardo:**

We had just started fooling around, when you fell asleep.

**Frankie:**

What about my panties?

**Amanda:**

You peed your pants, while you were fumbling with your house keys.

**Frankie:**

Which explains why my doormat smelled funky.

**Amanda:**

You went to your bathroom, came back only wearing a T-shirt and mumbling incoherently.

**Ricardo:**

You were probably asleep ten seconds after you hit the bed.

**Amanda:**

I hope you´re not mad at us.

**Ricardo:**

You remember what it´s like to be young and horny, don´t you?

**Frankie:**

No, I´m not mad at you.

**Amanda:**

Actually, we were thinking that we should try it for real, the three of us.

**Ricardo:**

We´re game, if you are.

_Frankie considers it and smiles._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	43. Never Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is a-brewing, in every sense of the word

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S04E10 - NEVER SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Amy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Miles and Amy are lying on her fold out couch in her cozy, but very small one room apartment. She´s snuggled up in his arms and they have a clear "after sex glow" about them. Muffled sounds of music, mixed with moans from her neighbor can be heard in the background. Miles tries hard to hear what it is._

**Miles:**

I think they´re listening to Metallica.

_They hear "Yes!, Yes!, Yes!" and several moans from both a male and a female through the wall._

**Amy:**

They can be loud sometimes.

_More extremely load moans, especially from the female can be heard._

**Miles:**

The guy knows what he´s doing.

**Amy:**

You don´t know half of it. There was one time, where I swear the walls began to shake!

_A final large moan comes from the couple next door, followed by silence, except for very faint sounds of music._

**Amy:**

And the rest is silence.

**Miles:**

Every place has it´s own charm, right?

**Amy:**

I wish I could afford a better place, but it isn´t in the cards right now.

_Miles picks up his phone from the table and looks at it._

**Miles:**

I should go.

**Amy:**

Half an hour more.

**Miles:**

That´s what we said two hours ago. You know, it isn´t that I want to leave you ...

**Amy:**

Then don´t! I know we said it would be fun and games, but I´m falling harder for you with each day.

**Miles:**

Paris is my home, it´s where my life is.

_A few tears flow from Amy´s eyes and Miles feels bad for her. He hugs her._

**Amy:**

I guess, I was being stupid, thinking that Frankie and me would be enough to keep you here.

_He stares up at the ceiling in deep thought as he holds her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Miles and Miles Senior are dressed for fishing. Miles is driving._

**Senior:**

Have you packed?

**Miles:**

I did it yesterday, before I met up with Amy.

**Senior:**

You´ve been spending a lot of time together, haven´t you?

**Miles:**

Yeah, it´s typical for my luck, that I meet a girl, right before I´m leaving.

**Senior:**

Have I told you, that I almost ended up going to Oxford?

**Miles:**

Oxford as in Oxford in England?

**Senior:**

The very one. I´m sure It would have been an adventure and for a short while, it was all I could think about. My father had the contacts and I had the grades to make it happen. All that changed, when I fell for your mother.

**Miles:**

She can´t have been the only reason, you stayed?

**Senior:**

If it hadn´t been for her, I would have left in a heartbeat. When I fell in love with her, I knew that was it. I wasn´t going anywhere.

**Miles:**

I get what you´re subtly trying to say, but it´s different for us. You never lived in England, France is my home.

**Senior:**

I would stay, If it was me. Paris will always be there.

_They drive on in silence._

**3\. Ext. Degrassi Courtyard. Day.**

_Suey is helping Lisa study, but it isn´t going well._

**Suey:**

I wish I was more helpful.

**Lisa:**

It´s okay. You´re not the one, who forgot to do her English homework.

_She puts her books away._

**Suey:**

I´m sure, you´ll be alright.

**Lisa:**

I hope so. If there hadn´t been other things clouding my mind, I´m sure I would have remembered.

_She gently touches Suey´s hand and it´s like a small wave of joy goes through Suey´s body._

**Suey:**

There´s people here.

**Lisa:**

We´ve never been afraid of touching each other.

_Suey leans in closer to whisper._

**Suey:**

It didn´t make me feel the way it does now.

**Lisa:**

They´ll find out at some point.

_Suey pulls her hand away. Lisa looks hurt._

**Lisa:**

Why did you do that?

**Suey:**

I want to keep things between us private.

**Lisa:**

Me too, but it won´t last forever.

**Suey:**

You shouldn´t have told Chrissy without asking.

**Lisa:**

We tell each other everything.

**Suey:**

If we´re going to be ... friends plus, you have to promise me that some things stay between us.

**Lisa:**

Okay. If you were a boy, this would have been a lot easier.

_Suey puts her hand on Lisa´s._

**Suey:**

I hate to break it to you, but I don´t think you would have liked me this way, if I was a boy.

_They get up and head to class._

**4\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_There aren´t any customers in the store, so Amy is playing with her phone. Jonah comes in._

**Jonah:**

Hey, Amy.

**Amy:**

Hi, Jonah. How are things over at your store?

**Jonah:**

Same as here. Where´s Frankie?

**Amy:**

Getting lunch from the sandwich place.

**Jonah:**

What´s the occasion?

**Amy:**

We´re eating our troubles away. None of us want to say goodbye to Miles.

**Jonah:**

I know. Frankie has been dreading it since he got here.

**Amy:**

I´ve only been dreading it for two weeks. Not that it makes it easier. I´ve been looking up how much it costs to move to France.

**Jonah:**

Do you speak French?

**Amy:**

Only "Oui", "No" and "Voulez vous couchez avec moi". I only know the last one from a song. I don´t even know what it means.

**Jonah:**

It means "Do you want to sleep with me?".

**Amy:**

That´s why those French tourists looked all weird at me.

**Jonah:**

You´d move for him?

**Amy:**

If that´s what it takes to be with him.

**Jonah:**

You should tell him how you feel, before he leaves. Once you´re apart, it´ll be a lot harder.

**Amy:**

What if he moves his life here and it´s a mistake? It will all be my fault.

**Jonah:**

Life is full of risks. Letting him go could be a bigger mistake.

_Amy and Jonah smile at each other. Frankie comes in holding a bag of food._

**Frankie:**

Hey. It´s nice to see you smiling.

**Amy:**

He told me what I needed to hear.

_Frankie begins un-bagging their lunch._

**5\. Int. Foyer. Day.**

_Chrissy, Julie and Lisa are hanging out and looking at boys._

**Julie:**

Mmm, Jordan. He´s a 10 in my book.

**Chrissy:**

Too cookie cutter. I´ll give him a 7.

**Lisa:**

I´m with Chrissy. 6 at best.

**Julie:**

You guys are crazy!

**Chrissy:**

Dylan. He´s what I call a solid 8.

**Julie:**

Seriously? I´ll give him a 4 and that´s being generous!

**Lisa:**

Eh. A 5. The smell drags him down.

**Julie:**

You haven´t given anyone higher than a 6.

**Lisa:**

There´s only a few guys in school, I´d call hot.

**Julie:**

Who´s that?

**Lisa:**

Your boyfriend.

**Julie:**

You said that you were over him!

**Chrissy:**

Didn´t your parents teach you to share?

**Julie:**

Not until, I´m through with him.

**Lisa:**

Relax, I´m kidding. Why are you so interested in my love life all of a sudden?

**Julie:**

I´m not. I heard Hannah Sinclair saying something to her clique about you and Suey.

**Lisa:**

What kind of muck was "The Princess of Lies" spewing?

**Julie:**

I want you to know, that I don´t believe it for a second.

**Lisa:**

Okay.

**Julie:**

She said that someone saw you having a lover´s quarrel in the courtyard.

_Lisa looks Julie in the eyes. Chrissy looks worriedly at Lisa._

**Lisa:**

What did she say?

**Julie:**

I don´t remember most of it. She was being a pathetic attention hog, like she always is.

_Lisa grabs her head._

**Julie:**

It´s only the idiots who believe her.

**Chrissy:**

Remember how my rumor got started?

_Two older boys pass by them._

**Boy #1:**

They say a good hand is hard to find.

**Boy #2:**

Especially one that rubs you the right way.

_Chrissy looks annoyed at them as they walk away laughing._

**Chrissy:**

Don´t underestimate the amount of idiots around here.

**Lisa:**

I have to find Suey.

**Julie:**

It´ll have to wait ´till after class. It´ll all be okay. Don´t worry about it.

_Lisa isn´t looking too pleased about things._

**6\. Ext. Lake. Day.**

_Miles and Miles Senior are approaching the car after their fishing trip._

**Miles:**

So what if we one caught two fish? At least they were nice ones.

**Senior:**

Yep, those two are perfect eating size. It´s a shame you won´t be eating them with us.

_They lean their rods against the car. Miles searches his pockets and makes a face._

**Miles:**

We have a problem. I´ve lost the car keys.

**Senior:**

It was probably when you tripped.

 _We cut to later at a different spot near the river, where they´re looking for the keys. Senior looks ready to give up, but Miles is searching frantically_.

**Senior:**

It´s no use. They´re not here.

_Miles gives up._

**Miles:**

You´re right. We have to call a tow truck.

**Senior:**

You´re not getting any reception out here.

**Miles:**

Come on, I´m sure there´s ...

_He looks at his phone._

**Senior:**

We have to head towards the main road.

**Miles:**

I´ll miss my flight.

**Senior:**

We better get moving, If we´re going to make it before nightfall.

_They head back in the direction, they came from as rain begins to drizzle down_

**7\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Suey is sitting by herself in a small shelter, waiting for the rain to clear. A very wet Lisa finds her and she looks surprised._

**Suey:**

Lisa?

**Lisa:**

Oh, thank god!

_Suey pulls her in to the shelter. She hugs her and rubs her to get her warm. She can hear Lisa´s teeth rattling. They sit down on the bench._

**Suey:**

You´re drenched.

**Lisa:**

That´s nice. It´s helping.

**Suey:**

You shouldn´t be out in this weather.

**Lisa:**

I had to. You wouldn´t pick up your phone.

**Suey:**

I would have picked up. if I knew you´d do something this crazy. How did you find me?

**Lisa:**

The GPS tracker on your phone. You haven´t answered my question.

**Suey:**

Have you heard what Hannah´s been saying about us?

**Lisa:**

We can´t let mean girls like her rule our lives.

**Suey:**

Everyone´s gonna find out. Maybe you don´t care, but it´s a big deal to me.

**Lisa:**

Find out what? We´ve kissed one time.

**Suey:**

My family aren´t as progressive as Canadian parents. If they find out I´m crazy about a girl, I don´t know what they´ll do.

**Lisa:**

They´ll love you no matter what.

**Suey:**

My cousin came out, when I was 5. She´s more or less shunned by our entire family.

**Lisa:**

That´s terrible!

**Suey:**

I haven´t seen her since. I asked about her a few years ago, when I found an old picture. They refused to talk about it and tore the picture up.

**Lisa:**

They´ve always seemed nice to me.

**Suey:**

They are, but honor is a big thing in our culture. Dishonoring the family is one of the worst things you can do. Being gay is a big no-no.

**Lisa:**

We´ll figure it out.

**Suey:**

I can´t see, how it can end well.

_LIsa is taken aback._

**Lisa:**

Are you breaking up with me?

**Suey:**

I don´t want to ...

**Lisa:**

So you make me fall for you, just so you could dump me?

_Suey begins to cry because Lisa is upset._

**Lisa:**

I can´t believe you of all people, would do this to me.

**Suey:**

Please, let me explain.

_Lisa heads back out in to the rain. She starts crying, when she´s out of view and kicks a tree several times out of frustration. Suey cries to herself in the shelter._

**8\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Day.**

_It´s now dusk outside and the rain is still pouring down. Frankie and Amy are looking out at it and listening to Enya. Amy checks her phone._

**Amy:**

Shouldn´t they be here by now?

**Frankie:**

What time is it?

**Amy:**

Five thirty.

**Frankie:**

I´m sure, they´re close. It sure is raining cats and dogs today.

_Amy looks a little worried._

**9\. Ext. Forest. Day.**

_Miles and Miles Senior are making their way, walking on a dirt road that´s been carved through the forest. The road is quickly becoming muddy as the rain pours down. Miles checks his phone._

**Miles:**

Still nothing.

**Senior:**

It´s at least five miles, until we reach the road.

**Miles:**

Will we get a reception there?

**Senior:**

Maybe. It´s hard to say in this weather. We can catch a ride, if were lucky.

**Miles:**

I´m sorry about this.

**Senior:**

It´s okay. I´m sure we´re not the first ones, it´s happened to.

**Miles:**

I don´t know what I would have done without you here.

**Senior:**

Don´t give me too much praise until we´re safe. We could still end up freezing to death.

_They step up the pace._

**10\. Montage - Music: "All I Want Is U" by U2.**

_We see Lisa come home, looking upset. Her mom sees that she´s looking down and comforts her with a hug. She sits on her bed after she´s changed in to dry clothes and looks at the picture of her, Chrissy and Suey. The turns the picture, so it isn´t facing her and leaves her sets table for dinner with a far away look on her face and drops a plate, that shatters on the floor._

_We see Suey standing in the rain, waiting for a bus, that arrives. She sits in the bus and shivers from the cold. She´s looking at pictures of her and Lisa on her phone, but has to wipe it off when it gets wet. Whether it´s her tears or her wet hair it´s coming from, we don´t know. She tries to act like nothing has happened, when she gets home but breaks down in tears again in the shower. She has dinner with her family and manages to keep it together, but it´s clearly not easy for her._

_We see Lisa lying on her bed playing guitar. Her phone has rung and she picks it up. She sees that it´s from Suey and refuses the call._

_We see Suey get her coat on and go out the door._

**11\. Int. Frankie´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Amy is looking very concerned. Frankie is on the phone._

**Frankie:**

I´ll let you know, if we hear anything. Bye, mom.

_She presses the touch pad and puts her phone away._

**Frankie:**

Now I´m getting worried.

**Amy:**

His plane is in less than an hour. Couldn´t he have gone straight to the airport?

**Frankie:**

Shouldn´t we still be able to call him or my dad?

**Amy:**

You don´t think anything has happened to them?

**Frankie:**

It isn´t impossible.

**Amy:**

I wish you hadn´t said that.

_Frankie starts shuffling through numbers on her phone._

**Frankie:**

We can´t stay here and do nothing.

**Amy:**

What can we do?

**Frankie:**

I know where our usual fishing spot is and Zoe has a car.

**Amy:**

It beats sitting here and worrying. Do you think she´ll do it?

**Frankie:**

She will for Miles.

_Frankie puts the phone to her ear._

**12\. Ext. Forest. Evening.**

_It´s now almost dark, as Miles and Miles Senior continue to make their way, guided by the light from Miles´ phone. The rain is still pouring down and they´re both shivering from the cold._

**Miles:**

Shouldn´t we be there soon?

**Senior:**

It can´t be too far. Wooooooooooooooo.

_He slips on the muddy ground and falls down on his back. Miles almost slips, when he turns around._

_Miles tries to help him up, but it´s too hard. Miles Senior grunts with pain._

**Senior:**

Let me down.

_He lets him sit down again._

**Miles:**

How bad is it?

**Senior:**

It hurts like hell.

**Miles:**

Can you walk?

**Senior:**

Not right now.

**Miles:**

I´ll drag you over to that tree. At least we can have a bit of shelter from the rain.

_Miles picks him up under the arms and drags him a few feet. He leans him against the tree. Miles Senior is shivering from cold and pain._

**Senior:**

You have to go on without me.

**Miles:**

No. I got you in to this mess.

**Senior:**

Miles, the temperature is dropping and we´re both soaked. If you don´t find somewhere warm, you could freeze to death.

**Miles:**

What about you?

_Miles Senior looks him in the eyes._

**Senior:**

I´ve had a good life and one of my favorite parts has been these last months, where we´ve been a family again. If this is my time, at least I´ll go out on top. It´ll be hard on your mother, but she´ll survive and move on.

**Miles:**

Don´t talk like that!

**Senior:**

I wish I´d had the chance to tell you how proud I am of you sooner. I know I wasn´t always easy to live with, but I never stopped being proud of you.

**Miles:**

I´m not leaving you to die.

**Senior:**

I certainly hope you´re not, but it´s a possibility we have to reckon on.

**Miles:**

If we stay close, we can keep each other warm with body heat. I´m not leaving you and that´s final.

_He moves in as close to Senior as he can and tucks together to try to stay warm._

**13\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_The rain has stopped. Lisa is walking up to a convenience store. She´s surprised to see a wet Suey coming out of it, eating a candy bar. Suey swallows and becomes nervous, when she sees her._

**Suey:**

Hi.

_There´s an awkward silence between them._

**Lisa:**

Are the candy bars here better than the ones, where you live?

**Suey:**

I don´t think there´s a difference. You wouldn´t answer my calls.

**Lisa:**

Now you know how it feels.

**Suey:**

I deserved that one. You never gave me the chance to finish, what I was saying.

**Lisa:**

You made things pretty clear.

**Suey:**

What I was gonna say is that you´re the one girl, I´m willing to risk it for.

_Lisa smiles. Suey looks relieved._

**Lisa:**

You´re wet again.

**Suey:**

I know.

**Lisa:**

I need to buy some things for my mom. After that you can come back to my place and we´ll dry you up.

**Suey:**

That would be nice. I am pretty cold.

_They walk back into the store together._

**14\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey has changed in to dry clothes and has a towel around her hair. The door is opened and Lisa comes in with two cups of hot chocolate. She hands one of them to Suey._

**Suey:**

Thanks. You´re a good hostess.

**Lisa:**

It´s easy when it´s someone, you want to be as nice to as you can.

_They take a sip of their hot chocolate and smile at each other._

**Suey:**

We´ll have to be super secret.

**Lisa:**

I guess, I´ll have to live with it. You´re not the only who´s dreading what happens, when their mom finds out.

**Suey:**

Do you think she´ll accept it?

**Lisa:**

She didn´t want me seeing Jack because "he was only after one thing and she wasn´t letting me become a teenage mother on her watch", so maybe she´ll be happy, who knows?

**Suey:**

What do you say we get under the covers and watch a movie?

**Lisa:**

There´s a movie from the 60´s called "Valley of the Dolls" about an all girl rock band, I´ve been wanting to see.

**Suey:**

It sounds perfect.

_They get in bed and under the covers. Lisa gets her remote and turns the TV on. Suey rests her head on Lisa´s shoulder. They look very satisfied._

**15\. Ext. Forest. Night.**

_Miles and Miles Senior are where we left them. The rain has stopped and Miles is showing Miles Senior pictures on his phone._

**Miles:**

These are from my first apartment in England.

**Senior:**

You got to live the dream.

**Miles:**

I enjoyed living there, I can´t deny that.

**Senior:**

You´ve already lived a more exciting life than I have.

**Miles:**

You should take mom travelling, when we get through this.

_The phone goes out and it´s nearly pitch dark._

**Miles:**

And so ends tonight´s entertainment.

_They see lights from a car coming towards them. Miles stands up._

**Senior:**

I´ll be damned.

**Miles:**

Let´s hope they´re friendly.

_The car comes closer to them and blinds Miles, who´s in the middle of the road waving his arms. The car stops in front of him. Frankie, Amy and Zoe get out. Amy runs right in to Miles´ arms, while Frankie and Zoe go to tend to Miles Senior._

**Frankie:**

What happened?

**Senior:**

I slipped and hurt my back.

_Frankie hugs him and he smiles._

**Amy:**

I was afraid, you were hurt.

**Miles:**

No, I was just a dumbass. I lost the car keys.

**Frankie:**

My car keys?

**Miles:**

I´m sorry, Frankie. I´ll pay whatever a new set costs.

**Zoe:**

You´re safe now, that´s the only thing that matters .

**Miles:**

I guess I owe you one.

**Zoe:**

Nah.

**Amy:**

You missed your flight.

**Miles:**

I´m not going anywhere.

**Frankie:**

What about Paris?

**Miles:**

Paris isn´t going anywhere. We can go there on vacation.

**Amy:**

I feel like I´m dreaming.

**Miles:**

If it is a dream, I hope we never wake up.

_Miles and Amy kiss. Zoe, Frankie and Miles Senior look at them and smile._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

Author´s Note: That was Season 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the explanations.


	44. Season 4 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of season 4.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - SEASON 4 EXPLANATIONS  
I hope you all enjoyed the season. It was probably the most fan-ficcy since season 1, with the Hollingsworth family as the centerpiece for the adults. I took some risks with the kids that I´m sure most of you didn´t see coming, at least not until they were a little older. All in all, I thought it ended up being pretty good, with some things that I perhaps could have done better. There´s a saying in Jutland (where I come from) that when translated roughly goes "It can´t be equally good every time", which applies to some parts here.

EPISODE 1:

NAMES:

All the names of the actors are a mix of the real first name of the actor, who played their counterpart in the series and the last names of the main cast of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".

Amanda Hannigan: Amanda Arcuri (who played Lola) and Allison Hannigan (who played Willow on Buffy, but is probably most famous for playing Lily on "How I Met Your Mother")

Eric Brendan: Eric Osborne (who played Miles) and Nicholas Brendan (who played Xander on Buffy)

Sara Trachtenberg: Sara Waisglass (who played Frankie) and Michelle Trachtenberg (who played Dawn on Buffy)

STORYLINES:

Chrissy and Jamie´s break up: I needed a big storyline to grab people immediately, since I didn´t have any big cliffhangers to build on. I also felt it was time for one of them to have a hard break up storyline and since Julie and Jack had just got together, it had to be Chrissy and Jamie. In the planning stage, I was planning on bringing the boy Chrissy made out with in to the mix, but with all the new characters I already had, it felt like overkill. Her being so close to possibly getting him back and never knowing about it, I thought made for a poetic end to their relationship. I felt that they should still end it as friends, which is why I had Jamie show up in the "Trouble" triple episode. It´s far from inconceivable that I´ll put them back together, when they´ve matured a bit. They don´t seem completely done with each other and there´s a Emma/Sean feeling to how it ended.

The kids and alcohol: This is where the show is a lot more Netflix or HBO than Nickelodeon. I can only imagine the reaction from the American censors, if anyone tried to put this on network television. Usually I try to avoid moralizing and giving the girls first experiences with alcohol, that had consequences was walking a fine line. Lisa´s consequences eventually turning out to be a good thing helped balance it, I thought. One of the things I got tired of seeing, back when I watched lots of teen shows in the 90´s and early 2000´s, was that whenever anyone got drunk or stoned, the consequences were piled on to the point, where it became ridiculous and detrimental to the message. Some have horrible experiences sure, but most are just fine, except for maybe a bit of embarrassment. Having them slowly start having experiences at such an early age might have shocked some of you, but in reality that is when many kids have their first drinks. I don´t remember if I had turned 14 yet the first time I got drunk on purpose (I was 5 the first time, but that was more of an accident), but it was around that age.

The Movie: Talking about things, I feel could have been better, we have the movie. If you liked it, that´s great, but part of me feels like it ended up a missed opportunity. Maybe it would have been better if I´d done it as a two or three part special. It became a good source for humor along the way and eventually a good excuse to bring Zig, Esme and Tristan in for a few episodes. Of course another reason, was so I could make Paige a permanent cast member, since she´s one of my favorite characters to write and the perfect "new mom" for Chrissy and her brothers. I wanted it to have the feeling that it was the old "Next Class" gang that got together, mended fences and did one last big thing together, while also giving the cast Eli and some wild and crazy actors in their early 20´s to interact with. It didn´d wholly achieve everything I hoped, but it had it´s highlights here and there.

Using "Crazy": It´s just a cool song that fit the scene well. Back then I thought Cee-Lo would become huge and it´s still a bit surprising to me that it didn´t happen. 

EPISODE 2:

STORYLINES:

The "Switch-Around": If there were two things I knew needed to happen this season, it was for Lola and Zoe to take the next step after I´ve kind of kept them "in limbo" for the past two seasons and for Alex to make her return. I had bigger plans for Alex, than what I ended up doing with her, but she´s in a position now where there´s a lot to build on. I was considering having Jay and Maya move in together too. The main reason I decided not to, was because I didn´t want two almost identical storylines in the same season. Having Alex and Maya living together also makes sense given their history. Maya now being the screw up, while Alex is doing pretty well for herself just illustrates how far Maya still has to go. Miles and Frankie took Maya and Manny´s places as the main characters for the adults this season, mostly because I felt the two characters had been overused a little bit. I did the same thing with the kids, giving Chrissy a small rest as the main character in the last 4 episodes and letting Lisa take center stage.

The kids and sex: Talk about things, that wouldn´t fly on Nickelodeon! It might have provided some shock value for some of you to have a 13 year old asking how to give handjobs, but they´re growing up faster than ever, those kids. One main thing to remember is that neither Chrissy or Lisa have done anything too wild and crazy yet, only Julie, who´s a little older than them. She is a little bit wild and boy crazy, but we all knew or know at least one of those girls, right? She´s a girl from a poor family and more than often, they´re the ones who start "doing things" the earliest. Chrissy getting her unwanted reputation wasn´t as much a sex storyline as a teasing/bullying storyline and a commentary on how quick a rumor, no matter how dumb it is, can become fact in the minds of teenagers. It also turned out to be a good excuse to do lame handjob jokes, which was an unexpected bonus.

Using "I Think I´m Paranoid": Garbage was the epitome of cool for a while there in the mid 90´s and I remember buying "Version 2.0", the album this song is from, on release day after looking forward to it for weeks. Seeing them on that tour at one of our biggest festivals is among my favorite concert memories. If you´ve never heard their music, you´re missing out.

EPISODE 3:

STORYLINES:

Jamie turning semi-pro: Those of you who might have thought it was unrealistic for him to get sponsored, have obviously never seen a skate competition from the X-Games. Part of me thinks that it´s way too early to put pressure to succeed on kids, but then again if they´re good enough to beat the adults, why not? There was a kid named Jesper I went to school with, who was sponsored and had to compete in a number of competitions to live up to his contract. A cool and slightly scary story that goes along with that, is when they gave him 10.000 kroner (about 16-1700 dollars) worth of clothes after the building he lived in was burned down by a pyromaniac, that spread terror in my hometown (which is a relatively small town with a population of around 20.000) for several months and burned down several buildings until they finally caught him. Jesper was seen as a hero afterwards, because he helped a lot of people get out, when he could have just saved himself. His sponsor, even though it had been a few years since they´d parted ways by that point, heard about it and reached out to him. How cool is that?

The trip to the Zoo: I don´t want it to feel like things are flying by too fast and there has to be room for cute little stories like this one. The meercat scene was inspired by an episode of "It´s Always Sunny in Philadelphia", I saw the day before I wrote the episode. The ending started the set up for the return of Zig, Esme and Tristan.

Using "True Faith": It goes with most of DFF´s other repertoire, from what we´ve heard so far, 80´s electronic pop transferred to modern rock. New Order is another band everyone should check out, if they haven´t yet. Modern electronic musik might have started with Kraftwerk, but it was bands like New Order and Depeche Mode who took it to the next level. 

EPISODE 4:

NAMES:

Lyle Boreanaz: Lyle Lettau (who played Tristan) and David Boreanaz (who played Angel on Buffy).

Olivia Gellar: Olivia Scriven (who played Maya) and Sarah Michelle Gellar (Who played Buffy, the titular character on Buffy).

Chelsea Carpenter: Chelsea Clark (who played Esme) and Charisma Carpenter (who played Cordelia on Buffy).

Ricardo Green: Ricardo Hoyos (who played Zig) and Seth Green (who played Oz on Buffy).

STORYLINES:

Chrissy´s bad day: I wanted Chrissy to feel like she´d hit the lowest of lows, only to be really nice to her and give her something even better than what she had before, a complete family, at the end of it. There´s still some sweetness in the story here in how the people around her go out of their way to show that they still care about her. They might not all have the best way of doing it i.e. Deb and Seb, but their intentions are noble and that´s the main thing.

Using "One Bourbon, one shot, one beer": We hadn´t had good kick-ass southern blues song in the series yet and it´s one of the best drinking songs ever written, in my opinion.

EPISODE 5:

STORYLINES:

Bringing Zig, Esme and Tristan back: I´ve already given the main reasons why I brought them in. Another reason of course is because they´re fan favorites. Zig always worked best to me as the slightly dumb comedy character with a heart of gold and that´s more or less how I wrote him. Esme is still a straight shooter, who hides her insecurities with her sharp tongue. She has obviously learned how to be diplomatic when she needs to (otherwise she wouldn´t have succeeded in the business world), but probably wishes she could say what she really feels at any time. Tristan is a man, whose life is together, but not quite where he wants it to be yet. Tristan as a character is probably the one long running character, who grew the most on me after I didn´t like them in their first season. I wanted Tristan the man to be someone who would look back at how we was back then and learned from it, becoming a cool guy, who´s only held on to the best parts of who he was and left the rest behind him.

Esme and Hunter together: I bet this one was a shocker to some of you. I deliberately held off until the last sentences, so it would have the most impact and be the last thing people take away from it. They make sense as a couple in this world, when you think about it. They´re both career oriented and successful at what they do, they´ve both had painful experiences with mental illness (something those of us who haven´t, would never truly be able to understand) and they both had almost nightmarish periods in their formative years, that made them stronger people. People will automatically think the worst about them, based on how they were as teenagers, which is another fun aspect to putting them together.

Using "Little Green Bag": The opening scene was a spoof of 70´s movies and the 70´s inspired Tarantino movies from the 90´s, especially Jackie Brown, where you have these split screen montages of characters mostly doing mundane things, but looking supercool while doing it. Having Zig be anti-cool gave it some humor and it immediately told us what we needed to know about where each character is at in their lives. Using "Little Green Bag" is a reference to Quentin Tarantino´s classic scene from Reservoir Dogs, where the song is played as we get our first good look at the main characters. 

EPISODE 6:

STORYLINES:

The Hollingsworth Reunion: I bet many of you were expecting high drama, but it wouldn´t make sense to me, that it should go that way. Everyone´s older and wiser and have been feeling the impact of how broken their family had been for years, Miles and his father especially. 

Zig´s Storyline: I wanted to give either Zig a storyline with Tristan in it or the other way around, while I had them there. It was a nice little one with some okay comic relief here and there, at the same time showing how he´s grown and how much he still cares about Maya.

Chrissy´s birthday: I was already starting to think that I´d used Chrissy a little too much as a main character, which is why is made it mostly about her friends, before having the party as part of the montage.

Using "Ode to my Family": It made perfect sense, with family being a central theme in the montage. The Cranberries were another great band in the 90´s, with one of the best singers of the decade in Dolores O´Riordan.

EPISODE 7:

The title is a play on the song "Because I got high" by Afro Man. There is actually a Danish spoof version that translated is called something like "Because I got hammered drunk", that´s funny as hell.

STORYLINES:

The cute little lesbian lovers: Okay, so maybe it´s a bit much to call them lovers. Friends plus, as Suey called it, is probably a better term for where they´re at. Here I used alcohol as a quick way to get them in to a relationship, in stead of having to write long dialogue scenes between them leading up to it. Dealing with fallout of their first kiss was a much more interesting place to start from and we don´t even need to have seen it now, to know how much it meant to both of them. I decided to go the mystery way with it in stead of showing it and keep people guessing until near the end of the episode, which I think worked out pretty well and helped make it different.

Maya messing up again: It´s always one step forward and two steps back for her and once again it´s her own fault, like it almost always is. I gave her some good times to make up for it, but her life hasn´t been a success story lately. Getting Alex as a roommate was both a good and a bad thing for her and they´re a fun couple to play around with.

Using "Shake It Off": She might not be my taste exactly, but the girl knows how to throw together pop songs that appeal to girls Suey and Lisa´s age. Lisa probably wouldn´t be caught dead listening to it if she hadn´t been drunk, so this was a way of showing how drunk they were.

Using "Don´t Dream It´s Over": 80´s songs like this one are almost made to be used in montages. It´s a great song and all time classic, from one of the most interesting bands of the mid-80´s to early 90´s in pop music. 

EPISODE 8:

STORYLINES:

Lola, Zoe and Lizzie´s storyline: Way back in episode 2 of season one, Zoe mentioned that she wanted to be a mother and Lola was apprehensive about it. Now they´re at a place in their lives, where they could conceivably become parents and I wanted to play around with that idea. I thought it ended up being very cute and a nice way both for little Lizzie to get her first storyline and give Emma and Sean some screen time, since I hadn´t used them much.

The fishing trip: I already knew what I wanted to do in the last episode with the Hollingsworth´s, so I needed to establish some things and build on the successful father/son reunion to set it up.

Using "Here I Go Again": In my Degrassi world, Lola is a Whitesnake girl and I could easily imagine her doing something like this, if no other adults were watching.

EPISODE 9:

STORYLINES:

Frankie´s: This was a special episode, that I thought of after doing the mystery angle two episodes earlier. It´s basically a "Who did it" type situation, that gets taken through twists and turns along the way as Frankie gets closer to the truth. It also served as good excuse to have lots of other characters show up and have small cameos, which I thought made for a fun episode. Did they do it? I´ll leave that open for now, but I almost wrote a post-credits scene for the last episode that revealed it. Just for you, I´ll write it as an Extra feature down at the bottom of the page. It isn´t official canon, but if you want to make it that, feel free.  
Putting Miles and Amy together: Throughout most of the season, my plan was that Miles would be on for this one season and that would be it, except for maybe a cameo appearance or two in later seasons. As I came to this episode, I realized that there was still so many stories to tell with him, that it would be a mistake to write him out. I therefore had to come up with a reason to keep him in Toronto and what better way to do it, than to have him fall for someone. I´ve put a lot of work in to building sympathy for Amy over the past two seasons leading up to this, so I´m hoping it will be worth it. They make sense as a couple in many ways despite their age difference and her close ties to Frankie made her the perfect candiidate.

Using "When you´re gone": Musical performances on shows are generally expected to be good, but those aren´t the realities for those who work in karaoke bars. A friend of mine worked in a karaoke bar on Gran Canaria for three months and came back saying it felt like three years. For the record, I like Bryan Adams for the most part and I´ve have nothing against Mel B, or Sporty Spice as she´s better known.

EPISODE 10:

STORYLINES:

The Hollingsworth Storyline: I needed it to end with storylines, where it felt like something big was on the line, be it Miles Senior´s life or Lisa and Suey´s relationship. I purposely hadn´t put anyone in real danger since Alex got attacked in prison, because it has more effect when you only do it rarely. Adding the bad weather is again something you can´t do too often, but can be effective when done right. In the end it gave the family a high to go out on for this season, which was the right way to end it as I saw it.

Lisa and Suey´s storyline: They´re not even really together yet and already there´s drama between them. Hannah Sinclair is no doubt the most important character, who hasn´t been seen. Maybe she will be at some point, maybe she won´t. You´ll have to wait and see for yourself. Suey´s family´s culture is an interesting aspect to add to the mix going forward. Now we know what the stakes are and how much the relationship means to both of them, it makes everything that happens going forward mean that much more.

Extra:

Here is the scene, as I promised you.

Int. Car. Night.

Zoe is driving, with Miles Senior in the passenger seat. Amy and Miles are lost in each other, as Frankie´s phone rings. She gets it out.

Frankie:  
Amanda?  
Zoe:  
She must be on California time.  
Frankie:  
I guess so.

She puts the phone to her ear.

Frankie:  
Hi, Amanda. No, it´s okay. We´ve had a crazy night, like you wouldn´t believe.

She waits for Amanda to answer and gets a worried look on her face.

Frankie:  
Yeah. No, I haven´t. Not yet, anyway. Yeah, I will. Bye.

She hangs up and starts writing on her phone.

Amy:  
What was that about?  
Frankie:  
Nothing important.

As she finishes writing, we see what she´s written in her calendar:  
Make doctor´s appointment. Very important!!!!!!!

That´s it folks. I hope to keep you entertained in season 5.


	45. Where To Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya tries to get a fresh start, while Emma gets a new job. Lisa and Suey try to make their new relationship work

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E01 - WHERE TO BEGIN

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

Author´s Note: Welcome to Season 5! I must have managed to keep you happy so far, or you wouldn´t have read all the episodes. I´m thankful to every single one of you, who spend your time reading my stories. You guys are my motivation to give you my best in every episode. This season is sort of an experiment, at least in how I write it. I came up with the titles for every episode first and they are all named after and in some cases inspired by Bowling For Soup songs. It´s an idea I got from "That 70´s show".

**1\. Int. Alex and Maya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Jay, Zoe and Alex are chilling in the living room. Jay looks a little worried._

**Jay:**

How long can it take?

**Zoe:**

Half an hour or so.

**Alex:**

I´m sure there´s no need to worry.

**Jay:**

I´m checking, if she´s okay.

**Zoe:**

She told you to stay away.

**Jay:**

She´s been worried about it for days. What if something´s gone wrong?

_Lola comes in to the room. They look at her expectantly._

**Zoe:**

How is she?

**Lola:**

She´s coping. She´s ready to see you, but you have to understand that she isn´t the same.

_Maya comes in to the living room looking uncomfortable. She now has shoulder length brown hair with bangs. Everyone smiles at the sight of her._

**Maya:**

Give it to me straight.

**Alex:**

It looks natural on you.

**Zoe:**

It´s like you´ve had a brunette in hiding, that´s been waiting to come out.

_Maya smiles at the praise of her new hairstyle. She looks at Jay._

**Maya:**

What do you think?

**Jay:**

You look divine!

**Maya:**

You´re saying that to be nice.

**Jay:**

I mean every word, I said. You were hot as a blonde, but with this new hairstyle, I´m like wow, I´m dating the most beautiful girl in the world.

_He gets up from his seat and they kiss._

**Lola:**

You got through the tough part.

**Alex:**

When you wake up tomorrow, it´ll feel like a brand new world to you.

**Maya:**

It´s goodbye to Maya Matlin and hello to Mary-Anne Marshall, the new waitress at The Dot.

**OPENING CREDITS**

(Author´s Note: I will still refer to her as Maya going forward to avoid confusion)

**2\. Ext. The Dot. Morning.**

_Spinner arrives at The Dot. Maya is already there waiting for him._

**Spinner:**

Someone´s sucking up on their first day back.

**Maya:**

I´ve been so excited I could barely sleep.

**Spinner:**

Over waitressing?

**Maya:**

You have no idea how good it feels to get back to normal.

**Spinner:**

What can I say? It´s great to have you back.

**Maya:**

Remember that it´s Mary or Mary-Anne now.

_He gets his keys out of his pocket and opens the door. They head inside._

**Spinner:**

You´re probably the first person I´ve known, who´s changed their first name.

**Maya:**

I still can´t get used to it, so if you call for me and I don´t react the first days, you know why.

**Spinner:**

It´s the same as when my mom calls me Gavin, I guess.

**Maya:**

It´s easier for my sister. All she had to do was use her full name with my mom´s maiden name.

**Spinner:**

That´s where the Marshall comes from?

**Maya:**

Yes. It´s my official surname, as of three o´clock yesterday.

**Spinner:**

Why Mary-Anne?

**Maya:**

It has all the letters from my old name in it. I never imagined I´d be doing something like this, but it´s easier than clearing my old name.

**Spinner:**

You gotta do, what you gotta do.

**Maya:**

As the "Piece de Resistance".

_She pulls a pair of glasses from her pocket and puts them on._

**Maya:**

Do I look different enough?

**Spinner:**

You could have fooled me. We better get ready for the delivery guy.

_He goes to the back of the restaurant to change. Maya looks around at The Dot and smiles to herself, happy to be back._

**3\. Ext. Parking Lot. Morning.**

_Emma and Chrissy just got out of Emma´s car. They start walking and Chrissy isn´t looking too pleased._

**Emma:**

I promise, I won´t embarrass you.

**Chrissy:**

That´s what you say now. I´d like to see it, before I believe it.

**Emma:**

We won´t even see each other that much. Can´t you be a little happy for your old ma, that she finally got out of that law office?

**Chrissy:**

I am. I just wish it wasn´t at my school. How would you have felt, if grand-mom got a job here, when you were my age?

**Emma:**

I would have loved it.

_Chrissy looks her in the eyes._

**Chrissy:**

Honestly?

**Emma:**

I would have worried, she´d do something to embarrass me.

**Chrissy:**

I´m already on the bottom of the social ladder after that stupid rumor. Bringing my mom to school is the peak of being lame.

_They meet the first students who stare at them arriving together. Some of them snicker._

**Chrissy:**

See?

**Emma:**

They just wish, they had a cool mom like me.

_Chrissy shakes her head._

**Emma:**

Lighten up, sweetheart! Show me that pretty smile.

_Chrissy gives her a very forced smile. Emma remains cheerful as they head towards the school._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Chrissy is met by Lisa and Suey as she heads down the hallway._

**Lisa:**

How bad on a scale of one to ten?

**Chrissy:**

Forty-six.

**Suey:**

Is she planning on driving you to school every morning?

**Chrissy:**

I´m pretty sure, she is. Oh well, I only have 4 and a half years left. How much can she embarrass me in that time?

**Lisa:**

If you graduate in time.

**Chrissy:**

Which with my grades, is doubtful.

**Suey:**

There´s others who have it worse. Be glad, you´re not Allison.

**Chrissy:**

If you perform the crazy tricks she does, you get hurt sometimes. How bad is it this time?

**Suey:**

It´s nothing like that.

**Lisa:**

Simon´s cheating on her or that´s what she thinks, anyway.

**Chrissy:**

Why would she think that?

**Suey:**

He received a romantic text from an unknown phone number.

**Lisa:**

From some girl, who´s head over heels for him.

**Chrissy:**

Does she know, if he´s done anything?

**Suey:**

He says, he hasn´t.

**Chrissy:**

She shouldn´t judge him, until she has facts to back it up. He could be innocent.

**Lisa:**

Then why does she have his phone number?

**Chrissy:**

She could have got it from someone else.

**Suey:**

Why are you defending him?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t think it´s fair to condemn him on so little evidence.

**Suey:**

Don´t take this the wrong way, but as a former cheater, your judgment might be impaired.

**Chrissy:**

It happened once and I paid the price for it. Simon´s still my friend and I don´t like hearing you accuse him like this, just because you´re close with Allison. Your judgment is as impaired, if not more.

**Suey:**

I hate to admit it, but you could be right.

**Lisa:**

Say what you want. I think he´s cheating on her.

_They head in to a classrom._

**5\. Int. Teacher´s Lounge. Morning.**

_Emma is sitting with Snake, Marco, Eddy and Bianca. They´re drinking coffee and eating donuts._

**Bianca:**

We should start every day with donuts.

**Emma:**

Is this in my honor?

**Snake:**

We wanted to make you feel welcome.

**Marco:**

You´ll feel at home her in no time.

**Eddy:**

You can always come and complain to me, if you need to vent.

**Emma:**

On my first day in the law office, I got a welcome and that was it. After 11 years there, you´d think my boss would at least remember my name.

**Bianca:**

I´ve heard my share of sad stories, but that one has to be up there.

**Snake:**

Those days are behind you now.

**Eddy:**

Emilia, was it?

**Marco:**

No, it Emmanuelle.

**Bianca:**

I thought it was Alma.

**Emma:**

Very funny!

_She has sip of coffee and looks pleased to be among friends._

**6\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_There´s only a few customers in the restaurant. Maya wipes a table off and notices a pretty blonde woman of around 30 come in. She sees Maya and they smile at each other._

**Maya:**

Welcome to The Dot. Have a seat.

**Woman:**

Actually, I was looking for the manager.

**Maya:**

We´re not hiring right now.

**Woman:**

I wanted to find out how you get booked to play at the club upstairs.

**Maya:**

You´re a musician?

_The woman sticks out her hand and they shake._

**Jenna:**

Jenna Middleton. Musician and all around free spirit.

**Maya:**

Mary-Anne. Waitress and musician in her free time.

**Jenna:**

Cool. Do you play in a band?

**Maya:**

It´s been a while. Do you or is it a solo show?

**Jenna:**

It´s a solo show, that I wish wasn´t.

**Maya:**

How´s that?

**Jenna:**

I used to perform with my ex-husband. Being up there alone isn´t the same, but the alternative is not performing at all and I couldn´t do that.

**Maya:**

The stage can be addicting. I know all about that.

**Jenna:**

Do I have to talk to the manager or someone else?

**Maya:**

He´s busy right now. If you give me your number, I´ll make sure he calls you.

**Jenna:**

Don´t hesitate to call, If you feel like jamming.

_Maya gets her phone from behind the counter._

**Maya:**

You remind me of my friend Lola, the way you´re open to new people.

**Jenna:**

Only those I have a good feeling about. It´s 555-963-615

_Maya types it in._

**Maya:**

Got it.

**Jenna:**

Thanks, Mary-Anne. It was a pleasure meeting you.

**Maya:**

You too.

_They wave goodbye and Jenna leaves. Maya goes to the back room, where Spinner is doing prep for lunch._

**Maya:**

I just met a really sweet girl.

**Spinner:**

That´s nice.

**Maya:**

She wanted to know if she could play at Above The Dot. I promised her, you´d give her a call.

**Spinner:**

How can I hire her, if I´ve never seen her play?

**Maya:**

We could look her up on You tube.

_We cut to Maya and Spinner watching a clip from "Next Teen Star" of a young teenage Jenna performing one of her songs._

**Maya:**

I knew, I´d seen her somewhere.

**Spinner:**

She´s good.

**Maya:**

She went to school with my sister. I remember bragging to my friends about it and telling them they were practically besties.

**Spinner:**

Were they?

**Maya:**

They probably knew who each other were, but I don´t remember hearing my sister talking about her.

**Spinner:**

Tell her, we´ll find a spot for her.

_They continue watching Jenna as she finishes the performance._

**7\. Int. Counsellor´s Office. Day.**

_Emma comes in to Bianca´s office. She´s carrying papers._

**Emma:**

Am I interrupting?

**Bianca:**

Not at all. What´s up?

**Emma:**

Snake wanted you to have these.

_She hands the papers to Bianca._

**Bianca:**

It´s 2028 and he still wants some things done on paper.

**Emma:**

That part you´ll never get out of him.

**Bianca:**

Is Snake his old nickname?

**Emma:**

He met my mom when they were students here in the 80´s. They still call each other by their teenage names.

**Bianca:**

That´s sweet. How´s Manny doing?

**Emma:**

Very pregnant and bored at home.

**Bianca:**

Tell her, I´ll stop by sometime.

**Emma:**

Do you like it here?

**Bianca:**

I thought I had my dream job before. This is even better.

**Emma:**

You don´t miss any of it?

**Bianca:**

There will always be parts you miss. The main thing is I´m still in contact with many of the kids and I have regular hours now. Give me the choice between this and another stress induced heart attack, I´ll take this any day of the week.

_Suey shyly knocks on her door._

**Emma:**

Hi, Suey.

**Suey:**

Hi, Em. Do you have time to talk, ms. DeSousa?

**Bianca:**

Of course I do.

**Emma:**

I´ll leave you to it.

_Emma leaves them and Suey sits down._

**Bianca:**

What can I help you with?

**Suey:**

You´ve had boyfriends, right?

**Bianca:**

Some, yeah.

**Suey:**

How did you get them to kiss you?

_Bianca smiles to herself._

**Bianca:**

That sort of came naturally. You´re still very young. Maybe your boyfriend isn´t ready for all that.

**Suey:**

You can´t tell anyone, what we talk about in here, right?

**Bianca:**

It´s completely confidential. If I tell anyone, they´ll fire me.

**Suey:**

I don´t have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend.

**Bianca:**

I would guess it´s basically the same as with a boy.

**Suey:**

We had our first kiss three months ago and we haven´t kissed since. She said she needed time to get used to being with a girl, but I think it´s time I got some smoochies!

**Bianca:**

There´s techniques you could use to get her in the mood. In this case I think it´s better if you talked it out.

**Suey:**

I´ve tried to, but she always changes the subject. What if she isn´t gay at all?

_Suey looks worried._

**8\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_School is being let out. Chrissy comes out with Emma trying to catch up with her._

**Emma:**

What´s your hurry?

_Chrissy stops to wait for her._

**Chrissy:**

Nothing special. I have a ton of homework, I´d rather get done.

**Emma:**

Aww. My daughter, the responsible one.

**Chrissy:**

Could you avoid saying "aww" when we´re in school? It´s a very mom thing to do.

**Emma:**

It´s one of those things, you can´t change about me. To me, you´ll always be my little girl.

**Chrissy:**

The things us kids have to live with from our parents.

_They reach the bottom of the stairs._

**Emma:**

See you tomorrow, Sweetie.

**Chrissy:**

Say hi to Sean and give Lizzie a hug from me.

_They head off in separate directions. Lisa and Suey come out of the school with Julie and Jack in tow._

**Lisa:**

What did we agree on?

**Jack:**

I think we landed on 7 o´clock.

**Julie:**

We can meet up earlier, if you feel like it.

**Lisa:**

What do you say?

**Suey:**

Sure, why not?

**Julie:**

Let´s say six.

**Lisa:**

Cool.

_They reach the bottom of the stairs._

**Lisa:**

Are you coming with us to the Dot?

**Julie:**

Maybe tomorrow.

**Jack:**

It´s a pass on my part too.

**Lisa:**

Okay. See you later!

_Suey and Lisa start walking up the street as Julie and Jack walk to where the school bus pick up is. Lisa seems cheerful, Suey not as much._

**Lisa:**

Tonight should be fun.

**Suey:**

I guess.

_Lisa senses Suey´s displeasure._

**Lisa:**

What´s with the long face?

**Suey:**

You now I love Julie and Jack, but do they have to come every time?

**Lisa:**

They´re our friends. Why shouldn´t they come?

**Suey:**

So we can have some alone time.

**Lisa:**

We can always be alone.

**Suey:**

But we aren´t! It´s like you´ve been avoiding it at all cost lately.

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry, if you feel that way. It honestly isn´t something, I´ve thought about.

**Suey:**

Like how you never think about kissing me anymore.

**Lisa:**

I told you ...

**Suey:**

I know what you told me, but this non-relationship has been going on long enough.

**Lisa:**

Can´t you give me a little more time?

**Suey:**

If you want this as much as you say, you´ll take me on a proper date. This weekend.

**Lisa:**

Anything. What do you want to do?

**Suey:**

We get a slice from the good Pizza place at the mall, we go to a movie and for a romantic walk afterwards. I´ll pay for my own food and movie ticket, but I expect romance!

**Lisa:**

It´s a great idea.

**Suey:**

AND it ends with a kiss goodnight.

**Lisa:**

Maybe it´s time I jump into it. I´ve done enough thinking about it, to last me a lifetime.

**Suey:**

There´s no maybe´s anymore. Either you want me or you don´t.

**Lisa:**

You know I do. I can´t promise, I´ll be a good kisser, but I´ll try my best to make it romantic.

**Suey:**

That´s all I ask for.

**9\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Suey and Lisa are seated at a table. Maya is taking their order._

**Maya:**

Two medium cokes and a large fries. I´ll get your cokes right away.

_She leaves them, Lisa eyes her suspiciously._

**Lisa:**

I don´t think I´ve seen her before, but there´s something familiar about her.

**Suey:**

Maybe you have and don´t remember it clearly.

**Lisa:**

Could be.

_Chrissy comes over to join them._

**Chrissy:**

Sorry, I´m late guys. Mrs. Oh needed to talk to me.

**Lisa:**

What about?

**Chrissy:**

Ehm ... my learning disorder. She says I´m improving.

**Suey:**

Congratulations.

**Lisa:**

It must be great to hear, coming from her.

**Chrissy:**

My hard work is paying off.

_Maya brings them their cokes. She obviously isn´t fooling Chrissy._

**Maya:**

Here´s your cokes.

**Lisa:**

Thanks.

**Maya:**

How about you?

**Chrissy:**

Same as them.

**Maya:**

Okay.

_She leaves them again._

**Lisa:**

Is it me or is there something familiar about her?

**Chrissy:**

You can´t see, who it is?

**Suey:**

Who is it?

**Chrissy:**

Check this out.

_They wait a few seconds for Maya to come back. She puts Chrissy´s coke in front of her._

**Chrissy:**

Thanks. You´re new here, aren´t you?

**Maya:**

I started today.

**Chrissy:**

I´m Chrissy. Spinner is my dad.

**Maya:**

I´m Mary-Anne. It´s nice to meet you and your friends.

**Chrissy:**

Me and Lisa here can´t help feeling like we´ve met you before.

**Lisa:**

Did you work at Guido´s Pizza?

**Maya:**

That´s probably where you know me from.

_She´s about to leave._

**Chrissy:**

Say hi to Jay from me. It´s been a while, since I´ve seen him.

_Maya turns around again. Lisa and Suey look surprised._

**Lisa:**

Maya?

**Maya:**

Dammit. Is it obvious?

**Lisa:**

Not at all. You had me fooled.

**Suey:**

Me too.

**Maya:**

I had to change my name because of what happened.

**Chrissy:**

Is Mary-Anne your official name?

**Maya:**

It is. You can´t tell anyone.

**Lisa:**

My lips are sealed.

**Suey:**

I wouldn´t know who to tell.

**Chrissy:**

Isn´t it weird all of a sudden, to have a different name?

**Maya:**

Twilight zone levels of weird.

**Lisa:**

You look good as a brunette.

**Maya:**

Thanks, Lisa. I´ll bring your fries, when they´re ready.

_She leaves them again. Suey looks in deep thought._

**Lisa:**

You´re thinking about what name you would want, aren´t you?

**Suey:**

I´m thinking "Flame-Girl".

**Chrissy:**

I´ll take "Queen of the World".

**Lisa:**

I just found the job I want, when I grow up.

_The girls giggle._

**10\. Int. Alex and Maya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya comes in to the apartment. It´s mostly dark, but there´s soft light on in the living room._

**Maya:**

Alex? If you have a girl in there, say something.

**Jay (voice over):**

Alex has left the building.

_Maya comes in to the living room and smiles. Jay has set up for a romantic dinner and has sort of dressed up for the occasion, about as much as you could expect from him._

**Jay:**

I figured you would be tired after work and wouldn´t feel like cooking.

**Maya:**

Did you cook this yourself?

**Jay:**

With a lot of help from Lola. She wanted to do something nice for you.

**Maya:**

This day couldn´t get better.

**Jay:**

I can think of one way.

_Jay gets down on one knee and takes a ring from his pocket. Maya looks overjoyed._

**Jay:**

Mary-Anne Marshall aka Maya Matlin, will you marry me?

**Maya:**

Yes! Of course it´s yes!

_He looks relieved._

**Jay:**

I was afraid you´d say no.

**Maya:**

Jay, I love you more, than I ever thought I could love someone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

**Jay:**

You have no idea how happy that makes me.

_They smile at each other and kiss._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	46. Every Day´s A Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollingsworth Family hold a fundraiser, while Lisa and Suey go on their first date

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E02 - EVERY DAY´S A SATURDAY

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Banquet Hall. Evening**

**Montage - Music: "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga.**

_The red carpet has been rolled out for Miles Senior´s fundraising galla and the local paparazzi is out in full force to get pictures of the celebrities as they arrive in their limo´s._

_First we see Miles Senior and Diana arriving. They´re obviously used to the spotlight and put on the right faces and poses for the cameras._

_Amanda and Ricardo are next to arrive and play to the cameras, trying to get noticed as much as possible._

_Miles, Amy, Frankie and Jonah are next to arrive. Amy tries to shade her face as they quickly walk past the cameras._

_Last to arrive are Hunter and Esme, who both seem to be in a particularly good mood._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_Multiple tables are set up in the beautiful Banquet Hall, a place it´s clearly not everyone who can afford to rent. This is a party for the well to do and Miles Senior is busily shaking hands and trying to greet all those who are there, with Diana by his side._

_We cut to a table, where Miles is gentlemanly pulling out the chair for Amy. She sits down and only then does he sit down. Frankie looks at her chair like she´s expecting Jonah to do the same, but he just sits down, so she does too._

**Amy:**

This place is really something.

**Miles:**

The old man always goes full out for these, but make no mistake, tonight isn´t about spending money for him, it´s about raising it for his re-election campaign.

**Amy:**

It´s like I´m Cinderella at the ball.

**Jonah:**

Don´t you feel a little out place at the same time?

**Amy:**

I could have done without the photographers.

**Frankie:**

We can call them what they are.

**Miles:**

Like parasites or blood sucking leeches?

**Jonah:**

I take it you´re not a fan?

**Miles:**

Of the paparazzi? Why do you think I moved halfway across the world?

**Amy:**

It´s weird to think a paparazzi would take pictures of me, like I´m some famous person.

**Frankie:**

They were worse in New York. Trust me on this Amy, life in the spotlight isn´t what it´s cracked up to be. Having a normal life now is the best thing that´s happened to me.

**Miles:**

Amen to that.

_Hunter and Esme come over to their table._

**Esme:**

It seems we´re table buddies tonight.

**Hunter:**

They probably put all the "Freebies" at the same table.

_Hunter pulls out Esme´s chair and she sits down._

**Jonah:**

Don´t you think she can pull out her own chair?

**Frankie:**

It isn´t about that. At fancy events like this, you´re supposed to show etiquette.

**Hunter:**

Don´t blame him too much, Sis. Common men can´t know everything.

**Jonah:**

I had no idea.

**Frankie:**

It´s fine.

**Esme:**

Common men like him have plenty of other skills to make up for it. Am I right, Frankie?

**Frankie:**

He helped me a lot, when I opened my store and he´s taught me how to cook.

**Esme:**

You know that isn´t, what I was talking about.

_Hunter looks at Esme and smiles. Amanda and Ricardo come over to them. Frankie tries to look pleasantly surprised to see them._

**Amanda:**

Hey.

**Ricardo:**

Hey, Frankie. Long time no see.

**Hunter:**

Introduce us to your friends, Frankie.

**Frankie:**

This is Amanda and Ricardo. They were in Miles´ movie.

**Hunter:**

And you all became friends. How sweet.

_Frankie isn´t looking too comfortable, but is intent on keeping face._

**3\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are munching away and are enjoying their date. They´re a little more dressed up than usual._

**Suey:**

Now, this is more like it!

**Lisa:**

We´ll have a great time, I promise.

**Suey:**

Isn´t it nice to be together with no one to disturb us?

**Lisa:**

I´ve also thought of a nice private spot for later, if you know what I mean?

_Lisa winks at her and they smile at each other. Suey notices something._

**Suey:**

Isn´t that your mom?

**Lisa:**

She´s on a date with her boyfriend. I doubt they´d go to a place like this.

_Suey´s smile fades a little._

**Suey:**

They´re coming over here.

**Lisa:**

God, I´m so sorry.

_Andrea and her boyfriend David Winslow, a well groomed but slightly boring looking 41 year old, comes over to them._

**Andrea:**

Hi, girls.

**Lisa:**

Hi, mom. Hi, David.

**David:**

Hi, Lisa. I don´t believe I´ve met your friend.

**Suey:**

I´m Sun-Yi, but everyone calls me Suey.

**David:**

How clever. It´s a pleasure to meet you. My name´s David.

**Andrea:**

Do you mind, if we sit with you?

_Suey gives Lisa a slight nod to say it´s okay._

**Lisa:**

Of course you can, but why are you in a cheap pizza parlor and not a fancy restaurant?

**David:**

I booked us for tomorrow in stead of today. Luckily your mother is the forgiving type.

**Andrea:**

It could happen to anyone. We were walking past and saw you sitting in here.

**David:**

What are you girls up to tonight?

**Suey:**

Going to watch a movie tailor made for girls our age.

**Andrea:**

I´d offer to come, but I can´t subject this good man to that.

**David:**

I´m grateful.

_Lisa breathes a sigh of relief._

**4\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_Miles Senior is giving his speech._

**Senior:**

With your donations already tonight, we have already raised the first million dollars. But as we all know, money is easily spent in an election campaign. Whatever you donate is appreciated and together we will continue the fight to make Toronto the best city in the world to live in. As my slogan says "Together, we can do it".

_The crowd applauds._

_We cut to Frankie´s table, where Amanda and Ricardo can´t help laughing._

**Amanda:**

Does your dad want to Toronto in to one big gang bang?

_Esme almost spits out her wine and has to hold her mouth. Hunter laughs loudly. Amy and Miles try not to, but soon have to give in, as does Jonah. Frankie manages to only giggle._

**Hunter:**

I have to admit Frankie, your new friends a lot more entertaining than your old ones.

**Miles:**

The last time we talked, he did say he had some exciting new ideas.

**Jonah:**

I wouldn´t bet against it working.

**Frankie:**

Enough jokes about my dad. This is his night, we shouldn´t be making fun of him.

**Amanda:**

We were laughing because of him, not at him.

**Frankie:**

I wasn´t expecting to see you here.

**Amanda:**

We´re here to network. Half the important people in Canada´s movie industry are here.

**Ricardo:**

At ten thousand each plus the plane fare and hotel, this better pay off.

_Jonah and Amy look shocked._

**Jonah/Amy:**

Ten thousand dollars?

**Miles:**

That´s the price to mingle with the rich and famous.

**Amanda:**

I´m not rich either. I had to borrow money to pay for the ticket.

**Ricardo:**

I won´t be blanked out, but it will be close.

**Jonah:**

Are you insane? Some people barely make that in a year.

**Amanda:**

The publicity alone if they use pictures of us will be worth at least that.

**Ricardo:**

I´m guessing you´re the one, who got us the invitation, Miles. Thanks a lot.

_Frankie looks intently at Miles, who appears to be clueless._

**Miles:**

I don´t have anything to do with the invitations.

**Esme:**

You´re movie stars, right? Wouldn´t that be why they invited you?

**Ricardo:**

I don´t see anyone else from the cast here.

**Amanda:**

We weren´t even the stars of the movie.

**Hunter:**

Whatever the reason, we´re all happy to have you here. I was afraid it would be as boring as the last one. Do you remember that, Frankie?

**Frankie:**

I prefer not to.

**Hunter:**

I forgot. Sorry, I brought it up.

**Amanda:**

What happened?

**Frankie:**

I was still with my ex-husband back then. I caught him doing one of the serving girls and freaked out.

**Hunter:**

Dad was not pleased. You tore that hotel room apart!

**Amy:**

I can´t imagine you doing that.

**Frankie:**

It was a completely different time in my life. I wasn´t anything like I am now.

**Amy:**

The coolest boss in the world?

_Frankie smiles at Amy´s remark._

**Amanda:**

Aww.

**Hunter:**

Aww, indeed. To Amy, the best friend my sister could have found.

_Everyone (including Jonah, who´s drinking water) lifts their glasses and drink. Hunter and Amy make eye contact, but it´s clearly uncomfortable for her. He takes a sip of wine._

**5\. Int. Movie Theatre. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are standing in line at the concession stand._

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry about my mom.

**Suey:**

She´s a nice lady.

**Lisa:**

I wish you hadn´t heard her talk about the rise in bladder infections. It´s the nurse that comes up in her some times.

**Suey:**

I´m sure the advice David gave me on tax write-off´s, will save me lots of money some day. That´s a plus!

**Lisa:**

You´re the best. The rest of the night will be perfect.

**Suey:**

It already is.

_They smile at each other._

_Jack and Julie come in to the movie theatre._

**Jack:**

You´re really making me sit through a Taylor Swift movie?

**Julie:**

You picked last time.

**Jack:**

Okay. I read that it took the record for most Razzie´s, so who knows? It could be bad enough to be good.

**Julie:**

That´s Suey and Lisa over there.

**Jack:**

I thought they had rehearsal tonight.

_We cut to Suey and Lisa._

**Suey:**

You haven´t told me, where we´re going later.

**Lisa:**

I promise it isn´t far.

_Julie and Jack come up to them._

**Julie:**

Hi, guys!

_Lisa and Julie try to hide their disappointment._

**Lisa:**

Hey.

**Julie:**

Which movie are you watching?

**Suey:**

The remake of "The Hottie and the Nottie".

**Julie:**

Us too!

**Suey:**

I hear it´s Taylor playing both the hottie and the nottie.

**Julie:**

He wanted to see Disney´s "Freddy Got Fingered" remake.

**Jack:**

It won ten Oscars!

**Lisa:**

I´m still on the fence about them giving best actor to Tom Green.

**Julie:**

We can watch it together! I thought I´d have to sit there and be the only one laughing, while he sat there moping. This is so great!

**Lisa:**

We could be seated on opposite sides.

**Julie:**

What seats do you have?

_Lisa checks the tickets, while Julie looks at her and Jack´s_

**Lisa:**

Row 19, seat 7 and 8.

**Julie:**

We´re in 9 and 10! Can you believe how lucky we are!

_Lisa and Suey look at each other, silently agreeing that they can´t say no to her._

**6\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_The table has finished eating the main course. Jonah hasn´t eaten much of his._

**Hunter:**

Not to your taste?

**Jonah:**

I´m vegan. It smelled good.

**Amanda:**

I wish I could go vegan, but I have zero willpower, when it comes to meat.

**Ricardo:**

Don´t you get all the meat you need from me?

**Amanda:**

Only the minimum daily requirement.

**Miles:**

Ouch!

_Ricardo acts hurt, so Amanda kisses him._

**Amy:**

You two are cute! Like two little baby Pandas, who like to tussle.

**Frankie:**

You should see them, when they´re drunk. A crowbar can´t pry them apart.

**Esme:**

We´re still in that phase too.

_She tries to kiss him, but he stops her._

**Hunter:**

Say it first.

**Esme:**

You´re the best kisser in your family.

_Hunter and Esme kiss. Frankie and Miles try to shake it off._

**Frankie:**

Do you have any jobs lined up?

**Ricardo:**

We´re in the same jeans commercial.

**Hunter:**

How much does something like that pay? If you don´t mind me asking.

**Amanda:**

We get 600 each.

**Hunter:**

For how many days?

**Amanda:**

Two days. After that it´s back to the real world, until our agents call.

**Hunter:**

300 a day isn´t too bad.

**Amanda:**

If only it was all the time.

**Miles:**

I hoped the movie would have opened doors for you.

**Ricardo:**

It isn´t your fault they cut our parts down.

**Hunter:**

What did you think of it?

**Amanda:**

It was good.

**Ricardo:**

Not half-bad.

**Miles:**

Thanks. You´re nicer than the critics were.

**Frankie:**

I loved it from end to end. It´s a shame so few watched it. They really missed out.

**Miles:**

We´re hoping it´ll end up a cult classic.

**Esme:**

Like that movie "The Room", all the critics compared it to?

**Miles:**

Hopefully remembered as a better movie, but something like that.

_Miles is starting to look like he´d rather not be there, just like Amy is._

**7\. Ext. Park. Evening.**

_The park is pretty dark, but you san still make out shapes. Lisa and Suey come walking through a row of trees._

**Suey:**

We can kiss right here.

**Lisa:**

Not yet. Stay.

_Suey stays put and Lisa continues on. Suey can see light from Lisa lighting a candle. They´re at the shelter, where they had their first fight. Suey smiles and comes closer._

**Lisa:**

It is sort of our spot.

**Suey:**

It´s perfect.

**Lisa:**

The last time we were here, we both left crying. This time we leave smiling.

_Suey comes closer to her, until the candle lights them both up._

**Suey:**

I know I don´t have any other experience in dating, but I don´t think I could have asked for more.

**Lisa:**

All I wanted was to be alone with you and treat you good.

**Suey:**

Am I hearing that the next date will be even better?

**Lisa:**

What do you say we finish this one, before we plan the next one?

**Suey:**

I like that plan.

_Suey blows out the candle._

**8\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_Some servers are clearing the tables, while others are replenishing wine bottles. Amanda returns to the table, looking annoyed and a little drunk._

**Amanda:**

Man, people can be rude!

**Jonah:**

Are you that surprised? Rich people aren´t known for their welcoming nature.

**Hunter:**

Spoken like a true socialist.

**Esme:**

Because you don´t agree with him, doesn´t mean his opinions aren´t valid.

**Hunter:**

Whatever. If he wants to believe an outdated ruling form can work in today´s world, what do I care?

**Jonah:**

Like capitalism?

**Hunter:**

Half the people at this table are wealthy. Capitalism has done our family a world of good.

**Jonah:**

But it doesn´t do the people good, does it?

**Frankie:**

C´mon, Jonah. You said you´d be positive.

**Jonah:**

I´m trying to. I just want to know if you care at all about us common people?

**Frankie:**

Stop it!

**Hunter:**

It´s a valid question. I care, but not like I do about myself or my girlfriend. Is that a good enough answer?

_Miles tries to lighten the mood. Jonah and Hunter have an "Iron Stare" going._

**Miles:**

It sounds like you two should be running in the election.

**Hunter:**

Now, that would be interesting. You´ve supplied me with both entertainment and interesting conversation tonight, Frankie. I can´t thank you enough.

_Amanda looks around at them and mouths "Wow" to herself._

**Amanda:**

You guys are intense! Have you thought about acting?

**Jonah:**

I haven´t acted since High School.

**Esme:**

That was the play about the bus crash, wasn´t it?

**Miles:**

The first script I had produced.

**Amy:**

What happened in it?

**Miles:**

It´s basically a short stage version of the movie with a lot more symbolism.

**Amanda:**

If you´re putting it up again, you know who to call. Just saying.

_A man in his 30´s (Jeffries) comes over to their table._

**Jeffries:**

Your parents require you for a press photo.

**Miles:**

We all knew it was coming. It won´t take long.

_He kisses Amy on the cheek and gets up along with Frankie and Hunter. They leave the table and Amanda pours herself a glass of wine._

**Amanda:**

I might as well drink some of this fancy, smansy wine, while I´m here.

**Amy:**

I need to use the little girl´s room.

**Esme:**

I´ll go with you.

_Amy doesn´t seem too pleased, but goes along with it. They leave the table just as Ricardo returns. He sits down next to her._

**Amanda:**

Any luck?

**Ricardo:**

You betcha.

**Amanda:**

What happened?

**Ricardo:**

A guy offered me a private casting for a movie.

**Amanda:**

Cool! What´s it called?

**Ricardo:**

"Studly Studs 9". I better check the other eight out, so I can impress with my knowledge of the mythos. I have to nail it and show him I´m everything made of.

_Amanda facepalms._

**9\. Int. Lobby. Evening.**

_Amy and Esme enter the lobby. They head in different directions._

**Amy:**

The bathroom is over there.

**Esme:**

It can wait. We need to talk.

_Esme leads her to a quiet area. Amy looks nervous._

**Esme:**

We´re not entirely pleased with you.

**Amy:**

I´ve done everything you asked.

**Esme:**

That´s not entirely true, is it?

**Amy:**

I´m trying all I can, I swear!

**Esme:**

I saw you in there. You´re already cracking!

**Amy:**

I´m just very out of my element here.

**Esme:**

You better hope that´s all it is. We need you to keep your mouth shut, even after this is over. I´m starting to wonder if you have it in you.

_She looks threateningly at Amy, who cowers._

**Amy:**

I do, Esme. You won´t have to worry.

**Esme:**

If you don´t, I´ll make sure you´re back to rotting away in jail within a week.

**Amy:**

Please! There´s a woman there who will kill me!

**Esme:**

That should be incentive for you to stay loyal. We own you, Amy.

_Amy looks terrified of Esme._

**Amy:**

How can you be this cruel?

**Esme:**

It´s easy when you can´t care less about someone.

**Amy:**

You´re asking me to betray the most important people in my life.

**Esme:**

We´ll find a way to get what we want, no matter what you do. You´re lucky, you represent the easiest way to the prize. The question you should be asking is "will I win or will I lose, like I always have?". This time you decide the outcome. Be smart, Amy.

_Amy fights the urge to cry._

**Esme:**

Stop moping and go use the bathroom. Hunter went through a lot of trouble to set this up for maximum amusement, you know.

_Amy heads towards the bathrooms with Esme by her side, looking like a prisoner and their warden as they walk._

**10\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_Esme and Amy return to the table. Miles smiles and gets her chair for her. She tries to appear unfazed. Esme and Hunter share knowing looks._

**Amy:**

Thanks.

**Miles:**

I don´t know about you, but this place is too stuffy for me. Do you wanna go home?

**Amy:**

That would be nice. This place just isn´t me.

**Esme:**

Don´t forget what we talked about.

**Amy:**

I won´t.

_Amy fights to keep a straight face._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	47. Friends Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Chrissy both have secrets to hide. At the same time, Lola and Zoe look into adoption.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E03 - FRIENDS LIKE YOU

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Miles and Amy are in their new house. It´s not big, but it´s plenty for the two of them. She´s sitting on the floor and opens a box with her things in it. Miles sits down next to her._

**Miles:**

Don´t you think it´s time you called it a day?

**Amy:**

Do you think I should?

**Miles:**

There´s another day tomorrow and another after that one.

**Amy:**

You´re right.

_She closes the box again and looks at him._

**Amy:**

I still can´t believe I live in a house! Little old me.

**Miles:**

I´m just glad to have you, to share it with.

**Amy:**

You´re not scared, we´ll end up arguing all the time?

**Miles:**

We haven´t had much to argue over so far.

**Amy:**

As long as you cool it with the Heavy Metal while I´m here, I can´t see what we should disagree about.

**Miles:**

Morbid Angel aren´t growing on you? I´m shocked!

_They smile at each other._

**Amy:**

Life has been like a fairytale, since we got together. I never knew it could be this good.

**Miles:**

Get used to it. It´s not changing anytime soon.

_Amy´s smile turns a little sad._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Street. Morning.**

_Chrissy is waiting and looks a little nervous. She looks at her phone at looks a little annoyed._

**Chrissy:**

Argh. Why is he always late?

_Simon comes riding up to her on his skateboard._

**Simon:**

Sorry, I´m late.

**Chrissy:**

Do you have any sense of time? Like at all?

**Simon:**

I said, I was sorry. What else do you want me to say?

**Chrissy:**

Nothing. Look, we can´t keep doing this forever.

**Simon:**

I´ll tell her soon. I don´t want to hurt her feelings.

**Chrissy:**

You´re going to, no matter what. This sneaking around is only gonna hurt her more, when she finds out.

**Simon:**

Does she seem suspicious to you?

**Chrissy:**

She knows something is going on with you. I won´t keep lying to her much longer. It´s time you man up and tell her the truth.

_Simon sees that she´s right._

**Simon:**

You won´t have to wait long, I promise.

**Chrissy:**

We better get to school or we´ll be late.

_They head towards the school._

**3\. Int. Wild Willy´s Steak House. Morning.**

_Lola and Zoe are being interviewed together by the owner Willy, a friendly looking guy in his 50´s._

**Willy:**

You start tonight. Lola in the kitchen with me and Sal, while Zoe, you work the floor with the other waiters. Any questions?

**Lola:**

What´s Sal like?

**Willy:**

She´s alright. Been here around five years now. I´m sure, you´ll get along just fine. Anything else?

**Zoe:**

Do we get uniforms?

**Willy:**

You get the t-shirts, when you start working. The rest is up to you, as long as it looks presentable. If you don´t have any more questions, all that´s left is to welcome you to our team.

_Zoe and Lola look pleased._

**4\. Ext. Restaurant. Morning.**

_Lola and Zoe come out of the restaurant._

**Zoe:**

That´s step one completed.

**Lola:**

We´re on our way to baby-land!

**Zoe:**

Let´s save up for the adoption fee first, before we get too excited.

**Lola:**

At least we´ll be working together.

**Zoe:**

In two different departments. The ends justify the means, isn´t that what they say?

**Lola:**

It´ll suck having so little free time.

**Zoe:**

It´s only for a short period. After that, we´ll go back to the sweet life.

**Lola:**

As long as I´m with you, it´s always the sweet life.

_They go and stand by a bus stop._

**5\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Miles is getting ready to go out. Amy comes back from taking a shower._

**Amy:**

Leaving already?

**Miles:**

I prefer to be there in good time.

**Amy:**

Are you nervous?

**Miles:**

More excited. If you ask me, it´s the best book I´ve written.

**Amy:**

Your publisher will love it.

**Miles:**

I´ll be back in a few hours.

**Amy:**

Can I borrow your laptop, while you´re gone? I need to check some stuff on the web and I forgot to charge my phone last night.

**Miles:**

Sure. Do you remember the password?

**Amy:**

Hemingwayfan4life?

**Miles:**

You know me too well. See ya.

**Amy:**

See ya later.

_He leaves her. Amy gets her phone and sits down on the couch. She opens the laptop and types in the password. She picks up her phone and touches the touchpad a few times. She puts it up to her ear._

**Amy:**

Esme? I´m in. What do you want me to do?

_She listens to Esme´s instructions. It´s obvious from her facial expression, that this isn´t something she wants to do in any way._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jamie and Allison are trying to study together._

**Jamie:**

So X equals Y times Pi?

**Allison:**

Maybe.

_She puts her book away._

**Allison:**

What are we ever gonna need math for anyway?

**Jamie:**

The test we have next period?

**Allison:**

We might as well face it. We´re screwed.

**Jamie:**

If the others can figure this stuff out, so can we.

**Allison:**

I´ll take my D minus with pride again. I wouldn´t want to shock my parents by bringing home a good grade.

_Two 6th graders, a boy (Martin) and a girl (Brandy), come over to them._

**Martin:**

We´ve been watching your YouTube videos like crazy. My friend wants to know, if she can have her picture taken with you?

**Allison:**

She can´t ask for herself? What´s you name, sweetie?

**Brandy:**

Brandy. I wanted to ask you myself, but I´m a little too shy sometimes.

**Jamie:**

I was a shy, when I was your age too.

_Brandy smiles, hearing that she has something in common with him._

**Brandy:**

You were?

**Allison:**

He was a disaster when it came to speaking to girls! You should have seen it.

**Jamie:**

I´d get tongue tied and I couldn´t figure out what to say to them after hello.

**Allison:**

It was pretty hilarious.

**Jamie:**

Come and sit between us.

_Brandy sits down between them and Martin takes a picture of them with her phone. She gets up and he shows it to her. She´s one big smile, when she sees it._

**Allison:**

Was it good enough?

**Brandy:**

Perfect! You guys are totally cool. Thanks so much!

**Jamie:**

Are you coming to the club championships next week?

**Martin:**

Of course we are. I can´t wait to see you skate in person.

**Allison:**

Tell your friends. The bigger the crowd, the more fun it is for everyone.

**Brandy:**

We will. Have a nice day.

**Jamie:**

You too.

_The 6th graders leave them, looking happy. Meeting them has cheered Jamie and Allison up too._

**Allison:**

Why couldn´t we have them as teachers? We´d get A´s every time.

**Jamie:**

It would be a tough sell to the principal. It´s nice to see you smiling again.

**Allison:**

Enjoy it while it lasts.

**Jamie:**

If you think he´s cheating, be up front and ask him.

**Allison:**

He´ll probably deny it. Isn´t that they guy thing to do?

**Jamie:**

Where do you get these ideas about us from?

**Allison:**

Songs made by girls, whose boyfriends cheated on them.

**Jamie:**

Have you thought that maybe, they´re not the most objective source?

**Allison:**

It´s just nice to know, they have it worse than me.

_Allison´s smile has turned to sadness._

**7\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Zoe and Lola are seated for lunch. Marco comes in. Spinner notices him and smiles._

**Spinner:**

If it isn´t the former bass player from "Downtown Sasquatch".

**Marco:**

Those were the days. How are you doing, Spin?

**Spinner:**

Couldn´t be better. You?

**Marco:**

I can´t complain. Can you make me one of those burgers, Paige keeps telling me to try?

**Spinner:**

You got it. Just be warned, it is a LOT of bacon!

**Marco:**

Sounds great. I´ll be over here with Zoe and Lola.

**Spinner:**

Sure thing.

_Marco walks over to Zoe and Lola´s table and sits down._

**Marco:**

Hi guys.

**Zoe:**

Hey, Marco. How are things over at Degrassi?

**Marco:**

It´s remarkable how little has changed. Em says hi.

**Zoe:**

How she doing in her new job?

**Marco:**

She seems to be enjoying it.

**Lola:**

We wanted to ask some questions about adoption.

**Zoe:**

We babysat for Em and since then, this one has had babies on the brain.

**Lola:**

Like I´m the only one!

**Marco:**

I wish, I could tell you it´s easy.

**Zoe:**

We´re prepared for it. We thought about artificial insemination, but it´s too expensive compared to the chances of conception.

**Lola:**

We´ve both found second jobs, so we can pay for it.

**Marco:**

It takes a long time, even after they accept your application. Carlos and I got accepted last month on our third attempt.

**Zoe:**

Wouldn´t you be dream parents? You being a teacher and him being a doctor.

**Marco:**

He has something in his past. It´s nothing big, but he accepted money from a guy to falsify prescriptions, when he was a med student. They found out, he paid a fine and thought that was it. It was decades ago, but they still held it against us.

**Lola:**

When was the first time they looked at your case?

**Marco:**

Almost two years ago. They go deep, when they look in to people´s pasts. If there´s anything, you can be sure they´ll scrutinize over it.

_Lola gets a sad look on her face._

**8\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Amy closes the laptop and leans back in the couch._

**Amy:**

What did you just do, Amy?

_Her phone rings. It´s an unknown number. She picks it up._

**Amy:**

Amy speaking.

**Hunter (voice over):**

Hello, Amy.

_She shudders a little at the sound of his voice._

**Amy:**

I did as you asked.

**Hunter (voice over):**

Esme told me, you did well.

**Amy:**

I aim to please, I guess.

**Hunter (voice over):**

The plan will go in to motion soon.

**Amy:**

How soon?

**Hunter (voice over):**

When we´re ready. We have to make sure everything´s in order, before we move.

**Amy:**

Can you give me a head´s up? I´d rather not be here, when it goes down.

**Hunter (voice over):**

You have to be there. We´ll have more instructions, as we get closer.

_Amy looks like she´s about to panic._

**Amy:**

You said I was finished, after I did this.

**Hunter (voice over):**

You must have misunderstood me.

**Amy:**

They´ll hate me, when they find out!

**Hunter (voice over):**

What makes you think, I care?

_Amy tries to look stallward._

**Amy:**

Because I could take you down with me.

**Hunter (voice over):**

Don´t be an idiot, Amy. People like me don´t go to jail.

**Amy:**

You don´t think the police would be interested?

**Hunter (voice over):**

You´re more naive than I took you for, if you think they´ll believe you. I´d watch what I said, if I were you. Accidents happen, you know?

**Amy:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Stop wasting my time with stupid questions. You wouldn´t want me sending someone to pay your brother a visit, would you?

**Amy:**

He hasn´t seen me in years!

**Hunter (voice over):**

Keep quiet or he´s first on our list. Goodbye.

_She puts the phone down and looks depressed._

**9\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey are looking for private spot, behind the school._

**Suey:**

Someone will see!

**Lisa:**

No, they won´t. I´ve never seen anyone else back here.

**Suey:**

You can´t wait until after school?

_Lisa stops to look at her._

**Lisa:**

You´ve made me addicted. I need my Suey fix.

**Suey:**

When you put it like that, there´s no way I can say no, is there?

**Lisa:**

Don´t act like you don´t want it, as much as I do.

_They hear a noise, from someone stepping on some twigs._

**Suey:**

You said no one came here!

**Lisa:**

Relax. We haven´t done anything yet.

_They´re surprised, when they see that it was Simon, walking away from them with Chrissy, back towards the school._

**Suey:**

I guess we solved the Simon mystery.

**Lisa:**

We only saw them walking together.

**Suey:**

It looks suspicious, you have to admit that much.

**Lisa:**

She wouldn´t, not without telling me.

**Suey:**

Would you have told her, if you knew what you were doing is wrong?

**Lisa:**

I guess not.

_Lisa looks resolved to find out._

**10\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Chrissy is waiting for class to start with the other students. Lisa sits down next to her._

**Lisa:**

There you are! I didn´t see you at lunch.

**Chrissy:**

I ate outside.

**Lisa:**

Wasn´t it a little cold?

**Chrissy:**

Nah.

_Lisa tries to read her, but can´t._

**Lisa:**

Did you have anyone to eat with?

**Chrissy:**

No, I just sat there and read stuff on my phone.

**Lisa:**

Huh? So it wasn´t you, Suey saw with Simon?

_Chrissy tries to think fast._

**Chrissy:**

I met him at the entrance after he´d ... been to the doctor for his ... acne.

**Lisa:**

You´re a worse liar than Julie and that´s saying something! What are you thinking?

**Chrissy:**

I can´t talk about it. Look, it´s not what you think.

**Lisa:**

Why can´t you tell your best friend about it, then?

**Chrissy:**

It´s complicated.

**Lisa:**

Do you think it´s fair on Allison?

**Chrissy:**

No, but I have to go along with it for now.

**Lisa:**

I can´t believe you!

**Chrissy:**

It´ll all make sense soon, I promise.

**Lisa:**

It makes sense already. You´re a boyfriend stealer! I never thought I´d say that about you, but it´s true.

_Chrissy gives up as the teacher start talking._

**11\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Lola and Zoe are sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus._

**Lola:**

I should have known, I couldn´t run from my past.

**Zoe:**

It doesn´t automatically mean, they won´t accept us.

**Lola:**

I was convicted of sex with a minor, while I was drunk and high. If you were them and didn´t know me, would you give a kid to me?

**Zoe:**

We´ll try with artificial insemination, then.

**Lola:**

If you weren´t with me, they´d give you one in a second.

**Zoe:**

Maybe not. I did a few crazy things in college.

**Lola:**

Like what?

**Zoe:**

Getting arrested for being naked, drunk and disorderly. Twice.

_She managed to bring a smile back to Lola´s face._

**Lola:**

It´s probably a good thing, the two of us weren´t together back then.

**Zoe:**

Can you imagine the trouble, we would have got into?

**Lola:**

It would have been fun, though.

**Zoe:**

It still is to me. We´ll find a way.

**Lola:**

As long as we have each other, right?

_The bus arrives and they step in._

**12\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Miles comes home to find Amy baking._

**Miles:**

This is a nice surprise!

**Amy:**

I wanted to surprise you with something nice.

_He comes over to her and they kiss._

**Miles:**

They love the book.

**Amy:**

I´m happy for you.

**Miles:**

They couldn´t decide if it was amazing, fantastic or awesome. It´s just what my career needs, after the movie flopped.

**Amy:**

We should celebrate tonight.

**Miles:**

I was thinking the same thing. We should ask Frankie to come over for dinner.

**Amy:**

Or we could go out to eat?

**Miles:**

If that´s what you want. Do you ever get the feeling, things couldn´t be going better?

**Amy:**

I´m not sure, I´ve ever tried it.

**Miles:**

We´ll get you there. I love you.

**Amy:**

Love you too.

_They hug. She tries to hide her guilt._

**13\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Allison and Suey are waiting by the entrance, as Lisa comes out. Allison comes up tp her, looking threatening and Lisa is obviously a little scared._

**Allison:**

We need to talk!

**Suey:**

I had to tell her. She´s my friend.

**Allison:**

Did you talk to her?

**Lisa:**

Yeah.

**Allison:**

Is she the skank, he´s been messing around with?

**Lisa:**

I´m not sure. She didn´t convince me, that she wasn´t.

**Allison:**

So it was her! I´m gonna tear her head off and then I´m tearing his dick off!

**Suey:**

Before you start tearing, don´t you want to be sure?

**Allison:**

I´ve heard everything I need to know.

_Chrissy comes towards them, unaware of the danger. She´s started by Allison getting up in her face._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, Allison.

_Allison doesn´t say anything, she just stares her down and Chrissy begins to cower._

**Chrissy:**

Some weather we´re having, right?

**Allison:**

You´re gonna look really nice without your teeth.

**Chrissy:**

Okay, let´s stop for a second.

**Allison:**

I know you´ve been fooling around with my boyfriend.

_We cut to Jamie and Simon, who have seen what is going down._

**Jamie:**

What the hell?

**Simon:**

Oh, crap! I need to stop this!

_He starts running towards them._

**Chrissy:**

I haven´t done anything with him! It´s not like that at all!

**Suey:**

Why have you been sneaking around with him, then?

**Chrissy:**

We´ve become friends lately.

**Allison:**

Friends, my ass! You´re a dead girl!

_Simon comes between them. Allison looks ready to tear him a new one._

**Simon:**

Stop it!

**Allison:**

I´ll deal with you later after I deal with your whore!

**Simon:**

I can explain everything, if you´ll just listen to me! Please, Allison! Before you do something you´ll regret.

**Jamie:**

You don´t want to get kicked out of school, do you?

**Allison:**

I suppose not, but it better be a damn good explanation!

**Simon:**

It is. It´s something I have to tell all of you, we just can´t do it here.

**Lisa:**

I know a good, private spot.

**14\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_We´re back where Lisa and Suey saw Chrissy and Simon earlier in the day. The others are looking at Simon, who´s very uncomfortable_.

**Simon:**

You´re sure, no one else can hear us?

**Lisa:**

Positive.

**Simon:**

Good. I´ll just say it as it is.

_He takes a few seconds to gather his courage._

**Simon:**

I´m gay.

_We see the looks of the others, going from acceptance with Chrissy, surprise with Lisa and Suey and shock with Jamie and Allison._

**Allison:**

No! You´re joking, right?

**Simon:**

Chrissy caught me with my boyfriend Aaron and confronted me about it. He´s a Sophomore at Lakehurst I met out skating one day. She´s been my support ever since, when I needed to talk. I don´t know how, I would have got through this without her.

_Simon and Chrissy smile at each other. Allison looks mad._

**Allison:**

Don´t stand there glorifying her! She´s still a bitch for lying to me!

**Simon:**

I should have told you, when it started. I really wish I had, believe me.

**Allison:**

When did it start?

**Simon:**

Three months ago. All I can say is, I´m sorry.

**Allison:**

Well, sorry isn´t good enough! Go to hell, Simon!

_She leaves as fast as she can._

**Jamie:**

I should check if she´s alright.

**Simon:**

Are we still friends?

**Jamie:**

Of course we are. It´s not like your personality changed all of a sudden. If you go all out flamboyant gay, that could be a different matter.

**Simon:**

It´s not something, I´m planning on.

**Jamie:**

I better go after her.

**Simon:**

Do that. Thanks, man.

_Jamie heads after Allison._

**Lisa:**

I owe you an apology.

**Chrissy:**

The best way to apologize to me, is if you told Simon your secret. If anyone would understand, it´s him.

_Suey and Lisa look at each other and smile._

**Simon:**

You two?

**Suey:**

You can´t tell anyone.

**Lisa:**

Everything´s going perfect right now.

**Simon:**

Of course, I won´t! What about you, Chrissy?

**Chrissy:**

No, I´ve become the stereotypical, single straight girl with lots of gay friends and no boyfriend. My life is a romantic comedy without the romance.

**Lisa:**

That´s what the girl says, just before she meets mr. Right.

_Lisa gives Chrissy a hug._

**15\. Montage - Music "Blue Moon Revisited" by The Cowboy Junkies**

_We start on Jamie catching up with Allison, who´s visibly upset and angry. He talks her down and they hug._

_We cut to Miles and Amy fooling around on their couch. She seems very eager to please him._

_We cut to Lola and Zoe on their new job at the restaurant. Lola is enjoying herself in the kitchen, while Zoe´s boss is a hard-ass, who bosses the waitresses around. Zoe almost looks like she´s ready to give up, but sneaks a peek at Lola in the kitchen, which gives her new energy._

_We cut to Chrissy, Lisa, Suey and Simon at the same pizza parlor, where Lisa and Suey went on their date. He introduces them to his boyfriend Aaron Raleigh, a neat looking 15 year old. He´s welcomed with open arms by the girls and sits down next to Simon. Simon and Aaron look at each other and laugh. The girls are pleased to see them looking so happy._

_We cut to Miles and Frankie eating dinner at a nice restaurant. The mood is high and the food looks good._

_We cut to Amy sitting in a bathroom stall and trying hard to keep it together._

_We cut to Lola and Zoe in their apartment. Both of them look tired, as they watch TV. Lola is lying with her head resting on Zoe´s thigh, while Zoe gently strokes her hair. Lola closes her eyes and enjoys it, making Zoe smile to herself as she looks at her._

_We finish with Miles and Amy in their bedroom. He´s sleeping, while she stands by the window, looking up at the full moon and thinking._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	48. Normal Chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon´s recent revelation causes problems for his friends and a new student makes his entrance.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E04 - NORMAL CHICKS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Julie looks shocked. She´s with Chrissy and Simon._

**Julie:**

Wow!

 _She still can´t quite grasp it._ _She looks up at Simon._

**Julie:**

We´re you gay, when we were together?

**Simon:**

I guess so. I just hadn´t realized it yet.

**Julie:**

Is it because we were bad girlfriends?

**Simon:**

I loved every second with you, except for how it ended. I´m still the same person.

**Julie:**

It´s weird to think back on now. I guess I didn´t mean as much to you, as you did to me.

_Simon sits down next to her._

**Simon:**

You meant everything to me. My discovery or whatever you want to call it, doesn´t change that.

**Julie:**

I always pictured us ending school back together.

**Chrissy:**

I´d keep that a secret from Jack, if I were you.

**Julie:**

Does he know?

**Simon:**

I´m telling him soon.

**Julie:**

Don´t tell him.

**Simon:**

He´s my oldest friend.

**Julie:**

Jack isn´t exactly tolerant of gays.

**Chrissy:**

I can´t picture him being a homophobe.

**Julie:**

He gets it from his mom. She takes the bible very literally. The "follow every word or you´ll suffer for all eternity" type.

**Chrissy:**

There´s nu budge in her at all?

**Julie::**

In her mind, we´re the wrong ones. If it was up to her, we´d all become puritans again.

**Simon:**

I knew she was a bit out there, but not like what you´re describing.

**Julie:**

It could break up our whole group, if you tell him. I don´t wanna have to choose sides between my friends.

**Chrissy:**

None of us do.

**Simon:**

I didn´t consider how your lives would be affected.

**Julie:**

If you come out to him, it´ll ruin everything!

**Chrissy:**

You can´t go through three more years of school, pretending to be someone you´re not.

**Julie:**

If you still care about me, you won´t tell him.

**Chrissy:**

It´s who he is now!

**Julie:**

Is it fair, if I have to choose between my friends and my boyfriend?

_Simon ponders the situation._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Jack and Julie come out of the schoolbus with the other students. They head towards the school._

**Jack:**

You´re very quiet this morning.

**Julie:**

I have a headache.

**Jack:**

I´d give you an Aspirin, if I had one.

**Julie:**

I know. You´re a sweet guy.

_He senses that something´s wrong with her and they stop walking._

**Jack:**

Maybe you should go home.

**Julie:**

I´m sure, it´ll pass. I didn´t get enough sleep last night.

**Jack:**

Is there something, you´re not telling me?

**Julie:**

I got some news, that shocked me a little. I couldn´t stop thinking about it.

**Jack:**

Something, you wanna share?

**Julie:**

I´d rather keep it to myself, if that´s okay?

**Jack:**

If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me.

**Julie:**

Have I told you lately, that I´m lucky to have you?

**Jack:**

You´re not the only one, who feels lucky.

_They put an arm around each other and head towards the school._

**3\. Int. Snake´s Office. Morning.**

_Bianca is sitting across from Snake._

**Snake:**

I don´t have to tell you how serious this could become.

**Bianca:**

How can it be my fault, the kid has a crush on me?

**Snake:**

You have to make him and his parents see, that him making up stories can have consequences for you.

**Bianca:**

I´ll make sure they get the message.

**Snake:**

Back in my teaching days, there was a female student, who had a crush on me. After I turned her down, she got mad and told some harmful lies to the principal.

**Bianca:**

I remember hearing something about it.

**Snake:**

My teaching career would have been over, if she hadn´t told the truth. It´s not something you want to go through, trust me.

**Bianca:**

I have a meeting with him and his parents later. I´ll make sure they know what can happen.

**Snake:**

As a counsellor especially, your track record has to be crispy clean.

_Bianca clearly knows, that he´s right._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Simon comes in to the classroom. The only seat available is next to Jack. He sees Allison scowling at him with murder in her eyes. He sits down next to Jack._

**Simon:**

Hey buddy. How´s it going?

**Jack:**

Alright. What´s up with you and Allison?

**Simon:**

We broke up on Friday.

_Jack looks at him with a mixture of surprise and disappointment._

**Jack:**

What happened?

**Simon:**

You could say, we´ve grown apart. It had been coming for a while.

**Jack:**

I bet you had a sucky weekend.

**Simon:**

It wasn´t the best one I´ve had.

**Jack:**

I´m a little disappointed, you didn´t call me.

**Simon:**

Weren´t you busy with Julie?

**Jack:**

She would have understood. You shouldn´t have to go through a break up by yourself.

**Simon:**

It wasn´t that bad. I had other people to hang out with.

**Jack:**

Didn´t Jamie have a tournament?

**Simon:**

I mostly hung out with Chrissy, Lisa and Suey.

**Jack:**

I don´t want to sound like a girl, but I´m a bit hurt you think so little of me, that you go to them and don´t even give me a call.

**Simon:**

I should have called you, okay? You´re my oldest friend.

_The teacher starts the lesson and they stop talking._

**5\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is serving Jenna a cup of coffee. She sits down across from her. Jenna takes a sip of her coffee._

**Maya:**

Do you want to meet up before the show?

**Jenna:**

My place or yours?

**Maya:**

You can come over to my place.

_Spinner comes over to them. He´s got a cup of coffee as well._

**Spinner:**

Mind if I join you?

**Jenna:**

You´re always welcome, Spinner.

_He sits down with them and takes a sip._

**Spinner:**

Ready to rock the house tonight?

**Jenna:**

Once I´m done with some family stuff. My step-son´s got himself in trouble at school. We´re meeting with their counsellor in an hour.

**Maya:**

I think it´s cool, how you´re still involved in his life.

**Jenna:**

I´m the only mom he´s had. I met his dad, when he was little and for years it was always the three of us. It´s not like I could stop loving him.

**Spinner:**

Do you feel like he´s yours?

**Jenna:**

It always has. He´s a having trouble handling the divorce and fitting in here. His dad has a heart of gold, but I think he´s overwhelmed.

**Maya:**

Do you miss him?

**Jenna:**

Every day.

_Jenna looks a little sad, thinking about it as she takes another sip of her coffee._

**6\. Int. Reception. Day.**

_Emma is busy playing solitaire on her PC, when a man comes up to her desk._

**Man:**

Em?

_Em looks up from her game and smiles when she sees who it is._

**Emma:**

I´ll be damned. Craig Manning in the flesh!

_Craig smiles back at her. He´s now 40, but you wouldn´t know from looking at him. The boyish charm is still clearly there as well._

**Craig:**

You should have seen Marco´s face, when I surprised him.

**Emma:**

I can imagine. Are you back in Toronto?

**Craig:**

I moved back three months ago. I´ve bought Joey´s old used car lot.

**Emma:**

How is he?

**Craig:**

Still the same old Joey, just with money now.

**Emma:**

I haven´t seen him in years.

**Craig:**

What about you and Spinner? Are you still going strong?

**Emma:**

We split up a year and a half ago.

**Craig:**

I´m sorry to hear that.

**Emma:**

It was for the best. I´m with Sean now.

**Craig:**

Going back to the first love, eh?

**Emma:**

We´re the proud parents of a six month old named Lizzie. Man, you have a lot to catch up on! Guess who Spinner ended up with.

**Craig:**

An old flame of his?

**Emma:**

From back when you knew him.

**Craig:**

Not Manny?

**Emma:**

Nope. Try again.

**Craig:**

That only leaves ... He´s with Paige?

**Emma:**

Disco.

**Craig:**

Has time gone backwards here, while I was away? You´re with Sean, Spinner´s with Paige. How´s Manny doing?

**Emma:**

She´s seven months pregnant. Found the love of her life and couldn´t be happier. I take it you didn´t come to say hi?

**Craig:**

Me and my ex-wife have a meeting.

_Emma looks it up on her PC._

**Emma:**

You and a woman named Jenna?

**Craig:**

That´s her.

**Emma:**

You´re meeting with Bianca. Left on your way out and her office is the third one, you get to.

**Craig:**

Great seeing you again.

**Emma:**

A bunch of us are going to Above The Dot later. Jay´s fiancè has a gig with her new singing partner.

**Craig:**

I have to look after my son.

**Emma:**

Bring him with you. My oldest daughter is coming. I´m sure, she´d like having someone her own age to hang with.

**Craig:**

We´ll be there. Say hi to Sean from me.

_He leaves her and she goes back to playing solitaire._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Craig is waiting outside the counsellors office with his son Nick Manning, a slightly sulky 13 year old, who takes after his dad in the looks department, when Jenna arrives. Nick sees her and immediately runs over to give her a hug. You can see from Jenna´s face, that she needed it._

**Nick:**

I´ve missed you!

**Jenna:**

I´ve missed you too, honey.

_Craig and Jenna politely shake hands._

**Craig:**

How´s Toronto treating you?

**Jenna:**

Okay. It hasn´t been the same without you two.

**Craig:**

I wish it was better circumstances.

_Bianca opens the door to her office._

**Bianca:**

Come in.

_They step into her office._

**8\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Nick clearly looks like he´s sorry as he sits there between Craig and Jenna._

**Nick:**

I was only trying to get them to like me. I didn´t think, it would cause problems.

**Bianca:**

Making friends can be hard, I get that. You can´t go around making stuff like this up and telling people.

**Craig:**

Don´t go too hard on him. He hasn´t had it easy since we moved here.

**Jenna:**

His whole life was turned upside down. That´s on us, not him.

**Bianca:**

I need get a guarantee from Nick, that it won´t happen again.

**Nick:**

Absolutely! I´ve already told them, that I made it up.

**Bianca:**

How did they react?

**Nick:**

They made fun of me.

**Bianca:**

If you need to talk, you can always come to me. It´s what, I´m here for.

**Nick:**

Thanks ms. DeSousa.

**Bianca:**

I´d like to speak to your parents alone.

**Nick:**

Okay.

_He leaves them and shuts the door behind him._

**Bianca:**

If you want what´s best for Nick, you´ll have to work together.

_Jenna and Craig look at each other, knowing that she´s right. Bianca seems pleased with the positive outcome._

**9\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jenna and Craig comes out from Bianca´s office. Nick looks relieved._

**Craig:**

You dodged a bullet, pal.

**Nick:**

I know.

**Jenna:**

We´ve decided to be friends again.

_Nick looks very pleased._

**Craig:**

This doesn´t mean, we´re back together.

**Nick:**

As long as I get to see mom again.

**Jenna:**

You´ll see so much of me, it´ll make your head spin.

_She gives Nick another hug._

**Craig:**

What if we start with dinner tomorrow?

**Jenna:**

That depends. Are you cooking?

**Craig:**

I´ll get three of us he best take out, reasonable money can buy.

**Jenna:**

How can I refuse?

**Craig:**

I should be getting back to the car lot and you, young man, should be getting back to class. Get those grades up.

**Nick:**

I´ll try.

_Nick heads back to class._

**Craig:**

Where to now?

**Jenna:**

Home. It´s not far from here.

**Craig:**

I could drop you off, if you´d like?

**Jenna:**

Sure.

_They head for the exit together, both looking pleased._

**10\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_It´s lunchtime. Simon, Chrissy, Suey and Lisa are sitting together, so are Jamie and Allison. Jack and Julie have just got their lunches from the lunch lady and are scoping out where to sit._

**Julie:**

Who should we disappoint?

**Jack:**

There´s more room at Allison and Jamie´s table. Let´s sit with them.

**Julie:**

I always sit with Lisa and Chrissy.

**Jack:**

They´ll survive without the pleasure of your company.

_They walk towards Allison and Jamie´s table. We cut to Chrissy´s table. She sees Julie sitting down with the others. They see each other from afar and smile sadly at each other. Simon sees it and feels guilty._

**Chrissy:**

Have you hear the latest in the saga of my mom embarrassing me?

**Lisa:**

What now?

**Chrissy:**

She expects me to babysit some 7th grader tonight!

**Suey:**

He could be hot.

**Chrissy:**

He´s a 7th grader! He´s probably some immature brat, who´ll make my evening miserable!

_Chrissy sees that Simon looks miserable._

**Chrissy:**

Sorry. You don´t need to hear about my petty problems.

**Simon:**

It´s already happening.

**Lisa:**

Things are always weird for a while, when a couple splits up.

**Simon:**

Not like this.

**Suey:**

You can´t keep blaming yourself.

**Simon:**

This can force you to choose between Lisa and Allison.

**Chrissy:**

At least she hasn´t told anyone.

**Lisa:**

I´m sure we would have known, if she had. The kids around here can be brutal.

**Chrissy:**

Tell me about it. I still get the odd comment here and there.

**Simon:**

Yet another thing to look forward to.

_Chrissy puts her arm around him to comfort him._

**Chrissy:**

No one said it would be easy. We´ll help you through it.

_We cut to Julie´s table. Allison doesn´t have much of an appetite and is trying to force herself to eat something. Jamie looks worried about her. She put her sandwich away, after she´s only eaten less than half of it._

**Jamie:**

You need to eat more.

**Allison:**

We´re you the one, who was cheated on?

**Jamie:**

Starving yourself won´t help anyone. Do you want to faint again?

_Julie and Jack look at Allison with worry. She´s uncomfortable at the attention._

**Jack:**

It isn´t anything serious, is it?

**Julie:**

We promise, we won´t tell anyone if it is.

**Jamie:**

It´s what happens, when you don´t eat. Isn´t that right, Allison?

_Allison stands up._

**Allison:**

It´s none of your business!

_She leaves them in anger. We quickly cut to Simon seeing her leave and feeling guilty, before cutting back to Jack and Jamie._

**Jack:**

Should we go after her?

**Jamie:**

Give it your best shot. She won´t listen to me.

**Julie:**

I have to try.

_There´s a few seconds of awkward silence._

**Jack:**

We can´t sit here and do nothing.

**Jamie:**

I can try, but I already know the result.

**Jack:**

It´s better than not trying at all.

_They follow after the others._

**11\. Int. Bathroom. Day.**

_Julie comes in to the girls room._

**Julie:**

Allison?

**Allison (voice over):**

Go away!

**Julie:**

I just want to help.

_Allison comes out from the stall._

**Allison:**

I don´t feel like eating, when I´m stressed. He´s blowing it out of proportion.

**Julie:**

He said you fainted.

**Allison:**

It´s no big deal.

_Julie looks at her with sympathy._

**Allison:**

You´ve never cared about me, so stop pretending.

**Julie:**

I know why you and Simon broke up.

**Allison:**

Figures.

**Julie:**

He wasn´t right to cheat on you. I´m glad, you haven´t told everyone why.

**Allison:**

Simon´s an A-Hole. It doesn´t mean everyone he knows should suffer.

**Julie:**

Jamie cares about you. It reminds me of when he was with Chrissy.

_Allison seems a little cheered up._

**Julie:**

Did it feel nice to open up?

**Allison:**

Don´t go thinking it makes us friends! You´re still a weird, girly troll!

**Julie:**

This coming from a girl, who thinks black is the only color?

_They smile at each other, signifying that they were only kidding._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie and Allison come out from the bathroom. Jamie and Jack were waiting for them._

**Jamie:**

I shouldn´t have said it like that.

**Jack:**

What Simon did was BS. I´m on your side on this one.

**Allison:**

Thanks, but you guys shouldn´t have to pick sides. This is between him and me.

_Julie looks pleased to hear those words._

**Jamie:**

There´s a new burger place downtown. We could check it out after school, if you want.

**Allison:**

Are you buying?

**Jamie:**

Since you asked nicely for once.

_The boys head up the hallway. Julie holds Allison back._

**Julie:**

It sounds like a date to me.

**Allison:**

He´s just being a friend.

_Jamie turns around._

**Jamie:**

Are you coming?

**Julie:**

I think he wants to be more than friends with you, but maybe that´s just me.

_She heads up the hall, leaving Allison to think about it for a few seconds, before she hurries to catch up with the others._

**13\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

_Maya is tuning her guitar, while Jenna gets a drink of water. Maya tunes the last string and looks happy with it._

**Jenna:**

Any butterflies?

**Maya:**

A few.

**Jenna:**

You´ll get used to it quickly.

**Maya:**

Don´t hate me, if I get stage fright and suck in the first songs.

**Jenna:**

So what if we suck? I was the queen of embarrassment in High School. It hardens you.

**Maya:**

You have no idea how much we have in common!

_Maya smiles to herself._

**14\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_The place is around 2/3 filled for the concert. Chrissy is standing with Emma, Sean, Jay and Spinner, who are talking. She´s looking bored, which Spinner notices._

**Spinner:**

Only two minutes until they go on, Sweetie.

**Chrissy:**

Good. We can get this over with.

**Spinner:**

I´m sorry, you got stood up.

**Chrissy:**

I´m glad, he didn´t turn up.

_She sees Nick and Craig come towards them. Her mouth almost drops._

**Chrissy:**

Is that him?

**Spinner:**

Must be.

_She quickly fixes her hair and clothes, before Craig and Nick come over to join them._

**Em:**

You made it!

**Craig:**

This is my son Nick and you must be Chrissy.

_Chrissy shakes hands with both of them._

**Chrissy:**

You wanna get a soda? My dad own this place, so I get them for free.

**Nick:**

Sure.

_They head for the bar._

**Sean:**

How are you, man?

**Craig:**

I´m good. It´s like I´m in Bizarro world, where nothing´s changed since High School.

**Spinner:**

Paige told me to say hi. She´s at home with our two youngest.

_We hear the sound of a guitar strumming. They look up at the stage, where Jenna and Maya are getting ready to play. Craig looks surprised to see Jenna up there._

**Sean:**

Do you know her?

**Craig:**

She´s my ex-wife.

_We cut to Chrissy and Nick, who have just got their sodas. Nick is excited to see Jenna on stage._

**Nick:**

That´s my step-mom!

**Chrissy:**

For real?

**Nick:**

I had no idea, she was playing tonight.

_We cut to Maya and Jenna on stage._

**Jenna:**

Good evening everyone. I´m Jenna.

**Maya:**

I´m Mary-Anne. We hope you enjoy our show.

**Montage - Music: "Old Man" by Neil Young (performed by Jenna and Maya).**

_We start on Jenna and Maya on stage. They alternate the verses and sing harmony in the chorus. It´s like the two of them were born to play together and they´re both enjoying it._

_We cut to Craig, who comes over to say hi to Manny and Eddy. He gets a heartfelt hug from Manny and shakes hands with Eddy for the first time. Marco sneaks up behind him and scares him. Craig is introduced to Carlos._

_We cut to Chrissy and Nick, grooving along to the song. Nick looks proud of Jenna._

_We cut to Emma, Sean, Spinner and Jay enjoying the song. Jay makes eye contact with Maya and they smile at each other._

**15\. Int. Skatepark. Evening.**

_Allison comes skating in on her in-liners. She sees Simon skating on the half pipe. No one else is there. She skates over to him. Simon sees her and slows down._

**Allison:**

You´re getting better.

**Simon:**

I´m still not where I was. I can leave, if you want me to.

**Allison:**

It´s a big skate park. There´s room for both of us.

_She skates away from him and he goes back to practicing, as we pan out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	49. Next Ex-Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hollingsworth´s find themselves in trouble. Meanwhile Alex and Jay get new jobs.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E05 - NEXT EX-GIRLFRIEND

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Miles and Amy are getting ready for a romantic candle lit dinner. She lights the candles, while he puts plates on the table._

**Amy:**

We should find a reason to celebrate every night.

**Miles:**

You and my neighbor from my London days, share the same philosophy .

**Amy:**

Not a tea-totaler?

**Miles:**

Only if you poured some kind of alcohol in.

_Miles´ phone rings._

**Amy:**

It could be Frankie calling to congratulate you. I sent her a text earlier.

**Miles:**

I´ll make it quick.

_Miles picks up his phone, presses the touchpad and puts it to his ear._

**Miles:**

Hey Frankie, how´s it going?

**Frankie (voice over):**

Hey. Congratulations on your book.

**Miles:**

It´s nice to get praise again.

**Frankie (voice over):**

Have you been keeping up with the news?

**Miles:**

No, I´ve been busy all afternoon.

**Frankie (voice-over):**

Some guy is making accusations against dad.

**Miles:**

Let the election campaign begin, huh?

**Frankie (voice-over):**

This is more than just mud-slinging. The papers say, he could go to jail.

**Miles:**

They always over dramatize these things. Dad´s had this stuff thrown at him, in every campaign I can remember.

**Frankie (voice-over):**

I don´t know. The police are opening a case against him.

_Miles looks a little more worried._

**Miles:**

For what?

**Frankie (voice-over):**

Conspiracy to murder. They think he paid a hitman to kill someone. I´m scared, Miles. What if he goes to jail?

_Miles looks shocked._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hollingsworth Estate. Evening.**

_Miles and Frankie have just arrived. Pierre greets them._

**Pierre:**

They´re in the living room, watching the news.

**Miles:**

How is he?

**Pierre:**

He´s tough, but I can tell he´s worried.

**Frankie:**

It can´t be true, right?

**Pierre:**

I´ve known him for 8 years and I couldn´t imagine him doing something like that.

**Miles:**

This was long before you knew him.

**Frankie:**

You can´t honestly believe, he was capable of that.

**Miles:**

The man he is now couldn´t. He was a lot more cut throat back then.

**Pierre:**

It´s better you hear from him.

_Pierre leads them to the living room. Frankie looks at Miles with disbelief._

**3\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Pierre leads Miles and Frankie in. Diana has clearly been crying and comes to greet them. Miles Senior is watching a huge TV and looks depressed._

**Diana:**

I´m so glad, you could come.

**Frankie:**

Of course we´d come, mom.

_Frankie gives her a big hug. Miles gives her a hug too._

**Miles:**

It´ll be alright, mom.

**Diana:**

I hope so.

**Senior:**

It will! This is bull crap!

_The others come over to him._

**Miles:**

Are you okay, dad?

**Senior:**

I´m angry that they´re bringing this up again.

_We focus on the TV._

**Anchorwoman:**

For those haven´t been following us, the night´s top story: Mayor of Toronto, Miles Hollingworth Senior is to be charged with conspiracy to the murder of journalist Laura Horne, shortly before the 2008 election. This was the election where Hollingsworth was elected to his first term. Here´s Herb Taylor with more on this story.

_They cut to Herb, standing outside city hall._

**Herb:**

Shock has hit city hall tonight. Evidence has arisen that once again ties Mayor Hollingsworth to the murder of Laura Horne, an investigative reporter for the Toronto Tribune. Mrs. Horne was 31 years old, when she disappeared a week before the 2008 election. Mrs. Horne had been very critical of Mayor Hollingsworth. Colleagues of hers said at the time of her disappearance, that she was getting close to something big. Many of them feared for her life. The Mayor was questioned at the time and after her body was found, but no charges were filed. Laura Horne´s death remains unsolved, but now a witness has stepped forward, who says he was paid to "silence" her by a representative of the Mayor. He also claims to have physical evidence that proves his statement. We interviewed this man, Leon Jennings, earlier today.

_We cut to Leon´s home. He´s a frail looking man in his late 40´s, who looks visibly sick._

**Herb (voice over):**

When were you contacted?

**Leon:**

Ten days before the election. An elderly man contacted me and said he had a job.

**Herb (voice over):**

Did you know it would involve murder?

**Leon:**

He wouldn´t have contacted me, if it didn´t.

**Herb (voice over):**

How would he know to get in touch with you?

**Leon:**

I only did jobs for big time crews. One of their guys gave him my number.

**Herb (voice over):**

Killing didn´t bother you?

**Leon:**

If someone wanted to kill them, they probably deserved it. She didn´t.

**Herb (voice over):**

Why´s that?

**Leon:**

The people I took out were scumbags. The kind, who no one misses. She was a family woman, who found something out, she wasn´t supposed to. I still did the job, but I hated it.

**Herb (voice over):**

Who paid you?

**Leon:**

The representative.

**Herb (voice over):**

How much were you paid?

**Leon:**

Ten thousand before, ten after. I told him to forget my number, after he paid the rest.

**Herb (voice over):**

Why now, after all these years?

_Leon starts to become emotional._

**Leon:**

The doctors say, I´m dying of cancer. I´ve got a few months at the most. If I can give her family peace of mind, that´s one good deed, before I sign off.

**Herb (voice over):**

Do you regret it?

**Leon:**

Every day since it happened. To her family I say, I´m sorry. If I could go back, I would have spared her. It won´t bring her back, but I hope she finally gets the justice, she deserves.

_They cut back to Herb in the studio._

**Herb:**

Mr. Jennings claims to have kept the evidence, mrs. Horne was going to present against the Mayor. He says he held on to it as insurance against the Mayor´s people, in case they decided him to "silence" him too. This has now been handed over to the police, who´s examining it as we speak.

_They cut back to the studio._

**Anchorwoman:**

We will be keeping a close eye on the situation, as it develops. In lighter news, the Toronto Zoo welcomed two new monkeys today.

_The TV is turned off. We go to a wider shot of the family. Miles Senior looks worried. Frankie looks stunned by the news._

**Senior:**

I´m innocent, you have to believe me.

**Miles:**

I do. Do you remember anything?

**Senior:**

Like it was yesterday. It was terrible, what happened to that woman, but I had nothing to do with it.

_Frankie sits down next to him and puts a comforting arm around him. It seems to help a little bit._

**4\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Miles comes home. He finds Amy lying on the couch, watching TV. She mutes it, when she sees him._

**Amy:**

How did it go?

**Miles:**

They´re worried.

**Amy:**

Are you?

**Miles:**

I can´t pretend, I´m not.

**Amy:**

I can´t believe you dad could do, what they´re saying. To me, he´s the sweet old man, who welcomed me with open arms.

**Miles:**

He wasn´t always like this. It´s no secret, that he made his share of enemies.

_Amy cuddles up in his arms._

**5\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Jay isn´t looking too pleased, but Maya looks proud of him._

**Jay:**

If 16 year old me could see me now, he´d tell me to kill myself.

**Maya:**

It´s a job. If we´re gonna pay for the wedding, we have to start making some serious moolah.

**Jay:**

The things I do for you.

_We pan out to see, that Jay has become a Mall-Cop._

**Jay:**

Maybe it´s karma.

**Maya:**

I think, you look hot in your uniform.

**Jay:**

You can´t be serious.

**Maya:**

What do you say, you "arrest" me tonight?

_Jay seems to like that idea._

**Jay:**

Should I bring the hand-cuffs home?

**Maya:**

It wouldn´t be the same without them, would it?

_They kiss. Alex comes over to them, dressed like Jay and carrying two Slurpee´s._

**Alex:**

Don´t you have a job to get to?

_Maya checks her phone and looks a little annoyed._

**Maya:**

I guess. See you at lunch.

_Maya leaves them. Alex hands one of the Slurpee´s to Jay._

**Jay:**

Can you believe, we´ve sunk this low?

**Alex:**

Could be worse. The guy gave me 10 percent off because of the uniform.

**Jay:**

Remember when we´d steal it and not care?

**Alex:**

Back in the bad old days.

**Jay:**

Is that really how you think of them? I know they weren´t perfect, but we still had good times.

**Alex:**

Maybe you did. I wouldn´t go back to that time, if you paid me a million.

**Jay:**

Today has it´s advantages, I can´t deny that.

_They take a sip of their Slurpee´s._

**6\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Amy is showing Maya the ropes. They´re by the wedding dresses._

**Amy:**

If a bride to be comes in, leave her to me. They´re looking to spend and often look more at the dress than the pricetag.

**Maya:**

Perfect victims.

**Amy:**

It´s a business. If we can make a little more off them, it´s what we do.

_Maya looks a little sad._

**Maya:**

We´ll never be able to afford a dress like these for our wedding.

**Amy:**

You know the owner. If you ask nicely, I´m sure she´ll sell it to you at cost.

**Maya:**

We´re still far away from reaching that point.

**Amy:**

Does it really matter, what you wear? Jay wouldn´t care if you showed up in jeans and a t-shirt.

**Maya:**

He could put on his old sweatpants with about twenty holes in them.

**Amy:**

Now we´re reaching a budget, you can afford.

**Maya:**

If we make it BYOB, we could get married this afternoon.

**Amy:**

I´ll go get him!

_They smile at each other._

**Maya:**

Where´s Frankie at?

**Amy:**

She needed a day off, after yesterday´s drama.

_A customer comes in. They go to tend to her._

**7\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Miles and Frankie are on the couch. Frankie has her phone to her ear._

**Frankie:**

No, I don´t have any comments! Bye!

_She angrily presses the touchpad and is about to throw it, but Miles grabs her arm._

**Miles:**

It´s not the phone´s fault.

**Frankie:**

Can you believe them?

**Miles:**

They´re doing their job.

**Frankie:**

It isn´t fair! They want to paint him like the devil, so they can get a few more clicks.

**Miles:**

It only matters, what the police think.

_Frankie is visibly upset._

**Frankie:**

He doesn´t deserve this.

**Miles:**

He´s tough. It´s not the first time he´s been accused of things.

**Frankie:**

Not murder!

**Miles:**

Panicking won´t help anyone.

_Miles´ phone rings. He looks at it._

**Frankie:**

Another reporter?

**Miles:**

It´s mom.

_He puts it up to his ear. At the same time, Frankie´s phone rings. She gets up and leaves the room._

**Miles:**

Mom?

**Diana (voice over):**

Is that you, Miles?

**Miles:**

It´s me. What did they say?

**Diana (voice over):**

He´s officially been charged. Miles, he´s been arrested.

**Miles:**

Where is he now?

**Diana:**

At the jail house. There´s a hearing tomorrow to determine, if he can be released on bail.

_Miles looks shocked._

**Miles:**

How are you?

**Diana:**

I don´t know what to do with myself. If he gets sent to jail, what then? He´s been my entire life for as long as I can remember.

_Miles can hear her crying._

**Miles:**

Come over to my place. Frankie is here.

**Diana:**

If it´s no trouble?

**Miles:**

Of course it isn´t. You shouldn´t be alone right now.

**Diana:**

I´ll come over.

_He hangs up. Frankie comes in, looking shocked too._

**Miles:**

Dad´s in jail until he can be released on bail.

**Frankie:**

Like father, like daughter.

**Miles:**

What are you talking about?

**Frankie:**

That was my lawyer. They´ve found more evidence against me and my ex-husband. We´re being charged with embezzlement.

_She sits down next to him and cuddles up in his arms, as she cries. Miles tries to make sense of it all._

**8\. Int. Department Store. Day.**

_Alex has two teenage girls of about 16, stealing underwear, scoped out. They try to dodge her, but she´s all over them. They quickly give up._

**Alex:**

Empty those bags.

**Girl #1:**

We haven´t done anything.

**Alex:**

Quit the BS. I saw you stuffing your bag.

**Girl #2:**

Okay.

_The girls empty their bags on the floor. It´s mostly things from the store. The first girl has a vibrator, making Alex smile. The girl looks embarrassed._

**Alex:**

We don´t sell those. You can put that back in your bag,

_The girl quickly puts it in her bag._

**Alex:**

We don´t allow the use of them in here, just so you know.

**Girl #1:**

Thanks, I guess.

_Alex looks it over. The girls look very remorseful._

**Alex:**

Do you think you´re bad, because you steal some underwear and a few deodorants?

**Girl #2:**

It´s the first time, I swear.

**Alex:**

Why aren´t you in school right now?

**Girl #1:**

School is lame.

**Alex:**

There was a girl once, who thought like that. She decided to not give a crap about things like school anymore. Can you guess what happened to her?

**Girl #1:**

I don´t know.

**Alex:**

She fell in with the worst crowd that would have her and ended up in jail. Do you know what jail was like for her?

**Girl #2:**

Bad?

**Alex:**

She had to beat the crap out of one bitch after another or she wouldn´t have respect! What do you think happens to girls, who aren´t respected?

**Girl #1:**

I´d rather not know.

**Alex:**

You got that right! Two pretty little things like you would get passed around like a joint at Burning Man! Those women are experts in causing pain and they get off on it. Let´s try this again. Why aren´t you in school right now?

**Girl #2:**

Because we´re being stupid?

**Girl #1:**

You won´t have any problems with us again, I promise!

**Alex:**

If I catch you again, I´m taking you to the back office to give you a small taste of what jail is like. Is that understood?

_The girls look terrified._

**Alex:**

Go around and put everything back where you found it. If I frisk you again at the entrance ...

**Girl #2:**

You don´t need to say it again!

**Alex:**

Are you going to try your best in school?

**Girls:**

Yes!

**Alex:**

That´s what I like to hear. Get to work.

_The girls leave her. Jay comes over to her._

**Jay:**

Alex Nunez. Positively influencing the youth.

**Alex:**

They just needed a nudge in the right direction.

_They go back to their job._

**9\. Montage - Music: "I Fought the Law" by The Clash.**

_We see Jay and Alex doing their jobs at Mall-Cops. Knowing all the tricks from their own hoodlum days, they´re extremely effective at scoping out those that will cause problems and Alex enjoys scaring teenagers, who misbehave or try stealing. Jay has a more cool and laid back approach to the job, but still enforces the rules to the best of his ability. There´s even some girls who try to flirt with him, but Alex scares them away by pretending to be his girlfriend._

**10\. Ext. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Amy is closing up the store. Maya is with her._

**Maya:**

I´ll see if I can find Jay.

**Amy:**

Alright.

**Maya:**

Tell them, they´re in my thoughts, okay?

**Amy:**

I will.

_Maya leaves her. She almost bumps in to Hunter on her way. Amy isn´t pleased to see him._

**Hunter:**

New friend of yours?

**Amy:**

I didn´t think, you´d come up here.

**Hunter:**

You don´t need to know everything. I thought you could give me a ride over to Miles´ house. Give us a chance to talk face to face.

**Amy:**

Alright.

_She reluctantly goes with him._

**11\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Amy is driving with Hunter in the passenger seat._

**Hunter:**

The higher up´s are pleased with you.

**Amy:**

I don´t know, if I should be happy.

**Hunter:**

They´ve decided to throw in an extra fifty thousand as a bonus.

**Amy:**

As long, as I don´t go back to jail.

**Hunter:**

Of course, but it doesn´t hurt, does it?

_Amy still doesn´t look too pleased with him._

**Amy:**

You didn´t tell me, Frankie would be sent to jail.

**Hunter:**

Her husband will get a few more years and she´ll get a hefty fine. It won´t be anywhere close to the money she made from it. What´s important is that it keeps her in New York and far away from Toronto.

**Amy:**

You fabricated it?

**Hunter:**

We held it back until we needed it. Jeff was a willing fool, all we had to do was play on his greed. I love Frankie, but she´s too nozy. We can´t have her getting in the way.

**Amy:**

Why are you telling me this?

**Hunter:**

I want you to know, that I care about my mother and my siblings. We had Jeff sent to jail because he was mistreating Frankie and sleeping around on her. How many brothers would do that for their sister?

**Amy:**

What about your dad? Did he do what they say he did?

**Hunter:**

That´s the big question, isn´t it?

**Amy:**

Don´t you know?

**Hunter:**

Someone very important is convinced he did it. That´s what matters.

**Amy:**

What about me and Miles?

**Hunter:**

After the next stage, I somehow doubt he´ll want to stay with you.

**Amy:**

What happens in the next stage?

**Hunter:**

That´s where things become really entertaining!

_He smiles, almost giddlili, at the thought. Amy clearly isn´t looking forward to it._

**12\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Maya is sharing a family size pizza with Lola, Jay and Alex._

**Lola:**

Are you coming to Miles´ place?

**Maya:**

Me and Jenna are rehearsing. Don´t you think, it´ll be a bit depressing over there?

**Lola:**

I have to be there for Frankie.

**Maya:**

And your old sleeping partner.

**Jay:**

You did it with Miles?

**Lola:**

He´s the one guy, I´ve slept with. What about you, Alex? Any guys in your past?

**Alex:**

Only this one guy. He was a nightmare. Cheated on me with my best friend, committed crimes, got me into trouble, gave me Gonorrhea, he constantly flirted with other girls ...

**Jay:**

Alright, so I wasn´t boyfriend of the year.

**Alex:**

Hardly!

_Lola smiles at their bickering. Her walkie starts up._

**Manager (voice over):**

Are you there, Nunez?

_Alex picks up her walkie and talks in to it._

**Alex:**

What´s up?

**Manager (voice over):**

Come to my office. We´ve had complaints from parents over you.

**Alex:**

I´m trying to put them on the right track!

**Manager (voice over):**

You can´t threaten teenage girls with prison rape. That´s just not acceptable.

**Alex:**

Jeez! I´ll be there in ten.

_She grabs another slice,_

**Alex:**

Are they trying to take all the fun away from me?

_She takes a bite and looks annoyed._

**13\. Ext. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Amy and Hunter come out of her car. A police car is parked by the curb._

**Amy:**

What´s going on?

**Hunter:**

Take it easy. Nothing too bad is going to happen to Miles.

_Miles is led out by two police officers._

**Amy:**

Miles! Are you okay?

**Miles:**

I´m fine. They need me for questioning.

**Hunter:**

About dad?

**Miles:**

There´s been suspicious activity on my bank account. I´ll explain it all later.

_Miles gets in the police car with the police officers._

**Hunter:**

Here´s where your most important job begins. After this, I promise we´ll leave you alone.

**Amy:**

You´ve said that before.

_Amy looks depressed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	50. Shut Up and Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie enjoys her last day in town for a while, Chrissy meets her new in-laws and Jenna worries about Nick.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E06 - SHUT UP AND SMILE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Waiting Room. Day**

_Frankie is waiting, as Miles is brought in by a guard. He´s dressed in a prison garb. He sits down across from her. He has a bruise on his jaw. The guard leaves them._

**Frankie:**

I want to hug you more now, than I ever have.

**Miles:**

I´d rather not test the guard´s patience. How are you?

**Frankie:**

Okay, considering. What happened to your face?

**Miles:**

I said the wrong thing to the wrong guy.

**Frankie:**

What about dad?

**Miles:**

Everyone in here loves a crook, who can tell them how to be successful. They see him as one of their own.

_Frankie can´t help smiling a little. Miles is happy to see it._

**Frankie:**

I´ll make sure mom knows. She´s worried sick.

**Miles:**

When are you leaving for New York?

**Frankie:**

Early tomorrow morning. It´s weird. I always knew I´d come back someday, but I never pictured it would be this way.

**Miles:**

What has you lawyer told you?

**Frankie:**

He thinks I´ll get a suspended sentence and a fine.

_Miles looks relieved._

**Miles:**

You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.

**Frankie:**

A lot of things can happen between now and when I get a verdict. I´m not breaking out the champagne until it´s official. It´s amazing how marrying the wrong guy can screw up your life, even after you´ve left him.

**Miles:**

You´re not the first one it´s happened to.

**Frankie:**

What does yours say?

**Miles:**

He called it "a tangled web", with all the money coming in and out. It could take weeks or even months, until they get to the bottom of it and decide what to charge me with, if they charge me at all.

**Frankie:**

Seriously? You could spend months in here and not even be charged with anything?

**Miles:**

It falls under the terrorism act. I´m considered a threat to society.

**Frankie:**

The only one you´ve been a threat to is yourself! It´s like someone is after our family.

**Miles:**

I´ve been thinking the same thing. But why wouldn´t they really go after us, if they want to take us down? It´s more like someone is getting us out of the way for a while.

**Frankie:**

I wasn´t exactly friends with everyone in New York. I doubt if anyone hated me.

**Miles:**

The center in all of this is dad. We both know, he didn´t reach the top by playing nice.

_He looks her directly in the eyes. She knows that he´s right, even if she´d rather not admit it to herself._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Suey, Lisa, Julie and Simon are sitting together._

**Lisa:**

It´s nice to have you join us for once.

**Julie:**

Me and Jack aren´t joined at the hip.

**Simon:**

You could have fooled me.

**Julie:**

I´m not gonna be one of those girls, who defines herself by her boyfriend.

**Suey:**

You mean, like Chrissy?

**Lisa:**

C´mon. They´re adorable!

**Julie:**

If she wants to rob the cradle, that´s her business.

**Lisa:**

He´s only eight months younger.

**Julie:**

Yeah, but he´s in Grade 7.

**Suey:**

I´m sure there´s plenty of girls, who´d like to date Nick.

**Julie:**

He´s still younger than her. Like it or not, he´s a step down from Jamie.

**Lisa:**

So it was fine for Jamie to date Chrissy, but she can´t date someone from a lower grade? That´s a huge double standard!

**Julie:**

I didn´t make the un-spoken rules.

**Simon:**

Good thing YOU´RE not in charge of her love life!

**Julie:**

I give it a month until she dumps him.

**Lisa:**

Chrissy´s a lot tougher, than you think.

**3\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Chrissy is lying with her head resting on Nick´s lap, while he feeds her grapes. They´re on a blanket, on a grassy area a bit away from the school. They both look very pleased._

**Nick:**

Last one.

_He puts it between her teach and she happily eats it._

**Chrissy:**

Bring more next time.

**Nick:**

I´ll make a note of it. We should be getting back soon.

**Chrissy:**

Can´t I just lie here all day?

**Nick:**

You´ll have to get up soon. My legs have fallen asleep. I´m gonna need a minute before I can walk.

_Chrissy sits up._

**Chrissy:**

Why didn´t you say anything?

**Nick:**

You looked comfortable.

**Chrissy:**

Can you be any sweeter?

_She kisses him on the cheek. Nick almost blushes._

**Nick:**

What was that for?

**Chrissy:**

For being you.

**Nick:**

I almost forgot. My dad wanted me to ask if you, your brothers and your dad wanted to meet up for pizza before the taping.

**Chrissy:**

I´m sure, he´ll be up for it.

**Nick:**

I´ve never been to a TV taping before.

**Chrissy:**

Me neither. Then again, I´ve never had a mom, who was a TV producer before now. Is the feeling coming back to your legs?

**Nick:**

It´s coming. Let´s give them a try.

_Chrissy stands up and gives him a hand. His legs are a bit shaky, but he can stand and walk. Chrissy rolls up their blanket and they head inside._

**4\. Ext. Car Lot. Day.**

_Craig is wiping down a car, when Jenna comes walking in the gates. He stops what he´s doing and sticks his rag in his back pocket._

**Craig:**

If you´re looking to buy a car, you´ve come to the right place.

**Jenna:**

I can barely afford rent and food.

**Craig:**

Is that the prize for being a "free spirit"?

**Jenna:**

It beats working 9 to 5. How´s business?

**Craig:**

Good. We made a bundle yesterday.

**Jenna:**

That´s nice. I was hoping we could talk.

**Craig:**

Come inside.

_He leads her in to his office._

**5\. Int. Craig´s office. Day.**

_Craig hands her a cup of coffee. He has one for himself too. He sits down across from her and takes a sip._

**Craig:**

Is anything wrong?

**Jenna:**

Not yet. Has Nick been talking about a girl named Chrissy?

**Craig:**

He´s definitely smitten.

**Jenna:**

Have you met her?

**Craig:**

Only one time. She was shy, but a cute little thing. She takes after her mother in the looks department.

**Jenna:**

The TV producer?

**Craig:**

No, that´s her step-mother. I knew both of them in High School.

**Jenna:**

What was her mother like?

**Craig:**

A nice girl. She was Manny´s BFF.

**Jenna:**

That´s a great reference!

**Craig:**

What´s with all the questions?

_Jenna takes a sip of her coffee._

**Jenna:**

I´m worried about Nick. I´m not sure this girl is right for him.

**Craig:**

It´s his first crush, where´s the problem in that?

**Jenna:**

Her dad is Mary-Anne´s boss.

**Craig:**

I know. He´s an old friend of mine.

**Jenna:**

She´s told me things about her.

**Craig:**

He won´t stay your baby boy forever. We have to allow him his experiences with girls.

**Jenna:**

Did you know that she´s older than him? That she has a reputation?

**Craig:**

She´s not even a year older than him. I really can´t see what the problem is.

**Jenna:**

You can´t see the problem in some slutty Cougar going after our son?

**Craig:**

She´s 14. It´s a little young to call her a cougar. Reputations aren´t always deserved, you know that better than anyone.

**Jenna:**

I don´t want him to go through the same things we did.

**Craig:**

You can´t keep him wrapped up in a blanket forever.

**Jenna:**

Aren´t you scared? She´s same age Manny was, when you got her pregnant. I was only a year older, when it happened to me.

**Craig:**

It isn´t fair to judge her based on our pasts. Will you give Chrissy a chance, before you condemn her?

**Jenna:**

I suppose it would only be fair on her.

_She sees that he´s right. Craig´s phone rings._

**Craig:**

It´s Nick.

_He picks up the phone and puts it on speaker._

**Craig:**

Hey, pal. How´s it going?

**Nick (voice over):**

I´m good. Chrissy´s dad said yes.

**Craig:**

Cool. See you later.

**Nick (voice over):**

See you later.

_Craig presses the touchpad to end the call._

**Jenna:**

What was that about?

**Craig:**

We´re meeting Spinner and his kids for pizza before the taping. Do you want to come?

**Jenna:**

Sure. It´s a perfect opportunity for a girl talk with Chrissy.

**Craig:**

Promise me you won´t be an "embarrassing mom".

**Jenna:**

I´m a cool mom!

_Craig smiles._

**6\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie and Amy are playing cards again. Amy draws a card and shows it. It´s the 8 of Diamonds._

**Frankie:**

Higher.

_Amy draws the Jack of Spades._

**Amy:**

You win.

**Frankie:**

Is that all there is to it?

**Amy:**

I guess it´s not the same without the drinking.

_She gathers the cards and puts them away. Frankie yawns._

**Amy:**

You don´t have to stay, if you don´t want to. I´m sure I can handle it.

**Frankie:**

Where else should I go? Everyone´s working.

**Amy:**

You could go over and say hi to Jonah.

**Frankie:**

His new girlfriend doesn´t like me getting close to him.

**Amy:**

I wonder why. What about Lola or Zoe?

**Frankie:**

I´m meeting them for dinner, where they work. You can come, if you want.

**Amy:**

If it´s not imposing.

**Frankie:**

What are you talking about, imposing? You´re one of the girls! I can´t do anything crazy tonight, but we can still have fun.

**Amy:**

Regretting that early morning ticket?

**Frankie:**

Yes! You know me better than anyone.

_Frankie looks at Amy with love._

**Frankie:**

I´m gonna miss you so much.

_Amy gets emotional, shedding a tear._

**Frankie:**

It´s not like we´ll never see each other again!

**Amy:**

I know. It won´t be the same here without you.

**Frankie:**

Before you know it, I´ll have my case sorted out, they´ll clear up that whole mistake with Miles and we´ll all be back together!

_Amy gives her a big hug._

**Amy:**

I don´t want you to go to prison. You have no idea how bad it is.

**Frankie:**

My lawyer says, I probably won´t.

**Amy:**

Probably isn´t certainly.

**Frankie:**

I can´t argue with you on that one.

**Amy:**

It changes you. I don´t want you or Miles to change.

**Frankie:**

I know it´s an emotional time, but you have to stay strong. Can you do that for me?

_Amy nods and wipes the tears from her eyes._

**Frankie:**

What do you say we close for an hour and get some pancakes?

**Amy:**

You´re the best friend anyone could ask for!

_Amy hugs her tightly. Frankie comfortingly pads her on the back._

**7\. Montage - Music: "You´re My Best Friend" by Queen.**

_We see Amy and Frankie getting their pancakes. They´re both all smiles as they chat away._

_We cut to Jenna helping Craig out at the car lot. There´s obviously still a lot of chemistry between them and they still know how to make each other laugh. He pulls away though, when she starts to get a little too close._

_We cut to Alex and Jay, making some young punks do push up´s for misbehaving at the mall. Alex is riding them like a drill Sergeant, while Jay keeps a look out for the other guards._

_We cut to Chrissy studying at The Dot and looking tired. Lisa comes to the table with two sodas and sits down next to her. Having Lisa help her clearly helps Chrissy´s mood._

**8\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Craig, Jenna and Nick come in. They see Spinner, Chrissy and her brothers sitting at a table. Two tables have been moved next to each other, so that there´s room for everyone._

**Craig:**

Spinner!

**Spinner:**

I see you´ve brought the better half.

**Jenna:**

I hope it´s okay.

**Spinner:**

Of course it is! The more, the merrier, right?

_Jenna looks Chrissy over, making her a little uncomfortable._

**Nick:**

Chrissy, this is Jenna, my mom.

**Chrissy:**

It´s a pleasure to meet you, Jenna.

_She sticks out her hand and Jenna shakes it._

**Jenna:**

It´s a pleasure to meet you too.

_She takes the seat next to Chrissy._

**Nick:**

Mom, do you mind if I sit there, so me and Chrissy can talk?

**Jenna:**

You want me to know your new friends, don´t you?

_Nick gives up, even if Chrissy looks a little disappointed._

**Spinner:**

I´ll move. Take my seat, Nick.

_Spinner moves over next to Adam. Craig sits down next to Jenna. The waiter comes over._

**Spinner:**

Any vegetarians?

_They shake their heads._

**Spinner:**

A large number 4 and a large number 8.

_The waiter writes it down and leaves._

**Craig:**

Are you a regular?

**Spinner:**

4 is James´ favorite and 8 is Adam´s favorite.

**Craig:**

I can´t even remember Nick´s shoe size. How is Paige doing?

**Spinner:**

She sounded stressed out. Tonight´s a big deal for her.

_Nick tries to talk to Chrissy._

**Nick:**

So, have you ...

**Jenna:**

I hear you and Nick have become friends.

_Nick seems surprised to be interrupted._

**Chrissy:**

Yes. We´ve been hanging out quite a bit.

**Jenna:**

And all you do is hang out?

**Chrissy:**

What else would we be doing?

**Jenna:**

I was a teenager once. I still remember what teenagers get up to.

**Nick:**

Mom!

**Chrissy:**

We went to a movie once.

**Jenna:**

Like a date?

_There´s an awkward silence._

**Chrissy:**

Was it a date?

**Nick:**

I guess so.

_They smile at each other._

**Jenna:**

So you´re dating. I see.

_Craig leans over to whisper in her ear._

**Craig:**

You promised, you wouldn´t embarrass him.

**Jenna:**

I´m just trying to form an opinion on the slut sitting next to me.

_Craig clearly regrets bringing her._

**9\. Int. Wild Willy´s Steak House. Evening.**

_Lola, Zoe, Frankie and Amy are getting ready to eat. Amy is looking at a massive steak on the plate in front of her._

**Amy:**

I didn´t know large meant half a cow.

**Lola:**

The sizes here should be called large, enormous and gargantuan.

**Amy:**

Has anyone managed to finish one of these?

**Zoe:**

It´s not an every day occurrence.

_The waiter brings the rest of their food. Amy´s phone rings. She gets it from her pocket._

**Amy:**

Just a sec.

_She looks at the phone._

**Amy:**

I better get this.

**Frankie:**

Who is it?

**Amy:**

Ehm, Alex.

**Lola:**

Say hi to her from me.

**Amy:**

I will.

_She heads outside._

**10\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Amy puts the phone to her ear._

**Amy:**

What´s up?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Having fun?

**Amy:**

I was until you called.

**Hunter (voice over):**

It´s not a critique. By all means, give Frankie a good send-off.

**Amy:**

You don´t call unless you want something.

**Hunter (voice over):**

I´m letting you know that phase 2 has commenced.

**Amy:**

How does that affect me?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Late tonight, your phone will start ringing from numbers, you don´t know. Refuse the calls the first few times, then turn your phone off or put it in flight mode. Don´t turn it on again until eight o´clock tomorrow morning. I´ll call you five minutes after.

**Amy:**

I guess, I can do that.

**Hunter (voice over):**

Good girl. Have a nice evening.

_Amy presses the touch pad. She looks a bit puzzled at the instructions, she was given._

**11\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_The waiter removes the plates from the table._

**Spinner:**

Give Giancarlo my compliments.

_The waiter leaves them._

**Spinner:**

Do you need to use the bathroom, before we leave?

_Both Adam and James nod._

**Craig:**

I have to go too.

_He leans in to whisper in Jenna´s ear._

**Craig:**

Can I leave or will my son be permanently scarred by it?

**Jenna:**

I promise to play nice.

**Craig:**

I´ll hear about it, if you don´t.

_Craig, Spinner and the boys leave them._

**Chrissy:**

Did you like the pizza?

**Nick:**

Yeah, it was great.

**Jenna:**

But not like mommy´s homemade pizza, is it?

**Nick:**

No, that´s still the best.

**Chrissy:**

I´d love to try it someday.

**Nick:**

Maybe we could have dinner at your place sometime, mom.

**Jenna:**

One step at a time, please!

**Nick:**

It´s just dinner.

**Jenna:**

I mean you two. You´re too young to be making commitments far in to the future. We don´t even know if you´re still dating this time next week.

_Nick and Chrissy look a little embarrassed._

**Chrissy:**

We´ve only had one date.

**Jenna:**

Exactly! You´re still in that phase, where you´re finding out if you like each other.

**Nick:**

I think we´re pretty clear on that part already.

**Jenna:**

Nick, you´re too young to have girlfriend, especially one that´s older than you!

**Nick:**

It´s only eight months.

**Jenna:**

Not in relationship time. She´s had a long time boyfriend, you haven´t tried anything.

**Nick:**

You´re embarrassing me!

**Chrissy:**

How do you know I had a boyfriend?

**Jenna:**

Mary-Anne told me about you and your reputation.

_Chrissy looks like she wants to crawl under a rock and hide._

**Nick:**

What reputation?

**Chrissy:**

Please don´t tell him.

**Jenna:**

I think he has a right to know, that his sweetheart is known at her school for giving handjobs!

_Chrissy runs out. Nick shakes his head at Jenna._

**Nick:**

What´s your problem?

**Jenna:**

She´s not good enough for you. You´re just too young to see it.

**Nick:**

I think she is!

_He runs after Chrissy. Jenna looks over at a family of three (father, mother and their daughter of about 7 years old) sitting close enough to them, that they could hear the last part. The parents looking horrified at what they just heard._

**Daughter:**

What´s a handjob?

**Mom:**

Ehm ...

**Jenna:**

A job you do with your hands, like knitting or cooking.

**Daughter:**

Ahh.

_The girl seems to buy it. Jenna looks relieved._

**12\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Chrissy is leaning against a wall, trying not to cry. Nick slowly approaches her._

**Nick:**

Sorry about my mom. I have no idea what got in to her.

**Chrissy:**

I haven´t done what she said I did. It was a stupid rumor that got started after I asked my friend a question. I´ve never actually done it.

**Nick:**

Not even with your boyfriend?

**Chrissy:**

We were on the verge of taking that step, when we broke up.

**Nick:**

Why did you break up?

**Chrissy:**

Because I cheated on him.

_Nick looks disappointed._

**13\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Craig comes back from the bathroom._

**Craig:**

Where´s Nick?

**Jenna:**

I might have been hard on Chrissy, but I was for his own good.

**Craig:**

You said ...

**Jenna:**

I say a lot of things. I should have listened to you.

**Craig:**

Where are they?

**Jenna:**

They ran outside.

**Craig:**

Come with me. You´ve got some fixing to do.

_She gets up and they leave together_

**14\. Int. Mall. Evening.**

**Chrissy:**

I get it if you don´t want to see me again, but I want you to know I´m not some wild and crazy girl. I screwed up one time and it cost me my relationship. The Chrissy you´ve met so far, that´s who I am.

**Nick:**

Take it or leave it?

**Chrissy:**

Something like that.

**Nick:**

I choose to take it.

_He takes her hand and they smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

You really haven´t tried anything with a girl?

**Nick:**

Holding your hand is the wildest, I´ve tried so far.

**Chrissy:**

You´ve never kissed a girl?

**Nick:**

I was hoping to make you the first some day.

**Chrissy:**

Why wait?

_She pulls him in close and they kiss._

_Craig and Jenna come out from the Pizzarria. They see Nick and Chrissy kissing. Craig smiles, while Jenna seems resigned._

**Jenna:**

He better not come crying to me, when she breaks his heart.

**Craig:**

That´s what dads are for. Moms make sure, he doesn´t choose the wrong ones.

**Jenna:**

Let´s give them their privacy.

_Craig and Jenna head back inside. Chrissy and Nick are lost in each other._

**15\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Amy has come home from her night out. She lies down on the couch and turns on the TV. She looks very interested at what she´s seeing._

_We focus on the TV._

**Anchorwoman:**

Brand new developments tonight in the case against Miles Hollingsworth Junior, the son of Mayor Miles Hollingsworth Senior. The Police´s data unit have discovered that they money going in to Hollingsworth´s account were in paid to him by what is suspected to be various criminal organizations tied to organized crime in Toronto. The money has through a web of bank accounts across the world, been filtered through his account to his father´s re-election campaign. Speculation goes that this is possibly to make city hall look the other way at their shady activities. Whether the younger Hollingsworth is an accomplice or an unsuspecting victim, is still undetermined. It is known that the two we´re estranged for many years before reuniting last year. The chief of police is expected to make a statement tomorrow. Mayor Hollingworth is expected to cancel his re-election campaign after this latest revelation, so that his party can field a new lead candidate.

_We cut back to Amy, who´s looking shell-shocked._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	51. Down For the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison has to miss a skating competition, but ends up spending the day with Charlie in stead. Amy has to do things, she doesn´t want to

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E07 - DOWN FOR THE COUNT

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it

**1\. Ext. Skatepark. Morning.**

_Allison comes walking over to Simon and Jamie, who are waiting for her. They both have their skateboards with them._

**Jamie:**

Ready to roll?

**Allison:**

As I´ll ever be.

**Simon:**

You´re sure it´s cool, that I ride up there with you?

**Allison:**

We can´t keep avoiding each other forever. Anyway, I´m looking forward to seeing you fall on your face.

**Jamie:**

I think a handshake to confirm the peace is customary.

_Simon sticks out his right hand. Allison sticks out her right hand too._

**Allison:**

Other one.

_He switches hand and they shake._

**Jamie:**

What´s with the hand switching?

**Allison:**

I hit a big rock, while I was riding home yesterday. Banged my wrist pretty hard.

**Jamie:**

Let me see.

_She rolls back her sleeve to show them her wrist. It´s almost pitch black in color all the way around. The boys wince at the sight of it._

**Simon:**

Can you bend it?

**Allison:**

Not much.

**Jamie:**

I´m no doctor, but I´d say that baby is broken!

**Allison:**

It´s just bruised.

**Simon:**

Your skin is not supposed to be that color. You need to see a doctor.

**Allison:**

What I need is you two to stop bugging me, so we can get going. I have a competition to win.

**Jamie:**

They´re not letting you compete with that hand.

_Allison looks annoyed._

**Allison:**

They don´t need to know about it.

**Jamie:**

You could do serious damage to it, if you fall again. There´ll be plenty of competitions.

**Allison:**

You know this one is special! If I don´t compete, that´s my chance at the X-Games out the window!

**Simon:**

You´ll get your chance again.

**Jamie:**

You can still come along to support us.

**Allison:**

No, I might as well go to the emergency room.

**Jamie:**

I´ll film as much as I can on my phone. It´ll be like you never missed it.

**Allison:**

What ever. My life is over!

_She walks away from them, looking very disappointed._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Morning.**

_We open on Amy sitting on her couch, anxiously waiting for the phone to ring._

**Amy:**

C´mon!

_The phone rings. She puts it to her ear._

**Hunter (voice over):**

Good morning, Amy. Did you sleep well?

**Amy**

I managed to get a few hours.

**Hunter (voice over):**

You have a big day ahead of you. Look out your window.

_Amy walks over to the window. She sees a CTV van pull up to the curb._

**Amy:**

What´s going on?

**Hunter (voice over):**

An anonymous tipster gave them a lead, they want to follow up on.

**Amy:**

What do I do?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Say to the reporter, that you don´t know what she´s talking about.

**Amy:**

I´m supposed to open the store in a few hours.

**Hunter (voice over):**

I wouldn´t do that, unless you want to spend the workday being hounded by reporters.

**Amy:**

Are you going to tell me, what you told them?

**Hunter (voice over):**

It´s better, if you don´t know right now, so you can give a natural reaction for the camera. Have you showered yet?

**Amy:**

What´s that got to do with anything?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Answer the question.

**Amy:**

No, I haven´t.

**Hunter (voice over):**

Take your time and let them wait. When you´re done, you´re leaving to pay Miles a visit. I´ll give you two hours to get there, before I call again.

_Amy puts her phone down. There´s a knock on the door._

**3\. Int. Spinner and Paige´s House. Morning.**

_Spinner is cooking breakfast for the family, who´s gathered at the kitchen table. Chrissy is looking at her phone, while Paige looks anxious._

**Chrissy:**

Ready for another one?

**Paige:**

Try the Toronto Tribune.

_Chrissy looks it up on her phone. She makes a face._

**Chrissy:**

Ooh, I don´t think you want to hear that one.

**Paige:**

I´m an adult, honey. I can take it.

**Chrissy:**

"Shut Up and Smile" succeeded in one of the two and it wasn´t making people smile. I found myself sitting in silence, mesmerized by the disaster unfolding on my screen. This could be the worst entertainment show CTV has produced and that´s saying something".

**Paige:**

Enough!

**Chrissy:**

Do you want me to see, if I can find a positive one?

**Paige:**

I don´t think one exists. You were there. It was that bad, was it?

**James:**

I thought it was funny.

**Paige:**

Thanks, James. I needed to hear that.

**Spinner:**

All you have to do, is make everyone love you, as much as he does and you´ll have a hit.

**Paige:**

It´s not funny. My first show and it´s a flop!

_Paige facepalms._

**4\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Allison is in the waiting room for the emergency room. There´s screaming kids, injured people and the like there. She looks like she´d rather be anywhere else. She lights up a little, when she sees Charlie come in. He´s left his wheelchair behind, but he still walks with a visible limp._

**Allison:**

Hey, Charlie!

_Charlie walks over and sits down next to her._

**Charlie:**

Hey, Allison. What are you doing here?

_She shows him her wrist._

**Charlie:**

Ouch. Does it hurt?

**Allison:**

Only when I try to bend it. I´ve been waiting for two hours, so I hope you brought your patience.

**Charlie:**

Taylor was taken in right away.

**Allison:**

Well, that´s hardly fair.

**Charlie:**

That what they do, when there´s a potential pregnancy problem.

_She now sees how affected he is._

**Allison:**

Sorry. I forgot that she was pregnant.

**Charlie:**

It´s the third time, I´ve sat here waiting for news about her. It never gets easier.

**Allison:**

You really love her, don´t you?

**Charlie:**

Her and our child are what I live for these days.

_A nurse comes in to the room._

**Nurse:**

Charlie Howerton?

**Charlie:**

That´s me.

**Nurse:**

Your girlfriend has been taken to get scanned.

_Charlie and Allison look worried._

**Charlie:**

What´s happened to her?

**Nurse:**

The doctor can tell you more than I can.

_Both he and Allison get up._

**Nurse:**

Immediate family or fathers to be only.

**Allison:**

I´m his step-sister.

**Charlie:**

She´s as close with Taylor as I am. It would mean a lot for Taylor to have her there.

**Nurse:**

Follow me.

_They follow the nurse._

**Charlie:**

You don´t have to do this.

**Allison:**

You shouldn´t be alone with this.

_They head through a "restricted" door._

**5\. Ext. Miles and Amy´s House. Morning.**

_Amy comes out of the house. Lois Cronkite and her camera man approach her. The camera man immediately starts filming her._

**Amy:**

Stop that!

**Lois:**

Are you Amy Beecher?

**Amy:**

Yes.

**Lois:**

Lois Cronkite, Toronto Tribune.

_She sticks out her hand. Amy doesn´t shake it._

**Amy:**

You´re the bitch, that wrote those lies about Maya?

_Lois sees that Amy clearly doesn´t like her._

**Lois:**

That was a long time ago. How is she doing?

**Amy:**

Fine. I can see, it didn´t hurt your career.

**Lois:**

Amy, we´ve had a tip, that could be damning for you.

**Amy:**

No comment!

_Amy starts walking to her car._

**Lois:**

If you don´t comment, I´ll have to report on it, based on what I´ve been told by our source.

**Amy:**

And what´s that?

**Lois:**

That you were paid by political opponents of Mayor Hollingsworth, to help frame him and your boyfriend.

**Amy:**

If I give you a comment, will you leave me alone?

**Lois:**

Alright.

**Amy:**

Whoever gave you that information has no idea, who I am or how much Miles and I love each other. I would never dream of doing anything to hurt him or his family. As a matter of fact, I´m heading up to visit him right now.

**Lois:**

Thank you, Amy. I hope Maya is doing good, where ever she is. I wanted to paint her in a more positive light, but my editor thought the scandals would sell better. If you see her, could you let her know, that I´m sorry for what happened to her?

**Amy:**

Sure.

_Amy gets in to the car and drives away. Lois and the camera man watch her leave._

**Camera Man:**

That almost sounded sincere.

**Lois:**

Thanks. If we´re lucky, we´ll get a Maya Matlin follow up story, to add to this juicy little number.

_They get into their van._

**6\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Paige is slumped out in front of the TV, watching the shopping network. Chrissy comes in._

**Chrissy:**

Do you want to go out with me and the girls today?

**Paige:**

You´re sweet to ask, but I´d rather lie here and wallow in my own misery.

**Chrissy:**

As an experienced "wallower", I can tell you that it doesn´t do you any good.

**Paige:**

What are you doing today?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa´s Grandmother gave her 300 dollars as an "advance on her inheritance", as she put it. We´re using some of it to give Lisa a makeover.

_Paige considers it and isn´t opposed to it._

**Paige:**

She could use someone with a keen fashion sense, if she´s gonna look her best.

**Chrissy:**

Does that mean, you´re coming?

**Paige:**

You don´t think your friends will think you´re a loser, for bringing mommy along?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa loves you and it´s time you got to know her girlfriend.

**Paige:**

What´s she like?

**Chrissy:**

Kinda the same as Lisa. We leave at 12.

**Paige:**

I´ll be ready.

_Chrissy leaves her and she goes back to watching TV._

**Paige:**

What the hell am I watching?

_She switches the channel and we can hear the "South Park " intro play._

**Paige:**

That´s more like it!

_She puts the remote down and is her usual smiling self again._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Charlie and Allison are waiting for the results. A doctor comes out to address them._

**Doctor:**

Hi, Charlie. I´m afraid the news aren´t good. We have to do a c-section now or it could endanger both Taylor and the baby´s life.

_Charlie looks crushed by the answer. Allison puts an arm around him._

**Charlie:**

What happens now?

**Doctor:**

We´re taking her straight to surgery. She´ll get a local sedative and the operation will start as soon as the surgeon is ready.

**Allison:**

Won´t the child be premature?

**Doctor:**

It will, by four weeks. The only reassurance I can give you, is that most cases survive with no physical defects.

_An orderly wheels a scared looking Taylor out on a stretcher. Charlie hurries to be by her side and takes her hand._

**Taylor:**

Charlie, I´m scared!

**Charlie:**

It will be alright. You have to stay strong and it´ll be over before you know it.

**Taylor:**

I love you.

**Charlie:**

I love you too.

**Orderly:**

Please, Sir.

_He kisses her hand and waves goodbye to her, as she´s wheeled away. When she can´t see him anymore, he breaks down and cries. Allison gives him a comforting hug._

**8\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Amy is waiting in her car, when the phone rings. She puts it to her ear._

**Hunter (voice over):**

Did it feel good to tell her off?

**Amy:**

How do you know everything?

**Hunter (voice over):**

I guessed that part. Are you ready to see your sweetheart?

**Amy:**

Just tell me what to do.

**Hunter (voice over):**

Miles has been alerted to the news story by a man, we have on the inside. He´ll want an explanation from you.

**Amy:**

What do I tell him?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Tell him you were approached several times by a man identifying himself only as "SJW". You turned him away, until he threatened to hurt Frankie. You didn´t tell Miles out of fear of what they`d do to him.

**Amy:**

Is that it?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Make sure your performance is believable.

**Amy:**

Why would I come to him with it now?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Because you think someone is trying to frame you.

**Amy:**

How eerily close to reality.

**Hunter (voice over):**

I´ll give you an hour to visit him and another to get back to town, before I call again.

_He hangs up. She clearly doesn´t like what she has to do._

**9\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Lisa, Suey, Paige and Chrissy are together. Lisa is getting more and more apprehensive as she approaches the hair salon._

**Lisa:**

Maybe I shouldn´t do anything too radical.

**Suey:**

So you´re not getting a mohawk?

**Lisa:**

I´ve had this haircut forever. What if I look weird after they cut it?

**Chrissy:**

It´ll grow back again. It´s time for a change.

**Paige:**

You have a natural beauty, that´s dying to come out.

**Lisa:**

Me?

**Paige:**

Yes, you! I would have killed for your cheekbones, when I was your age.

_Lisa looks more confident again._

**10\. Montage - Music: "Fashion" by David Bowie.**

_We start on Lisa getting her hair cut. Suey has to hold her hand and she has her eyes closed, when they make the first cut, but she soon eases in to it. While she´s with the hairdresser, Paige and Suey get a chance for a chat. She shows off her new haircut to them and even though it´s a lot shorter than it was before, it looks much more lively and very much her. Lisa appears to be very pleased with it._

_We cut to them at the optician, where Lisa gets a vision test. Suey helps her keep her eye open, as she puts in her new contact lenses for the first time. It takes a moment for her to get used to it, but is one big smile, when she sees herself in a mirror._

_We cut to Lisa trying on clothes in a fancy store, but the clothes Paige has picked out are too girly for her._

_We cut to them in a thrift store, where she´s trying out some more "rocking" clothes, that seem to fit her better. Chrissy takes pictures of her and Suey posing together._

**11\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Charlie is waiting on a bench, when Allison comes over to join him. Her wrist is in a cast._

**Allison:**

Any news?

**Charlie:**

Only that things are going according to plan.

**Allison:**

That´s good, right?

**Charlie:**

It´s better than bad news. You´re back sooner than expected.

**Allison:**

I showed it to one of the doctors. She took me in immediately.

**Charlie:**

Is it broken?

**Allison:**

Yeah. I have to stay off the skates for six weeks.

**Charlie:**

That sucks.

**Allison:**

Compared to your problems right now, it doesn´t mean anything. If I hadn´t met you in the waiting room, I´d be feeling sorry for myself, because I know I´ll be bored.

_The doctor from before comes in to the room. He waves them over to him._

**Charlie:**

Is she okay?

**Doctor:**

She´s resting, but she´s out of danger. We´ve given her a sedative, so she can sleep. She´ll need some time to recover after this.

**Charlie:**

Thank God!

_He looks relieved._

**Allison:**

What about the baby?

_The doctor looks concerned._

**12\. Int. Doctor´s Office. Day.**

_Allison and Charlie are sitting across from the Doctor._

**Doctor:**

You have to understand that your daughter is very small, even for one that´s born prematurely.

**Charlie:**

But she´s doing okay, isn´t she?

**Doctor**

She´s born with what´s known as Perinatal asphyxia, commonly known as Birth asphyxia. It´s not uncommon with premature babies of very young mothers. We have your daughter in an incubator to help her breathe.

**Charlie:**

Will she live?

**Doctor:**

We rate her survival chances at 50-50 right now. I´m sorry, Charlie.

_Charlie takes the news hard. Allison looks at him with sympathy._

**13\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Paige and the girls sit down at a table. Maya comes over to them._

**Maya:**

Hi, guys.

**Paige:**

Have you checked out the new girl in our clique?

_Lisa does a few poses to make Maya smile._

**Maya:**

You look great, Lisa. New hair and everything. Did you get contacts?

**Lisa:**

I´m still getting used to having something in my eye all the time.

**Maya:**

It took me a while too. It´s like there´s a brand new you sitting there.

**Lisa:**

I´m still the same on the inside.

**Maya:**

There´s only one problem.

_Lisa looks a little worried._

**Lisa:**

What?

**Maya:**

With looks like that, you have to become a pop star or a glamorous actress.

_Lisa smiles again._

**Chrissy:**

We can brag that we knew you, before you were famous.

**Suey:**

We´ll be "that band no one´s heard of", you used to play in.

**Lisa:**

I don´t plan on becoming famous without you.

_She puts an arm around Suey and they side hug._

**Maya:**

What can I get you guys?

**Paige:**

I´ll have my regular. What do you guys want?

**Chrissy:**

The Club Sandwich.

**Suey:**

Make that two.

**Lisa:**

I´ll try Paige´s favorite.

**Maya:**

Are you sure? It´s a huge burger.

**Lisa:**

If I can get over my fear of changing my look, I can eat one of those.

_Maya jots it down and leaves them._

**Paige:**

Wouldn´t mind it terribly, if we adopted Lisa?

**Lisa:**

I think my mom might object a little bit.

_Paige gets her phone out._

**Paige:**

Time to face the music. Hmm, I have an e-mail.

_She smiles at what she sees._

**Suey:**

Let me guess, someone told you that you´ve won a million dollars.

**Paige:**

Better than that. It´s from the head of the network, congratulating me on our great ratings last night.

**Chrissy:**

Congratulations.

**Paige:**

He follows it by saying, I shouldn´t worry about the critics, because they love the show on social media.

_Paige reads it again with a smile._

**13\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Amy has pulled over to the side of the road to take Hunter´s call._

**Hunter (voice over):**

You´ve done well so far, Amy. We´re heading in to the home stretch, but this is where things become harder. You have Miles´ freedom resting on your shoulders now.

**Amy:**

I still don´t get how?

**Hunter (voice over):**

You´re the one that exonerates him. Now it´s time to visit the police.

**Amy:**

You didn´t tell me, I have to lie to the police.

**Hunter (voice over):**

The one who interviews you, will be one of our guys. You have nothing worry about.

**Amy:**

Do I tell them the same thing, I told Miles?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Word for word, if possible. After this we give it a few days to simmer and let other events play out.

**Amy:**

What do I tell people?

**Hunter (voice over):**

Stick to the story. You have to make everyone believe, that you believe it. I´ll contact you, when the time comes.

_She hangs up._

**14\. Int. Hospital Room. Evening.**

_Allison is watching TV in the room. Taylor is still sleeping._

_We focus on the TV for a moment. There´s no sound on, but the headline at the bottom reads "New top runner joins the race for mayor". Gerard Palmer, a balding man in his early 60´s is addressing the press. Esme can be seen among those standing behind him._

_We cut back to Taylor wakes up to find Allison waiting by her bed. Allison is happy to see her wake up. Taylor tries to sit up and moans in pain._

**Allison:**

You probably shouldn´t move too much.

**Taylor:**

Allison? What are you doing here?

**Allison:**

I came in because I wasn´t looking, while I was skating. I ended up getting an invaluable lesson in appreciating life.

**Taylor:**

Huh?

**Allison:**

Charlie will be back in a moment. He´ll be disappointed that he missed the moment, you woke up.

_Charlie comes in. He hurries to Taylor´s bedside and kisses her. Taylor cries with joy._

**Charlie:**

I never thought, I´d see you being a crier.

_They hug each other. Allison begins to feel like a 5th wheel and sneaks out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	52. Girl All the Bad Guys Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme is caught in a bad situation, while Lisa´s makeover causes unexpected problems, that require a quick solution.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E08 - GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Esme is standing at attention for Gerard Palmer, the new candidate for mayor._

**Esme:**

Everything is on schedule, Sir. Hollingsworth is out of the running and the only opposition you have is Bernadette Sanders. We´ll unleash hell on her at the right time.

**Gerard:**

What about our mole?

**Esme:**

Amy has proven herself very loyal to Miles. I think she would do anything for him.

**Gerard:**

We should keep her in mind for the future.

**Esme:**

Sir, we promised, we´d leave her alone afterwards. She´s done everything we´ve asked of her.

**Gerard:**

Dedicated people are priceless. Her love for him could prove useful, even after this is over.

**Esme:**

Any other changes?

**Gerard:**

How is Hunter handling this?

**Esme:**

As could be expected, I suppose.

**Gerard:**

His love for his siblings isn´t getting in the way?

**Esme:**

On the contrary. It keeps him motivated.

_Gerard stands up and walks over to her._

**Gerard:**

How about your feelings for him?

**Esme:**

All you´re seeing is good acting.

**Gerard:**

Come on! I know a girl in love, when I see one. Are you considering a future with him?

**Esme:**

It´s crossed my mind a time or two.

**Gerard:**

As long as you assure me, it won´t cloud your judgment.

**Esme:**

I assure you, it won´t.

**Gerard:**

What I´m wondering is, who you will stay loyal to, If he has to be sacrificed.

**Esme:**

You know how dedicated I´ve been. Hunter is as loyal as I am.

**Gerard:**

We can´t afford to have lack of loyalty put the plan at risk.

_Esme isn´t liking what she´s hearing, but tries to keep a straight face._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Montage - Music: "Connection" by Elastica**

_We start in Lisa´s room, as she prepares for her day, making sure her hair and clothes look good. She checks out herself in the mirror and seems very happy with it._

_We see her meet up with Suey. They find a private place to kiss before school starts._

_She arrives and all of a sudden, it seems like every guy is checking her out. It´s clearly a brand new experience for her, but she´s flattered at all the attention, she´s getting. We see Jamie and Jack´s mouths practically drop, as she passes them. Suey however, isn´t too crazy about it._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_The 9th graders are waiting for class to start. Jamie, Julie, Jack, Simon and Allison sit in a cluster, so they can talk._

**Julie:**

She´s always been pretty. You just haven´t noticed it before.

**Jamie:**

She must have hid it well.

**Jack:**

Who knew Lisa was secretly a babe?

**Julie:**

Hey! You´re not supposed to say that to my face.

**Jack:**

She´s a nine. You´re the only perfect ten in school.

_She seems to accept his answer._

**Allison:**

Can you two control your hormones? She cut her hair and got contacts, it´s hardly big news.

**Simon:**

You underestimate how little goes on around here.

**Jamie:**

Do you think she´d say yes, if I asked her out?

_The others seem surprised._

**Jack:**

Her and Chrissy are BFF´s. Don´t you think, it could be weird for all of you?

**Jamie:**

It´s been over half a year since we broke up. She´s moved on, so why can´t I?

**Julie:**

No one´s disputing your right to move on, but couldn´t you pick someone, who isn´t your ex´s BFF?

**Jamie:**

I´ve always thought, she was cool. Now she´s got the looks, I´m wondering what´s holding me back.

**Julie:**

You´ll put her in an uncomfortable situation.

**Simon:**

I wouldn´t ask her. There´s plenty of girls here, ask one of them.

**Jack:**

None of them are Lisa. It´s a crime that she still hasn´t had a boyfriend. She should to be with someone, who treats her like a princess. We all know Jamie will.

**Jamie:**

Thanks, man.

**Julie:**

If you want to be turned down, go ahead and ask her. I know, she´ll never put a boy before Chrissy.

**Jack:**

How else is he gonna find out? I´d go for it, if I were you.

_Jamie considers his dilemma._

**4\. Int. Hotel Room. Morning.**

_Hunter is reading the news on a lap-top, while Esme is brushing her very long hair. She makes a face, when she hits a knot in it. Hunter smiles, when he sees it._

**Hunter:**

All that power and still your hair won´t agree with you.

**Esme:**

I wish, I could bribe it or threaten it into doing what I want.

**Hunter:**

That´s what I love about you.

**Esme:**

What?

**Hunter:**

You´re as weird as me and you´re not afraid to admit it.

_They smile at each other and he goes back to reading._

**Esme:**

Has anything exciting happened?

**Hunter:**

One Direction reformed.

_Esme smiles._

**Esme:**

Really?

**Hunter:**

How can you keep falling for that one?

_She looks a little disappointed._

**Esme:**

One of these days, it´ll be true.

**Hunter:**

After this you can make them to do a private concert.

**Esme:**

Have you talked to Miles or Frankie?

**Hunter:**

Miles is keeping busy, trying to find out who framed him. Frankie has been reconnecting with old friends.

**Esme:**

At least someone is enjoying this.

**Hunter:**

She´s hardly enjoying it, but she tries to keep some sort of normality. I´ll rest easier when she´s back here with her real friends. New York wasn´t good for her the last time around.

_Esme goes back to brushing her hair._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Allison and Suey meet up and head to class._

**Allison:**

Your friend is all the rage today.

**Suey:**

Do you mean little miss new-hair?

**Allison:**

Don´t tell me, she´s getting an ego.

**Suey:**

She doesn´t mind the attention, that´s for sure.

**Allison:**

Let her have it. It has to be good for her self confidence. Jack called her a babe and Jamie is even thinking about asking her out.

**Suey:**

I don´t think, she´ll say yes.

**Allison:**

Me neither, but she won´t stay single for much longer. Mark my words.

_Suey looks a little worried._

**6\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are studying next to the JT Yorke memorial. Chrissy seems to be pleased._

**Chrissy:**

So Z equals X times 2 minus Y?

**Lisa:**

Exactly, professor Nelson!

_They high five._

**Lisa:**

How does it feel to be smart?

**Chrissy:**

Couldn´t feel better. How does it feel to be the "Belle of the Ball?"

**Lisa:**

I´d better get used to it, if I´m gonna be a rock star someday.

**Chrissy:**

You could probably get any boy in grade 7 or 8 right now.

**Lisa:**

It´s almost a shame, that I don´t want them.

**Chrissy:**

If you turn them all down, people could start asking questions.

**Lisa:**

I could make up a boyfriend and say he lives far away.

**Chrissy:**

I doubt, if it´ll work.

_Lisa gets an idea._

**Lisa:**

How about Simon?

**Chrissy:**

What about him?

**Lisa:**

He´d be the perfect pretend boyfriend!

**Chrissy:**

Or you could shave your head. Just think of all the money, you´ll save on Halloween costumes.

_Lisa pinches Chrissy´s arm._

**7\. Int. Office. Day**

_Esme is going through pictures of Leland to use for his next press package, when Hunter comes in._

**Hunter:**

Any usable ones?

**Esme:**

Perhaps this one.

_She holds it up to show him. Hunter comically shudders at the sight._

**Hunter:**

If you want something to scare kids with, that´s a clear winner.

**Esme:**

Can you be serious? I want your honest opinion.

**Hunter:**

It´s pretty good, I guess. It shows him as the Conservative statesman, the masses think they can trust.

**Esme:**

If only they knew the truth, huh?

**Hunter:**

He isn´t worse than some of the other politicians, I´ve met. Even the good ones have their share of skeletons in the closet. You would believe some of the stuff, those guys guys got away with.

**Esme:**

I feel like the line between right and wrong is getting more blurred all the time. I wanted to get in to politics to make a positive difference.

**Hunter:**

At the end of this, the only one hurt is my dad, who´ll do a few years before they release him because of his age. Miles will appreciate life more than ever and Frankie goes back to her happy little existence. You´re fast tracked to the top of the party and Toronto gets a new Mayor, with basically the same opinions as the old one. It´s win-win for everyone.

**Esme:**

It isn´t win-win for Amy.

**Hunter:**

She´s still a big kid. She´ll find someone new to make her happy. Miles needs a stable woman his own age, not some jail-bird, ten years younger than him! You can´t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.

**Esme:**

You love playing god with their lives, don´t you?

**Hunter:**

Someone has to make the right decisions, when they can´t.

_Esme´s intercom rings. She presses the button._

**Esme:**

Yes?

**Secretary (voice over):**

There´s a call from CTV. They´d like to do an interview mr. Palmer today.

**Esme:**

Tell them his calendar is full and we´ll get back to them tomorrow.

_She presses the button to end the call._

**Hunter:**

You don´t like that Lois woman either?

**Esme:**

She reminds me too much of myself.

**Hunter:**

If she bugs you too much, you know how Palmer deals with reporters, when they become pesky.

_He leaves her._

**8\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie, Jack and Simon come out of a classroom to find Lisa there waiting for them._

**Julie:**

Have you kissed all the 8th graders already?

**Lisa:**

None yet.

**Jack:**

It won´t be long. I´ve heard guys talking about whether they´ve seen "the hot, new girl from grade 8" all morning.

**Lisa:**

It´s a brand new reality. Can we talk, Simon?

**Simon:**

Sure.

**9\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Simon and Lisa are back, where he told her he was gay._

**Lisa:**

It´s the perfect cover for both of us, until we´re ready to come out.

**Simon:**

Have you discussed it with Suey?

**Lisa:**

Not yet, but she´ll think, it´s a great idea.

**Simon:**

We have to clear it with our significant others, before we start anything.

**Lisa:**

So, you´ll do it?

**Simon:**

Only if it´s okay with both of them.

_Lisa accepts it._

**Lisa:**

Who knew a haircut and a pair of contacts would cause trouble?

**Simon:**

Well, you do look amazing.

**Lisa:**

Really?

**Simon:**

Top 5 in school, easily.

**Lisa:**

I´ve always thought of myself as the ugly duckling.

**Simon:**

I´d be proud to call you my girlfriend and it isn´t because you had a makeover. Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you, because you are the way you are.

_Lisa smiles at the praise._

**10\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Nick and Chrissy are on the way back to the school, when they run in to Suey._

**Suey:**

Hey. I´ve been looking all over for you.

**Chrissy:**

For me?

**Suey:**

I need to ask you something, in private.

**Nick:**

We´ll talk later.

_Nick and Chrissy hug and he heads back to school._

**Chrissy:**

How can I be of service?

**Suey:**

You know Lisa better than anyone.

**Chrissy:**

That´s a fair assessment.

**Suey:**

Do you think, she´d go out with Jamie?

**Chrissy:**

She won´t cheat on you, if that´s what you´re afraid of. She´s not the type.

**Suey:**

Did you think you were the type, until you did it?

**Chrissy:**

I guess not. If she did, I doubt it would be with a boy.

**Suey:**

She´s said many times, that she thinks he´s attractive. Sometimes I wonder if she´s "all the way" gay or if she still likes boys too.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t think she knows either. All I know is, she´s in love with you. You´re not getting rid of her anytime soon.

**Suey:**

Thanks. I´m sure it´s just me being silly.

_They head back towards the school and run in to Lisa and Simon, coming from a different direction._

**Lisa:**

Small world, huh?

**Chrissy:**

Where have you been?

**Simon:**

We had something important to discuss.

**Suey:**

What?

**Lisa:**

How would you feel about Simon becoming my boyfriend?

_Suey and Chrissy don´t quite know how to react._

**11\. Int. Parking Garage. Day.**

_Esme and Hunter are walking through the Parking Garage._

**Hunter:**

You´re welcome to join me and my mom for dinner.

**Esme:**

No, I´ll give you your alone time. I´m sure, she could use it.

**Hunter:**

What´s on your agenda?

**Esme:**

An hour in the tub, followed by a bottle of wine or two and a book. A night off from all the insanity. Who knows, when we´ll get another one?

_They reach their cars._

**Hunter:**

I´ll be back at the hotel sometime late tonight.

**Esme:**

Say hi to your mom from me.

_They get in their respective cars, parked next to each other. Hunter backs out first and drives away. A man (Jeffries, Miles Senior´s assistant from episode 2) comes over to Esme´s car and gets in._

**12\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Esme isn´t comfortable, that´s clear, but she´s playing it cool with the stone faced Jeffries._

**Jeffries:**

We have a delicate situation, Palmer wants you to personally attend to.

**Esme:**

I knew an afternoon off was too god to be true.

**Jeffries:**

You´re not here on vacation.

**Esme:**

Quit the chit-chat. I can do without your stench in my car.

**Jeffries:**

Charming. Leon Jennings has decided that our deal with him isn´t fair. He threatened to go to the press, if he doesn´t get a better one. He has to be dealt with and we have to find out, if he´s already told anyone.

**Esme:**

You don´t expect me to do it on my own, do you?

**Jeffries:**

There´s a gas station a mile south of where he lives. Pull in there at 7 o´clock and wait for a specialist to get in the car with you.

**Esme:**

Is that your fancy way of saying "Hitman"?

**Jeffries:**

A hitman merely kills people. This is an expert at extracting information, as well as killing.

**Esme:**

Sounds like quite the torturer.

**Jeffries:**

Make sure you´re not late. You do not want to disappoint us.

_He gets out of the car. She leans back and tries to process it all._

**13\. Int. Foyer. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey are waiting for Chrissy by the bathroom. Several boys check Lisa out as they pass her._

**Suey:**

It´s only a matter of time before one of them asks you out.

**Lisa:**

Maybe I should shave my head. My mom will freak out, but at least I´ll be unattractive again.

**Suey:**

We just have to find a way to deal with it.

**Lisa:**

I still say the Simon plan is the best we have.

**Suey:**

If Jamie and Allison didn´t know about him, it would have been perfect.

**Lisa:**

They´ll find out sooner or later.

_Suey sees that she´s right._

**Suey:**

How did you come out to Chrissy?

**Lisa:**

I told her what happened between us.

**Suey:**

Was it hard?

**Lisa:**

A little, but I knew she would be understanding. Are you afraid of how Allison will take it?

**Suey:**

I think, it will come as a shock to her. You saw how she reacted, when Simon did it.

**Lisa:**

I´m sure that was mostly because, he´d been cheating on her.

**Suey:**

I´ll ask her to go skating after school.

**Lisa;**

Leave Jamie to me and Chrissy.

_Chrissy comes out from the bathroom. She sees that Lisa and Suey look a little down._

**Chrissy:**

Why the sad faces?

**Lisa:**

You and I have a job to do, involving Jamie.

_Chrissy leans in to whisper to her._

**Chrissy:**

Are you talking about a threesome? Because I think, we´re a little young for that.

_Lisa rolls her eyes._

**14\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lisa, Chrissy and Jamie are back, where Lisa and Simon talked earlier._

**Lisa:**

I heard you were thinking about asking me out. You should know that I´m already with someone.

**Jamie:**

Alright, I guess. It takes two of you to tell me this?

**Lisa:**

Suey is my girlfriend. We´ve been going out for a few months.

_Jamie has to take a moment to process it._

**Lisa:**

Sorry. If I liked boys, you´d be top of my list!

**Jamie:**

I´d rather hear the truth and not a made up story about a fake boyfriend.

**Simon:**

Funny you should say that. Simon and me have been talking about becoming a fake couple, so we won´t have to deal with gossip.

**Chrissy:**

In order for their plan to work, you, Simon´s boyfriend and Allison have to know and stay quiet about it.

**Jamie:**

Who else knows?

**Lisa:**

Only Simon and Chrissy. Julie and Jack don´t know and I´d rather if they found out from me.

**Chrissy:**

We can trust you, can´t we?

**Jamie:**

Of course, you can. Is Suey telling Allison?

**Lisa:**

As we speak. How do you think, she´ll take it?

**Jamie:**

It´s hard to say.

_Lisa and Chrissy smile, knowing their job is done._

**15\. Ext. Street, Day.**

_Allison and Suey are taking a break on a bench. Allison is laughing. Suey looks relieved._

**Allison:**

It explains so much!

**Suey:**

Like what?

**Allison:**

I´ve never heard you say, that some guy is hot. I was starting to think, you were a prude like your mom.

**Suey:**

That´s worse than being gay in your book?

**Allison:**

I don´t have a problem with you and Lisa liking each other. I´m just glad, you´ve found someone, who makes you happy.

**Suey:**

You never know how people will react. I´m not looking forward to telling my parents.

**Allison:**

I´m nothing like them. I wish you and her nothing but the best.

**Suey:**

I was afraid you´d react like, when Simon came out.

**Allison:**

That was because he´d been deceiving me. Part of it was me being angry at myself, because I let it happen. The gay thing had nothing to do with it.

**Suey:**

Are you still mad at him?

**Allison:**

Nah. Everyone has to find their own way to be happy.

_Suey looks pleased with how it all turned out. She gets a text message and looks at her phone._

_It reads:_

**From: Lisa**

**Jamie and Simon are on board. How´s it going with Allison?**

_Suey sends a message back:_

**Great. Congrats on your new BF.**

_She puts her phone back in her pocket._

**16\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_Esme comes in, looking very upset and shaken up. She picks up the phone and presses one of the keys._

**Esme:**

Room service? Send up two bottles of your best Merlot.

_She puts the receiver down._

**17\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_We see her in the shower, scrubbing herself frantically._

_After she´s done with her shower, we see her eating three different kind of pills. Swallowing them is a relief to her._

**18\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_She comes in and turns on the TV. There is a knock on the door and she goes to answer it._

_We focus on the TV:_

_We see police gathered at a small house. Lois Cronkite reports from the scene._

**Lois (voice over):**

The case against Mayor Hollingsworth has taken a violent turn tonight. The house behind me was the home of Leon Jennings, the man who came forward with evidence linking the Mayor to the murder of a reporter 20 years ago. Earlier tonight, mr. Jennings´ life was brutally cut short here in his own home. While no details have been released yet, a high ranking police officer has given a short statement, calling it "one of the most disturbing crime scenes, he has seen in his years on the force".

_We cut to Esme pouring herself a glass of wine. She fills it almost to the rim and downs it._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	53. When We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie´s friends try to help him deal with the loss of his daughter, while Esme tries to clear up the mess she´s caused and Manny gets a little help from her old friends.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E09 - WHEN WE DIE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Ravine. Day.**

_Jamie is down there looking for Charlie. He finds him with Deb and Seb, drinking beer. Seb is making a joint, when he finds them. Charlie raises his beer to him, when he sees him._

**Charlie:**

My favorite cousin!

_He turns to Seb._

**Charlie:**

It should be said, that I don´t like any of my other ones.

_Jamie comes over to them._

**Seb:**

It´s perfect timing. We´re just about to light one up.

**Jamie:**

I´ll pass.

**Deb:**

Do you want a beer?

**Jamie:**

I don´t really drink. I mean, I haven´t tried it before.

**Charlie:**

Well, there´s a first time for everything, isn´t there? Take a load off and have a brew or two with you old buddy Charlie.

**Jamie:**

Shouldn´t you be with Taylor?

_It´s clearly not something he likes to talk about and he starts to get emotional._

**Jamie:**

Sorry, man. We don´t have to talk about it, if you don´t want to.

**Charlie:**

We´ll talk about it some other day, okay? Today is about trying to feel normal again. Anyway, she´s the one who told me to find something, to can make me smile again.

**Jamie:**

How´s she doing?

**Charlie:**

She feels like crap, just like I do. They have her grand parents coming down for the funeral. I hope they can cheer her up, at least a little bit.

**Deb:**

I don´t know how you can even think about going to the funeral. If I´d lost a kid, I would´ve constantly been on the edge of a breakdown.

**Seb:**

Losing our parents was rough as hell, but losing your kid before it even has a chance to experience life? That has to be one of the worst things, you can experience.

**Charlie:**

Can we talk about something else?

_Jamie sees that Charlie needs him and sits down next to him._

**Jamie:**

I guess a beer won´t hurt me.

_Deb hands him a beer can. He opens it and smells it._

**Jamie:**

It smells a lot different than root beer.

**Charlie:**

The effect is very different too, but you´ll find that out soon enough. Cheers, man. It means a lot to me that you came.

_They toast and drink. Jamie seems to like the taste of it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Amy is waiting on a bench. Esme comes towards her._

**Esme:**

Let´s go for a walk.

_Amy gets up and follows after her._

**3\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_They´re over by "Lisa and Suey´s" shelter._

**Esme:**

Did you leave your phone at home, like I wrote?

**Amy:**

Of course I have. Are you gonna tell me, what´s going on?

**Esme:**

None of us are safe anymore. Not you, not Hunter and not me. You´ll have to disappear, when this is over.

**Amy:**

We had a deal!

**Esme:**

You have a deal with these people, until they decide to change it. I´m doing this for you. If they find out I´ve contacted you without authorization, they´ll do the same thing to me, they did to Jennings. I was there, Amy. I saw all of it.

_We see from her facial expression, that it´s changed something in her. Amy looks sympathetic with her, despite everything._

**Amy:**

Are you alright?

**Esme:**

I´m as far from alright, as I can be. Do what they say to the letter. I was the one who found Jennings and convinced him to do the plan. I don´t want your life on my conscience too.

_Seeing Esme like this is clearly affecting Amy._

**4\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Day.**

_Eddy opens the door, letting Paige and Emma in._

**Eddy:**

I´m glad you could come.

**Emma:**

How is she?

**Eddy:**

She´s barely left the bed, since she heard about what happened with Charlie and Taylor´s baby.

**Paige:**

We´ll see, if we can´t put a smile back on her face.

**Eddy:**

If anyone can, it´s you two. I have two dozen papers to grade, so you´ll mostly have to do it on your own.

_He closes the door after them and they take off their coats._

**5\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Emma and Paige are sitting on the couch. Manny comes in and she looks like someone who hasn´t left the bed for days, like Eddy said._

**Manny:**

I´m sorry, I look like this.

**Paige:**

Who said this was a beauty contest?

**Emma:**

If I see a smile from you, it´ll be the most beautiful thing, I´ll see all year.

**Manny:**

You´re sweet to say so, but I know I look like something the cat dragged in. I also smell like it, so I´m grabbing a quick shower.

**Emma:**

We´re not going anywhere.

_Manny leaves them._

**6\. Ext. The Ravine. Day.**

_Charlie and Jamie are chilling out and watching and listening to a Wendy, a pretty girl of around 18, playing_ _**"I Was Made for You" by Jewel** _ _on an acoustic guitar for her two girlfriends Clarissa and Ember, who are about the same age as her. The girls are a little away from where Jamie and Charlie are._

**Jamie:**

She sounds like an angel.

**Charlie:**

I think the beer is starting to effect your brain.

**Jamie:**

No, I mean it. That girl could be a star. She should be a star.

_They enjoy the music for a few seconds in silence._

**Charlie:**

This is one of Taylor´s favorites. She´s always had great music taste, that girl.

**Jamie:**

You found the right one in her, no doubt about that.

**Charlie:**

I don´t know how we´ll get through this. When we´re together it´s like "Depression City".

**Jamie:**

Two people, who love each other as much as you, will find a way. What you´re going through is traumatic, but someday you´ll get over it.

**Charlie:**

I´d like for that day to come soon, because I don´t know how much more of this I can take, man.

**Jamie:**

I should have been there for you all those times at the hospital. In stead I was busy with my stupid skating.

_Jamie fights the urge to cry. Charlie looks him in the eyes._

**Charlie:**

Don´t think for a second, that I blame you for anything.

_He grabs Jamie´s head and brings it closer so they touch foreheads._

_Deb and Seb come back with more beer._

**Deb:**

Fresh supplies have arrived. Man, can she sing or what?

**Seb:**

We have sunshine, beer and a great free concert. What could be better?

**Charlie:**

I can think of one thing. Why don´t you call Allison?

**Jamie:**

Sure, if you want me to.

**Charlie:**

She should be here for this.

_Jamie gets out his phone._

**7\. Int. Event Center. Day.**

_The event center is getting ready for an election rally. Enormous posters with Gerard Palmer´s smiling face are hung around the building. His election slogan is "A Politician You Can Trust"._

**8\. Int. Backstage Area. Day.**

_Palmer has just arrived with his entourage, among them Jeffries. Esme greets him with a fake smile. An assistant is standing next to her._

**Esme:**

Nice to see you, Sir. You look in fine form today.

**Palmer:**

That´s how I feel too. These days are what I love about politics!

**Esme:**

I can´t say, I disagree with you on that one.

**Palmer:**

Which way is make-up?

**Esme:**

I´ll show you.

**Jeffries:**

I need to speak with you.

_A shudder goes through Esme´s body, but she does her best to conceal it._

**Esme:**

Then my assistant will show you.

**Assistant:**

Right this way, Sir.

_Palmer and the rest of the entourage, minus Jeffries of course, follow after the assistant._

**9\. Ext. Event Center. Day.**

_Jeffries and Esme are standing in a place, where no one can hear them._

**Jeffries:**

The demise of Leon Jennings means changes have to be made to the plan.

**Esme:**

You sent me there so I could watch him die! That was to send a message to me, wasn´t it?

**Jefffries:**

Ms. Song, you think too highly of yourself. The hope was you could make him see reason, after all you were the one he had by far the most contact with. The specialist was only there, in case you failed. The only one to blame for his death is you.

**Esme:**

There was never any plan to let him live, give me a break!

**Jeffries:**

The cancer would have killed him in a few months anyway.

**Esme:**

You didn´t look into his eyes as he was being tortured! He was begging to be killed long before that psycho did it, so don´t you dare try to make it seem merciful!

**Jeffries:**

He brought it on himself. If you can´t handle it, we´ll find someone who can.

**Esme:**

Get it over with.

**Jeffries:**

We have new instructions for you, Hunter and Amy.

_We cut to a shot from a little further away, so we can´t hear what´s being said. We see from Esme´s facial expression, that she doesn´t like what she´s hearing._

**10\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Day.**

_Paige is preparing an Charcoal face mask for them, which Manny isn´t looking too sure about. They have Craig´s first album playing on the stereo and Emma can´t help rocking along to it._

**Manny:**

You´re sure, it´s safe?

**Paige:**

I´ve done it dozens of times. All you have to worry about is getting it in your eye.

**Emma:**

I forgot how good he was!

**Paige:**

Yeah, we all thought he´d become a super star some day. I think this is ready.

_She stops stirring._

**Emma:**

Now he´s my daughter´s father in law.

**Manny:**

For real?

**Emma:**

They´re so cute together, I could burst, when I see them.

**Paige:**

Did you know she kisses his picture on her phone, before she goes to sleep?

**Manny:**

Aww. Sounds like she´s got it bad for him.

**Emma:**

He´s a nice kid. I can imagine, Craig was the same, when he was his age.

**Paige:**

Isn´t it weird to think about, who easily you could have ended up his mom?

**Manny:**

Who is his mom?

**Emma:**

I haven´t met her, only his step-mother.

**Manny:**

What´s she like?

**Emma:**

Kind of like a female version of Craig, just a little younger. She´s pretty, too. It´s easy to see, why the two of them got together.

**Paige:**

She told me, they met when they became part of the same backing band. Sparks flew and before they knew it, they were a family.

_The mention of the word family makes Manny look sad again. Emma sees it and looks at her with sympathy._

**Emma:**

What did it for you?

**Manny:**

The word family. That´s what Taylor, Charlie and their baby should have been.

_She has to wipe a tear away._

**Paige:**

Your baby is fine. All the check-up´s have gone perfectly.

**Manny:**

They said the same thing to her, before it all went wrong. I can´t even imagine, what she´s going through.

_Manny tries her best to stop herself from crying. Emma gives her a hug._

**11\. Ext. The Ravine. Day.**

_Jamie, Charlie, Seb and Deb are sitting with Wendy, the guitar girl. Jamie is showing a YouTube video of some skateboarding skills on his phone to her. She seems impressed._

**Wendy:**

Are you like, an adrenaline junkie or something?

**Jamie:**

No, I just like showing off.

**Charlie:**

Truer words have never been said. Even when he was little, he had to be the center of attention all the time.

**Wendy:**

I would have peed my pants, if I got that high up in the air.

**Jamie:**

It´s an amazing feeling. Almost like you´re flying.

_Allison comes over to them._

**Allison:**

Can you move your butt a little fly-boy, so there´s room for the rest of us?

**Wendy:**

I should be getting back to my friends anyway. It was nice meeting you guys.

**Charlie:**

You too. We´ll talk later.

_Wendy leaves them and Allison takes her place. Charlie hands her a beer and she opens it._

**Allison:**

Do you think, you´re gonna score with her?

**Jamie:**

She´s almost a head taller than me, if you didn´t notice. I think, we´d look pretty weird together.

**Charlie:**

C´mon Cuz. People need a good laugh now and then. Cheers.

_They toast and drink. Jamie is starting to look a bit drunk._

**Deb:**

Starting to feel it there, Jamie boy?

**Jamie:**

I need to take a wiz.

**Charlie:**

I´ll join you. Maybe we can keep each other standing upright.

_Charlie gets up and gives Jamie a hand. They stagger off behind some bushes._

**Deb:**

Is it cool with you, if I hit on Jamie tonight?

_Allison looks surprised._

**Allison:**

I didn´t know, you liked him.

**Deb:**

It´s not like I´m in love with him or anything, but I´ve always thought he was hot. Maybe tonight after a few more drinks, he´ll be "easy to persuade", so to speak.

**Seb:**

It´s the fancy way of saying "take advantage of him, while he´s drunk".

**Deb:**

It´s not taking advantage of someone, if they´re just as in to it as you are. I know you´re close, so I want to make sure, I´m not stepping on your toes. If you have plans regarding him, it goes without saying, that I´ll lay off him completely. All you have to do is say the word.

_Allison clearly wants to tell her to back off._

**Allison:**

We´re friends, but that´s it, as far as I know. If he wants to make out with you, that´s his business.

**Seb:**

Five bucks says, you won´t get a kiss from him.

**Deb:**

You´re on!

_Allison regrets not telling the truth, but has a sip of beer to try to forget it._

**12\. Int. Event Center. Day.**

_Esme is helping with the coordination of the event, when her assistant comes over to her. He tells her something and Esme looks over to see Lois , her boom operator and her camera man waiting for her. She walks over to them, looking annoyed._

**Esme:**

Mr. Palmer will not be granting interviews today. He´s busy preparing his speech for tonight.

**Lois:**

We came to speak to you.

**Esme:**

Anything I say will be off the record and I don´t want you filming me.

**Lois:**

We wanted your reaction to the statement, made ny the police less than an hour ago.

**Esme:**

I´ve been busy here. Unlike you, I have a life.

**Lois:**

Are you this hostile to everyone?

**Esme:**

Only those I don´t like, don´t trust or don´t care about. Your track record tells me, you fall in the second category. What do you want to know?

**Lois:**

We wanted your reaction to your boyfriend, Hunter Hollingsworth, being named as a person if interest in the murder of Leon Jennings.

**Esme:**

How I feel about it is none of your business. He´s only a person of interest, it´s not like he´s been charged with anything.

**Lois:**

You don´t think he killed him, because he wants to get his father out of jail?

_Esme looks like she´s about to become aggressive._

**Esme:**

You just cost yourself any chance of getting an interview with the future mayor. Now, get out!

**Lois:**

Ms. Song, I´m only trying to do my job.

**Esme:**

Go do it somewhere else!

**Lois:**

We have press passes.

**Esme:**

Those can be revoked, if you don´t get out of my face immediately.

_Lois and her crew get the picture and leave._

**13\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Day.**

_We focus on the TV._

_We see a man trying to escape down a dark alleyway, carrying a suitcase in each hand. He´s paranoid and looks around as he´s running. He stops, when he sees Manny in her "Miss Bad-ass" costume, blocking his way._

**Man:**

No! You´ll never get me!

**Manny:**

I already have you. Do you know why?

_The man shakes his head and looks scared out of his mind._

**Manny:**

Because I´m bad-ass!

_He tries to run the other way, but she quickly catches up with him and takes him down with a Jiu-Jitsu throw._

_The movie cuts to her behind the desk in an office. The name plate on her desk says: Beverly Adass. The movie is paused._

_We pan out to see Manny, Emma and Paige wearing green face masks and watching the movie. Paige is holding the remote control._

**Manny:**

What did you do that for?

**Paige:**

Beverly Adass? B. Adass!

**Manny:**

Yeah, that part was a bit dumb. They wanted to call her Fanny Atass with a T as a joke, until I put my foot down.

**Paige:**

You couldn´t have got them to change the script, while they were at it?

_Emma grins._

**Emma:**

Fanny Atass! I just got it!

**Paige:**

Truly award winning comedy.

**Emma:**

I´ve always thought, it had it´s own charm.

**Manny:**

Thanks, Em. It´s nice that one of my friends can be supportive.

**Paige:**

Would you have liked it, if Manny wasn´t in it?

**Emma:**

Probably not.

**Manny:**

That´s okay.

**Emma:**

I have to admit that my standards get lowered a lot, the moment I see your name pop up in the credits.

**Manny:**

If you´d taken my advice on becoming a film critic, imagine what it could have done for my career?

_The timer on Paige´s phone goes off. She presses the touchpad to turn it off._

**Paige:**

Time to see, if we look 10 years younger.

**Emma:**

I´m hoping for 20.

_They start to peel their masks off, but they´re not coming off easy._

**Paige:**

No pain, no gain, girls.

**Emma:**

I think from now on, I´ll be happy looking the age I am.

**Manny:**

What´s wrong with looking like an adult, anyway?

**Emma:**

My mom thinks we should embrace our wrinkles.

**Paige:**

She can embrace them all she wants. I work in show business.

_They all grimace in pain as they pull the rest off._

**Manny:**

I feel like a lobster, that´s dropped it´s shell.

**Emma:**

Ehm, Paige.

_We focus on Paige. The mask has torn half of one of her eyebrows off._

**Paige:**

What?

**Manny:**

Check your mask. I think you left something in it.

_Paige looks down and sees half her eyebrow in it. She begins to panic._

**Paige:**

No, no, no, no, no!

_She gets up and runs to the bathroom_

**Emma:**

We can shave it off on the other side to even it out, of you want.

_Manny can´t stop herself from laughing. Emma is happy to see it and laughs along with her._

**14\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Jamie, Charlie, Allison, Deb and Seb are all pretty drunk now and are hanging with Wendy and her two friends, who are leaving. Wendy is looking a bit plastered too._

**Ember:**

Do you want me to take your guitar, so it doesn´t get stolen?

**Wendy:**

See these are my friends and they´re so considerate. I love them!

_She gives both of them a big, drunken group hug. Clarissa takes her guitar._

**Clarissa:**

We love you too, but we have to get home, okay?

**Ember:**

Don´t stay down here too long.

_They leave them. Wendy looks flirtatiously at Charlie._

**Wendy:**

Do you want to see, if there´s a free trailer?

**Charlie:**

Sadly, babe, I´m a kept man and there´s no way I´m cheating on her.

**Wendy:**

That´s sweet. She´s a lucky girl, who ever she is.

**Charlie:**

I´ll gladly drink some more beer with you.

**Seb:**

We only have a six-pack left.

**Jamie:**

I don´t feel like drinking any more.

**Deb:**

How do you feel about some fun with me in one of the trailers?

_Jamie looks surprised, but is in his drunken state clearly interested._

**Jamie:**

No strings attached?

**Deb:**

No one, who isn´t here will ever have to know.

**Wendy:**

If you´re both single, just go for it! You only live once.

_Allison clearly wishes that he´ll say no and is disappointed, when he takes her hand._

**Charlie:**

Go easy on him, Deb.

_Allison tries to hide her disappointment and resolves to get even._

**Allison:**

What about you, Seb? Up for a little tongue action?

**Seb:**

Sure, I guess.

**Allison:**

Just don´t expect any freaky stuff, okay?

**Seb:**

Your rules.

_She takes his hand and they leave Wendy and Charlie._

**Charlie:**

Now there´s plenty of beer!

_They smile at each other._

**15\. Int. Event Center. Evening.**

_The election rally is in full swing and the event center is packed with supporters of Gerard Palmer, who comes on stage. There is a thunderous applause, as he waves to them and soaks up the spotlight._

_We see that Esme is standing by the side of the stage. She leaves, when he begins talking._

**16\. Int. Back Area. Evening.**

_Esme finds Hunter waiting for her in an area, used to store equipment cases. They hug each other and kiss._

**Hunter:**

What the hell is going on?

**Esme:**

The plan has changed. They´re going to pin Jennings´ murder on you in stead of Sanders.

_Hunter looks shocked._

**Hunter:**

Why?

**Esme:**

They´ve decided, that you can´t be trusted. Now that she´s far behind in the polls, they don´t think she´s worth the effort. They´d rather use this advantage to discredit you and have you sent to jail.

**Hunter:**

I´ve done everything, they´ve told me to!

**Esme:**

Not so loud. I don´t want to find out what happens, if they found out I´ve told you.

**Hunter:**

Have they hurt you?

**Esme:**

They made me watch him be killed. It´s brought back a lot of memories of my mom.

_He hugs her._

**Hunter:**

Oh, god.

_They break it._

**Esme:**

You don´t have time to worry about me. Get all the cash you can, get Amy and drive as far away, as you can. Change your names and never look back.

**Hunter:**

Is she in danger?

**Esme:**

They´re "tying up all the loose ends". I don´t have to tell you, what that´s code for, do I?

_Hunter´s world looks to be crashing around him, from the look on his face._

**Hunter:**

What about my family?

**Esme:**

I don´t know exactly what their plans are, but if they see them as "loose ends" too, it can´t be good for them.

_They hear a noise and hide away. They hear footsteps and stay perfectly still, until they´re certain the person has left again._

**Hunter:**

Come with me, please.

**Esme:**

Someone has to stay behind and cover for you.

**Hunter:**

Esme, they´ll hurt you.

**Esme:**

Not if I play it smart.

**Hunter:**

We can´t risk that. You and I belong together and us meeting was fate, you said that yourself.

**Esme:**

It wasn´t fate, it was planned. When we started going out, I did it because I was ordered to. They knew you could be useful for this job, so my job was to bring you in to the fold.

_Hunter looks shocked again._

**Esme:**

I did the one thing I wasn´t supposed to do, I fell in love with you. You have to believe me, Hunter. I´m risking my life here, because I love you.

**Hunter:**

I´m finding out all sorts of things today.

**Esme:**

You have to leave, before someone becomes suspicious. Do you love me?

**Hunter:**

You know, I do.

**Esme:**

Then go. Do this one last thing for me.

_They kiss as if it´s the last time they ever will._

**17\. Montage - Music: "Disarm" by The Smashing Pumpkins.**

_We start with switching between Jamie and Allison as they make out with their respective siblings. Charlie and Wendy drink beer and talk. He seems to be finally feeling at ease, they´re enjoying each other´s company and she even manages to make him laugh._

_We see Paige seeing the reveal, after Manny has shaved enough of the other eyebrow to make it even. Even Paige herself can´t help laughing at how silly she looks._

_We see Hunter running across the parking lot. He gets in his car and bangs his fists against the steering wheel in frustration, until he turns the ignition. His emotions are clearly getting the best of him._

_We see Esme re-enter the side of the stage, as the rally has reached a frenzy. She´s relieved to see that no one apparently has missed her. She looks at Palmer with disgust, as he addresses his voters with a big smile._

_We see Manny, Eddy, Emma and Paige playing "Monopoly" and enjoying themselves. Manny is winning big and the others are happy on her behalf, most of all Eddy._

_We see Hunter pick Amy up from her and Miles´ house. She´s carrying a suitcase and a small bag with her, which she puts in the trunk. They get in to the car._

_We see Jamie and Allison run into each other as they´re coming out of the trailers. They make eye contact and both know something has just changed in their relationship._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	54. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter comes up with a plan. that could save him, Esme and Amy. Charlie meanwhile goes on a bender with Seb, to try to forget his troubles.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S05E10 - EPIPHANY

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Hunter and Amy have spent the night sleeping in his car, parked a little off the main road. He looks at her sleeping and reflects._

**2\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

**Caption:**

**8 months earlier**

_Hunter and Amy are eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. She´s very impressed by how fancy it is._

**Amy:**

I´ve never been to a place like this.

**Hunter:**

If you ask me, that´s a crying shame. Good people should have good things happen to them.

**Amy:**

Can I ask you something?

**Hunter:**

Shoot.

**Amy:**

Frankie said, you were mean to her at your family dinner yesterday, but here you are, all nice to me.

**Hunter:**

You want to know why?

_Amy nods, as she takes a bite of her food._

**Hunter:**

The last times I´ve seen her, she´d turned in to someone, I couldn´t recognize anymore. That bastard husband of hers had made her into this bitter, alcoholised shadow of herself. I wanted to see if the old Frankie was really back, or if it was an act. Her old, bitter self would have stayed quiet and got drunk, the real Frankie would get mad. I´m glad to see, that she did.

**Amy:**

Do you want me to tell her?

**Hunter:**

No, we always have our most interesting talks, when she´s a little angry with me.

**Amy:**

You are a strange kind of guy, Hunter Hollingsworth.

_He smiles and takes a sip of his wine._

**Hunter:**

I´m working on a surprise for her, but I´ll need someone here to help me. Are you interested?

**Amy:**

Sure.

**Hunter:**

Of course, you can´t tell her. Otherwise it wouldn´t be a surprise.

**Amy:**

Of course.

**Hunter:**

Let´s toast on it.

_They raise their glasses._

**Hunter:**

To our glorious futures!

_They toast and drink._

**3\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Hunter looks at her with sympathy, as she begins to wake up._

**Amy:**

I dreamt, I was in a comfortable bed.

**Hunter:**

You´ll be sleeping in your own bed tonight.

**Amy:**

We can´t go back, you said that yourself.

**Hunter:**

I´ve never run from anything in my life and I´m not starting now. One way or another, this ends today!

_He looks resolved and she seems encouraged by it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**4\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Morning.**

_Charlie is sitting across from Bianca._

**Bianca:**

Are you coping, Charlie?

**Charlie:**

Some days are worse than others. Today isn´t a good one, if you´re wondering.

**Bianca:**

What´s a good day to you right now?

**Charlie:**

One where I don´t think about it all the time. On days like this one, I can´t get it out of my head, no matter how much I try to think of other things!

_He can´t stop himself from shedding a tear. She hands him a case of Kleenex and looks at him with sympathy._

**Bianca:**

Grieving takes time, I´m afraid. You´ll just have to hang in there, Charlie.

**Charlie:**

Everyone tells me, if have to get out and be around people, but they don´t get how hard it is! I look at everyone and part of me hates them, because they don´t understand how lucky they are, that they don´t have to go through this. The only ones that understand it a little are Deb and Seb.

**Bianca:**

How are things between you and Taylor?

**Charlie:**

She´s mad at me, because she thinks I fooled around with another girl. I only talked to her, but she won´t listen to me.

**Bianca:**

Those pregnancy hormones can make women go a little crazy sometimes. If all you did was talk to the other girl, I´m sure, it´ll work itself out. You two don´t seem like the types to give up one one another, over a tiny thing like that.

**Charlie:**

I wish, you would tell her that.

**Bianca:**

I can get you the rest of the day off, but you´ll still have to do the same homework as your class mates.

**Charlie:**

That would be great, thanks.

**Bianca:**

I suggest you use it to pay her a visit.

_Charlie looks a slight bit happier._

**5\. Ext. Street. Morning.**

_Esme is hurrying up the street. She walks in to a seedy looking bar._

**6\. Int. Seedy Bar. Morning.**

_The bartender nods to Esme, when she comes in. Esme nods and follows him in to a back room. Hunter and Amy are there waiting for her. He gets up and hugs her tightly._

**Bartender:**

I want you out in 20 and after that, you forget this place exists.

**Hunter:**

Understood.

_The bartender leaves them._

**Esme:**

You´re crazy, you know that, don´t you?

**Hunter:**

Crazy like a fox. Let me tell you my plan.

_We cut to 15 minutes later. Esme is looking a bit more hopeful again._

**Hunter:**

Do you think, it could work?

**Esme:**

It´s ballsy, but then again, it has to be. It just might be unexpected enough to work.

**Amy:**

Won´t they come after us afterwards?

**Hunter:**

We´ll be in the public eye and if there´s one thing they won´t like, it´s more unwanted publicity to take care of. It could still be dangerous, so I don´t want to force either of you to do anything.

**Amy:**

I´m in.

**Esme:**

Honey, you don´t even have to ask!

_Esme and Hunter smile at each other._

**7\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Charlie is waiting outside, on the steps of the school, when Seb comes out. They smile at each other._

**Charlie:**

How did you get out?

**Seb:**

Told the nurse I had an unstoppable case of Diarrhea and started to talk about it in graphic detail. Works every time, man.

**Charlie:**

I have to keep that one in mind.

_They start walking away from the school._

**Seb:**

How´s your money situation, because I´m broke?

**Charlie:**

I have almost 40 bucks.

**Seb:**

Where did you get that kind of dough?

**Charlie:**

I sold my bike and my skateboards. It´s not like I´ll be able to use them again, anyway.

**Seb:**

We can get a crate for that.

**Charlie:**

I was thinking of something harder.

**Seb:**

I met this guy at The Ravine, who makes and sells his own home made moonshine. We can always see, if him or one of his buddies are down there.

**Charlie:**

Moonshine, huh? Sounds interesting.

_They leave school grounds and head towards The Ravine._

**8\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Alex (in civilian clothes) is met by Hunter and Amy._

**Alex:**

Hey, Amy. Long time, no see.

**Amy:**

I´ve been busy, but I hope that´ll change soon. This is Hunter, Frankie´s brother.

_Alex and Hunter shake hands. They both squeeze as hard as they can to see, if the other will flinch. He releases the hand shake and smiles._

**Hunter:**

Amy was right. You are not like other women!

**Alex:**

She tells me, you need protection.

**Hunter:**

Both me and my girlfriend. You´ll meet her later.

**Alex:**

Twenty thousand a month plus expenses and you have a deal.

**Hunter:**

I don´t know. Amy talked you up and I like what I´m seeing, but you have no formal training or experience.

**Alex:**

Amy, how many women tried to beat you up in jail, after we became friends?

**Amy:**

One or two a day.

**Alex:**

How many managed to bruise you?

**Amy:**

None.

**Alex:**

How many managed to bruise me?

**Amy:**

Well, you sometimes bruised your fists on their faces.

_Hunter laughs and seems to be sold._

**Hunter:**

You have a deal, ms. Nunez.

**Alex:**

It´s Alex. I´m not like other women, remember?

**Hunter:**

No, you are not!

_Hunter and Alex shake on it._

**9\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Esme comes in to Palmer´s office._

**Palmer:**

Ms. Song. What do I owe the pleasure?

**Esme:**

I wanted to remind you about your interview with CTV tonight.

**Palmer:**

Yes, I haven´t forgotten.

**Esme:**

I also wanted to warn you. May I sit?

**Palmer:**

Go ahead.

_She sits down across the desk from him._

**Esme:**

It´s about the lady, who´ll be interviewing you.

**Palmer:**

What about her?

**Esme:**

Her name is Lois Cronkite and she´s a colorful personality to say the least. She´s also well known for the way she sensationalizes her segments, which is why I´ve been trying to keep her away from you. If I´d known, she would be conducting the interview, I would have advised strongly against doing it.

_Palmer looks worried._

**Palmer:**

I have heard a little of her, but I didn´t know she was that bad.

**Esme:**

I was close friends with Maya Matlin in High School.

**Palmer:**

The girl, who got away with murder?

**Esme:**

That´s what people think of her now, but it has nothing to do with the truth. Maya is one of the nicest and most kind hearted people you would ever meet. She would never hurt a fly, but the articles Lois wrote about her, they ruined her life and has forced her to go in to hiding, possibly for the rest of her life. That woman doesn´t care how low she has to stoop or who she has to hurt, to get ahead in life.

**Palmer:**

I´ll be careful, with what I say. Thanks for the head´s up.

**Esme:**

If I were you, I´d send someone else.

**Palmer:**

I can´t just do that.

**Esme:**

The way the polls are looking, you have everything to lose and nothing to win by doing this. I´m sorry, but in my opinion it´s insanity, to even consider doing it yourself.

**Palmer:**

Who would we send in stead?

**Esme:**

How about me? You know that I take no BS from the media and I already have no love lost for her. Frustrating her by saying a lot, while still saying little to nothing, could even be fun.

_Palmer seems to be sold on the idea. Esme looks pleased._

**10\. Int. Apartment. Day.**

_Charlie and Seb are being led in to the partment by Sid, a scruffy looking guy in his mid thirties._

**Sid:**

What do you need?

**Seb:**

We´d like to try a bottle of your moonshine.

**Sid:**

Sure.

_He goes in to his bedroom and comes back with a bottle of clear moonshine. He hands it to Seb._

**Charlie:**

Do you really brew it yourself?

**Sid:**

Same recipe, that´s been in my family since my great-great grandfather.

**Seb:**

It must have got a lot of people drunk over the years.

**Sid:**

Be careful with it. It´s not for rookies. Anything else you want?

**Charlie:**

What do you have?

**Sid:**

Rum, Whisky, Vodka, cigarettes, mushrooms, Lsd and weed.

**Charlie:**

Did I hear mushrooms?

**Seb:**

How much?

**Sid:**

The last ones I have left are starting to get old. They´ll still do the job, but they´re not going to taste good. You should both get a good trip from them.

**Seb:**

It´s not dangerous to eat them?

**Sid:**

Not more than usual. No matter what, don´t drink the moonshine, while you´re on mushrooms. That would really mess your brain up! I´ll sell them to you for ten bucks.

**Charlie:**

Five.

**Sid:**

We´ll call it twenty in total.

_Seb and Charlie smile expectantly as Sid goes back to his bedroom._

**11\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Charlie and Seb are back at Lisa and Suey´s shelter. They´ve split the mushrooms between them and have two each. Seb smells them and gags._

**Seb:**

They smell like mold!

**Charlie:**

This is all about the effect. Think happy thoughts.

**Seb:**

We´ll do it at the same time. 1, 2, 3.

_They put them in their mouths and chew them. You can see from their faces, how nasty it tastes. They both swallow._

**Charlie:**

We should have brought something to drink.

**Seb:**

This is unbearable! They tasted even worse than they smelled!

**Charlie:**

Now we know what death tastes like, after it´s been buried for a month.

**Seb:**

I need a sip of that moonshine, man. Anything to get this taste out of my mouth!

**Charlie:**

He said, we should drink it while we´re on mushrooms.

**Seb:**

They won´t start working for an hour or so. I´ll be sober by then.

_Charlie hands him the bottle. Seb unscrews the cap and takes a large sip. He makes a face, as he swallows it._

**Charlie:**

Is it bad?

**Seb:**

I wouldn´t call it pleasant, but it´s a lot better than the taste I had in my mouth before.

_Charlie takes a big sip as well._

**Charlie:**

It´s not that bad.

**Seb:**

Man, that stuff goes straight to the head!

**Charlie:**

I´m not feeling it.

**Seb:**

Try another sip.

_Charlie takes another sip and hands it to Seb, who also takes a sip._

**Seb:**

Oops! I wasn´t supposed to drink any more!

**Charlie:**

Now I´m feeling it!

**Seb:**

Just imagine what it´s gonna be like, when the mushrooms hit.

_They both drunkenly laugh at the prospect._

**12\. Ext. CTV Entrance. Day.**

_Esme pulls up to the gate. Hunter, Alex and Amy are in the car with her. The guard comes up to the window._

**Esme:**

Esme Song, here to be interviewed by Lois Cronkite.

_The guard looks over his papers._

**Guard:**

It only says that you would be arriving.

**Esme:**

It´s not my problem, if you can´t send simple messages from point A to point B, without losing valuable pieces of it underway, is it?

**Guard:**

I will have to check with my superiors.

**Esme:**

These two are my personal stylists and the big one is my bodyguard. I´m not going on without them working their magic on me first. I don´t appreciate having my precious time wasted, so either you let me in now, or I turn this car around and you´ll have to find something else to fill half an hour of prime time TV with tonight. With this station´s ratings, you need me a lot more, than I need you!

_The guard sees that it´s little use arguing with her._

**Guard:**

It´s probably an oversight.

_He opens the gate and lets them in._

**13\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Amy looks impressed by Esme._

**Amy:**

That was amazing! You´re the best liar ever!

**Esme:**

You only think that, because you´re so bad at it. One more hurdle out of the way. This could actually work!

**Hunter:**

Only because of you, Honey.

_Hunter is starting to look hopeful._

**14\. Montage - Music "Heroin" by The Velvet Underground.**

_The mushrooms have hit Seb and Charlie hard and they´re stumbling around. They´ve forgotten about the "no moonshine" advice and finish off the bottle, which Charlie smashes against a tree._

_We see them having fun just staring at the nature around them, that now they´re on haluciogenic drugs, have become the most interesting thing in the world. Seb lets a caterpillar run across his hands before setting it free. He waves goodbye to it as it hurries away from danger._

_We see them stumbling through the park. At first they´re in a great mood, but when Charlie sees a young father pushing a baby stroller, he starts crying uncontrollably. He runs (more like walks fast, since he can´t run anymore) away and Seb tries to follow after him._

**15\. Ext. Overpass Bridge. Evening.**

_Seb has fallen far behind Charlie. He finds him on an Overpass Bridge, that has a highway far below it. Charlie is sitting on the railing and is in deep thought. Seb sees him and hurries over to him, afraid that he´s suicidal._

**Seb:**

It´s not the safest place, you´ve found to sit.

**Charlie:**

I freaked, when I saw that guy back there. The reason I freaked wasn´t so much that he had a kid, but he was a normal, happy dude. That´s all I ever wanted to be.

**Seb:**

Charlie, you can still have that. It´s not like it´s unachievable.

**Charlie:**

I´ll never walk normally again or be able to run. You don´t know what it´s like to live with constant pain and know it´ll never get better, but I tell you, it sucks a big one! My chance to have a normal life ended, the moment that guy pulled the trigger.

**Seb:**

What about Taylor? She would be crushed, if you did this.

**Charlie:**

She would be better off without me.

**Seb:**

You know, that isn´t true!

**Charlie:**

IT IS! I´m a useless cripple, who´s messed up in my head and that´s all I´ll ever be! She´s going to stick by me, even if it ruins her life. I don´t want her life to be ruined, man. I love her so much more, than I do myself.

_Charlie starts to cry again._

**Seb:**

Why don´t you let me help you down from there, so we can talk?

**Charlie:**

I don´t know, man. My baby needs her daddy too.

_Seb can´t hold the tears back any more either._

**Seb:**

Look, what happened was awful, but you have to face that she died. There´s nothing you can do for her.

**Charlie:**

Maybe she´s in the afterlife. She´s so tiny. She can´t go through that by herself.

**Seb:**

What if the Hindus are right and you come back as a rat or something?

**Charlie:**

I guess, this is a golden opportunity to find out, huh?

**Seb:**

Charlie, please let us help you. If you killed yourself, how do you think I would feel? My dad shot you and I´ll be the one, who couldn´t save you!

_Charlie takes a few tense seconds to think about it, before nodding. Seb helps him get down safely, but thanks to their drunken and high states, they stumble and fall. They lie there staring up at the sky._

**Charlie:**

Do you think, she´s up there?

**Seb:**

I don´t know. I´m not really religious.

**Charlie:**

Me neither, but I´d like to think that she is.

_Charlie sheds another tear, as he smiles._

**16\. Int. Soundstage. Evening.**

_Lois is getting ready for her interview, as Esme, Hunter, Amy and Alex come out there. Jeffries comes over to meet them._

**Jeffries:**

Hunter. I wasn´t expecting to see you here.

**Hunter:**

Well, life is full of surprises, isn´t it?

_He stares Jeffries down._

**Jeffries:**

Can I speak to you alone for a moment, ms. Song?

**Esme:**

I don´t have long.

_They step a little away from the others._

**Jeffries:**

What the hell is this? You were supposed to come alone.

**Esme:**

So you could easily control me?

**Jeffries:**

Palmer will not be happy about this!

**Esme:**

After tonight, Palmer will have a lot more to worry about.

**Jeffries:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Esme:**

They´re about to get a show, they won´t soon forget. Make sure you stick around to watch it.

_He tries to leave, but Alex gets in his way._

**Alex:**

You and I are gonna stand right here and enjoy every second. Understood?

**Esme:**

I wouldn´t argue with her, if I were you.

_Jeffries tries to run, but Alex trips him, so he falls. She puts her knee on his groin and presses down with all her weight._

**Alex:**

Don´t do that again, or I might get cranky.

**Jeffries:**

Alright!

_She gets up and he slowly gets up. Esme comes up to Lois, who´s looking shocked at what she just saw._

**Lois:**

Is that man okay?

**Esme:**

He deserves everything he gets. Are you ready to make history?

**Lois:**

I hardly think ...

**Esme:**

Trust me, this is the one you´ll be remembered for.

_Lois doesn´t know how to react._

**17\. Int. Soundstage. Evening.**

_The interview is about to begin and Lois clears her throat. The director silently counts down._

**Lois:**

Good evening. I am Lois Cronkite. We were supposed to have top candidate for mayor Gerard Palmer with us her tonight, but he sadly couldn´t make it. In stead we have his assistant Esme Song here with us.

**Esme:**

That´s not true.

_Lois looks flustered._

**Lois:**

How is that wrong?

**Esme:**

I was Gerard Palmer´s assistant until a few hours ago. Now I´m running against him in the race for mayor as an independent candidate.

_Lois looks shocked, but tries to keep cool._

**Lois:**

Wow. What makes you think, you can beat him?

**Esme:**

That I´m about to expose, just what kind of a rotten human being Gerard Palmer is. May I tell you a story, Lois?

**Lois:**

Yes, please do!

**Esme:**

It´s about a man named Leon Jennings. I little under a year ago, I got in touch with him for the first time, in my job as assistant for Gerard Palmer. Of course, that wasn´t my official title back then. See, all Leon Jennings wanted was to give his grand children a chance for a future, as a last gift, before he died. So he accepted a hundred and fifty thousand dollars to lie to the media.

**Lois:**

But he had evidence.

**Esme:**

I personally ordered the fabrication of it.

**Lois:**

Those are outrageous claims!

**Esme:**

I stilll remember what was there and who made it. After this, I´m paying a visit to the police with my friends to prove it. Would you like to meet them?

**Lois:**

I don´t ...

**Esme:**

You´re going to, whether you like it or not.

_She waves to Hunter and Amy, who come on to the soundstage._

**Esme:**

I believe, you know Amy. Do you know who my boyfriend is?

**Lois:**

You´re Hunter Hollingsworth, aren´t you?

**Hunter:**

That´s exactly who I am. This fine young lady beside me is my brother´s girlfriend. I´m ashamed to say that I blackmailed her in to doing inside jobs, under the orders of Gerard Palmer.

**Lois:**

But your father is the mayor?

**Hunter:**

I went in to this, thinking we could all come out as winners. It´s taught me a tough lesson in life that way. We used Amy here to get access to Miles´ personal laptop and through the help of a skilled hacker ...

**Esme:**

That I have the IP address to.

**Hunter:**

The illusion was made, that Miles was the center of a web of corruption.

**Lois:**

It was all fabricated?

**Hunter:**

All of it. We´ll be working closely with law enforcement to make sure, that the truth comes to light, hopefully before the election.

**Lois:**

Amy, is there anything you want to say to Miles?

**Amy:**

I´m sorry for what I did, but I did it because I was afraid of what could happen to first myself, then to you and Frankie. I hope you can forgive me, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

**Hunter:**

Just saying, bro. I think you have a good one here.

**Esme:**

That´s it for our little section of the interview. I´m sure you have questions prepared.

_Lois is still trying to let it sink in and can´t think of anything to say._

**Esme:**

You could ask me, how I´d like to improve the public school system, for instance.

**Lois:**

Okay. How would you improve the school system?

**Esme:**

I thought, you´d never ask!

**18\. Int. Soundstage. Evening.**

_We cut to after the interview. Esme comes down to Jeffries and Alex._

**Alex:**

Can I let him go? I´d like to have a word with that Lois bitch.

**Esme:**

Knock yourself out.

_Alex leaves them. Esme stares Jeffries down._

**Jeffries:**

Have you forgotten what happened to Jennings?

**Esme:**

Not at all and if you try anything, I´m telling the police all about it.

**Jeffries:**

We own lots of cops!

**Esme:**

Yes, but I know who they are! Will you be a darling and let Palmer know, that me and Hunter quit. Oh and tell him, that I wish him the best of luck. I have a feeling, he´s gonna need it.

_Jeffries leaves her, looking angry._

_We cut to Lois, who´s taking her microphone off, when Alex comes up to her. She looks intimidated._

**Lois:**

What do you want with me?

**Alex:**

I have a message to you from Maya.

**Lois:**

What is it?

**Alex:**

She wants you to know, that she´s doing well and she doesn´t need you interfering in her new life.

**Lois:**

Good for her. I´ll leave her alone, don´t worry.

**Alex:**

If you don´t, I´ll personally break every bone in your body. Do you think I´m exxagerrating?

_A scared Lois just shakes her head._

**Alex:**

Good girl.

_Alex leaves her and Lois breathes a sigh of relief._

**19\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Esme is driving, with Hunter in the passenger seat and Alex and Amy on the backseat._

**Amy:**

What should we do? It almost feels like, we should celebrate.

**Esme:**

We have a date with the police.

**Hunter:**

We can do that tomorrow morning. Let´s go up and visit Miles and my dad, so we can tell them, if they don´t already know.

**Amy:**

I think visiting hours are over.

**Esme:**

You´re forgetting, that you´re sharing a car with two women, who can be very persuasive, when they want to. Isn´t that so, Alex?

**Alex:**

Damn right!

_Alex and Amy look at each other and smile. Hunter and Esme join hands._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**That´s it for season 5. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the explanations.**


	55. Season 5 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of season 5.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - SEASON 5 EXPLANATIONS

This season was probably my own personal favorite so far, because I really challenged myself with some of these storylines and I think they all turned out pretty good. By the end of it, we´re in an interesting place to build on. The one band/one season style for the episode titles worked pretty well for me and I´ll try to do it next season as well. Which band or artist I´ll use, I haven´t decided on yet.

**Episode 1**

I wanted to give you a light hearted episode to start with, but one where it still felt like a lot of things have happened during the course of it.

**Storylines**

**Maya´s new identity as Mary-Anne:** There were a lot of firsts in Degrassi history this season. No one has changed their name and made a new identity for themselves. I´ve been very tough on Maya as a character so far, so I wanted her to have a season where it feels like things are finally going in the right direction for her and she could get a good dose of happiness. She wasn´t as much a part of it as she has been in previous seasons, but I still like the things I did with her.

**Lisa and Suey this season:** After they had become the stars of the series in the latter part of last season, they took a little more of a back seat this season, so I could develop Simon, Allison, Nick and Charlie more as characters. They still had their cute little storylines here and there, with their date in episode 2 two probably being my personal favorite.

**Bianca and Emma´s new careers:** Emma´s part was cut down, when I decided to cut Zoe´s lawyering career out the series. She´s sort of been stuck away from the action for a long time and I thought this was a good way to bring her back where things are happening. The same can be said for Bianca, who had been pretty much MIA since the middle of Season 3. You can´t deny that she would be the perfect choice for the job and through her I can also set up other stories, like we already saw here with Suey´s problem and later on with both Nick and Charlie. It´s something you can expect me to do more in the future, also as a way to keep her involved.

**Bringing Jenna in to the mix:** When I started out preparing this series, I started with making a list of characters from the series I knew, I wanted to be in it. Maya was the first name I wrote and Jenna´s name was probably the second or third. She was one of my favorite characters in a time, where the series as a whole just wasn´t very good anymore. I don´t think they did her justice after they made us care for her. Her relationship with Connor started great and then we almost never saw them interacting in a season and a half, until they left the series. They almost did nothing with her that entire time, so I thought it was a wrong, that needed to be righted. Her and Connor were cute, but didn´t make a whole lot of sense as a couple and would have been too different to make it work after school had ended. Her character to me was about love, self realization and music, so that´s what I based her "in between time" on.

**Where was the music:** Some times you just can´t find a place for a montage in a story, where it would fit in or have meaning. In some of the early episodes I´d throw one in anyway, which I regret a little now. In stead I like to use live performances in those cases and you can sort of say we got that, when Maya and Spinner watched Jenna from her "Next Teen Star" days. Which song she sang, is something I´ll leave up to your imagination.

**Episode 2**

**Names**

**Jeffries:** Originally I gave him the first name Dale (after Agent Cooper from Twin Peaks), but I thought it would add to the feeling of mystery, if we didn´t know his first name. The name comes from Phillip Jeffries, the character played by David Bowie in "Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me".

**Storylines**

**The Hollingsworth Saga:** As you can imagine, this one took a while to plan out in my head. The idea in embryo came to me as I was writing the episode, where Hunter returns for the first time and led to me completely changing, how I wrote him in that episode. I wanted to do a big "Twin Peaks Style" mystery storyline, that kept the readers guessing as I slowly revealed more and more of it. Bringing Esme in to the mix brought an interesting extra element to it. Degrassi didn´t really have villains and even those there were, were always redeemed by the end. Hunter and Esme weren´t redeemed at the end, even if we got a better grasp of why they did what they did, which was some seriously messed up stuff. The "Big Brother" type organization has been seen before, but I doubt that anyone expected it to show up in a Degrassi series. The biggest inspiration for the organization comes from "Wolfram and Hart", an extremely powerful, pan-dimensional organization from the TV series "Angel", where they served as antagonists for much of the series´ run. Hunter and Esme´s roles in it and how they turned on the organization, are comparable to those of Lindsey and Lilah in "Angel", but still different enough that I didn´t rip off anyone.

**Using "Paparazzi":** Lady Gaga might not be someone I listen to (if I do, it´s usually her stuff with Tony Bennett), but she´s undeniably one of the biggest musical icons of her generation and an extremely talented musician and songwriter, so I thought I should give her props by putting her in. I mostly use old (er) songs in the series, so in that respect it´s a nice change of pace too. But don´t expect to see any modern US hip-hop on here, because I never listen to it and I never will. I might throw some old school Dr. Dre, NWA, Beastie Boys, Run DMC or acts like that in at some point, but I´m just not into most modern music.

**Bringing in Amanda and Ricardo:** I´d written about half of the storyline, but it was honestly pretty boring and I couldn´t think of a way to make it more exciting at first. Enter these two, who have become a fun little comedy couple, that can make an appearance here and there. Of course, I had to think of a reason why they´d be invited, which is where the line about Hunter setting the night up for maximum amusement comes from, again an indicator that him and Esme are involved in something strange, that´s given them power and a lot of knowledge of Frankie´s life.

**The Movie Choices:** Okay, so I had a little fun with these ones. "The Hottie and the Nottie" is a Paris Hilton movie, that´s regarded as among the worst movies ever. "Freddy Got Fingered" is like an anti-movie/middle finger in the face of those who gave Tom Green money to make a movie. It´s as offensive to everyone and tasteless as a movie can possibly get, but has somehow started to become appreciated as a dark comedy in recent years. The idea that Disney would remake it or that Tom Green would ever win an award for his acting, let alone the biggest one you can win, was just dark humor for the sake of it. The joke was that in eight years time, the movie industry will have sunk so low, that they´ll start remaking anything, they think they can make money on. I don´t know if Taylor Swift will become an actress and if she does, I wish her nothing but the best of luck. I´ll never subject myself to the horror that is the "Cats" movie, but I hear that her song is the best part of it. I might poke a little fun at her here and there, but that´s more the idea of her, than her herself. I like a couple of her songs and I get why she´s so popular.

**Episode 3**

**Storylines**

**Simon Coming out:** Some of you might think that it came a little too much out of nowhere and I won´t say I disagree with you. I was going back and forth between showing him get together with his boyfriend, but with all the time the other storylines would take up, there just wasn´t room for it. This alternative way of revealing it had a very Degrassi feel to it, I thought. It also isn´t realistic that a bunch of kids who get together when they´re 14/15, would all still be together many months later, so they have to break up here and there. Another reason for the change, was that even though he´d been in the series since early in season 2, he was still sort of "Jamie 2" and I hadn´t found the right spot for him yet, so to speak. The challenge now is to not make him "The token gay kid" of the story and still try to make him more interesting in other ways too.

**Amy´s part in the saga:** I needed someone to be the face of the storyline, until enough was revealed that I could start to make Esme and Hunter bigger characters too. She´s had a lot of build up as a character and hopefully that paid off in how much you sympathized with her throughout the season. I made sure to show her and Miles a lot together before his arrest to show, how much they´ve grown to care about each other and how much it hurt her to have to do things behind his back, to save her own hide.

**Using "Blue Moon Revisited":** If there´s a "sadly forgotten bands" list, The Cowboy Junkies should be near the top of it. They made one quality song after another in the late 80´s and early 90´s, but it was especially their slow, stripped down covers of "Blue Moon" and Lou Reed´s "Sweet Jane" that made them a huge hit among the alternative crowd. I´d only just started to get into pop and rock music, the first time I saw them on MTV and young me fell for them immediately. I still sometimes listen to their songs on YouTube and it´s baffling to me, that they didn´t become much more popular, than they did.

**Episode 4**

**Storylines**

**Jack not being "on board":** In modern media, it´s common to paint homophobes as either the worst or as being the ones who are right, if we´re talking PureFlix style movies. I wanted to show that just because Jack has been taught from home to be a homophobe, it in no way means that he´s a bad kid. Our parents have a huge influence on us growing up and the things they´re convinced are right, their children are very likely to think are right too. For many it isn´t until much later in life that they start to question, what they were told growing up.

**Bringing Craig back/Bringing Nick in:** Craig was another of my favorite characters and when I was thinking about who Jenna would have been a good fit with, Craig was the only name that came to mind. Them being exes that are maybe getting back together and with a kid already on the line, makes them an interesting couple off the bat. Nick was brought in mainly because I felt like Chrissy needed a new boy in her life. Him being a little younger than her and so inexperienced in relationships, creates a different kind of dynamic between them, than any of the other couples in the series. When I think back to my teen years, there weren´t many boys, who dated older girls. It was usually the other way around. I remember that it was a big deal to some of the other boys, that I briefly dated a 17 year old, when I was 15.

**Using "Old Man":** Could it get more Canadian? A song by a guy from Toronto, sung by two young women from Ontario in a fictional venue in Toronto. Even Robin from "How I Met Your Mother" would say: That´s Canadian! All kidding aside, it is a great all-time classic, that would both fit their voices and their situations in life. It´s from the "Harvest" album, one of the best albums ever made in my opinion.

**Episode 5**

**Names**

**Laura Horne:** Another Twin Peaks homage/reference. The name comes from Laura Palmer and Audrey Horne from that series.

**Leon Jennings:** Another Town Peaks one. When ever a dirty job needed to be done, it was usually Leon Johnson or Hank Jennings that did it.

**Storylines**

**The Mall storyline:** I wanted a nice little comedy storyline to offset the high drama of the other storyline. There´s several different inspirations for this one, but the biggest are probably the old Kevin Smith movie "Mall-rats" and the "Police Academy" movies, that I must have watched dozens of times as a kid.

**Using "I Fought the Law":** The most important band in the world, as they were nick named back in their hey day, had to make an appearance at some point. They´re one of my all time favorite bands and one of the best there will ever be, if you ask me. That so many people are listening to them today thanks to YouTube, is something I know Joe Strummer (singer and guitar player in the band, who´s passed away) would have absolutely loved, even if he didn´t make a cent on it. This was one of the only cover versions they recorded (the original was by Buddy Holly´s old backing band The Crickets), but they made it completely their own. A band like Nirvana or The Clash would be the kick in the ass that the music world so badly needs right now, but I´m afraid we´re not going to get it.

**Episode 6**

**Storylines**

**Jenna being an overly protective mom:** Well, her plan failed miserably, didn´t it? She pretty much drove him right in to Chrissy´s arms. I needed to grow their family as characters and this was a fun way to do it, I thought. I could easily see her being the overly protective mom, after how she changed during her High School years and not wanting Nick to go through, what she did, while Craig would be more the laid back "boys will be boys" type. Her having yet another embarrassing moment was a nice little call back to her old days, I thought.

**Using "You´re My Best Friend":** Queen don´t need any introduction, they were one of the best bands of all time and in Freddy Mercury, they had one of the best frontmen, music will ever see. This is a nice little song from their first glory days in the 70´s and it fit perfectly with the scene. Friends are what makes life special, no doubt about it.

**Episode 7**

**Storylines**

**Allison and Charlie´s storyline:** Charlie perhaps hadn´t been used as much as he should have, which is part of the reason for the storyline. My original plan was that it was to be Manny and Eddy, who would lose their child, but I´m glad I chose Charlie and Taylor in stead. I´m sure some of you would have liked a few more medical explanations in this episode, but I´m not a doctor and my only source of information on these matters is Wikipedia. As it turned out, I thought it was a nice storyline on appreciating the good things in one´s life, because there´s others that have it much worse, as well as a good setup for what was to come later.

**Paige´s storyline:** I knew there wouldn´t be as much room for my girl Paige, as there was last season, but I thought this was a cute little storyline, where she got to spend some time with her favorite girls. With the other two storylines being quite dramatic, a feel good storyline like this is perfect to not make the episode too depressing.

**Using "Fashion":** I´m really going through the classic English acts here! The Clash, Queen and in this episode it was David Bowie´s turn. The song itself was perfect for a scene like this and it was about time he made an appearance. I was lucky enough to see him live way back in 1996 (when I was 18) and it´ll always stand as one of the biggest concert experiences of my life. He was truly one of a kind and his body of work stands as among the most impressive there is in rock. The song is from my personal favorite album of his, "Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)".

**Episode 8**

**Names**

**Gerard Palmer:** Another nod to Twin Peaks. He´s named after Philip Gerard (the one-armed man) and Leland Palmer.

**Storylines**

**Using "Connection":** I wanted a cool girl-rock song for the segment and this little number was a perfect fit. Elastica was a band with 3 girls and 1 guy, who exploded on to the Brit-Pop scene in the mid 90´s, largely because of their charismatic front woman Justine Frischmann. She was almost the epitome of being as cool as possible, but her clearly not caring about it, made her seem even cooler. They only had a few single hits (this being one of them), before they split up when Justine left the music industry to become a successful painter, but their debut album (that went to number 1 in the UK) makes them one f the most successful "Girl Groups" of the 90´s.

**Esme´s storyline:** It was time to kick the storyline in to high gear for the last episodes. First I needed to show how much Hunter and Esme care for each other, so the reader would get more of a feel for what´s on the line. This was a pretty hardcore storyline for her character and with her previous mental problems, we all know it hits her even harder to see Leon being killed in front of her. I could have shown it, but there was no need to. Using the power of suggestion to show how hard it hit her, is enough to make everyone know that it was really bad. The news cast was just to drive the point home, but in reality it probably wasn´t needed.

**Lisa and Suey´s storyline:** I knew there wouldn´t be room for more with them in the last two episodes, so I went all out with them here. Their relationship has to keep growing little by little and telling more of their friends is an important part of that. Having Lisa and Simon as a fake couple, is an interesting storyline to play with going forward. The secrecy of Lisa and Suey´s relationship is like a house of cards, that´s growing taller and taller with everyone who knows. At some point the house will collapse and they´ll have to come out to the world, but I still haven´t decided when that will be.

**Episode 9**

**Names**

**Wendy:** I didn´t think she needed a last name, but she´s named after the guitar player for Prince´s old backing band "The Revolution", Wendy Melvoin. I´d just watched an awesome Prince concert from 1985 on YouTube the day before I wrote the episode, so I thought I´d give her props. If you can find it, I can only recommend watching it. There weren´t a whole lot of famous female guitar players back then and there´s even fewer now, so respect should be given to those there are. For the record, I think Wendy Melvoin was a kick-ass guitar player.

**Storylines**

**The continuation of Esme´s storyline:** In order for it to be believable that she would put it all on the line, I had to build up how much she had grown to hate what they were having her do. She might have been on board with bending the rules here and there, but this had become too much for her. She´s always been a character, where it´s all been extremes: Either she was happy or deeply depressed. It´s in many ways the same here, either she´s with them or at war with them.

**Manny´s storyline:** This was for two reasons, first because Manny had been MIA all season and I wanted her to at least play a small part in the season. The second was because the other two storylines were so dramatic, that they needed a positive and light hearted one to offset them. The face mask thing comes from a friend of mine showing me a video he´d shot of his girlfriend trying to remove one like this, she´d put on her face. Just like Paige, she ended up losing part of an eyebrow. Why anyone would do that to themselves is beyond me, but I figured I might as well use it for a comedy bit here.

**Charlie´s storyline:** Many of you probably have mixed opinions on me freely letting teenagers drink without disastrous consequences, I think because that´s something you wouldn´t have seen in the original Degrassi series. I´ve already talked about how I dislike series that moralize and how I´d rather go for realism. If I had been Charlie´s age and in that situation, I´d want to try to forget it any way I could. Seb and Deb are a bit like Jay was in DNG, but where as he was shown in his first seasons as someone who ruined lives, I´m showing them as supportive friends. It´s not a good way that they live their lives, but considering what they´ve gone through, it´s no wonder that they try to escape reality any way they can. The idea of long term consequences is something most people still can´t wrap their heads around at 15. Growing up in a working class neighborhood in the 80´s and 90´s, I knew several kids like them, some of whom were already drinking and smoking dope every day from the time they were 14.

**Using "Disarm":** I was going back and forth between several songs for this one, but I landed on "Disarm", mainly because the beautiful sadness mixed with hopefulness of the song fit exactly with what I wanted. I still remember the first time a friend of mine played the "Siamese Dream" album that this comes from and being blown away. The band I played in even played cover versions of "Today" and "Cherub Rock" from that album, which says a little about how big fans we were. They were a band with the perfect sound for the time and still one I listen to from time to time.

**Episode 10**

**Storylines**

**Using "Heroin" (the song. I´ve never done the drug!):** Without a doubt, the best two chord song ever written. Most of you have probably never heard of the band, but they were another one of a kind band. Lou Reed´s songwriting skills mixed with John Cale´s guitar and the inspiration from Andy Warhol (who managed the band and used their music in his movies), made for true musical magic. I first heard this song in "The Doors", Oliver Stone´s fantastic movie about the band of the same name, where it was excellently used in a drug montage. When I had to do one here, it was the first song that came to mind.

**The end to this part of the Hollingsworth saga:** I played around with dozens of different ways that it could end, but I wanted one that gave a feeling of satisfaction for the readers to finish the season with. Bringing Alex in, I came up with as I was writing it, because it needed an X-factor so to speak and I think she brought that. Lois proved to be a good storyline tool again here, like she was with Maya earlier in the series, so I´ll probably be using her again. She´s a fun character to play around with, for sure.

**Charlie and Seb´s storyline:** This was without a doubt the most hardcore storyline I´ve done with "my kids" since the shooting storyline, maybe even worse than that one. At first I was planning on having Jamie be the second boy, but when I thought about it, Seb (with the history of his father being the one that shot Charlie) was the better candidate. It was also good for him to get a story, where Deb wasn´t involved for a change. A storyline like a suicide attempt is one you can only do once or twice, so I knew I´d better make the most of it. The scene at the bridge might be my own personal favorite scene of the ones I´ve written. Was it a bit much to give them mushrooms and Moonshine first? Maybe, but I couldn´t see Charlie this long after, all of a sudden decide to try to take his life, unless he had been under the influence of some pretty heavy stuff. I tried mushrooms a couple of times in my youth and trust me, when I tell you, that their description of the taste was very accurate!


	56. New Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the season opener, Nick and Lisa are becoming friends, Bianca has a mystery date and an old favorite makes his return.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E01 - NEW SENSATION

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**Author´s Note: Wake the pets and call the neighbors, cuz it´s time for season 6! Following in the trend of last season, the episodes will be named after and possibly inspired by songs from a band. This season I´m going with one of the best bands of the 80´s and 90´s, the Australian band INXS. After the craziness of the end of last season, I´m starting out nice and easy with this one, that also features the returns of a couple of fan favorites. I hope you´ll enjoy it.**

**1\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick is concentrating hard, as he´s playing "Angel of Harlem" by U2 on a guitar. We pan out to see Jenna and Craig looking proudly at him. He makes a mistake in the chord change and stops playing._

**Jenna:**

You´ll get it next time.

**Craig:**

I´m impressed by how fast you´re learning.

**Nick:**

I owe it all to the best teacher in the world.

_Lisa comes in to the room, having just been to the bathroom._

**Jenna:**

You should hear the praise, he´s heaping on you.

**Nick:**

Mom!

**Jenna:**

I´d want to hear it, if it were me.

_Lisa stares him in the eyes, demanding an answer._

**Nick:**

I called you the best teacher in the world.

_Lisa is one big smile at the praise. Nick smiles back at her._

**Lisa:**

If I am, it´s only because I have the world´s best student.

**Craig:**

Are you staying for dinner?

**Lisa:**

If I´m welcome?

**Craig:**

Of course you are! You´re practically becoming part of the family, with all the time you´ve been spending here.

**Lisa:**

Then I´d love to!

**Jenna:**

And just to be nice to you, I´ll do the cooking.

_Lisa and Jenna smile at each other._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Craig is driving Nick to school. Nick yawns, which Craig notices._

**Craig:**

Tired?

**Nick:**

A bit. I had trouble falling asleep last night.

**Craig:**

That´s the way it goes with those girls. God knows, I had enough sleepless nights because of them, when I was your age.

**Nick:**

Lisa´s just a friend.

**Craig:**

Your mom loves her. I think she´s already planning your wedding in her head.

**Nick:**

But, I´m with Chrissy.

**Craig:**

You can try all you want, but she´s made up her mind. If you do decide to try anything with her, don´t be a fool like me and lie to both of them.

**Nick:**

I could never do that to Chrissy.

**Craig:**

The heart wants what it wants, Nick. I´ve seen the way you two look at each other,

**Nick:**

All you´re seeing is friendship. Things are fine the way they are.

_Craig can see on Nick´s face that it isn´t the complete truth and smiles to himself._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Suey and Chrissy are talking next to Chrissy´s locker._

**Suey:**

We have to talk to them.

**Chrissy:**

Do we want to be the possessive ones? It´s not like we own them.

**Suey:**

I don´t want to come off that way either, but I can´t keep it bottled up forever.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know, if I can.

**Suey:**

It doesn´t bother you, that he spends more time with her, than he does with you?

**Chrissy:**

Making friends here hasn´t been easy for him. He´s finally found a good one and if I tell him, he can´t see her, I´ll feel like the Wicked Witch of the West.

**Suey:**

I´m glad too, that Lisa´s made a friend, but it´s too much when she barely has time for me.

**Chrissy:**

If you talk to her, I´ll try to talk to him, but I have to walk on tip-toes with this.

_They head their respective classes._

**4\. Int. Office. Morning.**

_Jenna has shown up for her first day at the car lot and is hanging her coat, while Craig waits for her to be finished._

**Craig:**

There was a time, where I would have bet a million dollars, this would never happen again.

**Jenna:**

Aren´t you glad, we´ve grown out of it?

**Craig:**

I guess, we all have to grow up sometime.

_She finishes and turns to face him._

**Jenna:**

When is Joey coming in?

**Craig:**

I´m picking him up at the Airport at 1 o´clock.

**Jenna:**

I haven´t seen him in ages. I´m sure, Nick will be happy to see him too.

**Craig:**

Let´s see if he even remembers, with all the girls he has on his mind these days.

**Jenna:**

I take it, I´m not the only one who likes Lisa?

**Craig:**

He says, they´re just friends, but I can tell there´s more to it. If he does get with her, I hope he´ll be smarter, than I was back in the day.

**Jenna:**

If he doesn´t get her pregnant, he´ll be smarter, than you were.

**Craig:**

Don´t even talk like that!

**Jenna:**

I thought, I was supposed to be the over protective one.

**Craig:**

Maybe I should talk to him about birth control. It´s better to be safe than sorry, right?

**Jenna:**

If it can stop us from having another pregnant teenager on our hands, I´m all for it.

_They see a car pulling in to the lot through the window._

**Craig:**

Time to make some green!

_Craig heads outside. Jenna starts to make coffee._

**5\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey sit down to talk._

**Lisa:**

What´s on your mind, love of mine?

**Suey:**

I just wanted to hear, how things are going with your new boyfriend?

**Lisa:**

You´re not jealous, are you?

**Suey:**

This past week, you spent 4 evenings together and I only got 2.

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry. You know, you´re always welcome to come along.

**Suey:**

It just seems like, you´d rather hang out with him than me.

**Lisa:**

The friendship I have with him and what I have with you are completely different things. I promise, I´ll try to make more time for you.

_Suey looks annoyed._

**Suey:**

Thanks for your pity!

**Lisa:**

Come on! I can´t make a new friend, without you getting upset about it?

**Suey:**

Is that all you are?

**Lisa:**

Of course it is! You´re the only one for me, you know that, don´t you?

_Lisa puts her arm around her to comfort her. Suey doesn´t look entirely convinced._

**6\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Nick is sitting across from Bianca, who seems to be in a great mood._

**Bianca:**

I just wanted to follow up on our last meeting. How´s making friends going for you?

**Nick:**

Great. I´ve become good friends with a girl named Lisa, who´s teaching me to play guitar.

**Bianca:**

That´s nice. Tell me about her.

**Nick:**

She´s super cool and really pretty too.

**Bianca:**

Pretty, huh? How does your girlfriend feel about it?

**Nick:**

She´s best friends with her, so I don´t think she minds.

**Bianca:**

I´d tread carefully, if I were you. Things can easily be misunderstood.

_Nick nods in understanding._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Nick comes out from Bianca´s office to find Chrissy waiting for him._

**Nick:**

This is a nice surprise.

**Chrissy:**

I had a feeling, you´d like it.

_They hug and hold hands as they walk up the hallway._

**Chrissy:**

What did you talk about?

**Nick:**

She just wanted to check up, to make sure I´m doing good.

**Chrissy:**

Well, you are, aren´t you?

**Nick:**

I´m finally starting to feel like, I belong here.

**Chrissy:**

I wasn´t enough to do that?

**Nick:**

It´s not like that, but I need to have other friends too.

**Chrissy:**

Like Lisa?

**Nick:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Chrissy:**

Just that you´ve been spending an awful lot of time together.

**Nick:**

Learning to play takes time.

**Chrissy:**

Is that all you do?

**Nick:**

No, we listen to music and talk a lot too. Are you ready for tonight?

**Chrissy:**

I´m not sure, I can go. I have a ton of homework and a test tomorrow to get ready for.

**Nick:**

But you have to meet my granddad Joey!

**Chrissy:**

I´ll see him at the wedding. I wish I could go, but I have to try to keep my grades up. It´s not as easy for me as it is for others, you know that.

**Nick:**

I would offer to help, but I don´t think I could.

**Chrissy:**

That´s okay. It´s the thought that counts.

**Nick:**

Would you mind, if I ask Lisa to come in stead?

**Chrissy:**

I guess not, but you´d better check with Simon.

_Chrissy clearly doesn´t like the idea, but tries to keep a straight face._

**8\. Int. Teacher´s Lounge. Day.**

_Emma, Snake, Marco and Eddy are eating lunch together._

**Marco:**

Are you guys ready to get hitched?

**Emma:**

Ready? I think, we´ve been ready for 20 years!

**Eddy:**

Manny´s been talking weddings too lately. I have a suspicion, who to blame.

**Emma:**

Like you mind!

**Snake:**

You´re not a wedding person?

**Eddy:**

It seems like a waste of money to me. Her and I love each other, whether we have a piece of paper on it or not.

_Bianca comes over to join them and sits down next to Marco. The others can´t help notice her smiling._

**Emma:**

The way you look, you´d think you were the one getting married.

**Eddy:**

Are you going to introduce us to your mystery boyfriend at the wedding?

**Bianca:**

That´s the plan.

**Snake:**

You´ll also get to meet one of my old running buddies. Once upon a time, me, Wheels and Joey were the coolest kids in school.

**Marco:**

How was it here in the 19th century?

**Snake:**

Watch it or I know who´ll be running detention for the rest of the month.

_Emma smiles at the sight of Bianca looking happy._

**Emma:**

I for one can´t wait to meet the guy, who turned your frown upside down.

**Eddy:**

Tell us the truth. He´s not a student, is he?

**Bianca:**

No, more like an old friend.

_Bianca smiles just from thinking about him._

**9\. Int. Airport. Day.**

_Joey Jeremiah (looking a bit older, but still pretty much the same) comes out of the exit gate. He looks around to see Craig waving at him. Joey smiles and the two of them hug._

**Craig:**

Welcome to Toronto!

**Joey:**

It´s like I never left.

**Craig:**

Jenna´s got lunch for us back at the car lot.

**Joey:**

I knew you two couldn´t stay away from each other.

**Craig:**

We´re just friends and now colleagues.

**Joey:**

How´s business?

**Craig:**

I can´t complain.

**Joey:**

What about Nick?

**Craig:**

He´s becoming more like us two every day.

**Joey:**

Poor kid!

_They start walking away._

**10\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Simon, Jack, Julie, Lisa and Suey are eating lunch, when a shy looking Nick comes over to their table._

**Lisa:**

How´s my favorite student doing?

**Nick:**

He needs someone to go with him to a family dinner tonight. Chrissy has to study, so I was wondering if you´d like to come?

**Lisa:**

Sure. At your house?

**Nick:**

7 o´clock.

**Lisa:**

I´ll be there.

_The others seem a bit uncomfortable as Nick leaves them. Jack looks at Simon._

**Jack:**

Is no one going to address the elephant in the room?

**Simon:**

There´s no rule, that says Lisa can´t have her own friends.

**Lisa:**

Would you say the same, if Julie and Jamie wanted to hang out?

**Julie:**

You have to admit, it´s a little weird, how much time you´re spending with your BFF´s boyfriend.

_Lisa gets annoyed and stands up._

**Lisa:**

Mind your own business!

**Jack:**

We didn´t mean it like that.

**Lisa:**

So you didn´t insinuate, that I´m cheating with my best friend´s boyfriend?

_Lisa storms off. Suey follows after her._

**Jack:**

I´d be on watch, if I were you.

**Simon:**

I´ll leave the paranoia to you. It seems you have plenty to go around.

**Julie:**

I don´t know. The way she reacted just now, isn´t how someone with nothing to hide would.

**Simon:**

You accused her of some pretty terrible things. I probably would have reacted the same way.

_Julie and Jack eye him with suspicion._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Suey rushes to catch up with Lisa._

**Lisa:**

Can you believe them?

**Suey:**

As far as they know, you´re straight.

**Lisa:**

That doesn´t give them the right to accuse me of those things.

**Suey:**

You were the one, who jumped to that conclusion.

**Lisa:**

Don´t tell me, you´re on their side!

**Suey:**

I´ll always back you up, but I´m not sure, you going is a good idea.

_Lisa stops walking and looks Suey in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

I like him and his parents. Where´s the crime in that?

**Suey:**

If your so-called relationship with Simon is going to work, you can´t be seen around town with other guys. People will talk.

**Lisa:**

But, we´re not even going out. It´s at his house.

**Suey:**

You also didn´t think, to ask me.

**Lisa:**

I couldn´t ask you in front of the others or it would have been a dead giveaway.

_Lisa leans against the lockers with an annoyed look on her face._

**Lisa:**

Why does this stuff have to be so complicated?

**Suey:**

Have you told him about us?

**Lisa:**

Not yet. I can´t go around telling anyone, or people will find out.

**Suey:**

I think, you should consider it. Just so he doesn´t get the wrong idea.

**Lisa:**

If you want me to cancel, I will.

_Suey smiles at Lisa in an understanding way._

**Suey:**

See if you can´t get me invited next time. They seem very nice, from the way you´ve talked about them.

**Lisa:**

They are. Are you sure, it´s okay?

**Suey:**

As long as you tell me all about it tomorrow. I don´t want you thinking, that I´m the possessive type.

**Lisa:**

I promise, I´ll make it up to you.

_They smile at each other._

**12\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick is getting dressed up for dinner, when there´s a knock on the door._

**Nick:**

Come in.

_The door opens and Joey comes in to the room._

**Joey:**

Someone´s trying their best to look handsome.

**Nick:**

It´s not every day we get visitors from far away.

**Joey:**

It wouldn´t have anything to do with the girl, that´s coming?

**Nick:**

That´s just my friend Lisa. You´ll have to wait until the wedding to meet my girlfriend.

**Joey:**

Just your friend? Back in my day, that was code for when you didn´t want your friends to know, what you were doing with her.

**Nick:**

Is that what you told Caitlyn about that Tessa girl?

**Joey:**

Your dad told you about that, did he?

**Nick:**

Only the gist of it. That you were with Caitlyn, the love of your life, and you messed up with the other girl.

**Joey:**

The worst part for Caitlyn, was that I´d lied about it. If you and this other girl are getting it on, you have to tell your girlfriend.

**Nick:**

We´re not getting anything on! She´s teaching me to play guitar and we like to talk.

**Joey:**

Your parents both play. You could have had one of them teach you.

_Nick has to take a few seconds to think about it._

**Joey:**

But that wouldn´t be the same as learning it from a pretty girl, who´s your own age, would it?

**Nick:**

I guess not. When you meet her, you´ll see that there´s no romance between us.

**Jenna (voice over):**

LISA´S HERE!

**Joey:**

There´s no time like the present.

_Nick tucks in his shirt and they head out the door._

**13\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Nick and Joey come in to find Lisa (who´s dressed very nicely) talking to Craig and Jenna._

**Nick:**

Thanks for coming.

**Lisa:**

It´s my pleasure.

_Nick and Lisa hug, a lot harder and longer than they have to. When they break it, Joey sticks out his hand and Lisa shakes it._

**Joey:**

I´m Joey, Nick´s half grandfather.

**Lisa:**

I´m Lisa. It´s nice to meet you, mister Manning.

**Joey:**

Actually it´s Jeremiah, but you can call me Joey like everyone else does.

**Craig:**

You have to see this girl play guitar. She´s at least ten times better, than I was at her age.

_Lisa smiles shyly at the praise._

**Joey:**

Maybe I can get a demonstration later on?

**Nick:**

I´m game, if you are.

**Lisa:**

As long as I don´t have to sing it.

**Jenna:**

You have two willing volunteers right here.

**Nick:**

There´s no backing out now.

_Nick and Lisa look at each other and smile._

**Jenna:**

Come out to the kitchen. I´ve prepared us a little appetizer.

**Joey:**

We´ll be out in a moment.

_Jenna leads Nick and Lisa out to the kitchen. Craig and Joey make eye contact and smile._

**Joey:**

Just friends?

**Craig:**

That was a long and tight hug for two teenagers, who are just friends.

**Joey:**

You can be 100 % sure now, that he wasn´t switched at birth.

**Craig:**

I just hope, he won´t screw up with girls, like I did.

**Joey:**

He will, but that´s part of growing up. At least he has good taste.

**Craig:**

Good ole Ashley. What the hell was I thinking?

**Joey:**

It´s more about which part of your body, you were thinking with.

_They laugh and head into the kitchen._

**14\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Bianca is waiting impatiently outside Wild Willy´s Steak House. She sees Drew Torres (now 33, but still looking quite handsome) coming towards her. They kiss and look more in love with each other, than they ever have._

**Drew:**

Sorry, I´m late. I had to wait for the babysitter.

**Bianca:**

It´s okay. I haven´t waited that long.

_They hold hands as they walk inside._

**15\. Montage - Music: "Angel of Harlem" by U2.**

_We start on Lisa and the Manning/Jeremiah/Middleton family as they eat dinner. Lisa and Nick are seated next to each other and are enjoying themselves, as the adults tell stories. Looking under the table, we see that their legs are touching, even though they don´t have to._

_We cut to the restaurant, where Drew and Bianca are seated at their table. Zoe delivers them their food and can´t help smiling at how happy they look together._

_We cut to Lisa and Nick playing guitar, while Craig and Jenna sing the lyrics. Lisa and Nick seem like a perfect symbiosis as they play together. Joey watches it all with a big smile on his face, as he claps along._

_We cut to Bianca and Drew, who are now out dancing at a fashionable bar. They´re completely lost in each other and it´s fun to see Bianca cutting loose and enjoying herself for a change. Someone who didn´t know would think, they´d been together forever._

_We cut to Lisa and Nick lying on Nick´s bed and watching old YouTube videos of The Runaways. He does the old "Yawn and out your arm around the girl trick". Lisa is at first a little apprehensive, but goes along with it and snuggles up his arms. They smile and seem very happy together._

_We finish with Drew and Bianca making out in the backseat of her car._

**16\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick and Lisa are still snuggled up together, when there´s a knock on the door. They quickly "Un-couple", when the door opens and Jenna sticks her head in._

**Jenna:**

Your mom´s here, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

Thanks.

_Jenna leaves them and closes the door behind her. Lisa gets up from the bed._

**Nick:**

Again, thanks for coming. This evening wouldn´t have been the same without you.

**Lisa:**

Not bad for a last minute replacement, huh?

**Nick:**

I almost forgot. I have a present for you, as thanks for teaching me guitar.

_He gets up from the bed and opens a drawer. He takes a very small present, that´s been quickly wrapped, out of it and hands it to her._

**Lisa:**

You didn´t have to.

**Nick:**

It´s just a little token of appreciation.

_She opens it and it´s a small figurine of a girl with a guitar. She looks very pleased._

**Nick:**

I immediately thought of you, when I saw it at the flea market.

**Lisa:**

This is so considerate. Thanks.

**Nick:**

It was only two bucks, so I´m hoping, it´s the thought that counts.

_They hug long and tight again and have a moment, as they stare in each other´s eyes. Both of them realize that they´re close to doing something they shouldn´t and break the hug._

**Lisa:**

I should go. My mom´s waiting for me.

**Nick:**

See you tomorrow.

_Lisa leaves the room and Nick lies down on his bed. He puts his hands behind his head and smiles to himself._

_We cut to Lisa outside his room, leaning up against the wall and looking frustrated._

**Lisa (to herself):**

Why couldn´t I have met him last year?

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	57. The Loved One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa feels guilty about cuddling with Nick, we spend some time with Drew and Joey runs into a ghost from his past.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E02 - THE LOVED ONE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Night.**

_Lisa is lying in her bed, under the covers. Suey crawls up from under them and looks at her sternly._

**Suey:**

Are you ever gonna tell me?

**Lisa:**

We cuddled a little. It didn´t mean anything.

**Suey:**

If it didn´t mean anything, why do you feel guilty about it?

**Lisa:**

Probably because I know, I shouldn´t have.

_Nick crawls up from under the covers on her other side and looks at her with disappointment._

**Nick:**

It didn´t seem that way the other night. You know, it´s not nice to play around with other people´s feelings.

**Lisa:**

You´re really sweet, but we have to forget about our crush.

**Suey:**

So you admit, that you have a crush on him?

_Chrissy suddenly appears at the foot of the bed._

**Chrissy:**

How could you do this? You´re supposed to be my best friend.

**Lisa:**

I am and I promise, I´ll never try to do anything about it!

_Suey and Nick start kissing her neck on each of their sides. Lisa´s clearly enjoying it, even if she feels guilty. A man in a penguin suit appears next to Chrissy, who looks surprised._

**Chrissy:**

Who are you?

**Penguin:**

Mr. Penguin from the kid´s show on TV, she used to love. I was Lisa´s first crush.

**Chrissy:**

No wonder, she kept it a secret.

_They eye Lisa with disappointment as she enjoys having both Suey and Nick kissing her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Drew´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Drew is making lunch for himself, when his four year old daughter Gracie comes in to the kitchen in her pajamas and wipes her eyes. They give each other a good morning hug._

**Drew:**

Morning, cutie pie. Did you sleep well?

**Gracie:**

Mmm. (while nodding to indicate yes)

**Drew:**

I´m sorry, I wasn´t home to tuck you in.

**Gracie:**

That´s okay. How was your date?

**Drew:**

How do you know, I was on a date?

**Gracie:**

The babysitter told me. She said, you were bumping uglies. What does that mean?

_Drew has to take a few seconds to think of an answer._

**Drew:**

That we bumped our ugly heads against each other. It´s a silly thing, adults do.

**Gracie:**

But, you´re not ugly?

**Drew:**

Neither are you. In fact, I think you´re the prettiest girl, I´ve ever seen.

_She smiles and seems to buy it. Drew is relieved, that he got out of that one._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Lisa and Suey come walking up the hallway. Lisa looks tired and yawns._

**Lisa:**

This will be a long day.

**Suey:**

At least, you have a gig tonight to look forward to.

**Lisa:**

If I can stay awake for it. I´ve been having weird dreams lately. Last night it involved a guy in a penguin suit.

**Suey:**

Maybe you sub-consciously want to move to Antarctica.

**Lisa:**

Only if you come with me.

_They smile at each other and run in to Nick, who looks almost as tired as Lisa does._

**Nick:**

Morning, guys.

**Lisa:**

You look as fresh, as I feel.

**Nick:**

I couldn´t fall asleep.

**Lisa:**

My problem was the opposite. I woke up too early and couldn´t fall asleep again.

**Suey:**

They say that girl´s menstrual cycles start to match up, the more time they spend together. Maybe you two have become the same with sleep.

_Nick becomes a little flustered._

**Lisa:**

Not a fan of menstruation talk?

**Nick:**

I prefer to pretend like, it doesn´t happen.

**Suey:**

Chrissy and your mom has them too.

**Nick:**

Thanks for putting that image in my head! I´d better get to class.

**Lisa:**

See ya later!

_Nick leaves them and they start walking too class. Lisa can´t help herself from quickly turning around to check out his butt and sees that he´s doing the same. They shyly smile at each other._

**4\. Int. Warehouse. Morning.**

_Drew drives around in a forklift and is loading a truck. It´s clear to see, that he´s experienced and is both quick and effective. He stops driving, when he sees Marisol coming towards him carrying papers._

**Marisol:**

Got your loading lists.

_She hands the papers to him and he quickly looks them over._

**Drew:**

Busy day today.

**Marisol:**

I hope, Bianca didn´t take everything out of you.

**Drew:**

Those prying ways have never left you, have they?

**Marisol:**

I´m just happy for you.

_She smiles at Drew, who can´t help smiling back._

**Drew:**

Okay, so it´s not the worst thing that´s happened to me.

**Marisol:**

Look at that smile! Face it, Drew. You won the lottery of love this time.

_She starts walking away._

**Marisol (singing):**

Drew and Bianca, sitting in a tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g

_He smiles to himself as he looks the lists over._

**5\. Int. Degrassi. Day.**

_Snake has just finished showing Joey around and the mood is great between the two old friends._

**Joey:**

So different, yet still the same.

**Snake:**

Kind of like you.

**Joey:**

Don´t you wish, you could slow down time sometimes?

**Snake:**

Don´t we all? Do you miss the old days?

**Joey:**

I miss when Angie was a kid and all the good times we had here. Wheels ...

_Joey gets choked up thinking about it. Snake puts a comforting arm around his shoulder. Joey has to wipe a tear away._

**Snake:**

It´s no use beating yourself up about it. You were the best friend he could have asked for, right to the end.

**Joey:**

Since he died, it´s like I´ve been searching for my purpose in life. What do you do, when no one needs you anymore?

**Snake:**

I wish, I had the answers for you. I´m afraid, the only one who knows them, is you.

_They turn and walk up to the counter, where Emma is waiting for them._

**Snake:**

We´ll talk more later. Work beckons, I´m afraid.

_Snake and Joey shake hands and Snake leaves him._

**Joey:**

What do you need from me?

**Emma:**

Sean is tied up at work, so we need someone to pick up Lizzie from daycare and take her to the Pediatrician´s.

**Joey:**

Nothing bad, I hope?

**Emma:**

She´s had an ear infection and we gave her the medicine, but isn´t going away.

**Joey:**

Just give me the addresses and I´ll take care of it.

**Emma:**

You´re sure, it´s no bother?

**Joey:**

Not at all.

_Emma writes down the addresses on a piece of paper and hands it to him._

**6\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Marco is teaching 8th grade Spanish to Lisa and Chrissy´s class._

_We see that Chrissy is only halfway paying attention and is doodling on her binder. Lisa sees that she´s writing various version of her name, if she was to marry Nick some day, and feels guilty for cuddling with him. Marco comes down to their desks._

**Marco:**

Senorita Nelson. Qué estás haciendo?

**Chrissy:**

Ehm, just doodling!

**Marco:**

En Espanol, por favor.

_Chrissy looks flustered and Lisa whispers something to her._

**Chrissy:**

Me dibujo?

**Marco:**

Be glad, you have a friend to help you.

_He goes back to teaching. Chrissy breathes a sigh of relief and mouths "thanks" to Lisa, who´s glad that she could help._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy and Lisa come out of the classroom with the other students._

**Chrissy:**

I owe you big for that one!

_Lisa feels guilty at being praised._

**Lisa:**

It was nothing.

**Chrissy:**

You totally saved my butt. How about, I get you a soda as thanks?

**Lisa:**

You don´t have to. I was just being a friend.

**Chrissy:**

The best friend, a girl could ask for!

_She gives Lisa a big hug and several of the other students smile at it, making Lisa uncomfortable._

**Lisa:**

We´re making a scene.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t care.

_Simon and Suey come up to them and Chrissy finally lets go._

**Suey:**

Should I be jealous?

**Simon:**

I think, that was my line.

_He extends his hand to Lisa, who takes it._

**Chrissy:**

Every girl should have a Lisa for a friend.

_A group of 9th grade boys pass them. Simon holds his and Lisa´s hands up, so they can clearly see it._

**Simon:**

We´ll have to kiss again soon. People are starting to ask questions again.

**Lisa:**

Don´t take this the wrong way, but I´d rather not.

**Simon:**

Me neither, but it´s the sacrifice we have to make.

**Suey:**

Just imagine, that it´s me.

**Lisa:**

I know, this whole thing was my idea, but it´s starting to feel wrong.

**Suey:**

It´s either this or coming out.

**Lisa:**

Maybe it´s time.

_Suey looks her in the eyes._

**Suey:**

You know, why we can´t.

**Lisa:**

Yeah, but it sucks. It feels like my life is becoming one big lie.

**Simon:**

We´ll talk about it later, if you want to end it.

_Nick comes up to them_

**Chrissy:**

There´s my on-campus boyfriend!

**Simon:**

Damn, I forgot to pick mine up! The line´s probably really long now.

_Nick and Chrissy kiss. Lisa looks away from it, but manages to hide her jealousy._

**8\. Int. Warehouse. Day.**

_Drew is giving expert help to a young guy of around 20, who´s had a small forklift accident. He tried to pull a pallet from a shelf system and it´s tipped on him, but is still teetering. He´s trying to push it into place again._

**Drew:**

A little at a time or it will ...

_The young guy drives back too fast and the pallet tips. It lands with a bang on top of the pallet below it. The things that were on top of it rain down everywhere and Drew has to move to not get hit by it._

**Drew:**

Fall.

_The young guy hangs his head in shame and Drew pads him on the shoulder._

**Young guy:**

I suck, don´t I?

**Drew:**

Now you´ve learned what not to do. I´ll send a few of the others, to help clean this up.

**Young Guy:**

Thanks, mr. Torres.

_His phone rings and he walks away from the young guy, who´s shaking his head at the mess, he´s made._

**Drew:**

Torres here.

**Receptionist (voice over):**

Hello, Andrew. I´m calling about Rebecca.

_Drew looks concerned._

**Drew:**

Has anything happened to her?

**Receptionist (voice over):**

The doctors want to talk to you, about her condition.

**Drew:**

Shouldn´t you be calling her family?

**Receptionist (voice over):**

She says, you and your daughter are her only family now. She keeps talking about how much she misses you both. It would help a lot, if you could stop by after work.

**Drew:**

I won´t get there ´till six.

**Receptionist (voice over):**

I´ll let the doctors know. Have a nice day.

**Drew:**

You too.

_He hangs up and puts his phone away._

**9\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Joey is waiting with Lizzie on his lap. He´s helping her look through a picture book and points to something in it._

**Joey:**

Do you know, what that one´s called?

**Lizzie:**

Dog.

**Joey:**

You´re a smart little one, aren´t you? What about that one?

**Lizzie:**

Lion.

**Joey:**

Very good. What does a lion say?

_Lizzie cutely growls and makes claws with her fingers. Joey looks happy and hugs her._

_We see Tessa Campanelli (now 52, but holding up well even if her hair is more grey than blonde now) come in to the waiting room with her 1 year old grandson Cory on her arm. She´s surprised to see Joey there and approaches him._

**Tessa:**

Joey?

_Joey looks at her and tries to remember._

**Joey:**

Tessa?

_She sits down next to him and they shake hands._

**Tessa:**

I should have known, it would take a while for you to settle down.

**Joey:**

This little one isn´t mine. She´s Snake´s granddaughter. I have two of my own back in Calgary.

**Tessa:**

I haven´t heard that name in years.

**Joey:**

He´s the principal at Degrassi now. Is he yours?

**Tessa:**

No, he´s my grandson. Look at us now, a couple of old grandparents.

**Joey:**

How are you these days?

**Tessa:**

Getting by. My husband died of cancer last year.

**Joey:**

I´m sorry to hear that. My first wife died way too early, so I can relate.

**Tessa:**

Are you still with Caitlyn?

**Joey:**

No, that ship has sailed, now that´s she´s happily married. I´m only back for Snake´s daughter´s wedding.

**Tessa:**

There`s no mrs. Jeremiah?

**Joey:**

Not for a while. Dating doesn´t get easier, when you get older.

**Receptionist (voice over):**

Liz Nelson.

**Joey:**

That´s us. I hope, I´m not being too forward, but would you like to get a cup of coffee, when we´re done here?

**Tessa:**

You´re not and I´d love to. It´ll be fun catching up.

_Joey gets up and leaves them. Tessa turns her attention to her grandson._

**Tessa:**

Do you see that guy? If things had turned out a little different, he could have been your grandfather. Let´s see, what they were reading.

_She picks up the picture book and they start looking through it._

**10\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Nick, Chrissy and Lisa are taking their break outside in the lovely weather. Lisa is showing Nick pictures on her phone, while Chrissy looks a little bored._

**Lisa:**

If I had the money for it, that´s the guitar I would buy.

**Nick:**

That´s a nice Telecaster, for sure. I think, I´m more of a Gibson guy.

_Lisa shuffles through the pictures._

**Lisa:**

Then that´s the one you should get. The Gibson Jaydee SG.

**Nick:**

That looks nice!

**Chrissy:**

Yay, guitars.

_They turn to pay attention to her._

**Nick:**

Are we nerding out too much?

**Chrissy:**

It´s like, you´re on your own planet.

**Lisa:**

Sorry.

**Chrissy:**

It´s no one´s fault. It´s just something you have in common, I´m not in on.

**Lisa:**

I should leave you to it, in stead of infringing on your couple time.

**Nick:**

You don´t have to.

_Chrissy quietly motions to Lisa to leave and she stands up._

**Lisa:**

I´d better find Simon. He gets fuzzy, if I don´t give him attention.

**Chrissy:**

See ya in class.

_Lisa leaves them._

**Nick:**

Don´t you think, they´re a weird couple?

**Chrissy:**

No, why?

**Nick:**

You never see them kiss or show affection for each other.

**Chrissy:**

Some people aren´t into PDA.

**Nick:**

He never does anything nice for her or hangs out with her after school. If she were my girlfriend, I´d treat her much better.

_Chrissy eyes him with suspicion in her eyes._

**Chrissy:**

You´ve been thinking about this a lot?

**Nick:**

A girl as great as Lisa should be with someone, who loves her. Not someone, who barely cares about her.

**Chrissy:**

I´m sure, he cares about her.

**Nick:**

If he does, he has a strange way of showing it. If you ask me, I think he has someone else on the side and that just isn´t right.

_He takes a bite of his food and contemplates it. Chrissy is realizing, that he might be seeing through the hoax and looks a little worried._

**11\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Tessa and Joey are drinking coffee, while Cory and Lizzie are happily playing together on the floor. They watch them and smile._

**Joey:**

Wouldn´t it be great, if they always stayed that age?

**Tessa:**

It would be cute, for sure. How many do you have?

**Joey:**

Only one, that´s biologically mine. I have a daughter named Angie, who´s 32 now. My stepson Craig just moved back here.

**Tessa:**

It sounds like, you did pretty good for yourself.

**Joey:**

How many do you have?

**Tessa:**

Three, two boys and a girl, but they´re all adults, with their own families now. They´re a little upset with me, because I want to sell our house.

**Joey:**

Too much to clean, eh?

**Tessa:**

It´s not the same, as it used to be, when it was full of life. When it´s just me living there, the whole place feels different.

**Joey:**

I went through the same thing, when Angie went away to college.

**Tessa:**

Are you still close?

**Joey:**

Not like we used to be, but she still brings her husband and my grandkids over once in a while.

_Tessa takes a sip of her coffee._

**Tessa:**

Do you remember our affair?

**Joey:**

Some things, you never forget. I owe you a big apology, for how I acted back then.

**Tessa:**

I don´t have much to be proud of either. I knew you were with Caitlyn, but I still went for it. It took two people to make that mistake.

**Joey:**

At the same time, I can´t help smiling, when I think of the best parts of it. If I hadn´t been a selfish fool, I think, we would have made a great couple. When you left, all I wanted was to apologize and make things right with you, but I never got the chance until now.

**Tessa:**

I was still hung up on you for months afterwards, until I met my future husband. There´s something about back then, I never told you.

_They look each other in the eyes._

**Tessa:**

I became pregnant and had an abortion.

_Joey looks shocked._

**Joey:**

If you´d only told me ...

**Tessa:**

You would have asked me to marry you and I probably would have said yes.

**Joey:**

Why didn´t you?

**Tessa:**

I´ve asked myself that question many times over the years. Part of it was shame, but the main reason was because I knew, you´d always choose Caitlyn over me. I´d already been hurt once and I don´t think, I could have handled it again.

**Joey:**

It all worked out for the best, right?

**Tessa:**

I wouldn´t give up my time with my husband for anything, but the "what if´s" will always linger.

_She looks up at the clock on the wall._

**Tessa:**

I have to go now.

**Joey:**

I´m only here for a few weeks, so I might as well make the most of it. Would you like to go out on a date tonight?

**Tessa:**

I´d like that.

_Tessa smiles, making Joey smile._

**12\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Drew is meeting with Dr. Bullock, a psychologist._

**Bullock:**

She´s been doing better lately. We´re far from there yet, but I´m hopeful for her.

**Drew:**

That´s great to hear.

**Bullock:**

The next step is for her to rejoin normal society. She´ll need your help, now that she´s cut her family off.

**Drew:**

You know, I´ll do anything for her.

**Bullock:**

I suggest we start with a few weekends and see how it goes. Can she live with you?

**Drew:**

I don´t know. I´ve started dating again and I don´t know how she´ll take it.

**Bullock:**

She doesn´t have anyone else. If you explain it to her the right way, she´ll understand.

**Drew:**

Maybe I shouldn´t have started dating so soon.

**Bullock:**

You have to think of yourself too. It could be years, until she´s ready for a romantic relationship again. You waited for her to get better, longer than anyone could have asked for. What she needs is your friendship and to feel like she´s a mother again.

**Drew:**

Is it safe? I don´t want to think it, but she gave me a hell of a scare the last time.

**Bullock:**

She´s still somewhat in denial, but I wouldn´t recommend this, if I didn´t think she was ready for it.

**Drew:**

Can I see her, before I leave?

**Bullock:**

She´d be very disappointed, if you didn´t.

_They stand up and shake hands._

**13\. Int. Meeting Room. Day.**

_Drew is waiting, when the door opens. A nurse lets in Becky Baker (now 32). The years have clearly not been easy on her, but the cute, bubbly girl we knew her as is still there. She´s overjoyed to see him and runs in to his arms. They hug and she sits down next to him._

**Becky:**

Did they tell you, I´m getting better?

**Drew:**

I couldn´t be happier for you.

**Becky:**

The doctor said, I´ll be allowed out on weekend leave.

**Drew:**

I have a lot to do this weekend, so maybe the weekend after?

_Becky is one big smile at the prospect of it._

**Becky:**

We can finally be a family again. You have no idea, how much I´ve looked forward to this.

**Drew:**

As much as I have?

**Becky:**

We can take Gracie to the park and the Zoo. We´ll have fun, like we used to.

**Drew:**

You should know, that I´ve started seeing someone.

_Becky´s smile fades quickly._

**Becky:**

I thought, you loved me.

**Drew:**

I do Becks, but it´s been over three years. What you need is a friend more than anything else. I´ll gladly be that friend, but it can´t go further than that.

_Becky forces a smile again, but Drew can tell that she feels hurt._

**Becky:**

Dumb little Becky does it again, huh?

**Drew:**

You know the last thing, I wanted, was to hurt you, but I couldn´t wait forever. That isn´t fair on me either.

**Becky:**

What´s she like?

**Drew:**

Actually, it´s Bianca.

_Becky pulls her knees up and hugs them._

**Becky:**

The ghost of Christmas past has risen again. I was always afraid, you´d run back to her, if she came back. I guess, I wasn´t too far off.

**Drew:**

We´re both different now, but the love never went away for either of us. I hope, the two of you can become friends.

**Becky:**

Do you really think, she´d make a good mom for Gracie?

**Drew:**

She´s grown up a lot since the old days. Gracie is more important to me than anything and I´d never get involved with someone, who wouldn´t.

_Becky starts crying and Drew clearly feels guilty. He puts his arm around her and lets her cry in his arms._

**14\. Int. Above The Dot (backstage area). Evening.**

_Lisa and the other girls in DFF are getting ready to go on, when Chrissy and Nick come backstage. Lisa smiles, when she sees them._

**Lisa:**

Hi, guys.

**Chrissy:**

We just wanted to wish good luck to you all.

**Nick:**

Not that you need it.

**Suey:**

I don´t know about that. A little extra luck could never hurt.

**Nick:**

Simon is out there too, but he wanted to give you your space.

**Lisa:**

I´d rather have friends than space any time.

**Nick:**

Why are you even with him? He never shows that he cares and it doesn´t seem like, he knows your true self.

**Chrissy:**

That´s none of our business.

**Lisa:**

No, he´s right. I told Simon this afternoon, that it´s over.

**Nick:**

Are you okay?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, it´s for the best.

**Suey:**

Which is why we´re opening with "Love Stinks".

**Nick:**

Maybe it does for some people, but I´m not one of them.

_Nick and Lisa make eye contact and it´s clear that there´s electricity between them._

**15\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Joey and Tessa come in to the concert hall, that´s close to full for the show._

**Tessa:**

You´re still full of surprises, Joey Jeremiah.

**Joey:**

My grandson´s "sort of girlfriend", plays guitar for them.

**Tessa:**

"Sort of girlfriend"?

**Joey:**

He says they´re just friends, but a granddad can tell. Here he comes, with his actual girlfriend.

**Tessa:**

Does it remind you of someone?

_Nick and Chrissy come over to them. Nick is thrilled to see Joey and gives him a hug._

**Nick:**

I was afraid, you weren´t coming.

**Joey:**

I wouldn´t miss it for the world. This is Tessa, an old friend of mine. Tessa, this is Nick.

**Tessa:**

It´s nice to meet you, Nick.

**Nick:**

You too. Is this "The Tessa"?

**Joey:**

The one and only.

_Joey and Tessa smile at each other._

**Nick:**

This is Chrissy, my girlfriend.

_Chrissy shakes hands with Joey and Tessa._

**Chrissy:**

It´s great to finally meet you, after hearing all the things, Nick has told me about you.

**Joey:**

Same here.

_The band comes on stage._

**Chrissy:**

You wanna get a soda before the concert starts?

**Nick:**

Sure. We´ll be back in five.

_Nick and Chrissy leave them._

**Tessa:**

So, that was the new Caitlyn. Where´s the new Tessa?

**Joey:**

She´s the one with the black guitar.

**Tessa:**

She´s a cutie too. He´s inherited his grandfather´s good taste in girls.

_Joey holds her hand and they smile at each other._

_We cut to the stage, where the band is ready to start playing._

**16\. Montage - Music: "Love Stinks" by The J. Geils Band, played by DFF.**

_We start on Lisa as she plays the first chords. She looks down at the crowd to see Simon standing with Aaron and they smile at each other in understanding. Megan starts singing._

**Megan:**

_You love her_

_But she loves him_

_And he loves somebody else_

_You just can't win_

_And so it goes_

_Till the day you die_

_This thing they call love_

_It's gonna make you cry_

_I've had the blues_

_The reds and the pinks_

_One thing for sure is_

**Rest of the band:**

_LOVE STINKS!_

**Megan:**

_Love stinks, yeah, yeah_

_Love stinks, yeah, yeah_

_We cut to Drew in his house looking at old pictures of him and Becky, back when things were still good and gets emotional, when he sees a picture of them with Gracie, when she was a baby. He gets a call on his phone from Bianca, but decides not to answer it right now._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	58. Full Moon, Dirty Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her bachelorette party, Charlie bonds with Becky, while Amy and Frankie celebrate life being back to normal.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E03 - FULL MOON, DIRTY HEARTS

**1\. INT. EMMA AND SEAN´S APARTMENT. DAY.**

_Emma and Sean have both got dressed up for the day. Chrissy is helping Emma zip up her dress. Emma turns around and Chrissy smiles at how good she looks._

**Chrissy:**

Wow, mom. You look amazing!

**Emma:**

You´re just saying that to be nice.

**Sean:**

She´s not the only one, who thinks so.

_Emma and Sean kiss. Chrissy looks glad to see them so happy together._

**Chrissy:**

Don´t do anything, I wouldn´t tonight.

**Emma:**

I´m afraid, I can´t guarantee that. Bachelorette parties get a little wild sometimes.

**Sean:**

And I won´t tell you anything about my bachelor party either, so don´t even try.

**Chrissy:**

Are you going to a strip club?

**Emma:**

Maybe we will, maybe we won´t. Either case, I´d rather, if you didn´t hear about it.

_There´s a knock on the door and we hear several people talking outside the door, when Emma goes to open it. When she does, we see Zoe, Paige, Manny and Bianca with wine and chocolate cake._

**Paige:**

Who´s ready to party?

_Emma smiles and lets them in._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_The wine is flowing and the chocolate cake is practically gone, when we come back. Manny is showing Bianca pictures of her and Eddy´s son Billy._

**Manny:**

Here he is with my parents.

**Bianca:**

You finally got your happy, little family.

_Manny spins her engagement ring around a little._

**Manny:**

A little late, but better late than never, right?

**Zoe:**

Do you have any, Bianca?

**Bianca:**

No, but my boyfriend has a daughter from a previous relationship.

**Paige:**

How old is she?

**Bianca:**

Four.

**Emma:**

You´re gonna wish, she´d stay that age forever.

**Bianca;**

How about you, Zoe?

**Zoe:**

We´re saving up for artificial insemination, but we still have a way to go.

**Paige:**

I took over three of Emma´s, so I don´t need to have my own.

**Bianca:**

He had her with a girl, I knew back in High School, believe it or not.

**Paige:**

I´ll believe it. Just look at us.

**Zoe:**

Who is it? Maybe I remember her.

**Bianca:**

Oh, I´m sure you do. It´s Becky.

**Zoe:**

Becky, the Christian girl with the long, red hair?

**Bianca:**

The one and only.

**3\. Int. Common Room. Day.**

_We cut to Becky helping Charlie with math. He´s got his books in front him and is in deep thought._

**Becky:**

You can do this, Charlie.

**Charlie:**

X times Y divided by Z?

**Becky:**

Which makes it?

_Charlie adds the numbers in his head and counts on his fingers._

**Charlie:**

34.

**Becky:**

Yay!

_Becky smiles, making Charlie smile too._

**Becky:**

There you go! I knew you could.

**Charlie:**

Do you think they´d mind, if I brought you to school with me?

**Becky:**

I´m a little old for High School.

**Charlie:**

You could still pass for 18, if you wanted to.

**Becky:**

Flatterer! Are you nervous about going back?

**Charlie:**

I´m not too keen on it, to be honest. Now I´m both the guy, who got shot and the guy, who tried to kill himself. Not to mention being the guy, who´s never getting out of High School.

**Becky:**

That just means there´s more of it to enjoy.

**Charlie:**

I´ve never liked school enough, to enjoy it.

**Becky:**

I still miss part of it sometimes and the friends I had back then. At the same time, I wouldn´t trade my daughter for the world.

_Charlie fights the urge to become emotional and Becky feels bad for him._

**Becky:**

Sorry, I didn´t mean to ...

**Charlie:**

It´s okay. I should be over it by now, right?

**Becky:**

There´s no manual for this, Charlie. It´s one day at a time for both of us.

_A male nurse comes over to them carrying two small glasses with two pills in each of them._

**Nurse:**

Medication time, Lovebirds.

**Becky:**

You calling us that, still won´t make it true.

**Charlie:**

A guy can dream, can´t he?

_Becky shyly smiles as she gives Charlie a very light punch on the arm. The nurse smiles at their chemistry as he hands them their glasses._

**4\. Ext. Police Station. Day.**

_Miles, Frankie and Amy come out of the station and are all smiles._

**Frankie:**

Finally, we can get back to normal.

**Amy:**

I should call Hunter and tell him.

_She takes her phone out and calls him._

**Amy:**

Hi. I just wanted to let you know, that they´re not charging me with anything, since it was under duress. Thanks.

_She hangs up and takes a deep breath._

**Miles:**

This requires a celebration.

**Frankie:**

Pancakes?

**Amy:**

To start with. I want to enjoy this day as much as possible.

_She takes Miles´ hand as they walk away from the station._

**5\. Montage - Music: "Freedom ´90" by George Michael.**

_We start on Frankie, Miles and Amy eating pancakes with ice cream. Amy and Frankie can´t help goofing around a little and Miles even gets in on the fun, until the manager asks them to settle down._

_We cut to them at the Zoo. Miles and Amy look more in love than they ever have and it´s almost like they´re parents taking Frankie as their daughter to the Zoo._

_We cut to them entering a movie theater. Frankie and Amy stack up on snacks like there´s no tomorrow, while Miles gladly pays for it. Amy holds a popcorn between her teeth, so Miles can try to take it. When he does, she kisses him. Frankie looks happy for them._

**6\. Int. Tarrello´s. Day.**

_Emma is being led in by Paige and Manny, with a blindfold on. Since she´s already a little drunk, she staggers a little._

**Emma:**

You know, how I feel about surprises.

**Manny:**

You´re gonna love this one.

_She is led to a chair and Manny helps her sit down. She removes the blindfold and Emma smiles._

**Jenna/Maya:**

Surprise!

_Jenna and Maya are on stage with their guitars._

**Paige:**

Your very own private concert!

**Manny:**

I gave them a list of your favorite songs to learn.

**Emma:**

You guys are the best!

**7\. Int. Meeting Room. Day.**

_Charlie is having a visit from Taylor and Jamie._

**Jamie:**

Everyone´s excited to get you back.

**Charlie:**

It seems everyone except me is.

**Taylor:**

We´ll do everything we can, to help you.

**Charlie:**

That´s just it. In here I´m just another one of the Crazies. Out there everyone will see me as different. The whispers are worse, than if someone called me crazy to my face.

**Jamie:**

You´re not crazy, Charlie.

**Charlie:**

I´m not normal either. I guess, I have to find out what I am.

_Taylor sits down on his lap and kisses his forehead._

**Taylor:**

What you are is the man I love.

**Jamie:**

And the best cousin in the world.

_Charlie forces a smile for them._

_We cut to a different table, where Becky is talking to Luke, her older brother. She´s very cold towards him._

**Luke:**

You´re looking a lot better, than the last time I saw you.

**Becky:**

Two years can make a world of difference.

**Luke:**

I should have come sooner, but dad ...

**Becky:**

Still thinks I´m going to hell?

**Luke:**

He´s anxious to hear, how it´s going with you. He doesn´t say it, but it´s eating him up, that you´re not talking.

**Becky:**

He only has himself to blame.

**Luke:**

If you make the first move ...

**Becky:**

THAT´S NOT HAPPENING!

_Luke is surprised at her outburst, but can see that she´s serious about it._

**8\. Ext. Movie Theater. Evening.**

_Miles is kissing Amy goodbye, while Frankie watches._

**Miles:**

You two have a great evening.

**Amy:**

You too, Honey.

**Frankie:**

You can´t slack off for a night?

**Miles:**

Deadlines are there for a reason.

_He hugs Frankie goodbye and leaves them._

**Frankie:**

What now?

**Amy:**

I could go for a cocktail or two.

**Frankie:**

Or five?

**Amy:**

You read my mind.

**Frankie:**

I haven´t been to a bar in ages.

**Amy:**

Maybe we can find you a boyfriend.

**Frankie:**

In a bar?

**Amy:**

Keep an open mind. Did you think I´d end up with Miles, when we first met?

**Frankie:**

Not in my wildest imagination.

**Amy:**

And look at us now. How long has it been, since you had sex?

**Frankie:**

A while. A very long while, to be exact.

**Amy:**

I´m not saying you should find a boy toy, but who´s to say that you won´t meet the one tonight?

**Frankie:**

You´re a lot more hopeful, than I am.

_They start walking away from the theater._

**9\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_The concert is over and the women are drinking champagne and have been joined by Maya and Jenna. Other customers have started filling up the bar as well._ _**"High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup** _ _is playing from the bar´s PA and Manny is drunkenly rocking along to it, making Paige smile._

**Paige:**

Are you ever gonna act your age?

**Manny:**

Never! I wanna feel like I´m 16 again tonight!

_Zoe spots that a depressed looking Luke comes in to the bar and frowns. Jenna notices it too and leans in to whisper to Zoe._

**Jenna:**

Isn´t that ...

**Zoe:**

I´m sure it is.

_Luke takes a seat at the bar and doesn´t notice them._

**Jenna:**

Are you going to talk to him?

**Zoe:**

I can´t see, why I should.

**Jenna:**

Don´t you want to show him, that he didn´t get you down?

_Zoe smiles to herself and stands up. She comes up to the bar and stands close to him. He notices her and looks embarrassed._

**Zoe:**

Remember me?

**Luke:**

It´s hard to forget. How are you, Zoe?

**Zoe:**

I didn´t think rapists cared about their victims.

_Luke tries to stand up, but she gets in his face._

**Luke:**

I didn´t come here to cause trouble.

**Zoe:**

Funny, considering how good you were at it.

**Luke:**

I´m not that guy anymore. I want you to know, that I´m truly sorry for what I did, okay?

_He stands up, but stops when he sees that she´s calming down._

**Zoe:**

You don´t have to leave.

**Luke:**

You obviously still hate me.

**Zoe:**

I don´t. I did for a long time, but I´ve managed to move on.

**Luke:**

I´m more relieved than you can imagine, to hear that. For what it´s worth, there´s nothing I regret more, than what we did to you. If I could go back, I´d tell that dumb kid to leave you alone. It ruined my life too, not that it matters.

_Zoe looks at him with sympathy._

**Zoe:**

I did plenty of things back then, I´m not proud of either. Really dumb stuff.

**Luke:**

You can´t have done anything worse, than I did.

**Zoe:**

In it´s own way, it almost was. Sorry, I called you a rapist. You´ve paid your debt to society.

**Luke:**

I know, I can´t change the past, but I tell the young guys in our congregation to respect a no, every chance I get. If I can stop it from happening to someone else, at least I´ve done something to make amends.

**Zoe:**

It sounds like you´ve turned in to a decent guy.

**Luke:**

I try to be.

_The bartender comes up to them._

**Bartender:**

What´ll it be?

**Luke:**

Will you drink a beer with me?

**Zoe:**

Make it a white wine and you have a deal.

**Luke:**

A Rolling Rock and a glass of your best white wine, please.

_They both look like a weight has been lifted from their shoulders._

**10\. Int. Charlie´s Room. Evening.**

_Out of the window, we see that it´s a full moon on this night. Charlie and Becky are sitting close to each other on his bed, showing pictures on their phones to each other._

**Charlie:**

Look at that winning smile!

**Becky:**

They called me "Little Miss Sunshine", because I was always smiling.

**Charlie:**

How is that different from now?

**Becky:**

"Little Miss Sunshine" never tried to kill herself, for one thing.

**Charlie:**

You really don´t remember it?

**Becky:**

There´s images that come to my mind from time to time, but most of those days are a blur. Doc Bullock says I´m blocking it out, to shield my sanity. He calls it self preservation.

_She swipes the touch screen to get to the next picture. We see that it´s one of her and Adam, from when they were a couple._

**Becky:**

That´s me with Adam, my first boyfriend.

**Charlie:**

You look so happy together. What went wrong?

_Becky gets a sad look on her face._

**Becky:**

He was killed in a car crash.

_Charlie looks at her with sympathy._

**Charlie:**

I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have asked.

**Becky:**

I know God has a reason for everything he does, but he was wrong to take Adam. It´s strange to think of how it would have turned out, if he hadn´t died.

**Charlie:**

Taylor would probably be better off without me.

**Becky:**

Taylor would have been crushed, if you´d killed yourself. Things like that don´t go away, no matter how much you pray for it.

**Charlie:**

I thank him every night for not letting me go through with it.

_Becky smiles at him._

**Becky:**

Are you becoming religious too?

**Charlie:**

I never thought much about it, before I came here and met you. When I see all the good it does for you, it can´t be all bad.

**Becky:**

It´s not all good either, but my faith has always been the rock I can cling to. When I pray to God, I feel like I´m in the hands of my protector.

**Charlie:**

I haven´t prayed, since I was a kid.

**Becky:**

We can pray together, if you want?

**Charlie:**

Like that would work!

**Becky:**

It can, if you want it to.

_They look each other in the eyes and he gives in._

**Charlie:**

What am I supposed to say? The last time, it was to wish for a skateboard for my birthday.

**Becky:**

Did you get one?

**Charlie:**

Actually, I did.

**Becky:**

Who´s to say, it wasn´t your prayer that did it?

**Charlie:**

You´ll have to help me.

**Becky:**

All you have to do is speak from the heart. If you can do calculus, you can do this too.

_They kneel down, close their eyes and fold their hands._

**11\. Int. Karaoke Bar. Evening.**

_Amy is on stage doing her best version of_ _**"Open Your Heart" by Madonna** _ _, when we come back, while Frankie watches from the bar. The bartender, an attractive man of around 30 named Greg, comes over to her._

**Greg:**

She´s not half-bad, when she´s sober.

**Frankie:**

Don´t tell her, or you´ll have her in here every night.

**Greg:**

Can I get you another drink?

**Frankie:**

Sure. A Cosmopolitan.

_He starts getting bottles out for the drink._

**Greg:**

When are you gonna sing?

**Frankie:**

I´m not the singing type.

**Greg:**

If you were to sing, what would it be?

**Frankie:**

Maybe some Fiona Apple or Sia.

**Greg:**

You have better taste, than most of the people who come here.

_He pours her drink in to a glass and places it in front of her, with an umbrella to finish it off. She reaches in to her bag for her wallet._

**Greg:**

This one´s on the house.

_Frankie shyly smiles._

**Frankie:**

Won´t your boss get mad?

**Greg:**

It´s my last day, so I couldn´t care less, what he thinks.

**Frankie:**

This isn´t you grand plan for the future?

**Greg:**

No, I´m going travelling for a few months, before I go back to college in the fall.

**Frankie:**

What are you studying?

**Greg:**

Sociology.

**Frankie:**

Cool. I don´t really know what it entails.

**Greg:**

It´s basically the study of people.

**Frankie:**

Sounds exciting.

**Greg:**

It is, if you think Sociology is. What do you do for a living?

**Frankie:**

I own a clothing store. Amy, the girl singing, works for me.

**Greg:**

Interesting.

**Frankie:**

How´s that?

**Greg:**

You´re strong and independent. I like that in a woman.

**Frankie:**

Are you hitting on me?

**Greg:**

I am, if you want me to.

_They smile at each other. Amy finishes her song and there´s a nice little applause for her. Other customers call for Greg´s attention, but he seems more interested in Frankie and only reluctantly goes to serve them. Amy comes down to join Frankie._

**Amy:**

How was it?

**Frankie:**

Your best performance yet. I think, I could be on with the bartender.

_Amy looks him over, while he gets drinks for the customers._

**Amy:**

Not bad. Are you gonna go for it?

**Frankie:**

We only live once, right?

**Amy:**

Unless the Hindu´s are right.

**Frankie:**

Good thing, I´m not a Hindu then.

_They toast and drink._

**12\. Int. Strip Club. Night.**

_Manny is getting a lap dance from a very muscular and barely dressed male stripper._

**Manny:**

Yeah! Shake it baby!

_We cut to Zoe and Emma watching her._

**Zoe:**

We probably shouldn´t tell Eddy about how much, she´s enjoying this.

**Emma:**

She´s always had a thing for strippers, ever since we were teenagers.

**Zoe:**

I guess some things don´t change.

**Emma:**

I haven´t asked you about the guy, you were talking to at Tarrello´s.

**Zoe:**

He has changed and thank god for it.

**Emma:**

Was he bad in the old days?

**Zoe:**

The worst. I spent so long hating him, that I let it ruin a lot of things for me.

**Emma:**

What about now?

**Zoe:**

We´ve both grown a lot since High School. Now I wish, I´d had that conversation years ago. It would have made a lot of things easier for me.

**Emma:**

Better late than never, right?

**Zoe:**

In this case, definitely.

_Bianca comes over to them._

**Bianca:**

I´m calling it a night.

**Zoe:**

All these half-naked men aren´t your thing?

**Bianca:**

No, I mostly feel sorry for them. I wouldn´t like it, if men looked at me that way.

**Emma:**

Spoken like a true counselor.

**Bianca:**

Plus, I had one of them in my office with his daughter the other day. Seeing him like this, is just ...

_She comically shudders._

**Emma:**

Thanks for coming. It´s nice to have a work friend again.

**Bianca:**

Thanks for inviting me. It´s been a hoot.

**Emma:**

A hoot even?

**Bianca:**

We should do things outside of school more often.

**Emma:**

You won´t get any arguments from me.

**Zoe:**

Are you off to see your boyfriend?

_Bianca shyly smiles. Zoe and Emma both know, what that means._

**Emma:**

Have fun, okay?

**Bianca:**

I´ll try my best. It was great seeing you again, Zoe.

**Zoe:**

You too, Bianca.

_Bianca leaves them. They hear a woo from across the bar and see that it´s Paige, who´s dancing with a stripper._

**Zoe:**

Let´s go, bride-to-be. We can´t let them have all the fun, can we?

**Emma:**

What is it about the full moon, that makes people act crazy?

_They go to join Paige, who´s having the time of her life._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	59. Make Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa decides that it´s time to end the spiral of lies, her life has turned into. Becky has a fun day out of the hospital with Drew, while Manny and Sean help Emma with the wedding planning.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E04 - MAKE YOUR PEACE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it-

**1\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey enter the room. Lisa closes the door behind them._

**Suey:**

What´s the big news?

**Lisa:**

Have a seat.

_They sit down on Lisa´s bed. Lisa takes Suey´s hand and looks her in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

I´ve made a huge decision.

_Suey looks sad._

**Suey:**

You´re dumping me, aren´t you?

_Lisa looks surprised._

**Lisa:**

No! Not at all. How could you think that?

_Suey looks relieved._

**Suey:**

It´s just ... never mind. What´s your news?

**Lisa:**

I´ve decided, that I´m done with lying. I´m only 14 and I feel like, I have to lie all the time to hide, who I really am.

**Suey:**

What does that entail?

**Lisa:**

It starts with me coming out to my mom. I hate having to lie to her and I want to tell her about you.

_Suey doesn´t look completely on on board._

**Suey:**

I´ve already told you, why I can´t come out yet.

**Lisa:**

And I won´t out you to anyone else. My mom won´t tell anyone, if we don´t want her to. Please, Suey. It would be a lot easier, if I had you there with me.

_Lisa looks at her pleadingly and Suey gives in._

**Suey:**

Okay, I guess.

_Lisa smiles widely._

**Lisa:**

Are you ready to go and tell her?

_Suey takes a deep breath and nods. Lisa takes her hand and they leave the room._

**2\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Andrea is lying on the couch reading an article on her laptop. We see that it´s called "How do I know, if my daughter´s a lesbian?". She nods as she reads it, when Suey and Lisa come in, holding hands._

**Lisa:**

Mom?

_Andrea quickly closes the laptop and tries to look, like she doesn´t have anything to hide._

**Andrea:**

Yes, Sweetie Pie?

**Lisa:**

We have something big to tell you.

_Lisa and Suey look at each other and smile._

**Suey:**

We´re in love.

_Andrea tries to look surprised._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Mental Hospital. Morning.**

_Charlie is sitting on Becky´s bed. He has his eyes closed._

**Charlie:**

How long is this going to take? I have a lot of doing nothing, to do this weekend.

**Becky:**

You can open them now.

_Charlie opens his eyes and smiles. We see that he´s looking at Becky in her normal clothes._

**Charlie:**

Wow! When you´re not wearing the most unflattering clothes made by mankind, you´re quite the fox!

_She smiles and poses a little for him._

**Becky:**

Not half bad for a nut-job, who´s pushing 30?

**Charlie:**

You´re not a nut-job and if I saw you on the street, I wouldn´t have thought you were 20 at the most. If I was a bouncer at a bar, I would card you!

**Becky:**

I just hope Drew likes it.

**Charlie:**

He will, if he has the power of sight.

_Becky smiles at him._

**4\. Int. Waiting Room. Morning.**

_Drew and Gracie are there to greet Becky, when she comes in to join them._

**Becky:**

Hey, guys.

**Drew:**

You look nice. I´m almost feeling underdressed here.

**Becky:**

It´s a big day.

_She approaches them and Gracie hugs Drew tightly. She´s clearly nervous and a little afraid. Becky squats down, so she´s at eye level with her._

**Becky:**

Hi, Gracie. You´ve grown so much, since the last time I saw you.

**Drew:**

That was when the three of us, had your birthday party here. Do you remember it?

_Gracie nods. She´s very shy towards Becky._

**Becky:**

I know, I haven´t been around as much, as a mom should have. I´m getting better with every day, so I want you to know, that all that is going to change soon. Can I get a hug?

_Gracie looks up at Drew for his approval and he nods to her. She gives Becky a hug and the look of pure joy in Becky´s eyes in unmistakable, as she looks up at Drew and mouths "Thank you"._

**5\. Int. Guest Room. Day.**

_Lisa is visiting Chrissy at Emma and Sean´s place. Lisa is one big smile, making Chrissy smile too._

**Lisa:**

She was super supportive!

**Chrissy:**

I´m so happy for you. What did she say?

**Lisa:**

She´d been suspecting it for a while. She´d heard low moaning noises coming from my room, whenever Suey came over and actually seemed relieved, that we weren´t watching porn.

**Chrissy:**

I guess the walls in your apartment are thinner, than you thought! Way to go, Lisa! I´m proud of you!

_They hug. We hear muffled sounds of Emma yelling at someone in the living room. Chrissy makes an apologetic face._

**Lisa:**

How long does the fumigation take?

**Chrissy:**

I can move back in tomorrow, thank God! My mom´s gone into total Bridezilla mode!

**Lisa:**

It´s still better than having your blood sucked by bugs every night.

**Chrissy:**

At least they stayed quiet!

_Chrissy looks at her phone._

**Chrissy:**

We´d better get going. Are you ready to come out to more people?

**Lisa:**

Ready as I´ll ever be!

_They stand up and get ready to leave._

**6\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Emma is telling Sean off. Manny is also there with them and looks like, she´d rather be anywhere else._

**Emma:**

How could you forget to pay the deposit?

**Sean:**

I thought you did it. I´m really sorry, Honey.

**Emma:**

Well, sorry won´t change that a week from the wedding, we don´t have a band!

**Manny:**

We´ll think of something.

**Sean:**

Can Eddy´s band play?

**Manny:**

He had to leave them, because it was messing up his shoulder too much. I don´t think, he´s been in touch with any of them since.

**Sean:**

Jay´s girlfriend plays with that blonde girl, who was on "Next Teen Talent". Maybe we can get them to play.

**Emma:**

That´s just brilliant, Sean! I´m sure "Copacabana" will sound great on two acoustic guitars!

**Sean:**

Let me go and talk to them. Maybe they can put a band together for this one gig.

**Emma:**

You´d better think of something!

**Manny:**

I should probably help him, since this is kind of an emergency.

_Chrissy and Lisa sneak in to the room._

**Chrissy:**

Mom?

**Emma:**

What!

_She turns around and looks at Chrissy apologetically._

**Emma:**

I´m sorry, Honey. I didn´t mean to yell at you.

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay. We´re going to the skating competition.

**Emma:**

Alright, just don´t come home too late.

**Lisa:**

I´m Bi-Sexual!

_Sean, Emma and Manny look at her with surprise._

**Emma:**

Good for you, Lisa!

**Lisa:**

I don´t care, who knows anymore. I´m ready to live freely and there´s nothing wrong with it!

**Sean:**

Not at all. Congratulations.

**Manny:**

Is there a special girl already?

**Lisa:**

There is, but she isn´t ready to come out yet.

_Emma smiles and gives Lisa a hug._

**Emma:**

You´ve always been like a daughter to me. If you need someone to give emotional support, I want you to know, that I´m here for you.

**Lisa:**

Thanks, Emma.

_Emma turns to face Sean, who she looks at sternly. He immediately gets nervous._

**Sean:**

Do you want a ride to the Skate Park?

**Chrissy:**

If it´s no bother?

**Sean:**

No, I have to stop by Jay´s place anyway.

**Manny:**

I should go with you.

_Emma looks Manny sternly in the eyes. Manny almost cowers under her stare._

**Manny:**

In case, I have to help him convince her.

**Emma:**

I could use you here, but this is a big emergency. Okay, go with him. Maybe I can get Paige to help me here.

_Manny breathes a sigh of relief._

**Manny:**

I´m sure, she´d love to. Do you want me to call her for you?

**Emma:**

No, you´d better get going. The faster we get this settled, the better.

_They leave her in record time._

**7\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Becky and Drew are sitting on a bench and are both eating a sandwich, while Gracie is mesmerized by kites, flying in the sky._

**Becky:**

Kite day at the park and a Meatball Sub from Alfredo´s! Now it feels like I´m living again!

**Drew:**

The weekend has just begun. We can do anything you want.

_Becky begins to slide her hand towards Drew, who doesn´t notice._

**Becky:**

Won´t Bianca mind?

**Drew:**

She´s your biggest supporter. She dealt with many people with mental problems, when she was a counselor and wants me to help you, as much as I can. She´s anxious to meet you again.

_Becky feels guilty and pulls her hand back, glad that Drew didn´t notice._

**Becky:**

She´s quite a woman. If it had been me, I don´t think, I could have avoided becoming jealous, especially so early in the relationship.

**Drew:**

It doesn´t feel like, we´ve just got together again. It feels more like we´ve never been apart, to be honest.

_Becky clearly isn´t comfortable talking about it, which Drew picks up on._

**Drew:**

Enough about me. Tell me about this new friend of yours.

_Becky´s well known smile is back on in an instant._

**Becky:**

His name is Charlie and he´s only 15, but has an old soul. He´s already gone through more, than most people will in a lifetime. A few months ago, he tried to kill himself out of grief of losing his infant daughter.

**Drew:**

Wow. Poor kid.

**Becky:**

He´s become interested in Christianity, while he´s been in there.

_Drew smiles to himself._

**Drew:**

That wouldn´t have anything to do with you, by any chance?

**Becky:**

I might have had something to do with it. He´s someone, who needs the guidance in his life, the Bible can give him. I want to help him get there.

**Drew:**

It feels nice to be helping someone, doesn´t it?

**Becky:**

It´s more than just that. He´s more like a long lost little brother, I finally met.

**Drew:**

I guess, we´ve both found someone special.

_They smile at each other, until Drew looks around and looks worried._

**Drew:**

Where´s Gracie?

_Becky looks around and smiles. We see Gracie walking around not far from them and looking at the kites._

**Becky:**

Over there.

**Drew:**

I´ll get her.

**Becky:**

No, let me do it.

_She runs over to Gracie and squats down next to her. They look up at the kites, as Becky explains them to Gracie, who´s very interested. Drew smiles to himself, as he looks at them._

**8\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_Sean has dropped Lisa and Chrissy off and drives away, with Manny in the passenger seat. Chrissy looks around._

**Chrissy:**

Can you see Nick anywhere?

**Lisa:**

No, not really. When we see him, is it okay if I tell him alone?

**Chrissy:**

Sure, why?

_Lisa takes a moment to gather her nerve, but gives up._

**Lisa:**

He´s younger than us. He might need more explaining, than the others.

**Chrissy:**

Okay, but I think you´re overestimating the age difference between us.

_Nick comes running up to them with a smile on his face. He and Chrissy kiss. Lisa looks less jealous this time._

**Nick:**

I finally found you. I´ve been looking everywhere.

**Chrissy:**

Have you found out where the others are sitting?

**Nick:**

We can see them on our left, when we come in.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll go ahead. Lisa has something to tell you.

_Chrissy leaves them. Lisa looks Nick in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

Look, about that night we cuddled ...

**Nick:**

I´ve been meaning to apologize for that, but I couldn´t find the right moment. I was way out of line to put my arm around you and I´m sorry, if it was weird for you.

**Lisa:**

I didn´t say no either. It took both of us to make that mistake. I have to apologize to you, for leading you on. You´re too young to know better and it must have confused you.

**Nick:**

You´re only a few months older than me, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

I also have a girlfriend. One I´ve had for a while now.

_Nick looks surprised._

**Nick:**

So, you´re gay?

**Lisa:**

Bi-sexual. I like both boys and girls.

**Nick:**

I can´t blame you for liking girls. I´m very guilty of that too, you know?

_Lisa smiles._

**Nick:**

Honestly, I have no idea, why anyone would make out with a disgusting guy, when there´s girls in the world.

**Lisa:**

So, you´re fine with it?

**Nick:**

Whatever makes you happy, is fine by me. We´re still friends, aren´t we?

**Lisa:**

Of course, we are, but we have to stop flirting.

**Nick:**

Done.

**Lisa:**

I´m doing this honesty thing and I almost told Chrissy about us.

**Nick:**

Can we keep that part between us?

**Lisa:**

What part? I don´t know, what you´re talking about.

**Nick:**

Thanks. One thing I´ve learned from my dad and my granddad´s stories about their old girlfriends, is that you should stick to one at a time.

**Lisa:**

Not many of people know about my girlfriend and she isn´t out yet ...

**Nick:**

My lips are sealed.

**Lisa:**

Cool. Let´s get inside.

_They start walking towards the entrance._

**9\. Int. Jay and Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Sean and Manny are talking to Jay, when Maya comes in holding a pair of boxer shorts._

**Maya:**

What did we talk about last night?

**Jay:**

Ehm ...

**Maya:**

About leaving your dirty clothes on the bedroom floor, in stead of throwing them in the hamper?

**Jay:**

It´ll never happen again, I promise.

_He stands up and starts kissing her cheeks and neck._

**Maya:**

I´m not your maid, you know.

**Jay:**

I know, you´re too good for me.

_She smiles and starts to give in. Sean and Manny smile at each other._

**Maya:**

Okay, just don´t do it again. I´ll put your clothes in the hamper this one time.

**Jay:**

Thanks.

_She leaves them and Jay sits down._

**Manny:**

The old tricks still work, eh?

**Jay:**

It always worked on you, didn´t it?

**Sean:**

You sly bastard!

_Maya comes back in and sits down next to Jay._

**Manny:**

We need your help badly!

**Maya:**

What do you need?

**Sean:**

We lost our wedding band and Emma is freaking out over it. Can you and Jenna step in?

**Maya:**

We´re not really a wedding band, unless you want an evening full of slow dances.

**Manny:**

You´re our only hope. Can you get a band together at short notice? I know, it´s a lot to ask.

**Maya:**

If we had a drummer and a bass player, we could probably pull it off.

**Sean:**

Didn´t you used to play drums?

**Jay:**

A little, but so did you.

**Sean:**

I haven´t played in years and besides, I can´t spend my own wedding on stage.

**Maya:**

I think, it would be fun, if we played a gig together.

**Jay:**

Alright, but I don´t have a drum kit.

**Sean:**

Spinner has one, we can borrow.

**Manny:**

Eddy can borrow a bass and an amplifier from the school.

**Sean:**

Will he do it?

**Manny:**

I don´t think, he´d mind leaving the crying and dirty diapers to me for a few evenings.

**Sean:**

Give him a call.

**Maya:**

I´ll get in touch with Jenna. Maybe we can set up a rehearsal for tonight.

**Jay:**

I was planning on watching the game!

_Maya starts pulling the same move, he did on her. He tries to appear unaffected, but it´s not working very well._

**Maya:**

You can do this tiny little thing for me, can´t you?

**Jay:**

I don´t know. It´s a big game.

**Maya:**

If you do, I´ll ...

_She leans in and whispers in his ear. His smile says that he likes, what he´s hearing._

**Jay:**

Set it up!

_Sean shakes his head at them, but is relieved._

**10\. Montage - Music: "I´m Into Something Good" by Peter Noone.**

_We see Becky, Drew and Gracie at a playground, being a little family again. Becky is as happy as she can be, just pushing Gracie on the swings, with Drew at the other end, making sure she doesn´t get up too high._

_We see Allison performing at the competition. She pretty much aces her run and looks proud of herself for once. Her friends in the stands applaud her with the rest of the crowd._

_We see Jay and Sean in gas masks coming out of Spinner´s house with the drumkit. They take their masks off and high five._

_We see Becky come in to a church for the first time in years. She smiles as she approaches the altar and kneels. Drew and Gracie watch her as she prays and Drew can see, that this was something she needed, when she walks back to them._

_We see Allison and Jamie having their pictures taken with their winner´s trophies._

_We see Eddy opening the doors to the school and letting Maya, Jenna and Jay in, all of them carrying instruments._

**11\. Int. Drew´s House. Evening.**

_Drew and Becky come in to the living room, after they´ve tucked Gracie in for the night._

**Drew:**

I promised Bianca, I´d Face Time her before bedtime. I hope, it´s okay.

**Becky:**

It´s your house. I´m just a guest here.

**Drew:**

You know, you´re much more than that. It won´t take long.

**Becky:**

Take your time and say hi from me. I´ll Face Time Charlie, while you´re talking to her.

_She holds up her phone, a very old smart phone model._

**Becky:**

I´ll put "Old Trusty" here to the test, to see if it´s still got it.

**Drew:**

We´ll have to get you a new one, when you get out for real. You can´t be running around with a phone, that´s older than your daughter.

**Becky:**

I like it. It´s familiar and I know everything about how to use it.

**Drew:**

Not all change is bad, you know?

**Becky:**

It´s also nice to know, that some things don´t change. Do you want to watch a movie afterwards?

**Drew:**

Sure, anything you want.

_He leaves her and she calls up Charlie on Face Time. He quickly picks up and his face comes on the screen._

**Charlie (voice over):**

This is a nice surprise.

**Becky:**

What have you been doing today?

**Charlie (voice over):**

I got so bored, I started doing school work for fun. How depressing is that?

**Becky:**

If you don´t watch out, you´ll end up graduating this year without going to Summer School.

**Charlie (voice over):**

Fat chance of that! Tell me, you at least had a good day.

**Becky:**

The best.

**Charlie (voice over):**

Aww, that´s nice. Did you sweep him off his feet?

**Becky:**

There wasn´t a lot of sweeping going on. When he told me about how she wants to help me, I felt bad for even thinking it.

**Charlie (voice over):**

Do you know, what that makes you?

**Becky:**

A loser, who´ll never find love again?

**Charlie (voice over):**

It makes you a good and decent person, like I´ve known you to be, since the moment we met. You´ll meet the right guy, when you least expect it. Then you´ll laugh, when you think of how you were afraid, it wouldn´t happen again.

**Becky:**

How do you always know, how to say the right thing?

**Charlie (voice over):**

I don´t know. It´s funny, because I used to be the master of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

**Becky:**

Sleep tight, Charlie.

**Charlie (voice over):**

You too, Little Miss Sunshine.

_He hangs up and she puts her phone away. She picks up the remote control and quickly finds the movie she wanted on his Netflix. It´s "Romeo and Juliet"._

**12\. Int. Diner. Evening.**

_Lisa, Jack and Julie are eating pie with great delight._

**Julie:**

This was a great idea.

**Jack:**

You can never go wrong with pie!

**Lisa:**

I kind of had an ulterior motive in this. I have to tell you guys something and I´d rather, if you hear it from me first.

_Julie stops eating and looks excited._

**Julie:**

Is there a new guy?

**Lisa:**

Not exactly. Guys, I´m Bi-Sexual.

_Jack stops eating and looks shocked. Julie looks at him to judge his reaction, before turning to Lisa again._

**Julie:**

How long have you known?

**Lisa:**

Almost a year now. My dad taught me to be truthful to what I am and that´s what I´m doing. So this is how I am, take it or leave it.

**Jack:**

This is a joke, right?

**Lisa:**

No, I´m dead serious. I know you have some hang up´s about it ...

_Jack gets up and storms out, before Lisa can finish her sentence. She looks disappointed._

**Julie:**

He´ll come around in time.

**Lisa:**

What if he doesn´t? Last year him and I were practically best friends. He probably hates me now.

**Julie:**

How many people have you told so far?

**Lisa:**

About a dozen.

**Julie:**

A dozen and you´re only telling me now?

**Lisa:**

Didn´t my fake relationship with Simon tip you off? You already knew, he was gay.

**Julie:**

I thought you were doing that as a clever way to attract guys.

**Lisa:**

How would that work?

**Julie:**

People often find you more attractive, when you´re already with someone. It´s goes to the whole "Forbidden Fruit" thing. What I was getting at, is how many reacted like he did?

**Lisa:**

None.

**Julie:**

Then why are you upset? I´m happy for you too, by the way. Just don´t go after any of my boyfriends.

**Lisa:**

I will, if you don´t go after any of my girlfriends.

_They smile at each other and go back to eating their pie._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	60. On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie is planning a big trip with the new guy in her life. Meanwhile we catch up with Hunter and Esme, while someone trolls Lisa after her coming out.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E05 - ON MY WAY

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hunter and Esme´s House. Day.**

_Frankie is one big smile. She´s sitting next to Hunter, in front of his laptop. He presses a key and smiles at her._

**Hunter:**

All you have to now is pack.

**Frankie:**

You´re the best brother ever!

_She gives Hunter a big hug. Esme smiles seeing how uncomfortable it makes him._

**Frankie:**

I promise I´ll pay you back, as soon as I can.

**Hunter:**

It´s okay. You can let go now.

_She lets go of him._

**Esme:**

You really are a hopeless romantic, aren´t you?

**Hunter:**

You´re the only one I know, who´d go out travelling with someone after a whirlwind two week romance. That´s what I love about you, Frankenstein. No one can ever accuse you of being predictable.

**Esme:**

Have you decided which places to go?

**Frankie:**

We start out in Costa Rica, before we head to Brazil, then Argentina and after that, it´s off to Europe. Words can´t describe, how excited I am!

**Hunter:**

When are you leaving?

**Frankie:**

Friday. I just wish everyone else was as glad for me, as you are.

**Hunter:**

Don´t worry about mom, dad and Miles. They´re just trying to look out for you.

**Esme:**

Have they met him yet?

**Frankie:**

I´m introducing him to Miles today. I really hope it goes well. I´m gonna call Greg immediately and tell him.

_Frankie gets her phone out and rings him up. She looks hopeful, that it´ll all go the way she wants it to._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are walking to class. Lisa isn´t her usual smiling self._

**Chrissy:**

You have to report it. Even if it´s online, It´s still bullying.

**Lisa:**

It´s just one dumb kid, who´s too cowardly to say it to my face. If I waste my time on it, it´s like I´ve validated them.

**Chrissy:**

You can´t find out who it is?

**Lisa:**

Whoever created the account, didn´t put in any information. I deleted the post and blocked them, so hopefully that´ll be that.

_The three guys who bullied Chrissy in season 4 (Jordan, Danny and Donnie) approach them. The girls try to pull out to the side, but the boys follow them._

**Jordan:**

Hey, Handjob Princess.

**Lisa:**

Get a life!

**Donnie:**

Ooh, the mini-dyke has an attitude!

**Jordan:**

I didn´t know you´d started servicing girls, Handjob.

**Danny:**

Good for you for branching out. Are you selling videos of it, because I´d love to see you in action!

**Chrissy:**

Leave us alone!

_Lisa and Chrissy quickly walk past them._

**Lisa:**

Those guys deserve to be reported.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve tried, but there´s little Snake can do, when it´s only verbal and no one else has heard it.

_They go in to a classroom._

**3\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is slicing tomatoes for Spinner, who comes over to inspect them. He´s not looking too happy and holds up two slices, one very thick and the other very thin._

**Spinner:**

They´re supposed to be the same thickness, you know.

**Maya:**

I´m sorry. I suck today.

**Spinner:**

Is something wrong?

**Maya:**

I asked Jay to play with us at the wedding, but there´s a problem. He sucks.

_Spinner can´t help chuckling._

**Maya:**

It´s not funny! I´m the one who convinced him to do it, but if we play with him on drums, we´ll be a laughing stock!

**Spinner:**

He can´t be that bad.

**Maya:**

He only knows two beats and he can´t keep the tempo to save his life! It turns out all his bragging about his abilities, was exactly that. Bragging.

**Spinner:**

So tell him. He´s a big boy, I´m sure he can take it.

**Maya:**

You should have seen him after rehearsal yesterday. He´s super excited for it.

**Spinner:**

You might have to go above and beyond for a while, to make up for it.

**Maya:**

I´d rather that, than be the reason their wedding gets ruined.

_Maya looks concerned. Spinner puts a comforting hand on her shoulder._

**4\. Int. Hunter and Esme´s House. Day.**

_Esme is writing on her laptop, while Hunter is on the phone. It´s isn´t until now that we see, that he´s wearing an electronic foot chain. He smiles at what he´s being told._

**Hunter:**

You´re kidding! Yeah, we´ll turn it on right away.

_He puts his phone away and turns the TV on._

**Esme:**

I have to concentrate. The debate is tonight.

**Hunter:**

You´ll want to see this.

_We focus on the TV. A news anchorman looks very serious._

**Anchorman (voice over):**

Mayoral candidate Gerard Palmer´s campaign has already been framed in scandal and a new chapter was added to that saga today. It has now come out that a former intern on his campaign staff, has accused him of sexual harassment and attempts at buying her silence. Lois Cronkite reports.

_Lois comes on screen in front of a Police Station. A woman in her 40´s stands next to her._

**Lois** **(voice over)** **:**

Three months ago, it seemed Gerard Palmer could do no wrong. He was leading the polls by a wide margin and had a massive campaign budget that it seemed no one could compete with. Now things look much different, after a 20 year old former intern of his staff has accused him of quote, "Excessive groping and making lewd comments, every time she saw him". She was then offered several thousand dollars to keep quiet, when she made it known, she would be reporting it to the Police, according to our sources. I´m here with Davina Myers, vice candidate for mayor and head of the #MeToo movement in Canada. Mrs. Myers, what´s your immediate reaction to this news?

 **Davina** **(voice over)** **:**

It´s still early to comment on this, since the details are still sketchy to say the least. I will say however, that I´m not surprised.

 **Lois** **(voice over)** **:**

For our viewers, who don´t know, it should be added that accusations like these has been brought against him before, all of which ended in settlements, with none of the cases going to court.

 **Davina** **(voice over):**

Now we finally have a young woman, who says enough is enough! How long are we going to let powerful men like him, get away with doing as they please, as long as they can pay their victims off?

 **Lois** **(voice over)** **:**

A very good question indeed. What is fact right now, is that the mayoral election looks more and more like a two horse race between the experienced Bernadette Sanders from the Liberal Party and independent candidate Esme Song. Mrs. Myers, what do you think of Ms. Song?

 **Davina** **(voice over)** **:**

She´s clearly a very intelligent young woman, who has the talent to become a great politician some day.

 **Lois** **(voice over)** **:**

But you don´t think this is the time?

 **Davina** **(voice over)** **:**

This is too big a job to be left in the hands of an amateur, especially one with a checkered past, who can´t legally leave her own home at the moment. The safe vote for this city is Bernadette Sanders, with me as deputy mayor.

 **Lois** **(voice over)** **:**

Isn´t it a little embarrassing for you, that someone who can´t hold election rallies and has nowhere near the same funds as the other candidates, is looking this strong in the running?

 **Davina** **(voice over)** **:**

I choose to applaud her for the great campaign work she´s done, under the circumstances. No matter who wins, we hope to be able to work with her in the future.

 **Lois** **(voice over)** **:**

Thank you, Mrs. Myers.

_The TV is turned off. Esme has to sit back in the couch, to try to grasp what she´s hearing._

**Hunter:**

With the way he keeps shooting himself in the foot, we could end up winning.

**Esme:**

What if we do? I´m nowhere near ready to be Mayor!

_Esme tries to think._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa is getting books out of her locker, when a concerned looking Suey comes over to her._

**Suey:**

How are you doing?

**Lisa:**

Just having the worst day ever!

**Suey:**

Are you ready for it to get worse?

**Lisa:**

Don´t tell me you´re being picked on too.

**Suey:**

Only by stupid Hannah Sinclair, but who cares what she thinks?

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry. It´s my fault you´re being teased.

**Suey:**

Someone put up a link on the school message board. It leads to this site.

_She shows Lisa the website on her phone. It has pictures of Lisa with anti-gay hate slurs written on them._

**Lisa:**

These pictures are from my FaceRange profile.

**Suey:**

I make a cameo too, one I could have done without.

_She scrolls the page down. There´s a picture of Lisa and Suey together with the words "Disgusting Lesbos?" written over it. Lisa looks pissed._

**Lisa:**

Jack did this!

**Suey:**

He wouldn´t do that.

**Lisa:**

He´s the only one, who wasn´t accepting.

**Suey:**

That you know of.

**Lisa:**

I´m finding out right now!

_She hurries up the hall, with Suey following after her._

**6\. Ext. J.T. Yorke Memorial. Day.**

_Jack is studying with Julie, when Lisa comes storming over them._

**Lisa:**

This is low, Jack. Take it down immediately!

_Neither Jack or Julie know what she´s talking about, that´s obvious._

**Jack:**

Lisa, I haven´t done anything to you.

**Lisa:**

So, you didn´t make a hate page about me?

_Jack and Julie both look shocked._

**Jack:**

No, I´d never do that to you!

**Julie:**

How could you even think that?

**Lisa:**

Well, someone has and you´re the only one, who got upset when I told you.

**Jack:**

Yes, because it came as a huge shock. I´m not happy about it, but I´d never do anything to hurt you. You´re still my friend, Bi or not.

_Lisa calms down a little. Suey finally catches up to her and has to catch her breath._

**Suey:**

It´s not fair that your legs are longer than mine! What did I miss?

**Lisa:**

Just me making a fool of myself. I´m sorry, I accused you, Jack.

**Jack:**

It´s okay. I probably would have thought the same, if I were you.

**Julie:**

If someone´s cyber-bullying you, you have to tell Bianca or the Principal. Otherwise it´s not gonna stop.

**Suey:**

Next stop, the Principal´s office?

_Lisa nods._

**7\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Snake is looking at the page on his PC and is shaking his head. Lisa is sitting across from him._

**Snake:**

I have to apologize on behalf of the school, Lisa. This is completely unacceptable.

**Lisa:**

It´s not your fault. Can you find out, who it is?

**Snake:**

It´s only the students and the faculty, who can enter the message board, unless someone was dumb enough to give their password away.

**Lisa:**

Can you trace who it is?

**Snake:**

I´ll get on it right away, but it´s a slow process, I´m afraid. It´ll take me at least 4 Hours, even with Emma´s help.

_Lisa looks relieved._

**Lisa:**

As long as we can put a stop to it, that´s all I care about.

**Snake:**

I´ll find out who it is and punish them severely, you have my guarantee.

**Lisa:**

Thanks, Mr. Simpson.

_Lisa is looking a little happier again._

**8\. Int. Restaurant. Day.**

_Greg is sitting at a table for three, drinking a beer and looking nervous. Miles is guided to the table by a waiter._

**Miles:**

You must be Greg.

_Greg stands up and they shake hands cordially._

**Greg:**

It´s nice to meet you, Miles. Frankie has told me a lot about you.

_They sit down again._

**Miles:**

Nothing too bad, I hope?

**Greg:**

You´re one of her favorite subjects to talk about. She looks up to you, that´s clear.

**Miles:**

I´m trying to be positive about this, but I´m not comfortable with her taking off with you like this, when she barely knows you. No offense.

**Greg:**

None taken. To be honest, I was hoping for your help, because I´m not completely comfortable with it either.

_Miles looks surprised._

**Miles:**

I thought you asked her to come with you.

**Greg:**

She sort of jumped to that conclusion.

**Miles:**

Why haven´t you said anything to her?

**Greg:**

She was so happy and it´s still early in the relationship. I don´t want to make her mad at me and risk losing her altogether.

_Miles smiles to himself._

**Greg:**

Don´t get me wrong, she´s great and I like her a lot, but it´s way too much, way too soon. It has recipe for disaster written all over it.

**Miles:**

If you put it in the right way, she´ll understand.

**Greg:**

I hope you´re right. It would be a shame, if we broke up over this.

**Miles:**

Trust me, I know my sister. Speaking of whom.

_Frankie is guided to the table by the waiter._

**Waiter:**

I´ll come back with your menus.

**Miles:**

Thank you.

_The waiter leaves them and Frankie sits down._

**Frankie:**

I see you two are already getting to know each other.

**Miles:**

We are. I have to use the bathroom, before we order.

_He stands up._

**Miles:**

Greg doesn´t want you to go with him.

**Greg:**

Dude!

**Miles:**

You wanted my help and you two shouldn´t start out on a lie. By the way, Frankie, I think you could have a good one there.

_Miles leaves them. Frankie looks shocked._

**Greg:**

It´s too much, too soon, but I don´t want to lose you. I like you a lot, Frankie.

_Frankie tries to let it sink in, but looks more disappointed than mad._

**9\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Jenna is sitting across from Maya. She´s playing a recording of their rehearsal on her phone and it sounds pretty messy, because the drums are off beat. She turns it off._

**Jenna:**

I´m not going on with him on drums. I know he´s your boyfriend, but I have my pride.

**Maya:**

I know it´s bad. Can you fire him for me?

**Jenna:**

You´re the one, who invited him in the band.

**Maya:**

I really wish, I hadn´t now.

**Jenna:**

Firing someone is never fun, but we need a new drummer now, if we´re in any way going to be ready.

**Maya:**

Any bright ideas, as to who that could be?

_Jenna thinks about it for a few seconds._

**Jenna:**

Have you heard that band DFF? Their drummer is pretty good and a teenager could always use a hundred bucks.

**Maya:**

Spinner´s daughter is friends with their guitar player. I could get her to ask her.

**Jenna:**

See is you can´t set up at least two rehearsals.

**Maya:**

We still won´t be ready.

**Jenna:**

Let´s worry about that later. First we have a drummer to hire and one to fire.

**Maya:**

I´ll go talk to Spinner right away.

_She gets up from her seat and heads to the kitchen._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa is waiting outside of Snake´s office, with Andrea by her side._

**Lisa:**

Thanks for taking time off from work for this.

**Andrea:**

Of course, I did! I´m as angry about this as you are. Whoever did this, won´t get away with it unpunished.

**Lisa:**

I´d rather get this over with, so we can go home.

**Andrea:**

I´ll make your favorite for dinner tonight. How does that sound?

**Lisa:**

Thanks, mom.

_They see Holly J. Sinclair coming down the hallway, with her niece Hannah (a fashionably dressed girl with a perpetual scowl, who´s almost always chewing gum) by her side. She´s looking very angry with her, while Hannah just looks annoyed as they approach them._

**Holly J:**

I take it, you´re Lisa?

**Lisa:**

That would be me.

**Holly J:**

Hannah has something to say to you.

**Hannah:**

I´m not apologizing!

**Holly J:**

Do you want to make this worse, than it already is?

_Hannah rolls her eyes, before looking at Lisa._

**Hannah:**

I´m sorry, I made that stupid page, okay?

**Andrea:**

No, it´s not okay!

**Lisa:**

I can handle this, mom.

**Andrea:**

No, you can´t, because you´re too nice for your own good. What she did was horrible to both you and Suey. She shouldn´t be allowed to get away with it!

**Hannah:**

I already apologized, so stay out of this, you dried up Fossil!

_Holly looks at Hannah with disgust, as Snake comes out._

**Snake:**

Come in.

_He lets them in and closes the door behind them._

**11\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Snake is sitting across from the others._

**Snake:**

Hannah´s mother should be here for this.

**Holly J:**

She´s isn´t able to attend, so I´ll have to do.

**Snake:**

It goes without saying, that this is a very serious matter. There´s an absolute zero tolerance on hate crimes at Degrassi.

**Hannah:**

All I did was make a stupid web-page! It´s not my fault, she can´t take a joke!

**Andrea:**

Are you hearing this? There´s no remorse in her at all!

**Snake:**

The minimum penalty is four week´s suspension.

**Andrea:**

She should be expelled for this!

**Hannah:**

Get real!

**Holly J:**

Hannah, shut up!

_Hannah quietly sulks and chews hard on her gum._

**Holly:**

She´s just crying out for attention, Mr. Simpson.

**Hannah:**

Stop painting me, like I´m a loser!

**Holly J:**

It´s the truth, whether you like it or not.

**Hannah:**

How do you know? You care about me even less, than my mom does.

**Holly J:**

I do care about you. You just make it very hard some times.

_Hannah rolls her eyes and goes back to sulking._

**Andrea:**

Be that as it may, you can´t allow her to get away with this.

**Snake:**

I´ve decided to give you six weeks suspension, Hannah.

**Hannah:**

That means I have to go to Summer School! I´m supposed to go to California for the Summer!

**Holly J:**

You only have yourself to blame.

**Hannah:**

You´re not even gonna stick up for me? Typical!

_Hannah gets up and storms out of the office._

**Snake:**

If she does it again, I´ll have no choice except to expel her.

**Holly J:**

I´ll make sure, she gets the severity of this and doesn´t do it again. You have my word, Lisa.

_Lisa looks pleased, that it´s over._

**12\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is pacing around the living room._

**Maya (to herself):**

Jay, I´m afraid I have some bad news. You stink at drumming. No, that´s too direct.

**13\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jay is working up his nerve to enter the apartment._

**Jay (to himself):**

Maya, it was really nice of you to ask, but I´m too rusty and I won´t be ready in time.

_He takes a few seconds to consider it._

**Jay (to himself):**

It´ll have to do. You can do this, man.

_He opens the door._

**14\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Day.**

_Jay comes in to the living room and Maya stops pacing. They make eye contact._

**Jay:**

Honey, there´s something I have to tell you.

**Maya:**

Me too. You go first.

**Jay:**

I can´t play the gig, so you should get a new drummer.

_Maya tries to hide her relief._

**Jay:**

Emma and Sean have been friends of mine for a long time and I can´t mess up their wedding by playing, like I´ve never played drums before. I know you wanted us to share this, but it´ll have to be another time, when we have more time to rehearse.

**Maya:**

Well, if that´s you decision, I guess I have to accept it.

**Jay:**

Thanks. What did you want to tell me?

**Maya:**

That I love you!

_Jay smiles as she kisses him._

**15\. Int. Lisa´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Andrea and Lisa are eating Lasagna, when there´s a knock on the door._

**Lisa:**

I´ll get it.

**Andrea:**

There´s plenty of Lasagna, if it´s one of your friends.

_Lisa goes to answer the door._

_She gets to the door and opens it. She´s surprised to see Hannah standing there._

**Lisa:**

What are you doing here?

**Hannah:**

My Aunt told my Mom, who tore me a new one, for getting myself suspended. It turns out someone did pretty much the same thing to my Aunt, when she went to Degrassi. She wants me to give you a real apology, so here goes. Lisa, I´m truly sorry, that I made that page. It can´t be easy to come out and I´m sorry, if I made it harder for you.

**Lisa:**

Apology accepted.

**Hannah:**

Your mom is right. You are too nice for your own good.

**Lisa:**

I just don´t want to waste my life on hate.

**Hannah:**

That´s not a bad philosophy, I guess.

**Lisa:**

Why did you make it? This is the most we´ve ever talked.

**Hannah:**

I was trying to make some girls like me, okay? I´m not nice like you are, so I have to find other ways of making people like me. I thought that if I made them laugh, maybe they´d want to hang out after school with me, because no one ever does and I´m getting tired of it.

**Lisa:**

It must suck being lonely.

**Hannah:**

Don´t tell anyone, what I told you just now.

**Lisa:**

If people sympathize with you, they´re more likely to give you a chance.

**Hannah:**

I don´t want them to like me, because they sympathize with me. I want them to like me for who I am and because they want to be my friend.

**Lisa:**

That toxic personality will probably turn most people off.

**Hannah:**

It beats being boring. I should go. My Aunt´s waiting for me in the car.

**Lisa:**

Okay. Have a nice evening.

**Hannah:**

You too. If I ever feel the need to try "the nice thing", I guess I know who to come to.

**Lisa:**

I´ll keep your loneliness a secret. Don´t worry about it.

**Hannah:**

If you don´t, I´ll deny it and beat you up.

_Hannah heads down the stairs. Lisa takes a moment to take it in, before closing the door._

**16\. Int. Hollingsworth Estate. Evening.**

_Greg and Frankie are seated on the sofa in front of the TV, with Diana sitting next to them._

**Frankie:**

I´ll join him for the first week in Costa Rica and the last week in New York. I figure he could use someone, who knows the city.

**Diana:**

That sounds wonderful. I´m glad you´re not going away for too long.

**Frankie:**

It could have been exiting, but we don´t know each other well enough yet, for something that big.

**Greg:**

With emphasis on the yet.

_Miles and Miles Senior watch them as they enjoy a drink._

**Miles Senior:**

How long do you give them?

**Miles:**

I´m not going to make predictions. They like each other and let´s leave it at that.

**Diana:**

The debate is starting.

_Miles Senior sits down next to Diana and uses the remote to turn up the sound. Miles sits down in a comfy looking arm chair._

_We focus on the TV. Lois, who´s the host of the show comes on screen._

**Lois (voice over):**

Welcome to tonight´s debate, where we hope to help you choose, who to vote for in the coming election. With us we have Bernadette Sanders from the Liberal Party.

_Bernadette (a professional looking woman in her 60´s) waves to the crowd, who give her a nice little applause._

**Lois (voice over):**

Next we have Gerard Palmer, representing the Conservative party.

_Gerard waves to the crowd, but there´s only a small smattering of applause._

**Lois (voice over):**

And finally we have the independent candidate in this election. Joining us via web-cam from her house, Esme Song.

_Esme appears on a big screen and there´s a louder applause for her than the others. She nervously waves to them as Hunter goofs around, playing to the crowd and holding up a sign saying "Hi, Mom" in the background._

_We cut back to the others on the couch, who can´t help smiling at Hunter´s goofing off._

**Greg:**

I think, I´m going to like this family.

_Greg and Frankie kiss. Miles looks at them and smiles, before turning his attention back to the debate._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	61. Never Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suey´s parents discover the truth about her sexuality, while Manny and Emma meet up with a pair of childhood friends and Craig and Jenna go shopping with Paige and Marco.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E06 - NEVER TEAR US APART

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

Author´s note: We´re almost at the wedding, but it won´t be taking place until the next episode. As you can probably tell, this season has taken place over a very short time-span so far and that will continue in the next episode, until I´ll do a small time jump for the last episodes of the season. There´s been a lot of cameo´s this season and this episode is no different. I think you´ll enjoy these too.

**1\. Int. Lisa´s Apartment. Day.**

_Suey is sitting across from Andrea, sobbing. Lisa has her arm around her._

**Andrea:**

How did he find out?

**Suey:**

He works with a guy, who has a kid at Degrassi. He told him about the webpage, Hannah made and the picture of us on it.

**Lisa:**

She couldn´t have known the truth, when she made that.

**Suey:**

I told him it was someone trying to bully you, but he still demanded to see my phone. He saw it all, our texts to each other and those selfies I took of us kissing. After that, he yelled a lot and called me a Japanese word, I´m not gonna translate.

**Lisa:**

We´ll work it out somehow.

**Suey:**

He wants to send me to live with my Uncle and his wife in Ottawa, but I told him I wouldn´t. Then I ran away.

_Lisa gives her a hug, that seems to comfort her a little._

**Andrea:**

Do they know where you are?

_Suey shakes her head and can´t hold the tears back anymore._

**Andrea:**

We have to tell them, Sweetheart. You can sleep here, until we find a solution. Do you want me to call them for you?

_Suey nods and snuggles in to Lisa´s comforting arms. Lisa kisses her hair and looks worried._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Craig´s House. Morning.**

_Craig is in a great mood this morning and is making bacon and eggs, while dancing around to_ _**"Samba Pa Ti" by Santana** _ _, playing on the radio. Joey and Nick come in to the kitchen, looking pleased._

**Nick:**

It smells nice, Dad.

**Joey:**

What´s the occasion?

**Craig:**

It´s a token of appreciation for watching the car lot today.

**Joey:**

I´ve been in that business almost as long, as you´ve been alive. One more day doesn´t make much of a difference.

**Nick:**

What about me?

**Craig:**

You get it for your last report card. That was pretty impressive, kid!

**Joey:**

We have a future lawyer here!

**Nick:**

I´d rather be a rock star like you were, Dad.

_Craig and Joey can´t help laughing a little._

**Joey:**

Well, he is his father´s son. When are you meeting up with Jenna and your friends?

**Craig:**

I´m picking Jenna up at 11 and we´re meeting the others at the mall.

**Joey:**

I hope one of them has fashion sense and can help you. Jeans and an old shirt won´t cut it at a wedding.

**Craig:**

I´ll be surrounded by them. Sit down, breakfast is ready.

_Joey and Nick sit down and look ready to eat._

**3\. Int. Lisa´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Suey is poking at her cereal at the kitchen table and looks depressed. Andrea sits down across from her with a cup of coffee. We can faintly hear the sound of Lisa showering in the background._

**Andrea:**

Did you get any sleep?

**Suey:**

Maybe an hour or two. This is such a mess!

**Andrea:**

I know things can seem a little hopeless right now, but they always get better.

**Suey:**

He thinks that if he moves me away from Lisa, I´ll stop being gay. He doesn´t want to see, that that´s who I am. I´ll always be that way, no matter where I live.

**Andrea:**

I´m sure, it came as a shock to him. He´s had a night to sleep on it and for what it´s worth, he sounded relieved, when I told him you were here. Your Father loves you, you just have to find a way to work through this.

**Suey:**

I don´t know, how I can face him again.

**Andrea:**

How about I set up a "Peace Conference" here tonight?

**Suey:**

If you think it´s a good idea, I guess we can do it.

_Andrea puts her hand on Suey´s to comfort her._

**4\. Int. Airport. Day.**

_Manny and Emma are waiting in the arrival area._

**Manny:**

I remembered the last time, I saw Toby. It was your 25th birthday party.

**Emma:**

Ah, the night of the many Tequila shots.

**Manny:**

I´ll never forget the sight of Jay´s bare ass, as he ran up the street!

**Emma:**

I´ll never forget the sight of you doing it!

**Manny:**

I did?

**Emma:**

Here comes the first guest of honor.

_We see Liberty coming towards them as Manny tries to remember. She still looks more of less like she always has, just older. She is all smiles and gives hugs to Emma and Manny._

**Emma:**

Thanks for coming.

**Liberty:**

You and Sean getting married is like the perfect end to a great series, that got cancelled out of the blue and now finally gets the right conclusion.

**Manny:**

You´ve thought about that one, haven´t you?

**Liberty:**

It was a boring flight. Where´s Toby?

**Manny:**

He should have been out, before you did.

**Liberty:**

He´s probably stuck in baggage claim.

**Emma:**

Speak of the devil.

_They see Toby come out of the entrance terminal with his suitcase. He´s still a bit nerdy to look at, but maturing has served him well. He looks around, but can´t see them._

**Manny:**

Come with me.

_They follow her._

_Toby looks around for them, when someone pricks him on the back. He turns around to see a smiling Manny and lights up._

**Manny:**

Hi, old pal!

_She gives him a big hug. Liberty and Emma hug him from behind and he´s one big smile._

**Emma:**

Welcome back to Toronto.

**Toby:**

If I knew it would be like this, I´d come more often.

_They finally let go of him._

**5\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Craig and Jenna are waiting by a fountain._

**Jenna:**

Have you thought about, what you´re buying?

**Craig:**

A suit, I guess.

**Jenna:**

Yes, but what color? Which style?

**Craig:**

I haven´t thought that far ahead.

**Jenna:**

You should buy one in brown. It´s always been your color.

_They make eye contact and smile shyly at each other._

**Craig:**

Why the sudden interest in my looks?

**Jenna:**

I want you to look good, when we dance at the wedding.

**Craig:**

So, you´re expecting a dance or two, are you?

**Jenna:**

Nick will be busy, dancing with Chrissy and Joey has Tessa to dance with.

**Craig:**

I guess, I´ll have to step in then.

_They smile at each other, as Paige and Marco approach them. Paige already has one bag on her arm._

**Paige:**

Sorry, we´re late.

**Marco:**

This one saw a dress, she couldn´t live without.

**Craig:**

Jenna, you already know Paige.

**Paige:**

It´s nice to see you again, Jenna.

**Jenna:**

You too.

**Craig:**

And this is Marco, my old band mate and the one I hope, can save me from my own bad fashion sense.

_Marco and Jenna shake hands._

**Jenna:**

Craig told me all the stories about his days in "Downtown Sasquatch". It almost feels like I know you already.

**Marco:**

Did he tell you about the time, we had to stop a gig midway through, because the two girls in the band literally started fighting over him?

**Jenna:**

About a hundred times, but he´s painted himself in too positive a light, for it to be believable.

**Craig:**

I swear, I had no idea Ellie liked me!

**Paige:**

Yeah, right. She´d been drooling over you for months.

**Marco:**

I think it´s time, you heard the truth of how Craig manipulated those sweet and innocent girls.

**Paige:**

Let´s not over do it. Manny was hardly innocent.

**Marco:**

And whose fault was that?

_All three of them look at Craig, who holds up his hands in defense._

**Craig:**

I came here to shop, not to get blamed over what I did years ago!

**Jenna:**

I think, I´d like to hear the full story.

_Jenna and Marco walk ahead of Paige and Craig and chat away._

**Paige:**

We were talking about it, just before we met you. Sorry.

**Craig:**

Maybe it´s better, that she hears it. Nick is turning more into a copy of the old me, with every day.

**Paige:**

Pray tell.

_They follow after Marco and Jenna and chat as they walk._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Suey and Allison come walking down the hallway._

**Allison:**

What are you gonna say to her?

**Suey:**

I´m gonna listen first and then I´ll see.

**Allison:**

You´re not considering caving, are you?

**Suey:**

I don´t know what to do right now.

_They head up to the entrance._

**7\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Mrs. Yamamoto, Suey´s mother (a conservative looking Asian woman in her early 40´s) is waiting for Suey at the bottom of the stairs, when Suey and Allison come out. Allison waits by the entrance. A smattering of other students are hanging out on the stairs too. They smile shyly at each other and Suey comes down to talk to her._

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

How are you, Sun-Yi?

**Suey:**

Getting by. You?

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

I´ve been worried sick about what will become of our family.

**Suey:**

Is he ready to apologize, for what he called me?

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

It´s you, who has to apologize.

_Suey starts to get angry._

**Suey:**

You can´t be serious!

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

You´ve put our family´s honor at risk with this behavior. What if other people in our family found out?

**Suey:**

You care more about what they think, than you do about me?

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

You can´t put it like that. We know it´s that other girl´s fault, for making you confused.

**Suey:**

IT´S NOT HER FAULT!

_The other students stare at her._

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

Sun-Yi, there´s no reason to raise your voice at me. I´m on your side.

**Suey:**

So you´re willing to accept, that I´m a lesbian?

_Mrs. Yamamoto looks embarrassed. Two girls who had started paying attention to them after Lisa´s outburst, literally drop their mouths in surprise. They both take out their phones and start texting with their mouths still wide open._

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

Sun-Yi, you can´t be one of those women.

**Suey:**

I AM, MOM! I´M A LESBO, A DYKE, A HOMOSEXUAL, EVERTHING YOU FEARED!

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

YOU´RE JUST YOUNG AND CONFUSED. IF WE GET YOU AWAY FROM THIS GIRL ...

**Suey:**

It won´t change a thing. I´m a girl, who only gets attracted to other girls, whether you like it or not.

_Mrs. Yamamoto is crying now and Suey looks at her with sympathy._

**Suey:**

I´m sorry you´re caught in the middle of this, but I´m done hiding who I am.

_Suey heads back up the stairs, leaving her mother crying._

**Allison:**

You just came out to the entire school.

**Suey:**

It´s time I started living on my terms and stop caring what everyone else thinks.

_They head inside as Mrs. Yamamoto starts walking away from the school, still sobbing._

**8\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_The classroom is about half full, since it´s still a few minutes until class starts. Lisa is helping Chrissy understand the subject._

**Chrissy:**

Why didn´t they go straight to Moscow?

**Lisa:**

They needed the oil fields in the south, to continue the war.

**Chrissy:**

Wow. The Axis Powers came really close to winning.

**Lisa:**

Scary thought, isn´t it?

_Suey and Allison come in to the classroom. Suey still looks upset and Lisa looks worried for her. She stands up and walks over to her._

**Lisa:**

How did it go?

**Suey:**

I´ve decided, it´s time to be myself.

_She kisses Lisa, to Lisa´s surprise, but she soon starts kissing her back. Some of the boys in the classroom start cheering them on, while the reaction among the girls range from looking happy for them to having to look away from it. When the kiss ends, Lisa and Suey look each other in the eyes and smile._

**Suey:**

We´ve waited long enough with becoming official.

**Lisa:**

We´re certainly official now.

**Boys (off screen):**

Do it again!

**Suey:**

We don´t want to disappoint the crowd, do we?

_They kiss passionately. Chrissy and Allison smile at the sight of them._

**9\. Int. Restaurant. Day.**

_Liberty, Toby, Manny and Emma are eating lunch at a restaurant._

**Liberty:**

We had almost a hundred people at our reception.

**Emma:**

We´re on a strict budget, so this´ll have to do.

**Toby:**

I´d rather spend time alone with you guys anyway.

**Manny:**

I can´t believe hot long it´s been. We used to all be so close.

**Emma:**

Eh, it was a little up and down, if I remember correctly.

**Liberty:**

Still, we were all friends again by graduation.

**Emma:**

Where you tried to steal my date.

**Manny:**

So, you didn´t go out with Peter behind my back?

_Emma looks a little flustered and takes a small sip of water._

**Emma:**

That was different.

**Toby:**

Do you know what my favorite High School memory is? When I took both of you to the prom.

**Manny:**

But you didn´t stand a chance with either of us.

**Toby:**

Still, it was a proud moment in the history of nerd-dom.

**Liberty:**

And now you´re tying the knot with Sean. I had a feeling you two would find your way back to each other.

**Emma:**

I could have done without how things ended with Spinner, but it all worked out for the best.

**Liberty:**

Still, you have Paige looking after three of your kids. That has to give a sleepless night here and there.

**Emma:**

Her and Spinner were meant to be, just like me and Sean and the kids love her.

**Toby:**

If JT had been here, he would have had a million jokes on the subject.

**Emma:**

Remember when he got a date with her?

**Manny:**

Everyone thought he was crazy, but he just wouldn´t give up, until she gave in.

**Toby:**

He was on top of the world, while it lasted.

**Liberty:**

Until Paige turned out to be Paige.

_Manny raises her glass and the others do the same._

**Manny:**

To JT.

**Emma/Toby/Liberty:**

To JT.

_They knock glasses and drink to their fallen friend._

**10\. Int. Clothing Store. Day.**

_Paige and Jenna are waiting outside the changing rooms and are quite amused by what they´re hearing._

**Craig (voice over):**

I told you, it´s too small for me!

**Marco (voice over):**

It´ll look perfect, when you get all the way in it. Let me help you.

**Craig (voice over):**

Stop grabbing my ass!

**Marco (voice over):**

I was trying to help get your fat ass into these trousers!

**Craig (voice over):**

I might have put on a little weight since my glory days, but I don´t have a fat ass!

**Marco (voice over):**

Keep dreaming!

_Jenna and Paige can´t help laughing._

**Paige:**

As obsessed as he is about his behind, you could count for a lesbian.

**Jenna:**

Ha, ha! We´re only friends, in case you haven´t noticed.

**Paige:**

For now! I don´t see it lasting long, until you´re back together.

**Jenna:**

I´m not saying I´d mind, but I´m not sure he´s ready to.

**Paige:**

Does it have anything to do, with why you broke up the first time?

**Jenna:**

I had an affair. A long lasting one, to be exact.

**Paige:**

Oh.

**Jenna:**

It doesn´t make it better, that it was with his business partner. They used to be close and owned an instrument store together, until I tore them apart.

**Paige:**

What happened to the store?

**Jenna:**

They sold off the last of the inventory and closed it. Craig hasn´t spoken to him since.

**Paige:**

The way he looks at you, I think he´s ready to forgive and forget.

**Jenna:**

I hope, you´re right.

_Craig and Marco come out of the changing room. Craig is wearing a dark brown suit that looks great on him._

**Craig:**

Do you see a guy, you´d be willing to dance with?

**Jenna:**

I see a guy, I´m ready to do anything with!

_Paige and Marco both smile at her remark. Craig looks relieved, that he´s found a suit that fits, while Jenna isn´t even trying to hide her crush on Craig, with the way she´s looking at him._

**11\. Montage - Music: "I´m Free" by The Soup Dragons.**

_We see Emma, Liberty, Toby and Manny visiting JT´s grave. In what is very much in JT´s spirit, Toby places a figurine of a happy looking clown on top of his tombstone in stead of flowers. Liberty starts telling a story about him and the others laugh._

_We see Suey and Lisa walking down the Hallway, holding hands and looking very much in love. Two older students, a boy and a girl of around 17 approach them and one of them hands them a pair of flyers. They shake hands with Lisa and Suey and leave them. Lisa and Suey look at the flyers and see that it´s for a monthly LGBTQ+ mixer._

_We see Jenna modeling a new dress for the others. Craig can´t hide how impressed he is and Jenna looks happy with it. Marco and Paige make eye contact and shake their heads at the will they/won´t they going on around them._

_We see Emma, Liberty, Toby, Eddy and Manny in Manny and Eddy´s apartment. They´re watching "Ms. Bad-Ass", while Manny eagerly explains. Eddy takes care of baby Billy, while Liberty and Toby watch him with a smile, seeing that Manny found the right guy for her._

**12\. Int. Car Lot. Day.**

_Craig and Jenna come in to the office. Joey´s clothes are a little messy and he tries to look innocent. Jenna rushes through the office._

**Jenna:**

Gotta pee, gotta pee!

_She goes into the bathroom and we hear the door locking._

**Craig:**

How´s business been?

**Joey:**

Pretty slow. A lady took a Datsun for a test drive, but that´s about it.

**Craig:**

I´m sorry, if it´s been boring.

**Joey:**

Oh, you know. I´m used to it.

**Craig:**

It´s funny, because I had a call from a guy, who´d been here earlier today. He wanted to complain about his new car, but he said that no one was answering the door.

**Joey:**

Oh? I must have been in the bathroom.

**Craig:**

He said that he looked through the window and saw two people, who looked to be in their 40´s or 50´s, having sex in the office. He left, because he was disgusted.

_Joey smiles apologetically. Tessa comes out from the back room._

**Tessa:**

Hi, Craig. I hope, we haven´t caused too much trouble.

**Craig:**

What am I gonna do with you two?

**Joey:**

I´m afraid, we´re too old to change.

**Craig:**

Tsk, tsk.

_Craig comically shakes his head at them and they look a little embarrassed._

**13\. Int. Lisa´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey come home from school and find Andrea waiting for them._

**Lisa:**

Are you getting psychic powers, I should know about?

**Andrea:**

Hardly. I saw you walking in to the building. Suey, I´m afraid, I have bad news.

**Suey:**

I can take it.

**Andrea:**

You Father refused to come tonight. Your Mother told him, what you told her and said that he doesn´t see the point in trying to argue with you.

_Suey looks disappointed. Lisa puts a comforting arm around her and strokes her back gently._

**Suey:**

I thought, he´d at least be willing to listen to me.

**Andrea:**

I had a long and very unpleasant talk with him. He agreed to let you stay here for the time being, just so you won´t have to sleep on the streets.

_Suey and Lisa both look relieved._

**Lisa:**

I can´t thank you enough, Mom.

**Suey:**

This is such a relief!

**Andrea:**

What am I gonna do? Kick you to the curb? You´re a wonderful girl and the way they´re treating you isn´t right. It´s my duty as a human being, to help you any way I can.

**Suey:**

How long can I stay here?

**Andrea:**

As long as you need to, but it comes with rules. You´ll have to earn your allowance by doing chores, just like Lisa does.

**Suey:**

Sweet! How much am I getting?

**Andrea:**

15 dollars a week. You´ll be sleeping on the mattress in the living room and I don´t want you two visiting each other late at night. I can´t have your school work suffering because of this.

**Lisa:**

Okay, mom.

_Lisa and Suey smile at each other._

**14\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey are snuggling on Lisa´s bed._

**Suey:**

What a day, huh?

**Lisa:**

It had me worried for a while there.

**Suey:**

That whole visiting each other late at night rule sucks, though.

**Lisa:**

Yeah, but say if we both had to use the bathroom at the same time and happened to run in to each other, at say 11 o´clock, after my mom´s fallen asleep, we wouldn´t be breaking any rules.

**Suey:**

I´ve always been afraid to be alone in bathrooms. Did you know that?

**Lisa:**

I do now and I wouldn´t be a good host, if I didn´t help you with this problem.

**Suey:**

I know, I always say we should stop, before we get all the way "down there". I think, it´s time we do away with that rule.

**Lisa:**

Why, Ms. Yamamoto! That would equate to lesbian sex!

**Suey:**

I feel, like I´m ready for it. Are you?

**Lisa:**

I´m willing to give it a go!

_They kiss passionately._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	62. I´m Just A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s time for the wedding of the century! But before we get there, there´s still work to do.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E07 - I´M JUST A MAN

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

Author´s Note: It´s finally time for Sean and Emma to get hitched! Since this is a special occasion, you´re getting a double episode. It´s the longest episode I´ve written so far and I hope you enjoy it.

**1\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Chrissy is sitting next to Sean on the couch. He has a pen and paper in front of him and is trying to think._

**Sean (singing):**

_When we met, I thought that you were a cutie_

_I couldn´t wait to tap that booty_

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t put booty in it, if I were you.

**Sean:**

What else rhymes with cutie?

**Chrissy:**

Duty, ehm ... mutie?

**Sean:**

What does that mean?

**Chrissy:**

Like, for someone who can´t talk or doesn´t talk a lot, you could say "He´s a mutie fella!".

**Sean:**

Cutie is off the table. We have to think of something else.

**Chrissy:**

It´s hopeless! We´ll never come up with three verses!

**Sean:**

Right now, I´d settle for one.

_There´s a knock on the door._

**Sean:**

Here come the reinforcements. Can you get it?

**Chrissy:**

Sure.

_Chrissy goes to answer the door. We see that it´s Craig (who´s carrying a guitar case), Jenna and Nick. She lets them in and her and Nick hug._

**Chrissy:**

Come. I have something to show you.

**Sean:**

Keep the door open.

**Chrissy:**

Welcome to "Parenting - 50´s style".

**Nick:**

It´s okay.

_Chrissy takes Nick´s hand and leads him to her old temporary room._

**Sean:**

Thanks for coming. It seems, I´m not much of a songwriter.

**Craig:**

You came to the right place. We´ll get you through this.

**Jenna:**

How much do you have so far?

**Sean:**

"When we met", but it´s not set in stone.

_Craig and Jenna look at each other and sit down next to Sean._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Waiting Room. Evening.**

_Bianca and Drew are in the waiting room of the mental hospital._

**Drew:**

This isn´t how I pictured our date night. I´ll make it up to you, I promise.

**Bianca:**

If you don´t do anything to embarrass me at Emma´s wedding, we´ll be even.

**Drew:**

You remember my track record with big events from High School?

**Bianca:**

Somehow they always ended in heartbreak or disaster.

**Drew:**

I´ll try to be on my best behavior.

_Dr. Bullock comes out to see them. He shakes hands with them._

**Bullock:**

Hello, Andrew. Thanks for coming.

**Drew:**

Don´t mention it. This is my girlfriend Bianca.

**Bullock:**

I understand you have a history with Becky too?

**Bianca:**

We knew each other back in the day, but we weren´t close by any means.

**Bullock:**

From my talks with her, it appears that she thinks highly of you. It could be a good thing, that you came along.

**Drew:**

What happened? She was doing great last weekend.

**Bullock:**

The visit started triggering her memories. It started with dreams right after she came back and today parts of it came back to her. She doesn´t remember everything, but it was enough to cause a panic attack.

_Drew looks concerned about Becky._

**3\. Int. Becky´s Room. Evening.**

_Becky is sitting on her bed, still looking shook up. Charlie is sitting on a chair across from her._

**Charlie:**

I don´t know, what to say.

**Becky:**

No wonder, my brain blocked it out. Or that I tried to kill myself.

**Charlie:**

Don´t say stuff like that. I know, you´re glad to still be alive.

**Becky:**

What I keep asking myself is, why didn´t they tell me?

**Charlie:**

Would you want to be the one, who gave you the news? Would you even have believed them?

**Becky:**

Drew is coming. I don´t know, whether I should be angry with him or not.

**Charlie:**

He only did what he did, because he cares about you.

_Becky nods, but still looks sad._

**4\. Ext. Wild Willy´s. Evening.**

_Lola is taking her break outside with Sally (called Sal by most people), an androgynous looking woman in her late 20´s with short blonde hair, lots of tattoos and several ear rings in each ear. Sal is smoking a cigarette._

**Lola:**

We have to meet up with Paige and Manny at ten to get our hair done, then it´s onto the church, before it´s party time!

**Sal:**

Sounds nice. I haven´t been to a wedding in ages.

**Lola:**

Me neither, which is kind of amazing considering our age.

**Sal:**

My friends aren´t really the "marrying kind", if you know what I mean.

**Lola:**

Zoe and me will probably get married some day.

**Sal:**

Why not get it over with, then?

**Lola:**

I still have a bit of the Catholic girl in me. When I marry, I want to be sure that it lasts, so I won´t have to get divorced.

**Sal:**

You and Zoe are like two peas in a pod! What reason would you have to doubt, that she´s the one?

**Lola:**

None, really.

**Sal:**

You know there´s a engagement period too, right?

**Lola:**

I know.

**Sal:**

That´s your time to consider everything and become 100 % sure, before you walk down the aisle.

**Lola:**

I never picked you for the "pro-wedding" type.

**Sal:**

Don´t spread it around, but I´m a sucker for big displays of affection. When Tracy kissed me the first time, she´d made my apartment up to look like a rose garden. It was pretty magical.

_Sal puts out her cigarette. Lola smiles at what she´s hearing._

**Lola:**

Maybe you should be the one asking Tracy to marry you. I can just picture you in a white wedding dress.

**Sal:**

Hah! That´s as anti-punk as anything can be. Our friends would never let it go.

**Lola:**

If you ask Tracy, I´ll ask Zoe. How about that?

**Sal:**

Let me think about it first.

_They head inside._

**5\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Zoe is waiting for her order to be ready, when she sees Lola and Sal coming back in. Willy places two plates on the counter._

**Zoe:**

Lola and Sal are really getting along, aren´t they?

**Willy:**

Yes, it´s nice to have a good atmosphere in the kitchen. The way they work together, you´d think they been doing it for years.

**Zoe:**

That´s nice, I guess.

**Willy:**

Sometimes they talk, like an old married couple. It´s quite funny to listen to.

_Zoe tries to hide her jealousy, as she watches them._

**Willy:**

Earth to Zoe. You here to deliver people food.

_She snaps out of it and grabs the plates, but almost trips on her way to the table because she can´t take her eyes off Lola and Sal, who are chatting away._

**6\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Craig has his guitar out and is playing the melody to_ _**"Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches** _ _, to get the melody down first. He stops playing, when he has it down._

**Craig:**

Ready to let you inner song writer out?

**Sean:**

If I have one, he´s hidden deep inside me.

**Jenna:**

Tell us about the first time you noticed her. Do you remember it?

**Sean:**

I´d just come back to town after living in Wasaga for while. That week there was a dance at the school, a back to school sort of deal. I wasn´t sure about going, because this kid named Jimmy had been bugging me about being held back a year.

**Jenna:**

But you went anyway?

**Sean:**

He tried it again and I lost it. I was a real angry kid back then and I would have beat him up, if Emma hadn´t asked me to dance. Once we started dancing, I forgot all that other stuff. I knew then and there, that I liked her.

_Craig starts playing._

**Craig (singing):**

_I was an angry kid, I thought I had to be a fighter_

_You asked me to dance and you made my life brighter_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_Sean smiles._

**Sean:**

She´ll love it.

_He looks hopeful._

**7\. Int. Doctor´s Office. Evening.**

_Drew is sitting next to Becky, across from Dr. Bullock._

**Bullock:**

We´ll answer any question you might have, Becky. It´s important that we deal with this in the right way.

**Drew:**

Can I ask you something first?

**Becky:**

Sure.

**Drew:**

What did you remember?

**Becky:**

I remember walking on the street and being scared. Then someone grabbed me and threw me in a van. He hit me and bound my hands and feet. I remember feeling completely helpless, as he ...

_She starts crying and can´t go on. Drew tries to put his arm around her, but she pushes it away._

**Drew:**

It´s okay. You don´t have to say any more.

**Becky:**

Please tell me what happened.

**Bullock:**

You were abducted at around 10 o´clock in the evening, as you were walking to your car. A man named Jeffrey Ridgway, was the one who kidnapped you.

**Drew:**

I completely panicked that night and I couldn´t think straight, until they found you two days later.

**Becky:**

How did they find me?

**Drew:**

A neighbor saw you through the window and alerted the Police.

**Becky:**

What about him?

**Bullock:**

He shot himself in the head, before they could get to him. He was on parole, had several previous convictions for sexual assaults and knew, if they caught him, he wouldn´t see freedom again.

**Becky:**

Did I see it?

**Bullock:**

You were covered in his blood and traumatized, when they found you. It was almost two weeks, until you spoke again.

**Becky:**

I remember feeling terrible, when I swallowed those pills. I don´t know, when I forgot.

**Bullock:**

When you started talking again, I expected you to have a lot of questions about what happened. In stead, you looked to the future.

**Drew:**

I wasn´t the help, I should have been. I was wrecked with guilt for letting it happen to you and seeing you in that state made me feel horrible. I hope you can forgive me.

**Becky:**

I forgive you. It can´t have been an easy thing to deal with.

_Drew smiles half heartedly._

**8\. Int. Wild Willy´s. Evening.**

_It´s a busy evening at the restaurant. Zoe comes up to the window with a dish. Willy stops what he´s doing to pay attention to her._

**Zoe:**

He asked for medium. It´s rare.

_Willy cuts in to the steak and sees that it´s very red inside._

**Willy:**

Sal, you have a do-over here. Get it up to the right temperature.

_Sal steps away from the grill (that´s clearly packed) and gets the plate from the window._

**Willy:**

Tell them, we apologize. See if you can´t push the other dishes, so we can take a bit of stress away from the grill.

**Zoe:**

I will.

_Zoe leaves them with a sly smile on her face. She walks over to the table, that complained._

**Zoe:**

It´ll be ready in a few minutes. I´m sorry for the delay.

**Woman:**

When I order medium, I expect medium! That raw meat was disgusting!

**Zoe:**

The chef gets most of them right. You just had bad luck, sorry.

_She heads on to the next table, a stoned looking couple in their late teens._

**Zoe:**

Are you ready to order?

**Boy:**

I´ll have the Red Snapper.

_Zoe makes a face as she writes it down._

**Zoe:**

Sure, but between us. I´d go for a steak, if you´re planning on "horizontal fun" later.

**Girl:**

Excuse me?

**Zoe:**

Just saying, girlfriend. Everyone knows, beef is great for a guy´s virility.

**Boy:**

Really?

**Zoe:**

Works for girls too.

**Girl:**

Two steaks it is!

**Zoe:**

Good choice. How do you want them cooked?

_She smiles slyly._

**9\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_The kids have joined the adults at the table and they´re all eating Pizza._

**Jenna:**

Mmm. This is great Pizza!

**Nick:**

This time you won´t blurt out embarrassing secrets?

**Jenna:**

Don´t worry. I don´t have any more.

**Craig:**

If you do it again, I´ll start telling him some of yours.

_Sean takes his last bite of Pizza and leans back in the couch._

**Sean:**

We´d better get back to work.

**Jenna:**

So you went steady for a while, until you pushed her and she dumped you.

**Sean:**

That was the first time we broke up. We got back together at her mom´s wedding. Unfortunately, I still had a ton of of issues, so I fell in with the worst crowd that would have me. The second time was me being an idiot again and thinking I belonged with them, instead of her.

**Nick:**

Did you go to Juvie?

**Sean:**

No, it wasn´t anything that bad. I´d stolen a lap top from Chrissy´s grandfather and he found out about it. I felt terrible, since he´d always believed in me. Luckily for me his car needed fixing, so I had a way to pay him back. It also gave me a chance to reconnect with Em, since I was working on the car at their house. We were both with other people and it would be a few years until he had our 3rd go at it, but it got us talking again.

**Nick:**

Chrissy, can you hand me the guitar?

_She hands him the guitar._

**Jenna:**

Do you know how to play it?

**Nick:**

It´s just A and D, right?

_Craig and Jenna both look impressed. Nick starts playing._

**Nick (singing):**

_I messed up really bad, I thought I´d lost you forever_

_Your Dad´s car broke down and it got us back together_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_The others applaud him and Chrissy gives him a kiss on the cheek. Craig looks overjoyed._

**Craig:**

He´s a Prodigy!

_Nick smiles at the praise he´s getting._

**10\. Int. Waiting Room. Evening.**

_Drew comes out from Bullocks office. To Bianca´s surprise, he has Becky with him._

**Becky:**

Hi, Bianca. How´s it going?

**Bianca:**

Good. More importantly, how are you doing?

**Becky:**

I´ve had some crazy days, but this one has to be up there.

**Drew:**

You heard Bullock. It´s a good thing, this happened here, where there´s people who can help you.

**Becky:**

Did you know the truth about me?

**Bianca:**

I worked with the Police to find him, after you went missing. I´d helped them find another girl a year earlier, so they asked me for my help.

**Becky:**

Drew says, you help people.

**Bianca:**

I always try my best.

**Becky:**

Have you helped rape victims?

**Bianca:**

Several, sadly.

**Becky:**

Can you come back here on Sunday? I´d like you to be my counselor.

_Bianca looks pleasantly surprised._

**Bianca:**

Of course, I can.

**Becky:**

All the doctors here are men. I feel like this is something, I´d rather talk to a woman about.

**Bianca:**

You got it.

**Becky:**

Thanks.

_Becky and Bianca smile at each other._

**Drew:**

It´s great to see you getting along. I think you´ve made a great choice, Becky.

**Becky:**

Me too, but there´s one more thing.

**Drew:**

Anything you want.

**Becky:**

You´re going to a wedding tomorrow, right?

**Bianca:**

That´s the plan.

**Becky:**

Ask the band to play "Romeo and Juliet" by Dire Straits and slow dance to it.

**Drew:**

Are you sure? It´s our song.

**Becky:**

I think it´s time, it became your song as a couple. Goodnight, guys.

**Drew:**

Goodnight, Becky.

_Becky leaves them and they kiss._

**11\. Ext. Wild Willy´s. Evening.**

_Zoe is taking a break and Lola comes out to be with her._

**Zoe:**

Aren´t you needed inside?

**Lola:**

I can take two minutes. Funnily enough, I have very little to do tonight, while Sal gets a ton of orders for the grill.

**Zoe:**

Go figure.

_Lola tries to kiss her, but she moves away._

**Lola:**

I don´t have cooties, you know.

**Zoe:**

You´re sure, you haven´t caught them from your new girlfriend?

**Lola:**

What?

**Zoe:**

It´s no secret that girls like her sleep around. If you don´t watch it, you could catch something from her. I hear Herpes of the mouth is one, you´ll want to avoid.

**Lola:**

Can you hear yourself right now? You are so judgmental!

**Zoe:**

So, it is true.

**Lola:**

I´m not doing anything with Sal! I love you, you dumbass!

**Zoe:**

Then you´re too blind to see what´s going on. She´s moving in on you, because she sees a good fit in you.

**Lola:**

Even if she was, there´s no way I´d risk what I have with you.

**Zoe:**

Let´s face it, Lola. She´s the sort of girl, girls like you get with. I´m the girl, who follows the rules and tries to stay out of trouble. You and her are much more alike, than we are.

**Lola:**

I´m not letting you start a fight over this, because it´s stupid. If you have to know, we were just talking about whether or not I should ask you to marry me. She was all for it, so how does that add up to her wanting me?

_Zoe calms down and smiles in stead._

**Zoe:**

You want to marry me?

**Lola:**

This whole wedding thing has got me thinking and I can´t see a reason not to. I love the hell out of you, even if you make it a little hard sometimes.

_Zoe gets down on one knee._

**Lola:**

You´re not doing this now, are you?

**Zoe:**

I don´t have a ring, but that doesn´t mean I can´t ask you. Lola, will you marry me?

**Lola:**

You´re crazy, you know that?

_They smile at each other._

**Zoe:**

Is that a yes?

**Lola:**

Hell yeah, it is!

_Zoe stands up and they kiss._

**12\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Jenna is holding the guitar now and everyone´s trying to think of something._

**Jenna:**

The last verse should wrap it all up.

**Craig:**

One where you express your true feelings for her.

**Sean:**

What can I say? She´s my best friend and my soulmate.

**Jenna:**

What´s your favorite thing about her?

**Sean:**

I love watching her with Lizzie. To see that pure love between them is amazing. It makes me feel like I gave her the greatest gift, I ever could have.

_They take a second to think about it._

**Chrissy:**

Try playing, Jenna. I think, I have one.

_Jenna starts playing._

**Chrissy (singing):**

_You´re my one true love, I´m so happy to be with you_

_The three of us together, there is nothing we can´t get through_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_Chrissy and Sean smile at each other._

**13\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Drew and Bianca are driving home._

**Drew:**

I feel hopeful for her. Today was a big step.

**Bianca:**

Things like this takes time, but I have a plan on how to help her.

**Drew:**

You didn´t have to do this for me.

**Bianca:**

I´m doing it for her. If I can help her, it would be one of the best things I´ve done.

**Drew:**

I´m not sure, I can sleep tonight. I´ve been waiting so long for her to remember, it´s almost strange, that it´s happening now.

**Bianca:**

You´d better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.

**Drew:**

You know, Gracie is with my mom. We have the house to ourselves.

**Bianca:**

How about I wear you out until you´re so tired, that your body has no choice, except to sleep?

**Drew:**

I´m not opposed to that plan.

_They smile at each other._

**14\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Sean is trying to memorize the lyrics, when Emma comes home. He quickly hides his papers away._

**Emma:**

Did you have a nice evening?

**Sean:**

I did. Craig and Jenna brought Nick over.

**Emma:**

I´m sure Chrissy wasn´t complaining about that.

_She takes off her shoes and comes in to join him. They kiss and snuggle up together._

**Sean:**

How was yours?

**Emma:**

It was nice to be the old gang together again. What did you do?

**Sean:**

They helped me finish my verses.

**Emma:**

Cool. Now we have to hope, our singing won´t suck.

**Sean:**

I convinced them to sing back-up, in case we´re really bad.

**Emma:**

Sounds like a a good idea.

**Sean:**

I know, we were supposed to write them ourselves. I hope, you don´t mind.

**Emma:**

I had Eddy help with mine. Songwriting is a lot harder, than I thought.

**Sean:**

Just think, that this time tomorrow, we´ll be on our way on our Honeymoon.

**Emma:**

Do you want to do it one more time, while it´s still a sin?

**Sean:**

I´ll race you to the bedroom.

**Emma:**

Last one naked does the laundry for a month.

**Sean:**

On three. One, two, three.

_They race to the bedroom._

**15\. Int. Bedroom. Morning.**

_We see Emma lying next to Sean in bed, just looking at him. He wakes up and opens his eyes._

**Emma:**

Are you ready for the first day of the rest of your life?

_He sits up and stretches._

**Sean:**

Can I have a cup of coffee first?

_Emma picks up her pillow and hits him with it. He grabs her and starts kissing her._

**Emma:**

Or we could do something else before breakfast?

**Sean:**

It´s been a while, since we did that.

**Emma:**

It´s a special day, isn´t it?

**16\. Int. Bathroom. Morning.**

_Emma and Sean are in the bathtub, that´s been filled with bubbly water. He´s leaning against the back of it and she´s leaning against him._

**Emma:**

We should get out soon.

**Sean:**

Five more minutes.

_She smiles and closes her eyes._

**17\. Int. Kitchen. Morning.**

_Craig comes in to the kitchen, to find Joey there, checking out the news on his phone._

**Joey:**

Morning, Craig. There´s coffee on the pot.

_Craig pours himself a cup. He sits down across from Joey._

**Craig:**

Anything exciting happened in the world?

**Joey:**

There´s a headline here, that´s quite interesting: "Former married couple slept together last night. What happened?".

**Craig:**

Did Nick notice that I didn´t come home after dropping Jenna off?

**Joey:**

No, he fell asleep right after he came home and is still sleeping. Spill the beans, Craig.

**Craig:**

Nothing big happened. We lied down on her couch and watched a movie. We both fell asleep and woke up together.

**Joey:**

Huh? Were you spooning?

**Craig:**

We were. It felt nice, I can´t deny it.

**Joey:**

Was it awkward, when you woke up?

**Craig:**

More than a little.

**Joey:**

How dumb are you, Craig? You both want to be together, so be together.

**Craig:**

It´s not that easy.

**Joey:**

It is, if you want it to. It´s been long enough. Let it go and go on with your lives.

_Craig takes a sip of his coffee and thinks about it._

**18\. Ext. Garden. Day.**

_A small stage has been set up in Spinner and Paige´s back yard. We see Jay helping Eddy carry in a speaker and having trouble holding it. Manny follows after them, holding guitar cases in each arm._

**Jay:**

It´s slipping.

**Eddy:**

Let´s put it down for a moment.

_They gently place it on the ground. Manny puts the guitar cases on the stage and wipes her brow._

**Manny:**

When you said we had to make "a quick stop", I didn´t think this was what you meant!

**Eddy:**

You should be thrilled. Now you won´t have to go to the gym tomorrow.

**Manny:**

You owe me for this!

**Eddy:**

Whatever you want.

**Manny:**

Actually, I´ve been thinking about singing a song for them.

**Eddy:**

Which song do you have in mind?

**Manny:**

Remember that Canadian singer Cassie Steele, I was really into?

**Jay:**

The one, who looks remarkably like you?

**Manny:**

Do you think so?

**Jay:**

I´m surprised, you can´t see it.

**Eddy:**

I only know that song "Blue Bird".

**Manny:**

Can you teach it to the others in time?

**Eddy:**

It´s not too hard. I´m sure, we can get it done.

_Manny smiles. We see Jenna and Maya coming out carrying instruments._

**Jay:**

We have to get to the church soon, man.

**Maya:**

If you set up the speakers, me, Sandy and Jenna can take care of the rest.

**Eddy:**

You heard the lady.

**Manny:**

Does this mean, I don´t have to carry anymore?

**Eddy:**

Sure, you´ve done your part.

_She sits down and relaxes, while the others start setting up._

**19\. Ext. Church. Day.**

_The guests are starting to gather outside of the church, waiting to be let in. We see Joey, Tessa and Craig talking to Marco and Carlos._

**Marco:**

You´re really making a go at it?

**Joey:**

It fells like, it was meant to be.

**Carlos:**

You don´t have anything holding you back?

**Tessa:**

I received a generous offer on the house and my children are on board, so why not?

**Marco:**

How did they react, when you told them, you´d got back together with your old squeeze?

**Tessa:**

No one reacted negatively. I think they were all just happy, that I didn´t have to be alone anymore.

**Carlos:**

Are they accepting you as their new dad?

**Joey:**

The first meetings have gone well, but I know, I´ll never take the place of their father.

**Tessa:**

My daughter called it the most romantic thing, she´d heard.

**Craig:**

It´s hard to disagree with her.

_Joey and Tessa kiss and the others look happy for them. The doors to the church is opened and they head inside._

**20\. Int. Back Room. Day.**

_Sean is with his older brother Tracker, who´s making sure Sean´s tuxedo looks good._

**Sean:**

How long do we have?

**Tracker:**

Relax. We have half an hour.

**Sean:**

I just want today to go perfect.

**Tracker:**

As long as you say "I Do" at the right time time, you´ll be fine.

**Sean:**

It´s a pretty nice tux for Goodwill, isn´t it?

**Tracker:**

So, you saved the money. How much did she spend on her wedding dress?

**Sean:**

She´s using her mom´s old one.

**Tracker:**

She´s hot, has a great personality and she doesn´t drain your bank account? You lucked out, Bro!

**Sean:**

You don´t have to tell me.

_Sean looks in the mirror and makes one final adjustment to his shirt._

**21\. Int. Back Room. Day.**

_In the other preparation room, Zoe is showing her new engagement ring to Chrissy, Lisa and Emma._

**Zoe:**

I don´t want to steal your thunder, but I´m just so happy!

**Emma:**

Did we inspire you to ask her?

**Zoe:**

Actually, she was inspired to ask me, but I beat her to it.

**Lisa:**

It was completely unplanned? That´s so romantic!

**Chrissy:**

If you need a good flower girl, I´ll have three weddings on my resume after this one.

**Zoe:**

I almost can´t believe, this is happening for me! I found the one!

**Emma:**

It´s a great club to be a part of, isn´t it?

**Lisa:**

I´d like to think, I´m a part of it too.

_They all look at Chrissy, waiting for her to say the same thing._

**Chrissy:**

Sorry, but I´m too much of a realist. That family has a terrible track record, when it comes to relationships!

**Emma:**

Eventually someone will break that mold. Who´s to say it won´t be you and Nick?

_Chrissy smiles, when she thinks about it._

**22\. Ext. Garden. Day.**

_The garden is bustling with activity, as tables are being set up for later. Sandy has set up her drums and is testing them out. She does a few drum rolls and Jenna and Maya look pretty impressed._

**Sandy:**

How was that?

**Maya:**

Pretty damn good for someone your age!

**Sandy:**

That was pretty damn good, period!

**Jenna:**

You won´t hear disagreements from me.

_Sandy packs her drum stick away in a pouch, hanging from the side of the bass drum._

**Sandy:**

Why aren´t you at the church?

**Maya:**

I don´t feel like, I know them well enough, plus I´m not much of a church person.

**Jenna:**

My father in law wanted to take his new girlfriend, so I let her take my place.

**Sandy:**

Your father in law? What is he, like 70 or something?

**Jenna:**

How old do you think I am?

**Sandy:**

I don´t know. Forty, fifty, you old chicks all look the same to me.

**Jenna:**

I´m only a little over 30, thank you very much!

**Sandy:**

Really? You look older.

_Maya smiles at Sandy´s candidness. Jenna doesn´t find it quite as funny._

**Maya:**

How about me?

**Sandy:**

You´re a little hard to read, because I think you look younger without your glasses, I´d say 35.

**Maya:**

At least you came closer. I´m 29.

**Jenna:**

Have you ever considered getting contacts or having eye surgery?

_Maya has to think quickly._

**Maya:**

Ehm .. I tried contacts, but I got pink eye from them.

**Sandy:**

That sucks. What about eye surgery?

**Maya:**

It scares the hell out of me. What if I go blind or something?

**Jenna:**

They´ve been doing those surgeries for decades. It´s not the same risk, it was once.

**Sandy:**

Let me guess. You can´t afford it, but you´re ashamed to say so?

_Maya takes a breath of relief._

**Maya:**

You got me.

**Jenna:**

There´s no shame in being poor.

**Sandy:**

All the coolest people were poor once and many still are.

**Jenna:**

If it´s something you want to do, we can use the money, we make from gigging, on it. I don´t need the extra income, now that I have a job and the fun is payment enough in itself.

**Maya:**

That´s sweet, but we should save that money, so we can make a demo.

**Jenna:**

I´ve tried the musician´s life and playing small gigs with you is a lot more fun. We also need to write a handful of songs, before we can even think about making a demo. If it can help you, that would be amazing and I would feel great for helping you.

**Sandy:**

It sounds like one hell of a deal to me.

**Jenna:**

Just think about it. I´m sure, there´s a gorgeous girl hidden behind those glasses, just waiting to come out.

**Sandy:**

You´re like the girl in "She´s All That"!

**Jenna:**

You´ve seen that old movie?

**Sandy:**

You have to respect the classics!

_Jenna smiles at Sandy´s idea of what a classic is. Maya tries to hide how annoyed she is, that the subject isn´t done yet._

**23\. Int. Church. Day.**

_The small, but quaint church is pretty much full and the priest is waiting by the altar. Manny, Jay and Eddy come running in as the last ones, before the door is shut behind them. They take their seats next to Spinner, Paige, Marco and Carlos._

**Paige:**

Cutting it a little close, aren´t you, guys?

**Manny:**

I had to do a little part-timing as a Roadie.

_The doors open. Chrissy and Lisa come down the aisle first as flower girls, followed by Tracker and Zoe as best man and maid of honor respectively. Chrissy smiles at Paige and Spinner as she passes them and they look proud of her. A nervous looking Sean is next down the aisle to the altar. He stands next to Tracker and we hear three loud burps from somewhere in the crowd._

**Sean:**

Does our family have to be this embarrassing?

**Tracker:**

You know, it´s not a Cameron wedding without the "3 Burp Salute"!

_They look at the door, waiting for Emma to come out._

**24\. Int. Foyer. Day.**

_Snake is with Emma, who´s ready to enter the church. They hear_ _**"Here Comes the Bride"** _ _playing from the church organ._

**Snake:**

That´s our cue to enter. Are you ready to do this again?

**Emma:**

This time, I promise, it´ll last!

_She takes his arm and the door is opened._

**25\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Emma and Snake come down the aisle and she is a vision of beauty. Manny and Paige both have to wipe away a tear. Sean and her smile at each other, as she takes her place._

**26\. Ext. Garden. Day.**

_The guests have finished the main course and waiters (among them Suey and Julie) are clearing the tables. We see Suey clearing Lisa´s plate and Lisa whispers in her ear, as she bows over to take the plates. She smiles and continues on._

_We see Spinner sitting next to Paige and across from Marco and Carlos._

**Spinner:**

Mmm. I´ve got to give it to Sam. He outdid himself here.

**Paige:**

It´s not bad promotion for The Dot either. Maybe you should give him a raise.

**Spinner:**

Let´s not get ahead of ourselves!

**Marco:**

Even if they had this on the menu, you´d still order the same thing. Face it, Michalchuk. You´ve become a creature of habit.

**Carlos:**

Like you aren´t, "Mr. Watched the "Sex in the City" movies a hundred times?

**Marco:**

Do I have to start talking about your guilty pleasures?

_Paige smiles at their chemistry,_

**Paige:**

Why aren´t you two married yet?

**Marco:**

This one doesn´t believe in it.

**Spinner:**

I know plenty of guys, who are sceptics. You´re not alone.

**Carlos:**

I just think, we´re fine as we are. Why rock the boat and spend our savings on it?

_Paige smiles, when she looks over at Zoe and Lola, showing off their engagement rings to Drew, Bianca, Toby and Liberty, sitting across from them._

**Paige:**

Those two seem pretty happy about it.

_We cut over to Zoe, Lola, Bianca, Drew, Toby and Trinity._

**Liberty:**

If two couples like you can overcome the start you had, I guess anything is possible.

**Drew:**

Sometimes it takes a while, until two people are ready for each other.

_Drew and Bianca smile at each other._

**Zoe:**

Us together in High School would have been a nightmare!

**Lola:**

Now it´s like the perfect dream.

_They kiss._

_We cut to Tracker, Sean and Emma, who´s sitting across from Eddy, Manny, Jay and Maya. Tracker stands up and taps his glass. People stop talking to pay attention to him._

**Tracker:**

It´s my duty, as my brother´s best man, to say a few nice words today. Seeing him this happy, makes it an easy job.

_He looks down at Sean and they smile at each other._

**Tracker:**

It´s no secret, that he was a handful, growing up. I always had to watch him, when he was little, because we never knew, what he´d come up with. After I moved away, he had some tough years, where I worried about him. He got in a fight and had to move back to Toronto, to live with me. None of us were happy about it, but we had to deal. As we know now, it was the best thing, that could have happened to him. Because at Degrassi, he met an angel.

_Tracker makes eye contact with Emma and they smile at each other._

**Tracker:**

You should have seen the change in him. From wanting to fight the world, he started coming home with a smile on his face and talking about how amazing his new girlfriend was. Things weren´t easy for them and they split up a few times, but I always had a feeling, they´d end up back together somehow. Sean isn´t a guy, who ever sounds happy on the phone, so when he called me and sounded over the moon, I already knew what had happened. I´ve never met a couple, more perfect for each other and it would take a lot to top them. To the couple!

**Crowd:**

To the couple!

_There´s toasting and drinking at the tables. An extremely loud burp rings out from somewhere in the crowd._

**Tracker:**

Thank you, Aunt Velma.

_Tracker sits down again. He and Sean toast and drink._

**27\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Lisa is waiting on Chrissy´s bed, when Suey comes in. Lisa gets up and locks the door behind her._

**Suey:**

We have to be quick. They think, I´m taking a bathroom break. Julie´s covering for me, but I don´t know how long, she can keep it going.

**Lisa:**

Isn´t it great, that we can finally be more open about this stuff?

**Suey:**

It is, but it was also exciting, when it was just us, who knew.

**Lisa:**

Then we´ll have to find new ways, to keep it exciting.

_Lisa starts undoing the buttons on Suey´s shirt._

**Suey:**

I should have known, you didn´t have honorable intentions.

**Lisa:**

You can´t make me addicted and then deprive me.

**Suey:**

It only took one time, to become addicted to me?

**Lisa:**

I´ve been addicted to you for a long time. Yesterday was the Cherry on the Sundae.

**Suey:**

Well, you did "Pop my Cherry", so I guess, it´s a good analogy.

**Lisa:**

That was just the beginning.

_They lay down on Chrissy´s bed and start kissing and undressing each other._

**28\. Ext. Garden. Evening.**

_The band is playing_ _**"Copacabana" by Barry Manilow** _ _, with Sandy on drums, Jenna on bass, Maya on Keyboard and Eddy on guitar._

_We see Chrissy and Nick enjoying the show. Spinner and Paige come over to them._

**Spinner:**

How do you like the band?

**Nick:**

They sound good for a band, that hasn´t even existed for a week.

**Paige:**

Chrissy, can I talk to you for a second?

_Chrissy and Paige step out to the side, where no one can hear them._

**Paige:**

I don´t want to freak you out, but I was just up in your room. It smells like, someone had sex up there. Sorry, honey.

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay. I know who it was.

_Paige looks very surprised._

**Paige:**

You shouldn´t allow people to have sex in your bed. That´s just icky!

**Chrissy:**

Relax! If I tell you who it is, will you let it go?

**Paige:**

I´m not sure, I want to know, but my curiosity always gets the better of me. Who was it?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa and Suey. They came out as a couple in school yesterday and celebrated last night, by doing it for the first time. Lisa said, she was horny and asked, if they could use my room, so I said yes.

**Paige:**

Wow. You two are REALLY good friends!

**Chrissy:**

It won´t be easy for them, so if I can do something here and there to help them, why wouldn´t I? Lisa´s my best friend.

_Paige looks at her and smiles._

**Paige:**

I wish, I´d had a friend like you, when I was growing up.

**Chrissy:**

I´m just me. Nothing special.

**Paige:**

You are special. The more I get to know you, the more I see, that Emma and Spinner did a great job in raising you.

_They hug._

_We cut to the stage, where the band has finished the song. The crowd applauds and Jenna steps up to the microphone._

**Jenna:**

That´s the end of our first set, but we´ll be back later.

_We cut to Craig, standing with Joey and Tessa, watching Jenna go into the house._

**Joey:**

You´ve been standing here drooling over her for over half an hour. Why don´t you go in there and ask her out on a date?

**Craig:**

I could always say, it´s to talk about Nick.

**Tessa:**

What is it with you guys? She likes you and you like her, so be open about it!

**Craig:**

I´m going for it!

_He follows after Jenna into the house._

**29\. Int. House. Evening.**

_Jenna is waiting outside the bathroom, eagerly needing to pee, when Craig comes over to her._

**Craig:**

Hey. You guys sounded great.

**Jenna:**

There were a few mistakes, but it felt like, it went alright.

_She squeezes her legs together and shimmers a little from side to side._

**Craig:**

About last night ...

**Jenna:**

I´m sorry, the movie I picked was so boring, we fell asleep.

**Craig:**

I´m not, because it meant I woke up next to you. I´ve missed that so much, you wouldn´t believe it!

_Jenna smiles, while trying to hide her desperate need to pee._

**Jenna:**

Me too. I wish, we weren´t having this conversation, while I need to pee.

_We hear the sound of the toilet flushing. Jenna gets a relieved look on her face._

**Craig:**

Before you go do, what you need to, I still have a second to ask you. Will you go out on a date with me?

**Jenna:**

Yes, yes, yes, yes!

_They smile at each other and quickly kiss. The door to the bathroom opens and a woman comes out. Jenna hurries in there and closes the door. Craig smiles to himself and we hear a relieved "Ahh" coming from within the bathroom._

**30\. Ext. Garden. Evening.**

_Emma and Sean are standing on stage by one of the microphones. Craig and Jenna (who have their guitars ready) share the other one._

**Emma:**

I had the great idea, that in stead of doing personal vows in church, we should do a song for you, about our history as a couple.

**Sean:**

Unfortunately, none of us are songwriters, so we have to thank Eddy, Craig, Jenna, Nick and Chrissy for their help with the lyrics.

_We quickly cut to Chrissy and Nick looking proud, before cutting back to Sean and Emma._

**Emma:**

And it´s not just unplugged, it´s unmemorized and unrehearsed, so bear with us.

**31\. Montage - music: "Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches, performed by Emma, Sean, Jenna and Craig.**

_**Craig and Jenna start playing and we see a clip from when Emma and Manny first saw Sean.** _

**Emma:**

_You were the kind of boy, my mom had warned me all about_

_I´m glad, I didn´t listen or we wouldn´t be here now_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to the night at the dance, where Sean almost started fighting Jimmy and Emma asked him to dance.** _

**Sean:**

_I was an angry kid, I thought I had to be a fighter_

_You asked me to dance and you made my life brighter_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to their first date, when a bird pooped on her shoulder and he had to look through garbage for her wallet, until she found it in her pocket and ran away.** _

**Emma:**

_Our first date was a disaster and I ran home in shame_

_But you forgave me quickly, even thought I behaved lame_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to the fateful day, where Sean pushed her and she broke up with him, followed by when he broke up with her later on.** _

**Sean:**

_I messed up really bad, I thought I´d lost you forever_

_Your Dad´s car broke down and it got us back together_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to the day after Rick was killed, where she´s comes crying into the classroom and hugs Sean.** _

**Emma:**

_You saved my life, I know, I never can repay you_

_But today I give my heart, the biggest thing, that I can give you_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to them hugging goodbye by Sean´s parent´s house and her getting in to Jay´s car.** _

**Sean:**

_I moved away for a while, I had to get my head straight_

_When I came back, I was so glad, that it wasn´t too late_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to them meeting back up at the race track and kissing later that day in Sean´s car.** _

**Emma:**

_When you came back, I forgot about my troubles_

_I was so thrilled to see you and my love for you had doubled_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to Sean looking at Emma´s picture in jail and the moment they got back together in the Nelson family basement.** _

**Sean:**

_Us being us, life just couldn´t be that easy_

_I got in trouble again and was so glad, you´d still be with me._

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to Sean coming back to visit her in his uniform.** _

**Emma:**

_You left for the war and I didn´t know what to do_

_I married another, but I couldn´t forget you_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**We cut to them together in the hospital on the night Lizzie was born.** _

**Sean:**

_You´re my one true love, I´m so happy to be with you_

_The three of us together, there is nothing we can´t get through_

_I don´t know why anyone would be with anyone else, but you_

_**The crowd applauds them and they kiss. Craig and Jenna smile at each other.** _

**32\. Ext. Garden. Evening.**

_The band is playing_ _**"Blue Bird" by Cassie Steele** _ _, with Manny on guest vocals. She´s rocking out and Eddy enjoys seeing her this way. Emma and Sean look impressed as they dance._

**Sean:**

Did you know?

**Emma:**

She sang a song in that movie long ago, but I had no idea, she´d be this good.

_We cut to Toby and Liberty, having a drink and watching Manny rock out._

**Toby:**

Why didn´t we see more of this back in school?

**Liberty:**

She did play with a band once, remember?

**Toby:**

They missed out by not letting her sing.

_The song ends and Manny takes a bow to the applause of the crowd, before giving Eddy a quick kiss and leaving the stage. Jenna steps up to the microphone._

**Jenna:**

Thanks to Manny, for showing all of us how to rock out. This next one is a request from Drew, who wants to dedicate it to Bianca. To sing it, here´s Craig Manning.

 _Craig comes on stage and hugs Jenna, before stepping up to the microphone. Eddy starts up the intro to_ _**"Romeo and Juliet" by Dire Straits** _ _and we cut to Bianca putting her arms around Drew. They start to slow dance._

**Bianca:**

It´s a beautiful song.

**Drew:**

It´s not half as beautiful as you.

_Bianca leans her head on Drew´s chest as they silently dance and enjoy each other._

_We see Toby asking Liberty to dance and she joins him on the dance floor._

_We see Lola and Zoe dancing._

**Lola:**

It´s called "Romeo and Juliet". What should the lesbian version be called?

**Zoe:**

Hmm ... How about Zoe and Lola?

**Lola:**

It´s actually a sad song. The girl dumps him and he´s still pining for her to take him back, when the song ends.

**Zoe:**

That throws my suggestion out the window. I plan on living happily ever after with you.

**Lola:**

Do you think, we have it in us?

**Zoe:**

I know, we do.

_They move in so close, that they´re touching, as they continue to dance._

_We see Manny coming down to Emma and Sean._

**Manny:**

How was it?

**Emma:**

You saw a hundred faces and you rocked them all!

**Sean:**

Way to go, Manny.

**Manny:**

I´m getting a drink to celebrate.

**Emma:**

See you later.

_Manny leaves them. They stare into each other´s eyes and as Craig begins to sing, Sean mouths along to the words as Emma smiles at him with love in her eyes._

**Craig (Singing/Off Screen):**

_He finds a convenient street light and steps out of the shade_

_He says something like, "You and me babe, how about it?"._

_Emma and Sean kiss as we fade out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	63. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has to deal with becoming the most hated girl in school, while Esme has to deal with accusations made against her.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E08 - COMMUNICATION

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters for it.

Author´s Note: After the fun and games of the wedding episode (which I hoped you enjoyed reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it), I´m going a little topical with this episode. The subject of censorship, perceived homophobia and perceived racism is a double-edged sword, which is what I hope to show in this episode. It´s not meant to offend anyone, only to make you think about these subjects and hopefully get a laugh or two out of you in the process. After all, that´s a big part of what Degrassi has always been about.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa is talking to Suey, who´s getting books out of her locker. Hannah comes walking past them._

**Lisa:**

Hi, Hannah!

_Hannah looks surprised, that Lisa´s talking to her and stops up. Suey looks like, she´d rather want her to leave._

**Hannah:**

Oh, hi Lisa.

**Lisa:**

How´s your first day back going?

**Hannah:**

Ok, I guess, except we got this stupid assignment for Social Studies.

**Suey:**

I think it´s pretty interesting.

**Hannah:**

Of course you would. You´re a dweeb!

_Lisa sees, that she has to diffuse the situation._

**Lisa:**

What´s the assignment about?

**Suey:**

We have to find an example of "Good Censorship" and an example of "Bad Censorship".

**Hannah:**

The whole assignment is stupid! People should be allowed to say what they want, period!

**Suey:**

Was that web-page, you made about Lisa, okay?

**Hannah:**

I´ve taken it down and apologized. Do you want me to get a t-shirt made, that says "I did it"?

**Suey:**

Lisa´s not the only one, you need to apologize to.

**Hannah:**

Okay, I´m sorry, I made the correct assumption, that you two were going at it. It all seems to have worked out, so why are you complaining?

_Hannah shakes her head and leaves them. Suey watches her leave with a scowl on her face._

**Suey:**

Why did you have to talk to her? I hate that girl!

**Lisa:**

Nobody gives her a chance. Maybe if I do, someone else will too.

**Suey:**

Lisa, I love you because you´re a wonderful girl with a heart of gold, but there is such a thing, as a lost cause.

_Suey closes her locker and they head off to class._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Hannah comes in to the classroom. She sees her two friends Heather and Regina (two girls, who try to look as identical as they can, to girls in fashion magazines) and walks towards them. Other students look at her with disgust, as she walks through the room and she´s clearly uncomfortable._

**Allison:**

Get out of here, Homophobe.

**Jack:**

No one wants you here, Hannah. Go home!

_Hannah stops up to address Jack, who´s sitting next to Julie._

**Hannah:**

I have just as much a right as you to be here, Dick-Wad!

**Julie:**

You´re a plague on this school, Hannah! What you did to Lisa is unforgivable.

**Hannah:**

For your information, Doll Face, I just spoke to Lisa and we were friendly with each other,

**Jack:**

That´s because Lisa only wants to see the best in people. She doesn´t see, what you really are.

**Hannah:**

And what´s that, not that I could care less about you opinion?

**Jack:**

A stone cold Bitch!

**Hannah:**

Screw you!

_She goes to sit next to Regina, who places her bag on the chair, so she can´t sit there._

**Regina:**

We can´t be seen with you.

**Hannah:**

Nice! Go to hell, Regina. Heather, you can follow her there.

**Heather:**

It´s not our fault, you messed up.

_Hannah sits down in the furthest corner, she can find and sulks._

**3\. Int. Hunter and Esme´s House. Day.**

_We focus on the TV._

_Lois is ready to interview an Asian woman in her 50´s._

**Lois (voice over):**

The remark made yesterday by mayoral candidate Esme Song, reportedly has a large part of the Asian community in Toronto in uproar. For those of you who didn´t see last night´s interview, here are a few of the statements she made.

_She starts reading from a piece of paper._

**Lois (voice over):**

When asked if she saw herself as the right spokesperson for the Asian community, she replied "I´ve never seen myself as being a big part of that community. My friends growing up were of all races, so I grew up seeing myself more just as a human, than an Asian". When asked if she had any Asian political role models, she replied "Aung San Suu Kyi will forever be one of my biggest role models, but lets not forget than Asia also gave us Kim Jung-Il and Emperor Hirohito. Sadly I have to say, that for all the good Asian politicians, there seem to be two bad ones, when you look at history. That is a ratio, I hope to change".

_She hands the paper off to a production assistant._

**Lois (voice over):**

I have with me here, spokeswoman for the Asian community in Toronto, Mai Xin-Pei. Can you tell us why, these statements have caused an uproar?

**Mai (voice over):**

Ms. Song is clearly trying to distance herself from her Asian roots, which we find deplorable. She should embrace that she´s the first Asian woman to run for office in this great city, in stead of pandering to the extreme right.

**Lois (voice over):**

How do you see this as pandering to the extreme right?

**Mai (voice over):**

She wants them to forget about her skin color, so they´ll vote for her. She knows this segment is less likely to vote for a woman of color, so she´s chosen this tactic. Even mentioning the politicians she did, was a tactic to show, that she´s more like the great Aung San Suu Kyi, than the horrible dictators of the past. Sadly, she is nothing like her idol.

_The TV is shut off and we see Esme and Hunter looking quite annoyed._

**Esme:**

I can´t take any more of her crap!

**Hunter:**

It´s a PR disaster, alright!

**Esme:**

I already have a shady resume and with this on top of it, it could kill my career forever!

**Hunter:**

We still have the right to retort. We have to make people see, that she´s twisting your words on you.

**Esme:**

See if you can´t book an interview for tonight. I´ll start writing a message for the web page.

**Hunter:**

We should do a YouTube video too. Don´t underestimate the power of "The Tube".

**Esme:**

I never thought, they´d start accusing me of racism against Asians.

**Hunter:**

You´re not a racist! You hate everyone equally!

_He managed to get a small smile out of her._

**4\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Hannah is eating lunch by herself outside of school, while looking at her phone. Lisa and Nick see her and after a short chat, go over to join her._

**Lisa:**

Is it okay, if we sit with you?

_Hannah looks surprised, but musters a small smile and nods, while she chews. Lisa and Nick sit down and get their lunches out._

**Nick:**

I´m Nick, by the way.

_He sticks her hand out and she shakes it._

**Hannah:**

Hannah. You´re Chrissy the Prissy´s boyfriend, aren´t you?

**Nick:**

I don´t know what gave you that idea. I have nothing to complain about!

_Hannah genuinely smiles for once._

**Hannah:**

Maybe it´s time we retired it, then.

**Lisa:**

I´ll tell her. I´m sure, she´ll be relieved.

**Nick:**

Why do you have to come up with nasty names for people?

_Hannah shrugs._

**Hannah:**

I don´t know. It´s just something I do. You probably shouldn´t be seen with me. Everyone seems to have decided, that I´m a plague on the school, as some girl nicely put it.

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry. It must suck being bullied.

**Nick:**

I don´t talk much to the kids in my grade either. They either think I´m weird for liking guitars or believe, I think I´m better than them, just because I have an older girlfriend and hang out with the older kids.

**Hannah:**

You´re just more mature than them. Kids can be so annoying!

**Nick:**

Lisa told me, you´re not as bad, as they say you are. I have to say, that she seems to be right.

**Hannah:**

She did, did she?

_Hannah stares Lisa down, but Lise can see that she´s not mad at her._

**Hannah:**

Why aren´t you in there with your buddies?

**Nick:**

They can´t stand our nerdy guitar talk, so we´ve moved out here to spare them.

**Lisa:**

What are you doing?

_Hannah holds up her phone and looks about ready to give up._

**Hannah:**

I´m trying to research that assignment, I told you about, but I can´t come up with anything.

**Lisa:**

If I was you, I´d use music as my topic.

**Hannah:**

I´m all ears, if you have any suggestions.

_Lisa takes a few seconds to think about it._

**Lisa:**

As an example of positive censorship, you have all the "Hate-Speech" artists, that find it harder to spread their message of hate. As a negative, you could bring up the PMRC and their crusade against Rock music in the 80´s.

_Hannah looks surprised at her knowledge. Nick just smiles._

**Nick:**

She´s really smart. You´ll get used to it.

**Hannah:**

It beats anything, I could come up with, so thanks, I guess.

**Lisa:**

If you need any help, you can always ask me and I´ll answer to the best of my ability.

**Hannah:**

Thanks. I don´t say this about a lot of people, but you´re kinda cool, Lisa. If everyone else were like you and Nicky-Boy, I could actually like it here.

**Nick:**

Nicky-Boy! Really?

**Hannah:**

I´ve made my decision, so live with it, Nicky-Boy. Be happy you´re not Nick the Prick and shut up about it!

_Nick and Lisa make eye contact. Her expression tells him to bare with her and he silently agrees._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa comes walking up the hallway to find Chrissy waiting for her by her locker._

**Lisa:**

Was it a nice lunch break?

**Chrissy:**

Eh, it could have been better. Since you and Nick weren´t there, I had the choice between listening to Jamie, Suey and Allison talking about skateboarding or Jack and Julie talking about how much, they hate Hannah Sinclair, mixed in with what their plans for tonight are.

**Lisa:**

Which one did you choose?

**Chrissy:**

The skateboarding option. I couldn´t stand all that hate!

_Lisa opens it and gets books out of it._

**Chrissy:**

Did you get a good guitar talk in?

**Lisa:**

For once we talked about other stuff. We ate lunch with Hannah, believe it or not.

_Chrissy looks disappointed in Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

Lisa, I wouldn´t normally say this, but you shouldn´t become friends with her, after the things she´s done.

_Lisa looks unpleasantly surprised with Chrissy._

**Lisa:**

I can´t believe what I´m hearing! If I can forgive her, everyone else should be able to.

**Chrissy:**

Do I have to remind you, why I got that stupid nickname, I´m still trying to get rid of?

**Lisa:**

She agreed to stop calling you "Chrissy the Prissy", so at least that´s something.

**Chrissy:**

How did you get her to agree to that?

**Lisa:**

Nick said "I´ve got nothing to complain about", while trying to sound all manly. It was the cutest thing!

_Chrissy looks very nervous._

**Chrissy:**

He did? Now she´s going to tell everyone, that I´m a slut!

**Lisa:**

I don´t think she will. She´s not as bad, as everyone thinks she is.

**Chrissy:**

If she starts spreading this, I´m blaming you!

**Lisa:**

It was Nick, who said it.

**Chrissy:**

But he wouldn´t have been talking to her, if it wasn´t for you, would he?

**Lisa:**

I guess not, but I really don´t think, you should worry about it.

_Chrissy storms away, with Lisa hurrying to keep up with her._

**6\. Int. Esme and Hunter´s House. Day.**

_Hunter has set up for a video shoot in the living room. Esme is putting the finishing touches on her speech. Hunter comes in, with a glass of red wine in his hand. Esme looks surprised._

**Esme:**

It´s not like you to be drinking in the middle of the day.

**Hunter:**

I´m trying to bring my inner film maker out.

**Esme:**

You don´t have to do much more, than you´ve already done.

**Hunter:**

Just let me have this. It´s the most exciting thing, we´ve done in weeks.

**Esme:**

Sex doesn´t count?

_They smile at each other._

**Hunter:**

Are you ready to give it a go?

**Esme:**

Why not?

_Hunter gets ready to push the button._

**Hunter:**

In three, two, one ...

_He presses the button. Esme smiles for the camera._

**Esme:**

Hello, Toronto voters. I have to address the allegations made against me by several members of the Asian community, that I´m renouncing my heritage. Nothing could be further from the truth and I don´t know how these idiotic people could come to such a conclusion! Mai What-ever-the-hell-her-last-name-is can stick her allegations up where the sun doesn´t shine and I´ll personally volunteer to help her, if she´s too much of a god-damn dumbass to get the job done herself! Her and her pathetic little group of followers can kiss my shiny, Asian ass, because I don´t give a rat´s ass, what they think of me!

_Hunter stops recording._

**Hunter:**

A little more diplomatic in the next take, please.

**Esme:**

I´ll try to tone it down.

_Hunter sees that this won´t be as easy, as he thought it would._

**7\. Int. Girl´s Room. Day.**

_Regina and Heather are touching up their make-up the mirrors, when Hannah comes in._

**Hannah:**

Hey, guys.

**Regina:**

I thought you wanted us to go to hell?

**Hannah:**

I say a lot of things. Do you want to hear the latest dirt?

**Heather:**

Whatever.

**Hannah:**

Chrissy Nelson is apparently living up to her nickname and more.

**Regina:**

How would you know?

**Hannah:**

I talked to her boyfriend. He confirmed it.

_They laugh mockingly at her._

**Heather:**

Yeah, right! Like he´d actually talk to you!

**Regina:**

You´re so full of it, Hannah. Leave us alone.

**Hannah:**

It´s the truth, I swear!

**Heather:**

We´re done pretending, like we believe in your lies.

**Regina:**

Take a good look in that mirror, Hannah. You´re beyond pathetic!

**Heather:**

Don´t talk to us again. You won´t get an answer.

_They leave her to think about it. She looks depressed as she looks in the mirror._

**8\. Montage - Music "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts.**

_We see Esme once again trying to make the video, but she once again loses her temper and actually starts shaking the camera in anger. Hunter almost looks afraid of her and tries to calm her down._

_We see Hannah being completely shunned by everyone, as she walks up the hallway. Two girls throw paper balls at the back of her head, as she passes them and laugh at how cool, they think they are. Hannah tries her best, not to let them get the better of her, throws the paper balls in a trashcan and silently walks on._

_We see Esme and Hunter taking a break to watch the updates on TV. It´s not good and the headline we see is "Is Esme Song done in politics for good", that´s being discussed by a panel of experts. She goes in to the kitchen and breaks a few plates in anger. It seems to make her feel a little better and she pours herself a glass of wine._

_We see Lisa talking to Julie and Jack. Hannah approaches them and both Julie and Jack get up to leave. Jack deliberately bangs his shoulder against hers, as they pass each other. Lisa apologizes on behalf of them, but it´s finally become too much for Hannah, who runs away while trying not to cry. Lisa follows after her._

_We see Hunter and Esme finally get a take, that works for them. Hunter looks relieved, since this whole thing was his plan._

**9\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Hannah ia already halfway down the stairs, when Lisa comes out._

**Lisa:**

Wait! We can talk about this!

**Hannah:**

Go back to your perfect friends and your perfect life, Lisa. I don´t belong in it.

**Lisa:**

Will you please stop, so I can talk to you? You owe me that much.

_Hannah stops walking and Lisa catches up with her._

**Hannah:**

You´ll get in trouble for being out here during class.

**Lisa:**

So what? I have Eddy for art next class, so I´m sure I´ll get away with it. Why do you think my life is perfect?

**Hannah:**

Because you´re the kind of girl, people love. You must have a thousand FaceRange friends!

**Lisa:**

About a hundred.

**Hannah:**

I have four. My mom, my aunt and my grandparents. How sad is that?

**Lisa:**

It´s not a good indicator of popularity. I get bullied too, you know?

**Hannah:**

You do?

**Lisa:**

There´s these three jerks, that have called all kinds of derogatory words, since I came out. You can´t let this get to you and let them defeat you.

**Hannah:**

They already have. I´m done. I´m changing schools.

**Lisa:**

You´d have to go across town to Lakehurst every day and you´d be alone again.

**Hannah:**

I´m alone now! The only two friends, I thought I had, are freezing me out.

**Lisa:**

What? How can they do that to you?

**Hannah:**

They´re not like you. They´re complete bitches, but they were the only ones, I had to talk to. Now I have no one.

**Lisa:**

You have someone here, if you want it.

_Hannah tries to muster a smile for her._

**Hannah:**

Thanks Lisa. Don´t spread it, but it means a lot to me, that you said so.

**Lisa:**

This bullying against you is gonna stop and it starts today.

**Hannah:**

You can´t convince the entire school to like me.

**Lisa:**

No, but I can tell my friends to stop harassing you and to start being nicer to you. I´m not having anyone being bullied because of me and that´s final!

**Hannah:**

You sweet little dumbass! They´ll never accept me, that´s just the way it is!

**Lisa:**

I can be tough, if I want to. They´ll just have to accept it.

_Lisa looks resolved._

**Lisa:**

I can´t do it, if you´re not there.

**Hannah:**

Alright. Do you have a good excuse for being late to class, Brainiac?

**Lisa:**

Male or female teacher?

**Hannah:**

Male.

**Lisa:**

Menstrual cramps. Works ever time.

**Hannah:**

We´d better get a move on.

**Lisa:**

Nah. Five or seven minutes late. What´s the difference?

_They start to walk back inside._

**10\. Int. Hunter and Esme´s House. Day.**

_Esme is pacing around, while Hunter is surfing on his laptop._

**Hunter:**

Let´s see. We got a mail from CTV. They can´t fit us in, because there´s been a bus crash and a Panda at the zoo had a baby.

**Esme:**

What´s the headline on The Toronto Tribune?

_Hunter presses the touchpad a few times and starts scrolling._

**Hunter:**

I can´t find it.

_Esme looks pleasantly surprised._

**Esme:**

What?

**Hunter:**

The headlines are all about the bus crash and the baby Panda. Aww.

_He turns the laptop around so she can see the picture of the baby panda. It´s certainly cute._

**Esme:**

There´s nothing there?

_He turns the laptop around again and scrolls down the page._

**Hunter:**

Here it is. It was so small, I missed it the first time. Let´s see what the article says. It says the video is getting tons of likes and comments from other Asians, who support you. I guess it´s far from everyone, who agrees with that woman.

_Esme smiles and sits down next to Hunter, so she can read it with him._

**11\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Julie, Allison, Suey, Chrissy and Jack are waiting at the place, where Simon came out to them._

**Julie:**

I hope she gets a move on. I don´t want to miss my bus.

**Suey:**

She sounded very serious, so we´d better wait for her.

_Jack scowls, when she sees Lisa coming with Hannah by her side._

**Jack:**

Let´s go, Julie.

**Lisa:**

You´re not going anywhere!

**Julie:**

You can´t make us hang out with her.

**Lisa:**

No, but you all owe me in some way, so you´d better listen to me or I´ll get mad!

_The others smile at the idea of Lisa getting mad._

**Allison:**

Come on, Lisa. I´ve never heard you raise your voice once.

**Lisa:**

I will, if you don´t listen to me.

**Hannah:**

This isn´t gonna work, Lisa. I should go.

**Lisa:**

No, you won´t!

**Julie:**

Then we will.

**Lisa:**

Julie, both you and Jack lied to me for weeks, when you first got together and all I got was a stinking apology. You owe me one.

_They nod, knowing that she´s right._

**Lisa:**

Chrissy, you would be failing half your classes, if it wasn´t for my help.

**Chrissy:**

Sad, but true.

**Lisa:**

Suey, you farted at the worst possible time a few weeks ago and I forgave you right away!

_Suey looks very embarrassed. The others can´t stop themselves from giggling._

**Suey:**

I wish, we could have kept that between us.

**Lisa:**

Sorry, it was the only one, I could think of.

**Allison:**

What about me? How do I owe you?

**Lisa:**

Because you bullied someone in my name, when you know, I hate bullying. I want you all to apologize to Hannah, for being mean to her.

**Jack:**

You don´t think, she deserved it?

**Lisa:**

You´re being a huge hypocrite, if you think so. You´re the one who has a problem with gay people, so what right do you have, to call her a Homophobe?

_The others silently agree._

**Julie:**

If she gives us an apology for all the mean things, she´s said over the years, I guess I can apologize to her.

**Jack:**

Me too.

**Allison:**

It doesn´t mean, I´m gonna instantly like her!

**Lisa:**

You don´t have to. You just have to learn to tolerate each other. Hannah, are you going to apologize?

**Hannah:**

I´m sorry for saying those things, but I can´t guarantee, it won´t happen again.

**Chrissy:**

That works for me.

**Julie:**

I´m sorry, we were mean to you, Hannah. Everyone deserves a second chance.

**Jack:**

In her case, it would be her tenth!

_Julie eyes him sternly._

**Julie:**

JACK!

**Jack:**

Alright, I apologize too. I´ll leave you alone from now on.

**Allison:**

You have mine too. You´re not the lamest girl in class, even if you act like it sometimes.

**Hannah:**

We still have to find a way, to make the rest of the school stop hating me.

**Lisa:**

When they see us walking around school as friends, they´ll stop eventually.

_Suey eyes her suspiciously._

**Suey:**

I don´t need to apologize to her.

**Lisa:**

No, but both you and Chrissy judged her, without giving her a second chance. I love you both because you´re open minded and this isn´t like you. All I´m asking, is for you, to try to get along.

**Chrissy:**

I suppose, we can try it. I still hate that name she made up about me.

**Hannah:**

You have Regina to thank for that one. She thought it was the funniest thing ever, when she came up with it. I helped spread it, so I apologize for that part.

**Lisa:**

Don´t we all feel a whole lot better now?

**Julie:**

I guess so. Come, Jack. We have a bus to catch.

_Julie and Jack leave them._

**Suey:**

I´m going skating with Allison. I´ll see you at dinner.

**Lisa:**

Be safe and don´t try anything too crazy.

_Lisa and Suey kiss goodbye. Allison and Suey start walking away from them._

**Allison:**

So, you´re not doing that double somersault today?

**Suey:**

I´d better not. I like my neck un-broken!

_We cut back to Lisa, Chrissy and Hannah._

**Lisa:**

Where are you off to?

**Hannah:**

I should get home and do some more research.

**Chrissy:**

My parents own a small diner a little away from here. we´re meeting Nick there, if you want to come?

**Hannah:**

People will think you´re the worst, if you´re seen with me.

**Lisa:**

Who cares? We were never that popular to begin with.

**Hannah:**

Sounds cool.

_Hannah tries to hide her joy, but both Chrissy and Lisa see right through her and smile at each other. They start walking in the same direction the others did._

**Chrissy:**

When Suey farted, was that while you were ...

**Lisa:**

I´m not disclosing any more!

**Hannah:**

That means it was.

**Chrissy:**

Totally.

_Chrissy and Hannah giggle as Lisa looks a little embarrassed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	64. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is blackmailed by her old friends. Meanwhile Suey tries to deal with her parental problems and Bianca takes Becky on a trip to Florida.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E09 - BUILDING BRIDGES

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Hannah´s House. Day.**

_Hannah and her family live in a large house, with an extremely well kept garden. Hannah looks very uncomfortable, as she sees Regina and Heather come towards her, smiling deviously._

**Regina:**

Let´s take a walk.

_Hannah semi-reluctantly follow after them._

**2\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_They reach a bench, a little up the street._

**Regina:**

Here´s fine.

_Heather and Regina sit down. Heather taps the seat next to her, to tell Hannah to sit down. She does, but doesn´t look happy about the situation._

**Hannah:**

Say what you have to.

**Heather:**

Is that any way to address your old "Home-Girls"?

**Hannah:**

You never were. You were just using me all that time.

**Regina:**

Like you didn´t have fun along the way?

**Hannah:**

I´m trying to distance myself from what I did.

**Heather:**

Being the most hated in school made you wake up, huh?

**Hannah:**

Can we get to the point? I don´t feel like chit-chatting.

_Heather and Regina smile at each other._

**Regina:**

You´ve been hanging out with that Lisa girl and her crew lately.

**Hannah:**

Mostly Lisa, but what´s your point?

**Heather:**

You have a crush on her, don´t you?

_They make kissy faces at her._

**Hannah:**

No! I´m outta here!

**Regina:**

If you don´t want them to hate you, you´d better listen.

**Heather:**

Remember when you tried to share that gossip about Chrissy Nelson?

**Regina:**

Now we know it´s true, we feel like the world should know, what a slut she´s become.

**Hannah:**

I don´t even know, if they´ve done anything! It was just the way he said it!

**Heather:**

The truth is written by those, who start the rumor. Little miss Prissy could find herself with a terrible reputation, that´ll probably follow her all the way through High School.

_Hannah looks ready to panic. The other two are enjoying watching her this way._

**Hannah:**

If you have beef with me, take it out on me!

**Regina:**

That´s not the way this works. Pay us off and we´ll keep quiet. Don´t and your little friend is having a big coming out party!

**Hannah:**

You two are the worst.

**Heather:**

We´re taking advantage of your stupidity. You only have yourself to blame.

**Hannah:**

I only told you that because ...

**Regina:**

You thought, we´d be friends with you again? Bu-hu, Hannah. Save it for someone, who cares.

**Heather:**

A hundred bucks each should do.

**Hannah:**

I don´t have that kind of money!

**Regina:**

Your parents do. Ask them for a loan.

**Heather:**

Bring it tomorrow or you know what happens.

**Regina:**

We´ll be waiting for you by the trees after school.

_Hannah storms out of there. Heather and Regina look pleased with themselves._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Lisa´s Apartment. Day.**

_Andrea, Lisa and Suey are with Manny._

**Manny:**

How are you doing here, Suey?

**Suey:**

It couldn´t be better. Andrea´s welcomed me with open arms and I´m closer with Lisa than ever.

**Manny:**

That´s nice to hear. No little arguments, now you have to share everything?

**Lisa:**

No, we´re both pretty easy going.

**Andrea:**

I don´t think, I´ve heard them argue once, while Suey has been living here.

**Manny:**

I´m glad to hear, things are going good for you. Have you had contact with you family?

_Suey looks sad, when she thinks about it._

**Suey:**

None. It seems, they´ve decided to forget, that I exist.

**Manny:**

They haven´t and they´ve contacted the authorities, to have you put in a home.

_The others look shocked._

**Andrea:**

How can they do that? Suey´s doing great here.

**Manny:**

They see it as an unsavory environment. In short, they suspect that her and Lisa might be ... doing sexual things, so to speak.

**Lisa:**

What we do or don´t do, is none of their business!

_Andrea eyes her._

**Lisa:**

Not that we´ve done anything. We´re much too young for that!

**Manny:**

In the end, it only matters how the court sees it.

**Andrea:**

There´s nothing we can do to prevent it?

**Manny:**

Short of you adopting her, all I can do is recommend, they let her stay here. Whether or not that´ll be enough, remains to be seen.

_Suey looks worried and gets a comforting hug from Lisa._

**4\. Int. Bullock´s Office. Day**

_Bianca is sitting across from Bullock and is signing a piece of paper. She hands it to Bullock, who files it away in a drawer._

**Bianca:**

That´s all?

**Bullock:**

If it hadn´t been for your track record, I wouldn´t have allowed it.

**Bianca:**

You don´t agree, it´s what´s best for Becky?

**Bullock:**

She´s still in a fragile state. On the other hand, it could be exactly what she needs.

**Bianca:**

You believe, it could go either way?

**Bullock:**

Her family history is complicated, to say the least. Whether they can put the past behind them, remains to be seen. But if anyone can do it, I believe it´s you.

**Bianca:**

Thanks for the vote of confidence.

**Bullock:**

Good luck, Bianca.

_Bianca tries to look confident._

**5\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Day.**

_Lisa is sitting on her bed, learning to play "_ _**Babe, I´m gonna leave you" by Led Zeppelin** _ _on her acoustic guitar. It´s a hard piece to learn and she makes a face, when she makes a mistake and gets ready to start over. Suey comes in, holding her in-liners in her hands._

**Suey:**

Sounds good.

**Lisa:**

You´re nice to say so. Truth is, it´ll take a lot more practice, to get it down. Are you going for a skate?

**Suey:**

Yeah, I figured it would help clear my head of all this BS.

**Lisa:**

We´ll find a way. We always do, don´t we?

_Suey shrugs, finding it hard to stay positive. She gives Lisa a kiss._

**Suey:**

See you later.

**Lisa:**

Try to have fun, okay?

_Lisa smiles at her and she musters a small smile._

**6\. Int. Airport. Day.**

_Drew is saying goodbye to Becky and Bianca, before they go through security._

**Drew:**

Enjoy Florida. I wish, I could go with you.

**Becky:**

Keep Gracie happy and you´re forgiven.

**Drew:**

I´ll spoil the hell out of her and tell her, it´s because of you.

**Bianca:**

Bye, babe. See you, when I come back.

_They kiss goodbye. Becky gets a small hug, before he leaves them._

**Becky:**

Are you ready for an adventure?

**Bianca:**

Florida, here we come!

_They get in line for the security check._

**7\. Montage - Music: "Street Spirit (Fade Out)" by Radiohead**

_We see Hannah coming back to her house. She can´t get herself to go inside and runs up the street as fast, as she can. When she can´t run anymore, she stops to catch her breath and kicks a lamp post in frustration. To make matters worse, she hurt her foot doing so._

_We see Suey skating around with a blank expression on her face. She happens to see her mother, who´s out shopping. She´s torn between wanting to talk to her and the fear of being rejected by her. She makes up her mind and quickly skates away, but has to wipe a tear away._

_We see Becky reading a magazine on the plane. She reaches an article about serial killers and has to shut it. She throws it away, like it was on fire and it hits a woman, who stares at her, as if she were crazy. Bianca apologizes to the woman and has to comfort Becky, who´s still out of it._

_We see Hannah walking through the mall. Jordan, Donnie and Danny see her and start following her. She turns around to tell them off and is pushed by Jordan. Jay (in his security uniform) sees it and runs towards them. The three boys make their escape, as he tends to Hannah. He helps her up and she thanks him, before running off._

**8\. Ext. Mall. Day.**

_Suey comes walking up to the mall, when she sees Hannah hurrying out, looking upset. She walks over to catch her._

**Suey:**

Are you okay, Hannah?

**Hannah:**

Why do you care? You hate me, like everyone else does. Well, except for Lisa.

**Suey:**

I don´t hate you, you just make it very hard to like you sometimes. Chrissy likes you too, you know?

_Hannah smiles a little._

**Hannah:**

She does? I did some pretty mean things to her.

**Suey:**

Me, Lisa and Chrissy have one thing in common. We´re always ready to give someone a second chance, if we feel like they deserve it.

**Hannah:**

Do I? I was the worst of the worst at that school!

**Suey:**

Not compared to Regina and Heather! Those two are the absolute worst! You were a distant 3rd at best.

_Hannah stops smiling at the sound of their names. Suey notices it._

**Suey:**

There is something wrong, isn´t there?

**Hannah:**

It´s nothing you should care about.

**Suey:**

If we´re going to try to be friends, you can´t be a closed book all the time.

**Hannah:**

I said something to them about Chrissy, how Nick implied that they were doing stuff.

**Suey:**

So?

**Hannah:**

That information came out in private conversation. They´re just starting to trust me, if they found out I told them ...

**Suey:**

Lisa´s the forgiving type and so is Nick. I´m sure, they´ll allow you one mistake, if you´re open about it and apologize.

**Hannah:**

Heather and Regina are threatening to tell everyone, that Chrissy is "The Slutty Queen of Slut-Town", if I don´t give them 100 dollars each. There´s no way, I can get that kind of money.

**Suey:**

You have to tell an adult. Can´t your parents help you?

**Hannah:**

Look, no one can know about this! I told you this in strict confidentiality and if you tell anyone, I swear ...

**Suey:**

Okay, I won´t, but you can´t do this alone.

**Hannah:**

That´s the way, I´ve always done it. I should go, before I start spilling any more secrets to you. Don´t tell anyone, okay?

**Suey:**

Okay, if that´s what you want. I´ll help you, if you want me to. All you have to do is ask. I can be a good friend too, if you let me.

**Hannah:**

I´ve never needed anyone´s help and I don´t need it now.

_She walks away, leaving Suey looking worried for her._

**9\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Becky and Bianca are having a nice dinner at a neat, little restaurant._

**Bianca:**

I count myself lucky to have seen this city with you. You know all the good spots.

**Becky:**

It still feels like home turf, even if a lot of it´s changed, since I lived here.

**Bianca:**

Are you worried about tomorrow?

**Becky:**

A little bit. The way I freaked out on the plane. That isn´t normal.

**Bianca:**

You have many things, you have to work through and this is just another one.

**Becky:**

I only saw the headline and it still stirred up a wealth of emotions in me.

**Bianca:**

When you get out, you might have to stick to Disney movies for a while.

_Becky smiles a little._

**Becky:**

I´m sure, there´s plenty, I haven´t seen.

**Bianca:**

They made a "Little Mermaid 4". Me and Drew saw it with Gracie and she loved it.

_Becky smiles a little wider, making Bianca curious._

**Bianca:**

What is it?

**Becky:**

It´s just the thought of watching movies with Gracie and playing with her.

**Bianca:**

Whenever you feel on the verge of panicking, close your eyes and go back to that thought.

_Becky takes a sip of her drink and thinks about it._

**10\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Eddy is teaching art class to the 9th graders. Hannah is staring out the window with a blank expression on her face, when Emma comes in and whispers something to Eddy. He stops teaching and looks at Hannah._

**Eddy:**

Hannah, the principal is requesting your presence.

_Hannah looks confused._

**Hannah:**

I haven´t done anything.

**Emma:**

You´re not in trouble, if that´s what you´re afraid of.

_Hannah gets up from her seat and follows Emma out the classroom._

**11\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Hannah is let in to the office by Emma and is surprised to see Suey, Chrissy, Spinner and Holly J there too, along with Snake. Emma leaves them and closes the door._

**Hannah:**

What´s this?

**Suey:**

I told Chrissy. It was only fair, that she knew.

**Chrissy:**

I told my dad, who gave Holly a call, when I told him, who you are.

**Hannah:**

You know each other?

**Spinner:**

We used to work together.

**Snake:**

Please sit down, Hannah.

_Hannah sits down and looks uncomfortable._

**Snake:**

Is it true, that you´re being blackmailed by two girls here?

_Hannah takes a second to decide, before nodding._

**Snake:**

The thing is, I could suspend them, but then you´d have to go to summer school with them. I´m sure, you´d rather avoid that.

**Hannah:**

If it´s possible, yes.

**Holly J:**

How about if we try another way?

**Snake:**

I can´t endorse violence or threats against them.

**Holly J:**

Hannah is the victim here. If you punish them, you´d be punishing her at the same time.

**Chrissy:**

It doesn´t sound fair to me, granddad.

**Snake:**

Tell me your plan. Nothing we say here, has to go beyond these walls.

_Hannah looks relieved, that someone´s helping her. She smiles slightly at Suey, who smiles back at her._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Suey and Chrissy head back to class. Spinner and Holly shake hands._

**Spinner:**

It was great seeing you again. Maybe we can meet up under more pleasant circumstances.

**Holly J:**

That would be great.

**Spinner:**

I can´t wait to see you tell those girls off. It´s got epic written all over it already!

**Hannah:**

She´s not the only Sinclair with a big mouth. I can be mean with the best of them, when I want to.

**Spinner:**

I can only imagine your family get-togethers. I´d better get back to The Dot. See ya in a few hours.

**Holly J:**

If you wait up, I´ll join you. I haven´t been there in years, it could be fun.

_Spinner waits for her. Holly looks Hannah in the eyes. Hannah only rolls her eyes once, which for her ia a step up._

**Holly J:**

I´m a little disappointed, you didn´t come straight to me with this.

**Hannah:**

You´re the only adult in our family, I can stand. I didn´t want you thinking, I was a loser, who can´t take care of myself, okay?

**Holly J:**

I´ll never think of you as a loser, Hannah.

**Hannah:**

I´m not popular, like you or my mom were.

**Spinner:**

Your mom is Heather Sinclair, right?

_Hannah nods._

**Spinner:**

She wasn´t popular. Everybody hated her, because she was mean all the time.

**Holly J:**

She used to complain to me, about how no one got her and how alone she felt.

**Hannah:**

That isn´t what she told me! You were popular, weren´t you?

**Holly J:**

I started making friends, when I stopped trying to act like Heather. Before that, I don´t think anyone liked me. They made a hate page, with a catchy song to go with it.

**Spinner:**

That I played drums on, by the way.

_Hannah smiles a tiny bit._

**Holly J:**

Whether you´re popular or not doesn´t matter, as long as you´re happy.

**Hannah:**

Stop sounding like a lame-ass Disney Channel show!

**Holly J:**

It´s true. I´ll see you later. You´d better get to class.

**Hannah:**

It´s only math. What am I ever gonna need that for?

_She leaves them and Holly watches her with a small smile, as she walks away._

**13\. Int. Taxi. Day.**

_Bianca and Becky are in the back of the cab, being driven by a large man. Becky smiles as she points out the window._

**Becky:**

Right over there, is my old Elementary School.

**Bianca:**

This place holds lots of good memories, doesn´t it?

**Becky:**

I connect it with a time, where my life was wonderfully simple. All I needed was our church, my friends and my family and I had everything, I could wish for!

**Bianca:**

Becks, we have to be prepared for, if he doesn´t accept you back.

_Becky ignores her._

**Becky:**

Driver, it´s the 3rd house on the right, after the intersection.

**Driver:**

Sure thing, lady.

_The driver pulls over and he touches the meter a few times._

**Driver:**

16-50.

**Bianca:**

I´ll get it.

_Before she can get the money out, Becky is already out of the car._

**14\. Ext. Baker House. Day.**

_Becky sees her father, Reverend Charles Baker working in the front garden and freezes, Bianca comes out of the taxi and stands next to her._

**Bianca:**

Is that you dad?

**Becky:**

I´s the first time in six years, I´ve seen him.

**Bianca:**

Why did you fall out in the first place?

**Becky:**

A lot of things had built up over the years. It was when I got together with Drew, things really went downhill.

**Bianca:**

Because Drew was married?

**Becky:**

It´s one of the big sins. Do you think, he´s ready to forgive me?

**Bianca:**

There´s only one way to find out.

_Becky takes a deep breath and walks towards the house. Charles doesn´t notice her, until they´re almost on the property. When he does, we see joy painted over his face. Becky smiles shyly at him._

**Becky:**

Hi, dad. I decided to come for a visit.

**Charles:**

Come here, Becky!

_She runs in to his arms and they embrace. Bianca looks relieved, that it´s gone so well._

**15\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Regina and Heather are waiting for Hannah near the school._

**Regina:**

You´d think, she´d be punctual.

**Heather:**

We´ll add 10 bucks for wasting our time.

**Regina:**

Let´s make it 15.

_They see Hannah come out of the school, with Chrissy, Suey and Lisa by her side and look a little worried._

**Heather:**

You don´t think, she´d play hard-ball, do you?

**Regina:**

We have the upper hand. If she tries anything, we´ll destroy her.

_They see Spinner and Holly J meeting up with the girls and Heather starts to look very worried._

**Heather:**

They´ve told the adults on us! Let´s get out of here!

**Regina:**

Stay, Heather! We just have to play this cool.

_Heather tries to look brave, as Spinner. Holly J and the kids approach them._

**Regina:**

I told you to come alone.

**Hannah:**

We´re not playing by your rules anymore, Regina.

**Heather:**

It was all her idea, I swear!

_Heather tries to look apologetic, while Regina is about to explode with rage inside._

**Regina:**

Hannah, if you think ...

**Holly J:**

Shut up, if you know what´s good for you.

**Regina:**

You can´t tell me, what I can and can´t do!

**Holly J:**

I´m a Sinclair, just like Hannah and one thing you should know about us Sinclair´s: We don´t let trampy little Barbie Dolls like you two step on us!

**Spinner:**

Neither do Nelson´s or Mason´s.

**Regina:**

Hannah, you are so gonna regret telling on us!

_Hannah gets up Regina´s face, but Regina refuses to buckle and they stare each other down._

**Hannah:**

What are you gonna do, spread more rumors? I know all the dirt about you.

**Regina:**

Do you think, I won´t do the same to you?

**Hannah:**

My reputation´s hit rock bottom. You have everything to lose.

_We can´t help noticing Holly J in the background, looking proud of Hannah, for sticking up for herself._

**Heather:**

Please, Hannah. I only did this, because she made me!

**Lisa:**

Shut up, Heather! You´re as bad as she is!

_Chrissy and Suey look at Lisa with surprise, that she could tell someone off like that._

**Hannah:**

How would people react, when I let them know, that you peed the bed, until you were 6?

_Regina is almost red faced with rage, but holds her tongue. The other girls giggle at her._

**Hannah:**

And Heather, what if I tell them about you pathetic attempt to score with your Yoga teacher, who you´re still hung up on?

**Heather:**

I wouldn´t call it pathetic ...

**Hannah:**

He´s 26 and married! Do you really think, he´ll leave his wife and kids for your sorry ass? He threatened to take a restraining order out on you, Grass-For-Brains! Doesn´t that tell you something?

**Regina:**

If you think this will stand ...

**Holly J:**

Try anything and I´ll show you what a real mean girl is like. I was so mean, you don´t even come near the same league as me!

**Regina:**

You can´t threaten me!

**Chrissy:**

I haven´t heard any threats. Have you?

_Holly, Spinner, Suey, Lisa and Hannah shake their head collectively. Heather sees that they´ve been beaten, but Regina refuses to give up._

**Regina:**

My father is a lawyer and he´ll have your heads for this!

**Holly:**

I´m the head of one of the best law firms in town. If he wants to try anything, I can get the best lawyers in Canada, to work for free for me.

**Spinner:**

I´ll break your arms, if you bother Chrissy again, just so you know.

**Heather:**

Can we go now?

**Hannah:**

I´d say, we´re done here.

**Heather:**

Thanks, Hannah.

**Hannah:**

This was a warning. Don´t test me.

**Regina:**

Hannah, you can kiss my ...

_Heather grabs her arm and starts pulling her away._

**Heather:**

Please, Regina. Let´s get out of here.

_Regina holds her tongue and leaves with Heather, who practically drags her along. She gives them a middle finger over the shoulder, as they walk away._

**Hannah:**

Thanks for helping me, Aunt Holly.

**Holly J:**

All you had to do was ask. Our family isn´t like other families, but we know how to stick together.

_Holly J invites her to give her a hug, which she semi-reluctantly does. albeit a very quick one. Suey watches them with a smile._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	65. What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the season finale, Suey tries to find a more permanent solution to her problems, Esme has an exciting election day and Bianca helps Becky and her dad make peace with their past.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S06E10 - WHAT YOU NEED

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Suey is seated on one side of the long wooden table, flanked by Andrea and Manny. She looks nervous, which Manny picks up on._

**Manny:**

It´s only an informal hearing. Even if it doesn´t go our way, it´s not the end of the world.

**Suey:**

I´ve been trying to tell myself that, but it´s not helping.

**Andrea:**

I wish, we didn´t have to go through this, Honey. It´s the only way to do this right.

**Suey:**

I can´t go and hide away in Greenland or something?

**Manny:**

Then you´d have to convince all your friends, to move there with you.

_Suey smiles a little bit. It fades though, when she sees her parents come in to their room. Her mother makes eye contact with her, but her father (a strict looking man in his mid 40´s) looks away, when she tries to make eye contact with him. They sit down across from Manny, Suey and Andrea._

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

How are you, Sun-Yi?

**Mr. Yamamoto:**

Don´t talk to her!

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

I´ll decide that by myself!

_He sulks, but lets it go._

**Suey:**

I´m fine, mom. Better than ever.

**Mrs. Yamamoto:**

We only want, what´s best for you. I hope someday, you´ll see it too.

_The judge, a woman in her 60´s comes in to the room and shuts the door behind her._

**Judge:**

Good morning, everyone.

_She sits down at the end of the table and opens a folder, she brought with her._

**Judge:**

We´re here to settle Sun-Yi´s immediate future, until a permanent solution can be reached. I want you to know from the start, that my only concern is this girl´s well being.

_She makes eye contact with Suey, who shyly smiles back at her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hunter and Esme´s House. Day.**

_We see Esme being all smiles, as a police officer removes her foot chain. She immediately starts scratching the place, where it was._

**Esme:**

Man, that feels good!

**Officer:**

You now have the freedom to scratch, wherever it itches, again.

**Hunter:**

Not that I don´t appreciate a good sense of humor, but can we get this thing off me?

**3\. Ext. Hunter and Esme´s House. Day.**

_We see that Alex, Miles and Amy are waiting outside the house._

**Miles:**

It sucks for you. Now you´ll have to work for your money again!

**Alex:**

You don´t think waiting in a car and being bored was hard work?

**Amy:**

What are your plans now?

**Alex:**

I´m taking a week and a half in Jamaica, followed by a week in Hawaii. After that, I´ll see.

**Amy:**

Jamaica and Hawaii? You´re living the high life!

**Alex:**

I´ve never had the money to travel before now. I figured, it was time I got a taste of, what life is like outside Ontario.

**Miles:**

There´s a bar in Kingston called "Victor´s Cabana". If you want to see the best local musicians, that´s the place to go.

**Alex:**

Do they make a good Mai-Tai?

**Miles:**

The best, you´ll ever put in your mouth!

**Alex:**

Thanks. I´ll be sure to check it out.

_The door opens and Esme is the first to come out. She has to squint her eyes because of the heavy sun._

**Amy:**

That´s your old friend, The Sun. You´ll get used to each other again.

**Esme:**

I never thought, it could feel this good to be outside again.

_Hunter is next out, followed by the police officer, who has the foot chains in his hands._

**Officer:**

Have a nice day and good luck in the election.

**Esme:**

Can I count on your vote?

**Officer:**

Lets avoid getting ahead of ourselves.

**Esme:**

That´s okay. Have a nice day.

**Hunter:**

And thanks for setting us free.

_The officer leaves them._

**Miles:**

What´s first?

**Alex:**

Breakfast sounds like a good idea to me.

**Esme:**

After we´ve voted.

**Hunter:**

What a way to start election day, huh?

**Esme:**

Let´s hope it end´s this good.

_Hunter locks the door and they start walking away from the house._

**4\. Int. Baker Family House. Day.**

_Bianca is in the living room looking at the family pictures. It´s obvious from them, that they were a happy family once. Charles comes in with two cups of coffee. He hands one to her and they smile at each other. They both take a sip._

**Charles:**

One lump, right?

**Bianca:**

You know me by now. You have some amazing pictures here.

**Charles:**

Don´t you have family pictures?

**Bianca:**

I´d rather forget most of my childhood. I grew up in a crime ridden area, where you learned early on, to watch your back. My mom went from one boyfriend to another, some good, some not.

**Charles:**

It makes it even more impressive, how far you´ve got in life.

**Bianca:**

I grew up with too many kids with problems, they never should have been forced to deal with. I was lucky to find people, who helped me get out. Most aren´t as lucky and helping them isn´t a choice. It´s the only thing, I can do.

**Charles:**

I was glad, I could give my children a safe environment to grow up in. I foolishly thought, that if I kept them shielded from the world, nothing bad would happen to them.

_He stares at a picture of Luke and Becky at a summer camp, when they were around ten years old._

**Bianca:**

It´s not your fault, what happened to them.

**Charles:**

I failed with Luke, I see that now. My father was what you kids call old school. The man went to work, made the decisions and the woman kept the house. In telling it to Luke, it gave him a superiority complex, I didn´t see coming. Maybe, if I hadn´t told him those things, he would have stayed away from that girl ...

_He gets emotional, thinking about it._

**Bianca:**

You can keep blaming yourself, but it won´t help anyone. Seeing Luke with the teenagers in your congregation, it´s obvious that jail turned him into a better person.

**Charles:**

Yes, but that should have been my job! You and Becky must have talked a lot about that time and what happened afterwards.

**Bianca:**

You went through something as a family, no one is ever prepared for. Mistakes were made, but you have to look to the future. You and Becky can still have many good years together.

**Charles:**

She didn´t get to say goodbye to her mother. My wife hoped until the end, that Becky would show up, so they could mend fences, even as the cancer was taking her life. If I´d reached out to Becky, I knew, she would have come, but I couldn´t get myself to do it!

**Bianca:**

It´s okay ...

**Charles:**

No, it´s not. I´ve made so many mistakes with my family. Best intentions or not, they were mistakes, that hurt all of us and tore our family apart.

_He starts crying and Bianca puts her arm around him to comfort him._

**Charles:**

Then she would have been down here and not up there, where that slime ...

_He breaks down and can´t go on._

**Bianca:**

It´s what you do now, that decides how they´ll remember you. Not the things, they know, you can´t change.

_He wipes his eyes and Bianca looks at him with sympathy._

**5\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lisa is talking to Julie and Jack, while they´re sitting on the stairs and soaking in the sun._

**Julie:**

Can life be better? 4 more classes and it´s no school for two months!

**Lisa:**

I´ll rest easier, when Suey tells me, what her big news is.

**Jack:**

If it was bad news, she wouldn´t want to tell you in person.

**Julie:**

I hope it´s good. Otherwise, prom is gonna suck!

_Manny drops off Suey by the curb in front of the school. Lisa gets up and is pleased to see Suey smiling, as she walks up the stairs._

**Suey:**

I get to stay for two more months, minimum!

_Lisa smiles widely, runs in to her arms and hugs her so hard, that she´s squeezing her._

**Jack:**

If you keep hugging her that hard, you´ll break her spine!

**Suey (gasping for air):**

You can let go now!

_Lisa lets go and Suey catches her breath._

**Lisa:**

Sorry, I got over excited.

**Suey:**

Since it´s you, you´re forgiven

**Julie:**

I must feel like a load off your shoulders.

**Suey:**

It´s only a temporary fix, but the judge could see, that it´s what´s best for me.

**Lisa:**

What about your parents?

**Suey:**

My mom cried a little, which was hard to look at. I never wanted her, to get hurt from all this.

**Julie:**

What about your dad?

**Suey:**

He seems determined to fight it.

**Jack:**

That´s not fair! If living there is what´s best for you, he should accept it!

**Lisa:**

Since when are you a gay rights advocate?

**Jack:**

This has nothing to do with that. Suey´s my friend and I can´t stand seeing her treated unfairly. She has the right to live a normal life.

**Suey:**

Thanks, Jack. I was afraid, you didn´t like me, because we haven´t talked a whole lot, since I came out.

**Jack:**

When have we ever talked "a whole lot"?

_Suey smiles and he smiles back at her._

**Lisa:**

Was that your big news?

**Suey:**

There´s more, but I´d rather tell you, when we´re alone.

**Lisa:**

Is it good or bad?

**Suey:**

It depends on how you look at it, but I think, it´s a good thing.

_Lisa hugs Suey again out of pure joy. Julie and Jack look pleased for them._

**6\. Ext. Community Center. Day.**

_Esme and the rest of them reach the building, where her and Hunter can vote._

**Miles:**

There´s no reason for us to wait with them. Do you want to grab a coffee?

**Amy:**

Sure.

**Esme:**

You can join them, if you want to, Alex. I´m sure, it´ll be okay.

**Alex:**

It´s fine. I´m still on the clock, so I´m not leaving your side.

**Miles:**

Come find us, when you´re done.

_Miles and Amy head towards a cafe across the street. A woman in her 60 ´s comes up to Alex, Hunter and Esme._

**Woman:**

You´re Esme Song, aren´t you?

_Esme puts on her "Politician´s smile" for her._

**Esme:**

I am. Have you come to vote?

**Woman:**

It´s our civic duty, isn´t it?

**Esme:**

I hope, you´ll consider me, when you cast your vote.

**Woman:**

No, I´m voting for Bernadette Sanders. I´m sure, you´ll be good enough to be mayor some day, but we need someone with experience. No offense.

**Esme:**

None taken. That´s what democracy is all about.

**Woman:**

Have a nice day, dear. Your friends too.

_She heads inside. Esme frowns._

**Hunter:**

I though, you wanted to lose.

**Esme:**

I´m torn. One one hand, I know, I´m not ready for it. One the other hand, I hate losing!

**Alex:**

Why worry? Either way you´ll be both happy and disappointed.

_Esme´s frown disappears. Hunter kisses her on the forehead and takes her hand._

**Hunter:**

Let´s go vote, so we can get some real breakfast!

**Esme:**

You said, I make the best cereal in the world! Was that to get morning sex?

**Alex:**

Sorry, Hun. He was trying to get laid and you were dumb enough to fall for it.

_They head inside._

**7\. Ext. Graveyard. Day.**

_Charles, Becky and Bianca are standing by Becky´s mother´s grave, that´s very well kept. Becky has a small smile on her face._

**Becky:**

This was a great idea.

**Charles:**

I´m so sorry, I didn´t contact you. I know, it´s unforgivable.

**Becky:**

The bible teaches us to forgive, right? I´ve wallowed enough in the past lately. I´d rather look to the future and I want us to be close again.

**Bianca:**

How does it feel, seeing her grave?

**Becky:**

It makes me sad. I can´t help thinking about the time, we could have spent together.

**Bianca:**

We still haven´t touched on, why you two fell out with each other.

**Becky:**

I can´t apologize for following my heart,

**Charles:**

Becky, you broke one of the biggest rules in the bible. It worries me for your soul, that you don´t repent it.

**Becky:**

I don´t, because it gave me Gracie. The first time I held that little miracle in my arms, I knew this was what God had led me to, since I was born.

**Charles:**

It´s as much his fault, as it is yours, I suppose.

**Becky:**

It´s no one´s fault, dad. Some people make bad decisions and marry the wrong person. God corrects it, by putting them with the right ones. It was me for a short while, but he was always meant to be with Bianca. In the end, it´s all his will.

_Becky and Bianca smile at each other._

**Charles:**

It´s nice to hear, that your faith is strong. We must have done something right with you.

**Becky:**

You and mom gave me a solid foundation. I try to show Gracie the same amount of love, you did to me and Luke, but you set a high standard.

_They embrace in an emotional moment for both of them._

**Charles:**

I should have been there to protect you!

**Becky:**

It happened. There´s nothing, we can do to change it and I don´t want you blaming yourself.

_They hug tightly. Bianca enjoys the sight of them._

**8\. Montage - Music "School´s Out" - by Alice Cooper**

_Summer vacation has hit Degrassi and kids everywhere at school have smiling faces, as farewell hugs are given and yearbooks are signed._

_We see Jamie and Simon chasing Allison down the hall with water pistols. They manage to soak her clothes a good bit, until she wrestles Simon´s away from him and gives them a mean payback by spraying them, so it looks like, they´ve peed their pants. Revenge is sweet however and Jamie does the same to her. He laughs and she chases after him. Simon goes to dry off, as some of the young kids laugh at his wet pants._

_We see the action at the park, where a lot of students have gathered. Deb and Seb are part of a 5 on 5 soccer game, that has Charlie as the referee. Chrissy and Nick are playing with a frisbee. She throws it a little too hard and it hits him in the face. He holds his face and pretends that it hurts, so she´ll go and tend to him. She looks very sorry, until he removes his hand and kisses her in stead. They fall down and roll around, still kissing._

_We see Suey and Lisa walking off to "their spot"._

**9\. Ext. Shelter. Day.**

_Suey leads Lisa to the shelter, while holding her hand. They reach it and look each other in the eyes._

**Suey:**

I felt like, this is the place to tell you. It´s where we had our first fight ...

**Lisa:**

And our second, third, eighth and ninth kiss.

_Suey smiles._

**Suey:**

I didn´t know, you counted them.

**Lisa:**

I did in the beginning, but I lost track ages ago.

**Suey:**

Now, it´s where I have to break up with you.

_Lisa looks shocked._

**Lisa:**

Whatever I did wrong, I can fix it!

**Suey:**

You haven´t done anything wrong, but since we´re going to be sisters, we can´t be a couple anymore.

_Liza looks puzzled._

**Lisa:**

What?

**Suey:**

Your mom and I have talked about it every day, since our first meeting with Manny. We´ve decided, that she´s gonna try to adopt me. It´s the only way to be sure, that they won´t take me away.

_Lisa has to sit down to digest the news._

**10\. Int. Hollingsworth Estate. Evening**

_We focus on the TV, where a newscaster is on._

**Newscaster (voice over):**

With over 85 percent of the votes counted, we can almost certainly say that Bernadette Sanders will be the next mayor of Toronto. Esme Song, the independent candidate has had an impressive election as well, while Gerard Palmer will most likely finish third.

_We go to a wider shot to see, that the Hollingsworth family, plus Alex are all gathered there. Hunter is having a drink and is talking to his dad._

**Miles Senior:**

What now?

**Hunter:**

We still have two months of parole, before we head back.

**Miles Senior:**

We´ll just have to enjoy it, then. How about a fishing trip next week?

_Miles overhears them._

**Miles:**

You´re not going fishing without me!

**Frankie:**

Or me!

**Hunter:**

I haven´t swung a rod in years.

**Miler Senior:**

Neither had I, until we went last fall.

**Hunter:**

You´ll probably have to help me.

**Miles Seniors:**

That´s what father´s are for, isn´t it?

_They smile at each other. Esme comes in to the room._

**Esme:**

I called Bernadette to congratulate and guess what? She offered me a job!

**Diana:**

That´s wonderful, dear.

**Hunter:**

What kind of job?

**Esme:**

Since I scored huge among young voters, she offered me the chance to run and improve the "Youth Affairs" department. She said, I know how to speak their language.

**Miles:**

Does that mean, you´ve said yes?

_Esme makes eye contact with Hunter._

**Esme:**

Sorry, Babe. We won´t be going back to Washington.

**Hunter:**

As long, as you´re happy, I can live with it. Congratulations.

_They kiss and look happy together._

**11\. Int. Baker Family House. Evening.**

_Bianca is packing her clothes down, when Becky and her father come in to the room._

**Becky:**

Ready for dinner?

**Bianca:**

Yeah, I can finish this later.

**Charles:**

You don´t have to be a stranger, after you´ve left here. My door is always open for you.

**Bianca:**

Thanks for your hospitality.

**Charles:**

It´s what you can expect, every time you come here.

**Becky:**

Yeah, it´s back to the hospital tomorrow.

**Bianca:**

I´m gonna try to convince Bullock to let you stay with me, if that´s okay?

_Becky and Charles look pleasantly surprised._

**Becky:**

I don´t know what to say, except thanks!

**Charles:**

God knew what he was doing, when he put you two together.

**Bianca:**

I didn´t want to spoil the atmosphere, but I believe in free will, more than religion. The idea of a God, who decides everything, is a bit out there to me.

**Becky:**

It doesn´t matter. He believes in you.

_Becky and Bianca hug. Charles watches them with a smile._

**12\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Lisa, Suey, Chrissy and Jamie are walking towards the school, all dressed nicely for their prom. Lisa and Suey are holding hands._

**Jamie:**

You broke up, but it´s not official until tomorrow?

**Suey:**

I couldn´t make her quit "cold turkey".

**Lisa:**

When we wake up tomorrow, we´ll start acting like sisters, in stead of lovers.

**Chrissy:**

You´re fine with this?

**Lisa:**

If it means Suey won´t have to worry about the future, I can learn to control my hormones.

**Jamie:**

We can go on a date, if you want some rebound nookie.

_Lisa smiles at him. Chrissy doesn´t like the idea._

**Lisa:**

It´s a little too early, but thanks for the offer.

**Chrissy:**

Hello! There is no way, I´ll allow you to date him!

**Jamie:**

Us going to prom together, doesn´t change that you have a boyfriend. I, on the other hand, have been single for 10 months and counting.

**Chrissy:**

There´s plenty of girls, who want to date you. Pick one of them!

_Suey looks at Lisa and smiles._

**Suey:**

To think, it´s precisely a year ago, that we first danced with each other.

_Lisa smiles at the memory of that evening._

**Lisa:**

I was here with Julie and Jack on that sucky 2 on 1 date. You two couldn´t keep your eyes off each other and ignored me for most of the evening.

**Suey:**

I got to play fifth wheel with Allison and Simon.

**Chrissy:**

My, how times have changed!

**Lisa:**

I was having the worst time, until you sat down at our table and asked me to dance.

**Suey:**

The best decision, I´ve ever made!

**Jamie:**

Could either of you have predicted, where you´d be now?

**Lisa/Suey:**

No Way!

**Chrissy:**

In a few months, we´ll all be High Schoolers.

**Lisa:**

I for one, can´t wait to see, what´s to come!

_They reach the steps of the school and head inside to the prom._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

Author´s Note: We made it to the end of another season. As per usual, the explanations are next. After that there will be a short season, before season 7 commences. I hope you enjoyed reading the season, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your continued support.


	66. Season 6 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of Season 6.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - SEASON 6 EXPLANATIONS

**Episode 1:**

**Storylines:**

**Lisa and Nick -** This was at the same time a tease and the catalyst for what was to come. With both of Nick´s parents being guitar players, it made sense to me that Nick would pick it up too. That way I could also expand his "world" to being more than just his parents and Chrissy. Lisa and Suey however, needed to be taken to the next level too and that meant them coming out, which I needed a very good reason for, knowing what was on the line for Suey in particular. Nick proved to unknowingly be the best catalyst for it, in that his flirting with Lisa showed her, that her "hiding out in the closet" days had to end. Lisa also never told Chrissy about it, showing that she´s not perfect. If she was, she wouldn´t be relatable.

 **Jenna and Craig -** All the characters need to keep developing, or there´s no reason to have them on. Craig was always unlucky in love, mostly through his own fault, just like Jenna was and that gave me an incentive to do something nice for them. Sure, Jenna found Connor, but as much as I liked both of them as characters, their relationship didn´t make a whole lot of sense to me and they practically did nothing with them as a couple. It had to be a slow burn to get them back together and we still can´t be sure, that they´re all the way there yet, so expect their storyline to continue for a while yet.

 **Bringing Joey Back -** As an old school Degrassi fan, who was a pre-teen, when the "original" series started airing here in the late 80´s, Joey was one of my all-time favorite characters and one that still holds a place in my heart, along with Caitlyn, Wheels, Spike and the others from that generation. Craig needed a catalyst to get back together with Jenna and Nick needed one, to help him not repeat the mistakes Joey and Craig made. He came close here and he wouldn´t be a Manning/Jeremiah without having some girlfriend problems here and there.

 **Bringing Drew back -** There´s a few couples in Degrassi, that were ended in IMO terrible ways. Drew had at least one of them (you could argue that all of them could make the list), that being Bianca. If I had to pick a Degrassi couple, that would find their way back to each other, they would be right behind Emma and Sean on my list. His tie in with Becky, whose storyline I came up with, long before I decided to bring Drew in, was another big reason for his return. As for his job in the series, I see him as someone, who wasn´t booksmart, but whose people qualities would go on to serve him well, once he found something he was good at. His job is the same one, I´ve worked for years and I´ve seen enough forklift mishaps to last me a lifetime, as well as had a few myself over the years.

 **Using "Angel of Harlem" -** It had to be a good sounding song, that a relative beginner can play and in that respect it fit nicely. It´s also a great song from one of the albums that influenced me most in my teens, the brilliant 1987 album "The Joshua Tree". Fun fact: The verses in "Angel of Harlem" have the same chord progression as "Anyone Else But You", which was used in the wedding episode, only played faster and in a different rhythm.

**Episode 2:**

**Names:**

**Gracie** \- Most of you probably picked up on it already. but she was given that name, because it was Adam´s, before he became Transgender.

 **Doctor Bullock -** You might have seen the reason for Gracie´s name as easy to guess, but I doubt any of you guessed this one! He´s named after Sandra Bullock, who played a psychiatrist in one of my all time favorite Muppet Show sketches, where she´s trying to help Kermit the Frog with his problem: Every time he says the word "Phenomenon", strange things happen around him! I urge you to check it out on YouTube. It´s funny as hell!

**Storylines:**

**Killing off Wheels off-screen -** If this was ever to be made, it goes without saying that I can´t have characters, played by people, who are now deceased, in it. Neil Hope (who played Wheels) was a sad example of a child star, who fell into alcohol addiction (his parents were both alcoholics too) at an early age and fought it for the rest of his life. He also suffered from type 1 diabetes, which was greatly worsened by his abuse and played a large part in eventual death, In the end, his demons got the better of him and his friends and family hadn´t heard from him in months, when he was found dead from a heart attack at the age of 35 on November 25, 2007. Those who have seen the original series, know how close Joey, Snake and Wheels were and my favorite DNG scene will forever be the one, where they´re riding in Joey´s car and singing "Everybody Wants Something" one final time. Rest in peace, Neil Hope. I hope, you´ve found peace.

 **Lisa being bi-sexual -** There haven´t been any major bi-sexual characters in Degrassi history (as far as I remember), which was a big part of why the idea appealed to me. She already had a long crush on Jack earlier in the series, so there was already a good base for it.

 **Breaking Simon and Lisa up -** The idea of the "fake" relationship wasn´t one, that couldn´t last long. It´s the kind of idea that only sounds good, until you actually try it. It did get them out to the first of their friends however and in that respect played a big part in the eventual outcome of Lisa and Suey´s story.

 **Bringing Tessa back -** If any character got done bad in Degrassi history, it was sweet, little Tessa. Watch those early episodes with her and I dare you not to fall in love with that cute little runt! Her story ended on a huge downer with no positives at all, which was a wrong I wanted to right. I re-watched "School´s Out" before I started writing the episode and it was obvious to me, that her and Joey would have made a better couple, than him and Caitlyn, who in many respects were like night and day. The similarities in Nick´s, Craig´s (with Manny and Ashley) and Joey´s stories were what settled it. They´re off the show now that she´s moving to away to live with him, but they´re sure to make more appearances here and there.

 **Drew and Becky -** They had a blink-and-you´ll-miss-it relationship, before Clare screwed it up for them. The two of them however, would have made a good couple and with Adam´s death in mind, they would have an understanding of what that loss meant, that an outsider would never understand. Drew belonged with Bianca, but when he got together with Becky, he didn´t know if he´s even meet Bianca again, plus he could still have been a bit hurt over how she dumped him. Becky therefore would have been a great second choice for him and it´s clear that they still care deeply about each other.

 **Using "Love Stinks" -** We used to play this little 3-chord rocker in my first band and therefore it holds a space in my heart to this day. It fit Lisa´s situation well too and also serves as a small homage to Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons), since it´s his favorite song.

**Episode 3:**

**Storylines:**

**Emma´s Bachelorette Party -** My original plan was to show Sean´s as well, but the two storylines would have been too similar, so I decided to only show Emma´s. It was a good way to get Bianca more involved with the "old" characters and a nice setting for some fun with some of my favorite characters.

I say fun, but of course there was the meeting between Zoe and Luke. There were a few reasons for this, firstly that Becky´s family was somewhat "demonized" by their treatment of her, after Luke was arrested, so I had to "humanize" them again to make it believable, that Becky would choose to forgive them and be the bigger person. I used Luke and Zoe´s past to "set that first stone", so to speak and show that the family was redeemable after all. It also shows how much Zoe has grown from the "angry girl", she was for so long in the series, to an adult who´s more focused on the future, than the past. She still has her "mommy issues", that I haven´t addressed yet, but this was a big one ot put behind her.

 **Becky and Charlie -** I needed someone for Becky to interact with, to help show her side of the story, so to speak. I would usually stay away from any kind of religious stories, but in the "Degrassi universe", that´s not really possible. Jack´s views on Homosexuals (even if he grows a little throughout the season) showed a negative side of religion, at least in my view. Therefore I had to show a positive side of religion too and Becky was a perfect proponent for that. Charlie has been lost in his life since the death of his daughter and the positive side of religiousness could do him a world of good. The way he talks to her, one might suspect that he´s crushing on her and she´s too naive to notice. Whether that´s how it is, is something you´ll have to keep reading to find out.

 **Frankie and Greg -** I can´t keep pairing everyone up with old squeezes and other old Degrassi characters. Frankie has been put through quite a bit, so I wanted her to have a nice romance storyline this season, even if there wasn´t much room for it. They seem to make a good couple so far, but their story has just begun.

 **The music choices -** "Freedom ´90" was an easy choice, since the montage was about them feeling like they now all have their freedom back. George Michael is underrated, as far as songwriters go, probably because people have heard "Last Christmas" (which is close to the top of my most hated list) far too many times and think that´s what he´s all about. The truth is he had a ton of hits and made some of the most interesting pop music of his era.

Bowling for Soup (one of my favorite bands) make their second appearance in the series. I put it in there to show how Manny had reverted to "Teenage Manny", when she´d had a few (too many) drinks. The song title (High School Never Ends) rings so true with some people, that it´s almost scary.

Madonna´s "Open You Heart" (one of my favorite songs in my earliest music years and still one of her best) was chosen, because Frankie was out to score, but is too shy to hit on someone, unless they hit on her first.

**Episode 4:**

**Storylines:**

**Lisa coming out -** I had to bring her to the point, where the lies became too much for her, so she had the incentive she needed. She mostly got the reaction, she was hoping for and I thought there was some nice little comedy bits there too. It wouldn´t have been believable, that all her friends would be on board right away and the tension with Jack served as a good cliffhanger as well. As far as her and Nick goes, he claims to have learned from the past, but let´s just see how that goes for him. He helped her find out once and for all, that she´s bi, so she got that out of their brief fling, at least.

 **The Band Storyline -** I´d already planned the wedding episode (especially the idea of Manny singing Cassie) out in my head and with all the musicians I have, it only made sense to have a short band storyline. It was also a good excuse to so some comedy with Jay and Maya along the way.

 **Becky and Drew in this episode -** This was simply to show what they mean to each other and how deep Becky´s love for Gracie goes.

 **Using "I´m Into Something Good" -** It´s mainly remembered by my generation from the movie "The Naked Gun", where it was used in what has to be one of the silliest romance montages in movie history. It´s just a happy song and it fit the scene well too.

**Episode 5:**

**Names:**

**Jordan, Danny and Donnie -** I didn´t give them names the first time, because I wasn´t planning on using them again at the time. When I was about 13, there was a band that I´d say 25 % of the girls our age loved, 50 % liked enough to listen to, 25 % hated and all the boys despised with a fiery passion! They were called "New Kids On the Block" (they´re named after 3 of the members) and you wouldn´t believe the hatred there was among us boys and a minority of the girls against them. I remember that there was a girl, I had a crush on for a while, right until I found out, that she was a fan of them and then it was over! We wouldn´t even consider asking out one of their superfans and we would probably get teased a little, if we dated one of them. If a girl hated them however, she was considered pretty cool and probably found it a lot easier to get dates.

**Storylines:**

**Frankie and Greg in this episode -** Who hasn´t been guilty of being too eager in the beginning of a relationship? It would be a very "Frankie Thing" to do so and it also gave me a chance to build Greg a little as a character and give you a taste of what he´s like.

 **Esme and Hunter´s new life -** They couldn´t just get off scott-free with the things they´d done, but since they co-orperated with the police, they got off relatively easy. After last season, where they got to play the villains for the most part, I wanted to do a surprise 180 with them and mostly do comedy with them this season. We´ve never seen that side to them before, which was another reason why I decided to play around with them this way.

It was also a comment on modern politics and who´s to say that in this day and age, you can´t win an election with a 100 % online campaign? Over here in the 90´s, we had a comedian who very surprisingly was elected to parliament on the campaign slogan "If work is healthy, give it to the sick" and campaign promises like permanent tailwind for bicycle riders! As fate had it, he ended up having the deciding vote to decide if the government should stay or fall and got a lot of criticism for voting with the government. After his four years were done, he went back to doing comedy, but he was never as popular, as he was before. We also had one back in the 70´s, who wanted to lower income taxes to 0 % and replace the military with an answering machine, that said "We Surrender" in Russian, but that´s a story for another time.

 **Lisa´s bullying storyline/the introduction of Hannah -** Degrassi had already done this type of storylines several times before, which was why I didn´t want to dwell too long on it. It was mainly an instrument to introduce Hannah to the story, given Holly J´s history with the same issue. I´d been holding off with her and they way she´s been talked about, everyone would have expected a mean girl, with few redeeming qualities. Seeing that she´s a lonely girl, who did what she did, because she was in bad company and didn´t have it good at home, was my way of (once again) subverting expectations in a different way, than I´d done before.

**Episode 6:**

**Storylines:**

**Suey´s difficult coming out -** I had already set up, that it would be very difficult for Suey´s parents to accept her sexuality and it had to come to a head, before Suey could be openly gay. I sincerely hope that any Asians reading it didn´t feel, like it insulted them or their culture, because that was never the intention. The intention was to show the clash of worlds, that can occur in these situations. I thought about having the fight as the opening scene, but I´m glad I wrote it, like I did. Lisa and Suey´s coming out stories were also different, in that Lisa did it because she wanted to and Suey did it because circumstances forced her to. She´s grown from an important secondary to a main character these last seasons and has played a huge part in Lisa´s growth as a character. To me, she´s become just as important to the story as Chrissy and Lisa.

 **The shopping trip -** One thing that occured to me, was that Marco and Paige practically hadn´t had a scene together! Talk about a wrong, that had to be righted, because those two together were a hoot! It also played into the continuing saga of Jenna and Craig and gave Jenna a chance to interact a little more with "that" generation af DNG.

 **The return of Liberty and Toby -** It was only for a short visit, but I couldn´t not show the old gang getting back together. After all, they´re my favorite generation of the series and in my mind, they weren´t done right in the last seasons they were on. Toby was barely in his last season on the show and the less said about Emma, Manny and Liberty in college, the better! If you like it, that´s fine, but to me, it was only Liberty´s sorority storyline that was half way decent. JT´s memory had to be at the center of their reunion and I thought them looking back at him with joy, in stead of sadness, was the right way to go.

 **Using "I´m Free" -** Back when my family got MTV Europe in 1989, one of the styles they played a lot at the time was the "Madchester" style, named after the city of Manchester in northern England. This was club music, that generally had a very chilled out sound, mostly brought about by a large consumption of Ecstasy by the band members, which was also what eventually killed the genre. Check out The Stone Roses, The Happy Mondays, Black Grape or EMF, if you want to hear some of the best of the genre. The Soup Dragons were a Scottish band, but had a lot of the same sound, only a little more a the rocking side, which was why they appealed to young me. It still sounds as fresh today as it did , when it came out in 1990 and was a perfect positive song for this montage.

**Episode 7:**

**Storylines:**

**Sean´s songwriting storyline -** When I was picturing the wedding, at first I was thinking about what their vows to each other would be. Them just talking seemed a little too boring and traditional to me, so I came up with the idea of a montage of their relationship, set to a song with personalized lyrics.

I remember seeing a couple do the same thing, using this song, in a YouTube video. That video was kind of funny, since he seemed over the moon to be married and completely oblivious of her being clearly passive aggressive, when she sang her verses. But the song worked and it´s an easy one to write lyrics over. I know I rhymed you with you one time, but I´m not a professional song writer, so don´t expect perfection from me. If you´ve seen the movie "Juno", it´s the song Juno (Ellen Page) and Bleeker (Michael Cera) play together at the end of the movie. If you haven´t seen it, I can highly recommend it.

It also gave me a chance to do a little more with Chrissy and Nick, as well as help set up what happened with Craig and Jenna later in the episode. Maybe I should have thrown in a scene, where she asks him in, but the episode was more than long enough, as it was.

 **Lola and Zoe -** Our girl Lola had been sadly MIA for the entire season and I couldn´t have that. I could easily see Zoe becoming insecure at the thought of having to compete with someone, who might seem as a better fit for Lola to an outsider and saying something dumb because of it. It ended up being another big step in their relationship and with romance and love being the big theme of the episode, it fit in nicely.

 **Becky´s revelation -** The season needed a "Wow" moment, to shock the readers. If I let you guys get too complacent, you´ll just end up losing interest! It had to be something huge to justify how long she´d been in the mental hospital. I also considered that she could have had some sort of mental illness, but it seemed too ordinary to me, considering the characters involved. Drew killed a guy to save Bianca, remember?

 **The wedding -** I know this would be one of the things, many of you have been looking forward to and that I had to go "All Out" with it. Therefore I pretty much put all storylines on hold for the second half of the episode, so you guys could just enjoy the wedding. How surprising is it too, to have a wedding that went according to plan?

 **Lisa and Suey "Getting Down" -** I already knew from the start of the season, that they would end up becoming sisters at the end of it, so it was now or never for them. They´ve been together for a while and Suey is 15 at this point and Lisa is 14, so it´s not unrealistic that they´d take the final step in their relationship. They hadn´t kissed on screen until after Suey came out and I never show much of them making out, because it first of all would be bad taste and secondly not in the spirit of Degrassi. That doesn´t mean I can´t create jokes or storylines based on it though.

 **The music -** So, Cassie Steele and Manny Santos both exist in the same world? The great thing about writing fanfiction is that you get to things like that. If you didn´t know, Cassie Steele, who played Manny, has released two albums and a handful of singles and EP´s, both while she was on Degrassi and since. She has a great voice and all the stuff of hers, I´ve heard, has been good to great, so I wanted to plug it to you guys. I thought this was a fun way to do it. "Blue Bird" is probably my favorite of her songs and if you can´t find it on Spotify, there´s a music video of it on YouTube.

"Copacabana" is a wedding band classic.

"Romeo and Juliet" both fit because it´s Becky´s favorite play/story (as we saw in DNG, when she tried to sabotage Romeo and Jules, until she ended up being in it) and one of the most romantic sad songs ever written. It was also the favorite song of an old friend of mine, who has sadly passed away. The final line "You and me babe, how about it", I thought was the perfect way to wrap the episode up.

**Episode 8:**

**Names:**

**Regina and Heather -** I´ll probably have to give them last names at some point, but it didn´t seem necessary at this point. Regina is of course named after Regina George from "Mean Girls". Heather is named after the many girls named Heather in the movie "Heathers".

**Storylines:**

**Hannah´s bullying storyline -** It´s very easy to demonize someone, who´s messed up like Hannah did and teenagers can be downright brutal in how they pick on the weak. I wasn´t better, when I was that age and some of the things I said back then, I regret a lot today. As a storyline, it was a big step in building Hannah as a character and her friendship with Lisa. The way Lisa is, is the way I would have been towards those "Outsiders", if I could change it today. Nick on the other hand, hasn´t been there very long and doesn´t have any reasons to have preconceptions about her, especially if Lisa says okay for her.

 **Esme´s PR nightmare -** It´s insane in today´s world, how some people can twist a message to suit their own needs or hear what they want to hear. I´m not saying it hasn´t happened throughout history, but in the old days, it was limited how many people you could reach. In today´s world, things like that can be treated as fact by everyone in no time, whether it´s true or not.

Part of the inspiration for the storyline came from an episode of "It´s Always Sunny in Philadelphia", where the owner of a soft drink company, who thinks he´s selling to his sodas to rich American pensioners in Boca Raton, is insted selling them to Boko Haram, the African terrorist organization. Of course, it hits the media and their terrible attempts at turning the tide of the news stream, is some of the funniest television and most intelligent comedy, I´ve ever seen.

 **Using "Bad Reputation" -** It was the only song that came to mind, when I came up with the montage. It had also been mostly male artists this season, so I needed Joan to come in and kick some ass on behalf of the women!

**Episode 9:**

**Names:**

**Charles Baker -** He was only called Reverend Baker in the series and I didn´t think that would work in a personal storyline like this one.

**Storylines:**

**Hannah and the bitches -** This was one, I could have stretched out, had it not been for Amy´s long blackmail storyline last season. I also had a short one in "Glory Days", so I didn´t want to drag it out. The main reasons I wrote it was to show the relationship between Hannah and Holly J, that Lisa´s friendship has already done Hannah a world of good and to establish the Holly J/Anya like relationship between Regina and Heather. It also helped Suey to feel better about her own situation, to see how low Hannah had fallen. She´s not the easiest girl to get along with, but she´s got a good heart in her. The school needed a "Regina", so I literally gave you one! It was also fun to let Holly J show a little of her old self again.

 **Becky and Bianca´s journey -** Becky´s journey back to life had to include her dealing with the demons of the past and without Bianca, she wouldn´t have had it in her. It´s a touching relationship between the two and one it´ll be interesting to continue exploring in the coming seasons. Helping Becky probably helps Bianca deal with the guilt of being the one, who stole Drew away from her too.

 **Using "Street Spirit (Fade Out)" -** I wanted a super moody song for the montage and Radiohead were the kings of creating moody music, that sounded different from everyone else. It´s an incredibly beautiful song (with an amazing music video to go along with it) from one of the best records in music history, "The Bends". I was lucky enough to see them back in 1997 and it´s among my favorite concerts and always will be.

**Episode 10:**

**Storylines:**

**Suey´s storyline -** You can´t accuse me of always being predictable! It had been planned since the beginning of the season and in the end, I think that Suey and Lisa´s storyline has been one of the best I´ve written. They fought so hard to be a couple and even if it´s bittersweet, that they have to break up, it´s undoubtedly a good thing, that Suey can have a stable home life and won´t have to worry about her future. Can they keep their hands off each other? You´ll have to keep reading to find out!

 **The Election -** I needed some way to end the very long Hollingsworth Saga and this was the best way to end it, I thought. I considered having a lot more with Esme and Hunter and their former organization, but I can always go back to that later, if I feel like it. Esme as Mayor could have been a fun storyline, but would have been a bit too "out there". Bernadette Sanders was of course named after Bernie Sanders and even if he can´t win an election in real life, his female counterpart can win in "My Degrassi Universe".

 **Bianca and The Bakers -** I thought this was a good way to wrap up the Drew/Bianca/Becky storyline, for now at least. Becky has already come quite a way since we first saw her again, but is still "there yet", so to speak. Her father was an important figure in her life and patching thing up with him is a big step for her mental health.

 **Using "School´s Out" -** Why aren´t there more songs, that celebrate the last day of school? When I was a kid, it was always one of my favorite days of the year.

**Extras:**

**I know that some of you have been making playlists based on the music, so as a public service, here´s the complete playlist so far and what songs the episodes are named after.**

**Episode Titles (Aftermath):**

**Season 1:**

Home Sweet Home (Motley Crue)

A Family Affair (Sly and the Family Stone)

Workin´ (Lynyrd Skynyrd)

Hero of the Day (Metallica)

All That Jazz (From the musical "Chicago")

Life´s What You Make It (Talk Talk)

Crazy For You (Madonna)

Love Comes Tumbling Down (U2)

**Season 2:**

28 and Life (Wordplay on "18 and Life" by Skid Row)

Try a Little Tenderness (Otis Redding)

Absolute Beginners (David Bowie)

The Eve of Destruction (Barry McGuire)

Taste the Pain (Red Hot Chilli Peppers)

Revelations (Iron Maiden)

You can´t always get what you want (The Rolling Stones)

25 Hours to go (Wordplay on "25 Minutes To Go" by Shel Silverstein)

Everything in it´s Right Place (Radiohead)

**Season 3:**

Secret (Madonna)

Please Forgive Me (Bryan Adams)

New Life (Depeche Mode)

That´s The Way Love Goes (Janet Jackson)

Boys Don´t Cry (The Cure)

That´s What Friends Are For (Dionne Warwick, Elton John, Gladys Knight and Stevie Wonder)

The Truth (James Blunt)

The Importance of Being Earnest (Shakespeare play)

We Are The Champions (Queen)

**Season 4:**

New (School) Year´s Day (Wordplay on "New Year´s Day" by U2

Movin´ On Up (Ja´net Dubois. Song was the theme for "The Jeffersons", a popular sitcom in the 70´s)

Freedom of Choice (A Perfect Circle)

Trouble (Shampoo)

Because I Got Drunk (Wordplay on "Because I Got High" by Afro Man)

On The Road Again (Willie Nelson)

Last Night (The Strokes)

Never Say Goodbye (Bon Jovi)

**Season 5 was all titles from Bowling For Soup songs.**

Where to begin

Normal Chicks

Next Ex- Girlfriend

Friends Like These

Shut up and smile

Down for the count

Girl all the bad guys want

When we die

Epiphany

**Season 6 was all titles from INXS songs.**

New Sensation

The Loved One

Full Moon, Dirty Hearts

Make Your Peace

On My Way

Never Tear Us Apart

I´m Just a Man

Communication

Building Bridges

What You Need

**Music featured in the episodes:**

**Season 1:**

Alright (Supergrass)

Pretend we´re dead (L7)

Where is my mind? (The Pixies)

What I Got (Sublime)

Steal My Sunshine (Len)

Rise and Shine (The Cardigans)

Longview (Green Day)

Awful (Hole)

Everybody Hurts (R.E.M)

Red House (Jimi Hendrix)

Love Me Two Times (The Doors)

Flowers On The Wall (The Statler Brothers)

Crazy For You (Madonna)

Superstition (Stevie Wonder)

You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Dead or Alive)

Running Up That Hill (Placebo)

Change (Blind Melon)

It´s the End of the World As We Know It (and I Feel Fine) (R.E.M)

What a Wonderful World (Louis Armstrong)

**Season 2:**

Original Prankster (The Offspring)

Somebody´s Watching Me (Rockwell)

Dead End Justice (The Runaways)

Chemistry (Semisonic)

Punk Rock 101 (Bowling For Soup)

It Takes Two (Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston)

Hurt (Nine Inch Nails)

Same Old Song and Dance (Aerosmith)

You Oughtta Know (Alanis Morrisette)

Burn One Down (Ben Harper)

Hazy Shade of Winter (The Bangles)

You´ve Got a Friend (Carly Simon)

Bittersweet Symphony (The Verve)

**Season 3:**

I Wanna be Where the Boys Are (The Runaways)

I Want You To Want Me (Letters to Chloe)

Rhiannon (Fleetwood Mac)

Down in a Hole (Alice in Chains)

Carousel (Blink 182)

Everything That You Do (M2M)

People Are People (Depeche Mode)

Secret Garden (Bruce Springsteen)

Are You Ready? (AC/DC)

Get the Party Started (Pink)

I´m Not in Love (10 cc)

Hot Stuff (Donna Summer)

Rapper´s Delight (Sugar Hill Gang)

Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne)

Sleep Now in the Fire (Rage Against the Machine)

**Season 4:**

Crazy (Gnarls Barkley)

I Think I´m Paranoid (Garbage)

Kitties Are So Nice (Bubbles)

Dancing on the Ceiling (Lionel Richie)

True Faith (New Order)

One Bourbon, One Shot, One Beer (George Thorogood and The Destroyers)

Little Green Bag (The George Baker Selection)

Ode To My Family (The Cranberries)

Shake It Off (Taylor Swift)

Don´t Dream It´s Over (Crowded House)

Here I Go Again (Whitesnake)

Run To You (Bryan Adams)

All I want is U (U2)

**Season 5:**

Paparazzi (Lady Gaga)

Blue Moon (revisited) (The Cowboy Junkies)

Old Man (Neil Young)

I Fought the Law (The Clash)

You´re my best friend (Queen)

Fashion (David Bowie)

Connection (Elastica)

I was made for you (Jewel)

Disarm (The Smashing Pumpkins)

Heroin (The Velvet Underground)

**Season 6:**

Angel of Harlem (U2)

Love Stinks (The J. Geils Band)

Freedom ´90 (George Michael)

High School Never Ends (Bowling For Soup)

Open Your Heart (Madonna)

I´m into something good (Peter Noone)

Samba Pa Ti (Santana)

I´m Free (The Soup Dragons)

Anyone Else But You (The Moldy Peaches)

Copacabana (Barry Manilow)

Blue Bird (Cassie Steele, who played Manny Santos)

Romeo and Juliet (Dire Straits)

Bad Reputation (Joan Jett and The Blackhearts)

Babe, I´m Gonna Leave You (Led Zeppelin)

Street Spirit (Fade Out) (Radiohead)

School´s Out (Alice Cooper)

**That´s it for this time. The summer season is next and then it´s on to Season 7, which is subtitled: Ellie´s Revenge! (just kidding).**


	67. This Is Extreme Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Allison travel to England for the X-Games. Meanwhile Lisa and Suey are finding it hard to adjust to their new relationship and summer school begins.

DEGRASSI - AFTERMATH - THIS IS EXTREME! PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**Author´s Note: We´re heading to England in this one, where everyone speaks British (go figure!), so whenever a British or Irish person is speaking, I´ll write out their lines as they´re pronounced, with a "normal English" translation underneath, as if they were subtitles.**

**1\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_Jamie, Chrissy, Lisa and Suey are eating burgers at The Dot._

**Lisa:**

What time is your flight?

**Jamie:**

Eight thirty, which means we have to be there at 7.

**Suey:**

Are you starting to feel butterflies?

**Jamie:**

No, but I´m sure I will, come competition time.

**Chrissy:**

You can be sure, we´ll be following it on TV and rooting for you.

**Jamie:**

So you can see me make a fool out of myself in front of the world?

**Lisa:**

Don´t you usually win?

**Jamie:**

Yeah, in the small competitions up here. This is the X-Games. It´s the world elite. If I make it to a final, I´ll be more than happy!

**Chrissy:**

It´s wild to think that my ex-boyfriend is about to become a celebrity!

**Lisa:**

Don´t forget us, when you become rich and famous, you hear?

**Jamie:**

How could I forget you guys?

_He takes a sip of his soda, while the girls look at him with pride._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Degrassi Classroom. Morning.**

_The classroom is about half full, with various underachievers, forced to take Summer School English, among them Deb, Seb and Charlie._

**Deb:**

You gotta come to The Ravine tonight.

**Charlie:**

What´s so special about tonight?

**Seb:**

It´s some girl´s 18th birthday. There´ll be lots of people there.

**Charlie:**

I don´t know. I´ll think about it.

**Deb:**

What´s to think about? You´ve always been up for a good time!

_Hannah comes in to the classroom, looking pretty uncomfortable. Deb and Seb notice her, as she sits down at the back of the class._

**Deb:**

What do you know? It´s the Superbitch!

**Charlie:**

What did she do?

**Seb:**

I heard, she made a hate page about that Asian girl Allison hangs with and her girlfriend, the one Chrissy´s always hanging with.

**Deb:**

He means Suey and Lisa.

**Charlie:**

Thanks for the translation.

**Seb:**

So, I´m not good with names, big deal! Anyway, she must be here, because she got suspended for it.

**Charlie:**

Why don´t you ask her?

**Deb:**

There´s no way, I´m talking to her!

**Charlie:**

Then, I will.

_Charlie gets up from his seat and approaches Hannah, who looks suspicious. He sits down next to her._

**Charlie:**

My friends are curious as to, why you´re here?

**Hannah:**

Same reason as you. I´m stupid, apparently.

_Charlie can´t help smiling._

**Charlie:**

The first words we say to each other and you start out by calling me stupid. You sure know how to make an impression.

**Hannah:**

Look, I just want to get this over with, so I can get out of here.

**Charlie:**

Don´t we all? They say, you made a hate page about two girls, I consider friends.

**Hannah:**

Well, they´re my friends too, so stop bugging me.

**Charlie:**

Huh? How did that come about?

**Hannah:**

I became friends with Lisa and she introduced me to her friends.

**Charlie:**

I thought, you only hung with snobs like Heather and Regina?

**Hannah:**

A lot of things have changed, since they locked you in the looney bin.

**Charlie:**

I guess, they have.

_The teacher, a pretty and friendly looking Hispanic woman in her mid 20´s named Rosita, enters the classroom._

**Rosie:**

Hi, guys. Welcome to the thing you wish, you´ll never have to do again, Summer School. I´m Rosie Esposito and I have the joy of teaching you.

_Deb raises her hand._

**Rosie:**

Yes.

**Deb:**

Are you just out of college or something? You look very young to be a teacher.

**Rosie:**

If you must know, this is my second teaching job. I´m hoping, it goes well, so I can get tenure. Let´s start will roll call.

_She puts her laptop on the table and opens it._

**3\. Int. Airport. Morning.**

_Jamie is waiting under an information sign, looking a bit stressed out, when Allison comes over to him with a rare smile on her face, holding two sodas._

**Allison:**

Two sodas for 4 bucks! Must be my lucky day!

**Jamie:**

Congratulations. We should get to the gate.

**Allison:**

Relax! We´re not taking off for forty minutes.

**Jamie:**

I´d just rather get there with no stress, okay?

**Allison:**

Alright, but you sound stressed out already.

**Jamie:**

I´ll be fine, when we take off and I know nothing can go wrong.

**Allison:**

By tonight, we´ll be shacked up with my Uncle, where you can relax and have a guaranteed stress free evening.

**Jamie:**

You´re sure, he doesn´t mind me staying?

**Allison:**

Well, there is one thing, I probably should have told about you sooner.

_Jamie looks suspicious._

**Jamie:**

I´m not a fan of surprises right now, as you can probably tell!

**Allison:**

In order to convince him, I had to lie and say, that you´re my boyfriend.

**Jamie:**

What?

**Allison:**

You´re getting free room and board and all you have to do, is pretend you like me. Can you handle that?

_Jamie doesn´t look to happy about it, but nods._

**Jamie:**

I guess so. Any other surprises?

**Allison:**

English cooking isn´t anything to write home about, sorry.

**Jamie:**

Do they have McDonald´s and Pizza Hut in London?

**Allison:**

Plenty of them.

**Jamie:**

Then, we´ll be fine.

_They start heading towards their gate._

**4\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Day.**

_We start on Lisa, who´s nearly completely hidden under the covers and has a very satisfied after sex glow about her._

**Lisa:**

I´m hungry. How about, if I make us my special scrambled eggs?

_We pan out to see that Suey is lying next to her, also under the covers. She looks like, she feels guilty about something._

**Suey:**

That would be nice, I guess.

**Lisa:**

If you´re worried, my mom is gonna catch us, she won´t be home for at least an hour.

**Suey:**

We need to air this place out. It smells like hot sex took place in here!

**Lisa:**

If she asks, I´ll say, I caught you playing with yourself!

**Suey:**

That´s not funny! We shouldn´t have done this ... again.

**Lisa:**

The adoption won´t go through for at least two months. You said that yourself.

**Suey:**

We´re supposed to start behaving like sisters. Sisters don´t have sex with each other!

**Lisa:**

I bet, some of them do.

**Suey:**

Well, that can´t be us!

**Lisa:**

We´ll quit, when it goes through, easy as that.

**Suey:**

You weren´t deliberately trying to seduce me last night, were you?

_Lisa shakes her head and tries to look innocent._

**Lisa:**

I had no idea that movie was so hot and heavy, I swear!

**Suey:**

Why don´t I believe you?

_Lisa smiles at her._

**Lisa:**

You´re just so yummy! I can´t help myself.

**Suey:**

Maybe we should try a weeding off period, where we do it less every week. I´ve heard it works for smokers.

**Lisa:**

We can try, but I know that you´ll crack, before I do.

**Suey:**

Is that so?

**Lisa:**

5 bucks say, you´ve have asked for it, before the day is over.

**Suey:**

You´re on. If I get lusty thoughts, I´ll take care of it myself, hah!

**Lisa:**

It won´t be the same without me! Lets kiss on it and I´ll go make breakfast.

_They kiss and Suey wants it to be a quick one, but Lisa starts very softly kissing her neck and collarbone too._

**Suey:**

That´s not fair!

_Lisa suddenly stops, leaving Suey looking unsatisfied._

**Lisa:**

If you want more, you´ll have to ask for it!

_We focus on Suey´s sulking face, as Lisa starts to get dressed._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Hannah and Charlie come in to the classroom, talking to each other, They sit down at the back of the class together. Deb and Seb eye them from their place in the classroom._

**Deb:**

One class and already he´s ditched us for Bitch-A-Lina.

**Seb:**

I wonder how Taylor will feel, when we tell her.

**Deb:**

He can tell her himself. I couldn´t care less, what he does.

_We cut down to Charlie and Hannah._

**Charlie:**

It wasn´t as bad, as a lot of people think.

**Hannah:**

I´ve said for years, that my parents belong in an asylum. It´s sorta cool, that you´ve actually been in one.

**Charlie:**

They use the term "Mental Hospital" nowadays.

**Hannah:**

But you must have met some real nut-jobs, right?

**Charlie:**

Oh yeah! There was this one guy, who always said his sentences 3 times.

_Hannah giggles a little._

**Hannah:**

Why would he do that?

**Charlie:**

Why do you think? The guy was out of his mind!

_They laugh together. Seb doesn´t look too happy about it._

**6\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Charlie comes out of the school, still chatting to Hannah. She has him laughing._

**Hannah:**

They´re practically the girl versions of Laurel and Hardy.

_Charlie finally stops laughing, when they reach the bottom of the stairs._

**Charlie:**

Thanks. I needed a good laugh!

**Hannah:**

My Aunt´s picking me up at The Dot.

**Charlie:**

And you say, you´re not spoiled!

**Hannah:**

It´s just today, because she has a nearby meeting with a client. This day wasn´t as bad, as I feared!

**Charlie:**

I had an okay time too.

**Hannah:**

See ya, Charlie.

_She heads towards the Dot. Seb and Deb come out of the school and head towards him._

**Seb:**

Are you done "playing couple" or are you going on a date later?

**Charlie:**

She´s just fun to talk to.

**Deb:**

You should know. It´s all you´ve done today.

**Seb:**

Are you coming to the Ravine later?

**Charlie:**

I think, I can live with missing "some girl´s" birthday.

**Deb:**

What´s up with you, man? You´re talking to "Princess Bitch-iana" and now you´re turning boring on us!

_They reach him and stare him down._

**Charlie:**

I´m not turning boring. It´s hard to explain ...

**Deb:**

Try.

**Charlie:**

You know, I used to love being around lots of people, but the thought stresses me out now. I know everyone will have tons of questions and I´ll feel pressured to talk to them. Guys, I know, I´ll feel ready again some day, but I´m not ready deal with all of that yet.

_Deb and Seb feel guilty for accusing him._

**Seb:**

It´s okay, man. It´s easy to forget, that there´s things in your head, the rest of us can´t understand.

**Charlie:**

I barely understand it myself. Look, I´d rather have a quiet night in with Taylor. It´s all I can handle right now.

**Seb:**

The Ravine will still be there, when you feel ready for it.

**Deb:**

That still doesn´t explain your fascination with "The Bitch Monster".

**Charlie:**

She´s not as bad, as I thought. She´s become friends with Lisa and totally turned her back on Regina and Heather.

**Deb:**

Don´t get all "touchy feely", but it´s a little insulting, that you´d rather talk to her than us.

**Charlie:**

No offense guys, but we always end up talking about same things. You wouldn´t believe some of the things, she told me.

**Deb:**

Alright, "Gossip Girl". What sweet dirt did you get from your new BFF?

**Charlie:**

The funniest one was about Heather and Regina. According to Hannah, Heather is only friends with Regina, because she´s afraid of her. She can´t stand her, but she´s afraid of how Regina will react, if she speaks up and she doesn´t think, anyone will give her a chance.

_Deb can´t help herself from giggling. Seb just smiles._

**Seb:**

Here I thought, we were pathetic!

**Deb:**

That´s sure to provide some laughs at the party.

**Charlie:**

If we all sit together tomorrow, I think, you´d get to like her. She´s sassy and sarcastic like you, Deb and shares your weird fascination with old "Brit-Coms", Seb.

**Seb:**

Did she say which is her favorite? I bet it´s "Ab Fab".

**Charlie:**

"Blackadder".

_Seb looks impressed._

**Seb:**

The girl has taste!

**Deb:**

Congrats, Seb. You´ve found a weirdo to share you hobby with!

**Charlie:**

It starts with you giving her a chance, like a lot of people gave you, after what happened with your dad.

_Deb and Seb slightly nod at each other in agreement._

**Deb:**

We can give it a try. Say hi to Taylor from us.

**Charlie:**

Have a good time at the party, you hear?

_They wave goodbye and go in their separate directions._

**7\. Ext. Heathrow Airport. Day.**

_Jamie and Allison are waiting with their suitcases by the curb._

**Jamie:**

So, this is England? It doesn´t look different from Canada so far.

**Allison:**

You´ll start feeling the differences soon, starting with Liam, my uncle. His accent is pretty hard to pick up on, until you get used to it.

**Jamie:**

It´s still English, right?

**Allison:**

English, where you only pronouce parts of most words and pronounce nearly all of them completely different, from how we do. They´re both Irish, which doesn´t make it easier, trust me!

**Jamie:**

Alright, but I still don´t see it being a problem.

**Allison:**

Don´t be surprised, if people here laugh when you say "about". You´ll learn to avoid saying it, while you´re here.

_Jamie tries to take it in, as a taxi pulls up to the curb. Liam (a thin and balding, but friendly looking man in his late 40´s gets out of the car. Allison and him smile at each other._

**Liam:**

Oy, Alli! Óuw yer dyyn, Lass?

_(Hello Alli, How are you doing, girl?)_

**Allison:**

It´s great seeing you again, uncle Liam.

_Liam and Alison hug, while Jamie makes a face that says, that he understood none of it!_

**Allison:**

This is Jamie.

_Liam gives him a hearty handshake._

**Liam:**

Nois ta mit ye, sun. Ouw´s shi treed´in ye?

_(Nice to meet you, son. How is she treating you?)_

_Jamie tries to think quick. Allison finds it funny, that´s he not understanding anything, when he was so cocky about it. He makes eye contact with her, but she´s not helping him, so he just tries to say something._

**Jamie:**

Alright, I guess! It´s exciting to be here.

**Liam:**

Issit yer ferst teim éer?

_(Is it your first time here?)_

_Jamie looks puzzled, so he just goes for the first answer, that pop in his head._

**Jamie:**

Yes!

**Trevor:**

Ye´ll áve tu endertaan yerselves fer a coppla óurs in taouwn, veile a dyy da rast o me sheft.

_(You´ll have to entertain yourselves for a few hours in town, while I do the rest of my shift)_

**Allison:**

You´re not making us pay for the ride, are you?

**Trevor:**

Naah, ai cuun´d du dat ty yer.

_(No, I couldn´t do that to you)_

_He opens the trunk and they put their suitcases in it. Jamie shakes him head._

**Trevor:**

Weer´d ye loik´d te bi drop´d uf?

_(Where would you like to be dropped off?)_

**Allison:**

Piccadilly Circus is always a great place to start.

**Jamie:**

We´re going to the Circus?

**Allison:**

It´s not that kind of circus. We can take The Tube from there around the inner city.

**Jamie:**

The Tube?

**Allison:**

It´s what they call the subway over here.

_Trevor closes the trunk._

**Trevor:**

Stee wit dis´un, lad an loif´ll navr gat boor´in.

_(Stay with this one, boy and life will never get boring)_

_Jamie smiles, as Trevor gets in the car. Allison smiles back at him_

**Allison:**

What?

**Jamie:**

I think, I got that last part! He said "Get Boring", didn´t he?

**Allison:**

Let´s go, linguistics expert, you!

_They get in the back of the taxi._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Parklife" by Blur.**

_We see them driving in the taxi, as they pass several of the classic landmarks like Big Ben, Parliament, Tower of London, Westminster Abbey and the London Eye, while Allison explains it to Jamie. It´s clear to see, that she knows the city very well. Liam looks in his rear view mirror and smiles to himself at how happy they look._

_We see them in Madame Tussauds Wax museum, where they take pictures of each other while posing with everyone from Lady Gaga to Jack the Ripper. They´re clearly having a great time and love appears to be in the air between them!_

_We see them watching the view of the city from the observation deck of The Shard. It´s very impressive to both of them and Allison eagerly explains, what they´re looking at. Jamie looks relaxed and comfortable with her._

_We see them getting a portion of Fish and Chips from a street vendor. They eat together on a bench and after they´re done, Jamie takes her hand, before they move on. Allison is pleasantly surprised and they smile at each other._

_We see them at SEA LIFE London, where they walk around and joke with each other, while studying the fish. They have a girl, who´s around 10/11, take pictures of them holding each other in front of the shark tank. She tells them to kiss and he kisses Allison on the cheek, so the girl can take a picture of it. Allison smiles widely, when he does. The girl hands Allison her phone back and Jamie gives her a coin for her trouble. She scampers off and they look at the pictures together, while holding each other._

**9\. Int. Lisa and Suey´s House. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey have just had dinner with Andrea and her boyfriend, David._

**Lisa:**

This was tasty. Thanks, David.

**Suey:**

I say the same. I´m so full, I could burst!

**David:**

I´m glad, you liked it.

**Andrea:**

You two better start getting used to it.

**Lisa:**

What do you mean?

_Andrea and David hold hands and smile at each other._

**Andrea:**

We´ve made a crazy decision. We´re getting married!

_Suey looks very happy for them. Lisa tries to as well._

**Lisa:**

That´s great, mom. I´m happy for both of you.

**Andrea:**

It also means that we´ll be moving in to David´s house. Which means you can get your own room, Suey.

**Suey:**

Yay!

**Andrea:**

Another positive is they´re more likely to accept the adoption application. From what Manny told me, it´s almost a certainty that they´ll say yes, if we´re married and live together.

_Suey gets up from her seat and hugs both Andrea and David. Lisa tries to look pleased for her._

**David:**

Are you ready for one more surprise?

**Suey:**

What is it?

**Andrea:**

We´re getting married this weekend in Atlantic City and you´re coming with us!

_Suey throws her hands in the air and squeals with joy. Lisa forces a smile for them._

**10\. Int. Lisa´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Lisa is lying on her bed, playing on her electric guitar (that´s not plugged in), while watching the X-Games on her TV. Suey opens the door._

**Suey:**

Still brooding or just multi tasking?

**Lisa:**

Still brooding, but I´m getting better. Do you want to watch the X-Games with me?

**Suey:**

Sure.

_She closes the door and sits down next to Lisa, who puts her guitar away._

**Lisa:**

It´s the BMX big air qualifiers.

**Suey:**

You´ve lost me already.

**Lisa:**

They ride down the ramp, ride up one of the smaller ramps and do a trick over the big gap. When they land the other side, they do a trick on the quarter pipe.

**Suey:**

I think, I´d pee my pants in fear, if I had to do that!

_Lisa looks at Suey and feels guilty._

**Lisa:**

I know, I should be happy for you and my mom, but it´s a lot of change, very fast.

**Suey:**

I get that.

**Lisa:**

I know, I´ll never get my dad back, but it feels like his spirit is still here. It´s crazy, but ...

**Suey:**

It´s not crazy. You miss him and don´t want to let go of the last thing, that reminds you of him. I get that and there´s nothing wrong with it.

**Lisa:**

I´m sure, I´ll get to like David, but it´ll never be the same. I shouldn´t be this selfish.

_Suey smiles sadly at her._

**Suey:**

Lisa, you´re the least selfish girl I know, possibly in the world!

**Lisa:**

Do you want to visit his grave with me tomorrow? It´s been a while, since I´ve seen it.

**Suey:**

You don´t even have to ask.

**Lisa:**

I´ll get you your five bucks tomorrow. It doesn´t look, like we´re gonna do it tonight.

**Suey:**

We can say, that cuddling counts.

_Lisa snuggles in to Suey´s arms and Suey kisses her hair._

**11\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Hannah is eating Pizza with Chrissy and Nick._

**Hannah:**

Thanks for coming. I couldn´t stay in that house for one more second.

**Chrissy:**

Were your parents fighting again?

**Hannah:**

About everything under the sun. It´s so nice to overhear my parents yelling over whose fault it is, that I´m the black sheep of the family.

**Nick:**

If you want it, I can talk to my dad, I´m sure, he´ll let you borrow the couch for a night.

**Hannah:**

You´re nice to offer, Nick-San, but it´s not the first time I´ve tried this. I´ll look my mom straight in the eye and pretend I didn´t hear it. In return, she won´t ask where I´ve been all evening. It´s a lovely mother/daughter game, we like to play.

**Chrissy:**

How was Summer School?

**Nick:**

Did it suck or blow?

_Hannah smiles to herself._

**Hannah:**

It wasn´t half bad, actually.

**Nick:**

Really? I´ve always heard, it was the worst!

**Hannah:**

It all depends on, who you get to know there.

_Chrissy smiles at her._

**Chrissy:**

Are you making friends on your own now?

**Hannah:**

Who ever thought that day would come, huh?

_Chrissy and Nick look pleased for her._

**12\. Int. Guest Room. Night.**

_Allison is under the covers and has covered her eyes with her hands._

**Allison:**

This is ridiculous! I´ve seen men´s underwear before, you know?

_Jamie crawls in to bed next to her._

**Jamie:**

You can remove your hands now.

_She removes them and they smile at each other._

**Allison:**

I should have told you, that it´s a very small house.

**Jamie:**

It´s fine. I never expected luxury.

**Allison:**

No, but we´ve never slept next to each other.

**Jamie:**

What would you think, if told you, this was a pleasant surprise?

_They look each other in the eyes with infatuation written all over them._

**Allison:**

Did you have a good day?

**Jamie:**

Once we got here, I did. My butt was still asleep for half an hour, after we landed.

**Allison:**

Mine too!

_They giggle together._

**Jamie:**

It was all thanks to you.

**Allison:**

It was my pleasure. I love this city.

**Jamie:**

Do you want to move here, when you get older?

**Allison:**

It´s not like, it´s out of the question. I feel at home here, as much as I do in Toronto.

**Jamie:**

That´s so cool. You´re cool.

_They make eye contact and kiss. Afterwards, they smile at each other._

**Allison:**

Does that mean, you´re done pretending?

**Jamie:**

I´m doing, what I should have had the guts to do, months ago at the Ravine. I shouldn´t have gone with Deb that night, but I was drunk and ...

**Allison:**

It´s okay, Jamie. I went with Seb that night, remember? You shouldn´t feel guilty and the only thing that matters anyway, is what we do now.

**Jamie:**

This is gonna be an X-Games to remember.

_They start kissing again._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	68. This Is Extreme Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah makes a new friend in summer school, Chrissy finding out about Jamie and Allison makes her come to a conclusion about her own relationship with Nick and Jack gets some bad news. Thankfully, he has a good friend or two to cheer him up.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - THIS IS EXTREME! - PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Hannah, Deb, Seb and Charlie are eating lunch in the sun, next to the memorial. Seb and Hannah seem excited to be talking to someone, who shares their hobby. Deb is looking a bit annoyed, while Charlie is enjoying that Seb and Hannah are hitting it off so well._

**Seb:**

Okay, favorite character: Baldrick or General Melchett?

**Hannah:**

Come on! It´s like comparing apples and pears.

**Seb:**

If you had to pick one?

**Hannah:**

It would have to be Baldrick. I love post season one Baldrick so much it hurts!

**Seb:**

Yeah, why was he so different in season one?

**Hannah:**

They realized the series wasn´t funny enough, so they made Blackadder the smart one and Baldrick the dumb one. They brought in this writer named Ben Elton and him and Rowan Atkinson together ...

**Deb:**

Can we talk about something else?

_They "snap out" of their own little world, that they were in._

**Charlie:**

I had a feeling, you two would hit it off.

**Seb:**

I´ve never met anyone, who´s as into "Brit-coms" as me.

**Hannah:**

I didn´t think anyone existed here.

**Deb:**

That´s very cute. Go get a room somewhere!

**Seb:**

Do you want to hang out after school? You don´t mind, do you, Deb?

**Deb:**

If you want to hang, go ahead. I don´t feel like being the fifth wheel.

**Hannah:**

Sure, we just have to find out where.

**Seb:**

We´ll figure it out after school.

_They smile at each other. Deb looks jealous and stands up._

**Deb:**

Break´s over.

_She walks away, as fast as she can. Seb looks a bit puzzled._

**Seb:**

What´s her problem?

_They follow after Deb._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy is showing off her new running shoes to Julie and looks very pleased with them. They´re both dressed to go for a run._

**Julie:**

Spiffy shoes! How much did they set you back?

**Chrissy:**

My grandparents gave them to me as an early birthday present. All I had to do was mention, that I was thinking about taking up running. Next think I knew, we were at the store!

**Julie:**

You´ll end up loving it. Your body feels so great after a good workout, you wouldn´t believe it.

**Chrissy:**

I´m mainly doing it, because I´m getting chubby.

_Julie looks surprised._

**Julie:**

You´re not skinny, but I´d never call you chubby.

_Chrissy looks herself in the mirror, while standing sideways to it. She sucks in her stomach._

**Chrissy:**

If only my boobs were bigger, then it wouldn´t be so visible. I´d kill to have your boobs!

_Julie looks down at her breasts._

**Julie:**

You mean little old Miley and Taylor here?

_Chrissy giggles and stops sucking her gut in._

**Chrissy:**

You named them after Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift?

**Julie:**

Jack came up with it. He calls his weiner "One Eyed Jack".

_They have a good laugh together._

**3\. Int. Skatepark. Day.**

_Simon is taking a break from skating to have a chat with Jack. There´s lots of kids at the skatepark, many of them wearing t-shirts that read "Jamie for Gold". Simon has just given one to Jack, who looks it over._

**Simon:**

You have to show your support for our buddy in faraway lands.

**Jack:**

Thanks, man. Did you see the pictures, Allison posted on FaceRange?

**Simon:**

Not yet.

**Jack:**

Let´s just say, that none of them can call themselves single, when they come back.

_Simon smiles at the news._

**Simon:**

Good for them! They´d only been beating around the bush for what 4, 5 months?

**Jack:**

For them, that´s moving fast. I got some news yesterday, I was dreading.

_Simon´s smile goes away quickly._

**Simon:**

What is it?

**Jack:**

My dad got his promotion. We´re moving to Nova Scotia.

_Simon looks at him with sympathy._

**Simon:**

I´m sorry, man. Have you told Julie?

**Jack:**

You´re the first one, I´ve told.

**Simon:**

Are you gonna try long distance?

**Jack:**

I can´t see it working and it wouldn´t be fair on either of us.

**Simon:**

When are you moving?

**Jack:**

My dad´s travelling over there to start looking at houses next week. It´ll probably be a month or so.

_Jack doesn´t look too happy about the situation, while Simon tries to take it in._

**4\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Hannah is with Seb and Deb._

**Deb:**

You guys stay cool. I´m gonna check out the mall.

**Hannah:**

See ya tomorrow.

**Deb:**

Yeah, whatever.

_She leaves them with a sulking look on her face._

**Seb:**

Don´t let her, get your mood down. She´s having one of her days.

**Hannah:**

Is that a euphemism for having her period?

**Seb:**

We call it "One of Her Days", when she´s, you know ...

**Hannah:**

Having a visit from Aunt Flo?

_Seb smiles._

**Seb:**

You have a way of saying things.

**Hannah:**

It´s the one thing, I´m good at. Where do you want to go?

**Seb:**

Your place?

**Hannah:**

I can´t subject you to my family. How about your place?

**Seb:**

We´re not allowed to bring visitors into the orphanage.

_Hannah looks surprised._

**Seb:**

You didn´t know, me and Deb live in an orphanage?

**Hannah:**

No, I didn´t. Couldn´t your parents take care of you?

_Seb gets a serious look on his face._

**Seb:**

They both committed suicide.

_Hannah looks annoyed with herself._

**Hannah:**

I shouldn´t have mentioned it. I wanted this day to be fun and I´ve already stepped in it!

**Seb:**

It´s fine. I never talk about it anymore.

**Hannah:**

You can talk to me, if you want to. We can compare how screwed up our families are.

**Seb:**

Are you sure? It´s a depressing story.

**Hannah:**

When I was 12, my favorite song line was "I´m riding high upon a deep depression" from "Only Happy, When It Rains". I used to listen to it over and over again. I´ve been to those deep lows too, Seb.

**Seb:**

Let´s go to the park and find a quiet spot.

_They start walking towards the park._

**5\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Chrissy is out of breath, sweating profusely and trying hard to keep up with Julie, who´s much more used to running._

**Chrissy:**

Stop! I can´t go on anymore!

_They both stop running and Chrissy tries to catch her breath._

**Julie:**

We can take a short drinks break. I´ll get us energy drinks from that store and you´ll feel ready to go in no time.

**Chrissy:**

I doubt it. I´m sitting down on this bench to see, how far we´ve run.

_Chrissy sits down and is enjoying resting her tired legs._

**Julie:**

Probably a mile and a half or so.

**Chrissy:**

That can´t be right!

_She checks her phone, that she had in a stomach belt, like Julie also has._

**Chrissy:**

1,51 miles! I thought, we´d at least run 3!

**Julie:**

We´ll get you in shape soon enough. You just rest your legs for a minute.

_Julie heads in to the store. Chrissy decides to check out what´s happening on FaceRange, while she´s waiting. Her wall is full of pictures of Allison and Jamie flirting in London and she´s not looking too pleased about it. She taps on Jamie´s profile and makes an angry face, when she sees that he´s changed his relationship status. Underneath is a picture of him and Allison eating outside at a quaint restaurant in London, with the words "Love and London go together" underneath it. Chrissy turns off her phone and places it back in the belt. Julie comes out with the energy drinks and hands one to Chrissy._

**Julie:**

Did someone annoy you or something?

**Chrissy:**

What annoys me is Allison and Jamie parading around as the new Skating Power Couple!

**Julie:**

Are they ...

**Chrissy:**

Together? Let´s see, they´ve posted pictures of them being all over each other and Jamie changed his relationship status on FaceRange. What does that tell you?

**Julie:**

It´s been a long time since you broke up, maybe ...

_She stops talking at the sight of Chrissy drinking her entire energy drink in one slurp._

**Julie:**

Wow. You really were thirsty!

**Chrissy:**

I can keep running for 10 miles on pure anger!

**Julie:**

Okay, Supergirl. Just let me drink this first.

_Chrissy is all hyper, after finding out about Jamie and Allison._

**6\. Int. The Mall. Day.**

_Deb is looking at some clothes outside a clothing store, when she sees Jack and Simon coming towards her. She smiles and goes to meet them. They nod hello to each other._

**Jack:**

Doing some shopping, Deb?

**Deb:**

Nah, I´m just wasting time browsing. What are you up to?

**Simon:**

I needed new wheels for my board, plus I´m trying to cheer this guy up.

**Deb:**

What´s up?

**Jack:**

I have to move away.

**Deb:**

That blows a big one. Sorry to hear that, dude.

**Jack:**

I´m trying to forget it.

**Deb:**

I was thinking of scoring a blunt at The Ravine, if you want to come.

**Simon:**

A what?

**Deb:**

Dope, dumbass. Weed.

**Jack:**

Sure, why not?

_Simon looks surprised at him._

**Simon:**

Have you tried it before?

**Jack:**

There´s a first time for everything, right? Will it help me forget my troubles?

**Deb:**

As good as the stuff I buy is, you´ll be on cloud 9 in no time!

**Simon:**

I´m coming too.

**Jack:**

You don´t have to.

**Simon:**

No, but I know Deb. She´ll try to seduce you, when you´re good and baked!

_They laugh together._

**Deb:**

As if! I do have standards, you know?

**Jack:**

Come on! You know, you can´t resist my manly charm!

_They head off together._

**7\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Hannah and Seb have found a quiet place to talk._

**Hannah:**

I don´t know how my parents can stand living in a loveless marriage.

**Seb:**

My parents loved each other, but they never should have been together in the first place.

**Hannah:**

If they hadn´t, I wouldn´t be having this conversation with you.

_They look each other in the eyes. It´s clear that there´s already an unspoken connection between them._

**Seb:**

I´m afraid, I´ll turn out to be like him. He´d get sent off to jail and my mom would be depressed for a while, before we´d have a few tolerable months. He´d get released and she´d be thrilled, while me and Deb had to walk on egg shells around him. At least, when it was only us and her, we didn´t have to be afraid.

**Hannah:**

Were you afraid of your dad?

**Seb:**

From as far back, as I can remember. He beat all of us. I got the worst of it, because I´d always try to cover for Deb, when she´d done something wrong.

**Hannah:**

So she wouldn´t get beat?

_Seb just nods._

**Hannah:**

It sounds like, you´re one hell of a brother.

**Seb:**

We´ve been through everything together and it´s made us tight.

**Hannah:**

My mom slaps me hard on the cheek sometimes, when she gets frustrated with me.

_Seb looks at her with sympathy. She seems relieved to have told someone, who understands._

**Hannah:**

I can´t believe, I just told you that. I´ve never told anyone.

**Seb:**

Does your dad know, she does this?

_Hannah nods and tries not to get emotional, but can´t and starts crying. Seb puts his arm around her and holds her._

**Hannah:**

She never even apologizes anymore. Her and my dad want me to pretend, like it didn´t happen. Like it´s normal.

**Seb:**

It´s not normal. Me and Deb know people down at child services, who helped us a lot. They can help you too, if you let them.

_Hannah shakes her head._

**Hannah:**

I can´t! Telling you this to you was a big step for me. I´m not ready to ...

**Seb:**

Okay, so not them, but there must be someone, you can talk to.

**Hannah:**

There´s one person, who might understand.

_He holds her, as she tries to stop crying._

**8\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Chrissy is stretching outside her house, when Julie finally catches up with her. She stops running and tries to catch her breath._

**Julie:**

You should run in the Olympics. Jamie just has to find a new girlfriend, before every time you run!

**Chrissy:**

It helped get it a little out of my system.

**Julie:**

I went through the same thing, when Simon and her started dating.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, but that was like two months after. It´s ten months since me and Jamie ended, so I don´t have the same right to be angry.

_Julie starts stretching out too._

**Julie:**

He was your first love, like Simon was mine. It´s hard to let go, but you have to. If he has a chance to be happy with her, you´d be a real bitch, if you tried to get between them.

**Chrissy:**

I know.

**Julie:**

You and Nick are a happy couple, aren´t you?

**Chrissy:**

We are, but there´s not the passion, there was with Jamie. We´re more like friends, who happen to make out.

_They stop stretching and make eye contact._

**Julie:**

It doesn´t sound all that happy to me.

**Chrissy:**

He´s a nice guy, but it still feels like we´re on two different levels, because he´s never had that first love experience, I have.

**Julie:**

Because you´re his first experience. Tell me the truth. Are you still with him, because you don´t want him to feel hurt, when you dump him?

_Chrissy takes a deep breath and nods._

**Chrissy:**

When he was hanging out with Lisa all the time, I was hoping they´d fool around, so I´d have a reason to. When I saw they had chemistry, I even started encouraging them to spend as much time together as possible.

**Julie:**

You know, none of them would do that to you or Suey.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not really fair on him. It´s not like, he´s done anything wrong.

**Julie:**

You´re just not in love with him.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t think, I can fall in love with him.

**Julie:**

You have to break up with him, Chrissy. It´s not fair on him either, if he thinks you´re crazy about him.

**Chrissy:**

I hate it, when you´re right!

_They look at each other in understanding._

**9\. Ext. The Ravine. Day.**

_Jack, Simon and Deb are passing a vape pen around and taking hits off it. Deb is playing "Jammin´" by Bob Marley from her phone, that´s placed in the middle of their circle._

**Jack:**

You know how to chill, Deb. I have to give you that much.

**Deb:**

Is it working?

**Jack:**

Oh yeah!

**Simon:**

Same here. A lot more, than the first time I tried it.

**Jack:**

I didn´t know, you´d tried it?

**Simon:**

I´m a skater. It comes with the territory.

**Deb:**

I´ve never seen Jamie smoking.

**Simon:**

I don´t think, he does.

**Deb:**

If you have 12 bucks between you, I can get us a six pack. It´s like the cherry on the sundae, when you´re high.

_Simon reaches in to his pocket and gets a note out. Jack gets his wallet out._

**Simon:**

I have 10.

**Jack:**

We´re in luck. I have exactly two.

_They hand her the money._

**Deb:**

I´ll be right back.

_She leaves them and Simon takes the final hit from the vape pen, before putting it away._

**Jack:**

That´s enough of that. Hey, Simon.

**Simon:**

What?

**Jack:**

Are you gonna hit on Deb? She seems to like you and you´re both single.

**Simon:**

I´m not single.

_He looks Jack in the eyes._

**Simon:**

I´m gay. I´ve had a boyfriend for 5 months now.

_Jack takes a moment to think about it, then starts laughing._

**Simon:**

At least you´re not storming off.

**Jack:**

So that´s why you listen to Cher!

**Simon:**

That was only one time!

**Jack:**

Admit it, dude. You´re a rainbow flag waving, Cher lover!

**Simon:**

Thanks for being accepting. The way you reacted, when Lisa came out, made me worry, you´d cut me out of your life or something.

_Jack looks him in the eyes._

**Jack:**

Is that what you take me for?

**Simon:**

I didn´t mean it like that.

**Jack:**

We´ve been friends since Kindergarten and you´re the one guy, I´ve always known, I could rely on. You´re my buddy, whether you like guys, horses, sheep, goats ...

**Simon:**

I get it. Thanks, man.

**Jack:**

I wouldn´t do it with a dude, if you paid me a million, but if that´s your thing, go for it.

_Simon smiles to himself, as Deb returns with the beer._

**10\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Hannah and Seb come up to an apartment building in what´s clearly the well-to-do part of Toronto._

**Hannah:**

This is the place. I´m so nervous, I could throw up.

**Seb:**

It´s a first step, you have to take. It´s tough, I know, but it won´t stop, unless you speak up.

**Hannah:**

I know, you´re right. Why is this so hard, then?

**Seb:**

Because it´s something we don´t like to talk about. It just has to be done.

**Hannah:**

Will you come in with me?

**Seb:**

I will, if you want me to.

**Hannah:**

I do. It´s crazy to think that this morning, we didn´t even know each other. Look at us now, we´re like two old war buddies.

**Seb:**

All it took was a common fascination with British comedy.

_She takes his hand and they head towards the building._

**11\. Montage - Music "Every Rose Has It´s Thorn" by Poison**

_We see Hannah and Seb being greeted at the door by Holly J. She shakes hands with Seb and lets them in._

_We cut to Chrissy looking at Craig´s house. She´s got Julie with her for support. Julie wishes her luck and she walks up to the house, looking like she´d rather be anywhere else. She knocks on the door and Craig answers it. He calls to Nick, who comes down to the door with a big smile on his face._

_We cut to Simon and Jack at the Ravine, watching Deb singing while Wendy (the guitar girl, Charlie talked to) plays guitar. Jack puts his arm around Simon´s shoulder and they sing along._

_We cut to Holly J looking shocked and shedding a tear, as Hannah opens up to her about the mental and physical abuse, she´s had to suffer through for years. Hannah clutches Seb´s hand tightly, as she quietly tells her story._

_We cut to Chrissy, joining Julie outside the house, after she´s broken up with Nick. They hug, before heading home._

_We cut to Nick, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Craig comes in with two bowls of ice cream and hands one to Nick. Nick takes a bite and the two sit together in silence._

_We finish on Hannah, hugging Seb goodbye. Her and Holly J say goodbye to him and he heads down the stairs. Holly puts her arm around Hannah and Hannah manages a small smile for her._

**12\. Int. Bus. Evening.**

_Seb is riding on the bus, in his own thoughts, when Deb gets on. She sits down next to him._

**Seb:**

Anything exciting happen at the mall?

**Deb:**

I ran into Simon and Jack and we went to The Ravine.

**Seb:**

Why doesn´t that surprise me?

**Deb:**

How was your date with Miss Kissy Face?

_Seb smiles._

**Seb:**

Why did you call her that?

**Deb:**

She was looking at you, like she wanted to give you a big, old smooch.

**Seb:**

It wasn´t as expected, but we really got to know one another today.

**Deb:**

Did you make out?

**Seb:**

No, but then again, I didn´t try. We held hands, though.

**Deb:**

If this had been 4th grade, that would have counted as a score.

**Seb:**

I don´t mind. I like her, like I´ve never liked anyone before.

_Deb looks at him and shakes her head._

**Deb:**

In a month, she´ll have you wrapped around her finger.

**Seb:**

You think, we´ll become a couple?

**Deb:**

If you don´t, it´s your own fault. Just don´t forget about your sis here, when she starts working her spells on you.

**Seb:**

Why are you so cynical about love?

**Deb:**

It´s just hormones messing with your mind, man.

**Seb:**

You´ll find it someday and take those words back.

_Deb takes a moment to think about it._

**Deb:**

Do you think, I will?

**Seb:**

I know, you will, sis.

**Deb:**

Wake me up, when we get to the orphanage.

_She closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulders as the bus stops and a few more passengers get on board._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	69. This Is Extreme Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa spends the day cheering Nick up and Jamie competes in his first competition at the X-Games.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - THIS IS EXTREME! - PART 3

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Lisa is visiting Chrissy, who´s confessing to her. Lisa is her usual understanding self._

**Lisa:**

Whatever it is, it can´t be that bad.

**Chrissy:**

I used you and the more I think about it, the worse I feel.

**Lisa:**

How?

**Chrissy:**

I was trying to get you to hook up with Nick, right before you and Suey came out.

_Lisa looks surprised to say the least._

**Lisa:**

Okay, I didn´t see that one coming!

**Chrissy:**

Fact is, I´d been wanting to break up with him for months. My brilliant plan was to get you to spend time together, because I saw you had chemistry.

**Lisa:**

It´s not like I minded it.

**Chrissy:**

If you did something, it would give me the perfect reason to dump him. I thought, if I did that, then in stead of being blamed for breaking his heart, people would feel sorry for me. I´m pathetic, I know!

**Lisa:**

No, you´re not.

**Chrissy:**

I used both of you, so if you want to call me the worst friend in the world, go ahead. I deserve it.

_Lisa takes her hand._

**Lisa:**

Since we´re being honest and you´ve broken up with him, I can tell you. We snuggled, the evening Joey came to town. I´m sorry, I didn´t tell you.

_They look each other in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

You´re not mad?

**Chrissy:**

No, it proves, what I already knew. You´re the one, he should have been with all along.

_They smile at each other, relieved to have got their secrets out._

**Lisa:**

I did have a girlfriend, you know?

**Chrissy:**

You don´t anymore. If you want to date him, you have my blessing.

**Lisa:**

It´d be a lot more normal, than what me and Suey are doing.

_Chrissy looks disappointed in her._

**Chrissy:**

Again? You promised, you´d stop.

**Lisa:**

I tried, but she was looking good one night and smelled so nice ...

**Chrissy:**

In two months it will be ...

_Lisa makes a face, that say she doesn´t want to hear the word._

**Lisa:**

Don´t say it!

**Chrissy:**

Sister-Sex! You have to stop it!

**Lisa:**

Don´t you think, I know that? If my mom or David found out, it would ruin everything!

**Chrissy:**

This calls for desperate measures! Go visit Nick and see, if you can´t fall for him again. Anything is better than ...

**Lisa:**

I don´t need to hear it again!

**Chrissy:**

Go and pay him a visit. I´m sure, he could use some cheering up.

_Lisa nods._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie is getting ready to go out for his warm up and it standing with Allison, who´s behind the barricades. He´s looking more than a little star struck at the sight of his competition, especially one rider, Jason Huston (a handsome 25 year old with long, wavy hair)._

**Jamie:**

Jason Huston. 3 time X-Games winner, most winning skater in the past 5 years and only the reason, I started doing competitions.

**Allison:**

He´s only human.

**Jamie:**

The guy defies gravity! I´m in over my head here!

**Allison:**

Just go out there and do your thing. You have one girl here, who believes in you.

_They kiss and Jamie skates out to start his warm-up. Allison is about to sit down, when a young girl of around 18, dressed in skate wear, and a boy of around the same age, who has a camcorder, comes over to her._

**Girl (in a Swedish accent):**

You´re In-Line skater Allison Lambert, aren´t you?

**Allison:**

That´s the name, they gave me.

**Girl:**

We´re from "Skate Scandinavia".

**Allison:**

I check it out sometimes. You´re one of the better Skate sites out there.

**Girl:**

Can we do a video interview with you?

**Allison:**

Sure!

_Allison gets ready for her interview._

_We cut to Jamie, who´s trying to block the pressure out. He does a lot of tricks and is impressing the crowd._

**3\. Int. Craig and Jenna´s House. Day.**

_Lisa comes in, carrying a guitar case in each hand, It´s moving day, as Jenna is moving in with Craig and Nick, Lisa puts them on the floor and Craig follows, carrying a heavy moving box. Exhausted, he puts it on the floor._

**Craig:**

I told her 10 times: Don´t put the heavy things in one box!

**Lisa:**

Is Nick up in his room?

**Craig:**

He hasn´t left the house, since he got dumped. He´s spent most of his time, listening to depressing music in his room.

**Lisa:**

How bad is it?

**Craig:**

He was listening to Morrisey last night.

_Lisa makes a face._

**Lisa:**

Ooh!

**Craig:**

He´s one step away from listening to Adele. You have to help the poor kid!

**Lisa:**

I have a plan. Don´t worry.

_She heads up the stairs, just as Jenna comes in, easily carrying a lightly packed box._

**Jenna:**

You were supposed to take it all the way to the living room.

_Craig looks a little annoyed with her._

**4\. Int. Nick´s Room. Day.**

_Nick is lying on his bed listening to_ _**"Rain When I Die" by Alice in Chains.** _ _There´s a knock on the door._

**Nick (yelling):**

I´m not in the mood to talk!

**Lisa (Off Screen):**

Not even to me?

_Nick gets flustered and quickly tries to clean up the mess in his room._

**Nick:**

Just a second, Lisa!

**Lisa (Off Screen):**

It´s okay, if it´s messy. I don´t mind.

_He stuffs the dirty laundry under the bed and quickly makes his hair look decent in his mirror. He puts some deodorant on and opens the door. He´s pleased to see her._

**Nick:**

This is a nice surprise!

**Lisa:**

Can I come in?

_Nick lets her in and turns the music down a little._

**Nick:**

Welcome to where I´ve been wallowing in misery.

**Lisa:**

Alice in Chains, huh? Digging into the Grunge genre?

**Nick:**

It fits my mood.

**Lisa:**

When I get angry, I like to put on some "Hole" and scream along with Courtney Love.

**Nick:**

You get angry? I thought, you were all level headed.

**Lisa:**

It´s okay to get angry, as long as you deal with it the right way. Music is a good outlet, which is why we´re getting you out of the house today.

**Nick:**

I suppose, it wouldn´t hurt. What´s the plan?

**Lisa:**

I´ve called Sandy and Mickie. We´re meeting them outside our rehearsal room, so you have to bring your guitar.

_Nick lights up a little. He seems to like the idea._

**Nick:**

I´ve never played with a band before. It could be fun.

**Lisa:**

Exactly, what you need.

_They smile at each other._

**5\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_Chrissy is having Suey, Simon, Jack and Julie over to watch Jamie in his first competition. Julie is sitting in a chair with Adam on her lap and they´re enjoying each other´s company, as usual. They have many different kind of chips in bowls in front of them. Paige and Spinner come in with two chairs._

**Spinner:**

Two of you have to sit on chairs. It is our house, you know?

_The girls stare Jack and Simon down and they quickly give in. They take the chairs and sit down on them. Paige and Spinner sit down on the couch, next to Chrissy._

**Paige:**

I´m hoping, you can explain it to me.

**Chrissy:**

You´ll get it pretty quickly. If they fall, that´s always bad.

**Simon:**

It´s elimination style. 20 riders get two 50 second runs and the top 10 go to the final.

**Spinner:**

Sounds simple, when you say it.

**Jack:**

Jamie is about to start. Julie, it´s time to pay attention.

_Julie manages to tear herself away from Adam´s cuteness for a moment._

**Julie:**

What?

**Jack (voice over):**

Jamie´s first run is coming up.

_We focus on the TV, where two ESPN sportscasters (Ed and Tom) are on the screen._

**Ed (voice over):**

We are almost ready to start the elimination round of the Men´s Park competition. First up will be the Canadian X-Games rookie, Jamie Burnquist. What can you tell us about this young man from Toronto?

_They cut to Jamie, who´s looking nervous and is ready to start his run._

**Tom (voice over):**

He´s clearly talented and he´s been dominant in the Ontario regional scene. What he doesn´t have is "Big Event" practice and I know, he must be feeling the pressure. This is a completely different level, than he´s used to.

**Ed (voice over):**

You don´t see him making the final?

**Tom (voice over):**

I doubt it, but he´s an interesting competitor for the future. I´m very interested to see how he does here.

**Ed (voice over):**

He´s also the youngest competitor in the field.

_Jamie starts his run._

**6\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie starts his run and goes right for a rail, that he does a beautiful Heelflip into 5-0 grind down, getting a nice cheer from the crowd. We see Allison looking tense in the stands._

**7\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_Everyone´s looking on with excitement, as Jamie continues his run. He does a Backside Double Kickflip over some stairs and one barely gets the board spun all the way around. Simon´s face says show close he came to falling._

**Ed (voice over):**

He barely got it all the way around!

**8\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie tries to shake the near fall and goes safe with a Hardfip, when he could have done more. He rides up a small ramp and does a stall on it, ending his run. He looks relieved, but Allison in the stands knows, that he probably didn´t do enough._

**9\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_The others celebrate his run, but Simon isn´t looking as happy._

**Simon:**

He held back too much.

**Suey:**

He didn´t fall, at least.

_We cut back to the TV, where Jamie is getting his score. He gets an average of 71.90_

**Ed (voice over):**

It´s not a bad score, but it won´t be enough to get him to the final.

**Tom (voice over):**

He has to put it more on the line in his second run.

_Jamie shakes his head in disappointment, as the next rider prepares to start._

**10\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Day.**

_The band has set up and is ready to play. Nick is looking a little nervous._

**Nick:**

Get ready for your ears to start bleeding.

**Mickey:**

What do you want to play?

**Lisa:**

He´s just had his heart broken. We need to play some Punk, so he can get it out of his system.

**Sandy:**

You don´t have to convince me. Which songs do you know?

**Nick:**

Not that many. I´ve only been playing for two months.

**Mickey:**

Sid Vicious hadn´t played a note, when he joined The Sex Pistols.

**Lisa:**

Mike Watt and D. Boone didn´t know, there was such a thing as tuning your guitar, when they started The Minutemen.

**Sandy:**

Punk is all about DIY, do it yourself.

_Nick smiles and gets what they´re saying._

**Nick:**

You´re saying it´s okay, if I sound awful?

**Mickey:**

How do you think we sounded, after two months? It wasn´t pretty, I can tell you that!

**Sandy:**

My dad deserves a trophy, for sitting through listening to me learning the drums.

**Lisa:**

I´ve taught you how to play Power Chords. That´s all you need to play Punk.

**Mickey:**

Pick a key.

_Nick puts his fingers on the fretboard._

**Nick:**

Let´s try with a G.

**Sandy:**

I´ll start up a beat and Mickey will fall in. You follow Lisa and Mickey for the chord changes.

**Mickey:**

How about if we start with G-F-C-G and go to F-E-A in the chorus?

**Lisa:**

Maybe pump it on a D, as a pre-chorus?

**Sandy:**

We can always try it.

_Nick looks impressed with them._

**Nick:**

You just wrote a song!

**Lisa:**

We came up with an idea for a song.

**Nick:**

Why don´t we make it a song, then?

_Lisa smiles at his enthusiasm._

**Lisa:**

You´ll have to write the lyrics and sing it.

**Nick:**

I´m game.

_Sandy gets ready to play and starts up a beat. Mickey falls in and soon Nick and Lisa do the same. He´s got his eyes peeled on Lisa´s fingers, so he doesn´t miss a key change._

**11\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie is talking to Allison, while there´s a break between the runs._

**Allison:**

It´s not the end of the world.

**Jamie:**

I didn´t come here to avoid last place. I´ll have to go all out.

**Allison:**

Good luck.

_Jamie rides out on the course, to start his next run._

**12.** **Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_James is running around in front of the TV, annoying everyone, except for Julie and Adam, who are playing on the floor._

**Paige:**

Come to me, Honey.

_He walks over to her, gets himself a handful of chips and sits on her lap. Jack sees that Simon is nervous on behalf of Jamie._

**Jack:**

We both know, he can do better.

**Simon:**

He´s gonna fall, I can feel it.

**Suey:**

He needs us to send him happy thoughts.

_Chrissy closes her eyes._

**Chrissy:**

I´m trying.

**Suey:**

Maybe, if we both try, it´ll work.

_Suey closes her eyes. Simon and Jack shake their heads at them._

**Simon:**

You two are weird!

**Jack:**

I´m starting to see, why you gave up on girls.

_We focus on the TV, as Jamie gets ready to start his second run._

**Ed (voice over):**

Jamie Burnquist is ready to start his second run.

**Tom (voice over):**

His first run was decent, but decent doesn´t cut it at this level.

_Jamie starts his run, as the others watch him with excitement._

**13\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie again goes for the rail and does a Kickflip into a Nosegrind to start this time. He hits the first ramp and tries to do a double Heelflip, but doesn´t get the full rotation and has to bail. The disappointment is painted on his face as he gets his board. He tries to make up for it with a double Hardflip over a gap, but botches the trick and lands on his kneepads. He gets up, but knows the competition is over for him._

**14.** **Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_The excitement is gone from the party. Simon holds his head in his hands._

**Simon:**

I can´t watch this!

**Suey:**

It´s has to be the nerves getting to him.

_Jamie lands a nice grind, but it can´t hide, that his run was far below his usual level. He gets an average of 42.10 and looks angry with himself._

**15\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Day.**

_Nick was written some lyrics and is showing them off to the girls._

**Sandy:**

You´re being too nice! She was a bitch towards you.

**Lisa:**

Hey! She still my friend, you know?

**Mickey:**

What she did was mean. Letting you think, she loved you for half a year, only to tell you, she never felt that way?

**Sandy:**

If anyone did that to me, I´d lose it!

**Nick:**

I don´t know how be angry. My parents raised me to be mellow, like they are.

**Lisa:**

Try closing your eyes.

_Nick closes his eyes._

**Lisa:**

Imagine you´re back at the moment right after she dumped you. What did you say to her?

**Nick:**

I didn´t say anything. I was speechless and she left. It was over in five minutes, at the most.

_Mickie starts playing._

**Mickie (singing):**

_It only took you five minutes, to break my heart_

_I felt so dumb, I didn´t see it from the start_

**Nick:**

That´s kinda how I felt.

**Mickey (singing):**

_A million things, that I wanted to say_

_I didn´t get the chance, Cuz you left right away_

**Nick (singing):**

_Chrissy, this is how I feel_

_You´re the worst_

_I hope that you get cursed_

_You used me and now I feel like dirt_

_It isn´t right, that I´m feeling hurt_

_Chrissy, you´re the worst!_

_Chrissy, you´re the worst!_

_Nick opens his eyes and sees Mickey and Sandy looking a little proud of him. Lisa tries to keep a straight face._

**16\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

_Allison is with Jamie, who´s getting ready to leave. He still looks disappointed._

**Allison:**

You still have the Vert to look forward to.

**Jamie:**

So I can finish 17th again?

**Allison:**

I know, it wasn´t what you hoped for.

**Jamie:**

I´d better get used to losing.

**Allison:**

It was a step on a long journey, nothing more.

_Jamie makes big eyes, when he sees his idol Jason and Jason´ s girlfriend Trina (a Hipster type in her early 20´s) coming towards them._

**Trina:**

Hi. We saw your interview.

**Allison:**

Mine?

_Jamie looks puzzled._

**Jamie:**

What interview?

**Allison:**

While you were warming up, I did an interview with a website.

**Jason:**

She said things that needed to be said. Hi, Jamie. You did alright out there.

_Jamie shakes hands with Jason and is trying hard not to appear star struck._

**Jamie:**

I could have done better, but it wasn´t my day.

**Jason:**

I hear, you´re pretty good in the Vert.

**Jamie:**

It´s been my favorite event, since I saw you land that crazy 1080 in the 2024 final.

_Jason smiles._

**Jason:**

You remember that, do you?

**Jamie:**

I still have no idea, how you saved it.

**Jason:**

Just between us, neither do I and I was the one, who did it.

**Jamie:**

The day I saw that on TV, I decided, I wanted to do what you did. I´m sorry, if I´m sounding like a fan-boy.

**Trina:**

It´s alright. I´m a fan of your girlfriend.

**Allison:**

It was just an interview.

**Jason:**

You said some things, that are resonating with people.

**Jamie:**

What did you say?

**Allison:**

First we talked about you and then about how it´s BS, that there´s no In-Liner events and fewer events for women, than there are for men.

**Trina:**

My favorite part was when you called ESPN out, for not giving a damn about gender equality.

**Jason:**

I don´t know, if you´ll get anything out of it, but we´re both on your side.

_Allison looks overwhelmed._

**Allison:**

Thanks.

**Trina:**

You have a good night, okay?

**Allison:**

We´ll try our best.

**Jason:**

See you in the Vert. Next time, show them what you´re made of.

**Jamie:**

Thanks and congratulations on your medal.

_Jason and Trina leave them. They´re both trying to digest, what just happened._

**Allison:**

I need to look at, what I said in that interview. I hope, It won´t get you in trouble.

**Jamie:**

I just shook hands with Jason Huston and had a conversation with him!

**Allison:**

ESPN won´t be happy with my comments.

**Jamie:**

So what, if they don´t like it?

**Allison:**

They´re the ones that run the X-Games.

**Jamie:**

You were right to say, what you did. If they ask me, I´ll say I support you.

_They smile at each other._

**Allison:**

Do you want to try that Indian restaurant?

**Jamie:**

We have to celebrate, don´t we? After all, I didn´t finish last.

_They give each other a small kiss and head towards the exit._

**17\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Lisa and Nick are waiting by the curb._

**Lisa:**

I´m glad, I could cheer you up.

**Nick:**

I had to rock it out, like you said.

**Lisa:**

You sure tore into Chrissy in that bridge!

**Nick:**

I didn´t know, I had it in me.

_They make eye contact._

**Lisa:**

Do you really think, she´s the worst?

**Nick:**

What she did wasn´t right, but I can´t hate her. We had great times together, I´ll never forget. I hope, we can be friends again.

**Lisa:**

I hope you can too. If we´re gonna date, I can´t have my boyfriend and my best friends at odds.

_They smile at each other._

**Nick:**

Do you mean it?

**Lisa:**

When you feel ready, I can´t see why we shouldn´t give it a shot.

**Nick:**

What about Chrissy? I don´t want you risking your friendship with her.

**Lisa:**

That´s not gonna happen. She told me that she thinks, we should be a couple.

**Nick:**

It´s not just to clear her conscience?

**Lisa:**

Maybe fifty percent.

_They start to hold hands._

**Nick:**

I´m flying to the U.S, to visit my birth mother for three weeks.

**Lisa:**

Me too! Not for three weeks, only for the weekend. My mom and David are getting married in Atlantic City.

**Nick:**

It´s big week for both of us! I´m flying to Nashville.

**Lisa:**

I´ll be here, when you get back. I like you a lot, Nick.

**Nick:**

Not half as much, as I like you.

_They slowly move closer to each other and start kissing. They don´t even notice, that Jenna pulls up by the curb to pick them up._

**Jenna:**

Ahem!

_They notice her and stop kissing._

**Jenna:**

You´re too much like your dad, Nick!

_Lisa and Nick get in the car, looking a little embarrassed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	70. This Is Extreme Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa feels guilty over moving a little fast with Nick on what have should be a great day for her. Allison and Jamie find out that fame and adulation isn´t what it´s cracked up to be, while Hannah worries about going on the first date of her young life.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - THIS IS EXTREME! - PART 4

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Lisa is almost home after her day with Nick. She´s feelin guilty and is talking to herself._

**Lisa:**

Maybe, I should just say it and get it out of the way. "Suey, I kissed Nick".

_She walks up to the apartment building._

**2\. Int. Apartment. Evening.**

_Lisa comes in to the living room, where Suey and Andrea are watching the movie "Singles" on the TV._

**Lisa:**

Hi. What are you watching?

**Suey:**

Andrea wanted to show me one of her favorite movies.

**Lisa:**

You´ve never seen "Singles"? I´m surprised, we haven´t watched it together.

**Suey:**

Never have.

_Lisa sits down next to Suey._

**Lisa:**

How did Jamie do?

**Suey:**

You didn´t see it?

**Lisa:**

No, we went down to jam with Sandy and Mickie.

**Suey:**

Cool. Well, not for Jamie. His first run was okay, but the second was a horror show. He finished 17th out of 20.

**Lisa:**

Aww, that sucks for him.

**Suey:**

How was your "Jam session"?

**Lisa:**

Nick enjoyed it, like you wouldn´t believe. It totally cheered him up.

**Andrea:**

Once again, you´re playing the friend to someone, who needs one. Why doesn´t it surprise me anymore?

_Andrea and Suey smile at her. She smiles back, but feels a little undeserving._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Potter House. Morning.**

_Allison and Jamie are eating a hearty breakfast with Liam, his wife Mary and their 10 year old daughter Millie, a brown haired girl, who´s almost a spitting image of her mother. Millie is looking at her phone, as she eats a slice of toast._

**Mary**

Watýu upte tadee?

_(What are you up to today?)_

**Allison:**

I don´t know. What do you think, Jamie?

_Jamie´s face says, that he´s getting a little annoyed with her playing this trick on him._

**Jamie:**

We could check out one of the other events.

_He winks at Allison, who´s impressed that he´s starting to understand the accent._

**Allison:**

The BMX Vert is today.

**Jamie:**

Sounds like a plan.

**Liam:**

A yusta luv raidn me BMX, wen ai wus a yung lad.

_(I used to love riding my BMX, when I was a kid)._

**Allison:**

Why don´t you come?

**Mary:**

Duut! At´ll gitye euotda hous fer wuns, ver It essnd jus gyyn ty de Pub.

_(Do it! It´ll get you out of the house for once, where it isn´t just going to the Pub)_

**Millie:**

Can I come?

_Mary and Liam look at her._

**Allison:**

Now you have to come with us, Uncle Liam. We can´t take care of that firecracker alone.

**Liam:**

Alroid, den, but doond goo runnen uf on me, Millie.

_(Alright, then, but don´t go running off on me, Millie._

_Millie seems pleased with it and goes back to her phone._

**4\. Int. Holly´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Holly is on her sofa, working on her laptop, when Hannah comes into the living room, fresh from her morning shower. Holly looks up at her._

**Hannah:**

A cup of Joe and I´ll be ready to go!

**Holly J:**

About that. I´m not sure, you should be drinking coffee, Hannah.

**Hannah:**

My mom let me drink coffee.

**Holly J:**

You´re living under my roof now.

_She accepts it and sits down next to Holly J._

**Hannah:**

What did you do on dates, when you were my age?

_Holly J is a little surprised by the question._

**Holly J:**

It depended on who you were with. Some times you´d go to dinner, a movie, a party. A date can be anything, as long as you´re together. Why?

**Hannah:**

I´m going on my first one tonight. With Seb.

**Holly J:**

You´ve never been on a a date before?

**Hannah:**

You don´t need to rub my face in it! My romantic history is pretty pathetic, if you must know.

_Holly J puts her hand on her shoulder._

**Holly J:**

I wasn´t Ms. Popular with the boys either. The first one at Degrassi I hit on, called me a snob and rejected me. I really liked him and was so hurt and embarrassed, that I wanted to hide away forever.

**Hannah:**

I haven´t even had my first real kiss yet.

_Holly J looks a little puzzled._

**Holly J:**

What´s a "not real" kiss?

**Hannah:**

When Regina turned 14, me and Heather gave her what she wanted the most. Her first kiss. We paid this boy, she fancied, twenty dollars to kiss her. I found him the day after and paid him to kiss me too.

_Holly J can´t help giggling a little._

**Holly J:**

At least you got your 20 bucks worth!

**Hannah:**

I had to pay him 25. He said, I had garlic breath. He´s still my one and only kiss, but it doesn´t feel, like it counts.

**Holly J:**

So, your love life hasn´t had the best start. You´ve found someone, who likes you now, right?

**Hannah:**

I hope, he does.

**Holly J:**

The way he looks at you, I´d say he does.

_Hannah seems comforted by Holly J´s words._

**5\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Day.**

_Lisa is closing her suitcase, when Suey comes in._

**Suey:**

David wants you to know, we´re leaving in five.

**Lisa:**

Can you close the door? There´s something, I´d rather get out of the way.

_Suey closes the door. Lisa looks tense._

**Suey:**

Don´t tell me, you´re afraid of flying.

**Lisa:**

No, I´m looking forward to trying it. It´s about Nick.

**Suey:**

What about him?

**Lisa:**

Yesterday after we finished jamming, we decided to try going out.

_Suey tries not to look disappointed._

**Suey:**

It´s okay. We both knew, this time would come.

**Lisa:**

He´s away for three weeks, visiting his birth mother. When he comes back, we´re gonna try going on a date. It felt great in the moment, but now it feels like, I´d be cheating on you.

**Suey:**

It´s something, we have to get past. We can´t be sisters and still be hung up on each other.

**Lisa:**

I still love you, but ...

**Suey:**

I know. Part of me is glad this happened. It´ll make it easier for us to stop ... you know?

_Lisa looks relieved._

**Lisa:**

I was afraid, you´d get mad or hurt. I don´t ever want to hurt you.

**Suey:**

Just don´t come crying to me, when your friends start avoiding you!

**Lisa:**

Why would they do that?

**Suey:**

You´ll become the most boring couple in school. All you talk about is guitars!

_They smile at each other, knowing it´s for the best._

**Lisa:**

You´re okay with it?

**Suey:**

It´ll be weird, seeing you kiss someone else. But you could have picked much worse than Nick.

**Lisa:**

It was Chrissy´s idea. She told me, she always thought, me and him had better chemistry, than her and him.

_Suey´s smile fades._

**Suey:**

Huh? How long have you liked him?

**Lisa:**

Since I met him. He´s my kind of person.

**Suey:**

Let me re-phrase. How long have you liked, liked him?

_Lisa realized that she´s over spoken. She looks Suey in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

A while.

**Suey:**

While we were together?

**Lisa:**

A little bit towards the end, but not compared to how much, I liked you.

_Suey looks disappointed in Lisa and opens the door._

**Suey:**

I´d better get my things ready.

_Lisa sits down on her bed and looks annoyed with herself._

**6\. Montage - Music: "Rock N´ Roll Star" by Oasis**

_We see Allison, Jamie, Millie and Liam coming towards the competition area. A group of teenage girls come over to them and ask if they can have a selfie. Jamie thinks it´s with him, but it´s Allison they want to take it with. She´s a little surprised, by happily obliges._

_Inside the competition area, there´s more people, who want selfies, some with Jamie, but mostly with Allison. Millie thinks Allison is cool, with all the attention she´s getting, while Jamie tries his best not to look jealous. Liam is unimpressed and almost has to drag Millie off to their seats._

_Even after they´ve been seated, there´s still people, who take pictures of Jamie and Allison. It was fun at first, but they´re both starting to look annoyed with not having any privacy._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Hannah and Seb are talking outside the classroom._

**Hannah:**

You haven´t told me, what we´re doing tonight.

**Seb:**

I can´t take you anywhere fancy, if that´s what you´re hoping for.

**Hannah:**

You don´t have to. I´ll pay for my own half, if it´s a problem for you.

**Seb:**

I was afraid to ask. I´m glad you said it.

**Hannah:**

So, what are we doing?

**Seb:**

I was thinking, we´d have a night of Burgers and culture.

_Hannah looks intrigued._

**Hannah:**

Pray tell?

**Seb:**

There´s a Burger Place I know, practically no one´s heard of. It´s affordable and they make the most amazing Burgers.

**Hannah:**

I´m with you so far.

**Seb:**

Close to that place, there´s a free art exhibition. A counselor, who´s helped me and Deb, is exhibiting. I promised, I´d stop by.

**Hannah:**

Burgers and art it is.

_Hannah looks pleased at the prospect of it._

**8\. Int. Airplane. Day.**

_The plane is getting ready to take off. Lisa and Suey are sitting next to each other and Suey´s still disappointed in Lisa, that much is clear. Andrea, sitting in the seat in front of them, turns around and addresses them._

**Andrea:**

Remember, you have to put your phones in flight mode.

**Lisa:**

That´s why it´s called flight mode! I´ve often wondered.

_Lisa tries to get a smile out of Suey, but there´s no luck. They get their phones out and start to search for the flight mode. Suey does it quickly, but Lisa is having more trouble._

**Lisa:**

Where is it?

**Suey:**

I can find it. I used to have one like it, remember?

**Lisa:**

Thanks.

_She hands Suey her phone and barely notices it buzz, because she has a text message. Suey quickly finds out, how to put it in flight mode and goes back to the start screen. She sees that there´s a text message from Chrissy. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she presses on it and reads it._

_It reads:_

**Talked to Nick and he told me what happened. So happy for you guys! You have to tell me every detail about the kiss. Have a safe flight!**

_Suey looks angrier, than we´ve ever seen her and hands the phone back to Lisa. Lisa reads it and facepalms. She tries to look apologetic, but Suey has none of it and crosses her arms._

**9\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Liam is driving Millie, Jamie and Allison home._

**Allison:**

I wish, I´d never done that interview!

**Jamie:**

You didn´t mind taking selfies, with your new fans.

**Allison:**

A selfie or an autograph here or there is fine, but when they´re taking pictures all the time, it´s too much.

**Liam:**

Dat´s feem fer ye.

_(That´s fame for you)_

**Allison:**

It´s you, I feel sorry for, Millie. We´ll think of something fun to do, when we get home.

**Millie:**

It´s okay, Alli. I don´t think, I want to be famous, when I grow up.

**Allison:**

I´m with you, Mil. I´m laying low for a long time after this.

**Liam:**

Gyd Chois!

_(Good choice)_

_Jamie´s phone rings, he gets it out and puts it to his ear._

**Jamie:**

Jamie here. Hello. As a matter of fact, I do. Just a moment.

_He hands his phone to Allison._

**Jamie:**

It´s for you. ESPN.

_Allison takes the phone and puts it up to her ear._

**Allison:**

Hello? No, I´m not interested. Bye.

_She swipes the screen, hanging up._

**Jamie:**

What did they want?

**Allison:**

An interview, which they can forget, because I´m never doing one again!

**Jamie:**

You should do it.

**Allison:**

You can´t be serious!

**Jamie:**

They´re obviously going to cover what you said. If you´re not there, they control the narrative. Someone needs to stand up to them, so this doesn´t turn in to one big boy´s club.

**Millie:**

What you said was right. Tell it to everyone, like it is.

**Jamie:**

The world is sexist enough, as it is. You have a chance, to make it a tiny bit better.

**Allison:**

I don´t know ...

**Jamie:**

It´s also a chance to show girls like Millie, how to stand up for yourself. They could use a roll model, who´s worth looking up to, don´t you think?

_Allison looks into Millie´s hopeful eyes and can´t get herself to say no to her._

**Allison:**

Call them up. I´ll do the damn interview.

_The others look pleased with her decision._

**Liam:**

Lae´t uném tick, Lass.

_(Lay it on them thick, girl)_

_Jamie calls the number up again._

**10\. Int. Burger Joint. Evening.**

_Seb and Hannah are seated at a table. Hannah is looking over the menu on the wall._

**Hannah:**

Which one are you getting?

**Seb:**

Number 4. It´s so good, you won´t believe it!

**Hannah:**

Looks interesting. I´ll try one too.

**Seb:**

The sodas are on me.

**Hannah:**

Alright, big spender! I´ll have a Sprite.

_He walks up to the counter to order. Two shaggy looking guys in their early 20´s (Alden and Braden), who are leaving, come up to him._

**Alden:**

Yo, Seb! You comin´ to The Ravine later?

**Braden:**

Gonna be fly honeys there, as far as the eye can see!

**Seb:**

No, I´m on a date.

**Braden:**

Where´s this girl, who´s stooped low enough to date you?

_Alden looks over at Hannah, who isn´t comfortable at being stared at._

**Alden:**

You MUST have paid her, to go out with you!

**Braden:**

Not too shabby, brah! Check ya on the flipside.

**Alden:**

After I´m done, doing your sister!

**Seb:**

Sorry, Alden. She´s neither deaf or blind.

_Alden blows Hannah a kiss, she rather would have been without. before leaving with Braden. The waiter comes up to Seb._

**Seb:**

Two number 4´s, a Pepsi and a Sprite.

_The waiter gets the sodas from a fridge and hands them to Seb._

**Waiter:**

I´ll bring your Burgers, when they´re done.

_Seb bring the drinks down to the table and sits down across from Hannah, whose mood has gone down._

**Seb:**

I´m sorry about those idiots.

**Hannah:**

Is that the kind of people, you hang with?

**Seb:**

Deb likes them, so I´m forced to spend time with them. I´d rather spend my time watching grass grow, than listening to the verbal diarrhea, coming from their mouth holes.

**Hannah:**

You hang out a lot at The Ravine, don´t you?

**Seb:**

Too much. I´m tired of that whole scene.

**Hannah:**

Because of guys like them?

**Seb:**

You have no idea of the kind of crap, I´ve had to listen to from those morons!

**Hannah:**

You´ve clearly never met my parents.

_They smile at each other and the date is back on track._

**11\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Suey, Lisa, David and Andrea are waiting for their dinner at the hotel restaurant, a nice looking place._

**David:**

How was you first flight?

**Lisa:**

It was weird at first, that we were far up in the air.

**Andrea:**

At least, you weren´t afraid. People who are, don´t know until they´ve tried it.

**Lisa:**

Only a bit, when we landed. When the plane started shaking, I had my fingers crossed.

**David:**

It gets easier ever time you try it.

**Suey:**

It´s like with kissing. The first one you kiss, it´s exciting and you don´t know, how you´ll feel afterwards. The second comes easier, because you´re not as nervous and you know what it´s like.

_Lisa tries to hide, that she´s struck by Suey´s remark._

**David:**

It´s not a bad analogy, I suppose.

**Andrea:**

I remember mine being very exciting. Much more than my first.

**David:**

What was his name?

**Andrea:**

Nicky. He was the bad boy of my block with his bitching moped, long brown hair and that black leather jacket, he always wore. All us girls thought, he was the coolest of the cool. I was hoping desperately, that my parents wouldn´t find out, because they´d never let me date him.

_Suey stares Lisa down, as Andrea tell the story._

**David:**

Did they?

**Andrea:**

My older sister caught us and ratted me out. My parents gave me a big speech and grounded me for a month.

**Suey:**

Was he a good kisser?

**Andrea:**

From what I remember, but it only lasted a week or so. He´d just broken up with someone and while I was busy being grounded, they were busy getting back together.

**Suey:**

That´s the chance you take.

**Andrea:**

I tried a few times with guys, who´d just been dumped. It either ended with them realizing, they weren´t ready, them getting back with their exes or me realizing, they only wanted a fling. Either way, I ended up losing.

**Suey:**

We´re so lucky, we have your stories to learn from. Don´t you agree, Lisa?

**Lisa:**

Yes.

**Suey:**

Think of the potential heartache, we won´t have to go through.

_Lisa, who´s tried her best not look uncomfortable, is relieved to see the food arrive._

**12\. Int. Make-Up Room. Evening.**

_Allison is being prepared for her interview, when a man in a suit comes in._

**Man:**

Is she ready to go on?

**Make-Up Girl:**

Are you pleased with it? You´re the one, who´s gonna be on TV.

**Allison:**

Yeah, it´s fine.

**Man:**

Give us a minute alone.

_The make up girl leaves them._

**Allison:**

Who are you?

**Man:**

I work for the network. They´re not satisfied with your comments.

**Allison:**

I didn´t expect them to be.

**Man:**

Here´s the lay of the land. You´ll tell the viewers, that you feel like people misunderstood you and it´s a fair ratio of events. If you don´t, your boyfriend has to wait a long time, until they let him compete again, if they let him.

_Allison looks intimidated for once._

**Man:**

If you tell this to anyone, we´ll deny it. We own the competition and we can´t have a potential PR nightmare, among the competitors.

_The man leaves the room. Allison is left to think about it._

**13\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_Allison comes out of the room. Jamie was waiting for her. He can see. that she´s upset._

**Jamie:**

What´s wrong?

**Allison:**

It´s nothing.

**Jamie:**

Did that guy do something to you?

**Allison:**

They want me to say, what they want to hear. If I don´t, they´ll ban you for the next many years. He was even saying, that they might not let you back at all.

**Jamie:**

Allison, I ...

**Allison:**

It´s okay. I can swallow my pride and lie.

**Jamie:**

I don´t want you swallowing your pride. It´s part of why I´m crazy about you.

_He gives her a kiss to cheer her up._

**Allison:**

Are you sure? You´ve wanted to win gold at the X-Games, since we first saw it together, when we were eight.

**Jamie:**

Remember, when we were around ten, there was that older girl, who tried to bully you?

**Allison:**

I hated her so much.

**Jamie:**

She was a head taller than you, but you wouldn´t back down. When she realized, you wouldn´t let her get you down, she left you alone. That´s the spirit, I want you to show them!

**Allison:**

You could lose your chance at fame and fortune.

**Jamie:**

That stuff is overrated. They need to learn, that no one messes with Allison Lambert!

_They hug, before she heads off to her interview, looking confident and ready._

**14\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Seb and Hannah are waiting outside the art studio._

**Seb:**

I´m sorry. I had no idea, it would all be impressionism.

**Hannah:**

Is that what it was? I thought, they were random images.

**Seb:**

We can go to a movie or something next time.

**Hannah:**

You think, there´s gonna be a second date?

_She smiles cheekily at him._

**Seb:**

I thought it went well, considering it was my first.

**Hannah:**

Charlie said, you´ve made out with several girls.

**Seb:**

Random girls, I hooked up with at The Ravine. They meant as much to me, as I did to them. You´re the first one, I´ve done this "the correct way" with.

**Hannah:**

What´s the correct way to you?

**Seb:**

You meet a girl, find out you like her and ask her out.

**Hannah:**

You´re in luck, Seb. I like you too.

_They start to move closer, but are interrupted by Holly pulling up to the curb._

**Holly J:**

Hi guys. Did you have fun?

**Seb:**

In my opinion, it´s been a very nice evening.

**Hannah:**

Close to perfect.

**Holly J:**

Can I offer you a ride?

**Seb:**

You´re nice to ask, but I´m heading in the opposite direction.

**Hannah:**

I guess, this is goodnight.

**Seb:**

I´ll call you tomorrow.

_He gives her a kiss on the cheek and she almost blushes. She gets in the car and waves goodbye to him, as he walks off._

**Holly J:**

You are such a smitten kitten!

**Hannah:**

Okay, so I have mondo crush on him! It´s no big deal, so don´t go all Hallmark Channel on me!

**Holly J:**

It´s nice to know, he feels the same way, isn´t it?

_Hannah smiles to herself, as Holly starts driving._

**15\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are getting ready for bed in their twin bed room. Suey´s still not satisfied Lisa and it´s getting to her._

**Lisa:**

Are you planning on treating me this way all weekend?

**Suey:**

That depends. Are you gonna apologize for not telling me, you kissed him?

**Lisa:**

I should have told you, but there was never a right time.

**Suey:**

You didn´t tell me, because you knew it´s too early to be kissing him.

**Lisa:**

Too early for who? You or Nick?

**Suey:**

Both of us! I´m not ready to let you go.

_Lisa sits down next to Suey and holds her hand._

**Lisa:**

It´s because of him, that I´m not hitting on you right now.

**Suey:**

Knowing you liked him, while we were together. It soils our entire relationship.

**Lisa:**

If we could be together, we still would be and I never would have done anything with him, in that case. You were and will forever, be my first true love. You´re the one, I´ll to compare all the others to. It sucks to know, I´ll never find anyone, who holds a candle to you.

**Suey:**

Is he your rebound guy?

**Lisa:**

I hope not. I don´t have any experience with break up´s, but I´m going in hopeful, so that´s a good start.

**Suey:**

If you tell me nothing happened, while we were together, I´ll believe it. I want you to look me in the eyes, when you say it.

_Lisa looks her in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

The only time I did anything with him, was in dreams and you can´t blame me, for what happens in them. You were always there too, so I guess, I felt guilty about it.

**Suey:**

Or it was your brain telling you, that you´re bi.

**Lisa:**

Could be. Are we okay?

_Suey answers with a hug._

**Suey:**

I still think, you´re setting yourself up for disaster.

**Lisa:**

If that´s what happens, so be it. But I don´t think, it will.

**Suey:**

I didn´t do anything with Nick in those dreams, did I?

**Lisa:**

Are you sure, you want to know?

**Suey:**

Not when you ask me that way!

**Lisa:**

Sweet dreams, soon-to-be-sister.

**Suey:**

Right back at ya, already-feels-like-sister.

_They get in to their separate beds._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	71. This Is Extreme Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Julie have to deal with him moving away and Jamie has what could be his last chance to kick butt at the X-Games

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - THIS IS EXTREME! - PART 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

Author´s Note: We´re coming of the end of this mini-season. I hope you´ve been enjoying reading it. There will also be a short section of explanations at the end of the episode. With that said, let´s get on with the show!

**1\. Int. Jack´s Room. Evening.**

_Jack and Julie are making out on his bed. They stop, so Julie can check the time on her phone._

**Julie:**

Two more minutes, then I really have to go.

**Jack:**

Look, there´s something, I´ve been wanting to tell you all night.

**Julie:**

Can it wait?

**Jack:**

Maybe it´s better, if we did.

_He looks annoyed with himself. Julie sees it and looks worried._

**Julie:**

What is it?

**Jack:**

You´re leaving in a moment. This is too big to throw out there and leave it hanging.

**Julie:**

Now, you have me worried. Speak up or it´ll drive me crazy and I won´t be able to sleep.

_He looks her in the eyes._

**Jack:**

We can´t have that, can we? I wish, it was good news.

**Julie:**

Come on, Jack! You have me bursting here.

**Jack:**

My dad got his promotion, which means we´re moving to Nova Scotia. I´m so sorry, but I can´t do anything about it.

_Julie starts to cry and runs out of the room. Jack punches his bed in frustration._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Morning.**

_Julie is being comforted by Chrissy and Paige._

**Julie:**

I couldn´t handle it, so I ran out of there. My dad thought, I´d been attacked or something, because he could see, I´d been crying.

**Paige:**

Life can be unfair sometimes, Hun. All we can do, is try to deal with it. Have you talked to Jack since last night?

**Julie:**

I want to, but I´m still mad at him, even though I know, it´s not his fault.

**Paige:**

You really should. He´s probably besides himself.

**Julie:**

Knowing him, he probably hasn´t slept much either.

**Chrissy:**

I always saw you as the couple, who would last.

**Julie:**

He´s been my entire life this past year. What am I gonna do without him?

_Chrissy gives her a comforting hug._

**3\. Ext. Basketball Court. Morning.**

_Jack is shooting hoops by himself, when Simon comes rolling over to him on his skateboard. Jack notices him and stops shooting._

**Jack:**

I told Julie last night. It couldn´t have gone worse.

**Simon:**

Did she break up with you?

**Jack:**

Okay, so it could have gone worse. She started crying and ran out.

**Simon:**

That sucks, man. Have you called her this morning?

**Jack:**

What do I say? Sorry, I broke your heart, but it´s not my fault.

**Simon:**

I can´t give you the answers, but the way I see it, you have to talk this out.

**Jack:**

I´ll try calling her, after I´ve worked up my nerve. How are things with the BF?

**Simon:**

BF? Is that, so you don´t have to say "Boyfriend"?

**Jack:**

I´m teaching myself techniques to deal with it. I think, I deserve a break right now, considering.

**Simon:**

I´ll have to dump him.

_He nods to Jack to pass him the ball and lands a shot._

**Jack:**

Why?

**Simon:**

I rushed in to it, because he was gay and there, not to mention his really nice ass. I didn´t stop to consider, if we were a good match.

**Jack:**

You´re not?

**Simon:**

I have more in common with my sister´s cat! The guy likes Taylor Swift movies, without being ironic about it!

_Jack smiles to himself as he throws the ball._

**Jack:**

You were blinded by a nice ass. You´re not the first guy, it´s happened to.

**Simon:**

Are you up for some of one on one?

**Jack:**

As long, as you´re talking about Basketball.

_Simon shakes his head at him and they start playing._

**4\. Int. Registration Area. Day.**

_Jamie is waiting in line to register his arrival. He has Allison with him._

**Allison:**

I´m going back to my Uncle´s house to watch it.

**Jamie:**

You´re not even gonna be here?

**Allison:**

Not if it means being hounded, where ever I go.

**Jamie:**

Welcome to the world of going viral.

_They step up to the desk, where a young man is keeping track of them on his laptop. He smiles at them._

**Jamie:**

Jamie Burnquist.

**Man:**

You´re his girlfriend, who went viral, aren´t you?

**Allison:**

I´ll take a virus over going viral any day.

**Man:**

You´re getting one good thing out of it.

_He hands her a backstage pass._

**Jamie:**

Guess, they don´t want you riling up the public.

**Man:**

It´s a gift from the crew.

**Allison:**

I won´t get in trouble, for wearing it?

**Man:**

They give out so many to trainers, medical staff and aides, that they can´t keep track of it. If anyone asks, you´re his motivation coach, okay?

**Allison:**

Thanks.

_She pins it on her T-Shirt and they head off to the competition area._

**5\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy is watching Allison´s viral video on her phone and can´t help smiling._

**Allison (voice over):**

If the Neanderthals, that planned this thing want to know, why their station is going bankrupt, maybe it´s because they´re still stuck in a mindset, that should have been history 20 years ago!

_Julie comes in and Chrissy turns her phone off. Julie looks a little cheered up._

**Chrissy:**

You have to check out Allison´s interview, when you get the chance. What did he say?

**Julie:**

He´s coming over to watch Jamie and so we can talk it we borrow your room?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa did a lot more than that in here, so I can´t see what a little talking hurts.

**Julie:**

It´s weird to think, the wedding was only three months ago. You and Nick are broken up, Lisa and Suey broke up and now me and Jack are next. Maybe, we´re cursed.

**Chrissy:**

I think, it´s just coincidence. What are you gonna say to him?

**Julie:**

That I forgive him and want us to be together as much we can, before he leaves.

**Chrissy:**

We´ll all find love again. Lisa´s well on her way already.

_Julie clutches her phone and tries to look convinced._

**6\. Int. Pharmacy. Day.**

_Jack and Simon are making their way through the pharmacy._

**Simon:**

You´re sure, it´s what she meant?

**Jack:**

She said, she wanted to do "That thing, we´ve been talking about", before I leave.

**Simon:**

Today?

**Jack:**

She didn´t specify when. I prefer to be safe, than potentially sorry.

**Simon:**

You´re sure, it´s sex, she meant?

**Jack:**

I sure hope so!

**Simon:**

You should ask for more information next time.

_They reach the very large condom section._

**Jack:**

There´s like a hundred choices!

**Simon:**

They have strawberry. They´re Julie´s favorite, aren´t they?

**Jack:**

Yeah, in her mouth. I have no idea, which flavor her vagina prefers! I guess, it can´t hurt.

_Simon smiles to himself._

**Jack:**

There´s sizes too?

**Simon:**

Look, they start at medium!

**Jack:**

I´m not a Jumbo. Large, maybe?

**Simon:**

I´ve seen you in the shower after P.E. You´re a medium, dude.

_They look them over._

**Jack:**

Ribbed? What does that mean?

**Simon:**

They cost the same.

**Jack:**

I suppose getting them with, is better value for money.

**Simon:**

How do you figure?

**Jack:**

It´s an extra feature, you get for free.

_Simon shakes his head._

**Simon:**

You don´t even know, what it is!

**Jack:**

No, but I´ve always liked free stuff.

_He gets his condoms and they head towards the register._

**7\. Int. Preparation Area. Day.**

_Jamie is looking a lot more relaxed than before his first competition, as Allison plays coach to him._

**Allison:**

You´re gonna go out there and you´re not gonna bail this time!

**Jamie:**

You can stop now. The guy left over a minute ago.

**Allison:**

Did it work?

**Jamie:**

No, but it´s good to know, that you believe in me.

**Allison:**

I do. Don´t ever doubt that.

_They kiss and look crazy about each other._

**Jamie:**

It´s helping my nerves, to have you here.

**Allison:**

At least, I´m good for something, besides stirring up problems.

**Jamie:**

Don´t blame yourself for something, you shouldn´t be blamed for.

**Allison:**

You feel that way now. A year from now, when you´re watching at home ...

**Jamie:**

I´ll pull you in close and give you a kiss. We´ll smile and be glad, that we´re far away from the media circus.

**Allison:**

I´m sorry, it´s not what you hoped.

**Jamie:**

It´s made me realize, that I´d rather be a normal teenager.

**Allison:**

Me too.

_They smile at each other and hug._

**8\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_Chrissy has let in Jack and Simon. Julie excitedly greets them._

**Jack:**

Hi, Jules.

**Julie:**

Sorry, I sort of panicked yesterday.

**Chrissy:**

You two can use my room.

_Jack looks surprised._

**Jack:**

Wow. That´s nice of you!

**Chrissy:**

If I can help you, it´s the least, I can do.

**Jack:**

That´s really cool of you. Not everyone would lend out their room for this.

**Julie:**

Chrissy would, because she´s the best friend, a girl can have!

**Chrissy:**

Meanwhile, I want the one of us in a relationship, to give me faith in love again.

**Simon:**

Actually, that´s coming to an end.

**Chrissy:**

We can talk about potential boyfriends!

**Jack:**

Enjoy your girl talk, dude.

_Jack and Julie head upstairs. Simon doesn´t seem all that enthusiastic about the prospect of "Girl talk", as he joins Chrissy on the couch._

**9\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Jack sits down on the bed and Julie closes the door behind her._

**Julie:**

Can we start with a kiss? I´ve wanted to kiss you, since the moment I got on the bus.

**Jack:**

Of course, we can.

_She straddles him and they kiss passionately. Julie smiles to herself._

**Julie:**

I don´t think, I´ve felt it get hard that fast before!

**Jack:**

I´ve wanted this as bad, as you have.

_He pulls the pack of condoms out of his shorts pocket. Julie stares at them._

**Julie:**

I brought you up here, so we could talk.

**Jack:**

Why were you so aggressive, then?

**Julie:**

I was just happy, that we weren´t fighting. Jack, it´s not that I don´t want to, but ...

**Jack:**

It´s okay. I shouldn´t have got my hopes up.

**Julie:**

We don´t need to talk. I hope, you still want to spend time with me, before you move away.

**Jack:**

I think, I can squeeze an hour in, here and there.

_She kisses his forehead._

**Julie:**

Do you want to join the others?

**Jack:**

I have think about Baseball for a moment.

**Julie:**

"Guy issues"?

_He nods and she leaves the room. Jack looks disappointed, but glad that they didn´t have a fight._

**10\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Allison greets Jamie with a big smile, right after he´s finished his 2nd qualifying run._

**Allison:**

I knew, you could do it!

**Jamie:**

I guess, we have to hang our for a few more hours.

_Jason Hubert comes over to congratulate him._

**Jason:**

That was impressive, kid! I´ll have to keep an eye out for you!

**Jamie:**

Thanks, but I´ve already reached my goal. Anything more is a bonus.

**Jason:**

If you skate in the finals, like you did in qualifying, you´ll go top five.

_Jamie smiles at the praise, as Jason leaves them._

**Jamie:**

You heard the man.

**Allison:**

I would be fun to bring home a medal, wouldn´t it?

_Jamie looks proud of himself and excited for the final._

**11\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Julie almost drags Chrissy into her room and closes the door._

**Chrissy:**

Can you believe how good Jamie was?

**Julie:**

I almost had sex in here!

**Chrissy:**

When is it my turn? It is my bed!

**Julie:**

Can we focus on my problem for a moment?

**Chrissy:**

Do I need to change the sheets again?

**Julie:**

I kissed him and he showed me, that he´d bought a pack of condoms. He thought, we were gonna do it.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks for keeping your pants on!

**Julie:**

I could have gone for it, if it wasn´t for my monthly visitor.

**Chrissy:**

How did he react, when you told him?

**Julie:**

I didn´t. I more just skipped over the subject.

**Chrissy:**

He´ll understand, if you tell him. Do you want him to be your first?

_Julie nods and sits down on the bed._

**Julie:**

Our relationship wouldn´t feel complete without it. There´s no use waiting, now that he´s leaving.

**Chrissy:**

As long as you´re sure, you´re ready for it.

**Julie:**

We´ve done just about everything else. What do you think, is the best way, to bring it up?

**Chrissy:**

My guess is, you tell him and figure out the rest along the way.

**Julie:**

Can we ...

**Chrissy:**

I know, where you´re going and it´s a big no! No one is having sex on this bed, until I do some day!

_You can see, that Chrissy means it._

**12\. Montage - Music: "Time Bomb" by Rancid**

_We see Jamie waiting to start his run and trying not to get fazed, as the other skaters before him are clearly the elite of their sport. Jason gives him an encouraging nod and he starts his run with a big 720 Tailspin, that immediately pops the crowd. He´s completely in his zone as he wows the crowd with a couple more big airs._

_Back in the living room, the excitement is high as they watch him do his thing._

_We see Allison bursting with excitement, as she watches Jamie continue to impress the judges with a couple of nice grinds and stalls to end his run. He´s excited, when he gets his score, an average of 86.40, that puts him in 3rd place._

_Back in the living room, there´s cheers and celebrations too._

_We see a short snippet of Jason´s run, as he hits big airs, it shouldn´t be possible to do. He gets an 89.70, placing him in first place._

**13\. Ext. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_Simon and Jack are talking in the garden._

**Jack:**

I screwed it up!

**Simon:**

You seem to be getting along.

**Jack:**

Not that! She started kissing me and I though she wanted me, so I pulled the condoms from my pocket. Turns out, she just wanted to talk.

**Simon:**

On the bright side, you have water balloons to last you half the summer!

_Simon´s attempt at cheering him up isn´t working._

**Jack:**

It seemed like she wanted to.

**Simon:**

You won´t know, if you don´t ask her.

**Jack:**

What if she says, it´s not happening?

**Simon:**

Sex or no sex, you´ve had an amazing year with her, right?

**Jack:**

It wouldn´t have been anywhere near the same without her.

**Simon:**

Let´s go in and watch Jamie fulfill his dreams. After that, you can find out, if yours will.

_Jack smiles at the prospect._

**Jack:**

Julie won´t be the only one, I´ll miss.

**Simon:**

Don´t go girly on me! Five minutes of that from Chrissy, was a lifetime´s worth!

**Jack:**

I mean it, man. Thanks for being my friend.

**Simon:**

I´ll miss you too, but it isn´t the time to dwell on it. We have a final to catch, remember!

**Jack:**

Do you think, he could win?

**Simon:**

Crazier things have happened.

_They head inside again._

**14\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie is pleased, when he sees the rider before him bail and finish his run early._

**Jamie:**

That´s top 5 secured.

**Allison:**

Are you nervous?

**Jamie:**

Scared you-know-what-less!

**Allison:**

Look at me.

_He looks at her._

**Allison:**

I´ll be just as crazy for you, if you finish first or last.

_She gives him a kiss for luck, as he starts his run._

**15\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Simon can barely watch, but the others are excited._

**Chrissy:**

Come on, Jamie!

_We see Jamie hit a wicked backflip on his first run-up, wowing the crowd,_

**16\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie does the run of his life (so far) and is spotless in the execution of everything he does. He finishes it off with a crazy 900, that he barely manages to control, but has the crowd going wild for him._

**17\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Simon is on his feet and is celebrating._

**Simon:**

He frigging did it!

_We focus on the TV, as Jamie is waiting excitedly for his score._

**Ed (voice over):**

What a run from this young Canadian!

**Tom: (voice over):**

He managed to block out the hype and deliver, when it counted.

_Jamie gets his score and celebrates. It´s an impressive 89.10, putting him in second place._

**Ed (voice over):**

He won´t win this year, but he´s assured a medal.

**Tom (voice over):**

Mark my words, Ed. He´ll trade that in for a Gold some day!

**18\. Ext. Competition Area. Day.**

_Jamie hugs Allison in celebration._

**19\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Jack and Julie leave Chrissy´s house together and wave goodbye to Chrissy, Spinner and Paige._

**Julie:**

We have to throw him the party of a lifetime.

**Jack:**

To think, I know a bronze winner at the X-Games.

**Julie:**

About earlier ...

**Jack:**

I´m the one, who needs to apologize. If you´re not ready, I won´t try to push you.

**Julie:**

I am.

**Jack:**

Really?

**Julie:**

I just have a "Girl´s Issue", that won´t pass for a few more days.

_Jack can´t hide his joy._

**Jack:**

I got strawberry flavored, just for you.

**Julie:**

You know me so well.

**Jack:**

What did you mean by "That thing, we´ve been talking about"?

**Julie:**

We haven´t been to the new amusement park yet.

**Jack:**

We´ll put that on the agenda too.

_They hold hands and walk up the street._

**20\. Montage - Music: "I Melt With You" by Modern English**

_We see Lisa smiling, as she´s reading a message from Nick. Suey takes her hand and they follow Andrea and David in to the wedding chapel._

_We see Hannah and Seb, sitting on a bench in the park under the moonlight, with no one around. She shudders a little, so he takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders. As he moves in close, they make eye contact and Hannah gets her first real kiss._

_We see Chrissy enjoying an evening at home with Paige, Spinner and her brothers and looking positive in regards to her future._

_We see Deb eagerly chatting to Taylor, while Charlie and Simon watch the replay of the competition._

_We see Jamie and Allison saying goodbye to Liam´s family, before heading off in his taxi to the airport. Jamie is still wearing his medal with pride._

_We finish on Jack and Julie. Julie has unwrapped one of the condoms and blows it into a balloon, before tying a knot on it. They playfully pass it to each other in the air, before it ends in a big kiss._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**Explanations:**

**Lisa, Suey, Chrissy and Nick´s storyline -** The kids need a good shake-up now and again, in order to keep things fresh. I though it was a bit of a callback, to when Manny broke up with JT and then got him together with Liberty, who she knew he was better off with. The Lisa/Suey history and dynamics playing into the story, added an extra dimension. I could have gone on with the "Lisa and Suey can´t stay away from each other" story longer, but a joke almost never gets better by repeating it. It only works in Mel Brooks movies. In them, it´s funny as hell!

 **Jamie and Allison´s storyline -** When I decided to put skaters in, it was a logical choice to touch on the X-Games. Let it be said, that I´ve been a fan of both the winter and summer X-Games since the 90´s. I rarely watch more than a few hours of the regular Olympics, but when it´s X-Games time, I´ll be watching! That said, it is a bit sad to me, how there´s fewer events for women every year. For these athletes, it´s a huge blow to their careers and often to the sports themselves. The reason is that, like it or not, it´s all about getting ratings for ESPN, who practically own the games. Jamie and Allison have had a friendship storyline going for a long time and I thought about bringing their will they/won´t they to a head in season 6, until I had this idea. Now they´re also a lot more established now , than if they only had a chapter or two in season 6, so all in all it was probably best to do it this way.

 **Hannah and Seb´s storyline -** The rich girl, who falls for the pauper. A story that´s been told a million times, but there´s a different dimension to this one, in that they´re both "even" so to speak, because their lives have both been problematic. Summer school is another thing Degrassi hasn´t touched on and a fun way to get these characters together, despite their differences. Seb has been on since season 2, but has always been a secondary character, so it felt good to give him his own story for once. They´ll be a fun couple to play around with too, once school starts up again.

 **Julie, Jack and Simon´s storyline -** One thing, the gang hadn´t dealt with, was losing one of their own. Jack isn´t dead of course and can still make a return later on, but it was something most try growing up and another way to continue changing the dynamics of the gang. It also gave me time to do more character development with Simon, who I don´t think I´ve done enough with these last seasons. I broke up him and his boyfriend, because it wasn´t working to have him with someone from a different school. This gives both him and Julie a fresh start, same as with Chrissy.

 **The Music Choices -** The mini-season is named after a song by a band called "Harry Slash and the Slashtones", who made music for the wrestling promotion ECW in the 90´s. You can find the song on YouTube. For the scenes in England, I first picked the two biggest "Brit-Pop" bands of the mid 90´s, Blur and Oasis. It was a big discussion back then, which one you preferred. For the record, I always preferred Oasis. Rancid was a big skater band back in the day and there hasn´t been much Ska music in the series, so they made a nice fit for the competition scene. I needed a beautiful and sad song for the montage in episode 2. "Every Rose Has It´s Thorn" is an old favorite from my teens and one I played often, when I had girl problems. "I Melt With You" is a great, hopeful sounding love song from the 80´s, despite it being about a couple making love one last time, as the world is being destroyed by nuclear war around them. I wanted there to be a hopeful feeling for the future (the song line: "I see the future and it´s getting better all the time", drives the point home quite clearly) at the end of this and I could think of no better song to fill that slot.

**See you in Season 7!**


	72. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s a new schoolyear at Degrassi. Meanwhile Sean and Jay have started a new business of their own.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E01 - WHO ARE YOU?

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

Author´s note: It´s time to wake up in the morning, feeling shy and lonely, cuz gee, we gotta go back to school!

The series has to keep evolving, which is why I´m changing up the format of the seasons. From here on, I´m going to do 20 episodes per season, with each season covering one school year. It also means that I´m ending the one band, one season, episode titles idea, since it´s hard to find that many titles from one band, that would work as episode titles. With that out of the way, let´s get on with the show.

**1\. Montage - Music: Degrassi High Opening Theme**

_We see Chrissy waking up and opening her eyes, ready for her first day in High School._

_We see Lisa and Suey helping each other choose which clothes to wear. Suey picks an overly colorful outfit for Lisa and Lisa just shakes her head._

_We see Simon making sure, his hair looks just right. He does a few poses in the mirror, that he thinks look cool._

_We see Regina putting make-up on and trying out various seductive facial expressions in her make-up mirror._

_We see Hannah saying goodbye in a hurry and grabbing an apple on her way, as she races out the door._

_We finish on Julie, getting behind the wheel of her new (used) car and starting it up. We see that she now lives in a small house in a nicer neighborhood, than she lived in before._

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_The hallway is bustling with activity, as students are meeting up with their friends and enemies again after Summer Vacation. We see Chrissy, Julie and Simon making their way through._

**Chrissy:**

It seems bigger somehow.

**Julie:**

All I see is potential boyfriends.

_A dirty looking guy with a horrible mullet hair cut walks by them._

**Simon:**

You could probably get that guy.

**Julie:**

There are minimum requirements.

**Chrissy:**

Like what?

**Julie:**

I´m not sure. I should make a list.

**Simon:**

Now you have something to waste the first day on!

_They pass by Regina and Heather, who we shift focus to. Regina is already looking annoyed with everyone._

**Regina:**

Back to Loserville again! Can you believe that girl?

**Heather:**

I´m sure, she wasn´t snickering at you.

**Regina:**

Something´s up and I don´t like it.

_They sees Hannah and Seb walking hand in hand. Regina snickers._

**Heather:**

Good for her. It´s nice, that she´s found someone.

**Regina:**

The biggest loser, that would have her!

_She notices Declan (called Deco by most people), a very handsome 16 year old, walking past her._

**Regina:**

Mama wants some of that!

_They watch him walk up the hall and both like, what they´re seeing._

**3\. Int. Jay and Maya´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Jay is one big smile, as Maya puts a bacon and eggs breakfast in front of him. She gets a plate for herself and sits down across from him._

**Jay:**

You didn´t have to, Honey.

**Maya:**

It isn´t every day, you start a new job. No more chasing troublemakers around the mall.

**Jay:**

Yeah, cars are easier to catch, especially when they´re parked.

**Maya:**

Plus, you´ll be working with Sean again.

**Jay:**

Correction. Working for him.

_Maya checks her phone, as they start eating._

**Maya:**

Jenna wants to talk. Says, it has to be in person.

**Jay:**

Maybe you´ve been offered a record deal.

**Maya:**

It´s not impossible. Our YouTube videos are getting popular.

**Jay:**

Is it me, or are things going our way for once?

**Maya:**

Don´t you know, never to say that? You´ll jinx us!

**Jay:**

Relax. Enjoy the good times, while they last.

_He gives her a comforting smile and she relaxes again._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Julie is already making her list, with Simon and Suey helping her._

**Julie:**

He has to be taller than me.

_She writes it down._

**Suey:**

What if he´s a tiny bit shorter than you, but perfect in every other way?

**Julie:**

Hmm. I´ll change it to "can´t be more than an inch shorter".

**Simon:**

Wouldn´t it be more important, to have things in common?

**Julie:**

I´m making a separate list for that.

_She sees Deco come in and sit down. Marco comes in and prepares to start class._

**Marco:**

It´s sad, but true. Vacation is over, so take your seats.

_Everyone gets settled._

**Marco:**

Most of you, I know already.

_He looks over at Deco._

**Marco:**

You must be the exchange student. Declan, is it?

**Deco:**

Declan or Deco, I answer to both.

**Marco:**

Why don´t you introduce yourself to the class?

_Deco semi reluctantly stands up, as several girls undress him with their eyes._

**Deco:**

My name´s Deco and I´m from Tuam in Ireland. It´s a town so boring, that you´ll instantly regret it, if you ask me to talk about it. I speak with an accent and if you don´t like it, that´s your problem. To me, it´s you that have strange accents.

_Marco smiles at his introduction._

**Marco:**

Thanks, Deco. You can sit down again.

_Regina, Heather and Julie seem very in to him, from the way they look at him._

_Suey whispers to Julie._

**Suey:**

Has the list been cut to "Must be named Deco"?

_Julie can´t take her eyes off him. He notices and she quickly averts her eyes._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy, Lisa and Nick are talking._

**Lisa:**

You´re seriously gonna try out for Power Squad?

**Chrissy:**

Why not? Julie and me have been looking for a fun-tivity to do together. Power squad combines exercise and sisterhood, two things I like.

**Nick:**

You haven´t been talking to my mom, have you?

**Chrissy:**

Manny. She loved it and I´ve never had a "thing", like you have music and Jamie has his skating. It´ll be fun to try, what it´s like.

_Julie comes over to them, looking chipper._

**Julie:**

What´s up, Dude and Dudettes?

**Lisa:**

We were talking about how you and Chrissy have lost your minds.

**Julie:**

What?

**Chrissy:**

Us joining the Power Squad. What´s your gripe against cheerleaders?

**Lisa:**

They represent an archetype, I´m not a fan of. The Regina Morgan type, if you will.

**Chrissy:**

If I turn into her, you have the right to slap me.

**Julie:**

Just because you want to be a sourpuss, doesn´t mean the rest of us have to. I for one, am open to new adventures!

_Chrissy eyes her._

**Chrissy:**

Who´s the boy?

**Julie:**

An exchange student with the cutest face and the sexiest accent, you´ve ever heard!

**Lisa:**

Sounds like love at first sight. For you anyway.

**Julie:**

We almost made eye contact in class!

**Chrissy:**

Imagine what it´ll be like, to actually talk to him!

**Julie:**

Here he comes. Try to look casual.

**Nick:**

You mean, like we always do?

_Deco shoots them a look and to their surprise, comes over to them._

**Deco:**

Sorry. You´re in my class, aren´t you?

_Julie turns around and tries to look casual, yet approachable._

**Julie:**

You´re the Irish guy?

**Deco:**

Did the accent give it away?

**Julie:**

A bit.

**Deco:**

I have to find room 205 and I have zero clue where it is. I figured, I can swallow my pride and admit that i´m lost, or be late for class.

**Julie:**

I´m going the same way. I´m Julie and these are my friends Nick, Chrissy and Lisa.

**Deco:**

Nice to meet you. I´m Deco.

_He shakes hands with them._

**Chrissy:**

I´m Chrissy.

**Julie:**

Shall we go?

**Deco:**

We don´t want to be late on our first day, do we?

**Julie:**

See you, lowly freshmen!

_Julie and Deco head up the hallway._

**Nick:**

That´s my cue to leave. I´ll see you at lunch.

_Lisa, Chrissy and Nick head in separate directions._

**Lisa:**

Do you think, she´ll get her man?

**Chrissy:**

If she doesn´t, it won´t be for lack of trying!

_They giggle and continue up the hallway._

**6\. . Day.**

_Regina and Heather are chatting, when Julie and Deco come in the door together._

**Heather:**

Man, she moves fast!

**Regina:**

She drew first blood, but it doesn´t matter. The war has barely begun.

_Regina still looks confident. Heather doesn´t look too pleased at the prospect of another war._

**7\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is getting ready for customers to start coming in, when Jenna comes in._

**Maya:**

Good morning sunshine!

**Jenna:**

I´m not feeling too sunshiny. Is there somewhere, we can talk?

**Maya:**

We can talk here. Spinner´s busy in the kitchen and won´t hear anything.

**Jenna:**

Alright.

_They sit down and Jenna pulls her phone out._

**Jenna:**

An old friend forwarded this YouTube video to me.

_She starts the video and shows Maya the screen._

**Man (voice over):**

Remember Maya Matlin, the girl who supposedly got away with murder? She´s become a YouTube star, or at least that´s what more people are saying every day. Look at these pictures. One shows Maya Matlin and the other shows a woman claiming to be Mary-Anne Marshall. This "Mary-Anne Marshall" is, like Maya Matlin, a singer who has a music based channel with a friend of hers, former "Next Teen Star" Jenna Middleton.

_Maya looks shocked and puts her head in her hands. Jenna looks disappointed in her._

**Jenna:**

Have you been lying to me all this time?

**Maya:**

Jenna, I wanted to tell you, but I was trying to start a new life in obscurity.

**Jenna:**

I thought we were friends and now I find out you´re someone else entirely!

**Maya:**

I´m still the same person. People condemned me after that program aired and I barely left the house for months. I knew, if I went outside, someone would bully me or shout something nasty. I´m so dumb! Why did I agree to make those videos?

_Jenna can see, that Maya is hit hard by this and her look turns to sympathy._

**Jenna:**

Did you do, what they claimed you did?

**Maya:**

I messed up a lot in my teens and twenties, but I never hurt anyone other than myself, at least not intentionally. You have to believe me!

**Jenna:**

I do, but I don´t know if everyone else will. Once this gets out, both of us could be finished and never play a gig again.

**Maya:**

Things were finally going right! I´m back to square one!

**Jenna:**

Worse actually, when you think about it. Sorry, I shouldn´t have said that.

_Maya looks utterly depressed, as she tries to think._

**8\. Int. Degrassi. Day.**

_School is let out and Julie is waiting by the entrance with Simon._

**Simon:**

Can we go? He´s probably left already.

**Julie:**

One more minute, okay?

_She sees Deco coming down the hallway towards them. He is however "intercepted" by Regina, before he reaches her. Julie frowns at the sight._

**Simon:**

What´s this?

**Julie:**

Competition. We might as well head down to The Dot.

_We focus on Regina and Deco._

**Regina:**

I haven´t had the chance to introduce myself.

**Deco:**

Yes, you have. We´ve had four classes together.

_Regina does her fake laugh._

**Regina:**

That´s funny. Regina Morgan, I´m what you could call "Queen Bee" of this god forsaken school.

**Deco:**

I´m not called anything, except my name.

**Regina:**

There´s a cafe close by, called The Dot. Would you like to get a cup of coffee?

**Deco:**

No thanks, I´m trying to quit. Nice to meet you, Regina.

_Regina looks surprised at being blown off._

**Regina:**

They have other beverages too!

**Deco:**

I don´t have time right now. Some other day maybe.

**Regina:**

Alright.

_He hurries away from her. Heather comes over to her._

**Heather:**

No luck?

**Regina:**

He´s playing hard to get.

**Heather:**

Maybe he doesn´t fancy you.

_Regina looks insulted at the notion._

**Regina:**

As if! Name one girl here, who´s prettier than me?

**Heather:**

I guess, I can´t.

**Regina:**

If he wants to play games, I can play games too.

_She watches hm leave and looks determined._

**9\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Julie and Simon come in and are surprised to see Chrissy waiting tables._

**Chrissy:**

Hey. Maya had to go home, so I´m on waitress duty.

**Julie:**

If you need a hand, just let me know.

**Simon:**

The apron suits you. It´s like you were born to wear it.

**Chrissy:**

Very funny!

**Julie:**

When you get the time, can you bring us two sodas?

**Chrissy:**

Sure.

_Simon and Julie sit down._

**Simon:**

Guess, were the first ones here.

_Julie looks in deep thought. Simon waves his hand in front of her face._

**Simon:**

Hello!

**Julie:**

Sorry, I´m thinking about ...

**Simon:**

The guy, you can´t stop talking about?

**Julie:**

We can find something else to discuss.

_Julie sees Deco come in and walk up to the counter._

**Julie:**

He´s coming in!

**Simon:**

Go over and talk to him.

_Julie gets up and walks over to him._

**Julie:**

Hi!

**Deco:**

Fancy seeing you here.

**Julie:**

Chrissy´s dad owns this place.

**Deco:**

Cool.

_Spinner comes up to the counter._

**Deco:**

Latte to go, please.

**Julie:**

You don´t have to leave. I assure you, neither me or Simon bite.

_Deco looks over at Simon and they nod at each other._

**Deco:**

Okay, but if that Regina girl comes, I´ll have to hide or split.

**Spinner:**

Two fifty.

_Julie smiles to herself, as he pays for his coffee and grabs his cup._

**10\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lola is comforting Maya, who´s trying to figure things out._

**Maya:**

2 years since we came back and I´m still pouring out my heart to you in the same apartment, on the same couch.

**Lola:**

You´ve come a long way since then.

**Maya:**

No, you have. I have no idea what to do now!

**Lola:**

You´re right, everything´s hopeless. Which means it´s time for a sex change!

_Lola gives Maya a cheering up smile, that starts to work._

**Lola:**

Jay might complain, but he´ll just have to work around it!

**Maya:**

Can you give me any serious advice?

**Lola:**

If it were me, I´d grab the bull by it´s horns.

**Maya:**

In non-metaphorical terms.

**Lola:**

Make a video for your channel and tell the truth.

**Maya:**

So I can be scorned by the world again? I think, I´ll pass.

**Lola:**

You have an audience now, that are willing to listen. It´s either that or hide away forever.

**Maya:**

That´s the option, I´m most considering.

**Lola:**

Were not even 30! Do you want to spend the rest of your life like that? I know, I couldn´t.

_Maya considers it._

**11\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Day.**

_Jay has joined Maya and Lola. They´ve set up for a shoot in the Living Room._

**Maya:**

Let´s hope for all our sakes, that this doesn´t backfire.

**Lola:**

Did I stop being your friend the last time?

**Jay:**

And did I dump you, when you were in jail?

**Maya:**

You´ve had to put up with a lot from me.

**Jay:**

You weren´t the one that jinxed us, remember?

**Maya:**

What I´m trying to say, is thanks for putting up with the train wreck, that is me and my life.

**Jay:**

Do you want to get this over with?

**Maya:**

Alright. Start filming.

_Lola presses the button and they start recording._

**12\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Deco is enjoying himself with Simon and Julie._

**Deco:**

Anyone who introduces herself as "Queen Bee", immediately makes my black list.

**Julie:**

It´s nice to know, you have taste.

**Simon:**

If you want someone to show you the city, my schedule is usually empty.

**Deco:**

The only parts I´ve seen so far are the street I live on, a church, a bowling alley, the school and this place.

**Simon:**

I hate to break it to you, but that´s everything worth seeing.

**Deco:**

What are you up to tonight?

**Simon:**

Nothing yet.

_They smile at each other._

**Julie:**

I have to take a rain check. Me and Chrissy have to rehearse.

**Deco:**

Guess, it´s a guy´s night, then. I´d better go and pay my tab.

_He gets up from the table and leaves them._

**Julie:**

Is there a bromance brewing as well?

**Simon:**

He seems like a type, I can stand to be around.

**Julie:**

You have to chat me up to him.

**Simon:**

I can´t be too obvious.

**Julie:**

You still owe womankind for cheating on Allison.

**Simon:**

You´re cashing in on their behalf?

**Julie:**

If I don´t do it, someone will.

_Simon shakes his head at her, but goes along with it._

**13\. Int. Regina´s Room. Evening.**

_Regina and Heather are watching "Bring It On". It´s clearly one of Regina´s favorites._

**Regina:**

This year, that´ll be me!

**Heather:**

I was thinking of trying out too.

**Regina:**

Don´t take this the wrong way, but I really don´t think you should.

**Heather:**

I can try out, if I want to.

**Regina:**

You´ll only be setting yourself up for failure. You´re not pretty enough and even if you were, you don´t have the basic motor skills.

_Heather looks annoyed with Regina._

**Heather:**

And you do?

**Regina:**

I have more than you! Plus, I have the looks.

**Heather:**

So, that´s why your only kiss was a guy we paid to!

_Regina gives her murder eyes._

**Regina:**

At least, I´m not the fat one here.

**Heather:**

I weigh three pounds more than you!

**Regina:**

Yes, but it looks like fifteen.

_Heather gets up from her seat._

**Heather:**

I told you, I´m done, letting you talking to me like this.

**Regina:**

I´m sorry or whatever! Slap your fat ass in the seat.

**Heather:**

Are you gonna stop insulting me?

**Regina:**

Man, are you moody tonight or what?

**Heather:**

Regina?

**Regina:**

Okay, I´ll try not to!

_Heather sits back down._

**Regina:**

If you want to try it, go ahead. It´s your funeral.

**Heather:**

Guess, I´ll have to show you, that I´m better, than you think I am.

**Regina:**

Hah! That´ll be the day. Just try not to fall on your face. I can´t have you embarrassing me by association.

**Heather:**

Bye, Regina.

_Heather gets up and leaves._

**Regina:**

What did I say this time?

_She looks annoyed and sulks._

**14\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya, Lola and Jay are eating Chinese food and drinking beer._

**Lola:**

Are you ready to check the responses?

**Maya:**

Once I finish this beer.

_She takes a very small sip of her almost full beer._

**Jay:**

It´ll be midnight before you finish that.

**Maya:**

Okay, so I´m worried, what they´ll be. It isn´t nice not to know, if you´re about to be crucified again.

**Lola:**

If you won´t, I will, cuz I´m dying to find out.

**Maya:**

Go ahead. Do me a favor and filter out the biggest haters.

_Lola gets her phone out and surfs her way on to the video._

**Maya (voice over):**

Hi everyone, I´m here to ...

_Lola turns the sound down and smiles, as she reads. Maya is glad to see her reaction._

**Lola:**

I think, you´ll want to read this.

**Maya:**

It´s good?

**Lola:**

There´s one comment, where you get called you a psycho, but pretty much all the others sympathize. At least one commenter wants to marry you.

**Maya:**

Let me see.

_Lola hands her the phone and she looks at it with Jay peering over her shoulder._

**Maya:**

I´m in disbelief!

**Jay:**

I´m not surprised.

**Maya:**

That makes one of us!

**Jay:**

Once people get to know you, you´re impossible not to like.

**Lola:**

Listen to Jay. He´s a clever guy.

_Maya smiles as she keeps reading._

**15\. Int. Mall. Evening.**

_Deco and Simon come walking through the mall, that´s half way empty._

**Deco:**

I thought, you were taking me somewhere happening.

**Simon:**

Toronto on a Monday isn´t action packed.

**Deco:**

It´s the same, where I come from.

**Simon:**

It´s nice to find a guy to hang with again. My oldest friend moved a month ago and my only other real guy friend spends his time with his girlfriend, skating, or both.

**Deco:**

Girls are alright, but nothing beats guy talk, does it?

**Simon:**

Speaking of girls, I think Julie likes you.

**Deco:**

I had a feeling that she did.

**Simon:**

The question is, do you like her?

_Deco looks him in the eyes._

**Deco:**

You do know, that I´m gay, right?

_Simon smiles to himself._

**Simon:**

My sixth sense was picking up on something, but I didn´t want to say anything.

**Deco:**

How long have you known?

**Simon:**

7 months. You?

**Deco:**

6\. My parents sent me here, so they can spend the next year pretending, that I´m straight.

**Simon:**

Being gay in a Catholic country, isn´t popular with everyone? Color me shocked!

**Deco:**

I got into trouble because I fell for the wrong guy. Turned out that he couldn´t deal with his feelings, so he tried to have a few guys beat me up.

**Simon:**

What happened?

**Deco:**

They tried to jump me, on my way home from school. Luckily for me, none of them could have beat my grandmother in a fight!

**Simon:**

You must have a one tough grandmother!

**Deco:**

She taught my dad boxing and he taught it to me. True story.

**Simon:**

I have no reason to doubt you. Look, even though were both gay, it doesn´t mean we have to date. If you just want to be friends, that´s cool by me too.

**Deco:**

It would be a waste of two handsome rapscallions like us, if we didn´t date, don´t you agree?

**Simon:**

If you say so.

_Simon smiles at the surprising turn of events._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	73. Doo Wop (That Thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy and Julie try out for the spirit squad, while Lisa and Nick try to get used to their new relationship. Maya however, is looking to the future.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E02 - DOO WOP (THAT THING)

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s House (living room). Evening.**

_Julie and Chrissy are getting cheerleading advice from Paige and Manny._

**Manny:**

Show us your best cartwheel.

_Julie does one easily, impressing both Paige and Manny. Chrissy on the other hand, fails miserably and almost lands on her head._

**Paige:**

Are you okay, Hun?

**Chrissy:**

I´m fine. Let me try it again.

**Manny:**

Maybe you should accept, that it isn´t for everyone.

**Chrissy:**

I can do it!

_They watch warily as she stands up and does another try. The only way you can say it went better, is that she landed on her back this time._

**Julie:**

I don´t think you could do it, if you had a hundred tries.

**Paige:**

Your attitude is top notch, but you reality just isn´t working in your favor, Hun.

**Chrissy:**

I guess, I´ll have to find a different "thing".

_Chrissy looks a little annoyed. Paige and Manny look relieved on her behalf._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie is waiting the other hopefuls outside the Gymnasium, where the tryouts will take place. She´s talking to Lisa and Chrissy._

**Chrissy:**

Starting to feel the butterflies?

**Julie:**

A bit, but I´m reminding myself to stay confident.

_Regina overhears her and looks at her mockingly._

**Regina:**

Do you think they´ll let you in on a wing and a prayer?

**Julie:**

They´ll let me in, because I deserve it.

**Regina:**

Please, Raggety Anne. They don´t let in charity cases.

**Lisa:**

What makes you sure, you´ll get in?

**Regina:**

My gymnast training for a start.

**Chrissy:**

Too bad you lose on the "Annoying Bitch Factor".

**Regina:**

Ooh, little Miss Priss bites back! I can´t wait to watch you fail.

**Chrissy:**

If I hadn´t stubbed my toe, I would have ...

**Regina:**

Stubbed toe? Sounds more like a case of bad excuses.

_The door is opened and they slowly start to file in. Lisa and Chrissy start walking up the hallway and are surprised to run in to Hannah and Seb, dressed in gym clothes._

**Chrissy:**

Gym class has been moved outside.

**Hannah:**

We´re ... (muffled) trying out for the squad.

_None of them look too pleased about it._

**Lisa:**

Why?

**Seb:**

Deb said we wouldn´t do it, so we bet 5 bucks with her, that we would.

**Hannah:**

Now we have to do it or we won´t hear the end of it.

**Chrissy:**

Break a leg, I guess.

**Hannah:**

I should be so lucky!

_They quickly get in right before the door closes._

**Lisa:**

Aren´t you glad, that isn´t you?

**Chrissy:**

It could have been fun, but what are you gonna do?

_They head up the Hallway._

**3\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is talking to Spinner, while he´s making a burger for a customer._

**Maya:**

I promise, this is the last time I´ll quit.

**Spinner:**

At least it´s not day to day this time.

**Maya:**

Did I tell you, I was trending on FaceRange yesterday? The video already had 380.000 views, when I checked this morning. It is completely cuckoo bananas!

**Spinner:**

On your way to stardom, huh?

**Maya:**

More like on my way back to college.

_Spinner smiles at her._

**Spinner:**

Smart decision.

**Maya:**

I can make enough money off the YouTube channel, that money shouldn´t be a problem. Jay thinks it´s a good idea too.

**Spinner:**

I´m sad to see you go. At the same time, I couldn´t be happier for you.

**Maya:**

The school is only a block away, so don´t think I won´t come here for lunch!

_They smile at each other._

**4\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Simon and Deco are eating lunch together, when Nick comes over to them, carrying his tray._

**Nick:**

Hey, Simon. Can I sit with you guys?

_Deco and Simon make eye contact are both okay with it._

**Simon:**

Sure, man. Have a seat.

_Nick sits down next to Simon._

**Deco:**

Don´t you usually eat with your girl?

**Nick:**

We´re taking a break from each other today.

**Simon:**

Smart move, unless it´s because you´re having problems.

**Nick:**

You´ve both tried lots of things, when it comes to girls, right?

_Deco and Simon make eye contact and smile at each other._

**Deco:**

Yeah, I´ve tried a thing or two.

**Simon:**

I dated Julie, so I´d call that experience.

**Nick:**

How do you tell a girl nicely, that she´s really bad at making out?

_Simon and Deco try hard not to laugh._

**5\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are eating lunch outside._

**Lisa:**

I want to cut him some slack, but that, whatever it was last night, was downright awful!

**Chrissy:**

I can´t have been that bad!

**Lisa:**

When he kissed you, did you feel like he was trying to eat your tongue?

_Chrissy can´t help giggling._

**Chrissy:**

Not that I remember. We didn´t French kiss a that often.

**Lisa:**

Suey could kiss! One from her and it swept me off my feet. With him it was awkward and I couldn´t distract myself from how bad we was!

**6\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_We´re back with Nick, Deco and Simon._

**Nick:**

She kept sticking her tongue in my mouth and I don´t mean in a normal French Kissing way!

**Simon:**

Everyone has their own technique.

**Deco:**

What´s yours?

**Simon:**

I like the tongue roll. Julie taught it to me.

**Nick:**

I´m no expert, but I doubt if it could be worse, than what I got! At one point, her tongue hit the back of my throat and I had to fight to avod gagging,

**7\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_We´re back with Lisa and Chrissy._

**Lisa:**

He doesn´t even know how to fondle a boob! How hard can it be? It´s a boob!

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry, I didn´t train him better.

**Lisa:**

Did you do anything besides kissing?

**Chrissy:**

Not really. I never let him get past first base.

**Lisa:**

Suey! Oh man, she knew how to do it! If she got thirty seconds with them, I was in happy land! Nick however ...

**Chrissy:**

Bad?

**Lisa:**

It´s like he was trying to turn a knob or something. I have no idea, what he was trying to accomplish, but it was nowhere close to working!

**Chrissy:**

What did you do?

**Lisa:**

I changed positions and got on top of him. I figured that if we were pressed tight together, he couldn´t get his hands on them.

**8\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Back with Nick, Deco and Simon._

**Nick:**

She crushed my balls too. It wasn´t intentional, but it killed the moment.

**Deco:**

How?

**Nick:**

She got on top of me and lied there with her entire weight on them.

**Simon:**

Man, you´ve had rotten luck with girls!

**Deco:**

You have to learn to speak up, or it won´t get better.

**Nick:**

I don´t think, it could be worse!

**9\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Back with Lisa and Chrissy._

**Lisa:**

He´s the right guy, apart from this one thing.

**Chrissy:**

You have to be open about it. Tell him, what you want him to do.

**Lisa:**

It was easier with Suey. She knew what I like, from moment one.

**Chrissy:**

If keep comparing him to her, he won´t stand a chance.

**Lisa:**

I´m trying, but it´s hard to stop.

**Chrissy:**

Suey knew what you liked, because she´s a girl. I´m sure that if you put a boy in front of her, she´d be as clueless as Nick is with you.

_Lisa takes a few moments to consider it._

**Lisa:**

Openness, huh? It´s an interesting concept.

**Chrissy:**

It´s the only solution, I can think of.

_Lisa sees that she´s right._

**10\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_Rosie (the substitute, who taught summer school) is leading the proceedings._

**Rosie:**

Time to show me what you´ve got.

_We cut to Regina and Heather at the back._

**Regina:**

Who´s she?

**Heather:**

I don´t know.

_Rosie notices them talking and walks down to them._

**Rosie:**

Do you want to get on my bad side?

**Regina:**

No, we were ...

**Rosie:**

No will suffice. Anything you want to add?

_Heather shakes her head. Rosie heads to the front as Regina stares her down._

**Rosie:**

We´ll start with some simple exercises.

**Montage - Music: "Mickey" by Tony Basil.**

_We see the hopefuls as they´re led through various gymnastics exercises. Heather and Julie are clearly among the best, Regina thinks she´s good, but is embarrassingly bad, while Hannah and Seb are as deliberately bad, as they can be._

_Rosie tries to instruct Hannah, but she pretends to be horrible at taking instruction. She tries to give Regina instructions, but it goes in one ear and out the other. One person who´s clearly enjoying themselves is Heather, who´s excelling on her own and impressing Rosie with everything she does. Julie gets praise too and makes eye contact with Heather. They smile shyly at each other._

_When it´s time to try out a human pyramid, Seb even unknowingly impresses with his arm strength. Regina on the other hand can´t do anything right and keeps blaming everyone else._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are getting books out of their lockers, when Nick comes over to them._

**Nick:**

Hey. I know we said, we´d have a day apart, but I thought we needed to talk.

**Chrissy:**

About your horrible make out session?

_Nick looks disappointed in Lisa._

**Nick:**

You told her?

**Lisa:**

I told you that in confidence!

**Chrissy:**

If you´re gonna be open, now´s the time to start.

_Lisa and Nick make eye contact._

**Nick:**

Was it that bad?

**Lisa:**

Very. Was is bad for you too?

**Nick:**

You crushed a sensitive part of a guy´s body, when you laid down on top of me.

_Lisa makes a "That´s Not Good" face._

**Lisa:**

Sorry. Not having any, I guess, I didn´t think about it.

**Nick:**

I didn´t say anything, but it hurt a lot!

**Lisa:**

If I do it again, it´s okay to say something.

**Chrissy:**

There you go! That´s a good first step! Now you know not to crush his testicles!

**Lisa:**

What else do you have to complain about?

**Nick:**

Your kissing technique, it´s too ... how do I put it? Aggressive. You stuck your tongue so far in my mouth, I could have choked on it!

**Lisa:**

I only did that, because you kept yours so far back!

**Chrissy:**

My solution: Try kissing again, but this time meet in the middle.

_They look at her._

**Chrissy:**

There aren´t any teachers here. Go on.

_Lisa and Nick kiss and it looks quite pleasurable for both of them._

**Nick:**

Much better.

**Lisa:**

This, I could get into.

**Chrissy:**

So what if it´ll takes a little time for you, to get used to each other? As your relationship advisor, I urge you to stay honest and don´t be afraid to speak up, if something´s wrong.

**Lisa:**

You´re not half bad at this, you know that?

_Chrissy smiles to herself, while Lisa and Nick sneak in another quick kiss._

**12\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya comes over to a table, where Alex and Amy are sitting._

**Maya:**

Hey, guys.

**Alex:**

You´re looking healthy, Maya. It´s nice to see a smile on your face.

**Maya:**

How is life in Honolulu?

**Alex:**

Once you see it, you´ll know why couldn´t leave again.

**Amy:**

She´s even enrolled in school.

**Maya:**

For real?

**Alex:**

Before I got sent to jail the first time, I dreamt of being a Physical Therapist. I decided it was time or make that dream come true.

**Amy:**

Are you gonna tell her the other big news?

_Maya looks at her and Alex looks shy for once._

**Alex:**

I´ve met someone. We´ve been dating for about a month.

**Maya:**

The miserable days are over, huh?

**Alex:**

I hope so. I´m only here for a week to finish up, so if you want to hang out with me and Amy tonight ...

**Maya:**

I´d love to. Who knows, when us three old jail buddies will get to hang out again?

**Alex:**

None of this would have happened, if you hadn´t stuck by me. The least I can do, is buy a fancy dinner and show you a good time.

**Maya:**

What are you having?

**Amy:**

The tuna sandwich and a bottle of water.

**Alex:**

A beer and the biggest and greasiest Burger you have, with fries. You know what, just bring two beers to start with. There´s no need to make you run an extra time.

_Maya jots in down on her pad._

**Maya:**

It´s nice to see, that you haven´t changed too much.

_She leaves them to hand in their order._

**13\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie, Seb and Hannah are waiting with the others for the squad list to be posted. Chrissy and Lisa come over to them._

**Chrissy:**

How did it go?

**Julie:**

Pretty good, I think.

**Hannah:**

Don´t be modest. You rocked it in there, girl!

**Lisa:**

How about you two?

_They both smile widely._

**Hannah:**

Awful.

**Seb:**

Couldn´t have been worse.

**Lisa:**

So, it´s mission accomplished.

**Hannah:**

If they pick one of us, it´s because they´ve lost their minds.

_Rosie comes out, carrying a piece of paper. The hopefuls soon gang up on her, asking if they made the squad._

**Rosie:**

Step back. You´ll all find out in a moment.

_She hangs the list on the wall and quickly leaves. Julie jumps up and down in celebration._

**Julie:**

I´m in!

**Chrissy:**

Aww. I´m so happy for you.

**Lisa:**

She said, not sounding like a mom at all!

_Regina pushes past the others and is angered by what she sees._

**Regina:**

This can´t be real!

_She pushes past the others. Heather looks on the list and smiles._

**Julie:**

Congratulations, Heather.

**Heather:**

Thanks, Julie. You too.

**Regina:**

Heather, come!

**Julie:**

If you want to hang out, wait outside for me.

**Hannah:**

But, no Regina!

_They smile at each other. Regina grabs Heather´s arm and drags her away. Seb´s face drops, when he reads the list._

**Seb:**

This has to be a mistake!

**Lisa:**

It looks like every boy who tried out, is on the squad.

**Hannah:**

You´re gonna look cute in that uniform!

**Seb:**

I´ll quit right away.

**Julie:**

No! You´re part of the squad and you´re gonna show team spirit, mister!

**Hannah:**

Sorry, Seb. I think, you´ll have to start trying.

_Seb doesn´t look too pleased about it._

**14\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is cleaning tables and Spinner is cleaning the grill, after the lunch rush has finally ended. The bell sounds and she looks over at the door to see Miles come in with Eli and his wife Clare Goldsworthy (formerly Edwards), who still looks more or less the same, only older._

**Maya:**

Spinner, I´m taking my break!

**Spinner:**

Alright.

_Maya and Miles give each other a hug._

**Miles:**

I´m so happy for you.

**Maya:**

Thanks, Miles.

_Maya shakes hands with Eli._

**Eli:**

It´s great to see you, Maya. Or is it Mary-Ann?

**Maya:**

I´m still deciding, so either will do.

**Eli:**

This is my wife Clare.

_Maya and Clare shake hands._

**Clare:**

Eli told me what a nice person you are, so I´m glad to see that you´re getting your life back.

**Maya:**

I´m starting to, anyway.

**Eli:**

We´d like to help you get there.

**Maya:**

How do you propose to do that?

**Clare:**

We want to make a documentary about you.

_Maya doesn´t look completely in to the idea._

**Miles:**

I know, you had a terrible experience with that TV special, but this will be different.

**Eli:**

We won´t put anything in without your permission.

**Clare:**

Your story needs to be told in the right way, not that crap, CTV aired. It´s an inspirational story, that´s sure to connect with people.

**Maya:**

We can sit down and talk. Let´s start there.

_Eli and Clare look pleased and the four of them sit down at a table._

**15\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Heather and Regina come out of the school. Regina is looking angry._

**Regina:**

They made me an alternate! Who do they think, they are?

**Heather:**

The ones who decide.

**Regina:**

That isn´t funny, Heather!

**Heather:**

Can´t you be happy for me?

_Regina stops walking and stares in her eyes._

**Regina:**

You´re not considering being in the squad without me?

**Heather:**

I won´t quit, because you didn´t get in.

**Regina:**

What am I supposed to do with my time, when you have practice?

**Heather:**

Find something else to do.

**Regina:**

Oh, no! This won´t do!

**Heather:**

I´m not your trusty dog, who does whatever you tell me to. That you can´t show an ounce of happiness on my behalf, just shows how selfish you are!

**Regina:**

We´re not done discussing this! Let´s go.

**Heather:**

Julie and Hannah asked me to hang out after school. I´m gonna wait for them.

**Regina:**

You´ll regret this Heather, when they turn on you and you´re all alone!

_Regina storms off in anger. Julie, Hannah and Seb come out of the school and are pleased to see Heather waiting for them._

**Hannah:**

I wasn´t expecting you to be here.

**Heather:**

Disappointed?

**Hannah:**

Pleasantly surprised.

**Julie:**

Where to?

**Seb:**

We could start at The Dot.

**Heather:**

I´ve always wanted to go in there.

**Hannah:**

You´ll love their Burgers!

_Deb comes out from the school._

**Deb:**

What´s going on?

**Seb:**

We´re heading to The Dot to celebrate. Wanna come?

**Deb:**

Sure. Are we hanging out with her now?

**Julie:**

Afraid so.

**Heather:**

I can leave if ...

**Deb:**

Nah, it´s cool. These guys love to pick up the biggest losers they can find. You fit the mold with the rest of us.

_Heather looks happy at how accepting they all are._

**Deb:**

What are we celebrating?

**Julie:**

Me, Heather and Seb made the squad.

_Deb immediately starts laughing and pointing at Seb._

**Seb:**

I´ll find a way to look cool, while I´m doing it.

**Deb:**

I´m gonna sit in the stands at every game and laugh my ass off!

**Seb:**

Are you coming?

_Deb is still laughing as they head off towards The Dot._

**16\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is doing her homework, when Paige knocks on her door and sticks her head in._

**Paige:**

Dinner´s ready.

**Chrissy:**

Cool.

_Paige comes in to her room._

**Paige:**

How did Julie do?

**Chrissy:**

She made the squad.

**Paige:**

Good for her.

_Chrissy doesn´t look as happy for Julie as she should be._

**Paige:**

Do you regret not doing it?

**Chrissy:**

Nah. I think I´ve found what me thing should be.

**Paige:**

Pray tell.

**Chrissy:**

Helping my friends.

_Paige smiles at her choice._

**Chrissy:**

I might not have a lot of things, I´m good at, but helping them is something I enjoy. From what today has shown me, it´s something I´m not half bad at.

**Paige:**

I hope your friends know, how lucky they are to have you.

_Chrissy smiles at the praise._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	74. I Am Woman Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Manny look back on how Jenna and Craig became a couple.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E03 - I AM WOMAN PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Basement. Evening.**

_Jenna, Craig and Manny are recording a video for YouTube in Craig and Jenna´s basement._

**Craig:**

To me it´s a 10 out 10, but that´s solely because of it´s star.

**Manny:**

I knew, I could count on you!

**Jenna:**

Be honest, Manny.

**Manny:**

I´m wearing my rosy colored glasses, because of the fun I had filming it, but it´s a 10 from me too.

**Jenna:**

Sorry, Manny, but I can´t give it more than 5.

_Manny comically frowns._

**Craig:**

Even with the girl that starred, sitting next to you?

**Jenna:**

The girl is a 10, but "Mewesical" itself, was a 3 at best. If I hadn´t known Manny, I honestly would have hated it.

**Craig:**

There you have it, the brutal truth from Jenna, as we´ve come to expect from her. Don´t forget to like and subscribe ...

**Jenna:**

And check out my other channel, you can find a link to in the description.

**Craig:**

Any words for your fans, Manny?

**Manny:**

Thanks for still watching the movies and don´t forget to come see me at Toronto Horror-Con, where I´ll be doing an autograph session and a Q&A with my old pal and co-star Jason London.

**Craig:**

With that shameless plug, we bid you adieu.

_He stands up and turns off the camera on his laptop._

**Craig:**

I´ll start editing this right away. Thanks, Manny.

**Manny:**

Don´t worry about it. I had fun tonight.

**Craig:**

Glad to hear it. Say hi to Eddy from me.

_He packs the laptop together and leaves them._

**Jenna:**

You don´t have to leave. It´s only 8 o´clock and I have a good bottle of White Wine in the fridge.

**Manny:**

Sounds tempting.

**Jenna:**

Craig doesn´t like wine, so it would be nice to have someone to share it with.

**Manny:**

Sure, why not?

_They get up from their seats and leave the room._

**2\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Jenna and Manny are drinking wine and looking at pictures on Manny´s phone. She´s showing her a staged band picture of Downtown Sasquatch from the early days, that really hasn´t aged well._

**Manny:**

Young and hopeful Craig with his bandmates.

**Jenna:**

I know Marco and Spinner. I´m guessing that´s Jimmy on guitar?

**Manny:**

Downtown Sasquatch, right before people started leaving.

**Jenna:**

I didn´t know, they had more than one line-up.

**Manny:**

Spinner got kicked out after ... it doesn´t matter. The jist is, he had a falling out with Jimmy. I have a few pictures, from my one and only show with them.

_Manny tries to find it._

**Jenna:**

I didn´t know, you played drums.

**Manny:**

I was their gloriously talented lead Tamborine player. Here it is.

_We see a picture taken at the gig of them performing. We can see Ellie giving Manny the evil eye on one of them. Jenna raises an eyebrow, when she sees her._

**Jenna:**

Craig´s old flame.

**Manny:**

Ellie Nash. We had quite the competition for Craig´s heart for a while there.

**Jenna:**

So did me and her. You could say, I stole him from her.

**Manny:**

You´ve awoken the gossip lover in me. I have to hear that story.

**Jenna:**

Promise, you won´t judge me?

**Manny:**

I don´t have the right to judge anyone, Hun. When he cheated on Ashley with me, I went after him 100 % and I didn´t care at all, that he was taken.

**Jenna:**

Alright, if you want to hear it that desperately.

_Jenna takes a sip of wine and prepares to tell her story._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Rehearsal. Room. Evening.**

_A much younger Craig is hearing Jenna audition with Ashley Kerwin sitting beside him. Two other musicians, Farley (a long haired guy in his early 20´s) and Fritz (a hipster looking type about the same age) are there too. Jenna is on a small stage, in front of a microphone, singing and playing guitar. They seem impressed with her._

**Jenna (voice over):**

I remember being nervous as heck, when I auditioned for them.

**Manny (voice over):**

How long ago are we talking?

**Jenna (voice over):**

Nick was two, so it would have been twelve years ago.

_Jenna finishes playing and smiles nervously._

**4\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_The band are toasting on beers._

**Farley:**

To Jenna, the missing part of the puzzle.

_They knock bottles and drink. Jenna looks pleased._

**Craig:**

There´s one final thing you have to do.

**Ashley:**

Ten shots of ten different kinds of liquor.

**Farley:**

And you have to hold them down.

**Manny (voice over):**

That´s nothing! There was this band back in my college days ...

**Jenna (voice over):**

This is gonna take forever, if you keep interrupting!

**Manny (voice over);**

Sorry. Go on.

**Fritz:**

Are you woman for the job?

**Jenna:**

I hope so. I´m not what you´d call an experienced drinker.

_Jenna shyly smiles._

**5\. Int. Apartment. Morning.**

_Jenna is trying to cope with a massive hangover. Ashley brings her breakfast and a cup of coffee._

**Jenna:**

It´s very nice of you, but I don´t know, if I can keep it down.

**Ashley:**

If you´re gonna join this band, you´d better get used to partying. Your body needs salt and caffeine, so eat up. Rehearsal is in two hours.

**Jenna:**

Talk about a rough start!

**Ashley:**

You´re a fun drunk, do you know that?

**Jenna:**

I think, I remember up to the 7th shot. Please tell me, I kept them down.

**Ashley:**

You didn´t, but me and Craig covered for you.

**Jenna:**

Thanks. What´s the deal with you two?

**Ashley:**

Do you mean, if we´re a couple?

_Jenna nods and takes a bite of her breakfast._

**Ashley:**

Been there, done that twice and never doing it again.

**Jenna:**

He seems like a cool guy. Why didn´t it work?

**Ashley:**

First time, was when I left to study in England. Second time, was when he cheated on me with Ellie, his ex.

**Jenna:**

Sorry. I know a thing or two about being cheated on.

**Ashley:**

They had a kid together, so I was sort of okay with it. I They´re still going strong and I´m too busy for a relationship anyway.

**Manny (voice over):**

Ellie is Nick´s mom?

**Jenna (voice over);**

I thought, you knew.

**Manny (voice over):**

Now, that I know, I do see traces of her in his face.

**Jenna:**

How old is their kid?

**Ashley:**

He just turned two. There´s constant drama between them. I don´t envy her.

**Manny (voice over):**

Not unlike her and Craig! Just saying!

**Jenna (voice over):**

Ashley gave me the details, even those I wish, I hadn´t heard!

_Jenna takes a sip of coffee and is starting to look better already._

**6\. Int. Dressing Room. Evening.**

_Craig is on the phone with Ellie, as Jenna comes in to the room. They make eye contact and she tries to sneak silently over to her bag._

**Jenna (voice over):**

Ashley wasn´t lying about the drama between them. Once we went on tour, things instantly went sour.

**Craig:**

Yes, Ellie. Listen, I gotta go. Our show starts in five minutes.

_Jenna gets a guitar strap out of her bag, as silently as she can._

**Craig:**

Is that how you want to end this? Fine, see if I care!

_He hangs up and throws his phone against the wall. He looks depressed and tries to gather his thoughts._

**Jenna:**

You don´t like phones much, do you?

_He just looks at her._

**Jenna:**

I didn´t know, what to say. Are you okay?

**Craig:**

Stuck in a waking nightmare, but what else is new?

**Jenna:**

Once upon a time, I had a serious boyfriend named Connor. I thought we´d last, but the world tore us apart.

**Craig:**

What does he do?

**Jenna:**

He´s studying to be an Astro physicist.

_Craig can´t help smiling._

**Craig:**

Somehow, I can´t picture you with a lab geek.

**Jenna:**

Ready to rock the house?

**Craig:**

It´s what we´re here for, isn´t it?

_They smile at each other, as they leave the room._

**7\. Int. Venue. Evening.**

_The band is playing a cover of "_ _**Monkey Wrench" by Foo Fighters** _ _, with Craig on vocals. The backdrop reveals that "Farley" is also the name of the band. Ashley (on guitar) can´t help noticing the way Jenna is looking at Craig, while he´s singing._

**Jenna (voice over):**

We added a "Bad Relationship" song, I recommended. It helped get his frustrations out and he was grateful to me.

**Manny (voice over):**

How grateful? Kissing grateful or doing it grateful?

**Jenna (voice over):**

Even if he did notice my crush, he didn´t try anything for the entire tour. Ashley warned me, that I´d get burnt, but I wouldn´t listen.

_Jenna and Ashley make eye contact and Jenna tries to not to be so obvious about it._

**8\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_Craig and Jenna are both drunk and are flirting at the bar._

**Craig:**

I´m in a Margarita mood.

**Jenna:**

Mucho marveloso style!

**Craig:**

You´re cute, when you talk gibberish.

**Jenna:**

You should see me naked. That´s when I´m at my cutest!

_He smiles at how forward she is. She smiles back flirtingly._

**Craig:**

You´re not like other girls, are you?

**Jenna:**

I doubt, if there´s anyone out there like me. Looking forward to going home?

_Craig´s smile disappears._

**Craig:**

I´m looking forward to playing with my son.

**Jenna:**

But not seeing Ellie?

**Craig:**

That´s ...

**Jenna:**

Sorry, I shouldn´t have said that.

**Craig:**

The first days back are good, before we start arguing. If we hadn´t had Nick, I doubt that we would have stayed together. Don´t tell anyone, but I know, that she drinks, while I´m away.

_Jenna looks at him with sympathy._

**Jenna:**

How bad is it?

**Craig:**

Bad enough, that we´ve caught the interest of child services.

_Jenna gives him a hug. Ashley looks on disapprovingly, while talking to Farley and Fritz._

**9\. Int. Jenna´s Apartment (Living Room). Night.**

_Jenna is making up the couch for Craig and Nick. Craig has Nick on his arm._

**Jenna (voice over):**

After we came home, it wasn´t long until they started fighting again.

**Craig:**

I promise, this will be the last time.

**Jenna:**

Nick is always welcome. If you have to tag along, I guess I´ll have to live with it.

**Craig:**

What do we say to Jenna?

**Nick:**

Thank you, Jenna.

**Jenna:**

If I can help this little angel, why wouldn´t I?

_Nick yawns, which Jenna finds very cute._

**Craig:**

Ready for a visit from the Sandman?

_Nick nods. Craig tucks him in and kisses him on the forehead._

**Nick:**

Nightie night, dad.

**Craig:**

Sleep tight, kiddo.

_Nick closes his eyes and looks peaceful._

**Jenna:**

We can go to the bedroom and talk, if you don´t feel like sleeping.

_Craig nods and seems to like the suggestion._

**10\. Int. Bedroom. Night.**

_Jenna and Craig are lying next to each other. She looks sympathetic with him._

**Craig:**

I don´t know, what to do anymore. The Ellie I used to love is gone. She´s been replaced by a bitter alcoholic, who can´t control herself.

_She strokes his hair to comfort him._

**Jenna:**

You can´t keep going on like this. She needs professional help.

**Craig:**

I grew up with a dad, who couldn´t control his rage. I wouldn´t wish that on my worst enemy, let alone my son.

**Jenna:**

Are you afraid, she´ll hurt him?

**Craig:**

When she loses it, there´s no telling what she´ll do.

_He looks depressed at the situation and looks her in the eyes._

**Craig:**

Thanks for being a friend.

**Jenna:**

It´s what anyone would do.

_Craig begins to move in close to her, which she doesn´t mind at all._

**Craig:**

I feel closer to you, than anyone else.

**Jenna:**

That makes two of us.

_They´re lips meet in a moment of pure passion._

**Jenna (voice over):**

That was also the first time, we had sex.

**11\. Int. Bedroom. Morning.**

_Jenna wakes up in an empty bed. A note is on the pillow next to her. She grabs it and reads it._

**Jenna (voice over):**

I woke up to an empty bed and a note. where he wrote that what we did, was a mistake.

**Manny (voice over):**

That Craig and his "mistakes"!

_Jenna tears the note into pieces and holds her head in her hands._

**12\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Jenna is having a cup of coffee with Ashley._

**Ashley:**

I told you, what would happen.

**Jenna:**

She doesn´t deserve him, with the way she treats him.

**Ashley:**

They have a family.

**Jenna:**

A dysfunctional one. Nick is a sweet little boy. Thinking of him growing up in an environment like that, breaks my heart.

**Ashley:**

I´m sorry to tell you, Jen, but I can´t see you winning this one.

_Jenna looks frustrated._

**13\. Int. Jenna´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Jenna is writing a song, when there´s a knock on the door._

**Jenna (voice over):**

Just when things looked their darkest, he showed up at my door later that day.

_We see Jenna opening the door. Craig is outside._

**Craig:**

I´ve convinced her to go to rehab.

**Jenna:**

I´m glad for you.

**Craig:**

I also told her, that we can´t be a couple anymore.

_Jenna can´t help smiling._

**14\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Jenna and Craig are having fun with Nick at the park._

**Jenna (voice over):**

He drove her to rehab and we started dating for real.

**Manny (voice over):**

I find it hard to believe, that she gave up on him that easy.

**Jenna (voice over):**

She didn´t even pretend to. In her mind, they would have stayed together, if it hadn´t been for me. She thought, that she could win him back after she got out of rehab.

**Manny (voice over):**

Was is it with that guy and triangle dramas?

_Jenna and Craig kiss and look happy._

**15\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Jenna and Ellie are drinking coffee together, but things are tense._

**Jenna (voice over):**

I´ve only talked to her once and it was enough for a lifetime.

**Jenna:**

I hope, we can all get along for Nick´s sake.

_Ellie looks at her mockingly._

**Ellie:**

Now you´re expecting me to play nice!

**Jenna:**

I know, it´s not ideal ...

**Ellie:**

You stole him away from me, you home wrecking tramp!

_Jenna decides to stop playing nice._

**Jenna:**

Maybe if you hadn´t been a nightmare to live with, he wouldn´t have looked elsewhere!

**Ellie:**

You turned him against me!

**Jenna:**

You did that on your own. If you stopped blaming me and looked in the mirror, you´d see why.

**Ellie:**

If you think, I´m letting my son be raised by you ...

**Jenna:**

I´m better for him and Craig, than a pathetic alcoholic, who only cares about herself!

_Ellie gets up and storms out in anger._

**16\. Int. Venue. Evening.**

_The band is rocking a small venue, playing_ _**"Baba O´Riley" by The Who** _ _. Ellie is among the spectators and looks drunk._

**Manny (voice over):**

Wow, You really laid in to her!

**Jenna (voice over):**

She made one last attempt to get him back, after a show we played.

_Ellie makes eyes at Craig, making Jenna uncomfortable._

**17\. Int. Venue. Evening.**

_The band is packing down their gear after the gig. Craig is the only one, not there._

**Farley:**

Craig is sure taking his time.

**Fritz:**

I could have got the job done in five minutes flat.

**Ashley:**

I wouldn´t brag about that in public, if I were you.

**Fritz:**

Some women appreciate a quick and effective man.

**Ashley:**

I´ll buy the part about being quick.

**Jenna:**

I´m sure, they´re just talking.

**Farley:**

You haven´t known them as long, as we have. Fighting turns them on.

**Jenna:**

I´m going back there, to prove you wrong.

**Fritz:**

Tell him, that he can carry his own amplifier.

_Jenna shakes her head and heads backstage._

**18\. Int. Dressing Room. Evening.**

_Jenna comes in to the dressing room to find a half naked Ellie with Craig. He sees her and looks shocked. Ellie smiles drunkenly._

**Jenna:**

Oh, God!

**Craig:**

Jenna, I ...

Jenna:

Don´t say anything, Craig. You´ll only make it worse.

**Ellie:**

I guess, Karma really is a bitch.

**Jenna:**

No, that title belongs to you!

_Jenna storms out of the room._

**19\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_The rain is pouring down outside, as Jenna tries to hail a cab. Craig comes running out to her._

**Craig:**

Jenna, please listen.

**Jenna:**

You don´t have to say anything.

**Craig:**

There´s only one thing, I have to say.

_He grabs her arms and looks her in the eyes._

**Craig:**

I love you, Jenna. Like I´ve never loved a woman before.

**Jenna:**

What about Ellie?

**Craig:**

Ellie is my past. You´re my future.

_Jenna smiles, making him smile. They kiss, just as Ellie comes out the door._

**Jenna:**

This feels like a fairytale.

_Ellie comes towards them._

**Ellie:**

Rot in hell and take your slut with you.

_She walks away from them as fast as she can, on the verge of tears. We cut back to Jenna and Craig kissing in the rain._

**Manny (voice over):**

What happened afterwards?

**Jenna (voice over):**

She hit the bottle hard again. She couldn´t be trusted to be alone with Nick, so Craig sued for full custody. We stopped touring and settled in the suburbs, so Nick would have a normal childhood.

**Manny (voice over):**

What about Ellie?

**Jenna (voice over):**

She tried a new type of rehab, that worked for her. Met a lifestyle guru and moved to the States with him. Thanks to her and their fancy lawyer, Nick has to spend half his holidays with her, whether he likes it or not.

**Manny (voice over):**

It´s always the kids, that get the short end of the stick.

**20\. Int. Department Store. Day.**

_We see Jenna and Craig with a six year old Nick, who´s excitedly trying out new beds. Craig and Jenna hold hands, while they look at him and smile._

**Jenna (voice over):**

I think, we´ve given him a good childhood, all thing considered.

_Young Nick runs over to Jenna and points to the bed, he wants. It´s one shaped like a race car. He´s very pleased to hear, that they´ll buy it for him and hugs them both._

**21\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_Jenna and Manny hug goodbye and Manny is ready to leave._

**Manny:**

Next time, I´ll tell you the stories of mine and Craig´s relationships.

**Jenna:**

I´ve heard it from Ash, but I have a feeling, that she wasn´t being objective.

**Manny:**

We made peace, but we never got along.

**Jenna:**

She referred to you as "The Phillipino Leg Spreader" , "The Boyfriend Steala From Manilla" ...

_Manny can´t help giggling._

**Manny:**

I´ll give her points for that one.

**Jenna:**

What was that last one?

**Manny:**

I got enough of that in High School, so don´t tell me.

**Jenna:**

You and me both. Stealing your best friend´s boyfriend and getting pregnant with him, doesn´t do wonders for your reputation, believe it or not.

**Manny:**

My next boyfriend was Spinner and I sort of stole him from Paige. Craig really knew how to pick us, huh?

**Jenna:**

At least, Nick´s had good taste in girls so far.

**Manny:**

Just hope, he doesn´t run into a Manny or a Jenna!

**Jenna:**

Even if he did, I´ll still give her a chance. She could turn to out to be nice, once you get to know her.

_They smile at each other and Manny leaves._

**22\. Int. Office. Evening.**

_Craig is fighting to keep his eyes open and is still editing the video, when Jenna comes in with a cup of coffee and a small piece of chocolate for him._

**Jenna:**

I thought, you could use a pick-me-up.

**Craig:**

It´s like you read my mind.

_She hands it to him and he takes a sip. He follows it up with a bite of chocolate._

**Jenna:**

How´s the editing going?

**Craig:**

I´m halfway through. By mind keeps wandering, which doesn´t make it easier. Has Manny left?

**Jenna:**

Yeah, but we had a good talk. I told her about how we met and fell in love.

**Craig:**

That´s nice. I received another E-Mail from Ellie´s lawyer. She´s not giving up.

**Jenna:**

Can´t she see, that Nick gets hurt the most, from a custody battle?

**Craig:**

She thinks what´s best for him, is to live with her in Nashville.

**Jenna:**

Have you told him?

**Craig:**

Not yet. I´m not looking forward to it.

_Jenna sits on his knee and puts her arm around him._

**Jenna:**

We´ll tell him together. I hate her for putting him through this!

**Craig:**

Knowing how much she hates us, she´ll take it as far, as she can.

_They both look annoyed at the situation._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	75. I Am Woman Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie returns to Toronto to explain her side of the story

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E04 - I AM WOMAN PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Marco is having class with the niners._

**Marco:**

I want you to read chapter 9 for next time.

_The bell rings._

**Marco:**

Have a safe weekend.

_The students quickly leave the classroom and Marco starts to gather his things. Ellie Nash (who´s still stunningly beautiful) comes in and looks him over._

**Ellie:**

You still have a cute ass in a pair of jeans, Marco.

_Marco turns around and they smile at each other._

**Marco:**

Ellie Nash. How I´ve missed hearing that voice!

_Ellie comes over to him and they hug._

**Ellie:**

You can´t leave Degrassi behind, can you?

**Marco:**

Once you get addicted to this place, you never want to leave.

**Ellie:**

How is Carlos?

**Marco:**

He´s becoming a creature of habit, to the point where it´s getting scary.

**Ellie:**

I can´t say, I´m not guilty of that. Have you talked to Paige and Spinner?

**Marco:**

They´re willing to hear you out for old times sake, but they´ll be hard to win over. They got to know Nick, when he dated their daughter.

**Ellie:**

I´m not trying to win anyone over. I just want them to understand, why I want to be a part of my son´s life and why it would be better for him in Nashville.

**Marco:**

Craig´s told them the stories of your drinking days. They don´t paint you in the best light.

**Ellie:**

I´m not that person anymore. Nick needs his real mother and I´m ready to be that for him again.

_Ellie looks hopeful, that it will go well._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_Chrissy is making protest signs with Suey and Emma. Sean´s making dinner in the kitchen._

**Suey:**

Should it be "Stop Body Shaming" or "End Body Shaming"?

**Chrissy:**

I think that "End" has more of a definitive ring to it.

_Emma can´t help smiling, when she looks at them._

**Emma:**

My little girl, protesting injustices. I couldn´t be prouder.

**Chrissy:**

My mom was like the "Protest Queen" at Degrassi.

**Suey:**

What did you protest against?

**Emma:**

All kinds of things, from environmental things to people being treated unfairly. If I didn´t like what I heard, I was the first one out picketing.

**Chrissy:**

She got naked, to protest a modelling agency.

_Suey and Chrissy look at Emma, like she´s the coolest person ever. Emma tries to pretend not to like it, but it´s hard._

**Suey:**

That is so cool! My mom never would have done anything like that!

**Emma:**

I still kept my panties on, so it wasn´t full frontal. You should have seen my dad´s reaction! That alone made it worth it!

**Suey:**

Why did you stop?

**Emma:**

It was around when I had Chrissy, that I stopped. When you have kids, it´s hard not to think of them first. Add work on top it and it becomes hard to find the time.

**Chrissy:**

I´m looking forward to seeing the old Emma in action.

_Sean comes in from the kitchen and looks over their work._

**Sean:**

I´m starting to see the mother/daughter resemblance. Dinner´s ready.

**Chrissy:**

What´s on the menu?

**Sean:**

I got your grandfather´s Moussaka recipe out of him. I hope, I´ve done it justice.

**Emma:**

If you haven´t, there´ll be hell to pay!

_Emma playfully kisses Sean on the cheek and they head towards the kitchen. Suey and Chrissy look over their signs and appear pleased with them._

**3\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick is having a movie night with Lisa, Taylor, Charlie, Jamie and Allison. Everyone´s enjoying the movie, except for Allison, who´s busy with her phone. Jamie is getting annoyed with it._

**Jamie:**

You promised, you wouldn´t be on it all the time.

**Allison:**

Sorry?

**Jamie:**

You´ve been on your phone, since we got here.

**Allison:**

I have hundreds of FaceRange messages to reply to.

**Jamie:**

Can´t you do that tomorrow?

**Allison:**

I have the protest.

_She sees that he´s right and turns her phone off._

**Charlie:**

No one expects you to reply to all of them, you know?

**Allison:**

These girls look up to me. I don´t want to disappoint them.

**Taylor:**

You have to allow yourself some "me time", or it´ll drive you crazy.

**Jamie:**

Listen to her. Between FaceRange and your blog, it´s a full time job.

**Lisa:**

It´s a shame the pay sucks, huh?

**Allison:**

I could make money on it, if I wanted to,

**Nick:**

How?

**Allison:**

I´ve been getting E-mails from an advertisement agency. They want me to become an influencer for them.

**Charlie:**

Influencers make good money, don´t they?

**Allison:**

Yeah, but I don´t want to sell out.

**Taylor:**

I would. If all I had to do was write a post to get paid for it, I´d endorse anything.

**Nick:**

Even a bad product?

**Taylor:**

People will buy it, no matter what. If she isn´t making that money, someone else is.

**Charlie:**

Do you think Kylie Jenner cares? She laughs all the way to the bank!

_Jamie puts his arm around her._

**Jamie:**

I for one am proud of her.

**Allison:**

I had someone to set a good example for me.

 _They smile at each other and kiss. Charlie and Taylor shake their heads at why she would give up easy money_.

**4\. Int. Paige and Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Marco and Ellie are with Paige and Spinner. The mood is tense._

**Ellie:**

Thanks for hearing me out.

**Paige:**

It´s only for Marco´s sake.

**Marco:**

We aren´t here to argue, remember?

**Spinner:**

It´ll be hard not to.

**Paige:**

The Ellie I knew, would never tear a well functioning boy away from his parents.

**Ellie:**

It´s hardly the most stable environment. From what Marco told me, they just got back together again. Who knows when that floozy will leave again?

_Paige tries hard not to get mad._

**Paige:**

You´re talking about a friend of mine, FYI!

**Ellie:**

I´m sure she has good qualities, I don´t know about. But let me ask you this: If she had a chance to get that fame, she´s always craved, don´t you think she´ll be out that door in an instant?

**Spinner:**

Jenna is a loving mother to Nick. To hear you talk about her like this ...

_Marco sees that he has to diffuse the situation._

**Marco:**

Try to stop the mud slinging, Ellie. Focus on the positives.

**Ellie:**

We can send Nick to the best schools and give him a life, where he never has to worry about anything. Nothing against Canadian Public schools, but he can get an education down there on a different level, than he can at Degrassi.

**Paige:**

I can´t believe, how much you look down on it. Degrassi shaped us into who we are.

**Ellie:**

Think of the bad things, we experienced. The whole Rick Murray thing, JT´s murder and that´s just naming a few. At a good private school, things like that don´t happen. If we can shield him from those things, isn´t that the right thing to do?

**Spinner:**

We get that you´re doing this out of love, but he has a good life here.

**Ellie:**

Good, but not great. With us he´ll have parents, who have been together for over ten years and never touch drugs or alcohol. He can go back to living in our guest house and he won´t miss out on anything, because he can´t afford it.

**Spinner:**

Money doesn´t equate to a happy life.

**Ellie:**

My husband lost his only child in a car accident and during the years when Nick and I were apart, it felt like I´d lost him too. Nick living with us would erase some of those memories and I guarantee you, that he´ll feel loved, like he´s never felt it before.

**Paige:**

How can you be sure, it´s what Nick wants? He has friends and a girlfriend here.

**Ellie:**

I haven´t talked to him yet. I´m spending the day with him tomorrow, so I have the chance to. I hope, you don´t hate me for doing this. It really is, what´s best for him.

_Marco looks relieved, that it´s gone relatively well._

**5\. Montage - Music: "Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves" by Aretha Franklin and Eurythmics.**

_Emma, Allison, Suey and Chrissy are among those protesting a fashion show going on inside an Arena. There aren´t as many of them, as they might have hoped, but there´s still a few hundred there. Nearly all are women, but there´s a male face here and there too. They have signs with slogans like "Show Real Women, Not Anorexia Victims" and "The Fashion Industry Body Shames". Grace Baez, a Latino woman in her 40´s, is leading the protest and has the crowd riled up as security keeps them contained from the fancier people entering the arena. She´s standing on a makeshift stage and is holding a megaphone._

**6\. Ext. Arena. Day.**

**Grace:**

When will the fashion industry owe up to their responsibility? It´s in great part because of them, that millions of women across the world feel like they have to starve themselves, to live up to their impossible ideals. Their whole way of thinking isn´t just outdated, it´s putting profit over the greater good. What´s wrong with looking normal and healthy? Normal and healthy are the ideals we have to teach our kids strive for, to offset the warped image of the human body, they get in the media.

_We cut to Emma and the girls, looking excited and in to it._

**Chrissy:**

Woo! Speak the truth!

**Emma:**

I wish, I´d met this woman, when I was your age. Maybe then, I wouldn´t have ended up Anorexic.

**Allison:**

You´re an Anorexia survivor?

**Emma:**

I was exactly like the girls, she´s talking about.

**Suey:**

How bad did it get?

**Emma:**

Fainting, panic attacks, close to the whole nine yards. It could have killed me, if people I loved, hadn´t put a stop to it.

**Allison:**

Let´s go up there and talk to her. Tell these people your story.

**Chrissy:**

I could help someone. You never know.

_Chrissy looks Emma in the eyes and she gives in._

**Emma:**

Let´s see, if they want to hear it.

_Emma and Allison head towards the stage._

**Suey:**

Your mom is the coolest!

_Chrissy looks proud to be Emma´s daughter, as she makes her way through the crowd, being led by Allison._

**7\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Ellie is waiting impatiently by the mall fountain. She sees Nick coming towards her, holding hands with Lisa. They´re clearly happy to see each other._

**Nick:**

Hi, Ellie.

**Ellie:**

Hey, Nick.

_Nick gives her a hug and she shakes hands with Lisa._

**Ellie:**

I take it, you must be Lisa.

**Lisa:**

It´s nice to meet you, Ellie. Nick´s told me so many things about you, that I had to meet you in person.

**Ellie:**

I almost feel like, I know you already. Nick couldn´t stop talking about you, when he visited this summer.

**Nick:**

Welcome to my life, Lisa. I´m lucky enough to have two embarrassing moms.

**Lisa:**

They both seem pretty cool to me. Nick said that you used to be a Goth girl.

**Ellie:**

The counter culture aspect appealed to me, but to be honest, I was more "Cute Goth" than "Dark Goth".

**Nick:**

Dad´s talked about how cool you were and how you weren´t afraid to be yourself.

_Ellie looks a little surprised._

**Ellie:**

Has he now?

**Nick:**

Lisa is like that too.

**Ellie:**

It´s nice to see, that you have taste, when it comes to girls.

**Lisa:**

I have to go to rehearsal with my band, but it was nice meeting you, Ellie.

**Ellie:**

You too, Lisa.

_Lisa and Nick kiss goodbye and Lisa leaves them._

**Nick:**

Where to?

**Ellie:**

You choose. It´s your day.

**Nick:**

No, it´s our day.

_They smile at each other._

**8\. Ext. Arena. Day.**

_Allison and Emma come back to Suey and Chrissy. Allison looks annoyed._

**Chrissy:**

What did they say?

**Allison:**

At first they were like, "Only Official Speakers". Then one of them recognized me and all of a sudden, I was allowed to speak, but Emma wasn´t.

**Suey:**

That total BS!

**Emma:**

It´s nothing to get riled up about. I never expected them to say yes.

**Chrissy:**

You should go up there and tell it like it is.

**Allison:**

I´m not sure, they´ll go for it. I told them where they could stick their offer.

**Emma:**

Plus, you could see the crowd turn on you. They´re hanging on this woman´s every word.

**Suey:**

We should do something by ourselves, in stead of standing here and listening.

**Emma:**

That´s the spirit, I used to have! What do you think, we should do?

**Allison:**

We´ll make a video for my FaceRange and get the message out that way.

**Chrissy:**

What do you say, mom? It´s up to you.

_Emma clearly isn´t entirely on board with it, but can´t say no to Suey and Chrissy´s "Puppy Dog eyes"._

**Emma:**

Alright, but it´s not something I have all day to make.

**Chrissy:**

You´re the best, mom.

_The girls look at Emma with excitement in their eyes._

**9\. Int. Burger Joint. Day.**

_Nick and Ellie are at the burger joint, where Seb and Hannah had their date._

**Ellie:**

It´s cozy here.

**Nick:**

A friend recommended it to Lisa. We ate here on our first date.

**Ellie:**

You really like her, don´t you?

**Nick:**

Me and Chrissy had fun together, but looking back, we were never a "Real Couple" like me and Lisa. When I´m with her, I forget about everything else.

**Ellie:**

You´re already on your second girlfriend. It´s crazy to think of how much, I´ve missed out on.

**Nick:**

It´s only natural, considering.

**Ellie:**

I want to be a bigger part of your life, if you´ll let me.

_Nick looks a little uncomfortable._

**Nick:**

It´s not that I don´t want you to. But it´s not the easiest situation for me either. It feels like there´s two sides, asking me to pick their side. Whoever I don´t pick, is going to get hurt and I know, it´ll feel like it´s my fault.

**Ellie:**

Nothing in regards to this, can ever be your fault, Nick. Me and Tom have been talking and we want to ask you, if you´d like to come live with us.

**Nick:**

Ellie ...

**Ellie:**

I know, what you´re gonna say. You have friends here and Lisa, who you´re clearly crazy about, but hear me out. If you come and live with us, you can go to a better school and have almost anything you want. You´re easy to get along with, so I´m sure you´ll make new friends in no time. You and Lisa can still have a long distance relationship, where you can FaceTime each other and visit in the holidays.

**Nick:**

I like Toronto. I feel at home here.

**Ellie:**

I did too, but a lot of bad things have happened at that school and frankly, there´s a lot of elements there that I´d rather, if I can keep you away from. I´m not expecting you to answer right away, but please give it some thought. When you do, you´ll see that it´s what´s best for everyone.

**Nick:**

What about my parents? Don´t you think, they´ll miss me?

**Ellie:**

It´s not like they´ll never see you again. You have four years of High School and then you can decide, if you want to live in the States or move back here.

_Nick looks like, he´d rather not have to decide._

**10\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_Allison is getting ready to interview Emma, with Suey and Chrissy as their crew._

**Chrissy:**

Are we ready?

**Allison:**

I think so.

**Suey:**

In 3, 2, 1

_Chrissy starts recording._

**Allison:**

Hey followers. I have a special interview for you, all of you you should all take the time to listen to. Earlier today, I attended a demonstration against body shaming and the fahion industry´s use of underweight models. One of the points they brought up, was that the images of these models, leads to especially girls developing eating disorders. Here with me is Emma Cameron Nelson, the mom of a good friend of mine and an anorexia survivor. They refused to let her speak, so if they won´t, I will. Funny thing is, they didn´t mind letting me speak, but that´s a story for another day. Emma, can you tell us how it started?

**Emma:**

There´s two aspects to it. The first was control. A guy had tried to shoot me the year before and it made me feel helpless, because it was something out of my control. My weight was the one thing I felt like, I could take the power over. The second aspect was the media and especially the fashion magazines. When I saw the pictures of those beautiful models, I wanted to look like them.

**Allison:**

Do you still see them as beautiful?

**Emma:**

With the wisdom, that comes with age, I feel sorry for them and wish, they´d put some weight on. It took me years to accept, that I shouldn´t aspire to look like them. Before I reached that point, I had an obsession with my weight, that lead to serious health problems.

**Allison:**

Can you tell us some of the things, that happened to you?

**Emma:**

After I´d starved myself for days on end, I fainted in the school hallway. That should have been my warning sign, that I was torturing my body and it couldn´t go on. But in my mind, I felt ugly and fat, even though I was barely more than skin and bones. When I look at pictures of myself from that age, all I see is a very sick girl, who needed all the help, she could get.

_The girls look at her with sympathy._

**Emma:**

After that, people started getting suspicious, so I´d only pretend to eat or throw up, after I´d eaten. My best friend Manny and my boyfriend Peter took turns keeping watch over me. But I was determined to fool them and part of me hated them, because they wouldn´t let me do as I wanted. Once you get into that obsessive frame of mind, it´s extremely hard to get away from it. I was essentially a drug addict and seeing my weight drop was my drug. When my stomach rumbled and hurt, in my mind that meant, I was on the right track.

**Allison:**

At least, you had people, who cared about you.

**Emma:**

I´m so thankful for them today and if you´re watching this somewhere Peter, know that I´m eternally grateful. He helped pick me up afterwards too, even if he had to content with a basket case for a girlfriend.

**Allison:**

How did your parents find out?

**Emma:**

Manny and Peter told them, what they knew. I still remember walking into that room and feeling betrayed, when I saw them with my parents. They did it out of love, but I was too blind to see it. I lived in the basement, so I ran down there and started freaking out, until I had a starvation induced panic attack.

**Allison:**

How did it feel to know, that they finally knew?

**Emma:**

It was a relief. If anyone watching this, is having these issues, I implore you to be open about it to your family or friends, so you can get the help you need. Suffering in silence is the worst thing you can do in this situation. If I hadn´t got the help, I so desperately needed, I´m not sure if I´d be here talking to you.

**Allison:**

Listen to this woman. She knows, what she´s talking about. I´m going to include the number of a help line in the description, so if any of you need help or know someone who does, you can take that first step. Emma, thank you for taking the time to talk to me.

**Emma:**

If my story can help someone in need, it´ll be worth it times infinity.

**Allison:**

There you have it, my followers. I hope, we made you think about these things. If you see someone, who might have an eating disorder, don´t be afraid to speak up. You could be saving a life by doing so.

_There is an awkward silence._

**Allison:**

You can turn the camera off. The interview´s over.

_Chrissy turns the camera off._

**11\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Emma, Sean and the girls are eating dinner._

**Emma:**

I don´t want to see any leftovers. You girls eat as much, as your bodies can hold.

**Sean:**

Good thing, you don´t live here, huh? You´d end up a butterball within a year.

**Chrissy:**

I´d rather be that, than too skinny.

**Emma:**

You have no idea, how glad I am to hear that.

**Chrissy:**

Your story really had an impact on me. I never knew, it had gone that far.

**Suey:**

If he was such a good boyfriend, why did you and that Peter guy break up?

_Emma and Sean smile at each other._

**Emma:**

This guy came back in my life.

**Sean:**

The same day, we met up again, we ended up kissing.

**Allison:**

That seems a little bitchy of you, given how he helped you.

**Emma:**

Peter could be a good guy, but he was far from a saint. He tricked Manny into showing her breasts on camera. Then he spread the video to everyone he knew, when she wouldn´t give in to his blackmail. You can imagine, what that did to her reputation.

**Sean:**

Don´t forget how he planted drugs in my locker and got me kicked out of school, because he couldn´t control his jealousy.

**Emma:**

Or the guy he ran down and didn´t feel sorry for. It should have been him that went to jail, in stead of you.

**Chrissy:**

You knew how to pick them, mom!

_Emma and Sean make eye contact and kiss._

**Emma:**

I certainly did.

**Allison:**

This is what I want to use my fame on. Spreading awareness, that helps people and going after those, who make money off doing immoral things.

**Suey:**

If you´re looking for an assistant, you don´t need to look far.

**Chrissy:**

Or how about a field reporter?

**Allison:**

It would be cool, to have someone to share this with.

**Sean:**

Looks like, you have your crew.

**Allison:**

We can give it a try, but I´m the boss. It´s my name on the line, so I think, that´s only fair.

**Chrissy:**

Deal.

**Suey:**

It is for me too.

**Allison:**

You´re both hired.

_The girls seem pleased with their new arrangement and toast to it. Sean and Emma look proud of Chrissy, for following in her mother´s footsteps._

**12\. Int. Manny and Eddy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Marco and Ellie are playing Pictionary against Manny and Eddy. Ellie is pointing at the whiteboard, but Marco isn´t seeing it. It has a picture of a square with a trangle above it, that´s being held by a hand. Next to it is a picture of a pacifier._

**Marco:**

Lift the Triangle?

_Ellie shakes her head at him. Manny looks at her phone._

**Manny:**

Ten seconds left.

**Marco:**

Box of Pacifiers?

_Ellie shakes her head at him and looks a little annoyed. The alarm on Manny´s phone goes sounds and she turns it off._

**Ellie:**

"Tear The Roof Off The Sucker".

_He clearly doesn´t know it._

**Ellie:**

The Nicki Minaj Hip Hop movie?

**Marco:**

How am I supposed to get that, from what you drew?

_Ellie doesn´t look too pleased with him._

**Eddy:**

We need to fill up on snacks. Can you give me a hand, Marco?

**Marco:**

Sure thing. The temperature´s dropped to ice cold in here!

_He smiles at Ellie and she quickly forgives him. Eddy and Marco leave the room._

**Ellie:**

Thanks for inviting me over. I was afraid, that everyone would hate me.

**Manny:**

You have Eddy and Marco to thank for it. It was their idea. I´m glad that they did, though.

**Ellie:**

It looks like, you´ve found one of the good ones.

**Manny:**

How about you?

**Ellie:**

I married my best friend and we have everything, we could ask for. Except a child, of course.

**Manny:**

I was afraid, it was too late for me. It can happen to you too.

**Ellie:**

Not naturally. Apparently it´s a wonder, that I bore one child to term.

**Manny:**

Nick is a good kid. It´s easy to see that he´s Craig son. They have that same demeanor about them.

**Ellie:**

He´s got taste in girls too, just like his dad did.

**Manny:**

It´s a shame, that he either had none or two at any given time.

**Ellie:**

When I think back, it´s sad how both of us liking him, made us turn on each other. I hated you so much, because he liked you better than me. It seems dumb now considering, you were just a girl, who liked a boy, that liked you back.

**Manny:**

I was jealous, because you were smart and you had things in common with him, that I knew nothing about. I was halfway expecting him to dump me for you at any moment.

**Ellie:**

Do you think teenage girls are different today?

**Manny:**

Probably not. The good part is, that we smarten up with age.

_They smile at each other, as Eddy and Marco come in bearing snacks._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	76. Big Gay Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has decided, that it´s time for him to come out of the closet. Meanwhile, Lola and Zoe have found a creative way to settle, which of them will get pregnant.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E05 - BIG GAY HEART

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Deco, Simon and Julie are approaching the school. Simon is looking a little nervous._

**Simon:**

This is it. The big day.

**Julie:**

It´s time, Simon. Lisa and Suey have been out for months and it turned out alright for them, didn´t it?

**Deco:**

Your parents took it well enough. Better than mine did.

**Simon:**

They´re not teenagers. We know how they can be, when they´re at their worst.

**Julie:**

If anyone bugs you, just go to the principal. After the Regina case, he made it clear that gay bashing won´t be tolerated.

**Deco:**

Or you can have me beat them up for you.

**Simon:**

I can fight my own battles, thank you very much!

**Julie:**

Let´s hope, you won´t have to.

_Simon takes Deco´s hand and they head inside._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Heather is talking to Suey, when Regina comes in, looking very attractive for a normal school day. A few of the boys give her the eye, as she walks over to Heather._

**Suey:**

You should come with us!

**Heather:**

Why not? It sounds like it could be fun.

**Regina:**

What could?

_Heather looks Regina over._

**Heather:**

Nothing you´d be interested in. What´s with the get-up?

**Suey:**

Is there a party at lunch, we haven´t heard about?

**Regina:**

There´s nothing wrong with trying to look your best, is there? Can I sit with you guys?

**Heather:**

You´re actually asking for once?

**Regina:**

I´m trying to turn over a new leaf.

**Heather:**

It´s a free country.

_Regina sits down and gets her things ready. Heather´s mouth almost drops at what she sees._

**Heather:**

Ehm, Regina. I think you might want to see this.

_Regina looks up to see Deco and Simon coming in, holding hands._

**Regina:**

No. They must be playing a trick on everyone.

_Simon and Deco sit down and kiss. The other students in class stare at them, some in disbelief. Simon sees it and stands up._

**Simon:**

Everyone. I´m gay and if any of you have a problem with it, you can take it up with my boyfriend.

_Deco stands up too._

**Deco:**

Just so you know, being gay doesn´t mean, I don´t have a nasty right hook.

_Julie and Suey start clapping and soon several of the other students do as well. Regina tries to grasp it, while Heather looks happy for them and claps along next to Suey._

**3\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Frankie looks at Lola and Zoe with a facial expression quite similar to Regina´s in the last scene._

**Frankie:**

You two are so weird!

**Zoe:**

We can´t keep discussing it and not getting anywhere.

**Lola:**

You can´t blame us, for not wanting to give birth.

**Zoe:**

This is the best plan, we could come up with.

**Frankie:**

This is the kind of thing, a ten year old would come up with!

**Lola:**

Will you be our impartial referee or do we have to ask our neighbor?

**Frankie:**

Sure, I´ll do it. It´s not like I have anything else to do, with Greg in school and the store closed because of that mold problem.

**Zoe:**

That´s the insurance company´s problem now. The first game on our list is ...

_She looks their list over._

**Zoe:**

Twister!

**Lola:**

Hah! I´ve never lost a game of Twister in my life!

_They look at each other and try to look like prize fighters staring each other down._

**4\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Morning.**

_We cut to a little later, where Zoe and Lola are playing Twister. Zoe´s face is twisted in agony, while Lola is hanging on a little better. Frankie spins the needle._

**Frankie:**

Right hand, blue.

**Zoe:**

You gotta be kidding me!

_Zoe wrings and stretches her body, but it´s close to impossible and she falls on her butt. Lola gets up and celebrates, while Zoe looks annoyed at losing._

**Frankie:**

Point goes to Lola.

**Lola:**

Argentina 1 - Puerto Rico 0!

**Zoe:**

Enjoy it while you can. Next on the list is my game, from when I was a kid.

**Frankie:**

Which one is that?

_Zoe get up and says the words slowly, as she looks Lola straight in the eyes._

**Zoe:**

Hungry, Hungry Hippos!

**Lola:**

Bring it on!

_The electricity between them becomes so hot, that they start passionately kissing out of nowhere._

**Frankie:**

If you keep doing that, we´ll never find a winner.

_They look a little embarrassed, that they couldn´t control themselves._

**Zoe:**

Sorry, Frankie. It´s this whole spirit of competition thing. It´s kind of a turn on for me.

**Lola:**

You should see her, when we play it naked. One game of that and she can´t get enough of me!

_Frankie makes an "I did not need to know that" face._

**Frankie:**

I´m getting myself a glass of water. One of you can pack up the game.

_Frankie leaves them and they smile at each other._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Simon is hanging out with Deco and Julie after class._

**Simon:**

I can´t believe how easy it was.

**Deco:**

We´re sure to get a comment or two, but I´d say it went alright.

**Julie:**

Alright? That was like something out of a 90´s teen movie!

_They see Regina walking by them as fast as she can and not looking back at them._

**Deco:**

It´ll never be a perfect world, where everyone is accepting.

_Suey and Heather come over to them._

**Suey:**

I think congratulations are in order.

**Simon:**

Thanks. I decided to do it "your way".

**Suey:**

Heather´s coming with us tonight. I hope, that´s okay.

**Deco:**

As long, as you don´t bring Regina.

**Heather:**

I doubt, if she´d want to. Prior to your coming out, she had her eye on you.

**Julie:**

She wasn´t not the only one.

**Heather:**

You too?

_Deco smiles cheekily at Julie, who looks a little embarrassed._

**Julie:**

Don´t let it go to your head!

_We see Regina watching them from afar and wishing she could be part of the group too._

**6\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Regina comes in to the classroom, where there´s only three other students. Rodney and Pete (two boys who look like every mother in law´s dream) and Tina, a conservatively dressed and overweight girl, who´s Rodney´s girlfriend._

**Rodney:**

If they want to do that, we can´t stop it. That doesn´t mean, we can´t get the group together for a protest.

**Tina:**

Against what? There haven´t been rules against homosexuality at the school for decades.

**Pete:**

You´re not the one, who´ll have to shower with those freaks after P.E.

**Rodney:**

The thought alone makes me sick to my stomach.

_Regina decides to chime in._

**Regina:**

Are you talking about the two guys, who kissed?

_They look at her and she tries to look inviting._

**Tina:**

I hope, you don´t plan on defending them.

**Regina:**

Actually, I thought it was too much. If they want to do it, that´s their business, but they don´t have to cram it down everyone´s throats.

**Pete:**

The Western world´s decided it´s okay. There isn´t a whole lot we can do about it.

**Tina:**

Unless, someone puts them in their place.

_Regina sits down with them._

**Regina:**

Wouldn´t it be funny, if someone poured cream on them or something? You know, cuz cream kind of looks like ...

**Tina:**

We get your subtle innuendo.

**Rodney:**

They should throw them in jail, like they do in Arab countries.

**Regina:**

Don´t you think, that´s a bit extreme?

**Rodney:**

What they´re doing isn´t just disgusting to look at, it´s un-natural.

**Pete:**

Not to mention, that they can lure other teens into homosexuality.

**Regina:**

I don´t think, it works like that.

**Tina:**

Who cares, what you think? Why are you even talking to us?

**Regina:**

I was beginning to ask myself that same question.

_Regina gets up and sits as far away from them, as she can._

**7\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lola and Zoe are playing "Hungry, Hungry Hippo´s". Since there´s only two of them, they control two hippos each. Zoe is clearly the best at it and her hands press the levers at amazing speeds. One of her hippos catches the last marble and she looks pleased with herself._

**Frankie:**

We don´t need to count them. Zoe, by a landslide!

**Zoe:**

Homer Hippo, I knew you wouldn´t fail me!

**Lola:**

You know the names of them?

**Zoe:**

There´s Lizzie Hippo, she the purple one. Homer is the orange one ...

**Frankie:**

Homer is the green one. Henry is the orange one.

_Lola eyes her._

**Frankie:**

Me and Hunter played it all the time, when we were little. I always wanted to be Lizzie.

**Lola:**

Your nerdinesses aside, that means we´re at 1 - 1.

**Zoe:**

Take that, Argentina! Puerto Rico rules!

**Lola:**

Laugh it up, while you can. There´s no way you´re beating me in two out of the next three events.

_They make eye contact and the heat is back on._

**Zoe:**

I´m so turned on!

**Lola:**

Frankie, can you give us 20 minutes?

**Zoe:**

Make it half an hour.

**Frankie:**

If it helps you get it out of your system, gladly. I´m gonna get some lunch, while you ... hump, or whatever you want to call it. Just do me a favor and don´t sit naked, where I have to sit.

_Frankie shakes her head and leaves them. They kiss and start undressing each other, the moment she´s out the door._

**8\. Montage - Music: "So Lonely" by The Police**

_We start on Regina looking over at Heather in class, as she´s talking to her new friends. She tries to abstract from it, but can´t stop looking at her. The teacher notices and ask her something, she can´t reply to and she tries to appear tough to him, getting detention in progress._

_We see her clearly wanting to talk to Heather and approaches her, as she´s getting books out of her locker. Hannah and Seb beat her to it and she loses her nerve._

_We see her eating lunch by herself, looking nothing like the confident girl, she usually is. Hearing other students laughing together and seeing them enjoying each other´s company becomes too much for her and she has to leave the cafeteria._

_We see her walking up the hallway, trying to put on a brave face, but it´s clear that the loneliness is starting to get to her._

**9\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie is back. Lola and Zoe appear more relaxed now._

**Frankie:**

Did you get in out of your system?

**Lola:**

For now.

**Zoe:**

We´ve agreed to be serious from now on.

**Frankie:**

What´s the next event?

**Lola:**

The next one is ...

_She gets up and takes a very large drawing from a cupboard. She folds it out, so Frankie can see it._

**Frankie:**

Pin the tail on the Donkey?

**Lola:**

We couldn´t get a Donkey, so we have this lovely drawing made by my nine year old grand cousin.

**Zoe:**

And ...

_She holds up two thumbtacks, one with a tiny L on it and one with a tiny Z on it._

**Frankie:**

So it´s more like pin the thumbtack on the drawing?

**Lola:**

You still have to do it blindfolded.

**Zoe:**

Luckily, we have a one of those.

**Frankie:**

I can only imagine, what you use it for. Let´s get this show on the road!

_They start setting up._

**10\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_We cut to later, where they´re looking over the results and it´s very tight between them. Frankie is measuring with a tape measure. Zoe has her eyes closed and her fingers crossed._

**Frankie:**

Zoe, you´re ... 3,4 inches from the middle. Lola ...

**Lola:**

This has to be the closest game of "Pin the tail on the Donkey" ever!

**Zoe:**

Please, let it be worse than mine!

**Frankie:**

3,8 inches. Zoe wins!

_Zoe lets out a sigh of relief, while Lola looks annoyed with losing again._

**Zoe:**

2 to 1, baby! Guess, who´s Vagina won´t be wrecked from child birth?

**Lola:**

There´s still two events to go.

**Zoe:**

Not if I win the next one.

**Lola:**

You know, you won´t!

**Frankie:**

What is the game?

**Zoe:**

Solitaire.

_Frankie looks a bit puzzled._

**Frankie:**

Solitaire?

**Lola:**

The first to complete one wins.

**Frankie:**

Alright. Where are the cards?

_Frankie looks relieved that it´ll soon be over._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Hannah and Heather come walking down the hallway._

**Hannah:**

Feels good to have friends, that don´t talk down to you, doesn´t it?

**Heather:**

It´s practically a new world. A much more entertaining one.

**Hannah:**

Next step is us getting you a boyfriend. Do you have your eye on anyone?

**Heather:**

There´s a few of the Power Squad guys, that are pretty cute.

**Hannah:**

I wouldn´t recommend dating them. If you break up, you´ll still have to work with them.

**Heather:**

Good point.

**Hannah:**

There´s plenty of other guys. We´ll find you a good one.

_They come up to the bathrooms._

**Heather:**

I have to visit the little girl´s room before class.

**Hannah:**

See ya there!

_Heather heads into the bathroom, as Hannah continues up the hall._

**12\. Int. Girl´s Room. Day.**

_Heather is drying her hands after her bathroom visit, when Regina comes in. They make eye contact and Regina tries to look apologetic, but Heather isn´t looking too forgiving._

**Regina:**

Hi.

**Heather:**

I didn´t know, we were speaking.

**Regina:**

I´m sorry, I said something dumb again. You know, I have permanent "foot in mouth" disease. I thought, you´d be used to by now.

**Heather:**

It´s been a learning experience, us not talking.

**Regina:**

I learned, that it sucks a big one. You´re kind of the only friend, I have.

**Heather:**

Why do you think that is?

**Regina:**

Because everyone, except you, are lame.

**Heather:**

It´s because you only care about yourself.

_Regina looks hurt by Heather´s remark._

**Regina:**

That´s not true. I care about you, for instance.

**Heather:**

You´ve treated me like your verbal punching bag, since we were kids.

**Regina:**

Is that really how you see it?

**Heather:**

I took it, because I was too nice to speak up. You made me think, that no one else would give me a chance, so you wouldn´t have to be alone. That´s a nasty thing to do, especially to the one you called your best friend.

**Regina:**

I know, I´m not perfect ...

**Heather:**

What I´ve learned, is that there are people, who´ll give me a chance and want to be real friends. People, where we don´t always do, what they want. Who listen, when I talk and get this, are actually nice to me! It sucks for you, that you´re lonely, but you only have yourself to thank for it.

_Heather leaves a depressed Regina to think about it._

**13\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie is keeping a keen eye on Lola as Zoe, as they both play a game of Solitaire. Zoe is far behind and cheats by only putting two cards down. Frankie points at her._

**Frankie:**

That´s it, Zoe. I´m disqualifying you!

_Zoe looks annoyed, while Lola raises her arms in victory._

**Zoe:**

Come one, Ref!

**Frankie:**

I warned you, that I´d disqualify you, if you did it again. There´s no excuses.

**Lola:**

Argentina´s on the cusp of victory!

**Zoe:**

I was losing anyway, so whatever. I´ll still beat you in the last event.

**Frankie:**

Which is?

**Zoe:**

A true game of champions.

**Lola:**

Bopping for apples.

**Frankie:**

What if you get the same amount?

_Lola and Zoe both realize, that maybe it wasn´t the best event to pick._

**Zoe:**

We´ll figure that out, if it becomes an issue.

**Lola:**

Let´s say that Frankie picks a tie breaker, if it is.

**Zoe:**

Fine with me!

**Frankie:**

Let´s hope, it doesn´t come to that.

**Lola:**

Show me the apples!

_She starts gathering the cards, as Lola and Zoe leave to prepare the next event._

**14\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Deco and Simon come out of to the school, to find Heather and Julie waiting for them._

**Simon:**

No Power Squad practice today?

**Julie:**

Nope. We were thinking, that you might want to meet up before the show, so we can celebrate your coming out.

**Deco:**

I´d say, it´s worth celebrating.

**Simon:**

Sure, why not?

**Heather:**

Julie thought it was time, we got to know each other.

**Simon:**

Any friend of hers. is a friend of mine. I just never expected it to be you.

**Heather:**

That makes two of us. I hope I can make you see, that I´m not some mean girl. Regina has a way of bringing out the worst in people.

**Deco:**

Since I didn´t know you before, you get a clean record with me.

**Heather:**

Same here. Thanks for giving me a chance.

**Julie:**

Have you had any mean comments?

**Simon:**

A few, but I´m getter better at comebacks. Test me, Deco.

**Deco:**

Alright. You´re a fag!

**Simon:**

As in, a piece of wood, that´s as boring as you are?

_Julie and Heather smile._

**Julie:**

Let me try. Hey, Simon, you´re a Fudge Packer!

**Simon:**

Takes one to know one!

**Deco:**

Ka-Ching!

_Heather sees Regina hurrying down the stairs and clearly feels bad for telling her off. Worried what her new friends will think, she just watches her leave and acts like it doesn´t bother her._

**15\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_We return to the competition, which is in full swing. It´s another tight game, as they keep dunking their heads in the water. Frankie times it._

**Frankie:**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, stop!

_They both give up on the last apple and look very wet._

**Lola:**

I´ll get us some towels.

_Lola leaves them and they look over the result._

**Frankie:**

Seven each.

**Zoe:**

I honestly thought I´d win, since my mouth is bigger than hers.

**Frankie:**

I´ve known that, since I was 14.

_Zoe eyes her._

**Frankie:**

What? I can´t make a quip?

_Lola returns with the towels and hands one to Zoey, who wipes her face and hair with it._

**Frankie:**

You both got seven.

**Lola:**

What´s the tie breaker?

**Frankie:**

I don´t know. Flip a coin?

**Zoe:**

Flip a coin, it is!

_Frankie gets her wallet from her purse and takes a coin out from it._

**Frankie:**

Someone call it.

**Zoe:**

Heads.

_Frankie flips the coin in the air, catches it and slams it on the table. Lola puts her hand on top of hers._

**Lola:**

It should be me, that gets pregnant.

_Zoe looks pleasantly surprised._

**Lola:**

It´s my past, that´s the reason, we can´t adopt. It´s only fair.

**Zoe:**

I´d accept it, if you won the coin toss.

**Lola:**

It´s not just because of my past. I´m the most baby crazy of us, so I should go through the pregnancy.

**Zoe:**

It won´t be all bad. You´ll get to feel a life growing inside of you.

**Lola:**

It´ll be sure to let you know all about it, when I get morning sickness and mood swings. Not to mention, how I´ll get so fat, that you won´t want to touch me.

**Zoe:**

You could weight five hundred pounds and you´d still be sexy, just for being you.

_They start kissing again and Frankie gets her purse._

**Frankie:**

I can see where this is heading. Have a nice day, guys.

_She leaves them and they continue kissing._

**16\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_The venue is more or less filled and several faces we know are there. We see Simon and Deco hanging out with Chrissy, Lisa, Julie, Suey and Heather._

**Lisa:**

Man, I wish I´d been there!

**Suey:**

It was a proud moment in Degrassi´s gay history.

**Simon:**

I´m just glad that it´s over with.

**Chrissy:**

Weren´t you nervous?

**Simon:**

I would have been more nervous, if I hadn´t had friends I knew, wouldn´t turn their back on me.

**Deco:**

And one, who´s more than a friend.

_Simon and Deco hold hands and smile at each other._

_We see Deb and Seb coming in with Hannah, Alden and Braden._

**Hannah:**

I´m gonna say hi to the gang.

**Seb:**

I´m right behind you.

_They walk over to the others. Alden and Braden look annoyed._

**Alden:**

They´d rather hang out with the fags?

**Braden:**

Yo, that is wacked!

**Deb:**

You don´t even know them. Who cares, if they´re gay?

**Alden:**

They´d better not come near me, is all I´m saying.

**Braden:**

If they do, we´ll serve up a can of whoop-ass, Know´m sayin´?

**Deb:**

Maybe they should serve up one for white boys, who think they´re black. Plenty of people find them annoying too.

**Braden:**

Don´t play me like that!

**Deb:**

I´m getting a drink, before the show starts. Do me a favor and practice speaking normally, while I´m gone.

_She shakes her head and leaves them._

_We cut to Rodney, Tina and Pete looking at Simon and Deco._

**Tina:**

God, it makes me sick to look at them!

**Rodney:**

We´ll get them eventually.

**Tina:**

What are you gonna do, beat them up or something?

**Pete:**

For a start.

**Tina:**

As much as I´d like to see it, you´ll get kicked out of school. Those two pansies aren´t worth it.

**Rodney:**

We´re not in school, are we?

**Tina:**

No, but they have security cameras everywhere. There´s no way, you´re getting away with it.

**Pete:**

They don´t have them in the bathrooms.

**Tina:**

Let it go. We came here to have fun, so just pretend they don´t exist.

**Rodney:**

Easy for you to say. You´re not the one, whose naked ass, they´ll be checking out.

_They see Simon heading for the bathroom._

**17\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_Simon comes in to the bathroom and steps up to the urinal. He barely notices the door being opened, as he undoes his pants. Before he can react, he is hit hard in the back of the head with a bottle by an unknown assailant and goes down, out cold._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	77. Renegade Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is shocked, after Simon was attacked, most of all Deco. Jay and Sean however, have their own share of problems to deal with.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E06 - RENEGADE PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hospital. Room. Evening.**

_Simon is lying in his hospital bed, happy to be getting a visit from Suey and Lisa._

**Suey:**

It´s nice to see, you´re not letting it get you down.

**Simon:**

And let them win? No way!

**Lisa:**

What´s the damage?

**Simon:**

A bump the size of an egg and a few stitches.

**Suey:**

Ouch!

**Simon:**

It could have been a lot worse. They´re only keeping me for observation. A few days and I should be out of here.

**Lisa:**

What did the police tell you?

**Simon:**

They couldn´t see much from the cameras, but they´re still looking.

**Suey:**

I hope they throw the book at them. Hate crimes are the worst kind.

**Simon:**

We don´t even know, if it was a hate crime. They stole the money in my wallet, so it could be unrelated.

**Lisa:**

The timing is suspicious, don´t you think?

**Simon:**

I have no idea. To be honest, I´d rather not dwell on it or I´ll drive myself crazy. It´s the police´s job to find out who did it, not mine.

**Suey:**

It´s good that you see it that way. We all just want you to get healthy again.

**Simon:**

I´ve been hurt many times worse skating, than this. Yes, I want whoever did it to get caught, but whining and complaining won´t get me anywhere.

**Lisa:**

If it had been me, I would have been afraid, that they´d attack me again.

**Simon:**

Whoever did this is a lousy coward. I´m more afraid, that Deco will go on a rampage or something. The way he´s talking, it´s clear that he wants to see blood for this.

**Suey:**

It´s only because he cares about you.

**Simon:**

Can you talk to him for me? If he beats someone up, they´ll put him on the first plane back to Ireland.

**Lisa:**

We can try.

**Suey:**

Allison wants to do a story for our new website, if that´s okay with you?

**Simon:**

She couldn´t ask me herself?

**Suey:**

It´s my website too!

**Simon:**

Alright, alright! Just because it´s you, I´ll let you do it. If you talk to Deco for me.

**Suey:**

Deal.

**Simon:**

Tell him, he should let the police handle it.

_Simon looks resolved on the matter._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Cameron and Hobart´s Custom Cars. Morning.**

_We´re in Jay and Sean´s brand spanking new auto shop, where Jay is firing up the engine of a new luxury car, while Sean watches him. They have two more employees, that can be seen working in the background. The engine starts up and they look pleased with themselves._

**Sean:**

The beginning of an era!

**Jay:**

Sounds good, doesn´t it?

**Sean:**

Like a kitten, that´s happily purring!

_Jay turns the engine off again and gets out of the car._

**Jay:**

If it´s new owner isn´t happy with it, there´s something wrong with him.

**Sean:**

He´d better be. It´s time we got some money coming in.

**Jay:**

This car alone, will pay for the first two months and most of the tools. Face it, Sean. We hit the jackpot!

**Sean:**

One thing at a time, my friend. What do you say we surprise him and deliver it to him?

**Jay:**

Sure, but I´m the one who gets to drive this baby!

_Sean smiles at Jay´s childish glee, as he opens the garage door with the press of a button._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Friendship club is in session. Rodney is the president, but other known faces there includes Pete, Tina and Charlie. Rodney looks serious, as he addresses them._

**Rodney:**

I´m sure you´ve all heard about the gay kid, that was attacked this weekend. Homosexuality may be a sin, but violence should never be tolerated, no matter who it´s against. The old club had a bad reputation for being homophobic and they´re looking at us in a way, I don´t like.

**Tina:**

The bible preaches against violence. Does "Love thy neighbor" ring any bells? It´s unfair, that we´re being targeted.

**Pete:**

I´m with Rodney on this one. It´s not just that he was attacked, but they hit him, while he was defenseless. You don´t do that, no matter how little you like the guy.

**Rodney:**

It´s important that we let the school know, that we´re not like the old club. We need to distance ourselves from this in a positive way.

**Tina:**

We could set up a booth in the foyer and make pamflets.

**Rodney:**

I´ve already written a message for the web site. Like it or not, this is what you call a PR nightmare.

_Charlie, who´s held his tongue so far, looks annoyed with them._

**Charlie:**

You´re thinking about PR at this time?

**Rodney:**

We can´t do anything to help the victim, but we can help ourselves, Charlie. If we´re seen to be associated with this, they could shut us down.

_Charlie shakes his head, but accepts it._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Deco is getting books out of his locker and still looks angry over, what happened to Simon. Lisa and Suey slowly come up to him._

**Lisa:**

Hi, Deco.

_He turns to look at them, but doesn´t look like he wants to be talked to right now._

**Deco:**

What do you want?

**Suey:**

We visited Simon and he wanted us to talk to you.

**Lisa:**

He´s afraid, you´ll do something crazy.

**Deco:**

Am I supposed to do nothing?

**Suey:**

He wants you to leave it to the police and he´s right. Going vigilante, will only get you kicked out of the country.

**Deco:**

Don´t you think, I know that? If this had been back home, I would have been cracking skulls already.

**Lisa:**

You´ve only been here a few months. You and him can still have it great for the rest of the school year together.

**Suey:**

I think, you know that losing you would hurt Simon more, that getting hit in the head did.

_Deco wants to retort, but can see that they´re right._

**Lisa:**

The last thing you want to do is hurt him double, right?

**Deco:**

Of course, I don´t want that. I´ve just never felt powerless, like this before. I told him, I´d protect him from harm and look what happened.

**Suey:**

He needs your support right now, not for you to go Arnold.

**Lisa:**

If you want to talk, you can always come to one of us. Let your friends help you through this.

_They leave him to ponder it._

**5\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Jay is driving the car, with Sean following after him. He has his GPS turned on._

**GPS:**

In 100 metres, you will reach your destination.

_He drives through the fancy neighborhood, looking for a house. He sees two police cars parked out in front of a house, and anxiously looks at the GPS._

**Jay:**

You have to be kidding me!

_He parks behind the Police cars._

**GPS:**

You have reached your destination.

_He turns the engine off and gets out of the car._

**6\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Jay gets out of the car and Sean (parked in his own car behind him) gets out too. He comes up to Jay._

**Sean:**

Am I the only one, who has a bad feeling about this?

**Jay:**

Not at all, bro!

_They see a police officer come down to his car and go to talk to him._

**Sean:**

Excuse me. We´re here to deliver a car to the owner of this house. Can you tell us what´s happened?

_The officer turns to look at them._

**7\. Int. Bar. Day.**

_Sean and Jay are having a beer and are trying to process, what´s happened._

**Jay:**

It´s a beautiful car, man! It´s just a shame that the buyer turned out to be a fraudster.

**Sean:**

What are we gonna do? We´ve got a lot of money riding on this.

**Jay:**

At least he made the down payment.

**Sean:**

That´s still only 25 %. We could lose everything on this.

**Jay:**

The officer said, we could add ourselves to the class action suit.

**Sean:**

Yeah, that´s rich! Trying to get money from a guy in jail, who doesn´t have a dime to his name. If we´re lucky, it´ll be a year until they finish it and even then, there´s probably dozens in line ahead of us.

**Jay:**

The guy looked rich. I can´t say, we have anything to blame ourselves for. It´s just rotten luck.

**Sean:**

What were we thinking, opening that place?

**Jay:**

Hey, look at me.

_They look each other in the eyes._

**Jay:**

We followed a dream and this is just a bump on the road.

**Sean:**

How am I going to break the news to Emma? We´ll be up to our ears in debt, if we have to close.

**Jay:**

I have to tell Maya too, remember? I doubt, if a dinner and a good night in the sack will cushion the blow this time.

**Sean:**

Look, we´ll talk to the lawyer tomorrow and see what our options are.

**Jay:**

I guess, there isn´t more we can do today.

**Sean:**

We could get drunk!

_Jay doesn´t seem completely opposed to the idea._

**Jay:**

It´ll make us care less, when they yell at us.

**Sean:**

If we´re drunk enough, we won´t understand what they´re saying!

**Jay:**

You´ve convinced me. Barkeep!

_The bartender, who we recognize as Anya McPherson (Holly J´s old BFF) comes over to them._

**Jay:**

We´re gonna start drinking "George Thorogood Style", if you know what I mean?

**Sean:**

I don´t.

**Anya:**

One Bourbon, one Scotch, one beer?

**Jay:**

The lady knows her drinking songs!

**Anya:**

What do you say I get you boys a Jim Beam, a Glenfiddich and a Rolling Rock to start with?

**Jay:**

And she knows her alcohol! Make them double.

**Anya:**

Sure thing.

_Anya picks up her phone and puts the song on the speakers._

**Jay:**

I love you already!

**Anya:**

Keep that in mind, when it´s time to tip me.

_She leaves them, to get their drinks._

**Sean:**

Time to make lemons in to lemonade, huh?

**Jay:**

It beats moping for the rest of the day.

**Sean:**

Hear, hear!

_They toast and drink._

**8\. Int. Foyer. Day.**

_The friendship club has set up their booth, with pamplets for anyone to take. Rodney and Tina are manning it and there´s quite a lot of attention for it. Heather and Julie come up to take a pamflet._

**Tina:**

Thank you for taking a moment of your time. We in the Friendship club want everyone to know, that we´re different from those who came before us. Violence should never be condoned and we want to help make a statement against it.

**Julie:**

The guy who was attacked is a friend of ours.

**Rodney:**

Please, tell him that we wish him a speedy recovery and we hope they find out, who did it.

_Regina, who was just passing by, overhears them and looks angry. She comes up to the booth._

**Regina:**

You´re so full of it, it hurts!

_Many people turn to look at her._

**Regina:**

Two days ago, I heard you say that gays should be thrown in jail and now you want to be their protector?

**Rodney:**

Regina, I don´t know what you think you heard ...

**Regina:**

I remember every word of it, because of how disgusted I was!

_A lot of people are now paying attention to them. Julie and Heather look at them in disbelief._

**Julie:**

How could you even say that?

**Tina:**

It was just talk. He didn´t mean it.

**Heather:**

You have seriously warped mind!

**Rodney:**

Look, we´re all on the same side here ...

**Regina:**

No, we´re not! You´re using this to recruit members and it makes me sick.

_Regina leaves them._

**Julie:**

And you call yourselves "The Friendship Club". What a joke!

_Julie balls up her pamflet and throws it at them, before leaving._

**9\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Deco comes walking up the hallway and runs in to Regina._

**Regina:**

Deco, can I talk to you for second?

**Deco:**

I should get to class. Maybe later?

**Regina:**

It´s about the attack on Simon.

_Those words immediately grabs his attention._

**Deco:**

Do you know anything?

**Regina:**

The day of the attack, right after you made out in class, I overheard some students talking. Members of the Friendship Club, to be exact.

**Deco:**

Friendship Club?

**Regina:**

It´s the religious club here at school. They were saying some really sick stuff, like how you should be thrown in jail for being gay.

**Deco:**

That doesn´t mean one of them did it. The world is full of A-Holes like them.

**Regina:**

One of them, Pete. I´ve gone to school with him since grade 4 and he has a history of violence. To be honest, I´ve always been a little afraid of him. He got in a fight a few years ago over nothing and put a kid in the hospital. I know it´s not evidence, but I´d hardly put it against him to do it again.

**Deco:**

I remember seeing them there.

**Regina:**

Their leader Rodney is a creep too, so it could also have been him. I just wanted you to know, because I´m not at all okay with what happened to Simon. He should be free to be, who he wants to be and not have to be afraid.

**Deco:**

Why aren´t you telling this to the police?

**Regina:**

You can tell them, if you want to. I´ll answer any questions they have. I know we came off on the wrong foot, but I´m not the bitch everyone thinks I am. Not when it comes to this, anyway.

**Deco:**

Thanks for telling me.

**Regina:**

You´re welcome. If there´s anything I can do to help, just ask.

_She leaves him and he tries to control his rage._

**10\. Int. Bar. Day.**

_A drunken Jay is on the phone with Maya, while Sean is trying his luck on a slot machine. Anya finds him amusing._

**Jay:**

Honey, you have to come down here! There´s good music, a bartender who´s a real cool chick and to be blunt, her butt is almost as nice as yours.

_He winks at her as he listens to her answer._

**Jay:**

Alright, see you after work.

_He hangs up and looks at Anya._

**Jay:**

It´s a trick, an old colleague taught me. Make your girl believe, you fancy the bartender and she´s sure to come running.

**Anya:**

So, you don´t think I have a nice ass?

**Jay:**

I´m sure your tush is lovely, but I´m a kept man.

**Anya:**

I like how you still complimented hers at the same time.

**Jay:**

Tricks of the trade, my dear.

**Anya:**

How long have you been together?

**Jay:**

She´s put up with me for two years now.

**Anya:**

She could do a lot worse. You seem like a decent guy to me.

**Jay:**

I try to be. If you had to tell the one you love something bad, how would you do it?

**Anya:**

How bad are we talking?

**Jay:**

I don´t know yet.

**Anya:**

Did you sleep with someone?

**Jay:**

No, but I could have cost us a lot of money. It´s a complicated matter. I don´t really know anything about, what´s gonna happen.

**Anya:**

If I were you, I wouldn´t tell her, until I´m more sure of how it´ll turn out. But you know her better than I do.

_Jay ponders it and she smiles at him._

**Anya:**

Just the fact that you´re worried, shows you´re one of the good ones. There´s a lot of us, who wouldn´t mind having a guy like you around.

_He smiles back at her._

**11\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Deco is waiting outside the main entrance, when Pete comes out with Rodney and Tina. He stares Pete down as they walk past him and he starts following them._

**12\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Deco has followed them up the street and Pete is starting to look nervous._

**Pete:**

Is he still there?

_Tina turns her head around and looks._

**Tina:**

Yeah.

**Pete:**

I have to talk to him.

_Pete and the other turn around, as Deco keeps approaching them._

**Pete:**

Look, man ...

_He doesn´t get any further, before a punch on the jaw from Deco lays him out and he falls flat on his back. Rodney and Tina look shocked, as Deco stares Pete down._

**Deco:**

Did you do it?

**Rodney:**

He can´t have.

_Deco stares Rodney down as Tina tends to Pete, who´s close to out cold._

**Tina:**

Pete! Talk to me!

**Deco:**

I saw all three of you there.

**Rodney:**

He was with us the entire time, I swear.

**Deco:**

Stop lying or I´ll hit you twice as hard.

_Tina stands up and gets between them._

**Tina:**

He was with us when your boyfriend was attacked. Please! Don´t hurt him!

_Deco tries to cool his temper._

**Rodney:**

I don´t know, who did, but you just punched an innocent man.

**Tina:**

Just leave us, please!

_Deco looks down at Pete, who´s got a split lip, that´s bleeding on his face and shirt and still looks very dazed. Blood appears to be coming from the back of his head as well, from where he hit it on the pavement. He begins to fathom, what he´s done and almost looks in disbelief._

**Deco:**

I´m sorry.

_Deco runs away, as Rodney and Tina tend to Pete and try to stop the bleeding. Tina pulls her phone out and calls for an ambulance._

**Tina:**

Hi. My friend was just attacked and he´s hit his head badly.

_Pete looks up with dazed eyes at Rodney, as Rodney holds a shirt to the back of his head._

**13\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Deco finally stops running and kicks a fire hydrant in frustration over, what he´s just done. He tries to think of what to do next and get his head straight, as the frustration is painted on his face._

**14\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_Jay is dancing with Emma and Sean, when we return to the bar. Maya is talking to Anya._

**Anya:**

That´s some guy, you´ve got there.

**Maya:**

He keeps being full of surprises.

**Anya:**

I had a great one of my own, a long time ago. Sav was his name. There´s nothing I wouldn´t give for another chance with him, but we lost touch years ago. No one I´ve met since then, has even compared to him.

**Maya:**

You never know, when love is gonna hit you. I had a chance meeting with a girl in an airport, who became my friend. Her eventual girlfriend knew Emma, who knew Jay.

**Anya:**

The chances of you even meeting were slim to none. Doesn´t that blow your mind?

**Maya:**

All the time. I can´t believe how lucky I was to meet him. He stood by me, when most guys would have turned and run away.

**Anya:**

I´m 4 years single and you don´t meet the right guys, when you spend your evenings working in a dive like this. Then there´s Tinder, which is one big lottery, that I´ve given up on after too many bad dates. I used to go out with my friends a lot, but I don´t even do that anymore, now that all of them have kids.

**Maya:**

Sorry.

**Anya:**

It´s okay. Being single just sucks sometimes, you know. It would be nice to have to someone to wake up next to for once.

_Maya takes a moment to think._

**Maya:**

That would make a good song line.

**Anya:**

Being single sucks?

**Maya:**

No, the part about having someone to wake up next to. Do you mind, if I write a song, that´s inspired by you?

**Anya:**

No one´s ever asked me that before! Yeah, sure. As long as I get to hear it first.

**Maya:**

It´s a deal.

_Jay comes over to them, smiling and takes Maya´s hand._

**Jay:**

It´s time, you strut your stuff with the rest of us.

**Maya:**

You know, I can´t dance.

**Jay:**

I´m not taking no for an answer.

**Maya:**

Okay!

_She gives in and joins them on the dancefloor, as a customer comes up to the bar._

**Anya:**

What´ll it be?

**Customer:**

Vodka Tonic, please.

**Anya:**

Coming right up.

_She starts making the drink, but can´t help peering over at Jay and Maya, while looking a little jealous._

**15\. Int. Hospital Room. Evening.**

_Simon is playing a game on his phone to pass the time, when Suey gently knocks on his door. She´s looking sad. He smiles when he sees her and puts his phone away._

**Simon:**

Hey! Finally, something else to do!

**Suey:**

Having trouble passing the time?

**Simon:**

I´m bored out of my skull in here. I being let out tomorrow, so at least that´s something.

**Suey:**

That´s nice. There´s something, I have to tell you.

**Simon:**

What is it?

**Suey:**

I don´t know the exact details, but I heard from Charlie, that Deco knocked out Pete after school.

_Simon grabs his head and tries to comprehend it._

**Simon:**

Was he hurt?

**Suey:**

Charlie said, that he knocked back four of his teeth and gave him a concussion. They also had to give him stitches in his lip and the back of his head.

**Simon:**

Jesus! Where´s Deco now?

**Suey:**

He hasn´t been seen since. He´s probably out on the streets somewhere. We´ve tried calling him, but there´s no connection to his phone, so he´s probably turned it off.

_Simon stands up and pulls the cord to get the nurse in there._

**Simon:**

We have to find him.

**Suey:**

In all of Toronto?

**Simon:**

There has to be something we can do!

**Suey:**

Hope that he returns home?

_Simon doesn´t like it, but can see that she´s right. Suey sits down on the bed with him and they hold each other._

**16\. Montage - Music: "Something In The Way" by Nirvana.**

_We see Deco counting his money and we see that he only has a few dollars on him. He spends it on some cheap junk food from a grocery store, but as he´s eating, his situation gets worse, when it starts raining. He tries to find shelter and is looking miserable._

_We see him late at night in a parking garage, trying to sleep, when two homeless men jump him and steal his wallet and coat. One of them kicks him in the stomach, when he tries to fight back and he falls to his knees, holding his stomach. A guard soon turns up and he has to run away._

_We see him trotting through the rain, shivering with cold. He hides out under a small bridge and tries to get some heat into his body, by rubbing his arms. Even when the shaking from the cold subsides, it´s taken over by tears from knowing that he´s messed everything up._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	78. Renegade Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission is set up to find Deco. Regina however feels guilty, thinking that it´s all her fault.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E07 - RENEGADE PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**DEDICATED TO ALAN PARKER**

**1944 - 2020**

**A TRUE MASTER IN THE ART OF FILM MAKING**

**R.I.P.**

**1\. Int. Hospital Room. Morning.**

_Simon is with his doctor. Lisa and Suey are there with him._

**Doctor:**

I´m releasing you, but you still have to take it easy a few more days.

**Simon:**

Thanks.

**Doctor:**

Good luck, Simon.

_The doctor leaves them._

**Suey:**

I take it, you don´t plan on taking it easy?

**Simon:**

I can´t sit around and do nothing, knowing that he´s out there.

**Lisa:**

You don´t think, he´ll try to find you?

**Simon:**

It´s impossible to say, but we can at least check some of his favorite spots.

**Suey:**

There´s no use in sitting around.

**Simon:**

Shouldn´t you be in school, by the way?

**Suey:**

Andrea called the school for us and told them, we were sick.

**Lisa:**

My mom was always a push over for puppy dog eyes and add Suey´s on top of mine ...

_They give him an example of what they mean and he can´t help smiling at it._

**Suey:**

We even got her to drive us over here.

**Simon:**

You two are sneaky as foxes.

**Suey:**

This is more important than school.

_Suey takes his hand and they leave the room._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_The story about Deco is going the rounds, as Regina walks down the hallway._

**Girl #1:**

I heard that he smashed his face in.

**Girl #2:**

What a psycho!

**Girl #3:**

If you ask me, that gay basher deserved it!

**Girl #1:**

From what I heard, he had nothing to do with it.

_Regina starts to realize, what has happened and looks shocked._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Regina comes into the classroom and gets blaming eyes from Heather and Julie. She sits down far away from them, but they come over to her._

**Heather:**

Have you heard, what happened?

**Regina:**

Not for sure.

**Julie:**

Deco beat up Pete, because he thought he was the one, who attacked Simon.

**Regina:**

Oh, no!

**Heather:**

He was seen talking to you, after your tirade against the Friendship Club.

**Julie:**

What did you say to him?

**Regina:**

Only that I´d heard Pete saying some things and how he attacked that kid a few years ago. I had no idea, he´d go and beat him up.

**Heather:**

You have to fess up about this.

**Regina:**

I didn´t think ... I only wanted it so, that Simon wouldn´t have to fear his attacker.

**Julie:**

You screwed everything up for them.

_They go back to their seats, leaving Regina on the verge of tears. Rosie comes in to teach the class, but she races past her, out the door._

**Rosie:**

Regina?

_She follows her out the door._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_From afar, we see Rosie talking to a sobbing Regina._

**5\. Int. Youth Services. Morning.**

_Manny is addressing the room, with Marco and Bianca at her side._

**Manny:**

He was seen on a security camera in a parking garage, where he was probably trying to find shelter from the rain. He was attacked and robbed by two unknown assailants and fled the scene, when a guard arrived. We assume that he´s still in the area, so I´ll be working with Bianca and Marco, to see if we can find him. He´s probably feeling very scared and alone right now. It breaks my heart, just to think about it. I´ve already assigned those who´ll take over my meetings. Any questions?

_There doesn´t appear to be._

**Manny:**

Back to work, people.

_They disperse. Bianca can´t help looking a little proud of Manny._

**Marco:**

You´re taking to this like a fish to water!

**Bianca:**

You remind me of someone, who could it be?

_Manny smiles at their praise, but soon gets back to business._

**Manny:**

Thanks, but you can praise me later. We have a kid to find.

**Bianca:**

I know some of the places, runaways usually sleep.

**Marco:**

Abandoned buildings are hot spots, when it rains.

**Manny:**

We have to find him.

_Manny is taking this personally, which worries Bianca._

**6\. Int. Snake´s Office. Morning.**

_Regina is sitting across from Snake, looking full of guilt. Snake looks at her sternly, but with a bit of sympathy too._

**Regina:**

I had no idea, that he would hurt him.

**Snake:**

You have to tell the police about this, Regina. We can help you with it, if you want us to.

**Regina:**

I´d like that. Thank you.

**Snake:**

Your judgment wasn´t the best, but I believe your heart was in the right place. Either way, Deco´s actions can´t be your fault. He´s the one, who committed the crime, don´t forget that.

**Regina:**

What´s going to happen to him?

**Snake:**

First they have to find him. He ran away after the fight and from what I know, hasn´t been seen or heard from since. After that, he´ll probably be charged with assault and battery.

_Regina has to wipe a tear away._

**Regina:**

If I hadn´t talked to him, none of this would have happened,

**Snake:**

You´ll never know that. If you keep beating yourself up, you´ll never forgive yourself and end up miserable. Bianca isn´t here today, but I want you to make a regular appointment with her, so you can talk this out.

**Regina:**

Lots of people heard. I´m sure the story is circulating the halls.

**Snake:**

Most likely. Things like this travel fast, especially on social media.

**Regina:**

Who cares, right? It´s not like I can become more friendless.

**Snake:**

If anyone bullies you, my door is always open. You have good qualities too.

_Regina half laughs through her tears._

**Regina:**

My former best friend thinks I´m super selfish and won´t talk to me. Her new friends hate me.

**Snake:**

I´m sure, they don´t hate you.

**Regina:**

Trust me, they do. After this, there won´t be anyone who´ll even talk to me.

_Snake hands her a tissue and she wipes her eyes._

**Regina:**

Deco is out there and I´m thinking about myself. I am selfish.

**Snake:**

It´s not selfish to worry about your future. Things at your age can seem hopeless, but they do get better. The girl sitting in front of me seems like someone, who cares about other people and wants to better herself. If this is how you act from now on, other people will see it too.

_Regina smiles a little._

**7\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Simon, Lisa and Suey are walking around a neighborhood, looking for Deco._

**Lisa:**

I hate to say it, but if he doesn´t want to be found, this could be impossible.

**Simon:**

We can´t give up.

**Suey:**

We´ve been walking for miles, with no sign of him. He could be in the opposite side of town, for all we know.

**Simon:**

He doesn´t know more than a tenth of it. I don´t think, he would have ventured outside of what he knows. I´m so mad at him! Why can´t he at least call me, to tell me he´s alright?

**Lisa:**

Maybe he got mugged.

_Suey and Simon both eye her._

**Suey:**

You shouldn´t say things like that!

**Lisa:**

Sorry, it just slipped out.

**Simon:**

Lisa´s right. Toronto can be a dangerous city, when you´re on the bottom of the food chain.

**Suey:**

He knows how to protect himself, we know that much.

**Simon:**

When it´s one on one, yeah. But what if it was three on one or even more than that? He wouldn´t have stood a chance, no matter how hard he fought.

**Lisa:**

He´s probably fine, but maybe we should check with the hospitals, before we move any further?

**Simon:**

We´ll find a place to sit down and look at it.

_Simon looks worried for Deco, as the autumn wind picks up._

**8\. Int. Abandoned Building. Day.**

_Manny, Bianca and Marco come walking through the building, that´s clearly been abandoned for a while and looks ready to be torn down. They find some trash, that looks fairly recent, but otherwise no sign of recent activity._

**Manny:**

This is a waste of time.

**Bianca:**

Yeah, no one´s been here for a while.

**Manny:**

I could have told you that, but no, you wouldn´t listen!

**Marco:**

Manny, I know you´re desperate to help everyone, but lashing out won´t help us.

**Manny:**

Since I became a parent, seeing these kids hurting affects me even more.

**Bianca:**

It´s tough, but we´re not dealing with a hopeless case. Just a kid, who made a big mistake and followed it up with another one.

**Marco:**

He´s not beyond help, if we find him. Try to stay positive.

_Manny tries to look reassured._

**9\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Lisa touches the touchpad on her phone to hang up. Simon and Suey look at her._

**Lisa:**

No luck.

**Suey:**

Should we go home and wait?

**Simon:**

You can, if you want to. I´m not giving up yet.

**Lisa:**

If you aren´t, we aren´t either.

**Simon:**

Thanks and I don´t just mean for helping me look.

**Suey:**

You´re welcome.

_They see Bianca, Marco and Manny coming out of a building._

**Lisa:**

What are they doing here?

_We cut over to the adults, who have noticed them._

**Bianca:**

What are they doing here?

**Marco:**

They´d better have a good explanation.

_The kids come over to them._

**Marco:**

Why aren´t you three in school?

**Simon:**

I still have a day out sick after my attack.

**Marco:**

Okay, so you´re excused. What about you two?

**Lisa:**

We´re officially at home sick.

**Suey:**

Please don´t tell on us. Simon´s our friend and we wanted to help him, any way we can.

_Marco finds it hard to be angry with them._

**Marco:**

If I catch you skipping school again, I will have to report it, understood?

_The girls nod and he lets it go._

**Bianca:**

Did you find out anything?

**Simon:**

Not a thing. We called the hospitals to see if he´d been admitted, but he hasn´t. His phone is dead.

**Manny:**

It´s probably been stolen. I hate to worry you, but he was seen being robbed on a security camera. He fled the scene and that´s the last we´ve seen of him.

_Simon tries not to break down and the girl put their arms around him._

**Bianca:**

You know which places he likes to hang out. We´ll have a better chance with you helping us.

**Lisa:**

We´re coming too, right?

**Manny:**

I´m not sure, there´s room for you.

**Marco::**

I´m sure, we´ll all fit on the back seat, if one of them sits on the other´s lap.

**Suey:**

No problem.

**Marco:**

Anyway, we shouldn´t waste time arguing about it.

**Manny:**

My words exactly. What´s the first spot that comes to mind?

**Simon:**

There´s a quiet area down at the park, where we had our first kiss. He likes it down there, away from the hustle and the bustle, as he calls it.

**Manny:**

It´s worth a try.

_They get in the car._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina is generally being shunned by people and it´s getting to her, even if she´s getting used to it. She looks over at Julie, who´s talking to Jamie and Allison and looking over at her. She cowers, but as she turns around, she´s surprised to see Charlie coming towards her and smiling at her._

**Charlie:**

Can we talk for a second?

**Regina:**

It would be a nice change. No one else wants to.

**Charlie:**

I don´t know, if what I´ve heard is true or exxagerrated. What I know, is you shouldn´t go around blaming yourself. Deco´s the one who punched Pete, not you.

**Regina:**

It´s hard not to.

**Charlie:**

You told the principal, right?

**Regina:**

I also talked to the police and told them, what happened. I can´t do much else.

**Charlie:**

Then you´ve done what you can, unless you´re gonna invent a time machine?

**Regina:**

I Think, that´s a bit above my abilities.

**Charlie:**

You didn´t get off on the best foot with the Friendship Club, but I think you should give us another try.

**Regina:**

I didn´t figure you for that type.

**Charlie:**

It´s a long story. A friend convinced me to give it a try and I´m glad, she did. If you tell them the truth and show them you´re sorry, they´ll take you in.

**Regina:**

I don´t know. I always saw them as a bunch of losers.

**Charlie:**

So did I, but they have plenty of good qualities. You look like you could use a friend right now.

**Regina:**

I have to think about it.

**Charlie:**

We have a meeting after school in room 302, to talk about what happened.

**Regina:**

Why are you being nice to me?

**Charlie:**

People gave me chance after chance, when I´m not sure I deserved it. I think of this as my way of paying the favor back to someone, who isn´t what everyone thinks she is.

**Regina:**

A bitch?

**Charlie:**

You said it, I didn´t.

_They smile at each other._

**Regina:**

I´m not the most religious person.

**Charlie:**

I take a lot of what the bible says with a grain of salt, but I believe in God and the general message of it.

**Regina:**

I think, that description fits me too.

**Charlie:**

I´d like to see you there. You shouldn´t be alone and miserable all the time.

**Regina:**

We´ll see.

_Charlie leaves her and she looks a little cheered up._

_He comes over to Julie, Jamie and Allison._

**Charlie:**

What´s up?

**Allison:**

You´re talking to her?

**Charlie:**

I gave Hannah a chance and she turned out alright, didn´t she? Julie, you gave Heather a chance and now you´re practically inseparable.

**Jamie:**

None of them are Regina.

**Julie:**

Haven´t you heard, what she did?

**Charlie:**

From what I heard, I don´t think she´s to blame for Deco. Friendship Club could be good for her, if she gives it a chance.

**Allison:**

As long as I don´t have to talk to her.

**Jamie:**

What´s with you these days? First the Friendship Club and now Regina?

**Charlie:**

I´m done being miserable, simple as that. Take care, guys.

_He leaves them and they look at each other._

**11\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Simon and the others come down to the area of the park, he was talking about. He sees Deco sitting on a bench and freezing. He breathes a sigh of relief with the others._

**Simon:**

Let me talk to him first.

**Manny:**

Take your time.

_Simon slowly approaches Deco, who stands up when he sees him._

**Simon:**

You gave me one hell of a scare.

**Deco:**

Simon, I don´t know what to say, except that I´m sorry. We could have had it great together, if it wasn´t for me.

_Simon takes his jacket off and hands it to Deco._

**Simon:**

You look like, you need this more than I do.

_Deco takes it and puts it on, but grimaces in pain when putting his arms in the sleeves._

**Deco:**

Thanks. Last night, I so cold, I was afraid, I´d freeze to death.

**Simon:**

What happened to you?

**Deco:**

Some guys jumped me and stole my stuff. I ended up sleeping under a bridge.

**Simon:**

You´re hurt.

**Deco:**

One of them kicked me, while I was down. I think he broke a few of my ribs.

**Simon:**

Can you stand being hugged?

_Deco smiles._

**Deco:**

It´ll hurt, but I´ll survive.

**Simon:**

I´ll try to be gentle.

_They kiss and hug. Even if Simon is as gentle as he can be, it still hurts Deco._

**Deco:**

Ahh!

**Simon:**

Sorry.

**Deco:**

It´s okay. Feeling you close, makes the pain worth while.

_The others slowly approach them. Simon and Deco look at them._

**Simon:**

I had a little help.

**Suey:**

Do you have any idea, how much we´ve worried about you?

**Deco:**

I should have listened. Now I´m in a world of trouble.

**Lisa:**

Yes, you should have! At the end of the day, we´re just glad, you´re okay,

**Deco:**

What about the guy I hit?

**Bianca:**

He won´t have long term consequences, from what we know.

**Deco:**

Thank, Christ!

**Manny:**

We have to take you to the police now.

**Deco:**

I had a feeling, that would be the case.

**Manny:**

I´ll talk your case, if you agree to go to anger management.

**Marco:**

We can´t have you hitting people left and right, or you´ll give all of us a bad name.

**Deco:**

I will. Am I completely screwed?

**Bianca:**

It isn´t looking great, but we can at least give you a meal and a safe place to sleep tonight.

**Simon:**

It´s better than nothing, right?

**Deco:**

Compared to last night, I´ll gladly take it.

_Simon puts his arm around him and they head back to the car._

**12\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_The Friendship Club has been assembled. Regina comes in, looking shy. She sees Charlie, who smiles at her and sits down next to him._

**Charlie:**

I had a feeling, you´d come.

**Regina:**

It isn´t like I had anything else do.

**Charlie:**

You´ve made a big first step. For what it´s worth, I don´t have anything against you.

**Regina:**

I´ve done some pretty horrible things.

**Charlie:**

We all do dumb things, we regret. What matters is, whether or not we learn from them.

_Rodney and Tina come in and Tina closes the door behind them. Rodney smiles pleasantly at Regina._

**Rodney:**

Thanks for giving us a chance.

**Regina:**

Thanks for giving me one.

_Rodney addresses the room._

**Rodney:**

To start off with, there´s something we have to clear up. Regina isn´t to blame for what happened to Pete. I am.

**Tina:**

And I am.

**Rodney:**

We said some things we shouldn´t have and she told Deco about it. If we´d never said those things, none of this would have happened.

**Tina:**

Pete will recover, but it´s important that we all learn from this. Even if something frustrates us and we don´t agree with it, the right way isn´t to fight it with hate. We´ve all seen now, where that can lead us to.

**Rodney:**

Everyone, hold hands.

_Rodney takes Tina´s hand and the others do the same._

**Rodney:**

I pledge.

**Everyone:**

I pledge.

**Rodney:**

To be as considerate in the way I talk and think, as I am in the way I act.

_Regina takes a deep breath before reciting it with the others._

**Everyone:**

To be as considerate in the way I talk and think, as I am in the way I act.

_Regina seems to be feeling some relief from saying it. Charlie looks proud of her._

**13\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_The meeting is over and the students come out from the classroom. Regina and Charlie are both smiling._

**Charlie:**

I told you, it would do you good.

**Regina:**

I´m glad, I listened. I hope they don´t expect me to change overnight.

**Charlie:**

From what I see, you´re not half bad to begin with. You have some rough edges, is all.

**Regina:**

Very rough, I think. I can´t believe how good I feel!

**Charlie:**

Get used to it. I´m going to a meeting in my church, if you want to come.

**Regina:**

You have a church?

**Charlie:**

It´s not mine, but it´s another thing my friend got me into. I have to keep busy, so I won´t be tempted. Her motto is "Hugs, not drugs", which is the opposite of how I used to be.

**Regina:**

Hugs, not drugs. I like that.

**Charlie:**

You´ll like her too. She´s kind of impossible not to love.

**Regina:**

Don´t you have a girlfriend? I don´t want to make any more enemies, than I already have.

**Charlie:**

Church and friendship club isn´t her thing and that´s okay. We don´t have to have everything in common.

**Regina:**

I wouldn´t want to see my boyfriend with another girl, if I were her.

**Charlie:**

If she gets jealous of this, that´s her problem. Are you coming?

**Regina:**

Yeah, why not?

_They head up the hallway together._

**14\. Montage - Music: "Getting Better" by The Beatles.**

_We see Deco being interviewed by the police and it looks like he´s co-orperating with them as much as he can._

_We see Pete getting a visit from Rodney and Tina in the hospital. He shows them his stitches, but is able to joke about it. Most of all, he just looks happy to be with his friends._

_We see Charlie introducing Regina to Becky at the church. Becky greets her with a smile and a hug. Regina looks happy to be somewhere, where she feels welcome. They sit with some of the other students from friendship club, as Becky begins speaking to the congregation._

_We see Manny and Eddy playing with their son Billy and being a happy family. The love for her family and the relief in Manny´s eyes are obvious to everyone. Billy gives her a baby smile, which makes her face light up with love for him._

_We see Simon greeting Deco, as he comes out from the interrogation. They hug, before Deco is taken to his cell. He says "It´ll be okay" to Simon, as he is taken away. Lisa and Suey stand with Simon, as they watch Deco leave with a police officer._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	79. Change The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wants to change the world for the better, but her lack of realism is starting to adversely affect her relationships with her friends. It´s a big day for Esme, as she returns to speak at her old Alma Mater.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E08 - CHANGE THE WORLD

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy and Suey are looking at Allison, with their jaws dropped._

**Chrissy:**

You want to go after Disney?

**Allison:**

Who says, we can´t? There´s an extremely shady history and they´re holding the LGBTQ plus cause down, with their refusal to show gay characters. Face it, they´re a problem.

**Suey:**

Yeah, but it´s Disney. Everyone loves them.

**Allison:**

Which is exactly why, they need to hear the truth!

**Chrissy:**

How would we go about it?

**Allison:**

We start out by doing our research. If they come after us, we´ll need to be prepared.

**Suey:**

What makes you think, they´ll care?

**Allison:**

ESPN cared enough to put me on TV, didn´t they?

_Chrissy and Suey still don´t look convinced._

**Chrissy:**

Are you sure, this is a good idea?

**Allison:**

If we´re going to change the world, we might as well start at the top.

_Allison´s fire has them more or less convinced._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Allison, Suey and Chrissy are holding a short meeting in the break._

**Suey:**

I never knew, they were this bad. Those world war 2 cartoons and how they depicted Asians, was more nasty than anything I could have imagined.

**Allison:**

Makes it scary to think, that they practically control the media, huh?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, but I don´t know about the homophobia thing.

**Suey:**

You don´t think, they´re homophobic?

**Allison:**

How come you never see gay characters in their movies, then?

**Chrissy:**

A lot of people don´t want to see it, especially in movies aimed at kids. They still have to make money to survive.

**Suey:**

Can´t you see, that they´re sending the wrong message?

**Chrissy:**

At the end of the day, it´s a business. They have to give as many people as possible, what they want.

**Allison:**

I get that for the small studios, who are fighting to survive. But Disney has so much money, that they should put what´s right ahead of what´s profitable.

**Suey:**

What about their racist past?

**Chrissy:**

That was in a different time. I´m sorry guys, but I´m gonna sit this one out and see if I can´t find another story to work on.

_Allison doesn´t look too mad._

**Allison:**

If you find a good one, you´re forgiven.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll try my best.

_She leaves them._

**Allison:**

You´re still with me, aren´t you?

**Suey:**

After what I saw, I feel like I have to on behalf of both of my people.

_They head off to class._

**3\. Int. City Hall. Day.**

_Esme is with Deputy Mayor Davina Myers. She´s looking frustrated._

**Davina:**

Esme, I know you want what´s best for your department, but we don´t have unlimited funds.

**Esme:**

Half a million would make a world of difference.

**Davina:**

I can´t just write blank checks to you.

**Esme:**

A hundred thousand?

**Davina:**

No, sorry.

**Esme:**

Without it, we´ll have to close several of our programs.

**Davina:**

It sucks, but that´s just the way it is.

**Esme:**

Let me have a bone here!

**Davina:**

You´ll have to find it elsewhere in your budget.

**Esme:**

I can´t just start firing people.

**Davina:**

Often, it´s the only way to do it.

_Esme doesn´t look pleased with it._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Esme comes out to find Hunter waiting for her._

**Hunter:**

How did it go?

**Esme:**

I got nowhere with her.

**Hunter:**

What are you going to do?

**Esme:**

Either fire people or rob a bank. I haven´t decided yet.

**Hunter:**

I´ve seen enough movies to know how to open a safe.

_Esme smiles at him._

**Esme:**

It´s just a sucky way to start the day, where I´m speaking at Degrassi.

**Hunter:**

Is it making you nervous?

**Esme:**

A little. It´s crazy to think of how messed up I was, when I went there.

**Hunter:**

Hello! You´re talking to a guy, who brought a gun to a dance!

**Esme:**

We´ll call it a tie, how´s that?

**Hunter:**

I´ll take it. It only makes where you are now more impressing.

**Esme:**

Let´s go and see, if our old Alma Mater still stands.

_They get ready to leave._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Suey and Allison are deep in their research, when Jamie sits down next to Allison and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She pulls herself away from her reading for a moment._

**Jamie:**

What´s so interesting?

**Allison:**

We´re researching our first big expose. It´s gonna be on Disney.

**Jamie:**

Disney? You can´t do that.

**Allison:**

Why wouldn´t we?

**Jamie:**

They control a lot more, than you think. Like it or not, my name is associated with yours.

**Allison:**

You backed me in London.

**Suey:**

A good boyfriend would back her.

**Jamie:**

London was different, because we could make a difference there. This won´t get you anywhere, but it could soil my name with sponsors.

**Allison:**

I can´t believe you right now!

**Jamie:**

There´s a million others, you could go after. Go after one of them!

**Allison:**

I´m not gonna let you tell me, what I can and can´t do!

**Jamie:**

The best you can hope for, is raising a few eyebrows on-line.

**Allison:**

If I´ve achieved that, I´ve done something to get the truth out there!

_The other students are now looking at them, so she lowers her voice._

**Allison:**

I´ve made up my mind.

_Jamie shakes his head at her and goes to sit elsewhere._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy is talking to Lisa after class._

**Chrissy:**

Now I have to find another story.

**Lisa:**

You´re all about exposing unfair things in the world, right?

**Chrissy:**

It´s a little more SJW, but you could put it like that.

**Lisa:**

Why don´t you talk to Nick? It isn´t fair that he´s being forced to choose between his parents.

**Chrissy:**

I could compare it with my own experience. Do you think, he´ll do it?

**Lisa:**

You can always ask.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll give it a try.

_They head into the auditorium._

**7\. Int. Backstage. Day.**

_Snake is shaking hands with Esme and Hunter._

**Esme:**

It´s nice seeing you again, mr. Simpson.

**Hunter:**

Do you have a pair like us in the school today?

**Snake:**

There´s a few troublemakers, but it´s more generally more peaceful. I´ll never forget how they treated you, Hunter.

**Hunter:**

It wasn´t your fault. If anything it drove me to succeed.

**Snake:**

You´ve certainly both become success stories.

_Eddy comes over to them._

**Eddy;**

Everyone´s seated.

**Snake:**

Go out and introduce her, then.

_Eddy leaves them._

**Snake:**

I´m sure, you´ll do great.

_Snake leaves them and Esme tries to collect herself._

**8\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The students are getting restless and there´s a lot of chatter. Allison sits with Suey, looking forward to it. We see Nick sitting down next to Lisa and Chrissy._

**Nick:**

Ready to lose an hour of your life?

**Lisa:**

I´m looking forward to it.

**Nick:**

Politics? Sounds boring to me.

**Chrissy:**

Nick, can we talk after school?

**Nick:**

Sure. We´ll meet up by the entrance.

_Eddy comes on stage and talks in to a microphone._

**Eddy:**

Chatter time is over. It´s time to listen.

_The chatter quickly dies down._

**Eddy:**

Our guest speaker is a former Degrassian, who ran for Mayor and now runs the City´s Youth Department. Please welcome Esme Song.

_Esme comes on stage, looking a little nervous. Eddy lets her have the stage._

**Esme:**

Hello Degrassi. Thanks for taking time to listen to me.

_Someone yells out "Jailbird" from the back rows and she tries to not let it faze her._

**Esme:**

Someone here follows the news. That´s more than I did at your age.

_She gets a small chuckle here and there._

**Esme:**

I´m living proof, that you can screw up over and over again and still come back from it. What matters is, that you learn from it. I went through a lot, when I went here. One bad boyfriend after another, drug use, a head that seemed so screwed up sometimes, that I felt like all could do, was live in the moment. What was the use thinking about the future, when you don´t think, you have one, right? It led to me to do things, I wish I could change and to hurt a lot of people, who didn´t deserve it. The one thing that kept me going, was my belief in myself. That someday, I could be more than the hopeless basket case, people saw me as. Most of the people, I´ve hurt have forgiven me, which if you knew what I did, you´d find kind of amazing too. Today my past almost seems like it happened to someone else and I was the casual observer, who happens to remember it.

_We see that the message is going right in with many of the students._

**9\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The seminar is over and Esme (flanked by Hunter) is shaking hands with everyone, who wants to. Allison and Suey are last in line and come up to shake hands with her._

**Suey:**

That was mind blowing.

**Esme:**

I´m glad you enjoyed it. Aren´t you the girl, who was on ESPN?

**Allison:**

Guilty as charged.

**Hunter:**

Esme was one big smile, when she watched it.

**Allison:**

Is this your husband?

**Hunter:**

Not yet, but we´ll get there.

**Allison:**

How important is it to have hm by your side?

**Esme:**

I couldn´t have done it without him. Doesn´t your boyfriend go here?

**Allison:**

We´re having a fight right now. I want to do a story and he doesn´t want me to.

**Esme:**

How important is it to you?

**Allison:**

I could do other stories, but it´s become a matter of principal.

**Hunter:**

You have to ask yourself, what´s most important. When I had my one and only girlfriend here, I liked it when it was all about me. Once it started being about her, I couldn´t take it.

**Suey:**

So, you broke up?

**Hunter:**

I should have realized, that compromise and communication are what relationships are about. I hope, it helps.

**Allison:**

It did. Thanks.

**Esme:**

If you´re looking for a summer internship for next year, I could get you in. Send me an E-Mail, if you´re interested.

**Allison:**

I am, definitely. Bye.

**Esme:**

Bye.

_The girls wave goodbye to them and leave them._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Suey and Allison come out from the auditorium._

**Suey:**

We don´t have to do the story, if you don´t want to.

**Allison:**

We´re still doing the story. I just have to communicate it to Jamie in the right way.

**Suey:**

What if he doesn´t see it your way?

**Allison:**

He will.

_Suey doesn´t looks as convinced as Allison is._

**11\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Chrissy is waiting for Nick, when Jamie comes down to her._

**Jamie:**

Who are you waiting for?

**Chrissy:**

Nick. You?

**Jamie:**

Allison. We have to start being more original with our meeting places.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know. It´s become nice and familiar.

_Nick comes down to them._

**Nick:**

What did you want to talk about?

**Chrissy:**

Let´s go to The Dot. See you later, Jamie.

**Jamie:**

See ya.

_He smiles at her, but his smile soon fades, as he sees Allison coming towards him._

**Allison:**

We need to talk.

**Jamie:**

So talk.

**Allison:**

I have to do this story, or it will nag at me, that I let you get your way.

**Jamie:**

Get my way? I´ve always stood behind you.

**Allison:**

Look, maybe we should take a break, while I work on this.

_Jamie looks her in the eyes._

**Jamie:**

We´re either together or we´re not.

**Allison:**

That isn´t fair.

**Jamie:**

I won´t let you string me along, while you make up your mind.

**Allison:**

Why can´t you just get, what this means to me?

**Jamie:**

I get it, Allison. Better than you think, I do.

_She tries to take his hand, but he won´t let her._

**Allison:**

Is this it?

**Jamie:**

It sure looks that way, doesn´t it?

_He leaves her looking frustrated._

**12\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Chrissy and Nick are seated at a table and Maya brings them sodas._

**Maya:**

Ten bucks.

_Chrissy looks surprised to say the least._

**Maya:**

Friday is my last day and you´ve never tipped me. It´s about time, don´t you think?

**Chrissy:**

I´m broke as usual, sorry.

**Nick:**

I have a few on me.

**Maya:**

I´m kidding. It´s been a pleasure serving you, miss Mason.

**Chrissy:**

My dad told me about the documentary.

**Nick:**

It´s that why you´re leaving?

**Maya:**

I´ll be travelling around with the director and his wife for two months, then I´m starting school in January.

**Customer (off screen):**

Waitress!

**Maya:**

Back to work!

_She leaves them._

**Nick:**

Wouldn´t that be the wildest? Having a documentary made on you?

**Chrissy:**

What would you put in yours?

**Nick:**

There wouldn´t be a whole lot to put in it. If it could fill 10 minutes, that would be stretching it.

**Chrissy:**

That whole situation with your parents could take up that long.

**Nick:**

Yeah, right! 10 minutes of my two moms hating on each other. That would be quality television!

**Chrissy:**

I´m lucky in that department. Mine have known each other since Junior High. Same thing with my two dads.

**Nick:**

Were they friends back then?

**Chrissy:**

Not really. From what I know, they were practically mirror opposites.

**Nick:**

Same thing with mine.

**Chrissy:**

Have you thought about, what you´re gonna do?

**Nick:**

Whatever I choose, I end up as the bad guy to one of ´s also Lisa to consider in all of this. Man, I hate this!

_He tries to shake it off and takes a sip from his soda._

**Nick:**

What did you need to talk about?

**Chrissy:**

It´s only if you want to, but I was thinking of doing an interview, where we discuss how unfair this is on you and how it´s making you feel.

**Nick:**

Can I think about it?

**Chrissy:**

Of course and there´s zero pressure to say yes. Take the time you need.

_Nick thinks about it, as Suey walks in. She sees Chrissy and comes over to her._

**Suey:**

Good. You´re here.

**Chrissy:**

What´s up?

**Suey:**

We have to do something about Allison.

_Chrissy looks at her with interest._

**13\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Hunter and Esme have stopped for coffee at a cafe._

**Esme:**

How do you think it went?

**Hunter:**

It looked like most of them were paying attention.

**Esme:**

Honestly?

**Hunter:**

Your message, that you can come back from anything rang true. For us at least.

**Esme:**

It felt good. Like I´ve come full circle, since I left there.

**Hunter:**

You´ve changed a lot, just in the time I´ve known you.

**Esme:**

How?

**Hunter:**

You used to mainly care about yourself. Then you found out that you could make a difference and it´s become your new drug.

**Esme:**

It hasn´t!

**Hunter:**

It´s pretty damn sexy, if you ask me.

_Esme smiles at his praise._

**Hunter:**

You even made me want to better myself and that took some doing, I tell ya.

**Esme:**

Remember what our lives were like a year ago? It was like, I was was ravelling in my own misery.

**Hunter:**

It´s a past, I´m happy to leave behind me.

**Esme:**

Somehow I´d fooled myself into thinking, that I was happy, working for that creep.

**Hunter:**

We can´t change the past. Only look to the future.

**Esme:**

I still have a budget crisis to deal with.

**Hunter:**

Why don´t you get the community involved?

**Esme:**

So you think, they will?

**Hunter:**

It´s worth a shot, isn´t it?

**Esme:**

Teenagers have lots of free time. I could get in touch with that Allison girl, maybe she could help rally the students at Degrassi.

_Esme takes a sip of her coffee and considers it._

**14\. Int. Skate Park. Day.**

_Jamie comes rolling in, still looking angry over how things went down with Allison. Simon sees him and comes over to him._

**Simon:**

I was getting afraid, that you wouldn´t show. Where have you been?

**Jamie:**

I rode around for a while, just thinking about things.

**Simon:**

Like what?

**Jamie:**

I had a fight with Allison, a big one. I think, we´ve broken up.

**Simon:**

What happened?

**Jamie:**

This new passion of hers is driving us apart. I´ve tried playing the supportive boyfriend, but she clearly cares more about it, than me. This last plan of hers could mess things up for me and she´s just didn´t care.

_Simon puts him arm around his shoulder, to show support._

**Simon:**

Girls, huh? I couldn´t be happier to be done with them.

**Jamie:**

Like you´re doing better? Your boyfriend is still suspended, dude!

**Simon:**

You don´t need to remind me. What do you say, we forget them and just skate, like we used to?

**Jamie:**

Like a plan, I could get in to.

_They skate off towards the ramps._

**15\. Montage - Music "Pictures of You" by The Cure.**

_We see Allison sitting on a bench, trying to comprehend how she´s messed things up with Jamie. She tries calling him, but he won´t pick up. She in stead sends him a text message asking him to meet her by the mall fountain at 6._

_We see Jamie taking a break from his skateboarding to look at her message. He doesn´t know how to feel about it and doesn´t write her back. He instead finds a picture of them in London and stares at it. He presses the button to delete it, but can´t get himself to do it and turns the phone off in stead._

_We see that Allison is staring at the same picture, trying not to cry._

_We see Jamie come up to the mall. He stops outside to consider, if he wants to go in or not._

_We see Allison waiting by the mall fountain, having lost hope that he´ll show up. She looks at her phone and sees, that it´s close to 7, before leaving on her own._

**16\. Int. Esme and Hunter´s House. Evening.**

_Esme and Hunter are chilling out, while Esme is working on her laptop. She closes it and looks pleased with herself._

**Esme:**

That should get the wheels rolling.

**Hunter:**

What did you put?

**Esme:**

That it´s unfair, that programs that help lots of young people have to close and that we the people, have to do something about it.

**Hunter:**

You don´t think, it might step on a toe or two?

**Esme:**

It´s a positive message, a call for the people of Toronto to join together, to make the city a better place.

**Hunter:**

Or it could be taken, like you´re the only one trying to do good and everyone else at City Hall is working against you. That doesn´t exactly make them look good, does it?

**Esme:**

Do you think, I should change it?

**Hunter:**

Let me see it.

_She hands him the laptop and he opens it. He looks at the screen, then up at her._

**Hunter:**

I´d lose the F-Bombs, if I were you.

**Esme:**

Too much?

**Hunter:**

A bit.

**Esme:**

Apart from that, what do you think?

**Hunter:**

It´s very you.

**Esme:**

I don´t want to get myself fired over this, but I can´t just do nothing.

**Hunter:**

Sometimes to get things done, you have to cause a ripple in the stillness of the water. It should get the job done in that department.

_He closes the laptop and kisses her forehead._

**Esme:**

You still haven´t given me a clear answer.

**Hunter:**

It´s your job on the line, not mine. Whatever you decide, I´m with you on it.

**Esme:**

It´s staying the way it is, minus the swearing.

_She takes the laptop and starts making the corrections._

**17\. Ext. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Allison rings the doorbell and looks nervous. James answers it._

**James:**

Who are you?

**Allison:**

I´m Allison, a friend of you sister´s. Is she here?

**James:**

CHRISSY! She´ll be right down.

**Allison:**

Thanks ... ?

**James:**

James, like James Bond.

**Allison:**

Alright, James, like James Bond. Have a fun evening, you hear?

**James:**

I´ll try.

_James leaves her, as Chrissy comes down to the door._

**Chrissy:**

Hey. You could have just called me, you know?

**Allison:**

Did you find a story?

**Chrissy:**

I did, but I´m not sure it´s going to happen. You didn´t come all that way, just to ask about my story, did you?

**Allison:**

Not exactly. I really screwed things up with Jamie. Now he won´t even talk to me.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t have to tell me, that he can be stubborn as a mule, when he wants to be!

**Allison:**

He listens to you. Can you help me get him back?

_Chrissy doesn´t look like, she wants to get involved in it._

**Chrissy:**

With mine and Jamie´s history, maybe it´s better that I stay out of it.

**Allison:**

Please! You could be my only hope.

_Chrissy gives in._

**Chrissy:**

Come up to my room and we´ll talk.

**Allison:**

Thanks. I´m starting to get, why everyone says you´re the best.

_Chrissy lets Allison in and closes the door, still not sure about getting involved._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	80. Who´s That Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is off to shoot the documentary with Eli and Clare. Back in Toronto, Jay is getting a little too much unwanted attention from Anya.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E09 - WHO´S THAT GIRL?

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Airport. Day.**

_Clare and Eli smile at Maya, who´s coming up to them with her suitcase._

**Eli:**

Welcome to Calgary.

**Maya:**

Thanks. How long have you waited for me?

**Clare:**

Not too long. It took forever to get our suitcases.

**Maya:**

I got lucky. Mine came out first.

**Eli:**

Are you ready to make a documentary?

**Maya:**

Can we stop at our hotel and drop off our bags first?

**Clare:**

We´re not in that much of a hurry. He just gets this way, every time he starts a new shoot.

**Eli:**

Have you talked to Zig?

**Maya:**

I have his address and he knows we´re coming. I told him we´d be there around noon.

**Clare:**

Let´s not waste any more time then.

**Eli:**

To the car rental place!

_Maya smiles at his nerdy goofiness, as they head for the entrance._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Zig´s Apartment. Day.**

_Zig is preparing fingerling sandwiches for his guests. He´s shaped up a bit since the last time we saw him. A blonde girl with glasses of around 25, who looks more than a little like Maya (his girlfriend Cara) comes over and kisses him on the neck. He turns around and they kiss._

**Cara:**

You´ve prepared enough for a small army.

**Zig:**

I just want them to feel welcome.

**Cara:**

Because they´re making you a movie star?

**Zig:**

I doubt, that anyone will recognize me on the streets after this.

**Cara:**

Is it because of Maya, then?

_Zig looks like he doesn´t want to answer her._

**Cara:**

It´s okay, if it is.

**Zig:**

The last time she saw me, I was a jobless, fat loser.

**Cara:**

It was that fat loser, I fell for, remember?

**Zig:**

Is it wrong that I want to show her, I´ve got my life together?

**Cara:**

Not at all. I can´t wait to meet her and hear all your old stories.

**Zig:**

I don´t come off well in all of them. There were times, when I was kind of a jerk to her.

**Cara:**

Well, you´re not a jerk anymore. I´ll testify to that.

_She tries to kiss him again, but he sticks a fingerling sandwich in her mouth._

**Zig:**

There´ll be time for that later. We still have to make this place look decent.

_She takes a bite and watches him get to work._

**3\. Int. Hobart and Cameron´s Custom Cars. Day.**

_Jay and Sean are working on a new car and are off in their own little mechanic world. Anya comes in, bearing a plastic bag. They see her coming and Sean smiles at Jay._

**Sean:**

Here comes your other girlfriend.

**Jay:**

She not my ... she´s just a friend, okay?

**Sean:**

That girl is crushing so hard you.

**Jay:**

I know!

_They turn their attention to her and she smiles at them._

**Anya:**

I brought some Spaghetti, so you guys can have some decent food, for once.

**Sean:**

Do you mean, I have to go without my Big Mac?

**Jay:**

We´d better watch out or he´ll start getting meat withdrawals.

**Sean:**

My wife is a vegetarian, so we never eat meat at home.

_Anya nods in understanding._

**Anya:**

I can see how that would be tough. There´s bacon in this, so you should get you meat-fix from it.

**Jay:**

What is it?

**Anya:**

Carbonara. I remember when you mentioned, how it´s one of your favorites.

**Sean:**

Nice! I haven´t had that in years!

**Jay:**

You didn´t have to do this.

**Anya:**

It took me 15 minutes to make and I practically live around the corner.

**Jay:**

Still, you had to cook and everything.

**Anya:**

I have to eat lunch anyway and it´s more fun hanging with you guys, than sitting at home alone.

_Michel, their 26 year old mechanic from Quebec, who speaks with a French accent, comes over to them._

**Michel:**

Hi, Gorgeous. What smells nice?

_She smiles at his praise of her looks._

**Anya:**

Homemade Carbonara.

**Michel:**

Ooh, you´re spoiling us!

**Sean:**

Tell Ricky, his lunch is here.

**Michel:**

Will do, Boss.

_He winks at Anya as he goes off to find Ricky._

**Jay:**

I think, he likes you.

**Anya:**

He likes anything, that walks on two legs and has breasts.

**Sean:**

That´s not entirely untrue.

**Anya:**

Working in a bar, you learn spot his type from a mile away.

**Sean:**

You never know. It could be fun.

**Anya:**

Please! I´m not some cougar!

**Jay:**

There´s only what, 8 years between you. There´s 12 between me and Maya.

**Anya:**

Yeah, but I believe in the rule of five.

**Sean:**

Which is?

**Anya:**

A woman will most of the time be mentally five years older, where as a guy will be five years younger.

**Jay:**

So in reality, me and Maya are two years apart?

**Anya:**

Exactly. Where as me and him ...

_Sean sees what she means and makes a face._

**Sean:**

I see what you mean.

**Anya:**

The problem for me, is that all the ones in the age group, I´m looking in are taken or are complete losers.

**Jay:**

I was several years single too, when I was your age. It´s nothing to be ashamed of.

**Anya:**

Let´s put something in our bellies. Trust me, my love life has been a depressing tale of utter misery, since my Sophomore year in High School.

_They head off for the break room._

**4\. Int. Zig´s Apartment. Day.**

_Zig has opened the door and let in Maya, Eli and Clare. They´re carrying equipment and Zig offers to help._

**Zig:**

I can take that.

_Maya hands a boom mic to him._

**Maya:**

Thanks. There´s more in the car.

_They notice Cara, smiling at them._

**Zig:**

This is my girlfriend Cara. She wanted to see this, I hope it´s okay.

**Clare:**

Of course, it is. I´m Clare.

**Eli:**

And I´m Eli, her husband.

_She shakes hands with them. Maya looks a little freaked out, that she´s almost looking at a mirror image of herself. only with glasses._

**Cara:**

You must be Maya. Zig has told me so much about you.

_They shake hands._

**Maya:**

He hasn´t told me about you, I´m afraid.

**Zig:**

It´s still fairly new, but we´d been building up to it for a while.

**Eli:**

Can you help us get the rest?

**Zig:**

Yeah, no problem.

**Maya:**

Can I sit it out? These boots sadly weren´t made for walking.

**Eli:**

Do you know how to set the camera up?

**Maya:**

Yeah, I´ve done it dozens of times.

**Eli:**

Get started on that then.

_Clare, Eli and Zig leave them. Maya sits down and takes her boots off. She lets out a sigh of relief._

**Cara:**

Good?

**Maya:**

Never wear new boots, if you know you´re gonna walk a lot.

**Cara:**

I´ve never learned that lesson either.

**Maya:**

So, you and Zig. What´s the story there?

**Cara:**

We met at the gym six months ago. He was trying to lose weight and I was just working out, like I usually do.

**Maya:**

He looks to be in better shape, than the last time I saw him.

**Cara:**

His self esteem wasn´t at it´s best, when I first met him. He told me, it took him a month to work up the courage to talk to me. Isn´t that sweet?

**Maya:**

What then, you started dating?

**Cara:**

No, we had to take the long route, where I first became his downstairs neighbor. It was then, that we started hanging out a lot. One thing led to another and here we are now.

**Maya:**

You seem nice. I´m happy for him.

**Cara:**

You too. I have to admit, that meeting you seemed a bit scary at first.

**Maya:**

What do you do for a living?

**Cara:**

I´m a cam girl.

_Maya looks a bit shocked at the answer and how it compares to herself._

**5\. Int. Hobart and Cameron´s Custom Cars. Day.**

_Jay is saying goodbye to Anya._

**Anya:**

What do you want for lunch tomorrow?

**Jay:**

You probably shouldn´t. People might start to talk about us.

**Anya:**

We´re just friends, right?

**Jay:**

Yeah, but they´re guys and guys talk.

**Anya:**

Believe me, so do women. Alright, I won´t bring you lunch until next week. I just thought you could use some cheering up, with Maya away and everything. Any word on what´s gonna happen with the car?

**Jay:**

No, the justice system is slower than a turtle. Our bank gave us an extension on our loan and we have plenty of work, so we should be alright.

**Anya:**

It would be a shame, if you had to close. Are you stopping by the bar later, to keep me company?

**Jay:**

I can only give you a maybe.

**Anya:**

I guess, it´ll have to do. See ya.

**Jay:**

Have a good one.

_He watches her leave, before heading back to his work. Michel comes over to him._

**Michel:**

If I were you, I would tap that!

**Jay:**

Good thing I´m not you, then.

**Michel:**

You can´t say, you´re not tempted. She is fine!

**Jay:**

So is my girlfriend.

**Michel:**

Who´s out of town. If you won´t try to, I will.

**Jay:**

Yeah, well. Good luck with that.

**Michel:**

Twenty dollars say, I can get her number by tomorrow.

**Jay:**

Alright, if you feel like losing your money. Anya told me, she isn´t the type, who goes for younger guys.

**Michel:**

They all are. Some of them just don´t know it yet.

_He shoots Jay a cocky smile, before going back to his work._

**6\. Int. Zig´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya and Zig are on his couch, getting ready to shoot. Maya however, looks uncomfortable with Cara in the room. Clara picks up on it._

**Clare:**

Is everything okay, Maya?

**Maya:**

Can I talk to you in private for a sec?

**Clare:**

Sure you can.

**Zig:**

You can use my bedroom, if you want.

_They head off to his bedroom._

**7\. Int. Bedroom. Day.**

_Maya looks Clare in the eyes._

**Maya:**

This is Twilight Zone levels of weird!

**Clare:**

What is?

**Maya:**

Zig´s new girlfriend! She´s practically a copy of me! We look the same, she´s a cam girl, like I used to be and she plays the Viola, which is practically a small cello. Not to mention her name!

**Clare:**

Cara?

**Maya:**

A four letter name, that has an A as the second and fourth letter?

**Clare:**

We can ask her to leave, if you want it.

**Maya:**

I don´t know, if I can be comfortable with her here.

**Clare:**

This feels like a conversation, you should be having with Zig.

**Maya:**

I can´t show him, that I´m insecure about this!

**Clare:**

High Schol ended years ago and this feels very High School to me. You´re both adults and you should be able to talk this out.

**Maya:**

You´re right. I´ll talk to him later.

**Clare:**

What about Cara? Should I ask her to leave?

**Maya:**

We can try it with her here. I have no right to play the jealous ex, do I?

**Clare:**

Not really, even if it is a bit on the peculiar side. Are you ready to go back in there?

**Maya:**

I guess.

_They head back to the others._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Making Movies" by Dire Straits.**

_We see Maya and Zig getting ready to shoot. Clare counts down from three and they start filming. At first Maya is a little nervous, but a smile from Zig makes her calm down and get into it._

_We see them taking a break and trying out Zig´s fingerling sandwiches. Maya and Zig chat away and she´s clearly annoyed when Cara joins in on the conversation. She tries to play it off by being passive aggressive which Zig´s thick head doesn´t come near to picking up on._

_We see them back at filming and the chemistry between Maya and Zig is as good, as it´s ever been, Now it´s Cara who feels left out and looks sad._

**9\. Int. Zig´s Apartment. Day.**

_Eli is filming Maya and Zig talking on the couch._

**Maya:**

What would you say was the highlight of our relationship?

**Zig:**

There´s almost too many to pick one. But if I had to, it would be the time we lived together in your mom´s house.

**Maya;**

That was pretty exciting, wasn´t it? Us playing house and sneaking around, so my mom wouldn´t catch us making out.

**Zig:**

Did she ever find out?

**Maya:**

I finally told her last year and she didn´t seem that surprised. What about the low points?

**Zig:**

Losing our virginities together should have been a highlight, but I wish we´d waited.

**Maya:**

You and me both.

**Zig:**

When I think back, it´s the times I was a bad boyfriend to you, I regret.

**Maya:**

I could have been a better girlfriend too.

**Zig:**

No, you couldn´t have. I was the lucky one, to have you. It´s a shame, that I didn´t appreciate it more, when I had the chance.

_Cara looks a little struck by his answer._

**Maya:**

I think, that´s the perfect note to end this on. Thanks for talking to me, Zig.

**Zig:**

It was my pleasure.

**Eli:**

And cut!

_Eli stops filming and looks pleased with it._

**10\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_It´s a slow night at the bar and there´s only a few customers, when Jay comes in. He sees Michel sitting at the bar, talking to Anya._

**Michel:**

You should see my place sometime. It has a nice, big bedroom.

**Anya:**

I´m sure, it does.

_She sees Jay and smiles._

**Jay:**

I hope, he isn´t chatting your ear too much off.

**Anya:**

No, it´s okay. A beer?

**Jay:**

You read my mind again.

_She gets him a beer and he sits down next to Michel. He leans in to whisper to him._

**Jay:**

Still no luck?

**Michel:**

The night is still young.

**Jay:**

Don´t forget, that you have work tomorrow.

_Any puts Jay´s beer in front of him._

**Anya:**

Put it on your tab?

**Jay:**

I´ll pay it next time, I promise.

**Anya:**

If you weren´t becoming a regular, I wouldn´t have allowed it. But I guess, I can trust that innocent looking face.

**Michel:**

Can you make me another of these?

**Anya:**

Of course.

_Michel leaves them, to use the restroom and she starts making his drink._

**Jay:**

What´s he drinking?

**Anya:**

Sex on the Beach. You should see the eyes he gave me, when he ordered it. At least, you´re here now.

**Jay:**

I wasn´t going to, but I started feeling bad for you. We bet twenty bucks, that he would get your number.

_Anya gives him the eye._

**Anya:**

That isn´t nice, you know?

**Jay:**

Which is why, I´m telling you now. Am I forgiven?

**Anya:**

I think, I can get past it. It explains his bad pick-up lines, though.

**Jay:**

You must have heard them all by now.

**Anya:**

I thought I had, but he´s really scraping the bottom of the barrel.

**Jay:**

Try one of them on me.

_Anya finishes making the drink and puts it on the counter. She looks Jay in the eyes, as flirtingly as she can._

**Anya:**

What´s your favorite silverware? Because I like to spoon.

**Jay:**

That´s bad!

_They both laugh at it._

**Anya:**

That´s the level, I´ve had to listen to.

**Jay:**

I owe you for this.

**Anya:**

You could come over for dinner sometime and we could hang out.

**Jay:**

Anya, you know, we can´t be more than friends, right?

**Anya:**

A girl can hope, can´t she?

**Jay:**

This is what I was afraid of.

**Anya:**

Relax. I´m only looking for someone to hang out with.

**Jay:**

If that´s all, I´m fine with it. It just can´t be more than that.

**Anya:**

I like you, but I respect that you´re with Maya.

**Jay:**

You like me, huh?

**Anya:**

As a friend! Stop being touchy!

_They smile at each other, as Michel returns from the restroom._

**Michel:**

I´ve never asked you. Are you from Tennessee?

_Jay shakes his head, because he already knows, what´s coming._

**Anya:**

I´m a Toronto girl, through and through.

**Michel:**

That´s strange, because you´re the only ten, I see.

**Jay:**

Give it a rest, Michel. I told her about the bet, so you win by forfeit.

**Michel:**

You told her? Not cool, man!

**Jay:**

I´ll pay up tomorrow.

**Anya:**

For the record, you weren´t getting anywhere.

_She looks Jay in the eyes._

**Anya:**

I like men, not over grown boys.

_Michel takes a sip of his drink with an annoyed look on his face._

**11\. Int. Zig´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Zig and Cara are saying goodbye to the others._

**Zig:**

Was it usable?

**Eli:**

It´s exactly, what we were going for.

_Zig hugs Maya goodbye._

**Zig:**

Take care, okay?

**Maya:**

I could say the same to you, but you seem to be doing alright.

_Zig puts his arm around Cara._

**Zig:**

All I needed was the love of a good woman.

**Cara:**

It was nice meeting you, Maya. I hope your movie does well.

**Maya:**

Thanks. Shall we hit the road?

**Clare:**

We shall.

_They leave Zig and Cara alone._

**Cara:**

I had no idea, you past together was so crazy.

**Zig:**

I told you, it wasn´t all pretty.

**12\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

_Eli and Clare are packing the equipment in the car. Maya looks annoyed with herself._

**Maya:**

I have to go back and ask him.

**Clare:**

Go then. We´ll be waiting for you.

**Maya:**

How do I ask him, without sounding crazy?

**Clare:**

I´m sure, you´ll figure it out.

**Maya:**

Wish me luck.

**Clare:**

I don´t think, you´ll need it, but I´ll wish you it anyway.

_Maya heads back into the apartment building._

**Eli:**

Ask him what?

**Clara:**

It´s nothing, a guy would understand.

_Eli shrugs it off and continues packing their equipment down._

**13\. Int. Zig´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Zig and Cara are arguing._

**Cara:**

Don´t give me that! You fell for me, because I´m practically the same as her.

**Zig:**

How is that a bad thing?

**Cara:**

Because you´re trying to relive the past through me.

_Their doorbell rings._

**Zig:**

We´re not done talking about this.

_Zig goes to answer it and is surprised to see Maya standing there._

**Zig:**

Did you forget something?

_Maya comes in and looks him in the eyes._

**Maya:**

I forgot to ask, how you could replace me with her!

**Cara:**

I´d like to know that too!

**Zig:**

I swear, it´s a coincidence. Why are you mad at me, Maya? We´re not together anymore.

**Maya:**

No, but you´re with me version 2.0 and it weirds me out.

**Cara:**

You´re not the only one.

_The girls stand side by side and stare hm down._

**Zig:**

For so long, all I wished for was another chance with you. Then I met Cara and I finally forgot about you. She´s the only one for me, the same way you used to be. With emphasis on the used to.

_The girls seem to accept it._

**14\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

_Maya comes down to their rental car._

**Clare:**

Did you get it out of your system?

**Maya:**

I´d say, I did. So what if he picked someone exactly like me? I should take that as a compliment, right?

**Clare:**

Get in. We have an early flight.

**Eli:**

Welcome to the life of a travelling documentary filmmaker, Maya.

_Maya squeezes in the backseat, with the rest of the equipment. She looks pleased with how the day turned out._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	81. Jealous Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor is worried, that she doesn´t fit into Charlie´s new life and his newfound friendship with Regina isn´t helping matters. At the same time, Degrassi is throwing a fund raiser, to raise money for the youth department and while Allison should be proud, that she put it together, there is another big issue, she can´t ignore.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E10 - JEALOUS GIRL

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Taylor is sitting across from Bianca._

**Bianca:**

Taylor, is everything okay?

**Taylor:**

Up and down, as usual.

**Bianca:**

Are you having problems at home?

**Taylor:**

Look, if this is about my grades, it´s just a small slump.

**Bianca:**

You were doing good, but your grades this year have been slipping.

**Taylor:**

It might have something to do with my baby dying, don´t you think?

**Bianca:**

That was over half a year ago. It won´t continue to be a valid excuse.

**Taylor:**

It is in my head.

**Bianca:**

You worked hard at home last year, so you wouldn´t get held back. I´d hate to see you throw it on the floor this year.

**Taylor:**

My head has been elsewhere lately. I´ll make it up.

**Bianca:**

Tell me what´s going on, please. If we can nip this in the butt now, wouldn´t that be better than being miserable?

**Taylor:**

It´s Charlie. We´ve been drifting apart, ever since you know what happened. We used to be so much in love, that it was like a fairy tale. Now it´s like I barely know him anymore.

**Bianca:**

I know, he´s become involved in friendship club.

**Taylor:**

Friendship Club is a world, I don´t belong in. He says it helps him stay clean and sober, which I´m all for, don´t get me wrong. I´ll never forget, how bad it got last time.

**Bianca:**

Have you tried fitting in with them?

**Taylor:**

I never will. I hate to say it, but maybe it´s time me and Charlie broke up.

_Taylor doesn´t look happy about it, but seems to be accepting it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_The Degrassi gymnasium has been transformed with several booths being set up to raise money for the Toronto Youth Department. Esme is with Snake and looks vey impressed._

**Esme:**

This is more than I could have asked for.

**Snake:**

We have 24 booths and with a 10 dollar cover charge, it should raise a buck or two.

_Allison comes over to them and tries to smile._

**Snake:**

Here´s the woman of the moment.

**Esme:**

This is amazing work, Allison.

**Allison:**

I just got the ball rolling.

**Snake:**

There´s no need to be modest.

**Esme:**

I couldn´t have done this, when I was your age. You can be proud of yourself.

**Allison:**

Thanks. Mr. Simpson, our projector isn´t working right.

**Snake:**

They must have given you the broken one. I´ll have someone get one that works for you.

**Allison:**

Cool. It was nice seeing you again, Esme.

**Esme:**

You too. I´ll be sure to check out your booth tonight.

_Allison leaves them and walks over to their booth, that´s manned by herself and Chrissy._

**Chrissy:**

What did Esme say?

**Allison:**

That I should be proud of myself. It´s funny how it doesn´t feel that way.

**Chrissy:**

Is Jamie still giving you the silent treatment?

**Allison:**

Yeah. He can be such a girl sometimes! How long did it take, until he talked to you after you cheated on him?

**Chrissy:**

A few weeks, from what I remember.

**Allison:**

It´s been three weeks already. Why can´t he just get over it?

**Chrissy:**

Jamie is big on feeling appreciated. You´ll have to kiss some butt to get him back.

**Allison:**

Make him feel appreciated. Any ideas?

**Chrissy:**

If I were you, I´d try watching some teen rom-coms from the 80´s and 90´s for inspiration.

**Allison:**

I´ve seen a couple of them.

_Chrissy looks surprised and can´t help smiling._

**Allison:**

You can´t tell anyone!

**Chrissy:**

I won´t. I just never picked you for the type.

**Allison:**

Suey more or less made me watch them with her. They´re right up her alley.

**Chrissy:**

Just between you and me. Which one is your favorite?

**Allison:**

"10 Things I Hate About You".

**Chrissy:**

Ooh, I love that movie!

**Allison:**

Big public shows of affection, though. That isn´t either of us. Thanks for the tip, but I´ll do it the old fashioned way and talk it out with him.

**Chrissy:**

Sure, if you want to be boring about it! Just know, that you´re depriving me of a possible slow clap moment here!

_Allison tries to come up with a way to show Jamie, that she appreciates him._

**3\. Int. Foyer. Day.**

_The Friendship Club has set up a big cake booth in the foyer. Charlie, Regina and Taylor are getting instructions from Tina._

**Tina:**

You only have to work the booth until 8, so you still get to see the performers.

**Charlie:**

It wouldn´t be a coincidence, that it means we´ll be doing the hard work?

**Tina:**

Well, you did volunteer. Thanks for helping out, Taylor.

**Taylor:**

No problem.

**Tina:**

Now if you´ll excuse me, I have a million things to do. Charlie, can you help us carry?

**Charlie:**

Yeah, of course.

_He kisses Taylor on the cheek._

**Charlie:**

Back in five, babe.

_They leave Regina and Taylor looking quite awkward with nothing to talk about._

**Regina:**

I know, us working together could be weird.

**Taylor:**

I´m glad, you said it.

**Regina:**

I thought it would be someone else from the club.

**Taylor:**

With all the time he´s been spending with the club, I have to do something to see him. You probably talk to him more than I do.

**Regina:**

He´s a special kind of guy. I used to think that he was just another stoner, but getting to know him has been the bomb.

**Taylor:**

He´s a different guy now, than he was before his ... let´s just call it mishap.

**Regina:**

His suicide attempt?

**Taylor:**

You probably talk about it all the time.

**Regina:**

It´s part of the healing process. Dealing with our past sins and transgressions.

**Taylor:**

I just wish, he´d talk to me about it.

**Regina:**

Some things, it´s easier to talk to strangers about, because you have a clean slate with them.

**Taylor:**

You´re not really strangers anymore, are you?

**Regina:**

I´ve never been friends with a guy before, but it´s like we´re club friends, not real friends. We never hang out outside of club or church, for instance.

**Taylor:**

When did you turn into a church girl?

**Regina:**

After I met Charlie. He made me see, that my life was miserable and that there were things I could do to change it.

**Taylor:**

Has it helped?

**Regina:**

Just feeling like there´s people who care about you, makes a big difference.

_Taylor feels bad for wanting Charlie to herself._

**4\. Int. Backstage Area. Day.**

_The backstage area is a wealth of confusion, as DFF and the Power Squad have to share a locker room. Both Lisa and Julie are complaining to Simon and Deco._

**Julie:**

This isn´t gonna work. We´re crammed in there like sardines without them there.

**Lisa:**

Which is why we should get the dressing room!

**Julie:**

How do you figure that?

**Lisa:**

It´s not meant for that many people! You guys can change in the old costume room.

**Julie:**

Are you hearing this, Simon?

**Simon:**

We´re all friends here. I´m sure we can come to an agreement.

**Julie:**

It smells like mold in there!

**Lisa:**

But there´s more room for you.

**Julie:**

If I come back to the others with this, they´ll crucify me!

**Simon:**

One game of rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets the room, that doesn´t smell like mold.

**Lisa:**

I suppose, I can go along with it.

_Julie nods and they play rock, paper, scissors. Julie´s scissors beats Lisa´s paper and Julie looks pleased with the result._

**Julie:**

In you face, band girl!

**Lisa:**

Yeah, well ... I can´t come up with a good comeback right now, but I´m sure I´ll think of a great one later!

**Deco:**

Are we all fine now?

**Julie:**

I am.

**Lisa:**

I guess, I am too. But if we suck tonight, I´m blaming you two!

_They go back to give the news to the others. Jamie sees them and comes rushing over to them._

**Jamie:**

They need us to help unload a van.

**Deco:**

I thought we were coordinators!

**Simon:**

It´s more of a "do what they ask you to" kind of job.

**Jamie:**

You got the girls to stop arguing. That´s an achievement.

**Deco:**

What about you and your girl? Are you done arguing?

**Simon:**

Deco!

**Deco:**

I´m just asking, because he looks more cheerful today.

**Jamie:**

It´s because I´ve got this to take my mind off it. For the record, we´re still not talking.

**Deco:**

Get over it, man! She didn´t do the piece, so what are you moaning about?

**Jamie:**

She showed that this new passion of hers means more to her, than I do. I wouldn´t expect you to understand.

**Deco:**

Did your last girlfriend treat you like a god or something?

_Jamie looks surprised at the question._

**Simon:**

She did kind of worship the ground, he walked on.

**Deco:**

Not everyone is going to be like that.

**Jamie:**

She could have cost me a lot and the way she talked ...

**Deco:**

You sound like a girl right now.

_Jamie looks at him, dumbfounded. Simon can´t help laughing._

**Jamie:**

Do you agree with him?

**Simon:**

You sound like, you could use a testicle transplant.

**Jamie:**

This is what they turn you in to!

_Deco puts his arm around his shoulder._

**Deco:**

You have my sympathies, poor little straight boy!

**Simon:**

Let´s get that van unloaded.

_They head for the exit._

**5\. Montage - Music "You Get What You Give" by New Radicals.**

_A lot of people have shown up for the fundraiser. Among those quing, we see Miles, Amy, Frankie, Greg, Becky and Drew. Esme and Hunter greet as many as they can by the entrance and Hunter of course has a hug for Frankie._

_Inside the school, we see that there´s booths for everything from food to carnival style booths. All are manned by students and the general mood is great. Allison and Chrissy´s booth is a faux VR Snowboarding game, that´s a hit with the young boys especially, but some girls have a go on it as well. Emma even gives it a go and isn´t half bad, to Chrissy, Eddy, Sean and Manny´s surprise._

_At The Friendship Club´s cake booth, Taylor is the one who´s having trouble keeping up, while Charlie and Regina both keep their heads cool and serve people with a smile._

_In the costume room, we see the girls in DFF making the best of it and having fun trying on the costumes, even if some of them don´t smell the best, as can be seen from Suey´s facial expression._

**6\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_Chrissy is chit-chatting with Deb and Hannah, while Allison keeps an eye on the game._

**Chrissy:**

My mom is like the third best we´ve had so far. It´s crazy!

**Deb:**

Mine wouldn´t have lasted ten seconds on that thing.

**Chrissy:**

I´m sure there´s other things she was good at.

**Deb:**

She could hold her alcohol. I´ll give her that.

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t call that a positive quality in a mom.

_Esme comes over to their booth._

**Esme:**

How´s it going?

**Chrissy:**

It´s been a bigger success, than we thought it would be.

**Esme:**

You could say that for this entire event. Can I steal Allison away for a sec, so I can congratulate her?

**Chrissy:**

Of course, you can.

_Chrissy taps Allison on the shoulder and she comes over to Esme._

**Esme:**

Can we talk for a second?

**Allison:**

You two will be in charge of taking money, okay?

**Hannah:**

Sure, boss.

**Allison:**

No double dipping!

**Deb:**

I don´t even know what that is!

_Allison gives her the eye._

**Allison:**

I mean it, Deb.

**Deb:**

Alright!

_Allison leaves with Esme, just as Paige and Spinner come up the booth._

**Paige:**

What´s this I hear about Emma impressing everyone on this thing?

**Hannah:**

If you want to upstage her, it´ll cost you three dollars.

_She gets five dollars from her pocket and hands it to Deb, who almost by reflex puts it in her pocket. The others looks at her weirdly._

**Deb:**

Sorry. Force of habit.

**Paige:**

I´ll have to keep an eye on you, if Chrissy has you over.

**Spinner:**

You can keep the change, if you promise not to tell anyone, if she fails miserably.

**Hannah:**

We promise not to tell anyone, if fall on your ample posterior.

**Paige:**

Did she just call me fat?

_We cut to Esme and Allison._

**Esme:**

This has been a huge success and it´s thanks to you.

**Allison:**

I´m not good with taking praise, but thanks anyway. It does feel good, though.

**Esme:**

This money will help a lot of people, who need it. I´ll make sure of that.

_She sees that Allison is still having trouble smiling._

**Esme:**

Is someone spoiling your fun?

**Allison:**

I spoiled it for myself. I have boyfriend problems of a major kind.

**Esme:**

Bad High School romances. I was a master of those.

**Allison:**

How did you deal with it?

**Esme:**

Self destructive behavior. I wouldn´t recommend it.

**Allison:**

I had him, the guy! He could have had anyone, but he only wanted me.

**Esme:**

He sounds like someone worth fighting for.

**Allison:**

He won´t even talk to me. How would you have dealt with this?

**Esme:**

Sex.

_Allison stares at her, a little surprised._

**Allison:**

It´s as simple as that?

**Esme:**

First you have to get him there, but once he is ... yeah, sex. It eases the tension. No pun intended.

_She managed to get a small smile out of Allison._

**7\. Int. Foyer. Evening.**

_Rodney, Pete and Tina come over to the booth to relieve Charlie, Taylor and Regina. Taylor looks relieved to see them. They´ve practically sold out of everything, they had to sell._

**Rodney;**

Is that all that´s left?

**Charlie:**

It´s been selling like crazy. We must have raised at least 800 bucks.

**Regina:**

How did the church booth do?

**Pete:**

Good, but not as good as yours.

**Taylor:**

In all the chaos, I might have given the wrong change back a time or two.

**Tina:**

It can happen. Now go and enjoy the show.

_Rodney, Pete and Tina take over the booth._

**Regina:**

I need to wash my hands. I have a serious case of sticky fingers.

**Charlie:**

We´re gonna say hi to Chrissy and Allison first.

**Regina:**

Wait for me by their booth?

**Charlie:**

You got it.

_Regina leaves them and they start walking toward the gymnasium._

**Taylor:**

I´m glad, I don´t have to do that again tomorrow.

**Charlie:**

I enjoyed it, believe it or not.

**Taylor:**

Because you got to work with your new BFF?

**Charlie:**

Taylor, we´ve been over this!

**Taylor:**

You two worked as a team. I was the odd one out.

**Charlie:**

I didn´t mean for you to feel that way.

**Taylor:**

I know, but you did and you´ve been doing it a lot lately.

**Charlie:**

It´s not intentional.

**Taylor:**

Charlie, stop walking.

_They stop walking and she looks him in the eyes._

**Charlie:**

We´ll miss the show.

**Taylor:**

Tonight proved, what I´ve feared for a long time. We never got over losing her, did we?

_The mention of their daughter brings sadness to both their faces._

**Charlie:**

I´ve been thinking the same thing.

**Taylor:**

You have a new life, where you´re drug free, you study hard and you never drink anymore. I´m happy, that you´re in a better place. But we´ve been going through the motions, since you got out of the mental hospital.

**Charlie:**

Are you breaking up with me?

**Taylor:**

It´s no one´s fault, Charlie. I hope you find happiness with someone else.

_He tries to process it, as she begins to leave._

**Charlie:**

I hope the same for you.

_She turns around and smiles a him._

**Charlie:**

Are we still friends?

**Taylor:**

I can´t bare the thought, if we aren´t. You´re the best one I´ve had.

**Charlie:**

We´ve been through too much together to let this one go, haven´t we?

**Taylor:**

Give me a little time to get over you first, okay?

_They force a smile for each other and she turns around and leaves him. He has to sit down for a second to process what just happened._

**8\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_The Power Squad are in the middle of their show, when we come back. Seb is actually doing quite well, which is impressing Hannah and Deb._

**Hannah:**

I honestly thought he would be a disaster.

**Deb:**

When he puts his mind to it, he can do things, you never thought he could.

**Hannah:**

But this of all things?

**Deb:**

It´s a shame he doesn´t put this effort in his school work.

**Hannah:**

That´ll be the day!

_We cut over to Chrissy, who´s joined by Paige, Spinner, Emma and Manny._

**Paige:**

They´re not as good as we were.

**Spinner:**

It´s weird to think, that I dated three of those back i the day.

**Emma:**

Who was the 3rd?

**Spinner:**

Darcy.

**Emma:**

Whatever happened to her?

**Manny:**

She moved to Kenya out of nowhere.

**Paige:**

I saw her at a party in Beverly Hills a few years ago.

**Spinner:**

Beverly Hills? She must have moved up in the world.

**Paige:**

She was a server for the catering company.

**Emma:**

Just a regular Jill, like the rest of us, huh?

**Paige:**

She still looks like a million bucks, so she had that going for her.

_Manny is mesmerized by the performance._

**Manny:**

To think our bodies once bent that way!

_We cut back to the stage, where they finish with a human pyramid. The crowd applauds them and they all look happy with their performance._

**9\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

_Simon, Jamie and Deco applaud the Power Squad, as they head back to their dressing rooms._

**Jamie:**

Alright, let´s get to work.

**Simon:**

We hired a little outside help, which should be here any minute.

_Allison is brought to them by Eddy._

**Eddy:**

This one said, she has an agreement to work for you.

**Deco:**

That´s true.

**Simon:**

We could use your help too, Mr. Reid.

**Eddy:**

I´ve hauled enough gear for this lifetime. I´ll leave that to your generation.

_Eddy leaves them. Allison and Jamie make eye contact and there´s an aura of forgiveness in the air._

**Simon:**

Don´t take too long. We still have work to do.

_Simon and Deco get to work, leaving Allison and Jamie alone. There´s an uncomfortable silence between them._

**Allison/Jamie:**

Look ...

_They smile at each other._

**Allison:**

You can go first, if you want to.

**Jamie:**

I´m sorry for acting like a girl towards you.

_Allison can´t help giggling._

**Allison:**

I don´t know if I should feel insulted on behalf of my gender or not.

**Jamie:**

I meant being a girl in the worst way possible. Giving you the silent treatment, being unreasonable. I need to learn to accept, that we´re not gonna agree on everything.

**Allison:**

There is one thing, I regret. Taking you for granted. These past weeks have reminded me, how lucky I am to be with you and I promise that when I´m with you, I´ll be 100 percent with you and not 90 percent on my phone.

**Jamie:**

It´s been more like 99.

**Allison:**

I´ll take your word for it. You deserve better than that from me.

**Jamie:**

I don´t want you to feel like I´m trying to control you. Guys who do that to girls, make me sick.

**Allison:**

If you do, I´ll be the first to let you know.

**Jamie:**

Thanks.

**Allison:**

You´ve been super supportive, except for this one minor thing. I want to try to be the same for you.

**Jamie:**

Can we officially end this fight and say, that we´re back together?

**Allison:**

I think, we already have.

_They slowly move closer and kiss._

**10\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_Taylor is talking to Deb and Hannah, when we come back._

**Taylor:**

I broke up with Charlie tonight.

**Deb:**

What happened?

**Hannah:**

Did he cheat on you?

**Taylor:**

No, it´s nothing like that. Our relationship has been on life support, since he went to the mental hospital. We´ll try to stay friends, though.

**Hannah:**

If you want to do a man hater evening, I´m always game.

**Deb:**

Or a day at The Ravine? There´s always plenty of hot guys down there.

**Hannah:**

She can´t just move from one guy to the next right away.

**Deb:**

Trust me, there is nothing that takes your mind of things, like a one night stand with a "Him-bo".

**Taylor:**

We can do both, can´t we?

**Hannah:**

The Ravine?

**Deb:**

You´ll love it, if you give it a try.

**Hannah:**

I´ve heard that it´s only stoners and losers, who hang out down there.

**Taylor:**

It can be fun, if you´re with the right people.

**Hannah:**

I´ll go, if Seb goes. How about that?

**Deb:**

Which means, we´re going. Taylor, we´re gonna give you the best break up ever.

_Taylor looks over at Charlie, who´s telling Regina that he´s been dumped. She gives him a hug to console him._

**Taylor:**

Who knows? It could already be the best break up ever.

_As happy as she is with her decision, she can´t help looking a little jealous of Regina, who´s become Charlie sympathetic ear for the night and doesn´t seem to mind it at all._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	82. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Holly J try their luck at speed dating, without much luck, but still end up having a fun night out. At the same time, Hannah is throwing a party to celebrate the end of mid-terms.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E11 - SATURDAY NIGHT

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Community Center. Evening.**

_Anya is sitting across from a huge bodybuilder type at a speed dating event for singles. She isn´t looking too in to him._

**Guy:**

I´m really into looking my best.

**Anya:**

Your muscles sure are impressive. What else do you like to do?

**Guy:**

I watch The Raptors religiously. I go to every home game and the away games. that aren´t too far away. They´re my passion.

**Anya:**

I´ve never been much of a sports girl.

_We cut over to Holly J, attenting the same event. She´s sitting across from a guy, who´s the complete opposite of the guy Anya was paired up with._

**Holly J:**

I have a great apartment and a great job. The one thing I don´t have is a guy.

**Man:**

That´s nice. I had to move back in with my mom, after I got fired. I haven´t been able to find work since then, so I´m kind of stuck there.

**Holly J:**

What did you do?

**Man:**

I got caught drinking on the job.

_Holly rolls her eyes at how big of a loser, they´ve paired her up with._

**Holly J:**

I meant your work. What did you do there?

**Man:**

Oh, I was a janitor. Now I´m trying to build a new career.

**Holly J:**

What kind of career?

**Man:**

I´m gonna be a professional Counter Strike player!

_The manager of the event looks at his watch._

**Manager:**

Time! We´re gonna take 15, before we pick it back up.

_Anya looks relieved at getting a break from it. She stands up and is surprised to see Holly J there. She smiles and walks over to her._

**Anya:**

Holly J?

_Holly sees her and smiles back at her, They give each other a big hug._

**Holly J:**

How are you?

**Anya:**

Alright, except for this being a disaster.

**Holly J:**

Tell me about it. I´ve had one loser after another.

_The guy she was just talking to looks annoyed with her._

**Man:**

That´s very rude!

**Holly J:**

You live with your mom and you have the career plans of a 12 year old. How did you think, it was going?

_The man walks away from them, looking annoyed._

**Anya:**

You haven´t lost that sharp tongue.

**Holly J:**

The guys who work under me, you either speak to directly, or they eat you alive.

**Anya:**

That´s one thing, you´ve always been good at.

**Holly J:**

Do you want to go somewhere and catch up?

**Anya:**

I´d love to. I don´t think, we´ll miss out on by leaving.

**Holly J:**

It´s great seeing you again. You have to tell me everything!

_Anya smiles, pleased to have run in to her old friend._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_Holly J and Anya are at the bar, where Anya works. They´re having a Mojito, that looks to be tasty._

**Holly J:**

I´m not much of drinks person, but I like that!

**Anya:**

It´s one of those drinks, that even if you put the same things in it, you still have to mix it correctly. They couldn´t make one to save their lives, before I taught them.

**Holly J:**

Is this what you´ve been doing? Bartending?

**Anya:**

You don´t have be derogatory about it.

**Holly J:**

I didn´t mean for it to sound like that. As long as you´re happy, that´s all that matters.

**Anya;**

I don´t know if I´m happy, but I get by.

**Holly J:**

You must meet tons of guys working here. Haven´t you met one, you liked?

**Anya:**

There is one, but he´s friend zoned me.

**Holly J:**

I´m at same place with the guys in my life. It doesn´t get easier, as you get older, does it?

**Anya:**

I don´t know, if it ever was.

**Holly J:**

My niece lives with me and seeing her with her first boyfriend is cute and depressing at the same time. It reminds me of how Declan used to make me feel.

**Anya:**

How old is she?

**Holly J:**

15, soon to be 16. She´s celebrating passing her mid terms.

**Anya:**

Jay told me about a gig at a bar called Tarrello´s. We could check it out, if you feel like it?

**Holly J:**

Jay, as in Jay Hobart? I haven´t seen him in years.

**Anya:**

Tonight´s your chance.

**Holly J:**

Why not? It could be fun hanging with the gang from my "Dot Days".

**Anya:**

Who says, that we need guys to have fun?

**Holly J:**

Amen, sister!

_They toast and take a sip of their drinks._

**3\. Int. Holly J´s Apartment. Evening.**

_A party is taking place, hosted by Hannah and Seb. The guests there are Deb, Heather, Julie, Lisa, Suey, Jamie, Allison, Chrissy, Simon, Deco and Taylor. Everyone except for Julie (who´s drinking a soda) is drinking Sangrilla. Hannah and Seb stand up and raise their glasses._

**Hannah:**

To the end of midterms!

_They toast and drink. Some of them are looking a little tipsy already. Hannah and Seb kiss and Hannah almost loses her balance._

**Seb:**

Easy there, Tiger!

**Hannah:**

Alcohol doesn´t do wonders for your balance.

**Seb:**

It does, in an adverse way.

**Hannah:**

You´re so cute!

_She gives him a big kiss, that makes people look away. We cut over to Suey, Lisa, Julie and Heather. Heather takes a big sip of her drink._

**Suey:**

Maybe you should cool it a little, if you want to last all evening.

**Heather:**

I´ve been drunk once before! You´re not talking to a beginner here!

**Julie:**

You´re beginning to sound like a drunk already.

**Heather:**

So what, if I am?

**Lisa:**

She gets enough of that at home.

_Heather looks at Julie with sympathy. Julie just looks annoyed that Lisa told Heather._

**Julie:**

Do you have to tell everyone?

**Lisa:**

It´s not your fault, that your parents drink.

**Suey:**

Is that why you don´t?

**Julie:**

It´s not that I don´t want to try it some day, but it won´t be until years into the future, when I´m an adult.

**Heather:**

I think, it´s brave of you.

**Julie:**

I can stay sober and have just as much fun as you guys. It´s no biggie.

_She looks over at Hannah, who´s groping Seb to an uncomfortable degree._

**4\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick is practicing guitar, when Craig comes in._

**Craig:**

Dinner´s almost ready.

**Nick:**

Cool.

_Nick doesn´t even look up from his guitar, making Craig a bit worried._

**Craig:**

It´s not like you to be home on a Saturday.

**Nick:**

Everyone I know are at a party, but I didn´t feel like going.

**Craig:**

Why not?

_Nick looks him in the eyes._

**Nick:**

What´s with the 3rd degree?

**Craig:**

You haven´t been the same, since Ellie came to see you.

**Nick:**

It isn´t fair, that she´s putting this decision on my shoulders.

**Craig:**

I´m sure, she means well. Are you any closer to a decision?

**Nick:**

Not a lick. Funny, considering I spend half my time thinking about it.

**Craig:**

Whatever you decide on, we´ll deal with it. Your decision won´t make us or Ellie love you any less.

**Nick:**

That´s what you say now.

**Craig:**

You can come with us to Paige and Spinner´s after dinner, if you want to.

**Nick:**

I´d rather have a night in and watch a movie or something.

**Craig:**

No one says you have to go. If you need some "me time", that´s perfectly understandable.

**Nick:**

I´ll be fine, it´s just this whole thing ...

**Craig:**

I know. It can´t be easy for you. Are you coming down for dinner?

**Nick:**

In a minute, okay?

_Craig leaves him and he puts his guitar away. He gets his phone out and calls someone._

**Nick:**

My parents are going over to visit friends of theirs. I was thinking, we could see that movie, we´ve been talking about.

_He waits to hear the response on the other end._

**Nick:**

Nice! I´ll send you a text, when they leave. Bye.

_He heads downstairs._

**5\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Anya leads Holly J over to Jay, Lola and Zoe. Jay smiles at her._

**Jay:**

You made it!

**Anya:**

Speed dating wasn´t a hit, but guess who I ran in to?

**Jay:**

Weren´t you a waitress at the Dot once upon a time?

**Holly J:**

You don´t remember my name, do you, Jay?

**Jay:**

How could I forget you, Holly K?

**Holly J:**

It´s Holly J.

**Jay:**

What are you doing with your life these days?

**Holly J:**

I´m a lawyer. You?

**Jay:**

Still a mechanic. These are my friends Lola and Zoe.

**Holly J:**

You keep better looking company, than you did in the old days. It´s nice to meet you.

**Lola:**

You too.

**Anya:**

On the sodas tonight? Let me guess, either a rough night yesterday or you have get up early for work?

**Lola:**

It´s because I´m pregnant. We got it confirmed this morning.

**Holly J:**

Congratulations.

**Anya:**

Is the lucky guy here?

**Zoe:**

That lucky guy would be me.

_Anya looks a little confused._

**Lola:**

Artificial insemination.

**Anya:**

Oh. Good for you!

**Jay:**

I´m glad you came, because I have a surprise for you.

_Anya smiles._

**Anya:**

You do?

**Jay:**

I know you think, I don´t pay attention when you talk, but I do sometimes. That old boyfriend of yours, you keep raving about, Sav.

**Anya:**

What about him?

**Jay:**

He plays guitar in the band, we´re seeing.

_Anya looks overjoyed to the point, where it´s making Lola and Zoe smile._

**Lola:**

I think, she likes your surprise.

**Anya:**

I do, a lot!

**Zoe:**

How long has it been, since you´ve seen him?

**Anya:**

Not since we graduated High School.

**Holly J:**

They were quite the drama couple.

**Jay:**

I´ll get you two a drink. Anya, I´m guessing a Seabreeze?

**Anya:**

You know me.

**Holly J:**

Mine´s a red wine, a Rioja if they have one.

**Jay:**

Coming up.

_Jay leaves them to get their drinks. As he´s waiting in line, he looks over at Anya´s smiling face and smiles to himself._

**6\. Int. Holly J´s Apartment. Evening.**

_The party is in full swing. Seb is pouring himself another glass, while Hannah and Heather give him the eye. Julie shakes her head at them._

**Heather:**

I wish, we would have told Regina off a year ago. Maybe, I would have had a hot guy, like yours.

_Seb looks flattered._

**Seb:**

You think, I´m hot?

**Heather:**

Smoking!

**Hannah:**

Don´t go getting ideas, Heather.

_She slaps Seb´s butt, so it can clearly be heard._

**Hannah:**

He´s all mine!

**Seb:**

You´re not open to a three way?

_Hannah gives him the eye._

**Hannah:**

We have to try a two-way first. But if I was gonna have one with a girl and a guy, you would be top of my list.

**Heather:**

Aww, that´s so sweet of you!

**Seb:**

Kiss, kiss, kiss!

_They both kiss him on the cheek._

**Seb:**

You know, that´s not what I meant.

**Julie:**

Why would you want to see Hannah kiss someone else?

**Seb:**

It´s kinky, when two girls kiss.

**Julie:**

Take it from a girl, who was with someone, who turned out to be gay. It makes everything you did with them seem worthless.

**Hannah:**

You´re being a downer! Have a drink and chillax!

**Julie:**

I can do without it!

_Julie leaves them with an annoyed look on her face and walks over to Chrissy, Jamie and Allison._

**Julie:**

We found out what alcohol does to Hannah. Makes her horny as a toad.

**Jamie:**

That´s how Allison is all the time.

**Allison:**

Like you´re any better?

**Jamie:**

I never claimed to be, did I?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe I should find a guy and get it over with. Bye, bye Virginity.

**Julie:**

You don´t want that.

**Chrissy:**

Look how happy it´s made them.

**Allison:**

I got advice from someone older and wiser. Sex can fix every argument.

**Julie:**

That´s terrible advice!

**Jamie:**

It worked for us.

**Julie:**

Until it doesn´t.

**Chrissy:**

You´ve only done it one time, so how would you know?

_Julie looks like she´s about to explode._

**Julie:**

I slept with Jack and he moved far away, right at the moment where I needed him the most. Do you think, that was fun and games?

**Chrissy:**

Don´t blame me, if you regret it.

**Julie:**

Sex changes things, Chrissy. Be smart and wait until you´re older to find out.

**Jamie:**

Let her find out for herself!

**Julie:**

And you two! Thinking that doing it will keep you from breaking up? It won´t!

_She storms out, taking her jacket with her on the way._

**Chrissy:**

She´s still got issues, when it comes to that boy!

**Allison:**

Big ones, by the looks of it.

_They smile and have another sip of their drinks._

**7\. Int. Nick´s House. Evening.**

_Nick lets Brandy, the girl Jamie and Allison let take a selfie with them a few seasons ago, in the door. She´s a year younger than Nick, but cute in a quirky sort of way._

**Nick:**

What did you tell your folks?

**Brandy:**

That I was going over to Stacy´s house. If they knew, what we´re doing, I think they´d freak out.

**Nick:**

Mine too. They´ve has this stupid rule against me watching horror movies, since I had nightmares from watching "IT".

**Brandy:**

Do you think, we´re ready for this?

**Nick:**

There´s one way to find out.

_Brandy smiles nervously._

**8\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick is flicking through the movies on Netflix._

**Nick:**

Are you ready for "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"?

**Brandy:**

Don´t look down on me, if I get scared, okay?

**Nick:**

You can be as scared, as you want to. I won´t tell anyone.

**Brandy:**

Like you don´t tell your girlfriend about us?

**Nick:**

I will, but this has been going on for so long, that it could make her mad.

**Brandy:**

It´s not that I mind being the other girl.

**Nick:**

I don´t think they can call you that, when all we do is watch scary movies together.

_Nick searches the movies, while Brandy looks at him with puppy love written all over her face._

**Nick:**

Here we go!

_He starts the movie and lies down on the bed. Brandy snuggles up next to him._

**9\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Sav and his band "Mind Melt" is rocking the house, playing "Animal" by Pearl Jam. He´s only become better on the guitar and has almost evolved into a guitar god. He makes eye contact with Anya and they smile at each other._

**Holly J:**

He isn´t looking unhappy to see you.

**Anya:**

It´s been years. What if we don´t have anything in common anymore?

**Holly J:**

You can always talk about the past.

**Anya:**

He still looks more or less the same.

_The band finishes the song and there´s a loud applause._

**Sav:**

We´re gonna take 15 and we´ll be back to melt your mind some more.

_He puts his guitar on it´s stand and goes straight down to Anya._

**Sav:**

Aren´t you a sight for sore eyes?

**Anya:**

I could say the same to you.

_They give each other a hug._

**Holly J:**

What am I, chopped liver?

**Sav:**

Holly J. How have you been?

**Holly J:**

Up and down, but mostly up. You?

**Sav:**

Living the dream.

**Anya:**

You´re a professional musician?

**Sav:**

Trying to anyway.

**Anya:**

How did your parents react?

**Sav:**

As you would expect, when your son leaves to play bars for a living.

**Anya:**

You finally cut the cord, huh?

**Sav:**

I tried living their way, but I couldn´t do it anymore. I quit my job, divorced my wife and went on the road with these guys.

**Holly J:**

Any kids?

**Sav:**

Two, a boy, who´s 7 and a girl who´s 4. You?

**Holly J:**

None of my own, but my niece lives with me and it´s like having a daughter.

**Sav:**

What about you, Anya?

**Anya:**

A big fat zero. I only want them, if it´s with the right guy and I haven´t met one since you.

_They smile at each other and Holly J starts to feel like the 5th wheel. She drinks the rest of her wine._

**Holly J:**

Oh, look! I´m out of wine. If you´ll excuse me.

_She leaves them and heads to the bar._

**Sav:**

I can´t believe, I´m standing here talking to you.

**Anya:**

You and me both. How long are you in town for?

**Sav:**

A few days. Anya, the reason I divorced my wife and left my kids, wasn´t just because I wanted to play music for a living. After all these years, absence has only made my heart grow fonder of you. I know, it could sound crazy ...

**Anya:**

It´s not!

_Anya couldn´t look happier._

**Anya:**

I´m the same way. No one since has compared to you. When I think back on the things I did, it makes me mad at my past self.

**Sav:**

If I´d stuck up to my parents, lord knows where we´d be now.

_Anya takes his hand and they look glad to be reunited._

**Anya:**

I know, you´ll only be here for a few days, but who´s to say, we can´t make the most of them?

**Sav:**

I´ve always liked the way you think.

_He goes to kiss her on the cheek, but she turns her head around at the last moment and kisses him on the lips. It turns into a passionate one._

**10\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Julie is driving her car and rocking along to the music on the radio to try to put herself in a better mood. She sees that the gas gage is approaching the bottom and pulls in to a self serve gas station. A man is putting gas on his car, while two masked men sneak up on him from behind. One of them hits him in the head from behind and he goes down. The other takes his wallet and they run away from the scene. Julie parks her car behind hin and rushes to help him._

**Julie:**

Are you okay?

_The man holds the back of his head and we see that his hand is covered in blood._

**Man:**

I´ll be alright. Might need a few stitches though.

**Julie:**

Try not to move too much. You could still have a concussion.

**Man:**

Damn cowards!

**Julie:**

The same thing happened to a friend of mine. If you´re alright, I´m gonna follow after them.

**Man:**

Go! See if you can´t catch the bastards.

_Julie gets back into her car and follows after them. She catches up to them close to the entrance to the Ravine. One of them turns his head around and she gets a glimpse his face. It´s Alden. Him and the other one run through the entrance to the Ravine, where she can´t follow them in the car. She turns the car around to go back and check on the victim._

**11\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick and Brandy are watching the movie and Brandy is scared witless at the movie. She covers her face with her hand and only peeks out a little bit through her fingers. We hear the sound of someone screaming in the movie and now Jamie is looking scared too. Brandy puts his arm around him, so she feels like he´s protecting her._

**Jamie:**

Brandy. We talked about the touching.

**Brandy:**

You can´t expect that to count right now!

**Jamie:**

Yeah, what´s with this Leatherface guy?

**Brandy:**

He´s a psycho, who likes to eat people. That´s what´s with him.

**Jamie:**

And even if you get away from him, you still have that scary sheriff to worry about.

_There is a jump scare in the movie and they both react to it vividly. She snuggles up to him as close as she can and he puts him arm around her to make her feel safe in his arms._

**Brandy:**

I´m so glad, I´m not watching this alone!

**Jamie:**

It´s only a movie. He can´t hurt you in real life.

**Brandy:**

I know, but there´s real life psychopaths out there.

_She looks him in the eyes._

**Brandy:**

Promise, you´ll protect me from them?

**Jamie:**

I´ll never let anyone hurt you.

_She smiles at his nice words, but gets scared again when we hear a chainsaw being started up in the movie._

**Brandy:**

That sound is never a good sign!

_The sounds of someone screaming while being cut up with the chainsaw comes from the TV and they both make scared faces._

**12\. Ext. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Sav and Anya are making out, while waiting for Holly J. Jay, Lola and Zoe come out from the bar and walk up to them._

**Jay;**

Your evening´s turned out pretty well.

_They stop kissing and Anya smiles at him._

**Anya:**

It´s thanks to you.

**Jay:**

All I did was invite you here, after Spinner mentioned it to me. You did the rest.

**Lola:**

Make him wear two rubbers. He is a musician, after all.

**Anya:**

This one´s different.

**Sav:**

I´m a one woman kind of guy.

**Zoe:**

All those girls, who must have thrown themselves at you, you said no to all of them?

**Sav:**

In my experience, one night stands only lead to trouble. I´ve found the only one I wanted.

**Jay:**

Spinner wasn´t lying, when he said you were a nice guy.

**Zoe:**

We should get going.

**Jay:**

Yeah, me too. Anya, Sav, have a great night!

**Anya:**

I´m sure, we will!

_Jay; Lola and Zoe leave them, just as Holly J comes out._

**Holly J:**

How are the reunited love birds?

**Anya:**

Couldn´t be better.

**Holly J:**

Where can I drop you off?

_Sav and Anya look at each other._

**Anya:**

My place?

**Sav:**

Whatever you say, my sweet.

_Holly J looks pleased, that the evening worked out so well for Anya._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	83. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandy has big plans for this Christmas, that involve her big crush. His girlfriend is getting in the way of it, however. Meanwhile, Maya and Anya strike up a new friendship and a breakthrough happens in Simon´s assault case.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E12 - PUPPY LOVE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Mall. Evening.**

_The mall has been dressed up for Christmas and we see Brandy and her friend, 13 year old Stacy (a pretty and perky, but very petite girl) out doing some gift shopping. They come up to a store called "Musician´s Paradise" and peek in. Brandy looks disappointed._

**Stacy:**

That´s the 3rd time we´ve passed this store. What´s up?

**Brandy:**

He said, he was getting his girlfriend an effects board for Christmas and he´s told me, that this is the only music store, he shops at.

**Stacy:**

You have it so bad for him!

**Brandy:**

Because I listen, when he talks? I listen, when you talk.

**Stacy:**

You hang on his every word. You´ve got to give it up. He´s taken.

**Brandy:**

Teenagers switch lovers constantly. It happens on Disney shows all the time.

**Stacy:**

You know, they´re not real, right?

**Brandy:**

There isn´t even a year between us. How is that being unrealistic?

**Stacy:**

Because he has a girlfriend, who´s 15?

**Brandy:**

What has she got, that I haven´t?

**Stacy:**

A pair of boobs, that are bigger than mosquito bites?

**Brandy:**

Ha, ha! Him and me are the perfect match.

**Stacy:**

She´s done things with him, you haven´t even heard of.

**Brandy:**

Like what? I´m well versed on the world!

_Stacy whispers something in her ear and she makes a face._

**Brandy:**

Do people actually do that?

**Stacy:**

They do on the internet. Face it, there´s no way your puppy love kisses compare to what she does to his ...

**Brandy:**

I get the message, but I can´t just give up on him.

**Stacy:**

I would, if I were you.

_Brandy doesn´t look deterred at all._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Brandy and Stacy are waiting for Nick by his locker._

**Stacy:**

I won´t spend all my time chasing him around with you, you know?

**Brandy:**

I just want to give him his present. Anyway, talking on the phone isn´t the same as talking to him in person. Here he comes.

**Stacy:**

I´ll give you your privacy.

_Nick comes up to his locker and smiles back at Brandy. He opens it and puts some books in._

**Nick:**

Have I done something to annoy her?

**Brandy:**

Why would you say that?

**Nick:**

She always leaves when she sees me.

**Brandy:**

She´s shy around boys. Did you get Lisa her present?

**Nick:**

I could get it cheaper on Amazon. What did you do last night?

**Brandy:**

Christmas shopping and hanging out with Stacy. You?

**Nick:**

Packing and hanging out with my parents.

**Brandy:**

Nashville, right. Are you looking forward to it?

**Nick:**

A vegan Christmas in a house where nothing can be moved, because it has to be in line with Feng Shui?

**Brandy:**

Sorry.

**Nick:**

It´ll be okay. My birth mom is a sweet lady and I get a guest house to myself. Her husband is alright too, even if he gets a bit weird sometimes.

**Brandy:**

Would you rather spend it here?

**Nick:**

I would, but it´s court ordered that she gets me during parts of the holidays. I can´t do anything about it, until I´m 16.

**Brandy:**

I´m free tonight, if you want to hang out, I´m sure we can find a way, to make the last evening special.

**Nick:**

That´s sweet of you, but I´m spending it with Lisa and my parents. Since I won´t be here for the real one, we´re having a "Fake Christmas".

**Brandy:**

It was only, if you wanted to. I have a present for you.

_She gets a very well made pin, made to look like Jimi Hendrix out of her pocket and hands it to him._

**Brandy:**

They had different ones on their website, but I didn´t know who any of them were or who your favorite is. I picked this one, because I liked it.

**Nick:**

This is really nice. It´s a guy named Jimi Hendrix. He revolutionized guitar playing in the 60´s.

**Brandy:**

So, you like?

**Nick:**

I love it. I´ll hang it on my guitar strap. That way, he can remind me of you, every time I play.

**Brandy:**

I like that.

**Nick:**

He´s my new good luck charm.

**Brandy:**

I´m just glad, that you like it.

**Nick:**

I´ll get you something nice in Nashville, okay?

_Brandy is one big smile._

**Brandy:**

Okay.

**Nick:**

I´m meeting Lisa for lunch. If I don´t see you before I leave, have a merry Christmas.

**Brandy:**

You too.

_Nick leaves her and she looks like her young heart just melted._

**3\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Julie, Deco and Simon are eating lunch together._

**Simon:**

What did the police say?

**Julie:**

I gave them a description and told them in which direction they ran.

**Deco:**

They didn´t ask what a 15 year old was doing out driving?

**Julie:**

They seemed more interested in catching those guys.

**Simon:**

No wonder. You didn´t see their faces?

**Julie:**

I got a quick glimpse of one of them, when he looked back at me.

**Deco:**

What did he look like?

**Julie:**

Normal looking, brown hair, early 20´s. Nothing that stood out.

**Simon:**

I can´t help thinking, that it´s the same guys, who attacked me.

**Deco:**

It´s the same MO, one hits the victim in the head from behind, while the other steals their money. The evidence seems clear.

**Julie:**

At least, it wasn´t a hate crime.

**Simon:**

It doesn´t make it better.

**Deco:**

At least we know, that it´s someone from the Ravine.

**Julie:**

Unless they just ran through there.

**Deco:**

Would you recognize him?

**Julie:**

Could be.

**Simon:**

We could go down there after school.

**Julie:**

It´s worth a shot.

_She takes a bite of her food and thinks about it._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Nick have found a quiet bench to hang out on._

**Lisa:**

You really not telling me, what you got me?

**Nick:**

It´s something, you told me, you´ve wanted for a long time.

**Lisa:**

I just hope my gift won´t suck in comparison.

**Nick:**

You give me the gift of you every day. That´s already more, than I could ask for.

**Lisa:**

You´re so sweet.

_They lean in to kiss and the pin falls out of his pocket. Lisa spots it._

**Lisa:**

Is that Hendrix?

**Nick:**

Do you like it?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, it´s cool.

**Nick:**

I found a website, where they sell them.

**Lisa:**

What´s it called?

_Nick sees that his lie is already getting him in problems._

**Nick:**

I´ll have to check my search history. It´s been a while, since I ordered it.

**Lisa:**

You can tell me tonight.

_Nick tries to hide his relief, that he got out of it._

**5\. Int. Anya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Anya´s apartment is small, but cozy. She´s just let Maya in and looks pleased to have company. Maya brought her guitar._

**Anya:**

This is my humble abode.

**Maya:**

It practically screams bachelorette.

**Anya:**

You can change that to half way bachelorette.

**Maya:**

Jay told me that you hooked up with your old boyfriend.

**Anya:**

It was amazing! I had more sex with him in three days, than I´ve had for ten years!

_We can see on Maya´s face, that Anya just crossed the TMI line._

**Maya:**

That´s great for you.

**Anya:**

I mean, he made me constantly horny!

**Maya:**

I get the picture.

**Anya:**

We´re trying the whole long distance thing, until he feels ready to settle down.

**Maya:**

I wanted to play your song for you, like I promised.

**Anya:**

What did you name it?

**Maya:**

The best catch in town.

**Anya:**

I can´t wait to hear it!

_Maya starts unpacking her guitar._

**6\. Ext. The Ravine. Day.**

_Deco, Simon and Julie are walking down at the Ravine, but there´s only people a few there, with the weather getting colder._

**Simon:**

This is a red herring.

**Julie:**

It´s only the few hardcore survivors, who refuse to call it a winter.

**Simon:**

They´ll have to, once the snow hits. No one´s looking familiar?

**Julie:**

Not at all.

**Deco:**

There´s one, who does.

_They see Deb sitting with Braden and drinking a beer. They´re sitting close to try to keep warm. Julie, Deco and Simon come over to them. Deb sees them and looks pleased to get some company._

**Deb:**

Hey! What are you doing down here?

**Julie:**

Hoping on a wing and a prayer.

**Deb:**

Huh?

**Julie:**

I got a glimpse of one of the guys, who attacked a man from behind last weekend.

**Simon:**

We think, it could be the same guys, who attacked me.

**Julie:**

He ran down here, so we figured that we could get lucky.

_Braden clearly becomes uncomfortable._

**Braden:**

This doesn´t concern me. I´ll see you around, Deb.

_Braden leaves them._

**Julie:**

You come here a lot, don´t you?

**Deb:**

I guess.

**Julie:**

You must have pictures of everyone on you phone then.

**Deb:**

Some.

**Julie:**

Can you show them to me?

_Deb gets her phone out and the others sit down next to her. Deb scrolls through her pictures and shows them to Julie, who isn´t recognizing anyone yet._

**Julie:**

He was older than the ones, you´ve shown me.

**Deb:**

Older, huh? That only leaves Braden and Alden.

_She shuffles through a few more pictures and Julie makes wide eyes, when she sees the picture. It´s of Deb with Alden and Braden._

**Julie:**

That´s him! The one next to the guy, you were talking to a minute ago.

_Simon and Deco become very interested._

**Simon:**

Are you sure?

**Julie:**

If it isn´t him, it´s one heck of a dead ringer.

**Deco:**

Who is he?

**Deb:**

His name is Alden. The guy I was talking to is his cousin, Braden.

**Simon:**

We have to report this to the police.

**Julie:**

Can you tell us more?

**Simon:**

A phone number or an address?

**Deb:**

I don´t think they have any. They´re homeless.

_Deb´s words took the fighting spirit out of the other three._

**Deb:**

When it gets cold, they sometimes sleep in an old warehouse with other homeless people.

**Simon:**

Can you show us, where it is?

_Deb nods and stands up. The others follow suit._

**7\. Int. Brandy´s Room. Day.**

_Brandy is with Stacy, trying to write a letter. The walls of her room are plastered with pictures of popstars and horses._

**Stacy:**

You´re setting yourself up for a broken heart!

_Brandy is off in her own world, thinking._

**Brandy:**

What sounds best? "My heart yearns for you" or a straight out "I´m head over heels in love with you"?

**Stacy:**

Are you listening to me? In what world do you see this as ending well?

**Brandy:**

Be a friend here! Which one should I use?

**Stacy:**

Neither?

**Brandy:**

Some help you are!

**Stacy:**

I´m trying to be, by talking you out of this. You´ll end up ruining Christmas for both of you, even in the best case scenario.

**Brandy:**

How do you figure?

**Stacy:**

Say the million to one shot goes home and you get him. Then what?

**Brandy:**

I spend Christmas looking forward to him coming home.

**Stacy:**

Won´t you be doing that anyway?

**Brandy:**

Probably. But he´ll be my boyfriend! It´ll be the best one ever!

**Stacy:**

Won´t you feel bad for the girl, you stole him away from?

**Brandy:**

She´ll get over it.

_Stacy gives her the eye._

**Brandy:**

Alright, I´ll most likely feel bad for her.

**Stacy:**

And worse, because you know, you ruined her Christmas.

**Brandy:**

I´ll write on the envelope, that he can´t open it until the 25th. Satisfied?

**Stacy:**

What if he laughs in your face?

**Brandy:**

He wouldn´t do that to me.

**Stacy:**

Maybe not, but you´ll still end up heartbroken.

_Brandy has drifted back into her own world, looking at what she´s written._

**Brandy:**

I´m using "My heart yearns for you". It´s more poetic.

_Stacy shakes her head at Brandy´s stubbornness and gives up._

**8\. Int. Anya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Anys is showing Maya old pictures of her and Sav on her tablet._

**Anya:**

This is us, right after we got together the first time.

**Maya:**

You were a cute couple.

**Anya:**

His parents didn´t think so. Him dating a white girl, wasn´t something they were fond of.

**Maya:**

That sounds incredibly racist!

**Anya:**

In their minds, they were doing what was best for their family.

**Maya:**

I´m sorry, but I have zero patience with people like that. Racism is racism, no matter what skin color you have.

**Anya:**

They´d already betrothed him to someone else. He ended up marrying and divorcing her. It´s lead to a big falling out with his parents.

**Maya:**

Good for him!

**Anya:**

He told me, that he misses his kids a lot, so it´s not all good.

**Maya:**

I suppose not. But arranged marriages are a sick tradition, that should be outlawed. I feel bad for his kids, but in this day and age, no one should be forced to marry someone, they don´t want to.

**Anya:**

You won´t get arguments from me. If it wasn´t for them and their stupid traditions, we could have spent all these years being happy together. Those kids could have been mine.

_Maya sees that Anya is completely lost in Sav´s picture._

**Maya:**

It must be hard, not having him here.

**Anya:**

I wish he was, but what are you gonna do?

_Anya clicks on to the next picture. It´s of Sav and Alli, back in the day._

**Maya:**

I know her! She´s a friend of Clare´s, right?

**Anya:**

The two of them were like two peas in a tiny little pod.

_Anya clicks on to the next picture, which is of Sav posing in his Elvis outfit. They both giggle at the sight of it._

**9\. Montage - Music "What It´s Like" by Everlast**

_We see Simon, Deco, Julie and Deb looking out of place, as they walk through one of the poorest parts of Toronto. There´s sad faces all around them and they feel like the could be jumped at any time. Especially the sight of a slightly pregnant young girl around their age, who´s hooking on a street corner, really hits home with Julie._

_We them climbing in a window to the abandoned warehouse. They look around inside and don´t find Alden and Braden, but find a sleeping area clearly made for two young children. The misery of it all is painted on everyone´s faces except for Deb, who´s used to seeing it._

_We see them showing the picture on Deb´s phone to what appears to be a friendly looking beggar in the streets. She points them in the right direction and they start walking up the street. It isn´t long however, until a gang of around 5 young men start tailing them and they make a run for it._

**10\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Julie and the others have gotten away from the gang and are catching their breaths._

**Deco:**

I thought, I´d seen misery in Ireland!

**Simon:**

It makes you appreciate the good things in your life.

**Julie:**

Did you see that prostitute back there? She can´t have been older than me.

**Deb:**

For a girl with a drug habit, selling herself or dealing is the only way to survive.

**Deco:**

She could get clean.

**Deb:**

Chances are, she´s got a world of problems, you couldn´t begin to understand.

**Simon:**

We should call it a day and get out of here.

**Deco:**

You can´t let them get away with it.

**Julie:**

Deco´s right. They´ve attacked you and who knows how many others.

**Simon:**

They´re bound to come back to The Ravine, aren´t they?

**Deb:**

With the snow coming, there won´t be a soul down there for months.

**Simon:**

We go to the cops with what we have. Let them catch them.

**Julie:**

It´s getting dark. I´m sure this place doesn´t become nicer after sundown.

**Deb:**

I know you want to justice for what happened. I would be the same way. But we´ll end up mugged or worse, if we stay down here.

**Simon:**

Let´s find a way out of this god forsaken place.

_They head up the street, looking worried._

**11\. Int. Craig and Emma´s House. Evening.**

_Nick, Lisa, Jenna and Craig are have just finished their faux Christmas dinner and the mood is great._

**Lisa:**

Thanks for dinner. It was super delicious.

**Jenna:**

Better than your mom´s cooking?

**Lisa:**

I don´t know about that.

**Craig:**

There´s nothing like mom´s cooking, is there?

**Lisa:**

Unless you´re Chrissy. I don´t know, if you´ve tasted Emma´s cooking, but I doubt if eating it is good for your health.

_They share a laugh and Jenna stands up._

**Jenna:**

I´ll clear this out and then it´s time for dessert.

**Lisa:**

What are we having?

**Nick:**

Spotted Dick.

_Lisa looks a little shocked at the answer._

**Nick:**

It´s an English cake.

_Lisa is relieved again._

**Nick:**

Get you mind out of the gutter!

**Lisa:**

Do you want some help?

**Jenna:**

Sure, if you want to.

**Lisa:**

It´s the least I can do.

**Craig:**

In the meantime, me and Nick will flatten out on the couch.

_Lisa stands up and helps Jenna carry things to the kitchen. Craig and Nick go to the living room._

**12\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Jenna and Lisa have cleared it all out and put the plates, glasses and cutlery in the dish washer. Jenna ties a knot on the garbage bag._

**Jenna:**

I´ll take this out. You can hang out with the boys.

_Lisa peers in the living room, where Craig and Nick are watching Ice Hockey on the TV._

**Lisa:**

I´m in no hurry. Hockey isn´t my thing.

**Jenna:**

Alright.

_Jenna heads outside, with Lisa following after her._

**13\. Ext. Craig and Jenna´s House. Evening.**

_Jenna and Lisa come out, just as Brandy is about to drop her letter in their mailbox. She gets a small shock, when they come out._

**Jenna:**

Hi, Brandy. What have you got there?

**Brandy:**

It´s a Christmas card for Nick. I forgot to give it to him at school.

**Lisa:**

How do you know each other?

**Brandy:**

I live in the house across the street.

**Lisa:**

I haven´t heard him talk about you.

**Brandy:**

I´m nothing special. I probably mean so little to him, that he forgets me when I´m not there.

**Lisa:**

We´re all special in our own way. You just have to find out, what makes you special.

**Jenna:**

If you want him to read it on the big day, you have to give it to him now. He´s leaving for the states tomorrow.

**Lisa:**

Come inside. We´re about to have Spotted ... cake of some kind.

**Brandy:**

I wouldn´t want to intrude.

**Jenna:**

You´re not. Come on.

_Brandy nods. Jenna dumps the garbage in the trash can and they head inside._

**14\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya comes comes home to find Jay lying on the couch, watching the same Hockey game Nick and Craig were watching. He looks up at her._

**Jay:**

Hi, Honey.

**Maya:**

Are we winning?

**Jay:**

Probably not.

_He sits up, so she can sit down next to him._

**Jay:**

How was your day with Anya?

**Maya:**

It was alright. I think, she misses your company.

**Jay:**

Who wouldn´t?

_He smiles cockily and she kisses him to shut him up._

**Maya:**

I´m not sure about her new, old boyfriend.

**Jay:**

Spinner says he´s cool and he seemed nice enough, when I met him.

**Maya:**

Did you talk to him?

**Jay:**

Not much. Anya and him were in their own little world.

**Maya:**

I met his sister and heard her and Clare talk about him. He isn´t the prince charming, she thinks he is.

**Jay:**

Did you tell her?

**Maya:**

And ruin her day? I don´t know him, so I´m not gonna crucify him in front of her. But I know someone who does.

**Jay:**

His sister?

**Maya:**

Don´t you think, Anya would listen to her?

**Jay:**

It´s hard to say.

_He shifts his attention back to the TV for a second._

**Jay:**

Has that guy ever played defense before? Dammit!

_As Jay tries to get over his annoyance, Maya´s mind is racing._

**15\. Int. Police Station. Evening.**

_Julie and Deb are sitting in front of the investigator. Deb shows him the picture on her phone._

**Investigator:**

You´re sure, this is the guy?

**Julie:**

The more I think about it, the more sure I am.

**Investigator:**

I take it, you´re an aquaintance of theirs?

**Deb:**

I talk to them from time to time.

**Investigator:**

You girls did the right thing by coming to us. We´ve seen how careless they can be, when it comes to the well being of their victims.

**Deb:**

They´re not bad people. I´m sure, they´re only doing it to survive.

**Investigator:**

There´s a lot of ways of doing that, but robbing people isn´t an acceptable one.

_We cut to Deco and Simon in the waiting room_

**Simon:**

I hope, this is okay with you. I know, you wanted revenge.

**Deco:**

The way they must be living, I´d say society is punishing them already.

**Simon:**

Does this mean that you´re ready to move on?

**Deco:**

Are you?

_They make eye contact and Simon takes his hand._

**Simon:**

It almost cost me you. That was the worst part of it.

**Deco:**

I´m no better than them. Worse, since I hit Pete even though I knew, you wouldn´t want me to.

**Simon:**

Thank God, the bible preaches forgiveness, huh?

**Deco:**

Amen.

_They sit down and get comfortable, as they wait. Simon gently strokes Deco´s hand with his other hand and they smile at each other._

**16\. Ext. Craig and Jenna´s House. Evening.**

_Craig, Jenna and Nick are saying goodbye to Lisa and Brandy. Nick gives Lisa a big kiss, that makes Brandy look away._

**Nick:**

See you on the 30th.

**Lisa:**

I´ll be counting the days.

**Craig:**

That sounds like a boring way to spend the holidays.

**Lisa:**

Thanks for a lovely Christmas.

**Jenna:**

If you get bored, you can always come over for a visit. I haven´t had a good jam in a while.

**Lisa:**

I just might. Bye.

**Brandy:**

I´m saying thanks too. Listen Nick, about my card ...

**Nick:**

I promise, I won´t open the envelope until the 25th.

**Brandy:**

You don´t have to read it, if you don´t want to.

**Nick:**

Nonsense. You´ll get a nice text from me in return.

**Brandy:**

I should get home. My mom is probably waiting for me.

**Craig:**

Merry Christmas, girls.

_Nick gives Lisa a small hug and heads inside with Jenna and Craig. There´s a short uncomfortable silence between Lisa and Brandy._

**Lisa:**

I guess, it won´t take you long to get home.

_Brandy smiles shyly back at her._

**Brandy:**

How long does it take you?

**Lisa:**

20 minutes or so.

**Brandy:**

You and Nick are a good couple. It´s easy to see, why you like each other.

**Lisa:**

Do you have a boyfriend?

**Brandy:**

I haven´t got there yet. There´s a boy, I have a crush on, but he´s with someone else.

**Lisa:**

Been there, done that. I had a crush for a year on a boy, who only saw me as a friend.

**Brandy:**

Did you get him in the end?

**Lisa:**

If it had been a CW or Disney Plus show, my character probably would have. In this world, he picked one of my friends over me. They snuck around behind my back for a month, before they told me.

**Brandy:**

Didn´t you hate them, when you found out?

**Lisa:**

Not really. I realized that, once you get too deep in the friend zone, there´s no coming out of it. I ended up with someone, who was a gazillion better for me.

**Brandy:**

Do you think it was fate?

**Lisa:**

Could be. It was nice meeting you, Brandy.

**Brandy:**

You too, Lisa.

_Lisa heads up the street and Brandy starts her short walk home. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and calls someone up. She puts it to her ear._

**Brandy:**

Hi, Stacy. Sorry I´m calling so late.

_She waits a second for Stacy to reply._

**Brandy:**

You were right about the letter. I wish, I´d never written it.

_Brandy looks worried, as she listens to Stacy´s reply._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	84. ´Tis The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Christmas, but it´s not a merry one for everyone, as Nick has trouble getting along with Ellie´s husband and Anya´s romantic plans with Sav are ruined. Regina is having a good one however, since she gets to spend lots of time with Charlie.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E13 - ´TIS THE SEASON

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Mansion. Evening.**

_Nick is at a fancy party with Ellie and her husband Desmond. He´s dressed in a suit and looks very out of place at such a fancy event. They´re talking to the Dean of one of the local schools._

**Desmond:**

He´s a straight A student. You would be lucky to have him.

**Dean:**

Is that so? Do you like school, Nick?

**Nick:**

It´s alright. It gives me something to do with my time.

**Ellie:**

Don´t be modest, Nick. The way he´s performing in school makes me think, we have a future president here.

**Nick:**

I´d rather play guitar for a living.

**Dean:**

Don´t you think it would be better to get an education?

**Nick:**

Not if I´m never gonna use it.

**Desmond:**

Stop being foolish, Nick.

**Nick:**

How is it foolish to believe in myself?

**Desmond:**

It´s foolish to dream of things, that would never happen. You´re not a little kid anymore. The choices you make now, will affect your entire future.

**Nick:**

Let me worry about my future, Desmond!

_Desmond looks annoyed with him. The Dean looks uncomfortable._

**Dean:**

There´s things, I should attend to. If you´ll excuse me.

_The Dean leaves them._

**Desmond:**

Were you trying to scare him off?

**Ellie:**

Desmond, I´m sure he didn´t mean to.

**Nick:**

Maybe I did. Who says I want to go to some fancy school anyway?

**Ellie:**

It´s what´s best for your future.

**Nick:**

How would you know? You haven´t been a part of my life since i was four.

_Ellie looks hurt by his remark._

**Desmond:**

You can´t talk to her like that.

**Nick:**

It´s the truth. She loved drinking more than she loved me.

**Ellie:**

Nick ...

**Nick:**

I´m getting some air.

_Nick leaves them looking at each other._

**2\. Ext. Mansion. Evening.**

_Nick is outside and has his phone with out. We see the text he just send._

**To Lisa:**

**I hate it here. I´d give everything I own to be kissing you.**

_He presses send on the touchpad._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Ellie´s House. Morning.**

_Nick comes into the house to find Ellie doing her morning yoga._

**Nick:**

Does it work?

_Ellie opens her eyes._

**Ellie:**

It makes me feel at ease with myself.

**Nick:**

What I said last night was out of line. I know, you´ve fought hard to get sober and me throwing the past in your face can´t be helping.

**Ellie:**

I don´t blame you for having issues. I´m probably the reason for most of them.

**Nick:**

That doesn´t mean, I should take it out on you. Since we reconnected, you´ve been nothing but nice.

**Ellie:**

We only want what´s best for you.

**Nick:**

Can you stop saying that? It feels like you´re constantly trying to convince me to move here and I´m tired of it.

**Ellie:**

I´ll try. I want you to remember this day as the best Christmas of your childhood and it won´t be that, if we´re fighting.

**Nick:**

I dont want to spend it fighting with you either.

**Ellie:**

My Christmases growing up were great if my dad was there. If f he wasn´t, my mom would get drunk and I would spend the evening wishing I had a normal family. You were too young to remember, but the last one we held together, I got hammered and slept the entire evening. Every Christmas since, I´ve wanted to make it up to you.

**Nick:**

You´re not grandma.

**Ellie:**

It hurts me to know, that I did the same to you. I knew how it feels for a kid and I did it anyway.

**Nick:**

I´m just glad that you´re staying sober. I want the best for you too.

_They smile at each other and he sits down next to her in the Lotus position._

**Nick:**

How do you do this yoga thing?-

_Ellie looks pleased to get the chance to teach him._

**4\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_The volunteers are busy preparing Christmas dinner for the homeless later in the day. Becky is coordinating it and is in her element, as she checks up on everyone. In the kitchen, Bianca is helping prepare the turkeys, while Drew is peeling potatoes. Becky comes to check up on them._

**Becky:**

How are we doing here?

**Bianca:**

Everything´s on schedule, Boss.

**Drew:**

I´ll need some help, if were gonna peel all these potatoes.

_Becky grabs a potato peeler and begins helping him._

**Drew:**

You can send someone else to help me, if you´re busy.

**Becky:**

I´m not too fancy to help out, where I´m needed.

_She stands next to him and gets to work._

**5\. Int. Banquet Room. Day.**

_Regina and Tina are putting table cloths on the tables._

**Tina:**

How is it spending this day doing good?

**Regina:**

If you´d asked me a year ago, I would have said, people who work for free are suckers.

**Tina:**

What´s changed?

**Regina:**

I found out how good it feels. It´s also a perfect excuse to be out of the house.

**Tina:**

So, it´s not completely selfless.

**Regina:**

My Aunt and Uncle stay with us every year. The less time I have to spend with them, the better.

**Tina:**

Whatever the reason, your help is appreciated.

_Deco and Pete carry a table in together, while Charlie tries to follow the floorplan._

**Deco:**

Where to?

**Charlie:**

Over here, I think.

**Pete:**

Think or know?

**Charlie:**

Put it here.

_Charlie signals with his arms, where they should put it. Regina looks impressed with him._

**Regina:**

Has Charlie said anything about me? I know, you´ve been talking a lot.

**Tina:**

Not that I remember.

**Regina:**

He´s been a little cold to me lately.

**Tina:**

He´s a boy. Aren´t they meant to drive us crazy?

_Regina smiles to herself, as she looks over at Charlie._

**6\. Int. Anya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Anya is wallowing in her own misery and takes a sip of coffee._

**Radio DJ (voice over):**

Next on Sad FM. Here´s a classic from Mariah Carey.

_"Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey begins playing._

**Anya:**

Sing it, sister! Follow your vision of love!

_There´s knock on the door and she gets up to answer it. It´s Maya, who´s looking cheerful. She´s holding a present._

**Maya:**

Merry Christmas!

**Anya:**

You too.

_Maya sees that Anya is sad and looks sympathetic._

**Maya:**

Don´t tell me, he cancelled on you.

**Anya:**

He called me last night.

_Maya comes in and immediately notices a present on the table, that´s been smashed to pieces._

**Anya:**

I would have cleaned that up, if I knew you were coming.

**Maya:**

At least you didn´t take it out on a person.

**Anya:**

It was a night full of tears.

**Maya:**

This relationship isn´t good for you.

**Anya:**

That´s easy for you to say!

**Maya:**

Look, what it´s reduced you to.

**Anya:**

It isn´t pretty, is it?

**Maya:**

It´s extremely Bridget Jonesy.

**Anya:**

To make things more miserable, my parents went to Hawaii, when I told them I was spending tonight with Sav. Now I have no one to spend it with.

**Maya:**

We can fix that, by you coming with me to my mom´s house.

**Anya:**

You don´t think, she´d mind?

**Maya:**

It was only gonna be her, me and Jay. She´d love to have you there.

_Anya seems a little cheered up._

**Anya:**

Is that for me?

**Maya:**

Oh, yeah.

_She hands her the present. Anya almost begins to cry with joy._

**Anya:**

This is so sweet of you.

**Maya:**

It´s no big deal.

**Anya:**

Yes it is.

_Anya puts the present down and gives Maya a big hug._

**Anya:**

I´m so glad, I met you and Jay.

**Maya:**

Aww. We´re glad, we met you too.

_They break the hug._

**Maya:**

What do you say, we go on a road trip?

**Anya:**

What about dinner at your mom´s house?

**Maya:**

We´ll be back in time.

**Anya:**

Can you tell me, where we´re going?

**Maya:**

A little north of Toronto, to a town called Wasaga. There´s someone there, you should talk to.

**Anya:**

It beats my wallowing in misery plan.

**Maya:**

I´ll make sure, you get a nice Christmas.

_They smile at each other._

**7\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Ellie and Nick are watching the Disney Christmas Special together, getting some nice mother/son time. They´re watching the part, where Donald Duck is having a snowball fight with Huey, Louie and Dewey. Desmond comes in with a plate of sliced fruit._

**Desmond:**

We don´t allow sugar in the house, but fruit can be just as nice.

**Nick:**

No sugar at all?

**Ellie:**

Sugar poisons the mind and makes people obese.

**Nick:**

Yeah, but it´s Christmas.

**Desmond:**

It´s not up for debate.

_He makes a face at what they´re watching on the TV._

**Desmond:**

You shouldn´t be watching that.

**Nick:**

Come on. It´s practically tradition.

**Desmond:**

Donald Duck was a horrible dad to his nephews. Change it.

**Ellie:**

Can´t we ...

**Desmond:**

I mean it, Ellie. It portrays a warped, antiquated view of raising children.

_Nick looks annoyed and gets up from the couch._

**Nick:**

I´m gonna take a nap or something.

**Ellie:**

We can find something else.

_She switches the channel and finds "National Lampoon´s Christmas Vacation". Nick seems okay with it._

**Nick:**

We can watch that one. I watch it with my dad every year.

**Desmond:**

Change it.

**Nick:**

Seriously? Are you trying to ruin Christmas for me?

**Desmond:**

It portrays intelligent, sophisticated people as wrong, while fools like Clark are right to hold on to their dated views. Not to mention that it glorifies hostage taking, as a way to get what you want. What kind of message is that to send?

**Ellie:**

It´s just a movie.

**Desmond:**

What movies teach the young, shapes who they become as adults. Change won´t come, until we start teaching them at an early age.

**Nick:**

Some of us don´t want change. I´ll be back in time for dinner.

_Nick leaves them and slams the door on the way out._

**Ellie:**

We´re trying to make him want to live here, remember?

**Desmond:**

I´m not going to change, who I am for him.

**Ellie:**

He´s still a kid. Can´t you cut him some slack?

**Desmond:**

Who owns this house, Ellie?

_Ellie tries not to look annoyed._

**Ellie:**

You do.

**Desmond:**

Who owns everything in it?

**Ellie:**

You do.

**Desmond:**

I went along with this for your sake. Maybe you and him should show some appreciation, in stead of mouthing off. Have you thought about that?

**Ellie:**

Let´s forget it, okay? Sit down and we´ll find something to watch together.

**Desmond:**

I don´t want any more lip today.

_She hands him the remote and he sits down next to her._

**8\. Int. Banquet Hall. Day.**

_Lots of homeless people have come for the Christmas dinner and the mood is good. The servers are busy at work, as it´s a hungry group of people, they have to feed. Regina replaces an empty bowl of potatoes with a full one. A satisfied older man smiles at her._

**Regina:**

Good?

**Man:**

It´s the Christmas miracle, that comes every year. You remind me of my daughter, when she was your age.

**Regina:**

Are you spending tonight with her?

**Man:**

I used to, but she passed away from Cancer a few years ago. Now I spend it at the shelter.

_Regina looks sympathetic with him._

**Regina:**

I´m sorry to hear that.

**Man:**

That´s life. Thankfully there´s angels like you, who restore my faith in mankind.

**Regina:**

I´m not an angel. The old me did things, I´m not proud of at all.

**Man:**

You are to me. What matters isn´t what we´ve done, it´s what we do now.

_They smile at each other and she heads to the kitchen._

**9\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Regina comes back to the kitchen, where Drew, Bianca and several others are hard at work.._

**Regina:**

They´re running low on Turkey.

**Bianca:**

Coming up.

_Bianca starts carving some more turkey._

**Regina:**

They´re really going through it, aren´t they?

**Bianca:**

For many of them, it´s their first real meal in months.

**Regina:**

You won´t believe how some of them smell. I have to remind myself to breathe through my mouth, when I´m in there.

**Bianca:**

They aren´t as fortunate as the rest of us.

**Regina:**

Let them spend an evening in my aunt´s company and then we´ll talk!

**Bianca:**

She can´t be that bad.

**Regina:**

Animals flee, when they sense her coming. That should tell you all, you need to know about her.

_Bianca smiles to herself._

**Bianca:**

How do your parents feel about you helping here?

**Regina:**

When I should be at a socialite event?

**Bianca:**

It wasn´t meant to sound derogatory.

**Regina:**

They´re no doubt bragging about it. Trying to make it seem, like I got my social conscience from them, when the truth is they wouldn´t have done this in a million years.

**Bianca:**

For what it´s worth, I think you deserve more credit than the others at Degrassi give you. I was a spoiled brat in my own way and only cared, what I wanted, when I started there.

**Regina:**

How bad were you?

**Bianca:**

The worst times ten. I went straight after another girl´s boyfriend and thinking back on how I did it, isn´t exactly nice.

**Regina:**

It´s weird to think, that you were a teenager like me.

**Bianca:**

I had to go through being a loner for a while, like you did. When I left, I´d changed completely.

**Regina:**

What brought it about?

**Bianca:**

Same as you. The people in my life.

_Charlie comes in to the kitchen._

**Charlie:**

We need more Turkey.

**Bianca:**

Already on it.

**Regina:**

How´s your back holding up?

**Charlie:**

It´s sore, but I´ll manage.

_Bianca has the first plate ready. Regina reaches for it, but Charlie grabs it ahead of her._

**Charlie:**

You can get the next one. I have hungry people to feed.

**Regina:**

So have I!

_Charlie leaves them. Regina looks annoyed._

**Bianca:**

I´m sure, he didn´t mean anything by it.

**Regina:**

Maybe not. It feels like, he´s avoiding me.

**Bianca:**

Give him a break. He´s got a lot on his plate.

**Regina:**

It would be nice to know why.

_Regina looks a little frustrated._

**10\. Ext. Alli´s House. Day.**

_Maya and Anya come up to Alli´s quaint little house in Wasaga. Alli (dressed in a very mom way, that´s very different from the revealing outfits, she used to like) is waiting for them outside._

**Maya:**

Hi, Alli. It´s great seeing you again.

**Alli:**

You too and merry Christmas.

**Maya:**

Same to you.

**Alli:**

Anya. It´s sure been a while, hasn´t it?

**Anya:**

You´re still looking good. Motherhood suits you.

**Alli:**

You should see me at 4 in the morning, when the baby wakes me up!

**Anya:**

Still, I wouldn´t mind trading.

**Maya:**

She has to hear the truth about Sav. At least, so she can make a qualified decision.

**Anya:**

I don´t know, what Alli can tell me, that he hasn´t.

**Alli:**

Sav glorifies his behavior, especially when it comes to women. I love my brother, but you have to know, that he has issues.

_Anya looks worried._

**Anya:**

Like what?

**Alli:**

He probably told you, that he left his family to follow his dreams.

**Anya:**

More or less.

**Alli:**

His wife kicked him out, because he wouldn´t stop lying and cheating on her. She gave him chance after chance and he kept blowing them, as fast as she gave them to him.

**Anya:**

That doesn´t sound like the Sav, I know.

**Alli:**

He´s great at putting on whatever persona, the person he´s with wants him to be. Alcoholics make for great liars.

_Anya looks annoyed and is almost about to leave._

**Anya:**

I can´t listen to these lies.

**Maya:**

Please. Listen to her.

**Alli:**

I wish, I was lying. Alcohol has cost him his career and his family, but he won´t listen to reason. On the road with those guys, drinking and partying every day is normal. He can get drunk every day and no one thinks anything of it.

**Anya:**

I can help him. Love can conquer everything, right?

**Alli:**

You sound like his ex-wife sounded years ago. We did an intervention and sent him to rehab, but a month after, it was the same again. He has to want to change, before he can.

**Anya:**

I can´t believe this. He said, that he loves me.

**Alli:**

In his own way, he probably does. But he´ll always put his addiction ahead of you.

_The door opens and Connor pops out. He´s wearing a god awful Christmas sweater._

**Connor:**

Alli, I can´t get the baby to stop crying.

**Alli:**

In a moment.

**Connor:**

Parenting is hard!

_She smiles to himself and he closes the door._

**Alli:**

A 180 IQ and the when it comes to babies, he´s the biggest dunce ever! Go figure.

**Maya:**

Have you heard, what you need to hear?

**Anya:**

I have a lot of things to consider.

**Alli:**

If you can help him, I´ll be the happiest person ever. You also have to think of yourself. I saw how miserable it made his ex-wife and I wouldn´t want that on anyone.

_Anya tries to take it in._

**11\. Int. Ellie´s House. Evening.**

_Ellie, Desmond and Nick are eating their vegan Christmas dinner. Desmond and Ellie seem to be enjoying it, while Nick is more just picking at it._

**Ellie:**

Try the yellow Bulgur. It´s delicious.

_Nick takes a bite of it and tried to look like, he likes it._

**Nick:**

It´s okay, I guess.

**Desmond:**

Okay? I spend two hundred dollars on this meal, from the best caterer in town and he says it´s okay!

**Nick:**

It´s just not my thing. I guess, I´m more of your standard meat and potatoes guy.

**Desmond:**

Eating meat is wrong. It almost makes me sick to my stomach, that I´m sharing a table with someone who does.

**Nick:**

What are you gonna do then, with all the animals that are bred to be eaten?

_Desmond looks annoyed, that Nick is talking back to him._

**Ellie:**

This is hardly dinner table discussion.

**Nick:**

I´d really like to know. You do know, that there´s such a thing as a food chain, don´t you?

**Desmond:**

Of course, I do.

**Nick:**

Say we release the millions of pigs around the world into the wild. What do you think, that will do to the natural balance?

_Desmond is starting to look very annoyed with Nick and Ellie sees that she has to diffuse the situation._

**Ellie:**

Can we talk about something else?

**Nick:**

Sure. You´re a PETA member, aren´t you?

_Desmond doesn´t even answer him._

**Nick:**

I´ll take that as a yes. How about the destruction of the eco systems that would occur, if we release animals like mink into the wild?

**Ellie:**

I´m sure, PETA has thought about this.

**Nick:**

No, they haven´t and that´s the problem! They go around saying that all animals should be freed, without a lick of thought to the realities of the world. You won´t be saving those cute and cuddly animals by releasing them. You´ll be killing off thousands of other species, when they wreck the eco systems and after they´re done, most of them will starve to death.

**Desmond:**

Don´t dare come into my house and talk to me like that!

**Nick:**

I just did. If you want me, I´ll be spending the rest of Christmas in the guest house!

_He gets up and leaves them. The mood at the table has plummeted._

**Ellie:**

He´s a smart kid.

**Desmond:**

I´ve had enough. We´re putting him on the first plane back to Toronto.

**Ellie:**

I´d better go talk to him.

**Desmond:**

You´re gonna leave me alone with all this food?

**Ellie:**

My son needs me. If you can´t get that, then we shouldn´t be together.

_Ellie leaves him to think about it._

**12\. Int. Guest House. Evening.**

_Nick has taken Brandy´s letter out of his suitcase and is about to open it, when Ellie comes in._

**Ellie:**

I´m sorry about what happened.

**Nick:**

He just wouldn´t stop riding me.

**Ellie:**

I suppose, you´ve made your decision.

**Nick:**

It wouldn´t work between us. I love you, mom. But I just can´t do it.

**Ellie:**

I understand. I promise that next year, I won´t make you come here for Christmas.

**Nick:**

It wasn´t all bad. I love spending time with you.

**Ellie:**

I´m glad that it wasn´t a complete bust.

**Nick:**

I miss you too, when we haven´t seen each other in a while. You´re far away, but you´re still my mom.

_Ellie seems a little comforted and sits down next to him._

**Ellie:**

You´re both good people. Sometimes, the chemistry just isn´t there.

**Nick:**

What do you see in him?

**Ellie:**

He pretty much saved my life, remember? I can only shudder to think, what my life would have been like without him. Sure, he´s very New Age, but he means well and a lot of what he says is true.

**Nick:**

I didn´t mean to ruin this day for you. I know, you´ve looked forward to it for a long time.

**Ellie:**

I always do, when you come to visit. What do you have there?

**Nick:**

I was told, it was a Christmas card, but it feels more like a letter.

**Ellie:**

Interesting. Who´s it from?

**Nick:**

A girl named Brandy. We hang out and watch movies together sometimes.

**Ellie:**

Is Lisa okay with you hanging out with this girl?

**Nick:**

She doesn´t know.

_Ellie looks disappointed in him._

**Ellie:**

Do I have to tell you the Manny/Ashley story again?

**Nick:**

That was different. Brandy is a year younger than me.

**Ellie:**

Like Manny was a year younger than Craig.

**Nick:**

She´s like a little sister.

**Ellie:**

Are you sure?

**Nick:**

I couldn´t be more sure. Lisa is the only girl for me.

_He opens the letter and looks at it. He makes wide eyes at what he reads._

**Nick:**

She could have got the wrong message!

_Ellie shakes her head and smiles, as Nick keeps reading._

**13\. Ext. Church. Evening.**

_Regina is waiting outside the church, as people are filing in. Tina spots her._

**Tina:**

You know the service is inside, right?

**Regina:**

I´m just waiting for Charlie.

**Tina:**

See you inside.

_Regina smiles, as she sees Charlie coming towards her._

**Charlie:**

Fancy seeing you here!

**Regina:**

It´s another excuse to get out of the house and to see you, of course.

**Charlie:**

Shall we go inside?

**Regina:**

Can we talk for a sec?

**Charlie:**

Sure, but we´ll end up sitting at the back.

_He steps out of the line and they walk a little away from the others._

**Regina:**

Have you been avoiding me?

**Charlie:**

You noticed that?

**Regina:**

Why? I thought, we were friends.

**Charlie:**

Is that all you want us to be?

_Regina gets a little shy at begin asked so openly._

**Regina:**

Is it that obvious?

**Charlie:**

If I was going to be with anyone, it would be you.

**Regina:**

This is starting to sound like a very nice rejection.

**Charlie:**

The last day before school ended, Simpson called me to his office.

**Regina:**

Are you in trouble?

**Charlie:**

Pretty much the opposite. With the extra credit work, I´ve been doing, I could end up skipping my Junior year altogether.

_Regina looks proud of him. Charlie can´t help smiling, when he thinks about it._

**Regina:**

That´s amazing, Charlie.

**Charlie:**

6 months ago, it felt like I´d never graduate. The thought that I can finish school with the same people I started with, is one heck of a carrot. It means I´ll have to go to summer school and bust my butt every day, but I´m willing to do it.

**Regina:**

Which means you won´t have time for a girlfriend.

**Charlie:**

It literally isn´t you, it´s me.

**Regina:**

So, after you´ve graduated ...

_They smile at each other._

**Charlie:**

We´ll take that, as it comes. You could have found the love of your life by then.

**Regina:**

That´s easy to say to girl, who´s pushing 16 and still hasn´t had a date.

**Charlie:**

It won´t be long until guys start seeing, what I see. I´m gonna envy, whoever gets you, because I know he´ll be the luckiest guy on earth. I´ll have to be the "Ducky" of the scenario. He´s ...

**Regina:**

The best friend, who sticks by Molly Ringwald no matter what. I can live with that.

**Charlie:**

I wasn´t sure, if you´d get that reference.

**Regina:**

Are you kidding? I must have seen "Pretty In Pink" a hundred times!

_They enter the church together as friends._

**14\. Montage - Music "Merry Christmas Everyone" by Shaking Stevens.**

_We start on Ellie and Nick talking before he calls Brandy up to nicely let her down. Ellie is full of pointers, for what to do and Nick is soaking it in. He calls Brandy up and she watches him intently, as he talks to her._

_We cut to Christmas at the Matlin House, where Anya is enjoying herself with Maya, her mom and Jay. They´re playing scrabble and Anya is winning big, while Jay is hopelessly behind the rest of them. Both him and Maya clearly care more about how Anya is doing than winning the game and are just pleased to see her enjoying herself._

_We cut to the Christmas service, where a hymn is being sung by a local kid´s choir. The kids are adorable and Regina looks at peace, as she watches them next to Charlie. A big difference from the angry girl, we met at the end of season 6._

_We finish in Ellie´s house, where Nick and Desmond are shaking on a peace agreement. Ellie looks pleased that everyone are finally getting along._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	85. I Have a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige has had the idea of a lifetime and there is no way, she´s giving up on it! Her old bestie Marco has his own issues, since he has to get a decent school play out of a bunch of teenagers. For Chrissy, the play is mostly a good way to find a new boyfriend and maybe make a new friend in the process. The girls in DFF have a big decision to make, that could affect all of their futures.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E14 - I HAVE A DREAM

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Paige and Miles are having a meeting with (as we can see from the name plate on his table) the head of programming at CTV, Mr. Moore._

**Paige:**

It won´t be the cookie cutter version of teen life, the other networks are full of. We´ll base it on real stories from past and present students at Degrassi. We´ll use age appropriate actors to add to the realism.

**Moore:**

It has to be something, families can watch together.

**Miles:**

No one says you need profanity or graphic images to get the point across. We want this to be a series, that gives the generations something to talk about.

**Moore:**

It worries me, that you´re not known as a screenwriter.

**Miles:**

The first thing I was proud I´d written, was a play, they put up at the school. This is returning to my roots.

**Moore:**

What about you, Paige? Being a showrunner is different from being a producer.

**Paige:**

I know what it takes and I´m ready for it.

**Moore:**

Your resumes speak for themselves. Is the school on board?

**Paige:**

The principal is my step-children´s grandfather. I know, he´ll be on board.

_Moore takes a few tense moments to consider it._

**Moore:**

Get the school on board and we´ll order a half hour pilot.

_Paige and Miles look pleased._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Paige and Miles high five, after their meeting went well._

**Miles:**

I´d better get working on a script.

**Paige:**

Give it your all. We don´t know, if we´ll get this chance again.

**Miles:**

I already have ten stories, that would be perfect.

**Paige:**

If you need more, I´m a phone call away.

**Miles:**

You´re sure, Simpson will say yes?

**Paige:**

I´ll go to the school right away.

**Miles:**

Call me the moment, you know anything.

**Paige:**

This will be a success. I can feel it!

_They smile at each other, before Miles heads for the exit. Paige takes a moment to soak in her success._

**3\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The students are rehearsing their spring play, which is a production of "The Breakfast Club". Chrissy is playing Molly Ringwald´s part (The valley girl/prom queen Claire Standish), Deco is playing Judd Nelson´s part (The rebellious bad boy John Bender), Simon is playing Emilio Estevez´ part (The athlete Andrew Clark), Hannah is playing Ally Sheedy´s part (The weird girl/outsider Allison Reynolds) and Pete is playing Anthony Michael Hall´s part (The super intelligent nerd Brian Johnson). Marco is playing the part of the principal, Mr. Vernon. He´s having a stare down with Deco._

**Deco:**

Does Barry Manilow know, you raided his wardrobe?

**Marco:**

I'll give you the answer that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, or you'll get the horns.

_Marco leaves the stage._

**Deco:**

That man is ... is a brownie hound.

_Deco can´t help himself from laughing. The others join in, as Marco comes back on stage._

**Deco:**

Who wrote this thing?

**Simon:**

Brownie hound? That´s not exactly PC!

**Chrissy:**

Who´s that Barry Manilow guy, he´s talking about?

**Marco:**

Okay, so it doesn´t all hold up equally. Deco, you have to learn to keep a straight face.

**Deco:**

I´ll try to do better.

**Marco:**

You need to get out the inner rebel. I know you have it in you.

**Hannah:**

At least, you have a cool character. I´m some insecure weirdo.

**Simon:**

You get to kiss me.

**Hannah (sarcastically):**

Woo hoo, I get to kiss a gay guy!

**Marco:**

For a first rehearsal, it went alright. We´ll pick it up tomorrow.

_Marco leaves them and they start gathering their things. Pete and Chrissy smile at each other, right before he leaves. Hannah picks up on it._

**Hannah:**

Has the valley girl fallen for the nerd?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know him yet. He´s kinda cute, don´t you think?

**Hannah:**

He´s also in Friendship Club. Big negative.

**Chrissy:**

I can always get to know him. Who knows? Maybe I´ll like him and maybe I won´t.

**Hannah:**

You could ask him read lines with you. Get him alone, if you know what I mean?

**Chrissy:**

I just might.

_They leave the auditorium together._

**4\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Day.**

_DFF are jamming through the last minutes of_ _**Lynyrd Skynyrd´s "Free Bird"** _ _and Lisa is kicking butt on the guitar! She´s really showing how far she´s come and the others can´t help being impressed by her playing. Megan comes in with a smile on her face and the rest stop playing while Lisa is still soloing away. It takes her a few seconds to realize that the others had stopped playing and she looks a little embarrassed._

**Lisa:**

You could have given me a head´s up.

**Suey:**

That´s hard, when you´re in your own little world.

_Nancy looks annoyed with Megan._

**Nancy:**

Where have you been?

**Megan:**

Taking us to the next level. I´ve been E-Mailing with a manager, who´s interested in us.

_The others look very interested._

**Mickie:**

A manager! For real?

**Megan:**

He´s a friend of a friend of my dad´s. He saw us playing at Above The Dot and wants to hear a demo, so he can hear if we can write songs.

**Sandy:**

Can he wait for us to write some?

**Mickie:**

We have that song, we wrote with Nick.

**Lisa:**

That was his song. We can´t just steal it from him.

**Megan:**

A few kisses from you and I´m sure, he´ll be easily convincable.

**Suey:**

It bashes one of our best friends.

**Sandy:**

What if we alter the lyrics, so her name isn´t mentioned?

**Megan:**

Please, Lisa. Having one song is infinitely better than having none.

_Lisa gives in to their peer pressure._

**Lisa:**

I´ll ask. Chrissy can´t know, the song was about her.

**Nancy:**

If we change it to being about a guy, she´ll never know.

**Suey:**

I can go for it.

**Lisa:**

I can too.

_Megan smiles and takes her place at the microphone._

**5\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Emma is hard at work, when she spots Paige coming towards her._

**Emma:**

What are you doing here?

**Paige:**

I have the proposal of a lifetime for your dad. Can you sweet talk me into a meeting with him?

**Emma:**

I can hear him out.

_Emma gets up, as Paige waits by the counter._

**6\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Snake is playing mine sweeper on his PC, when there´s a knock on the door. He quickly minimizes the window._

**Snake:**

Yes?

_The door opens and Emma pops in._

**Emma:**

Paige is here. She has a proposal for you.

**Snake:**

She knows, I´m married, doesn´t she? It´s not, that I´m not flattered, but I think your mom might mind.

_Emma smiles at his goofiness._

**Emma:**

Do you have time for her?

**Snake:**

Today, I have all the time in the world. Send her in.

**Emma:**

Paige!

_She waves Paige towards her and she comes into the office. Emma closes the door on her way out._

**Snake:**

What´s this with a proposal?

**Paige:**

Can I sit?

**Snake:**

Be my guest.

_Paige sits down across from him._

**Paige:**

I´m on the verge of something huge. A new TV series, based on what it was like growing up at Degrassi. I´m partnering with Miles Hollingsworth on it.

**Snake:**

Sounds interesting, but where do I fit in?

**Paige:**

We don´t just want to base it on Degrassi, we want to shoot it here and name it after the school.

**Snake:**

This is a busy school ...

**Paige:**

We´ll shoot it during the summer. Summer school only takes up what, 20 percent of the school?

**Snake:**

Not even that.

**Paige:**

CTV will, of course, pay you for the rights to film here. Think of the good you can do with that money.

**Snake:**

Paige, it´s not as easy as that.

**Paige:**

I walked past the computer lab on my way here. As a former tech nerd, it must pain you to look at those ancient machines every day. Think of it. We can make Degrassi the center of the universe for thousands, maybe even millions of teens. A show they feel like identifies with them.

**Snake:**

I have to talk to the schoolboard, before I make any promises.

**Paige:**

Would it help, if I came along?

**Snake:**

They have a meeting tonight. If you don´t mind watching people debate endlessly over trivial things, you´re free to come along.

**Paige:**

When is it?

**Snake:**

Here in the gym at 8.

**Paige:**

I´ll be there. You´re still the best, Mr. Simpson!

_Snake can´t help smiling._

**Snake:**

It´s okay to call me Archie. We are family, after all.

**Paige:**

I´ll try, but you know how old habits die hard.

**Snake:**

Tell me about it. I haven´t been a teacher in years, but I sometimes walk into my my old classrooms by mistake.

**Paige:**

Do you miss the days, when I went here?

**Snake:**

To watch you spend half the class gossiping with Hazel? Of course, I miss it. You all felt like my kids in one way or another.

_They smile at each other._

**Paige:**

See you later, Archie.

**Snake:**

You too, Paige.

_She gets up and leaves him. He´s still smiling as he goes back to playing mine sweeper._

**7\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Chrissy is studying with Hannah helping her._

**Chrissy:**

What´s the square root of 64?

**Hannah:**

I don´t know that!

**Chrissy:**

Lisa would know.

**Hannah:**

Sorry, that I´m not a genius!

**Chrissy:**

I´ll get the rest done tomorrow.

_She closes her book and puts it away._

**Hannah:**

You actually do homework ahead of time?

**Chrissy:**

I have a learning disability. It means I have to work harder, just to pass.

**Hannah:**

I didn´t know.

**Chrissy:**

Only a handful of people do.

**Hannah:**

You do alright, don´t you?

**Chrissy:**

I´ve worked my way up to being a proud C student!

**Hannah:**

It´s better than being a D student! You have a condition. A C for you is like an A for anyone else.

**Chrissy:**

Lisa and Julie are already planning on which college to go to. I´ll probably end up a receptionist like my mom.

**Hannah:**

I´ll be there next to you in receptionist school. My cousin told me what college is like and it is not for me!

**Chrissy:**

Do they have receptionist schools?

**Hannah:**

I don´t know.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll have to ask my mom.

_They see Pete, Lisa and Rodney. They make eye contact and smile at each other across the room._

**Hannah:**

Go. Ask him to read lines with you.

**Chrissy:**

How do I look?

**Hannah:**

The same as always?

**Chrissy:**

You´re supposed to say that I look great, to boost my confidence!

**Hannah:**

I´m still getting used to being nice, remember?

**Chrissy:**

What do I say?

**Hannah:**

You´re asking me? I´ve scored with one guy and he hit on me first.

**Chrissy:**

Can you at least wish me luck?

**Hannah:**

Good luck.

_Chrissy gets up and walks over to Pete, Tina and Rodney._

**Chrissy:**

Hi, Pete.

**Pete:**

Hey.

**Chrissy:**

Would you like to read lines with me? I have a feeling, that we need a lot of work.

_Pete looks pleasantly surprised._

**Pete:**

Yeah! Where and when?

**Chrissy:**

You could come over to my house tonight. Send me a text and I´ll send you the address.

_Pete gets his phone out. Tina and Rodney are finding their flirting quite funny._

**Pete:**

What´s your number?

**Chrissy:**

786-060-842.

_He punches it in._

**Pete:**

I guess, I´ll see you tonight, then.

_They smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

I guess, you will.

_She goes back to Hannah with a big smile on her face. Pete can´t stop smiling._

**Tina:**

Looking to do some sinning, Pete?

**Pete:**

She wouldn´t the worst one to do it with.

**Rodney:**

If the rumors are true, she´ll know what she´s doing.

**Tina:**

Rumors get started all the time and we all know that most of them are BS.

**Rodney:**

Where there´s smoke, there´s usually fire.

**Pete:**

I don´t believe them. Chrissy isn´t that kind of girl.

**Rodney:**

I wouldn´t go for her, if I were you. The thought of her with dozens of guys would be stuck in my head, every moment I was with her.

**Tina:**

Don´t ruin it for him. They´re cute together.

_Pete and Chrissy make eye contact and find it hard to break it._

**8\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Nick are making out and are both moaning and are very in to it. She starts kissing his neck._

**Lisa:**

Nick?

**Nick:**

Yeah?

**Lisa:**

Can I ask you something?

_He stops her and looks her in the eyes._

**Nick:**

I´ve been thinking about it too, but I don´t know if I´m ready for it.

**Lisa:**

It´s not that. Not that I don´t want to tak about it, but it isn´t.

**Nick:**

What is it?

**Lisa:**

That song about Chrissy, we wrote this summer. The girls want us to record it.

_Nick can´t help looking a little proud._

**Nick:**

They think, it´s that good?

**Lisa:**

Yeah. We´ll change the lyrics, so it won´t be about Chrissy. Are you fine with it?

**Nick:**

Do I get a writing credit?

**Lisa:**

You do.

**Nick:**

Cool! Knock yourselves out.

**Lisa:**

Ahh, you´re such a good boyfriend!

_They kiss again._

**Nick:**

What about that other thing?

_Lisa unbuttons her pants._

**Lisa:**

I´m ready to round 3rd, if you are.

**Nick:**

Okay, but it´s the first time I´ve ... done that to a girl.

**Lisa:**

Finger banged her?

**Nick:**

I´m not an idiot. I know how to stick my finger up a hole. I want it to be as nice for you, as it can be.

**Lisa:**

I´ll give you pointers. Anything I should know?

**Nick:**

I´ll let you know, if you´re doing anything wrong.

_They smile at each other and start kissing again, while taking their pants off._

**9\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_The school board meeting is in full swing, as Paige arrives late. Snake sees her and comes up to her._

**Paige:**

Did I miss my chance?

**Snake:**

No, you´re in good time. I had them put it on the agenda, so it will be coming up. They´ve been talking school lunches for an hour and a half.

**Paige:**

Thanks. I´m so excited!

**Snake:**

You won´t be for long.

_They sit down and wait, as a woman is speaking._

**Woman:**

Well, I don´t feel comfortable with my son eating non-organic food!

_It gets an applause from a small part of the crowd. The 3 person school board look annoyed with her._

**School Board Member #1:**

In how many ways can I say it? We´d love to give them all healthy food, but on our budget, we can´t afford it.

**Woman:**

That isn´t good enough. I pay taxes, dammit!

_Once again she gets a small applause. We cut to Snake and Paige._

**Snake:**

They´ve been discussing this for years. Some people refuse to give up.

_Paige´s enthusiasm is quickly waning._

**10\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Pete has come to visit and they´re looking over the script._

**Chrissy:**

Our characters don´t talk a lot to each other.

**Pete:**

It makes sense, since you´re the prom queen and I´m the nerd. I could read some of Bender´s lines, if you want me to.

**Chrissy:**

We could get my dad to do it.

**Pete:**

Okay. As long as you don´t do the kissing scene with him.

_Chrissy sticks her head out the door._

**Chrissy:**

Dad, can you help us for a sec?

_They hear someone coming up the stairs._

**Chrissy:**

My dad is totally cool. You´ll like him.

_Pete looks comforted, as Spinner comes in._

**Spinner:**

What is it, Honey?

**Chrissy:**

How would you like to play your favorite character?

**Spinner:**

Rambo?

**Chrissy:**

The other one.

_Spinner puts on a tough guy face to imitate Judd Nelson in the movie._

**Spinner:**

You know what I got for Christmas? Oh, it was a banner year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey, smoke up, Johnny!". So go home and cry to your daddy! Don´t cry here, okay!

_They both look impressed with him._

**Chrissy:**

You´ve been wanting to do that forever, haven´t you?

**Spinner:**

It´s thanks to your step mother. Which role are you playing?

**Pete:**

Brian.

**Spinner:**

You don´t look like a Brian.

**Pete:**

That´s where the acting comes in.

**Spinner:**

I hope you´re a Brian in real life, because I don´t want her running around with any John Bender´s.

**Chrissy:**

Dad!

**Pete:**

I´m more of a mix between Andrew and Brian.

**Spinner:**

I can live with that. Let´s get started.

**Pete:**

Shermer High School, march 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon ...

_Spinner smiles, as he can see that Chrissy is enjoying herself._

**11\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Nick and Lisa are under the covers, snuggling._

**Lisa:**

Sorry, if I was a bit loud.

**Nick:**

I´m taking it as a compliment.

**Lisa:**

You´re a natural, you know that?

**Nick:**

I wouldn´t be, if it wasn´t for your pointers.

**Lisa:**

How was I?

**Nick:**

Great. Almost too good.

**Lisa:**

I didn´t want to say anything, but I thought it would take longer.

**Nick:**

That´s what happens, when you get me turned on.

**Lisa:**

I hope, our first "real time" will take longer.

**Nick:**

I´ll have to work up my endurance. There´s tricks to make me last longer, that we can try.

**Lisa:**

Now?

_Nick looks a little surprised._

**Nick:**

If you want to.

**Lisa:**

I do. This feels like an adventure, that´s just beginning.

**Nick:**

We have to be fast. My parents will be home in 20 minutes.

**Lisa:**

For you, that´s enough for 3 times!

**Nick:**

The second time takes longer. You have a lot to learn about boys, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

Teach me.

_They go back to making out._

**12\. Ext. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy is saying goodbye to Pete._

**Pete:**

If Deco gets sick, your dad could be his understudy.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think, he´ll stand out?

**Pete:**

They can work miracles with make up.

_They smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

I had a nice time tonight.

**Pete:**

Me too. I was a little worried over spending the evening alone with you, but your dad helped ease the tension.

**Chrissy:**

Why were you worried?

**Pete:**

We´re just getting to know each other. It could be too much, too soon.

**Chrissy:**

Do you want to know me better?

**Pete:**

Is that your way of asking me out?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe.

_There´s a short comfortable silence between them._

**Pete:**

How does Friday sound?

**Chrissy:**

I haven´t planned anything.

**Pete:**

You have now. See ya, Chrissy.

_They hug goodbye and she watches him leave._

**13\. Int. Gymnasium. Evening.**

_We start on Paige, who´s having trouble keeping her eyes open._

**School Board Member #1:**

The last item on the agenda is a proposition to make a TV series at Degrassi. It´s been brought forth by Archie Simpson, principal at Degrassi. Mr. Simpson?

_Snake nudges Paige and she comes to life. He stands up._

**Snake:**

The woman next to me, can tell you more, than I can.

_Paige stands up too._

**Paige:**

I´m Paige Michalchuk and I want to start off by saying, that I love Degrassi. It´s shaped me into who I am and I want to share it with the world. When I started working in Hollywood ...

**School Board Member #2:**

Miss Michalchuk, I´m sure you spend a long time preparing your speech, but it´s been a long evening. Cut to the chase.

**Paige:**

We at CTV want to make a series about Degrassi. The kids that go here, the teachers, the best principal in the world, that I have standing next to me. Fictional of course, but based on the real life stories of those that went and are still going here. Shot at the school during the summer with actors, who are the age they´re portraying.

**School Board Member #3:**

How much are CTV willing to pay?

**Paige:**

I don´t think 5000 per episode would be far off. At 20 episodes per season, that´s a cool 100 grand for the school. If it takes off, there could be some sweet royalty money in it for you. We only have permission to shoot a pilot, but I can´s see why it wouldn´t be a success.

_The woman who spoke before stands up._

**Woman:**

You could use some of that money to feed our children decent food.

_A large part of the crowd agrees with her and the school board members look at each other._

**School Board Member #2:**

Our concern is that the school could be painted in an unfavorable light.

**School Board Member #1:**

What are we talking here, "Euphoria" or "90210"?

**Paige:**

Not that those series are unrealistic, but we want to hit the perfect middle ground between them. A series that´s upfront about real life, but also prides itself on showing the good sides of growing up at Degrassi. I´m not ashamed to say, that I loved it here. I met the man I´m still with today and made the best friends anyone could have asked for. Please, let me share my love for this amazing school with the world.

**School Board Member #3:**

Will it interfere in anything school related?

**Snake:**

No, not at all. We only use a small part of it for summer school. The rest stands empty.

_The board members confer._

**School Board Member #2:**

It´s an aye from me.

**School Board Member #1:**

Aye.

**School Board Member #3:**

Congratulations, Miss Michalchuk.

_Paige is one big smile._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	86. Bad Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Deb try to find a fun way to spend a cold winter´s night. Regina, however, is trying expand Tina´s mind and make her see, that the world isn´t as black and white, as she´s been brought up to believe, that it is.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E15 - BAD GIRLS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Deb and Taylor are sharing a joint, while hiding away from the kids playing in the snow. They´re both freezing their butts off, by the looks of it._

**Deb:**

Why does it have to be winter?

**Taylor:**

You can´t tell me, that it still comes as a surprise.

**Deb:**

It just sucks, you know? No one´s at the Ravine, no one´s here. Except for a load of kids.

**Taylor:**

We´ll find something to do. I´m not spending a Friday doing nothing.

**Deb:**

We could walk the streets and look for a party to crash.

**Taylor:**

If you want to spend your evening turning into Frosty the Snowman, be my guest.

**Deb:**

What do you suggest?

**Taylor:**

On a day like this, there´s plenty of guys at the Skate Park.

_Deb looks slightly interested._

**Deb:**

Yeah?

**Taylor:**

Me and Charlie used to go down there all the time. It was a babe buffet!

**Deb:**

It beats standing here freezing to death.

_She offers the last of the joint to Taylor, but she shakes her head, so she takes the final hit and throws it away._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Regina´s Room. Evening.**

_Regina is putting make-up on Tina, who clearly isn´t used to it._

**Tina:**

This isn´t me.

**Regina:**

Wait ´til you see the final result.

**Tina:**

I´m not the girly girl type.

**Regina:**

You don´t have to be a girly girl to wear make-up. Anyway, you should always look your best for a night out.

**Tina:**

I´ve heard that Skate Park is only slightly better than the Ravine. I´m not sure, that´s a place we should hang out.

**Regina:**

If we´re gonna be friends, we have to do things together.

_Tina looks a little surprised._

**Tina:**

We´re friends?

**Regina:**

You´re the closest, I have to a girlfriend. Guys are fine, but a girl gets you in ways, a guy never will.

**Tina:**

I haven´t had any girlfriends since grade school.

**Regina:**

Don´t you miss having female companionship?

**Tina:**

It isn´t something, I think about.

**Regina:**

Well, I do. We can be BFF´s, if we give it a try.

**Tina:**

What happened with your old friends?

**Regina:**

They pulled the old freeze out on me. Heather was my best friend for as long as we can both remember and now she treats me, as if I don´t exist. Hannah hates my guts, so I don´t see that bridge being rebuilt either.

**Tina:**

Girls can be mean, when they want to.

**Regina:**

You don´t have to tell me.

_Tina looks sympathetic with Regina, who finishes her make-up._

**Regina:**

Now for the finishing touch.

_She puts a hairpin in Tina´s hair, making it easier to see the pretty face, she loves to hide away. Regina hands her a hand mirror and she looks very pleased with the result._

**Regina:**

Look at that gorgeous girl.

**Tina:**

Fat girls aren´t gorgeous.

**Regina:**

I´m not the type, who says it without meaning it. Add 50 percent self esteem and you´re a knockout.

_Tina smiles at the praise, she clearly isn´t used to hearing._

**3\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey´s new room is very nice and inviting. She´s with Lisa and is looking through her clothes._

**Lisa:**

You can be upfront with my mom about this stuff.

**Suey:**

After all the drama last year, she´ll think that I´m sleeping with the enemy or something.

**Lisa:**

She isn´t like that and neither is David. They´ll be happy to hear, that you´ve been talking to your mom again.

**Suey:**

Let´s see how tonight goes, before I tell then anything.

**Lisa:**

Whatever you say. I´m staying neutral.

**Suey:**

If she starts talking about how I need to get over my "Gay Phase", I´m walking right out the door. She either accepts me fully or not at all.

**Lisa:**

You might have to be a little lenient. Meet her half way on some things.

**Suey:**

I´ve proven, that I don´t need her or my dad in my life.

**Lisa:**

Then why are you so worried, about what to wear?

_Suey sees that Lisa has seen right through her._

**Suey:**

Which sweater best says "I´m sorry things went wrong between us, but I want us to be friends or at least start talking again"?

_Lisa looks them over._

**Lisa:**

The light blue one. It has a nice soothing effect on me.

**Suey:**

I knew, I could count on you!

_Suey happily grabs the sweater._

**4\. Montage - Music: "Fatlip" by Sum 41.**

_We´re down at the Skate Park, where there´s a lot of people down there skating, from little kids to a few in their early 20´s. Simon is one of the best skaters down there and looks to have gotten over his fear after his bad crash._

_Deb and Taylor come in, looking high. They check out the guys, as they walk through the place and both seem pretty pleased with the selection. They stop for a while to see Simon strutting his stuff on the haf pipe and impressing everyone with his huge airs. The younger kids especially gather around to watch him and some of them have to cover their eyes, when it gets too exciting._

_Regina and Tina come in. Tina looks a little out of place at first, but after a very cute boy smiles at her, she starts to feel at ease and get a little more confidence. Regina loves the attention she´s getting from the boys too and walks a little prouder than usual._

_We see Deb and Taylor talking to two 16 year old skater boys (Kevin and Wayne), who they flirt with. Deb whispers something to Wayne, who whispers it to Kevin. They head outside._

**5\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Kevin is pairing up with Taylor, while Deb is making out with Wayne, a little away from where Taylor and Kevin are talking._

**Kevin:**

I heard, that you Degrassi girls were wild. I didn´t know you were this wild.

**Taylor:**

Is every girl at Lakehurst a deadbeat?

**Kevin:**

It takes longer than 5 minutes to score with them.

**Taylor:**

That´s Deb, not me. She doesn´t waste any time. Commitment issues, you know?

**Kevin:**

Do you have those issues?

**Taylor:**

Look, I´m coming out of long relationship. You seem nice, but ...

**Kevin:**

I get it. You only want a one night stand.

**Taylor:**

Does it make me a bad girl?

**Kevin:**

Smoking dope makes you a bad girl, but needing closeness after a break up doesn´t. It´s probably very natural.

_Taylor takes his hands and they start making out._

**6\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Simon is letting a lot of the kids take pictures with him and he clearly loves making them happy. Regina and Tina watch him from afar._

**Tina:**

Do you think they know, that he´s gay?

**Regina:**

Why would they care?

**Tina:**

Hello! Because it´s one of the worst sins!

**Regina:**

Let them adore him. Kids need good roll models.

**Tina:**

A gay can´t be a roll model.

**Regina:**

Would you leave the bible at home for one night? You don´t even know him.

**Tina:**

You won´t convince me otherwise.

**Regina:**

Let´s go and talk to him, so you can see for yourself. I assure you, that he isn´t the devil in disguise.

**Tina:**

I never said, he was.

**Regina:**

No, but you can´t help looking down on him because of his sexuality. It´s time we opened your mind.

_Tina semi reluctantly follows after Regina, as she heads over to Simon. He looks up after taking a picture with a young girl._

**Girl:**

Thanks, Simon.

**Simon:**

Any time, Sweetie.

_He sends the girl on her way. He isn´t too happy to see Regina and Tina approaching him._

**Regina:**

Can we get a selfie with you?

**Simon:**

Did you come here to mock me?

**Regina:**

I´m genuinely impressed!

**Tina:**

Me too. You´re very talented.

**Regina:**

Can we talk, after you´ve finished satisfying your fan base?

**Simon:**

Sure, I guess.

**Regina:**

Cool.

_They step a little away, as a boy of around 10/11 comes up to Simon._

**Boy:**

I think, you´re just as good as Jamie.

**Simon:**

But not better?

_The boy shakes his head._

**Simon:**

Well, he is really good, isn´t he?

_The boy nods._

**Simon:**

I´m honored by your praise, young sir. What´s your name?

**Boy:**

Kenny.

_We cut to Tina and Regina, watching Simon with the kids._

**Regina:**

You have to admit, that he´s great with them. They´re gonna look at those pictures in the future and smile, when they think back on this.

**Tina:**

Okay, so he´s not the worst guy ever.

_She can´t help smiling a little bit, when she sees how happy little Kenny is to be taking a picture with Simon._

**7\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Suey is waiting at a table, drinking a glass of ice water. She ´s looking nervous, but lights up a little, when she sees Chrissy approaching her, with Pete right behind her._

**Chrissy:**

Man, Toronto can seem small sometimes! Are you here on a date too?

**Suey:**

No, I´m waiting for my mom.

**Chrissy:**

Andrea?

**Suey:**

My birth mom. How are you, Pete?

**Pete:**

Good. It helps to be with the prettiest girl in the restaurant.

_Chrissy can´t help smiling._

**Chrissy:**

Have a great evening with your mom. I have a date to attend to.

**Suey:**

Have fun!

_They leave her and she sees her mother come in the door. A waiter shows her to their table and Suey stands up. Mother and daughter make eye contact and it´s a special moment between them._

**Waiter:**

I´ll be back with some menus.

_The waiter leaves them and they just stare at each other for a few seconds._

**Suey:**

Mom!

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

Sun-Yi!

_They give each other a much needed hug._

**8\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_Deb looks underneath the stalls to see if anyone´s in there, before letting Wayne in._

**Wayne:**

I don´t know about this, Deb.

**Deb:**

Do you want to get laid tonight or not?

**Wayne:**

You seem, how should I put it, unbalanced.

_Deb looks annoyed._

**Deb:**

Just my luck, that I found someone with a conscience! Can´t you just "be a guy" and do me?

**Wayne:**

What´s wrong?

**Deb:**

I´m not discussing it with a one night stand.

**Wayne:**

Think of me as a friend, you don´t know yet.

_She tries to kiss him, but he won´t let her._

**Deb:**

I´m taking something out on myself, okay?

**Wayne:**

By having sex in here?

**Deb:**

I deserve to be punished, so throwing my first time away on doing it in this nasty place can be my punishment.

**Wayne:**

I haven´t heard that one before!

**Deb:**

I´m weird. Learn to live with it.

**Wayne:**

What did you do?

_Deb leans up against a sink and pulls a joint from her pocket._

**Wayne:**

If you light that up in here, we´ll get kicked out.

**Deb:**

I know, but there´s a comfort in holding it. It´s knowing that when I smoke it, I can forget my so-called life for a while.

_Wayne leans up against the sink, next to her._

**Wayne:**

It sounds bad.

**Deb:**

Now I have on my conscience, that I´m the reason a great guy got attacked. I brought these two creeps to a concert and they mugged him in the bathroom.

_Wayne looks sympathetic with Deb, as she starts to have a breakdown._

**Deb:**

They hit him over the head with a bottle, so they could steal a few stinking bucks! What was I thinking, bringing them there?

**Wayne:**

It doesn´t sound like, it was your fault.

_Deb starts crying and gets defensive._

**Deb:**

What do you know about it?

**Wayne:**

Did you know, they would do it?

**Deb:**

Don´t be a retard! If I had, do you think I would have put my friends in danger?

**Wayne:**

I don´t know you, but you seem like a decent girl, who´s gone through too much.

**Deb:**

You don´t know the half of it!

**Wayne:**

I know the feeling, that life can be miserable.

_He moves in to give her a hug, but she moves away._

**Deb:**

Sorry, Wayne. I´m not in the mood anymore.

**Wayne:**

For the record, I never were. I don´t want my first time to be in here any more than you do. I only wanted to give you a hug, because you looked like you could use one.

_Deb wipes her tears away and smiles nervously._

**Deb:**

I wish, I hadn´t blurted that out.

**Wayne:**

I´m glad, you did.

**Deb:**

Do you want to go outside and smoke this?

**Wayne:**

Why not? My bones could use a chilling.

_He opens the door for her and they leave together._

**9\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Kevin is trying to impress Taylor with his skating skills._

**Kevin:**

Check out my Ollie Kickflip.

_He tries to do the trick, but doesn´t get the full spin on the board and falls on his butt. A group of boys, around 12 years old laugh at him and Taylor can´t help giggling either. He gets up (with his pride a little wounded) and looks at the boys._

**Kevin:**

Like you can do better!

**Boy:**

I can do it without falling on my butt.

_The boy completely shuts Kevin up by doing it perfectly. Taylor applauds him._

**Taylor:**

Way to go!

_The boy takes the praise with a smile and goes to sit with his friends again._

**Taylor:**

You don´t have to impress me, Kevin.

**Kevin:**

I just thought, I could make you look at me differently.

**Taylor:**

I thought, we went over this.

**Kevin:**

We did, but then I found out that I like you. What´s the harm in giving "us" a chance?

**Taylor:**

The harm lies in me not being ready for it. I´d rather be open about it, than lead you on.

_Kevin seems to accept it._

**Taylor:**

I´ll understand, if you want to ditch me.

**Kevin:**

Nah. I´d better make the most of my one night, if that´s all I´m getting.

**Taylor:**

It is for now.

_She gives him a kiss and tries to cheer him up with a smile. It works a little._

**10\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Simon is enjoying a soda with Tina and Regina in "The Chill-Out Zone", a cafe area of sorts where there´s tables and vending machines, where you can buy snacks and drinks._

**Simon:**

What did you want to talk about?

**Regina:**

Tina doesn´t think gays can be roll models.

_Tina looks shocked that she just blurted it out like that. Simon doesn´t get mad, just inquisitive._

**Simon:**

Why can´t we be roll models?

**Tina:**

I didn´t mean it like that.

**Regina:**

It´s what you said.

**Tina:**

In confidence! Please don´t think, I have anything against you, Simon.

**Simon:**

I don´t. You just have a pretty extreme point of view.

**Tina:**

It´s the point of view everyone had since the dawn of time, until a few decades ago.

**Regina:**

In you mind, that makes it right?

**Tina:**

If we raise them to think that it´s normal, what would that do to society? God created Adam and Eve and not Adam and Steve for a reason.

**Simon:**

So, in your mind, we should hide away and never be seen.

**Tina:**

I didn´t say that!

**Simon:**

That´s how it sounds. Homosexuals are being prosecuted across the world, because people like you, the silent majority, go along with whatever their church preaches. In some countries, being gay still carries the death penalty, for Christ sake! No offense.

**Tina:**

I didn´t know that. For what it´s worth, I hope that never happens here.

**Regina:**

Over here, we send kids to camps to "Pray the gay away". If you ask me, that´s almost as bad!

**Tina:**

The church runs those camps. Are you saying that the church is wrong?

**Regina:**

In this case, they are.

_Tina stands up and looks flustered._

**Tina:**

Sorry, I can´t do this.

_She leaves them and they look at each other._

**Simon:**

When did you become a gay rights activist?

**Regina:**

I know you think, that I´m the worst. But I want everyone to be free to find their own happiness, whether it´s with someone of the opposite sex or their own.

**Simon:**

Are you ...

**Regina:**

No! At least, I don´t think so! Some don´t find out until later in life, right?

**Simon:**

Just know, that this is one club, where you´re always welcome. You should go and talk to Tina. She looked upset.

**Regina:**

I wanted to broaden her mind, is all.

**Simon:**

Change doesn´t happen over night, no matter how much we want it. If you helped her take the first step, that´s still big in my book.

**Regina:**

I´m gonna go find her. It was nice talking to you.

**Simon:**

We should do it more often.

_Regina looks pleasantly surprised._

**Regina:**

I thought, you all hated me.

**Simon:**

Some do, but you´ve never done anything to me. There´s always a reason, when people act out and I´m sure, you had yours.

_They smile at each other, before she leaves him._

**11\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Deb and Wayne are sitting on one of the outdoor ramps, that´s covered in snow. They´ve cleared out a small, dry space to sit on and are sitting closely to keep warm. There isn´t a soul in sight. Deb takes a deep puff and exhales it, before passing the joint on to Wayne._

**Deb:**

Don´t you just love the quiet sometimes?

**Wayne:**

It can be nice. It can also be eerie.

**Deb:**

How?

**Wayne:**

I guess, since you opened up to me, I can to you.

**Deb:**

I will make fun of you, if it´s embarrassing.

_He takes a hit and passes it back to Deb. He lifts up his shirt sleeve and shows her the scars on his wrist, from when he tried to kill himself. She looks at them more with fascination than horror._

**Wayne:**

In case you thought I was lying, when I said that I know, what misery is like.

**Deb:**

It must have been bad, if it led you that far.

**Wayne:**

My dad split when I was two and my mom died of a heart problem, when I was five. Afterwards, it was my brothers who raised me. Now they´re both gone too.

_He tries hard not to get emotional, so she throws the joint away and takes his arm to comfort him._

**Wayne:**

I´ve told this story to a dozen different shrinks. You would think, I´d be used to it by now.

**Deb:**

I lost both my parents. It isn´t all rosy memories I have of them, but I still miss them every day.

**Wayne:**

Stevie gave up everything for me and Davey. He was in college and living his life, but he gave all of it up, so we wouldn´t have to go into foster care. He died in an accident two years ago. Thinking back, what I remember best is how quiet our apartment became after he was gone. Davey couldn´t stand living without him and jumped off a bridge a month later.

_Deb has to take a few moments to let it sink in._

**Deb:**

Where do you live now?

**Wayne:**

With my uncle. He can be nice when he´s sober, but he can be a mean old bastard, when he starts drinking. I know, he doesn´t want me there, but he lets me because he feels like he owes my mom.

**Deb:**

I thought, I was the most miserable teenager in Toronto.

**Wayne:**

I shouldn´t feel sorry for myself. There´s others, who have it worse.

_Deb looks him in the eyes._

**Deb:**

It´s okay to feel sorry for yourself, when life sucks like ours do.

**Wayne:**

Do you have siblings?

**Deb:**

I have a brother, who´s a year older than me. We´ve been drifting apart, since he found a girlfriend, but he´s still the most important person in my life.

**Wayne:**

When you see him again, give him a big hug. If he dies before you do, you´ll wish you would have done it more often.

_She rests her head on his shoulder and they enjoy the quiet together._

**12\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Regina sees Tina waiting for a ride by the entrance and comes over to her._

**Regina:**

I´m sorry, if I was hard on you. I have a big mouth sometimes and I don´t always consider how other people take, what I say.

**Tina:**

I don´t know, if we can be friends.

**Regina:**

Because of this one thing?

**Tina:**

My mom is a Pastor. In my house, we don´t question the bible and I don´t know if I want to be around someone, who does.

**Regina:**

You´ll have to start thinking for yourself at some point.

_Tina looks insulted._

**Tina:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Regina:**

That you follow people blindly, because it´s what´s easiest.

**Tina:**

You don´t know, what you´re talking about!

**Regina:**

If Rodney has an opinion, that becomes your opinion and the same goes with your parents. In trying to make everyone happy, you´ve become a push over.

**Tina:**

I don´t always agree with Rodney or my parents.

**Regina:**

Do you tell them that?

_Tina starts to see, that maybe Regina has a point._

**Tina:**

No, I don´t. Not with my parents, anyway. Rodney doesn´t mind if I disagree, as long as I don´t make a big deal over it.

**Regina:**

Girl, you need me so badly! I can help you to get the confidence to speak up, if you´ll let me.

**Tina:**

It´s not that I mind my life.

**Regina:**

Maybe not, but it can still be better. Are you coming back inside?

**Tina:**

I´ll have to call my dad first.

**Regina:**

Don´t be too long. There´s a lot of guys, who think you´re cute!

**Tina:**

They don´t!

**Regina:**

I can´t blame them. Not that I swing that way!

_Regina smiles at how Tina´s almost glowing from getting praise for her looks._

**13\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Suey is showing pictures on her phone to her mom. They´re clearly enjoying spending time together again._

**Suey:**

This is me, Lisa and Chrissy at the amusement park. We just got off a roller coaster, which is why my hair looks weird.

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

I love these pictures. Seeing you having fun with your friends.

**Suey:**

This year, everyone´s been super busy, but we try to do something fun together at least once a month.

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

It´s called growing up. Before you know it, you´ll have families of your own and then you´ll be spending your time with them.

**Suey:**

It´s weird to think of. I´d better enjoy it, while I can.

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

You and Lisa aren´t still ... how should I put it ...

**Suey:**

No, we ended that, when we found out I was being adopted. I´m hopelessly single, but I´ve learned to live with it.

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

Sun-Yi, you´re a wonderful girl. I´m sure, you´ll find someone.

**Suey:**

Does that mean we´re over the "Wish, you´d change back" phase?

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

I only want you to be happy. That´s all I´ve ever wanted for you.

**Suey:**

What about dad?

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

You know how old fashioned he is.

_Suey looks sad, when she thinks about it._

**Suey:**

He´s not gonna come around, is he?

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

Maybe in time.

**Suey:**

Honestly?

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

He thinks of you as dead. It´s the only way he can deal with it.

_Suey has to take a moment to deal with the news._

**Suey:**

My own father thinks of me as dead. How´s that for a kick in the head?

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

He thinks, I´m visiting my sister. Sun-Yi, as much as it pains me to say, you have to put what you had with him behind you and live your life. When you first came out to me, I didn´t understand, but I do now. I wasn´t rebellious like you are. I did what everyone expected of me, because in my mind that was what you did. The idea of doing anything to stand out never crossed my mind. You´re so much braver, than I will ever be.

**Suey:**

Do you wish, you´d done things differently?

**Mrs. Hashimoto:**

No, because I wouldn´t have been blessed with you. Find your own path in life and live out your dreams. You´re meant for more, than being someone´s wife or mother. Whatever you set your mind to, I know you can accomplish it.

_Suey can´t hide, that she´s enjoying the praise from her mom, but is still sad that her dad thinks of her as dead and gone._

**14\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Taylor and Deb are saying goodnight to Kevin and Wayne._

**Wayne:**

One last kiss, before you leave?

**Deb:**

If I must.

_They kiss._

**Wayne:**

Are you coming down here tomorrow?

**Deb:**

Sure. Tonight was interesting, to say the least.

_They smile at each other and are clearly very into each other. Taylor hugs Kevin goodbye._

**Taylor:**

Bye, Kevin. Have a nice evening.

**Kevin:**

You too. Are you also coming?

**Taylor:**

I have plans.

**Kevin:**

Maybe next week?

**Taylor:**

Yeah, maybe.

**Deb:**

We should go. It was nice meeting you, Wayne.

**Wayne:**

You too, Deb. Get home safely.

_They wave goodbye and head in separate directions. Deb´s crush on Wayne is visible from the moon and Taylor can´t help smiling to herself._

**Taylor:**

I take it, Wayne was a hit?

**Deb:**

He´s cool.

**Taylor:**

And you have a date with him.

**Deb:**

I don´t have a date with him!

**Taylor:**

Ehm, you just agreed to meet up tomorrow. That´s what they call a date.

**Deb:**

No, it´s more like ... an appointment.

**Taylor:**

An appointment is what you make with your dentist. When it´s with a guy you spent the evening sucking face with, it´s a date.

**Deb:**

Stop it!

**Taylor(singing teasingly):**

_You have a date, you have a date!_

**Deb:**

Oh God, I do!

**Taylor:**

You might as well admit it, Deborah Likens. You´re crushing big time on him!

**Deb:**

He´s kind of like me. It doesn´t matter, because I´m telling him no, the moment I see him.

**Taylor:**

Why are you so afraid of relationships?

**Deb:**

Because they always end! What´s the point in giving your heart to someone, when you know that over 90 percent end in heartbreak?

**Taylor:**

You can´t get yourself to do it, when he´s right in front of you. You got lucky tonight. Try enjoying it for once.

**Deb:**

What about Kevin? Are you seeing him again?

**Taylor:**

He´s nice enough, but he´s not my type. Plus, he was the worst kisser!

_They reach the bus stop and sit down to wait for it._

**Deb:**

He was pretty hot, wasn´t he? Wayne, not Kevin.

**Taylor:**

You can´t get him off your mind?

**Deb:**

Say I take the plunge and start dating him. Will you be there to pick me up, when it falls apart?

**Taylor:**

Of course, I will.

**Deb:**

It won´t be pretty.

_The sweet moment between them is interrupted, when Taylor spots the bus._

**Taylor:**

Hey, we got lucky with the bus!

**Deb:**

Thank God! I´ve frozen my butt off enough for one day!

_The bus stops and they get in._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	87. Part Time Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather has a crush on Seb and wants to act on it, but how do you seduce a boy, when you´ve never tried it before? Zoe on her part, feels guilty for not being there for Lola as much as he wants to, during the pregnancy. Thankfully for her, it´s Lola´s 30th birthday.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E16 - PART TIME LOVER

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_The Power Squad are going through their routines for their next cheer meet. They´re really getting good, now that they´ve had some time gel as a unit. They finish and Rosie looks pleased with them._

**Rosie:**

Gather ´round.

_They gather around her._

**Rosie:**

That´s as close to perfection, as it can get. I think you should give yourselves a round of applause.

_They do, some reluctantly, as it feels a bit silly._

**Rosie:**

Have a great day.

_She leaves them. Everyone looks happy at the praise they got from her, as they head for the changing rooms. Heather and Seb high five and smile at each other._

**2\. Int. Girl´s Locker Room. Day.**

_The girls come into the locker room and the mood among them is great. Heather and Julie sit down next to each other._

**Heather:**

Espinoza seemed pleased.

**Julie:**

Why wouldn´t she be? We rock!

_Heather smiles to herself._

**Heather:**

Do you think, we could win one?

**Julie:**

I don´t know, with how good the other squads are. What are you up to tonight?

**Heather:**

Homework hell.

**Julie:**

It can´t be that bad.

**Heather:**

I have two reports to finish by the end of the week and a History quiz tomorrow. Seb has offered to help.

**Julie:**

What´s it on?

**Heather:**

Why the American Civil war started. A subject I couldn´t be more clueless on, if I tried!

**Julie:**

There´s slavery, for one. It´s not my specialty either. I´m more of a "World Wars" girl.

**Heather:**

Look at you! Little miss History Buff!

**Julie:**

I had family, who fought in both wars. It makes them feel more personal, you know?

**Heather:**

My great, great, great grandmother was a nurse in the Civil War. Maybe I could use that as inspiration.

**Julie:**

There you go! History can be interesting, when you look at it from the right perspective.

**Heather:**

I don´t know much else about her. My mom probably does.

**Julie:**

It´s interesting, how the same mistakes are repeated over and over again. Us humans aren´t good at learning from them!

_Heather looks like, she gets what Julie is talking about._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Zoe is chatting to Frankie and Amy on her lunch break._

**Zoe:**

I want tonight to be perfect.

**Frankie:**

I think, we all do. I haven´t been visiting her, as much as I should have.

**Zoe:**

Because a guy is taking up your time?

_Frankie smiles to herself._

**Amy:**

You should hear her sometimes, when she talks about him. She´s in L-O-V-E!

**Zoe:**

I don´t think Lola blames you.

**Frankie:**

She´s my oldest friend and she´s pregnant. I should have put her first more often.

**Zoe:**

How do you think, I feel? With my new job and all the work that comes with it, it feels like I´m neglecting her. What I want to do is pamper her and make this the best experience for her, it can be. Unfortunately, raising babies costs money, we don´t have.

**Amy:**

Listen to you two! If she could feel the love for her in this room, she would feel like the luckiest girl alive!

**Zoe:**

How´s the party planning going?

**Amy:**

We´re ready for it. We´ll make this Lola´s favorite birthday ever!

_Amy´s enthusiasm is almost infectious._

**4\. Int. Heather´s House. Day.**

_Heather is sitting next to her mother Isobel. From the look of the place, their family clearly has money, but aren´t what you would call rich. Isobel has a large and very old photo album on her knees. She starts shuffling through it, as Heather watches._

**Isobel:**

She had quite the story, your great, great, great Grandmother.

**Heather:**

She was named Heather too, wasn´t she?

**Isobel:**

She was. Back then, everyone in our family were poor and like many young girls, she found work as a servant for a rich couple.

**Heather:**

I guess, college wasn´t an option back then.

**Isobel:**

Most of them could barely read or write, if at all. She could and thankfully, she kept a series of diaries. They´re with your Grandmother in Vermont, but I remember reading them, when I were your age.

_She flips the page and an extremely old picture of "The Old Heather" is there, at a field hospital next to an older man, who looks like a surgeon. She´s dressed in her nurse´s uniform. Heather smiles, when she sees it._

**Isobel:**

That´s her.

**Heather:**

What´s her story?

**Isobel:**

She moved in with them, when she was 16. Unfortunately for her, she fell in love with their son soon after. They tried eloping, but were stopped at the last minute.

**Heather:**

So, he loved her too?

**Isobel:**

Enough to give up his comfortable life for her. Of course, they couldn´t have him marrying a lower class commoner, so they kicked her out on the street. The civil war had just broken out, so she signed up to become a nurse. It was most likely either that or becoming a prostitute.

**Heather:**

Mom!

**Isobel:**

I´m just giving you the facts. Back then, a girl´s reputation was her life. If she gained a bad one, she was lucky to get work in a factory. The only men who would have her, were the ones no one else wanted.

**Heather:**

Did she survive the war?

**Isobel:**

She did. She was also with child, when it ended. Guess who the father was?

_Heather smiles._

**Heather:**

The boy from the rich family?

**Isobel:**

Your great, great, great grandfather Augustine Mitchum.

**Heather:**

She at least got her man.

**Isobel:**

Sadly, it didn´t last. Augustine was badly wounded, leading a charge at the battle of Gettysburg. He passed away a few days later, at the ripe age of 20. She was distraught after his death and it took her years to get over it.

**Heather:**

Well, that´s a downer.

**Isobel:**

Luckily for her, his family took pity on her. They even arranged for her to marry to the son on a newspaper magnet, something a lower class girl could only dream of. He´d been disgraced, so none of the society girls would touch him, but marrying him was a huge step up the social ladder for her. There´s a picture of them in here.

_She turns the page and we see an older Heather in a nice home, sitting next to her husband and with their three children standing behind them in a very posed shot._

**Heather:**

Still, she had to marry him, whether she liked him or not. I wouldn´t marry someone I didn´t love, no matter how much money he had.

**Isobel:**

If they hadn´t done that for her, our family history would have been very different. She died of Tuberculosis in her 40´s, but she had many good years with him and three more children. From what I could tell, she loved him deeply for nearly all of them.

**Heather:**

It sounds like her whole life was about learning to settle. The one true love she had, ended in tragedy. Twice!

**Isobel:**

The next time we visit your Grandmother, I´ll have her find the diaries for you. It´s fascinating reading.

**Heather:**

I´d like that.

**Isobel:**

Did you get what you needed?

**Heather:**

And more. Thanks, mom.

_She gives her mom a hug and goes to her room. Her mom puts the book away._

**5\. Int. Orphanage. Evening.**

_Seb and Deb are in the room, Deb shares with two other girls. He´s helping her with the same assignment, he´ll be helping Heather with later._

**Deb:**

So, there´s slavery and the Southern states really not liking Lincoln. What else?

**Seb:**

It´s all there in the book. You would have known that, if you´d read it.

**Deb:**

I´ve had other things on my mind.

**Seb:**

You and me both.

_Deb can see that something´s eating up her brother and puts her schoolwork away._

**Deb:**

What´s up?

**Seb:**

Girl problems.

**Deb:**

I warned you about relationships, but would you listen?

**Seb:**

Says the girl, who´s started one of her own!

_Deb becomes defensive._

**Deb:**

Take that back!

**Seb:**

How many times have you hung out, this last month?

**Deb:**

I don´t know!

**Seb:**

That´s because it´s easier to count the days, where you haven´t. You have a boyfriend!

**Deb:**

If you mean that he´s a boy, who´s my friend, then yes.

**Seb:**

One you make out with.

**Deb:**

That´s a technicality! Can we get back to your problems?

**Seb:**

I don´t know, if I should tell you.

**Deb:**

There´s nothing, you can´t tell me.

**Seb:**

The last time I helped her study, Heather kissed me.

**Deb:**

So, she´s a slut. Big surprise! You didn´t kiss her back, did you?

**Seb:**

A little bit, maybe. I had no idea how to react!

**Deb:**

Tell me the first answer that pops in your head. Favorite NHL team, the Flames or the Maple Leafs?

**Seb:**

The Maple Leafs, of course!

**Deb:**

Worst music, Kanye or Bieber?

**Seb:**

Kanye.

**Deb (singing mockingly):**

You´re a Belieber, You´re a Belieber!

**Seb:**

I´m not!

**Deb:**

You so are! Who do you like best, Hannah or Heather?

**Seb:**

Hannah.

**Deb:**

There you go. She´s your girl.

**Seb:**

I already knew that, so what was with the other questions?

**Deb:**

I just wanted you to admit to yourself, that you love Bieber.

_He grabs her and they play fight for a bit._

**6\. Ext. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Zoe is leading a blindfolded Lola, who has a big baby bump, up to the house._

**Lola:**

The blindfold is overdramatizing this a bit!

**Zoe:**

I want to show my love for you, by making tonight special.

**Lola:**

It´s special, alright!

_They come up to the door and Miles opens the door for them. Zoe leads her inside._

**7\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Lola is let in by Zoe, who removes her blindfold. Lola lights up in a big smile._

**Everyone:**

Surprise!

_We see that around a dozen of Lola´s best friends, including Maya, Jay, Jonah, Frankie and Amy are there, plus her parents. A large banner has been put up that says "Happy 30th, Lola!"._

**Lola:**

This is amazing! You guys!

_Zoe is happy, that Lola looks pleased as she starts hugging one person after another._

**Amy:**

Did you have any clue?

**Lola:**

No, I thought we were going out to dinner.

**Zoe:**

You only turn 30 once. Just because you´re pregnant, doesn´t mean you can´t have fun on your big day.

**Lola:**

You´re the best!

_Lola gives Zoe a kiss and they look happy together._

**8\. Int. Heather´s Room. Evening.**

_Seb is helping Heather with her report, but it´s not going well, because she´s having trouble concentrating._

**Heather:**

Lincoln was a Republican and they didn´t like him, because he was left wing? I thought Republicans were guys like Trump and the alt-right movement?

**Seb:**

Back then, it was the other way around. The Democrats were against starting the war and wanted to find a compromise. It wasn´t until the Confederates drew first blood, that they got on board with the war effort.

**Heather:**

That doesn´t make it easier to remember!

**Seb:**

What can I say? It was a different world back then.

**Heather:**

I wish I was into it, the way you are.

**Seb:**

I´m actually thinking of becoming a teacher.

**Heather:**

You are? Good for you.

**Seb:**

This past year, I´ve started liking school. Hannah plays a big part in it.

**Heather:**

Seb, about last time ...

_Her mom shouts out to the from the kitchen._

**Isobel (off screen):**

Heather!

_Heather looks a little annoyed._

**Heather:**

Yes, mom!

**Isobel (off screen):**

The banana bread has cooled, if you and your friend want a piece.

**Heather:**

Thanks!

_Seb looks very interested._

**Seb:**

Did I hear "Banana Bread"?

**Heather:**

It´s her specialty and she knows, that it´s my guilty pleasure.

**Seb:**

It isn´t something, I have often, but I like it.

**Heather:**

We can take a short break, if you want?

**Seb:**

There´s always time for cake.

_They smile at each other and leave the room._

**9\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Lola is opening presents and is opening one from Jonah. It´s a record and she looks at it almost in disbelief._

**Lola:**

This is a first edition!

**Maya:**

Which one is it?

_Lola holds it up, so Maya can see it._

**Lola:**

"Down To Earth" by Rainbow. It´s the only album they did with Graham Bonnet on vocals.

**Maya:**

I haven´t heard of him.

**Lola:**

He did a bunch of solo albums and sang on and off for Michel Schenker, but this was the highlight of his career. This is awesome. Thanks, Jonah.

**Jonah:**

I had a feeling, you would like it.

_He gives her a hug._

**Jonah:**

You can pay me back, by coming back the moment, you feel ready. The store just isn´t the same without you.

_Lola is one big smile. We cut to Zoe, who´s watching her. while talking to Frankie and Amy._

**Zoe:**

It´s so nice to see her smiling.

**Frankie (sarcastically):**

Because we never see her doing that!

**Amy:**

Miles is even getting in on he fun.

_She looks over at Miles, who´s being shown the proper way to do a latin dance move by Lola´s father. He tries to mimic it and doesn´t do a half bad job._

**Frankie:**

Since when does he have rhythm?

**Amy:**

We took a few dance classes for fun. We´re picking it up again, when things settle down.

**Zoe:**

The TV series, right. How´s that going?

**Amy:**

They rejected his first two drafts for the pilot. Said they were too dark.

**Frankie:**

With his childhood and teen years, it´s no wonder that he made it dark.

**Zoe:**

There were good things to look back on too.

**Amy:**

What´s your favorite High School memory?

**Zoe:**

Hmm.

_Zoe takes a moment to think about it._

**Zoe:**

It´s a tie between becoming friends with Grace and getting together with my first girlfriend.

**Amy:**

Why did you break up?

**Zoe:**

We went to different colleges and it quickly fell apart. It was weird seeing pictures of her with her next girlfriend, but they´re still together, so maybe it was meant to end that way.

**Frankie:**

Are you still in touch with her?

**Zoe:**

Only on Face Range. She lives in the States.

**Amy:**

What are yours, Frankie?

**Frankie:**

My best memories are simply hanging out with Lola and Shaye. She was the 3rd musketeer in our little circle of friends.

**Amy:**

No boyfriends, that stick out?

**Frankie:**

Winston does. It was a little awkward at first with him being Miles´ friend, but he was the perfect first boyfriend. Until he cheated on me with Lola, that is.

_Amy looks surprised._

**Amy:**

Lola, of all people!

**Zoe:**

She had a wild streak, before you met her.

**Frankie:**

She turned out alright in the end. That´s what matters.

_Frankie looks over at Lola and smiles at the sight of Lola opening another present._

**10\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Heather and Seb are eating Banana Bread and drinking hot chocolate. Seb lets out a loud "Mmm"._

**Heather:**

You like?

**Seb:**

A lot.

**Heather:**

For some, it´s a sugar overload.

**Seb:**

But not for you?

**Heather:**

They say that you can get too much of a good thing, but I´m not sure, if I believe them.

**Seb:**

You can get too much alcohol. We know what that does to you.

**Heather:**

Not so loud! My parents still think, that I´m an angel.

**Seb:**

You were funny that night.

**Heather:**

I was?

**Seb:**

You and Hannah both. Teasing me with the idea of a threesome.

**Heather:**

I hope, you didn´t get your hopes up too high.

**Seb:**

Nah, I knew you were joking. Could have been fun, though.

_Heather becomes a little flustered._

**Heather:**

You´re joking, right?

**Seb:**

I´m just saying that you´re both very pretty and a pair of nice girls. If I was going to do it with two girls at the same time, you would be my first choice.

_Heather looks flattered._

**Seb:**

It´s all speculation anyway. It´s not like, it´s ever going to happen.

**Heather:**

I wouldn´t be completely opposed to ...

_She´s interrupted by her mom coming into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee._

**Isobel:**

How´s my Banana Bread, Seb?

**Seb:**

Excellent. It´s the best I´ve tasted.

**Isobel:**

You´re just saying that!

_She pours herself a cup af coffee and leaves the kitchen._

**Heather:**

We should get back to my homework.

**Seb:**

Yeah, we should. You can´t have pleasure without work, right?

_They put their plates and cups in the dish washer and their fingers accidentally touch, sending a small shiver through Heather´s body._

**11\. Montage - Music: "What I Like About You" By The Romantics**

_We start on Lola, sitting with her parents and Zoe. Her mom feels her stomach and can feel the baby kicking. Lola is almost radiating with baby joy and Zoe couldn´t be happier for her._

_We see Seb explaining vividly, as Heather is diligently taking notes on her laptop, to the point, where it´s close to exhausting her. She tries to save it by hitting CRTL-S and hits CRTL-A by mistake. She gets confused and mistakenly presses back space and erases it all. She´s close to tears, but Seb keeps a cool head and finds her previous save for her. She makes a sigh of relief and hugs him. It gets a little too close for comfort, but he lets her anyway to keep her happy._

_We see Lola and Zoe watching a short play on how they met, with the roles played by Frankie and Amy, with Maya as the one "original cast member" in it. They overplay in for comic effect, making the others laugh._

**12\. Int. Heather´s Room. Evening.**

_Heather types in the last of her report._

**Seb:**

Remember, Control S.

**Heather:**

I´m not making that mistake again!

_Heather saves it and closes her laptop._

**Heather:**

I can´t thank you enough.

**Seb:**

We´re buds, aren´t we? Buds help each other.

**Heather:**

Yeah, buds. We´ve managed to avoid all evening, what happened last time.

_They both look nervous._

**Seb:**

You sure took me by surprise!

**Heather:**

Listen, I like you. Sometimes it sucks, how Hannah got to you first. But she did and I need to respect that, if I want to keep her as a friend.

**Seb:**

It isn´t, that I´m not flattered. If it wasn´t for Hannah, there´s no way I would have turned you down.

**Heather:**

There´s probably an alternate dimension, where we´re a cracking couple!

**Seb:**

The envy of everyone at school.

**Heather:**

Destined to be together forever.

_They smile at each other._

**Seb:**

In this one, you´ll have to settle for being friends.

**Heather:**

If you break up, can I be first in line?

**Seb:**

You´re gonna find someone, Heather. If my sister can, so can you.

**Heather:**

I´m starting to have my doubts.

**Seb:**

Any guy would be lucky to have you.

**Heather:**

You´re sweet to say so.

**Seb:**

If everything else fails, you can ask out an 8th grader! He´ll date you, just to impress his friends.

**Heather:**

I have standards! Not many, but I do!

**Seb:**

You might want to lower them, if you don´t want to end up a spinster!

_She grabs her pillow and playfully hits him with it._

**13\. Ext. Miles´ House. Evening.**

_Miles is helping Zoe pack Lola´s presents into the trunk, while she says goodbye to the party guests._

**Zoe:**

Thanks for lending us your house.

**Miles:**

It´s the least, I can do for a girl, who´s become like a sister over the years.

**Zoe:**

That statement makes what you and her did, very wrong!

**Miles:**

Back then, I saw her as my little sister´s "Cool Friend". I´d fancied her for a while, when "That Thing" happened.

**Zoe:**

Do you wish, you had kept that child?

**Miles:**

I didn´t know about it, until after the abortion.

**Zoe:**

If you had, would you have tried to talk her out of it?

**Miles:**

Probably. It all worked out, though. I´m glad, that she´s found you.

_They smile at each other. Lola comes over to them._

**Lola:**

Thanks for a great evening, Miles.

**Miles:**

Did you enjoy yourself?

**Lola:**

Fully.

**Miles:**

Then, it´s mission accomplished.

_He gives her a hug and Zoe closes the trunk after packing the last present in there._

**Miles:**

Do you mind, if I come to visit some day? I´m starting to feel, like I need my muse again.

**Lola:**

You´ll be more than welcome.

_Miles hugs Zoe goodbye too._

**Miles:**

See Ya!

**Zoe:**

See you, Miles.

_He heads inside and Zoe opens the door for Lola._

**Lola:**

Thank you, Milady.

**Zoe:**

You´re welcome, my pregnant princess!

_Lola gets in and Zoe closes the door after her. She smiles to herself, as she gets in on the driver´s side._

**14\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Zoe puts on her seatbelt and starts the car._

**Lola:**

I hear a couch calling to me. My back is knackered!

**Zoe:**

Is someone is asking for a massage?

**Lola:**

Would you? I would almost kill for one.

**Zoe:**

Tonight is your night. I´ll do, whatever you want me to.

**Lola:**

Does that include sex with the fat girl?

**Zoe:**

I don´t think of you as fat.

**Lola:**

How do you think of me?

**Zoe:**

As the love of my life.

**Lola:**

Same here.

_They kiss and look happy together._

**15\. Int. Heather´s House. Evening.**

_Heather is saying goodbye to Seb._

**Heather:**

Get home safely, okay?

**Seb:**

It´s a two minute walk to the bus stop and a minute home, when I reach the one at the other end. I´m sure, I´ll manage.

**Heather:**

I just don´t want anything bad to happen to you.

**Seb:**

Right back at ya. See ya tomorrow.

**Heather:**

You too.

_He leaves her and she closes the door. She walks into the living room, where her mom is watching TV._

**Heather:**

I´m hitting the hay.

**Isobel:**

Did your great, great, great Grandmother´s story help?

**Heather:**

Not really, but it made the war seem more relatable. It´s thanks to Seb, that I feel ready for the quiz.

**Isobel:**

He seems like a nice boy.

**Heather:**

He is.

**Isobel:**

Heather, it´s okay, if he´s your boyfriend. You don´t have to hide these things from me.

**Heather:**

He isn´t. I wish he were, but he isn´t.

**Isobel:**

There´s plenty of boys out there. He´s just another fish in the sea, as they say.

**Heather:**

Who knows? Maybe I´ll find my own son of a newspaper magnet.

_Heather smiles to herself._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	88. One Vision Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy and the others are getting close to opening night, but Marco and Deco have bigger problems. Miles has to turn to an old friend for inspiration and to get him in touch with his former self.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E17 - ONE VISION PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Marco is watching his cast rehearsing the play. Simon and Hannah are having their emotional scene, where he sees her in a new light for the first time._

**Simon:**

What happened to you?

**Hannah:**

Why? Claire did it!

_He looks at her and smiles._

**Hannah:**

What´s wrong?

**Simon:**

Nothing, it´s just so different. I can see your face.

**Hannah:**

Is that good or bad?

**Simon:**

It´s good.

_Hannah smiles and they "pretend kiss". Marco applauds them._

**Marco:**

Great work, guys. You´re starting to get the emotion of the scene down.

**Hannah:**

It´s about time with a week to go.

**Simon:**

Are you sure, we´re gonna be ready?

_Marco tries to look confident._

**Marco:**

Absolutely!

_His students seem to be put at ease, but we can see on his face, that he´s having trouble believing it himself._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Marco is with Paige and Spinner._

**Marco:**

A week from opening night and they still can´t remember their lines. It´s got disaster written all over it.

**Paige:**

There must be some positives.

**Marco:**

Deco is a find. That boy´s got some acting ability! Chrissy´s passable too, but the other three are fighting their way through it.

**Spinner:**

You can´t ask too much from five kids their age.

**Marco:**

I just want so badly, to make it perfect! This is the quintessential teen story. It has to be told right.

**Paige:**

At least, you´ve got your main romance down.

**Spinner:**

You can´t say, that Chrissy isn´t taking it seriously. She really wants it to be good.

**Paige:**

Who´s this Deco?

**Marco:**

He´s Simon´s boyfriend from Ireland. It´s sad that he has to go back there, because he´s doing great at Degrassi and him and Simon really care about each other.

**Paige:**

Kind of like, when Dylan ditched you for Switzerland, huh?

**Marco:**

We were older. We also had a not-so-happy past, if you remember.

**Spinner:**

You two were a walking commercial for being straight.

**Paige:**

If he´s good, why don´t you have him make me a promo video?

**Marco:**

For your series?

**Paige:**

We need a 15/16 year old to play a brooding bad boy with a heart of gold. The kind of boy, 13 year old girls with daddy issues, have wet dreams about.

_Spinner makes a face._

**Spinner:**

Too graphic, Honey!

**Paige:**

Sorry.

**Marco:**

He sounds like someone, I remember. Who could it be?

**Paige:**

He´s only partially based on Sean. If Deco got this part, he would get a pay check and a work Visa. Problem solved.

**Marco:**

I´ll ask him. If it gives him a chance to stay here, I´m sure he´ll want to do it. How´s the script coming along?

**Paige:**

We´re close to there, after a lot of changes. If I know Miles, he´s hard at work.

**3\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Miles and Amy are playing Monopoly with Lola and Zoe. He´s almost bankrupt and rolls a six. He lands on a square with a hotel on it._

**Zoe:**

Pay up, Miles.

_He hands her the rest of his money._

**Amy:**

I´m calling it too.

**Lola:**

Pregnant girlfriend gets the win?

**Zoe:**

Sure.

_Lola smiles._

**Amy:**

Who´s ready for cheesecake?

**Lola:**

I am!

**Zoe:**

I´ll give you a hand.

_They leave them and Miles starts packing the game together._

**Miles:**

Why do you have all these board games?

**Lola:**

We have nine year old twins next door.

**Miles:**

Well, you win again. I lose again.

**Lola:**

What´s the matter?

**Miles:**

It´s this script. I´ve made a girl based half way on you and half way on Frankie, but I can´t write her believably enough. She stills feels like a made up character.

**Lola:**

You know, I´d be happy to help.

**Miles:**

What if I came by with breakfast tomorrow and we spend the day writing together?

**Lola:**

It isn´t, like I have anything else to do.

**Miles:**

Soaps and gameshows aren´t your thing?

**Lola:**

All I can say is, thank god, we have HBO!

_They smile at each other, as Amy and Zoe come back in with cake and plates._

**4\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa is helping Chrissy with her lines. She´s reading from Chrissy´s copy of the script but knows it so well, that she only has to peek at it once in a while._

**Lisa:**

You´re so conceited, Claire. You´re so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?

_Chrissy tries to act very emotional._

**Chrissy:**

I´m not saying it to be conceited! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!

**Lisa:**

Then why do you do it?

**Chrissy:**

You don´t understand. You´re not friends with the kind of people me and Andy are friends with. You don´t understand the kind of pressure, they put on you!

_Lisa smiles at her._

**Lisa:**

You did it!

_Chrissy smiles widely and raises her arms in triumph._

**Chrissy:**

Finally!

**Lisa:**

You said a few words differently, but it was close to the script.

**Chrissy:**

Close is good enough for me!

**Lisa:**

Now you have to hope, that the others won´t suck.

**Chrissy:**

Don´t jinx this! For the first time, I feel like, we can pull it off.

_Lisa puts the script away._

**Chrissy:**

Thanks for helping me. You have to know that script inside and out by now.

**Lisa:**

It´ll be hard to act surprised, when we go to see it. Anyway, it´s given me a lot of alone time with you. There´s been a sad lack of that this past year.

**Chrissy:**

It wouldn´t have anything to do with you taking my boyfriend?

**Lisa:**

Taking him off your hands was more like it. Are you regretting letting him go?

**Chrissy:**

No, I made the right choice. I miss having a boyfriend, though.

**Lisa:**

Is Pete still playing the hot and cold game? _**(starts singing Katy Perry to herself)**_ _You´re hot and you´re cold, you´re yes and you´re no. You´re in, then you´re out, you´re up and you´re down ..._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not just that. It´s like he´s one way to me in private and at school, he´s completely different.

 **Lisa** _**(singing Avril Lavigne to herself):** _

_Why´d you have to go and make things so complicated. See the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else, getting me frustrated ..._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not exactly like in those songs.

**Lisa:**

Isn´t it? Sounds like a perfect mix to me.

_Chrissy considers it._

**5\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Marco is arriving for work. He sees Deco and they smile at each other._

**Deco:**

Mister Director. Ready for another exciting day?

**Marco:**

I always am. How about you?

**Deco:**

Ready as I´ll ever be.

**Marco:**

I´m glad, I ran into you. One of my friends is a producer for CTV. She´s in the process of casting a TV series, that will be shot at the school during the summer.

**Deco:**

I´ve heard a little bird whisper about it.

**Marco:**

I told her, how good you´re doing here and how good of an actor you are.

_Deco smiles with pride._

**Deco:**

You think, I´m good?

**Marco:**

Don´t let it go to your head, but yes, you have the kind of stage charisma, that can´t be taught.

_Deco bows._

**Deco:**

I´m truly honored.

**Marco:**

She wants you to do a promo tape for her. I was thinking, that we could shoot it at rehearsal today.

_Deco takes a moment to take it in._

**Marco:**

Are you okay?

**Deco:**

Yeah, it´s just that two minutes ago, I was a guy on my way to school. Now I´m a guy, who could end up being in a TV series.

**Marco:**

Don´t be too disappointed, if you don´t get it. The competition is fierce.

**Deco:**

I know, but it´s worth a shot, right?

_He sticks his hand out and Marco shakes it._

**Deco:**

Thanks. None of this would be happening, if it wasn´t for you.

**Marco:**

You can thank me by trying your best in school today.

**Deco:**

I will. See ya, Mr. Director.

_Deco leaves him and is so happy, that he starts whistling a happy tune. Marco is pleased to have given him and Simon a second chance._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Pete and Rodney are walking up the hallway and spot Lisa and Chrissy coming towards them._

**Rodney:**

Oh, oh! Here comes your girlfriend.

**Pete:**

She isn´t my girlfriend.

**Rodney:**

No, but you want her to be.

_Pete doesn´t answer him._

**Rodney:**

The Friendship Club girls are already gossiping about, how you´ve been seducted by the school Jezebel.

**Pete:**

I don´t want them talking about us.

**Rodney:**

You can´t stop people from talking.

_They meet Chrissy and Lisa at the midway point. She smiles at him, but he doesn´t smile back._

**Chrissy:**

Hey, Pete.

**Pete:**

Hey. Look, we´re late for class, so I can´t talk.

**Lisa:**

You still have five minutes.

**Pete:**

I like to get there a few minutes early.

_There´s an awkward silence between them_

**Pete:**

Well, bye.

**Chrissy:**

See you in rehearsal.

_Pete and Rodney head up the hallway._

**Lisa:**

I see, what you mean about hot and cold.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe he´s one of those people, who has their routine and it can´t be broken.

**Lisa:**

I don´t know. If I were you, I´d ask him what´s up.

**Chrissy:**

I will, when I get the chance.

_They head to class and we cut to Pete and Rodney. Rodney finds it funny._

**Rodney:**

Well, that was smooth! _**(mocking)**_ "We´re late for class. I can´t talk". What was that about?

**Pete:**

Can´t you drop this?

**Rodney:**

Whatever you say, bro. Seeing you with her, makes me glad to have an uncomplicated girl like Tina.

**Pete:**

Maybe I should go for one of the Friendship Club girls in stead.

**Rodney:**

I would. It would make things a whole lot easier.

_Pete considers it, as they head into the classroom._

**7\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Miles and Lola have eaten breakfast and Miles has his laptop in front of him._

**Miles:**

I have to find out, what the essence of this character is.

**Lola:**

You can start out by calling her a girl in stead of a character.

**Miles:**

Sorry. I think like a writer 24/7. It´s the one job hazard, we face.

**Lola:**

The worst thing that can happen to me at work is a paper cut, so I´m not danger girl either.

**Miles:**

They can be nasty enough, though. How would you describe your teenage self in three words?

_Lola takes a moment to think about it._

**Lola:**

Curious would be the first word.

**Miles:**

About sex?

**Lola:**

About the world in general. I wanted to experience everything, it had to offer.

_Miles types it in and smiles to himself._

**Lola:**

Caring would be a good second word. Unlucky could be the third, to be honest.

**Miles:**

Because you never got your guy? First there was Tiny and then me. Which I´m not at all proud of, by the way.

**Lola:**

You were in a tough situation with Tristan and everything.

**Miles:**

Still, if I could go back, there´s a lot of things I would have done differently.

**Lola:**

Like not having sex with me?

**Miles:**

I would have put on a rubber, for one thing!

_They smile shyly at each other._

**Miles:**

I would have treated you better, than I did. You deserved better.

**Lola:**

Miles, we had one wonderful night together, that I´ll never forget. It only happening once, just makes it that more magical to look back on.

**Miles:**

I´m glad, you feel that way.

**Lola:**

You´ll forever and always be the one and only guy, I´ve done it with. You were so gentle with me and I´ll never forget, how you made me feel like, I was something special. I´d never felt as happy, as did that night.

**Miles:**

Do you wish, you would have told me about the pregnancy?

**Lola:**

No, because it felt right at the time. I´ve always been a "go with my gut, kind of girl" and it´s rarely steered me wrong.

**Miles:**

Maybe you should be writing this. At least you wouldn´t over think it, like I do.

**Lola:**

What do you say, we go for a ride?

**Miles:**

Shouldn´t you take it easy?

**Lola:**

I´ve been cooped up in here for weeks. A little fresh air wouldn´t hurt at all!

_Miles folds the laptop together and stands up. Lola looks apologetic._

**Lola:**

I´m gonna need a hand or two.

_Miles grabs both her arms and helps her up._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry**

_We start on Chrissy walking past Pete while he´s with Rodney and Tina and trying to get him to notice her, by walking into his line of sight, but it appears like he doesn´t. She looks annoyed and walks away. Him watching her walk away shows, that he did notice her, but acted like he didn´t._

_We cut to Pete coming up the hallway and he sees Chrissy standing by her locker with Lisa. He´s about to go over and talk to her, but sees that he´s getting judging eyes by some of the snobbier girls from the Friendship Club (Carla, Dee and Josie). He lets it get to him and walks the other way. Lisa points him out to Chrissy, just before he turns and leaves and Chrissy looks hurt, that he didn´t come over and talk to her._

_We cut to a break in play rehearsals, where the two of them are left alone. Now he´s all of a sudden very interested in her and Chrissy doesn´t know how to feel about it, but pretends to play it off, like it´s nothing. They appear to make plans and smile at each other, but when the others come back, he quickly separates himself from her._

**9\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Miles and Lola are ordering dinner._

**Lola:**

I´ll take the biggest Rib-Eye you have and a bottle of water.

**Miles:**

I´ll have the Filet Mignon and a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon.

**Waiter:**

Very good.

_He jots it down and leaves them._

**Lola:**

I know, that it´s practically a crime to drink water with a good steak, but I have to put the baby first.

**Miles:**

I only drink red wine with a good steak, so we can say that it evens itself out.

**Lola:**

I´m not sure, how that adds up. I just thought, this would be the perfect place to end our day together.

**Miles:**

I don´t remember it, to be honest.

**Lola:**

That´s because this used to be "Lola´s Cantina". These hallowed floors are where I spend half my teen years, busting my butt.

**Miles:**

I´d almost forgotten.

**Lola:**

I haven´t. Neither the good or the bad times. Like right over there is where my dad told me, that he´d been diagnosed with cancer. If my night with you was the high point, that was without a doubt the low point.

**Miles:**

It must have hit you hard.

**Lola:**

Like a ton of bricks. From one day to the next, my world was turned upside down. One day I was a carefree schoolgirl and the next, I had to spend all my time working here. All the while, I was scared out of my mind, that my dad would die.

**Miles:**

How did you get through it?

**Lola:**

By being one stubborn bi-atch!

_Miles smiles to himself._

**Lola:**

I´m mostly sweet and nice, but I was tough on the staff, if they didn´t respect me.

**Miles:**

It sounds very lonely.

**Lola:**

I had Frankie.

_She points over to the bar._

**Lola:**

Where that lady in the green dress is sitting, is where we had our first kiss. The culmination of months of build up.

**Miles:**

I still remember Frankie excitedly calling me. I don´t think, I´ve heard her sound happier.

**Lola:**

Your parents didn´t approve, but she didn´t care. When I needed her the most, she was my entire world and I was hers. I thought, I´d been in love before then, but that kiss blew me away, like I didn´t think a kiss could.

**Miles:**

Again you were unlucky in love.

**Lola:**

We only had a few months as a couple, but I wouldn´t trade them for anything.

**Miles:**

What could have been, huh?

**Lola:**

If you think, I regret any of it, you´re sorely mistaken. There was heartbreak and tough times, but it´s shaped me into who I am and led me to Zoe. We met at the perfect time in our lives and look at us now.

**Miles:**

You´re gonna spoil that kid rotten, aren´t you?

**Lola:**

You´d better believe it!

_The waiter comes back with their drinks._

**10\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Pete are getting ready to read lines together._

**Chrissy:**

I didn´t just ask you over here to read lines.

_Pete thinks she´s talking about making out and smiles._

**Pete:**

Don´t you think, we should at least do a little work?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t get you.

_Pete looks confused._

**Pete:**

What do you mean?

**Chrissy:**

When it´s just you and me like this, you´re pleasant to be around.

**Pete:**

Thanks, I guess.

**Chrissy:**

But at school, it´s like you don´t want to be seen with me.

**Pete:**

Is it that much of a surprise?

_Now it Chrissy, who looks confused._

**Pete:**

Whether you deserve it or not, you have a reputation. Any guy who´s seen with you is bound to get talked about behind his back.

_Chrissy´s confusion turns to anger._

**Chrissy:**

You might as well say cut the BS and say it how it is. You think, I´m a slut and that´s why you don´t want to be seen with me.

**Pete:**

I didn´t say that.

**Chrissy:**

It´s what you meant! Do you know how much that false rumor has ruined for me?

_Pete tries to look apologetic._

**Pete:**

You´re getting me wrong ...

**Chrissy:**

I thought you were better, but you´re the same as the ones who still whisper about me, when I walk down the hallway. Get out!

**Pete:**

Chrissy ...

**Chrissy:**

I said, get out!

_He sees that there´s no use in arguing with her._

**Pete:**

I´m sorry, Chrissy. I never meant to hurt your feelings.

_He leaves her and she lies down on her bed and sulks._

**11\. Int. Miles´ House. Evening.**

_Miles comes home after his day with Lola and kisses Amy hello._

**Miles:**

How was your day?

**Amy:**

Just another day. Did you get what you wanted, out of your day with Lola?

**Miles:**

I had my ear talked off about music. I think, she misses having Jonah to get her rock nerd-dom on with.

**Amy:**

That´s perfect, right? You wanted as much on her as possible, to base the character on.

**Miles:**

I´ve decided to base it fully on her. If you can´t fall in love with that girl, who can you fall in love with?

**Amy:**

Me?

**Miles:**

Some things, I prefer to keep private.

_They kiss again._

**12\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Marco, Paige and Spinner are watching the DVD of what Marco shot. Spinner is mostly interested in Chrissy´s performance and looks proud of her._

**Spinner:**

I had no idea, she was this good!

**Paige:**

She isn´t half bad actually. If we get picked up, we could make her a glorified extra.

**Spinner:**

What does that mean?

**Paige:**

She´ll get a line here and there and a character name, if she´s lucky.

**Spinner:**

How much would it pay?

**Paige:**

Five hundred, if she has a line, two fifty, if she doesn´t.

**Spinner:**

Ka-Ching!

**Marco:**

Won´t they accuse you of nepotism? You wouldn´t want her to be known as the next Jaden Smith or Sofia Coppola, do you?

**Spinner:**

For that kind of money, I don´t think she cares, who they compared her to.

**Paige:**

One thing at a time. We still have a ton of work ahead of us.

**Marco:**

What about Deco?

**Paige:**

He´s certainly got something about him. I´ll check out to the play and that can be his audition.

**Marco:**

Thanks for not putting more pressure on me! Now I have a kid´s future riding on it!

**Paige:**

You´ve given him a chance, very few get. That alone is commendable. Now the rest is up to him.

_Marco looks even more worried about the play, than he did before._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	89. One Vision Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s opening night and the drama isn´t just taking place on stage. Tina wants to go and see it, but her over protective parents don´t like subject matter and won´t let her go. Is it time for her to stand up for herself, or will she do as they tell her to, like she´s always done?

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E18 - ONE VISION PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it. Neither do I own the rights to "The Breakfast Club". This episode is simply an homage and a love letter to the greatest teen movies ever written.

**DEDICATED TO THE ONE AND ONLY JOHN HUGHES**

**1950 - 2009**

**RIP**

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_An instrumental version of_ _**"Don´t You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds** _ _is played, as we see the students and teachers arrive at the school._

_We first see Chrissy arriving with Lisa. Nick is waiting for them by the entrance. He smiles at them._

**Nick:**

Hey, cutie pie!

**Lisa:**

That was gonna be my opening line.

_Him and Lisa hug and kiss._

**Nick:**

Are you ready for your big night?

**Chrissy:**

Scared is more like it. What if everyone thinks we suck?

**Nick:**

I won´t look down on you, no matter what.

**Lisa:**

And you know, I won´t either.

**Chrissy:**

That actually helps a little bit.

_They head into the school. We cut to Pete, arriving with Tina and Rodney._

**Pete:**

You´re not even coming?

**Tina:**

My parents don´t want me to go. What can I do?

**Pete:**

Tell them, that you´re doing it to support me.

**Tina:**

Please, don´t make me feel worse, than I already do. You know, there´s no use in arguing with them.

**Rodney:**

What´s more important? Seeing one play or not fighting with her parents over it, for the rest of her life?

_Pete looks disappointed, but sees no use in arguing about it._

_We cut to Simon and Deco arriving together._

**Simon:**

Just think, that by the end of the night, you could be on your way to becoming a star.

**Deco:**

You could too.

**Simon:**

Let´s face it. You´re the talented one. I´m just the guy, who will get to say that I dated you before you were famous.

**Deco:**

I don´t want to get my hopes up too high. We can celebrate, if I get the part. Right now, I just want to get through school first.

_Simon smiles teasingly at him._

**Simon:**

Like you won´t be daydreaming about it!

**Deco:**

I never said, that I wouldn´t, did I?

_He smiles back at him and they head into the school._

**2\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_We cut to Hannah being dropped off by Holly J._

**Hannah:**

This day is gonna feel looong!

**Holly J:**

Because you´re excited about opening night?

**Hannah:**

I wish, I could go in there and walk directly on stage.

**Holly J:**

I don´t blame you. It must be pretty exciting.

**Hannah:**

Yeah, it´ll be exciting to see, if I mess everything up!

**Holly J:**

You remembered your lines perfectly yesterday. Why wouldn´t you tonight?

**Hannah:**

I´ve never tried being in the spotlight like this. What if I choke?

**Holly J:**

Then you´ll have a funny story to tell, when you get to college.

**Hannah:**

I wish, I could be as relaxed about this, as you are, mama Yoda.

**Holly J:**

You can do this. Have a great day in school.

_Hannah tries to look convinced and gets out of the car._

**3\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Hannah gets out of the car and sees Marco approaching her with a friendly smile on his face. She smiles back at him._

**Hannah:**

Hey, Marco.

**Marco:**

Outside of rehearsal and real life, it´s still Mr. Del Rossi. How´s my Allison doing this morning?

**Hannah:**

Pretty good. You?

**Marco:**

Ready for the theatre, that is life.

_They head inside._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**4\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Friendship Club is about to have a meeting after school. Charlie, Regina, Rodney and Tina are there: Rodney is addressing them, with Tina by his side._

**Rodney:**

As you can see we´re Pete-Less today.

_Dee, Josie and Carla all snicker._

**Dee:**

Like, we don´t all know, what he´s off doing!

_The other two giggle._

**Tina:**

If you mean, getting ready for his stage debut, you would be correct.

**Rodney:**

I know, that there´s been rumors about Pete and a girl in the play. I didn´t want to address them, but as his best friend, I can assure you that they aren´t true.

**Josie:**

Come on. We´ve all see the way they look at each other.

**Rodney:**

A look here and there isn´t evidence.

**Carla:**

If he wants to date that girl, that´s his business. We just can´t have him soiling the name of the club while doing it.

**Tina:**

You want to kick him out?

**Dee:**

If being associated with him means being even loosely associated with that slut, then yes!

_Regina looks annoyed, but holds her tongue. Charlie isn´t looking to pleased about it either._

**Rodney:**

We´re getting off track here and no one is kicking anyone out. Friendship Club is about inclusion, not exclusion. If you can´t live with that, the door is right there and you´re all free to use it.

_Tina looks at Rodney with admiration in her eyes, for taking charge._

**5\. Ext. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina and Charlie come out of the classroom and stand to the side._

**Regina:**

Could you believe those girls?

**Charlie:**

I would never hit a girl, but if I was to ...

**Regina:**

You and me both. As if, they´ve never done anything wrong in their lives.

**Charlie:**

I´ve known Chrissy, since she started dating my cousin, two years ago. She´s probably the most innocent of all the Freshman girls and to hear them talk about her like that, makes me sick.

**Regina:**

Let´s talk about something else. I don´t want to let them ruin my day.

_Tina and Rodney come out as the last ones. Tina looks pleased, that Regina waited for her._

**Tina:**

You didn´t have to wait.

**Regina:**

I need to talk. Can I borrow her for a minute, Rodney?

**Rodney:**

Sure, but don´t be too long. We have places to be.

_They step aside._

**Tina:**

You remembered to ask permission first. That´s good.

**Regina:**

Good? It´s not right that I have to ask your boyfriend, if I can talk to you in private.

**Tina:**

Please, don´t make a big deal about it.

**Regina:**

I won´t, but you can´t stop me from speaking my opinion.

**Tina:**

I like, that you do. It´s refreshing.

**Regina:**

So, when are we meeting up?

**Tina:**

For what?

**Regina:**

The play, silly! We´re gonna sit together, aren´t we? You, me, Charlie and I guess, we´ll have to live with Rodney.

**Tina:**

I can´t go. When my parents heard, that it has racy subject matter and a gay couple in two of the main roles, they decided that seeing it wouldn´t be in my best interest.

_Regina looks annoyed and Tina apologetic._

**Tina:**

I was excited about going, but Rodney doesn´t like the theater, so we´re having dinner with my parents in stead.

**Regina:**

Let me guess. Without of a word of protest from you?

**Tina:**

I´m not brave like you. Change scares me. Don´t be mad at me.

**Regina:**

I´m not. I just want more for you, than being everyone´s glorified servant.

**Tina:**

I should go. Have a nice time at the play.

**Regina:**

I´ll try, but it won´t be the same without you.

**Tina:**

I hear, that they record a DVD of it every year. Maybe we can with that together sometime.

**Regina:**

Yeah, maybe.

_Tina leaves and joins Rodney. Regina looks sad for her, as she watches her walk away._

**6\. Int. Back Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Hannah have changed into their costumes for the first time and are checking themselves out in the mirror and doing a few poses together for fun._

**Hannah:**

Not that I´m into girls, but you are 80´s hot as heck!

**Chrissy:**

Do you think I would have fit in, if it were 1984 again?

**Hannah:**

Perfectly. You look like my grandma did in her yearbook picture.

**Chrissy:**

Mine was more Punky. She had the huge hair, cool alternative music taste and all that.

**Hannah:**

What type do you see yourself as, prom queen Claire or Allison, the weird outcast?

**Chrissy:**

Sometimes I feel like one, sometimes the other. I like playing Claire, though.

**Hannah:**

Allison has grown on me. I´m not a weird as she is, but I can definitely relate to her.

_The door opens and Pete almost steps in, when he sees them._

**Pete:**

Sorry. I thought, you were done.

**Hannah:**

How do we look?

**Pete:**

Like the characters in the movie, I guess. Those clothes suit you, Chrissy.

_Chrissy is dismissive of him._

**Chrissy:**

Thanks.

**Hannah:**

What? No praise for my "Bag Lady to be look"?

**Pete:**

Fon any fan of layers, it´s a wet dream. Sorry, I interrupted.

**Hannah:**

Give us five minutes.

_Pete tries smiling at Chrissy, but she turns her head away. He shakes it off and leaves them._

**Hannah:**

What´s with you two? A month ago, I though you were destined to end up together.

**Chrissy:**

That was before, he told me that he can´t be seen with me, because of my "reputation".

**Hannah:**

I can´t help feeling responsible. If I could go back and stop two years younger me from starting that rumor, I would in a second. You don´t consider the consequences for others, when you´re 13 and trying to get a mean girl to like you.

**Chrissy:**

It´s him that has a problem, not me.

**Hannah:**

Did you like him?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, I did. But he negated all that, when he behaved like a douche towards me.

**Hannah:**

Then it´s not just his problem.

**Chrissy:**

It doesn´t matter now. He had his chance and he blew it.

_Hannah looks at her with guilt in her eyes._

**7\. Int. Tina´s House. Evening.**

_Tina is helping her mother Mary (A woman in her 40´s, who´s the epitome of the word "plain") make dinner, while Rodney is talking to her dad Matthew (A man in his 50´s with grey hair and a friendly face) in the living room. Tina looks up at her mom from her potato peeling._

**Tina:**

Mom, can I ask you something?

**Mary:**

Anything, Honey.

**Tina:**

Do you always agree with dad?

**Mary:**

Most of the time. Why do you ask?

**Tina:**

It´s just that we always do, what he wants to do.

**Mary:**

Father knows best.

**Tina:**

Don´t you think, that´s a little old fashioned?

**Mary:**

Old fashioned has worked in this family for as long, as anyone can remember. Why fix something, that isn´t broken?

**Tina:**

Still, don´t you wish you had more of a say in your marriage?

**Mary:**

Sometimes, but I just shake it off. It´s better to keep the peace. You´d better speed it up with those potatoes, if we´re gonna get dinner ready in time. You know, that your father doesn´t like eating too late.

_Mary shoots her a fake smile and she shyly smiles back._

**8\. Int. Back Room. Evening.**

_The boys have changed into their outfits. Pete isn´t looking too comfortable in his nerd costume._

**Pete:**

I feel like, I´m one step away from bringing the pocket protector back in style.

**Simon:**

It would be a bold fashion move. What do you think, Deco? Should I join the wrestling team?

**Deco:**

The Letterman´s Jacket suits you, but I like the usual you more.

**Simon:**

You could rock the "80´s bad boy style", if you wanted to.

_They smile at each other._

**Pete:**

How can you two talk to each other like that and not care, what people think of you?

**Simon:**

Like a couple?

**Pete:**

You know, that some people look down on you, right?

**Deco:**

Are you still one of them?

**Pete:**

You can do what you want, for all I care.

**Simon:**

I guess, it´s a step up from being a homophobe.

**Deco:**

Pete, if you spend your life trying to please everyone else, you´re gonna end up miserable.

**Pete:**

Your parents must have freaked, when you told them.

**Simon:**

I thought mine would, but they were actually pretty cool about it. There´s a few people in my family, who can´t get used to it, but they´ll come around.

**Deco:**

Mine were the exact opposite. My mom talking about how I would be going to hell and my dad threatening to kick me out, aren´t exactly fond memories. On top of that, the first guy I hit on tried to have me beat up, so it was a rough start.

**Pete:**

Doesn´t it bother you, that they feel that way?

**Deco:**

More at first, than it does now. I´ve been having a normal conversations on the phone with my dad these past months, so it looks like having a giant ocean separating us helped.

**Pete:**

How did your friends take it?

**Deco:**

Not that I had many to begin with, but except for a girl I´ve known forever, all of them turned their backs on me. Of course, she had to live with being called a "Fag Hag".

**Simon:**

Is this related to your flirt with Chrissy?

_Pete gets defensive._

**Pete:**

I didn´t think, you knew.

**Simon:**

Chrissy´s been my friend for years and she tells me everything, whether I like it or not. She told me, you had a nice date. What happened, man?

**Pete:**

I blew it, big time. I´m just not like you. I can´t shut off caring, what the people in my life think of me.

**Simon:**

Ten years from now, you´ll be kicking yourself for what you did right now, if you don´t make it right with her. If I were looking for a girlfriend, she would be top of my list.

**Pete:**

It´s too late.

**Deco:**

Have you seen the way she looks at you? That doesn´t look like too late to me.

_Pete smiles a little to himself, as he adjusts his costume one last time._

**9\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_Regina and Charlie come in and are scouring the room, that´s quickly being filled up._

**Charlie:**

We could sit with Jamie and Allison.

**Regina:**

Hate me.

**Charlie:**

Suey and Lisa?

**Regina:**

Hate me nearly as much.

**Charlie:**

Those two? I don´t think, it´s in them, to hate anyone.

**Regina:**

Then you should see the blaming eyes, I get from Suey.

**Charlie:**

Hannah, Seb and Deb?

**Regina:**

You have to be kidding! Hannah would rather see me dead, than sit next to me.

**Charlie:**

You´re not the easiest girl to take out on the town.

**Regina:**

It´s the prize, I keep paying. You can sit with your other friends, if you want to. I´ll understand.

**Charlie:**

I´m here with you, aren´t I? If they don´t like you, that´s their issue.

**Regina:**

I wish, Tina were more like you. The thought that she has to spend the evening at home, when she would rather be here, annoys me like there´s no tomorrow.

**Charlie:**

I know, it sucks, but you can´t expect her to change overnight. You didn´t either, remember?

**Regina:**

I just wish, she were here with us.

**Charlie:**

Me too. Let´s find a place to sit.

_They start looking for a place to sit, but we can see that it´s still eating Regina up, that Tina isn´t there._

**10\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

_Marco is frantically pulling at the curtain strings, but nothing is happening. The set looks great, though._

**Marco:**

Come on! You can´t do this to me!

_Paige and Miles come on stage and approach him._

**Paige:**

Strings getting you down?

_He sees them and tries to calm down._

**Marco:**

They won´t co-orperate.

**Miles:**

It´s probably a knot or an unfortunate fold.

**Marco:**

Can you find Simpson and tell him to announce, that we have a technical issue?

**Paige:**

Sure. Good luck with the play.

_Paige leaves them._

**Miles:**

We´ll need a ladder.

**Marco:**

This is the last thing, I need right now!

**Miles:**

Do you know, where they have one?

**Marco:**

Yeah, i do. It´s big, so I´ll need your help with it.

**Miles:**

That exactly, what I told my girlfriend last night!

_Miles´ joke calms Marco down a bit and they go to get the ladder._

**11\. Int. Tina´s House. Evening.**

_Tina is eating dinner with her parents and Rodney. Her mom is eagerly trying to please everyone._

**Mary:**

Another slice of ham, Honey?

**Tina:**

No thanks. I´m as full, as I can be.

**Matthew:**

You need to eat, when you´re growing.

**Tina:**

I don´t think, Rodney wants me to become a butterball.

**Matthew:**

Nonsense. That would just mean, that there´s more of you to love. Right, Rodney?

**Rodney:**

I would love her, no matter what she looks like. It´s what´s inside, that counts.

_Mary looks pleased, when she looks at them._

**Mary:**

You´re so lucky, that you found a nice and stable boy. Most girls your age aren´t as lucky.

_Tina takes a moment to work up her courage._

**Tina:**

Still, there´s a few things I wish, were different.

_Matthew and Mary look at her with surprise._

**Matthew:**

Like what, Sweetie?

**Tina:**

Like that play tonight. I really wanted to go, to support my friend.

**Mary:**

We´ve already discussed it. Being exposed to adult subject matter, isn´t good for you.

**Rodney:**

Listen to your parents. They know what they´re talking about.

_Tina gets annoyed._

**Tina:**

When are you gonna stop treating me like a kid?

_Her outburst has the others shocked._

**Matthew:**

We make these rules for your own good.

**Tina:**

I get that you want to protect me from the world and I know, you´re only doing it out of love. But you have to let me experience it, so I can make up my own mind about it.

**Mary:**

You know, that we don´t want you to turn out like your sister.

**Matthew:**

We gave her the freedom to express herself and look, where it got her.

**Tina:**

I´m not her! All I want to do is see one play, that one of my best friends is in. To sit there with my friends and let myself be swept away by it.

_Her parents look at each other._

**Matthew:**

We didn´t know, it was this important for you.

**Rodney:**

We can go, if you really want to.

_Rodney and Tina smile at each other._

**Tina:**

You said, that you don´t like the theater.

**Rodney:**

The only plays I´ve seen, were the grade school plays, they made us watch. The acting has probably improved since then.

**Mary:**

Are you sure, you can handle it?

**Tina:**

It´s written for teens and I´m a teen. I can´t be too far off from the target group.

**Matthew:**

Then, I think you have a play to catch. Just do me a favor and spare me the details.

_Tina gets up and hugs her parents. Rodney stands up too._

**Tina:**

Thanks so much!

**Rodney:**

Thank you for dinner. It was lovely.

**Matthew:**

I want her right back here, after it´s done. It´s still a school night.

**Rodney:**

You got it. Shall we go?

**Tina:**

Yes, we shall! Have a nice evening!

**Mary:**

You too, Honey.

_Rodney and Tina hurry out of the house. Matthew starts looking worried about her._

**Matthew:**

This is how it starts. The next thing we know, she´ll be drinking and doing drugs like Maddie did.

**Mary:**

She hasn´t set a foot wrong yet and for a 15 year old, I think that´s impressive. I don´t like her being exposed to those things more than you do, but it´ll happen sooner or later, no matter what we do.

**Matthew:**

Why do they have to grow up? Things were easier, when she was a kid and we were the center of her world.

**Mary:**

We have to let her find out, who she is. It´s part of growing up.

**Matthew:**

I know. I just couldn´t take losing another daughter.

_Mary puts her hand on his and they have a nice moment together._

**12\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Rodney is going through the motions of starting the car, clearly being a beginner._

**Tina:**

Go! We´re gonna be late!

**Rodney:**

In a second. Seatbelt, mirror, hand brake, ignition.

 _He starts the car and_ _**"Don´t You (Forget About Me"** _ _is playing on the radio._

**Tina:**

I love this song!

**Rodney:**

It looks like you´re loving a lot of things tonight.

_He takes her hand._

**Rodney:**

You know that if you´re unhappy, I´m unhappy too, right?

**Tina:**

I´m not trying to start a revolution here. I just want to see the play.

**Rodney:**

Yeah, but if there´s anything you´re unhappy about, you can tell me. The last thing I want is for you to think, that I´m the bad guy in your life, who holds you down. I love you.

**Tina:**

I love you too.

_They kiss, but it´s not passionate from either of them._

**13\. Int. Back Room. Evening.**

_The cast is impatiently waiting, when Marco comes in._

**Marco:**

The latest news is that we´ve called the custodian. He says, that it´s done it before and it´ll take him two minutes to fix it, when he gets here.

**Simon:**

How long will it be?

**Marco:**

Twenty minutes, at the most.

_An annoyed sigh comes from the cast._

**Marco:**

Hang in there. We´ll get this show underway before long.

_Marco leaves them and they look annoyed._

**14\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_Regina and Charlie are staring to look bored and Regina yawns. The two seats next to her are empty. Charlie is playing billiards game on his phone._

**Charlie:**

Guess who scored his first century break in Snooker!

**Regina:**

I don´t have any idea, if I´m supposed to be impressed.

**Charlie:**

It´s taken me three months of playing this game, so show a little enthusiasm, will you?

_Regina just shakes his head at him, but lights up when she sees Tina and Rodney come in. She stands up and waves at them._

**Regina:**

TINA! OVER HERE!

_A lot of people stare at Regina, but she doesn´t seem to care. Tina and Rodney come over to them and she gives Tina a big hug. A few people around them find it amusing._

**Tina:**

Thanks for announcing our arrival.

**Regina:**

I don´t care, what they think. You´re my best friend and I couldn´t be happier to have you here!

**Rodney:**

Aww. And there just happens to be two free seats.

**Charlie:**

I told you, that people not liking you, would pay off at some point.

_Tina and Rodney sit down and Charlie fist bumps with Rodney._

**Charlie:**

Nice to see you, dude.

**Rodney:**

You too. What are we in for here?

**Regina:**

A tale of five students, forced to spend a Saturday in detention together. Based on one of my all-time favorite movies.

**Charlie:**

She secretly wishes, she was a young Molly Ringwald.

_Regina playfully punches him on the arm and he pretends, that it hurts. The curtain finally opens and Pete is standing on the stage, holding a piece of paper._

**Pete:**

Saturday, March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon. We accept the fact, that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, What we did was wrong. But we think, you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, because what do you care? You see us as you want to see us. in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

_He exits the stage and Chrissy comes walking on, with Snake cameoing as her father._

**Chrissy:**

I can't believe, you can't get me out of this! It's so absurd, that I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm defective or anything...

_She gets a small laugh from the crowd._

**Snake:**

I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you defective. Have a good day.

_Chrissy rolls her eyes and takes her seat. Snake leaves the stage. He smiles at Marco, who´s getting ready to go on stage on his way to the back._

**15\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_We cut to later, to the dramatic scene, where they reveal their secrets to one another. Deco is staring Simon down._

**Deco:**

What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?

_He turns to Chrissy._

**Deco:**

And you don't like me anyway!

_Chrissy begins to fake cry and is being very convincing._

**Chrissy:**

You know, I have just as many feelings as you and it hurts just as much, when someone steps all over them!

**Deco:**

God, you´re so pathetic! Don´t you, EVER, EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME! YOU´VE GOT EVERYTHING AND I´VE GOT NOTHING! School would probably shut down, if you didn´t show up! "Queenie isn´t here".

_We cut to Paige and Miles watching the play. Miles leans in close to Paige._

**Miles:**

Do we have our perfect bad boy or what?

**Paige:**

He´s got me on board! That kid can act!

**Miles:**

Chrissy isn´t half bad either and I´m not just saying that, because she´s your step daughter.

_We cut back to the stage._

**Deco:**

I like those earrings, Claire. Are those real diamonds?

**Chrissy:**

Shut up!

**Deco:**

I bet they are. Did you work, to buy those earrings?

_Chrissy stares him in the eyes._

**Chrissy:**

Shut ... your ... mouth!

**Deco:**

Or did daddy buy those for you?

**Chrissy:**

SHUT UP!

_We cut to Tina, who´s enjoying the teen drama of it all and is completely swept away in it, like she wanted to be._

**16\. Int. Back Room. Evening.**

_Marco and the cast is celebrating their success._

**Marco:**

You were off the wall good and I´m not just saying that!

_There´s high fiving all around at the praise._

**Marco:**

I don´t know about you, but I´m starving. What do you say I take you out for pizza?

_The suggestion seems to go down well with them. Paige and Miles look into the room._

**Paige:**

Hey, Marco. Can we borrow Deco for a minute?

_Marco smiles back at her. Deco looks excited and Simon looks proud of him, when they make eye contact. He leaves them to go and talk to Paige and Miles._

**Hannah:**

Am I the only one craving a soda from the vending machine, before we leave?

**Simon:**

Not at all. I´m famished.

**Marco:**

I´m buying. You all deserve it.

**Chrissy:**

If you don´t mind, I´d like to get my make-up off first.

**Simon:**

But you look so cute as "1984 girl".

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, but it´s 2030 outside.

**Marco:**

Meet us by the vending machines, okay?

_Chrissy nods and they begin to leave the room, except for Pete._

**Pete:**

I´ll catch up with you.

_They leave the two of them alone._

**Pete:**

You were great out there.

**Chrissy:**

You were just as good.

**Pete:**

I don´t know about that.

**Chrissy:**

You were. Give yourself some credit.

**Pete:**

I finally got Brian as a character. He became so obsessed with keeping up this image of perfection to his friends and family, that the possibility of them finding out that he wasn´t perfect, was more than he could bare. I could sort of relate.

**Chrissy:**

If Claire had been smarter, she would have gone for Brian. Bender was the sexy choice, but with all that teen angst within him, he would have made for a horrible boyfriend.

**Pete:**

You don´t think, they would have lasted?

**Chrissy:**

Bender is the fantasy guy, you think you want. Brian was sweet and kind hearted. If she´d gotten over her hang up´s and given him a chance, they could have gone the distance.

**Pete:**

Chrissy, I wish I could stand here and honestly say, that I can ignore what everyone else thinks of me. My dad once told me, that a man´s reputation is his life and I guess, it´s stuck with me.

**Chrissy:**

I´m not mad at you anymore, if that´s what you think. You just touched on a sore nerve with me and I never gave you the chance to explain yourself. I started wishing that I had, like five minutes after you left. It sucks, because I had a good time on our date.

**Pete:**

Me too. It´s by far the best one, I´ve been on.

_They smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

You know, Prom is coming up.

_Pete smiles widely._

**Pete:**

You won´t regret it! I´ll give you your privacy.

**Chrissy:**

See you in a bit.

_Chrissy smiles to herself, as she gets her make up kit from her purse._

**17\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_We see Pete coming from the room and we end on a freeze frame, when he raises his arm in triumph, a near copy of what the movie did with Bender at the end._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	90. Love is a Loser´s Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya gets a visit from and old friend and takes him out on the town. Suey and Julie are tired of being single and decide to do something about it.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E19 - LOVE IS A LOSER´S GAME

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Anya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Anya is cleaning the place up, while getting a visit from Maya. She looks excited._

**Anya:**

I can´t wait for you to meet Riley!

**Maya:**

That´s what you keep saying,

**Anya:**

Sorry. I so rarely get to spend time with him.

**Maya:**

There´s no need to apologize. I get giddy too, when I meet up with High School friends.

**Anya:**

Are you keeping in touch?

**Maya:**

I wish, I could say, I were better at it.

**Anya:**

Until last year, Riley was the only one. Now I´m up to a grand total of four.

**Maya:**

Let´s see. There´s Riley, Holly J, Sav ...

**Anya:**

Sav who? That´s right, the lying S.O.B!

**Maya:**

Who´s the fourth one?

**Anya:**

A guy named Wesley. He was kind of a nerd, but he´s blossomed into quite the hottie.

**Maya:**

Are you interested?

**Anya:**

We had one disastrous date and that was all she wrote. He wound up in the hospital.

**Maya:**

I´d say, that qualifies as a disaster.

**Anya:**

He was so nice and I think he liked me. If I could talk to my former self, I would have told her to give him a chance. In stead I went after my mom´s doctor, which ended in even worse disaster.

**Maya:**

Is he single?

**Anya:**

Single and living two floors below. He moved in last week and I cooked us a reconnection dinner.

_The door buzzer rings and Anya excitedly goes to open the door. Out in the hallway stands Riley Stavros, still handsome and with a big smile for her._

**Riley:**

Are you a sight for sore eyes, or what?

**Anya:**

Says you? Come here!

_They give each other a big hug._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Chrissy, Lisa, Julie and Suey are hanging out after school._

**Lisa:**

Can you believe how fast this year flew by?

**Chrissy:**

I know. It seems like yesterday, that we were starting school again.

**Suey:**

When I think back, a lot of stuff has happened though.

**Julie:**

Except for a big, fat zero in the romance department!

_They look at her with sympathy._

**Suey:**

It´s nothing to be ashamed of. My kiss counter hasn´t moved either this year.

**Chrissy:**

You can be each other´s prom date.

**Julie:**

We might as well. I doubt, if anyone is gonna ask me.

**Lisa:**

Have you checked out the "Loser´s List"?

**Suey:**

I haven´t heard of it.

**Julie:**

It´s the part of the Degrassi message forum, where those without prom dates can "advertise themselves".

_Suey gets out her phone and goes to the webpage._

**Suey:**

It doesn´t look like there´s any for me, but there´s some cute guys on here.

_Julie leans over and takes a peek._

**Julie:**

It´s practically a Nerd-O-Rama!

**Lisa:**

Beggars can´t be choosers.

**Julie:**

I haven´t sunk that low! That guy is kind of cute.

**Suey:**

His name is Christian. He´s a soccer player, who likes Hip-Hop, Superhero movies and video games.

**Julie:**

Next!

**Lisa:**

Just like that?

**Julie:**

We have nothing in common.

_Suey keeps swiping through the pages, as fast as Julie can reject them._

**Julie:**

They´re all duds.

**Suey:**

I can check out the girls for fun.

_She presses the touchpad a few times and stops at one, that she looks at with interest._

**Lisa:**

Did you find one?

**Suey:**

The only lesbian girl on here, it seems.

**Chrissy:**

Well?

**Suey:**

Her name is Katarina, she´s from Russia, she´s a Junior and she´s new in town. Her interests are listening to music, dancing and painting.

**Julie:**

That doesn´t sound too far off, does it?

**Suey:**

Not at all.

**Lisa:**

Do you want to meet her?

**Suey:**

Maybe. She´s easy on the eyes!

**Julie:**

Send her a message. See if you can´t get a trial date.

_Suey starts typing in._

**Suey:**

What do I write? I´ve never done this before.

**Lisa:**

We can´t help you with everything! What comes to mind, when you look at her picture?

**Suey:**

"You have a pretty mouth and I have a Vag. The two of them should meet immediately"!

_The others laugh and Suey herself can´t help giggling a bit._

**Lisa:**

Maybe you shouldn´t be THAT direct about it!

**Suey:**

I´ll just write, that I´d like to meet her.

_Suey types it in and smiles to herself._

**3\. Int. Anya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is hugging Anya goodbye._

**Maya:**

Take care, Sweetie. Don´t do anything, I wouldn´t.

**Anya:**

Considering your past, that leaves every door open!

**Riley:**

It was nice meeting you, Maya.

**Maya:**

You too. Keep her safe for me, okay?

**Riley:**

I´ll try my best.

_She waves goodbye to him and leaves them._

**Riley:**

I´m glad, you´ve found a friend.

**Anya:**

Her boyfriend is cool too. So cool, that I had a crush on him, when we first met.

**Riley:**

How did that go?

**Anya:**

He nicely told me, why it couldn´t happen.

_She sits down next to him._

**Anya:**

Story of my life. I meet someone and he has the perfect girlfriend. I sleep with the guy, I´ve been pining over for years and he isn´t the prince Charming, I pictured him as.

**Riley:**

Aww, Honey!

_They smile at each other._

**Anya:**

You´re sure, there isn´t a tiny bit of straight left in you?

**Riley:**

Not a lick. Sorry.

**Anya:**

How´s your situation?

**Riley:**

Single again.

**Anya:**

What happened?

**Riley:**

I wanted commitment and he wanted an open relationship. I´m still holding out hope.

**Anya:**

We could go to a gay bar.

**Riley:**

You know, I´ve never liked the bar scene.

_Anya gets a bright idea._

**Anya:**

You know, where we could go? The museum!

**Riley:**

Now?

**Anya:**

They have this thing a few times a month, where they lower the lights and do special evening tours. I went to it one time with Maya´s boyfriend and we had a great time.

**Riley:**

Why not? I´m always up for some culture.

**Anya:**

We could go to a cafe or something afterwards.

**Riley:**

Sounds good.

_Anya looks excited about it._

**4\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey and Lisa are doing homework together, when Suey gets a message on her phone. She looks at it and smiles._

**Lisa:**

From Katarina?

**Suey:**

She´ll be at the museum tonight and writes that I could come, if I want to.

**Lisa:**

Are you going?

**Suey:**

Won´t it be weird, if it´s me and a stranger?

**Lisa:**

You can have a conversation with anyone. If she´s close to the same, it won´t be a problem.

**Suey:**

I can´t convince you to come?

**Lisa:**

Bringing your ex on your first date? That has to be the biggest dating no, no, ever!

**Suey:**

Pretty please?

_She looks at Lisa with puppy dog eyes and Lisa gives in._

**Lisa:**

I´m leaving, if I start feeling like a 5th wheel.

_Suey looks pleased and starts writing Katarina back._

**5\. Int. Julie´s Room. Evening.**

_Julie is one big smile, since she´s Face Timing with Jack in Nova Scotia._

**Julie:**

You´re coming here for the summer?

**Jack:**

My uncle agreed to let me stay with him for a month. In return I have to help paint his house.

**Julie:**

I can´t wait!

**Jack:**

I can meet that boyfriend of yours, you´re so crazy about.

_Julie looks like she feels guilty._

**Julie:**

I kind of made him up, so you wouldn´t think, I was a loser.

**Jack:**

Why did you think, you had to impress me?

**Julie:**

Because you´ve been wallowing in girls and I guess, I wanted you to think of me as your equal.

**Jack:**

Those were one night stands. They were fun, but they don´t compare to what we had.

**Julie:**

Do you still like me?

**Jack:**

I´ve never stopped liking you.

**Julie:**

We can´t turn the clock back a year, but if you want to start up again, I´m game.

_They smile at each other._

**6\. Int. Museum. Evening.**

_Anya and Riley have got themselves a glass of red wine from the bar and have started their tour. They stop at an abstract painting._

**Anya:**

What do you think, we have here?

**Riley:**

A painting by a guy, who loves his shapes!

**Anya (trying to sound like an art critic):**

It speaks to the simpler things in life. Notice how the gentle brushstrokes collide, forming a unity within the picture.

_Riley grins._

**Riley:**

You almost sound like you know, what you´re talking about.

_Anya sees Wesley, who as she said has blossomed well and with a decent haircut and without glasses, he doesn´t look anywhere as nerdy, as he once did. He´s still pale as a ghost, but in doesn´t hide that the years have served him well in the looks department. Riley notices that she smiles to herself, when she looks at him._

**Riley:**

Didn´t that guy go to Degrassi?

**Anya:**

Wesley. Not a nerd anymore, huh?

**Riley:**

I don´t mind, if you want to talk to him. I´ll find something else to look at.

**Anya:**

Come with me, silly!

_They walk over to Wesley, who´s with his parents. He smiles nervously, when he sees Anya coming towards him._

**Wesley´s Mom:**

Who´s that girl?

**Wesley:**

A girl, who lives in my apartment building.

**Wesley´s Dad:**

We´ll be over here. Find us when you´re done.

_His parents leave him and Anya and him smile at each other._

**Wesley:**

Fancy seeing you here.

**Anya:**

I wanted to show Riley, that I can be high class.

**Wesley:**

You were a Football player, weren´t you?

**Riley:**

You have a good memory.

**Wesley:**

You probably don´t remember me.

**Riley:**

I remember your Pogo stick record attempt. That has to be one of the strangest things, I´ve seen in my life.

**Wesley:**

I guess, that was my one claim to fame.

**Riley:**

I´ll let you guys talk.

_Riley winks at Anya, before going over to look at a painting._

**Anya:**

Who were the couple, you were with?

**Wesley:**

My parents. They´ve been bugging me about taking them out on the town, since I came back. You mentioned, that I should check it out.

**Anya:**

I´m glad, I ran into you. You promised, you would cook for me, after I cooked for you.

_Wesley looks overjoyed, that she´s into him._

**Wesley:**

Any time! My schedule is very open.

**Anya:**

Mine too.

_We cut to Riley, who looks over at them and smiles to himself._

**7\. Int. Museum. Evening.**

_In another part of the museum, we see Lisa and Suey looking for Katarina. They spot her, standing by a painting. She´s a 16 year old Eastern European beauty with a great figure and long blonde hair, down to her waist. Not very tall, but then again Suey isn´t either. She speaks with a quite heavy Eastern European accent._

**Suey:**

That´s her.

**Lisa:**

You got lucky!

**Suey:**

Don´t get any ideas. I saw her first.

_They come over to Katarina, who smiles at Suey when she sees her. Suey shyly smiles back._

**Katarina:**

Suey?

**Suey:**

That´s me. I was nervous about meeting you, so I brought my sister Lisa along. I hope, that´s okay.

**Katarina:**

It´s nice to meet both of you. Let me start by asking. What do you think of this painting?

_Suey and Lisa look it over. It´s a landscape picture, but excellently done. Lisa is the only one of them, who sees the name plate underneath that reads "Katarina Petrovskaya"._

**Suey:**

It´s not me.

**Katarina:**

Why not?

**Suey:**

Too bland. It needs more action going on in it.

**Lisa:**

I love it!

_Katarina smiles to herself._

**Suey:**

Really? To each their own, I guess.

**Katarina:**

Thanks.

_Suey looks confused._

**Suey:**

For what?

**Katarina:**

For being an honest critic.

_Suey realizes her mistake and looks apologetic._

**Suey:**

I´m sorry. I didn´t know ...

**Katarina:**

It´s fine. I like your honesty.

_Suey looks relieved._

**Katarina:**

Do you want to go look at the exhibits?

**Suey:**

Sure!

_Katarina walks ahead of them. Suey whispers to Lisa._

**Suey:**

Did you know, it was hers?

**Lisa:**

I noticed the name plate.

**Suey:**

You could have told me!

**Lisa:**

How would that be funny?

_Katarina stops at a painting and they turn to look at it._

**8\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is sitting on her bed, with Julie across from her._

**Chrissy:**

What´s the news?

**Julie:**

I´ve found a boyfriend!

_Chrissy looks very surprised._

**Chrissy:**

In the few hours, since we last talked?

**Julie:**

When it´s right, it´s right!

_Chrissy tries to take it in._

**Chrissy:**

Who is he?

**Julie:**

Jack.

**Chrissy:**

Jack who?

**Julie:**

Jack, the love of my life.

**Chrissy:**

Your ex?

_Julie nods enthusiastically. Chrissy looks suspicious._

**Chrissy:**

You´re not on drugs, are you?

**Julie:**

The only drug I´m on is love! We talked on Face Range and he´s coming to Toronto for an entire month! Isn´t that great?

_Chrissy smiles at Julie´s enthusiasm but looks a bit worried too._

**Chrissy:**

So, you´re gonna be a couple again?

**Julie:**

As if nothing had changed. It all makes sense now. The reason I didn´t meet anyone, was because Jack was destined to come back to me.

**Chrissy:**

What about, when he goes back? Won´t you be back where you started?

**Julie:**

I´ll worry about that, when the time comes. Tonight, I want to enjoy this to the fullest!

_Chrissy tries to look happy for her._

**9\. Montage - Music: "Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves.**

_We start on Julie being so happy, that she´s litterally dancing. Chrissy is at first reluctant to join in the silliness, but does it make Julie happy. At the same time, she tries her best to hide that she thinks Julie and Jack getting back together this way is a terrible idea._

_We cut to Anya and Wesley enjoying each other´s company a lot and he appears to be quite intelligent, when talking about the exhibits. She can´t hide that she admires him a little for it and even sneaks her way into holding his hand. Wesley is of course very pleasantly surprised by this and gladly gets a little romantic with her. Riley watches them from afar and finds it both a bit amusing and very endearing at the same time._

_We cut to Suey and Lisa being led around by Katarina, who´s clearly very passionate about the pictures and sculptures and what they represent. Lisa watches Suey intently to gage her reaction and when Suey and Katrina seem to have a moment, she excuses herself and leaves them. She ends up standing next to Riley and the two smile shyly at each other, maybe feeling that they´re in some way kindred spirits._

**10\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy comes into the living room, where Paige is doing some late night work._

**Paige:**

Shouldn´t you get to bed?

**Chrissy:**

Shouldn´t you?

**Paige:**

It´s a part of the biz. You work your butt off to get the project underway, then you load up your batteries, until the really hard work begins. You can´t tell anyone, but I´m on the verge of landing a major coup. Do you know, who Kevin Smith is?

**Chrissy:**

Movie people aren´t my strong suit.

**Paige:**

He´s a director, who did a movie at Degrassi, back when I was your age. He´s also won a ton of awards.

**Chrissy:**

Was anyone I know in it?

**Paige:**

Manny had a part in it. I had a small role too, but it ended up on the cutting room floor. I´ve been E-Mailing with him and he´s interested in directing an episode of the series.

**Chrissy:**

Cool.

**Paige:**

It isn´t just cool. If his name is attached, we´re sure to get picked up.

_She sees that Chrissy is finding it hard to be enthusiastic._

**Paige:**

What´s the matter, Sweetie?

**Chrissy:**

It´s Julie. She´s spent the entire year getting over Jack and now he´s coming back for the summer.

**Paige:**

And they´re getting back together?

**Chrissy:**

She won´t listen to reason. I´m afraid, she´ll miss him twice as bad, when he leaves again.

**Paige:**

Watching your friends make mistakes is frustrating, but the heart wants what it wants. My relationship with Alex wasn´t healthy, but I wouldn´t trade my memories of that time for the world. Sometimes you have to let it play out naturally.

**Chrissy:**

You´re probably right. Thanks for the advice.

**Paige:**

It´s what I´m here for.

_Chrissy leaves her she goes back to her work._

**Paige (to herself):**

Thank God, you´re not a that age anymore!

_She´s about to start working, but finds an old picture of her and Alex together in stead and smiles to herself, when she looks at it._

**11\. Ext. Museum. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are leaving the museum together._

**Lisa:**

It looked like, it went okay.

**Suey:**

Yeah, but not more. Maybe she´s too different from me.

**Lisa:**

Did you expect fireworks and a choir of birds singing?

**Suey:**

That´s how it felt with you.

_Lisa stops her and looks Suey in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

What we had was special. We met, became friends and developed feelings for each other. You can´t expect that with someone else.

**Suey:**

Was it easy with Nick?

**Lisa:**

It wouldn´t have, if we hadn´t been friends. Maybe I shouldn´t tell you this, but I closed my eyes and pretended, I was with you the first times, I made out with him. It made the transition phase easier to deal with.

_Suey can´t help smiling._

**Lisa:**

But I got over it and it started to feel natural. You can find that, but it starts with taking a chance on someone.

**Suey:**

I don´t get art like she does, but I like how passionate she is.

**Lisa:**

It´s a place to start from. Plus, she is like super hot! How are you not turned on by knowing, that girl wants you?

**Suey:**

Do you think, she is?

**Lisa:**

I can´t see, why she wouldn´t be. You´re a heck of a catch.

_They smile at each other and head home._

**12\. Int. Anya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Anya has made up the couch for Riley to sleep on._

**Anya:**

It isn´t the Ritz, but it isn´t bad couch to sleep on.

**Riley:**

This will do me fine.

**Anya:**

I´m feeling a little guilty. Tonight was supposed to be our night.

**Riley:**

Don´t worry about it. You and Wesley clumsily flirting was the cutest thing, I´ve seen in years. You like him, don´t you?

**Anya:**

I think so. It would make for a nice change, since I always seem to go for the wrong guys.

**Riley:**

What about Sav?

**Anya:**

If he thinks, I´m sitting around waiting for him to show up as he pleases, he´s sorely mistaken. He had his chance and he ruined it for himself.

_Anya´s phone rings and the display shows, that it´s Sav. She stares at it, not sure what to do._

**Riley:**

It won´t pick itself up.

_Anya picks the phone up and refuses the call._

**Anya:**

If he wants to get me back, then he can show up in person. Sleep tight.

**Riley:**

You too.

_She leaves him and he lies down to sleep with a small smile on his face._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	91. Love Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the season finale, Nick and Lisa have what could be one of the most important days of their lives. Deb has a big date planned, but it doesn´t go entirely according to plan.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S07E20 - LOVE ROLLERCOASTER

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Nick is "Watching The Oven Channel" very intently. Jenna smiles at the sight of him, when she comes out into the kitchen._

**Jenna:**

Watching it won´t make it cook faster.

_Nick finally gets his attention away from the oven._

**Nick:**

I want it to be perfect.

**Jenna:**

I hope that Lisa knows, how lucky she is to have a boyfriend, who cooks for her.

**Nick:**

I couldn´t have done it without your help.

**Jenna:**

It´s the thought that counts. When I think back to my first boyfriends, I wasn´t half as lucky, as she is.

_Nick goes quiet for a second._

**Nick:**

Mom, you didn´t have a child, when you were my age, did you?

_Jenna looks like him asking is an unwelcome surprise._

**Jenna:**

How did you find out?

**Nick:**

So it is true. Why didn´t you tell me about him?

**Jenna:**

It was a dark time in my life. I was still a kid, when I became pregnant. The boy who got me pregnant tried his best, but we were too young.

**Nick:**

You tried to be a family?

**Jenna:**

We did, but it was doomed from the start.

**Nick:**

Did you love each other?

**Jenna:**

He was my first real love. Giving our son up for adoption was the hardest thing, I´ve had to do. How long have you known?

**Nick:**

A few months ago, I got my first E-Mail from a guy who wrote, that he´s my half brother. I thought it was a scam, but he kept sending them and one day I replied. We´ve been E-Mailing back and forth.

_Jenna smiles to herself._

**Jenna:**

Do you have a picture of him?

**Nick:**

It won´t bring up bad memories?

**Jenna:**

No, it would be fun to see, what he looks like.

_Nick grabs his phone and finds a picture of Ty, who´s turned into a handsome 19 year old. You can clearly see that he takes after K.C. in the looks department, but there´s some traces of Jenna here and there. Jenna´s face is filled with love, when she looks at him._

**Jenna:**

He takes after his dad. It isn´t a scam, I can assure you that much.

**Nick:**

Mom, if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?

**Jenna:**

It´s okay, if you´re curious about meeting him.

**Nick:**

It´s not that.

_Nick turns the phone off and looks her in the eyes._

**Nick:**

Lisa is bringing a pregnancy test. We have to find out if we ... had an accident.

_Jenna´s face freezes in surprise._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Nick are sitting next to each other on the couch, looking very small and not very proud of themselves. They have Craig and Jenna´s judging eyes on them._

**Craig:**

How could you be this irresponsible, Nick?

**Lisa:**

It´s more my fault than his. I probably took my birth control pills wrong.

**Craig:**

What were you doing having sex in the first place?

**Nick:**

Dad, I´m almost 15. I´m not a kid anymore.

**Lisa:**

Yeah, I mean, how old were you, when you started?

_Craig and Jenna make eye contact, knowing that they weren´t any better themselves._

**Jenna:**

That´s beside the point. Let´s deal with this one step at a time. How late are you?

**Lisa:**

A little over a week.

**Jenna:**

That isn´t too bad. Are you sometimes late?

**Lisa:**

From time to time and it could be stress. I´ve had finals and it´s been a lot, with my band going on tour and everything.

**Craig:**

What if it´s positive?

_Lisa and Nick look at each other._

**Lisa:**

We talked it over and we can´t be parents.

**Nick:**

Not now anyway.

_They smile at each other in understanding._

**3\. Montage - Music: "We Are Young" by Fun feat. Janelle Monae**

_The big end of school party at the Ravine is well underway and there´s dozens of teenagers down there partying. They´ve even hired a DJ for the event and the drink and dope is flowing heavily._

_We see Taylor and Deb watching some boys drinking beer bongs and finding it funny._

_We see Simon and Deco opening a beer simultaneously and taking a sip. Simon puts his arm around Deco and couldn´t look happier._

_We see Hannah dancing closely with Seb and putting her hands all over him, to the point where he has to stop her._

**4\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_We cut to Deb and Taylor toasting with Deco and Simon._

**Deco:**

To good fortune!

_They drink and are all looking a bit plastered._

**Deco:**

Damn, that tastes good!

**Deb:**

I can´t believe, it´s you first drink in a year.

**Deco:**

Only because the exchange programs are strict about drinking. Anyway, I couldn´t care less now. This feels deserved.

**Taylor:**

Now that you´re about to be a star?

**Deco:**

We´ll see how it goes. We could be cancelled after the first episode or not even make it to air.

**Simon:**

I only care, that you get to stay.

**Taylor:**

Yeah, right! Like you won´t be bragging about dating a star!

_Deb sneaks a peek at her phone._

**Simon:**

He´ll be here soon.

_Deb puts her phone away._

**Deb:**

I was only checking ... he promised, he would.

**Simon:**

There´s no need to lie, Deb. It´s great, that you´ve found someone.

**Deb:**

I didn´t want you to think, that my life revolves around him.

**Taylor:**

You´re admitting, that he´s your boyfriend?

**Deb:**

If it means, you´ll stop teasing me, then yes!

_Deb gets a text and looks at her phone. She looks annoyed._

**Deb:**

He´s late. Great!

**Deco:**

What is it, you girls say?

**Simon:**

"Don´t let a guy spoil your fun"?

_Deb puts her phone away._

**Deb:**

Amen, brothers!

_She downs her drink to get the frustration out._

**5\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Wayne is being driven by his cousin Erica (a 20 year old college girl) in her beat up old car. He´s looking annoyed._

**Wayne:**

I said, I´d be there an hour ago!

**Erica:**

Relax, Cous. She´ll be filled with anticipation, when you get there.

**Wayne:**

That or mad at me. If you hadn´t taken forever, I would have been there already.

**Erica:**

It´s so cute, how you´re obsessing.

_Wayne gives her the eye and doesn´t find it funny at all._

**Wayne:**

How is it cute?

**Erica:**

That you´re so eager to please her.

_Wayne leans back and tries to calm down, but when the engine starts sputtering, his face turns to worry and soon Erica´s does too._

**Erica:**

Not again!

**Wayne:**

What´s going on?

**Erica:**

Engine trouble.

_The car begins to lose speed and they pull over to the side of the road._

**6\. Ext. Roadside. Evening.**

_Erica and Wayne look at the car, while Erica has someone on the phone. A thick cloud of smoke is coming up from the engine._

**Erica:**

Okay, thanks.

_She puts her phone away._

**Erica:**

My dad said, we should call for a tow truck. Sorry, Wayne.

_Wayne kicks a tyre in frustration._

**Wayne:**

How long will it take?

**Erica:**

I won´t know, until I´ve talked to them.

_Wsyne gets in the car and sulks._

**7\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Craig, Jenna, Lisa and Nick are eating dinner._

**Craig:**

I´m glad, you feel like, you can be honest with us.

**Jenna:**

I wish, I´d been with my parents.

**Lisa:**

Even if we agreed not to tell anyone!

**Nick:**

Like you haven´t told Chrissy?

**Lisa:**

That´s different. We tell each other everything.

**Nick:**

They went throught the same thing. You´re the one who´s preaching, that it´s okay to ask for help.

**Craig:**

I wish, I would have delt with it like you are.

**Lisa:**

How did you deal with it?

**Craig:**

On a scale of one to ten, I´d give myself, oh I don´t know ... minus a million! I´ll spare you the details, but I broke her heart in the worst way possible. I felt like dirt afterwards and I deserved it.

**Jenna:**

It has to be said, that he was nice to her afterwards and they stayed friends.

**Craig:**

It was the least, I could do. She didn´t deserve, what happened to her.

**Jenna:**

Now she´s one of my best friends, so how´s that for a twist?

**Lisa:**

Do you regret not having it?

**Craig:**

I try not to think about it. Things worked out for the best.

**Nick:**

How did you get pregnant, mom?

_Jenna gets flustered and doesn´t really want to answer._

**Lisa:**

You won´t get any judging eyes from me.

**Jenna:**

Okay, it was stupidity. Sheer and utter stupidity!

_Lisa and Nick smile at each other._

**8\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_An increasingly drunk Deb is talking to Hannah, who´s had a few too._

**Deb:**

I was doing fine! Single, minding my own business and then he comes along and makes me like him!

**Hannah:**

That´s what they do! It´s some kind of mind control!

**Deb:**

He´s got me doing things for him, because I want to!

**Hannah:**

I´m telling you, it´s mind control.

_Deb scoffs._

**Deb:**

Guys! Him and Seb! Who do they think, they are?

**Hannah:**

A couple of guys!

_Deb gets another text and looks angry. She´s about to throw her phone away, when Hannah stops her._

**Hannah:**

No guy is worth smashing your phone over.

**Deb:**

He wrote, that he doesn´t know, when he´ll get here.

_She looks annoyed._

**Deb:**

I wish, he was here.

_She smiles to herself and Hannah does too._

**Hannah:**

Maybe guys aren´t all bad.

**Deb:**

We wouldn´t be talking, if it wasn´t for my brother.

**Hannah:**

I´m gonna go and find him.

**Deb:**

Okay.

_Hannah leaves her and she sends a text message back._

**9\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Erica and Wayne are waiting for the tow truck and he´s still sulking. He gets Deb´s text and looks at his phone. He smiles a bit, when he reads it._

**Erica:**

Is it from her?

**Wayne:**

She wrote that it sucks, but she can´t wait to see me.

**Erica:**

My date has left or hooked up with another girl.

**Wayne:**

What a stud!

**Erica:**

We can´t all be lucky.

**Wayne:**

I am, but it´s frustrating that, I´m not with her!

**Erica:**

I know.

_She smiles when she sees the tow truck arriving._

**Erica:**

Cheer up, Cous. Things are looking up.

_She gets out of the car and he goes back to sulking._

**10\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_Lisa is unwrapping the birth control kit and is starting to look nervous. She has Jenna there with her._

**Jenna:**

It´s better to know.

**Lisa:**

I know, but what if it´s positive?

_Lisa starts to get emotional._

**Lisa:**

Abortion sounds so easy, right? It´s just a word.

**Jenna:**

It´s a lot more than that. I wish, I could say something to comfort you, but no matter what you choose, it stays with you forever.

**Lisa:**

I´m supposed to go on tour this summer and I have all these plans!

**Jenna:**

You can still fulfill all of them.

**Lisa:**

Did you? You were pretty much in my situation, weren´t you?

**Jenna:**

I still got to try my luck, as a musician. I did the touring thing for a while and found out, it wasn´t for me.

**Lisa:**

I´ve been keeping a brave face on for Nick´s sake, but inside I´m bursting with emotions.

_Jenna gives her a comforting hug._

**11\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Craig and Nick are talking._

**Nick:**

What if she is pregnant?

**Craig:**

She gets an abortion and you move on. You´ll still be together afterwards. That´s a step up from your predecessors!

_He gets a small smile from Nick._

**Nick:**

I knew she was on the pill, so I thought we were safe.

_Craig smiles to himself._

**Craig:**

In my case, I THOUGHT, she was on the pill.

**Nick:**

What about granddad?

**Craig:**

I never asked. Some things, you don´t want to know.

**Nick:**

Right now, there´s only one thing, I´m interested in knowing.

_Craig puts his arm around him to comfort him._

**12\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Seb is listening to Deb voice her frustrations._

**Deb:**

Who does he think, he is?

**Seb:**

I´m sure, he´ll get here soon, Deb.

**Deb:**

I´m tearing him a new one, when he does! I´m not much, but I´m better than this!

_She gets another text and gets her phone out._

**Deb:**

If that´s him telling me, he isn´t coming, I´m gonna explode!

_She looks at the text and is a bit puzzled._

**Deb:**

"Look behind you".

_She sees Wayne coming towards her with Erica by his side and lights up in big smile._

**Wayne:**

I´m so sorry, I´m late. Our car broke down.

**Deb:**

Who cares about that now? You´re here.

_They kiss passionately. Seb extends his hand to Erica and they shake._

**Seb:**

I´m Deb´s brother Seb.

**Erica:**

I´m Wayne´s cousin Erica. Let´s give these two their privacy.

_Seb pokes Deb on the shoulder._

**Seb:**

We´ll be down by the DJ booth.

_Deb gives him a thumbs up, without stopping the kiss. Seb and Erica leave them and they finally end their kiss._

**Deb:**

I have a secret, I need to tell you.

**Wayne:**

What´s that?

**Deb:**

I´m head over heels, 100 percent, up to my ears in love with you.

**Wayne:**

I´m that´s times infinity in love with you.

_They go back to kissing._

**13\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa is pacing around, while waiting for the result._

**Nick:**

You´ll wear the carpet down.

_Lisa tries to sit down, but quickly stands up again._

**Lisa:**

I can´t. I don´t think, it hit me how huge this is until now!

**Nick:**

We have no idea, if it is yet. Calm down.

**Lisa:**

That´s easy for you to say. You´re not the one, who could be pregnant!

_Nick stands up and gives her a hug._

**Nick:**

No matter what happens, we´ll get through it, okay?

_She´s a little comforted by his words. The alarm on his phone goes off. He picks it up and turns it off. They look each other in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

I guess, it´s showtime. Do you mind, if I go out there alone?

**Nick:**

No, go ahead.

_She leaves the room and he takes a deep breath._

**14\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Craig and Jenna are talking._

**Craig:**

This could ruin Nick´s life.

**Jenna:**

We can´t blame ourselves.

**Craig:**

I wanted to give him freedom to be himself. Maybe, I should have seen it coming.

**Jenna:**

There´s no reason to panic yet.

_They take each other´s hand and wait in anticipation._

**15\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_Lisa has her eyes closed and her fingers crossed, as she walks up to the sink._

**Lisa:**

Here goes nothing.

_She opens her eyes and stares down at the test. Tears begin to flow from here eyes and she wipes them away, trying not to panic._

**Lisa (quietly, to herself):**

No, no, no! This can´t be happening!

_She reads the back of the box to see, if she got it wrong, but throws it away in frustration, when she realizes that she isn´t. She throws the "Pee-Stick" in the toilet and flushes it out. She puts the seat down and sits down on it for a moment, to compose herself. She gets up and looks herself in the mirror._

**Lisa:**

What now?

_She sadly stares at her reflection._

**16\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Nick come in. He´s one big smile._

**Nick:**

Negative!

**Jenna:**

Thank, God!

_Jenna and Craig get up and start celebrating with Nick. Lisa fakes a smile for them._

**Lisa:**

I have to tell Chrissy.

**Nick:**

Go ahead.

**Lisa:**

I´d like to do it in private, since it´s sort of a special moment.

**Nick:**

You can use my room.

**Craig:**

We´re happy for you too, Lisa. It must be a weight off your mind.

**Lisa:**

It is. I´m gonna go and call Chrissy.

_Lisa leaves them and heads upstairs. She feels guilty at the sight of them celebrating._

**17\. Int. Nick´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa closes the door behind her and calls Chrissy._

_We switch between them during the sequence. Chrissy is in her room and puts the phone to her ear._

**Chrissy:**

So? I´ve been bursting with excitement!

**Lisa:**

Well ...

_Chrissy can hear from the sadness in Lisa´s voice, what the result was._

**Chrissy:**

God, Lisa. I´m so sorry.

**Lisa:**

I hate myself right now!

**Chrissy:**

How did Nick take it?

**Lisa:**

I flushed the test and lied to him. Don´t tell him. He has to hear it from me.

**Chrissy:**

Why? He has a right to know.

**Lisa:**

I don´t have time for an abortion and besides ...

_Lisa looks herself in Nick´s mirror._

**Lisa:**

I don´t know, if I can go through with it.

_She has to wipe a tear away._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**That was it for season 7. The explanations are next.**


	92. Season 7 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of Season 7

DEGRASSI AFTERMATH - SEASON 7 EXPLANATIONS

First off all a thank you, to all of you who are following the series. I´m doing the explanations differently this time, since I´ve gone to 20 episodes per season. Enjoy!

**The Major Storylines:**

**Deco and Simon´s Story**

It was time for Simon to have a proper same sex romance storyline and give him a larger role. Taking Jack out of his life and Jamie being busy with Allison opened the door for a new guy to step into his life and I liked the idea of it being a total outsider. Deco coming from different culture, made for an interesting twist to it.

The two of them went through some twists and turns this season and they were a fun couple to write. Originally I only planned to have Deco on for one season, but the further into the story I got, the more I realized that I had to find a way to keep him in the series. The idea of having a "Series within the series" was one I was planning on waiting with until the end of the series, but this moved that storyline forward.

**Regina and Charlie´s Story**

Regina was another fun character to play around with. She started the season by hitting rock bottom and even when she tried to do good (like when she talked to Deco, after Simon had been attacked), it blew up in her face.

I was re-watching season 10, 11 and 12 while writing some of the episodes and I thought that the so-called Friendship Club was an interesting idea, that was quickly skipped over and never heard from again in the series. Living in a country, where religious groups like this are very small, it´s an interesting apect of North American High Schools to explore. Tina is a representation of the ultra good girl, who´s too nice for her own good and pairing her up with Regina, who wants to show her the world, made for a cute story. Rodney is like a preacher to be, who clearly loves to control his friend´s lives. Pete is more of a follower, who´s starting to question, what he´s been told his entire life by the end of the season and is becoming more willing to step out on his own.

Charlie becoming religious thanks to Becky, was what made the storyline possible. Him and Taylor had been a good couple, but they both needed something new to their characters. It would have been easy to write a love story, taking him right from Taylor to Regina, but them being platonic friends works just as well.

**Jamie and Allison´s Story**

They didn´t get a ton of screen time this season, but I still liked what I did with them. Allison getting grabbed by the attention, she´s getting and letting it overshadow everything else was a fun storyline to explore. Pairing her up with Esme, who´s on her own mission to do good, made for a nice mixing of the generations, so to speak.

**Maya´s Story**

Maya had a lot to do this season. I wanted things to remain hopeful for her, after I´d been so hard in her in the early seasons and I liked, that she´d gone from being the one, who needs help, to being the one who helps someone else in Anya. I was originally planning to do a couple of episodes with her in college, but I had to push them to next season.

I´d also planed a short story, where she visits Tristan is New York, but I decided to just have the one with Zig, since I thought they would be too similar. I wanted to wrap up the Zig/Maya story for good and showing that he´s been left in a pretty good place (with his new "Maya"), I thought was the right way to end it. The movie also gave me a chance to finally bring Clare in for a short storyline and bring Eli back. Their storyline concludes (for now at least) in the Summer Season.

**Anya´s Story**

Man, was she ever a mess and made the worst choices, but I couldn´t help but like Anya. Her being someone, who´s still nowhere close to getting her life in order, I thought would be logical for her character.

In watching the old episodes, I saw her story with Sav as kind of ending on a lame end. Having him be someone, who´s still rebelling against his upbringing made foran interesting twist to it. As for Alli and Connor ending up together? Why not? They were long time friends, both hyper intelligent and much like Anya, Alli made one bad relationship choice after another. Why wouldn´t she go for Connor, anyway? He´s the man! On Connor´s part, he could only work with someone, who gets him and Alli is one of the few, who do.

Wesley was such a good kid and the story with him falling for Anya, was one of the cutest, they´ve done in the series. It would make sense that Anya (after her romantic life has been a disaster) would be more willing to give him a chance at this point in her life.

**Sean and Jay´s Story**

I wanted to give Sean and Jay more "Buddy Time" this season and since the custom car idea was Sean´s dream, I thought it would make for the perfect way to do it. They only had two stories, but I plan on going back to revisit them once in a while going forward.

**Nick, Ellie, Craig and Jenna´s story**

Ellie was one of my last favorites from the early seasons, I had used yet (except for a short cameo in "Summer Dreams") and I knew, it had to involve Craig somehow. Telling Craig and Jenna´s story through flashbacks was something, I hadn´t done before and I thought, it made for an interesting episode.

In the story after that, one of my main focuses was to show, that Ellie is only doing what she is out of love for Nick. Her turning to alcohol like her mother, was a logical choice with her character. Her having come out on the other end a stronger person, was another thing I had to show. Her relationship with her husband is far from perfect, though and it would appear that she stays more with him out of a feeling that she owes him for saving her, than because they´re right for one another.

**Lisa and Nick´s Story**

Lisa has more and more turned into a wild girl these past seasons, at least as far as sex goes. She definitely a girl, who isn´t shy about exploring the erotic, first with Suey and now with Nick. It ended up blowing up in her face though and her pregnancy made for a nice cliffhanger to end the season on.

I can´t keep letting them drink and have sex without consequences or it wouldn´t be a Degrassi series (or realistic for that matter). I don´t think it´s a moralizing storyline though and it´s important for me not to cross that line. I´ve already had one teen pregnancy storyline, but that was pretty short and I could have done more with it. I plan on making that right with this one.

**Chrissy and Pete´s Story**

Another season and another boyfriend for Chrissy. I liked the idea of having it be someone, who´s far from perfect and isn´t nessesarily the perfect fit for her. We hadn´t had a play in the series yet and Chrissy needed a "thing" to work forward towards. Her being bit by the acting bug will be another fun thing to explore going forward.

I grew up on movies like "The Breakfast Club", "Ferris Bueller´s Day Off" and "Fast Times at Rigdemont High" and they´re still a big inspiration for the series, almost as much as Degrassi. They´ve already done a "Breakfast Club" themed episode in "Next Generation", so I didn´t want to do an episode that copied it. I did an episode like that of "Glory Days", so check that one out, if you want to see what an episode like that from me, would be like. It was popular as a play back in the day, so it made for the perfect back drop to set things in motion between Chrissy and Pete.

**Deb and Wayne´s Story**

It was time for Deb to have her first romance storyline and I started setting things in motion back in the last summer season, by showing her to be the "Anti-Relationship Girl". Her being in denial over having found, what most girl would consider to be a good thing with Wayne, made for a good tool to write some comedy over.

There´s become a large overweight of girls contra boys in the series and I didn´t have anyone, who would be a good fit for Deb. I wanted it to be someone, who´s gone through as much as she has and could relate to her on that special level. Things were becoming a bit too cozy at that time and I thought the scene between him and Deb on the ramps made for some nice social realism. After all, that´s always been a big part of Degrassi too.

**Paige and Miles´ Story**

In having to continually come up with at least semi original ideas for this series, I came up with the idea of having a "Series with the Series", back when I was writing the movie scenes a few seasons ago. If you remember, Eli says that someone should make a series about it, when discussing the crazy things that happen there. I guess Paige and Miles took that idea and made it their own. I didn´t have a whole lot else going on with them this season either, so it gave them a little more to do.

**The Music Choices:**

I started off with the original Degrassi Theme as a homage to the old series, I grew up on and to signify the beginning of High School for Chrissy and Lisa.

I used "Mickey", maybe the biggest one hit wonder in history, because it´s a classic Cheerleader song, complete with the "Oh Mickey, you´re so fine. You´re so fine, you blow my mind" cheer chant. I was an old fashioned choice, but to be honest, I can´t stand the music they dance to nowadays.

I used "Monkey Wrench" because it´s one of the best "Bad Relationship" songs ever written. "Baba O´Riley" is a rock classic and a song that´s been covered by dozens of bands. Pearl Jam has the best cover of it, in my opinion, that I was lucky enough to see them play live once.

"Sisters are doing it for themselves" was a big feminist hit in the mid 80´s and in many ways a step forward for women in music in general. With the scene being based around a feminist rally, it made for a good fit.

I kept it old school with the use of "So Lonely" for Regina´s montage in the next episode. The title fit well and it meant that The Police, arguably among the best bands of all time, finally were represented in the series. Any lover of good music should check them out.

Nirvana is another great band, that hadn´t been used yet and it was about time. Their importance in music in the 90´s can´t be understated and as a 13 year old rock fan, when they hit, I can tell you that it was like a music revolution had hit us with the "Nevermind" album. I used "Something in the Way" both because the depressing mood of it fit the scene and because the back story of the song is similar to how the scene went. It was a song Kurt Cobain wrote in his teens, while he was homeless and sleeping under a bridge, after he´d run away from home.

The next band on the list. of ones I hadn´t used. was The Beatles. They´ve never been among my favorite bands, but their influence on music can´t be denied and will forever be felt. It had to be a positive song and "Getting Better" was a great fit for it.

Keeping the streak going, The Cure was next on the list. The originators of EMO have created some of the best pop songs ever written and "Pictures of You" is one of the best break up songs they have. It fit Jamie and Allison´s situation perfectly.

I actually made a mistake in the next episode, since "Making Movies" is the name of an album and not a song. I changed it to a Nelly song of the same name, that sort of goes with it. What can I say? I´m an amateur and mistakes can happen.

There were no mistakes with the next one, which is maybe my favorite song of the late 90´s and one of the best alternative pop/rock songs written. The montage being about people doing charity made it a great fit here. New Radicals were a funny band, a duo with a revolving cast of musicians around them. The lead singer however hated being famous and turned to being a producer in stead. He´s since produced some of the best known pop songs of the last 20 years.

Pearl Jam is one of my all-time favorite bands and I needed a good Rock banger, where Sav could get to show off his skills for the bar scene, where his band plays. "Animal" is one of their classics from the early days and a song, I´ve played in a couple of bands.

In the next episode, I needed a socio-realistic song to go along to the misery on screen. "What It´s Like" is one of my favorite songs, telling the stories of 4 people: A pregnant teenage girl, who´s been left to deal with it by herself and has to get an abortion; A beggar, who´s an alcoholic; A gangbanger and finally the gangbangers mother, who gets the news that her son has been killed in a gang war. The official YouTube version has been cut to bits, so you need to find the uncensored version to get the full effect. It´s a powerful song and one, that really makes you think.

To be honest, I´ve grown to hate most of the Christmas pop songs, we´re subjected to every year for the first 3 and a half weeks of December. If I never heard "Last Christmas" or "All I Want For Christmas Is You" again, I´d be a happy camper. One of the ones I can still stand (at least the first times I hear it every year) is Shakey´s old "Merry Christmas Everyone" and for a cute little Christmas montage, it made for a good fit.

A bit like a few episodes before, "Free Bird" was picked because it´s a great song to solo to. I wanted to give Lisa a chance to show off and it also gave me a chance to put some "Skynyrd" in the series.

In the next episode, I needed some skater punk and Sum 41 were about as "Skate Punk" as you could get in the late 90´s, early 2000´s. They were all about having fun in those days and the line "I crashed my own house party, cuz nobody came", is one of my favorite song lines.

For the mix between Lola´s B´day party and the Seb/Heather montage, I wanted a simple up tempo, fun love song. I was listening to some 80´s tunes that day and fell upon "What I Like About You", a song I´d more or less forgotten about. It made for a good fit, I thought.

Bubblegum pop like Katy Perry isn´t my thing, but she seems like a sweet girl and the girl knows how to string a pop song together. It´s also a bit newer than the other songs this season and made for a nice change of pace.

For the Breakfast Club/John Hughes tribute episode, there was only song, I had in mind. If there ever was a song, that fit a particular movie perfectly, it´s "Don´t You Forget About Me" and "The Breakfast Club". Weirdly enough it was turned down by several artists. First by Simple Minds (who ended up recording it), then Bryan Ferry, then Billy Idol, before the band relented and recorded it. It still to me stands as one of the definitive songs of the decade.

The final song of the season was also the newest and one of those modern pop songs, I can stand to listen to, but will never actually be a fan of. But the montage was about celebrating being young, so "We Are Young" couldn´t have fit it better.

**Episode Titles:**

**Here´s the songs, the episodes were named after.**

Who Are You (The Who)

Doo Wop (That Thing) (Lauryn Hill)

I Am Woman (Helen Reddy)

Big Gay Heart (Lemonheads)

Renegade (Styx)

Change The World (Eric Clapton)

Who´s That Girl? (Madonna)

Jealous Girl (A play on "Jealous Guy" by John Lennon)

Saturday Night (Whigfield)

Puppy Love (Donny Osmond)

´Tis the Season (Yuletime Classic)

I Have a Dream (ABBA)

Bad Girls (Donna Summer)

Part Time Lover (Stevie Wonder)

One Vision (Queen)

Love Rollercoaster (Ohio Players)

**Extras:**

As one final little tidbit to round the season off, I´m giving you a deleted scene from my originally planned final episode, which was to center around prom. I wanted the season to end on a more dramatic note however and scrapped the episode half way through writing it.

In this scene, Charlie and Rodney have come over to Regina´s house to pick up Regina and Tina for the prom. It shows the kind of home life Regina has.

**Int. Lobby. Evening.**

_Charlie and Rodney are very impressed by the house. They´re with Regina´s parents. Her mother isn´t looking completely sober._

**Regina´s Mom:**

I should thank you for taking pity on our daughter.

**Charlie:**

I wouldn´t call it pity.

**Regina´s Mom:**

Maybe not, but when no one else wanted anything to do with her, you showed up to be her knight in shining armor.

**Regina´s Dad:**

You´re embarrassing her.

**Regina´s Mom:**

I´m saying it, because she won´t. Now he´s being nice enough to take her to prom. The boy deserves some credit.

**Charlie:**

I´ll take it as a compliment.

**Regina´s Mom:**

Lord knows, she couldn´t get a real date, if she paid him to!

_She giggles to herself, but the men look uncomfortable. Regina and Tina come into the room and the boys smile, when they see them._

**Regina:**

How do I look?

**Charlie:**

Amazing.

**Tina:**

How about me?

_Rodney looks her over and she does a spin for him._

**Rodney:**

I´ve never seen you like this. You´re beautiful.

_Tina is one big smile._

**Regina´s Mom:**

See, Regina? This plain girl can get a boy to like her. You can´t even do that!

_Regina looks embarrassed._

**So there you go. That was season 7. There will be a five episode summer season, just like last season, before season 8 commences. I plan on doing 10 in total, so we´re well over half way done. As always, I hope to keep you entertained in the next seasons.**


	93. Degrassi Does Degrassi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series has started filming, with an old favorite returning to direct. Eli and Clare return to town, to show their new documentary at the Toronto International Film Festival. The girls from DFF however, are spending their summer by going on their first tour.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - DEGRASSI DOES DEGRASSI PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it. Kevin Smith is or course a real person and is being used in this without his permission, so don´t narc me out, okay? However Kevin is just about the coolest guy in the movie industry and a huge Degrassi fan, so I doubt if he would mind. Just so you know, I´m a huge fan of his and I encourage you to check out his movies. As an extra homage to him, there will be a few "View Askew-Niverse" crossovers in this episode.

Author´s Note: I originally planned to do this as a full length movie, but since you´re more used to the series format, I changed it into a 5 episode season. I hope you´ll enjoy it.

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lois Cronkite ready to interview Kevin Smith, Paige and Manny._

**Lois:**

Usually this school houses hundreds of students, but this summer it´s been taken over by the producers from CTV, who are filming a new series. I´m here with producer Paige Michalchuk, series star Manny Santos and a man, who needs little introduction. Mulit-award winning film maker Kevin Smith.

_She turns to face them._

**Lois:**

Let me start by asking you Kevin, how they managed to score a big name like you?

_Kevin looks at Manny and Paige, pretending to be confused._

**Kevin:**

I´m a big name? No one told me.

_Manny and Paige can´t help smiling._

**Kevin:**

Well, as you probably know, this is where we shot "Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?". I only have great memories of shooting here, so when I got the chance to return, I thought why not? It´s also a chance to work with Paige and Manny again. Even if we had to lure Manny out of retirement.

**Lois:**

Then let me move on to you, Manny. This is your first role, since you left Hollywood behind 3 years ago. How does it feel to be back on camera?

**Manny:**

It was a bit daunting, but it´s become second nature again. If it wasn´t for the chance to work with these two, I wouldn´t have considered it.

**Kevin:**

For those who don´t know, Manny is doing something useful with her life now.

**Lois:**

I understand that you work in the Youth Department and have a one year old at home. It must be hard to juggle that many balls at the same time.

**Manny:**

It´s only for a few weeks and then it´s back to normal life. I´m lucky enough to have a man at home, who doesn´t mind changing diapers.

**Lois:**

Paige, you have an extensive resume and you´ve worked with some of the biggest names in Hollywood. How does this compare to working on a Hollywood set?

**Paige:**

It´s a little different, but the basics are still the same. We don´t have the same budget that the big productions do, but there´s an air of excitement. Like we all know, that we´re part of something special.

_We pan over to Miles and Tristan, who are watching them from a short distance away. Tristan looks jealous of them._

**Tristan:**

They get an interview on CTV and what do I get?

**Miles:**

It´ll change, when the fans get used to your character.

**Tristan:**

I didn´t mean to sound ungrateful. I know, I should be thankful.

**Miles:**

I never pictured anyone else playing your part.

_They smile at each other, looking pleased to be in each other´s company again._

_We pan back to Lois, Kevin, Paige and Manny._

**Lois:**

I understand that the first season will start airing this fall.

**Paige:**

We´re scheduled to premiere on October 6th, which should be exciting.

**Kevin:**

I know that I´ll be watching.

**Lois:**

Thanks for your time and good luck with the series. Back to you, Rod.

**Camera Man:**

Cut!

_Everyone gets a little more relaxed, after the camera stops rolling._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Eli´s Parent´s House. Day.**

_Eli and Clare are holding their bags, outside Eli´s parent´s house. Eli takes a second to look at it._

**Clare:**

Are you coming?

**Eli:**

Yeah. It´s been a while, since I was here last. You´re sure, you don´t want to get a hotel room?

**Clare:**

You know, your parents have been looking forward to this.

**Eli:**

I just know, that they´ll end up embarrassing me, like they used to.

_Clare smiles at him._

**Clare:**

Aren´t you getting a bit old for teen angst?

**Eli:**

It´s only for a week, right?

_The door opens. Bullfrog and Cece come out. They´re very happy to see them._

**Bullfrog:**

Can´t find the house anymore?

**Eli:**

It hasn´t been that long, dad.

_They smile at each other and there´s hugs all around._

**Cece:**

How´s my favorite daughter in law doing?

**Clare:**

It feels good to be home.

**Bullfrog:**

I bet your family is excited about seeing you.

**Clare:**

Are you kidding? My sister is even coming up for the opening.

**Cece:**

We can talk about that inside.

_Bullfrog and Cece walk in front of Eli and Clare, leading them into the house._

**3\. Int. Eli´s Parent´s House. Day.**

_Eli and Clare are drinking coffee with Cece and Bullfrog._

**Cece:**

Aren´t you excited?

**Eli:**

Equal parts excited and nervous.

**Clare:**

You always get that way, up to an opening.

**Bullfrog:**

I can´t blame ya. If my movie was opening at the Toronto Film Festival, I´d be shitting bricks too.

_Cece gives him a little slap on the arm._

**Cece:**

Bull, we agreed not to swear in front of Clare!

**Bullfrog:**

Sorry, Clare.

_Clare smiles at them._

**Clare:**

It´s okay. Jersey hardens you.

**Bullfrog:**

Is he treating you the way he should, or do I need to put him over my knee?

_Eli looks embarrassed, while Clare finds it adorable._

**Eli:**

C´mon dad!

**Bullfrog:**

I want to make sure, that we raised you right.

**Clare:**

Never a day goes by, where he doesn´t do something to show, that he loves me. As far as I´m concerned, I scored the jackpot.

_She takes Eli´s hand and they smile at each other. Cece especially is glad to see that they´re still clearly in love._

**4\. Int. Car. Day.**

_DFF are riding in an old, beat down van with themselves and their instruments and amplifiers stuffed in there. It isn´t what you would call comfortable in any way and Suey especially looks uncomfortable. Nancy is driving._

**Suey:**

Can we make a stop? My legs are cramping up!

**Megan:**

I could use a short break too.

**Sandy:**

Where the heck are we?

**Mickie:**

Leonardo, New Jersey aka. the middle of nowhere.

**Lisa:**

There´s a Quick Stop up on the right. Let´s go in there.

**Nancy:**

You´re the bosses.

**5\. Ext. Quick Stop. Day.**

_Outside the store, Jay (from Jay and Silent Bob) and his daughter Millenium (better known as Milly) are hanging out. Milly is doing an old school rap for him and is dancing to it. He rocks along to it._

**Milly:**

Drinking beer, drinking beer

Smoking blunts, blunts, blunts

Drinking beer, drinking beer

Smoking blunts, blunts, blunts

Who drinks the beer?

**Jay:**

We drink the beer!

**Milly:**

Who smokes the blunts?

**Jay:**

We smoke the blunts!

_Jay looks proud of her._

**Jay:**

Yo, I couldn´t be a prouder dad, if I tried to!

_They smile at each other and fist bump. The DFF girls come up to the store and Lisa can´t help looking at them._

**Jay:**

What?

**Lisa:**

Nothing. You look familiar.

**Jay:**

I get that all the time. Yo, welcome to Leonardo, N.J, the flyest place on earth!

**Lisa:**

Thanks, we´re just passing through.

_Milly shoots her a flirty smile._

**Milly:**

Ever had your pussy licked by a blonde girl in an overcoat?

_She blows Lisa a kiss. Lisa doesn´t know how to react and just smiles shyly, before heading in._

**6\. Int. Quick Stop. Day.**

_The girls are shopping for food and snacks. Lisa comes up to Suey._

**Lisa:**

That girl outside just hit on me!

**Suey:**

Take it as a compliment.

**Lisa:**

I am. It´s not every day, I get a nice little confidence boost like that!

**Suey:**

Would you have gone for it, if you were living here?

**Lisa:**

Who knows? I don´t think, there´s much of a selection around here.

**Suey:**

Maybe she´s going by averages.

**Lisa:**

Averages?

**Suey:**

If she asks every girl, who comes in here, eventually she´ll meet one that says yes.

**Lisa:**

Well, that makes me feel less special!

**Suey:**

How´s you stomach doing, by the way?

**Lisa:**

Getting better. I hope, it´ll pass soon.

_Nancy comes over to them._

**Nancy:**

Be fast about it. Those store clerks are weird!

_We cut over to the two store clerks, Dante Hicks and Randall Graves (from Clerks and Clerks 2), who are in the middle or a deep conversation._

**Dante:**

How can you honestly say, that "The Force Awakens" is better than "Revenge of the Sith"? "The Force Awakens" is nothing but a second rate re-make of "A New Hope". At least "Revenge of the Sith" had a decent story and you gotta admit, that the opera scene was cool!

**Randall:**

I´m not denying that! But Darth Vader in love? (mocking the scene in the movie) Noooooo!

**Dante:**

The ending dragged it down, but at least it felt original. I can´t say that for any of the Disney movies.

_Lisa can´t help giggling a little, as she comes up to the counter._

**Randall:**

What´s funny?

**Lisa:**

You. Do you have any of those small yoghurts?

**Dante:**

If they aren´t in the fridge, we´re out.

**Lisa:**

For the record, I like "Revenge of the Sith" more than "The Force Awakens" too.

**Randall:**

What? If we didn´t need the money, I would have been inclined to kick you out!

**Dante:**

It´s mine too. I say, that this smart girl gets to stay.

**Randall:**

Are you girls on a road trip or something?

**Lisa:**

Our manager booked us to open for a band down here. It´s our first tour.

**Dante:**

You´re Canadian?

**Lisa:**

Guilty as charged.

_She goes back to her shopping._

**Randall:**

If I´d been 30 years younger ...

_Dante looks disgusted with him._

**Dante:**

Still with the High School girls?

**Randall:**

Alt least, I´m open about my Porn preferences. I wouldn´t want to see, what your search history looks like.

_Dante shakes his head at him._

**7\. Int. Degrassi Classroom. Day.**

_The crew is getting ready to shoot a classroom scene. Kevin is directing Manny, Deco and Sally (a very pretty 15 year old redhead, who plays "Ella" in the series)._

**Kevin:**

Manny, you react with total shock, when your affair with Deco is revealed. This is basically your life falling apart, you´re experiencing.

_Manny nods in understanding._

**Kevin:**

Deco, you´re sad for her, but thankful that your ordeal is over with. Your character´s been through a roller coaster of emotions with everything, that´s happened. We need to get all of that emotion out in one facial expression.

**Deco:**

I practiced it yesterday.

**Kevin:**

Show me what you´ve got.

_Deco shows him the facial expression he practiced and Kevin seems to like it._

**Kevin:**

Give me 10 percent more desperation.

_Deco alters it a little bit._

**Kevin:**

That´s the one, I want!

_Deco smiles. He´s glad to have made his director happy. Kevin turns to Sally._

**Kevin:**

Sally, yours has to be a mix of sad and guilty.

**Sally:**

Why would she feel guilty? What the teacher was doing was wrong on so many levels!

**Manny:**

I second that!

**Kevin:**

You feel guilty, because you betrayed your friend´s trust. You know, this will change your relationship and maybe not in a good way.

**Sally:**

Got it.

**Kevin:**

Take your places.

_Kevin takes his place on his director´s chair. Paige and Miles are standing out of shot and are excitedly watching the shoot._

**Kevin:**

Action!

_Manny immediately gets into character as the Femme Fatale Sociology teacher._

**Manny:**

History has always looked down on promiscuous women, even those in power. I wish, I could stand here and tell you, that the world has changed. But the female exploration of sexuality is still taboo in many places of the world.

_The door opens and Tristan comes in, dressed in a suit. He´s with an actor, dressed as a police officer. A camera closely films Deco´s reaction, while another films both Manny and Sally´s reactions._

**Manny:**

What´s this about?

**Tristan:**

We have to talk about a discrepsansy, discrepancy. Dammit!

**Kevin:**

Cut!

_A few of the extras (among the Chrissy) can´t help giggling a little bit, Paige and Miles look at each other with annoyance. Tristan looks annoyed at himself. Kevin walks over to him and looks him in the eyes_

**Tristan:**

Sorry.

**Kevin:**

Say the word three times fast.

**Tristan:**

Discrepancy, discrepancy, discrepancy.

**Kevin:**

Can you get it this time?

_Tristan looks reassured._

**Tristan:**

I´m sure, I can.

**Kevin:**

Let´s try it again! We´ll keep the beginning and the reaction shots and pick it up, where the teacher and the cop enter the room.

_Kevin sits down in his chair again._

**8\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_The shoot is over for the day and everybody is leaving. Miles and Paige are walking down the stairs, when Sally passes them_

**Sally:**

Two take Tristan strikes again!

_She smiles teasingly at Miles, as she hurries down to a waiting car._

**Paige:**

Does he know, they call him that?

**Miles:**

I hope not. He´s nervous enough, as it is.

**Paige:**

This is what you get for hiring your friend over an experienced actor.

**Miles:**

I saw a play, he was in and he was great in that.

**Paige:**

How many people was that in front of?

**Miles:**

50, maybe 60.

**Paige:**

This could be seen by millions. It´s a different kind of pressure.

**Miles:**

I know, he has it in him.

**Paige:**

Whatever he has, he´d better find it soon. See you tomorrow.

**Miles:**

Yeah, you too.

_Paige leaves him and Kevin comes down the stairs as the last one. He comes down to Miles._

**Kevin:**

Is your life so boring, that you have nothing better to do than stand there?

**Miles:**

Thankfully not.

**Kevin:**

You´re worried about your buddy, aren´t you?

**Miles:**

I´m the reason, he got the part.

**Kevin:**

I figured as much. It´s good for you, that I have extensive experience with amateurs.

**Miles:**

Oh yeah, in Clerks. I read, that you put everyone you knew in it.

**Kevin:**

Some of them twice. Do you think it was easy directing Scott Mozier?

_Miles smiles to himself._

**Miles:**

What you´re saying is, that you´ve tried worse.

**Kevin:**

Much. I´d consider writing him out or replacing him next season, though. Like it or not, his performance reflects on you.

**Miles:**

Say, do you want to come over for dinner?

**Kevin:**

I don´t know, if anyone´s told you, but I had to turn vegan.

**Miles:**

So is my sister and she´s cooking for me and my girlfriend.

**Kevin:**

Can she cook?

**Miles:**

She´s surprisingly good, actually.

**Kevin:**

Sure, why not?

_Miles and Kevin head for the parking lot together._

**9\. Ext. Eli´s Parent´s House. Evening.**

_Bullfrog is showing Eli their garden._

**Bullfrog:**

You mom used to be about rocking out. Now she loves her gardening.

**Eli:**

If you´d told me that 10 years ago, I wouldn´t have believed it.

**Bullfrog:**

Me neither, but hey, we all get older.

_There´s a short silence between them and Eli takes a deep breath._

**Eli:**

I remember how simple life was, when I used to play out here as a kid.

**Bullfrog:**

Lord knows, you didn´t have it easy. You can be proud of what you´ve accomplished.

**Eli:**

I´ve got it all on the line. If we don´t find a distributor, we´ll lose 70 grand.

**Bullfrog:**

That´s a chunk of money!

**Eli:**

Money, we had to loan. I´ve started having second thoughts, like you wouldn´t know.

**Bullfrog:**

It´s not bad, is it?

**Eli:**

I think it´s pretty good. The question is, if it´s good enough.

_Bullfrog makes eye contact with him and his friendly eyes seem to calm Eli a bit._

**Bullfrog:**

I know you, Eli. You´ll find a distributor.

**Eli:**

Can I move back into my old room, if I´m forever disgraced and Clare dumps me?

_Bullfrog laughs to himself._

**Bullfrog:**

You still have to learn to lighten up.

_Eli smiles to himself._

**10\. Int. College Auditorium. Evening.**

_DFF are playing to a small crowd of around 30 people or so, who don´t take up much space in the large auditorium. They´re playing a cover of "The Perfect Kiss" by New Order and are trying their best to get into it, but it´s hard with such a small crowd. We see that Sav is drinking a beer and is watching them from the side of the stage._

**11\. Int. Ladies Room. Evening.**

_The girls don´t even have their own dressing room and have to use the Ladies Room to change in. The mood among them isn´t the best._

**Megan:**

I feel like, I´m to blame for this fiasco.

**Suey:**

Don´t be. It isn´t your fault, that so few showed up.

**Lisa:**

There´ll be more people, for the next one.

**Nancy:**

What if there isn´t?

**Sandy:**

We´re losing money, as it is. My dream vacation isn´t travelling from one small town to another, so we can play in empty rooms.

**Mickie:**

I´m ready to pack up and head home.

_Megan is clearly hurt by their comments, which Suey sees._

**Suey:**

So what, if we had a setback? Are we gonna let that, get us down?

_They others look at her, a little surprised that she pulled out an inspirational speech._

**Lisa:**

Suey´s right. This can still be an awesome tour.

_They look over at Megan, who´s pleased that someone backed her up._

**12\. Ext. College. Evening.**

_The girls are packing their gear into the van and are watching the crowd heading to the auditorium in large groups._

**Nancy:**

Where were they, when we were playing?

**Lisa:**

Welcome to being the opening act, no one cares about.

**Megan:**

Do you want to go back and check them out?

**Sandy:**

I could eat something.

**Mickie:**

Me too.

**Suey:**

I want to see them.

**Lisa:**

What if you get something to eat and we meet back here after the show?

**Mickie:**

Sounds fine with me.

**Nancy:**

Yeah. Go rock your little hearts out.

_Lisa, Suey and Megan head into the auditorium._

**13\. Int. Miles and Amy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Kevin is enjoying himself at dinner with Miles, Amy and Frankie. It looks like Frankie has outdone herself with the food._

**Kevin:**

If you want a job as a personal chef, I know 20 people, who would hire you in a second.

_Frankie looks flattered at his praise._

**Frankie:**

Really? I only started cooking a few years ago.

**Kevin:**

Most restaurants don´t make Vegan food this good.

**Amy:**

Don´t go putting ideas in her head! We have a store to run.

**Miles:**

Don´t you think Greg would miss you?

**Frankie:**

Do you honestly think, he´d notice?

**Kevin:**

Sound like trouble in Paradise.

**Frankie:**

On one hand, I can´t be mad at him for wanting to get his degree. But we were supposed to go travelling this summer and he gave it up for his "dream internship".

**Amy:**

When he graduates, things will be different.

**Frankie:**

I hope so. With my ex-husband, I spent half my time waiting for him to find time for me. I didn´t leave him for a new relationship, that´s practically been a copy of the old one.

**Kevin:**

I think oyu´re forgetting about the good parts to missing each other. I can get home sick and miss my wife like crazy. But it helps to know, that when I come home, we´re better than ever.

**Amy:**

Is that why you always cast your daughter? To remind you of home.

**Kevin:**

I cast her, because if I didn´t, I wouldn´t hear the end of it.

_They share a laugh._

**14\. Ext. Cinema. Evening.**

_Eli and Clare are coming out of the cinema. Eli is looking worried._

**Eli:**

I knew, the competition would be fierce. I didn´t know, it would be that fierce.

**Clare:**

I believe in our movie.

**Eli:**

Is it as good as that one? I feel like such a rank amateur, after seeing that.

**Clare:**

Stop being all doom and gloom!

_Eli tries to lighten up and smiles at her._

**Eli:**

Wasn´t that what you fell for?

**Clare:**

There´s genius in that head of yours and in shows in your work. You just have to believe in yourself.

**Eli:**

The critics don´t agree.

**Clare:**

Who cares, what they think? They´re the wanna be´s, who wish they could do, what you can.

_Eli stops up and gives her a kiss. She smiles, pleasantly surprised, as he looks her in the eyes._

**Clare:**

What was that for? Not that I minded it.

**Eli:**

Where would I be without you?

_Clare puts her arms around him._

**Clare:**

That isn´t the question, you should be asking.

**Eli:**

What is the question?

**Clare:**

The question is how boring my life would have turned out, if it hadn´t been for you?

**Eli:**

I´m not the most stable guy. We could end up broke again.

**Clare:**

Then we save where we can for a while, until we rebound, like we´ve done before. I wouldn´t trade a lifetime of "stable", for one day with you.

_They kiss._

**15\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_Lisa, Suey and Megan are rocking out with the rest of the crowd, that´s now practically filled the auditorium. Sav´s band is playing a cover of "Lonely Boy" by The Black Keys and are rocking the house. He´s clearly enjoying himself on the stage and it shows in his playing. He makes eye contact with Lisa and nods at her, so she smiles back at him. Suey gets a message and steps away from the craziness to look at it. Megan taps Lisa on the shoulder and makes a drinking motion with her hand and Lisa nods back at her, Megan follows after Suey._

**Megan:**

I could go for a soda. Do you want one?

**Suey:**

Sure thing.

**Megan:**

Anything Orange flavored, right?

**Suey:**

You got it. I´ll come with you.

_They walk over to the drinks stand. Suey starts to get money out of her pocket, while still looking at her phone._

**Megan:**

These are on me. I owe you, for standing by me back there.

**Suey:**

Alright. Thanks.

**Megan:**

An exciting message?

**Suey:**

I went on a few dates with this girl, but I´m not sure about her. Now she´s send me a text, saying she can´t wait for me to come back.

**Megan:**

It doesn´t have to mean anything.

**Suey:**

I don´t even know what to reply to her. We haven´t even kissed and I honestly hadn´t thought about her, since we left Toronto.

**Megan:**

It sounds like a lukewarm affair. At least on your part.

_Suey puts her phone away._

**Suey:**

I wish, I´d never started dating her in the first place.

**Megan:**

It´s only been two dates, right?

_Suey nods._

**Megan:**

She´ll get over it. Smile and enjoy this! We´re vacationing in the US, we´re at a cool concert and we´re on tour! What could be better?

_Suey´s smile comes back._

**16\. Ext. Miles House. Evening.**

_Miles is seeing Kevin and Frankie off._

**Miles:**

We could go and see a movie at TIFF tomorrow, if you´re up for it?

**Kevin:**

Do you have one in mind?

**Miles:**

How about one, that I´m in?

_Kevin looks surprised._

**Miles:**

It´s a documentary about a girl, I used to date. It´s made by the guy, who directed my one and only filmatization.

**Frankie:**

She´s also one of our best friends.

**Kevin:**

She must be interesting, if they made a documentary about her.

**Miles:**

You don´t know the half of it!

_Kevin looks convinced._

**Kevin:**

I´m sure, it beats, whatever is on TV.

**Miles:**

Have a good night.

_He hugs Frankie goodbye and shakes hands with Kevin, before they head down to Frankie´s car and he heads inside._

**Frankie:**

It´s nice that you´re getting on with my brother. He isn´t someone, who makes new friends easily. The ones he has are ones, he´s known for years.

**Kevin:**

He´s a nice guy. I tell ya, it feels good to be back!

_They get in the car and drive off._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	94. Degrassi Does Degrassi Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Clare both have a busy day, leading up to their big premiere. Eli has to do PR work, while Clare gets a visit from her long lost sister, Darcy. Chrissy and her friends on the other hand, are just excited to be attending their first premiere.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - DEGRASSI DOES DEGRASSI PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it. Kevin Smith is a real person.

**1\. Int. Eli´s Parent´s House. Day.**

_Eli is seeing Clare off._

**Eli:**

You´re really making me do that interview alone?

**Clare:**

You´ll manage. It isn´t every day, I get to see my sister.

**Eli:**

It´s weird to think, that you have a sister, considering I´ve only seen her one time.

**Clare:**

Don´t be too hard on her. I can´t blame her for needing to find herself.

**Eli:**

Do you think, she has?

**Clare:**

I don´t think so. She´s been floundering, living a year here, a year or two there. I can´t say, I don´t worry about her.

**Eli:**

As long as she´s happy, that´s all that matters, right?

**Clare:**

I guess so. I´d better get going.

_She kisses him goodbye._

**Clare:**

See you tonight!

_Clare leaves him and we see Bullfrog come out to the hallway with two hunting rifles and a smile on his face._

**Bullfrog:**

What do you say, we go shoot something, to take your mind off things?

_Eli doesn´t look completely opposed to it._

**Eli:**

If you promise, you won´t tell Clare.

**Bullfrog:**

Ah! Those women don´t need to know everything!

_Eli smiles and takes the rifle._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Day.**

_Chrissy is picking out clothes for the evening. She´s with Julie, who´s practically radiating with joy. Chrissy can´t help picking up on it._

**Chrissy:**

Did you get lucky last night?

**Julie:**

2 times!

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know, if I should congratulate you.

**Julie:**

It was even better, than the first time we did it.

**Chrissy:**

He must have earned himself some experience points.

_Julie´s face turns to worry._

**Julie:**

You don´t think, he´s been sleeping with lots of girls, do you?

**Chrissy:**

Define "Lots of".

**Julie:**

More than zero?

_Chrissy makes eye contact with her._

**Chrissy:**

I would have thought, you´d had that talk.

**Julie:**

I can´t get myself to ask him. He told me, that he made out with other girls and I can live with that. I just don´t know, how far he went with them.

**Chrissy:**

You have to ask him, if it´s driving you nuts.

**Julie:**

At the same time, I don´t want to come off as possessive.

_Chrissy picks out a pretty black dress from her closet. She holds it up in front of her to model it for Julie._

**Chrissy:**

I´m thinking this one.

_Julie nods in agreement._

**3\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Darcy is nervously waiting at a table and finishes her coffee. It´s clear from her clothes and home cut hair, that she is far from well off. The waitress comes by and sees, that she´s finished her coffee._

**Waitress:**

Another cup?

**Darcy:**

Maybe I should have a soothing cup of tea. I´m worked up enough, as it is.

**Waitress:**

Waiting for your boyfriend?

**Darcy:**

My sister. We haven´t seen each other since Thanksgiving six years ago.

**Waitress:**

Aren´t you glad to be seeing her?

**Darcy:**

I am, but we have a long and complicated past.

**Waitress:**

What´ll it be?

**Darcy:**

A cup of Earl Grey. With the coffee prizes in here, it´s time I look at the cheaper choices.

**Waitress:**

It´s the most expensive tea, you´ll ever drink!

_The waitress leaves her and she sees Clare come in. She straightens her clothes and hair to look her most presentable. She stands up and they smile at each other._

**Darcy:**

Hey, sis!

**Clare:**

It´s been too long.

_They give each other a hug and sit down._

**Darcy:**

Us meeting up back here, is almost surreal.

**Clare:**

I know. Since I moved away, I´ve probably spent ten days here combined.

**Darcy:**

That´s five times more than me! You look like, you´re doing good.

**Clare:**

I´d say, I am. Our opening has my stomach in knots, but in a good way.

**Darcy:**

I brag to all my friends, that my sister is in the industry. I´m proud of you.

_They smile at each other,_

**Clare:**

Where are you living these days?

**Darcy:**

I´ve been living in San Pedro for a few years now.

**Clare:**

Are you working? What´s your situation?

**Darcy:**

I work for a caterer, who´s become a friend.

**Clare:**

That´s nice.

**Darcy:**

I´ve also found love, believe it or not.

_Clare looks happy for her._

**Clare:**

I have to hear everything about him!

_Darcy takes a second to work up her nerve._

**Darcy:**

It´s not exactly a him. It´s a her, who used to be a him. Her name is Veronica.

_Clare looks very surprised._

**Clare:**

Oh!

**Darcy:**

I wanted to bring her, but we couldn´t afford two tickets. I hope, you can be happy for me. I haven´t felt like this way, since I was with Spinner.

_Clare is still trying to process it, when the waitress comes back with Darcy´s tea._

**Waitress:**

There you go. What can I get you?

**Clare:**

The strongest thing, you have!

**Waitress:**

You asked for it.

_The waitress leaves them, as Clare goes back to processing it._

**4\. Int. Radio Studio. Day.**

_Eli getting ready to be interviewed by Ricky and Julian, the two hosts of the show._

**Ricky:**

How hard can we go on you?

**Julian:**

If there´s something, you don´t want us to mention, we won´t.

**Eli:**

Nothing, as long as you´re subjective.

**Ricky:**

We´re not known for pussy footing.

**Eli:**

I wouldn´t expect you to.

**Producer (off screen):**

You´re on in ten.

_The producer counts down for them from the other room._

**Julian:**

Hello and welcome to Julian and Ricky´s Corner. I´m Julian.

**Ricky:**

And I´m Ricky. With us today is independent film maker Eli Goldsworthy, who´s latest movie is premiering tonight at TIFF, the Toronto International Film Festival. Thanks for coming, Eli.

**Eli:**

I´m glad to be here.

**Julian:**

To start off, tell us about the movie.

**Eli:**

It tells the life story of Maya Matlin, who you´ve probably heard about.

**Ricky:**

I think, most people in Toronto have.

**Julian:**

For those who don´t remember. She´s the former porn star, who went to jail for a murder, she committed in self defense.

**Eli:**

The movie tells her story through interviews with her, her family and past and present friends. Our goal is to show the real Maya to the world. An amazing young woman, who´s fought her way through hell to come out on top.

**Ricky:**

Sounds good. The question is whether it will stand out.

**Eli:**

We´re hoping, it will.

**Julian:**

We have our first caller. You´re on the air.

**Caller (voice over):**

Hey Eli. I just wanted to say that I loved your last movie.

_Eli smiles a little._

**Eli:**

Why, thank you.

**Caller (voice over):**

You´re like Tommy Wiseau or Neil Breen bad! I love those "So Bad, They´re Good" movies!

_Eli doesn´t quite know how to react to it._

**Eli:**

Have you seen my other movies?

**Caller (voice over):**

Just the last one.

**Eli:**

I´m afraid, you´ll be disappointed. They´re much better.

**Ricky;**

You´re admitting, that it was a bad movie?

**Eli:**

After the studio butchered it, we ended up with what we got.

**Caller (voice over):**

Whatever, dude! I just wanted to tell you, that I liked it.

**Julian:**

Are you going to see his new movie?

**Caller (voice over):**

I´m not a documentary guy. Later dudes!

_The caller hangs up and we see, that this isn´t doing wonders for Eli´s self esteem._

**5\. Montage - Music: "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter**

_We see Julie desperately looking through the pictures on Jack´s Facerange and making faces every time, she sees him with a girl._

_We see Darcy and Clare saying goodbye outside the cafe and it doesn´t appear to have gone well. Clare is annoyed with herself and Darcy is on the verge of tears, as they head their separate ways._

_We see Eli leaving the radio station and looking like he just went twelve rounds with Vitaly Klitschko, from the expression on his face._

**6\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Julie and Jack are dressed up for the movie premiere and are waiting for the others to arrive. Things are a little tense between them._

**Jack:**

I don´t think I´ve said it, but you look very pretty.

**Julie:**

You already have, but it doesn´t hurt to hear it again.

_There´s an awkward pause between them._

**Jack:**

Is something wrong?

**Julie:**

No. Why?

**Jack:**

Usually at a time like this, you won´t stop talking.

**Julie:**

I have things on my mind.

**Jack:**

If something´s bothering you, we can talk about it.

_Julie looks him in the eyes._

**Julie:**

Do you know how many guys, I´ve kissed this past year?

**Jack:**

You don´t have to tell me, if you don´t want to.

**Julie:**

None. The only one I wanted was you.

**Jack:**

Where´s this going? Are you breaking up with me?

**Julie:**

No! Please don´t think, that I´m even considering it. But it bugs me, that I don´t know how many girls, you´ve slept with.

_Jack looks annoyed._

**Jack:**

Don´t you think, that´s a little personal?

**Julie:**

I´m sorry. It´s been constantly on my mind, since you came back.

**Jack:**

If I tell you, will it help to get over it?

**Julie:**

I hope so.

**Jack:**

My grand total is ...

_Julie closes her eyes and braces herself._

**Jack:**

The same as yours.

_Julie opens her eyes and smiles._

**Julie:**

Really?

**Jack:**

I´m not some guy-slut, who sleeps with every girl, who likes me.

**Julie:**

I thought, most guys were like that.

**Jack:**

Sex is special. I´ll only do it with someone, who´s special to me. So far, there´s only one name on that list.

_Julie gives him a hug and looks him in the eyes._

**Julie:**

Sorry, if I came off as jealous.

**Jack:**

Did it help?

**Julie:**

Does this answer your question?

_She gives him a big kiss._

**7\. Int. Cinema Lobby. Evening.**

_Eli and Clare are looking out at the modest sized crowd._

**Eli:**

I don´t see the industry people, we invited.

**Clare:**

There´s probably five other movies playing. We couldn´t expect all of them to turn up.

_Eli gets upset._

**Eli:**

Clare, if they´re not here, how are they going to know, is the movies is good?

**Clare:**

It isn´t the only screening, we have.

**Eli:**

No, but it´s the most important one by far! We´re gonna go broke again and it´ll all be my fault!

_Clare puts her arms around him._

**Clare:**

Relax! This is supposed to be a fun night, remember? You´re not the old Eli anymore, who took everything to extremes.

_Eli takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm down._

**Eli:**

I´ll try. Where´s Darcy, by the way?

_Clare looks annoyed with herself._

**Clare:**

She sprung something on me and I didn´t know how to react. The worst part is, that it was really important to her. I feel like the worst sister ever.

**Eli:**

Is there anything, I can do?

**Clare:**

Not unless you can turn the clock back.

**Eli:**

You´re not just giving up, are you?

**Clare:**

I wouldn´t blame her, if she never wants to see me again.

**Eli:**

She´s still in Toronto, isn´t she?

**Clare:**

As fa as I know.

**Eli:**

Call her. See if you can´t make it right with her.

**Clare:**

But, we have the premiere.

**Eli:**

There´ll be others. You won´t get another older sister.

_Clare smiles at him._

**8\. Int. Cinema Lobby. Evening.**

_We cut to Julie, Jack and Chrissy, Julie is looking a little disappointed._

**Julie:**

I thought, there would be more celebrities.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve seen a few B-Listers, but that´s it.

**Jack:**

I guess, you can´t get star struck, now you´re a star in your own right.

_Chrissy scoffs._

**Chrissy:**

Star? Let´s see. My character hasn´t been named, I´ve had one line and Deco is the only main actor, who´s talked to me.

**Jack:**

What was your line?

**Chrissy:**

"Auw".

**Jack:**

Auw, as in ouch?

**Chrissy:**

A girl bumps into my arm, I say "Auw" and she apologizes. That´s been my claim to fame so far. I wish I´d never had that line, because everyone calls me "Auw Girl".

_The other two find it hard to contain their laughter._

**Julie:**

If you´re lucky, they´ll let you sneeze next time!

**Chrissy:**

Everyone has to start somewhere!

_Julie smiles._

**Julie:**

There´s a celeb!

_Chrissy looks around._

**Chrissy:**

Who? Where?

**Julie:**

Sally Miller from West Drive.

_Jack´s face stiffens at the sound of that name._

**Julie:**

She´s talking to that guy.

**Chrissy:**

She was probably invited here, to see if they could spark up publicity. The guy who did this, knows the guy who writes our series. That´s probably how it came together,

**Jack:**

How do you know this?

**Chrissy:**

My step-mom knows both of them. I guess, It´s an advantage of being a show-biz kid.

_Jack accidentally makes eye contact with Sally and she smiles in a vindictive way back at him and begins coming towards them. Chrissy and Julie look surprised. Jack starts looking around for an exit._

**Julie:**

Is she coming over here?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe she recognizes me.

_Jack swallows a lump, when Sally comes over to them._

**Sally:**

Small world. Huh, Jack?

_Chrissy and Julie look even more surprised._

**Julie:**

You know her?

**Jack:**

Julie, there´s something you should know ...

**Sally:**

He didn´t tell you? Why am I not surprised?

_She sticks out her hand towards Julie and Julie nervously shakes it._

**Sally:**

I´m Sally.

**Julie:**

I know. You´re on West Drive.

**Sally:**

You´re a fan? How cute. Is she the ex-girlfriend, you dumped me for?

_Chrissy´s jaw drops. Jack isn´t looking to comfortable with the situation._

**Jack:**

Yes.

**Sally:**

You have my pity, whatever your name is. If you want this slime ball, who takes a girl´s virginity and dumps her the day after, be my guest.

**Jack:**

I never meant for you to get hurt. Things just went too far.

**Sally:**

Rot in hell, Jack. If anyone deserves it, it´s you!

_Sally slaps him and leaves them. Julie is almost in tears._

**Jack:**

I should have told you about her.

**Julie:**

How long were you with her?

**Jack:**

That isn´t important.

**Julie:**

Yes it is! How long, Jack?

**Jack:**

Four months.

_Julie starts crying and runs out of the cinema._

**Jack:**

I hate to bail, but ...

**Chrissy:**

Don´t waste time talking to me.

_Jack follows after Julie._

**9\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_Clare comes into the bar, looking very out of place. She comes up the counter, where Anya is working behind the bar._

**Clare:**

Excuse me.

_Anya turns to pay attention to her._

**Anya:**

What can I get you?

**Clare:**

I´m meeting my sister. 30´s, pretty, has long red hair.

**Anya:**

Like the one over there?

_Any nods in Darcy´s direction. Clare smiles back at Anya._

**Clare:**

That´s her. Thanks.

**Anya:**

A healthy tip is a way to show appreciation.

**Clare:**

Get me a glass of red wine and I´ll see what I can do.

_Clare walks over to Darcy, who looks up at her._

**Clare:**

Is there room for a doofus at your table?

_Darcy smiles at her and nods._

**Darcy:**

There´s always room for you at my table.

_Clare sits down across from her._

**Clare:**

I won´t lie. It´ll take me a while to get used to.

**Darcy:**

How do you think it is for me? I know, it´s not PC, but I still sometimes think of her as a him. I don´t even know, if I´m gay!

**Clare:**

Does it matter? If you love her, why worry?

**Darcy:**

There´s the issue of mom and dad.

**Clare:**

They´ll come around, if we tell them together. Even if they don´t, you shouldn´t care what they think. Enjoy it, If you´re happy.

_Clare takes her hand._

**Darcy:**

I´m really trying to make this one work. I´m tired of running from the past, Clare. I just want, what you have with Eli.

_They smile at each other in understanding._

**10\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Julie hurries up the street with Jack running after her. He catches up to her._

**Jack:**

Will you let me explain?

**Julie:**

What´s to explain? I can´t trust you and that´s that. End of the Jack and Julie story.

**Jack:**

You lied to me too.

**Julie:**

About a boyfriend, I made up! That´s the opposite of what you did!

**Jack:**

I dumped her, because it wasn´t right to string her along.

**Julie:**

You´re full of it!

**Jack:**

Do you know what happened, with the first girl I kissed after you? I had to ditch her, because I couldn´t deal with her not being you.

**Julie:**

Did you love Sally?

**Jack:**

Part of me thought I did. I started dating her, to get you off my mind. It worked for a while, but after I slept with her, I felt like a jerk for making her believe, she was the one, when she wasn´t. You are.

_Julie looks comforted by his words._

**Julie:**

Don´t lie to me again, okay?

**Jack:**

If you don´t make up any more fake boyfriends.

_He got a small smile out of her._

**Julie:**

I was kind of lame, to do that, wasn´t I?

**Jack:**

You can´t be the first one. If we hurry, we can still catch the movie.

_Julie takes his hand and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek._

**Julie:**

I´ll race you there!

_She takes off running and laughing and he runs after her._

**11\. Int. Cinema. Evening.**

_Eli and Maya are busy shaking hands with people and the premiere looks to have been a success. Miles, Paige and Kevin come up to him._

**Paige:**

Congratulations are in order.

**Eli:**

You have no idea, how relieved I am!

**Miles:**

You know my buddy Kevin Smith, don´t you?

_Eli giddily shakes Kevin´s hand._

**Eli:**

It´s an honor to meet you. "Clerks" was the movie, that me made believe, I could be a film maker.

**Kevin:**

I´m glad, I´ve been an influence on you. After this movie, I should start looking up to you.

_Eli looks flattered._

**Eli:**

I wasn´t sure about it, but they seemed to like it.

**Kevin:**

How do you think, it felt, when "Clerks" opened at Sundance? If it flopped, I would have spend years paying off, what I spent on it and my career would have been over.

**Eli:**

I had a lot riding on this too. My last movies haven´t been exactly been successful.

**Kevin:**

Self Financing takes guts. I´m glad, people like you still have them, so you can stick it to the studios.

**Miles:**

I feel responsible, since I wrote one of those flops.

**Eli:**

It´s water under the bridge. You tried your best,

**Miles:**

Still, it´s part of why I asked Kevin to come.

**Kevin:**

Miles told me, you´re looking for a distributor.

**Eli:**

With a search light, so if you know any, feel free to put in a good word for me.

**Kevin:**

I know of at least five companies, who would distribute this!

_Eli radiates with joy. Spinner, Chrissy, Jay and Maya come over to them._

**Maya:**

What do you say, we celebrate with burgers at the Dot?

**Kevin:**

Can you make mine Veggie?

**Spinner:**

I think, we´ll manage.

_Clare and Darcy come rushing in._

**Clare:**

We missed it, didn´t we?

**Eli:**

By a bit. Everyone, this is ...

**Spinner:**

Darcy?

_They look equally happy and surprised to see each other again._

**Darcy:**

Spinner? Oh my God!

_They give each other a hug._

**Eli:**

It doesn´t look like introductions are needed. Let´s get out of here.

_They start to leave the cinema, as the busboys start cleaning up._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	95. Degrassi Does Degrassi Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is still trying to keep her pregnancy secret from her band mates. Chrissy on the other hand, gets the chance to make a new friend.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - DEGRASSI DOES DEGRASSI PART 3

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Truck Stop Bathroom. Morning.**

_Suey is making an uncomfortable face, as she hears Lisa throwing up in one of the stalls._

**Suey:**

Are you alright?

_The toilet flushes and Lisa comes out. She´s not looking too hot._

**Suey:**

You´re really sick.

**Lisa:**

I´ll get over it.

_She turns the sink on and splashes some water in her face._

**Suey:**

It´s been going on since before we left. I really think, something´s wrong with you.

**Lisa:**

It´s called a stomach flu.

**Suey:**

No one else has it.

**Lisa:**

I´m unlucky, I guess.

**Suey:**

You´re one brave little soldier, I´ll give you that.

**Lisa:**

I´ll feel fine, once we get on stage.

_They´re about to leave, when Lisa has to run back in to the stall, to throw up again._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_The crew is getting ready to shoot a scene with Deco and Sally. Chrissy is among the extras in it. She´s watching them, while standing next to Kelly, a 15 year old brunette._

**Kelly:**

What should we "Fake Talk" about?

**Chrissy:**

That we´re getting better at accepting, that were nobodies?

_Kelly giggles._

**Chrissy:**

It doesn´t take much to make you laugh, does it?

**Kelly:**

Not really. Would you rather be in the spotlight?

**Chrissy:**

Wouldn´t you?

**Kelly:**

I couldn´t deal with being famous. I´m only doing this, because it beats having a regular summer job.

**Chrissy:**

For me it was this, or working in my dad´s restaurant.

**Kelly:**

This or working in the candy store, I worked in last summer.

_They stop chatting to pay attention to Kevin._

**Kevin:**

Places, people. This is an emotional scene, so I want natural reactions from all of you.

_Kevin takes his seat and Deco and Sally get ready to act._

**Kevin:**

Action!

_Chrissy and Kelly start "Fake Talking", as in talking without making a sound._

_We see the scene through the camera lens._

_Sally is very emotional and grabs the shoulder of Deco, who´s walking away from her._

**Sally:**

You can keep walking, but it won´t change, what we did!

**Deco:**

I don´t want to talk about it, Ella.

**Sally:**

I do. I love you.

_Deco turns around and looks her in the eyes._

**Deco:**

How can you? I´m no good for you.

**Sally:**

You´re beginning to sound like my mom.

_Deco forces a tear out._

**Deco:**

She´s right!

**Sally:**

No, she isn´t! She doesn´t see the boy, I see.

_Deco gets quiet as he acts out his character´s inner frustration._

**Sally:**

I know, you feel like I do. I´m gonna count to three and then I´m gonna kiss you. If you don´t want me to, all you have to do is stop me.

_He does a dramatic head turn and looks away from her._

**Sally:**

3, 2, 1.

_She moves in closer to him and they kiss. While one camera is on them, another gets reaction shots from some of the extras, including Chrissy and Kelly._

**Kevin:**

Cut!

_He gets up from his chair and goes to address the actors. He goes back to his seat after a few words with them._

**Kevin:**

Take 2.

_The actors reassume their starting positions._

**3\. Int. Van. Day.**

_Lisa is in the back with Suey and Sandy. Everyone except Lisa is keeping the mood on by rocking along to_ _**"Take it Off" by The Donnas** _ _, playing from the car radio. Sandy is eating a bag of chips and the smell of them is making Lisa feel sick. Sandy offers her a handful, but she shakes her head and tries not to gag._

**Sandy:**

Don´t barf in here!

**Nancy:**

We can pull over, if you want, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

I´ll live. It´s the smell of those chips.

**Suey:**

I´ve seen you munch on them a dozen times.

**Lisa:**

Right now, the smell isn´t agreeing with me.

_Suey looks Sandy in the eyes and she packs them away with an annoyed look on her face,_

**Sandy:**

Do we have to test, if you can feel a pea under a bunch of mattresses?

**Suey:**

Be glad, you´re not the one, who´s sick.

**Lisa:**

Thanks, sis.

**Sandy:**

You should see a doctor.

**Lisa:**

I keep telling you. It´s a stomach flu.

**Megan:**

At least, it´s only coming out of one end, huh, Lisa?

_Lisa begins to gag._

**Lisa:**

Pull over. I just got an image in my head!

_Nancy pulls the car over. Suey looks worried about Lisa, who opens the door the second after they´ve stopped and gets out to spew._

**4\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Chrissy and Kelly are eating lunch in the sun._

**Kelly:**

What are the places to meet boys here?

**Chrissy:**

Are you on the prowl?

**Kelly:**

There´s no reason, I can´t have fun, while I´m here.

_She´s surprised to see Sally storming out from the school. She´s looking frustrated and lights a cigarette._

**Chrissy:**

She looks upset. I´m gonna ask her, what´s wrong

**Kelly:**

Five bucks say, she´ll ignore you.

**Chrissy:**

You´re on!

_Chrissy cautiously approaches Sally, who notices her but doesn´t say anything,_

**Chrissy:**

Don´t think, I´m invading your privacy, but you look upset.

_Sally takes another puff of her cigarette._

**Sally:**

You´re that girl, who was with Jack.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve known him for a long time.

**Sally:**

The bastard!

**Chrissy:**

He prefers Jack. Is he why, you´re upset?

**Sally:**

It´s career stuff. I hate this business sometimes.

**Chrissy:**

Why are you in it, then?

**Sally:**

It beats being a nobody. Do you want to be an actress?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know yet. I hadn´t acted until a school play a month ago. I had fun with that.

**Sally:**

I can´t remember the last time, I thought of acting as fun. I assume, you´ve heard about my scandal.

**Chrissy:**

Only what I read. Wild parties, drugs, drinking. Is it true?

_Sally takes a puff of her cigarette and nods._

**Sally:**

They´re kicking me off "West Drive".

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry.

**Sally:**

Yeah, well, crap happens. If only there was a party, to take my mind off it.

**Chrissy:**

There´s always a party at the Ravine.

_Sally looks intrigued._

**Sally:**

Tell me about The Ravine.

_Chrissy smiles, excited that a star is talking to her._

**5\. Ext. Venue. Day.**

_The girls are unloading their equipment. Lisa is standing behind Megan, who´s getting an amp out of the van. When she turns around her elbow bumps into Lisa´s breast. Lisa jumps back and holds it in pain_.

**Lisa:**

Ahh!

_Megan puts the amp down and tends to Lisa._

**Megan:**

Are you okay?

**Lisa:**

You hit me right in my tit!

**Megan:**

Sorry.

**Lisa:**

It isn´t your fault, that they´re tender.

_Megan looks at Lisa suspiciously._

**Megan:**

That morning sickness has to suck.

**Lisa:**

Tell me about it!

_Lisa realizes, that she just busted herself._

**Lisa:**

Or it would be, if it was morning sickness.

_Megan stares her down and Lisa sees that she isn´t buying it._

**Lisa:**

You and Chrissy are the only ones, who know.

**Megan:**

Not even your mom?

**Lisa:**

Keep it down! My mom wouldn´t have let me go, if she knew! Suey would have told her, for my own good.

**Megan:**

What you´re doing is insane!

**Lisa:**

Plenty of women, who were more pregnant, have done tours.

**Megan:**

Were they living in a van? Not to mention 15!

**Lisa:**

I´ll deal with it, when we get home. I´ll soldier through.

**Megan:**

I won´t rat you out, but I don´t agree with what you´re doing.

_Mickie comes out and they stop talking._

**Mickie:**

What do you think, this is? A book club?

_Megan picks up the amplifier and makes eye contact with Lisa one last time, before heading inside._

**6\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Sally and Chrissy come down to the entrance to the Ravine. Sally is excited._

**Sally:**

Do you think, we can score some weed?

**Chrissy:**

Are you kidding? It practically grows down here!

**Sally:**

I could use a joint, to ease my mind. Do you smoke weed?

_Chrissy looks a little torn._

**Chrissy:**

I haven´t yet. But there´s a first time for everything, right?

**Sally:**

You´re gonna love being stoned. The only thing that beats it, is an orgasm!

**Chrissy:**

I guess, I´m about to find out for myself.

_Chrissy tries to look as excited, as Sally is._

**7\. Montage - Music: "I Want To Be Your Dog" by Iggy and the Stooges, played by DFF**

_We start on a close up of Lisa, who´s sweating profusely under the lights and is looking sick. The crowd is wild though and she bites it in her to rock as hard as she can._

_We see Chrissy and Sally get handed a joint by Deb, before she goes back to Wayne. They borrow a lighter from a pair of boys to light it with. Sally takes a deep drag, before handing it off to Chrissy. Chrissy is a little apprehensive and coughs a little after her first puff, but nothing too bad._

_We see a close up of Lisa´s face, as she´s on the verge of fainting._

_We do a point of view shot, that shows us how the colors are fading into one for Lisa._

_We see Lisa rushing out to the side of the stage an grabbing a bottle of water. She drinks half of it and pours the rest over her head. She takes a moment to steady herself, before dragging herself back on stage._

**8\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Sally and Chrissy are looking very stoned, as they´re walking through the Ravine. Sally sees the trailers and gets excited._

**Sally:**

Is that where they go to do it?

**Chrissy:**

You guessed it.

**Sally:**

Have you had a guy in there?

**Chrissy:**

No, but I know girls, who have.

**Sally:**

We should find ourselves a couple of boys and do it side by side.

**Chrissy:**

I like you Sally, but that isn´t how I pictured my first time.

_Sally stops walking and gives Chrissy a spontaneous hug._

**Sally:**

Aww! I like you too, Chrissy! You´re so different from everyone else, I meet.

**Chrissy:**

So are you.

**Sally:**

And I think it´s great, that you´re saving yourself. I wish, I had.

_A boy of around 16 comes running towards them._

**Boy:**

Cops!

_The boy runs part them and they barely have time to react, before a female police officer approaches them._

**Sally:**

Play it cool and we can get out of this.

**Officer:**

Evening ladies. Come with me.

**Sally:**

We´re not doing anything!

**Officer:**

Look me in the eyes.

_Sally tries to play it cool, but there´s no hiding that she´s wasted. The officer looks Chrissy in the eyes too._

**Officer:**

You´re both wasted.

_Chrissy begins to panic._

**Chrissy:**

Officer, I´ve never done this before. My parents will kill me!

**Officer:**

Do you think, it´s the first time, I´m hearing that story?

_The officer motions for them to come along. Chrissy starts to move, but Sally won´t._

**Sally:**

I´m not doing, what some loser says! I´m a star, as i R!

**Officer:**

I don´t care, who you think you are. You´re still coming with me.

_The officer grabs Sally arm and starts to drag her along._

**Sally:**

I´ll have you fired!

**Officer:**

We´ll see about that, Stonehenge.

_Chrissy looks frustrated, as she walks with Sally and the Police officer._

**9\. Int. Arrest. Evening.**

_Sally and Chrissy are in a jail cell. They´re starting to sober up and the realities are starting to dawn on them._

**Chrissy:**

I´m so dead!

**Sally:**

Do you think, you´re the only one? How could you let me get high?

_They start to get mad at each other._

**Chrissy:**

You´re the one, who wanted to! I wouldn´t be in this mess, if it wasn´t for you!

**Sally:**

This is your town! I was counting on you, to look out for me!

**Chrissy:**

Don´t you think, I tried?

**Sally:**

Thanks to you, I´m back to step one!

_Chrissy calms down a bit._

**Chrissy:**

What do you mean "Step One"?

**Sally:**

I´m in Narcotics Anonymous. It was that or rehab.

**Chrissy:**

How long had you stayed clean?

**Sally:**

Four months. My mom is gonna freak!

_Paige comes in with a police officer. She´s looking very unhappy with the two girls._

**Chrissy:**

I can explain.

**Paige:**

Shut up and be happy, that I´m bailing you out.

**Chrissy:**

What now?

**Officer:**

We´re handing your case over to social services.

_The girls leave their cell, not looking too prud of themselves._

**10\. Ext. Convenience Store. Evening.**

_The DFF girls are waiting outside the store. Suey looks worried, but the others are excited._

**Suey:**

This is asking for trouble!

**Nancy:**

We´ve been living on a shoestring and we finally had a good show. That calls for celebration.

**Suey:**

By getting busted for underage drinking?

**Sandy:**

It´s only one beer each, so lighten up.

_Sav and one of his bandmates come out from the store, both carrying two six packs. They come over to the girls and Sav hands one of his to Nancy. Sandy tries to hand him a note._

**Sav:**

Nah, keep your money. Think of this as your bonus.

**Bandmate:**

I know, this tour hasn´t been a barrel of roses. You deserve those.

**Mickie:**

Thanks. Do you want to drink them with us?

**Sav:**

We´ve been invited to a campus party.

**Bandmate:**

No offense, but you´re a little young for us.

_Sav smiles at Lisa._

**Sav:**

You´re very talented. How old are you?

**Lisa:**

Fifteen.

_Sav reacts with surprise._

**Sav:**

Fifteen! I thought you were at least 17, with those skills! I wasn´t half as good, when I was fifteen.

_Lisa smiles at the praise._

**Lisa:**

Thanks. That means a lot.

**Bandmate:**

You girls have a good night.

_Sav and his bandmate leave them. Mickey starts handing out beers. Lisa is apprehensive of taking hers._

**Lisa:**

I don´t know. It could come right back up again.

_Megan shoots Lisa a blaming look, that she tries to ignore._

**Sandy:**

You can have a sip and see how it goes.

**Suey:**

I guess, I can have one, if the rest of you are.

_Lisa finally can´t ignore Megan blaming looks any more and hands the beer back to Mickie._

**Lisa:**

I don´t want to take the chance.

**Mickey:**

You´re such a chicken!

**Lisa:**

I´m not!

**Sandy:**

Yeah you are! You´d rather sit at home, holding your boyfriend´s hand, than live like a rock star.

**Mickie:**

The only thing that´s Rock N´ Roll about you, is your playing.

_Lisa has had enough and runs off._

**Mickie:**

We were only teasing.

**Suey:**

I´ll go talk to her.

_Suey hands her beer to Nancy and follows after Lisa._

**11\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Sally are looking very small, sitting on the couch, with Paige standing in front of them and looking down on them sternly._

**Paige:**

I´ve called your mom, Sally. She´s flying in tomorrow.

**Sally:**

She´s gonna tear me a new one!

**Paige:**

If I didn´t know, she would, I would do it myself! What were you two thinking, going to the Ravine to get high?

**Sally:**

I was the one, who wanted to.

**Paige:**

Duh! That isn´t exactly a surprise!

**Sally:**

I know, you must be disappointed in me ...

**Paige:**

Disappointed doesn´t begin to cover it! You know, the media will get a hold of this.

**Sally:**

With any luck, I´ll make the front page.

_Chrissy lets out a small giggle._

**Paige:**

I thought, you were better than this.

**Chrissy:**

I am!

**Paige:**

Apparently not. I´ll have a talk with your dad, when he gets home. We´ll see. how we can punish you.

**Chrissy:**

Do you have to tell him?

**Paige:**

That his daughter had her first drug arrest? What do you think? Sally, you´re sleeping in Chrissy´s room.

**Sally:**

I´d rather go back to my hotel, if it´s the same to you.

**Paige:**

I don´t care, what you´d rather do! You´re sleeping here for the time being, so I can make sure, you won´t screw up again and get to the set on time. You´re excused.

_Chrissy and Sally head up the stairs._

**12\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy gets under the covers next to Sally, who´s looking snug._

**Sally:**

I never pictured this day ending in a sleepover.

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t have put money on it either.

**Sally:**

I´m sorry, I blamed you. You were trying to be my friend.

**Chrissy:**

That´s okay. You have more to lose than me.

**Sally:**

Please! My agent is using this to get me a bad girl role! Facing my mom will be the worst of it.

**Chrissy:**

You can´t blame her for worrying about you.

**Sally:**

The only thing, she worries about, is my public image. She loves to flaunt everything, she claims to have sacrificed for me. I´m an investment to her!

**Chrissy:**

The older I get, the more I realize, how lucky I am.

**Sally:**

Paige is cool. I like her.

**Chrissy:**

She´s my step-mom. I have to face my real mom, to get another lecture. This isn´t the first time, I´ve been caught down there, so that one should be fun!

**Sally:**

What´s she like?

**Chrissy:**

She´s fun. You´d like her.

**Sally:**

My latest step-mom is 23. I give her a year tops, until my dad gets bored with her and moves on.

**Chrissy:**

You really won the grand lottery, when it comes to parents, didn´t you?

**Sally:**

What do you think, they´ll do to you?

**Chrissy:**

Ground me, until I´m a hundred! Ready to hit the hay?

**Sally:**

Yeah. Sleep tight.

_Chrissy turns out the light._

**13\. Int. Van. Evening.**

_Suey opens the door to the van to find Lisa inside, crying._

**Suey:**

She really got to you, didn´t she?

**Lisa:**

It isn´t that. I´m pregnant, Suey.

_Suey gives her a hug._

**Suey:**

We´ll figure it out. You´re not the first girl, it´s happened to.

**Lisa:**

It gets worse. I lied to Nick and his parents, so they wouldn´t tell mom. He thinks, he´s in the clear.

**Suey:**

Lisa!

**Lisa:**

I hate myself for lying to them! Nick is gonna hate me!

**Suey:**

Are you getting an abortion?

**Lisa:**

The more I´ve considered it, the more I can´t get myself to do it. There´s a life growing inside me and I´m responsible for it. I´ve decided to have it and give it up for adoption.

_Suey lets her snuggle in her arms and strokes her hair, like she used to, while Lisa sobs._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	96. Degrassi Does Degrassi Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa has to give up on the tour and go home to deal with her situation. Tristan for his part, is having trouble controlling his nerves, now that his chance for a big break has finally come. Luckily for him, he has a Miles to help him out. Sally needs her share of help too and finds people, who will be happy to help her.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - DEGRASSI DOES DEGRASSI PART 4

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Train Station. Morning.**

_Lisa is saying goodbye to her band mates._

**Lisa:**

It feels like, I´m throwing in the towel.

**Sandy:**

You´ve been sick for the entire tour. No one blames you.

**Mickie:**

If your health could be at risk, that has to come first.

**Nancy:**

Just worry about getting better, okay?

**Megan:**

We´ll get through the last two gigs without you.

_Lisa hugs Suey goodbye._

**Suey:**

Tell Andrea and David, that I´m doing good and not to worry.

**Lisa:**

I will.

_She waves goodbye to the others and head down to the train track._

**2\. Int. Train Carriage. Morning.**

_Lisa is sitting by herself in the half empty train carriage, when she´s surprised to see Sav come in, carrying a duffle bag and a guitar. He sees Lisa and comes over to her. They smile at each other._

**Sav:**

What are you doing here?

**Lisa:**

I´ve been sick for a while, so I´m cutting the tour short.

**Sav:**

Is it contagious?

**Lisa:**

Not a bit.

**Sav:**

Is it okay, if I sit with you?

**Lisa:**

Go ahead.

_He puts his things on the rack and sits down across from her._

**Sav:**

Do you know, what´s wrong?

**Lisa:**

Pregnancy.

_Sav looks surprised, but isn´t judging her, which gets a small smile out of her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Train Carriage. Day.**

_Sav and Lisa are getting along splendidly._

**Lisa:**

I can´t believe, you went to Degrassi.

**Sav:**

Crazy, huh? Well, it was a long time ago.

**Lisa:**

I doubt, if things have changed, since you went there.

**Sav:**

Are teens still getting into trouble?

**Lisa:**

Constantly.

**Sav:**

Then it hasn´t.

_They smile at each other._

**Lisa:**

Did you get any girls pregnant?

**Sav:**

I thought I did, but it turned out that she lied about it.

**Lisa:**

I lied to my boyfriend, only it was the other way round.

**Sav:**

Poor guy.

**Lisa:**

I know. It wasn´t just because I was feeling sick, that I´m going home. My conscience is eating me up and I really should tell my mom and step-dad.

**Sav:**

That´s a lot of things to have hanging over you.

**Lisa:**

I have to get it out of the way, so I can move on. They´ll find out anyway, once I start showing.

**Sav:**

You´re gonna have it?

**Lisa:**

Have it and give it up for adoption. Why are you going back?

**Sav:**

We have a few weeks off, so I´m taking advantage of it. There´s a girl back there, I´d like to make things right with. I haven´t had the chance, since she won´t take my calls.

**Lisa:**

You seem like a nice guy. What ever you did, can´t have been that bad. She´ll forgive you.

**Sav:**

I hope so. She´s one in a million, that one.

_He smiles to himself, when thinking about Anya._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Tristan is reading the script and looks nervous. The classroom is filled with actors and extras alike, plus the film crew of course. Paige comes over to him._

**Paige:**

Are we good here, Tris?

**Tristan:**

I wish Kevin were here.

**Paige:**

We always knew, we´d only have him for the first episode.

**Tristan:**

You´re probably getting tired of me. I don´t blame you.

**Paige:**

Hey, cheer up!

_Tristan manages to force a smile for her._

**Tristan:**

I know, they call me "Two Take Tristan".

**Paige:**

I´ve worked with a lot of actors. Compared to some of them, who treated everyone like dirt, you´re the kind of guy I want to give a second chance.

**Tristan:**

Be honest. If it hadn´t been for Miles, you would have fired me weeks ago.

**Paige:**

Probably, but there´s still time to redeem yourself. Starting right now, so cheer up and act, like you´ve never acted before! Any lines, you have trouble with?

**Tristan:**

I´ll manage,

_Paige gives him a reassuring smile, but the truth is written on her face as she heads to the director´s chair._

**Paige:**

Places and action!

_We get a Montage of Tristan´s mistakes during the shooting of the scene._

**Take 1.**

**Tristan:**

What is Robert Flost, Frost!

**Paige:**

Cut!

**Take 2.**

**Tristan:**

What is Robert Frost saying in "Snobbing by woods on a snowy evening"`?

**Paige:**

Cut. You said snobbing, in stead of stopping.

_Some of the extras can´t help themselves from giggling._

**Take 3.**

**Tristan:**

What is Robert Frost saying in "Stopping by the woods on a snowy evening"?

**Paige:**

Cut! You threw in a "The".

_Tristan looks annoyed with himself._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Tristan is trying to compose himself after the scene has been shot. Sally and Chrissy walk by him and giggle. He looks annoyed and Miles comes over to him._

**Tristan:**

I´ve become the subject of ridicule for 15 years. At least, I can´t fall any lower!

**Miles:**

Don´t let them get to you.

**Tristan:**

I took four takes to get an easy line right.

**Miles:**

You´ll get better.

**Tristan:**

Why are you keeping me around? I suck!

**Miles:**

Because I believe in you.

**Tristan:**

It isn´t nepotism?

**Miles:**

Don´t think that!

**Tristan:**

It´s what everyone else is thinking.

_Tristan is looking down and Miles is annoyed that he can´t cheer him up._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_We see Chrissy and Sally seeing each other off._

**Sally:**

I´ll find a way to get you into the "good catering area".

**Chrissy:**

That´s okay. I´m fine with being an extra.

**Sally:**

If I sweet talk your mom, I might be able to get her, to make your part bigger.

_Chrissy looks very interested._

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t mind having a few more lines.

**Sally:**

I´ll see what I can do. See ya in half an hour!

_Sally heads into the "Forbidden Zone", that´s only for the main actors, while Chrissy heads into the cafeteria._

**6\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Chrissy comes over to Kelly and a few of the other girl extras with her tray. She´s about to sit down next to Kelly, but Kelly puts her bag on the chair._

**Kelly:**

Shouldn´t you be mingling with the rich and famous?

**Chrissy:**

You know, I´m not allowed in their area.

**Kelly:**

It won´t be long before that changes, now that you´re BFF´s with the star!

**Girl #1:**

It must be so nice to have a step-mom, who´ll set this up for you.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not all good. I´m only allowed to go here and I have to go straight home.

**Girl #2:**

A home you share with two people, who can make your career. How convenient!

**Chrissy:**

Kelly, I thought we were friends.

**Kelly:**

Not anymore.

_Chrissy looks hurt and goes to sit down by herself._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy and Sally meet up after lunch._

**Sally:**

How was the lunch in the cheap department?

**Chrissy:**

The food wasn´t bad, but everyone apparently hates me.

**Sally:**

Jealousy?

**Chrissy:**

Probably.

**Sally:**

It was the same at my old school. It makes people act in nasty ways.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not like I got caught with you on purpose, or deliberately found a movie producer mom for my dad. It just happened that way.

**Sally:**

You can try a hundred times to explain it, but when they make up their minds, it´s game over. I lost half my friends, after my first commercial.

**Chrissy:**

I hope, that won´t happen to me.

**Sally:**

I couldn´t care less about the ones that ditched me. It showed me, who my real friends were. Like you.

_Chrissy smiles._

**Sally:**

I won´t care, if the show is a dud. I made a true friend and those are rare.

**Chrissy:**

I´m gonna miss you, when you leave. It´s a shame, you live so far away.

**Sally:**

All that could change. My mom thinks, you´re a good influence on me. We´ve been talking about me staying here.

**Chrissy:**

That would be so cool!

_They smile at each other._

**8\. Montage - Music "All Over The World" by Strange Fruit**

_We see Sav and Lisa enjoying their train ride together, chatting away and looking out he window._

_We see Lisa getting to try Sav´s guitar, that´s clearly a lot more expensive than her own. She doesn´t have an amp, but still enjoys showing off her skills to him._

_We see Lisa goofing off with a little girl, who´s around 5 years old. It´s obvious that she´s still very much a kid herself and Sav looks sad at the thought, that she´s about to have one._

**9\. Int. Train Carriage. Day.**

_Lisa is saying goodbye to the little girl._

**Girl:**

Bye Lisa. It was nice to meet you.

**Lisa:**

Aww. You too, Honey.

**Girl:**

Have a nice day.

_The girl´s mom smiles to Lisa on their way out. Lisa holds her heart, after they´re gone._

**Sav:**

Aww. You made a friend.

**Lisa:**

Maybe it´s maternal instincts kicking in, but I couldn´t stand for her.

**Sav:**

How are you gonna give one up?

**Lisa:**

It´ll be tough.

_We see a father come into the train carriage with one kid (looking to be around two years old) on the arm, who´s crying and one (a boy, who´s around 6) who´s upset on front of him._

**Boy:**

I hate you!

_The father looks apologetic, as he passes them._

**Boy:**

I want to stay with grandma.

**Dad:**

Vacations don´t last forever.

**Boy:**

I don´t care! I´d rather stay here.

_The other child won´t stop crying loudly and he tries to comfort it._

_We cut back to Sav and Lisa._

**Sav:**

That could also be you.

**Lisa:**

Were your kids like that?

**Sav:**

More or less. Parenting comes with a ton of embarrassment.

**Lisa:**

I guess, you never know, what you´re gonna get.

_The little one starts crying even louder and she looks pleased, that she isn´t the one responsible for them._

**10\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Miles is sitting across from Paige._

**Paige:**

He´s out of here, if he doesn´t improve. Today was bad. Real bad.

**Miles:**

This is his big break. I want him to succeed.

**Paige:**

I know you do, but I can´t keep making excuses for him. He´s got one more chance and if he keeps screwing up, I have to replace him. It´s just business.

_Miles looks frustrated._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Tristan was waiting for Miles outside the office._

**Tristan:**

It´s like we´re back in school and I was waiting for you to come out of the principal´s office.

_Tristan sees from Miles facial expression, that it isn´t good._

**Tristan:**

I´m fired, aren´t I?

**Miles:**

You have a few more scenes tomorrow. If you don´t nail them, you´re out.

**Tristan:**

I might as well save myself the embarrassment. Thanks for giving me a chance, Miles. It isn´t your fault, that I can´t act to save my life.

_He starts to walk away, looking depressed._

**Miles:**

What happened to the Tristan, I knew?

_Tristan turns around and the two make eye contact._

**Miles:**

In school, there were people who ridiculed you for being yourself, but you shoved it right back in their faces.

**Tristan:**

Maybe you´re right. I´m not the man, I used to be.

**Miles:**

The old Tristan never gave up. You were nearly killed and no one knew, if you would recover. But you fought your way back to life. If you can do that, this is a walk in the park.

**Tristan:**

I don´t know, what´s wrong with me. When the cameras are on, I turn into a blithering idiot.

_Miles gets an idea._

**Miles:**

We´re hanging out tonight.

**Tristan:**

Ooh. I like it, when you´re bossy!

**Miles:**

I´m making sure, you don´t go down without a fight.

_Tristan looks like, he´s ready to try it._

**12\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Sally and Chrissy are helping Spinner make dinner and are enjoying themselves, Sally especially. She presents her finely chopped onions to Spinner with pride._

**Spinner:**

You´re a pretty good little assistant.

**Sally:**

Thanks, Spinner.

_He puts them on a pan to simmer._

**Sally:**

What next?

**Spinner:**

You can cut the mushrooms.

**Sally:**

I´m on it!

_She cheerfully gets to work. Chrissy notices it._

**Chrissy:**

You´re really enjoying this.

**Sally:**

I´ve never done anything like this with my parents.

**Spinner:**

That´s a shame. I get my love for cooking from my mom. The hundreds of hours, I spent helping her in the kitchen, are some of my favorite memories.

**Sally:**

Mine couldn´t boil Spaghetti. She thinks cooking is "Lower Class".

**Chrissy:**

Then call me proud to be lower class.

**Sally:**

You don´t know, how good you have it. You and your mom can talk about things and you cook with your dad. I have a mom, I can´t talk to and a dad, I never see.

**Spinner:**

Everyone has their own style of parenting.

**Sally:**

Does neglect count as a parenting style?

_She starts to get sad, from talking about it._

**Spinner:**

You can stay here, as long as you want, Sally.

_Sally´s smile comes back on. She´s looking very grateful._

**Sally:**

Thanks. I don´t know, what to say.

**Spinner:**

Say that you´ll stay out of trouble and continue to be a good friend to Chrissy.

**Sally:**

I´ll stay out of trouble and continue to be a good friend to Chrissy.

**Spinner:**

If you can live up to those rules, you´ll always be welcome here.

**Sally:**

I´ll pay rent and for my share of the food. I promise, it won´t cost you a cent.

**Chrissy:**

What about your mom?

**Sally:**

It won´t take me a minute to convince her.

**Chrissy:**

What about my mom, then?

**Spinner:**

PAIGE!

_Paige comes into the kitchen moments later._

**Paige:**

It smells nice out here! What´s up?

**Spinner:**

I told Sally, she can stay with us as long, as she wants.

**Sally:**

You´re gonna regret that, when I´m forty and still living here!

**Paige:**

I don´t think, we will.

_Paige puts her arm around Spinner. Both Sally and Chrissy are practically radiating with joy._

**13\. Int. Train Station. Evening.**

_Lisa and Sav are saying goodbye and fist bump._

**Lisa:**

It was cool meeting you for real.

**Sav:**

Good luck with everything.

**Lisa:**

You too. I hope that things work out with you and your girl.

**Sav:**

Hit me up on Face Range. We could go to a gig at Above The Dot. I played there dozens of times.

**Lisa:**

Sure. I´m sure, Spinner would want to see you again too.

**Sav:**

Won´t that be a blast from the past?

**Lisa:**

See ya.

_Lisa heads over towards her mom._

**Andrea:**

Who was that?

**Lisa:**

A nice guy, I got to know on the trip.

_She gives her mom a hug._

**14\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Sally is sitting on the bed with her phone, when Chrissy comes in with a towel around her hair._

**Chrissy:**

The shower´s free.

**Sally:**

Cool.

_Chrissy sees, that she´s a bit sad._

**Chrissy:**

Is the world is about to end?

**Sally:**

No, it nothing that bad. I shouldn´t let the trolls get to me, but it´s hard sometimes.

**Chrissy:**

Are you trolled often?

**Sally:**

All the time. There´s a girl, who wants to have me raped, because my character on "West Drive" broke up with the guy, she has a crush on.

**Chrissy:**

Yikes! How can that be your fault?

**Sally:**

Whether it is or not, doesn´t matter to her. It´s almost better, when it´s someone who calls me a slut. At least, they don´t make threats.

_Chrissy takes her phone away from her._

**Chrissy:**

We need to cleanse you of negativity.

**Sally:**

I´m all for that.

**Chrissy:**

It starts with dropping social media, if they´re that mean to you.

**Sally:**

It´s only the masochist in me, that goes on there anyway.

**Chrissy:**

The next step after a cleansing shower, is an evening of Disney movies.

**Sally:**

You don´t have to this for me.

**Chrissy:**

I´m doing it, because we´re friends.

_Sally grabs her towel._

**Sally:**

I´ll be quick. Look, I know that to most girls, this would be mundane. To me, it´s what I´ve always wanted.

_They smile at each other, before Sally leaves._

**15\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Amy is filming Tristan, who has Miles as his acting partner. Miles is holding a script._

**Tristan:**

I can´t look past this.

**Miles:**

You´re new here. If you want to stay, you have to play by the rules.

**Tristan:**

Not when the rules are wrong!

_Tristan storms out of frame. Amy stops filming and he smiles._

**Tristan:**

I did it!

**Amy:**

You were great, Tristan.

**Tristan:**

You´re just saying that!

**Amy:**

Miles, I don´t know what to say.

**Miles:**

That I shouldn´t write in a character for myself?

**Amy:**

Only a non-speaking one.

**Miles:**

Can you do it again tomorrow?

**Tristan:**

That remains to be seen.

**Miles:**

You can do this, Tris. Close your eyes and repeat.

_Tristan closes his eyes._

**Miles:**

I, Tristan Milligan.

**Tristan:**

I, Tristan Milligan.

**Miles:**

Am not giving up, until I´ve given it my all.

**Tristan:**

Am not giving up, until I´ve given it my all.

_Tristan opens his eyes and looks ready to take on the world._

**16\. Int. Lisa´s House. Evening.**

_Lisa has just come home and gives David a hug._

**David:**

It´s great to have you home again.

**Lisa:**

It´s great to be home.

**Andrea:**

We´ll take you to the doctor tomorrow and find out, what´s wrong.

**Lisa:**

There´s something, I have to tell you. You should probably sit down.

_Andrea and David sit down._

**Lisa:**

Mom, David. I´m pregnant.

_Andrea and David look shocked._

**Lisa:**

You´re probably disappointed with me, but it won´t be half as much, as I´m disappointed with myself.

_Andrea gets up and walks over to her._

**Lisa;**

I´ve thought it over and I can´t bring myself to get an abortion, so I´m gonna give it up for adoption.

**Andrea:**

We´ll get through this. Don´t you worry.

_She gives Lisa a hug. David gets up from the sofa and joins them in a group hug._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	97. Degrassi Does Degrassi Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the summer season finale, Lisa has to try to make things right with Nick, after she lied to him. Miles and Tristan enjoy their last day together in a while and Julie tries to figure out, where she stands without Jack.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - DEGRASSI DOES DEGRASSI PART 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Suey´s Room. Day.**

_Suey is watching a soap opera, when Lisa comes in._

**Lisa:**

Aren´t you caught up?

**Suey:**

I have a few episodes to go.

_She pauses it._

**Suey:**

What´s up?

**Lisa:**

Not much. I spent all morning working up my courage to call Nick, but he still isn´t taking my calls.

**Suey:**

He has to give in sometime.

**Lisa:**

It´s hard to believe, that it´s only been three weeks, since I told him and he freaked out. It feels more like three years.

**Suey:**

You have to make this up to him.

**Lisa:**

He never wants to see me again.

**Suey:**

He loves you as much, as you love him. You´ll work it out.

**Lisa:**

Any ideas?

**Suey:**

Why don´t you have a date here?

**Lisa:**

That would require him coming here. Which brings up the question, of how I´m gonna get him to come here.

**Suey:**

Who says, that you have to be the one, to get him to come here?

_Lisa looks intrigued._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey are talking to Manny and Emma, while the little ones are having a play date._

**Lisa:**

This such a mess and I know, you go way back with Craig. Please, I desperately need Nick to talk to me again!

**Manny:**

What you did to him was lousy. Even for teenage me, that would have crossed the line!

**Emma:**

I can´t blame him, for giving you the silent treatment.

**Lisa:**

He´s probably feeling just as bad, as I am. Can you do it for him?

**Emma:**

How could even think of doing that to him? This will affect the rest of your lives, Lisa.

_Lisa looks depressed._

**Suey:**

She´s feeling bad enough as it is, without you two ragging on her. Will you help us or not?

**Manny:**

We can try. You need to talk this out and find out, what to do.

_Lisa looks over at the two little ones, who are happily playing._

**Lisa:**

If only life was that simple again.

_She smiles sadly to herself. Manny and Emma look at her with sympathy._

**3\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Paige is addressing the entire cast and crew, including Miles, Tristan, Sally and Chrissy._

**Paige:**

We´ve worked long and hard on this. That´s why I´m happy to say: That´s a Wrap, Folks!

_They applaud her and Chrissy looks proud of her._

**4\. Int. Lobby. Day.**

_Miles and Tristan are chatting. Tristan looks relieved._

**Tristan:**

I don´t know, how to thank you. I would have run back to New York screaming, if it hadn´t been for you.

**Miles:**

I still owe you at least a dozen favors. Let´s say, I´m paying you back.

**Tristan:**

Was I good enough, for them to hire me back?

**Miles:**

Let´s wait and see, if there´ll be second season, before we plan ahead.

**Tristan:**

I guess, it comes down to the ratings.

**Miles:**

They´re still king, whether we like it or not.

_Sally and Chrissy come over to them, giddy and giggling._

**Chrissy:**

Sally has something to tell you, Miles.

**Sally:**

I can´t!

**Chrissy:**

He´ll want to hear it!

**Miles:**

Hear what?

**Chrissy:**

Sally thinks, that you´re the hottest guy in the world.

_Tristan can´t help laughing. Miles is more calm and understanding about it._

**Miles:**

Thanks, but I have a girlfriend and you´re a little young for me.

**Sally:**

I knew, a dream boat like you would. She´s a lucky girl.

**Miles:**

Well, I´m very flattered.

_The girls scamper off, giggling. Tristan puts his arm around Miles´ shoulder._

**Tristan:**

How about that, Miles? You´re officially a dream boat!

_Miles shakes his head and laughs._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Sally and Chrissy come walking up the hallway, still in a great mood._

**Sally:**

I can´t believe, you ratted me out.

**Chrissy:**

Wouldn´t you want you know, if you were him?

**Sally:**

Probably.

_They come up to Paige, who´s chatting with the crew. Chrissy gives her a hug._

**Chrissy:**

Congratulations.

**Paige:**

Thanks, Honey. Are you two off?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah. We´re starting our tour at the Dot, so Sally can get a taste of being a Degrassi student.

**Paige:**

I want you home by nine and stay away from The Ravine! I mean it.

**Sally:**

Roger that.

_The girls head towards the entrance, looking happy to be free._

**6\. Int. The Dot. Day,**

_Chrissy and Sally come in, smiling. Chrissy´s smile fades though, when she sees Julie sitting by herself, looking at her phone and drinking a soda. She looks sad._

**Chrissy:**

The predictable result.

**Sally:**

Another broken heart in Jack´s wake. I know, how she feels.

**Chrissy:**

Is it okay, if we go and talk to her? You don´t hate her anymore?

**Sally:**

I don´t even know her. If I´m gonna put the past behind me, she seems like a good place to start.

_Chrissy and Sally walk over to Julie._

**Chrissy:**

Hey, Jules.

_Julie looks up from her phone and puts it away. She´s a little shy, when it comes to Sally._

**Julie:**

Hey.

**Sally:**

I know, we got off on a bad note. But I know, how much it hurts to have Jack dump you and I hope, we can start fresh.

_Julie smiles back at her._

**Julie:**

Sit down.

_They sit down with her._

**Chrissy:**

We´ve barely talked all summer. What´s yours been like?

**Julie:**

Great. I´ve spent lots of time with Jack, running around being in love. Now he´s left and it feels like, my world is crashing down again. Just like you warned me, it would.

**Sally:**

Chrissy, can you get us a couple of sodas? This girl needs some serious cheering up!

_Chrissy leaves them._

**Julie:**

I can´t believe, I´m sitting here with a TV star!

**Sally:**

If we´re gonna be friends, you have to learn to think of me as Sally, the normal girl, not Sally, the TV star. Can you do that?

**Julie:**

I´ll find a way to manage.

_They smile at each other._

**7\. Ext. Car Lot. Day.**

_Craig and Jenna are giving the cars outside a needed cleaning. Manny is with them._

**Manny:**

Lisa and Nick need to talk this out. I´m not just saying that as her friend, but as a youth counsellor. They´re gonna need each other.

**Craig:**

She´s probably feeling like dirt, huh?

**Manny:**

She definitely looks like it.

**Jenna:**

Good! She deserves it!

**Manny:**

I´m not arguing with you on that point, but it has to be eating Nick up too.

**Craig:**

He´s barely left his room, since she told him. I can´t say, I blame the kid, considering.

**Manny:**

Jenna, we both went through it. I know, what it meant to me, that Craig was nice to me after the abortion. You´ve told me yourself, what it meant to you, that K.C. didn´t cast you off. Was what she did worse, than what you did?

_Jenna stops cleaning the car and looks Manny in the eyes._

**Jenna:**

No, but this is my son, we´re talking about. I can´t just forgive and forget.

**Manny:**

I´m not asking you to. I´m asking you to have a heart for a girl in a situation, we both know how tough is. She´s 15 and her world has been turned upside down. I´ve dealt with boys in Nick´s situation and it eats them up, if they aren´t talking with the girl. It´ll only get worse, the longer they wait.

_Jenna and Craig make eye contact._

**Craig:**

What do you say, Honey? Should we listen to the expert?

**Jenna:**

We can ask. That´s all, we can promise.

**Manny:**

Call me, the moment, you know anything.

**Craig:**

You´re not getting away that easy!

_Manny looks confused, until Jenna throws her a rag._

**Jenna:**

We´ve got 20 cars to do and one favor deserves another, don´t you think?

**Manny:**

Alright, if I must.

_She gets to work, but doesn´t seem to mind._

**8\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Miles is driving Tristan to the airport. Tristan smiles, as he talks on the phone._

**Tristan:**

I´m landing at 11.30, but you know, it can take a while to get my suitcase. I can´t wait to see you either. Bye.

_Tristan hangs up and puts his phone away. He can´t stop smiling._

**Miles:**

Glad, to be going home?

**Tristan:**

Oh, yes. We haven´t been apart this long, since we met.

**Miles:**

Was it love at first sight?

**Tristan:**

More or less. I told my then-roommate when I got home, that I´d met the perfect guy. Three days later, we were on our first date.

**Miles:**

I´m glad, you found the perfect guy.

**Tristan:**

You haven´t done that bad for yourself. Found yourself a little sweetheart in Amy.

**Miles:**

We tried it on a whim and what do you know? We´re perfect together.

**Tristan:**

It´s funny, how things work out. What do you think, we would have been like now, if we´d stayed together?

**Miles:**

Miserable probably and still filled with teen angst. Our lives would have been more interesting, that´s for sure.

**Tristan:**

Interesting is over rated. I don´t mind admitting, that I prefer a night on the couch, to a night at the club.

**Miles:**

You and me both. We´re getting old, man.

**Tristan:**

How great it is.

_They smile at each other._

**9\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Sav is talking to Spinner, while he´s cooking._

**Sav:**

Doesn´t it bug you a little, that you didn´t get to be in the movie?

**Spinner:**

Nah, that´s all in the past. With the missus and my daughter in the biz, we´re plenty represented in that world.

**Sav:**

Emma? No way!

**Spinner:**

You really are out of the loop.

_Lisa comes in and comes over to Sav and Spinner._

**Lisa:**

I see you found someone, to keep you busy.

**Spinner:**

Hi Lisa. You missed Chrissy. She was here earlier, with Julie and Sally.

**Lisa:**

It´s so weird, that we´ve barely talked all summer. Say hi to her from me.

**Sav:**

I´ll let you get back to work, Spin.

**Lisa:**

Can I have a coke?

**Spinner:**

Sure thing, Sweetie.

_They sit down together._

**Lisa:**

How´s Toronto treating you?

**Sav:**

It´s been a blast.

**Lisa:**

Are you starting to regret leaving?

**Sav:**

Not for a second.

**Lisa:**

What happened with the girl, you talked about?

**Sav:**

She found someone else, while I was away.

**Lisa:**

Aww. I´m sorry.

**Sav:**

It´s fine. He´s a nice guy and they´re annoyingly cute together. I´m just glad to see her smiling and happy.

**Lisa:**

I wish, things were that settled between me and Nick.

**Sav:**

He didn´t take it well?

**Lisa:**

He got mad and kicked me out. Now he won´t talk to me.

**Sav:**

If he´s that mad, you have to prepare for life without him.

**Lisa:**

I can´t bare the thought.

**Sav:**

Life goes on. Juno got through her pregnancy without Bleeker.

_He got a small smile out of her._

**Lisa:**

"Juno" also ended with them back together.

**Sav:**

Even if things get bad, there´s always a tomorrow.

**Lisa:**

That´s very smart.

**Sav:**

It´s a line in one of our songs. But it still applies.

_He smiles back at her._

**10\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_Julie, Sally and Chrissy have gone down to the skate park and are checking out the boys. Sally looks pleased with the selection._

**Sally:**

Ooh! This won´t be the last time, we go down here!

**Chrissy:**

It´s the best "Boy Market" in town. See anything you like?

**Julie:**

They´re fine, but they´re not Jack.

**Sally:**

It´s that kind of thinking, we need to do away with.

**Chrissy:**

You´ve spent one year pining over him. Do you want another, on top of it?

**Julie:**

It´s hard when everywhere reminds me of him. Like right over there is where we told Lisa, we´d become a couple. I remember being so scared to tell her and she was completely cool about it.

**Sally:**

It´s okay to hold on to the best memories. You just shouldn´t dwell on them.

**Julie:**

How did you and him get together?

**Sally:**

After I had a freak out, my mom send me back to Nova Scotia. I got picked on at school and hated it there. Then I met Jack at some dumb youth disco and it all changed.

**Julie:**

He can be the world´s best boyfriend, when he wants to.

**Sally:**

I know what you mean. When I felt down, he always tried his best, to make me smile.

**Julie:**

He´s a really good kisser too.

**Sally:**

I guess, I had you to thank for that.

**Julie:**

I learned it from my first boyfriend, who learned it from a girl, he went to camp with.

**Sally:**

I really liked him. It hurt like a bitch, when he broke up with me.

**Julie:**

I had no idea, he had someone else, I swear.

**Sally:**

I believe you.

**Julie:**

Do you hate him?

**Sally:**

A little, but it´s fading. Being in good company helps.

**Chrissy:**

Are you broken up?

**Julie:**

Not officially. I have no idea, where we stand.

**Chrissy:**

You need to end it with him. A clean break.

**Julie:**

And give up everything, we have together? I don´t know, if I can.

**Chrissy:**

Everything you had. You know deep down, that it´s time.

_Julie nods._

**11\. Int. Craig and Jenna´s House. Evening.**

_Craig and Jenna have sat Nick down for a talk._

**Jenna:**

We talked to Manny. She wanted to invite you, on behalf of Lisa, over to a dinner at Lisa´s house.

**Nick:**

I´m not ready, to talk to her.

**Craig:**

Nick, there´s no rule book, that tells you how do deal with this. But you can´t freeze her out of your life.

**Nick:**

I can try.

**Jenna:**

You´re about to have a child together.

**Nick:**

Exactly! Thanks to her!

**Craig:**

You can´t tell me, you don´t worry about her.

**Nick:**

Of course, I do.

**Jenna:**

Then you have to talk to her.

**Craig:**

Do you want me to call Manny and set it up?

_Nick considers it for a second, before giving a slight nod._

**12\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey is spacing out, when Lisa comes rushing in._

**Lisa:**

He said yes!

**Suey:**

Great!

**Lisa:**

Get off your butt. We´ve got a million things to do!

_Suey gets as excited, as Lisa is._

**13\. Montage - Music: "Ace of Spades" by Motorhead.**

_The montage is in a speeded up version._

_We see Suey and Lisa preparing dinner. Lisa is looking excited to be having Nick over and her good mood is almost infectious. She tastes the sauce and deems it good with a thumbs up._

_We see Lisa putting on make-up and doing her hair. She does her absolute best to look as good for him as possible._

_We see Suey setting the table for them, while Lisa gets ready._

_We see Lisa checking out herself in the mirror and looking pleased with the result._

**14\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Julie is reading from her phone for Chrissy and Sally._

**Julie:**

"Jack, I still love you, but I have to break up with you once and for all. I had a great summer, that I will cherish for the rest of my life, but this is the only way for me to move on with my life. I hope, you find love with someone else. Love, Julie".

**Sally:**

I loved it. It´s very mature.

**Julie:**

Maybe, I should call him in stead.

**Chrissy:**

Ah, but then you won´t have the cathartic feeling of pressing the send button!

**Julie:**

Alright. Bye, bye, Jack. It was nice knowing you.

_She presses the send button and lets out a sigh of relief._

**Julie:**

I just dumped the love of my life.

**Chrissy:**

No, you dumped the first love of your life.

**Sally:**

A great girl like you is bound to find someone.

**Julie:**

Maybe not right away. This will take a while to get over.

**Chrissy:**

What do you say, you start with your favorite movie?

**Sally:**

Let me guess ... Mean Girls?

_Julie shakes her head._

**Chrissy:**

Can you guess it, if I tell you, she´s on the Power Squad?

**Sally:**

"Bring It On?"

_Julie nods excitedly._

**Sally:**

That´s my favorite movie too!

**Chrissy:**

I´ll go and make us some popcorn.

Chrissy leaves them.

**Sally:**

I´m so glad, that Chrissy introduced us.

**Julie:**

Me too.

**Sally:**

Especially since I´m gonna need friends, when I start at Degrassi in a few weeks time.

_Julie gets excited._

**Julie:**

You´re coming to Degrassi?

**Sally:**

I´ve already enrolled in next year´s Sophomore class.

**Julie:**

We´re gonna have the best year ever!

_Julie´s phone buzzes._

**Sally:**

That was fast!

_She picks it up and looks annoyed, when she reads it._

**Julie:**

A year and a half together and his reply to my heartfelt break up text is "Okay"!

**Sally:**

I´m sure, it´s a very heartfelt "okay".

**Julie:**

Boys!

_She turns her phone off and puts it away._

**15\. Int. Airport. Evening.**

_Miles is seeing Tristan off. They´re by the security check._

**Tristan:**

Let´s keep it to under a year this time.

**Miles:**

Amy and me could come to New York. Frankie´s been wanting to show it to us forever.

**Tristan:**

Don´t be a stranger, if you do.

_They hug each other goodbye and Tristan gets in line._

**16\. Ext. Airport. Evening.**

_Miles comes out from the airport and is surprised to see Eli out front, trying to get a cab._

**Miles:**

Eli? I thought, you left weeks ago.

**Eli:**

Hey Miles. I did, but something came up. An old friend needs me to be there for her.

**Miles:**

I´ll give you a ride. Where to?

**Eli:**

My parent´s house.

**Miles:**

Your parents? There´s no way, I´d be able to live with mine again.

**Eli:**

I got lucky with mine. Believe it or not, it was kind of fun living with them again.

**Miles:**

And they say, you can´t go back.

**Eli:**

Whoever said that, was full of it.

**Miles:**

Let´s get out of here. There´s better places to spend an evening, than an airport.

_They head towards the parking lot._

**17\. Int. Lisa´s House. Evening.**

_Lisa is standing by the dining table, that´s been made up and has a nice dinner ready for them. She´s dressed up, to look her best. Suey leads an apprehensive looking Nick in._

**Suey:**

Have a nice evening.

_She leaves them. Nick stares at the floor._

**Lisa:**

Hi, Nick. Thanks for coming.

**Nick:**

We have to talk.

**Lisa:**

That´s what I was hoping, we could do.

_Nick looks her in the eyes._

**Nick:**

Cooking a dinner and dressing up isn´t gonna fix this.

**Lisa:**

I know. I just want to find a way to make this up to you, so things can go back to normal.

**Nick:**

THEY WON´T GO BACK TO NORMAL! DON´T YOU GET THAT?

_They both start to get emotional._

**Lisa:**

Please, don´t yell.

**Nick:**

It feels like, you plunged a knife in my back. How could you do this to me?

**Lisa:**

If I could turn the clock back ...

**Nick:**

You would have done the exact same thing.

**Lisa:**

I wouldn´t!

**Nick:**

Yes, you would, because you´re so fixed on your dream, that I don´t matter in comparison!

**Lisa:**

Nick, you´re everything to me. I love you.

**Nick:**

I love you too, but there´s one problem. I can´t trust you anymore.

_Lisa starts to cry._

**Nick:**

It´s not to be cruel, because I still want the best for you. But I can´t be your boyfriend anymore, when I don´t trust you.

**Lisa:**

Nick, please don´t do this!

**Nick:**

I have to.

_He leaves her. She sits down and cries her eyes out. Suey comes in, walks straight over to her and gives her a consoling hug._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**EXPLANATIONS:**

**Lisa and the band**

Originally, I planned on making the tour storyline more comedic and based on movies like "This is Spinal Tap". With Lisa´s pregnancy however, it felt more right to make that the center of attention. The first episode of course had a few cameos in the form of Jay, Dante and Randall from "Clerks" and other Kevin Smith movies, as well as Milly (who´s played by Kevin´s daughter) from "Jay and Silent Bob Reboot", as a tribute to Kevin. Milly´s very dirty line was a play on a line Jay has in "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back", where he says "Yo Baby! Ever had your a**hole licked by a fat guy in an overcoat?". No one could ever accuse Jay of being politically correct! That Dante and Randall are still discussing Star Wars 36 years after Clerks took place, should come to no surprise to fans of them.

**Lisa and Nick´s break up**

The series needed more high drama and I hope this one delivered it for you. Of course, this isn´t the end of their storyline and with the pregnancy coming, they´ve only just begun. I haven´t got it all planned out yet, but I´ve got some good ideas to go on, that I hope you´ll like.

**Chrissy and Sally**

She´s a bit like a young Zoe, that Sally, only less angry at the world. I wrote her in to put a face on, how life is for many child actors and with Chrissy, showing what it´s like for the extras on a show like this. She´ll be a nice addition to the cast going forward.

**Julie and Jack´s Break Up**

I originally planned to do more with them, but cut some of it out to make room for other things. In the end, I achieved what I needed out of the storyline and there´s already an interesting chemistry between Julie and Sally to build on.

**"Two Take Tristan"**

Theatre and television are two different things, as Tristan found out in this storyline. I wrote it both to show the love Miles still has for Tristan and to give an example of the nepotism, that´s alive and well in the entertainment business. I wanted Tristan to come out on top at the end though and give him some time with Miles, since they had one of the more interesting chemistries in the series.

The Music Choices

I used the New Order classic "The Perfect Kiss" (or at least a snippet of it), because it fit in with DFF´s repertoire and is just a great song. Sav´s band playing "Lonely Boy" was both because it´s a cool song all out rocker and one of my friends´ favorite song.

I used "Bad Day" in the next episode, both because it fit with the scene and to have something a little newer in the series. I´m an old school guy, but I can still appreciate a good modern pop tune now and them and this is one of the better ones, in my opinion.

I wanted a good "Girl Rock Song" for the girls to have fun to in the van and "Take It Off" is about as Girl Rock, as it gets. I saw The Donnas live at a rock festival a few years ago and they´re a fun band to see live. I love it when girls go up on stage, kick ass and take names!

The next song in the episode was Iggy´s old punk classic "I Want To Be Your Dog", a tune that´s been used in plenty of montages over the years. I wanted the montage to have this "druggy" feel to it and the music underlines that well. The lyrics also fit Chrissy´s view of Sally at that point too, in that she´s ready to do anything to be friends with her.

In episode four, I need a "Travelling Song" and to be honest, I don´t know a whole lot of those and the ones I know are mostly from movies. This is a song from the British Comedy "Still Crazy" (one of my favorite movies), that´s about a rock band from the 70´s, that reunites in the late 90´s to go on tour. If you haven´t seen it, I can highly recommend it and it has some great original songs in it as well. "All Over the World" is honestly so good, that it´s a wonder, no one´s recorded it and had a hit with it.

"Ace of Spades" was a bit of an out there choice, I admit. But I needed a very fast song to go with the sped up scene and since Lisa is a hard rocking girl, I wanted it to be a hard rocking song. Lemmy and the boys are absolute legends anyway and should be represented in the series in some way.

**THAT WAS IT FOR THIS SUMMER SEASON. THANKS FOR READING IT AND I´LL SEE YOU IN SEASON 8!**


	98. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally has her first day as a Degrassi student, Jamie and Allison have serious issues and an old face returns to town

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E01 - WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Chrissy, Sally and Julie are looking at the school. Students are flocking towards the entrance._

**Sally:**

It more imposing, now that I have to go here for real.

**Julie:**

Ah, Degrassi ain´t so bad.

**Chrissy:**

Compared to everyone else, you have an ace in the hole. My granddad is the principal.

**Sally:**

That could come in handy.

_The three friendship club girls pass them by and Carla bumps into Sally´s shoulder on purpose and nearly knocks her over._

**Carla:**

Sorry, Skank. Didn´t see you there.

_She walks off with the two others, giggling. Chrissy and Julie tend to Sally._

**Julie:**

Are you okay?

_Sally holds her shoulder in pain._

**Sally:**

Welcome to Degrassi!

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry, Sally. Everyone at the school aren´t like those three.

**Julie:**

Believe it or not, those three are in "Friendship Club".

**Sally:**

Is that meant to be ironic?

**Chrissy:**

You´d think so.

_Chrissy´s face freezes in surprise at what she sees._

_It´s Allison, but she´s looking very different from the skater girl, we´re used to. She´s had her hair cut to look like Esme´s and is wearing a pants suit. She´s basically turned into mini Esme._

**Sally:**

I take it, that isn´t her regular look?

**Julie:**

No, it´s pretty much the opposite.

**Chrissy:**

What the heck happened to her this summer?

_She shakes her head and they head inside._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Allison is opening her new locker and doesn´t look to pleased with it. Jamie comes over to her, with a box of things._

**Jamie:**

Here´s your stuff back.

_She takes it and tries not to look affected._

**Allison:**

I guess, that´s it for us.

**Jamie:**

It is.

_He walks off and she puts the box in her locker._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Suey and Regina are chatting away, when Allison walks in. Lots of people turn to look at her and she sits down next to Suey._

**Regina:**

Did you fall in the "Conservative Pot"?

**Allison:**

Esme taught me, that if I want people to take me seriously, I have to dress the part. What do you think?

_Suey doesn´t quite know what to say._

**Suey:**

It´s ... different for you.

**Regina:**

How did Jamie take your change of style?

**Allison:**

We´re over.

_Regina and Suey look at her with sympathy._

**Allison:**

It´s okay. He couldn´t handle me changing, so it had to end.

**Suey:**

You sound okay with it.

**Allison:**

I am.

_She looks like she´s trying to convince herself, but it isn´t really working._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Lisa is sitting by herself and has her bag on the chair next to her, to hold it for Chrissy. Chrissy and Sally come in._

**Lisa:**

Over here, Chrissy!

_Chrissy and Sally come over to her._

**Lisa:**

I saved you a seat.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, but there´s only one and I´d like to sit with Sally too.

_Lisa and Sally smile at each other._

**Sally:**

Hi, Lisa. Chrissy told me all about you.

**Lisa:**

I only know you from TV.

**Sally:**

Let´s change that ASAP.

**Chrissy:**

We´re gonna sit over there.

_Lisa looks disappointed, but doesn´t argue over it. Sally takes her seat, a bit away from her._

**Lisa:**

Thant´s fine. We can sit together next period.

**Chrissy:**

What do you have?

**Lisa:**

Women´s Studies.

**Chrissy:**

I dropped it for Drama. We can sit together at lunch.

**Lisa:**

Alright. See you then.

_Chrissy feels guilty for bailing on Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

You didn´t call me, so we could match up our schedules.

**Lisa:**

So, in stead, you matched it up with hers?

**Chrissy:**

She new and she only knows me and Julie here. You understand, don´t you?

_Lisa nods and Chrissy takes her seat next to Sally. Lisa looks annoyed, when they aren´t looking._

**5\. Ext. House. Day.**

_Eli and Becky are walking up to the small house, that looks to be in a nice neighborhood._

**Eli:**

Let´s hope, she´s doing better today.

**Becky:**

She was really down yesterday. It´s weird to see her like that.

**Eli:**

She´s turned into her own antithesis.

**Becky:**

Come hell or high water, I will put a smile on her face!

_They ring the doorbell and seconds later, Imogen (looking as cute and perky as ever in a pyjamas with cats and dogs on it and mismatched socks). Her face isn´t as smiily as usual, though._

**6\. Int. Imogen´s House. Day.**

_Imogen brings in a tray with cups and a tea pot on it. She trips and the water goes everywhere. Eli and Becky rush to help her. She sits on the floor, looking hopeless._

**Becky:**

We´ll get that.

**Imogen:**

I can´t do anything right!

**Becky:**

Don´t talk like that.

**Imogen:**

It´s true. I couldn´t save my dad or my relationship. My last collection got hammered in the press. What am I good at anymore?

**Eli:**

If I took all the bad reviews personal, I would have been in the looney bin.

**Becky:**

And Fiona still loves you.

**Imogen:**

She just can´t stand being around me.

**Eli:**

You´re making your way to the end of the rainbow. It can be tough, but you´ll get there.

**Becky:**

We´ll be with you every step of the way.

_Imogen forces a small smile for them._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa is hanging out with Jamie. They´re looking equally down._

**Jamie:**

It happened little by little. It wasn´t until she started talking about me changing my style to fit hers, that I saw how gone she was.

**Lisa:**

Break up´s really suck, don´t they?

**Jamie:**

What happened with you and Nick?

**Lisa:**

He knocked me up and I lied to him about it.

_Jamie looks at her in surprise. She looks him in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

Yeah, I´m pregnant. Get used to it.

**Jamie:**

Here I thought, I had a bad summer!

**Lisa:**

It doesn´t help, that he´s frozen me out.

**Jamie:**

Well ...

**Lisa:**

If you´re about to chew me out, save it. I´ve heard it enough from everyone else.

**Jamie:**

I was about to say, that I´d never bail on a girl, I got pregnant.

**Lisa:**

What if she lied about it for over a month?

**Jamie:**

You´re in a tough situation. He should be able to understand that.

_They look over at Chrissy and Sally. A boy is having one of his friends take a picture of him and Sally._

**Lisa:**

I guess, I´m yesterday´s news, now she has a popular girl to hang with.

**Jamie:**

What you two have is special. I´m close with Simon, but not like you two are.

**Lisa:**

We´ve talked face to face two times all summer. It feels like, I´m losing her.

**Jamie:**

You can always have me, if you want it.

_Lisa smiles shyly._

**Jamie:**

I mean as a friend.

**Lisa:**

Okay, because it sounded dirty for a second!

**Jamie:**

I spent all my time with Allison last year. It´s cost me in the friend department.

**Lisa:**

We´ll bump on it.

_They fist bump._

**Lisa:**

Here´s to us becoming friends this year.

**Jamie:**

Hear hear!

_They smile at each other._

**8\. Montage - Music "Popular" by Nada Surf**

_We see Sally happily taking pictures with boys and one of them sneaks in a kiss on her cheek for the picture. He´s kind of cute though, so she doesn´t seem to mind. The boys walk away and she giggles with Chrissy._

_We see Allison hanging up campaign posters for the run to be student body president. Her slogan is "A serious candidate for a serious job". A pair of nerdy students come over to talk to her and she gladly explains her campaign slogan to hem._

_We see Chrissy and Sally being hit on by a couple of boys and Chrissy especially seems to be enjoying it. Pete comes over to her and she blows him off. He walks away looking hurt and she goes back to flirting. Lisa and Jamie see her blowing him off and looks disgusted with her._

**9\. Ext. Mall. Day.**

_Eli and Imogen have taken Imogen to the mall to cheer her up, but it isn´t working, despite her already having bought a lot._

**Imogen:**

This isn´t working. I´d rather go home.

**Becky:**

You used to love the mall.

**Imogen:**

It was more fun, when I didn´t have money.

**Eli:**

How´s that?

**Imogen:**

It felt great when I found that one gem, I knew, I wanted. If I had to save up for it, the joy of getting it was that more fulfilling.

**Becky:**

You have to visit your official store in Toronto.

_Imogen looks surprised._

**Imogen:**

I have one of those?

**Becky:**

According to your company website. It´s how I found it and I sort of told them, I would see if I could get you to come by.

**Eli:**

This isn´t the time to put pressure in her!

**Becky:**

I didn´t think, it would hurt.

_Imogen gets annoyed._

**Imogen:**

Can you stop talking about me in the 3rd person? Jeez!

_Eli and Becky look apologetic._

**Becky:**

We´re sorry.

**Eli:**

We just want you to get better.

**Becky:**

You don´t have to stop by the store, if you don´t want to.

**Imogen:**

No, it´s fine.

**Becky:**

It´s right around the corner.

_They turn the corner and walk up to "Frankie´s Fashions"._

**10\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie and Amy are hanging up Imogen´s latest collection and Frankie makes a weird face at the sight of a dress, that´s become overly perky, so to speak. Amy´s jaw drops, when she sees Imogen, Eli and Becky._

**Amy:**

She actually did it!

**Frankie:**

Did what?

_She looks over at them and her face lights up in a big smile._

**Frankie:**

Oh ... my ... fashion Goddess!

_They rush over to them and are both giddy with excitement._

**Frankie:**

Welcome to my store, Mrs. Moreno.

**Amy:**

We´re very proud to be your official store in Toronto.

_Imogen seems a little cheered up by the giddiness._

**Imogen:**

I´m the one, who´s honored. This reminds me of the store, Fiona and me started with.

**Amy:**

At 243 Maple Avenue. I´m reading your biography for the 4th time.

**Imogen:**

You probably know more about me, than I do.

_She notices the boxes on the floor with Coyne-Moreno written on the side._

**Frankie:**

We just received the new collection. It´s amazing.

_Imogen sees the dress, Frankie just hanged up and suddenly starts laughing._

**Imogen:**

Oh, my God! What was I thinking?

_The others don´t know how to react to it._

**Frankie:**

It´s a little different.

**Imogen:**

It´s like something, a five year old would come up with!

**Becky:**

There´s nothing wrong with being youthful!

**Amy:**

As far as I´m concerned, you can´t do wrong.

**Imogen:**

Sweetie, I know a disaster, when I see it. No wonder the critics blasted me!

_She picks it up and holds it in front of herself. Eli can´t help laughing._

**Becky:**

Eli!

**Imogen:**

That´s the reaction, everyone will have. I´m making sure, you don´t pay for these, because you´ll never sell them.

**Frankie:**

That´s very nice of you.

**Imogen:**

I´ve always disliked people, who cheat others and I´m not letting myself become one. Becky, we´re coming up with new designs tonight!

_Amy sees an opportunity._

**Amy:**

Can I help?

**Frankie:**

Me too!

**Imogen:**

If you want to.

**Amy/Frankie:**

We do!

_Imogen looks excited again. Becky and Eli are happy to see it._

**11\. Int. Cinema. Evening.**

_Sally, Julie and Chrissy have their hands full with sodas and popcorn._

**Sally:**

This was great idea to cap the day off.

**Julie:**

Is Paige starting to slack on the restrictions?

**Chrissy:**

A little, but she tracks our phones, to see where we go.

_Chrissy sees Lisa and Jamie come in together and looks surprised._

**Chrissy:**

What are they doing together?

_Sally and Julie see them too._

**Sally:**

Who´s the guy?

**Julie:**

Chrissy´s ex. They had a seriously intense relationship.

**Chrissy:**

I guess, him and Allison broke up.

**Sally:**

It doesn´t have to be a date, just because they´re here together.

_Lisa and Jamie come over to them._

**Lisa:**

Hey. Which movie are you seeing?

**Chrissy:**

"Tropic Thunder 5".

**Jamie:**

Us too.

_There´s an awkward silence._

**Chrissy:**

I missed you at lunch.

**Lisa:**

You had a whole lot of people at your table. I didn´t want to intrude.

**Julie:**

I didn´t know you two were "Going to the movies alone together" close.

_Jamie and Lisa smile at each other._

**Jamie:**

It´s a new thing, we´re trying.

**Lisa:**

It´s going well so far.

_Chrissy starts to get uncomfortable._

**Chrissy:**

I´m sure, you´ll want to get some popcorn, before the movie starts.

**Lisa:**

See you inside.

_Jamie and Lisa walk over to the sales area._

**Sally:**

That looks an awful lot like a date!

**Chrissy:**

She wouldn´t to that to me.

**Sally:**

How long has it been, since you broke up?

**Chrissy:**

Two years.

**Sally:**

Is it right to still be possessive of him?

**Chrissy:**

I´m not!

**Julie:**

You kind of are. I´d be happy for them, if they found love with each other.

_Chrissy sees that they´re right, but doesn´t like it._

**12\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey is helping Allison with her campaign._

**Allison:**

What´s the best bribe: Cupcakes or Muffins?

**Suey:**

Some people like cupcakes exclusively

While myself, I say there is not, nor ought there be

Nothing so exalted on the face of God's great Earth

As that prince of foods... The Muffin!"

_They laugh._

**Allison:**

What´s that from?

**Suey:**

Frank Zappa. He had some weird ideas.

**Allison:**

We´ll let him make the first choice and go with muffins.

**Suey:**

A year ago, I never would have pictured you doing this.

**Allison:**

Esme suggested it.

**Suey:**

She´s become your new idol, huh?

**Allison:**

She´s got the figurative balls to stand up to the patriarchy. I want to be like that.

**Suey:**

Didn´t she also have drug problems, when she was our age?

**Allison:**

I´m not saying, that I want to copy her completely.

**Suey:**

What was wrong with the old you?

**Allison:**

Nothing, but I was never really happy.

**Suey:**

The old you had Jamie.

_Allison gets sad, when she thinks about it._

**Allison:**

That´s my one regret in all of this.

**Suey:**

Are you REALLY okay?

**Allison:**

I keep telling myself, that he´s won, if I show weakness. He dumped me, but I can still win the break up.

**Suey:**

There´s no winners and losers in break up´s.

**Allison:**

If I show him, that I´m doing better than him, that means I won! Let´s get back to my campaign. Which color scheme should we use?

_She tries to look like she´s doing fine. Suey looks worried about her._

**13\. Int. Imogen´s House. Evening.**

_Imogen is overseeing the sketch work of her "apprentices", Amy, Frankie, Becky and Eli. She´s impressed with Amy´s work._

**Imogen:**

That´s what I´m talking about!

_Amy looks proud._

**Amy:**

It´s good?

**Imogen:**

It´s excellent. I´d put that into production immediately.

_Frankie shows her hers. It´s badly drawn and kind of boring._

**Imogen:**

Honey, we all have things were good at and things we´re not. Our first store wouldn´t have lasted a month, if Fiona hadn´t taken care of the practical things.

**Frankie:**

You´re saying, that I´m a Fiona?

**Imogen:**

I´m afraid so.

_Becky proudly shows her the drawing she´s made. It´s very well drawn, but the dress is very classic in style. Imogen looks it over and Becky´s smile fades._

**Becky:**

Too boring?

**Imogen:**

I would call it classic. It´s nice, but try to perk it up.

_Becky gets back to work. Imogen walks over to Eli._

**Imogen:**

That leaves one.

**Eli:**

In a second.

_He finishes and it holds it up. It is the silliest dress, anyone could have thought up with bells and Christmas ornaments and the like on it. The model has enormous breasts and the head of a smiling cow, that winks at her. Imogen breaks down laughing and soon the others do too. Eli and Becky make eye contact and wink at each other,_

**14\. Int. Cinema. Evening.**

_Lisa and Jamie are enjoying the movie and each other´s company a lot. Chrissy is sitting with Sally and Julie a few seats behind them. Chrissy is fixed on Lisa and Jamie and isn´t following the movie at all. She sees Jamie and Lisa go for a handful of popcorn at the same time and their hands meet. They pull them up quickly and smile at each other. It´s clear that there´s some flirting going on and Chrissy has had enough. She grabs her soda and stands up. She walks out to the end of her aisle and down to the one where Lisa and Jamie are sitting. She rudely fights her way by the people in the row, while staring at Lisa. When she reaches her, she pours her soda all over Lisa. Jamie reacts with shock._

**Chrissy:**

Stay away from him, slut!

**Lisa:**

What did you call me?

**Chrissy:**

Slut!

_Lisa gets angry and tackles her. The two begin to fight, before Jamie pulls Lisa off Chrissy._

**15\. Ext. Cinema. Evening.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are being kicked out of the cinema. Jamie follows after them._

**Jamie:**

What was that, Chrissy?

**Chrissy:**

You went for my best friend. How could you do that?

**Lisa:**

This wasn´t a date.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, right! Did you go right from Nick´s room to the skate park?

**Lisa:**

You don´t know, what you´re talking about!

**Jamie:**

Today is the longest time, we´ve spent alone together.

**Lisa:**

I had to find someone to go with, since you´re busy with selfie girl! You treated me like dirt today!

**Chrissy:**

Don´t put this on me!

**Lisa:**

We´re supposed to be best friends.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t want to be friends with a girl, who spreads her legs for every guy she meets.

_Chrissy storms off and Lisa looks crushed. Julie and Sally come out._

**Julie:**

Where´s Chrissy?

**Jamie:**

She ran off that way.

**Julie:**

Are you okay, Lisa?

**Lisa:**

No.

_Julie looks pleadingly at Jamie and he understands, what she means._

**Julie:**

Thanks.

_Julie and Sally run off to catch Chrissy. Jamie comforts Lisa._

**16\. Ext. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is sulking on the bed, when Sally comes in._

**Sally:**

You had us worried sick.

**Chrissy:**

What did I do tonight?

**Sally:**

You went jealous psycho girl.

**Chrissy:**

I always thought, they had more respect for me, than to start dating.

**Sally:**

You´re still hung up on him, aren´t you?

**Chrissy:**

Am I crazy? It´s been two years and I still don´t want to see him with anyone else.

**Sally:**

Were you hoping, you would get him back?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know. Maybe.

**Sally:**

She´s pregnant. Can´t you cut her some slack?

**Chrissy:**

She´s changed so much. I feel like, I don´t know, who she is anymore.

**Sally:**

Maybe, you´ve outgrown each other. I did with my old bestie.

**Chrissy:**

Could be.

_Chrissy looks depressed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	99. True Happiness This Way Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are already rocky among the young cast after the last episode and with the Student Body President election coming up, things aren´t looking better for them. Lola and Zoe have their own problems.

DEGRASSI: ATERMATH - S08E02 - TRUE HAPPINESS THIS WAY LIES

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Lisa and Jamie are walking up the hallway together laughing. Chrissy is helping Sally hang up campaign posters for Sally´s bid for class president. Her slogan is "Be a Star". Lisa gives her the evil eye, as they pass by them. Chrissy tries to look apologetic, but it isn´t working._

**Chrissy:**

She´s never talking to me again.

**Sally:**

What you did was pretty bad.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t need to remind me.

**Sally:**

It doesn´t bother you to see them walking around as the new power couple?

**Chrissy:**

She can have him, if it means that she´ll speak to me again.

**Sally:**

Do you really think, you can get over it?

**Chrissy:**

I have to. Lisa and me go back to pre-school and she´s always been there for me. Now she needs me and what do I do? Pour a soda on he and call her names.

**Sally:**

It wasn´t your proudest moment, but people have forgiven a lot more.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know. Maybe she´s right to kick me out of her life. I don´t deserve to have a friend like her.

_Sally looks over their work._

**Sally:**

What do you think, Depresso Girl?

**Chrissy:**

It´s crooked.

**Sally:**

I can fix it.

_Sally tries to fix it._

**Chrissy:**

Can you fix me, while you´re at it?

_Sally looks pleased with the result. Chrissy forces a small smile for her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Jamie sits down next to Simon, who´s sitting with Julie and Deco._

**Jamie:**

Morning, guys.

_They can´t help notice, that he´s smiling._

**Jamie:**

What?

**Julie:**

Spent the morning with your girlfriend, did ya?

**Simon:**

It´s written all over your face, dude.

**Jamie:**

We´re just friends.

**Deco:**

You spend all the time together you can and you´re just friends. I´ll believe that, when hell freezes over.

**Jamie:**

We are!

**Julie:**

You don´t have to hide it from us.

**Simon:**

You need someone to take over for Allison and she needs a ... baby daddy. It´s a perfect arrangement.

_Jamie looks annoyed with them._

**Jamie:**

Will you let it go?

**Julie:**

Right after we try one thing. Look into my eyes.

_He does._

**Julie:**

Imagine that you´re kissing Lisa.

_He can´t help smiling a tiny bit._

**Simon:**

Busted!

**Julie:**

Even if you´re not together, you like her!

_She smiles triumphantly._

**3\. Int. Elevator. Day.**

_Lola, Maya and Zoe are just getting in the elevator. Lola is so pregnant, that she looks about ready to pop any day. Zoe presses the button._

**Lola:**

You didn´t have to get me more maternity clothes. I´m gonna squeeze this thing out of me, before I get to use them.

**Zoe:**

Then Maya can use them, when her time comes.

**Maya:**

That won´t be for a while! I´m busy enough with college, thank you very much.

_The elevator suddenly stops with a thud._

**Zoe:**

Great!

_She presses the call button._

**Operator (voice over):**

Yes?

**Zoe:**

We´re stuck between the second and third floor.

**Operator (voice over):**

We´ll get a technician on it as quickly as possible.

**Zoe:**

How long will it be?

**Operator (voice over):**

That depends on what the problem is, so hang tight.

**Zoe:**

We´ll try our best.

_Zoe turns to face Lola, who isn´t looking too pleased. Zoe notices, that there´s water on the floor._

**Zoe:**

No!

**Lola:**

Yes! It´s happening now!

**Maya:**

Labor can take ages. They´ll get us out of here, before it happens.

**Lola:**

I hope so.

_Lola looks worried._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa comes up to Jamie, who´s by his locker._

**Lisa:**

Have you heard, that we´re the talk of the school?

**Jamie:**

Did they bug you, about us hanging out?

**Lisa:**

I overheard a few comments. It seems like everyone´s convinced, that we´re a couple.

**Jamie:**

Just ignore them.

**Lisa:**

Why? I think, it´s kind of funny. We could play it up and have fun with it.

**Jamie:**

By playing pretend?

**Lisa:**

It would freak Chrissy out!

_Jamie closes his his locker and looks her in the eyes._

**Jamie:**

So, that´s what it´s about.

**Lisa:**

You can´t blame me, for wanting to get back at her. Come on! It´ll be fun!

**Jamie:**

To help you ruin the best friendship, you´ll ever have? No thanks.

**Lisa:**

She´s the one, who ruined it.

_She sees Chrissy and Sally handing out flyers._

**Lisa:**

Look at her with her new, fancy superstar friend! Makes me sick!

**Jamie:**

Jealous much?

**Lisa:**

I´ve been there for her since day one. You´d think, I deserve a bit of extra loyalty for that, but no!

**Jamie:**

If you want a constructive way to get back at her, you could run for class president. Today is the last day to enter.

**Lisa:**

Like I´m gonna win? I´m a lowly, pregnant Sophomore! You could win, though.

**Jamie:**

No, I couldn´t!

**Lisa:**

Hello! You won a medal at the X-Games! You´re like, the pride of the school.

**Jamie:**

But I couldn´t care less, what goes on here. I´m here for two more years and then it´s bye, bye forever!

**Lisa:**

We could make that your campaign slogan.

**Jamie:**

"Bye, bye forever?" That wouldn´t make sense.

**Lisa:**

"I couldn´t care less". It echoes the sentiment of half the students.

_Jamie shakes his head at her._

**Jamie:**

Come on!

**Lisa:**

It could be a way for you to stick it Allison.

_Jamie considers it._

**5\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Sally and Chrissy are eating lunch, when Allison comes up to their table._

**Allison:**

I see, that you´ve entered the race.

**Chrissy:**

Hey, Allison.

**Allison:**

Stay out of this, Chrissy.

_Chrissy look surprised, to have her head bit off like that._

**Allison:**

You´re not gonna win, just because people have heard about you. I have a name too.

**Sally:**

Chrissy told me about the work you´ve done. I hope, I can make a positive difference too.

**Allison:**

Then pull out of the race and let someone, who can do the job right, do it!

_Sally stands up and looks Allison in the eyes._

**Sally:**

It sound like you´re scared, that you´re gonna lose.

**Allison:**

Please! Everyone knows, that you don´t become a politician, by reading corny lines on a second rate soap opera!

_Chrissy stands up and gets between them._

**Chrissy:**

Let´s try to cool it here!

**Allison:**

I have to win this election!

**Sally:**

Says who?

_Sally shoots her a cheeky smile and she storms off in anger._

**Chrissy:**

What´s up with her? She´s always had a tough mouth, but nothing like that!

**Sally:**

Now I really want to beat her!

_Sally looks resolved._

**6\. Int. Elevator. Day.**

_Zoe is looking very impatient and presses the call button again. Lola is sitting on the floor and is doing her Lamaze breathing._

**Zoe:**

I need information! Ah!

_Annoyed, she gives up._

**Maya:**

I guess, they were getting tired of answering the same question every two minutes.

**Zoe:**

Are you okay, Lo?

**Lola:**

Hanging in there!

**Zoe:**

Can you feel, how close it is?

**Lola:**

It isn´t like I have experience on the matter!

_She gets a major contraption and screams in pain._

**Maya:**

That sounds like, it´s getting close.

_Zoe presses the button again._

**Zoe:**

Get us out of here! My girlfriend is about to have a baby, for Christ sake!

_She sits down next to Lola in the puddle._

**Lola:**

You´ll ruin your fancy suit.

**Zoe:**

Who cares about that, at at this time? I love you and I´m gonna get you through this, if I have to deliver the baby myself.

_She gives Lola a kiss, but another contraption makes Lola wince in pain._

**Maya:**

Here´s hoping, it doesn´t come to that!

_Zoe looks frustrated, that she can´t do more for Lola._

**7\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The students are waiting for the presentation of the candidates. Eddy is in charge and is getting ready to speak. He taps the microphone a few times._

**Eddy:**

Check, check.

**8\. Int. Backstage Area. Day.**

_Allison and Suey are going over Allison´s script, while Sally and Chrissy are playing with their phones. They all very surprised to see Jamie and Lisa come in._

**Allison:**

What are you doing here?

**Jamie:**

I´m running against you.

**Allison:**

You can´t be serious!

**Jamie:**

Oh, I´m dead serious.

_Sally comes over and shakes Jamie´s hand._

**Sally:**

I´m not like her. I welcome the competition.

**Jamie:**

Me too, but I´m not running to win.

_He looks Allison in the eyes._

**Jamie:**

I´m running to make sure, that she doesn´t.

_They stare each other down._

**9\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Eddy is addressing the students._

**Eddy:**

Welcome to the presentation of the candidates. We´ve had another name added at the last moment, so we´re up to three this year. First up is Allison Lambert, with her campaign manager Suey Yamamoto.

_Allison and Suey come on stage, to a small applause._

**Eddy:**

Next up is a new student at Degrassi. Sally Miller with her campaign manager Chrissy Nelson.

_Sally and Chrissy come out and get quite a loud pop, especially from the boys._

**Eddy:**

Last up is Jamie Burnquist and his campaign manager Lisa Potter.

_Jamie and Lisa come out and get a loud pop, especially from the girls. Allison is beginning to look worried._

**Eddy:**

We´ll have a longer debate right before the election, but this is your chance to get a first impression. Allison.

_Allison comes up to the microphone, looking very nervous._

**Allison:**

Hi, Degrassi. I´m Allison Lambert. Which he already said.

_She looks nervously down at her papers._

**Allison:**

Ehm, I want to make Degrassi the best place it can be for everyone. But right now, it isn´t that. Boys are still getting advantages, girls don´t get.

_There´s an audible boo from some of the boys. It gets to Allison._

**Allison:**

I want to make these things right, like they should have been years ago. I ...

_Several boys boo her loudly and a few girls chime in as well._

**Allison:**

I ... I can´t go on, mister Reid.

_She steps away from the microphone and Eddy comes over to her._

**Eddy:**

Are you sure?

**Allison:**

Yes. I only had a few more lines anyway.

_Eddy steps up to the microphone._

**Eddy:**

Next is Sally Miller.

_Sally steps up to the microphone and puts on a big smile._

**Sally:**

My campaign is called "Be a Star", because that´s how I want everyone here to feel. I´ve only been here a week and I already love this school. There´s something special about it, that I never felt at my old school. Like an air, that any day here could be the best day of your life. I want to make all of you feel, what I feel every day you go here, whether you´re a senior or a freshman or somewhere in between. Thanks.

_She gets a loud applause and looks pleased with it._

**Eddy:**

Thanks, Sally. Finally we have Jamie Burnquist.

_Jamie steps up to the microphone to a loud applause._

**Jamie:**

I only decided to run an hour ago, so I haven´t prepared a speech. Sally seems very nice, doesn´t she?

_He looks over at Sally, who smiles back at him._

**Jamie:**

It was a dose of hot air, she just let out, but I already like her and I don´t even know her. She´s the one I´d vote for, if I were you.

_Julie, Simon and Deco in the crowd look at each other in surprise._

**Jamie:**

The main thing is that you don´t vote for me or Allison. She only cares about herself and I couldn´t care less about this school. We have a hockey team, a basketball team, a football team, even a swim team. Do you know how many games or meets, I´ve gone to? Zero and I don´t plan on changing that, because I couldn´t care less, how our teams do. I would make for an awful student body president, maybe the worst the school has ever had. So do like me at the election and vote for Sally. She´s a lot better than the alternatives!

_He gets a thunderous applause, even standing from some of the students. Allison storms off stage, with Suey following after her._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Jamie are chatting by Lisa´s locker._

**Lisa:**

You should have seen Eddy! He was trying so hard not to burst with laughter!

**Jamie:**

We gave them something to laugh at. That´s something at least.

**Lisa:**

Allison was pretty hurt, though.

**Jamie:**

She deserves it.

**Lisa:**

I just don´t want you to something, you´ll end up regretting.

**Jamie:**

Let me be the judge of that, will you?

_Sally and Chrissy come over to them. Lisa looks at Chrissy with anger in her eyes._

**Lisa:**

At least, you´re not carrying a soda this time.

**Chrissy:**

Lisa, I couldn´t be more sorry for what I did and said! Something in me just snapped, when I saw you together and I´m so completely ashamed of myself.

_Lisa considers it._

**Jamie:**

That sounded like a very nice apology to me.

**Lisa:**

Come here!

_Lisa and Chrissy hug it out._

**Sally:**

Thanks for the nice words.

**Jamie:**

I just called it, like I saw it.

**Sally:**

Maybe we could actually get to know each other some time.

**Jamie:**

I´d like that.

_They smile at each other. Lisa and Chrissy see, that there´s something there and make eye contact._

**11\. Int. Elevator. Day.**

_Zoe is listening intently to the intercom. Lola is sweating profusely and has Maya tending to her._

**Operator (voice over):**

The repair man says, it won´t be long now. We have paramedics waiting for your girlfriend.

**Zoe:**

Thanks.

_The elevator starts moving and she looks relieved._

**Zoe:**

Finally!

**Lola:**

I think, it´s approaching last moment.

**Maya:**

It won´t be a minute and you´ll be in better hands.

_Lola keeps doing her breathing exercises._

**12\. Ext. Department Store. Day.**

_Lola is put in the waiting ambulance and Zoe follows her in. Maya waves goodbye to them._

**Maya:**

See you at the hospital.

_Lola lets out another scream and Maya makes a face._

**13\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa, Chrissy and Sally are hanging out._

**Lisa:**

Suey´s mad at me, because of what he said about Allison.

**Sally:**

Can you guys make me a chart, so I know who I can and can´t get sassy with?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa and Suey dated for a long time and now they´re adopted sisters.

**Sally:**

Wow! That´s different!

**Lisa:**

I can add her to the list of people, who hate my guts. At least, I can cross you off the list.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll get over it, if you want to date him. I only want you to be happy.

**Lisa:**

Thanks, but we really are just friends. I´m way too hung up on Nick to move on and he´s nowhere near over Allison yet. We´ve flirted a tiny bit, but that´s it.

**Chrissy:**

Only a tiny bit?

**Lisa:**

As tiny as possible.

**Chrissy:**

I can live with that.

**Lisa:**

I know how you feel about Jamie. I´d never do anything to hurt you.

_They smile at each other._

**Sally:**

Is Nick the guy, who got you pregnant?

**Lisa:**

He is.

**Chrissy:**

He´s also my ex.

**Sally:**

You two really take sharing to the next level, don´t you?

**Chrissy:**

How´s it going with the pregnancy?

**Lisa:**

Can you keep a really big secret?

_Chrissy and Sally nod._

**Lisa:**

It turns out, that I´m not actually pregnant.

_Chrissy lights up in a smile._

**Lisa:**

Apparently there were a whole bunch of faulty test kits sent on the market and I was unlucky enough to buy one.

**Chrissy:**

No way!

**Lisa:**

I went to a gynaechologist yesterday, to have my first check-up and it turns out, that I´m baby free. I feel kind of dumb for not getting it checked, before I went on tour, but I didn´t have the time.

**Chrissy:**

What about your morning sickness?

**Lisa:**

She thinks it was psycho-somatic, a stomach flu or something I ate. You, Suey and my parents are the only ones, who know.

**Sally:**

What now?

**Lisa:**

If I send the company that made it an E-Mail, they´ll send me a kit that works. What good is that gonna do me?

_Chrissy can´t help giggling and soon the other two do the same. Paige comes in._

**Paige:**

Chrissy, we have to go to the hospital.

**Chrissy:**

Why?

**Paige:**

Zoe and Lola are about to become mothers!

_Chrissy lights up in a smile._

**Sally:**

Both at the same time?

**Lisa:**

They´re a lesbian couple. Lola´s the one, who´s pregnant.

**Sally:**

Well, if you´re going, I am.

**Paige:**

We´re leaving in five.

_The girls giddily get ready to leave,_

**14\. Montage - Music: "Santeria" by Sublime.**

_We see Zoe being led into the delivery room, where a very tired looking Lola is holding their new born daughter. She hands her to Zoe, whose face is full of love for their new little wonder. Lola smiles when she looks at them._

_We see Chrissy, Lisa, Sally, Paige and several of Lola´s other friends celebration gin the waiting room. Spiinner and Emma are pleased to see Chrissy and Lisa getting along again._

_We see Allison sitting alone with her phone. She´s looking on the Degrassi message board for comments on the debate._

_**We focus on the screen and get to read a few of them.** _

**From Jonah:**

I thought that Allison chick was cool. There´s no way I´m voting for that man-hater!

**From Melissa:**

Jamie is so hot! He gets my vote, whether he wants it or not!

**From Grady:**

Yo, that Sally chick is fine! If I have to listen to someone blabber about useless stuff, I´d rather that it´s her, than that boring Allison!

**From Debbie:**

Allison = disaster LOL!

_Allison turns her phone off and face palms._

_We see Lola and Zoe lying on the bed, looking relieved that everything went well after all._

_We end on Lisa and Chrissy sitting next to each other and looking like their old selves again._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	100. Goodbye to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen has to write a eulogy for her dad, but it´s easier said than done. Seb and Hannah however, have big plans. Fiona also comes back to town and seeks the advice of an old friend.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E03 - GOODBYE TO YOU

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Imogen is with a teenage girl, who´s deciding whether or not to buy a dress._

**Girl:**

I´m trying to win him back, so it has to be one that makes him go "Wow".

**Imogen:**

What did you do?

**Girl:**

I made out with one of his friends. But I only did it, because he made out with my friend.

**Imogen:**

Is he really worth taking back?

**Girl:**

You don´t know him. He makes me feel special.

**Imogen:**

Lots of guys can do that, if you give them a chance. What about the girl he kissed? Are you talking?

**Girl:**

No and it sucks, because she was my BFF.

**Imogen:**

If I were you, I´d kick his butt to the curb and concentrate on making good with your friend. You can use the money, you would have spent on the dress on a fun night out, where you can reconcile.

_The girl seems convinced._

**Girl:**

Yeah! Who the hell is he, to make out with MY BFF! Screw him!

**Imogen:**

Good for you.

**Girl:**

Thanks for the advice.

**Imogen:**

You´re welcome.

_Imogen watches the girl leave with a smile. Frankie comes over to her._

**Frankie:**

It isn´t that we don´t love having you come to visit, but we have to sell things to survive.

**Imogen:**

I know, but I couldn´t help myself.

**Frankie:**

Becky said, that you´re putting something off. Is that why you´re here?

**Imogen:**

That Becky!

**Frankie:**

She means well.

**Imogen:**

I have to write it today. But how do I put into words, what my dad meant to me? We had a special bond, that can´t be explained.

**Frankie:**

You´ll find a way. Just write from the heart.

_Imogen considers it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Holly J´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Holly J is getting a visit from Fiona._

**Fiona:**

We haven´t talked in two months. To say that I´ve been dreading tomorrow, is the understatement of the year.

**Holly J:**

You two were a fairy tale couple. What happened?

**Fiona:**

After her dad´s dementia went into the final stage, she started getting really depressed. I should have let her talk about it all she wanted, but in stead I ended up pushing her away. I didn´t mean to, but that´s how it came off to her.

**Holly J:**

Death is a tough subject. We don´t all deal with it the same way.

**Fiona:**

I couldn´t have dealt with it in a worse way.

_Hannah and Seb come in the door._

**Hannah:**

Hey. Who´s your friend?

**Holly J:**

This is Fiona Coyne. She´s one of my oldest friends.

**Fiona:**

You must be Hannah.

**Hannah:**

Yeah. This is my boyfriend Seb.

**Seb:**

Hi.

**Hannah:**

We´ll be in my room.

**Holly J:**

Keep the door open.

_Hannah rolls her eyes._

**Hannah:**

Jeez!

_She leads Seb into her room. Fiona smiles to herself._

**Fiona:**

You´re such a mom!

**Holly J:**

One of her friends got pregnant over the summer, so I´m not taking chances. She isn´t getting pregnant on my watch!

_Holly J looks resolved._

**3\. Int. Hannah´s Room. Evening.**

_Hannah and Seb are lying on her bed, snuggling._

**Hannah:**

Holly J would freak, if she knew, what we´re doing tomorrow.

**Seb:**

She´s just looking out for you.

**Hannah:**

I´m a big girl. I can decide for myself, when it´s time get rid of that old virginity.

**Seb:**

Well, I´m honored, that you chose me.

**Hannah:**

Who else would I pick?

**Seb:**

I know, I´m not the most attractive guy in school.

**Hannah:**

Maybe not, but you´re the one I´m love with. I couldn´t imagine my first time with anyone else.

**Seb:**

Me neither.

**Hannah:**

Haven´t you had plenty of "first times" with yourself?

_He playfully tickles her and she laughs._

**4\. Int. Imogen´s House. Evening.**

_A very tired looking Imogen is working on her eulogy late at night and sighs, because it isn´t coming together. like she wants it to. She takes a sip of coffee and looks over at the clock. It reads 2:37. She picks up her papers and yawns, as she starts reading it through. Her eyes start to close and she drifts off._

**5\. Int. Imogen´s House (year´s earlier). Day.**

_Imogen wakes up, dressed as the super perky Imogen, we knew her as in High School. Her father Louis (who looks like he did in the series) smiles down at her._

**Louis:**

Hi, Sweetie pie.

**Imogen:**

I had the weirdest dream. I was an adult and me and this girl Fiona, I met a few days ago, had our own company.

**Louis:**

I´m afraid, that was reality. This is just a dream.

**Imogen:**

I wish, I could stay here with you forever.

**Louis:**

No, you don´t. You have a great life, Sweetie. I´m telling everyone in heaven, how proud I am of you.

**Imogen:**

I miss you. How am I gonna go on with life, now that you´re gone?

**Louis:**

We both knew, the day would come. I´m glad, that my suffering is over.

**Imogen:**

That doesn´t mean, I´m ready for it.

**Louis:**

Anyway, I´m not completely gone. My spirit will forever live on in you. My beautiful daughter.

_He strokes her hair and they smile at each other._

**6\. Int. Imogen´s House. Morning.**

_Imogen is sleeping on the couch, when Becky and Eli wake her up. She slowly comes to._

**Becky:**

Morning, Sunshine!

**Imogen:**

Oh, no. I fell asleep. I haven´t finished it.

**Eli:**

You still have time.

**Imogen:**

No, because I have to get things ready for the reception and find out, if Fiona´s coming and ...

**Becky:**

We can take care of the reception and I´m sure, Fiona wouldn´t miss it for the world.

**Imogen:**

I´ve written most of it, but I can´t come up with the right ending.

**Eli:**

I have some expertise in that area, even if a few critics disagree.

**Imogen:**

What do you suggest?

**Eli:**

An ending has to capture the essence of what came before it.

_Imogen gets an idea and smiles._

**Imogen:**

I know what to do.

_Eli and Becky are glad to see a smile from her._

**7\. Int. Holly J´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Hannah is eating breakfast with Holly J and Fiona. She´s looking distant._

**Holly J:**

Penny for your thoughts.

**Hannah:**

I was just thinking about sex.

_Fiona almost spurts out her coffee and has to cough, after she´s swallowed it._

**Fiona:**

I can´t say, I wasn´t guilty of that, when I was your age.

**Holly J:**

Sex in general, or sex as in doing it yourself?

**Hannah:**

Both.

**Holly J:**

Well, you´re not ready for it, so stop it!

**Fiona:**

It´s only natural, that she´s thinking about it. If you have any questions, we have a bit of expertise in the area.

**Hannah:**

How do you make it good for the guy?

**Holly J:**

I guess, that´s a valid question. It´s all about making it comfortable for him, I suppose.

**Fiona:**

He´ll probably be just as nervous, as you are. Guys see porn on the internet, where the girls all get raging orgasms and think, that´s what they have to live up to. What they don´t know, is that most of those girls fake it for the camera.

_Hannah looks surprised._

**Hannah:**

They do?

**Holly J:**

Have you been watching it?

**Hannah:**

No.

_Holly J gives her the eye._

**Hannah:**

Okay, I´ve watched a little of it. If it isn´t like that, what´s it really like?

**Holly J:**

It´s feeling a closeness with each other and showing love in the most intimate way possible. You get the mechanics down quickly, but it´s how you feel about each other, that makes it special or not.

**Hannah:**

So with Seb, it will be really special, since we´re in love?

**Holly J:**

It will be. In five to ten years, when you´re old enough.

**Fiona:**

Ten years! You didn´t wait that long, until you jumped my brother!

**Holly J:**

Shh! She doesn´t need to know everything!

_Fiona winks at Hannah, who smiles back at her._

**8\. Ext. Skate Park. Day.**

_Lisa and Suey are waiting. Things are still a bit cold between them._

**Lisa:**

How long do I have to wait, until we´re back to normal?

**Suey:**

We can go back to normal, when you get Jamie to apologize to Allison.

**Lisa:**

You might as well ask me to ... I don´t know ... open a bottle with a sausage!

_Suey can´t help giggling._

**Suey:**

That was a weird image!

**Lisa:**

I don´t know, where it came from. I just want us to go back to normal.

_Deb comes up to them with Seb in tow._

**Deb:**

He asked me how to please a girl, which is way too weird for me! II figured that you two are the experts.

_Suey and Lisa look surprised._

**Seb:**

Thanks for telling everyone!

**Deb:**

You want it to be good for her, don´t you?

**Seb:**

Of course, I do.

**Deb:**

Then listen to those, who know how. I´m getting a soda and seeing, if I can get the image of you doing it out of my head!

_She leaves them. Seb looks a little embarrassed._

**Seb:**

Any useful tips, I can use?

_Lisa and Suey don´t quite know, where to start._

**9\. Int. Imogen´s House. Day.**

_Becky is overseeing preparations for the receptions. Catering people are bringing food in and Eli looks it over. He takes a "Pig in a Blanket" and goes "Mmm" after eating it. He´s about to grab another one, when Becky slaps his hand away._

**Becky:**

They´re for the guests!

**Eli:**

I´m a guest!

**Becky:**

The ones, who don´t hang out here all the time, then.

_They smile at each other._

**Becky:**

Are you leaving after this?

**Eli:**

Clare knows, what Imogen means to me and I´m under strict orders not to leave, until she´s fine. She can say that she is, but I can tell the truth, when I look at her.

**Becky:**

I hope that today will bring her some kind of closure. My own dad is getting older and all this has made me realize, that he won´t be around forever.

**Eli:**

Same here. Growing up, I knew I had a great dad, but at the same time I wished he would be like everyone else´s. Now I wouldn´t change a thing about him or my mom, for that matter. I´ve been so focused on becoming a success, that I haven´t enjoyed them as much, as I should have these last years.

**Becky:**

Since you´re not going anywhere, maybe I can meet them some day.

**Eli:**

They´ll fall in love with you in a heartbeat. Word of warning: My mom will start talking about her garden. It isn´t the most interesting subject.

**Becky:**

I´ll manage.

_Imogen comes out from her bedroom._

**Imogen:**

I think, I´ve got it. Now the big fight will be not to cry.

**Eli:**

What´s your favorite memory of him?

**Imogen:**

Him with our old dog Volta. We got her, when I didn´t have much in the way of friends and we would spend hours in the park every day, playing with her. When my dad cuddled her, they both had this satisfied expression on their faces.

_She mimics it and the others smile._

**Eli:**

If things get emotional, try to go back to that image.

**Becky:**

Shall we go?

**Imogen:**

There´s no time like the present.

_Imogen looks ready for it._

**10\. Ext. Church. Day.**

_The mourners are filing in, among them Holly J and Fiona. Fiona looks around for Imogen._

**Holly J:**

She´s probably inside.

**Fiona:**

I know. I was just hoping.

**Holly J:**

You´ll have plenty of time to talk after the service.

**Fiona:**

If she wants to talk to me. Our last conversation was a fight, where she called me cold hearted and I called her flaky. I would give anything to take that word back.

**Holly:**

I´m sure, she feels the same way.

_Fiona tries to look convinced._

**11\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Imogen is sitting in the front row, flanked by Eli and Becky._

**Imogen:**

What if I mess this up? I´m not getting a second chance.

**Eli:**

You´ll think of a dozen things, you wish, you´d said, like there´s a dozen things, I wish I could change, in my movies. It´s about having faith in what you´ve written.

**Imogen:**

I´m not sure, if is good enough.

**Becky:**

It will be, if you speak from the heart.

**Imogen:**

I´m so glad, that you´re here with me.

**Becky:**

Aww, We´re glad to be here with you too.

_They give her a group hug, that makes her smile a little._

**12\. Int. Holly J´s Apartment. Day.**

_Hannah lets Seb in and they kiss._

**Seb:**

Where´s Holly J?

**Hannah:**

She´s at a funeral. We could do it right here and now!

**Seb:**

Won´t it smell afterwards?

**Hannah:**

Will it?

**Seb:**

I´ve heard about the "smell of sex". There must be some truth to it.

**Hannah:**

Why do I all of a sudden feel completely unprepared for this?

**Seb:**

No one knows everything, before they try it. I think, we´re pretty average, as far as that goes.

**Hannah:**

You´re probably right.

**Seb:**

Anyway, it would be a shame to let a motel room go to waste.

**Hannah:**

A motel room? Can you afford that?

**Seb:**

Tonight will be one of the defining times of our youth. It´s worth spending a little extra on.

_They kiss again._

**Hannah:**

I love you, Seb.

**Seb:**

I love you too, Hannah.

_She takes his hand, grabs her coat and they leave._

**13\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Fiona is sitting with Holly J in the back row of the mostly full church. Imogen is in the front row next to Becky and Eli, looking very nervous. The pastor is addressing the crowd._

**Pastor:**

To deliver Louis´ eulogy, here´s his beloved daughter Imogen.

_A very nervous Imogen steps up to the podium._

**Imogen:**

I ...

_She almost can´t continue, but sees Fiona in the back row. They make eye contact and it gives Imogen the confidence, she needed. They smile at each other from afar._

**Imogen:**

I loved my dad. I know that´s not an uncommon thing to say, but he was the best dad, I could have been blessed with. He was different, for sure and he taught me, that it´s okay to be myself. I´m not like everyone else either and it´s thanks to him, that I´ve been able to hold my head high and not try to change. I remember in second grade, I came home crying because some kids were picking on me and calling me a weirdo. He sat me down and explained to me, that kids can be mean and why I shouldn´t let them change, who I am. He was special and I´m proud to follow in his footsteps. The last years were hard and seeing him helpless at the end, was almost more than I could bare. That´s not how I want to remember him. I want to remember him as the genius, he genuinely was and as the father, who showed me more love, than any little girl could have dreamt of. Rest in peace, dad. We´ll meet again some day. In his spirit, I´m ending with his favorite song. I hope, you´ll join in with me.

 _She nods over to the organist who starts playing_ _**"We´ll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn** _ _._

**Imogen:**

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where, don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

_Keep smiling through_

_Just like you always do_

_'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

_**The crowd stands up and start singing with her. Imogen motions for Fiona to come up and join her and she hurries up the aisle to stand by her side.** _

**Crowd:**

_So will you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know_

_Tell them I won't be long_

_They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song_

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where, don't know when_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

_**Imogen starts crying, but they´re tears of joy, as her and Fiona hold each other. Becky and Eli smile, when looking at them.** _

**14\. Int. Imogen´s House. Day.**

_The reception is in full swing. Imogen is with Becky, Eli and Fiona. She shakes hands with one of his old colleagues._

**Colleague:**

That was a great eulogy. It was completely in Louis´ spirit.

**Imogen:**

Thanks. That means a lot.

_The colleague leaves them. Imogen looks relieved._

**Eli:**

Do you mind, if I steal that and put it in a movie?

**Imogen:**

On one condition. Dedicate the movie to Louis Moreno.

**Eli:**

You got it.

**Becky:**

Eli, I think you´d better hurry. Those "Pigs in a Blanket" you like so much, are going really fast!

**Eli:**

I´ll be back in a moment.

_Eli leaves them._

**Fiona:**

I have to thank him too, when he gets back. You two took care of my girl, when I couldn´t.

**Becky:**

We only did, what we did, because it´s impossible not to love her.

**Fiona:**

Are you going back with me?

**Imogen:**

I don´t know, if I´m ready yet.

**Fiona:**

Then don´t. We´ll manage without you.

**Becky:**

You haven´t show her the designs we made?

**Fiona:**

What designs?

**Imogen:**

I might have hired a couple of very willing girls, to work with me on new designs. Some of them are really good.

**Fiona:**

Can I see them?

**Becky:**

I´ll get them.

_Becky leaves them._

**Imogen:**

You´re not really that anxious to see the designs, are you?

**Fiona:**

No, I wanted some alone time.

**Imogen:**

When are you going back?

**Fiona:**

I was supposed to go back tomorrow, but I can push it a day.

**Imogen:**

Please do. I´ve missed you so much.

**Fiona:**

The same here. Let´s never "not talk" again.

**Imogen:**

Agreed.

_They smile at each other._

**15\. Int. Motel Room. Evening.**

_Seb and Hannah are sitting next to each other, both looking very nervous._

**Hannah:**

Maybe we should start by kissing.

**Seb:**

Sure. It´s nice and comfortable, not to mention that we´re used to it!

_They kiss, but it´s more than a little awkward._

**Hannah:**

Why is this so weird?

**Seb:**

That wasn´t how I wanted this to be. I want to give you the best first time, you can have.

**Hannah:**

The same here. It has to be special for you too.

**Seb:**

I can´t assure you, that you´ll get an orgasm. I can promise, that I´ll try my best!

**Hannah:**

Me too, but I guess it´s easier with guys.

**Seb:**

You can still have sex accidents. I´ve seen pictures, that will make you cringe.

**Hannah:**

That doesn´t make me less nervous!

**Seb:**

We´ll take it slowly. We have the room all night, so we can do it more than once, if the first time isn´t great.

_Hannah smiles._

**Hannah:**

I like that. It creates a comforting security buffer.

_He takes his shirt off and she does the same. They lie down and start kissing._

**16\. Int. Imogen´s House. Evening.**

_Imogen and Fiona are snuggling._

**Fiona:**

You can come back any time, you want. I´m not putting any pressure on you.

**Imogen:**

I don´t know, when that´ll be. I´ve still got a lot of things in my head to work out.

**Fiona:**

All that matters to me, is that you find your smile again.

_Imogen smiles at her._

**Imogen:**

Like this?

**Fiona:**

Yeah. Exactly like that. I´m sorry, I was so fixed on the business.

**Imogen:**

One of us has to be, or we wouldn´t have one. Promise, you´ll come to visit once in a while?

**Fiona:**

Only every chance, I get.

_They kiss and look in love._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	101. Boys and Girls Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the election here, Allison becomes more and more desperate to win. Nick, on the other hand, has a more pleasant problem.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E04 - BOYS AND GIRLS PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Cinema. Evening.**

_Nick and Brandy are coming out of a small, quaint cinema. They´re in good spirits._

**Brandy:**

God, that was bad!

**Nick:**

I heard you laughing more than once.

**Brandy:**

Like you didn´t?

_He mimics Tommy Wiseau in the movie._

**Nick:**

You´re tearing me apart, Lisa!

_She giggles at his silliness._

**Brandy:**

It´s nice to see you smiling again.

**Nick:**

You deserve a lot of the credit for it.

**Brandy:**

I didn´t do anything, except hang out with you.

**Nick:**

Which happened to be, what I needed. What can I say? Being around you cheers me up.

_The way she looks at him shows, that she´s still crushing on him._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Degrassi Hallway. Day.**

_Brandy is with Stacy. She´s off in her own little romantic world._

**Stacy:**

So I told her, that I´d had enough. I´m a little proud of myself.

_She sees that Brandy wasn´t listening and gets annoyed._

**Stacy:**

Hello? World to Brandy!

**Brandy:**

Huh?

**Stacy:**

You weren´t listening to my story.

_Brandy tries to snap out of it._

**Brandy:**

Sorry, Stace. I can´t get Nick off my mind.

**Stacy:**

What else is new?

**Brandy:**

He loved our date, as much as I did.

**Stacy:**

Only, he didn´t know, it was a date, did he?

**Brandy:**

It all depends on your perspective.

**Stacy:**

From his perspective, you´re a little sister.

**Brandy:**

That was eight months ago. Things have changed and I´ve matured a lot. He´ll see, that I´m a woman now!

_Stacy shakes her head at her. Nick comes over to them._

**Nick:**

Hi. Are you guys going to the debate?

**Brandy:**

We´re not allowed to. High Schoolers only.

**Nick:**

Well, that sucks. How are you, Stacy?

_Stacy looks a little surprised, that he´s talking to her._

**Stacy:**

Good, Nick. You?

**Nick:**

I can´t complain. Did Brandy tell you about the movie, we went to see?

**Stacy:**

Only that it was so bad, that it was good.

**Nick:**

I haven´t laughed that hard in ages! It´s only playing through the end of the week, so I was thinking of catching it one more time.

**Brandy:**

I have to do homework tonight, but we can go tomorrow.

**Nick:**

Cool. Are you coming with us, Stacy?

_Stacy gets flustered and doesn´t know what to say._

**Stacy:**

Sure, I guess. If you want me there.

**Nick:**

It would give us a chance to get to know each other. Any friend of Brandy´s is a friend of mine, right?

**Stacy:**

Yeah, cool!

**Nick:**

I´ll see you guys later.

_He leaves them and they look a little puzzled._

**3\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The auditorium has been set up for a debate, that´s in full swing. Sally is in the middle, as a buffer between Jamie and Allison. Eddy leads the debate._

**Sally:**

We can make this school the best, it can be for everyone!

_She gets an applause._

**Eddy:**

Next up is Allison.

**Allison:**

I can´t believe, you´re buying her crap!

_Some students giggle and a few laugh out loud._

**Eddy:**

Language, Allison.

**Allison:**

I´m sorry, but she´s a master of saying a lot, but saying nothing at all!

_Someone cat calls from the crowd "Like a politician?", which gets a few laughs._

**Allison:**

That guy gets it! She´s an empty headed little bimbo, who only wants do this, so she can feel popular! The only one on this stage who´s dumber, is her campaign manager, who would flunk every class, if it wasn´t for her friends. You won´t find two functioning brain cells between them!

_Sally and Chrissy look hurt, but Allison is in her "mean zone". Suey is almost in disbelief at how mean she is._

**Allison:**

And Jamie´s campaign is a complete joke! Only a brain dead idiot would vote for him! I´m the only serious candidate in this election and I´m the only one, who can actually make things better. Jamie doesn´t care and they´ll roll right over Sally, because she´s too gullible. I´ll stand up to the school board and show them, what having balls of steel means!

_She gets a louder applause from the crowd and looks pleased with herself._

**Eddy:**

Okay, Jamie. I´m glad, I don´t have follow up on that one.

_Jamie and Allison make eye contact across the stage and he looks very disappointed in her._

**Jamie:**

When did you turn mean?

_She doesn´t answer him._

**Jamie:**

Chrissy is your friend and you just called her dumb, when you know, she has a learning disability? She fights harder than anyone here, just to pass and I for one couldn´t be prouder of her. Sally might not be a brainiac either, but she´s a genuinely good person and I have the utmost confidence in her.

_Chrissy can´t help smiling. Sally is enjoying his nice words too._

**Jamie:**

If they elect you, there won´t be a student body, because you´ll scare everyone off with that attitude. I don´t care, if nothing changes, because I´m perfectly fine with things, the way they are. The food in the cafeteria has even improved, since we came back! Am I right?

_He gets a nice appluse and some woos from girls in the crowd._

**Jamie:**

I say, why fix it, if it isn´t broken? The only thing most here want from a president, is to give us some dances, to take our mind off school once in a while and keep everyone happy. Sally would do a great job at that.

_He gets a nice applause. Him and Sally smile at each other, which just makes Allison more annoyed. She makes eye contact with Suey, who looks mad at her._

**4\. Int. Backstage Area. Day.**

_Suey is telling Allison off._

**Suey:**

What was that?

**Allison:**

They called me boring on-line. That showed them!

**Suey:**

What? That you can be a total bitch?

**Allison:**

I had a much louder applause this time! Didn´t you hear them?

**Suey:**

They´re High Schoolers! Any break from the mundane will get a pop from them!

**Allison:**

I can´t wait to read the comments. We have a real chance now.

**Suey:**

Correction. YOU have a chance. I quit!

**Allison:**

Come on, Suey! I had to do something to save my campaign.

**Suey:**

This has completely gone to your head! If you´ll excuse me, I have to go and tell Chrissy and Sally, that your opinion of them isn´t my opinion.

_She storms off._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Jamie are talking after the debate._

**Lisa:**

What a complete implosion! Thanks for saying those nice things to Chrissy and Sally, though.

**Jamie:**

None of them deserve to be talked to like that. She can call me anything she wants to and try to hurt me in other ways, but I´m not letting her take it out on innocents.

**Lisa:**

You guys are making my last break up look pleasant in comparison.

**Jamie:**

I don´t recognize, who she is anymore. She´ll end up losing every friend, she has, if she continues this way.

_Nick passes by them. He smiles at Lisa for once and gives her a small wave. She smiles and waves back at him. Jamie notices and gives Nick a slight nod. Nick nods back at him and continues up the hallway._

**Jamie:**

You seem to be doing alright. You´ve reached the "Smiling and Waving Phase" at least.

**Lisa:**

We haven´t made it to words, but I hope, it won´t be long.

**Jamie:**

There´s clearly still hope there.

**Lisa:**

Hey, I heard that "The Room" is playing for one week only, at a cinema downtown . Do you want to go and check it out on the big screen?

**Jamie:**

It would have to be tomorrow. I´m busy Saturday and Sunday.

**Lisa:**

We´ll go tomorrow then.

_They head off to class._

**6\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Brandy and Stacy are trying to make sense of why Jamie asked her to come along._

**Stacy:**

You don´t think, he meant it as a date, do you?

**Brandy:**

Then he wouldn´t have wanted me there.

**Stacy:**

What if, he´s "prepping" to become your boyfriend?

**Brandy:**

I like that idea!

**Stacy:**

Because, not that I have any experience at all, wouldn´t becoming a couple also mean, that you have to get to know each other´s friends?

**Brandy:**

So, this is like a head start on that.

**Stacy:**

It could be.

**Brandy:**

That is so deep!

**Stacy:**

Why do boys have to be so complicated?

_Brandy is back in her dream world, while Stacy ponders the question._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Suey is apologizing to Chrissy and Sally._

**Suey:**

If I knew, that she would say those things, I would have tried to stop her.

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay, Suey. I believe you.

**Sally:**

If Chrissy does, I do.

_Suey looks relieved._

**Chrissy:**

So, I guess the whole school knows about my learning disability.

**Sally:**

Did you hear the way, he talked about you? Everyone will think of you as stunning and brave from now on!

**Chrissy:**

In a fantasy world, yes.

**Sally:**

Don´t be a Debbie Downer! Think of how you can stand there and say, that you overcame a learning disability in your childhood, when you thank the Academy for your best actress award!

_Chrissy and Suey can´t help smiling._

**Suey:**

You´ll be a hero to young girls everywhere.

**Chrissy:**

Let´s take it one step at a time.

**Sally:**

Did she tell you, that she´s been offered a role on a crime drama?

_Suey looks happily surprised for Chrissy, who underplays it._

**Suey:**

Congratulations!

**Chrissy:**

It´s not a big part and they only picked me because of Paige. I play a girl, who´s found murdered.

**Stacy:**

It´s network television, Chrissy! They´ll see your face several times during the episode.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t have to do anything, except lie still and provide them with a picture, they can use in later scenes. It doesn´t feel like a real acting job.

**Suey:**

Everyone has to start somewhere, right?

**Stacy:**

Hey, if you don´t want the job, I´ll gladly take it off your hands.

**Chrissy:**

No, it´s not like that! I´m sure, I´ll be excited about it, when I get on the set.

_Chrissy smiles, when thinking about it._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood and The Destroyers.**

_We see Allison reading the comments on Degrassi´s message board with glee. We see some of them:_

**From Debbie:**

Allison was super cool for telling the others off! I´m voting for her!

**From Rodrigo:**

Maybe Allison is so boring after all LOL! She still isn´t nearly as hot as Sally tho, so I´m still a Sally guy.

**From Melissa:**

Jamie has the world´s cutest butt! That´s enough to make me vote for him!

**From Gareth:**

I´m happy with things too, but if Allison can make them even better, why not give her a chance?

**From Terry:**

Who cares about this election anyway?

_Allison thinks about it and decides to go for it._

**We see what she writes:**

You should know, that Jamie has a history of drug and alcohol use. I´ve seen him smoke weed several times, when we were together and he´s been drunk several times too. Sally got kicked off her show, because she was on drugs. Are those the people you want representing you? Vote for Allison!

_She takes an extra moment to consider it, but sends it anyway. She then almost deletes it, but again decides to let it stay on there._

**9\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_The vote is taking place and Allison casts her vote and looks confident. She heads up the hallways and is confronted by Jamie._

**Jamie:**

Enough is enough, Allison!

**Allison:**

Can´t stand to be losing, huh?

**Jamie:**

You wrote on the message board, that I smoke dope. How could you do that?

**Allison:**

You did.

**Jamie:**

I had two hits once.

**Allison:**

The ends justify the means. You started it, when you called me selfish in front of everyone.

**Jamie:**

Do you know, that it´s all over Face Range already? How long do you think it will be, until one of my sponsors find out?

_Allison sees, that she stepped over the line._

**Allison:**

Oh.

**Jamie:**

That´s all you have to say? Us breaking up doesn´t give you the right to ruin my life!

_He leaves her and what she´s done starts to dawn on her._

**10\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Stacy is reading a book and eating an apple, when Jamie comes over to her._

**Jamie:**

What are you reading?

_She quickly swallows and shows him her book._

**Jamie:**

"Emma". What´s it about?

_He sits down next to her._

**Stacy:**

About a girl, who tries to fix everyone´s love lives. Have you seen the movie "Clueless"?

**Nick:**

I think, I have. With that red haired girl from the Aerosmith videos.

**Stacy:**

Exactly. It´s loosely based on this.

**Nick:**

Is that you? Always worried about everyone else´s love life, but neglecting your own?

**Stacy:**

I don´t have one, like at all.

**Nick:**

You´ll get there soon. I mean, you´re pretty and you´re easy to talk to. What´s not to like about you?

_Stacy smiles shyly, clearly not used to being praised._

**Stacy:**

Then why aren´t the boys biting?

**Nick:**

8th grade boys can be dweebs.

**Stacy:**

Won´t they be the same dweebs next year?

**Nick:**

You get slightly dweebier with age, I think. I should get to class. I just wanted to say hi.

**Stacy:**

Bye.

_He leaves her and she smiles to herself._

**11\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Stacy comes in and sits down next to Brandy, still smiling to herself._

**Brandy:**

Is the book that good?

**Stacy:**

What?

**Brandy:**

You can´t stop smiling. If it´s that good, I´ll have to read it for myself.

**Stacy:**

Nick came over and said hi to me.

**Brandy:**

Just hi?

**Stacy:**

Then he sort of gave me an inspirational speech. I totally get, why you like him now.

_Brandy looks suspicious._

**Brandy:**

What did he say in this speech of his?

**Stacy:**

That I´m pretty and easy to talk to, so it won´t be long until the boys start biting.

**Brandy:**

He called you pretty?

**Stacy:**

Yeah, but not in a "Hitting on Me" kind of way, more a friend giving another friend a confidence boost kind of way.

**Brandy:**

As long as friendship is all you want with him.

**Stacy:**

I wouldn´t step in your turf. That doesn´t mean, I can´t think about him in the shower!

**Brandy:**

Don´t you dare!

**Stacy:**

I would never do anything with him, unless you were okay with it. He´s just one boy out of hundreds here. I can find someone else.

_Brandy looks assured._

**12\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Allison sits across from Snake, looking wrecked with guilt._

**Allison:**

I´m here to withdraw from the race.

**Snake:**

The election is almost over. You can´t withdraw now.

**Allison:**

Have you seen the message I posted on our message board last night?

**Snake:**

No, Emma usually checks it for me, but she´s on vacation.

_He can see from her facial expression, that it´s bad. He tries to find it on his PC._

**Allison:**

It´s under "Election" as a topic and should be towards the bottom.

_Snake scrolls down and finds it. He looks at her sternly._

**Snake:**

Do you have any idea, what you´ve done?

**Allison:**

I know, it´s bad.

**Snake:**

Sally Miller transferred here, so she could get a fresh start from her problems.

**Allison:**

I have a lot of things to apologize to her for!

**Snake:**

Does Jamie do drugs?

_Allison shakes her head._

**Allison:**

I made it up. It could cost him his sponsors.

_She starts to cry._

**Snake:**

Allison, for God´s sake! You´ve never been a model student, but this isn´t like you.

**Allison:**

I deserve whatever punishment, you see fit.

_He hands her a kleenex, so she can wipe her eyes._

**13\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Jamie is sitting with Simon and Deco, feeling comfortable._

**Deco:**

Aren´t you afraid of winning?

**Jamie:**

Nah, not really. If nothing else, I can say that I did everything I could to lose!

_Eddy steps up to the microphone._

**Eddy:**

Will Sally Miller and Jamie Burnquist come up here please.

_They get up on stage to an applause._

**Eddy (voice over):**

We have the election results. Allison had 36 percent, Sally had 34 percent and Jamie had 30. Allison has however been disqualified for using unethical campaign practices. The winner and you new student body president, Sally Miller!

_Sally looks pleased with having won._

**14\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Suey comes outside to meet Allison._

**Allison:**

Hey, Suey. Thanks for coming.

**Suey:**

What did you do?

**Allison:**

I tried to slander them, to win that stupid election! I´m suspended for six weeks and I have to do six more of detention afterwards.

**Suey:**

Wow. That´s one step away from getting expelled.

**Allison:**

Oh, I´m still on real thin ice! My parents are totally gonna freak out, so I can probably expect to get grounded for a while too. That doesn´t hurt nearly as much as knowing, that I hurt a lot of people, I care about.

**Suey:**

It´s gonna take some butt kissing to get them back!

**Allison:**

I´ll be sure to bring my chap stick, for my first day back.

**Suey:**

It´s great that you want to change things for the better, but you can´t let it turn you into a monster again.

**Allison:**

It wasn´t just that. I´m so mad at Jamie! He ruined everything for us!

**Suey:**

Get over it. If you act like that again, even I won´t be around to pick you up.

_Suey heads back inside. Allison takes a deep breath and starts heading home to face the music._

**15\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Sally is giving her victory speech._

**Sally:**

Thanks to everyone, who voted for me. It feels a little weird, since Allison got more votes and I´ll ask her, if she wants to be part of my team. Jamie can also be on it, if he wants.

_He vividly shakes his head and gets some laughs._

**Sally:**

Then we´ll let Jamie be proof, that politics isn´t for everyone.

_He gives her a thumbs up._

**Sally:**

There isn´t much left to say, except that I hope to make you all proud and make this a fun school to go to.

_The crowd applauds her. She hugs with Chrissy in celebration. Jamie and Lisa look pleased for them._

**16\. Int. Bowling Alley. Evening.**

_Nick is playing bowling with Jenna and Craig. He hits a strike and looks pleased._

**Craig:**

Way to go!

**Jenna:**

You´re on fire tonight.

**Nick:**

It´s going well.

**Craig:**

It´s nice to have an evening with you for once.

**Jenna:**

That little Brandy has been taking up a lot of your time lately.

**Nick:**

She isn´t my girlfriend, if that´s what you´re implying.

_Craig and Jenna smile at each other. Stacy comes over to them. Her and Nick smile at each other._

**Stacy:**

Hi, Nick.

**Nick:**

Hi, Stacy. Are you here with your family?

**Stacy:**

My older sister and one of her friends. Are these your parents?

**Craig:**

We are. I´m Craig and this is Jenna.

**Stacy:**

It´s nice to meet you.

**Jenna:**

You too, Stacy.

**Nick:**

So, what do you bowl?

**Stacy:**

The best I´ve done is a 60.

**Nick:**

Rome wasn´t built in a day. I wasn´t any wonder either, when I started.

**Stacy:**

I´m still learning. This is the fourth time, I´ve played.

**Nick:**

We´re almost done, so I can give you some pointers, after we´re done.

_She smiles._

**Stacy:**

Sure. We´re in lane 19.

**Nick:**

Cool.

_She leaves them. Jenna and Craig eye Nick._

**Craig:**

What is it with you and those girls?

**Nick:**

She´s just a friend.

**Jenna:**

How many of these "Just a Friend" girls, do you have?

**Nick:**

Only her and Brandy.

_Craig shakes his head at him with a smile and gets up to bowl._

**17\. Ext. Bowling Alley. Evening.**

_Lisa, Suey, Chrissy and Sally are coming up to the bowling alley._

**Suey:**

This is how you celebrate a victory in Nova Scotia? By going bowling?

**Sally:**

It´s how I feel like celebrating it. It´ll be fun. I haven´t played in ages.

**Chrissy:**

You´re the boss.

**Sally:**

It´s also to celebrate you role on that crime drama.

**Lisa:**

You got a role?

**Chrissy:**

I´ll tell you all about it, when we get inside.

_They head inside._

**18\. Int. Bowling Alley. Evening.**

_Nick is helping Stacy with her technique and they´re getting very up, close and personal._

**Nick:**

It´s all about getting the right run up and releasing the ball at the right time. Bring your arm back.

_She does._

**Nick:**

Now bring it forward and let your wrist decide the direction.

_She gets it away and it travels very slowly down the lane. It knocks over eight pins though and she looks overjoyed._

**Stacy:**

That´s the best, I´ve done so far!

**Nick:**

You could become good.

**Stacy:**

Do you play it a lot?

**Nick:**

I used to. I was thinking of getting back into it, but it´s too boring to play by yourself.

**Stacy:**

I could be your bowling partner. This is kinda fun.

**Nick:**

Let me think about it.

_She smiles shyly at him._

_We cut over to the others, who are getting their shoes. Suey notices Nick and Stacy._

**Suey:**

Nick´s here.

_She points him out to Lisa._

**Suey:**

I´m guessing, that´s Brandy?

**Lisa:**

No, I haven´t seen her before.

**Suey:**

That boy has a big fan club!

_Lisa sees Stacy hug Nick after she scores a strike and tries to look like, it doesn´t affect her._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	102. Boys and Girls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Heather decide to do something about their status as single. Nick has a big decision regarding his romantic life to make.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - 08E05 - BOYS AND GIRLS PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Street. Day.**

Julie and Heather are walking up the street.

**Heather:**

Are we this desperate?

**Julie:**

How many dates did you go on last year?

**Heather:**

One.

**Julie:**

And how did it go?

**Heather:**

Terrible.

**Julie:**

I went on zero, that weren´t with my ex. It´s time for plan B.

**Heather:**

Singles night at the youth center? What kind of losers go to these things?

**Julie:**

Us. Give it a chance. It could be fun.

**Heather:**

I´ll try.

_They head into the youth center._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Heather´s Room. Morning.**

_Heather is in a great mood and is getting ready for the day. She gets a call from Julie. She picks it up._

**Heather:**

Hey, Jules.

**Julie:**

Hey. I lost you last night.

**Heather:**

I totally hooked up!

**Julie:**

You did?

**Heather:**

His name is Kevin and he´s a Junior at Lakehurst.

**Julie:**

Cool.

**Heather:**

Super-cool!

**Julie:**

Did you just kiss?

**Heather:**

3rd base!

**Julie:**

Isn´t that a lot, very soon?

**Heather:**

I was afraid, he´d lose interest, if I told him to stop. Don´t get me wrong, it was nice, but I wish it hadn´t gone that far.

**Julie:**

Heather, Honey! You need to learn to say stop, if you´re not comfortable with it.

**Heather:**

It was just a rock on the road. I have a date with him tonight!

**Julie:**

If you went that far on the first night, he´ll probably expect sex.

_Heather looks worried._

**Heather:**

You think so?

**Julie:**

I´m positive. I´d think long and hard about it, before going on that date, if I were you.

**Heather:**

I´m not gonna cancel! Finally a guy likes me!

**Julie:**

If you do go, be very open about your limits. I wouldn´t go, if I were you.

**Heather:**

Good thing, you´re not me, then! Bye!

_She hangs up and looks annoyed, that her good mood was ruined._

**3\. Int. Craig´s House. Day.**

_Nick is playing a song he wrote to Craig._

**Nick (singing):**

You´re the one

I still dream of

The only one

I want to hold

Let´s turn back the clock

Forget the bad stuff

And be like we used to be

Lisa, I miss you

Cuz life without you, just isn´t the same

You´re the only one

That I´ve ever loved

And that isn´t going to change ...

It isn´t going to change ...

_He finishes the song and gets an applause from his dad._

**Nick:**

What did you think? Bear in mind, that it´s the first one, I´ve written.

**Craig:**

It was great. Had some catchy hooks, a nice melody and it´s sure to be a hit with every guy, who loves a girl named Lisa!

**Nick:**

The lyrics just kind of came to me.

**Craig:**

Ah, hah? Next you´ll be telling me, that it´s about a random girl, who just happens to be named Lisa too.

**Nick:**

I´ve been thinking about her a lot lately. I know, she screwed up, but I´m still as crrazy about her, as I´ve ever been.

**Craig:**

None of the other girls stand a chance?

**Nick:**

Not really.

**Craig:**

Are you sure, they know that?

**Nick:**

I´d think so.

**Craig:**

Because you´re obviously terrible at picking up on signals.

**Nick:**

Yeah, I don´t know how that works. Am I just supposed to know?

**Craig:**

Sometimes, they expect you to, Kid.

_Jenna comes in, looking annoyed._

**Jenna:**

Why haven´t you picked up my dress from the dry cleaners?

**Craig:**

I didn´t know, I was supposed to.

**Jenna:**

Duh? You delivered it there. I thought it went without saying, that you would pick it up!

_Craig and Nick make eye contact and Craig gives him a slight nod to show, that it never gets easier._

**4\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Heather is on her date with Kevin and is in 7th heaven._

**Heather:**

So, what do you like to do?

**Kevin:**

I skate a little, I like to play soccer and I follow the Maple Leafs closely. And of course there´s hanging out! I do a lot of that too.

_Heather smiles shyly._

**Heather:**

The Maple Leafs, that´s a hockey team, right?

**Kevin:**

I take it, you´re not a fan?

**Heather:**

Not really. I guess, you don´t find many girls among Hockey fans.

**Kevin:**

There´s actually quite a few at the games. I used to go to games with my ex all the time.

**Heather:**

What´s your status with her?

**Kevin:**

We were friends before and that´s what we´ve gone back to. What´s your status with your exes?

**Heather:**

I ... am pretty much on good terms with of them!

**Kevin:**

All of them? How many have there been?

_Heather sees, that she´s caught in her lie and has to think of something fast._

**Heather:**

No ... Nine? Nine!

**Kevin:**

I´ve only had one. I guess, you live a pretty wild life, huh?

**Heather:**

Yeah, it´s crazy. You know how it is, so many boys, so little time!

**Kevin:**

That´s cool, cuz I´m not on the look out for something permanent.

_Heather tries to hide her disappointment._

**Kevin:**

I´s still to hung up on my ex. That´s why I need something fun and uncomplicated to get over her. I wanted to be open about it, so you wouldn´t get the wrong message.

**Heather:**

That´s okay. Fun and uncomplicated works for me too.

**Kevin:**

Cool. Because I was hoping, we could put my parents back seat to good use tonight, if you know what I mean?

**Heather:**

That ...

_She can´t work up the nerve to say no._

**Heather:**

´s, what I was hoping for too. We´re old enough, right?

**Kevin:**

We don´t have to. There´s other ways of getting each other off.

_Heather looks intrigued._

**Heather:**

Like what?

**Kevin:**

This is a family place. We probably shouldn´t speak openly about it.

**Heather:**

Yeah, sorry. I don´t know, what I was thinking.

**Kevin:**

I can show you later, if you´re interested?

**Heather:**

Okay.

**Kevin:**

It´s probably nothing, you haven´t tried before, since you´ve had seven boyfriends.

_Heather looks annoyed with herself, the moment he looks away. She gets a phone call from Julie and rejects it._

**5\. Int. Cinema. Evening.**

_Lisa is waiting with Simon and Jamie for the movie to start and are chatting. Nick comes over to them with Brandy and Stacy. Nick and Lisa smile at each other. Jamie and Simon find it amusing._

**Nick:**

Hey, Lisa. I should have known, I would find you here.

**Jamie:**

And both of you on a double date, as in with two people!

**Simon:**

What are the odds?

**Lisa:**

Shut up!

**Nick:**

You´ve already met Brandy and this is our friend and my new bowling partner, Stacy.

**Stacy/Brandy::**

Hi.

**Jamie:**

Enchante, ladies.

**Simon:**

What he said. My pronounciation is terrible.

_They girls look flattered._

**Jamie:**

You keep good company, Nick.

**Nick:**

You too. Congratulations on losing, by the way.

**Jamie:**

I like to think, I did it in style.

**Lisa:**

Do you want to sit next to each other? It´s open seating.

**Nick:**

Sure. We always said, that we´d go, if it was shown, didn´t we?

**Lisa:**

I think, we did, yes.

_They both look relieved to be talking again._

**6\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Heather and Kevin are making out hot and heavy in the back seat, when her phone rings again. She looks annoyed._

**Heather:**

Can´t she get the message!

_Kevin stops._

**Kevin:**

It could be important.

**Heather:**

No, she just ... she didn´t think, I should go tonight.

**Kevin:**

Why?

**Heather:**

Because ... I don´t know you and she worries about me.

**Kevin:**

I promise you, I´m 100 percent harmless. I would hurt a fly, but only if it really annoys me.

_They smile at each other._

**Kevin:**

I can take you home, if you want.

**Heather:**

No, you seem like a nice guy. I don´t have to be home for another two hours anyway.

**Kevin:**

Well, that gives us plenty of time to have fun, doesn´t it?

**Heather:**

I guess so.

**Kevin:**

You just lean back, close your eyes and relax. I´ll have you moaning with pleasure in no time.

_Heather nervously leans back and closer her eyes._

**7\. Ext. Cinema. Evening.**

_Jamie, Lisa, Simon, Nick, Stacy and Brandy come out from the cinema._

**Simon:**

I´m calling it underrated masterpiece!

**Lisa:**

A masterpiece in dreadfulness!

**Stacy:**

What did I just watch?

**Jamie:**

Aww! Was that your "Virgin Viewing" of it?

**Stacy:**

Yeah. I wasn´t prepared!

**Brandy:**

What did you think?

**Stacy:**

That it´s the worst movie, I´ve ever seen by far! But for some reason, I love it!

_Nick mimics Tommy Wiseau again._

**Jamie:**

It´s a lie! I did not hit her, I did not! Oh, Hi. Mark!

_He gets a good laugh from the others._

**Jamie:**

That wasn´t half bad.

**Nick:**

Lisa had to listen for hours to me perfecting it. She went above and beyond.

**Lisa:**

Ah, it was my pleasure.

_They smile at each other._

**Simon:**

We were thinking of getting a milkshake at the Diner down the street. Do you want to come?

**Stacy:**

Won´t kids at school think you´re lame, for hanging out with a couple of 8th graders?

**Jamie:**

One thing, you´ll learn fast about us, is that we aren´t hung up on, what other people think.

**Simon:**

Well, you do care, what your sponsors think.

**Jamie:**

Only because I have to. Are you coming?

**Brandy/Stacy:**

Sure!

_They look excited to be hanging out with the "cool kids" for once._

**Nick:**

Lisa, can we talk for a moment. I think, it´s about time we did.

**Lisa:**

Of course, we can. We´ll meet you at the diner.

_The others leave them._

**Nick:**

How are you doing?

**Lisa:**

I´m good.

**Nick:**

Yeah, at least you´re not pregnant or anything!

_They smile at each other._

**Lisa:**

I´m sorry, I gave you that scare. I can be a real bone head sometimes!

**Nick:**

How could you not go to the doctor?

**Lisa:**

I panicked and it felt like, I wouldn´t have to deal with it, until I found out for sure. I know, it sounds crazy.

**Nick:**

No, it doesn´t. It´s nice to see you smiling again. Jamie looks to have done wonders for you.

**Lisa:**

I guess, that´s the one good thing, that´s come out of this. Is Brandy the reason, you´re smiling again? It seems like every time I see you, you´re with her.

**Nick:**

She´s been a really good friend.

**Lisa:**

Is that all she is?

**Nick:**

Of course, it is! Her friend Stacy is the one I´d go for, if I was gonna go with any of them.

**Lisa:**

I wouldn´t go there, if I were you, unless I had Brandy´s express approval. Crushes can take a long time get over.

**Nick:**

Are you and Jamie ...

**Lisa:**

No! With his whole past with Chrissy, forget it! That´s a hornet´s nest, I´m not sticking my hand into!

**Nick:**

So, it would appear, that we´re both single.

_They smile shyly at each other._

**Lisa:**

I don´t know about you, but I´m also ready to mingle!

**Nick:**

Jenna and Maya are playing at Above The Dot tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?

_Lisa nods excitedly._

**8\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Heather is saying goodbye to Kevin._

**Heather:**

Do you want to hang out tomorrow?

**Kevin:**

I have to help my dad and I´m going to a game in the evening.

**Heather:**

Can I come?

**Kevin:**

Not unless you have a season ticket, like I do. It´s sold out.

**Heather:**

Oh, that´s okay. Sunday?

**Kevin:**

I´d like to, but Sunday is the day, where I catch up on my homework and I´ve got a ton of work to do. I can´t next weekend either, but maybe in two weeks?

**Heather:**

What are you doing next weekend?

**Kevin:**

What´s with the 3rd degree? Didn´t we agree on fun and uncomplicated?

**Heather:**

We did. It´s only because, I like you.

**Kevin:**

I like you too, but I told you, I´m not looking for a girlfriend.

**Heather:**

Not even when we ... you know?

_Kevin looks a little worried._

**Kevin:**

Please tell me, tonight wasn´t your first time!

**Heather:**

No!

_She finally works up her nerve._

**Heather:**

Yes, it was.

**Kevin:**

Oh, God. If I´d known, I never ...

**Heather:**

Look, I´ve been lying to you all night. I haven´t had seven boyfriends of live a wild life. I´m a normal girl, with very little experience in love and I´d never been past second base, before I met you.

_He tries to take it in._

**Heather:**

Please don´t hate me. I only wanted you to like me.

_She leaves the car and he looks awestruck._

**9\. Int. Heather´s Room. Evening.**

_Heather removes her make-up and looks annoyed with herself. She starts crying, when she lays down the bed._

**10\. Montage - Music: "Singing in the Rain" by Gene Kelly.**

_We see Lisa in a glorious morning mood, serving breakfast she made to the entire family, while whistling a jaunty tune. She looks like nothing is gonna remove her smile on this day!_

_We see Nick dancing in the shower and singing to himself. He too couldn´t look in a better mood._

_We see Jenna passing the bathroom door, putting her ear to the door and smiling to herself._

_We see Lisa helping Chrissy with a report. Chrissy gets an answer right and Lisa is so happy, that she spontaneously hugs her! Chrissy is happy to see Lisa cheered up again._

**11\. Int. Park. Day.**

_Heather is in almost in tears, when telling Julie about the night before._

**Heather:**

I can´t believe, how dumb I was!

**Julie:**

We all live and learn.

**Heather:**

I won´t get my virginity back.

_Julie looks at him with a mix of annoyance and sympathy._

**Julie:**

You didn´t stop him, did you?

**Heather:**

He started doing things and I got swept away in the moment. The next thing I knew, we were off and running, so to speak.

**Julie:**

Was it at least good?

**Heather:**

It was nice. He was gentle and sweet. He knew just when to make it wilder and when to slow down again.

**Julie:**

Did he make you ... you know, orgasm?

**Heather:**

Three times, that I´m sure of.

**Julie:**

Then it isn´t a total disaster. Mine was with the right guy, but it was awkward and ended, just when it was starting to get good. I was kind of left with an "Is that what all the fuss is about?" kind of feeling.

_Heather looks a little comforted._

**Heather:**

It´s more the emotional part, I don´t feel ready for,

**Julie:**

At least, you learned something about yourself.

**Heather:**

He probably hates me now.

**Julie:**

Why would he hate you?

**Heather:**

Because I made him believe, that I was some wild girl, who´d been with lots of boys.

**Julie:**

Why would you do that?

**Heather:**

I thought, that was what we wanted. Guys always love the bad girls, right?

**Julie:**

Not in real life.

**Heather:**

I actually used the phrase "So many boys, so little time".

_Julie face palms._

**Heather:**

I know. I came clean later, but that was after we did it. I don´t know, if I´m even gonna see him again.

**Julie:**

I really wish, you´d picked up my calls. Deb knows him. He´s friends with Wayne.

**Heather:**

So?

**Julie:**

So, she told me that him and his ex are far from over. Apparently they´re in a state of denial or something.

**Heather:**

Well, that just perfects my loser-dom, doesn´t it? I wish, I´d never met him!

_Julie puts her arm around Heather to comfort her._

**12\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Lisa is with Suey and Hannah, she´s anxiously waiting for Nick to arrive and can´t stop twitching._

**Hannah:**

Are you desperate to pee or desperate to get your boyfriend back?

**Lisa:**

A bit of both. I don´t want to be in the bathroom, when we walks in.

**Suey:**

We´ll keep him warm for you.

**Lisa:**

It´s not that. I had a dream last night, that he walked in and straight over to kiss me.

**Suey:**

You want to see, if dreams come true, huh?

_Nick pokes Lisa on the shoulder and she turns around. They smile at each other._

**Lisa:**

I didn´t see you come in.

**Nick:**

I helped set up.

**Hannah:**

How´s it going, Nick?

**Nick:**

It´s getting better very day.

**Suey:**

I bet it is!

**Lisa:**

These two bores like to stay further back. Do you want to go up to the front?

**Nick:**

Yeah, sure.

**Suey:**

See ya later!

_Nick and Lisa leave them._

**Hannah:**

I guess, that´s code for "Stay away, so I can get me some"?

_They giggle._

**13\. Int. Heather´s Room. Evening.**

_Heather and Julie are eating ice cream in and watching what looks to be a very bad movie._

**Heather:**

I´m about ready to give up on this one.

**Julie:**

Yeah, I don´t mind "Hammy" in small doses, but this is off the "Hammyness" scale!

_Heather´s phone rings. She´s surprised to see, that it´s Kevin._

**Heather:**

It´s him.

**Julie:**

Well, pick it up!

_She picks up her phone and puts it to her ear._

**Heather:**

Hey!

**Kevin (voice over):**

Hey yourself. I was wondering, if we could talk. I feel kinda bad about last night.

**Heather:**

Me too.

**Kevin (voice over):**

The "Chill Out Zone" at the Skate Park in an hour?

**Heather:**

Okay. I was afraid, you never wanted to see me again.

**Kevin (voice over):**

I don´t know about you, but I had fun until things took a turn for the weird.

_Heather smiles to herself._

**Heather:**

I did too. I´ll see you in an hour.

_She hangs up._

**Heather:**

He wants to talk.

_Julie looks happy for her._

**14\. Ext. The Dot. Evening.**

_Lisa and Nick are holding each other and saying goodnight._

**Lisa:**

Does this mean, I´m forgiven?

**Nick:**

I don´t know.

**Lisa:**

I understand.

**Nick:**

This is gonna take a lot of rebuilding of trust, which I´m told is a very important process.

_Lisa nods in understanding._

**Nick:**

Can we just skip that part and go straight to making out?

**Lisa:**

I thought, you´d never ask!

_They kiss._

**15\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Heather and Julie are heading up to the Skate Park entrance. Heather looks worried._

**Heather:**

I hope, he didn´t ask me to come here, so he can tell me off.

**Julie:**

You told me yourself, that he´s a nice guy. I´m, sure, he just wants to clear the air.

**Heather:**

At least, I get the chance to properly apologize.

_They head inside._

**16\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Kevin is waiting for them in the "Chill Out Zone". Heather cautiously approaches him._

**Heather:**

Hi, Kevin.

**Kevin:**

Hey. Thanks for coming.

_She sits down across from him._

**Kevin:**

I didn´t want to leave things, the way we did.

**Heather:**

Kevin, I should explain. You see, I haven´t had a boyfriend or ever been popular with the boys. I get shy around them and my tongue gets tied, if it´s a guy, I like.

_He smiles at her candor._

**Heather:**

But for some reason, I find it really easy to talk to you. I said those dumb things, because that´s what movies and TV have told me, guys want. I´m still learning about the real thing.

**Kevin:**

I should have seen, that something was wrong. You were acting kind of weird.

_They smile at each other._

**Heather:**

Didn´t you have a game to go to?

**Kevin:**

I would have been thinking about this the entire time. I really am busy, the next couple of weeks. But after that, I´d like it if, we could go on another date.

_Heather looks pleasantly surprised._

**Heather:**

Seriously?

**Kevin:**

No more lying, okay?

**Heather:**

I´m gonna be honest, then. If yesterday taught me anything, it´s that I´m not ready to have sex yet.

**Kevin:**

That´s okay. I can wait.

_She smiles to herself._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	103. Boys and Girls Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally decides on her first big project as Student Body President, while Zoe tries to come to terms with the past.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E06 - BOYS AND GIRLS PART 3

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Deco and Sally are signing autographs and taking selfies with their new found fans before school starts. Deco is a bit overwhelmed, where as Sally is more used to it. A pair of niner girls (Talia and Madison) come up to them._

**Madison:**

Can we have a selfie with you guys?

**Sally:**

Of course.

_They pose with the girls, who get their pictures and look ecstatic._

**Talia:**

You guys are the best! We both love the show!

**Madison:**

I love Ella! She is so much like me!

**Deco:**

That´s great.

**Madison:**

Wow! Your accent is so different from the way it is on the show.

**Deco:**

I fake a Canadian accent for the cameras. I´m actually from Ireland.

**Talia:**

It´s kind of sexy!

_She winks at him and he gets a little flustered._

**Talia:**

If you ever need a date or something ...

**Deco:**

I´m already with someone.

**Talia:**

Hit me up on FaceRange, if you become single, okay?

**Deco:**

Oh-kay!

_We cut to Lisa and Jamie, who are watching them._

**Lisa:**

Aren´t you just a little bummed, that they´re not flocking to you anymore?

**Jamie:**

To be honest, I couldn´t be happier. I love skating, but I can do without the whole fame thing.

**Lisa:**

I´ve been having second thoughts too.

**Jamie:**

I thought you wanted to be a rock star more than anything.

**Lisa:**

It sounds like the greatest thing ever. To have people admire you and hurl their love at you. But I´ve seen enough episodes of "Behind the Music" to know, that it isn´t all roses.

**Jamie:**

Are you sure, you can trust those shows? I mean, it´s always the same. The band forms, they grow a fanbase, drugs get involved and they break up, before their triumphant return after the last commercial break.

**Lisa:**

That´s if they´re still talking and not involved in law suits against each other. I don´t know. Maybe being a normal person, who plays a gig in a club now and then is more for me.

**Jamie:**

What ever you choose, you´ll always have a fan in me.

**Lisa:**

Ditto.

_They smile at each other. Jamie checks his phone._

**Jamie:**

We´d better get to class.

_They get up and Talia (who was busy looking at the pictures on her phone) bumps into Jamie and drops her things. It isn´t Jamie´s fault, but she looks mad at him._

**Talia:**

Watch where you´re going!

**Lisa:**

You bumped into him.

**Talia:**

That´s irrelevant.

**Jamie:**

Let me help you with that.

_He tries to help her, but she pushes him away._

**Talia:**

I don´t need your help!

**Madison:**

Do you think, she´s some feeble girl, who can´t do anything by herself?

**Jamie:**

I was just trying to be helpful.

**Talia:**

Save your man-splaining for someone, who cares!

_She gets her things and they leave a flabbergasted Lisa and Jamie._

**Jamie:**

Since when is it against the rules to help?

**Lisa:**

I´m lost for words. On behalf of girls everywhere, I apologize for those two.

_Sally and Deco come over to them._

**Sally:**

We saw what happened. Are you alright, Jamie?

**Jamie:**

I guess.

**Deco:**

I´ve tried the same thing a few times.

**Lisa:**

I´m fine with feminism, but that was over the line!

**Sally:**

Can you blame them? They probably grew up on YouTube videos, made by angry man hating women.

**Deco:**

I gave up on finding out where the line goes, years ago. If it´s a girl, I don´t know, I just leave her alone.

**Lisa:**

It shouldn´t be like that! Have we reached a point, where guys have be afraid to help a girl, because they might get told off for it?

**Jamie:**

It would appear so.

**Sally:**

That´s messed up!

_They collectively shake their heads and head off to class._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Simpson´s Office. Day.**

_Sally is with Snake._

**Sally:**

I´ve been thinking hard about the theme of my first dance as President. I think, it should be about breaking down gender barriers.

_Snake seems to like it._

**Snake:**

That sounds great, Sally. What do you have in mind?

**Sally:**

That we focus it on what we all have in common, in stead of the things, that make us different. So many girls are becoming deathly afraid of boys, to the point where they´ll all die as virgins, if nothing is done about it!

_Snake smiles to himself._

**Snake:**

You certainly have a way of putting it.

**Sally:**

I haven´t got it all figured out yet, but do I have your blessing?

**Snake:**

Absolutely.

**Sally:**

Were teenagers the same, when you were our age?

**Snake:**

No and that´s what annoys me. We saw each other as different, but at the same time as equals.

**Sally:**

I´d like to get back to that.

**Snake:**

I wish you all the luck in the world. It´s hard to undo, the way a lot of kids have been brain washed by sections of the media.

**Sally:**

It can´t hurt to try, right?

_She looks optimistic._

**3\. Int. Apartment Building. Day.**

_Zoe is waiting for the elevator. She has little Maya lying her stroller and looking like a tiny little angel. Zoe makes faces at her to make her smile and is overjoyed, when she does so. Jason (a guy around the same age as Zoe), their neighbor comes out from his apartment._

**Jason:**

Hey, Zoe. How´s the little wonder doing?

**Zoe:**

As angelic as always. There´s no way this little girl could be loved more.

_He walks over to them and lets Maya hold his finger. She seems to like him._

**Jason:**

Hi, Maya. She is just a little bundle of cuteness, isn´t she?

**Zoe:**

If only the damn elevator would come, so we could go out on our walk.

**Jason:**

They´re repairing it today. Didn´t you see the note?

**Zoe:**

That´s today? Shucks!

**Jason:**

It doesn´t mean, she should be cheated out of her walk. I can help you with the stroller.

**Zoe:**

I don´t know.

_Jason looks puzzled._

**Jason:**

Why not?

**Zoe:**

It´s nothing against you, but I don´t like being helped by men. It makes me feel, like it makes me worth less as a woman, if I can´t do it myself.

**Jason:**

You´re being weird!

**Zoe:**

I´m far from the only one.

**Jason:**

Alright. But being a parent also means, that you can´t be afraid to ask for help. No one, especially first time parents, can do it all by themselves. Trust me, I speak from experience.

**Zoe:**

I guess, I can go along with it for Maya´s sake. Just this once.

_She swallows her pride and lets him help her with the stroller._

**4\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Sally, Chrissy, Simon and Deco are eating lunch together, while Sally is taking notes._

**Sally:**

What things do we all have in common?

**Chrissy:**

There´s gaming. That used to be a boy´s world, but there more girl gamers now than ever.

**Sally:**

It a good example, but it doesn´t work as a theme for a dance.

**Simon:**

You could make it a "Gamer Dance", where we game in stead of dance.

**Deco:**

That´s a plan that should remain a plan. What about music? Music unites us.

**Chrissy:**

Like an Ariana Grande for instance. The boys think she´s hot and cool and all the girls want to be her, because they can identify with her. Just from where I´m sitting, I can see five girls rocking the "Ariana Style".

**Deco:**

You could say the same about Lana Del Rey.

**Sally:**

This is great!

_She eagerly writes it down._

**Sally:**

What else?

**Simon:**

There´s a lot of girls, who skate. I talk to a lot of girls down there.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think, it´s because they know, you´re gay?

**Deco:**

Why would that matter?

**Sally:**

Gay guys aren´t as ... what´s the word, I´m looking for ...

**Chrissy:**

Threatening?

**Sally:**

Not exactly, but they´re not as, let´s say "intimidating" to girls, as straight guys are. It´s like we immediately have something in common with them.

**Deco:**

Come on! I have more in common with my parent´s dog, than I do with girly girls!

**Chrissy:**

It´s just a fact of life, I guess.

**Simon:**

Most of them don´t know, that I´m gay. It´s like us having skating in common, makes us more open to talking to each other.

**Sally:**

That´s what it all comes down to. Communication.

_She gets an idea._

**Sally:**

What if we paste letters on the walls?

**Chrissy:**

Like, to spell out "Degrassi" or something?

**Sally:**

No, I was thinking that we´d ask the students to write essays for us.

**Simon:**

I don´t see giving them homework being something, that´ll get the idea over.

**Sally:**

Only on a voluntary basis, of course. Hear me out. We start a topic on the Degrassi message board, asking the students to E-mail us their essays on a simple subject. For the boys, it´s girls and for the girls vice versa. We print them out and make some cool collages, we put them on. It´ll all be anonymous and it might just make them see, that we´re not so different after all.

**Simon:**

It´s a brilliant idea!

**Deco:**

Madam President, you´ve done it again!

**Sally:**

Actually, this is the first thing, I´ve done.

**Deco:**

Then, congratulations on doing it for the first time! Wait! That didn´t come out right!

_Chrissy starts giggling and soon Sally follows suit._

**5\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Zoe is sitting on a bench, rocking the stroller and thinking to herself. Maya sees her and walks over to her._

**Maya:**

Hi, Zoe.

_Zoe snaps out of it and smiles at Maya._

**Zoe:**

Sorry. I was lost in thought. What are you doing here?

**Maya:**

I use it as a shortcut to get to school sometimes.

**Zoe:**

How very teeny of you.

**Maya:**

What were you thinking about?

**Zoe:**

When it stopped being okay with me, to let guys help me. It wasn´t always like that and I don´t mind working with men. We´re professional and they help me and I help them. It´s like second nature. But when I get off work, it´s like I do a 180.

**Maya:**

It´s not something, I have a problem with. I guess, I don´t see men and women as being all that different. Sure, when I was little, most of my friends were girls, but since my teens, it´s been more of less fifty-fifty.

**Zoe:**

Great! I´m crazy!

**Maya:**

It has to be something, you can get over somehow. You´re not crazy.

**Zoe:**

I guess, I got so used to being independent, that it´s hard to shake.

**Maya:**

Do you mind having Lola help you?

**Zoe:**

No. It shows that she cares.

**Maya:**

Try to think of all guys as Lola, then.

_Zoe laughs._

**Zoe:**

I´m not sure, that would work.

**Maya:**

Say hi to Lola from me. I gotta get to class.

_Maya leaves her and Zoe stands up. Baby Maya starts crying, so she takes out of the stroller and holds her. It calms her._

**Zoe:**

Mommy may be a whack job, but at least she knows how to calm you down, Sweetheart.

_She gives baby Maya a kiss on the forehead._

**6\. Int. Basement. Evening.**

_The basement has been turned into a makeshift room for Sally. She has a bed down there and has tried to make it homely. She´s reading on her laptop, when Paige comes down there._

**Paige:**

Can you tear yourself away from the homework long enough, to come up and watch a movie?

**Sally:**

I´d better. This is depressing!

**Paige:**

Homework is depressing? I didn´t like it either, but it was never that bad!

**Sally:**

I´m getting the first batch of E-Mails with essays from kids at school. I don´t know, if Chrissy has told you about it.

**Paige:**

She filled me in.

**Sally:**

Look at these!

_Paige sits down next to her and looks at the screen._

**Paige:**

Wow!

**Sally:**

Some of these girls think, every boy is out to sexually assault them! It´s like, they think the worst of all boys, because of what a few creeps did.

**Paige:**

That what you get for believing everything, you read and hear on the internet. Playing on fears makes for good click bait.

**Sally:**

They spread fear to get rich? That´s sick!

_Paige puts a comforting arm around her._

**Paige:**

Honey, people have been doing that since the dawn of mankind. The digital age has just made it easier to reach a wider audience. There are some, who are legit and mean well, but fear is still an industry, like it´s always been. Some people will do anything for money.

**Sally:**

Maybe this was a bad idea. I can´t combat the media, one girl.

**Paige:**

I´d say, your idea for the dance, came at the perfect time. The best way to combat fear, is to spread positivity and that´s what you´re doing.

**Sally:**

Is this how it is everywhere?

**Paige:**

Some places in the world, women are right to fear some of the men. But the boys up here are just normal boys. You´re doing something good and both me and Spinner are proud of you.

_Sally cheers up a little bit._

**Sally:**

What movie are we watching?

**Paige:**

Shrek 2. Adam has only seen it five times and it´s his movie night.

**Sally:**

That sounds like something, that´s up my alley, right about now!

_She closes the laptop and they head upstairs._

**7\. Int. Miles´ House. Evening.**

_Zoe is visiting Miles._

**Miles:**

What brings you around?

**Zoe:**

You were the reason, I started hating men.

_Miles looks surprised._

**Miles:**

What did I do?

**Zoe:**

Dumped me for Maya, remember?

**Miles:**

Oh. I didn´t know, it had such an influence on you.

**Zoe:**

It´s where it started. Drew and the two guys, who assaulted me are more to blame, but it started with you.

**Miles:**

Why are you telling me this now?

**Zoe:**

I realized today, that I have a problem. There´s a lot of things, I´ve kept inside and I think, need to get them out, to move on.

**Miles:**

Alright. Lay it on me!

**Zoe:**

Do you mean it?

**Miles:**

As long as you promise, that we´re still friends afterwards. I don´t want the past to come between us.

**Zoe:**

Me neither. For what it´s worth, I don´t blame you for dumping me. I was a mess and it was probably better for you to be with Maya, than with me.

_She closes her eyes and channels her former self. She opens her eyes and looks angry._

**Zoe:**

HOW COULD YOU DUMP ME FOR HER, MILES? AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU? IS THAT IT!

_Miles looks taken aback._

**Miles:**

How am I supposed to reply?

**Zoe:**

I guess, I hadn´t considered that. How about "Zoe, we´re just not compatible".

**Miles:**

Zoe, we´re just not compatible.

**Zoe:**

NOT COMPATIBLE! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU SAID, THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER, BECAUSE WERE BOTH SCREWED UP BECAUSE OF OUR PARENTS! I BELIEVED YOU!

_She starts crying and Miles gives her a comforting hug._

**Miles:**

You´ve been holding that in for a while, haven´t you?

**Zoe:**

I still have to tell off Drew and then there´s the big one. My mom.

**Miles:**

How long has it been, since you talked?

**Zoe:**

Fifteen years, give or take. Almost half my life.

**Miles:**

I might be able to set it up. My mom is still in contact with her.

**Zoe:**

Does she still live here?

**Miles:**

From what I know.

**Zoe:**

I have to confront her. My entire need to show that I can be independent, comes from needing to show her, that she was wrong about me.

_Miles eyes her._

**Zoe:**

I´ve been watching Dr. Phil re-runs. Thanks for doing this for me.

**Miles:**

It´s the least, I can do. I´m sorry, I broke your heart all those years ago.

**Zoe:**

That´s okay. It´s what you do now, that matters.

_They smile at each other,_

**8\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_The Mason family has finished watching the movie. Sally is on the floor with Adam._

**Sally:**

Was it as good, as you remembered it?

_Adam nods._

**Spinner:**

Can you get him ready for bed?

**Sally:**

Of course, I can.

S _he gets up and takes Adam´s hand._

**Sally:**

Let´s get those teeth brushed, so I can read you a bedtime story.

**Adam:**

Yay!

_She leads him out to the bathroom. Spinner and Paige look at each other._

**Paige:**

Those two!

**Spinner:**

How many kids do you think, we´ll end up with?

**Chrissy:**

At the rate you´re going, there won´t be room for all of us! I hear my bed calling out to me.

_She leaves them and they give each other a small kiss._

**9\. Int. Adam´s Room. Evening.**

_Sally sits on the bed with Adam. She has three different books._

**Adam:**

The cat in the hat.

**Sally:**

That´s your favorite, huh?

_He nods._

**Sally:**

Cat in the hat, it is. Can I ask you something?

**Adam:**

Sure.

**Sally:**

What do think of girls? Like in general.

**Adam:**

I dunno. I guess, they´re nice enough. I like you and Chrissy a lot. Lisa and Julie are nice too.

_She smiles to herself._

**Sally:**

What about girls your own age? Do you play with them at school?

**Adam:**

I play with my girlfriend every day.

**Sally:**

You have a girlfriend, huh? Tell me about her.

**Adam:**

Her name is Mia and she´s two weeks older than me, but I´m taller than her.

**Sally:**

An older girl, huh? Look at you, the little stud muffin!

_He smiles at her silliness._

**Sally:**

Do the other boys tease you, when you play with her?

**Adam:**

There´s a few, who do. But, I don´t care, what they think. She´s fun to play with.

**Sally (to herself):**

If only you knew, what awaits the two of you.

_Adam looks confused._

**Adam:**

Huh?

**Sally:**

Never mind. I´m not gonna poison that sweet, innocent mind of yours.

_She puts the other two books away and he snuggles under her arms, as she starts reading to him._

**Sally:**

"The Cat in the Hat" by Dr. Seuss.

_They´re both clearly enjoying it._

**10\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Zoe comes home to find Lola half asleep on the couch, while watching TV._

**Zoe:**

What are you watching?

_Lola sits up and yawns._

**Lola:**

I was watching a documentary, but then it went to commercial and I changed it to this. Which looks like some kind of game show. I might have fallen asleep.

_Zoe sits down next to her. Lola turns the TV off._

**Zoe:**

How was your evening?

**Lola:**

Drowsy. Yours?

**Zoe:**

You won´t believe, what happened! I´m meeting my mom tomorrow!

_Lola looks surprised._

**Lola:**

How did that come about?

**Zoe:**

Through Miles and his mom.

**Lola:**

Are you nervous?

**Zoe:**

Very. But, I need to see her again. If nothing else, to get it out of my system.

**Lola:**

Do you want me to come with you?

**Zoe:**

I´d rather, if it´s just her and me the first time. We have a lot of ground to cover.

**Lola:**

I hope, you can rebuild your relationship. I don´t know, what I´d do, without my parents.

**Zoe:**

I don´t know, if I´ll be able to sleep tonight.

_Lola strokes her arm gently._

**Lola:**

There´s one thing, that always works on you.

**Zoe:**

A three letter word, that ends on X?

**Lola:**

A-Ha.

_She starts kissing her neck and they lie down next to one another._

1 **1\. Montage - Music: "Mama, I´m Coming Home" by Ozzy Osborne**

_We see Zoe lying in bed and not being able to sleep. She has to get up anyway, when the baby monitor goes off and goes to tend to the baby._

_We see her giving baby Maya her bottle and looking full of love for her. After she´s done eating, she very gently tucks her back in bed. She sits there, until Maya dozes off, just thinking and watching her._

_We see her watching old pictures of her with her mom on her phone. Some make her smile, others make her want to cry._

_We see Lola waking her up in the morning, after she fell asleep sitting on the couch. She gives her a morning kiss and they smile at each other._

**12\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Deco and Simon meet up with Chrissy and Sally before school._

**Simon:**

We came up with some more ideas for the dance.

**Sally:**

Cool. We have to make this work!

_They see Talia arriving._

**Deco:**

I feel like doing a little test.

**Chrissy:**

What kind of test?

_Deco deliberately gets in Talia´s way and she gets knocked over._

**Deco:**

Sorry.

_He helps Talia get back up and she dusts herself off. She smiles at Deco, who smiles back at her._

**Talia:**

That´s okay.

**Deco:**

Watch where you´re going next time.

**Talia:**

Yeah, I´m sorry. I guess, I wasn´t looking.

_Deco laughs to himself._

**Talia:**

What´s funny?

**Deco:**

You´re such a hypocrite! If I´d been the guy you bumped into yesterday, you would have been nasty towards me.

**Talia:**

He´s not a celebrity.

**Deco:**

And that makes it okay to go off on him, when he´s only trying to be helpful?

**Talia:**

I guess not. Guys just make me so angry sometimes!

**Deco:**

We feel the same way about girls. But that doesn´t mean, we can´t all try to get along.

_Sally comes over to them._

**Sally:**

There´s someone, you need to apologize to.

**Talia:**

You must think, I´m the biggest loser ever.

**Deco:**

Not if you apologize to Jamie.

**Talia:**

Okay. I´ll apologize to him.

_She nods in understanding._

**13\. Ext. House. Day.**

_Zoe comes up to her childhood home. She looks around as she´s overcome with emotion._

**Zoe (to herself):**

Did you ever think, you´d be back here, Zoe Rivas?

_The door opens and her mother Consuela Rivas comes out. Zoe walks up to her and they both look nervous._

**Zoe:**

Hi, mom. Are you glad to see me?

**Consuela:**

More than you can imagine.

_Consuela invites her in for a hug and she happily obliges. It´s a tender moment for both of them._

**Consuela:**

Are you happy, Honey?

**Zoe:**

I am.

_Consuela cries with joy. They look each other in the eyes._

**Zoe:**

Have you missed me?

_Consuela isn´t able to speak and just nods. She leads a relieved looking Zoe inside._

**14\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Jamie is hanging out with Suey and Lisa, when Talia approaches them._

**Jamie:**

If you´re here to bite my head off again, you can save it for someone else.

**Talia:**

I owe you a big apology, for how I went off on you.

**Jamie:**

Apology accepted.

**Lisa:**

Not all guys are the worst, you know?

**Talia:**

I know. I´ll try not to do it again.

**Suey:**

I don´t date boys, but I´m still friends with some of them. You´re closing yourself off from one of the most interesting parts of this time of our lives, if you just dismiss them, before you have a chance, to get to know them.

**Lisa:**

They have their good sides too. Trust me.

**Talia:**

Like what?

**Lisa:**

I´m not gonna tell you! It wouldn´t be as exciting, if you didn´t have to find out on your own.

**Jamie:**

There´s a spot open in the party planning commission. That´s a way for you to start.

_Talia smiles._

**Talia:**

Really? Even though, I´m a niner?

**Jamie:**

You´re too hung up on these things. Boy or girl, niner of senior. At the end of the day, we´re all just students here.

**Talia:**

is it okay, if I tell my friends?

**Suey:**

Of course. Now run along, little niner. You must learn about life!

_Talia scampers off and the three look proud of themselves._

**Lisa:**

Did you see how happy she was?

**Jamie:**

We just made her life a tiny bit better. It feels good.

**Lisa:**

You didn´t give her your spot, just so you could get out of it, did you?

**Jamie:**

I refuse to answer that on the grounds, that it would incriminate me.

_He smiles to himself at the sight of Talia giddily telling her friends._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	104. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 100th episode pf the series, Miles looks back at what could have been, had one major event in his life happened differently.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E07 - BACK IN TIME (EPISODE NUMBER 100!)

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**Author´s Note: It´s hard to believe, that I´ve reached 100 episodes. Thanks to all of you, who have read the past 99 episodes and I hope, you´ll like this one. Since it´s an anniversary episode, I wanted to do something completely different from the usual with it. It´s around 50 percent longer than a regular episode, but I hope, you don´t mind.**

**1\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Miles is on the couch laughing his butt off._

**Miles:**

I forgot, how funny it was.

_We pan over to see that Winston Chu (who hasn´t changed much, except for looking a bit older) is sitting next to him._

**Winston:**

If there´s one thing having a kid has taught me, it´s you´re never too old for Fraggle Rock!

**Miles:**

They´re about to start singing. Ready?

**Winston:**

You can´t tell me, you remember the lyrics.

**Miles (singing):**

_Dance your cares away_

_Worry's for another day_

**Miles/Winston (singing):**

_Let the music play_

_Down at Fraggle Rock!_

**Miles:**

And I have no clue how the rest of it goes.

**Winston:**

I´m still impressed.

_Amy comes in, ready to go out._

**Amy:**

So, boys. Am I gonna have to be your mommy and tell you that Miles can´t play, because he has to do his homework?

**Winston:**

What homework?

**Miles:**

I have to deliver the script for a potential pilot in two days, but there´s a part, I´m stuck on.

**Winston:**

Maybe, I can help. Where are we, story-wise?

**Miles:**

It´s basically a love story between a troubled bad boy, who wants to better himself and a girl, who´s a little younger and much more innocent than him.

**Winston:**

Sounds like a classic tale.

**Amy:**

I love, what he´s written so far. It´s gonna end up being great, Miles. You just have to get over this one hurdle.

**Miles:**

I hope so. Anyway, he got her pregnant on their first night together. She´s just found out and is torn between her choices. He´s still oblivious at this point.

**Winston:**

Are you going for a happy or a sad ending?

**Miles:**

A positive ending, that can be build on.

**Winston:**

I mean, you tried it yourself. When Lola became pregnant and didn´t tell you.

**Amy:**

If I were you, I´d try to pretend that she had told you.

**Winston:**

You would know the male character´s motivation better than anyone, right?

**Miles:**

It´s not a bad idea.

_Miles´ mind starts racing with ideas._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Miles and Amy´s Apartment. Day.**

_Miles kisses Amy goodbye and fist bumps with Winston._

**Miles:**

Say hi to Frankie for me. Tell her, I´m with you in spirit.

**Winston:**

I will. It´ll be weird seeing her again after so long. We used to hang out all the time.

**Amy:**

Maybe I shouldn´t spill the beans, but she calls you the best boyfriend, she´s ever had.

_Winston can´t help smiling._

**Winston:**

That´s nice to know!

**Miles:**

Well, you were annoyingly adorable. Now scram. I´ve got work to do.

**Winston:**

We´re still on for tomorrow, right?

**Miles:**

I wouldn´t miss it for the world.

_He closes the door and sits down by his laptop. He opens it and takes a few seconds to ponder it._

**Miles (to himself):**

How WOULD you have reacted? Just as importantly, how would SHE have reacted?

_He starts writing and we fade to:_

**3\. Int. Frankie´s Room. Evening.**

_We´re back in Frankie´s teenage room, where the young Frankie is consoling a young, Blue Haired Lola._

**Lola:**

I´ve been wrecking my head on whether to tell him and I´ve made a decision. I´m telling him. Today.

**Frankie:**

It´s for the best. You can´t go through this alone and It´s his fault too.

**Lola:**

I´m just worried about, how he´ll react. Will you be there, when I tell him?

**Frankie:**

If you finally tell me, who he is.

**Lola:**

Okay, but promise, you won´t get mad first.

**Frankie:**

Why would I get mad?

**Lola:**

It´s Miles.

**Frankie:**

MILES?

_Frankie looks shocked._

**Frankie:**

Seriously?

**Lola:**

It happened the night, me and Shay came over for the slumber party. We were both feeling a little down, so we comforted each other.

**Frankie:**

You couldn´t have settled for a hug?

_The door opens and Miles sticks his head in._

**Miles:**

Did you call my name?

**Frankie:**

No. I mean, not on purpose.

**Miles:**

You´re not making sense, Frankenstein.

_He nods and smiles at Lola._

**Miles:**

Hi, Lola.

_She smiles back shyly at him_

**Lola:**

Hi, Miles.

**Frankie:**

You two have something important to talk about.

**Miles:**

Can it wait? I´m watching a movie.

**Frankie:**

The movie can wait. This is a lot more important. Find me in the kitchen, when you´re done. I need a snack, so I can eat my sorrows away.

_Frankie leaves them and she closes the door, so they can have some privacy._

**Miles:**

I feel like there´s some big secret, I´m not in on.

**Lola:**

Oh, you don´t know how right you are!

_She looks very nervous, so he comes close to her and puts his hands on her arms to comfort her._

**Miles:**

You can tell me anything, Lola. It won´t leave this room, unless you want it to.

**Lola:**

Miles, I messed up with my birth control pills. I´m pregnant.

_Miles face shifts and he looks like, his world is about to come crashing down._

**Miles:**

Are you sure, it´s mine?

**Lola:**

I´ve only had sex that one time.

**Miles:**

I was your first?

_She nods._

**Lola:**

Are you mad at me?

**Miles:**

Maybe a little. I don´t know. I can´t get mad at you. You´re so damn lovable, that it almost hurts sometimes.

**Lola:**

That could be the nicest thing, anyone has ever said to me.

**Miles:**

I mean it. You´re not just my kid sister´s friend anymore. I care about you.

**Lola:**

I´ve been thinking about getting an abortion. It doesn´t have to change anything for either of us.

**Miles:**

It already has. Lola, I´m not gonna be some jerk, who says that this is your problem. It´s ours and we´ll get through it together.

_He invites her in for a hug and she gladly takes it. The relief is written all over her face._

**4\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Frankie is watching West Drive on a small TV, while munching on some chips. Lola and Miles come down, holding hands. She makes wide eyes at the sight of them._

**Frankie:**

Please tell me, I´m dreaming!

**Miles:**

I know, it´ll take a while to get used to.

**Lola:**

But we´re crazy about each other.

_Frankie tries to calm herself._

**Frankie:**

You´re already finishing each other´s sentences!

_Miles and Lola smile at each other._

**Miles:**

I guess, we are.

**Frankie:**

And what about Tristan?

**Miles:**

He´ll understand. I hope, him and me can be friends, but this is bigger than a teenage romance.

**Lola:**

We´ve decided to have the child.

_Frankie shakes her head at them._

**Frankie:**

That´s nuts! You´re way too young to be parents!

**Lola:**

My grandmother was my age, when she had my mom. She managed.

**Frankie:**

I love the both of you, but I think, you´re making a huge mistake.

**Lola:**

Only time will tell. But I´ll need my best friend to get me through this. Do I still have her?

**Frankie:**

Of course, you do!

_Frankie and Lola hug._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Miles comes up up his locker to find a teddy bear taped to it. He smiles to himself, as Zoe and Winston pop around the corner to surprise him._

**Zoe:**

Congratulations, baby daddy!

**Miles:**

Very funny, guys.

**Winston:**

You´re gonna make a go of it, huh?

**Miles:**

It feels right.

**Zoe:**

How did Tristan take it?

**Miles:**

He was hurt, as I expected. But, he wished us the best with our little family to be. I´m still gonna be there for him, but as a friend from now on. Anyway, he needs one of those more than a boyfriend right now and I think, he sees it too.

**Zoe:**

Don´t think, I wasn´t mad at you at first, for getting a younger girl pregnant. But Frankie explained the facts to me, so I guess, I should commend you on doing right by her.

**Winston:**

It´s a stand up thing, you´re doing. Do you love her?

**Miles:**

I do. There´s nothing I want more, than to see her happy.

**Zoe:**

It sounds like love to me.

_Miles looks genuinely happy for once._

**6\. Int. Studio. Day.**

_Lola is with her friends from the website, Yael, Hunter, Vijay and Baaz._

**Vijay:**

We´re gonna miss you so much!

**Lola:**

I´ll miss you too, but it´s not for several months.

**Baaz:**

How many?

_Yael gives him a little punch on the arm._

**Yael:**

Baaz! You can´t ask her that!

**Baaz:**

I´m just concerned about the website. She brings in hits.

**Lola:**

It´ll be towards the end of the school year.

**Hunter:**

That means, we´ll be family.

**Lola:**

Are you okay with that?

**Hunter:**

My brother could have done a lot worse than you.

_They smile at each other, as much as Hunter is capable of smiling anyway._

**Hunter:**

Plus, it means, I don´t have to get to know a new girl and that´s always a positive. You know, how I am with strangers.

**Lola:**

I hope, we can become friends.

**Hunter:**

I can´t see, why we couldn´t.

_Lola looks pleased, that everyone is so accepting._

**7\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Miles and Lola come out, holding hands and looking crazy about each other._

**Miles:**

That´s one hurdle out of the way.

**Lola:**

Did you get any negative comments?

**Miles:**

Zig and his friend teased me a little, but it was more playful than mean.

**Lola:**

A few girls even congratulated me. Shay was the only one, who didn´t take it well. She thinks, I´m throwing my life away for a guy. She doesn´t get, that you´re much more than "a guy" to me.

**Miles:**

We can´t expect everyone to be happy for us. Look, I know that this was an accident, but it´s the best accident that could have happened. I finally feel like I have a reason, to become a better man. Not to mention, how that stuff with my dad has stopped mattering in comparison.

**Lola:**

How do you think, they´ll take it?

**Miles:**

I know how to spin it to them. We have Frankie on our side.

**Lola:**

And Hunter. He practically welcomed me to the family.

**Miles:**

Hunter did that? Wow.

_He smiles to himself._

**Miles:**

For the first time in a long time, it feels like everything will work itself out.

**Lola:**

It´s a nice feeling, isn´t it?

_They stop up to kiss._

**Miles:**

I love you, Lo.

**Lola:**

I love you too, Miles.

**Miles:**

Will you let me spend the rest of my life making you happy?

**Lola:**

Only, if you let me do the same for you.

_They hold each other and look very in love. We fade to:_

**8\. Int. Miles and Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_A very tired and almost up giving Lola is talking to Frankie. They clearly have a very nice place and the kids have plenty of toys, that are strewn around the living room._

**Lola:**

Why did it have to be Triplets? Two are fine. I mean, I have two arms. But when there´s three, one is always gonna get away from you.

**Frankie:**

Miles should be around to help you with this.

**Lola:**

Things haven´t been going great lately. We haven´t had sex since a few days after the kids were born and he just seems so distant. I´m worried, that I´m losing him, Frankie.

**Frankie:**

Miles loves you, you know that. He´d give up his life for you and the kids.

**Lola:**

Then why do I feel like, he´s trying to avoid talking to me?

**Frankie:**

There has to be an explanation. I´ll talk to him for you.

**Lola:**

What if he doesn´t want to talk?

**Frankie:**

I´m not taking no for an answer!

_She looks resolved._

**9\. Int. Toronto University. Day.**

_Frankie is waiting for Miles outside a classroom, when the bell rings. He comes out as one of the last ones and smiles, when he sees her._

**Miles:**

Hey, sis! What do I owe the pleasure?

**Frankie:**

We need to talk, now!

_He sees that she´s resolved and decides not to argue._

**10\. Ext. Toronto University. Day.**

_Frankie and Miles are sitting on a bench._

**Frankie:**

She´s afraid, you´ve stopped loving her.

**Miles:**

What?

**Frankie:**

Have you?

**Miles:**

Of course, not! How can she even think that?

**Frankie:**

She says, that you´ve been drifting apart and you´re not talking to her.

**Miles:**

I´ve had a lot of things on my mind, but they have zero to do with how much I love her and the kids. You have to believe me!

**Frankie:**

I´m not the one, you need to convince.

_Miles nods in understanding._

**11\. Int. Miles and Lola´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Miles comes home, carrying a buket of roses and hears the pitter patter of children´s feet. The Triplets (two boys and s girl (Matt, Tristan and Astrid), who are all two years old) come running out into the hallway._

**Triplets:**

Daddy!

**Miles:**

Hey guys!

_He gives them all a group hug and he´s clearly a loving dad to them. Lola comes out there._

**Lola:**

What are you doing home so early? I thought, you had study group?

**Miles:**

Study group can wait for another day. Kids, can you run into the living room? I need to talk to mommy alone for a moment.

_The kids do as they´re told and he hands her the flowers._

**Lola:**

For me? Thanks!

**Miles:**

I talked to Frankie. Lola, please don´t think, I´m falling out of love with you. If anything, I´m amazed at how much more I love you, with every day that goes by. I thought, I would hit a ceiling, but I´m not sure it exists, when it comes to you.

**Lola:**

You´ve always had a way with words.

**Miles:**

It´s funny, you should put it like that. The reason, I´ve been so distant, is because I feel like, I´ve wasted the past two years. Not in regards to you, but when it comes to school. I want to be a writer, Lola. Full time. I know, I can do it.

_She smiles at him._

**Lola:**

Then do it.

**Miles:**

It´s not a secure future for you and the kids. I could be a huge failure and end up never getting published.

**Lola:**

I don´t think, that will happen. I believe in you, like I always have.

**Miles:**

Why? Before you, no one else did.

**Miles:**

Because, I see your brilliance. You can do, whatever you set your mind to.

**Miles:**

I´m glad, you think that way. Because there´s something, I have to do, that´s way over due.

_He takes a ring from his pocket and gets down on one knee. She looks ecstatic._

**Miles:**

Lola, love of my life, savior of my soul. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?

**Lola:**

Of course, I will!

_He stands up and they embrace. We fade to:_

**12\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Miles and Lola are moments away from being officially married. Frankie is Lola´s maid of honor, while Tristan is Miles´ best man._

**Priest:**

The couple has decided to write their own vows. Lola?

**Lola:**

Miles, this day is everything I could have dreamt of, when I was a little girl. I´m marrying a man, I love and who I know, I want to spend the rest of my life with. You´re kindest and most loving father, our children could ever want and you never forget to show me, that you love me. As an old song said, "You to me are everything, the sweetest song, that I can sing". It sums up perfectly, who I feel about you. I´m not a great singer, but I´ll try my best to be the wife, you deserve to have.

_Miles looks a little nervous and it´s tense for a moment._

**Miles:**

How can I follow that up?

_He gets a a chuckle from the spectators and a smile from Lola._

**Miles:**

Lola, I don´t know where I´d be, if it wasn´t for you. We´ve known each other since Frankie brought her new friend home from first grade and the two of you have been inseparable ever since. Back then, I thought you were just another girl. I can´t believe, how wrong I was. We found each other in the middle of the darkest days of my life and you immediately made them brighter. There´s no way, I can ever repay you, except to cherish and love both you and our children, every day of our lives.

_We see Tristan smiling and looking happy for them, He even has to wipe a tear away._

**Priest:**

Lola, do you take Miles to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death do you part?

**Lola:**

I do.

**Priest:**

Miles, do you take Lola to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold until death do you part?

**Miles:**

You betcha, I do!

_Lola and Miles smile at each other._

**Priest:**

Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

_Miles and Lola kiss, as the spectators applaud them._

**13\. Ext. Hollingworth Mansion. Day.**

_Miles and Lola are having their wedding reception at the Hollingworth Mansion and there´s lots of people there. They´re looking over their presents, when Hunter and Yael (who are holding hands) come over to them._

**Hunter:**

The big one is from us.

**Yael:**

If anyone deserves it, it´s you.

_Yael and Lola hug, while Hunter and Miles shake hands. This is a different Hunter. A more relaxed and you might even say happy Hunter. Yael and him are clearly in love._

**Miles:**

We´re glad, you came.

**Yael:**

How could we miss it? If it hadn´t been for you two, we wouldn´t be together.

**Lola:**

We only nudged you in the right direction. The rest was all you.

**Hunter:**

Mom and Dad told me, they have something special for the both of you. They´re in the house.

_Lola and Miles look at each other. Both are a little puzzled._

**14\. Int. Hollingsworth Mansion. Day.**

_Miles and Lola are led into the study by Miles Senior and Diana._

**Miles:**

Hunter said, you have a surprise.

**Miles Senior:**

We do.

**Diana:**

We know things have been more than a little crammed in the apartment and with a new baby on the way, you´re gonna need a bigger place to live.

**Miles Senior:**

And even though you haven´t made much money on your writing yet, we´re still proud of you. You´re taking a chance on your future, just like I did once with mine.

**Diana:**

We both think your writing is great, Miles. It´s only a matter of time before the publishers see it too.

_Miles smiles. We can see how much this means to him._

**Miles:**

Thanks. It means a lot.

**Miles Senior:**

And you, Lola, our favorite daughter in law! I don´t know, what we did right to be blessed with having you in our family.

**Diana:**

What you´ve done for all of our three children is beyond belief. There´s no way, we could ever thank you enough.

_Lola almost blushes at all the praise._

**Lola:**

I was just being myself.

**Miles Senior:**

You even made me want to strive to be a better man. Which is why we want to give you, as your wedding present ...

**Diana:**

This house!

_Miles and Lola look overwhelmed._

**Miles:**

We love you, but we can´t just take your house.

**Miles Senior:**

I know, you´re thinking, that you´ll never be able to afford just the property tax on this place, let alone the utilities. Which is why, we´re throwing in as an extra wedding present, that you won´t have to pay a dime to live here, until you´ve made it as a writer.

**Lola:**

Are you sure? I mean, it´s a huge gift!

**Diana:**

It´s not the same, now that it´s just the two of us. We can´t fill it with the same love and joy, you and the kids can.

**Miles Senior:**

We bought this house for our family to live in and that´s a tradition, we want to continue. So, you can´t sell it.

**Miles:**

Of course, we won´t!

**Lola:**

I don´t know what to say, except a big thanks!

**Diana:**

Say that you´ll never change, who you are inside. As far as I´m concerned, Miles has married an angel in disguise.

_Lola almost begins to cry and there´s hugs all around. We fade to:_

**15\. Ext. Hollingsworth Mansion. Day.**

_We´ve jumped a few years in time and the oldest kids are now 6 years old. They´re playing in the pool, while their aunt Frankie keeps a keen eye on them. The "Runt of the litter", their 4 year old daughter Diane, is enjoying some "Frankie Time", as Frankie shows her pictures on her phone._

**Frankie:**

This is me at Halloween, when I was your age.

**Diane:**

You were pretty as a Princess.

**Frankie:**

Are you saying, that I´m not pretty anymore?

_Diane shakes her head._

**Diane:**

You´re still pretty, aunt Frankie.

**Frankie:**

So are you, Sweetheart.

_We see that Matt is on the diving board._

**Matt:**

Aunt Frankie! Watch my head dive!

**Frankie:**

I´m watching.

_He does a total belly flop and Frankie´s face says exactly, who bad it was._

**16\. Int. Study. Day.**

_Miles is trying to write, but he´s frustrated at his lack of ability to do so. Lola comes in with a cup of tea for him._

**Lola:**

You´re missing out on a lot of fun in the sun.

**Miles:**

DON´T YOU THINK, I´D RATHER BE OUT THERE, PLAYING WITH MY KIDS?

**Lola:**

Excuse me for existing. I just thought, a cup of Gin Seng tea might spark your mind.

_Miles looks apologetic._

**Miles:**

I didn´t mean to snap at you. It´s not you, I´m annoyed with, it´s myself.

_She puts the cup in front of him and sits down on his lap. They kiss._

**Lola:**

Can´t think of anything?

**Miles:**

I can think of a lot of things, just not anything good.

**Lola:**

If I catch you writing page up and page down of "All work and no play, makes Miles a dull boy", I´m telling your parents!

**Miles:**

Don´t worry. I don´t see myself going all Jack Torrance from "The Shining" on you and the kids. It´s the rejections. They´re getting to me. Maybe this was a mistake!

**Lola:**

Did I marry a quitter?

**Miles:**

No, but you have to be realistic sometimes.

**Lola:**

That´s what I´m being, when I tell you to keep at it. I believe in you, the kids believe in you and even your dead beat sister believes in you! The only one, who doesn´t is yourself.

**Miles:**

I thought, I had something with "Cassie". I guess, it´s not good enough either.

**Lola:**

Are you gonna let one rejection get you down? What about the other publishers?

**Miles:**

There´s no point in sending it to them. I´m just gonna get the same rejection mail, I´ve got dozens of.

**Lola:**

Do you have time for a break?

**Miles:**

It can´t hurt. There´s no reason to waste my time staring at a screen and making myself miserable.

**Lola:**

Do you mind, if I use the lap-top for a moment? I have to send an E-Mail.

**Miles:**

No, go ahead. I´ll go and help Frankie with the kids.

**Lola:**

What are we gonna do about her? She hangs around the house all day, every day and does nothing. It´s been months, since she last applied for a job.

**Miles:**

We could make her our live-in nanny? We can´t afford to pay her, but it could give her some sort of purpose.

**Lola:**

It´s not the worst idea, I´ve heard.

**Miles:**

Don´t be too long.

_They get up and he kisses her on the forehead, before grabbing his cup and leaving her. She sits down by the lap top and opens the E-Mail program._

**Lola:**

Well, Miles, if you won´t believe in yourself, I have to do it for you.

_We see that she sends it to several addresses and puts on an attachment named "Cassie"._

**17\. Ext. Hollingsworth Mansion. Evening.**

_Miles and Frankie are having a heart to heart._

**Miles:**

I´m worried about you. Lola is too.

**Frankie:**

Why? I´m fine. as long as I have you, Lola or the kids around.

**Miles:**

You´re hiding away from the world in your childhood home. That isn´t healthy.

**Frankie:**

I feel safe here.

**Miles:**

I know, you do. But you can´t keep being afraid of the outside world, because a few things didn´t go your way.

**Frankie:**

I´m a failure, Miles. I couldn´t handle college, I can´t hold on to a job to save my life and my longest relationship is still the one, I had with Winston. Add it up and it spells L-O-S-E-R.

**Miles:**

Is that really how you feel?

**Frankie:**

Anytime, I don´t have you guys around to distract me.

**Miles:**

It´s pretty clear, Sis. You have a depression.

**Frankie:**

No, I don´t! It´s a funk. A lull in my life. I´ll get over it.

**Miles:**

Do me a favor, okay? Talk to a therapist and try to be open about it.

**Frankie:**

Just say it. You want me out of here, because I´m in the way.

**Miles:**

Come here, Frankenstein.

_He gives her a hug._

**Miles:**

We all love you and you´ll always be welcome here. Anyway, if I kicked you out, I´d probably have four crying kids on my hands. They adore their aunt Frankie.

**Frankie:**

Not as much, as I adore them.

_He looks her in the eyes._

**Miles:**

Do you want to be their nanny too?

_Frankie smiles._

**Frankie:**

Can I? That would be perfect!

**Miles:**

We can´t afford to pay you, but ...

**Frankie:**

I don´t care! This is one job, I know, I can do.

**Miles:**

But you have to talk to a therapist. Just because you work from home, doesn´t mean that you should never see the outside world.

**Frankie:**

I don´t tell you enough, how much I love you.

**Miles:**

It´s not something, we need to say.

_She gives him a tight hug and looks pleased._

**18\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Miles and Lola are almost dragging a reluctant Frankie._

**Frankie:**

I don´t know, if I´m ready for this.

**Lola:**

It´s only dinner. Your therapist says that you´re doing better, right?

**Miles:**

We have a surprise for you, to make it more homely and familiar.

**Frankie:**

What kind of surprise?

**Lola:**

You won´t know, unless you come inside.

_Frankie is convinced and comes in voluntarily._

**19\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Frankie is led inside by Miles and Lola. She sees Winston waiting at their table and lights up in a smile. She runs over to him and hugs him._

**Frankie:**

Chewie! I´ve missed you so much!

**Winston:**

Same here, Frankie.

_Miles and Lola smile at the sight of them._

**Lola:**

Our surprise went down well.

**Miles:**

Let´s see how the second one goes down.

**Lola:**

What second one?

**Miles:**

That "Cassie" is being published. I even have three publishers to choose from.

_They hug._

**Lola:**

That´s great!

**Miles:**

You wouldn´t happen to know, who sent it to them? Because it wasn´t me.

**Lola:**

It could have been Diana. She´s very smart for a four year old.

**Miles:**

What would I do without you?

**Lola:**

Let´s not even think that thought.

_They kiss. Frankie whistles at them and they stop._

**Frankie:**

I came here to have fun, not to watch you play tonsil hockey.

**Winston:**

Oh, let them, Frankie. I think, it´s cute. Just like you´re still cute.

**Frankie:**

I could say the same to you.

_They smile at each other and we fade to:_

**20\. Ext. Hollingsworth Mansion. Day.**

_We´re at another wedding reception, but this time it´s for Frankie and Winston, who look like a very happy couple._

_We cut to Hunter and Miles standing together, having a drink and grinning as they watch a now 9 year old Diana playing with Hunter´s son Donnie, who´s the same age as her._

**Miles:**

If we don´t watch out, Donnie and Diana will end up married someday.

**Hunter:**

Are you gonna honor the tradition, where the father of the bride pays for the wedding?

**Miles:**

For once, I can afford to.

**Hunter:**

I read that "Cassie" returned to the New York Times Best Seller list, now that the movie is a hit. How many books do you have on it?

**Miles:**

Three right now and I´ve had five in all.

**Hunter:**

Pretty impressive, Bro. Did I tell you, that we went to see it?

**Miles:**

What did you think?

**Hunter:**

I loved it and I´m not just saying that as your brother. You had Yael in tears by the end of it.

**Miles:**

But you didn´t cry, right?

**Hunter:**

I refuse to answer that, since the answer would make me come off less manly. All those award wins are understandable.

**Miles:**

It´s nice to get some credit for it. But the thing, I´m most proud of isn´t my books or being able to support my family. It´s the life me and Lola have built together.

**Hunter:**

You scored the jackpot with that one.

**Miles:**

Don´t I know it! That´s all three of us hitched.

**Hunter:**

I´d say, we´ve done alright, for three messed up rich kids.

_They toast and drink._

_We cut to Frankie, who´s with Winston and Lola._

**Frankie:**

How did the ceremony come off? It´s hard to judge, when you the centerpiece.

**Lola:**

It was beautiful. Your mom tried her best not to cry, but when you said "I do", she couldn´t hold it back anymore.

**Winston:**

Could you?

**Lola:**

Are you kidding? Me and Shay were wiping our eyes, before the ceremony began! We should have brought water to make sure, we didn´t get de-hydrated!

_Frankie looks around and smiles to herself._

**Frankie:**

It means goodbye to this place for me.

**Winston:**

We´ll be living four houses up the street.

**Frankie:**

I know, but it won´t be the same as living here. This house has been such a big part of my life.

**Lola:**

Don´t you dare be a stranger! The kids still need their aunt and I still need my best friend.

**Frankie:**

That´ll never happen, Lo. We´ll still be friends, when we´re old and grey and sitting in our rocking chairs, complaining about those darn kids these days!

_Frankie and Lola hug. We fade to:_

**21\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_We´re at the graduation ceremony at Degrassi. A much older looking Miles and Lola are with the Triplets, who are all in graduation gowns and Diana (their daughter, not Miles´ mother), who´s standing next to Frankie._

**Lola:**

Do you have you speech, Astrid?

**Astrid:**

Yes, Mom. Jeez. It´s like the 3rd time, you´ve asked!

**Miles:**

You can´t blame your mom for worrying. It´s what she does.

**Matt:**

And why we love her.

**Tristan:**

We wouldn´t want it any other way.

**Frankie:**

It´s so crazy, that you´re graduating. It seems like yesterday, that Lola told me, she was pregnant.

**Lola:**

I know. Time has flown by.

**Miles:**

You´d better get up there with the others. I think, it´s about time.

_The Triplets join their classmates on stage. Winston, who is now the Principal at Degrassi, steps up to the microphone._

**Winston:**

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. It´s my pleasure to present to you, this year´s valedictorian, Astrid Hollingsworth Pacini.

_The crowd applauds and Astrid steps up to the microphone. Her family are clearly proud of her._

**Astrid:**

The way I see it, life is about learning. Not just the things we learn in school or in the work lives, that await us someday. I´ve had great teachers, but no one have taught me more than my parents. My mom became pregnant, when she was 16 and my dad was 17. Just to make things harder, she ended up having Triplets, me and my two brothers. They had everything going against them for a while, but their love for each other enabled them to fight through it. They showed me what tenacity and belief in yourself can do for your life. I´m not afraid to say, that they and my aunt Frankie are my idols. Today, we leave the school ...

_We see that both Lola and Frankie have to wipe their eyes._

**22\. Int. Hollingsworth Mansion. Evening.**

_Miles and Lola are snuggling on one of the sofas in the living room._

**Miles:**

I don´t think, I´ve felt prouder, than I did today.

**Lola:**

Two months and they´ll be out of here. At least we have Diana here for two more years.

**Miles:**

Am I sensing some empty nest syndrome?

**Lola:**

It means, that part of our lives is ending. What´s next?

**Miles:**

We could go travelling. There´s a big world out there, I´d like to show you.

**Lola:**

Can we go to Argentina? I haven´t been there, since I was a kid.

**Miles:**

Of course, we can. You deserve it, after being the best mom in the world to my children.

**Lola:**

To think, I almost never told you, that I was pregnant.

**Miles:**

You never told me that!

**Lola:**

I was young and so worried, how everything would turn out. You were in love with Tristan and I guess, I didn´t think, I meant that much to you. It was Frankie, that talked me into it.

**Miles:**

Well, I´m glad you did, mrs. Hollingsworth Pacini.

_They kiss. Diana and Astrid come in._

**Lola:**

Hey guys. What´s up?

**Astrid:**

Diana has something, she needs to tell you.

**Miles:**

What is it, Honey?

**Diana:**

You know Darren, Mia´s older brother?

**Lola:**

What about him?

**Miles:**

Is he in trouble?

**Diana:**

You could say that. He got a girl pregnant.

_She takes a second to work up her nerve._

**Diana:**

To be more precise, that girl is me. Before you say anything, you should know, that we´ve already decided to keep it. We think our love is strong enough to survive it, like yours was.

_Lola and Miles look at each other._

**Lola:**

We´re not done yet!

_They smile at each other and kiss. We fade to:_

**23\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Miles looks pleased with himself, as he types in the last words._

**Miles:**

Closing credits. The end!

_Amy comes home and smiles at him._

**Amy:**

Hi, honey! Don´t tell me, you´ve been working all day.

**Miles:**

I have. I´ve been writing for ...

_He checks the clock on the lap-top._

**Miles:**

11 hours straight. That´s close to a record for me. How was your day with Frankie and Winston?

**Amy:**

It´s still on-going for them. They were having so much fun, that they decided to go to a bar.

**Miles:**

Frankie´s record with bars isn´t the best. Thank God, she has Chewy with her.

**Amy:**

Did you take my advice?

**Miles:**

I did, but I had to change a few things from the way they are in reality.

**Amy:**

No one said, it had to be an autobiography. Or a fake one ... you know, what I mean.

**Miles:**

I´ve practically written an entire movie. Me and Lola would have made a cracking couple.

_Amy sits down on his lap._

**Amy:**

Do I have to be afraid, that you´ll trade me in?

**Miles:**

No way. I found the girl for me.

_He looks over at the screen and the picture of Zoe and Lola with their baby daughter, he used as inspiration while writing._

**Miles:**

Just like she did.

_He smiles to himself._

**24\. Int. Frankie´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Frankie has just woken up and is staring up at the ceiling, almost in disbelief. She looks over at Winston, who´s sleeping next to her, but quickly looks away again._

**Frankie:**

Whoops!

_Frankie is torn between feeling guilty and happy._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**THANKS FOR READING IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE EPISODE OR THE SERIES IN GENERAL IN THE COMMENTS.**


	105. Here I Go Again Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie has a huge decision to make: WInston or Greg? Meanwhile, Jamie, Chrissy and Allison end up being thrown together.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E08 - HERE I GO AGAIN PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Frankie´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Frankie and Winston come almost crashing in, while making out. They fall down on the bed and she gets on top of him._

**Frankie:**

Seriously, this has to be the last time! It´s been every day for a week.

**Winston:**

Would you quit worrying? I´m going home tomorrow evening. Let´s enjoy it, while we can.

**Frankie:**

You´re not the one, who´s become a cheating Ho-Bag!

_She gets annoyed and lies down next to him._

**Winston:**

I´m not a relationship expert and I´ve never even met your boyfriend. But I don´t think, you would be cheating with me, if there wasn´t something wrong to begin with. You´re not that kind of person.

**Frankie:**

Can you keep a secret, or rather another secret?

**Winston:**

Of course, I can.

**Frankie:**

This isn´t he first time, I´ve cheated. I did it at least a dozen times, with my ex-husband. Half the time, it was to get back at him for doing the same, but that doesn´t make it right. I told myself, when I started up with Greg, that I wouldn´t be that woman anymore. Look at me now.

**Winston:**

You´re still the same, decent girl inside, that I grew up with.

**Frankie:**

Am I? It´s times like this, that I wonder. Chewy, I´m supposed to go to dinner with Greg and his parents tomorrow. How can I look them in the eyes?

**Winston:**

It´s remarks like that one, that shows your true character.

_They make eye contact and kiss. It looks both familiar and pleasant._

**Frankie:**

I have to break up with him, don´t I?

**Winston:**

You´re the only one, who knows the answer.

_She looks up at the ceiling and considers it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Morning.**

_Chrissy is in an amazingly chipper mood! She´s dancing and singing into her hairbrush to "Love is in the Air" by John Paul Young, playing from her speakers._

**Chrissy (singing):**

_And I don't know if I'm just dreaming_

_Don't know if I feel sane_

_But it's something that I must believe in_

_And it's there when you call out my name_

_**She does a few extra dance moves to build up for the chorus.** _

**Chrissy (singing):**

_Love is in the air_

_Love is in the air_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Mm-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_**She continues dancing.** _

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Paige and Sally sneak up to Chrissy´s door and slightly open it to peek inside. Chrissy notices it and opens it on them. She doesn´t get mad, but in stead invites them in to dance._

**4\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Morning.**

_The girls and Paige dance._

**Chrissy (singing):**

_Love is in the air_

_In the risin' of the sun_

_Love is in the air_

_When the day is nearly done_

_And I don't know if you're an illusion_

_Don't know if I see it true_

_But you're something that I must believe in_

_And you're there when I reach out for you_

_**Sally turns it down a little bit, so they can talk. Chrissy looks annoyed.** _

**Chrissy:**

Are you trying to burst my happy bubble?

**Sally:**

I just have to know, where this explosion of joy comes from.

**Paige:**

It wouldn´t have anything to do with a boy?

**Chrissy:**

I have a "sort of date" with Jamie.

**Sally:**

Define "Sort of Date".

**Chrissy;**

He´s going to a competition and asked me to come with him.

**Paige:**

You´re sure, he didn´t mean "Come with me and my other friends"?

**Chrissy:**

He told me, it will only be the two of us. We´re taking the train up there in a few hours.

**Paige:**

You have to tell us, if you go out of town.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll be back in time for my curfew.

**Paige:**

I suppose, it´s okay. But don´t do anything, I wouldn´t do.

**Chrissy:**

Will you let me finish the song?

**Sally:**

Sing away.

_She turns the music back up and they leave her. She immediately puts the hair brush up to her mouth._

**Chrissy (singing):**

_Love is in the air_

_Love is in the air_

_**It looks like, nothing can ruin her good mood.** _

**5\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie is practicing breaking up with Greg on Lola._

**Frankie:**

Greg, you´re a very nice guy, but it just isn´t working.

**Lola:**

But, I thought everything was perfect! Why haven´t you said anything?

**Frankie:**

You´re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?

**Lola:**

Wait, was that you speaking to me as Greg or you speaking to me as ... me?

**Frankie:**

Me speaking to you as you.

**Lola:**

Don´t you want it to be realistic? If you haven´t made it clear, that something was wrong, he´ll have questions.

**Frankie:**

I was thinking more of a "Dump and Run" scenario.

**Lola:**

Don´t you think, that would be mean? You´ve been together for over a year.

**Frankie:**

Yeah, but in that year, we´ve barely spent a month together, if you exclude the holiday, we went on.

**Lola:**

Is that why you´re breaking up with him?

**Frankie:**

It´s a big part of it. I also ... never mind.

**Lola:**

What it it?

**Frankie:**

Remember Winston?

**Lola:**

The boy, who almost came between us, when he kissed me? It rings a bell.

**Frankie:**

I´ve been having a wild affair with him.

_Lola doesn´t know whether to laugh or cry._

**Lola:**

Wow! Are you in love with him?

**Frankie:**

I don´t know! Maybe it´s because Greg can be distant and with Winston, it´s like talking to an old friend, I don´t have to impress. I almost feel like, I´m getting my second half back, that I´ve been missing for years.

**Lola:**

You clearly like him. That´s a start.

**Frankie:**

It´s not that I don´t like Greg or he´s done anything wrong per se. I don´t think, I´ll ever feel the closeness with him, I do with Winston.

**Lola:**

I sense a "but" coming.

**Frankie:**

Winston lives in Vancouver. He has a great job and a five year old son there.

**Lola:**

But he´s not with the mother?

**Frankie:**

They broke up before the kid was born. It doesn´t matter anyway, because my life is here and his is there.

**Lola:**

You believe in love, don´t you?

**Frankie:**

I keep trying to believe in it.

**Lola:**

Then you need to ask yourself, if it´s worth giving up on.

_Frankie sees, that she´s right._

**6\. Int. Train Station. Day.**

_Chrissy and Jamie are waiting for the train to arrive._

**Chrissy:**

How long will the ride take?

**Jamie:**

An hour or so. We should be back around nine, so you can meet your curfew.

**Chrissy:**

I´m allowed out until eleven now.

**Jamie:**

Are you ever out that late?

**Chrissy:**

Not yet, but I´m no longer the little girl, you dated a few years ago.

**Jamie:**

Isn´t it´s weird, that it´s been that long?

**Chrissy:**

Sometimes. Then again, sometimes it´s like it happened in another lifetime.

**Jamie:**

I just wish, it had ended better.

**Chrissy:**

Me too. I shouldn´t have cheated on you. I´ve never even seen him, since that night.

**Jamie:**

It´s ancient history. I forgave you ages ago.

_They smile at each other, as the rumbling of the train begins to come closer._

**7\. Int. Train. Day.**

_Jamie and Chrissy have found their seats and are waiting for the train to get moving. They see Allison coming in, now dressed as the skater girl we´ve always known her as. She´s got a bag with her skates in it with her._

**Chrissy:**

Did you know, she was competing?

**Jamie:**

I thought, she was still grounded after all that ... let´s just call it nastiness.

_Allison sees them and makes eye contact with Chrissy. She checks her ticket and almost looks like, she´s ready to run away. She works up her nerve though and walks over to them._

**Allison:**

Would you believe, that I´m sitting across from you?

_They don´t know whether to answer her or not. The air between them is tense._

**Allison:**

I should go.

_She´s almost about to leave, when Jamie bares with her._

**Jamie:**

Sit down. You´re not gonna find anywhere else to sit.

**Allison:**

Only if it´s okay with you, Chrissy.

**Chrissy:**

You´re sure, my idiocy won´t rub off?

**Allison:**

I can´t even begin to apologize, for what I said, or how I acted. I hope, you´ll give me a chance to show you, that the monster from before isn´t me.

**Chrissy:**

You have no idea, how much it hurt, to hear you say those things. It´s not my fault, that I have a learning disability.

**Allison:**

Again, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Is it okay, if I take my seat?

**Chrissy:**

It´s the one, they randomly assigned you, isn´t it?

_Allison sits down, but the air is still tense._

**8\. Int. Basement. Day.**

_Sally is reading on her lap-top, when Paige comes down to her._

**Paige:**

Shouldn´t you be out having fun, like other teenagers on a Saturday?

**Sally:**

I´m reading the reviews of the last episode. I was too scared to read them yesterday, after the way they butchered me last week.

**Paige:**

We´re a YA series. Critics have always loved to rag on shows like ours. Even the legendary ones like "Dawson´s Creek" and "90210" weren´t critical darlings.

**Sally:**

Quote: "Sally Miller has amazing talent for looking like a deer in headlights, when she has to look serious. The mere fact, that someone saw her work and decided to hired her, makes me laugh. Whoever made that decision, had to be either insane or on drugs".

**Paige:**

Okay, so that one was a bit nasty.

**Sally:**

Or this one, from the Toronto Tribune: "Sally Miller´s acting made me marvel, at how such a disastrous decision could have been made, as to give her a leading role. The rest of the episode was alright, even borderline good and the rest of the cast keep growing on me. But she continues to drag it down on a weekly basis. One can only hope, they realize the problem and write her out, before a good idea goes to waste. If they don´t, I don´t see it lasting another season". I´m ruining the show!

**Paige:**

At least, they were more diplomatic about it. It´s just one person´s opinion.

**Sally:**

You haven´t noticed the "Bad Acting" meme with me, that´s gone viral? People everywhere are laughing at it.

**Paige:**

I didn´t want to mention it. This is a cutthroat business and you can´t please everyone. Do you think, Nicholas Cage cares, that he gets bad reviews?

**Sally:**

I have no idea, who that is.

**Paige:**

I guess, it was before your time. He was this actor, who made a few fantastic movies and a whole lot of terrible ones. A lot of his fans watched his movies, just to see how crazy his over acting would get this. He made millions off his career.

**Sally:**

I need something to cheer me up. Nicholas Cage, you say.

_She types in his name._

**Paige:**

What do you say we go out tonight, so you can shake off your blues?

**Sally:**

Sounds good to me. Man, there´s a lot of hits on him!

**Paige:**

Follow his name up with "Not the bees". You won´t regret it.

_She leaves her and Sally types it in. She starts the video and immediately starts smiling._

**Nicholas Cage (voice over):**

NOT THE BEES! ARGHHHHHHH! THEY´RE IN MY EYES! ARGHHHHHH!

_Sally can´t help laughing and looks a little cheered up._

**9\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Frankie is doing stretches to get herself psyched up._

**Lola:**

We don´t have all day!

**Frankie:**

I can do this! I´m ready!

_She grabs her phone and calls Greg._

**Lola:**

Don´t waste time. It gets harder, the longer you wait.

**Frankie:**

Okay.

_She tries to look resolute._

**Frankie:**

Dammit! I got his answering machine!

_She hangs up and looks annoyed._

**Lola:**

It´s only a small setback.

**Frankie:**

I´m losing my nerve, with every second that goes by.

**Lola:**

Would you like a snack, while you wait?

**Frankie:**

It can´t hurt.

_Lola gets up and leaves her. Right after she leaves, the phone rings and Frankie picks it up. She takes a deep breath before answering the call._

**Frankie:**

Hi, Greg. Oh, no reason, I just wanted to talk. Actually, there´s something I need to tell you. I´m ...

_She tries to get the words out, but loses her nerve._

**Frankie:**

looking forward to dinner with you parents. Can we meet up before, for a cup of coffee or something? Cool, see ya then.

_She hangs up and facepalms._

**Frankie (singing to herself to the tune of "Old McDonald")**

_There once was a coward, her name was Frankie_

_E-Ai-E-Ai-Oh_

_And she couldn´t break up with her boyfriend, because she was too chicken_

_E-Ai-E-Ai-Oh_

_**Lola comes back in.** _

**Lola:**

Did I hear singing?

**Frankie:**

That was just me singing the blues.

**Lola:**

Huh?

_Lola puts the snacks on the table and sits down._

**10\. Int. Arena. Day.**

_Jamie, Allison and Chrissy are in line for registering to the competition. Chrissy looks like, she needs to pee._

**Chrissy:**

I need to find a girl´s room!

**Allison:**

It´s ... kind of hard to explain. Go down the hall, take a left, then walk for a while, take a right, then a left, you walk for a while, take another left and you´re almost there.

**Chrissy:**

There´s no way, I´ll remember all that!

**Jamie:**

Can you show her?

**Allison:**

That means, I´ll have to stand in line again!

_Jamie eyes her and she sees, that she owes them both big time._

**Allison:**

Alright. Come with me.

_They hurry down the hallway._

**Allison:**

We can´t have you running around in pee soaked pants.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, Mom!

**Allison:**

I didn´t mean it like that.

**Chrissy:**

Look, I don´t need you to look after me! It´s only the bathroom, I need help finding.

**Allison:**

Sorry.

_She sees, that this will be a hard one to win._

**11\. Int. Bathroom. Day.**

_Chrissy comes running into the stall and breathes a sigh of relief, as she finally gets to pee._

**Chrissy:**

God, that´s good! I couldn´t have held it for ten more seconds.

_Allison smiles to herself._

**Allison:**

I´m glad, I could be of help. Why didn´t you go on the train?

**Chrissy:**

It´s ... I´ll explain, when I get out.

_She finishes peeing, flushes the toilet and comes out._

**Chrissy:**

I didn´t want to leave you and Jamie alone together.

**Allison:**

Are you and him getting back together?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe. I don´t know, if he wants to date again, or if it´s just him being nice as usual.

**Allison:**

That´s the problem with those nice boys! You never can tell, can ya?

_She gets a small smile out of Chrissy, who starts washing her hands._

**Allison:**

I´m not gonna lie. I miss him like crazy and I´m constantly kicking myself for messing up, what I had with him. But I won´t get in the way, if there´s something going on between you. I at least owe you that much.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, I guess.

**Allison:**

I just want Jamie to be happy. Let´s face it, the boy hasn´t exactly been lucky in love. First you cheat on him and then I turn into the Bitch Monster From Hell.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve been hoping for over two years, that he would forgive me. Now that he has, I want to at least see, if I stand a chance.

**Allison:**

Just between us, I think, he forgave you a long time ago. Shall we get back to him?

**Chrissy:**

Sure.

_She turns off the faucet and wipes her hands in a paper towel._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy and Allison are walking up the hallway, while looking at their phones._

**Allison:**

People really like last night´s episode.

**Chrissy:**

Did you see it?

**Allison:**

I´m totally addicted! I will riot, if they cancel it!

**Chrissy:**

Then you caught my one and only line, or to be more exact word, this season.

**Allison:**

It was a very convincing "Auw". I could almost feel your pain through the screen.

_Chrissy gets her eyes off her phone and looks around._

**Chrissy:**

Are you sure, we didn´t make a wrong turn?

_Allison looks around too._

**Allison:**

Yeah, this doesn´t look right.

**Chrissy:**

We should back track.

**Allison:**

That´ll take forever and I´m not sure, where we went wrong. Look, all he have to do is follow the crowd noise.

**Chrissy:**

I thought, you knew this place.

**Allison:**

I´ve only been here twice before. To be honest, I´m kind of lost too.

_They come up to a door on their right, that´s slightly open._

**Chrissy:**

Should we flip a coin or something?

**Allison:**

We´ll try it. It can´t go all wrong.

_They peek inside._

**Chrissy:**

It´s an equipment room.

**Allison:**

See that door on the other side? I bet, that leads into the Arena or at least close to it.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think, we´ll get in trouble?

**Allison:**

For taking a shortcut? I seriously doubt it!

_They head inside._

**13\. Int. Equipment Room. Day.**

_They come in and Chrissy as a natural reflex closes the door behind them. She immediately sees, that it could have been an error and checks the door. It´s now locked._

**Chrissy:**

Oh-oh!

**Allison:**

Why did you close it?

**Chrissy:**

I was always leaving doors open, when I was a kid, so my dad taught me, to make it second nature.

**Allison:**

We´d better hope, the other door opens!

_They walk over to it and Allison tests it. It´s locked._

**Chrissy:**

Okay, so we call Jamie. He´ll get us out.

**Alison:**

If he hasn´t started his warm-up´s. He leaves his phone in his bag, when he skates.

_Chrissy tries calling him, but doesn´t get an answer._

**Chrissy:**

No reply. Is there anyone else, we can call?

**Allison:**

You and him are the only two people here, I have the numbers to.

**Chrissy:**

Doesn´t the competition have a website? There could be a number there, we can all.

**Allison:**

Good point.

_She quickly checks it on her phone, but it looks like a no go._

**Allison:**

I know this number. It´s to the central office.

**Chrissy:**

It´s worth a try.

**Allison:**

I don´t think, they´re open on weekends.

_She tries calling it, but only gets an answering machine._

**Allison:**

Just as I thought. We´ll have to keep calling Jamie and pray, that he hears it.

**Chrissy:**

I hope so, or this will be one sucky Saturday!

_She tries calling Jamie again._

**14\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Frankie is sitting across from Greg, The air is a little tense._

**Frankie:**

So, how was school?

**Greg:**

The same as usual. How was work?

**Frankie:**

I had Amy fill in for me. Even the boss needs a day off, once in a while!

**Greg:**

Is something wrong? You look tense.

**Frankie:**

I´ve been nervous about tonight.

**Greg:**

Why? You know, my parents like you.

**Frankie:**

They´re nice. It´s not that.

**Greg:**

Please tell me, or it´ll drive me crazy.

**Frankie:**

It´s not working, Greg.

_He looks surprised._

**Greg:**

I thought, we were doing fine.

**Frankie:**

Then why do we only hang out on Tuesdays and Thursdays?

**Greg:**

You know, my schedule is crazy. It has nothing to do, with how much I like you.

**Frankie:**

My ex-husband treated me like a part time girlfriend, for most of our marriage. Just someone, he would go and visit in between his shady business dealings and his mistresses. I´m not saying, that you´re like him, because that slime ball doesn´t belong on the same scale as you, but the essence is the same.

**Greg:**

You need someone, who can be there full time.

_He looks at her with understanding in his eyes._

**Frankie:**

You won´t be able to change things for a year and a half, until you graduate. I´m not prepared to wait that long.

**Greg:**

I understand. I can´t really blame you.

**Frankie:**

It´s not that I don´t like you. If things had been different ...

**Greg:**

I know. It´s bad timing, is all.

**Frankie:**

I hope you find someone, who´s good to you and has the patience, I don´t have.

**Greg:**

You know, this is by far my friendliest break up!

_They smile at each other._

**Greg:**

The ones I had in High School were complete disasters, compared to this one!

**Frankie:**

Welcome to being an adult, Greg.

**Greg:**

I only want the best for you, Frankie. You´re a very special girl.

_She looks relieved._

**15\. Int. Lola and Zoe´s Apartment. Day.**

_Zoe and Lola are both on the floor, playing with baby Maya. The glee in their eyes in un-mistakable._

**Lola:**

It´s so exciting! Who does she crawl to, you or me?

**Zoe:**

I know. Can you believe, this incredible girl is ours?

**Lola:**

It fills me with wonder every day.

**Zoe:**

It´s almost time for her bath.

**Lola:**

Can you do it on your own? Dinner will take a while, so I should really get started on it.

**Zoe:**

We´ll manage. Won´t we, Maya?

_She picks Maya up and takes her to the bathroom. Lola walks out to the kitchen and there´s a knock on the door. She opens it and it´s Frankie, who looks excited._

**Frankie:**

I did it! I broke up with him.

**Lola:**

Was he mad?

**Frankie:**

No, it was the best break up ever!

**Lola:**

I´m guessing, you kept the cheating, out of the conversation.

**Frankie:**

What he´ll never know, won´t hurt him!

**Lola:**

You´d better hope, there´s no heaven and hell, because that sounds like a one way ticket downstairs!

**Frankie:**

For all we know, the Hindus could be right!

**Lola:**

Then, you´ll be re-incarnated as a Hamster!

**Frankie:**

At least, I´ll be cute and fluffy. If my mom doesn´t eat me, right after I´m born.

**Lola:**

I sometimes think to myself, that Maya is so cute, that I could eat her up. I wouldn´t take it that far, though!

**Frankie:**

I´ve made a decision on Winston. I´m going for it!

**Lola:**

Even with everything, that speaks against it?

**Frankie:**

You asked me earlier today, if I believe in love. I do, because I´ve loved Winston since I was a kid. He´s the only guy, it make perfect sense for me to be with.

**Lola:**

Doesn´t he leave tonight?

**Frankie:**

At Nine O´clock. That still gives me a few hours to run on.

_She looks determined._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	106. Here I Go Again Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie goes all out for love, while Manny and Paige take Sally out on the town. Chrissy and Allison are forced to spend time together.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E09 - HERE I GO AGAIN PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Frankie gets out of her car and runs up to the house._

**2\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Miles and Amy are making out on the couch._

**Amy:**

Finally, we have the house to ourselves!

**Miles:**

Let´s not waste time talking. I want you so bad right now!

_They go back to making out, when the doorbell rings. Amy looks annoyed._

**Amy:**

I´ll tell them to leave, so I can get laid!

**Miles:**

I wouldn´t be so blunt about it. This is a nice neighborhood and people talk.

**Amy:**

It would have worked, when I was in prison.

**Miles:**

Let´s leave that kind of attitude, for when were alone together, shall we?

_They kiss again and once again, the doorbell sounds._

**Amy:**

COMING! GIMME A SEC!

**Frankie (voice over):**

It´s me, Frankie! It´s an emergency!

_They both get up and walk to the door. They open it and Frankie comes in._

**Miles:**

What´s the emergency?

**Amy:**

Is someone we know, hurt?

**Frankie:**

No, but my heart could be. Is Winston here?

**Miles:**

He left a few hours ago. He got a text from the airline, that he could fly cheaper, if he took an earlier flight.

**Frankie:**

So, that´s why I can´t reach him. He´s already in the air. Dammit! I needed to talk to him.

**Amy:**

Why can´t it wait?

**Frankie:**

Because ... because I have to tell him, that I love him and I have to say it in person.

_Amy and Miles look confused._

**Miles:**

Winston, as in Winston Chu?

**Frankie:**

I know, it´s a lot to take in, but I´ve fallen in love with him all over again.

**Amy:**

Honey, are you sure you´re alright? You didn´t fall and hit your head or something?

**Frankie:**

No, if anything I see things clearer, than I ever have! This just means, that I´m flying to Vancouver!

_She looks determined._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Basement. Evening.**

_Sally is getting ready to go out, when Manny and Paige come down to her. Manny has a large and thick binder with her._

**Sally:**

Hi, Manny. Are you coming tonight?

**Manny:**

Sure am. I could use a break from parenting, just for an evening.

**Paige:**

At least, you get a break! It´s non-stop around here.

_Manny makes eye contact with Sally._

**Manny:**

For years, I had to listen to her complain, how she would never find the right guy. Now she has three kids plus you, the best guy, she could have asked for and guess what? She still isn´t satisfied!

**Paige:**

I didn´t say that! It´ll just be nice to get a break from it.

**Sally:**

What brings you to this humble space, I call home?

**Manny:**

Back in my acting days, I printed out all the reviews, my movies got.

**Sally:**

Even the bad ones?

**Manny:**

Sweetie, if I had only printed out the good ones, this would have been ten pages long! Do you want to take a look at it, before we leave?

**Paige:**

I thought it might cheer you up to know, that you´re not alone.

**Manny:**

Internet reviewers especially, can´t be trusted. Which bit of click bait, do you think will get the most hits? "The show was okay" or "The show was a disaster"?

**Sally:**

Probably the last one.

**Paige:**

You can´t even trust the positive ones, because the big studios will sometimes force them to write a positive review, or they risk losing their press clearance. It´s far from unheard of.

**Sally:**

I had no idea, the system was so rotten.

**Manny:**

Sometimes they´re right though and objectively in my case, I´d say, they were.

**Sally:**

Let me see those reviews then.

**Paige:**

I´ll leave you to it.

_Paige leaves them and Manny sits down next to Sally. She opens the book and Sally already giggles._

**Manny:**

We start off hard with my very first review, with the amazing title "Is Mewesical the worst musical ever made? I believe it is".

**Sally:**

Weren´t you upset?

**Manny:**

A bit, but Paige and Jay helped me shake it off. It prepared me for what was to come with the "SharGator" movies. My personal favorite, was a one line review of part 2.

**Sally:**

I have to hear it.

**Manny:**

"They should have called it ShitGator!"

_Sally laughs so hard, that she has to hold her stomach._

**3\. Montage - Music: "Call Me" by Blondie**

_We see Allison and Chrissy, still locked in the equipment room and trying desperately to bang on the door._

_A shot of the other side of the door shows, that´s there´s no one around anywhere close to it._

_We see Frankie racing through the airport, trying to call Winston, but there´s no luck._

_We see Winston sitting in a plane and playing a game on his phone. A stewardess addresses him and the person sitting next to him and they look annoyed. The fight is clearly delayed._

_We see Chrissy and Allison taking turns calling Jamie, but it´s frustration every time._

_We see Jamie waiting to take his turn in the competition and looking around, wondering where they are._

_We see Frankie running to catch her flight and just making it in as the last passenger to board._

**4\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Manny, Paige and Sally are waiting in line for the Maitre D, when two drunk women in their 20´s get in line behind them._

**Girl #1:**

Get out of our way! We have hungry people back here!

_Paige looks annoyed with them and turns around._

**Paige:**

You yelling, won´t get you anywhere.

**Girl #2:**

Lay off her, you dried up, old bag!

**Paige:**

What did you call me?

_Sally grabs her arm and tries to calm her down._

**Sally:**

They´re not worth your trouble.

**Girl #1:**

Oh, my God. It´s Ella from Degrassi!

**Girl #2:**

Show us some of that terrible acting, we can´t get enough of!

**Girl #1:**

You are so bad, that watching you try to act, makes me feel better about myself!

**Manny:**

Just lay off her. She doesn´t need it from a pair of drunk bitches, who have never done anything in their own lives!

**Girl #1:**

I know your face too!

**Girl #2:**

She was in those awful "SharGator" movies!

**Girl #1:**

Wow! A has-been to be and a true one!

**Girl #2:**

Calling her a has-been implies, that she was a someone.

**Girl #1:**

You´re right, I mean, can you really call it a career, when a couple of straight to DVD, dumb ass moster movies was the highlight?

_Paige looks ready to explode._

**Paige:**

Do you want to take this outside?

**Girl #2:**

Careful, Old lady, or you´ll break a hip!

**Manny:**

We´re too old to fight, anyway.

**Girl #1:**

Listen to your friend, Grandma!

_Paige has a stare down with the girl, but gets dragged away by Manny, because it´s their turn._

**5\. Int. Equipment Room. Evening.**

_The strain is starting to get to both of them. Allison kicks a gym mat in frustration._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not the mat´s fault, that you got us locked in here.

**Allison:**

I didn´t close the door!

**Chrissy:**

Was it my idea to go in here in the first place? I wanted to back track, but you had to see, if you could find a short cut.

**Allison:**

So, I could register in time and I wouldn´t have come here for nothing! I only took you to the bathroom to be nice to you.

**Chrissy:**

You did it, because you think making good with me, will make everyone else forgive you. Well, it doesn´t work that way!

**Allison:**

Do you really think, I would use you like that?

**Chrissy:**

It´s not unthinkable. You were pretty Gung Ho on becoming class president.

_Allison sits down next to her._

**Allison:**

When I saw Jamie starting to make something of his career, I wanted to find my own thing, that made me special- So we were kind of even, you know?

**Chrissy:**

You´re special in your own right. You always have been.

**Allison:**

Maybe, but I´ve never felt, like I was special. Then I did that first interview and people started caring, what I thought about things. I met Esme and saw what a powerful woman in politics looks like and thought, man, I wish that were me. What I didn´t consider, was that she had to alienate a lot of people, even friends of hers, to get there. It took me a while to realize it, but I´m not prepared to do that anymore. I tried it and look where it got me. This is who I am and if people don´t like it, then screw them!

**Chrissy:**

For what it´s worth, I´ve always liked you. Except for that one time, you threatened to knock my teeth out!

_Allison laughs to herself._

**Allison:**

Back when I thought, you were sneaking around with Simon. I´m really sorry, if I scared you back then. It feels kind of foolish to think back on.

**Chrissy:**

Oh, you did! You probably don´t remember, but I stayed away from you for weeks!

**Allison:**

I guess, that´s another one I owe you.

**Chrissy:**

Nah. You took care of Jamie, after I broke his heart. That makes us even.

_They smile at each other._

**6\. Int. Vancouver International Airport. Evening.**

_Frankie is sitting on a bench, wondering what her next move should be. An elderly woman comes over to her._

**Woman:**

Do you mind, if I sit, Dear? My legs aren´t what they used to be.

**Frankie:**

Of course, you can. It´s really me that´s taking up space, that should be reserved for your age group.

_The lady sits down._

**Woman:**

You have good manners. Not everyone in your generation does.

**Frankie:**

My mom was very big on me being lady like.

**Woman:**

It sounds like, you have a good mother.

**Frankie:**

We´ve had our squabbles, but I think, I do.

**Woman:**

Dear, everyone has squabbles. If you don´t have a few of those, you´ve never lived life to the fullest.

**Frankie:**

She´ll think that I´m crazy for going here. I came all the way from Toronto for a guy and I hoped, I could find him here and surprise him. I had this image in my head, that we would see each other and kiss right here in the middle of the terminal.

_The woman laughs to herself._

**Woman:**

I think, you´ve been watching too many romance movies.

_Frankie smiles to herself._

**Frankie:**

I might be guilty of that,

**Woman:**

It took me and my husband two years from when we first met, to our first kiss. It was in a barn, of all places.

**Frankie:**

Did you have a little rump in the hay?

**Woman:**

Hardly! It smelled like manure in there!

**Frankie:**

Eww!

**Woman:**

I know, but it was the only place, where we could be alone. When I look back, it wasn´t the surroundings and certainly not the smell, I remember fondly. None of those things mattered, because it was with him.

**Frankie:**

That´s sweet. I know where my guy lives, I just can´t get in touch with him!

**Woman:**

What are you doing here, then? Hoping for a one in a million chance, that you´ll see him? You have to work for love. It´s not just gonna come to you.

_Frankie looks resolved again and stands up._

**Frankie:**

Thanks for your words of wisdom. They helped a lot.

**Woman:**

Good luck with it. I´ll keep my fingers crossed for you.

_Frankie waves goodbye to her and hurries towards the parking lot._

**7\. Int. Restaurant. Evening**

_Paige downs a glass of wine, when we come back to her, Manny and Sally. They´re eating dinner, but Paige still looks annoyed (and a bit drunk)._

**Paige:**

I still can´t get those annoying girls off my mind.

**Manny:**

It´s not like they´re the first ones, we´ve met.

**Sally:**

If you let them get to you, that means you´ve let them win.

**Manny:**

Listen to little miss "Wise Beyond Her Years" here. We came here to enjoy ourselves.

**Sally:**

I don´t know about you, but I´m enjoying the food.

**Manny:**

Me too. What do you say, Paige?

_Paige is off in her own world, staring down one of the girls from before, as she heads to the bathroom._

**Manny:**

World to Paige! Hello!

**Paige:**

What?

**Manny:**

What do you think of the food?

**Paige:**

It´s good. I gotta take a leak.

_She gets up and leaves the table._

**Sally:**

We can´t accuse her of not being direct about it!

_They smile at each other._

**8\. Int. Bathroom. Evening.**

_Paige comes into the bathroom to find the girl waiting her turn._

**Paige:**

Remember me?

_The girl clearly feels threatened._

**9\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Paige comes back to the table, feeling satisfied about herself._

**Manny:**

That was quick!

**Paige:**

There was a queue, so I can wait.

_Two waiters come over to the table, with the girl from before and an elderly woman._

**Waiter:**

Excuse me, did just make violent threats against this woman?

**Paige:**

She started it.

**Woman:**

That doesn´t give you the right, to say that you would do those things to her! Quite frankly, I think, it would take a sick mind to even think up those things!

**Sally:**

What did you say, you would do to her?

**Paige:**

Stick my hand down her throat and rip out her ...

**Waiter:**

Please! That does not need repeating and especially not in here, where there´s children present.

_Paige stands up and gets in girl´s face._

**Paige:**

I´m a Michalchuk, bitch! I know how to fight!

_She takes the girl down with a football tackle and a huge commotion ensues, as the girl´s friend rushes to her aide and along with the waiters manage to pull Paige off her._

**Friend:**

Stay away from her or ...

_Now they have Manny riled up too._

**Manny:**

Or what? I´ve wiped the floor with girls, who are a lot tougher than you!

**Friend:**

Can we get fewer comments from the has-been skank section?

_Manny has had enough and soon it turns into a brawl with her and the other girl too. Tables are knocked over as the hapless waiters try to get things under control. Sally could in no way possible look more embarrassed and face palms._

**10\. Int. Equipment Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Allison are passing the time by singing "The Beaver Song" from "How I Met Your Mother"._

**Allison/Chrissy (singing):**

_Hey Beaver come on_

_When you feel alone_

_Just pick up that phone_

_And I'll be there to share my_

_Ice cream cone_

_We'll lick it side-by-side_

_And deep inside you'll know before the day is done_

_Hey beaver, it's true_

_I do believe anew_

_I got that fever too_

_So let's go do what hungry beavers do_

_It will taste so good_

_We gobble wood and have ourselves some damn good fun_

_Two beavers are better than one_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da_

_Two beavers are better than one_

_They're twice the fun_

_Ask anyone_

_A second beaver can be_

_Second-to-none_

_Two beavers are better than one_

_Da da da da da_

_You're my favorite beaver_

_Da da da da da_

_Space Teens are forever_

_Da da da da da_

_Don't forget to do your homework_

_Cause math is cool!_

_We'll share a root beer float_

_And learn about how friendship_

_Weighs a metric ton_

_Two beavers are better than one_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da_

_They laugh and applaud themselves._

**Allison:**

We´re not that bad!

**Chrissy:**

And those lyrics are a hundred percent about friendship and there´s nothing dirty in them at all, right?

**Allison:**

Maybe they´re just a tiny bit hinting at something!

**Chrissy:**

It would be the perfect song to invite a guy to a three way.

**Allison:**

Should we, just for fun, try it on Jamie?

**Chrissy:**

It would be fun to see his reaction, but I think the poor boy has gone through enough!

**Allison:**

Yet another thing, we have in common.

**Chrissy:**

Loving "How I Met Your Mother"? How can I not, when it has Robin, who´s so Canadian, that she puts the girls on our networks to shame?

**Allison:**

We both care deeply about him.

**Chrissy:**

Well, he is a special kind of guy, isn´t he?

**Allison:**

You should ask him out, for real. He shouldn´t be alone and if I´m gonna hand him off to someone, I´d rather if it´s you, than some bimbo. As gullable as he can be, you never know what kind of girl, could catch him in her web.

**Chrissy:**

What you call gullable, I call being kind hearted. I love his kind heart.

**Allison:**

Which is exactly why, he should be with you. You´ll treat him, like he should be treated. If it´s some girl, who only wants him, because she´s heard of him, she´s more likely to take advantage of him. I don´t want to see that happening.

_The door suddenly opens and the equipment manager steps in._

**Manager:**

What are you doing here?

**Allison:**

The door was open and we got locked in.

**Chrissy:**

We´re really sorry for the trouble.

**Manager:**

It´s no trouble, but why didn´t you call the number on the sign? I could have had you out in five minutes! You´re not the first ones, to get locked in here, you know?

_They see the sign and both feel kind of dumb. Of course, this is when Allison´s phone rings and it´s Jamie. She shows it to Chrissy and they make eye contact._

**Chrissy:**

Boys!

**Allison:**

What are we gonna do with them?

_They both remember the song they just sang and start giggling._

**11\. Int. Arena. Evening.**

_Jamie is holding his trophy and is looking around for them. He´s pleased to see them, when they approach him._

**Jamie:**

Where have you been? Did something happen?

**Allison:**

Something did. We both acted like a pair of grade A morons!

**Chrissy:**

We got some work done on our harmony singing, though!

_Jamie looks puzzled._

**Allison:**

Yeah, I guess, it was a bad day after all. Even if it didn´t go according to plan.

**Chrissy:**

Do you want to do it again tomorrow? I have the entire series on DVD.

**Allison:**

Yeah, why not?

**Jamie:**

What did I miss?

**Chrissy:**

A whole lot. But it was one of those things, where you had to be there.

**Jamie:**

I guess so!

**Allison:**

And we just have time to make the train back! Perfect!

_They head to the exit and Chrissy starts humming "The Beaver Song" to herself. They pass by two skaters, a boy and a girl, just as she starts quietly singing to herself._

**Chrissy (singing):**

Two beavers are better than one ...

**Allison (singing):**

Da da da da da da da da da ...

_The boy skater looks with envy at Jamie, as he leaves the arena with the girls._

**Skater Boy:**

That guy is about to have a three way!

_The girl punches him on the arm._

**Skater Boy:**

What? I wasn´t doing anything.

**Skater Girl:**

No, but you wished, that you were him!

**Skater Boy:**

Of course, I didn´t! You´re the only one for me, babe!

_He gives her a reassuring hug, but can´t hide that he wished it were him._

**12\. Int. Manager´s Office. Evening.**

_The manager is handing Paige and Manny over to Sally._

**Manager:**

You can be glad, that your daughter talked your case for you. If it hadn´t been for her, I would have called the cops.

**Manny:**

We´re sorry.

**Paige:**

Yeah, we promise not to do it again.

**Sally:**

I´ll make sure, they get thoroughly grounded, when we get home!

_The manager smiles to himself._

**13\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Sally, Manny and Paige come out of the restaurant._

**Manny:**

Thanks for saving our butts!

**Paige:**

Spend next month´s rent, on having fun in stead. You deserve it.

_Sally smiles._

**Sally:**

Thanks!

**Paige:**

Just remember that fighting is wrong and you should always try to settle thing with words.

**Manny:**

You must look at me, as everything you don´t want to be!

**Sally:**

Why would you say that?

**Manny:**

My movie career was a joke, almost my entire life is either at work or with my family and apparently, I still can´t control my temper!

**Sally:**

Don´t be hard on yourself. Are you happy with your life?

**Manny:**

Yeah, as a whole. I worked my butt off to get the job I have. I get to help people, who need it and I feel good about myself, when I go home to a family, I love.

**Paige:**

That doesn´t sound like a half bad life to me.

**Sally:**

Me neither. If anything, you´re one of the ones, I should look up to.

**Manny:**

I wouldn´t go that far.

**Sally:**

It´s true. You lived out your acting dream and so what, if it didn´t take you to the top! You had fun doing it, didn´t you?

**Manny:**

I certainly did.

**Sally:**

And now you´ve moved to having a career, you love and a loving family! If I´m where you are in 25 years, I´ll consider myself a success. How many of your old colleagues do you think are doing as good, as you are?

_Manny and Paige smile at each other._

**Manny:**

Can I take her home with me?

_Sally smiles too._

**Manny:**

I´m sure, Eddy would protest, but I have my ways.

**Sally:**

Please, spare me the details!

**Paige:**

Are you sure? They could come in handy one day.

**Sally:**

Maybe, when I´m a bit older. I´m afraid, that if I know them, I´ll just start using them. Anyway, I´m happy where I am.

**Manny:**

You found yourself a good one here, Pagey!

**Paige:**

Don´t we know it? And if you want to quit acting, Honey, then that´s fine.

**Sally:**

It won´t be, if you ask my mom.

**Paige:**

Do you think, mine was always happy with me? How fun do you think it was to tell her, that I´d been kicked out of college? That I had been lying to her and everyone else for months, about how great everything was going?

**Sally:**

Not a lot, I can imagine.

**Paige:**

I was afraid, that she would hate me for it, but guess what happened? She was understanding and did her best, to help me move on.

**Manny:**

Mine took me to get an abortion. I was 14.

_Sally tries to take it in._

**Sally:**

Damn!

**Manny:**

It pretty much shattered the image of her perfect girl, who never did anything wrong.

**Sally:**

How did she react?

**Manny:**

There was crying, but she supported me, like you wouldn´t believe. I was afraid, that she would tell my dad and they would punish me or kick me out. But she´s never told him and helped me to move on, just like Paige´s mom did.

**Paige:**

It´s what moms do. They forgive and help you move on.

**Sally:**

My mom isn´t like other moms.

**Paige:**

No matter how she reacts, you´ll always have a family in us.

**Manny:**

And I could use another niece, to be a fun aunt to.

_Sally gets emotional with joy and they give her a group hug._

**14\. Ext. Train Station. Evening.**

_Allison is saying goodbye to Chrissy and Jamie._

**Chrissy:**

Are you still on for a "How I Met Your Mother" marathon?

**Allison:**

I wouldn´t miss it for the world. Your place at noon?

**Chrissy:**

Sure. Have a nice evening, or what´s left of it.

**Allison:**

You too. Congratulations on the trophy, Jamie.

**Jamie:**

You can have it, if you want. I barely have room in my trophy cabinet.

**Allison:**

Oh, the troubles of a young and successful boy! I´ve got enough at home, thank you very much! See you on Monday.

**Jamie:**

Don´t be too nervous about coming back. Even if no one else will talk to you, there´s two people here who will.

**Allison:**

That´s nice to know. Bye.

_She waves goodbye and leaves them. They head for the bus stop._

**Jamie:**

I´m glad, you became friends again.

**Chrissy:**

Me too. We just had to find out, that we´re not that different.

**Jamie:**

You both dated me for a start.

**Chrissy:**

She actually had this crazy idea, that I should try asking you on a date.

_They make eye contact, as he considers it._

**Jamie:**

She said that?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah. If I was to ask, what would the response be?

**Jamie:**

We can try it.

_Chrissy smiles._

**Chrissy:**

You don´t have to feel pressured or anything. It can just be two friends having fun together.

**Jamie:**

That´s kind of what we used to do, isn´t it?

**Chrissy:**

From what I remember, anyway. When we weren´t making out, of course.

**Jamie:**

Of course. I´ve missed having fun with you.

**Chrissy:**

Same here. No matter what happens, let´s not become estranged again.

**Jamie:**

I second that.

_He does an inviting motion for her to get in the bus first and she does with a smile for him._

**15\. Int. Apartment Building. Evening.**

_Winston comes home, carrying his suitcase. He gets into the elevator._

**16\. Int. Elevator, Evening.**

_Winston finally gets around to turning flight mode off his phone and sees that he has 42 messages and 23 missed calls._

**Winston:**

Holy crap!

_He begins to go through them, but stops when the elevator door opens. He gets out and is surprised to see Frankie sitting by his door and hugging her legs._

**17\. Int. Apartment Building. Evening.**

_Frankie gets up and smiles at him._

**Winston:**

How? Why? There´s too many questions right now!

**Frankie:**

I have answers for all of them. As for the how, I ran through two airports looking for you and never found you. Then I told a cab driver to drive as if love depended on it and after ringing your buzzer 20 times, I talked your landlady into letting me in, or more specifically bribed her to. She could think, that I´m some crazy stalker, because she looked at me kind of weird.

**Winston:**

You´re not? You followed me across the country!

_They smile at each other and she gets up close to him._

**Frankie:**

I know, how crazy I am, but it´s crazy about you.

**Winston:**

We already talked about, why it wouldn´t work. What about your store or your friends?

**Frankie:**

There´s a hundred good reasons, as to why it wouldn´t work. But I only need one to know, that it will. I love you and I´m not letting go of you again. Not this time.

**Winston:**

You always were one of a kind, Frankie. No one else I know, who would do something this crazy.

**Frankie:**

Do you love me?

**Winston:**

You know, I never stopped in the first place, don´t you?

_He drops his suitcase and holds her. They look into each other´s eyes for a moment before kissing._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	107. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme has a PR disaster on her hands, but gets the chance to turn it into her own favor. Talia has her own problems after she also said something, she shouldn´t have.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E10 - SORRY

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Press Room. Evening.**

_Esme is giving a press conference. There´s a small handful of reporters there._

**Esme:**

We put this project together, so men and women can work together in an environment, that looks more at their qualifications, than their gender. It´s our hope, that we can create a "Gender Blind" work situation. Yes, men and women are different in many ways, but at the end of the day, we´re all humans. The division between the genders, that is being blown up by parts of the media, isn´t doing anyone any good and is adversely affecting our youth every day. It´s up to us adults to show them, that working together is the way forward. Not making YouTube videos that are basically mud slinging for profit. Any questions?

_Lois Cronkite raises her hand and Esme points to her._

**Lois:**

What do you have to say to those in the LGTBQ+ community, who criticize the plan for not adding transgenders to the mix?

**Esme:**

We will in time ... probably.

**Lois:**

Probably? Does that mean, that it´s not in the plans?

**Esme:**

The transgender issue is irrelevant to this. Next?

**Lois:**

Now they´re irrelevant?

_Esme sees that she´s just digging a bigger hole with every answer and decides to end it._

**Esme:**

Of course we don´t see them as being irrelevant! That´s the wrong way of putting it. But they make up such a small number, that we can´t take their concerns into account, when drawing up large projects like this.

**Lois:**

So, it´s all about how many representatives they have?

**Esme:**

At the end of the day, it is. I´m not gonna trash a good plan, just because a couple of drag queens don´t feel included! If they don´t like it, that´s their problem!

_Lois smiles, having just got the soundbite she wanted. Esme looks annoyed with herself._

**Esme:**

I didn´t mean ... it´s not like I have anything against them! But I have to think of what´s best for the majority. You understand that ... right?

_Esme looks like, she´d rather be anywhere else._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Office. Morning.**

_Esme is lightly banging her head against the table, while Hunter is reading from a lap top._

**Hunter:**

Man, they are just trashing you!

**Esme:**

Is it any surprise? I walked right into her trap!

**Hunter:**

I´ll admit, that it wasn´t your finest hour.

**Esme:**

This is a great project! How could I mess up so bad?

**Hunter:**

She has her ways. Look, the only thing that will work against this is positive PR for the project.

**Esme:**

Like what? You´re my spin doctor, so fix it!

_Hunter closes the laptop and thinks to himself._

**Hunter:**

Isn´t tonight the night of the boy/girl unity dance at Degrassi?

**Esme:**

Yeah?

**Hunter:**

It sounds to me like a perfect chance to show the press, that the youth want the same thing, you do. They´re just a tired of the hate mongering, as you are.

_Esme considers it._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Student council is in session. Sally presides over her council consisting of Allison, Chrissy, Charlie, Suey, Lisa, Nick and Talia (the girl who flipped out on Jamie). Allison is wearing a T-Shirt that reads "I could not in any way, shape or form be more sorry" on the front and "I mean it!" on the back._

**Sally:**

Is everything set for tonight?

**Talia:**

I still don´t think it´s fair, that me and Nick should have to take tickets, just because we´re the youngest! We should be rewarded for being in student council, not punished!

**Allison:**

What if I promise, to take your place at the next dance?

**Talia:**

It´s the least, you can do!

**Charlie:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Talia:**

Look, I know that you´re all "old buds" or whatever, but she´s the one, who deserves to be punished, if any of us are!

**Nick:**

It´s just one night ...

**Talia:**

Yes, but ... I had to cancel a date with Matty Carter, because I have to take stupid tickets! Now he´s going with Carrie Niedermeyer!

_Sally smiles to herself._

**Sally:**

Teenage dating issues aside, are there any other problems, I should be aware of?

_No one has anything to say apparently._

**Sally:**

Then, I wish you all a great dance!

**Allison:**

Can we talk for a sec?

**Sally:**

Yeah, sure.

_They get up and everyone except for Allison and Sally leave._

**Allison:**

Maybe, me being here is too divisive.

**Sally:**

They´ll get used to it.

**Allison:**

Talia´s right. She´s not the smartest girl in the world, but she is on this one. I´m the one, who deserves to be punished.

**Sally:**

Taking tickets isn´t a punishment. She was just being a drama queen. You did your punishment and you´ve shown me and Chrissy, that you´re truly sorry. As far as I´m concerned, it´s ancient history.

**Allison:**

I wish, everyone were as forgiving as you are.

**Sally:**

Life´s too short to hold petty grudges. You could change that T-Shirt, though. Just between us, it´s beginning to stink!

**Allison:**

I know. I should have had two of them made.

**Sally:**

The message has been received and the apology is accepted. It´s time to move on and put that thing in the washing machine.

_Allison looks reassured by Sally´s words._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Nick is talking to Lisa and Suey after the meeting._

**Suey:**

You should have a talk with Talia. Try to cheer her up.

**Lisa:**

Yeah, it´s gotta suck to lose your dream date to another girl.

**Nick:**

What do I say? It´s not like I know her!

**Suey:**

Be your usual nice and approachable self. That can´t be too hard!

**Lisa:**

Just not too nice.

_Nick looks a little confused._

**Nick:**

So nice, but not too nice?

**Lisa:**

It´s just that girls have a tendency to fall for you, when you´re nice to them. I can´t blame them since ...

_She points at herself._

**Lisa:**

Hello! I don´t want to see more broken hearts in your wake. It´s starting to make me feel guilty.

**Nick:**

I´ll see, if I can find a balance.

_He leaves them to go and talk to Talia._

**Suey:**

If you´d picked a ugly guy, this wouldn´t be a problem.

**Lisa:**

It´s an issue, I can live with!

_They head to class._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Talia is talking to Madison._

**Talia:**

It´s so unfair!

**Madison:**

At least, you get to work with a cute guy.

**Talia:**

He has a girlfriend.

**Madison:**

What if he hadn´t?

**Talia:**

I´d go for it in a heartbeat. I mean, that boy is a babe with a capital B! But I bet, there´s a dozen girls in our grade, who feel that way. He barely knows, that I exist, just like Matty!

**Madison:**

Then why is he coming over here?

**Talia:**

He is?

_Madison nods. Nick comes over to them._

**Nick:**

Hi.

**Madison:**

Hey, Nick. Aren´t you supposed to be in shop class?

**Nick:**

I am. Can I talk to you for a moment, Talia?

_Talia looks pleasantly surprised._

**Talia:**

Yes, of course!

**Madison:**

I´ll leave you to it.

_Madison smiles to herself, as she leaves them._

**Nick:**

I´m really sorry, that your date has been ruined. I can imagine, that you were looking forward to it.

**Talia:**

He hadn´t officially said yes yet, but I think, he was going to. Why do you care?

**Nick:**

Because I´d like it, if we could become friends. As representatives of the freshman class, it would be cool if we could be a strong unit.

**Talia:**

Yeah, I´d like that too. I kind of feel, like I got thrown into it without knowing, what I said yes to.

**Nick:**

Same here. One minute I´m talking to Lisa about guitar players and the next thing I know, I´m on the student council!

**Talia:**

I guess, we´re not all that different after all.

**Nick:**

If it helps, you can think of me as your date tonight. A really sucky one, who makes you work on your date with him!

_Talia smiles._

**Talia:**

Will I at least get a dance?

**Nick:**

Since you asked nicely. I´d better get to shop.

**Talia:**

Have fun.

**Nick:**

You too. I guarantee, that tonight won´t be as bad, as you imagined. We´ll find a way of making it fun.

_He leaves her and she rolls her eyes._

**Talia (to herself):**

Why are all the best ones taken?

_She ponders it as she heads into the classroom._

**6\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Talia is heading home from school, when Carrie Niedermeyer (a 14 year old freshman like herself) comes riding up next to her on her bike. Talia isn´t happy to see her one bit._

**Carrie:**

Doesn´t it suck to know, that I´ll be dancing with Matty, while you´re taking tickets?

**Talia:**

Leave me alone.

**Carrie:**

Face it, Talia. Just like in Junior High, you´ll never get a date in High School!

_Talia looks annoyed and feels like she has to retort._

**Talia:**

How do you know, that I don´t have one, you don´t know about?

**Carrie:**

How would you do that, when you´re working?

**Talia:**

Maybe ... it´s someone, I´m working with! Have you thought about that?

**Carrie:**

But aren´t you only working with ...

_She stops riding her bike and looks at Talia with wide eyes._

**Carrie:**

He has a girlfriend!

_Talia sees that her lie is unravelling, but decides to stick with it._

**Talia:**

He doesn´t care about her, when he´s with me!

**Carrie:**

You and Nick Manning? Super babe, every girl in our class wants him, Nick Manning? I say, that you´re full of it!

**Talia:**

I´m not!

**Carrie:**

Then prove it tonight. Get him to kiss you in front of me!

**Talia:**

I can´t!

**Carrie:**

Because you´re lying!

_Talia tries to think of something fast and gets a bright idea._

**Talia:**

The school has PDA rules. We´re on the student council, so we have to set a good example!

**Carrie:**

A romantic dance, then? It is a dance, after all.

**Talia:**

You got it!

**Carrie:**

I´ll believe it, when I see it.

_Carrie rides on, as Talia looks annoyed with herself._

**Talia (to herself):**

How are you gonna get out of this one, Talia?

_She hangs her head and heads home._

**7\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_Students are coming up to the school, dressed to party and coupled up for the dance. Esme is with a cameraman and Hunter outside._

**Esme:**

Are we ready?

**Cameraman:**

Whenever you are.

_He does a silent countdown and she gets into character._

**Esme:**

Welcome to this special on on the Toronto city council´s official YouTube channel. As you know, I´ve spoken out against YouTube before and especially against the hate mongerers, who try to hide behind a political message, when all they´re doing is spreading fear between the genders, so they can add to their subscription numbers. Right wing, left wing, both sides are equally bad, when it comes to this. The result however, is always the same. The greater good doesn´t win. I´ve talked to a lot of young people in my position and it´s frightening to me, how the hate has gone to their minds already, at a young age. If this cycle isn´t stopped, it will be passed on to the next generations after them and then, where will we be? Tonight, right here behind me, my old Alma Mater Degrassi is sending a signal with tonight´s dance. It´s to promote unity between the sexes and I think we can all agree, that in this day and age, unity is one thing, we could use more of.

**Hunter:**

And cut! Great intro!

**Esme:**

Let´s get the rest of it done, before we start celebrating!

_They begin to head inside._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Let´s Dance" by The Ramones**

_We see students enjoying themselves, as they´re dancing. Regina and Tina are dancing with Rodney and Charlie and where as Rodney is a fantastic speaker, he´s a horrible dancer. Some people stare at him, but Tina finds it endearing, where as Regina and Charlie find it amusing._

_We see Nick and Talia at the gate taking tickets. They´ve managed to make it fun by playing tricks on freshmen, who are going to their first High School dance, including Carrie and Matty, to Talia´s amusement._

_We see Esme filming with Allison and Sally, who she´s interviewing about the exhibit with the E-Mails, Sally printed out. Both girls are very excited to be talking about it, but Allison makes it a point to give Sally all the credit._

_We see Jamie being convinced by Chrissy to dance with him. He semi-reluctantly does so and they go out to dance next to Deco and Simon. Simon gives Chrissy a thumbs up and she smiles back at him._

**9\. Int. Entrance. Evening.**

_Talia and Nick let in another couple and Nick looks outside._

**Nick:**

I think, that could be all of them.

_Talia looks at her list._

**Talia:**

No, we´re still way short.

**Nick:**

I guess, we´ll have to stay here, then.

**Talia:**

I get it, if you would rather be in there dancing with Lisa.

**Nick:**

No, are you kidding? This has been so much fun, that I might just volunteer to do it every time!

**Talia:**

You´re just saying that!

**Nick:**

Okay, so maybe I overdid it a bit, but I think we´ve had some good laughs.

**Talia:**

You have no idea, how good it felt to play that trick on Carrie! She´s practically been my nemesis, since grade school.

**Nick:**

I should consider myself lucky, not to have one of those.

_They smile at each other, when Carrie comes over to them._

**Carrie:**

Guess what? Body searching isn´t standard protocol at school dances.

**Talia:**

We were just trying to be thorough on our first night.

**Nick:**

There´s nothing in the rules that say, we can´t do it.

**Carrie:**

I suppose you would be the experts on that subject, All that time you´ve spend working closely together ...

_She makes eye contact with Talia and is almost taunting her to reply._

**Carrie:**

Getting to know each other in ways, I can´t even begin to imagine. Ta ta, Talia. I can´t wait to see you dance.

_She grins to herself and leaves them. Talia looks uncomfortable._

**Nick:**

Are you a really good dancer or something?

**Talia:**

What?

**Nick:**

Since she couldn´t wait to see you dance?

**Talia:**

Oh ... well, compared to her, anyone would be good!

**Nick:**

I´ll go out on a limb and say, that I don´t like that girl and I don´t say that about many people.

**Talia:**

Finally, someone besides me and Madison, who sees it! If you didn´t have a girlfriend, I would give you a huge kiss!

**Nick:**

And I would probably have enjoyed it, if I didn´t have a girlfriend. But I do, so save those kisses for some other lucky guy.

**Talia:**

It´s just a shame, that no one wants them.

**Nick:**

Really? Seriously, if I was single, I would not hold back from asking you out.

_She smiles._

**Talia:**

Do you mean it?

**Nick:**

If they got to know you, like I have tonight, there´s no way that they wouldn´t like you. In my book, you would be a catch for any guy in our class.

**Talia:**

Thanks. That could be the nicest thing, anyone has ever said to me.

**Nick:**

You´re welcome. All you need is a boost of self esteem and the boys will start flocking to you.

**Talia:**

I just don´t know how to talk to them. It´s like were from different worlds sometimes.

**Nick:**

You´re doing a fine job talking to me right now. I believe in you, Talia. You can do it.

_We see from Talia´s facial expression, that she´s starting to fall for him._

**10\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_Esme, Hunter and their cameraman come out from the school, looking pleased._

**Esme:**

If that doesn´t sell the point, I don´t know what will.

**Hunter:**

You were practically born to be one camera. Did you know that?

**Esme:**

Yes, but it´s always nice to be reminded.

_They stop to kiss and the cameraman looks a little uncomfortable. He spots two students standing at the bottom of the stairs._

**Cameraman:**

You should talk to those kids. Hear why they aren´t going in.

**Hunter:**

Good idea. You deserve a raise. I can´t give it to you, but you deserve it!

**Cameraman:**

Thanks, Mr. Hollingworth.

_They walk down to the two teenagers, a pair of 16 year old boys, by the looks of it._

**Esme:**

Hi. Can we talk to you for a second?

**Boy #1:**

You´re that councilwoman.

**Boy #2:**

Yeah, the one with the weird name.

**Esme:**

I guess, that would be me. Why aren´t you in there, having fun with the rest of them?

**Boy #1:**

I´m female to male transgender.

_Esme suddenly feels guilty over her comments._

**Esme:**

When I said, what I said ...

**Boy #1:**

You were right to. You can´t turn everything upside down, because of what a small minority thinks. You could have found a better way of saying it, though!

**Hunter:**

She´s still a work in progress!

**Esme:**

If I hurt your feelings, I am truly sorry! You must be going through enough already.

**Boy #2:**

Some guys threw rocks at him and told him, that this dance isn´t for his kind. Now he´s afraid to go in, because they said, they´ll beat him up, if he does.

**Hunter:**

That is in no way right.

**Esme:**

Would you be willing to tell that story again on camera?

**Boy #1:**

What good would it do? It would just lead to more people bullying me.

**Esme:**

Not if the saw the human effect it has on you. I got into politics to serve the people. Those at the bottom will always be the ones, I´m willing to fight to my last drop of blood for.

**Hunter:**

They need to see both sides of the story.

**Boy #2:**

It´s up to you. I won´t think any less of you, if you don´t do it.

**Boy #1:**

Alright. We can try it.

**Esme:**

I promise, that I will help you, any way I can.

**Hunter:**

See, that´s one thing you should know about her. She came from the bottom and she doesn´t forget about her own.

_The cameraman puts the camera on his shoulders and they get ready to shoot._

**11\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_Talia and Nick come in together. Lots of couples are dancing and the dance is going great._

**Talia:**

Wow! My first High School dance.

**Nick:**

The hour, that´s left of it anyway.

**Talia:**

You´ll probably want to dance with Lisa.

**Nick:**

She´s had all night to dance. You´ve only got an hour, so I say we make the most of it.

**Talia:**

You don´t have to treat me like a charity case. I have friends, you know?

**Nick:**

Would you rather dance with them?

**Talia:**

I didn´t say that, did I?

_She takes his hand and leads him on to the dance floor. They start dancing and are enjoying themselves._

**12\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_Esme and her crew have finished the shoot. The cameraman is packing up his camera._

**Cameraman:**

If you don´t need me anymore, I´d like to get home to my family.

**Hunter:**

You´re excused. Have a nice evening.

**Cameraman:**

You too and hey kid, good luck with everything. My heart goes out to you.

_He leaves them._

**Esme:**

What now? Are you going in?

**Boy #1:**

Probably not. It´s not worth it.

**Hunter:**

You bought a ticket, didn´t you?

**Boy #1:**

Yeah, but that was before ... that thing happened.

**Esme:**

It´s a shame. I´d like to dance with you.

**Hunter:**

She used to do ballet back in the day. I tell you, the girl has got some moves!

_The boy smiles, making his friend cheer up a bit._

**Boy #1:**

It doesn´t bother you, that you would be dancing with a girl?

**Hunter:**

The only girl I see here, is standing next to me.

**Esme:**

I don´t get what you´re talking about! You look like a boy to me!

**Boy #2:**

What if those guys try something? I won´t be able to fight them off by myself.

**Esme:**

They won´t, if we´re dancing the entire time.

**Hunter:**

I´ll drive both of you right to your front doors afterwards. If you let them win this one, it will never stop. I was bullied too and I know, what it´s like.

**Boy #1:**

You were?

**Hunter:**

It got so bad, that my dad had to pull me out of school, for my own good. I had to be home schooled for most of my senior year and it was in no way better for me. I don´t want to see that happen to you, any more than she does.

**Boy #1:**

Then, I guess we have a dance to attend!

_His buddy looks proud of him and they head inside._

**13\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_A slow song has now come on and the couples are slow dancing. Lisa and Suey are taking a break from dancing and are watching Nick and Talia dance._

**Suey:**

You´re watching them like a hawk, aren´t you?

**Lisa:**

Oh yeah! She´s keeping an okay distance, but if she moves in closer, I´m breaking it up!

**Suey:**

I guess, there is a limit to your niceness.

**Lisa:**

What am I? Saint Lisa? She can get her own man!

_We cut over to Nick and Talia. Talia is enjoying the dance, until Carrie and Matty dance over near to them. She makes eye contact with Carrie, who rolls her eyes to show, that she isn´t buying it. So Talia moves in very close to Nick and moves her hand down on his butt._

_We cut back to Lisa and Suey. Lisa has seen enough._

**Lisa:**

That´s it!

**Suey:**

It happened again!

**Lisa:**

When will that boy learn?

**Suey:**

This one is partly your fault.

**Lisa:**

You´re supposed to be on my side!

_Lisa hurries down to them and gets between them._

**Lisa:**

I think, you two need a break!

_Carrie and Matty stop dancing and Carrie come over to them._

**Talia:**

Lisa, I didn´t mean to ...

**Carrie:**

Show your love for your boyfriend?

_Nick looks shocked, Lisa looks angry with him and Talia looks embarrassed._

**Lisa:**

What!

**Nick:**

I have no idea, what she´s talking about!

**Carrie:**

What a shocker! Here Talia has been telling me all about, how you forget everything else, when you´re making out with her! You´d think, that would be hard to forget, wouldn´t you?

_Everyone´s eyes turn to Talia, who´s looking very uncomfortable._

**Talia:**

I never said, that I´d made out with him.

**Carrie:**

You certainly implied it.

**Lisa:**

What´s the truth?

**Talia:**

The truth is that Nick is a really sweet guy, but he was just trying to become friends with me. I´m really sorry, Nick!

_She runs away, close to being in tears._

**14\. Int. Hunter and Esme´s House. Morning.**

_Hunter and Esme are watching the morning news, while eating breakfast._

_We focus on the TV, where Lois is serving as co-anchor to an elderly male anchor._

**Lois:**

How is this for a feel good story, to start the week with? Esme Song, who made some disparaging comments about transgender people on Thursday, put her money where her mouth was on Friday, when she was the date of a young male to female transgender boy at a local High School dance. A video she posted on Sunday, shows her first interviewing the young man, who had sadly been the victim of bullying at his school. She then invited him to dance the night away with her and our accounts tell us, that´s exactly what she did. The full segment is available on YouTube and is one of the most heart warming watches, I have seen in a long time. Everyone here at CTV wishes this young man the best in his future and Miss Song herself has promised to set up a task force, that looks into bullying against sexual minorities. In my opinion, it´s about time someone did and for once, one of our politicians deserves to be applauded for their actions.

**Anchor:**

Now over to Bennie with the weather. Bennie?

_We cut back to Esme and Hunter._

**Esme:**

I hope, he doesn´t get bullied for doing the interview.

**Hunter:**

I don´t think, he will.

**Esme:**

How would you know?

**Hunter:**

I had a chat with Miles. We´ve set up a protection force for him, if he needs it.

**Esme:**

What kind of protection force?

_He looks at her teasingly._

**Hunter:**

Wouldn´t you like to know?

**Esme:**

Come on!

**Hunter:**

Let´s just say, that I´ve done, what I do best. Taken advantage of my contacts.

_She accepts it as an answer for now._

**15\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_A very small looking Talia has arrived for school. She walks up to Lisa, who´s getting things out of her locker._

**Talia:**

Lisa, I am so sorry for implying to Carrie, that something was going on with me and Nick. I swear to you, nothing has happened at all!

**Lisa:**

I know. Nick can be a dunce, when it comes to girls, but I know, I can trust him.

**Talia:**

I´m not the first one, who´s fallen for him, am I?

**Lisa:**

No, it´s sort of a recurring problem. He just can´t help being nice to them!

**Talia:**

If that´s his biggest fault, I´d say, that you´re a very lucky girl.

**Lisa:**

Why did you do it?

**Talia:**

She told me, that I would stay the same dateless wonder, I was in Junior High. It sort of escalated from there.

**Lisa:**

i was just like you, but I never lied about it. I didn´t go on my first date with a boy until Nick and I was older than you by then.

**Talia:**

You´re saying, that I should stay patient?

**Lisa:**

I´m saying that if you try it with Nick again, I won´t be this nice the next time.

**Talia:**

Got ya!

_Talia hurries up the hallway._

**16\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Talia comes into to the practically empty class room. The only one there is Matty. She´s almost about to leave again, but works up the nerve to walk over to him._

**Talia:**

I guess, we´re the early birds, huh?

**Matty:**

I wanted to get here early.

**Talia:**

Why?

**Matty:**

Can you keep a secret?

_She nods._

**Matty:**

I´m trying to avoid Carrie. I had the worst time with her at the dance.

_Talia tries hard not to smile._

**Talia:**

You did?

**Matty:**

It´s a real shame, that you had to work. I would have much rather gone with you.

_Talia smiles._

**Talia:**

I don´t have to work at the next one!

**Matty:**

Cool. I mean, not that we have to wait that long. We could go out to a movie on Friday, if you want. It´s okay, if you don´t, but ...

**Talia:**

Matty, stop rambling.

**Matty:**

Rambling hereby stopped.

**Talia:**

I´d love to go out on a date with you.

_Matty smiles widely._

**Matty:**

You would? Cool!

_They smile at each other, as the others start to file in._

**17\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_The transgender boy and his friend approach their classroom to find Jamie, Simon and Deco waiting outside it._

**Boy #1:**

Do you think, they want to beat me up?

**Boy #2:**

They wouldn´t do it here, in front of the cameras.

**Boy #1:**

I hope, you´re right!

_They approach the classroom. Jamie, Simon and Deco look them over._

**Deco:**

You´re the transgender kid, aren´t you?

**Boy #1:**

Look, I just want to get to class. I don´t want any trouble.

**Simon:**

And we don´t want you to have any.

_They boys look surprised._

**Jamie:**

The rumor has been spread and there´s a lot of us, who are angry to our core at what happened to you.

**Deco:**

We´re not gonna accept that happening here!

**Simon:**

If anyone tries to hurt you again, I personally guarantee, that it will be much worse for them!

**Boy #1:**

I don´t know what to say.

**Boy #2:**

You have no idea, what this means to him.

**Deco:**

Have a nice day, boys!

_Jamie, Simon and Deco leave them. The transgender boy gets a message on his phone and checks it._

**From Hunter:**

How do you like your protection?

_The boy smiles to himself._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	108. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Jamie and Chrissy getting back together? Not even they know, by the looks of it. Maya and Jay get some first hand experience at parenting.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E11 - BE MY BABY

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_Chrissy is helping out by waitressing at The Dot. It´s pretty easy though, since Maya and Jay are her only customers left._

**Maya:**

So, movie star! You haven´t told me how the shoot went.

**Chrissy:**

In three words: Cold, boring and forgettable. The director was nice though. She said, that she might use me again, since I was such a "Brave Little Trooper", as she put it.

**Maya:**

Hey, I played plenty of dive bars back in the day. Sometimes you have to pay your dues.

**Jay:**

And you earned yourself a nice bit of pocket money.

_Spinner comes in after turning the lights off in the kitchen._

**Spinner:**

Nope. They´re going into her college savings.

**Chrissy:**

Like I´ll ever make it to college!

**Maya:**

If you don´t, you get to spend it on what you want.

_Chrissy smiles._

**Chrissy:**

I like that idea!

**Spinner:**

Don´t put ideas in her head. That´s it, Chrissy. Your work is done.

**Chrissy:**

Yay!

_She gets her phone out and turns it on._

**Maya:**

I see, that you already know how to spend your hour of freedom, before bedtime.

**Chrissy:**

Jamie wanted to be the first one to send a text to my new phone.

**Jay:**

Doesn´t it transfer the old chats? It did on mine.

**Chrissy:**

Not when you forget to ask, if you can keep the number.

**Spinner:**

It was one mistake. So sue me!

**Jay:**

Doesn´t the phone company send you one right away`?

**Maya:**

It´s still a nice, romantic gesture.

**Jay:**

Have we gone two years back in time and I just didn´t notice?

**Maya:**

Don´t ruin this for her. Getting back with your ex, can be a great time in a girl´s life.

**Spinner:**

I suppose, you tried it?

**Maya:**

It happened a few times. How about you?

**Spinner:**

Only once. At that time, I had no idea, that I would be living with her, here 20 years later.

_Chrissy makes a face, at the message she received._

**Maya:**

What is it?

**Chrissy:**

This message makes no sense at all!

**Maya:**

Can I see it?

_Chrissy hands her the phone and she looks at it with same expression Chrissy had on._

**Maya:**

I´m at a loss too.

_She hands the phone back to her. Spinner tries to sneak a peek, but Chrissy hides the phone away._

**Chrissy:**

A little privacy, please!

**Spinner:**

You had me curious for a moment.

**Jay:**

Forget it, Spin. Something happens, when we hit our age and we lose the ability to speak "Teenage Boy". She´ll need an interpreter, of his own kind.

**Chrissy:**

This is gonna bug the heck out of me!

_She looks annoyed._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Lisa is reading the text on Chrissy´s phone, as they arrive for school. Julie is also with them._

**Lisa:**

What on earth does he mean by that?

**Julie:**

Let me see.

_Lisa hands the phone to her._

**Julie:**

Ehm ... it could be a dirty text!

**Chrissy:**

How do you get anything dirty out of that?

**Julie:**

It was just a guess! How am I supposed to know, what he meant?

**Chrissy:**

He´s never sent me one before, so why would he now?

**Lisa:**

I mean, you´re older this time and your second relationship will no doubt be more, how should I say ... R-Rated, than the first time around.

**Chrissy:**

I still don´t see it. Plus, it´s not really a relationship until you´ve kissed again, is it?

**Lisa:**

I would call that a requirement!

**Julie:**

Just ask him, what he meant.

**Chrissy:**

I can´t now! He sent it to me yesterday afternoon, so he knows, that I saw it.

**Lisa:**

So what?

**Chrissy:**

So, he´ll be like "Chrissy, I sent you a text. Why didn´t you reply?" and I´ll be like, "I would, but I didn´t know what you meant", so he´ll be like, "I thought that was pretty obvious" and think that I´m an un-dateable moron!

_The other two can´t help giggling._

**Julie:**

I really don´t see that happening.

**Chrissy:**

Urgh! Why does this have to be so complicated?

_The frustration is written all over her face. The other two can´t help finding it a little funny._

**3\. Int. Class Room. Morning.**

_Jamie is sitting and staring out the window. Simon is sitting next to him._

**Simon:**

You couldn´t be further away, if you tried.

**Jamie:**

There´s still a next level, but I save it for the really boring classes. I think, Chrissy could be mad at me.

**Simon:**

Why?

**Jamie:**

I sent her a text and I thought, it was very nice, but she hasn´t replied.

**Simon:**

Nice how?

**Jamie:**

You know. The things girls like to hear.

**Simon:**

I´m still not getting it.

_Jamie doesn´t see, that Simon is playing with him and leans in to whisper to him._

**Jamie:**

Like, "I really like you" or "I wish, I was holding you right now". She just got a new phone, so I wanted the first text she got, to be a very nice one from me.

**Simon:**

Oh, Jamie! I never knew, you felt that way!

_Jamie sees that he was being played and feels foolish. Simon grins._

**Simon:**

Sorry, dude. I´m taken.

**Jamie:**

I can´t just go up to her and ask, can I? Wouldn´t that be too weird?

**Simon:**

It´s either that or wait for her to reply.

**Jamie:**

As much as I don´t like it, I´ll stick with option number 2! What if I completely mis-read the situation and she only wanted to be friends again?

**Simon:**

Then you have an awkward moment and you get over it! It´s not the end of the world!

**Jamie:**

Maybe not to you. I don´t want to mess this up with her. She´s too important for that.

**Simon:**

And drive yourself crazy, thinking about it? You straight people are weird!

_He got a small smile out of Jamie._

**Jamie:**

You´re calling me weird? At least, I´m not wearing those clothes!

**Simon:**

It´s called having fashion sense! You should try it sometime.

**Jamie:**

Nope, I´ll be a jeans, sneakers and hoodie boy, until I die!

**Simon:**

Which means, you´ll be dressing like a 12 year old, until you die. That´s sure to make them flock to you!

_They smile at each other._

**4\. Int. Jay and Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is going over the apartment with great care. Jay finds it endearing._

**Maya:**

Honey, you´ve probably made this the most baby proof apartment in Toronto! Relax!

_Maya turns to him and looks him in the eyes._

**Maya:**

Relax! Lola and Zoe are leaving their child, their most prized possession in the world in my hands! Not to mention, that they named her after me! It would look really bad, if the girl named after me, died in my care!

**Jay:**

If you don´t relax, you might end up involuntarily hurting her.

**Maya:**

Do you really think so? I´ll call them and say that we´re both sick or something!

_She reaches for her phone, but Jay stops her._

**Jay:**

You´re not gonna call them. You´re gonna have a great day with that little rug-rat!

**Maya:**

I´m sorry, but I´ve never taken care of one for an entire day before! My previous record is around fifteen minutes.

**Jay:**

Which is the same for most parents. If we´re gonna have kids, before I´m too old, you´ll have to get over it.

_He gives her a comforting kiss._

**Jay:**

Nature has put mothering qualities somewhere inside you. You´ll just have to tap into them.

**Maya:**

Easy for you to say!

_The door buzzer sounds._

**Jay:**

Didn´t you order us a baby? I´m pretty sure, that it´s here.

**Maya:**

Ha, ha!

_He leaves her and she tries to relax with some deep breaths._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Chrissy is hanging out with Lisa before the next class starts._

**Chrissy:**

I just know, that he´s been avoiding me!

**Lisa:**

The drama of the text continues to grow! Just ask him!

**Chrissy:**

It´s not that easy! The last one I send before that one, might have been seen as suggestive. I mean, we haven´t kissed or anything, even if we´ve had plenty of opportunities. It would be very embarrassing, if he only wants to be friends.

**Lisa:**

It wouldn´t be the first or the last time, you were embarrassed. I can ask him for you, if you want?

**Chrissy:**

So, he´ll know that I showed you his intimate messages to me?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, I don´t see that going down well either! This sure is a canundrum!

**Chrissy:**

Will you stop using that word all the time? It´s starting to get old!

**Lisa:**

I just love the feeling of it in my mouth, when I say it! CA-NUN-DRUM!

**Chrissy:**

Some help you are, "Canundrum girl!"

_They head into the classroom. We see that Jamie was watching them from afar._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jamie sees Allison walking towards him fast and stops to talk to her._

**Jamie:**

Hey.

**Allison:**

Whatever it is, it´ll have to be quick! I´m late for class.

**Jamie:**

Hypothetical question: If a guy sent you a romantic text message, would you A: Reply back. B ...

**Allison:**

A!

**Jamie:**

And if you didn´t?

**Allison:**

It would probably be, because I didn´t feel the same way. See ya!

_She runs up the hallway. Jamie looks frustrated, as he heads to class._

**7\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is in the living room with baby Maya. They´re sitting on the couch and the older Maya watches the younger Maya like a hawk, as she plays with a toy._

**Maya:**

Do you know, how you got your name? Lola and Zoe said, that if I didn´t want it, then they would take it for you.

_She can´t help smiling at the sight of the little wonder playing beside her._

**Maya:**

Why am I so afraid of having one like you? This is nice. I could get used to this. Of course, one day you will become a teenager and things will stop being easy. I should feel ready for it, right? I´m old enough, so it´s not that.

_Baby Maya drops her toy and the pacifier falls out of her mouth, as she tries to get it._

**Maya:**

Oops! Let me help you there.

_She gets the toy for baby Maya and puts the pacifier back in her mouth. Baby Maya happily continues playing, but Maya suddenly looks worried._

**Maya:**

I should have rinsed it off! What was I thinking!

_She panics and picks up the baby. Jay comes in, clean from a shower._

**Maya:**

We have to take her to the hospital!

**Jay:**

What happened?

**Maya:**

She could have eaten dust!

_Jay tries hard not to laugh._

**Jay:**

How much?

**Maya:**

I don´t know. Maybe as much as a gram!

**Jay:**

She´ll be fine.

**Maya:**

You don´t know that! Babies are very fragile and what if she´s allergic to dust or something? We don´t have any way of knowing.

**Jay:**

My parents were both smoking a pack a day, when I was growing up. I turned out fine, didn´t I?

**Maya:**

I guess so.

**Jay:**

It´s true, that they´re fragile, but they´re not that fragile!

**Maya:**

You´re sure? I can´t have anything bad happen to her.

**Jay:**

You´ve said that a million times, now try to relax.

_She takes Baby Maya back to the couch and sits her down on it. They gaze at her in wonder._

**Maya:**

It´s so weird to think, that I was once one of those.

**Jay:**

We don´t have to have kids, if you don´t want to.

**Maya:**

Can you settle for a maybe for now?

**Jay:**

It´ll have to do.

_They sit down, one on each side of her, to play with her._

**8\. Montage - Music: "Don´t You Want Me" by The Human League**

_We see Jamie coming up the hallway. He sees Chrissy with her friends coming towards him, but not having noticed him. He panics and runs into a classroom, feeling kind of foolish for doing so._

_We see Chrissy looking at her phone before class starts and trying her best to make sense of his message. She´s almost about to reply back to him, but chickens out and deletes it._

_We see Jamie peeking through the windows of The Dot, to see if Chrissy is working. She is and he smiles to himself at the sight of her. He doesn´t go in though and skates off down the street._

_Inside Chrissy just gets a peek of him skating by and looking hurt, that he didn´t at least come in and say hi._

**9\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Day.**

_Maya is again close to panicking, while Jay is holding Baby Maya and keeping a cooler head._

**Maya:**

Okay, we both knew the time would come!

**Jay:**

It´s just changing a diaper. What´s the big deal?

**Maya:**

I am not good with ... poop.

_Jay laughs to himself._

**Maya:**

The smell of it and especially the sight of it.

**Jay:**

So, that´s why you don´t have any brown clothes!

**Maya:**

It´s not funny! Changing a diaper is the absolute minimum requirement for a mother. If I can´t do that, how pathetic am I then?

**Jay:**

So, do it.

**Maya:**

Can I watch you do it?

**Jay:**

Okay, but you have to do it next time. You´ve never seen a diaper being changed?

**Maya:**

I always found an excuse to leave the room.

**Jay:**

Alright. It´s hard to believe that for once, I´m the smart one!

_They take Baby Maya over to a table and Jay very gently puts her down on it. He then tickles her a little to make her smile, before undoing her diaper._

**Jay:**

Now, it´s not that uncle Jay is some kind of pervert. But unlike his own dad, who would have had no idea how to do this, uncle Jay is trying to be a modern man. Plus, your aunt Maya is a complete dunce, when it comes to babies.

**Maya:**

She doesn´t need to know that!

**Jay:**

She doesn´t understand what I´m saying. It all about the tone of voice. Look.

_He does his silliest voice imaginable for Baby Maya._

**Jay:**

You are just the ugliest little goblin, I have ever seen. You´re so ugly, that they should have left you outside the hospital with a note that said "she´s not grumpy, she´s just really ugly!"

**Maya:**

You can´t say that to her! That´s just mean!

_Baby Maya smiles and coos._

**Jay:**

She doesn´t seem to mind, does she?

**Maya:**

No, not at all. It looks like she found it funny.

**Jay:**

Anyway, back to the diaper. First we open it completely ...

_Maya immediately starts gagging and runs out of the room. Jay shakes his head at her._

**Jay:**

Honey, you´re not getting out of this!

**Maya (off screen):**

It´s in-human to ask of me!

**Jay:**

People have been doing it since the dawn of time. Now get back in here!

_Maya comes back in with one hand covering her eyes and the other one holding her nose shut._

**10\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Jamie and Simon are taking a water break from their practice._

**Jamie:**

You wanna get in an extra hour?

**Simon:**

Don´t you think, I know, what you´re doing?

**Jamie:**

Explain it to me, Dr. Freud.

**Simon:**

When you´re skating, you can sulk and be in your own world. It´s an excuse to be alone, even when you´re among people.

**Jamie:**

So? I´ve got a lot on my mind.

**Simon:**

Let me guess. Sulking is all you´ve done, since school ended?

**Jamie:**

Pretty much, yeah.

**Simon:**

Do you think, that´s gonna get her back?

**Jamie:**

I never had her back in the first place. I can´t believe, I was so dumb!

**Simon:**

We still don´t know, if you are!

**Jamie:**

We´re now close to thirty hours, since I sent that text. The reality of things are becoming clearer by the minute!

**Simon:**

Deco´s going to see a band at Above The Dot. We can go, if you want. It might help, get her off your mind.

**Jamie:**

Do I have to talk?

**Simon:**

That´s the great thing about concerts. You can stand there and listen, not say a word and no one will think anything of it.

**Jamie:**

Sounds perfect! We´re there, dude!

_They get up and head towards the exit._

**11\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Spinner and Chrissy are closing down for the night._

**Chrissy:**

It won´t eat into our profits, that we close an hour early?

**Spinner:**

I´m so proud of you. Already responsible, when it comes to money! I didn´t learn that until my 20´s!

**Chrissy:**

I´m the oldest kid in the family. The others are too young to be responsible.

**Spinner:**

I appreciate it, but let the adults worry about the money side of things. Speaking of which.

_He gets his wallet out and hands her a fifty dollar note. She makes huge eyes at it._

**Spinner:**

I know, you only helped out of the goodness of your heart, but it wouldn´t feel right to not pay you. You earned every cent of it. Just don´t tell the tax-man, because it´s illegal to pay you this way!

_Chrissy smiles._

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, dad.

**Spinner:**

Will you let me treat you to a soda upstairs? I hear, that it´s a pretty good band, they´ve booked.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, sure.

_Spinner shuts the lights off and they leave._

**12\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Lola has come to pick the baby up. Maya happily hands her over to Lola._

**Lola:**

She hasn´t been fuzzy, has she?

**Maya:**

Not at all. She´s the easiest baby, I´ve met.

**Lola:**

I think, she´s inherited my temper.

**Maya:**

I hope so! We both remember what Zoe used to be like!

**Lola:**

So, you had a nice time?

**Maya:**

Most of the time. I found out, that I can´t be a mother, though.

_Lola looks surprised._

**Lola:**

Why not?

**Maya:**

I would be an absolute disaster! I worried way too much about her and when we had to change her diaper, it was like something out of a Marx Brothers movie!

_Lola smiles to herself._

**Lola:**

How many billions or even trillions of women throughout time, do you think, have felt the exact same way, that you do?

**Maya:**

Some. I don´t know.

**Lola:**

Motherhood just kind of comes to you, when you have one. My great great grandmother was 13, when she became pregnant. You don´t think, she thought, she would be a disaster?

**Maya:**

Was she?

**Lola:**

Not from what I know. She had six of them, until she was killed, fighting in one of my country´s many revolutions.

**Maya:**

I guess, that´s a little comforting. Except for how it ended for her.

**Lola:**

There were a few centuries there, where it was how most of my ancestors ended their days! They just had to pick the losing side every time! Anyway, I´d better get down to Zoe. Thanks for babysitting.

**Maya:**

Any time!

**Lola:**

But, you just said ...

**Maya:**

I know, but if a 13 year old can learn, so can I! I´ll just have to buckle down and stick with it!

_They smile at each other._

**Lola:**

Bye.

_She leaves them and Jay comes out there. Maya turns to face him and he holds her in his arms._

**Maya:**

Were you eaves dropping on my private conversation?

**Jay:**

I might have. I told you, it wasn´t all that scary.

**Maya:**

I´m sticking to the pill for a while yet, though!

**Jay:**

I can wait.

**Maya:**

Even if you´ll be old and grey, by the time I´m ready?

**Jay:**

I´d rather that, than have them with someone else.

_They kiss._

**13\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Spinner are rocking out to a Ska Punk Band, who are playing a cover of "Badfish" by Sublime. They´re pretty good and both seem to be enjoying them. She almost wants to hide away though, when she sees Jamie and Simon coming in the door._

**Chrissy:**

Oh, God. He´s here!

**Spinner:**

Who?

**Chrissy:**

Jamie.

**Spinner:**

So, go and talk to him. I won´t leave without you.

**Chrissy:**

It´s complicated ...

**Spinner:**

What´s complicated about it?

**Chrissy:**

He sent me that text, that I couldn´t understand and I haven´t replied to it. Things were weird at school today and I think, he´s avoiding me.

**Spinner:**

Go over and ask him. I´m sure he´s just as puzzled at the situation, as you are.

**Chrissy:**

Are you sure?

**Spinner:**

Boys and girls may be different, but it´s not like you´re from separate planets! I´m just saying, that if I were him, I would be confused.

_Chrissy looks resolved._

**Chrissy:**

Okay, I´m gonna go over there and ask him, head on!

**Spinner:**

Good luck, Sweetie.

_She walks over to Jamie and Simon._

**Simon:**

Chrissy, what a surprise! I´m going to get a soda. You two have lots to talk about.

_He leaves them._

**Chrissy:**

What was with the weird text you send me?

**Jamie:**

What was weird about it?

**Chrissy:**

"Bring two cucumbers, six tomatoes and a gallon of milk". How is that not a weird message to send to a girl, you´re currently flirting with?

_Jamie looks like a light bulb went on above his head._

**Jamie:**

I´m pretty sure, I know, what the problem is. My cousin, who´s also named Christine, got a new number too and when I typed them in, I might have gotten the numbers mixed up.

_Chrissy looks relieved._

**Chrissy:**

That was a shopping list?

**Jamie:**

Of things to bring. Her and her parents came over for dinner last night. It explains, why she looked at me weird all evening and didn´t bring any of it!

_Chrissy can´t help laughing._

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry, it´s just ...

_Jamie starts laughing too._

**Chrissy:**

How old is she?

**Jamie:**

12\. I´d better have a talk with her!

**Chrissy:**

You´re not mad at me or anything?

**Jamie:**

Why would I be mad at you? I´m crazy about you!

**Chrissy:**

You are?

**Jamie:**

Very.

_They move in close and kiss. We see Spinner and Simon standing together and watching them for a second, before giving them their privacy and turning their attention to the concert. We end with a freeze frame of Chrissy and Jamie kissing._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	109. Hollywood Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay recounts the first half of the story of how and why he and Manny broke up

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E12 - HOLLYWOOD PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Garden. Day.**

_Eddy and Manny are about to be married in Spinner and Paige´s front yard. It´s a small, but very cozy looking wedding and Eddy and Manny look very in love._

**Minister:**

Then, by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss.

_Manny and Eddy kiss to the cheers of the small crowd of friends and family, that are assembled._

**2\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Spinner a is busy preparing food, with Sally as his enthusiastic apprentice. Jay comes out to them._

**Jay:**

The people want to know, when the grub is ready.

**Spinner:**

It´ll be at least half an hour. Our damn oven is quitting on me.

**Jay:**

No worries. It´s not like they´re starving to death.

**Sally:**

While we have the time, can I ask you something?

**Jay:**

Sure.

**Sally:**

I hear that you used to be Manny´s boyfriend and live with her in L.A. Why did you leave?

_Jay looks a little evasive._

**Jay:**

I´m not sure, you should know.

**Spinner:**

It was ages ago. What´s the harm in her hearing the story?

**Sally:**

Please.

_She gives him the puppy dog eyes and he gives in._

**Jay:**

Alright. Don´t spread it around, because it doesn´t make me look good.

**Sally:**

I promise, I won´t!

_She looks pleased, that she gets to hear the story._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Manny and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Jay and Paige are trying to console a young Manny._

**Jay (voice over):**

It was the year of our Lord, 2016. To be honest, I never liked living there and I only did so for Manny´s sake. We´d been living there for 3 years and I thought we would do better, if we moved home again. Manny had been turned down for yet another part and as per usual, me and Paige had to pick her back up again.

**Manny:**

Who do I have to sleep with to get a part?

**Paige:**

At least, you still have the soap to fall back on.

**Manny:**

Only for one more episode. From what I hear, my character is falling down an elevator shaft.

**Jay:**

Does that ever happen in real life?

**Paige:**

Jay, we´re talking about Manny!

**Jay:**

Sorry.

_He puts an arm around her to console her._

**Jay:**

You´ll get a part eventually. You´re a good actress.

**Manny:**

Then why did they tear "Miss Bad-Ass" apart?

**Paige:**

Hun, that was a badly written, un-original, fragmented and extremely poorly acted mess. Meryl Streep couldn´t have saved it!

**Manny:**

Maybe I should try my luck at porn. You don´t mind, as long as I only do solo stuff, do you?

**Jay:**

Not if I´m the one, who films it!

_Paige punches his arm._

**Paige:**

You´re not helping! If she does porn, it will follow her forever.

**Jay:**

I wasn´t serious! Anyway, it worked for Stallone!

**Paige:**

Manny, you have to keep your head up and keep trying. The right part will come along, I promise.

**Manny:**

What if it doesn´t and I have to return home a failure? I´ll have to face my parents and tell them , that they were right all along. That this was a stupid pipe dream and I never should have dropped out of college!

_She starts crying and Jay´s heart goes out to her. It´s clearly tough for him to see her like that._

**3\. Int. Laundry Room. Day.**

_Jay and a young Eddy are talking, while waiting for their laundry to be done._

**Jay (voice over):**

If it hadn´t been for me and Paige, I don´t think she would have lasted six months there. Eddy, or mister Reid as you call him at school, became a great addition to our little group of friends.

**Sally (voice over):**

You didn´t know him before? I thought, he went to school with you guys.

**Jay (voice over):**

No, it wasn´t until him and Maya broke up and he moved into our apartment building, that we got to know him.

**Sally (voice over):**

Him and Maya? Is there any potential couple among you guys, that hasn´t been tried?

**Spinner (voice over):**

If you think, that´s confusing, let Paige draw you a chart of the relationships, back in our day!

**Jay (voice over):**

Anyway, I quickly found out, that he wasn´t half bad at giving advice.

**Jay:**

It´s tough seeing her like that and know, I can´t do anything to change it.

**Eddy:**

Yeah, it´s not like you can force someone to hire her.

_Jay considers it._

**Jay:**

Force someone to hire her. It´s an idea!

**Eddy:**

A bad one! Please, don´t consider it!

**Jay:**

It´s better than anything, I can come up with.

**Eddy:**

The best thing you can do, is be there for her. If I´d done that with Maya, things could have turned out differently.

**Jay:**

As in, she wouldn´t have dumped your sorry ass?

**Eddy:**

Something like that. You´re lucky to be with Manny. I wish, I could find someone like her.

**Jay:**

Too bad, Buddy. I´m not giving her up!

**Eddy:**

I wouldn´t either, if I were you.

_The drier finishes it´s cycle and he starts getting his laundry out of it._

**Jay (voice over):**

Unfortunately, the idea of forcing someone to hire her, got stuck in my mind. When she was turned down for a small part in a TV series, because they said she wasn´t pretty enough and came home crying, I couldn´t take it anymore. I´ve never been one to stand by and do nothing. If they could be that mean to my Manny and make her cry, they deserved whatever happened to them.

**Sally (voice over):**

You really loved her, didn´t you?

**Jay (voice over):**

More than you can imagine.

_Eddy waves goodbye to him on his way out. Jay is still thinking to himself._

**Jay (voice over):**

I couldn´t come up with a plan, but then I saw a movie called "The King of Comedy". Have you seen it?

**Sally (voice over):**

Isn´t that the one, where De Niro plays a failed comedian, who kidnaps a famous guy and ends up famous himself?

**Jay (voice over):**

Exactamundo! That happy ending didn´t help matters! I started fantasizing, that I would save her career and she would love me forever for it.

**4\. Int. Bar. Day.**

_Jay and Paige are drinking a beer after work._

**Jay (voice over):**

Me hating my job there, didn´t help matters either. I was sick of that city and homesick as hell. But I would be damned, if I wasn´t gonna give it one last try. Even if I failed, it would mean that Manny would be open to moving home and I would still win, right?

**Sally (voice over):**

I´m not following that logic!

**Spinner (voice over):**

We call it "Jay Logic". He´s the only one, it makes sense to!

**Jay:**

Who actually runs a TV show?

**Paige:**

Why do you ask?

**Jay:**

I´m just curious.

**Paige:**

The showrunner is the one, who makes the main decisions.

**Jay:**

They decide which stories to do, which characters, they want on the show and things like that?

**Paige:**

The stories are usually more of a group effort between the writing staff, but the showrunner does have final word, in most cases. It´s more or less the same with characters, but if the showrunner likes them or the actor that plays them, then they´re more unlikely to be written off. On the other hand, the studio could pull a "Walking Dead" and kill off all the former showrunner´s favorite actors, to get back at him.

**Jay:**

Why do you want to work in that business? It´s rotten to the core!

**Paige:**

Why else? It´s Hollywood, baby! I´m living the American dream and finally, mama here is making the moolah!

_She smiles to herself and takes a sip._

**Jay:**

It´s weird to think, that they hold so much power and no one´s heard of them.

**Paige:**

Only those, who read Imdb pages.

_A plan starts to form in Jay´s head, as he takes a sip._

**Jay (voice over):**

One quick look on Imdb and I found out that the showrunner for "The Restless and the Young" was a man named Lawrence Howard. A look at his Face Range page, showed a rich "Fat Cat" of the kind, I can´t stand. It also showed that he frequented a bar called "The Wharf House", a place for the well to do. The day after, I called in sick and it was time to get to action.

**Spinner (voice over):**

If you´d put that much effort into school, who knows what you could have become?

**Jay (voice over):**

Hey, if they had said to me, that I got a girl like Manny as a graduation present, I would have put in the effort!

**Sally (voice over):**

I can see how a cap and gown, don´t have the same luster to them!

**5\. Int. Pawn Shop. Day.**

_Jay comes into the pawn shop. The owner is an elderly man, who´s behind the counter._

**Jay (voice over):**

Since we were close to broke, I had to find out a way to do it on a budget.

**Jay:**

Do you have any fake guns?

_The guy looks puzzled._

**Guy:**

A fake gun?

**Jay:**

I want to play a prank on a friend of mine, but I don´t want to spend hundreds of dollars on a real gun.

**Guy:**

I can see that. Well, we have some toy guns. They look pretty real.

**Jay:**

Let me see.

_The guy puts three toy guns on the table. Jay picks out the most real looking one, a copy of a Magnum .357, the classic "Dirty Harry Gun". He does his best Clint Eastwood impression as he points it at the owner, who plays along and pretends to be scared._

**Jay:**

I know, what you´re thinking, Punk! Did I fire five shots or did I fire six? Now is the time, where you have to ask yourself, if you feel lucky. Well, do you? Punk!

_The shop owner smiles, but a young woman, who comes into the store at that moment screams and runs back out again._

**Jay:**

It must look real enough. I´ll take it!

**6\. Ext. Car Lot. Day.**

_Jay is being shown to car by a salesman._

**Jay (voice over):**

Next, I had to get myself some wheels. I went to the cheapest car lot in the city and told them that I wanted the cheapest one, they could rent me. It wasn´t pretty, but it had four wheels, an engine and a steering wheel.

_They come up to to an old van, that looks like it should have been scrapped ten years earlier. It used to be one color, but several quick repairs over the years to cover the many dents have made it a multi colored hodge podge._

**Salesman:**

I can´t guarantee, that it won´t break down. If it does, don´t bother getting it back here!

**Jay:**

Sounds like my kind of car!

**Salesman:**

You like pieces of rust, with an engine, that´s gone over a mill? You´re a braver man, than I am!

**Jay:**

It´s a fixer upper, but it´s also a classic! You don´t see many of these on the roads anymore.

**Salesman:**

It´s clear to see why. I´ll make you a deal. If you manage to get it started and drive it out of the lot, it´s yours. Free of charge.

**Jay (voice over):**

Now there was a prize, I could live with!

**Sally (voice over):**

I wish, I could have been there to see it!

**7\. Int. Van, Day.**

_Jay sits down in the drivers seat and blows the dust off the panel. Part of the passenger seat looks to have been eaten away by a dog and his foot gets stuck on some kind of sticky substance on the floor. He is undeterred however and turns the key. After a bit of muttering, the engine comes to life with an almost sad, up-giving sound, as if the van has become self aware and knows, that it should have been retired years ago. It shakes a bit when he drives it, but hey, it´s running and he´s pleased with the deal he made._

**8\. Ext. Movie Studio. Day.**

_Jay is now dressed in a suit and has come to pick Manny up after work. She looks shocked at the sight of him in a nice suit next to the most beat up van in the city!_

**Manny:**

When did you lose your mind?

**Jay:**

Do you like it?

**Manny:**

We have no money! How could you spend what little we have on this crap?

**Jay:**

The suit cost me a full 8 dollars. It need a few holes mended, but I think, I did a decent job.

**Manny:**

What about this ... Zombie version of a van! How much did that set us back?

**Jay:**

Not a dime. They literally gave it to me.

**Manny:**

I can see why. How on earth is that thing still running? It must be a mystery of science!

**Jay:**

It looks better on the inside.

**Manny:**

There´s no way it could look worse!

**Jay:**

You´re the one, who´s been saying, that you´re tired of carpooling, because the girls you drive with, smell like fish tacos!

**Manny:**

I meant, get a car, when we´ve saved up for. Not give this sad excuse for a vehicle, one last chance at life!

_He manages to slightly appease her with a kiss._

**Jay:**

I only did it, because I love you. You´ve also been saying, that you´re tired of seeing me in the same old clothes all the time.

**Manny:**

The suit is nice and I gotta say, quite a steal at 8 bucks! Just do me one favor.

**Jay:**

What´s that?

**Manny:**

Don´t pick me up in that thing again.

**Jay:**

Not even ...

**Manny:**

Not if I´m stranded in South Central at night!

_He opens the passenger door, that sqeeks quite a bit, when it´s opened for what´s probably the first time in months or maybe even years. She quickly gets inside and tries to slump down, so she can hide as mush as possible from her co-workers._

**9\. Int. Van. Evening.**

_Jay is driving the van, still wearing his suit._

**Sally (voice over):**

And Manny didn´t suspect anything?

**Spinner (voice over):**

Would you have expected someone to come up with that plan?

**Sally (voice over):**

I guess not!

**Jay (voice over):**

It actually worked in my favor, that Manny hated the van. I won´t say, that it didn´t have it´s problems, but it somehow pulled through.

_The engine starts to die and he looks worried for a moment. He punches the dashboard in frustration and it somehow makes the engine come to life again. He can´t believe his luck and continues onwards._

**10\. Ext. The Wharf House. Evening.**

_Jay comes up to the door, where there´s a large doorman._

**Jay:**

Hey, man. Have a nice evening.

_The doorman blocks the doorway._

**Doorman:**

I can´t let you in.

**Jay:**

I have friends in there, who are expecting me.

**Doorman:**

Call one of them up and have them come to the door. If someone, who isn´t wearing a cheap suit with a pair of sneakers to compliment it, can vouch for you, I´ll let you in.

**Jay:**

It was the sneakers, wasn´t it?

**Doorman:**

Kind of a dead giveaway.

**Jay:**

They´re the only shoes, I own.

**Doorman:**

Why would a normal dude like you, want to drink in there anyway? The drinks are mega expensive and the clientelle are a mix of dick-wads and A-holes!

**Jay:**

I´m trying to help out my girlfriend. It´s a long story, but it would really help me, if you let me in.

**Doorman:**

No can do, my man. I´ve got kids at home and I need this job to support them.

**Jay:**

Got ya. No hard feelings.

**Doorman:**

You´ll have to find some other way to make your girlfriend happy.

_Jay saunters back towards the van._

**Jay (voice over):**

I wish, I´d listened to him. In stead, I decided to stake out the place and follow him home, after he came out.

**11\. Int. Van. Evening.**

_Jay is singing along to "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift playing from the radio. He clearly knows it better, than a man in his 30´s should and has the hand signs to match the song._

**Jay (voice over):**

So, I put on some old school Megadeth and passed the time.

**Jay (singing):**

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_**He sees a man come over and checks with the picture on his phone. It´s the right guy. Jay tries to turn the engine on, but the battery´s too dead to start it up.** _

**Jay:**

Don´t do this to me!

_He tries pounding the dashboard in different places, since it worked the last time, but with no luck._

**Jay (voice over):**

A friendly guy gave me a jumpstart, after he´d laughed at the state of the van and I was off. The guy, I planned to follow, had left an hour earlier.

**12\. Int. Manny and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Jay comes home to find Manny asleep on the couch._

**Jay (voice over):**

I had to return home a failure, once again. It was comforting to know, that she wouldn´t know about it for once. I wanted more than anything in the world, to be able to do or say something, that would take her cares away.

_He sits down next to her and she wakes up._

**Jay:**

Sorry, Boo. I didn´t mean to wake you.

**Manny:**

It´s okay. Did you have a good evening?

**Jay:**

It would have been better, if I´d stayed home with you.

**Manny:**

Let that be a lesson for you!

_She gives him a kiss._

**Jay:**

How was yours?

**Manny:**

Sucksville, USA! I got a call from my agent. Tomorrow is my last day.

**Jay:**

I´m sorry.

**Manny:**

After two years, they don´t even think I´m worth giving a send-off to. I just disappear, never to be seen or mentioned again.

**Jay:**

That means, they can bring you back, right?

**Manny:**

We both know, that´s wishful thinking. I might as well face it. I´ll never make it as an actress, not down here anyway. It´s bye, bye to my dream and hello to reality.

**Jay (voice over):**

At that moment, there´s no doubt, I could have convinced her to move back to Toronto with me. But this had been her dream for as long, as I´d known her and it wasn´t like her to give up. That wasn´t the Manny, I loved, it was a shell of her. The Manny, I loved had always been a fighter to the end. I knew, that all she needed was some words of encouragement.

**Sally (voice over):**

You chose her happiness over you own! That´s so romantic!

**Jay (voice over):**

I considered option one for a moment, but there was no doubt, as to the right call.

**Jay:**

I´m disappointed in you. That´s the first time, I´ve said it.

**Manny:**

Because I´m keeping it real? The writing is on the wall, Jay. I´m not talented enough or have the face to make up for it.

**Jay:**

You´re the most beautiful woman in the world and I love your acting!

**Manny:**

You have to say that, because you´re my boyfriend!

**Jay:**

I mean every word of it. Do you know, what I also love about you?

**Manny:**

My nice ass?

_She smiles at him cheekily._

**Jay:**

That you´re a tough girl, in the sense, that when you put your mind to something, you keep at it, until you succeed.

**Manny:**

This isn´t something, I can make happen, because I want it to.

**Jay:**

It´ll never happen, if you give up.

**Manny:**

Lie down with me.

_He lies down next to her and she shares her blanket with him._

**Jay:**

You know, I would try to help you, if I could, don´t you?

**Manny:**

I know, we only have this small apartment, no money, the most run down old Van in existence and a few friends here. As long as I have you, I can live with it.

_They kiss._

**13\. Int. Bedroom. Night.**

_Jay gets dressed in the middle of the night. Manny is still sleeping._

**Jay (voice over):**

This meant, that I had to work fast. So ...

_We can hear a phone alarm go off._

**Spinner (voice over):**

Finally!

**14\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_We´re back in real time, so to speak. Spinner turns the alarm on his phone off._

**Sally:**

I have to hear the rest!

**Jay:**

It´ll have to wait for later. I could eat a horse!

**Spinner:**

You´ll have to settle for chicken!

**Sally:**

Promise me, you´ll tell me the rest later?

**Jay:**

I wouldn´t leave you hanging, young Padawan!

_Manny comes in._

**Manny:**

Is the food ready? I thought, I heard an alarm.

**Spinner:**

It finally is. I´m sorry about the delay.

**Manny:**

It´s okay, if it´s worth waiting for.

**Sally:**

Jay has been telling me, why he left L.A. behind.

**Manny:**

He has, has he? I´m sure, there´s details, he´s left out, to make himself look better.

_He holds his hands up in defense._

**Jay:**

None at all! Am, I right, Spin?

**Spinner:**

From what I know.

**Jay:**

I only got to the night before ... you know.

**Manny:**

Ahh! I want to be there, when you tell her.

**Jay:**

Don´t you have more important things to do?

**Manny:**

If she´s gonna hear that story, I want her to hear the whole truth and nothing but it.

**Sally:**

Now, I´m really excited to hear it! Can´t we put dinner off for half an hour?

**Spinner:**

No can do, kiddo. Let´s get to work.

_Sally looks annoyed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	110. Hollywood Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay (with the help of Manny) tells the second half of the story

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E13 - HOLLYWOOD PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Spinner and Paige´s House. Day.**

_Jay is about to give his wedding speech for Manny and Eddy._

**Jay:**

I´m not much of a speaker. Which some of you might dispute, but speaking in public in something different. Plus, I forgot my speech at home, so I´ll have to wing it.

_He gets so nervous that he starts sweating and has to wipe his brow with his napkin._

**Jay:**

For a long time, I thought I would be the one to marry Mammy, I mean Manny, someday! But I´m glad, things turned out the way they did. I found an amazing woman in Maya, who rocks my world just Manny once did. There´s some things, she will do, that Manny wouldn´t. Like this one time, we were lying in bed after we´d just had the wildest sex, you can ever imagine and ...

_Maya (sitting next to him) pulls his jacket and he bends down to hear her. Sally and Chrissy are fighting hard not to giggle._

**Jay:**

I´m being told, that I should stay clear of that subject, or I´m never having sex again. Anyway, back to what I wanted to say. That Eddy and Manny are even better together, than me and her were and I didn´t think, that would be possible. If I hadn´t messed it up with her, then they never would have had their chance. I still love Manny and that won´t ever change...

_A hush goes over a few of Manny´s family members, who aren´t used to Jay´s way of being._

**Jay:**

As a friend! She´s very near and dear to me, so I´m glad, that she found a nice, decent guy, who won´t mess things up all he time, like I did. I mean, you won´t believe the dumb things, I came up with! Like this one time ...

_He looks over at Manny, who´s vividly shaking her head at him._

**Jay:**

But that´s a story for another day.

_He raises his glass._

**Jay:**

To the bride and groom!

_The guests toast and drink. He sits down and wipes his forehead again, before taking a sip of wine._

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Sally and Chrissy are with Jay and Manny._

**Sally:**

That was some toast, Jay!

**Manny:**

It was more or less what I expected, when he said, he had to wing it!

**Jay:**

You still know me better than anyone.

**Sally:**

I´ve been kept in suspension for three hours. I have to know, how the story ends!

**Jay:**

Are you sure, you´ll be able to keep up, Chrissy?

**Chrissy:**

Paige has already told me the the objective version. I want to hear your sides of it.

**Manny:**

How far did you get?

**Sally:**

He´d just woken up and was getting dressed, so he could go and save your job.

**Jay:**

Get comfy, because you´re about to be told a wild tale. I assure you, all of it really happened.

_The girls get comfy._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Van. Night.**

_Jay is driving his wreck of a van. He´s in tears at "Un-Break My Heart" by Toni Braxton, playing from the radio._

**Jay (voice over):**

I needed some hard rock to wake me up, so I put on some Pantera!

_The song ends and he wipes his eyes._

**Jay:**

Why does that song get to me, every time I hear it?

_A police motorcycle pulls up behind him and signals him to pull over._

**Jay:**

Not now!

_He pulls the van over._

**4\. Ext. Road. Night.**

_Jay gets out and walks over to the traffic cop._

**Jay:**

What´s the problem, Officer?

**Cop:**

You have no rear lights and you´re driving a piece of crap, that looks like, it could fall apart at any moment.

**Jay:**

I´ll get those lights fixed.

**Cop:**

I can´t let you keep driving this thing! I have no idea, how you awakened it from the dead and managed to get it driving again, but it´s a death hazard on wheels!

**Jay:**

It just needs a little TLC.

**Cop:**

It needs a lot of it, by the looks of it. Why don´t you get a real car?

**Jay:**

I´m strapped for cash and I needed something to drive. This was all I could afford.

**Cop:**

Here I thought, we were underpaid! Look, I sympathize with you and you seem like a nice enough guy. But if I added up all the things, I could give you fines for on this hunk of junk, it would cost you a thousand times more, than it´s worth. We´re talking at least two grand.

**Jay:**

Thanks, I guess.

**Cop:**

We´re taking this to the nearest car junk yard, so they can put it out of it´s misery. Follow after me.

_Jay gets back in the van, while the cop walks back to their motorcycle._

**Jay (voice over):**

That could have been the end of it. If only, it had been.

**Sally (voice over):**

At least, the cop was nice.

**Manny (voice over):**

Two dollars was way too high an evaluation!

**5\. Int. Jay and Manny´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Manny is looking over the note, Jay left for her._

**Manny:**

Goon two saiv yer job. The boy really needs to learn how to spell! What´s he come up with this time?

_She grabs her phone and tries calling him, but there´s no answer. She calls Paige in stead._

**Manny (voice over):**

Even I wouldn´t have thought, that he would do something as stupid, as what he had planned.

**Manny:**

Jay has left early. I´m afraid, that he´s going to do something he regrets ... again.

**Manny (voice over):**

If I only knew, how right I would be!

**6\. Ext. Car Junk Yard. Morning.**

_Jay is saying goodbye to the cop._

**Cop:**

I have to go and stop people from driving like lunatics, but I trust you to do the right thing. If I catch you in it again, I´m pulling out the ticket book.

**Jay:**

Thanks again for being nice about this.

**Cop:**

I´m nice to those, who look like they deserve it. Have a good one.

_The cop drives away on their motorcycle. Jay looks at the queue in front of him. There´s four in line and it makes no semblance of starting to move. He walks up to the driver in front of him, a guy in his 50´s._

**Jay:**

How long have you been waiting?

**Driver:**

Three hours. I´m still in the same spot, I was in, when I arrived.

**Jay:**

Dammit! I have places to be.

**Driver:**

It´s no use, getting upset over.

**Jay:**

I guess not.

**Driver:**

I have a cooler with a few beers it in. Do you want one?

**Jay:**

A beer, at 8 in the morning? It can´t hurt!

_He gets in the guy´s car with him._

**Jay (voice over):**

Getting in that car was another MAJOR TACTICAL ERROR!

**7\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Jay is drinking a beer with the driver. "Run through the Jungle" by Creedence Clearwater Revival is playing from the stereo._

**Jay:**

Why are you getting rid of this?

**Driver:**

It was used for ... let´s just say transportation of passengers, who weren´t keen on going for a ride, if you catch my drift.

_Jay gulps and takes a sip._

**Jay:**

I´m getting rid of mine, because the cops made me. It´s probably for the best. My girlfriend hates it with a fiery passion!

**Driver:**

Girlfriend, huh? I had one of those once. How I loved that woman!

_Jay smiles at the sight of him reminiscing._

**Driver:**

She was gorgeous. Had long, brown hair and a body, that would make the God´s themselves weep with joy! The sex! My God, the sex! She could ride you like a jack hammer all night long, until you were so sore, that you couldn´t put on a pair of pants the day after! When she gave you a blowjob, it was like attaching some sort of heavenly hoover to your junk!

_Jay gets emotional and has to wipe a tear away._

**Jay:**

That´s beautiful, man!

**Driver:**

There´s not a day, that goes by, where I don´t regret letting her go. Before I knew it, she was with some other man and my heart was left eternally broken. Do you love your woman?

**Jay:**

She´s my angel.

**Driver:**

Then grab a hold of her tightly and do everything you can to keep her! I wish, I had with mine.

_Jay looks resolved all of a sudden._

**Jay:**

I woke up today, determined on saving her career and making her the happiest girl in the world. I can´t let a little thing like this stop me!

**Driver:**

That´s the spirit!

**Jay:**

Thanks, mister. I´m going to do something crazy, but I´m doing it all for love!

_He downs the rest of the beer and gets out. The driver wonders to himself._

**Driver (to himself):**

Maybe, I could have gotten her back, if I hadn´t shot her? Oh, well! Win some, lose some!

_He leans back, takes a sip of his beer and rocks along to CCR._

**8\. Int. Van. Morning.**

_Jay is driving._

**Jay (voice over):**

I´d found an L. Howard, who lived in Bel Air, in an on-line street directory. I figured, that had to be him.

_He pulls it over to the side of the road and looks at the entrance. It has a huge gate._

**Jay (voice over):**

Of course, I hadn´t planned on them having a gate! I could have tried ramming it, but since it was mostly rust keeping it together, I was afraid, the van would fold up like an accordion. I decided to wait, until he left in stead.

**Manny (voice over):**

It hadn´t occurred to him, that it was 9 o´clock by this point and I arrived at work at 7 every day!

**Chrissy (voice over):**

I think, you´re being a little hard on him.

**Sally (voice over):**

I hope, I´ll meet a guy someday, who´s willing do all that for me.

**Manny (voice over):**

He was on his ump-teenth chance by this point. I loved him, but you wouldn´t believe how forgiving I´d been, up to this point.

**9\. Int. Studio. Morning.**

_Manny is in the make-up chair, being made ready for the shoot._

**Manny (voice over):**

I didn´t expect them to make a fuss over me leaving, but lo and behold.

_Lawrence and two female actors come in with a gift basket for her. Manny is delighted._

**Lawrence:**

Hi, Manny. I wish, we could give you a more proper send-off, but the network wants us to bring the new in and get the old out, as soon as possible. Thereby not meaning, that you look old, but you know what I mean.

**Actress #1:**

We all think, that you deserve better.

**Actress #2:**

Without you, the last seasons wouldn´t have been the same.

**Manny:**

You don´t have to humor me. I know, I´m not a great actress or anything.

**Lawrence:**

You´re good enough, that I would always want to hire you.

**Manny:**

Thanks, Lawrence. I guess, it´s back to waitressing. If I´m lucky, I can get my old job back.

**Lawrence:**

Wouldn´t you rather continue on a different soap? Like "Years of Our Lives", for instance?

**Manny:**

Of course, I would, but I don´t see them lining up to hire me. Especially not, now that my movie career tanked!

**Lawrence:**

At least, you´ve starred in one! What did I tell you about Hollywood, when we first met?

**Manny:**

It´s all about, who you know.

**Lawrence:**

And you know me, who happens to be a dear friend of the woman, who casts the show. I can get you an audition, no problem! I´ll also make sure that she knows, what a delight you are to work with.

_Manny smiles._

**Manny:**

You´d do that for me?

**Lawrence:**

You´re a sweetheart, who gets along great with everyone, you never come in unprepared and I don´t remember us ever having the slightest issue with you. These roles don´t last forever, but it is possible to move on from them.

**Actress #2:**

You could be the female version of Brad Pitt. He started on a soap too.

**Manny:**

I can settle for less! Maybe a Sarah Michelle Gellar kind of career.

**Lawrence:**

With the vampire craze, who knows? You could be slaying vampires on the CW, before you know it!

**Actress #1:**

With that out of the way, we can concentrate on giving you the best last day ever!

**Actress #2:**

I bet, you thought that this day would suck, huh?

**Manny:**

Kinda.

_She looks pleased, that it looks like it won´t._

**10\. Int. Van. Day.**

_Jay is looking bored and looks at his watch._

**Jay (voice over):**

After several hours, it occurred to me, that I might have been too late in getting there. Then ...

_The gate opens and a car drives out. He grabs his toy gun and gets out of the van._

**11\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Jay runs over to the car and points the toy gun at the driver. It´s a very shocked teenage girl, who puts her hands up. Her 10 year old little sister, in the seat next to her, screams._

**Older Girl:**

Please, don´t hurt us! You can have the car!

**Sister:**

Not again!

_She starts hyperventilating and Jay looks apologetic._

**Jay:**

I thought, you were someone else.

**Older Girl:**

Try to breathe, Honey.

_The girl is having trouble breathing and Jay looks worried about her._

**Jay:**

Is she gonna be alright?

**Sister:**

Her and my mom had their car jacked, when she was little. It´s still deep in her.

**Jay:**

The gun isn´t real. Look, it´s a toy.

_He shows it to girl, who starts to breathe a little easier._

**Jay:**

I would never hurt either of you! I´m really sorry, that you got scared.

**Older Girl:**

Why did you do it, then?

**Jay:**

I thought you were a Hollywood showrunner named Lawrence Howard.

**Older Girl:**

That´s our Uncle.

**Jay:**

Does he live with you?

**Older Girl:**

No, he lives a few miles away. We only live with Leia, our mom.

_Jay looks annoyed with himself._

**Jay:**

That´s where the L, in L. Howard comes from.

**Older Girl:**

If you don´t mind, I have to get her to her therapy session.

**Jay:**

Why would a kid need therapy?

**Sister:**

You would too, if you´d found your dad, shot in the head!

_The girl starts crying and Jay backs away._

**Jay:**

I´m just gonna wish you both a nice day and ask you to forget about this. I really hope therapy works for you, because man, you´ve had it rough!

_He runs back to the van._

**12\. Int. Van. Day.**

_Jay tries desperately to start the van, but it won´t start._

**Jay:**

Come on!

**Manny (voice over):**

You probably added a couple of years to her therapy!

**Jay (voice over):**

Most likely, yes.

**Chrissy (voice over):**

That didn´t happen! You´re making it up!

**Manny (voice over):**

I had to apologize to both of those girls in person, so they wouldn´t file a police report against him. Trust me, it happened!

**Sally (voice over):**

How did you manage to get him off?

**Manny (voice over):**

I told them, that he was mentally unstable and off his medication.

**Chrissy (voice over):**

How did they take it?

**Manny (voice over):**

They wished me luck with him and the older one slyly added, that I would need it!

_He gives up and rolls down the window. The handle breaks off, when it´s half way down. He indifferently throws it over his shoulder._

**Jay:**

CAN YOU GIVE ME A JUMP START?

_He makes a frowny face, as the girls drive off._

**Jay (voice over):**

Their neighbor gave me a jump start a short while later, on the condition that I never came back. I was more than happy to get out of there.

**13\. Int. Studio. Day.**

_Manny has just finished filming her final scene and is applauded by the crew and the other actors. She´s smiling._

**Manny:**

Thanks, guys. I just want to say thanks for these past years. You´ve all become like family to me and I can only hope, that I´ll get to work with you again.

**Lawrence:**

We just hope, that you won´t forget us, when you´re rich and famous.

**14\. Ext. Gate. Day.**

_Jay is arguing with the gate keeper._

**Jay (voice over):**

The van somehow made it to the studio, but the guard proved to be a problem.

**Jay:**

I have to get in! They´re expecting the props, I have in the back!

**Keeper:**

The firm that transports them for us don´t use vans, that look like, they pre-date world war 2! Try finding another sucker!

**Jay:**

It´s a loaner. I´ll get fired, if I just leave.

**Keeper:**

Get them to call me. They have my number.

_Jay looks annoyed._

**Jay:**

I will! Your superiors will hear about this!

**Keepers:**

That I did my job? If I´m lucky, I´ll get a raise!

_He walks back into the booth._

**Jay (voice over):**

Most people would have given up by this point, but I´d come this far, so I figured, I might as well go all the way. I was gonna grab that guy, put the toy gun to his head and force him to keep Manny on the show.

**Sally (voice over):**

Your brain doesn´t work like everyone else´s, does it?

**Chrissy (voice over):**

I´m gaining more respect for Maya by the minute!

_Jay gets back in the van and rams it through the gate. It makes the front bumper fall off and when he drives over it, the shaking makes the muffler fall off too. The Gate Keeper comes out and tries to run after him._

**15\. Int. Van. Day.**

_Jay is smiling, as he keeps accelerating to get away from the gate keeper. His smile disappears though, when he realizes that the brakes have stopped working._

**Jay:**

Oh, oh!

_He tries turning the steering wheel, but it breaks off in his hands._

**Jay:**

YOU JUST HAD TO PICK THIS MOMENT TO COMMIT SUICIDE!

_He throws the steering wheel away and brazes for impact, as the building comes closer._

**16\. Int. Studio. Day.**

_The crew is taking a short break, as they say goodbye to Manny, when Jay´s van comes crashing through the wall! The impact finally manages to stop it though. A concerned Manny runs to the front door. She opens it and it falls off it´s hinges. Lawrence comes to her aid and they drag Jay out of it. He looks very dazed._

**Manny:**

Are you alright?

**Jay:**

I´m alive.

**Lawrence:**

You know him?

**Manny:**

He´s my boyfriend.

**Jay:**

I wanted to save your job by kidnapping ...

_He sees that Lawrence is the one helping him and points at him._

**Jay:**

You. I´m sorry, I messed up again, Honey.

**Manny:**

I´m just glad, that you´re alive.

_The van starts to catch fire and they get him out of the studio, as the sprinklers go off._

**17, Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_We´re back in Chrissy´s room._

**Manny:**

Once the rumor spread, that I had a crazy boyfriend, opportunities started being fewer and fewer. I never did get that audition.

**Jay:**

Manny dumped me and I was on a plane back to Toronto a few hours later. I figured, it was best to distance myself from my crimes.

**Manny:**

So, girls. Can you tell us, what the moral of the story is?

**Sally:**

You get what you pay for?

**Jay:**

That too, but besides that.

**Chrissy:**

That if a plan is bad, you shouldn´t do it?

**Manny:**

Exactly. Jay was sweet in his intention, but he should have known when to call it a day.

**Jay:**

I never blamed her for dumping me.

**Sally:**

Weren´t you devastated? You career was in tatters.

**Manny:**

Thankfully, I had someone to console me.

_Manny smiles to herself._

**18\. Int. Manny´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Manny is crying in Eddy´s arms._

**Manny (voice over):**

Paige had to work, but Eddy, even though we´d never talked, unless Jay was there, saw me crying at the grocery store and we spend the rest of the day together,

**Eddy:**

You´ll get past it. I´ve managed to get over Maya.

**Manny:**

I really thought, he was the one.

**Eddy:**

It´s probably for the best. He told me, that he hated living here.

**Manny:**

I know, he only did for me. He knew, I only had him and Paige as close friends.

**Eddy:**

Is there room for another one?

_They smile at each other._

**Manny:**

There is, when it´s you.

**Eddy:**

I know, that I´m no Jay. But I´d like to think, that I have my qualities.

**Manny:**

What are mine?

**Eddy:**

That you´re you.

_She snuggles up in his arms._

**Manny:**

I think, I´m gonna like being friends with you, Eddy.

**Eddy:**

Same here, Manny.

_He gently strokes her hair. She closes her eyes and looks very satisfied._

**19\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_We´re back again._

**Chrissy:**

How long did you manage to stay "Just Friends"?

**Manny:**

Around a week and a half! We then dated for a few months, broke up and stayed platonic friends for ten years, until we tried again. That turned out to be the one, that stuck.

**Jay:**

And around the time, they got back together, I met Eddy´s ex, Maya. Four days later we had our first date and we haven´t looked back since.

_Maya comes in._

**Maya:**

What are you doing up here, when the party is downstairs?

_Jay stands up and gives her a big kiss._

**Jay:**

Thanks for putting up with me, even if I can be a dope sometimes.

**Maya:**

Honey, if you weren´t a little dopish now and then, you wouldn´t be you. I´d hate it a lot more, if you went and changed on me.

_They kiss again. Sally smiles to herself, as she looks at them._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	111. Don´t Fear the Reaper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer is apparently on the loose in the city and it has everyone reeling. Some try to take advantage of the situation though.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E14 - DON´T FEAR THE REAPER PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**Author´s Note: After a few more comedy based episodes, I´m going a bit more serious with the next few. I still hope, you´ll like them all the same. As they say "It can´t all be sh*ts and giggles".**

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_We see Regina arriving for school by herself. She sees Josie, Dee and Carla arrive together and tries to ignore them, but they seem determined to pick on her._

**Josie:**

Hey, Regina! Where´s your non-boyfriend?

**Dee:**

The one you want, but can never have?

_She tries to walk fast to get away from them, but they follow her._

**Carla:**

It has to suck so hard to want a guy that bad and know, that you´ve forever been "Friend-zoned".

**Regina:**

Please, just leave me alone. I´m not in the mood.

**Carla:**

At least, we talk to you. That´s more than you can say for everyone else here. That little goody two shoes, Tina would have told you to get lost too, if she wasn´t too nice to!

_The bullying starts to get to Regina, only egging them on more._

**Regina:**

You don´t know, what you´re talking about!

**Josie:**

Do you really think, she hangs out with you, out of any other reason, than pity? She knows, that no one else will!

**Dee:**

No one could ever like you, Regina! If you died tomorrow, they would throw parties to celebrate it!

_She hits a nerve with Regina, who runs into the school to get away from them._

**2\. Int. Girl´s Room. Day.**

_Regina is hiding away from her tormentors in a bathroom stall. She hears them coming in and pulls her legs up, so they won´t see her._

**Josie:**

What do you think, the special meeting is about?

**Dee:**

What else? There was another murder last night.

**Josie:**

Again? Is it the same guy?

**Dee:**

It´s the same M.O. There´s a serial killer on the loose here, no doubt about it.

**Carla:**

At least, he only kills those with a different skin color.

_The other two look shocked at her remark. Carla can´t see, why they´re fussing over it._

**Carla:**

I´m just happy, that he won´t be coming after me! Anyway, it´s their own fault. They shouldn´t be here in the first place!

**Dee:**

What about those, who are born here?

**Carla:**

They´ll never be real Canadians, like we are. Wouldn´t it be funny, if they all got so scared, that they left Toronto?

**Josie:**

Sometimes, I can´t believe you!

**Carla:**

I´m only speaking the truth. Their culture and ours don´t mix. Easy as that.

**Dee:**

Let´s get to the meeting. I can´t listen to any more of this.

**Carla:**

Stop pretending, that you´re woke or whatever! We all know, that I´m right!

_Regina hears them leave and shakes her head at what she just heard._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Friendship club is in session. The mood is somber among them._

**Rodney:**

As you´ve probably heard, there were two more murders of Muslims in Toronto yesterday. Like the others, they were found with crosses painted on their eyelids.

**Pete:**

As much, as I don´t want to say it, it looks like one of ours.

**Tina:**

You don´t know that! It could be some racist psycho.

**Pete:**

Grow up, Tina! The imagery is unmistakable. Someone is trying to rid the city of non-believers.

**Rodney:**

You´re both right. Until the police find out, who did this, we have to worry about the threat of retaliation. There are some in minority communities, who believe that we advocate, what is happening. The message has to be spread, that we stand with the victims, not the murderer.

**Regina:**

If they find him.

**Charlie:**

There´s probably enough psycho´s running free, to fill up a nuthouse.

**Tina:**

That´s not a PC way of putting it!

**Charlie:**

I was in one, so I get to call it a nuthouse. Most of the ones, I met were friendly enough, but there were a few, I wouldn´t want to meet on the street, if they weren´t medicated.

**Pete:**

We could switch the narrative and focus on the mental health issue. Whoever is doing this clearly isn´t right in the head.

**Rodney:**

Will you help us, Charlie? You´re the only one with first hand experience.

**Charlie:**

Sure. Anything you ask.

**Regina:**

I´ll help him, any way I can.

_The three snobby girls (Carla, Dee and Josie) snicker._

**Carla (to Dee):**

I bet, she will!

_Rodney sees it and walk over to them._

**Rodney:**

This isn´t the time for your petty, girly crap! Got it?

**Carla:**

Sure, Rodney.

**Rodney:**

We all have classes to go to, but I want each of you to come up with ideas on, what we can do here. I don´t know about you, but I don´t like being vilified for something, I had nothing to do with. Meeting adjourned.

_The students get up to leave. Josie comes up to him, Tina and Pete._

**Josie:**

I´m really sorry. That was inappropriate, to say the least. She doesn´t have the best "Filter" for these kinds of situations. I think, she´d rather forget that it´s happening.

**Tina:**

Don´t we all?

**Rodney:**

People react to this in different ways. If that´s her way of reacting, then there´s nothing wrong with it.

_Dee comes back in._

**Dee:**

Someone slipped a note in Carla´s locker. A death threat.

_The others look shocked._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**4\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Carla and Rodney are with Snake and Bianca. Carla is visibly upset. Snake is reading the note and is trying hard to contain his emotions._

**Snake:**

This is so far over the line, that the line isn´t visible anymore.

**Bianca:**

Do you have any idea why, someone would do this?

**Rodney:**

We have a theory. It could be linked to the serial killer, that´s been killing Muslims.

**Carla:**

I said some things to Josie and Dee, but I never meant, that I support someone, who´s killing people.

**Snake:**

What kind of things?

**Carla:**

Do I have to tell you?

**Bianca:**

There´s no other way. No matter what it is, we´ve heard worse.

**Carla:**

I just said, that I don´t think, Arab people belong here and that they should stay in their own countries. I might also have seemed pleased, that this could make some of them leave our city out of fear. You have to believe me, I hate what is happening! I´m as much against murder, as the bible is.

_She doesn´t look proud of herself at all._

**Snake:**

I can never condone racism, but I don´t hear anything, that would warrant, what is happening to you.

**Carla:**

I say a lot of things. I don´t consider every word carefully, before I say it.

**Bianca:**

We can check out the security footage. As crowded as that hallway gets between classes, we can´t guarantee, that we´ll see anything.

**Rodney:**

It´s worth a shot, right?

**Snake:**

We´ll turn over whatever we find to the police and let them handle it. We´ll get to the bottom of this, Carla. I´m not having any student running around here, scared for their life.

**Bianca:**

We can give you the rest of the day off, but I wouldn´t recommend it. It´s better to have friends around you, at a time like this.

**Carla:**

That´s okay. I feel safer with people around me, anyway.

**Snake:**

Have a talk with Bianca, before you go back to class. Let her help you.

**Bianca:**

I know my share about, how it feels to be threatened. We´ll get you through this.

_Carla looks a little re-assured, but is still shaken up._

**5\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Drew, Imogen and Eli are helping Becky get the church ready for mass in the evening. Becky looks depressed, so the others try to cheer her up._

**Imogen:**

Did you read that story, about how more dogs are finding homes than ever?

**Eli:**

I can practically hear the happy barking!

**Drew:**

Don´t forget the smiling faces of the kids, they get to play with.

**Becky:**

We had a dog, when I was a kid. It died.

_Imogen sees that it isn´t working and tries to comfort her in stead._

**Imogen:**

What´s happening isn´t your fault.

**Becky:**

I know, but it´s not just that. What kind of world is Gracie going to grow up in, if this keeps escalating?

**Eli:**

We´re all worried, but we can´t let fear rule our lives.

**Drew:**

Tonight´s mass can help bring the community closer together. That´s what we need right now.

**Becky:**

I´m afraid, that this won´t stop, until they find him.

**Imogen:**

Or her. For all I know, it could be me!

_Becky can´t help smiling a little at her silliness._

**Becky:**

Have you been doing things in your sleep, you don´t want us to know about?

**Imogen:**

That´s why my jammies are soaked in the blood of the innocent every morning! I can´t believe, that I didn´t realize sooner!

_She´s pleased to see, that she got a smile out of Becky._

**6\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Charlie and Regina are hanging out, when Carla comes over to them, looking a bit uncomfortable._

**Carla:**

Can I hang out with you guys?

**Charlie:**

I can´t see why not.

**Regina:**

I can. Get lost.

_Charlie looks surprised at her dismissal._

**Charlie:**

That whole "Love thy neighbor" bit, went right over your head, didn´t it?

**Regina:**

She´s always mean to me. Why would I lift finger to help her?

**Carla:**

I know, we´re not friends ...

**Regina:**

Not friends? You´ve decided to make my life miserable, just because you can.

**Charlie:**

Isn´t that what you were like?

**Regina:**

I never went after anyone, like they do to me.

**Carla:**

Please. I´m really scared of what could happen. Charlie is the only guy, I know here, who could potentially defend me.

**Charlie:**

They didn´t find out, who it was, from the security footage?

**Carla:**

Only that it was someone in a hoodie. They couldn´t see the face. You have every right to hate me, Regina and I don´t blame you, if you do. But it´s still your Christian duty to help someone in need.

_Regina looks Carla in the eyes._

**Regina:**

Read my lips: Rot in hell!

_Carla sees that she can´t win and leaves them. She´s clearly very paranoid and tries to stay away from people as much, as she can. Charlie looks disappointed in Regina._

**Charlie:**

I thought, you were better than that.

**Regina:**

You can´t expect me to forgive my tormentor!

**Charlie:**

Didn´t Jesus forgive the Romans?

**Regina:**

We both know, that´s here say, at best.

**Charlie:**

How about this one, then? Haven´t I forgiven the guy, that shot me?

_She looks surprised._

**Regina:**

How can you forgive him, when you consider everything, you´ve lost, because of him?

**Charlie:**

He took his own life, Regina. You can´t pay a bigger prize than that.

**Regina:**

At least, that´s something! I never met him, but I hate him, for what he did to you.

**Charlie:**

I wish, he were alive, so I could tell him to his face, that I forgive him and hug it out. His kids lost their dad on that fateful day and they´ll never get him back. It´s not my fault, but it´s a consequence of what happened. I´ll have to live with that, for the rest of my life. If something happens to her and you know, you could have prevented it, you will hate yourself for it.

_She considers it._

**7\. Int. Church Backroom. Day.**

_Becky is on the phone with her dad in Florida. She has a pen and paper in front of her._

**Becky:**

I need your help, Dad.

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

What with?

**Becky:**

I´m writing my first sermon. I thought, I would ask the expert.

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

Your first sermon! I wish, I could be there for it.

**Becky:**

The problem is, that I´ve got complete writer´s block. I think, the occasion is getting to me.

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

Why are you giving the sermon in the first place? Shouldn´t the priest be doing that?

**Becky:**

He received threats from extremists. Things are getting hairy up here, so he´s gone into hiding.

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

There´s always a room with your name on it down here.

**Becky:**

Did Moses leave his people, in their time of need?

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

Sometimes, I can´t help thinking, that we raised you too well!

_Becky smiles to herself._

**Becky:**

Seriously, do you have any advice? I kind of at a loss.

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

Speak from the heart. It´s what you´ve always been best at.

**Becky:**

Thanks, Dad. Have a great day and say hi to Luke from me.

**Mr. Baker (voice over):**

Same to you, Honey.

_She hangs up and gets to work._

**8\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Carla comes out with Josie and Dee. She´s still clearly paranoid._

**Carla:**

Where to now?

_Josie and Dee look uncomfortable._

**Josie:**

I didn´t know, we were hanging out.

**Carla:**

You´re my girls! You have to be there for me!

**Dee:**

Nothing personal, but I´d rather not be around, if that guy comes looking for you.

**Josie:**

Me too. You understand, don´t you?

**Carla:**

For all we know, it could be a prank!

**Josie:**

Would you want to find out the hard way, that it wasn´t?

Dee:

I´ve seen enough horror movies to know, that the best friends always get it, before he goes for the main girl.

**Carla:**

You can´t be serious.

**Josie:**

I´m deadly serious. No pun intended.

**Dee:**

We can still hang out at school. Bye.

_They leave her, which doesn´t help with her paranoia. She spots Regina and Charlie coming out and hurries over to them._

**Carla:**

Please! Dee and Josie just bailed on me. I can´t be alone right now.

**Regina:**

Don´t you have parents?

**Carla:**

Only my dad and he works in a restaurant, so he won´t be home until late. I really have nowhere else to turn!

**Regina:**

Than the girl you were picking on, as late as this morning.

**Charlie:**

Have a heart, Regina, also for me. It wouldn´t feel right, to leave her like this and you know it.

_Regina looks at him with an annoyed facial expression._

**Regina:**

Why do you have to be such a decent guy? Can´t you for once be a jerk like other guys?

**Charlie:**

That´s the way I am. Take it or leave it.

**Regina:**

Alright, Carla. You can come with us. But one wrong remark and I swear ...

**Carla:**

I promise, that I´ll be on my best behavior. I´ll think of it, as when I visit my grandparents.

_Regina reluctantly nods and Carla is pleased._

**9\. Montage - Music: "I Love To Hate You" by Erasure.**

_We see Regina, Charlie and Carla hanging out at The Dot and trying to brain storm their project, but Regina is finding it hard not to get annoyed at how Carla is sitting very close to Charlie and she has to contain herself, when a noise makes Carla jumpy and she grabs Charlie´s arm for comfort._

_We see the three of them riding together on the bus. Regina and Charlie are trying to have a conversation, but Carla keeps budding in to join the conversation, much to Regina´s annoyment._

_We see Regina getting off the bus and looking very jealous, that Carla gets to continue on with Charlie._

_We see Regina printing out a picture of Carla from her Face Range page, taping it over a dart board and angrily throwing darts at it. She hits her right between the eyes and smiles to herself._

_We see her getting a hoodie out of her back pack and hiding it away in her closet._

**10\. Int. Church. Evening.**

_Becky is dressed in a priest robe for the first time and looks a bit uncomfortable in it. She has Imogen there with her._

**Becky:**

It feels, like I haven´t earned it yet.

**Imogen:**

How are they supposed to know, that you won´t be a full priest for a couple of years? If they like the sermon, isn´t that all that matters?

**Becky:**

This isn´t something, you play around with! What if I say the wrong thing and someone takes it personally?

**Imogen:**

That´s the risk, you have to be willing to run.

**Becky:**

I think, it´s pretty good. Will it be good enough, that´s the question.

_Drew comes into the church, looking flustered. He hurries up the aisle._

**Drew:**

We have to get you out of here.

**Becky:**

No! I have a sermon to give.

**Drew:**

There won´t be a sermon, at least not tonight. I just talked to the priest and a bomb threat has been called in. The police are on their way.

_Imogen and Becky look shocked._

**Imogen:**

A bomb threat! Here?

**Drew:**

It´s probably fake, but we can´t take any chances.

_He leads them out in a hurry._

**11\. Ext. Church. Evening.**

_Many people are gathered outside the church, waiting to be let in. Among them are Regina, Carla and Charlie._

**Regina:**

What´s the hold up?

**Carla:**

I´m freezing!

**Regina:**

Tell someone, who cares!

_Regina´s verbal abuse is the last thing, Carla needs and she gets emotional._

**Charlie:**

Stop it, Regina! I´ve heard enough.

**Regina:**

I´m sorry, but it comes naturally.

**Charlie:**

Are you okay, Carla?

**Regina:**

Now you´re taking her side?

**Charlie:**

I´m not taking sides!

**Carla:**

It´s okay. I guess, I deserve it, after the things, I´ve said to you.

_Regina looks surprised._

**Regina:**

What?

**Carla:**

I don´t always consider, how my words can hurt someone. I say a lot of really dumb things and it´s often just to impress Josie and Dee. To be honest, I never wanted to pick on you, but then they started doing it and I sort of got caught up in it. I know, that it´s no excuse and I if I hurt your feelings, I am truly sorry. I promise, that I´ll never pick on you again.

_Regina suddenly feels very guilty._

**Charlie:**

That sounds like a nice apology to me.

**Regina:**

I´m still not sure, that she means it.

**Carla:**

This experience has taught me a big lesson, in how to treat others. I can´t help thinking, that if I´d been nicer, this wouldn´t have happened to me. You´ll see a brand new Carla from now on, cross my heart.

**Charlie:**

Do you accept her apology?

**Regina:**

I´ll accept it, when she shows, that she means it.

**Carla:**

I can live with that. Thanks for letting me hang with you guys.

_As Regina tries to hide her frustration, Becky, Drew and Imogen come out of the church. People´s attentions turn to them._

**Drew:**

Tonight´s service has had to be cancelled!

_The people react with confusion. Someone yells out "Why?"._

**Becky:**

Very good reasons, that are out of our control. I wanted to give you the sermon of my life, especially since it was my first ...

**Charlie:**

LET US HEAR IT!

_People seem keen on the idea and Becky smiles._

**Becky:**

Are you sure? I don´t have a microphone or anything.

**Imogen:**

So, speak up! Isn´t that what you´re here to do?

_Becky takes a deep breath and addresses the crowd._

**Becky:**

This is a time, when fear is spreading throughout society. One person´s madness has made everyone point fingers at each other. The minorities don´t think, the rest of us care about their plight. That in turn has made them turn their anger towards the rest of us, because they don´t have anyone else to hold accountable. Looking for someone to blame, is a natural human emotion at this time. But we have to get past that. Society will break down, unless we start trusting each other and search for a common understanding, to help us get through this. Whether we´re Christians, Muslims, Hindu´s, follow any of the other religions or none at all, we are all God´s children and he gave this world to us, to make the best of, that we can. I have a young daughter and I want her to grow up in a world, where she doesn´t have to be afraid of what extremists might do. The way to get there is to unite, not divide.

_We cut to Charlie, who´s looking proud of her._

**12\. Int. Bus. Evening.**

_Charlie, Regina and Carla are on the bus, heading home._

**Charlie:**

I´m so proud of her!

**Regina:**

It´s understandable. She did great up there.

**Carla:**

I hope, we get her every week from now on.

**Charlie:**

Not likely. She´s still in training.

_Carla looks a little disappointed._

**Carla:**

I really like what she said about togetherness between the cultures.

**Regina:**

You do?

**Carla:**

Why wouldn´t I?

_Regina sees that she almost busted herself and back tracks._

**Regina:**

No reason.

**Carla:**

I´ve always thought of us as being different and maybe I was wrong to. Maybe it´s because, I´ve never known any of them. If I did, I would probably see, that we aren´t that different.

_Regina sees the chance to change subject._

**Regina:**

Are you excited about school tomorrow?

**Charlie:**

No more or less than usual.

**Carla:**

I am.

**Regina:**

Any particular reason?

**Carla:**

The police are coming to interview potential witnesses.

_Regina gulps and tries her best to keep cool._

**Regina:**

I guess, they´re taking it seriously!

**Charlie:**

Why wouldn´t they? It´s a death threat, for crying out loud!

**Carla:**

Bianca thinks, there´s a good chance, that they´ll get lucky.

**Charlie:**

I hope, that they kick whoever did it out of school.

**Carla:**

Only that? I hope, they go to Juvie!

_Regina is starting to look nervous._

**Regina:**

That won´t happen, will it? Juvie, that´s for the worst of the worst.

**Carla:**

People, who make death threats, don´t count among them?

**Charlie:**

Whatever punishment they get is deserved, I´ll say that much!

_Regina tries to keep calm._

**13\. Int. Regina´s Room. Evening.**

_Regina comes in and sits down on a chair. She hides her head in her hands and tries to think, as she shakes her head._

**Regina:**

Why did you have to take it that far? You could have just written, that she would get beat up or something! Or better yet, thrown that note in the trash!

_She gets up and stares herself in the mirror._

**Regina:**

Any ideas on how to get out of this one, dumbass?

_She looks close to hopeless._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	112. Don´t Fear the Reaper Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca calls on her contacts to help her deal with the death threat against Carla. Regina has to find the best way out of her situation.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E15 - DON´T FEAR THE REAPER PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_A very uncomfortable looking Regina comes up to the school and is surprised to see a queue to get in. She gets in line behind Nick and Lisa._

**Regina:**

Do you know, what´s going on?

**Nick:**

The police are checking everyone for weapons.

**Lisa:**

Someone threatened to kill one of the girls here.

**Nick:**

Can you believe that? What´s the world coming to?

_Regina tries to hide, that she feels guilty._

**Regina:**

It´s probably just a prank. You know, how they can be.

**Lisa:**

If it is, it´s a sick one!

**Nick:**

Anyone, who would do that, shouldn´t go here.

**Lisa:**

They should be in a rubber cell!

_Regina tries not to look struck by their remarks._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Entrance. Morning.**

_Bianca and Cooper, a clean shaven and neat looking man in his 30´s are overseeing it, while four policemen are busy scanning students, as they pass through._

**Bianca:**

Back when I went here, they had a permanent metal detector installed.

**Cooper:**

What´s the plan?

**Bianca:**

We interview a few students, before we bring Regina in. Just to let her think, that she´s off the hook.

**Cooper:**

You´re sure, it´s her? It could be the serial killer.

**Bianca:**

He´s out of nowhere going to switch from grown Arab men to white teenage girls? Not likely!

**Cooper:**

I hope for her sake, that you´re right!

**Bianca:**

This is a classic case of a victim trying to get back at their bully. These are teenagers, not criminal masterminds!

_It´s Regina´s turn to be let in and she smiles shyly at the officer, as he scans her with a hand scanner._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Regina tries to hurry to class, but runs into Carla._

**Carla:**

I´m so glad, I caught you! Josie and Dee´s parents are freaking at the whole death threat thing, so they´re both staying home today. Which means, that I´m all alone again.

**Regina:**

What about Charlie?

**Carla:**

He´s a Senior, silly!

**Regina:**

It´s nice to see, that your mood has improved.

**Carla:**

Don´t get me wrong, I´m still scared over the whole thing and I didn´t get much sleep. I must have been out to check that the door was locked and the windows were shut five times, before I could fall asleep.

**Regina:**

That sucks.

_Regina tries to hide how guilty she feels, that it´s her fault._

**Carla:**

I would still be a bundle of nerves, if it hadn´t been for you and Charlie. Words can´t begin to express, how grateful I am, for what you did for me yesterday.

**Regina:**

It was nothing.

**Carla:**

No, it wasn´t and it makes me feel even worse, for how mean, I´ve been to you. That´s why, I´ve made a decision to try to be friends with you in stead. If they don´t like it, then I´m done with them!

**Regina:**

Thanks, I guess.

**Carla:**

You said, that you wanted me to show that I meant it! This was step one. Step two is to hang out with you, so you can see, that I´m not all bad.

_Regina tries to look enthusiastic and forces a smile for her._

**Regina:**

I´m the one, who asked for it, right?

**Carla:**

If you give me a chance, you´ll see that without by bad influences around, I can be very nice, when I want be.

**Regina:**

What about, when they come back?

**Carla:**

If they say one mean word to you, I´m telling them off! You showed me yesterday, that Marvin Gaye was right all along, when he sang "Only Love Can Conquer Hate".

**Regina:**

You like Marvin too? I thought, I was the only one here, who loves that old soul music.

**Carla:**

Come on, it´s so much better than anything, they put out today! I´ll take Marvin, Otis, Wilson or Aretha over Bieber and Kanye any day!

_Regina smiles and can´t hide, that Carla is starting to grow on her._

**Regina:**

We´d better get to class.

_They head up the hallway._

**4\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Cooper sits down in Bianca´s chair and gets ready. Bianca is with him._

**Cooper:**

This is gonna be so much fun!

**Bianca:**

You have to stay in character throughout.

**Cooper:**

I´m not gonna blow my one and only chance to play Agent Cooper from Twin Peaks, the sexiest FBI agent in TV history! His last name is my first name, so it was meant to be!

**Bianca:**

Did you hear, that there´s a new season coming out?

_Cooper looks overjoyed._

**Cooper:**

We have to watch it together!

**Bianca:**

Just remember that you´re not Agent Cooper of the FBI. You´re Detective Cooper of the Toronto PD.

**Cooper:**

Same dif! As long as I still get to look sexy, while I do it!

**Bianca:**

Think back to all those episodes of "Cold Case", we watched together and you´ll do fine.

**Cooper:**

I won´t get arrested out of the blue for impersonating a police detective?

**Bianca:**

I already told my friends at the force, what were doing and they´d rather let me handle it anyway.

**Cooper:**

You´re sure? I don´t want the entire troupe to be mad at me, because I got them locked up.

**Bianca:**

They leant us the scanners, didn´t they?

_Cooper looks reassured._

**5\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Regina and Carla are getting some fresh air, in between classes._

**Carla:**

What´s your favorite Motown song?

**Regina:**

It´s one, you´ve probably never heard of. It´s called "Destination Anywhere". It was by long forgotten girl group named The Marvelettes.

**Carla (singing):**

Said to the man at the railroad station

I want a ticket, just for one

_Regina joins in._

**Carla/Regina (singing):**

He said well, if you insist

But where´d you want to go, Miss?

Destination anywhere

East or west, I don´t care

_They smile at each other._

**Carla:**

Is that how you feel? Like you want to get out of here and it doesn´t matter where to?

**Regina:**

What is there for me here?

**Carla:**

It´s a big city. I´m sure, you can come up with something.

**Regina:**

It´s not the city itself, it´s what it represents in my mind.

**Carla:**

And what´s that?

**Regina:**

A place, where everyone hates me. If I can count you, that´s six people, who don´t. My dad, you, Charlie, Rodney, Pete and Tina.

**Carla:**

What about your family?

**Regina:**

My dad is alright, but he works all the time, to pay back the money, he owes the bank. My mom lives in Hong Kong with her new family, so I get two E-Greeting cards from her a year, one on my birthday and one at Christmas. I wish that she wouldn´t, so I can forget, that she exists. She´s shown pretty clearly, that I´m nothing to her, compared her new family. The last time we talked, it turned into one big shout fest, on my part.

**Carla:**

That´s tough. My mom died a few years ago and I only have my dad, but he does what he can for me.

**Regina:**

Yet another thing, we have in common.

**Carla:**

Why do you think, everyone hates you?

**Regina:**

Its´s all because I did some dumb things, when I was younger. They´ll never let me forget it. It doesn´t matter, what I do to show, that I´m not that girl anymore. According to them, I had one chance and since I blew it, I deserve to be scorned forever.

_Carla looks at her with sympathy in her eyes._

**Carla:**

I´m sure, the last thing you needed, was us being mean to you. Now that I have a small idea, of what you´re going through, it makes me feel like the worst person in the world. Again, I am so, so, sorry! I don´t deserve to call myself a good Christian.

**Regina:**

I´d rather, if we can get past it and move on.

**Carla:**

You´re a much better person, than I am! You´re like Jesus himself, you´re that forgiving!

**Regina:**

I would get mad, if someone hammered nails through my hands and feet!

**Carla:**

It isn´t just my Christian duty to start being nice to you, it´s my duty as a human being and fellow girl. No one should have to be lonely.

**Regina:**

This really has changed you, hasn´t it?

**Carla:**

For the better! What was I thinking, acting that way? I was earning myself a one way ticket to hell!

_Regina smiles to herself._

**Regina:**

Before I met Charlie, I always thought, the church was a load of old fashioned BS. Now I see, that what I like about it isn´t the bible or the idea, that we have a God, who protects us, because I´m still on the fringe, when it comes to that one. What I like about it is the goodness, it brings out in people and the hope, it can inspire, to those that only have hope left. The message even got through to me and trust me, I can be thick headed sometimes!

_Carla leans in to whisper._

**Carla (whispering):**

I promise, I won´t tell anyone in the club, what you said about the church and God!

**Regina:**

Thanks.

**Carla:**

As scary, as this has been, I´m almost glad that it happened, or we wouldn´t be talking.

_Bianca comes out to them._

**Bianca:**

There you are, Regina. It´s you turn with the police.

**Regina:**

Why me?

**Bianca:**

They´re talking to everyone, who has a locker in that hallway.

**Regina:**

I guess, I´m called for!

**Carla:**

I´ll come with you.

**Regina:**

You don´t have to.

**Carla:**

Who else am I gonna hang out with, than my new bestie?

**Bianca:**

It´s great to see, that you´re making friends, Regina.

**Regina:**

It´s nice to be making them.

_Bianca leads them towards her office._

**6\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Regina is led in by Bianca. Detective Cooper greets her with a welcoming smile._

**Cooper:**

Regina, I take it?

**Regina:**

In the flesh.

**Cooper:**

Have a seat. This won´t take long.

_They both sit. while Bianca moves over next to Cooper._

**Cooper:**

You have locker number 412, is that right?

**Regina:**

Exactly.

**Cooper:**

When the note was slipped in the locker, you would have just finished French class and be heading to Math, is that also true?

**Regina:**

Yes. You´ve really done your homework!

_Cooper smiles._

**Cooper:**

You have too, I assume?

**Regina:**

Oh, yes! If you show up for miss Espinoza´s class unprepared, she´ll make you pay for it in embarrassment!

**Cooper:**

It´s nice to hear, that you have good teachers. Did you stop by your locker to get books in between the classes?

**Regina:**

I did.

**Cooper:**

But you didn´t see anything suspicious?

**Regina:**

Not that I remember. I would have been focused on getting to class on time.

_Cooper looks her in the eyes._

**Cooper:**

I asked some of the other students, who have lockers near Carla´s, who of the others with lockers nearby, are sometimes seen in black hoodies. Your name came up.

**Regina:**

It´s Canada in February! You see dozens, if not hundreds of kids wearing hoodies, so they can keep their ears warm! Many of them wear black ones, like the one I own.

**Cooper:**

None of them have been bullied by Carla and her friends. What were their names again?

**Bianca:**

Josie and Dee. Carla gave me a tearful confession, when I talked to her yesterday. I´m the one, who suggested, that she tried to make it right with you.

_Regina sees, that this isn´t going her way and looks very nervous._

**Regina:**

I suppose, I should thank you.

**Cooper:**

I assume, that those names ring a bell.

**Regina:**

They´ve been mean to me.

**Cooper:**

How?

**Regina:**

Mostly name calling, but there´s been shoving too.

**Bianca:**

I wish, you would have told me. We have practices in place, when kids are being bullied.

**Regina:**

I didn´t think, it was that serious.

**Cooper:**

It is, when you see, where it´s led you to!

**Regina:**

I didn´t ...

**Cooper:**

Regina, I catch real, adult crooks for a living. You´re the only one with the opportunity, the attire and a good reason.

_Regina starts crying._

**Regina:**

I´m getting kicked out school, aren´t I?

**Bianca:**

And get a record! This will follow you for the rest of your life.

**Cooper:**

After you´ve done your time in Juvenile detention.

**Regina:**

How long will I get?

**Cooper:**

For a death threat? I´d say, at least a year.

_Regina tries to grasp it._

**Regina:**

A year!

**Bianca:**

Unless the psych evaluation deems you crazy. Then it´ll be a lot longer, until you see freedom again!

_Regina is about to have a complete meltdown._

**Regina:**

There has to be something I can do!

**Bianca:**

I mentioned an "Option B" to Detective Cooper and we both agreed, that it would be a better way to handle this. Are you interested?

**Regina:**

I´ll do it, whatever it is!

**Cooper:**

We bring Carla in here and you confess to her, that you wrote the note. If she forgives you, we´ll let you off the hook.

**Bianca:**

You´d better make that apology count!

**Regina:**

I will.

_Bianca pushes the intercom button._

**Bianca:**

Emma, will you please send Carla in?

**Emma (voice over):**

Sure thing. Carla? They want you in there.

**Carla (voice over):**

Me? Why?

**Emma (voice over):**

Beats me.

_We can hear the faint sound of Carla walking to the door. The sound of Emma eating an apple can be heard through the intercom, to Cooper´s amusement._

**Bianca:**

Emma, you forgot to press the button again.

**Emma (voice over):**

Oh, sorry!

_The call is finally ended._

**Bianca:**

She isn´t always the brightest, but she has a great personality!

**Cooper:**

That counts for just as much!

_Carla comes in._

**Cooper:**

Carla, it´s good to see you. Regina has something, she wants to tell you.

_Regina stands up and looks Carla in the eyes._

**Regina:**

Yesterday, at this time, I still hated your guts. I wished, that you and the two others would go off somewhere and die. I´ve even taped a picture of your face over my dart board a few times and threw arrows at it.

_Bianca and Cooper try hard to stay serious._

**Carla:**

I don´t blame you. That´s all in the past.

**Regina:**

These last 24 hours have completely changed my image of you and I´d like to think, that we´ve become friends.

**Carla:**

Aww! Me too!

**Regina:**

You might not feel that way, when you hear, that I wrote the death threat.

_Carla looks shocked._

**Carla:**

How could you do that?

**Regina:**

I only wanted to scare you and make you feel like I felt, when you chased after me, shoved me and called me names. That was scary too, you know? It doesn´t excuse what I did, but it´s why I did it. I can only say, that I´m super sorry.

**Carla:**

I guess, you can´t be more sorry than super sorry!

**Bianca:**

We decided to leave it up to you, if she should be punished or not. You are the victim here, after all.

_After a tense few seconds, Carla gives Regina a hug. Regina looks relieved._

**Carla:**

You´re lucky, that Jesus is my idol!

_Bianca and Cooper look pleased._

**7\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Cooper and Bianca come out with Carla and Regina. Snake and Emma are reading from Emma´s PC._

**Bianca:**

Issue resolved.

**Snake:**

That´s great. They´ve arrested the killer.

_The other hurry over to look at the screen._

**Emma:**

It was a hitman, hired by a rich Arab businessman to take out some guys, who defrauded him.

**Snake:**

He must have thought, using Christian iconography would make them look at anyone except him.

**Carla:**

That guy is going to HELL!

_Regina can´t help smiling._

**Cooper:**

I guess, that wraps this whole thing up.

**Bianca:**

Maybe not entirely. Me and a friend of mine have been passing an idea around and this might just be the time for it.

_They look at her with interest._

**8\. Ext. Park. Evening.**

_People of all races are flocking to the park, where a huge stage has been set up. Among them are Carla and Regina, who have gotten dressed up for the occasion. They run into Josie and Dee._

**Dee:**

Hi, Carla! We didn´t know, if you were coming.

**Carla:**

You would have, if you´d called me this past week.

**Dee:**

I meant to, I just never got around to it.

**Josie:**

We can still hang out tonight, right?

**Dee:**

Nothing personal, Regina, but I´d rather die than be seen in your company!

**Carla:**

That´s too bad, because I would. In fact, I´d much rather hang out with her, than a couple of stuck up hags, like you two!

_Dee and Josie look shocked, while Regina looks proud of Carla._

**Dee:**

You don´t mean that!

**Carla:**

We´ve been hanging out every day this past week and guess what? I like her a hell of a lot more, than I´ve ever liked you two!

**Josie:**

You can´t seriously pick that loser over us!

**Carla:**

That "Loser" doesn´t try to peer pressure me into doing things, I don´t want to! She listens, when I talk and we don´t just sit around and bitch about girls, we don´t like, when it´s meant to be a fun night!

**Regina:**

It´s called actual fun. You should try it sometime!

**Carla:**

I couldn´t have said it better!

_She takes Regina´s arm and they head for the stage. Dee and Josie are left dumbfounded._

**9\. Ext. Stage. Evening.**

_Becky and Gracie are standing at the side of the stage, ready to go on. An elderly Iman is led up next to her by Bianca._

**Becky:**

Welcome and thanks for coming! I won´t try to shake your hand, since I know, it´s against your culture.

**Imam:**

Islam at it´s core is meant to unite people, not divide them. If I can contribute to more unity, I gladly will. Is this your daughter?

_Gracie sticks her hand out, not knowing any better._

**Gracie:**

Hi, I´m Gracie. What´s your name?

_The Iman very gently shakes her tiny hand._

**Imam:**

I am Imam Mostapha Al-Haddir. But you can call me Mo, like my grandchildren do.

**Gracie:**

It´s nice to meet you, Mo.

**Imam:**

You too, Gracie.

_Gracie innocently smiles at him. Bianca looks at her watch._

**Bianca:**

It´s showtime.

_Bianca walks out on stage and steps up to the microphone._

**Bianca:**

Before we start tonight´s festivities, I want you to welcome Becky Baker and Imam Mostapha Al-Haddir.

_Becky leads the elderly man out. Gracie looks a little awestruck at all the people, who are looking at her._

**Becky:**

Thanks for coming. This little one is my daughter Gracie. She´s the one, who inspired me to say what I said. Can you say hi to them, Gracie?

_She holds Gracie up to the microphone._

**Gracie:**

Hi, everyone!

**Crowd:**

Hi, Gracie!

_Gracie smiles at the response from the crowd, as Becky puts her down._

**Becky:**

She´ll never forget that moment! I just want to tell you all to stay safe out there, have fun and try to interact with those, who aren´t from the same culture as you. We´re all just people and the sooner we find a way to live together in harmony, the better off we´ll all be.

_She let´s the Iman have the microphone._

**Imam:**

And don´t forget these two things: First to treat each other with respect and kindness. Second to celebrate life.

**Becky:**

Without further adue, here to rock your world is Toronto´s own Kayla Sweeney!

_Kayla (who isn´t looking any less hot, than the last time we saw her several seasons ago) comes out on stage with her band, who take their positions._

**Kayla:**

We want to start off with a song, that Bianca asked us to play for two girls named Regina and Carla.

 _The band start playing_ _**"Destination Anywhere" by The Marvelettes** _ _._

_We cut to Carla and Regina, who sing along and even start dancing with two Arab boys around their own age._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	113. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to move on with her new life, Sally has to deal with her parental issues. Meanwhile Lisa and Suey have fun babysitting James and Adam.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E16 - MOTHER

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Basement. Day.**

_Lisa is helping Sally with her homework._

**Sally:**

You´re saving my butt big time, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

If I can do it for Chrissy, I can do it for you.

**Sally:**

I promise, I won´t call on you again, unless it´s an emergency. I just need to get this thing with my mom out of the way and hopefully my brain will go back to normal.

**Lisa:**

I guess, it´s like when I had to tell mine, that I also like girls.

**Sally:**

Except you weren´t giving up on a lucrative career.

**Lisa:**

No, even if I was planning on becoming a call girl or something, it would only expand my customer base!

**Sally:**

You´re a weirdo!

**Lisa:**

Still, you can´t help liking me, can you?

**Sally:**

Well, you got me there!

_Chrissy comes down the stairs, looking excited._

**Chrissy:**

I´m a success!

_Lisa and Sally look at each other, both a little puzzled._

**Lisa:**

Do you have a secret life, we don´t know about?

**Sally:**

I would call her successful, at least in the romance department.

**Chrissy:**

I´m also a success in the acting department!

_She reads from her phone, with a smile on her face._

**Chrissy:**

"Last night´s episode of CTV´s late night crime drama "A Canadian Crime" will be one to look out for come awards season and cements the series as a new heavyweight in the genre. The brilliant conclusion of the episode, only makes us want to know even more, who killed Audrey." I didn´t even know, that my character´s name was Audrey!

**Lisa:**

I guess, it wasn´t "need to know".

**Sally:**

Congratulations, Chrissy. You lucked out big time.

**Lisa:**

I´m happy for you too.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks. Paige thinks, that they´re sure to call on me, for a follow up episode.

**Sally:**

Aren´t you dead?

**Chrissy:**

They can do a flashback or have me appear as a ghost, who knows? I´m so excited! I have to tell Jamie.

_She hurries up the stairs again._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Paige is driving, with Sally and Lisa as her passengers. Sally nervously checks her phone._

**Sally:**

We´re gonna be late. She hates having to wait for people.

**Paige:**

I can´t make the other cars get out of the way for us! We´ll make it in time, don´t worry.

**Sally:**

Thanks for coming with me, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

You´re welcome. The way you talk about her, I´m expecting her to have horns!

**Sally:**

The devil hides his minions better than that!

**Lisa:**

She can´t be that bad!

**Sally:**

I can never do anything right, if you ask her. It´s taken me most of the last year, to get her negative ways out of my system.

**Paige:**

Just remember, that you have a family, who loves you, in us. We won´t abandon you, no matter what.

**Sally:**

Thanks. I love you guys too.

_She tries to hide her nervousness._

**3\. Int. Airport. Day.**

_Sally is nervously waiting with Lisa and Paige, when she sees her mother Edna, a fancily dressed and very skinny woman in her 40´s, come out with the other passengers. Sally smiles._

**Sally:**

That´s her. MOM!

_Edna sees them and walks over to them. She looks at Sally sternly._

**Edna:**

Don´t stand there and yell like some bofoon! I raised you better than that!

_Sally looks apologetic._

**Sally:**

Sorry. I was just excited to see you again. It´s been a long time.

**Edna:**

You´ve gained weight.

**Sally:**

A little, yeah.

**Edna:**

It doesn´t suit you. Hello, Paige.

_Paige (who´s already getting enough of how she talks to Sally) fakes a smile for her._

**Paige:**

It´s nice to finally meet you.

**Edna:**

I wouldn´t have come, if it hadn´t been important. Who´s this girl?

_Lisa sticks her hand out._

**Lisa:**

I´m Lisa, a good friend of Sally´s.

**Edna:**

You´ll forgive me, if I don´t shake your hand. I can´t know, where it´s been, can I?

**Lisa:**

Silly of me.

_She puts her hands in her pockets in stead._

**Edna:**

Now, if you don´t mind, I´d like to get out of this filthy place.

**Paige:**

Follow me.

_Edna walks next to Paige, while the girls walk a little behind them._

**Lisa:**

Is she always like that?

**Sally:**

More or less. I can´t wait to get this over with.

_They head for the exit._

**4\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Paige and Spinner are talking._

**Paige:**

You should have heard the way, she talked to Sally. I wanted to smack her!

**Spinner:**

Hasn´t violence got you in enough trouble already?

**Paige:**

You know, I can´t take it, when people mistreat their kids. Women like her, shouldn´t be allowed to have them.

**Spinner:**

Can you stay civil with her, for Sally´s sake?

**Paige:**

I suppose, I´ll have to.

_Chrissy and Sally come in, ready to start cooking._

**Chrissy:**

The little ones are taken care of for the evening.

**Sally:**

Let´s get cooking!

**Spinner:**

We all heard the lady!

_They get to work._

**5\. Int. Adam´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are babysitting Adam and James. They´re eating pizza. James is REALLY enjoying it and makes loud "mmm" noises with every bite._

**Suey:**

You sound satisfied with the pizza, James.

**James:**

My dad makes the best pizza!

**Lisa:**

No arguments there!

**James:**

I still don´t understand, why we can´t eat with the grown up´s.

**Lisa:**

They´re having an evil witch over for dinner!

_Adam looks scared._

**Adam:**

A witch? In our house!

**James:**

They´re lying to you. Witches aren´t real.

**Suey:**

You don´t think, witches are real? Have you heard of Willow Rosenberg?

**James:**

No.

**Suey:**

She was a good witch, who fought against demons with her best friends Xander, Giles and Buffy.

**Lisa:**

Buffy was a vampire slayer!

**Adam:**

Vampires are real too?

**Suey:**

Mmm, they are.

_James looks sceptic._

**James:**

Why aren´t everyone scared of them all the time, then?

**Lisa:**

It´s something, we don´t talk about. It´s just too scary a subject, but all us adults know, that they´re real.

**Suey:**

I wouldn´t worry, though. It´s been hundreds of years, since one was spotted in Canada.

_Adam lets out a sigh of relief._

**Adam:**

If one does come after us, a vampire slayer can save us?

**Suey:**

Yes. In every generation, one girl is chosen to fight the forces of evil. She is the slayer.

**Adam:**

Wow!

**Lisa:**

For Willow, it all started, when Buffy moved to Sunnydale in California. Buffy had just been kicked out of her school in Los Angeles, after she burned their gym down. So, her mom moved her there, to get a fresh start.

**James:**

Why did she burn the gym down?

**Suey:**

It was full of vampires!

**Lisa:**

Can you take hearing more?

_The boys look full of suspense and nod._

**Suey:**

What her mom didn´t know, was that Sunnydale was built on the mouth of hell and that an evil, ancient vampire was planning on rising and taking over the world!

_Lisa and Suey wink at each other._

**6\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Sally is showing Edna the house, Chrissy is with them._

**Sally:**

This is the living room, center of the house.

**Edna:**

I had no idea, that I´d left you in squalor.

**Chrissy:**

Hey! You´re talking about the house, I´ve lived in all my life!

**Edna:**

I´m sure, it´s fine for a common girl like you.

**Sally:**

Actually, Chrissy was in the episode of "A Canadian Crime", that aired yesterday.

**Edna:**

Really?

**Chrissy:**

You could say, that it was the main part. I played the murder victim.

**Edna:**

Meaning, that you just had to lie there?

**Chrissy:**

Pretty much, but I had to lie perfectly still, or the shot would be ruined.

**Edna:**

That not really acting, is it?

**Chrissy:**

I think, it is.

**Edna:**

When they can replace you with dummy and no one would know the difference, you´re nothing more than a glorified piece of set dressing. At least, not in my book.

_Chrissy tries to swallow her anger._

**Chrissy:**

Sally tells me, that you´re a useless excuse for a human being, who´s never done anything with their life!

_Sally tries to step in._

**Sally:**

Maybe you should check on your brothers!

**Chrissy:**

They´ll be fine. I want to hear, how your mom can defend talking down to me, when she´s never worked a day in her life.

**Edna:**

I was born into money. I´ve never needed to work.

**Chrissy:**

I suppose, you´re proud of that?

**Edna:**

I can´t see, why I shouldn´t be. We have a rich family tradition.

**Chrissy:**

Oh, so do we. My grandmother became pregnant, when she was 14 and had to fight tooth and nail for everything, she has. So did my parents and you know what? I´m damn proud of them!

**Edna:**

Good for you! You´re still not an actress, though.

**Chrissy:**

On second thought, I´d better check on them.

_Chrissy hurries out._

**7\. Int. Adam´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are vividly re-enacting Buffy for Adam and James. They´re fighting with broom sticks._

**Lisa:**

Then Angel, who´s had centuries to master the art of sword fighting, does a fancy move with his sword, that makes Buffy drop hers.

_Suey drops the broom stick and the boys hold their breath in suspense._

**Lisa:**

And he´s like all cocky and stuff. Saying that without her friends, what´s left? He then tries to stab her with his sword, but Buffy, with her eyes closed, blocks the sword by closing her hands on the blade!

_She stabs the broom stick at Suey, who grabs it._

**Suey:**

Buffy just replies: Me!

**James:**

Yes!

_Suey takes the broom stick and starts wailing on Lisa, until she´s pinned against the wall._

**Lisa:**

At the same time, Willow performed the soul restoration spell and it worked, but it was too late. The statue had already started to open!

**Adam:**

Oh, no!

**James:**

Relax. The world is still here, isn´t it?

**Adam:**

I guess so.

**Suey:**

That´s only because Buffy made the ultimate sacrifice. Angel got his soul back and she gently kissed him, before she stabbed him through the heart, so that it also pierced the statue. It sucked him into hell and she´d saved the world again. This time, at the prize of her one true love.

**James:**

Is he still in hell?

**Lisa:**

No, the Gods decided to set him free and he started a detective agency, that´s helping the helpless in Los Angeles.

**Adam:**

Why?

**Lisa:**

Apparently he has a vital role to play in the apocalypse!

**Adam:**

What´s the aplopapl .. what you said?

**Suey:**

We´ll get to that story some other day.

**Lisa:**

We don´t want to spin off too far, from the one we´re telling.

_Chrissy comes in and smiles at the sight of them._

**Chrissy:**

Here I thought, you might get bored!

**James:**

They´ve been telling us scary stories!

_Chrissy eyes Lisa and Suey, who look apologetic._

**Chrissy:**

What kind of scary stories, have you been filling their impressionable minds with?

**Lisa:**

The real life tales of Buffy, the vampire slayer.

_She winks at Chrissy, who winks back at her._

**Chrissy:**

Have they told you the one, where Cordelia gets sucked into a hell dimension, she herself unknowingly created?

**Suey:**

We haven´t got that far yet.

**Chrissy:**

It´s funnily enough ringing true right now. It sure taught me, to be on the lookout for vengeance demons!

**James:**

What are they like?

**Chrissy:**

Oh, you´ll find out!

_Chrissy smiles to Lisa and Suey, before leaving them again._

**8\. Montage- Music: "Buffy - The Vampire Slayer Intro" by Nerfherder.**

_We see Edna being seated for dinner. She looks unimpressed, even as Sally explains, what they´re having._

_We see Lisa and Suey doing kicks and punches in the air, while pretending to be Buffy and Faith, the other vampire slayer. They get the boys involved too, to their amusement and Suey pretends to "stake" Adam, who pretends to die._

_We see Paige having to excuse herself from the table, as Edna´s behavior has become too much for her. She goes down to the basement and pounds and kicks a punching bag to get it out of her system. When she comes back up, she´s calm again._

_We see Lisa and Suey re-enacting the episode Hush, with paper hearts in stead of real ones. They see, that they might have scared Adam too much, so they give it a happy ending in stead, that makes him smile._

**9\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Dinner is over and Chrissy is clearing the plates._

**Chrissy:**

Don´t worry about the dishes. I´ll take care of it.

**Spinner:**

Thanks, Honey.

_Chrissy leaves them with her arms full of dishes._

**Edna:**

Can we finally get to, why I came here? I hope, that I didn´t fly here for something, we could have done over the phone.

**Paige:**

Sally has been doing much better, since she moved in with us.

**Spinner:**

Her grades have constantly improved, she´s made lots of friends and she clearly loves living here.

**Edna:**

Is that true, Sally?

**Sally:**

I really have it good with Paige and Spinner. I want to continue living here.

**Edna:**

I can´t see why not. It´s close to the set.

**Sally:**

It´s not just the geography. They´ve made me feel from day one, like I was a part of the family. They´ve also helped me reach a big decision. I´m quitting acting. I don´t want to be a child star anymore.

_Edna looks mad at her._

**Edna:**

That´s out of the question! Did you put her up to this?

**Paige:**

It´s what she wants. If you´d been here, you would have seen too, that it´s what´s best for her.

**Edna:**

This? You must be joking! She could be going to premieres with movie stars and eating at fine dining restaurants every night!

**Sally:**

That´s not what I want!

**Edna:**

You´re 16! You have no idea, what you want!

**Spinner:**

Hey, lady! You can´t talk to her like that, in her own home!

**Edna:**

I´ll talk to my daughter, how I please. Come, Sally. I´m getting you out of here.

_She stands up, but Sally doesn´t budge._

**Sally:**

I´m not going anywhere. You gave birth to me, but they´re my real family.

**Edna:**

Stop talking that nonsense.

**Sally:**

Is it nonsense, that I love cooking with my dad, having girl´s nights with my sister or reading bed time stories to my little brother? It isn´t to me.

**Paige:**

I´ve held my trap long enough, but if you don´t get out of my house right now, I can´t guarantee for the consequences. How dare you, talk to her like that and come in here and insult us?

**Edna:**

I wouldn´t expect common people like you to understand.

**Spinner:**

Here´s one thing, us "common people" understand. That you´re not worth a damn as a parent and if Sally wants to stay here, then here is where she stays!

**Edna:**

You´ll be hearing from my lawyer!

_She storms out, grabbing her coat on the way. Sally follows after her._

**10\. Ext. Garden. Evening.**

_Edna storms out. Sally catches up with her._

**Sally:**

Mom, wait.

**Edna:**

Go back to your real family. Isn´t that what you called them?

**Sally:**

They feel like that, because you never tried to give me one! You were too self obsessed to care, what I wanted! The same goes for dad!

_Edna turns around and makes eye contact with her._

**Edna:**

What about me? This might seem like heaven to you, but it´s not what I want! I like going to parties and premieres, where I get to feel like a someone. I thought, you were the same.

**Sally:**

I wish, things could have been different, but this is how it is. I want to be a normal kid.

**Edna:**

You´re too young to know, what consequences it has on your future. What else are you gonna do?

**Sally:**

I´m student body president, for one thing.

**Edna:**

Big deal, you won a teenage popularity contest! It won´t mean anything in the real world!

**Sally:**

Maybe not, but it showed me, that I can be what I want to be. I´m not sure, what that is yet, but it will be a normal job.

**Edna:**

Do you hate acting that much?

**Sally:**

It was fun, when I was little, but it hasn´t been in a long time. It´s felt like something, I was forced to do. The fun has gone out of it and it´s not coming back.

**Edna:**

What am I gonna tell my friends? Having a famous daughter was the only thing, that made me special. Without that, I´m nothing more than another divorced woman, who´s never held a job and still has to mooch off her family.

**Sally:**

That can´t be my problem. You´ll have to figure out, who you want to be, like I do.

_Edna sighs._

**Edna:**

I suppose, I should be proud. I never had the courage to stand up to my parents. It was decided before I was born, that I would marry rich, give him lots of children and live happily ever after.

**Sally:**

The world doesn´t work that way, does it?

**Edna:**

No, it doesn´t. I hope for you, that you´ll find the life you want down here. Don´t worry about me, or your dad. At the end of the day, all both of us wanted, was what was best for you. It didn´t occur to us, that you knew, what that was, better than we did.

**Sally:**

Is it okay, if I hug you? You are still my mom, after all.

**Edna:**

Of course, it is.

_They hug. Edna´s hard exterior finally collapses and she starts crying._

**11\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Lisa, Chrissy and Suey come down with Adam and James._

**Chrissy:**

How did it go?

**Paige:**

As expected, considering that the woman is a lunatic.

**Spinner:**

Said the woman, who threatened her with violence.

**Paige:**

I only hinted at it! Anyway, she deserved it.

**Adam:**

We had fun.

_Paige and Spinner are immediately cheered up by Adam´s innocent smile._

**Spinner:**

What did you do?

**James:**

Suey and Lisa told us stories.

**Adam:**

I want to be a vampire slayer, when I grow up!

_Spinner and Paige eye Lisa and Suey, who look very small all of a sudden._

**James:**

Didn´t you hear them? It can only be a girl!

**Adam:**

Then, I want to be changed into a girl! Can I, Dad?

_Lisa and Suey see the influence, they´ve had on him and cringe._

**Spinner:**

We´ll talk about that some other time, buddy. It´s bedtime.

**Lisa:**

We should get going!

**Suey:**

There´s so much, we need to do before we go to bed!

**Paige:**

Like what?

**Lisa:**

You know, mow the lawn, trim the hedges, walk the cat ...

**Suey:**

Have it spayed. We´ve been meaning to do that.

**Lisa (whispering to Suey):**

Good one!

**Suey (whispering to Lisa):**

I hope, you have more. It´s the only one, I could come up with!

**Spinner:**

See you tomorrow, girls.

**Lisa/Suey:**

Bye!

_They hurry out of there and almost run into Sally._

**Sally:**

Bye guys. Thanks for looking after them.

**Paige:**

I don´t see it happening again, any time soon.

**Adam:**

Will you read me my story tonight, Sally?

**Sally:**

Of course, I will.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll make sure, that his teeth are brushed and he´s ready for you, when you get upstairs.

**Sally:**

See you in a minute, Adam. Sweet dreams, James.

**James:**

You too, Sally.

_Chrissy leads her brothers upstairs._

**Spinner:**

What happened out there?

**Sally:**

We had a way overdue talk. She still has tomorrow here, so we´ll try to spend the day together.

**Spinner:**

What about the acting?

**Sally:**

She seems okay with it. Either way, she´ll just have to live with it.

**Paige:**

We´re both proud of you. It took guts to stand up to her.

**Sally:**

I couldn´t have done it, if it wasn´t for your support.

**Spinner:**

You´re doing the right thing. You had to put your own well being first.

**Sally:**

I meant, what I said. Paige, you´re more like a mom to me, than she´s ever been or will be and Spinner, you´re the dad, I always wished, I´d had. I never knew, that I was such a daddy´s girl, until I met you!

**Spinner:**

We´re just happy to have you here.

**Paige:**

We quickly found out, that the house wouldn´t be the same without you.

_Sally smiles to herself and looks happy._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	114. Three Little Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb, Deco and Regina are all having a really sucky day. One way to make one of those better is to spend it with friends.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E17 - THREE LITTLE BIRDS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_We see Regina walking towards the school, off in her own little world. Deb, who´s doing the same, bumps into her by mistake and she falls down._

**Deb:**

Sorry. I wasn´t looking.

_She helps Regina up._

**Deb:**

Are you okay?

**Regina:**

The only thing hurt was my pride and I didn´t have much of that to begin with!

**Deb:**

It´s nice of you to take it so well.

**Regina:**

I´ve got bigger issues on my mind. Anyway, I was sort of guilty of the same, so we´ll call it even, okay?

_Regina spontaneously starts crying._

**Deb:**

Fine by me. Not to pry, but why are you crying?

**Regina:**

Because my Dad has been arrested.

**Deb:**

Jesus! I promise, I won´t tell anyone.

**Regina:**

They´ll find out soon enough. You can´t hide from it, when your dad scams people out of millions of dollars.

**Deb:**

That was them? I read about it.

**Regina:**

Now, I have to go in there and face the people, who already hate me. This is just more fuel for their fire.

**Deb:**

What your parents do, can´t be your fault. I know, what it´s like to be judged because of them. When my dad did what he did, there were lots of looks and friends, who all of a sudden never had time anymore.

**Regina:**

I know, that we don´t really know each other, but if I need to talk about it, is it okay, if I come to you?

**Deb:**

Of course, it is.

**Regina:**

Thanks. Not everyone would be that nice.

_She sees, that Regina could use some consolation._

**Deb:**

I´m as low on the totem pole in there, as you are. You´re not alone.

_Regina wipes her eyes._

**Regina:**

Any suggestions?

**Deb:**

Only to keep your head high. If it´s any consolation, I find out today, if I´m being kicked out.

**Regina:**

What did you do?

**Deb:**

Skipped too many classes. Being held back a year, is my best case scenario.

**Regina:**

I guess, we make up the loser´s club!

**Deb:**

It´s larger than you think it is.

_They head inside._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina approaches the classroom. Julie and Heather are waiting for her outside it._

**Heather:**

I heard about your dad. Can´t say, I´m too surprised.

**Regina:**

I´m really not in the mood.

_They block her way._

**Julie:**

I´ll be the first to admit, that my parents won´t win any parenting awards. At least, they haven´t cheated people out of their money.

**Heather:**

These were people, who trusted him. How can you look yourself in the mirror?

**Regina:**

I didn´t know, okay? Let me past.

**Julie:**

Yeah, right! All that money and you never asked yourself, where it came from!

**Regina:**

IT´S NOT MY FAULT!

**Deco:**

She´s right. Leave her alone.

**Heather:**

But ...

**Deco:**

No but´s! She´s feeling bad enough already, without you adding to it!

_Julie and Heather sulk, but walk into the classroom. Regina looks appreciative of Deco´s help._

**Regina:**

Thanks, Deco. My comeback skills are on the fritz!

**Deco:**

It´s no wonder. How are you holding up?

**Regina:**

It could be better, but I´ll manage. At least, my reputation couldn´t get any worse.

**Deco:**

You have a year left and then you´re out of here. Don´t let them get to you.

**Regina:**

Why did you come to my rescue?

**Deco:**

I can sympathize with feeling down. It´s a long story.

**Regina:**

You can tell it to me over lunch, if you want.

**Deco:**

Yeah, why not?

_They smile at each other._

**3\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Deb is sitting across from Snake and Bianca and is looking very small._

**Deb:**

Just lay it on me.

**Snake:**

If we follow the rules, then we´ll have no other choice, except to expel you.

**Bianca:**

It´s not just the classes, you´ve missed. Your grades are awful, because you haven´t turned in half of your reports. Your teachers tell us, that you often fall asleep in class.

**Deb:**

I don´t sleep well. I haven´t since ... that happened.

**Snake:**

Do you have nightmares?

_Deb nods._

**Deb:**

Recurring ones. Usually with me becoming like my dad and shooting people.

**Bianca:**

Do you often feel stressed?

**Deb:**

All the time. I feel like, school just isn´t for me. Like I´m not smart enough. Every time I get a paper back with a low mark, it validates it.

**Snake:**

And ruins what little self esteem, you have.

**Deb:**

I just stopped handing them in, so I wouldn´t have to deal with it.

**Bianca:**

We understand, it´s not that. But you picked the worst way you could, to deal with it.

**Deb:**

Do you think, I´m crazy? I´m not like everyone else.

_Bianca looks at her with sympathy._

**Bianca:**

You´re not crazy. Those, who go through childhood trauma, often have to find their own path, because your experiences make you different from your peers. Many of them use it to make themselves stronger.

**Snake:**

We can enroll you in next year´s Sophomore class and you can try doing the year over. It might be best however, if you looked into an apprenticeship. School isn´t for everyone, but that doesn´t mean, you can´t have a fulfilling career.

**Bianca:**

I´ll be of all the help, I can.

**Deb:**

What would it entail?

**Bianca:**

You spend short periods of time in a specialized school, mixed with time working. You get paid, like any other employee, but you´ll be working towards an education.

**Snake:**

You should consider it. It´s worked for others, in your situation.

_Deb considers it._

**4\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Deco is enjoying himself, sitting with Regina, Carla and Charlie._

**Deco:**

No way!

**Carla:**

She´s a natural blonde. The carpet doesn´t match the drapes.

_Deco laughs and looks comfortable._

**Deco:**

Why haven´t I sat with you guys before? You´re a hoot!

**Regina:**

You never asked.

**Charlie:**

We´re proud to be anti-selective!

**Deco:**

I wish, I had before now.

**Regina:**

You still have a whole year of lunches left!

**Deco:**

It´s more like a month´s worth. I´m being shipped back to Ireland.

_Regina looks shocked._

**Regina:**

Why would they do that?

**Deco:**

I´m no supposed to say anything.

**Regina:**

Come on! You´re talking to a super fan!

**Deco:**

They´re giving the series a facelift for the second season.

**Carla:**

Why does that concern you?

**Deco:**

The least popular characters with their focus groups, are being replaced. This includes mine. No series, means no green card. No green card, means it´s back across the pond for me.

**Charlie:**

You can´t find another show to be on?

**Deco:**

It´s not looking likely. I´ll take any part, so I can stay.

**Regina:**

What do you say, we spend today cheering each other up?

_He eyes her suspiciously._

**Regina:**

Nothing sexual! I know that you´re gay.

**Carla:**

It sounds like a beginning to an epic story! Sadly, I have to work.

**Charlie:**

I have two reports to finish, so I´m out too. You should go for it, though. She´s a fun girl, once you get to know her!

**Deco:**

What do you have in mind?

**Regina:**

Anything and everything!

_Deco grins._

**Deco:**

How can I say no to a proposal, like that one?

_Regina looks pleased._

**5\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_The school day is over and Regina and Deco come out. They see Deb waiting by the entrance._

**Regina:**

Hey. How did it go?

**Deb:**

They were merciful.

**Regina:**

Are congratulations in order?

**Deb:**

I´d say so. At least, I didn´t get kicked out.

**Deco:**

I didn´t know, you two were friends.

**Deb:**

I had no idea, you were!

**Regina:**

It´s new, just like with me and you!

**Deb:**

Was it a tough day?

**Regina:**

Not as bad, as I , I had my knight in shining armor! After he told off two girls, who picked on me, no one else dared to.

**Deb:**

That was nice of you!

**Deco:**

I hate bullying. The lord gave me these muscles, so I could intimidate others, not to bully.

**Deb:**

It´s certainly a theory! Kind of far out, if you ask me, but it´s yours and you´re allowed to have it!

**Regina:**

What are you up to?

**Deb:**

I don´t know. My brother and the girl, he´s turned in to a sex fiend have already started their afternoon program. I was supposed to meet Taylor, but it looks like she forgot.

**Regina:**

You´re welcome to hang out with us.

**Deco:**

We won´t bite.

**Deb:**

As long, as it starts with getting out of here! 40 hours a week, is more than enough!

**Regina:**

When you turn up, that is!

**Deb:**

I meant, in theory! What do you want to do?

_Everyone looks to Regina, who smiles._

**6\. Montage - Music: "She Sells Sanctuary" by The Cult.**

_We see them having fun at The Mall. Regina and Deb try on various outfits for Deco, glad to haven´t an honest opinion fro a guy, they know isn´t trying to get in their pants._

_We see them hanging out by the mall fountain, when a couple of young fans come up to Deco. He´s great with them and can´t hide, that he loves the adulation, they´re giving him. Regina and Deb help the young fans out, by taking pictures of them posing with Deco. It´s positive experience, that leaves everyone with smiling faces._

_We see them at the Skate Park, where Deco has taken them down to say hi to Jamie and Simon. They try to teach Regina to skate and it goes well, until she realizes, that she doesn´t know how to stop, once she gets rolling. She runs the board extremely slowly into a wall and almost falls, but because she was going so slowly, Deco and Simon managed to reach her and catch her, before she falls. A couple of 12 year old skater girls giggle at her lack of ability, so Deb and Regina stick out their tongues at them._

_We see them reach the entrance to The Ravine, that Deb is clearly selling to them as being the greatest place in the world._

**7\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Regina is looking hard at her beer can._

**Regina:**

Won´t my aunt be able to smell it?

**Deb:**

That´s what gum is for.

**Deco:**

Live a little.

**Regina:**

You guys are seriously peer pressuring me!

**Deb:**

So?

**Regina:**

I just thought, that it need to be said. Here´s to growing up!

_She takes a sip of her beer and makes a face, as she swallows it._

**Regina:**

Yuck!

**Deco:**

The taste grows on you.

**Regina:**

I don´t think, it will with me!

_She has to cough and gets teary eyed._

**Deb:**

You´re not gonna spew, are you?

**Regina:**

No, it´s staying down.

**Deb:**

Good. Because the best part of drinking, is playing drinking games!

_Deb looks excited for it._

**8\. Int. Trailer. Evening.**

_They´re in one of the "Make Out Trailers", similar to the ones, they had back in Jay and Emma´s days down there._

**Deb:**

The game is "Never Have I Ever". I say something, and if you´ve tried it, you drink.

**Regina:**

I haven´t tried anything!

**Deco:**

You´d be surprised, how much you have in common.

**Regina:**

Okay. I´m game.

**Deb:**

First one. Never have I ever, had to make excuses for my parents, when they´ve done something, they shouldn´t have.

**Regina:**

I can definitely say yes to that one!

**Deco:**

Me too. My dad has never stepped away from a bar fight.

**Deb:**

A "Fighting Irish", huh?

**Deco:**

To the core!

_They all drink. Regina ia already looking a little tipsy._

**Deb:**

You next, Regina.

**Regina:**

Never have I ever, done something mean to someone and regretted it. I´ve done that in abundance!

**Deb:**

I´ve done that a few times too.

**Deco:**

I´m no angel either.

_They all drink._

**Regina:**

This is fun! I´ve always been scared of going down here. It can be fun, when you´re with the right people.

**Deco:**

My turn. Never have I ever ... kissed a girl!

_He drinks._

**Deb:**

It doesn´t count, if it´s only acting.

**Deco:**

It wasn´t. This was long before, I started acting.

_The girls look surprised._

**Regina:**

Aren´t you gay?

**Deco:**

I haven´t always been. My first kiss was little Siobhan O´Connor. The most Irish looking girl in all of Ireland, with the most Irish sounding name in the world!

_The girls laugh. He looks at them._

**Deco:**

So?

_Deb looks a little embarrassed and takes a sip._

**Regina:**

You too?

**Deb:**

When I was around twelve, I had a friend, I was close with. Then my dad got out and scared her half to death, but that´s a different story. She was my first.

**Regina:**

Are you Bi-Sexual? It´s fine with me, if you are and you know, that Deco won´t care.

**Deb:**

She´s still the only girl, I´ve kissed and it was only that one kiss. I don´t think of girls "That Way", so I consider myself straight as an arrow.

**Regina:**

I´ve only kissed one guy, no girls. My life has been boring and uneventful, compared to yours.

**Deco:**

Would you kiss one?

_Regina smiles nervously._

**Regina:**

It would have to be the right girl, under the perfect circumstances. Then, I probably would. I´ve considered it a lot, since I haven´t had any luck with guys. That maybe they can somehow tell that I´m gay, even if I don´t know it.

**Deco:**

Do you get attracted to girls?

**Regina:**

All the time, but I don´t know, if I want to do anything about it. It´s pretty confusing.

**Deco:**

You´re not completely Hetero, I can tell you that much.

**Deb:**

Here I thought, you´d turned into a boring, goody goody Christian girl!

**Regina:**

Don´t judge a book by it´s cover.

_She takes a big sip and burps loudly, making the other two laugh. She smiles to herself, happy to be in good company, that´s helping her forget her problems._

**8\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Deb pays a guy in his 20´s for 3 more beers, while Deco and Regina try to look away and appear inconspicuous. She brings it back to them and hands one to each of them._

**Deb:**

Last call. I´m broke.

**Regina:**

I can pay!

**Deco:**

You also have school tomorrow.

_She looks annoyed._

**Regina:**

That´s true. I´d rather stay down here all night.

**Deb:**

It´s nice, isn´t it? No one judges you and it´s like everyone is on an even playing field. There´s no jocks or cheerleaders or Brainiacs. When we´re down here, we´re all the same.

**Regina:**

I can see why you like it.

**Deco:**

A toast.

_They open their beers._

**Deco:**

To new friends. I wish, I´d got to know you sooner.

**Regina:**

Hear, hear!

_They drink and Regina starts to lose her balance. Deco grabs her, to shield her from falling. She smiles at him._

**Regina:**

That´s the 3rd time, you saved me today! You´re handy to have around!

_Deb takes the beer from Regina._

**Deb:**

Let me teach you a rule, when it comes to drinking. When you´re having trouble standing up, it´s time to call it a day!

**Regina:**

You´re the expert. Let´s play truth or dare! I´ve always wanted to try it!

**Deb:**

Okay. Truth or dare.

**Regina:**

Why do I have to go first?

**Deco:**

You picked the game.

**Regina:**

That´s fair, I guess. I´ll pick a dare, just to make it interesting.

**Deb:**

I dare you to kiss Deco, on the lips, for at least ten seconds.

_Deco backs away._

**Deco:**

Sorry, I have a boyfriend.

**Deb:**

Which would be a problem, if she were a guy. We´ve all seen you sucking face with Sally on the TV show. Think of it as a stage kiss.

**Regina:**

You did agree to play.

**Deco:**

Okay, but not out here in the open. The next thing, I know, we could be all over TMZ.

**Deb:**

Go back to the trailer, then.

_Regina offers Deco his hand and he takes it, then downs the rest of his beer and handing the empty can to Deb, before heading back to the trailer._

**9\. Int. Trailer. Evening.**

_Regina and Deco are sitting next to each other. Both look nervous._

**Regina:**

We don´t have to. We can just tell Deb, that we kissed.

**Deco:**

Do you want to?

**Regina:**

Maybe, if you do. You are a perfect 10.

_Deco looks flattered._

**Deco:**

No one´s ever called me a ten before.

**Regina:**

What am I, on your girl scale?

**Deco:**

Looks wise, a solid 9. Add in your personality and you´re an eleven.

_Regina looks pleased._

**Regina:**

It sounds, like you want to.

**Deco:**

Is it okay, if I´m undecided for now?

_Regina smiles at him._

**Regina:**

Is it okay, if I´m undecided too? I´d like my first romantic kiss, to be one, that meant something. Not because Deb dared us to.

_He smiles back at her._

**Deco:**

That probably means, that we shouldn´t.

**Regina:**

It would have been a great story to tell, when I get old. That I had my first real kiss with a gay TV star.

**Deco:**

I´ve thought for the past two years, that I was gay. Sitting here with you, I´m not so sure anymore.

**Regina:**

Do you like making out with Simon?

_Deco nods._

**Deco:**

Yeah, I do.

**Regina:**

Do you want to make out with me right now?

**Deco:**

A part of me wants to. I would probably go for it, if it hadn´t been for him.

**Regina:**

Then you´re probably Bi, when it comes down to it.

**Deco:**

I have a lot to figure out, when I get back to Ireland.

**Regina:**

You can still get a part or they could change their minds.

**Deco:**

Yeah and they can decide, that your dad is innocent!

_Regina looks hurt by his remark._

**Deco:**

I´m sorry. I wasn´t thinking.

**Regina:**

It´s okay. I just have to deal with whatever comes and try to hold my head high. It won´t be fun, but it´s out of my hands. He messed up, so now he has to face the music.

**Deco:**

For what it´s worth, I think you´re a pretty great girl.

**Regina:**

Which one, pretty or great?

**Deco:**

Both. At least, I know now, which girl I would want to kiss, if I was gonna kiss one.

**Regina:**

Simon´s a lucky guy. Feel free to give me call, if it doesn´t work out.

_They make eye contact and have a moment. Regina moves in to kiss him. He´s clearly torn and quite aroused at her advances._

**Deco:**

We shouldn´t.

**Regina:**

Doesn´t it feel right, though?

_He holds her tightly._

**10\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Regina and Deco come out of the trailer. Deb comes over to them._

**Deb:**

Are you ready to get out of here? This is usually around the time, where the cops come to bust the party up. Trust me, you don´t want to be around for it!

**Regina:**

Sure. It´s been a long day.

**Deb:**

Did you actually kiss in there?

**Deco:**

That´s for us to know and for you, to speculate on.

**Deb:**

You did, didn´t you?

**Regina:**

A lady doesn´t kiss and tell.

**Deb:**

You can tell me! It´ll bug me so much, that I won´t be able to fall asleep.

**Regina:**

Try masturbating. I hear, that it works like a sleeping pill.

**Deb:**

You´ll feel guilty, when you see me tired in school.

**Deco:**

That´s a risk, we can live with.

_They head for the exit._

**Deb:**

You guys are no fun!

**Regina:**

You don´t mean that.

**Deb:**

Nah, I don´t! I´m glad, that we became friends today.

_The three of the smile at each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	115. Baby One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Deco have to deal with the things they did and didn´t to at the Ravine, as well as Deco´s immigration issues. Hannah more of an embarrassing issue to deal with.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E18 - BABY ONE MORE TIME

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Girl´s Room. Morning.**

_Regina comes in and hears someone moaning in pain from one of the stalls, while she can hear her peeing._

**Hannah (off screen):**

God!

_Regina finds it amusing and decides to wait for Hannah to come out. She hears flushing and faces the stall. Hannah comes out, looking embarrassed._

**Hannah:**

It wasn´t what it sounded like.

**Regina:**

You don´t have a VD?

**Hannah:**

It´s none of your business!

_Hannah goes to wash her hands._

**Regina:**

I know, that we aren´t besties, like we were once, but it´s been two years. Don´t you think, I´ve done my punishment?

**Hannah:**

It´s personal, okay?

**Regina:**

I´m just worried about my old friend. A lot of these diseases can lead to other, nastier diseases.

_Hannah looks worried._

**Hannah:**

Like what?

**Regina:**

HPV virus is linked to cervical cancer, for instance. Did you get the vaccine?

**Hannah:**

No. I´m deathly afraid of needles, remember?

**Regina:**

So, you do have something?

**Hannah:**

I don´t know what it is, but it hurts really bad, when I pee.

**Regina:**

I´m sorry. Seb seems like a decent guy. I didn´t have him pegged for the cheating type.

**Hannah:**

Can you keep a big secret?

**Regina:**

Of course. I want us to be friends again, so I can show you, that I´ve changed.

**Hannah:**

It´s just so you don´t go around spreading your own speculations..

**Regina:**

You can trust me.

**Hannah:**

I´m the one, who gave it to him.

_Regina looks surprised._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Deco is looking extremely nervous. Simon is holding his phone, while Jamie and Suey wait expectantly._

**Simon:**

There´s a text here from "Casting Guy", I guess, that must be him.

**Suey:**

Duh! Open it and see what he wrote.

**Jamie:**

I have no idea, how you could wait to find out. It would have driven me crazy, not to know.

**Deco:**

I wanted to, but I couldn´t get myself to.

**Simon:**

Are you ready to find out your fate?

**Deco:**

Lay it on me.

_He crosses his fingers on both hands. Simon presses the touch pad. The sadness is written all over his face._

**Simon:**

Sorry, Deco. It´s a nice rejection mail.

**Suey:**

They didn´t cast you?

_Deco looks very disappointed, but tries to stay brave, as he shakes his head._

**Suey:**

So, they´re kicking you out of the country?

**Deco:**

Unless the Degrassi producers out of nowhere, change their minds.

**Simon:**

I guess, you´ll have to become famous, huh?

_Deco looks Simon in the eyes and fights to not get emotional._

**Deco:**

I´m sorry, Simon. I tried my best.

_Simon gives him a hug._

**Simon:**

I know, you did. This isn´t your fault.

**Jamie:**

I´m sorry to hear it, man. We´ll just have to make your last time here the best, it can be.

**Suey:**

Starting tonight. We´re taking you out for a good time.

**Deco:**

Maybe tomorrow, okay? I need some time, to let this sink in.

**Suey:**

Sure thing. We can do it anytime, you feel like it.

_Jamie and Suey get back to their seats, as Deco tries to stay brave. Simon gives him a comforting pad on the back._

**3\. Montage - Music "Why Does It Hurt, When I Pee?" by Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention**

_We see Hannah trying to look up what she has, but the pictures quickly become too much for her. Regina has a look at the too, but puts her phone away, as if it had the plague._

_We see Seb in the boy´s room, as he pees in extreme pain._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina and Hannah come up the hallway together, drawing looks from Julie and Heather._

**Heather:**

Since when are they friends?

**Julie:**

It must have happened just now.

_Regina and Hannah see Seb by his locker. He breathes deeply and is clearly in pain, as he gets books out of his locker._

**Regina:**

Good luck.

**Hannah:**

Thanks. How do you even begin to apologize?

**Regina:**

Beats me. I´m glad, that I´m not in your shoes!

_Hannah works up her nerve and walks over to him._

**Hannah:**

Hey, Seb.

**Seb:**

How was Spanish?

**Hannah:**

I taught myself to say "Siento haberte dado una enfermedad venérea".

**Seb:**

At least, you learned something! That´s more than I can say for shop class.

**Hannah:**

Do you want to know, what it means?

**Seb:**

Yeah, sure.

**Hannah:**

It roughly means, that I´m sorry, I gave you a VD. I didn´t mean to Seb, I swear! I didn´t cheat on you either.

_Seb looks angry with her. She looks apologetic._

**Seb:**

How did you get a VD, if you didn´t have sex with someone else?

**Hannah:**

It´s really embarrassing. Can we talk about it, somewhere that´s less public?

_He closes his locker and she leads him away._

**4\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Regina is sitting across from Bianca._

**Regina:**

You said, that I could come to you with any problem.

**Bianca:**

I´ve been expecting a visit from you. How are things at home?

**Regina:**

My mom is doing the best she can, to keep it together. I think, she already suspected, that something wasn´t right.

**Bianca:**

How about you?

**Regina:**

I´m getting used to it, but he was never around much to begin with. There´s something else, that´s been on my mind.

**Bianca:**

Anything. You´re not being bullied anymore, are you?

**Regina:**

No, it´s not that. I´ve fallen for a guy, who´s gay. Why do I keep falling for guys, I can´t get?

_She looks worried._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina comes out from Bianca´s office and smiles. when she finds Deco waiting for her._

**Regina:**

Are you next with Bianca?

**Deco:**

Not that I don´t have my issues, but I was waiting for you **.**

**Regina:**

What do I owe the honor?

**Deco:**

Can we go somewhere and talk? I had some bad news.

**Regina:**

Of course.

_They head for the exit._

**6\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Regina and Deco come out from the school and sit on the railing by the entrance._

**Regina:**

What´s up?

**Deco:**

I was rejected for the part. Two more weeks and it´s sayonara.

_Regina gives him a hug._

**Regina:**

Just when we were getting to know each other. I´m gonna miss you.

**Deco:**

Same here, but I haven´t boarded the plane yet. This also means. that there´s no reason to hold back.

_He makes eye contact with her and she gets what he means. She smiles shyly at him._

**Regina:**

Like that thing, we easily could have ended up doing?

**Deco:**

I´ll probably never see Simon again. Long distance can work, but not when you have an ocean separating you! We´ll probably only get one chance too.

**Regina:**

I´ve never done that before.

**Deco:**

Neither have I.

_Regina looks surprised._

**Regina:**

Not even with Simon?

**Deco:**

We´ve done other things, but not the actual deed. Trust me, I was the last one to expect a girl to steal my heart, but it´s happened. If I only get one chance at it, I had to ask and if you say no, that´s fine too. I don´t want you to feel pressured into something, you don´t feel ready for.

_Regina looks flattered, but undecided._

**Regina:**

It´s not that I don´t want to, but you have to break it off with Simon first. I´m not gonna be the other girl , on my first time. Or, I guess technically THE girl, in this case. You know, what I mean!

_He smiles at her._

**Deco:**

I´ll do it today.

**Regina:**

For real? You´re actually dumping him, so you can be with me?

**Deco:**

I´m leaving that part out, if it´s okay with you.

**Regina:**

I would too

**Deco:**

It´s either, do it now or wait. This way, we both have that time to get used to it. It would also be great, if he didn´t find out. At least not until, he´s over me.

**Regina:**

I don´t need to publicly add boyfriend stealer to my list of dubious accomplishments.

**Deco:**

Your place or mine?

**Regina:**

Tomorrow is my parent´s weekly date night.

**Deco:**

Sounds perfect.

_Regina shyly bites her lower lip._

**7\. Ext. Free Clinic. Day.**

_Seb and Hannah come up to the clinic. Hannah especially looks uncomfortable._

**Hannah:**

This is the most embarrassing thing, I´ve ever had to do.

**Seb:**

You´re the reason, why I´m in pain and you´re worried about being embarrassed?

**Hannah:**

Sorry. You´re being extremely nice about this, considering.

**Seb:**

You did something dumb. It´s not like you´re the first one to. Plus, I can´t help finding it just a little funny!

**Hannah:**

It´s not!

**Seb:**

Of course not, Honey.

_He can´t help smiling to himself, as they head into the clinic._

**8\. Int. Doctor´s Office, Day.**

_Hannah is in a hospital gown and is sitting across from a female gynechologist, who writes down her answers, as she gives them to her._

**Woman:**

How long have you been sexually active?

**Hannah:**

A little under a year.

**Woman:**

How many partners have you had?

**Hannah:**

Only one, my boyfriend.

**Woman:**

Fine. How long have you had this discomfort?

**Hannah:**

It started late last week, but it´s become a lot worse yesterday and today.

**Woman:**

And you believed you got it, from sharing a dildo.

_Hannah looks so embarrassed, that she could burst._

**Hannah:**

I didn´t know, that it could spread that way. Or that my aunt had it.

_Even the woman, who must have heard every story imaginable, looks surprised._

**Woman:**

You got it from your aunt?

**Hannah:**

I sometimes sneak into her bedroom and borrow it, after she´s fallen asleep.

**Woman:**

You hear something new in this job every day! There´s no other way for it, Hannah. I´ll have to have a look.

**Hannah:**

I figured as much.

**Woman:**

It can be uncomfortable, especially the first time. I promise to be as quick, as I can.

**Hannah:**

It´s fine. What´s important is finding out, what´s wrong, right?

**Woman:**

Whatever it is, there´s almost certainly a cure for it. Are you ready?

_Hannah nods and gets in the gynechologist´s chair. She tries to relax and we focus on her face, while the doctor examines her._

**Hannah:**

My friend said, that there could be other diseases, that you get as sort of a bonus.

**Woman:**

That´s one way of putting it! She is right though. This isn´t something, you should take lightly.

**Hannah:**

I´m never taking it lightly again! You can be sure of that much!

**Woman:**

It´s easy to see, why it hurts.

**Hannah:**

What do I have?

**Woman:**

Stage one Syphilis. It´s not an uncommon disease, for girls your age.

_She stands up and walks over to her medicine cabinet._

**Hannah:**

What could have happened, if it had gone untreated?

**Woman:**

You could have died. Over a hundred thousand die from it every year.

_Hannah looks relieved._

**Hannah:**

I think, I owe my friend a hug!

**Woman:**

It wouldn´t hurt to show appreciation.

**Hannah:**

What the cure?

**Woman:**

A shot of benzathine. The bad news is, you could develop a reaction, that gives you a mild fever, headaches and muscle pains. The good news, is that it usually passes in a day or two.

_Hannah looks scared, as the woman gets an injection ready._

**9\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Deco and Simon are over by the old shelter._

**Deco:**

Simon, it´s never easy to do this.

**Simon:**

I understand. One of us, had to be the one to say it.

_They two boys hug and kiss one last time._

**Simon:**

It´s no one´s fault.

**Deco:**

We could get a couple of guns and take the people at the station hostage?

_Simon shakes his head._

**Simon:**

I like you, but I also like my freedom.

**Deco:**

You´ll find someone soon.

**Simon:**

Do you think, you can find someone in Ireland?

**Deco:**

It´s not that small! There´s 6 million of us there to choose from, so it should be possible to find one!

**Simon:**

Straight guys don´t know, how lucky they are.

**Deco:**

Or bi-sexuals, for that matter. Maybe I should give it a try. What do you think?

_Simon laughs._

**Simon:**

I think, you´ll find it very hard to change, who you are!

**Deco:**

You never know. I could find out something new about myself.

**Simon:**

I suppose, it´s possible. Some people become gay late in life, so why shouldn´t the same go for bi-sexuals?

**Deco:**

Do you really believe that?

**Simon:**

Yeah, I do. The heart wants, what it wants and it isn´t always, what you thought it was.

_Deco smiles sadly at him._

**Deco:**

I´m really gonna miss you. Not just the physical stuff, but us talking like this more than anything else. You´re the one person, who always understands me.

**Simon:**

Same here.

**Deco:**

You´ll always be my first love. I´ll hold that dear to my heart, until the day I die.

_They hug and neither of them can help shedding a few tears, as they hold each other._

**10\. Int. Hannah´s Room. Evening.**

_Regina is visiting with Hannah. Hannah comes walking in and is clearly in pain._

**Hannah:**

Ah! Ah! Ah!

_She lies down on her bed and tries to breathe normally. Regina tries to not find it funny and clears her throat._

**Regina:**

So, how long until you´re ... good to go again, so to speak?

**Hannah:**

She said, I should feel better in a few days. As for the nasty, that depends on Seb too.

**Regina:**

So, you got an unexpected bonus! We live and we learn.

**Hannah:**

I´m staying extra careful from now on.

_Holly J comes in with a cup of tea for Hannah._

**Holly J:**

The net says that this tea is supposed to be great against urinary infections.

_She hands the cup to Hannah, who smells it and makes a face._

**Holly J:**

It doesn´t smell the best, but I´m sure it tastes better!

**Hannah:**

It has to!

**Holly J:**

What I have isn´t fun either. I wish there was a tea, that could magically clear it, but there isn´t.

_Regina sees the chance to tease Holly J and can´t help herself._

**Regina:**

You´re sure, that it isn´t the same?

**Holly J:**

I really hope not! Mine is ... not something, you want to hear about.

_She takes s sip and it clearly doesn´t taste the best. She gags._

**Regina:**

Is it bad?

**Hannah:**

Oh yeah!

**Holly J:**

It´s pass soon. Hang in there.

_Holly J leaves them._

**Regina:**

She doesn´t know, does she?

**Hannah:**

I tried to talk to her about sex, but her message is, that I´m not ready for it. Of course, if you ask her, I won´t be ready, until I´m 40!

**Regina:**

How did you know?

**Hannah:**

It just felt like it was time, to take it further.

**Regina:**

How important do you think it is, to know the guy first?

_Hannah forgets about her pain for a moment and looks at Hannah._

**Hannah:**

Is there something, you´re not telling me?

**Regina:**

I just meant hypothetically. Say, if you had a summer crush, for instance and you knew, he would be leaving soon.

**Hannah:**

That would be the worst plan, in human history!

**Regina:**

I mean, if you knew him a little first ...

**Hannah:**

Regina, listen to me. If you were older and had done it many times, then if probably wouldn´t matter as much. This is your first time, we´re talking about! I was more in love with Seb than ever, in the weeks afterwards. Just the idea that he would have taken off and I´d be left broken hearted and knowing, that never see him again, would have made me keep my legs closed. Its´a highly emotional thing, that first time. Take it from someone, who´s actually tried it.

_Regina tries to take it in, without showing her inner conflict to Hannah._

**11\. Montage - Music: "Glycerine" by Bush.**

_We see Simon and Deco fist bump outside of the skate park, signifying that they´re just buds now. Simon skates towards the skatepark, as Deco walks away from him. He looks up at the sky and ponders the future._

_We see Simon meeting up with Jamie and Allison inside the Skate Park. The can see, that he´s down, so Allison gives him a hug for old times sake. He manages to control his emotions and skates towards the half pipe._

_We see Deco eating dinner by himself in his apartment. He looks around the place with a nostalgic look in his eyes. His eye fixes on a picture of him and the other cast from the production of "The Breakfast Club" and smiles sadly to himself. The emotions finally become too much for him and he starts to cry._

_We see Simon outside of the Skate Park kicking the wall in frustration._

**12\. Ext. Hallway. Evening.**

_Regina is saying goodbye to Hannah at her door._

**Hannah:**

i promise, that it´ll be more fun the next time, we hang out.

**Regina:**

You had a good excuse. I´m just glad, that we´re hanging out again.

**Hannah:**

That other stuff was a long time ago. It´s time, we moved on from it.

**Regina:**

Get better, okay?

**Hannah:**

I´ll try my best. As for school tomorrow, I´ll wait and see. Get home safe.

_Hannah closes the door on her. Regina gets a text message and checks her phone. We see the message:_

**From Deco:**

You can come over, if you want. I have plenty of Cheetos!

_She smiles to herself and considers it for a moment. She looks back at the door one last time and before writing her reply._

**13\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Simon is still skating away on the half pipe, even if nearly everyone else has left. Jamie comes over to the ramp._

**Jamie:**

SIMON! THE JANITOR WANTS TO CLOSE UP!

_Simon does one final air, before slowing down and rolling over to Jamie._

**Simon:**

We can´t bribe him, to give me half an hour more?

**Jamie:**

I´m calling it a night too.

**Simon:**

Alright. We let the poor man get home to his family!

**Jamie:**

Did you get it out of your system?

**Simon:**

That could take a while. I think the worst has passed, though.

_Jamie laughs to himself._

**Jamie:**

Simon, I know, you get better grades than me. But you don´t know anything about being dumped. It´s not like being the one, who ends it. It´s gonna take time.

**Simon:**

I know.

_They fist bump._

**Simon:**

Do you want to get a slice somewhere? I´m hungry, like a wolf.

**Jamie:**

Yeah, me too.

_They get on their skateboards and start rolling out._

**14\. Int. Deco´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Deco and Regina are getting cozy on his couch, while they watch TV. He´s lying behind her and has his arm around her. She´s clearly enjoying having something close to a boyfriend for the first time. He kisses her cheek and she turns her head, so they can kiss on the mouth._

**Deco:**

How do you feel about sneak previews?

_Regina giggles._

**Regina:**

I´ve never been to one.

**Deco:**

It´s a shame, that I´m leaving. I could have taken you to one, so you could meet some celebs.

**Regina:**

You´re the only celeb, I care about.

_She gently touches his face and they kiss again._

**Deco:**

Are you up for one?

_Regina considers it for a moment, before nodding._

**Regina.**

Not on your couch. I, at least, want it to be on a bed.

_Deco smiles and gets up. He unexpectedly picks her up and she squeals with glee and surprise._

**Regina:**

Are you trying to make me feel, like we´re married?

**Deco:**

It is an Irish tradition, after all.

_They smile at each other and he carries her into the bedroom._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	116. Independence Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deco and Regina spring the surprise of the year on everyone, while Frankie has to say goodbye to her old life.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E19 - INDEPENDENCE DAY PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Jamie is talking to Charlie. Jamie looks happy for him._

**Jamie::**

You actually did it!

**Charlie:**

Did you think two years ago, that I would be graduating on time?

**Jamie:**

No!

_They both laugh._

**Jamie:**

I´m so proud of you, man.

**Charlie:**

Don´t congratulate me yet. I still have exams to get done.

_Deb and Taylor come over to them._

**Taylor:**

We just heard. It must feel amazing!

**Charlie:**

I´m not denying that!

**Deb:**

So, it´s TU next year?

**Charlie:**

If all goes according to plan. Will you still be here?

**Deb:**

Nope. I´ll be far away! Actually it´s only a few miles to the other school, but I won´t be going there as much.

**Jamie:**

You actually going to be a carpenter?

**Taylor:**

Do you think, that a girl can´t be a carpenter, is that it?

**Jamie:**

It´s unusual. Then again, you´ve always been an unusual girl, haven´t you, Deb?

**Deb:**

And proud of it! Thanks to Bianca, I start my apprenticeship in three weeks. Then it´s adios, High School! With Seb getting a part time job, we can finally get a place together.

**Charlie:**

I should have known, that you´d turn out to be a High School drop-out!

_He smiles at her. They all react with surprise, when they see something._

**Jamie:**

What the ...

_It´s Regina and Deco walking hand in hand to class._

**Deb:**

They didn´t!

**Taylor:**

It looks like, they did!

_Regina and Deco are smiling and look very in love._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Marco is teaching the class. He has Regina and Deco up by the blackboard with him._

**Marco:**

Regina and Deco have asked, if they could make an announcement.

_He steps aside, so they can address the class._

**Deco:**

This is gonna come as a shock to all of you.

**Regina:**

We´re getting married!

**Deco:**

We plan on having it as an open wedding at the park, next Saturday at 12 o´clock. You´re all invited!

_The shock on the faces of Marco and the students says it all!_

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Regina and Deco are being congratulated by their friends._

**Carla:**

I can´t say, that it wasn´t a huge surprise!

**Regina:**

Until last night, it wasn´t anything we had in mind either.

**Charlie:**

It´s so, that you can stay in the country, right?

**Deco:**

There´s that, which is a nice bonus. The real reason is love, though.

**Charlie:**

Love? Aren´t you gay?

**Deco:**

I´ve recently discovered, that I´m bi-sexual.

_Charlie looks suspicious._

**Regina:**

We know, that it´s fast, but we don´t have any choice.

**Carla:**

Have you told your parents?

**Regina:**

That´s one, I´m not looking forward to.

**Deco:**

But we´ll get through it together.

_They kiss. Hannah comes over to them smiling fakely._

**Hannah:**

Congratulations! Can I borrow Regina for a girl talk? It´s important!

**Regina:**

Oh! Is it about the ... little problem you have?

**Hannah:**

You don´t have to tell the world! Can we go somewhere?

**Deco:**

It´s fine. See you in class.

_Him and Regina kiss. It´s still clearly very weird for everyone to see and they leave them to it._

**Deco:**

See ya, Hannah. Take care of my girl for me!

**Hannah:**

You can be sure, that I will.

_He leaves them and Hannah looks Regina in the eyes._

**Regina:**

Is it getting better?

**Hannah:**

It still hurts, but not as much as seeing you throw your life away! What are you thinking, or have you abandoned the concept of thinking altogether?

**Regina:**

We´re in love. Nothing else matters!

**Hannah:**

You did it with him, didn´t you?

_Regina smiles widely._

**Regina:**

Now that you mentioned it, yes! Hannah, it was everything I ever could have hoped for! I had no idea, that I could love someone like this! It´s incredible!

**Hannah:**

It isn´t the slightest bit suspicious to you, that a gay guy, two weeks before being deported, finds out that he´s straight, so he can marry you and stay here?

_Regina gets defensive._

**Regina:**

Deco would never do that to me!

**Hannah:**

Wouldn´t he?

**Regina:**

He loves me!

**Hannah:**

Regina, can´t you see, that you would make the perfect target in a scam like this? You´ve never had a boyfriend and he knew, that you´ve had a crush on him for a long time. I´m telling you, that he´s using you, so he can stay here.

_Regina gets upset._

**Regina:**

Shut up, Hannah! Remember that not talking thing? Let´s go back to that!

_Regina storms off. Hannah looks worried about her._

**4\. Int. Frankie´s Fashions. Day.**

_Frankie is signing over the store to Amy, who´s also there along with Miles; Winston and Miles Sr._

**Miles Sr:**

If you sign there and initial underneath.

_He points at the contract and Frankie signs it._

**Miles Sr:**

And Amy, you sign next to it.

**Amy:**

You´re a thousand percent sure, that you want to do this?

_Frankie smiles at her and cups her hands._

**Frankie:**

Amy, this store was build from the ground, by the both of us. I can´t sign it over to anyone else.

**Amy:**

You have to admit, that it´s one heck of a going away present!

**Frankie:**

This is place was my baby. It was the first thing, I ever set my mind to and succeeded at. Honestly, without you to not just help me, but also be my friend, I wouldn´t have lasted that first year, let alone three. I´m not changing my mind on this.

_Amy signs._

**Miles:**

Congratulations, Amy. You´re now a store owner.

_Amy and Frankie hug._

**5\. Int. Restaurant. Morning.**

_Frankie and the others are having lunch at a fancy restaurant. They´ve also been joined by Frankie´s mom._

**Diana:**

So, when is the wedding?

_Frankie and Winston smile at each other._

**Frankie:**

We´ve decided to not get married. Ever.

**Diana:**

What? But ...

**Winston:**

We can still have a party to celebrate our love.

**Frankie:**

Who says that we can´t have a dozen of them? We´ve simply decided, that we´re strong enough as a couple, that we don´t need to get married.

**Diana:**

What do we tell our friends?

**Frankie:**

Honestly, doing all that work and being stressed for weeks over it once, was enough. The moment we got married was also the moment, he started taking me for granted, if you remember.

**Miles Sr:**

It sounds like you´ve made your mind up.

**Diana:**

Honey, it´s not that I don´t understand your reasons. But you´ll be living in sin, for the rest of your lives!

**Miles:**

Mom, please! We all know, this is because you just lost your chance to hold one last wedding.

**Frankie:**

I´ve already tried it and we don´t need it! End of story!

_Diana looks disappointed, but is still a little proud of Frankie, that she´s calling the shots in the relationship, like she never got to do in hers._

**Amy:**

How´s it going with you and Winston´s son?

**Winston:**

He´s already calling her mom.

**Amy:**

Aww!

**Frankie:**

Being a parent is a hoot! Okay, so we´re only part time parents, but he´s already starting to feel like my own.

**Amy:**

Plus, this way, someone else has done the birthing part. Considering your tiny hips, you should count your blessings!

_Miles raises his glass._

**Miles:**

A toast to the happy couple. You´ll finally be an un-official Hollingsworth, Winston!

_They all drink from their glasses._

**Miles Sr:**

No one can say, that you didn´t put in the time!

**Diana:**

I won´t say, that it isn´t a little strange, since Winston was like a 3rd son to us, for so many years. On the other hand, I don´t think you could have ended up with anyone more fitting. When I look at you, I see a couple, that will last the test of time.

_Frankie´s parents look happy for her._

**6\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Simon walks out from the school, with Jamie in tow._

**Jamie:**

You´re taking off without saying a word?

**Simon:**

I talked to Bianca. She gave me the day off.

**Jamie:**

I know, it must be tough.

_Simon turns around to face him._

**Simon:**

Tough? This is like I woke up in an alternate dimension! My boyfriend for close to two years, is marrying a girl! Explain that to me!

**Jamie:**

I can´t.

**Simon:**

Neither can I. I´m going to the skate park to train. At least, that´s the same, as it´s always been!

_He skates off. Jamie looks worried about him._

**7\. Int. Hallway, Day.**

_Hannah comes out of a classroom with her fellow students, to find Charlie waiting for her,_

**Charlie:**

Hannah!

_She comes over to him._

**Hannah:**

That´s my name. Don´t wear it out!

**Charlie:**

What did you talk to Regina about?

**Hannah:**

The huge mistake, she´s making.

**Charlie:**

I´m glad, that I´m not the only one, who sees it.

**Hannah:**

What can we do? She´s over the moon for him.

**Charlie:**

Can you get her to come down to Above the Dot tonight?

**Hannah:**

I can try.

**Charlie:**

Can you or can´t you?

**Hannah:**

I´ll get it done. What´s your plan?

**Charlie:**

Listen very carefully. I shall say this only once.

_She listens intently._

**8\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Regina and Deco are talking and holding hands._

**Regina:**

I can see, if my mom will let me use her wedding dress. It´s really beautiful.

**Deco:**

You could show up in jeans and a dirty old T-Shirt and you´d still be the most beautiful girl in the world.

_She looks very flattered. Hannah, Deb, Taylor, Carla, Charlie and Jamie come over to them._

**Deb:**

You guys are just the cutest!

**Hannah:**

I´m sorry about before. Can you forgive me?

_Regina looks pleased._

**Regina:**

I guess, you deserve a pass or two, everything considered.

**Deb:**

You need to hold a bachelorette party and we´re your girls for the job!

**Taylor:**

Can I come?

_Regina looks at Deco for approval._

**Deco:**

Go ahead. It´s the only chance, you´ll get to have one.

**Regina:**

Sure. You can come too, Taylor.

**Taylor:**

Thanks a lot!

**Jamie:**

What about you, Deco?

**Charlie:**

Are you up for a bachelor party?

**Deco:**

It´s Friday, isn´t it?

**Jamie:**

That´s the spirit.

**Deb:**

Both of you be at The Dot at 6 o´clock. You´re both having a night, you´ll never forget! It´s my farewell party too and I plan to go out in style!

**Charlie:**

And mine, so I hope you´re ready for it, Deco.

**Deco:**

I´m Irish! Need I say any more?

**Hannah:**

See you later!

_Their friends leave them and they kiss. Regina looks overjoyed._

**Regina:**

This is like a modern fairytale! I love you more than you can imagine!

**Deco:**

That´s not fair! How am I gonna top that?

**Regina:**

No one says, that you have to.

_They smile at each other._

**9\. Montage - Music: "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac (performed by Jenna Middleton and Maya Matlin)**

_We see Simon talking to Allison about what´s happened. He´s clearly vey upset and starts to cry. She holds him and comforts him._

_We see Frankie playing with little Maya, while Winston and Lola watch them. The way her face is full of nothing but love for the little girl fills Winston and Lola with joy. She gets Maya to laugh and it makes her happy. It´s clear, that she´s finally ready to be a mother._

_We see Hannah looking at old pictures on her phone, from the days when it was just her, Hannah and Heather, who hung out all the time. An old Halloween photo of them as 7 year old´s, all dressed up as princesses, gets her so emotional, that she sheds a tear, that she wipes away. A silly one of them on a beach from when they were around ten makes her laugh, as she remembers, when they took it._

_We see Regina and Deco telling Regina´s mother. She cries, but welcomes Deco into the family with open arms, to Regina´s delight. Regina joins them in a group hug and cries tears of joy._

**10\. Int. Skate Park. Day.**

_Charlie and Jamie are talking to Simon. Allison is with him._

**Allison:**

You really think, he´d do that? Not that I like Regina, but that´s cold blooded, to do to someone!

**Jamie:**

Do you think, he would, Simon?

**Simon:**

I know, that he´s desperate to stay here. I believe it more, than him changing sexual orientation out of the blue!

**Charlie:**

Don´t you think she deserves to know, if he´s using her?

**Allison:**

Simon, you have to, or we both know, it will bug you forever, if you didn´t.

**Jamie:**

Without you, the plan can´t work.

_Simon takes a moment to consider it._

**Simon:**

What do I have to do?

_Charlie and Jamie look pleased._

**11\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Day.**

_Maya and Frankie are talking, while Amy, Winston, Zoe, Lola and Miles are getting the house ready for a party. Maya hands Frankie´s phone back to her._

**Maya:**

There. Now you have the first album with Middleton and Matlin, right at your hand!

**Frankie:**

I can´t wait to hear it.

**Maya:**

We thought about going with M and M as a duo name, but it had too much of a chocolaty feel to it, if you know what I mean?

**Frankie:**

As in, you´d be begging for a lawsuit to happen?

**Maya:**

Something like that.

_Winston comes over to them._

**Winston:**

Are you gonna help or just stand there?

**Frankie:**

Someone has to supervise you! Now get back to work! That´s an order!

**Winston:**

Do I at least get a kiss?

**Frankie:**

Okay, but don´t spread it around, or everyone will want one!

_They kiss and he gets back to work._

**Zoe:**

Get over here! We need someone tall to hang this!

**Winston:**

On my way!

_He rushes over to help them. Maya leans in to whisper to Frankie._

**Maya:**

Is he like that around the house too?

**Frankie:**

Trust me. Winston is a giver in every sense of the word!

_They giggle._

**Maya:**

I have to get to the soundcheck, but I´ll see you after the gig!

**Frankie:**

Break a leg!

**Maya:**

BYE EVERYONE!

_She waves goodbye to them and they do the same. Frankie walks over to Winston and the others._

**Frankie:**

Anything I can do to help?

**Lola:**

You can help keep morale up!

_Frankie looks at Lola and smiles._

**Frankie:**

I´m gonna miss you, you wonderful weirdo!

_She gives Lola a hug._

**Lola:**

I´ll miss you too.

**Zoe:**

We all will.

_Frankie breaks the hug with Lola and makes eye contact with Zoe._

**Frankie:**

Remember what we were like, when I first came back?

**Zoe:**

I do. All that old resentment over what happened years ago, that had kept building.

**Frankie:**

I´m glad to say, that you´re nothing like the mean girl, who made me sell pictures of my boobs to strangers, anymore!

**Zoe:**

Not so loud! I could still end up on a sex offender list!

**Frankie:**

I mean it. I wouldn´t leave my Lola in the hands of just anyone. I know, that you´ll treat her, like she should be treated.

**Zoe:**

I´m glad to say, that you´ve grown up a lot, since you were Miles´ bratty little sister. You´re a strong, independent woman and let´s face it, Winston needs one of those, to keep him in check!

**Winston:**

Don´t bully the lone guy in the room, just because he was born different!

_He fake cries in a very theatrical way and Zoe gives him a comical hug._

**Lola:**

Weren´t you in a play together once?

**Zoe:**

Oh, we don´t need to mention that one!

**Frankie:**

I remember! It was a kids Thanksgiving play, wasn´t it?

**Winston:**

I still have a video of it.

_Zoe looks panical._

**Zoe:**

Please! You can´t show that to anyone!

**Winston:**

Relax! I don´t have a copy. I just wanted to see your reaction.

**Zoe:**

Don´t do that!

**Winston:**

It was fun, though and we did get those kids to laugh.

**Zoe:**

We did, didn´t we?

**Winston:**

We had some good times together.

**Zoe:**

We sure did.

_They hug again, this time more in a friend way that a comical way._

**12\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Taylor, Hannah and Deb are talking._

**Deb:**

I´ve invited Chrissy, Lisa, Sally and Suey too. They´ll meet us down at the ravine.

**Hannah:**

Do they know about the plan?

**Deb:**

No. If one of them gets too drunk, they could ruin everything. I trust, that you two can hold your liqor?

**Taylor:**

You know that I can and you can drink a 500 pound sailor under the table.

**Hannah:**

Do I have to drink?

**Deb:**

For it to be believable, yeah.

**Hannah:**

Okay, but I have to warn you in advance. I get horny like a cat in heat, when I drink.

_Deb and Taylor both laugh._

**Deb:**

That should make things interesting!

**Taylor:**

It doesn´t extend to girls, does it?

**Hannah:**

If it has a pulse, then I´m ready to hump it.

**Deb:**

As your sister in law, I promise to keep you out of trouble!

**Taylor:**

Seb would probably get mad, if you caused her to do something, anyway.

**Deb:**

That´s a pretty safe bet! Don´t worry. Everything will go according to plan and Regina can go back to being single and miserable.

**Taylor:**

At least, she won´t be 16 and married to a gay guy.

**Hannah:**

I feel bad for her. I´ve never seen her this happy before, but it´s what´s best for her in the long run. I can´t knowingly, let her ruin her life.

_Charlie and Jamie come in._

**Charlie:**

What are you doing in here, when the party is outside?

**Jamie:**

Move it, girls. It´s party time!

_The girls get up and leave with the boys._

**13\. Ext. The Dot. Day.**

_Regina and Deco are dressed up for the evening. The others come out to join them._

**Regina:**

Are you going to tell us, what´s gonna happen?

**Charlie:**

We can tell you, that you´re both ending the evening right up there.

_He points at the entrance to Above the Dot, that´s of course hasn´t opened for the day yet._

**Deb:**

Where a concert with Middleton and Matlin is taking place tonight.

**Deco:**

Sounds cool.

**Hannah:**

It´s time, you said goodbye. I´ll be six hours until you see each other again.

**Regina:**

Six hours! We´d better get a good one in.

_They kiss and it looks very passionate. So passionate, that it´s making everyone else uncomfortable. Eventually, Hannah has enough and pulls him away from him._

**Hannah:**

You´ll have plenty of time for that later!

**Regina:**

I´ll miss you!

**Deco:**

It´s six hours. Concentrate on enjoying yourself and they´ll pass in no time.

_Charlie and Hannah give each other a thumbs up._

**Charlie:**

10 o´clock.

**Hannah:**

We won´t be late.

_The boys go one way and the girls the other._

**Regina:**

Where are you taking me?

**Deb:**

A place you´ve come to know, thanks to me.

_Regina nods._

**Regina:**

A-huh! Will it involve drinking?

**Taylor:**

It´s a bachelorette party, isn´t it?

**Regina:**

Yes, it is!

_Regina looks overjoyed._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	117. Independence Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deco and Regina have their bachelor and bachelorette parties respectively, while Frankie enjoys her going away party

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S08E20 - INDEPENDENCE DAY PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Regina and her girls (Hannah, Taylor, Deb, Sally, Chrissy, Lisa and Suey) are partying hard and all have a small plastic glass with a shot of something, they´re ready to drink. They all look more than a little drunk._

**Regina:**

Is everyone ready?

**Chrissy:**

Can I do a speech, to go along with the enjoyment of our fine, mysterious looking and even more mysteriously smelling beverage?

**Everyone:**

Speech! Speech! Speech!

**Chrissy:**

I know, that we´re celebrating Regina´s marital bliss. But I have to give a toast to my girl Deb!

_She raises her glass to Deb._

**Chrissy:**

We´ve gone through some things, you and I. School just won´t be the same without your always inappropriate fart jokes and extremely Vaginal sense of humor, that can send any freshman boy, running home to mommy! In your honor, here´s my one shot salute!

_She farts very loudly, making the others run for cover._

**Lisa:**

Man!

**Suey:**

Oh, that´s nasty!

_One person who hasn´t moves is Deb, who´s laughing her butt off._

**Deb:**

You get a ten for the timing on that one!

**Chrissy:**

A special girl needs a special send off!

**Deb:**

I couldn´t have asked for a finer farewell speech! Cheers!

_She knocks glasses with Chrissy and they drink._

**Chrissy:**

Ahh! May I have another, please?

**Deb:**

Pace yourself. I still remember your first time down here, when you passed out after a two beers.

**Chrissy:**

Man, that was long ago! It was right after Jamie dumped me. Remember that night in the hotel room, right after you dad died?

_Deb smiles, remembering it fondly._

**Deb:**

What you did for me and my brother that day. It can´t be put into words.

_Deb starts crying, something we´ve almost never seen._

**Deb:**

I don´t know where we´d be, if it hadn´t been, for the friendship you showed us. I´ll never forget you for that.

_Chrissy gives her a hug._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not like you´re dying. We´ll still see each other.

**Deb:**

I never had a lot of friends at that school. Thanks for being one of them.

**Chrissy:**

No. Thanks for being my friend.

_The other girls come back._

**Regina:**

This isn´t the time to cry. It´s time to party! WOO!

_Hannah can´t help herself from undressing Suey with her eyes, making her a little uncomfortable._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Hannah hands a beer to Regina and they open it simultaneously._

**Hannah:**

To your forthcoming wedding!

_They drink. Regina looks her in the eyes._

**Regina:**

Do you really think, it´s a good idea?

**Hannah:**

Why wouldn´t it be? You´re almost 17. According to the law, that´s more than old enough. In some states, they still let girls younger than 16 get married, if there´s special circumstances.

**Regina:**

What? That´s wrong on multiple levels!

**Hannah:**

Why? If they want to get married, why shouldn´t they be allowed to?

**Regina:**

Because they´re kids! They´re nowhere near, ready to make a decision like that!

**Hannah:**

But you think, that 16 year old´s are? Isn´t that a double standard?

_Regina tries to come up with an answer, but can´t, to Hannah´s enjoyment._

**Regina:**

It´s a difficult subject. Can we talk about something else?

**Hannah:**

Sure. How about Deco?

**Regina:**

Talk about him how?

**Hannah:**

About how much you love him, for instance.

_Regina smiles._

**Regina:**

What´s to say? He´s the guy of my dreams and I get to marry him! Doesn´t that make me the luckiest girl in the world?

**Hannah:**

I can´t see, how it doesn´t!

_They have another sip._

**Hannah:**

Of course, statistics say that teens, who get married are 80 percent more likely to get divorced, than couples over the age of 20. But I´m sure, you´ll beat the odds. Someone has to, right?

**Regina:**

Right.

_Regina considers it and looks like she´s having second thoughts._

**3\. Int. Miles and Amy´s House. Evening.**

_Frankie´s going away party is in full swing and it´s a big one! She hugs Imogen, who´s holding hands with Fiona._

**Imogen:**

My lawyer will make me deny it, but you and Amy pretty much saved our company.

**Frankie:**

That´s sweet of you to say so, but let´s face it. All we did was be the world´s biggest fangirls.

**Fiona:**

That´s not how Imogen described it to me. She told me, that you´re talented. If she says so, I´ll believe it.

**Frankie:**

It means a lot, coming from you.

**Fiona:**

We´ve been talking for a long time, about starting up a separate brand. One based on less expensive, but still quality clothes, made more specifically for the 16 to 25 demographic.

**Imogen:**

We´re placing the head office in Vancouver.

_Frankie smiles widely._

**Frankie:**

Are you saying, what I think, you´re saying?

**Fiona:**

You´ll be working under someone with more experience, but the plan is to eventually have you run it. If and when we think, you´re ready for it.

_Frankie looks like she´s about to explode with joy!_

**Frankie:**

You won´t regret it! Thanks so much!

_Winston comes over to her._

**Winston:**

What´s going on?

**Frankie:**

They´ve offered me my dream job and best of all, it´s in Vancouver!

**Winston:**

Congratulations! That´s one problem, out of the way.

**Imogen:**

We wouldn´t be offering it to you, if we didn´t think, you could do it.

_Frankie kisses him._

**Frankie:**

There´s no way, this day could get any better!

_She´s one big smile._

**4\. Ext. Park. Evening.**

_Deco is having his bachelor party at the park. He´s clearly very drunk already. He´s with Jamie, Charlie, Simon and Nick, who´s playing guitar for them and has become very good, since the last time, we heard him play._

**Deco (singing and doing a traditional Irish dance to "The Irish Rover", in the version of The Pogues):**

On the fourth of July eighteen hundred and six

We set sail from the sweet cove of Cork

We were sailing away with a cargo of bricks

For the grand city hall in New York

'Twas a wonderful craft, she was rigged fore-and-aft

And oh, how the wild winds drove her

She'd got several blasts, she'd twenty-seven masts

And we called her the Irish Rover

_The others applaud him and Nick comes up with and ending._

**Deco:**

I only know the first verse. It has around a hundred of them, like all old Irish songs

**Simon:**

I was still impressed.

**Jamie:**

Do you know any more?

**Deco:**

A couple. I need to drain the lizard, so excuse me.

_He leaves them._

**Nick:**

How did you get him this drunk, while you´re still sober?

**Charlie:**

He´s been drinking from "his" bottle of Vodka, while we´ve been drinking from our "special bottle".

**Nick:**

He looks toasted enough.

**Jamie:**

Do you think, you can get a confession?

**Simon:**

I can try.

**Charlie:**

You have to record it on your phone, or she won´t believe it.

**Simon:**

Here goes nothing.

_He gets up and follows after Deco._

**5\. Ext. Public Toilets. Evening.**

_Deco comes out to find Simon waiting. Simon presses record on his phone and hides it behind his back._

**Deco:**

Hey, Simon. Breathe through your mouth and keep your eyes fixed straight ahead, when you´re in there! You can thank me later!

**Simon:**

Can we be serious for a moment? What the hell are you doing getting married?

**Deco:**

Simon, I wish, I could explain it, so that it makes sense!

**Simon:**

Is it to stay in the country? I could understand that, if you let me.

_Deco gets annoyed._

**Deco:**

No! How could you think, that I could get myself to do that to someone?

**Simon:**

You wouldn´t be the first gay guy to marry a straight girl for a green card. There must be at least a few hundred romantic comedies out there, with that kind of couple.

**Deco:**

That´s not the kind of couple we are! Simon, I can´t explain how or why it happened, but when we kissed and I felt her close to me, I just knew. She´s the one and I don´t want to live without her. I´d rather not have to marry her, I´m not an idiot, but if the rules say that we can and I get to stay here that way, I´ll do it to be with her.

**Simon:**

I didn´t want to believe, that you were capable of it. You have to admit, that it could look suspicious to some people.

**Deco:**

Since when do I care, what they think? My fifteen minutes of fame are over anyway, so I might as well go all out to get the girl.

_Simon tries to take it in._

**Simon:**

You have to be able to see, that this one is hard to swallow.

**Deco:**

I never wanted you to get hurt. Can we be friends?

**Simon:**

You really love her?

**Deco:**

I do. It´s the real thing.

**Simon:**

Does that mean, that you didn´t love me?

**Deco:**

I still do. It´s just in a very different way.

_Deco looks as apologetic, as he can._

**Simon:**

Come here, man!

_They hug it out._

**Deco:**

Let´s get some beer. I´m getting tired of Vodka.

**Simon:**

Whatever you say. It´s your bachelor party.

**Deco:**

Do we have your blessing? It´s important to me, that we do.

**Simon:**

Yeah. You do.

_They smile at each other._

**6\. Int. Miles and Amy´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Lola is comparing baby photos with Manny and Emma._

**Emma:**

Whoever your guy was, he must have been attractive.

**Lola:**

We don´t think about, who he was. To us, he was donor number 67 dash 213.

**Manny:**

Doesn´t that sound like a stud, you´d want to get with?

**Emma:**

Much more than that loser 68 dash 214!

**Lola:**

If they´d offered us his, then we would have said no!

_They girls laugh, Frankie and Miles come over to them._

**Miles:**

You three are such moms!

**Frankie:**

Is that all, you´re gonna do all evening?

**Lola:**

Sorry. There´s a severe case of mon-itis going on around here!

**Frankie:**

I´m totally guilty of that too!

_She gets her phone out and starts finding pictures._

**Frankie:**

There´s one in here, from when we went away on a weekend together.

**Miles:**

My sister, the mom! I didn´t think, you´d get there before I did, but you somehow managed.

**Frankie:**

You´ll get there soon.

**Miles:**

Do you feel ready for it, this time around? I remember, how unsure you were about moving to New York, all those years ago.

**Frankie:**

This is different.

_She looks over at Winston, who´s telling stories with Zoe about the old days, to Sean, Spinner and Eddy, who can´t help laughing._

**Frankie:**

This time, I know, that it´s gonna last. There´s no way, it can´t.

**Miles:**

We´re all happy for you, Frankenstein. If anyone deserves it, it´s you.

_Hunter comes over to them._

**Hunter:**

What are we talking about?

**Miles:**

That Frankie deserves the happiness, that´s sure to come her way.

**Hunter:**

That´s nothing new, is it? She´s practically a saint, compared to us.

**Frankie:**

I don´t know about that. I think, I got pretty lucky with my brothers.

_She invites them in for a group hug and they semi-reluctantly do it to make her happy._

**7\. Montage - Music: "Dammit" by Blink 182**

_We see Regina partying it up with her girls, but her facial expression says, that she´s starting to have second thoughts. Hannah is now sniffing Suey, who hides behind Lisa, to get away from her. Hannah tries to follow after her, but Deb holds her back and gives her a spontaneous kiss, to make her leave Suey alone. Hannah looks flattered and not un-interested. Deb regrets it instantly, seeing that she´s opened up a can of worms._

_We see Deco showing off the rings, he made out of leaves and tiny branches from a tree, to the other boys. Jamie, Simon and Nick all have beers and are starting to look drunk and like they´re enjoying themselves. Simon gibes him a thumbs up for the craftsmanship. The only one, who isn´t enjoying himself is Charlie, but he still pretends to._

_We see Frankie being presented with a going away gift from Hunter and Miles. She unpacks it and it´s a fishing rod, which makes her smile. Lola and Zoe give her a game of Twister, recounting the competitions, from when she helped them decide, who of them would get pregnant. She hugs the both of them._

**8\. Ext. The Ravine. Evening.**

_Deb is holding Hannah at a distance. Taylor is with them._

**Hannah:**

I´m sure, I could convince him to give it a try!

**Deb:**

No, you can´t and even if you could, there´s no way, you could convince me! So, let it go!

_Hannah looks disappointed._

**Taylor:**

This conversation is just a bit too much on the weird side, for my liking!

_She walks over to Regina, who´s talking to a very drunk Chrissy and Sally, who are practically holding each other up._

**Sally:**

Sorry, Re ...

_She burps and wipes her mouth._

**Sally:**

Gina. But we´re calling it a night.

**Regina:**

You look a little worse for wear, miss President.

**Sally:**

I like that! It´s better than "That girl from Degrassi, who can´t act, to save her life!"

**Chrissy:**

My dad doesn´t like me coming down here and I´ve been caught a few times before. It´s better not to risk anything

**Taylor:**

Leaving so soon?

**Sally:**

Yeah, the last thing I need is another drunken arrest, to put me back in the tabloids!

**Chrissy:**

Bye!

**Regina:**

Bye! It was nice of you to come!

**Sally:**

You´re alright, Regina. We should hang out some time.

**Regina:**

I´d like that!

_Chrissy and Sally stagger up towards the entrance._

**Taylor:**

Even if the marriage doesn´t work, you´ve still made friends tonight.

**Regina:**

None of these girls have talked to me for years.

**Taylor:**

We´re starting to realize, that you´re not as bad, as you used to be.

_Regina looks pleased._

**Regina:**

I´m finally forgiven?

**Taylor:**

It looks that way, doesn´t it?

**Regina:**

If I´d known, that all it took was one crazy announcement, I would have done it sooner!

**Taylor:**

Crazy?

_Regina sees, that she over spoke._

**Regina:**

It is a little crazy. I mean, we are only 16 and 17 respectively.

**Taylor:**

It sounds like, there´s some second thoughts starting to creep in.

**Regina:**

It felt perfect, when he asked me and I said yes. Now all the things that come with marriage, are creeping into my head. Deco won´t have the money from the series anymore, he´s pretty much spent all of that already. It´s either get after school jobs to pay rent, which means no more Friendship Club or church, or live the three of us in my mom´s apartment.

**Taylor:**

You don´t think it´ll work?

**Regina:**

She´s been nicer than ever, since my dad got sent to jail. I can easily see that changing, if they don´t mesh.

**Taylor:**

Why wouldn´t they?

**Regina:**

Let´s be honest. They´re as compatible as Vanilla ice cream and Cayenne pepper!

_Taylor laughs._

**Taylor:**

Sorry.

**Regina:**

It´s day one of our engagement and I should be over the moon, shouldn´t I? Isn´t this supposed to be one of the happiest days of a person´s life?

**Taylor:**

Why do you think, it isn´t?

**Regina:**

Do you promise not to tell anyone?

**Taylor:**

Of course.

**Regina:**

Because I´m starting to think, this has disaster written all over it.

_Hannah, Suey, Lisa and Deb come over to them._

**Hannah:**

It´s 20 minutes to showtime.

_Regina puts on a fake smile for them._

**Regina:**

Let´s get moving, girls!

_Taylor and Hannah make eye contact. They´re pleased, that she´s starting to see reason._

**9\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Deco and the others are walking towards Above the Dot._

**Simon:**

There´s the cops. Look sober.

_A police car comes riding towards them and begins to slow down._

**Deco:**

Play it cool.

_The cop car rolls slowly by them, so that the officers can get a closer look at them. Deco waves to them._

**Deco:**

Have a nice evening, officers. You´re doing a fine job, keeping the city safe!

**Officer:**

You boys stay out of trouble, you hear?

**Deco:**

We prefer our lives to be trouble free. I´m getting married, in fact!

**Officer:**

Congratulations. Have a safe night.

_The police car races off._

**Nick:**

I was sure, that they would catch us!

**Deco:**

Relax! Play it cool and they´ll never notice.

**Charlie:**

Is that your tactic with Regina? Play it cool, so she doesn´t notice, that she´s being taken advantage of?

_The boys stop walking. Deco stares Charlie down._

**Deco:**

What did you say?

**Charlie:**

No one else will say it! Are you so selfish, that you´d take her future away from her? She´s not ready to get married, she´d never even has a real kiss, until she met you!

**Deco:**

So? That doesn´t mean, we can´t make it work!

**Charlie:**

No you can´t! You´re gay!

**Simon:**

I believe him.

**Charlie:**

You can´t be serious!

**Jamie:**

Me too.

**Nick:**

I can´t see any reason, why I shouldn´t. He clearly loves her. Let them be together.

**Charlie:**

You don´t even know him.

**Deco:**

Neither do you. I get that you want to protect her, I do. But my intentions with her are honorable and you can have my honor as a Catholic, if I´m lying. I love her and we can make it work, despite the odds being against us. I love her that much, that I believe we can.

_Charlie looks him in the eyes._

**Charlie:**

If you do anything to hurt her, I swear, I´ll tear you limb from limb.

**Deco:**

Understood. Can we get to the concert now?

**Charlie:**

I suppose so.

_He sticks out his hand and they shake on it._

**10\. Ext. Above the Dot. Evening.**

_Frankie, Winston, Amy, Hunter, Esme and Miles come up toward the entrance._

**Amy:**

People with kids are lame! Nine thirty and they´re all ready to head home! What´s that about?

_The others laugh at her youthful ways._

**Esme:**

In a few years, that will be you.

**Amy:**

I seriously doubt that.

**Frankie:**

Back in Vancouver, that´s pretty much me already.

**Winston:**

Give her a re-run of Grey´s Anatomy and a cup of tea and she´s happy for the evening.

**Amy:**

Grey´s Anatomy? Miles, please tell me, that I´ll never sink that low!

**Miles:**

It happens to the best of us, when we get older, Amy. There´s nothing, you can do about it.

**Frankie:**

You´ll understand, when you reach my age. It´s actually very nice, being a thirty something.

**Miles:**

That´s Deco, from the show!

**Winston:**

With a very nice looking girl.

**Hunter:**

Who´s getting very friendly with him!

_We cut over to Regina and Deco, who are kissing._

**Deco:**

Do you still want to marry me?

**Regina:**

Deco ...

_Miles and the others come over to them._

**Miles:**

Hi, Deco, Who´s your lady friend?

**Deco:**

Miles, hi! This is Regina, my girlfriend.

**Miles:**

It´s nice to meet you, Regina.

_He shakes hands with her._

**Deco:**

Miles is a producer on the show.

**Regina:**

Oh! Maybe you can tell me, then, why you´re writing off the show´s best character and actor?

_Miles looks confused._

**Deco:**

I´m sorry. She´s a huge fan of the series.

**Frankie (whispering to Amy):**

Why am I not surprised?

_Frankie and Amy giggle._

**Miles:**

You´re not being written off! Didn´t Paige tell you?

_Deco smiles._

**Deco:**

I´m not?

**Miles:**

It was mentioned, but it was never set in stone! The 13 to 16 year old girls go nuts, every time you come on! They scored you highest in every category.

**Deco:**

I can´t tell you, how relieved, that makes me!

**Regina:**

Or me!

**Miles:**

You should get the first script early next week. It´s still being fine tuned. One thing, I have to ask and it´s okay, if you say no. They´re thinking about either turning your character gay or introducing one who is.

**Deco:**

I´d rather not. I hope, that´s okay.

**Miles:**

It is. See you inside.

_Miles and the others leave them._

**Regina/Deco:**

We can´t get married!

_They smile at each other, that they said it simultaneously._

**Regina:**

I´m not ruling it out, to happen in a few years. But for now ...

**Deco:**

It´s better to wait.

**Regina:**

Are you gonna dump me and get back together with Simon?

**Deco (while shaking his head):**

Yes.

_He smiles at her cheekily and they kiss. Hannah and Deb come over to them._

**Hannah:**

Get moving! The show´s about to start.

**Regina:**

We have an announcement. Our engagement has officially ended.

**Deco:**

Since my engagement on the hit show Degrassi hasn´t!

**Deb:**

Wow! That´s awesome!

**Hannah:**

That´s the best outcome, anyone could have imagined!

**Regina:**

Let´s get a move on! We have a concert to go to!

_Regina looks delighted, that everything for once went her way._

**11\. Int. Above the Dot. Evening.**

_Middleton and Matlin are in the middle of their set. We see that they´ve added Craig on bass and Jay on the drums to the line-up. Jenna is on guitar, while Maya has a violin._

**Maya:**

Let´s see, if I still know how to play this thing!

**Jenna:**

1, 2, 3, 4.

_The band plays the Dexy´s Midnight Runners classic "Come on Eileen", renamed to "Come On Regina" for this one occasion. Regina smiles at Deco, when she hears them sing her name._

**Regina:**

Did you have anything to do with that, by chance?

**Deco:**

I might have. It´s been a long time, since I´ve been back to Ireland. We´d have to go soon though, before we start rehearsals for the next season.

**Regina:**

Are you asking me to come with you?

**Deco:**

Do you want to? It´s a beautiful country, it just rains way too much!

**Regina:**

I lived in Seattle, until I was seven! We had rain 200 plus days a year, so I think, I can handle it!

_They kiss and the band plays on as we fade out._

**CLOSING CREDITS (WITH PICTURES OF REGINA AND DECO´S HOLIDAY IN IRELAND OVER THE SUMMER AS BACKGROUND)**


	118. Season 8 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of season 8

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - SEASON 8 EXPLANATIONS**

**Storylines:**

**Allison losing her friends and winning them back -** This was a classic type Degrassi storyline, of how you can become so wrapped up in your own self hype and ambition, that it ends up costing you much more than you were gaining from it. It started last season and carried over to this one, with Allison eventually biting the bullet and getting them back. I hadn´t done a school election storyline and since it´s a Degrassi stable, that you almost have to have in the series at some point, I put it in there. I needed her and Jamie to break up too, so I could bring Jamie back together with Chrissy.

**Lola and Zoe becoming parents -** I feel like Zoe and Lola´s journeys from where they started to where they should end up, has more or less been completed after this season. They started as couple of single lesbian girls, with little in their lives in order and have now matured into adults, without losing what made them lovable in the first place. Their story was mainly about adjusting to being new first time parents and what comes with it, whether you´re a straight or a gay couple.

**Chrissy and Jamie getting back together -** Let´s face it, they´ve been my new Sean and Emma, ever since Jamie was introduced with Simon and Jack, way back at the beginning of season 2. Unlike Emma and Sean, who there´s no doubt, should have been an end game couple, or at least not have their story feeling as incomplete, as their story did at the end of Next Generation, I don´t plan on making that same mistake. Jamie and Allison ending the right way was important to me too and I thought Allison giving them her blessing was the perfect way for all of them to move on with their lives. But will Jamie and Chrissy make it to the end of season 9 and still be together? You´ll have to keep reading to find out!

**Seb, Heather and Hannah´s Sex storylines -** This was mostly done for comedy and as a way to get Hannah and Heather to become friends again. It ended up probably being my least favorite of the major storylines this season, but the ending of it worked out pretty well, I thought.

**Lisa and Nick getting back together -** I threw in several "decoys" along the way, to keep you guessing as to who would end up together. The plan was always for it to be this way, but whether they´ll make it to the end of the next season together, I´m not telling you here.

**Bringing in Imogen -** Imogen is one of my favorite characters in the Degrassi universe, but I was sceptical of bringing her in, because I felt like if I couldn´t write her like I wanted to, then it was better to not do it. I re-watched a lot of her old episodes up to writing this season and as much as I like Fiona, I needed it to be Imogen who was the centerpiece of the story. Pairing her up with Becky and Eli made for a nice little blast from the past feel, so to speak. Amy and Frankie had mentioned in an earlier episode, how they idolized her, so tying her into Frankie´s farewell made perfect sense to me. This was a storyline, I personally liked a lot and episode 3 of the season ("Goodbye To You"), where she has to bury her dad, is definitely in my personal top three episodes I´ve written. I try to keep personal things and the story separate, but I had just lost an old friend to Covid, not long before I wrote it, which is part of why it´s so special to me.

**Sally cutting ties with her former life and being accepted into Chrissy´s family -** This had already been set up a little before, but was more elaborated on in this season. People in the media spotlight are very often victims of on-line bullying and it´s not hard to understand, why many start to resent being famous. Paige and Manny with their former Hollywood ties, were a great punching bag of sorts, to help built the story around and give her the support she needed to cut free from it and start building a more normal life. Sally becoming like Chrissy´s sister in the same way that Lisa has Suey, I thought made for an interesting aspect too.

**Episode 100 -** I had two almost whole episodes, that I scrapped before finishing on this idea. This was originally an idea from back when I did the "Summer Dreams" episodes, but I decided to keep that one to three episodes. Miles and Lola looked perfect together in so many ways and I still wish that they´d given them a happy ending together, since Miles got absolutely nothing out of staying with Tristan and Lola got thrown into that weird relationship with Saad, that made little sense to me. So looking through Miles´ rosy colored hindsight eyes, I came up with this story. There´s parts that are inspired by real life, especially Lola sending in Miles´ book and it ending up getting him his breakthrough, which mirrors Stephen King and the book "Carrie". This was why Miles´ book was named "Cassie". I wanted it to feel special and I think, it at least achieved that much.

**Frankie and Winston ending up together -** Frankie needed to have the right send-off from the series, after how big a part she´d played in it. Several of the Imogen episodes I watched, also had these two in it and God, were they ever cute. I had Frankie with Greg, who I was planning to develop more as a character, but I decided to just send him off into obscurity in stead. Little Frankie needed her fairy tale, super romantic, do it even if it´s against common sense, storyline to go out on and that´s what I tried to give her.

**Esme and Hunter this season -** They didn´t have a whole lot to do, but I still like their parts in episode ten, where they help out the Transgender Boy and his friend. I was thinking about making the trans kid a regular character, but I had more than enough already. It´s already been done so well with Adam in the original series anyway, that I doubt if I could write it better or even close to as good, as they did it.

**Jay and Maya this season -** Again I didn´t have them do a whole lot, because the kids have become more and more the focal point these past seasons. You have to admit, that the episode with them babysitting was hella cute, though! Jay of course, had his flash back story in the next episodes. I did these first of all, because I hadn´t done a pure flashback episode like this and I thought that if I had to pick one story that would be fun to do, then this was the most obvious one. I pretty much went all out humor with Jay here, portraying him as the ultimate anti-hero. Major inspirations for him in this episode include "Jeffrey Lebowski" from "The Big Lebowski", Kurt Russell´s character in "Big Trouble in Little China" and "Lone Star" from "Spaceballs".

**The "Don´t Fear the Reaper" double episode -** These are again among my favorite episodes I´ve done and to me shows, how I´ve grown as a writer since Charlie´s shooting in season 3. Not that those episodes were bad, but the intricate nature of working Carla and Regina´s story into the frame work of this suspected serial killer is something, I wouldn´t have been capable of writing at that time. Then with the framework of Becky standing up to be the one to unite the people in a time of crises, which I think has made her character arc more or less complete, I thought it had a really good message and feeling to it. The idea of framing it around a suspected serial killer on the loose came from "Twin Peaks" (which is why I did the little tribute to it in part 2), with the part of the racial tension mainly coming from the movie "Mississippi Burning", where the murder of an African American girl almost sparks a race war in a small town. With all you´ve read to get this far, you must know that I make a great deal out of teaching tolerance and forgiveness as the way forward, if we´re gonna make this a better world to live in. This was possibly the biggest episode so far, in that aspect.

**Deb´s story -** One of the things I´ve always found a little unrealistic about the original series, is that so few decided to drop out and find a different career path. I would say that around 15-20 percent of the ones I started the Danish version of High School with (which is basically grade 10 to 12), had dropped out and found different ways to get the education, that they wanted. If were talking ones, who went off to university, that was maybe 30 percent of those who graduated at most. If we count in those I went to 9th grade with, I doubt that it would be more than 10 percent. Deb and to some extend Jamie represent how I was as a student at that time, being bored in class all the time and just wanting to get the weekdays over with, so I could party the weekend away. School isn´t for everyone and it certainly wasn´t for me, but I´ve still had a good and I think very interesting job life, that´s been much more interesting than if I´d gone off to college/university, got an education and done that for the rest of my life. When I´ve done a job for a few years and it becomes too easy and the challenge isn´t there anymore, I usually move on, so I can do something, that does challenge me. That´s the ADD part of me, I think.

**Deco and Regina´s story:** I felt like the season needed an unlikely love story to cap it off, since the others had ended in kind of a predictable way. I was toying with the idea of having Regina end up following him to Ireland in stead, but I felt like it worked better this way. Some of you might not like how I play around with the sexuality of some of the characters, but you have to remember that they´re still at an age, where they´re finding out who they are. Many of us, myself included, thought that we practically knew everything, when we started High School, only to have to admit when we finish it, that we didn´t know anything at all. The show needs a certain amount of tension too, for it to keep being interesting and this helped to bring some of that into it.

**Character Names:**

**Talia and Madison -** Are named after a female wrestler named Talia Madison, also known as Velvet Sky.

**Music Choices:**

**"Popular"** by Nada Surf was one of the strangest rock hits of the 90´s, a decade that brought us "Wynona´s Big Brown Beaver", "Everyone´s Free to Wear Sunscreen" and whatever the hell that "Spaceman" song was, as hits. Mostly a spoken word song with deeply satirical lyrics about popularity in High School, that then goes into one of the most catchy choruses, you´ve ever heard, it is quite a one hit wonder marvel! Here it had to fit in with Chrissy and Sally being popular, so it was an obvious choice for that purpose too.

Putting **"Santeria"** in part two made no sense from a lyrics standpoint, but it did from a Lola and Zoe standpoint, since it was a another Sublime song, "What I Got", that they had their first dance to, way back in episode 1. It also has this great, mellow, happy and carefree feel to it, that fit the mood I was going for in the scene, sort of signifying that with Lola and Zoe becoming parents, they can now rest easier and start to enjoy this next phase of their lives together.

**"We´ll Meet Again"** is such a beautiful song from a more innocent time and to me exemplified the view of the world, that Imogen´s dad had passed on to his daughter, that although bad times and dark clouds will come, the sunshine will someday shine through them again and positivity is always the way forward. It´s also by far the oldest song in the entire series, dating way back from 1939. To most people it´s mainly known for being played in an ironic sense at the end of the satiric cult classic "Dr. Strangelove", when the entire world is about to be destroyed by an impending nuclear war.

Allison was being **"Bad To the Bone"** and enjoying it at that point, which is exactly what the song is about. Plus, George Thorogood is one the biggest ass kickers on the guitar to walk this earth, so putting him in one more time wouldn´t hurt. If you´ve ever watched sitcoms from the 80´s and 90´s, then you´ve almost certainly come across it as a montage song.

Lisa was just about the happiest she´s ever been in the next montage and what song is happier than **"Singing in the Rain?".** Unless, of course if you´ve seen "A Clockwork Orange", where it´s used in an extremely violent and dark scene, that you´ll never forget, once you´ve seen it.

It was perhaps a bit too literal to use **"Mama, I´m Coming Home"** in a scene about moms, but it never hurts to have some Ozzy in it, especially since neither him solo or with Black Sabbath have been in the series. Sabbath was perhaps my favorite band in my mid-teens and I can still play most of their best known songs on guitar.

I needed another cheesy and happy love song and a classic "Hairbrush Song", so to speak and **"Love is in the Air"** fills those criteria perfectly. It also reminds me of the movie "Strictly Ballroom" every time I hear it and that´s in no way bad thing.

Blondie is another great band, with one of the coolest female lead singers ever in Debbie Harry, that somehow hadn´t been represented in the series yet. Think of this, they had 4 number one singles in a row: "Call Me", a power pop/post punk song, "Heart of Glass", a pure disco song, "The Tide is High" a pure reggae song and "Rapture", the song that brought rap and hip hop into the mainstream for the first time. I can´t think of any other artist, who could ever do every style to perfection, like they did it. Bruno Mars is the only one I can think of today, who switches between styles a lot, but his songs still have a familiar ring to them all the time. The montage here was about people trying to call other people, so **"Call Me"** was a good choice for it.

I know that using **"The Beaver Song"** was like trying to get a cheap pop from a wrestling crowd, but hey, it´s a funny song and an easy one to do jokes around! I dare you to go to YouTube, watch that scene from "How I Met Your Mother" and not laugh. It´s absolutely impossible!

Another legendary band that hadn´t been on was The Ramones, the god fathers of North American punk themselves. It was a song for a dance scene, so why not use **"Let´s Dance",** their 1976 punked up cover of the 1962 hit from a guy named Chris Montez.

I used the early 80´s new wave hit **"Don´t You Want Me"** , again because it fit that the scene was about Jamie and Chrissy both wondering, if the other one likes them or not.

Jay´s songs in the double episodes were meant to fit his anti-hero character of trying to pretend, that he´s all tough and macho, when he with age has become a bit feminine and easy to hurt, when it comes down to it. Since I´m hardly an expert on Taylor Swift, I went to Wikipedia and looked up what were her biggest hits at that time, looked over the lyrics and picked the absolute girliest verse, I could find! That just happened to be from **"Blank Space",** which I had heard before and isn´t anywhere near as bad, as many make it out to be. It´s just innocent pop music, like it has existed for decades and will for many more. No harm in that and she clearly knows, what her audience wants, so good on her! There´s some people who automatically hate anything that´s popular, I suppose. **"Unbreak My Heart"** on the other hand, is so sad and girly, that it´s almost cringe worthy, but good again for what I was going for with Jay.

**"I Love To Hate You"** was used just because the montage was about Carla hating on Regina. Erasure was a huge hit duo in the 80´s, that many seem to have forgotten about, which is kind of a shame, because they made some both catchy a smart pop music for it´s time.

**"Destination Anywhere"** was chosen, both because it´s a song I love and how it fit with Regina´s character at this point. 60´s and 70´s Motown at it´s best will always be a music style I love. It also gave Carla and Regina a point to start their friendship from and at the end helped to give the episode a happy and hopeful way of ending on.

What other song than the old **"Buffy Intro"** would be right for a scene, that´s basically Lisa and Suey playing vampire slayers for the boys?

**"She Sells Sanctuary"** was used in the next montage, because that´s basically what Deb was doing there, selling Deco and Regina on a sanctuary of being drunk and high.

**"Why Does It Hurt, When I Pee?"** by the legendary musical mad man Frank Zappa, is one of the funniest songs I´ve ever heard. If you´re gonna do a montage about kids with VD´s, there can be no better song for it. For once, an episode had two montages and for the sadder one, I used **"Glycerine"** by the Pearl Jam/Alice in Chains/Nirvana/Radiohead/Smashing Pumpkins clone named Bush. It´s a good song though, even it sounded like a lot of other songs that were hits around that time. Their lead singer won in the end though, since he got to marry Gwen Stefani.

**"Landslide"** by Fleetwood Mac is another song, you´ve probably heard in a sad montage on TV or in a movie. It is an incredibly beautiful song with the mix between Lindsay Buckingham´s acoustic guitar and Stevie Nicks´ amazing and sad voice in the song. She really makes you feel the pain in every word of this song about her and Lindsey´s break up after their multi year relationship. I wanted this to be a heartwarming and at the same time nostalgic feeling montage, to show how these characters are ready to move on now.

I wanted the last episode to have an Irish feel to it, in Deco´s honor. This also made room for Spike´s favorite band The Pogues, as sung by a drunk Deco anyway. Try finding a video of them and you´ll be surprised how an absolutely fugly guy like Shane McGowan could have been a music star! He was a good singer, but he also looked like someone, who would spend all his free time drunkenly street fighting against all comers! I wanted to end the season on as happy a note as possible for Regina and Deco after all they´d been through. Renaming **"Come On Eileen"** to "Come On Regina" was a bit on the cheap side, but at the same time quite cute, I think, for the montage over the pictures of their holiday together.

**Episode names:**

Welcome to the Jungle (Guns n´ roses)

True Happiness This Way Lies (The The)

Goodbye to You (Michelle Branch)

Boys and Girls (Blur)

Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News)

Here I Go Again (Whitesnake)

Sorry (Justin Bieber)

Be My Baby (The Ronettes)

Hollywood (Red Hot Chilli Peppers)

Don´t Fear the Reaper (Blue Oyster Cult)

Mother (Danzig)

Three Little Birds (Bob Marley)

Baby One More Time (Britney Spears)

Independence Day (Bruce Springsteen)

**SEE YOU IN SEASON 9.**


	119. This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this cute little summer episode, we go back to summer camp with Manny, when she was 13.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - THIS KISS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Eddy and Manny´s Apartment. Day.**

_Craig and Nick are helping Eddy and Manny move out._

**Craig:**

You don´t think, you´ll miss this place?

**Eddy/Manny:**

No!

_Craig smiles to himself._

**Craig:**

At least, you agree!

**Manny:**

It´s time we grew up and tried owning, in stead of renting.

**Nick:**

You´re old! Haven´t you grown up yet?

**Eddy:**

When you grow up, you´ll see that it´s how you feel on the inside, more than how you look on the outside.

**Craig:**

He´s just bummed, that he´ll be "Lisa-less" for the next weeks.

**Manny:**

Is she on vacation?

**Nick:**

Summer camp. Her and Suey signed up, to be camp counsellors.

**Manny:**

Why didn´t you sign up?

**Nick:**

I don´t think, it´s for me. I´ve never been a much of an "outdoorsy" person.

**Manny:**

I used to love Summer Camp, when I was a kid! Making friends, learning skills, having fun, what was there not to like about it?

**Nick:**

I don´t know. I´ve never been big on roughing it in the wild. Why do that, when I can be comfortable at home and not have to go without things?

**Eddy:**

God bless the great indoors, huh?

**Nick:**

Amen!

_He picks up a box, but the bottom collapses and it goes all over the floor. Manny rushes over to him._

**Manny:**

Are you hurt?

**Nick:**

Just a little stunned, I think.

_He looks down and sees a very old picture of a 13 year old Manny at a Summer Camp, smiling while posing for a picture with a boy, her own age, next to her._

**Nick:**

Who´s that, you´re with?

_Manny picks the picture up and looks at it._

**Manny:**

Tommy Cunningham. He was the first boy, I kissed.

**Craig:**

Here I thought, for all these years, that I was.

**Manny:**

You were my first, when it comes to most romantic things, but you weren´t my first kiss. That honor belongs to him.

_Manny smiles, when thinking back on it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Camp. Day.**

_12 year old Manny and 12 year old Emma are with a host of other kids, who are listening intently to Frank, a man in his 30´s, the head camp counsellor._

**Frank:**

Welcome to Camp Sparkling Lake. I see some familiar faces and some new ones, but you´ll all get to know each other before long. My assistants Aisha and Lenny are dying to tell you, who you´ll be spending the next weeks living with. I´ll let them get to it.

_Manny makes eye contact with Tommy, a baby faced 13 year old, and they shyly smile at each other._

**3\. Int. Cabin. Day.**

_Emma and Manny are getting settled in with 4 other girls, their own age, Alice (a nerdy girl with glasses and short, brown hair), Lori (a doll faced, but very short blonde girl), Ginny (a pretty red haired girl) and Debbie (a slightly tough looking brunette)._

**Manny:**

Can you take the top bunk? It´s easier for you to reach.

**Emma:**

Yeah, sure.

**Lori:**

It´s nice to see, that I´m not the only one in here, who´s vertically challenged!

**Ginny:**

What does that mean?

**Alice:**

It´s another way of saying short.

**Lori:**

Did you see the boys? There´s some cuties here this year!

**Emma:**

You mean, there ARE some cuties here this year.

**Debbie:**

Stuff it, Blondie. No one is here for a grammar lecture.

**Manny:**

I made eye contact with one of them!

**Ginny:**

Wow, eye contact! If you´re lucky, then he might take it as far as talking to you, before we have to go home!

_Emma pulls Manny aside._

**Emma:**

Don´t mind them. Who is he?

**Manny:**

I´ll tell you, when we see him. He´s really cute!

_Emma looks pleased for Manny, who smiles._

**4\. Int. Mess Hall. Evening**

_Manny and Emma are in line for food. Manny spots Tommy at one of the tables and points him out to Emma._

**Manny:**

That´s him, with the brown hair.

**Emma:**

He is cute!

**Manny:**

I saw him first, remember?

**Emma:**

I won´t get in your way, but are you sure you´re ready for it?

**Manny:**

I won´t know, until I try, will I? Anyway, I´ve waited long enough for my first kiss.

_Tommy turns his head and they make eye contact again. Manny almost freezes, but smiles back, when Tommy gives her a slight wave. Emma marvels at the sight._

**Emma:**

I can almost feel the electricity!

**Manny:**

I have to find a way to talk to him.

**Emma:**

Go over there and say hi, perhaps?

**Manny:**

I can´t do it here, in front of everyone! I´ll find a way, you´ll see.

_Lori, who´s standing in line behind them, looks annoyed._

**Lori:**

Can you keep the line going, please?

**Emma:**

Manny?

_Manny, who´s off in her own little boy crazy world, is snapped back into reality._

**Manny:**

Oh, sorry.

_She smiles at Tommy one last time and is delighted, that he´s smiling back at her, before forcing herself to look away from him._

**5\. Ext. Lake. Evening.**

_Manny is waiting with Lori by the lake. She´s looking nervous._

**Manny:**

I have a bad feeling about this!

**Lori:**

We´re not gonna get caught and even if we did, what are they gonna do? They can´t deny me the right to say goodnight to my brother! We do that every night.

_Manny eases up a little._

**Manny:**

I suppose, you´re right. You two are really close, aren´t you?

**Lori:**

We´re sort of two of the same and we´re best friends. If you like how I am, then you´re sure to like him. Anyway, you want to find out, who your mystery boy is, don´t you?

**Manny:**

I have to know. Sadly, this is the most romantic thing, I´ve tried so far.

**Lori:**

I haven´t had my first kiss either. I want it to be with the right boy.

**Manny:**

Me too. But since it could take my entire life to find him, I´ll settle for a cute one!

**Lori:**

I think, that´s him.

_Tommy steps out of the darkness. He´s just as surprised to see Manny, as she is to see him._

**Lori:**

Hi, Tommy. This is my new friend, Manny.

**Tommy:**

So, that´s your name. It´s pretty.

**Manny:**

It´s short for Manuella.

**Tommy:**

That´s even prettier!

**Manny:**

Thanks.

**Lori:**

Lori is a pretty name too, you know!

**Tommy:**

It is, Sis. You´re just not as pretty as Manuella is.

_They smile at each other and Manny is practically radiating with excitement. Lori looks jealous of her._

**6\. Int. Cabin. Evening.**

_Lori and Manny sneak in and quietly get into their bunks. Emma gets out of hers and leans in close to Manny, so they can whisper._

**Emma:**

Did you find out who he is?

**Manny:**

He´s Lori´s twin brother.

**Emma:**

Wow! What are the chances of that happening?

**Manny:**

It must mean, that it was meant to be!

**Emma:**

What else happened?

_Manny looks excited._

**Manny:**

We held hands!

_Emma looks happy for her._

**Emma:**

Is he your boyfriend now?

**Manny:**

I don´t know. It was so exciting, Emma! We stood there talking and he slowly moved his hand closer to mine. All of a sudden, I could feel his pinky gently touching mine and I just grabbed it! I don´t know, where I found the courage to! It felt so nice!

**Emma:**

That´s great, Manny. I´m happy for you.

_Emma gets back in her own bunk._

**7\. Ext. Woods. Day.**

_Lori is keeping a lookout for Manny and Tommy, who are holding hands and talking. Manny looks like she´s in 7th heaven, while Lori is annoyed, that she´s stealing Tommy away from her. Aisha, an African American camp counsellor in her late teens, comes over to her._

**Aisha:**

Are you just hanging out here and doing nothing?

**Lori:**

It´s a long story.

**Aisha:**

Can you tell the other girls, that we have a strict 10 o´clock curfew? There´s been a bear mother with her cub spotted close by.

**Lori:**

Should I be scared?

**Aisha:**

They´re more interested in going through our garbage, than they are in eating us, but we´re not taking chances. The mother could become violent, if she feels like the cub is threatened.

**Lori:**

I´ll spread it around to the girls.

**Aisha:**

Thanks. They´re about to go canoeing, if you want to do something more exciting, than stand there all day.

**Lori:**

I might.

**Aisha:**

See you later.

_Aisha runs off. Lori walks over to Manny and Tommy._

**Lori:**

Your little date is over. I´m not wasting my entire day keeping watch for you.

**Manny:**

Just a little longer, please?

**Lori:**

This is fun for you, but it isn´t for me!

**Tommy:**

It´s okay. Thanks for keeping watch.

_Manny looks sad._

**Lori:**

Don´t mope, Manny! You can have another date tonight, after they´ve all gone to sleep.

_Manny looks hopeful._

**Tommy:**

Is 11 o´clock by the lake okay?

**Manny:**

Yes!

**Lori:**

I´m going canoeing. Do you want to come?

**Tommy:**

I´m supposed to meet the guys.

**Lori:**

Again? When are we gonna hang out?

**Tommy:**

It´s only day two. There´s plenty of time.

**Manny:**

I saw you talking to the counsellor. What did she want?

**Lori:**

She was just wondering, why I was standing around doing nothing.

**Manny:**

If he can´t, then I´ll share a canoe with you.

_Lori tries to fake enthusiasm._

**Lori:**

Sure! That´ll be fun.

_Manny finally lets go of Tommy´s hand._

**Manny:**

See you later, Alligator.

_She blows him a kiss and they smile at each other, before she leaves with Lori._

**8\. Ext. Lake. Day.**

_Manny and Lori are canoeing on the lake. Manny is in the back and they´re just slowly paddling along. A pair of boys their age, in their own canoe, sail up next to them._

**Boy #1:**

Are you up for a race?

**Lori:**

Where to?

**Manny:**

Lori, I don´t know ...

**Boy #2:**

You´re just chicken, because you know, you´ll lose!

**Manny:**

You´re calling me a chicken?

**Lori:**

Manny, we have to shut these boys up.

**Boy #1:**

First over to that tree wins.

_He points it out to them. It´s around a hundred yards away._

**Lori:**

You got it.

_Manny leans forward to whisper to Lori._

**Manny:**

We can beat them.

**Lori:**

I should probably tell you, that I´ve never had to paddle fast before.

**Manny:**

Do the same, you usually do, only faster.

**Lori:**

I´ll try.

**Boy #1:**

Are you ready?

**Lori:**

To show you, that girls are superior to boys? Any time!

**Boy #2:**

On 3. 1, 2, 3!

_They boys race off, but it´s pretty much a disaster for Manny and Lori. Lori can´t coordinate her arm movements at a fast speed, giving Manny an impossible job in trying to mimic her movements. They do more spinning around, than move forward and Manny in the back gets splashed with lots of water from the front._

**Manny:**

Stop!

_They both stop rowing and can just see the boys laughing at them, as they win the race._

**Lori:**

I should have left that part about showing them, that girls are superior to boys out, shouldn´t I?

**Manny:**

On second thought, it would have been better!

**Lori:**

I´m sorry. I didn´t think, I would be that bad.

**Manny:**

We´ll get them next time. Let´s row to shore, so I can change into something dry.

_They start rowing for the shore. Lori can´t help smiling to herself, that Manny got wet._

**9\. Int. Cabin. Evening.**

_Manny is ready to sneak out._

**Manny:**

Wish me luck.

**Emma:**

Good luck.

**Manny:**

Keep your fingers crossed!

_Emma shows her, her crossed fingers and Manny sneaks out quietly._

**10\. Ext. Lake. Evening.**

_Manny is talking with Tommy. They´re delighted to see each other again and are holding hands._

**Manny:**

It´s weird to think, that I start at Degrassi in a month. All my life, I´ve seen the kids that go there, as being the older kids. I guess, I´ll belong to that group soon.

**Tommy:**

Do you know any of your new classmates?

**Manny:**

I know Emma, for one. There´s also a boy named JT, that I´ve known since I was little. As for who everyone else will be, I´ll have to wait and see.

**Tommy:**

You´ll make more friends in no time.

**Manny:**

Why do you think that?

**Tommy:**

You´re easy to talk to and you have this calming way about you.

**Manny:**

Calming? How?

**Tommy:**

You feel comfortable, when you have a conversation with you.

**Manny:**

I could say the same about you. I´m not usually this good, when it comes to talking to boys. Something about you makes it easy. I can´t put into words, what it is.

**Tommy:**

I think, it´s called liking each other.

_They smile at each other. Manny is startled though, when she hears a noise from nearby._

**Manny:**

What was that?

**Tommy:**

It´s probably a bird.

_They see the bear cub coming towards them. It´s very young and quite adorable. They´re both taken with it._

**Tommy:**

Have you been this close to one?

**Manny:**

Nowhere near it! It´s like a living teddy bear!

**Tommy:**

We should get out of here.

**Manny:**

This adorable little thing won´t hurt us! It might lick us and ask to be cuddled with.

**Tommy:**

No, but you can bet your life, that it´s mother is close by.

_Manny looks scared._

**Manny:**

It´s mother?

_Tommy´s face freezes in shock._

**Tommy:**

I see her. Run!

_They run away. The bear cub thinks that it´s a game and follows after them._

**11\. Int. Cabin. Evening.**

_Aisha comes into the cabin and turns the lights on. The girls wake up._

**Aisha:**

The bear has been spotted within the grounds. Stay put and keep the light on. It won´t try to come in, if it sees it.

**Emma:**

What bear?

_Aisha looks at Lori, who looks apologetic._

**Lori:**

I might have forgotten to tell them.

**Aisha:**

Where´s Manny?

**Lori:**

She´s on a date with my brother.

_Aisha looks disappointed with Lori._

**Lori:**

I only wanted them to get in trouble, so they would be kept apart. I didn´t think that the bear would actually show up.

**Aisha:**

Get dressed, Lori. You´re coming with me.

**Emma:**

I´m coming too. She´s my best friend.

**Aisha:**

Alright, but no one else.

_The girls get ready to leave._

**12\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Manny and Tommy are still running from the bear, but manage to barricade themselves in the kitchen and hide from it._

**Manny:**

I´ve never been this scared in my life! What if it eats us?

**Tommy:**

Bears are shy of humans and want as little to do with us, as we do with them. They taught us that in scouts.

**Manny:**

You can´t be sure of that! What if this is a special kind of bear, that loves the taste of us and can´t get enough of it?

**Tommy:**

That´s very unlikely.

**Manny:**

Here, I´ve been looking forward to becoming a teenager. Now I don´t even get to reach my teens, before I end up a late night snack! I´ll never get married, never get my first kiss ...

_Tommy kisses her on the cheek. Her panic turns into a smile._

**Tommy:**

That´s your first kiss out of the way.

**Manny:**

For it to count, it has to be on the mouth.

**Tommy:**

You´re the expert.

_Manny gets her first kiss and it´s as magical, as she imagined it would be. Their brief bliss is interrupted by banging on the door._

**Manny:**

It´s the bear!

**Lori (Off Screen):**

Are you in there, Tommy?

**Tommy:**

We are! Just a sec.

_He´s about to get up, but Manny stops him._

**Manny:**

One for the road.

_They kiss again, then get up and unlock the door._

**13\. Ext. Camp. Day.**

_Manny is saying goodbye to Lori._

**Manny:**

Beating those boys will have to wait for next year!

**Lori:**

I don´t think, they´ll allow me to come back. Almost getting someone mauled by a bear, isn´t something, they take lightly.

**Manny:**

I hope, they will. I had fun with you, until it all went wrong.

**Lori:**

Same here. Look, I know that it´s selfish of me, but I know, that I won´t get much longer, where I´m the number one girl in his life. Soon he´ll start having girlfriends and then they will take my place. I just want to enjoy the last year or two I get, of how things are now.

**Manny:**

He is a special boy ... and a good kisser!

**Lori:**

I don´t want the details! I will say though, that he couldn´t have picked a better girl, to be his first.

_Tommy comes over to them._

**Tommy:**

It´s time.

**Manny:**

I wish, you didn´t have to leave too.

**Tommy:**

I can´t leave her at home and grounded, all by herself.

**Manny:**

You got grounded, huh?

**Lori:**

For the rest of the summer. I can´t say, that I don´t deserve it! Bye, Manny.

_They hug goodbye._

**Manny:**

Bye, Lori.

_Lori leaves them. They smile shyly ay each other._

**Tommy:**

It´s not, that I don´t want to kiss you, but my mom would have a million questions.

**Manny:**

It´s fine. My dad would throw a fit, if he knew!

**Tommy:**

It was nice to meet you, Manuella. I hope, that we´ll meet again someday.

**Manny:**

You never know? Crazier things have happened!

_They hug goodbye. Lori comes back with a polaroid camera._

**Lori:**

You should at least get a memento, to remember him by. Say cheese!

_Manny and Tommy smile for the camera. The picture comes out Lori hands it to Manny._

**Lori:**

Be sure to look us up, if you come to Hamilton.

**Manny:**

I will.

_They leave her and get in the car with their mother. Manny waves goodbye to them, as they drive off. She then looks at the picture, smiles and holds it close to her heart._

**14\. Int. House. Evening.**

_Manny and Eddy are done moving and are chilling in their new house._

**Manny:**

It´s a weird feeling. Like leaving that apartment means, that a phase of my life has ended. I´m 42 and I can finally call myself an adult!

**Eddy:**

You took your time, but you got there eventually. That´s what counts.

**Manny:**

Seeing that picture today, made me think back to when it happened. God, I was so young and inexperienced back then!

**Eddy:**

Did you ever see him again?

**Manny:**

No, but he´s doing fine. He´s a college professor, with two kids and a lovely wife named Pamela. They live up in Hamilton.

**Eddy:**

How do you know?

**Manny:**

I work with his sister, Lori. Of all the people at work, she´s the one I talk the most with. The two of them are as tight as any brother and sister, you´ll meet anywhere.

**Eddy:**

At least, you have a first kiss worth looking back on.

**Manny:**

Who was your first kiss with?

**Eddy:**

I´m not telling you.

_She gets interested and starts tickling him._

**Eddy:**

Stop it!

**Manny:**

Not until you tell me, who she was.

**Eddy:**

The reason, it´s embarrassing, is because ...

_He doesn´t want to say it._

**Eddy:**

Because it was my cousin Martha.

_Manny laughs._

**Manny:**

How? Why?

**Eddy:**

It was dark and I thought, she was someone else! When we saw each other in the light, it was all kinds of awkward!

**Manny:**

If you can erase her, who was your first kiss then?

**Eddy:**

Let me hold you and I shall tell you a story.

_She snuggles up in his arms._

**Eddy:**

Believe it or not, I was a dancer at a fancy country club for a few summers in my youth.

**Manny:**

You were not! I would have known about it!

**Eddy:**

It´s true. I´d been flirting with this Latino girl, but then one day, I saw her. She was the daughter of the Houseman family, a pretty young thing named Francis Houseman. Let me tell you, that girl could do some dirty dancing, like you´ve never seen it before!

_Manny gets it and smiles._

**Manny:**

Let me guess. Everyone called her "Baby" and you wouldn´t let anyone put her down?

**Eddy:**

How did you know?

**Manny:**

Just a wild guess!

**Eddy:**

We had the time of our life!

**Manny:**

You dropped the ball on that one!

**Eddy:**

How´s that?

**Manny:**

She was also Ferris Bueller´s sister! You could have had the coolest brother in law ever!

**Eddy:**

I don´t need any of that. Not as long, as I have you.

**Manny:**

Ditto.

_They kiss._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	120. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stardom comes with a prize, but how much is Chrissy willing to do for it? Sally has found love over the summer, but it brings new problems with it.

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E01 - BLURRED LINES**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Deco are rehearsing lines._

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know, what to say!

**Deco:**

Say, that you´ll go to the spring formal with me, Cassandra. You´re the one for me, you always have been.

**Chrissy:**

Yes, of course, I´ll go with you!

**Deco:**

Awesome. I can´t wait.

**Chrissy:**

And scene! That´s the first one out of the way.

**Deco:**

Then there´s the dancing scenes, where there aren´t that many lines.

**Chrissy:**

Do you want to rehearse them anyway?

**Deco:**

Don´t you think, you´ll remember "Sorry, did I step on your foot?"

_Chrissy giggles._

**Chrissy:**

Why does this girl have to be so clumsy all the time?

**Deco:**

Maybe, they find it endearing or something.

**Chrissy:**

Next after this is the kissing scene. Are you okay with it?

**Deco:**

It´s just acting. Regina says, that she´s okay with it, as long as they pay me a lot to do it.

_Chrissy grins._

**Chrissy:**

Spoken like a true material girl! Jamie doesn´t mind either. We had a long talk about "stage kisses" vs "real kisses". It´s just my character. I can´t really identify with her.

**Deco:**

If I were you, I´d just be happy, that I finally got some lines.

**Chrissy:**

I´m not complaining! I would just prefer, to not play the boyfriend stealing ho!

**Deco:**

Didn´t you read the cliffhanger? They´re setting you up for something big.

**Chrissy:**

Do you really think so?

**Deco:**

I´m sure of it. This kiss is just one little thing, you have to get past.

**Chrissy:**

I will. I just have to work up my nerve to do it.

_She looks convinced, that she can do it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Candy Store. Day.**

_Chrissy is talking to Lisa, who´s working behind the counter. The rain is pouring down outside._

**Chrissy:**

It´s like, is it okay to kiss him, is it not okay?

**Lisa:**

It´s your job. Just like mine has been a summer full of snot nosed kids!

**Chrissy:**

Cheer up. You only have, what, 3 days left?

**Lisa:**

Two. Then I´ve finally paid off my mom for that disastrous tour last summer.

**Chrissy:**

I could really use some friendly advice on this.

**Lisa:**

Both Jamie and Regina knew, what they signed up for. If the screenplay tells you to kiss, then lay one on him. It´s just a kiss.

**Chrissy:**

A kiss to me has never been "just a kiss" . A kiss to me, has always meant something, it´s an expression of love.

**Lisa:**

Can´t you just think about it, as something your character and not you, are doing?

_Chrissy considers it._

**3\. Int. Park. Evening.**

_Suey and Sally are taking cover from the rain at the old shelter. They´re holding hands and look very into each other._

**Sally:**

I can´t believe, they´re tearing this down.

**Suey:**

I know. I have so many great memories from this spot. This was where me and Lisa kissed for the first time. It was where I broke up with her.

**Sally:**

It was where we had our first kiss.

_They smile at each other and kiss._

**Suey:**

That too.

**Sally:**

I wonder, how everyone will react on Monday.

**Suey:**

Lisa and Chrissy took it pretty well, didn´t they?

**Sally:**

No offense, but they must be getting used to it. Once we become public, it´ll hit the tabloid sites in no time. Are you okay with being known as "that musician girl, who´s banging that other girl, who used to be on West Drive?"

**Suey:**

We´re making a name for ourselves! Maybe you´ll be the one they´ll call "that former actress, who´s banging the keyboard player, from that really cool band". Have you thought about that?

**Sally:**

It has a much better ring to it.

**Suey:**

It´s okay to be scared. I didn´t come out, until circumstances forced me to.

**Sally:**

I´m not prepared to wait that long. It´s better to get it over with.

_They hold each other and watch the rain._

**4\. Int. Spinner´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Paige are chilling out and enjoying a rare night at home, where it´s just the two of them. They´re watching "Pretty Woman" on the TV._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not as racy, as I thought.

**Paige:**

In the original script, the rich guy dumps her and she ends up back on the street. That would have made it edgy!

**Chrissy:**

You mean, that they end up in love forever more! I never would have guessed it, from a movie called "Pretty Woman"!

**Paige:**

Sorry, that I spoiled it for you. We can watch something else, if you want.

**Chrissy:**

No, it´s fine. It´s a nice little love story. Where do you think, the limit goes?

**Paige:**

For what is and what isn´t prostitution?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah. Do you think, that sex is the marking point?

**Paige:**

It´s a tough question. I guess that to me, it switches, when it starts to involve nudity. Why do you ask?

**Chrissy:**

Is kissing a guy for money prostitution?

**Paige:**

Is this about the scene tomorrow?

_Chrissy nods._

**Chrissy:**

It´s sort of a grey zone, isn´t it? I have to kiss this guy, because I´m under contract to do, what they tell me to. I don´t want to kiss him, most of all because I have Jamie.

**Paige:**

Is it because you feel like, you´ll be cheating on him?

**Chrissy:**

A little bit, yeah. We´ve had a talk about it and he´s fine with it. It´s just me, who isn´t.

_Paige takes a moment to consider it._

**Paige:**

No one can make you do it, if you really don´t want to.

**Chrissy:**

My career is practically dead in the water, if I don´t do it, isn´t it?

**Paige:**

I´m afraid so. At this stage of your career, you can´t really afford to make demands. Look, take the night to sleep on it. If you really feel like you´d be prostituting yourself, then you have to say no. For your own good.

**Chrissy:**

What would I do, then? It´s not like I´m good in school. College is hardly an option, with my learning disability.

**Paige:**

College doesn´t have to be the end all, be all. I flunked out, half way through my first semester and I´ve done alright for myself, haven´t I?

**Chrissy:**

I´d say so.

**Paige:**

There´s thousands of options available to you and it´s really only your imagination, that sets the limits. Acting can just be a fun hobby, you have on the side. It doesn´t have to be on a professional level. You´re the only one, who can make that decision.

_Chrissy considers it, as she watches Richard Gere seduce Julia Roberts on the TV._

**5\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa is lying on her bed, watching the same movie, when there´s a knock on the door. Lisa tries to get up, but is too tired to move._

**Lisa:**

You may enter!

_The door opens and Suey comes in._

**Suey:**

Zombie mode again?

**Lisa:**

I´m so beat, that I can´t move. Please tell me, that this isn´t what I have to look forward to after college!

_Suey lies down on the bed next to her._

**Suey:**

If the whole rock star thing fails, then you should probably look into jobs, that involve sitting!

**Lisa:**

I could be a chair tester. I´d be really good at that!

**Suey:**

Or a bed tester.

**Lisa:**

Now you´re talking! How was your date with Sally?

**Suey:**

Nice, as usual.

**Lisa:**

I´m sensing a but?

**Suey:**

But, it´s very PG. I can maybe get her up to an NC-17, but that´s it.

_Lisa laughs._

**Lisa:**

She´s still new to it. Give her some time.

**Suey:**

That´s easy for you to say. You get everything you need from Nicky-Boy. For me, it´s been over a year. That´s not just a drought, it´s a wasteland!

**Lisa:**

Just enjoy it, while it´s new. She´ll come around, sooner or later.

_Suey snuggles up next to Lisa and they watch the movie together._

**6\. Int. Movie Set. Morning.**

_Deco and Chrissy are getting ready to shoot their first scene of the day. Both of them look very tired and they toast on their cups of coffee, before taking a sip._

**Chrissy:**

What kept you up?

**Deco:**

Six letters. Begins with an R and ends with an A, You?

**Chrissy:**

A moral dilemma. Whether kissing you tonight constitutes cheating. I´m also a bit iffy on whether or not it´s prostitution.

**Deco:**

If they say I have to do it, I just do it. I don´t really think about it.

**Chrissy:**

Where does the line go? Would you do porn?

**Deco:**

I would have to be extremely desperate.

**Chrissy:**

But you would do it?

**Deco:**

I can´t say for sure, if I could go through with it. If I was in a situation where it was that or starving or becoming homeless, I probably would.

_The both stand up and finish their coffees._

**Chrissy:**

At least we´re only glorified extras in the first scene.

**Deco:**

Good. It´s about all my half sleeping brain, can handle right now

_They look at each other and sigh._

**7\. Montage - Music: "Summertime" by the Fresh Prince and DJ Jazzy Jeff.**

_We see Suey and Sally working together down at a grocery store. They´re stocking shelves next to each other and sneaking stolen glances. They don´t notice a reporter taking pictures of them with a small camera, as he pretends to be a shopper._

_We see Chrissy looking at pictures of her and Jamie on her phone in between shots. She still torn about whether to do the scene or not._

_We see Suey and Sally eating lunch together at a small diner. The same reporter from before is still taking pictures of them, but is doing a good job hiding it._

_We see Lisa trying to serve an entire store full of kids and families and sweating profusely. She looks like, she´d rather be anywhere else._

_We see Suey and Sally sneaking a kiss, before going back to work. The reporter takes more pictures of them, but they don´t notice._

**8\. Ext. Candy Store. Day.**

_Lisa comes out from the store and raises her arms in triumph. Suey and Sally smile at the sight of her._

**Lisa:**

One day left and I´m home free!

**Suey:**

I´ll see, if we can´t get you my job at the grocery store next year.

**Sally:**

It´s actually okay, once you get used to it.

_She gets a phone call and takes her phone out. She looks at the screen._

**Sally:**

I know this number. It´s a tabloid, that used to bombard me with calls.

**Lisa:**

You haven´t done anything scandalous lately, have you?

**Sally:**

Not ... particularly. Unless you count my recent sexual awakening.

**Suey:**

We´ve been super careful. How could they know?

**Lisa:**

They know somehow.

**Sally:**

I don´t care. That whole part of my life is over.

_She discards the call and blocks the number._

**9\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_Chrissy and Deco are being directed by Paige. The gymnasium is set up to look like a prom and there´s lots of extras in the scene too._

**Paige:**

It´s now or never, Chrissy. Yes or no?

**Chrissy:**

Yes.

**Paige:**

Good. It´s only acting, remember that.

_She goes back to her director´s chair._

**Paige:**

Places, everyone! I want to get this in the first take. Action!

_We cut to Chrissy. Deco comes running over to her._

**Deco:**

Cassandra, I´m so sorry. I had no idea, that she would do that!

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay. She´s the kind of girl guys like you fall for.

**Deco:**

What makes you think that?

**Chrissy:**

Isn´t it?

**Deco:**

Let me answer you like this.

_He moves in to kiss her, but she moves her head back as a natural reaction, since she doesn´t really want to kiss him._

**Paige:**

Cut!

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry, Paige.

**Paige:**

It´s okay, that your character is a little nervous. There´s nothing wrong with that, but you have to look like you want him to kiss you.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll try.

**Paige:**

Deco, you´re moving way too fast. It´s not a contest to see, how fast you get the scene over with.

**Deco:**

Got ya.

_He moves back to his spot._

**Paige:**

Take 2, Action!

_We cut to Chrissy. Deco comes running over to her._

**Deco:**

Cassandra, I´m so sorry. I had no idea, that she would do that!

**Chrissy:**

It´s okay. She´s the kind of girl guys like you fall for.

**Deco:**

What makes you think that?

**Chrissy:**

Isn´t it?

**Deco:**

Let me answer you like this.

_This time, they do the kiss, but it looks very awkward, like two people who really don´t want to be kissing each other. A few girls among the extras giggle at how bad it looks._

**Paige:**

Cut!

_Chrissy and Deco separate. Chrissy wipes her mouth._

**Chrissy:**

Sorry, Deco.

**Deco:**

Don´t take it hard. I was bad too.

**Paige:**

Yes, you were! Try it again.

_He goes back to his place._

**10\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Sally is with Spinner at the counter._

**Sally:**

I would have told you sooner, but I wanted it to be timed right. I just wanted you to know from me, rather than someone else.

**Spinner:**

It´s okay by me and Paige, if that´s what you´re worried about. We´ll find a good way to tell the boys, so they can understand it.

**Sally:**

Thanks. I used to hope, that I would get on those sites. Now I´m praying, that they see me as yesterday´s news.

**Spinner:**

We´ll get through it as a family.

**Sally:**

I still can´t get enough of when you say that. Dad.

_They smile at each other._

**Spinner:**

You´d better run along. We can´t have paparazzi filling up the place.

**Sally:**

Unless they pay, right?

**Spinner:**

Oh yeah, then they´re more than welcome!

_She waves goodbye to him and leaves._

**11\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Sally comes out from the Dot. Lisa and Suey were waiting for her._

**Sally:**

That´s the big one out of the way.

**Suey:**

I´m proud of you.

**Sally:**

It feels so good to be able to do this, without caring, what anyone thinks.

_She gives Suey a kiss._

**Lisa:**

Is this the time to tell you, that you barely made the internet tabloids?

_Sally smiles._

**Sally:**

Actually, that´s the best news, I could have gotten.

**Suey:**

It´s under the headline "former teen star works in a grocery store". I doesn´t mention a word about you being a lesbian.

**Lisa:**

You´re not crawling back into the closet again, are you?

**Sally:**

There´s no chance of that!

**Suey:**

Good, because I´m not settling for a part time girlfriend.

_She takes Sally´s hand and they look happy together._

**12\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Paige come out together._

**Paige:**

I could go for a milkshake on the way home. How about you?

**Chrissy:**

It sounds good. I need something to get the taste of Deco out of my mouth.

**Paige:**

It can´t have been that bad! There must be a thousand girls, who would gladly trade places with you.

**Chrissy:**

He´s not Jamie.

**Paige:**

Does it feel like, you cheated on him?

**Chrissy:**

It did at first, but I got used to it, I guess. I´m sorry, that it took so many takes.

**Paige:**

That´s okay. Hun. You´re still better, than I was.

**Chrissy:**

That´s like saying that I´m better than a piece of set dressing!

**Paige:**

Smart ass!

_They smile at each other._

**13\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa and Suey are lying on Lisa´s bed._

**Lisa:**

Your first official evening as a couple and she doesn´t even want to spend it with you.

_Lisa shakes her head._

**Suey:**

It´s fine. We´ll have plenty of time together this next year.

**Lisa:**

It should be fun. We need to start a new band.

**Suey:**

I´ve been thinking about taking a break from the whole band thing.

**Lisa:**

Are you sure?

**Suey:**

I´ve been doing it since I was 12. I want to try something new next year.

**Lisa:**

It won´t be the same without you.

**Suey:**

You should start something up with Nick.

**Lisa:**

Simon has been saying, how he misses playing in a band.

**Suey:**

There you go. That´s already a nice power trio, you have right there.

**Lisa:**

It´s so weird, that it´s your last year in High School. I´m gonna miss you next year.

**Suey:**

Let´s wait and see. Toronto has a pretty good college too, you know?

**Lisa:**

You have plenty of reasons to stay now.

**Suey:**

Right now, I just want to enjoy this moment, where everything is as perfect, as it can be.

_She smiles to herself. Lisa looks happy for her._

**14\. Int. Adam´s Room. Evening.**

_Sally is explaining things to Adam, who´s in bed ready to go to sleep._

**Sally:**

I´m just like all other people, except I like girls in stead of boys.

**Adam:**

I know what a lesbian is. We have Netflix, you know?

_Sally smiles at him._

**Sally:**

Kids could pick on you and James at school because of it. I´m hoping, that it won´t happen, but it can happen.

**Adam:**

They can always find some reason to pick on you.

**Sally:**

I know, but it would really hurt me, if they do it because of something, I did.

**Adam:**

Don´t be. You´re my sister and I love you, just like James does.

**Sally:**

You can always ask me, if there´s anything, you´re confused about.

**Adam:**

How do you have babies? Doesn´t that take a man and a woman?

**Sally:**

Let´s leave those questions for when you´re a bit older. Little brother.

_She gives him hug._

**Adam:**

Nightie night.

**Sally:**

Nightie night, Adam.

_She turns off his night light and leaves the room._

**15\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Sally comes down to Chrissy, Spinner and Paige in the living room._

**Spinner:**

Some day, huh?

**Sally:**

You can say that again! How did your kissing scene go?

**Chrissy:**

It went. But at least, we got it in the can.

**Paige:**

You´d better get used to it. There´ll be plenty of it next season.

**Chrissy:**

If that´s what I have to do, then I´ll have to live with it.

**Sally:**

You don´t see it as prostitution?

**Chrissy:**

No, it´s just acting.

**Paige:**

What if we wrote in, that you had to kiss some old or really gross guy?

**Chrissy:**

I´d rather, if you didn´t!

**Spinner:**

If she doesn´t, then I´m vetoing it!

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, dad. I still have to find out, where my limits go, I guess.

**Paige:**

Don´t let anyone force you into doing something, you´re not comfortable with, Hun. There´s plenty of creeps in the business, who would take advantage of you in a second.

**Chrissy:**

I know. I´m not a kid anymore.

_She looks positive about the future._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	121. Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former bullying victim returns to Degrassi and her former bullies have to deal with it.

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E02 - ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Heather and Julie are arriving for school, with the hundreds of other students, who are starting the school year._

**Julie:**

One year left.

**Heather:**

It´s only ten months, when you get down to it.

**Julie:**

However long it is, it can´t pass soon enough.

_They´re shocked, when they see a 17 year old African American girl arrive for school._

**Heather:**

Is that Taryn?

**Julie:**

I didn´t think, we´d ever see her back here.

**Heather:**

You don´t think, she´s come back to get revenge, do you?

_Heather and Julie watch Taryn step up to the school entrance. She pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath to work up her courage, before walking in. They look worried._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina and Deco come walking down the hallway, holding each other. Regina looks very optimistic._

**Regina:**

Can you fathom, that I´ve been looking forward to school starting up again?

_Deco smiles._

**Deco:**

You´re in a different place, than you were a year ago.

**Regina:**

This time I have friends and I have the hottest boyfriend in school.

**Deco:**

Are you gonna try out for the squad?

**Regina:**

I was thinking about trying my luck with student government, actually.

**Deco:**

Do you need a campaign manager?

**Regina:**

No offense, but I´m asking someone, who has experience. You can be my first boy, though.

**Deco:**

Okay, but can I come up with a cooler name than "First Boy?".

_They smile at each other._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Heather and Julie are trying not to stare at Taryn, who´s on the opposite side of the room. She´s being welcomed to the class by Eddy._

**Heather:**

I have to try to apologize to her, at least. What me, Hannah and Regina did to that poor girl, breaks my heart, when I think back on it. To think that I was capable of doing that to someone.

**Julie:**

I could have done something, but I didn´t. Kimmie wasn´t any nicer to her, than you were. If I could talk to my 12 year old self, I´d give her a good, hard slap and tell her to be Taryn´s friend. Not join in with the bullies.

_They see Regina and Deco come in._

**Heather:**

Oh, goodie! Here´s the new queen with her king!

**Julie:**

Why won´t she just crawl into a hole and die?

_We cut over Deco and Regina, who sit down next to each other and look very in love._

**4\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Taryn is in session with Bianca._

**Taryn:**

I´m not overdoing it, when I say, that this is the last school in the world, I wanted to come back to. It´s this or home schooling and I can´t go back to that.

**Bianca:**

If you stay positive, you can still have a great senior year here.

_Taryn scoffs._

**Taryn:**

Yeah, that´s likely! Next you´ll be telling me, that I should look forward to a visit from Santa and the Easter Bunny!

**Bianca:**

How have your first classes gone?

**Taryn:**

Alright, I guess. Mr. Reid was really nice, I guess. I don´t usually like my teachers, but he seems alright.

_Bianca is clearly pleased to hear, that there´s at least one positive, to work from._

**Bianca:**

What about your classmates?

**Taryn:**

What about them? I saw Regina, Heather, Julie, Hannah. I never needed to see any of them again.

**Bianca:**

What happened was a long time ago. People change. I´ve done a lot of hard work with Regina these last years and she´s not the mean girl, that she used to be. If you give her a chance ...

**Taryn:**

REGINA MORGAN CAN ROT IN HELL, WHERE SHE BELONGS! I´M NEVER TALKING TO THAT BITCH!

_Taryn tries to calm down again. Bianca sees, that it´s going to take a lot of work with this girl._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Regina is enjoying the sight of her new locker, when Hannah comes over to her, looking nervous. Regina smiles at her._

**Regina:**

Three years of the worst lockers, known to mankind and I finally got a decent one! I can´t tell you, how gratifying, it feels. what´s yours like?

**Hannah:**

Run of the mill, but it´s close to Seb´s, so there´s that, I guess. Did you see, who´s back at Degrassi?

_Regina clearly hasn´t._

**Regina:**

No. Is there someone, I was supposed to notice?

_She becomes giddy._

**Regina:**

Is it someone from the show?

**Hannah:**

Taryn Collins.

_Regina´s smile fades and her face freezes._

**6\. Ext. Atrium. Day**

_Regina is talking to Deco. She looks upset._

**Regina:**

You know, that I did some pretty mean things, before you came here. Well, I think that it´s come back to bite me in the butt this time.

**Deco:**

You did your time for it, with the other girls. God, you can be mean to one another!

**Regina:**

You don´t have to tell me. I want you to hear it from me, because it´s bound to come up again, now that Taryn is back.

**Deco:**

Who´s she?

**Regina:**

I girl, we pretty much tortured for fun, back when we were around 11 or 12. She was a nerd and an easy target, because she didn´t have any friends and had only just started here. It was me, Hannah, Heather and a girl named Kimmie, who doesn´t go here anymore, that were the worst.

_Deco tries to take it in._

**Deco:**

You know, how I feel about bullies.

**Regina:**

It´s horrible to think, that I was like that! If I could do anything to change it, I would.

**Deco:**

I almost shudder to ask, what kind of things you did to her.

**Regina:**

Do you want the highlights? Okay, I guess, it´s better that you hear it from me..

_She clearly would rather leave it in the past._

**7\. Ext. Street. Day (flashback)**

_We see the 11 year old versions of Hannah, Heather and Regina pushing Taryn, who´s much smaller than them, around. She´s crying and tries to escape them, but they keep ganging up on her._

**Heather:**

What are you gonna do, Taryn? Run crying home to your mommy?

**Taryn:**

Why are you doing this to me?

**Regina:**

Because you´re a loser! We don´t want losers like you at our school.

_Taryn gets pushed to the ground and loses her books. Hannah picks them up and dumps them down a sewage drain, while the other two laugh at Taryn´s pain._

**Hannah:**

Have fun fishing those out of there!

_They leave her crying on the street._

**8\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Deco looks shocked. Regina is in no way proud of herself._

**Deco:**

Damn! That´s cruel!

**Regina:**

That was only her first day of school? We were even meaner to her, the next day.

**Deco:**

Lay it on me.

_He braces himself for it._

**9\. Int. Classroom. Day (flashback)**

_We see Taryn looking very afraid and being cornered by Hannah, Heather and Regina._

**Taryn:**

What do you want from me?

**Regina:**

Take your clothes off. We want them.

**Taryn:**

I can´t do that!

**Heather:**

You can either give them to us, or we can tear them off you.

**Hannah:**

If you don´t fight it, then we might give them back to you. After school!

_Taryn looks mortified._

**Taryn:**

I´ll be humiliated.

**Regina:**

Which is bad for you, but very funny for us!

**Taryn:**

This is fun to you? Ruining my life?

**Hannah:**

Stop talking and start stripping! This isn´t a joke!

_Taryn starts taking her clothes off._

**10\. Ext Atrium. Day.**

_Deco has put his hand over Regina´s mouth._

**Deco:**

I can´t take any more! That´s incredibly messed up!

_He removes his hand from Regina´s mouth._

**Regina:**

The only good part is that a teacher saw it and put an end to it, before she´d taken too much of it off. We weren´t actually gonna let her strip naked. It was about making her feel humiliated, so we felt like, we had power over her.

**Deco:**

What were you thinking?

**Regina:**

That we could do what we wanted to with her, because she didn´t fight back. She was just a toy to us, to be played with. In our stupid young minds, we were still better than Kimmie, because we didn´t call her the N-word all the time. I suppose the story of when we paid Kimmie five dollars to make her eat a slug, would be too much for you.

**Deco:**

Jesus!

**Regina:**

We all stood there laughing at her, while she was throwing up. Kids can be mean, but what we did was far past anything, you can call acceptable behavior.

**Deco:**

Yeah!

**Regina:**

She became home schooled after one semester. It must have become too much for her and who can blame her?

**Deco:**

Where was the school in all of this, or the parents?

**Regina:**

We got some detention here and there, but nothing we really cared about. I think, that she was too scared of us to tell the whole truth to anyone, or I´m sure, we would have been suspended.

**Deco:**

Damn!

_He tries to take it in._

**Regina:**

How do you even begin to apologize for what we did to her? If that had been me, I probably would have hated all of us, for my entire life.

**Deco:**

You can at least try. If anyone owes her an apology, it´s you three.

**Regina:**

Do you think, she´ll accept it?

**Deco:**

Would you, if you were her?

**Regina:**

Probably not. I still have to try, though.

_She looks determined._

**11\. Montage - Music "Hard for me to say I´m Sorry" by Chicago.**

_We see Heather and Julie not being able to concentrate in class, after Taryn has answered a question asked by the teacher. It clear that both of them feel very ashamed of their past with her._

_We see Regina coming towards a bulletin board to look at the postings, but she stops herself, when she sees Taryn standing by it, talking to Eddy, who she clearly has taken a liking to. Regina looks pleased for her, but sneaks away without talking to her._

_We see Heather and Regina being forced to work together on a science project. Taryn coming back clearly hasn´t eased the tension between them and it doesn´t take a lot for them to get annoyed with each other. Julie is paired with Deco, while Taryn is paired with Simon, who she seems to get along with pretty good._

_We see Heather and Julie waiting outside of the school, waiting for Taryn to come out. Taryn comes out from the school, talking to Simon. They say goodbye and he skates off to go to practice. Taryn has clearly taken a liking to him, to Heather and Julie´s delight._

**12\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Heather and Julie tentatively approach Taryn, who gets defensive._

**Heather:**

Can we talk, Taryn?

**Taryn:**

Why would I want to talk to you? You and the other two made my life hell.

**Julie:**

We want to apologize for it.

**Taryn:**

Apologize? Do you think, that somehow makes it better?

**Heather:**

What else can we do?

**Taryn:**

Nothing! Actually, that´s not true. You can pay my parents back for the child psychologist, I went to for the next four years. I´m sure, they´d appreciate it.

**Julie:**

We´re not like that anymore. There´s nothing I wouldn´t do to change it now.

**Taryn:**

You were just a follower and you were probably as scared of Kimmie, as I was.

**Julie:**

That doesn´t make it right. I can´t begin to express, how bad I feel over it. I should have tried to be your friend and I didn´t. It wasn´t until you left, that it dawned on me, how horrible we´d been and by then, it was too late. I stopped being friends with Kimmie a year later, when I finally worked up my nerve to stand up to her. I totally understand, if you won´t accept my apology, but I´d like to be your friend, like I should have been the last time.

_Taryn takes a few seconds to ponder, whether or not to accept it._

**Taryn:**

That was a nice apology. As I said, you weren´t one of the worst. But you?

_She stares Heather down._

**Heather:**

Let me have it. I deserve it.

**Taryn:**

Kimmie was a bitch, but she wouldn´t have been nearly as bad, if it wasn´t for you or your friends.

**Heather:**

I´m not friends with them anymore and I haven´t been in a long time. Regina was the same way with me, that Kimmie was with Julie. She controlled me.

**Taryn:**

Don´t give me that! I´ll only talk to you, if I it´s my only choice. Spread the message to the other two.

_Taryn leaves them. They look each other in the eyes and look depressed._

**13\. Int. Holly J´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Holly J and Hannah are eating dinner, but Hannah is mostly picking at hers._

**Holly J:**

Eat up. You´re still growing.

**Hannah:**

I don´t have any appetite. Something happened at school today. A girl, we used to bully, is back at Degrassi.

**Holly J:**

Did you try to talk to her?

**Hannah:**

I don´t know, why she´d want to tak to me. We did some pretty horrible things to her.

**Holly J:**

The keyword is did. Considering how your childhood was ...

**Hannah:**

That doesn´t matter to her! All she remembers is us humiliating her, because we could.

**Holly J:**

These things can take their time. Anya stayed mad at me for over a year once, for how I had treated her. We´re friends now, aren´t we?

**Hannah:**

You were controlling. That´s not the same as bullying. I have to try to talk to her tomorrow, or it will drive me crazy.

**Holly J:**

Good luck.

**Hannah:**

Thanks. I have a feeling, that I´ll need it.

_She picks some more at her food._

**14\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Heather and Julie come in. They see Taryn sitting by herself._

**Heather:**

Break a leg.

**Julie:**

Thanks. I just hope, that she doesn´t break one of them for real!

_Julie walks over to Taryn._

**Julie:**

Is it okay, if I sit with you?

_Taryn looks up at her and shrugs. Julie sits down._

**Taryn:**

Don´t you usually sit with Heather? The two of you look pretty inseparable.

**Julie:**

We´ve become that way, these past few years.

**Taryn:**

Do you have a boyfriend?

_Julie shakes her head._

**Taryn:**

Why not?

**Julie:**

I spent the better part of two years getting over my ex. You can say, that it´s soured me on the whole dating thing. You?

**Taryn:**

No. I´ve had a few, but they haven´t lasted long. 3 weeks is still my record.

**Julie:**

Heather keeps falling for guys, she can´t get. Until they find a girlfriend, they´re not even a blip on her radar. Once they do, it´s like watch out, cuz here comes Heather! Go figure!

**Taryn:**

Tell me more.

_Taryn looks intrigued._

**15\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Regina is practicing her apology on Hannah._

**Regina:**

Taryn, I was horrible to you. If anyone had done that to me, I probably would have let it destroy me. Just the fact that you´re here and standing proud, shows that you have more character, than I´ll ever have.

**Hannah:**

You might want to spice it up a bit. Throw in some groveling.

**Regina:**

Can I hear yours?

**Hannah:**

You could, if I could think of one. I spent half the night awake, trying to come up with one.

**Regina:**

Can you believe, that we were like that once?

**Hannah:**

It´s one of many things, I regret. Our parents sure messed us up, huh?

**Regina:**

If I have a daughter someday, I´ll be on her like a hawk!

**Hannah:**

Boys aren´t much better.

**Regina:**

Let their dads worry about them!

_They smile at each other._

**Hannah:**

What are you gonna do, if she tells you to get lost?

**Regina:**

Live with it. It doesn´t seem, like we have any other choice.

**Hannah:**

Can you?

**Regina:**

We have to.

_Regina puts her hand on Hannah´s to comfort her._

**16\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Taryn and Julie are going from one class to another._

**Taryn:**

You´re a great advertisement for staying single! The first one turns out to be gay and the second one sleeps, with you, leaves you, comes back, only for you to find out that he´d been lying and you break up again.

**Julie:**

Something like that. What´s the story of your boyfriends?

**Taryn:**

Let´s see, two cheaters, one, who was cute, but too dumb and one, who was alright. It just wasn´t meant to be with me and him.

**Julie:**

That´s how it goes. Are you on the lookout?

**Taryn:**

There is that Simon guy. He´s kind of hot.

**Julie:**

Simon, aka my gay ex-boyfriend.

_Taryn looks annoyed._

**Taryn:**

I should have guessed. All the good ones are either gay or taken!

**Julie:**

I have to use the little girl´s room before class. See ya there.

_Julie heads into the bathroom._

**17\. Int. Girl´s Room. Day.**

_Julie comes in. Heather is there, waiting for her._

**Heather:**

How´s it going with her?

**Julie:**

Not bad. She´s actually pretty nice.

**Heather:**

Did you try to work me into the conversation?

**Julie:**

It wasn´t well received. It´ll have to be done slowly.

**Heather:**

But you are making progress, right?

**Julie:**

Not really.

_Heather gets annoyed._

**Heather:**

Wasn´t that the whole purpose of this?

**Julie:**

Not for me! Look, what happened with her has always been my biggest regret. Getting to rectify it, feels really nice.

**Heather:**

What about me? You´re supposed to be my friend.

**Julie:**

I can be friends with both of you.

**Heather:**

How would that work, if she doesn´t want to be anywhere near me? Can you tell me, because I´m drawing a blank here?

**Julie:**

In time ...

**Heather:**

Look, just forget about it! You can forget about our whole friendship, while you´re at it!

_She leaves Julie, who clearly wishes, that it had gone better._

**18\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Julie and Taryn come out from the school. Hannah and Regina come up to them._

**Taryn:**

Leave me alone!

**Regina:**

Taryn, I ...

**Taryn:**

Save it for someone, who cares!

**Hannah:**

You can´t keep holding what we did as kids against us.

**Taryn:**

Can´t I? I´ve been doing a good jod of it so far!

**Regina:**

I´m sorry, but that´s not fair!

**Taryn:**

Was it fair, that you decided to single me out for no reason? Was I just the unlucky one?

**Julie:**

You weren´t the only one, they tried it on. Girls like them never learn.

**Taryn:**

I couldn´t have said it better! Screw the both of you! I will never forgive you, for as long, as I live!

**Julie:**

Good on you, Taryn!

_Taryn and Julie leave Regina and Hannah flabbergasted._

**19\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Taryn and Julie are sharing a plate of fries and are enjoying themselves._

**Taryn:**

I´ve waited six years to say that to them!

**Julie:**

Did it feel good, to get it out of your system?

**Taryn:**

Hell yeah!

_Julie looks happy for her._

**Julie:**

What about the rest of the schoolyear?

**Taryn:**

As far as they go?

_Julie nods, as she chews on a French Fry._

**Taryn:**

They´re beneath me. None of them are worth a second of my time. They lost that right, years ago.

**Julie:**

You´d rather go on hating them?

**Taryn:**

It´s worked for me so far. I think, that everybody needs someone to hate. Whether is a girl at school, a prime minister, a serial killer. Bringing out the negativity can be a good thing, if you turn it into something positive.

**Julie:**

How do you mean?

**Taryn:**

Like, no matter what, I want to do better in life, than the three bitches from hell do.

**Julie:**

I hope, that all three of them end up fat, single and living in a trailer park!

**Taryn:**

Julie, you´re my kind of girl!

**Julie:**

I´m glad to hear it! Especially since Heather just dumped me as a friend.

**Taryn:**

You don´t need her anyway.

**Julie:**

You´re right. If that´s her decision, then that´s her problem. I have enough friends, without her.

_Julie looks pleased._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	122. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy and her friends do a school project that looks into story of the biggest ghost in Degrassi´s past: Rick Murray.

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E03 - GHOSTS**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie and Taryn are talking to Chrissy and Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know. I don´t think, that it´s something, they want to re-visit.

**Taryn:**

What happened with Rick Murray is the dark secret, that the school has tried to keep quiet for over 25 years. It´s time that the truth about what really happened that day, came out.

**Julie:**

I know, that your family was right at the centre of it. If anyone can tell the story, as it should be told, it would be them.

**Lisa:**

No one´s not saying, that it shouldn´t be done. It´s just ... how can you defend a school shooter?

**Taryn:**

Rick Murray was viciously bullied, to the point, where he lost his mind. Don´t tell me, that bullying isn´t still going on here, because I see it every day.

**Julie:**

If this can help to stop it from happening again in the future, shouldn´t we do it, then?

**Taryn:**

Let´s face it. It´s not like the possibility of it happening has become smaller, since Rick´s days here. There´s more reports of school shootings than ever before, to the point where people have become numb to them.

**Chrissy:**

I know, that you hate bullying and I´m right there with you. I´ve tried it, Lisa has tried it and we know what it´s like to be scared to come to school, because you don´t know, if you´re gonna get beat up or verbally abused. What about the girl, he assaulted or the guy, who wound up in a wheelchair? They´re victims too.

**Taryn:**

We want to show their side of it too. Is there any way, you could get in touch with them?

**Chrissy:**

Maybe. My dad and Jimmy have been playing fantasy football against each other, since I was little. Paige could still know, where Terri is.

**Taryn:**

Your family has to be okay with it, or we won´t make it. But if they are, will you help us make this and tell Rick´s story?

**Julie:**

It needs to be heard. It´s time for the silence surrounding him, to come to an end.

_Chrissy looks more or less on board._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Chrissy, Lisa, Taryn and Julie are with Snake and Emma. Julie has a small film camera._

**Chrissy:**

I figured, that you would be the place to start. I don´t want to get you in trouble, granddad.

**Taryn:**

None of us do. But don´t you think, it´s time?

**Snake:**

I´ll agree to go on record, if and only if, you get everyone´s approval. Jimmy was one of my students too. He had his entire future ruined by what happened.

**Julie:**

That goes without saying. Can we record?

**Snake:**

Okay, but I want the footage, if the documentary doesn´t happen.

**Chrissy:**

It´s a deal.

_Julie starts recording._

**Taryn:**

Principal Simpson, what can you tell us about what happened with Rick Murray?

**Snake:**

I was only a teacher back then. Daniel Raditch was the principal.

**Taryn:**

What can you tell us about him?

**Snake:**

Raditch? Great teacher, lousy principal. I can say so, because I play golf with him from time to time and he will be the first to admit it. He went back to teaching Junior High and it was the best thing, that could have happened to him. He didn´t take the warning signs, as serious, as he should have. Letting Rick back into the school was the first mistake. He could have fought it, but didn´t, because he trusted that the board knew, what they were doing. He´s regretted it ever since.

_Snake shakes his head, when thinking back on it._

**3\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_The girls are interviewing Paige and Spinner._

**Paige:**

You have to remember, what came before. We all loved Terri. She was like everyone´s innocent little sister, that we felt like, we had to look out for.

**Spinner:**

When me and Jimmy first heard, that he had hit her, we wanted to kill him. In our minds, nobody touched Terri. That was the same as hurting Paige or Hazel.

**Taryn:**

Can you tell us about them as a couple?

**Paige:**

Rick was the first boy, who really showed any interest in her. She was over the moon for him at first. Then he started beating her. She would have mysterious bruises, that she would come up with dumb explanations for.

**Spinner:**

He would also belittle her about her weight. God, I wanted to smack him one, every time he did that!

**Taryn:**

Did they break up over it?

_Paige and Spinner nod._

**Spinner:**

She saw sense and dumped him, but it wasn´t long, until they were back together.

**Paige:**

It didn´t last long though, until the incident.

**Spinner:**

The worst day of my life.

**Taryn:**

What exactly happened?

**Paige:**

We were going away for the weekend and she brought him along, which didn´t go well. Rick was a very intense young boy. Today I would have seen, that it was probably because he´d been bullied and treated him differently. As it was, I got into a screaming match with him and he ran off. Terri chased after him.

**Spinner:**

We went looking for them, after we hadn´t seen them for a while. He was holding her head, when we found them. It was soaked in blood.

**Taryn:**

You must have been in shock.

**Paige:**

You can say that again. Rick ran off, probably because he was afraid, that Spinner would beat the crap out of him.

**Spinner:**

Which to be fair, I would have!

**Paige:**

We called for an ambulance and soon after, she was on her way to the hospital.

**Spinner:**

I´ll never forget, when we had to face her dad. The way he looked at us, like why didn´t you tell me? He didn´t suspect that something wasn´t right with Rick at all. Terri must have kept it quiet from him.

**Taryn:**

Did she return to Degrassi?

**Paige:**

No, her dad sent her off to a private school.

**Taryn:**

Do you feel like, you should have saved her from him?

**Spinner:**

Absolutely. It doesn´t excuse what happened to him afterwards.

_Spinner and Chrissy make eye contact. She´s clearly nervous about hearing the truth._

**4\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_The girls are interviewing Jay, Emma and Sean._

**Taryn:**

Emma, you were the one Rick selected to be his second victim. Sean, I understand that you two were involved at the time?

**Sean:**

No, I was with a girl named Ellie. It would still be wrong to say, that we weren´t a little bit involved.

**Taryn:**

Emma, why did he select you?

**Emma:**

He had fallen in love with me, or what in his mind represented love, anyway. We were on the student quiz team together and he was friends with Toby, who was also a friend of mine. After I got to know him a little, I started to feel sorry for him.

**Jay:**

She even stood up for him with me, when I wanted to beat him up.

**Taryn:**

Why did you want to beat him up? Was it because of the girl, he hurt?

**Jay:**

I didn´t even know her. To be honest, I couldn´t have cared less about her. I was just happy, that here was a guy that everyone hated, so it was okay to do it. Everyone did it, so why shouldn´t I get in on the fun, while I had the chance?

_He looks Taryn in the eyes._

**Jay:**

I´m not proud of it. What happened with Rick ruined a lot of things for me. It also changed me, even if it took a while to really kick in.

**5\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

**Snake:**

It was my idea to put Rick on the team. I thought that if Jimmy saw, he was actually a pretty nice kid, then that would help stop the bullying. I knew, that we had a winning combination, with the team we had. There´s not a day that goes by, where I don´t regret that decision.

**Taryn:**

How did they do?

**Snake:**

Great. They knocked all the competition out of the park. Rick and Jimmy were even getting along, like I hoped they would. For a while there, things actually looked, like they might work out.

**Taryn:**

Why do you think, they didn´t?

**Snake:**

I must have asked myself that question a thousand times. What could I or the other teachers have done differently? Rick came to talk to Raditch several times to complain over the bullying. Looking back, it´s astounding, the amount of mistakes were made. They say that you learn more from your mistakes, than what you did right. The mistakes that Raditch and the school board made, taught me more, than ten years as a principal possibly could. Raditch should have come down harder on the bullies, but it was the school board, that allowed Rick to come back in the first place. It will always more be their fault, than it was his. As his friend, I can tell you, that he tried his best. Everything is easy in hindsight and we´ll never know, if anything he did, could have changed the outcome.

**6\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

_Spinner has set up a laptop and gets it ready._

**Spinner:**

I give you, our good friends, Jimmy and Hazel Brooks.

_Jimmy and Hazel come on the screen. They wave at them._

**Jimmy:**

Hey, guys!

**Spinner:**

Hey, Jimmy.

**Jimmy:**

You´re looking balder than ever!

**Spinner:**

Says you. I´ve got more left on the top, than you do!

**Jimmy:**

Keep dreaming, Spin!

**Hazel:**

Hi, Paige! Miss you!

**Paige:**

I miss you too, hun. When are you coming up to these parts?

**Hazel:**

Not until Christmas, I´m afraid.

**Spinner:**

Is it okay, that these girls ask you about Rick?

**Jimmy:**

It wouldn´t be, if my girls Lisa and Chrissy weren´t among them. How are my home girls doing?

**Chrissy:**

Great, Uncle Jimmy.

**Lisa:**

Me too. These are our friends Julie and Taryn.

**Julie/Taryn:**

Hi!

**Jimmy:**

What´s this I hear about you and Craig´s kid?

**Hazel:**

Jimmy! You can´t just ask her like that!

**Jimmy:**

I´m curious!

**Lisa:**

We are very much in love, it´s safe to say.

**Hazel:**

Don´t go jinxing it, girl! If you knew, how many times I´ve heard girls say that and how often they ended up single, you´d watch it with that kind of language!

**Jimmy:**

Congrats, Lisa. Say hi to Nick and the fam for us.

**Lisa:**

I will.

**Taryn:**

I´d hate to break up a nice reunion. Can we ask you our questions? It´s perfectly understandable, if you don´t want to talk about it.

**Jimmy:**

It´s been long enough. I say, let the truth come out once and for all.

_Hazel gives him a kiss on the cheek and looks proud of him._

**7\. Int. Sean and Emma´s Apartment. Evening.**

**Taryn:**

You started befriending Rick. Then what happened?

**Emma:**

I started regretting it pretty quickly, when he started to get clingy. It got worse, that closer we came closer to the competition.

**Jay:**

Meanwhile, the poor kid was getting beat up on a daily basis. It was like the entire school turned into a pack of wolves and he was our prey. My girlfriend egged me on, because she had issues, after seeing her mom get beat up all the time. This was her chance to get back at all the men, that had hurt them, represented in this one boy.

**Emma:**

It was heartbreaking to look at. I have no idea, why he didn´t just give up and transferred schools. It couldn´t have been worse, than what he was going through.

**8\. Int. Chrissy´s House.**

**Jimmy:**

I was just as bad as the rest of them, if not worse.

**Hazel:**

It´s understandable, after what happened with Terri.

**Jimmy:**

We took it way over the line. When I got to know Rick, it was like I´d woken up from a haze. A haze of hatred. He must have felt, like the freed slaves in the south did, after the civil war. Hated and looked down on by everyone.

**Hazel:**

What happened with Terri was terrible, but it was an accident. He did care about her, in his own way. The problem is, that when something like that happens, everyone wants to point the finger at someone. He should never have come back. No one wanted him there.

**Julie:**

Was it really everyone, who hated him?

**Paige:**

Emma´s friend Toby was the closest, he had to a friend.

**Spinner:**

He was bullied too, for not getting in on the hate. It´s crazy to think back on, but my only thought was that he needed to be punished, for what he did. He spray painted a large X on the side of my car and taunted me with it. That´s when we decided to really get him.

**Jimmy:**

Not me. I was out of it by this point.

**Spinner:**

I wasn´t. It was my idea to paint and feather him in front of the school. Jay and his girlfriend were more than happy to help.

**9\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

**Taryn:**

What was your reaction, when you saw the paint drop down on him?

**Snake:**

Dismay. Shock. We´d seen acts of vandalism and had our share of troublemakers, like all schools do, but nothing like that. This was cruel, it was solely done to humiliate him and it was uncalled for. Rick felt bad about what had happened with Terri and he came back there to show people, that he wasn´t a monster. He was turned into one here.

**Taryn:**

Shouldn´t his parents or teachers have seen warning signs coming?

**Snake:**

That´s the million dollar question, isn´t it? What could have been done to change, what happened that day? I don´t know, if I have that answer for you. Rick´s mother, rest her soul, was a kindhearted woman, who loved him deeply. She only wanted the best for her boy and this could have meant, that there were signs of mental illness, she refused to see. When it´s your own children, it isn´t as easy to be objective, as it is, when it´s other peoples. I can say for my part, that the boy I had in my class, wasn´t someone I though would be capable of doing, what he did. What I saw in him was a highly intelligent young man, who had the world at his feet. To see all that stripped away from him is one of the worst things, I´ll see in my life.

**10\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

**Jay:**

Spinner and me found out, when we would have the perfect opportunity. Alex set it up and we waited for the right moment.

**Taryn:**

What was people´s reaction?

**Sean:**

Some of them laughed, but most of us didn´t see anything funny in it. I just felt bad for the kid.

**Emma:**

He ran away in shock and I chased after him with the trophy, we´d just won. I caught up to him and he tried to kiss me, but I stopped him. I don´t remember what I said to him, but I handed him the trophy and ran off. It probably sounds dumb, but I was mad that he got paint on my new shirt, that I´d bought for the competition. He took off and the next time, I saw him, was when he pointed a gun at my head.

**11\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

**Spinner:**

We saw ourselves as heroes, at first anyway. We got him down good. Me and Jimmy had a fight earlier in the day, because he didn´t like, what we were doing to Rick. When Rick came back covered in paint, we saw a chance to stop the friendship, brewing between them. We pretended not to see, that he was hiding in a bathroom stall and talked about, how Jimmy´s plan had worked to perfection. We had no idea, that he had a gun or was crazy enough to try to kill someone. To us, it was just another step in driving him to leave the school.

**Paige:**

I saw him and told him, that I thought it was childish, what they did to him. I´ve often wondered, if he would have shot me, if I hadn´t done that? He hated me, after what happened with Terri.

**Hazel:**

He was crazy enough to do it.

**Taryn:**

Jimmy, I know it must be hard. Can you tell us about the shooting?

**Jimmy:**

I was by my locker, when he confronted me. He looked crazy, but when he pulled that gun out, I still didn´t think that he would fire it. It wasn´t until he closed his eyes, that it dawned on me, that he would. I turned around and ran, but I only got a few steps, until I went down. I don´t remember much from the days, that came after.

**Julie:**

How did the rest of you find out?

**Hazel:**

They put the school under lockdown and we were joking around about, what could have happened, to pass the time. It was a teacher, who took me out into the hallway and told me. I broke down in her arms, because I was sure, that he would die.

**Taryn:**

How did you take the news, Spinner?

**Spinner:**

Shocked, most of all. I couldn´t believe, that I could have got my best friend killed. I wanted to tell the cops, but Jay convinced me not to. I remember going to the hospital with the others and spending the entire time in the bathroom crying and cursing myself. That´s the only night, where I´ve thought about killing myself. If Jimmy had died, it´s hard to say if I wouldn´t have.

**Jimmy:**

I´m glad, you didn´t, Spin.

**Chrissy:**

Me too.

_She gives Spinner a hug._

**12\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

**Chrissy:**

You don´t have to talk about it, if you don´t want to, mom.

**Emma:**

I don´t really remember much of it. I remember us hearing a shot, me, Sean and Toby. We rounded a corner and there he was. From the moment he pointed the gun at me, to him and Sean lying on the floor, is blacked out in my mind. I don´t remember any of it.

**Sean:**

I tried to talk him down and I thought for a moment, that I had, when he lowered the gun. When he raised it and pointed it at Emma, I just charged at him.

**Taryn:**

Weren´t you afraid?

**Sean:**

You´d think so, but I really didn´t have time to be afraid. Everything happened so fast and I just knew, that I had to act.

**Julie:**

Do you remember you thoughts, from when the gun went off?

**Sean:**

I´m glad that it didn´t hit me, was probably the first one! Things after that are sort of a blur of confusion. I hated the whole media circus that followed it and especially being called a hero. Ellie helped to keep me sane, but I had big time survivor´s guilt. It took me a long time to just get over the worst of it.

**Taryn:**

Are you completely over it?

_Sean shakes his head._

**Sean:**

No, I won´t ever be. That´s one part of me, that´s never going away.

**Chrissy:**

Do you think, that´s why, you work so well as a couple?

_They smile at her._

**Emma:**

It could be, Honey. There´s no doubt, that it´s created a special bond between us.

**Sean:**

One that nothing else can compare to.

_They kiss. Chrissy looks happy for them._

**13\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Day.**

**Taryn:**

How did you manage to get past it, Jimmy? If that were me, I don´t know, if I could.

**Jimmy:**

I guess, I started feeling sorry for the poor guy, especially after he got cancer.

**Spinner:**

The day you first talked to me again, is right up there with when my kids were born, as the best moments of my life. I´ll never forget you for that.

**Jimmy:**

Who else was I gonna hang out with, after the others had left for college?

_The two old friends smile at each other._

**Taryn:**

Do you feel sorry for Rick, or do you hate him?

**Jimmy:**

I feel sorry for him. No one deserves what happened to him.

**Hazel:**

Me too. Looking back on it, as an adult, makes you wish, that you would have done things differently.

**Paige:**

I think, that goes for all of us.

**Spinner:**

I never saw bullying as a big deal before that. It was just messing around and boys being boys. It´s not just that. Seeing Chrissy being bullied made me feel even worse, because there was a time, where I wasn´t any better.

**Paige:**

It changed all of us and forced us to grow up. Before that, it was mostly fun and games. Rick´s death robbed all of us of an innocence, that we´ll never get back.

**Taryn:**

One last question, Jimmy and Hazel. The shooting, looking at it now, all these years later. How has it affected your lives?

_Jimmy and Hazel look at each other and smile._

**Hazel:**

We probably wouldn´t be together.

**Jimmy:**

And we wouldn´t have our kids. What happened taught me to appreciate life and every day it gives me. So, I didn´t become an NBA star, like I wanted to be, when I was a kid. I´m doing fine as a radio DJ.

**Hazel:**

I couldn´t imagine spending my life with anyone else.

_They kiss._

**14\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

**Snake:**

What´s the biggest lesson to be learned from the Rick Murray tragedy? That we need to keep in mind, how our actions affect others. Bullying isn´t going away. Back in Rick´s day, cyberbullying was barely on our radar. Today it´s how most bullying takes place. More kids are affected by it than ever before and to some, it becomes too much. Some are naive enough to think, that they can regulate their way to getting rid of it, but let´s be real. You can´t control what goes on on-line. We can crack down harder on bullying and do what we can to help the victims. At the end of the day, what it comes down to, is parents teaching their kids from an early age, to respect those around them. That we´re all a part of society and the only ones, who can change things for the better are ourselves.

**Taryn:**

Thank you, principal Simpson.

**Snake:**

Do Rick proud. He deserves that much.

**Taryn:**

We´ll try our best.

_Julie puts the camera away._

**15\. Int. Emma and Sean´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Sean and Emma are saying goodbye to the girls and Jay._

**Taryn:**

Can I be sure, that I should drive with him?

**Sean:**

This Jay isn´t the same Jay, he was back then.

**Emma:**

I don´t know, if there´s anyone, who hates bullying, as much as he does.

**Taryn:**

I was bullied. Really badly. Do you think, I should try to forgive them?

**Jay:**

I would, if I were you. Life´s too short, to waste it on hate. In the end, the only one you´re hurting is yourself.

**Chrissy:**

You stole that from somewhere, didn´t you?

**Jay:**

I did, but I can´t remember where.

**Taryn:**

I guess, if you and Spinner could turn out okay, then there´s a chance for my bullies too.

_Taryn considers it._

**16\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Spinner are talking._

**Spinner:**

Was it hard to hear?

**Chrissy:**

I can´t say, that it wasn´t. I´m glad, I did, though.

**Spinner:**

Did you get everything, you needed?

**Chrissy:**

It would have been nice, if we could have talked to Terri. I´d say, that we have enough in what we have, though.

**Spinner:**

I´m glad, that we could help.

**Chrissy:**

What happened to her?

**Spinner:**

She´s happy, where she is. That´s all, you need to know. Now get ready for bed, It´s past your bedtime.

_Spinner leaves her._

**17\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Paige is watching a video on the laptop. Spinner sits down next to her._

_We focus on the screen, which is Terri in a group home at her recent 41st birthday._

**Terri (voice over):**

Hi, Paige and Spinner! I´m having so much fun today, that you wouldn´t believe it! I beat Shane three times at Yatzy and I got your present this morning. Thanks so much! I love it and it´s totally gonna spice up my room. My dad is coming down tonight and we´re gonna have birthday cake and watch movies. It´s gonna be a blast! When is school starting up again, by the way? I keep asking the nurses and doctors, but they won´t tell me. Won´t it be exciting next year, when we´ll be juniors? I know, you don´t like him, but please say hi to Rick from me. I know, that he´s not perfect, but I still miss him. Please don´t be hard on him, he didn´t mean to hurt me, like he did. I hope, that we can still work things out, because he really is a sweet guy, when you get to know him. If you gave him a chance, I think that you´d like him too. Have a great day and say hi to Ashley and the others from me. Tell them , that I can´t wait to get out of here and back to Degrassi. Love you! Bye!

_She turns the camera off with the help of an aide._

_We cut back to Spinner and Paige. Paige is crying, while Spinner holds her._

**18\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Taryn comes walking up the hallway. She sees Hannah and Heather talking by Hannah´s locker and walks over to them._

**Taryn:**

Hi.

_They look surprised, that she´s talking to them._

**Hannah:**

Hi. How´s it going?

**Taryn:**

Pretty good. I´m actually starting to like it here, which I didn´t think would be possible.

**Heather:**

That´s nice to hear. We want you to have it as good, as you can here.

**Taryn:**

I did this assignment about the school shooting, that happened here 25 years ago.

**Hannah:**

I heard about that. It´s a terrible story.

**Taryn:**

What fueled it was hate and it made me realize, that I don´t want to be a hateful person anymore. You both seem like you´re sorry, for what you did.

**Heather:**

We are and Regina is too. She has her faults, but she hit rock bottom a few years ago and it changed her for the better. We all want to move on from it and take a more positive path going forward.

**Taryn:**

Same here. I´m not letting myself get turned into the next Rick Murray.

_She leaves them and smiles to herself, as she walks away from them._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	123. Been Caught Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempted robbery yields some very unexpected results

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E04 - BEEN CAUGHT STEALING**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Theatre. Evening.**

_Chrissy, Suey, Sally and Lisa come out from the performance with the rest of the theatre goers._

**Lisa:**

Who knew, that watching a bunch of people dressed as cats dancing around, could be that entertaining?

**Sally:**

I told you, it was nothing like that terrible movie version.

**Suey:**

Don´t remind me! I saw it, when I was 6 and it gave me nightmares!

**Chrissy:**

I had feline phobia for months after watching it!

**Suey:**

I need to stop by the ATM on the way home, or I´ll have to go hungry at lunch tomorrow.

**Lisa:**

Sure. We can walk home, if you want?

**Sally:**

Are you sure, it´s safe? I wouldn´t want by new best gal getting hurt or mugged.

**Suey:**

It´s only two miles. What´s the worst, that can happen?

**Chrissy:**

That´s the kind of thing, girls in horror movies say, right before they get killed!

**Sally:**

I never should have shown you those "Scream" movies!

**Lisa:**

This isn´t a movie, Chrissy. It´ll be alright.

_Chrissy doesn´t look convinced._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Suey is getting money out of the ATM, while Lisa keeps watch. No one else is around and there´s only a few cars in sight._

**Lisa:**

The city is so peaceful at this time of night. It´s really nice, if you ask me.

**Suey:**

You can get that in a small town too. No one says, that you have to live in a big city, when you grow up.

**Lisa:**

They both have their advantages. In the city, it´s nice to have everything close, but one the other hand, it´s safer in a small town.

_Suey gets her money and her card and puts it in her purse. They start walking home._

**Suey:**

I´ve been thinking, that I would probably like small town life. Living in a place, where everyone knows each other has a nice ring to it, don´t you think?

**Lisa:**

I guess so. It ...

_Lisa and Suey are startled, when a man in a hoodie, with most of his face covered, comes out from a side street. He points a knife at them._

**Man:**

Gimme the money! I saw you take it out!

_Suey is shocked and can barely move. Lisa is holding her ground._

**Lisa:**

No! Get lost!

_The robber stares at her. His hand holding the knife is shaking._

**Man:**

I´m not kidding!

_Suey hands him her purse and he tries to run. Lisa trips him however and he falls over. She gets on top of him and slams his hand on the ground, until he drops the knife._

**Man:**

Argh! Get off me!

**Lisa:**

Call the cops, Suey. I´ve got him.

_Suey picks up her phone and gets her phone out. She touches the pad a few times and holds it to her ear._

**Suey:**

Is this the police? We´ve caught a mugger, who tried to rob us at knife point. We´re right outside Weston National Bank on Hart street. Okay, we´ll wait.

_She puts her phone in her purse again._

**Suey:**

They´ll be here soon. Wow, Lisa! You´re the world´s smallest superhero!

**Lisa:**

It doesn´t take a superhero, to stop a guy like this. Let´s see, what he looks like.

_She pulls the hood from his head and the scarf, covering his face. It´s Peter Hatzilakos._

**3\. Int. Eddy and Manny´s House. Evening.**

_Manny and Eddy are getting cozy on the couch, watching the season premiere of Degrassi._

_We focus on the screen. Chrissy and another girl are watching Deco´s character from afar._

**Chrissy (voice over):**

This is the year, where Cassandra Santana stops being a wallflower. I´m gonna get a date with Reid.

**Girl (voice over):**

Reid Lansing, Hun? He´s way above your level! You´re cute, but he can practically have any girl he wants.

**Chrissy (voice over):**

I don´t want to be cute! Bunnies and puppies are cute! I want to be hot! HOT!

_We cut back to Manny and Eddy. Manny is laughing._

**Manny:**

That girl reminds me of someone.

_Her phone rings and she moans. Eddy turns the TV down a little._

**Manny:**

Sorry.

**Eddy:**

It´s okay. I knew, what I married into.

_She puts the phone to her ear._

**Manny:**

Hi, Marco. What´s up?

_She gets a disappointed look on her face._

**Manny:**

He didn´t! The dumbass! I´ll be down there in half an hour, tops.

_She puts the phone down._

**Eddy:**

It sounded like an emergency.

**Manny:**

It´s a long story. Involving a pair of sorry excuses for parents, sadly.

**Eddy:**

There´s always going to enough of them in the world.

_She gives him a kiss and gets up._

**4\. Int. Police Station. Evening.**

_Lisa is giving her statement to an officer._

**Lisa:**

I tripped him and he went down. I then got on top of him and slammed his hand on the ground, until he dropped the knife. Suey called the police and five minutes later, you were there. Which leads us to where we are now, I guess.

_The officer smiles at her._

**Officer:**

You´re a brave young lady, but please, leave it to us the next time.

**Lisa:**

I could see, that he was almost as scared, as my friend was. His hand was shaking so hard, that he nearly dropped the knife.

**Officer:**

The guy has been in and out of the system, since his teens. The shaking probably came from drug or alcohol withdrawals.

**Lisa:**

Am I done for now? It´s just, that I have school tomorrow.

**Officer:**

Most people wouldn´t even be thinking, about coming to work or school the day after something like this. If you start suffering nightmares, experience flashbacks or anything like that, it´s important that you tell an adult, who can either help you or get you the help, you need. PTSD is a strange thing. It doesn´t always appear right away. In many cases, it takes weeks, months or even years for it to kick in.

**Lisa:**

I understand. What will happen to to him?

**Officer:**

With the wrap sheet he´s got, I can safely say, that you won´t be seeing him on the streets for a while. I doubt, that it will go to court, but you could be called in to testify, if it does. The most likely scenario, is that his lawyer will strike a deal with the prosecutor´s office.

_Lisa nods in understanding._

**5\. Int. Office. Night.**

_Isabella Jones, who´s now 29, is with Manny and Marco. She´s clearly been crying._

**Manny:**

Have you gotten in touch with your mom?

**Isabella:**

I haven´t talked to her in over a year. The last time I did, she said that, she was working as a showgirl in Reno. Not that I ever believe a word, she says.

**Marco:**

Can you get in touch with her? For your half sister´s sake?

**Isabella:**

What good is she gonna do for her? Get high all the time and abandon us, like she´s done so many times before? Trust me, we´re all better off without her.

**Manny:**

Wasn´t he doing better?

**Isabella:**

I thought so. I know, that he isn´t much, but he´s the closest thing, we have to a dad. Talia is crushed, that he´s going away again. I don´t know, how she got through it the last time, with how much she missed him.

**Marco:**

We´ll do everything we can to help her. You have my word.

**Isabella:**

What´s gonna happen to her now? I have a tiny one room apartment. It´s hardly big enough for two. The neighborhood isn´t exactly kid friendly either.

**Manny:**

We´ll figure something out. She won´t be sleeping on the streets tonight.

_Manny and Marco are clearly sympathetic with the two sisters._

**6\. Int. Office. Night.**

_Manny has made up a sofa for Talia, who´s with her._

**Manny:**

I´m afraid, that´s it´s the best I could manage, at such short notice.

**Talia:**

It´s okay. I don´t think, I´ll get any sleep, anyway.

**Manny:**

It must seem like the end of the world to you, right now.

**Talia:**

You´re not far off. What am I gonna do? He´s all, I had.

**Manny:**

Aren´t there any grandparents or other relatives, you can stay with?

_Talia shakes her head._

**Talia:**

No one, that lives around here. My mom pretty mush severed all contact with her part of the family, when I was little. There´s my dad´s mom, but she lives on the other side of the country. I can´t really think of anyone else right now.

**Manny:**

It´s okay. You´ve been through enough for one night. I´ll be here to pick you up and drive you to school at 7:30, so make sure you´re ready, okay?

_Talia nods and wipes a tear from her eyes._

**Talia:**

Is it okay, if I ask you for a hug? I could really use one.

**Manny:**

Come here. We´ll get you through this. No one´s giving up on you.

_Manny gives her a hug and lets her cry on her shoulder._

**7\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Night.**

_Lisa and Suey are in Lisa´s bed, ready to go to sleep._

**Lisa:**

Do you think, you´ll be able to sleep?

**Suey:**

I don´t know. My heart still starts to race, when I think about it.

**Lisa:**

I´d have a talk with Bianca tomorrow, if I were you.

**Suey:**

I will, if I can get on her schedule.

**Lisa:**

I´m sure, that she´ll make an exception for you. If anyone would know, what you´re going through, it´s her. Can you believe, that she´s actually killed a guy in self defense?

**Suey:**

I sincerely doubt, that she was a girl, you wanted to mess with, when she was our age!

**Lisa:**

Not if you liked your life, that´s for sure!

**Suey:**

Why aren´t you freaked out? You could have been killed.

**Lisa:**

The cop told me, that it could come later. I just wasn´t that scared, to be honest.

**Suey:**

Whatever the case, you´re my new hero. I owe you big for this one.

**Lisa:**

I´ll tell you what. If you continue to be the best half sister in the world, then we´ll call it even.

_Suey smiles._

**Suey:**

I think, I can manage that. Thanks for letting me share your bed with you.

**Lisa:**

It´s okay. I´ll gladly be your fake Sally for the night.

_Lisa turns out the light._

**8\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Night.**

_We see that Lisa is sleeping soundly, while Suey is wide awake and staring at he ceiling._

**9\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Talia is riding in the car with Manny driving._

**Manny:**

I want you to let Bianca help you. This is something, you can´t get through alone.

**Talia:**

What about after school? What then?

**Manny:**

Marco will take you down to visit your dad. After that, you´ll be staying with him and his husband, until we find something more permanent for you.

**Talia:**

Like a group home again?

**Manny:**

I don´t blame you, for not wanting to go back there. Helping kids like you, is why we do this job. It´s going to be okay.

**Talia:**

No offense, but you can´t know that for sure.

**Manny:**

Believe it or not, I was a pretty messed up kid too, when I was your age. My dad kicked me out, my reputation at school was the pits. There was a time there, where I didn´t feel like, things could possibly get worse. If I hadn´t let people help me get back on my feet again, it´s hard to say where I´d be in my life now.

_Talia smiles sadly at her._

**Talia:**

It sounds like, you had your your share of daddy issues too.

**Manny:**

We don´t get to pick our family, but we still have to live with them. Your dad loves both you and Isabella. That´s something to hold on to.

**Talia:**

Can I trade in my mom for a different model, while we´re at it?

**Manny:**

Sorry. There is a limit, to how much we can do for you.

_They come to a stop at an intersection. Talia sadly stares out the window, over at the car pulled up next to them, with a father and his daughter of around 5, in the back seat. She makes eye contact with the little girl, who waves at her and smiles. Talia forces a smile for her and waves back at her, but can´t help shedding a tear._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Lisa is talking to Nick, Stacy and Brandi, who are impressed with her. She´s soaking up the admiration, from the younger girls._

**Stacy:**

I would have run away, if it were me.

**Brandi:**

Weren´t you scared?

**Lisa:**

Not really. I just knew, that I had to act, so I did.

**Nick:**

That´s enough, Give the heroine her space.

**Stacy:**

Can we take a picture with you?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, sure.

_They line up for a photo and Nick takes the picture with Brandi´s phone, before handing it back to her._

**Brandi:**

Have a great day!

**Lisa:**

You too.

_The girls leave them._

**Lisa:**

Stay in school!

_Nick smiles at her._

**Nick:**

You´re cute, when you´re being a positive roll model.

**Lisa:**

Someone has to do it.

_They kiss, as Talia comes past them._

**Lisa:**

Talia, wait.

_Talia stops walking and turns to face them. She looks very tired._

**Nick:**

Rough night?

**Talia:**

You don´t know the half of it. Something happened with my family. I´d rather not get too much into it.

**Lisa:**

Are you okay?

**Talia:**

Not really. Everything looks pretty bleak right now.

**Nick:**

We don´t have to rehearse later, if you don´t want to. We understand, that your family has to come first.

**Talia:**

Thanks. I´m giving it a miss, okay?

**Lisa:**

If you want to hang out, just give me a call. It´s never good to be alone, when there´s a crisis.

**Talia:**

I might. See ya later.

_Talia leaves them. They look worried about her._

**11\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Suey is with Bianca._

**Suey:**

I keep imagining, what could have happened. It´s like a bad movie, that´s running on repeat in my mind.

**Bianca:**

What happened, can be very traumatic. This won´t pass right away, I´m afraid.

**Suey:**

I had a feeling, that you´d say something like that.

**Bianca:**

The most important thing for you at this time, is that you stay in an environment, where you feel safe. Keep your parents or your friends close to you at all times.

**Suey:**

My step dad has taken the day off, so I won´t have to be alone.

**Bianca:**

I also recommend, that you don´t stay at home for more than a day or two. The world can seem like a scary place, when something like this happens. but hiding away from it isn´t the answer. Getting back to normal is. That´s what you need to work towards.

_Suey nods in understanding._

**12\. Int. Waiting Room. Day.**

_Talia is waiting her turn, when Suey and Bianca come out._

**Bianca:**

I´ll be back in five, Talia.

**Talia:**

Alright. Hi, Suey.

_Suey comes over to her._

**Suey:**

Are you enjoying the finer points of of our fancy, new waiting room?

**Talia:**

For once, I´d rather be in class.

**Suey:**

You look as tired, as I feel.

**Talia:**

You didn´t get any sleep either, huh?

**Suey:**

Not a moment.

_She sits down next to Talia._

**Talia:**

Did something happen?

**Suey:**

A guy tried to mug me and Lisa. He threatened us with a knife.

_Talia instantly knows, who she´s talking about._

**Talia:**

Are you okay? He didn´t hurt you, did he?

**Suey:**

No, I had Super Lisa with me. She took him down and held him, until the cops came.

**Talia:**

That guy, who tried to mug you. That was my dad.

_Suey looks frightened and stands up._

**Talia:**

He´s not a bad guy. He would never have hurt you.

**Suey:**

I should get going. My step dad is waiting for me.

_She hurries out of the waiting room. Talia looks sad._

**13\. Montage - Music: "Doll Parts" by Hole**

_We see Talia crying, when she´s with Bianca. Bianca does her best to console her, but it´s close to impossible._

_We see Lisa vividly telling the story to Chrissy and Sally, when Suey comes over to her._

_We see Manny calling people and trying to find a home for Talia. It´s frustrating, but she refuses to give up trying._

_We see Suey being served a bowl of soup in bed by David. She´s clearly very grateful, that he´s there for her and his face is full of a father´s love for her._

**14\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Talia is with Marco._

**Marco:**

Was it a rough day?

_Talia nods._

**Marco:**

I can imagine, that it would be.

**Talia:**

I´m so tired, that I feel like, I could fall asleep on my feet.

**Marco:**

We have a very comfortable fold out couch in our guest room, waiting for you.

**Talia:**

Thanks, Marco. Is Carlos okay with it?

**Marco:**

In the short run. You have to understand, that it´s not a permanent solution. We´ll get there, but it won´t be for at least a few weeks, if not more.

**Talia:**

That´s okay. Can we go and see my dad now?

**Marco:**

There´s another one of my students, who´d really like to talk to you. Are you up for it?

**Talia:**

I guess.

_He leads her up the hallway._

**15\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Talia is led in by Marco, to find Lisa waiting for her._

**Marco:**

I´ll be right outside the door. You can handle the rest by yourself.

_Marco leaves them. Lisa comes over to Talia, who doesn´t look comfortable with the situation._

**Lisa:**

I want to start out by saying, that no one is blaming you for what happened, least of all me. The older I get, the more I see how incredibly lucky, I´ve been with my parents. My dad died, when I was 12 and I still miss him. But I have the best mom, I could have asked for and since my dad died, there´s been a wonderful stepdad and an adopted sister, who feels like a real one, added to our family. What I´m trying to say, is that I know, there is no way, I could begin to understand, what you´ve gone through with yours. I´d like to, so I can help you.

**Talia:**

I suppose, that you heard from Suey. She got really scared, when I told her. Like it was me, who did it.

**Lisa:**

She´s still trying to get over it, but she doesn´t blame you, any more than I do. The last thing any of us want to do, is ruin your life.

**Talia:**

He´d been doing so good, since he got out. Then the place, where he worked closed down last month and it send him spiraling again. He has a history of addiction and depressions, but he really tries the best he can. The only explanation, I can come up with, is that the desperation must have gotten to him. He wouldn´t hurt a fly, let alone you.

**Lisa:**

I almost shudder to ask. What about your mom?

_Talia rolls her eyes._

**Talia:**

She´s bailed on me more times, than I can count. When I was little, I would sit outside our apartment building and wait for her to come home "from vacation", nearly every day. I haven´t seen her in over three years and if I ever do, it will be too soon. She´s the one, who destroyed our family. My dad is the one, who made sure, that me and my sister had a roof over our heads and food on the table. She couldn´t care less about anyone, except for herself.

**Lisa:**

Why can´t he just live honestly, like normal people do?

**Talia:**

Not to be rude, but you have no clue, what it´s like, where we live.

**Lisa:**

I guess not. I´m sorry, I asked.

**Talia:**

It´s a spiral. He got caught stealing cars and that got him send away the first time. Once you fall into that and get a record, then you´re never leaving the bottom. Look at my sister. Her friends went off to college, but she had to get a job and take care of me, because there was no one else to. She´s 29 and she already knows, that where she is now, is where she´s gonna stay. My only hope is my grandmother, but she more or less gave up on my dad years ago. She has her happy life with her new family and me and Isabella don´t fit into that. My sister´s dad is apparently a real piece of work, one I´m glad, I´ve never met.

**Lisa:**

The thing is this. We want to help you, but what if he does it again and actually kills someone? If he really is an addict, won´t it be better, if he gets sentenced to rehab?

_Talia shakes her head._

**Talia:**

He hasn´t used in a long time. Not that I know of, anyway. I´m going down to see him, so I guess I´ll find out for sure.

**Lisa:**

Me and Suey decided to leave up to you, what´s gonna happen. We´ll drop the charges, if it helps him and you, to get your life straight.

_Talia looks relieved._

**Talia:**

Thanks. You have no idea, what this means to us.

**Lisa:**

It isn´t a fair, that we get a world of opportunities and you have to settle for, what life hands you.

_Talia gives her an unexpected hug, while she cries tears of joy._

**Talia:**

Are you the nicest girls in the world?

**Lisa:**

There are some, who say it. I still think, that it must be a tough competition!

_Lisa gets a small smile out of Talia._

**16\. Ext. Arrest House. Day.**

_Peter, Manny and Marco come out together. He gives Talia a big hug. Lisa smiles at the sight of them._

**Peter:**

I´m so sorry, Honey. I didn´t know, what else to do.

**Talia:**

Never again, okay? I don´t know, what I do without you.

**Peter:**

Never again. I promise.

**Marco:**

The couch is always available for you, Talia. Doesn´t your own bed sound better, though?

**Talia:**

A lot.

_Lisa sticks out her hand and Peter shakes it._

**Lisa:**

Lisa. We met last night, in case, you don´t remember.

**Peter:**

I can´t apologize enough. Is your friend okay?

**Lisa:**

She´s still a little scared. I don´t think, she slept much last night.

**Peter:**

I´d like to apologize to her in person. This made me realize, that I´m not cut out for robbing people.

**Lisa:**

Not when a five foot girl can take you down!

**Peter:**

I´m choosing to remember it differently. As far as I´m concerned, you were six foot four and weighed 200 pounds!

**Lisa:**

I don´t blame you. It has to be just a little bit embarrassing!

**Peter:**

Seriously, thanks for giving me a second chance.

**Lisa:**

I want you to take advantage of it. Find a job and a better place to live. It can´t be impossible.

_Peter looks at Manny._

**Peter:**

You should think about adding her to your team.

**Manny:**

Do you want a job, Lisa?

**Lisa:**

We´ll have that as a back up, in case my rock star plans fail.

**Marco:**

Now, she sounds like a teenager again!

**Talia:**

Can I come with you on the ride?

**Lisa:**

We aren´t a band without our bass player, are we?

_The girls hug. Talia looks extremely grateful._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	124. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy and Sally decide to take it to the next level with their respective lovers, while Jay has to find a way to keep Maya interested in the bedroom.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E05 - SEXUAL HEALING

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy is planning her birthday with Paige, Spinner and Sally._

**Chrissy:**

What have you thought of, as far as how many people can come?

**Paige:**

You weren´t planning on inviting the entire school, were you?

**Spinner:**

You have to be realistic.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know, twenty perhaps?

**Paige:**

What do you say, we settle on twenty five, including the three of us and your brothers?

**Sally:**

It´s a lot more, than what I held.

**Chrissy:**

Deal. And I want you to barbecue like you do every year, dad.

**Spinner:**

That goes without saying. We want you to have the best birthday you can, Sweetheart.

_Sally tries to not look jealous of Chrissy._

**2\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is studying, when Sally comes in._

**Sally:**

How´s your studying going?

**Chrissy:**

I´m just about done. Now I´ll have to see, if any of it sticks.

**Sally:**

That´s the great unknown, isn´t it? Do you have time to help me with a slight existential crisis?

_Chrissy puts he things away, so Sally can sit on the bed with her. She does._

**Chrissy:**

You can always come to me.

**Sally:**

Yeah. It´s just, you get to have a big birthday party. I don´t, because I´m part of the family and still not a part of it. You´ll always be the real daughter and I´ll always be the stray, they picked up at the pound.

_Chrissy smiles at her._

**Chrissy:**

We can share mine, if you want.

_Sally smiles._

**Sally:**

Are you serious?

**Chrissy:**

We pretty much have the same friends anyway. It sucks for them, that they have to bring two gifts, but what do we care, right? Is there anyone special, you want to invite?

**Sally:**

There´s only Suey, but my guess is, that she was on the guest list already.

**Chrissy:**

You two are getting pretty serious, aren´t you?

**Sally:**

Yeah, you could say that.

**Chrissy:**

You´re not sounding super excited.

**Sally:**

It´s just, that she wants us to take it to the next level.

**Chrissy:**

As in, the naked level?

**Sally:**

That´s the one. I see it from her perspective and she´s already done things, that I haven´t come anywhere close to. I´m afraid, that she´ll start getting bored, if I don´t put out and move on to someone, who will.

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think, I ask myself that question when it comes to Jamie, all the time? We´re about to be seventeen. Maybe it´s time.

**Sally:**

I´ll go for it with Suey, if you go for it with Jamie?

**Chrissy:**

Hmm!

_Chrissy considers it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Maya and Jay are in bed, holding each other. He´s looking very satisfied. Her not so much._

**Jay:**

I´ll be getting a good night´s sleep tonight!

**Maya:**

That´s nice, Honey.

_He looks hurt on his pride._

**Jay:**

Aren´t you supposed ot say, me too?

**Maya:**

Sorry. Me too.

_He looks her in the eyes._

**Jay:**

Was it not good enough?

**Maya:**

I´m sorry, but we go by the same formula every time.

**Jay:**

Because it works!

**Maya:**

I don´t want you to feel bad, but it´s not really doing it for me any more. It´s not as exciting, when you always know exactly, what to expect next.

**Jay:**

I´ll surprise you tomorrow.

_She smiles at him._

**Maya:**

Jay, you know, that I love you. But in the bedroom, you´re about as predictable as death and taxes.

**Jay:**

Death and taxes! Really, Maya?

**Maya:**

It´s not that there´s anything wrong with it, it´s kind of like seeing the same TV series over and over again. No matter how much you love it, it´s gonna lose it´s luster after a while. Like how you felt about "Trailer Park Boys", after you´d watched it that sixth time. Remember that?

_Jay looks hurt on his pride._

**Jay:**

It´s nice to know, that I´m boring you!

**Maya:**

It´s okay. I still love you. There aren´t any other guys, I want spend the rest of my life with.

_She manages to get a small smile out of him and kisses his chest._

**4\. Int. Basement. Evening.**

_Sally is lying on her cot with her phone. She searches for Lesbian sex on Google and gets 600 billion hits. She goes to the pictures section and makes wide eyes at the pictures she sees. She taps the touchpad several times with an excited look on her face, as he surfs the web for more of it. We hear a girl moaning from the sound on her phone and she quickly turns the sound down. She begins to touch herself, as she keeps a keen eye on the video._

**5\. Int. Cameron and Hobart´s Custom Cars. Morning.**

_Jay and Sean are getting ready to start working._

**Jay:**

How do you keep it interesting with Emma?

**Sean:**

Sexually?

**Jay:**

Yeah. Maya said that I was as predictable as death and taxes in the bedroom.

_Sean laughs._

**Sean:**

That can´t be good!

**Jay:**

I told her, I would come up with something to surprise her. Apart from buying sex toys, I can´t come up with anything.

**Sean:**

There´s always role playing. Emma still looks hot in her maid´s uniform, as you can probably imagine. I put on a suit and pretend to be a lodger at the motel, where she works, I ask her to show me how the shower works ... get the picture?

**Jay:**

It´s far from the worst idea, I´ve heard. What kind of character would I be good as?

**Sean:**

Village idiot, perhaps?

**Jay:**

You´d better run!

_Sean laughs and Jay chases after him._

**6\. Montage - Music: "Shoop" by Salt N Pepa.**

_We see Sally and Suey in a classroom, before anyone else has arrived for class. Sally is sliding her hand slowly and gently down Suey´s arm, while they look longingly at each other. They´re about to kiss, when other students start coming in and they stop themselves. There´s still a clear spark of hormonal energy between them right afterwards, that´s got them both worked up._

_We see Chrissy and Jamie playing footsie under the table during lunch, while they´re with their friends. She slides her shoes off and runs her foot up an down his bare leg, while smiling cheekily at him. He tries to keep his composure and follow the conversation, but it´s clear, that they´re both getting off on it._

_We see Jay in a costume store with Sean, trying to pick out the best costumes. He tries on various costumes, first a Sailor´s Uniform, that Sean shakes his head at. This is followed by a leather one, that makes him look like a lost member of the Village People. This makes Sean laugh his butt off and he quickly goes to change again, while trying to cover himself up._

**7\. Int. Library. Day.**

_Chrissy and Sally are talking behind a bookcase._

**Chrissy:**

How are things progressing on your side?

**Sally:**

We have a date tonight, so that´s a start.

**Chrissy:**

Jamie is coming over to study, or at least, that´s what he thinks, we´re doing.

_We cut to Simon, who´s looking for a specific book in the next row of bookcases. They can´t see him, but he overhears them talking and decides to listen in._

**Chrissy:**

How far do we go?

**Sally:**

My plan is to roll with it. She´s the one who´s tried it, so I´m kind of counting on her to show me the way. I watched some videos last night ...

**Chrissy:**

You watched porn in our house?

_Sally tries to quiet her down. Simon finds it very amusing._

**Sally:**

Not so loud. I had to do some research, didn´t I?

**Chrissy:**

Well, did you like, what you saw?

**Sally:**

I did. A lot. In an, I wish I was there, kind of way.

**Chrissy:**

That should be a sign, that you´re ready for it. My mom always said, that I should wait, until I felt old enough to deal with the emotional parts and I was sure, it was with the right guy. I´m sure, that I have the right guy, but how do you know, if you´re old enough?

**Sally:**

I can say for my part, that I wasn´t. Then again, I was a year younger. Do you feel ready?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t know. Maybe I should just jump into it. Pretty much everyone else I know, has tried it. Jamie has been super patient, but he´s already done it lots of times with Allison. How can anything I do, live up to that?

**Sally:**

Do you think, he compares you to her?

**Chrissy:**

How can´t he? We´re the only two girlfriends, he´s had. She´s the one, who gave him what he wanted and I´m the priss, who keeps holding out on him! If I´m gonna keep him, then we have to start having sex. There´s no other way.

_We cut back to Simon, who smiles to himself and quietly sneaks away._

**Sally:**

I´ll have my share of new things, to get to used to.

**Chrissy:**

Are you gonna use sex toys?

**Sally:**

I don´t know! I guess, we could.

**Chrissy:**

Good luck, I guess.

**Sally:**

Right back at you. Why do I have a feeling, that we´ll both need it?

_They head off to class._

**8\. Int. Jay and. Maya´s Apartment. Day.**

_Jay is getting help from Lola with making the apartment look romantic._

**Jay:**

Thanks for giving me a hand. Being overly romantic isn´t my strong side.

**Lola:**

It´s hardly Zoe´s either. On our first anniversary, I gave her a pair of earrings, that she ´d seen in a store window, right after we started dating. I got them for her, because she said, that they reminded her of her grandmother.

**Jay:**

That´s some present. I usually can´t remember what Maya said, five minutes after she´s said it!

**Lola:**

Guess what she got me.

**Jay:**

I have no idea. A ring or a necklace, or something like that.

**Lola:**

A butt plug!

_Jay starts laughing and finds it hard to stop._

**Jay:**

Did you tell her, where she could shove it?

_Lola can´t help laughing a little at it too._

**Lola:**

You can imagine, how it ruined the mood. For a short while anyway.

**Jay:**

She´s worse than me! That´s somehow comforting to know!

**Lola:**

Trust me, it took me a long time to train her to be as good, as she is now. I don´t know what she was doing with the girls that came before me, but she was like a complete beginner, when we started out.

**Jay:**

How have you managed to keep it interesting? Rectal toys aside.

_He smiles cheekily at her and she clearly regrets telling him about it._

**Lola:**

It´s about mixing up the things you know will work and slowly making small changes, so that it stays exciting. It doesn´t become easier, when you have a kid.

**Jay:**

Don´t those things come in all kind of sizes?

**Lola:**

I´m leaving, if you don´t stop it with that!

_He grins to himself._

**9\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Sally and Chrissy are dressed up to look their best for their dates._

**Chrissy:**

Does this look like a girl, you´d want to do it with?

**Sally:**

You look fine. He´ll be more interested in, what you look like without any clothes on, anyway.

_Chrissy checks herself in the mirror one last time._

**10\. Ext. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Jamie and Suey come up to the house._

**Jamie:**

What´s you plan?

**Suey:**

To mess with her and have fun with it. You?

**Jamie:**

To mess a lot with her and have tons of fun with it!

**Suey:**

I thought, that boys your age, were ready to jump in the sack with a hot girl, at any time.

**Jamie:**

I´m not gonna let her throw her first time away, on something as dumb as this. We´ll get there, when the time is right.

_Suey shakes her head._

**Suey:**

We have to teach them a lesson.

**Jamie:**

No one says, that we can´t have a bit of fun, while doing it.

_They knock on the door._

**11\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Paige has let Jamie and Suey in. Chrissy and Sally come down the stairs._

**Paige:**

Damn! You´re looking good for a regular Wednesday!

**Jamie:**

Damn straight!

**Chrissy:**

I´ll take that as a compliment, so thank you.

**Sally:**

How do I look?

**Suey:**

Like a girl, I just want to rip the clothes off and do it with, right here, right now!

_Jamie and Paige try to keep a straight face. Sally and Chrissy are both lost for words._

**Sally:**

I do?

**Paige:**

You darn kids sure are straight forward nowadays!

_She leaves them, shaking her head._

**Chrissy:**

I don´t see your books.

**Jamie:**

We can scimp on the homework for one evening, can´t we? I´m not really in the mood for it.

**Chrissy:**

Yeah, sure. We can just watch a movie or something.

**Jamie:**

Cool. Have a nice evening, girls.

_Chrissy and Jamie head up the stairs._

**Sally:**

We should get going, if we´re gonna catch the movie.

**Suey:**

Or we could hang out in the basement and save some money. I´m very close to broke.

**Sally:**

Sure. I can´t exactly say, that I´m swimming in money either.

**Suey:**

I´m sure, we´ll find some other fun and interesting way, to spend the time.

_She moves in tight on Sally and looks her seductively in the eyes._

**Suey:**

I mean, we´ve barely begun to explore or relationship our each other yet.

**Sally:**

Do you want to do that tonight?

**Suey:**

I didn´t come here to study, did I?

**Sally:**

I guess not.

_Sally looks nervous, as Suey enjoys playing with her._

**12\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya comes into the living room, dressed in a kinky Nurse´s uniform. Jay is dressed as a doctor. She smiles shyly at him and bites her lower lip, like a shy young girl, would._

**Maya:**

Oh, Doctor. I heard that you needed my assistance.

**Jay:**

Yes, nurse Matlin. There´s a bug going around the hospital, that I need to check you for.

**Maya:**

A bug? Oh no! Is it dangerous?

**Jay:**

It can be, if we don´t give you a very thorough check up right away. We´ll start from the top and work our way slowly down.

**Maya:**

But, I´m a virgin! I´ve never had anything up there before! Won´t this mean, that I won´t be a virgin anymore?

**Jay:**

No, you´ll still technically be a virgin.

**Maya:**

Oh, goodie! You see, I´m a good girl and I want to save myself for my one true love on our wedding night. I´ve never even touch myself down there, except when I bathe. Even then, I feel guilty, because it gives me these lusty thoughts, that I can´t control!

**Jay:**

That sounds serious. Tell me about these thoughts.

**Maya:**

They´re about everything, from cucumbers to the Eiffel tower. It´s always these long, hard things and I don´t for the life of me know why! Can you tell me, what they mean, Doctor?

_He smiles, finding it hard to stay in character. She has to hold her mouth to stop herself from laughing._

**Jay:**

We should start by slowly getting you undressed.

**Maya:**

Whatever you say, Doctor. You can do anything you want, to my supple, young virginal body! Just save me from that bug!

**Jay:**

I can see, that we have to give you an extra close inspection! You have my word, that I won´t let you go, until I´m certain, that nothing can possibly be wrong with you.

_He gets behind her and starts undressing her. Even if it´s a bit silly, she´s still very into it._

**13\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Jamie are watching "9 and a Half Weeks". It´s very racy and Chrissy is starting to get a bit lusty._

**Chrissy:**

Did you and Allison ever do that thing they did, with the ice cube?

**Jamie:**

No. I thought I´d save that one for you.

_She gets a little flustered._

**Chrissy:**

I can imagine, that it would be cold. But maybe kinda titilating. Nu pun intended!

**Jamie:**

Didn´t you intend it?

_He starts moving his hand up her stomach towards her breasts. She flinches and moves away from him._

**Jamie:**

What´s the matter?

_He begins to move closer to her, but she keeps backing off._

**Jamie:**

Don´t you think, it´s time, we just went ahead and did it?

**Chrissy:**

If you want to!

**Jamie:**

Oh, I do!

_She closes her eyes and lies down. She´s clearly very nervous._

**14\. Int. Basement. Evening.**

_Suey and Sally are lying on the bed. Suey is showing something on her phone to Sally, who´s looking scared._

**Suey:**

16 Inches! That´s almost like giving birth!

**Sally:**

Why does it being black make it look even scarier?

**Suey:**

You think, it´s scary? I want to try it out!

**Sally:**

That huge thing inside your ... it´ll split you in half!

**Suey:**

No, it won´t. It can stretch out, like you wouldn´t believe! One time, me and Lisa ...

**Sally:**

I´d rather not know!

**Suey:**

I hadn´t even begun to tell you the story.

**Sally:**

Does it involve the insertion of large objects?

**Suey:**

How did you guess?

**Sally:**

Just a stab in the dark!

**Suey:**

Now, I was a little shy at first, but Lisa! I tell you, there was no limit to wild she wanted it!

**Sally:**

Huh? really?

**Suey:**

We´re talking no limits at all! I could do anything, I wanted to her and it would only make her scream for more! We´re talking Vaginal, Oral, Anal, Nasal ...

**Sally:**

Nasal?

**Suey:**

That´s where you stuff things up each other´s noses. You really haven´t heard of it?

_Sally looks shocked._

**Sally:**

Up your nose? Why would you do that?

**Suey:**

You have so much to learn! I´m gonna teach you all of it!

_Sally tries to not look scared. Suey finds her reaction funny._

**15\. Int. Chrissy.´s Room. Evening.**

_Jamie is holding an ice cube. Chrissy is in her underwear and looking very nervous._

**Jamie:**

Are you ready for it? It´s gonna be cold!

**Chrissy:**

Don´t you think, this could be too advanced for a first timer?

**Jamie:**

Nonsense. We´re gonna do it all tonight! You´ll get what it takes other girls ten years to get, before I´m done with you!

**Chrissy:**

That sounds like a lot!

**Jamie:**

Oh, it is! I´m gonna start with you, right where I left off with Allison. I was thinking about dumping you, since I wasn´t getting any, so I´m glad, that you came to your senses! Why fight it? It´s just sex.

_He approaches her and she looks very nervous._

**Jamie:**

Close your eyes.

_She does and turns her head away from him. He puts the ice cube on her stomach and rubs it in circles around her bellybutton._

**Chrissy:**

Ooh! That´s cold!

**Jamie:**

No pain, no gain. That´s enough foreplay.

_She opens her eyes and looks at him._

**Chrissy:**

That´s all I get?

**Jamie:**

Foreplay is a waste of time.

**Chrissy:**

No, it isn´t! Can you try to make it a little romantic?

**Jamie:**

Like you´re any better! At least, I don´t make dumb "American Pie" like plans with my friends, to lose my virginity!

_He smiles at her. She sees, that she´s been had._

**Chrissy:**

How ...

**Jamie:**

Simon. He overheard you in the library.

_Chrissy facepalms._

**Chrissy:**

That´s why he couldn´t stop giggling, when I talked to him!

**Jamie:**

Why do you think, I would dump you?

**Chrissy:**

Sex is a big part of a grown up relationship. I should be old enough for it by now.

**Jamie:**

You only get one first time. If and when we do it, it has to feel right for you. Not because you and Sally had a crazy idea one night.

**Chrissy:**

Suey knows too, huh?

**Jamie:**

She´s probably freaking Sally out, as we speak.

_Chrissy smiles at him and kisses him._

**Chrissy:**

Thanks for understanding.

**Jamie:**

We can take it a little at a time, I don´t mind.

**Chrissy:**

Now, that´s more of an idea, I can go along with!

_She takes his shirt off him and they lie down on the bed._

**16\. Int. Basement. Evening.**

_Sally is looking very suspicious, as Suey tries to stick a gummy bear up one of her nostrils._

**Sally:**

Is this supposed to be sexy?

**Suey:**

It smells nice, doesn´t it?

**Sally:**

I guess so!

**Suey:**

Just enjoy it. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, you will get the biggest orgasm, you can possibly have!

_Suey giggles, finally blowing her cover. Sally picks the gummy bear out of her nostril._

**Sally:**

You´re so full of it, Suey!

**Suey:**

That´ll teach you to treat me like a piece of meat! Simon told me about your deal with Chrissy.

**Sally:**

So, all those stories?

**Suey:**

Were wildly exxagerated. I made it up to see, how you´d react. Also, if you hadn´t realized, Nasal sex isn´t really a thing either.

**Sally:**

I want to go to there with you. Can you give me a little more time, to get used to it?

**Suey:**

So, you can watch some more girl on girl porn?

_Sally blushes with embarrassment._

**Sally:**

I wish, you´d never heard that part.

**Suey:**

It´s okay. I was curious too, before I tried it, There´s nothing wrong with watching it or touching yourself, while you watch it. Did you give yourself a little treat?

**Sally:**

I did. It turned me on, like really turned me on!

**Suey:**

We can watch some together, if you want?

**Sally:**

Maybe next time, okay? I need to work up my courage first.

**Suey:**

Whatever you want. This is your relationship too.

_They kiss very innocently._

**17\. Int. Jay and Maya´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Jay and Maya are on the couch, both sweaty and exhausted. They´re still in their costumes._

**Jay:**

That was money well spent!

**Maya:**

Yeah! Very well spent.

_She smiles at him._

**Maya:**

When do you have to take them back?

**Jay:**

The day after tomorrow.

**Maya:**

Nice! Maybe I can play the doctor tomorrow? What do you say?

**Jay:**

That I´d probably tear that costume to pieces, if I tried it.

**Maya:**

Most likely. Can you get a police officer´s uniform for next time?

**Jay:**

I think, they had one.

**Maya:**

Maybe we could be a monk and a nun sometime.

**Jay:**

You are kinky!

_They kiss._

**Jay:**

We´ll probably go to hell for it, though.

**Maya:**

Let´s be honest. That´s where we´re both heading anyway, if the Christians are right!

**Jay:**

As long as I´m with you, I´ll be more than satisfied.

_She rests her head on his chest and looks satisfied._

**18\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Sally are talking._

**Chrissy:**

Did you do it?

**Sally:**

No, we just talked about it and kissed. How about you?

_Chrissy holds up one finger._

**Sally:**

First! I thought ...

_Chrissy raises another finger. Sally looks a little more impressed._

**Sally:**

At least, you got a little further this time.

_Chrissy smiles at her, as she raises a third finger._

**Chrissy:**

Third!

**Sally:**

Go, Chrissy! Was it scary?

**Chrissy:**

It was at first, but it got nice, once I started to relax. I´m still too much of a kid, to do the real thing. This will tidy both of us over, until I get there someday.

_She smiles widely._

**CLOSING CREDITS (WITH SPECIAL MUSIC, THE SONG "I WANT TO FINGER BANG, BANG YOU EVERY NIGHT" BY THE AMAZING BOY BAND BAND "FINGERBANG" FROM THE SOUTH PARK EPISODE "SOMETHING, YOU CAN DO WITH YOUR FINGER").**


	125. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has only had one plan for his future and it´s sink or swim time for him. Spinner receives an offer, that has his mind spinning.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E06 - UNDER PRESSURE

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Jamie and Simon are in hard training. The competition between them is closer, than it´s ever been and both of them are on point with both their tricks and landings._

**2\. Int. Skate Park (cafe area). Evening.**

_Jamie and Simon are chilling out with a bottle of water after their practice._

**Jamie:**

20 hours to go. Then it´ll come down to three times two minutes.

**Simon:**

We also find out, which college we got into tomorrow.

**Jamie:**

Don´t remind me. I´m dreading that, as much as I am the qualifiers!

**Simon:**

It´s not the end of the world, if you don´t qualify.

**Jamie:**

Isn´t it? This is my one plan! If I fail, what do I do then?

**Simon:**

Get a normal life, like almost everyone else?

**Jamie:**

That´s easy for you to say! You have your pick of colleges. I´ve been slacking since 8th grade, because I was sure, that I´d become a pro, once school ended. I hardly think, that my GPA is gonna wow anyone!

**Simon:**

Which ones did you apply for?

**Jamie:**

The three, it´s supposedly easiest to get into. One of them in the the Yukon! Do you have any brilliant suggestions, on how to pass my time in the Yukon?

**Simon:**

Find yourself some farmer´s daughter, who can make the time fly by. Who knows? You might get to like it.

**Jamie:**

The reality is, that it´s this or nothing. Either I qualify, or I lose my sponsors and I´m destined to end up a loser.

_He looks nervous, when thinking about it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jamie is talking to Lisa and is trying to keep his mood up._

**Lisa:**

Still no word?

**Jamie:**

None. I´m so pathetic, that they won´t even send me a rejection letter!

_They see Regina, Carla and Tina walk up the hallway. They´re all smiles._

**Regina:**

I´m so relieved! We need to celebrate!

**Tina:**

Who would have thought, that we´d all get into the same college?

**Carla:**

The next four years are gonna be a blast!

_Their good mood isn´t cheering Jamie up, as he watches them walk up the hallway._

**Jamie:**

I HAVE to win tonight!

**Lisa:**

You will. Don´t you usually?

**Jamie:**

It´s different, when the pressure really is on. You can be the best skater in the world, but if you can´t handle the nerves, then you have no business at the X-Games.

**Lisa:**

It´s early. They could still call you with good news.

_Suey comes running over to them. She´s all smiles and gives Lisa a spontaneous hug._

**Suey:**

Guess, who´s going to Banting?

**Lisa:**

Congratulations!

**Jamie:**

You deserve it, Suey.

**Suey:**

Thanks. I have to call my mom. She´ll be so proud!

_Suey leaves them. Lisa gives Jamie a comforting pad on the back._

**4\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Paige is eating her favorite burger, with Spinner sitting across from her._

**Spinner:**

How can you never get tired of that burger?

**Paige:**

It has bacon and beef! Beef plus bacon equals good!

_Spinner smiles to himself, as the glee is all over her face with every time, she chews._

**Spinner:**

Maybe you should enjoy it, while you can. I still can´t decide, if I should take their offer.

**Paige:**

It´s a sweet deal! You can open up another place like this for a fraction, of what they´re paying. With that money, we can almost pay college tuition for all of the kids.

**Spinner:**

This place has been a huge part of my life, since I started working here, when I was 15. You can´t understand, how hard it would be, to hand it over to someone else.

**Paige:**

I know, that you feel an attachment to this place and I get it, it´s not that. This place is yours and I´ll support you, no matter what you choose.

**Spinner:**

But, you think I would be a fool, if I don´t take it.

**Paige:**

I didn´t say that. I love you, Spin. It doesn´t matter, what you choose. We´ll still be here. The kids won´t love you any less either.

_She takes his hand and gives him a re-assuring smile._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Jamie looks up at the clock, that says 5 minutes to four. He shakes his head and looks depressed._

**6\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Jamie is skating up the street, when he passes a pair of boys of around 13._

**Boy #1:**

Good luck, Jamie!

**Boy #2:**

Are you gonna pull out that sick 900 again?

**Jamie:**

Maybe.

_He gives them a thumbs up and forces a smile for them, as he continues up the street._

**Boy #1:**

That guy is the king!

**Boy #2:**

Can you imagine being that good? He must make tons of money!

_Jamie shakes his head at their lack of knowledge. His phone rings and he stops up. He takes his phone from his pocket and puts it to his ear._

**Jamie:**

Hey, dad. Any news?

_His face can´t hide the disappointment, as he gets the news._

**Jamie:**

Yeah, I understand. Thanks for telling me.

_He hangs up and tries to keep calm, but it´s clear that the pressure is getting to him._

**7\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_Spinner is getting off work, when Darcy comes in. They smile, when they see each other._

**Spinner:**

Hi, Darcy. What brings you up to these parts?

**Darcy:**

I´m in the middle of a major reconciliation with my parents. The problem is that I´m close to broke. As per usual. Do you need a waitress?

**Spinner:**

Are you staying?

**Darcy:**

That´s the plan. The last time I felt like, my life was going right, was when I lived up here. I´m hoping, a return to my roots will help to turn things around.

**Spinner:**

You´re living with your parents?

**Darcy:**

Being 37 and having to move into your old room, doesn´t make you feel like a winner, believe it or not. I can´t wait, until I get my own place again.

**Spinner:**

I can´t guarantee a full time schedule.

_Darcy smiles._

**Darcy:**

I´ll take anything! Ten hours, twenty hours, whatever gets me started on the right path.

**Spinner:**

And gets you out of the house?

**Darcy:**

That too. Between us, I´ve watched enough episodes of Family Feud, to last me a lifetime!

_Spinner grins._

**Spinner:**

Are you doing anything tonight?

**Darcy:**

Please tell me, that it´s something, that isn´t just sitting at home.

**Spinner:**

How does a world class Skateboarding competition, with my son in law as one of the favorites, sound?

**Darcy:**

I can safely say, that I´ve never been to one of those! Count me in.

_She looks pleased._

**8\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_People are flocking into the Skate Park. A large banner has been hung up that reads "2031 Canadian X-Games Qualifiers",_

_We cut to Paige, Spinner and their kids (including Sally), as they meet up with Manny and Darcy._

**Manny:**

Guess, who I ran into!

**Darcy:**

It had only been what, 20 years, since the last time, we saw each other?

**Spinner:**

Kids, this is Darcy, a friend of ours from the old days.

**Darcy:**

Hi, you guys!

**Manny:**

Darcy and me were the pride of Degrassi´s cheerleading squad back in the day.

**Paige:**

A job, she took over from me.

**Darcy:**

Hi, Paige. It´s been a while.

**Paige:**

Never too long, Hun. Shall we go inside?

_Darcy takes her insult in stride. Sally and Chrissy mouth "Wow" to each other, as they head inside._

**9\. Int. Competition Area. Evening.**

_Jamie and Simon are warming up with the other skaters, but Jamie keeps bailing on his tricks. It´s making him more frustrated with every time. Simon skates over to him._

**Simon:**

Are you alright?

**Jamie:**

I´ll be fine, when we start for real.

**Simon:**

If your mind isn´t in it, then you´ll be putting yourself in danger. This isn´t ballet.

**Jamie:**

Stop bugging me. I said, that I´m fine.

**Simon:**

It´s not worth your health. We both know, that you could get seriously hurt.

_Simon skates away from him and Jamie skates off to the side, so he can calm down._

**10\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Darcy is in the stands, sitting between James and Manny._

**Darcy:**

I´m hoping, that you can explain the rules to me.

**James:**

They do two runs and the top ten go on to the 3rd run.

**Darcy:**

Okay. I´ll probably have a lot more questions, as we go on.

**Manny:**

Get ready to say "Ooh" over and over again. What these guys do is death defying!

_We cut over to Spinner and Paige, who´s obviously jealous of Darcy._

**Paige:**

Has time not aged her at all? There has to be some botox involved!

**Spinner:**

Would you stop it?

**Paige:**

She always took over everything from me. Now you´ve hired her! What were you thinking?

**Spinner:**

She needed a job and I could use another waitress, with all the business we´re doing in the evening these days.

**Paige:**

It´s just business?

**Spinner:**

And she´s an old friend. When you were away at college and I was sick with cancer, she was one of the few, I had. It feels good, that I can pay her back.

**Paige:**

You should definitely sell!

_She´s clearly not too thrilled to have Darcy back in her life._

**11\. Montage - Music "You´re the Best Around" by Joe Esposito.**

_We see Simon rolling out as the first in the Park competition. Jamie sweats profusely, as he watches him do a close to perfect run. Simon looks extremely pleased with his score and skates out to the applause of the crowd._

_We see Jamie getting ready to skate out and follow him in a POV shot as he skates out. His vision is blurry and it´s clear, that he´s not doing well. He does a rather safe run, but still almost bails. Chrissy looks worried about him. He gets his score and looks disappointed in himself._

_We see him lying down between the runs, to try to focus his vision, Simon looks worried and tries to talk him out of competing, but Jamie stubbornly refuses to quit._

_We see Simon hitting a few big airs and grinds in his second run and he´s clearly on top of his game. His mark is clearly huge and the crowd is loving him._

_Jamie shakes his head to try to clear the cobwebs from his mind, before rolling out on his second run. It doesn´t last long however, as he loses his balance on a rail grind and lands down on his ankle, that gets twisted in the fall. He lies there holding it, as the tournament doctor runs out to check on him._

**12\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

_Jamie is lying on a gurney, clearly in a lot of pain, as the doctor checks his ankle. Simon is with him._

**Doctor:**

I need to cut your sock off. Are you sure, you don´t want a painkiller? This could be very painful.

**Jamie:**

I can´t, or I won´t be able to compete in the vert.

**Simon:**

Jamie ...

**Jamie:**

JUST DO IT!

_The doctor takes his shoe off and Jamie has to bite his hand to stop himself from screaming in pain. The doctor then gets a pair of scissors and cuts his sock off. His foot and ankle are more blue than skin colored. It´s so bad, that Simon has to look away from it._

**Doctor:**

You´re not competing anymore tonight. I can tell you that much.

**Jamie:**

I have to.

**Doctor:**

You won´t be able to stand on this foot for weeks, probably months. We need to get you to a hospital, so we can have X-Rays taken.

**Jamie:**

You don´t understand! I have to win tonight or my life is ruined!

**Doctor:**

I´m sorry, but there´s no way, I would clear you to compete with these injuries. Try to lie still and I´ll get you some painkillers. We´ll have you on your way there in no time.

_The doctor leaves them. Jamie looks disappointed._

**Simon:**

I´m sorry, man. It sucks to fall and get hurt, but we´ve all been there.

**Jamie:**

Why did it have to be tonight? I´ll lose everything over this.

**Simon:**

Maybe not everything.

_Chrissy comes running over to them._

**Simon:**

If you´ll excuse me, I have a competition to win.

**Jamie:**

Good luck. If I can´t win it, then you should.

_Simon rides off. Chrissy takes Jamie´s hand and kisses him._

**Chrissy:**

Does it hurt?

**Jamie:**

Not as much, as my pride is.

**Chrissy:**

What happened?

**Jamie:**

It´s a long story. I´ll fill you in.

_The doctor comes back._

**Chrissy:**

Can I ride to the hospital with him?

**Jamie:**

Please, Doc. I need her there. You can at least do that much for me.

**Doctor:**

Okay. You might want to look away, if you´re squiemish.

_He gets out an IV and prepares to stick in into Jamie´s arm. Jamie bites his teeth, as he does it, but soon starts to relax, as the painkiller begins to kick in._

**13\. Int. Skate Hall. Evening.**

_Darcy and Sally are waiting in a long line for the women´s room._

**Sally:**

Waiting until the intermission probably wasn´t he best idea.

**Darcy:**

I like, that there´s so many girls down here. Not right now, of course, but it´s cool to see, that it´d not just a boy´s game. Do you skate?

**Sally:**

No! I would be terrified out of mind, if I was that high up in the air!

**Darcy:**

You and me both. I hope, that Chrissy´s boyfriend is okay. That looked like a nasty fall.

**Sally:**

These boys have all suffered their share of broken bones, believe me! No, I prefer it down here on the ground, where it´s nice and safe.

**Darcy:**

I´d stick to that plan, if I were you.

**Sally:**

What´s the deal with you and Paige?

_Darcy looks annoyed._

**Darcy:**

It goes way back. First I broke her leg, then she slept with my boyfriend ...

_Sally looks shocked._

**Sally:**

You broke her leg?

**Darcy:**

She was being a bitch, like she always was to us. We didn´t mean for her to get that hurt. We just thought it would be funny to drop her, while we had her up in the pyramid.

**Sally:**

No offense, but from what I´ve heard, I´m glad, that I didn´t go to Degrassi back in your day!

**Darcy:**

Honestly, it wasn´t that bad. I had Spinner for a boyfriend and a great best friend in Manny. I had my sister and my parents, who were always there for me, when I need them. I´d give anything to return to that time and do some things over, with what I know now.

**Sally:**

Like what?

**Darcy:**

Stay away from the boyfriend, I had after Spinner, for a start. The moment me and Spin broke up, was when it all started to go wrong. Take a word of warning from me. Those bad boys aren´t worth your trouble.

**Sally:**

You seem like a together and confident woman. You don´t look nearly as old, as most women your age do. If I didn´t know, that you went to school with Spinner, I would guess you to be 25, at the most.

_Darcy smiles._

**Darcy:**

Thanks. You´re a terrible liar, but I needed that.

**Sally:**

I mean it. If I look half as good as you, when I´m pushing forty, then I´ll be thrilled!

_Darcy looks pleased, that she came along._

**14\. Int. Ambulance. Evening.**

_Chrissy is riding with Jamie in the ambulance. An EMT is with them in the back._

**EMT:**

On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?

**Jamie:**

One, I guess. I don´t really feel anything.

_Chrissy kisses his forehead and looks him in the eyes._

**Chrissy:**

Did you feel that?

**Jamie:**

I did.

**EMT:**

Concentrate on her and we´ll be there in no time.

**Jamie:**

I´m sorry. I really thought, I would win and make you proud.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t care, if you win or lose. I just like seeing how happy you are, when you win.

**Jamie:**

It´ll be a while, until I can get on a board again.

**Chrissy:**

That just means, that I get to nurse you back to health. It´s only one competition.

**Jamie:**

This wasn´t just another competition. My contract with my sponsor is coming up. After this, there´s no doubt, that they´re gonna drop me. I´ll forever be remember as that kid, who won a fluke medal at the X-Games and failed to live up to the hype.

**Chrissy:**

I´m sorry. I know, how badly you wanted it. I guess, you´ll have to go to college in stead.

**Jamie:**

I´ve been wait listed at all three places, I applied to. Tonight was the one thing, that could have saved me and I blew it. Now I don´t have anything, as far as career prospects go.

**Chrissy:**

You have me.

_Jamie almost drifts off from the anaesthesia and she strokes his hair._

**15\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Paige is driving Darcy home, but the air is cold between them._

**Darcy:**

I won´t try to move in on Spinner, if that´s what you´re worried about.

**Paige:**

I´ll trust you as far, as I can throw you, Hun. It´s nothing personal.

**Darcy:**

What did I do to you, that was so bad?

**Paige:**

You ruined my chance for a movie career, for a start! If I hadn´t broken my leg, do you really think Kevin Smith would have cut me out of his movie? Or how about moving in on Spinner, the first chance you got?

**Darcy:**

He came on to me and anyway, I helped him to change for the better! Do you even remember, what he was like, before he met me? What he had done?

**Paige:**

That wasn´t how he was all the time.

**Darcy:**

I helped him to grow up! We would have had a chance, if you hadn´t slept with him, just because you could! I could have had your family and your life, but you took my chance to have that away from me. Pull over!

_Paige sees, that she was being unfair and pulls over to the side._

**Paige:**

I´m sorry, okay? But, you started it.

**Darcy:**

I started it? Who was a bitch towards me, from the moment I set foot at that school? With you, there was never any "Hi, Darcy. How are you doing?". It was always "You can´t do anything right, Darcy". You got off on ruining not just my self esteem, but the self esteem of every girl on that squad. None of us could stand you and if anyone should hate the other, it should be me hating you!

_She gets out of the car. Paige rolls her eyes and gets out too._

**16\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Darcy is walking up the street. Paige follows after her._

**Paige:**

Are you gonna walk the eight miles, you have home?

**Darcy:**

If I have to.

**Paige:**

I own those exact same shoes. Your feet will be ripe for the mortuary, if you try it, Hun.

_Darcy turns around to face her._

**Darcy:**

I´d rather have that, than listen to you. Because of you, I fell in with Peter, which led to me getting drug raped and trying to kill myself. But you weren´t around to see that, because you were off in happy college land, far away! So don´t you dare judge me, because you have no idea, what I´ve had to go through!

**Paige:**

I´m sorry. What else can I say? I was raped too, if it makes you feel better. I´d say, that you´re pretty sick in the head, if it does, though.

_Darcy calms down._

**Darcy:**

I never knew. I always had to picked for some spoiled rich girl, who got what she wanted all the time and got off on talking down to everyone.

**Paige:**

I had my problems too, I just never allowed anyone to see them. I went to court against the guy who did it and the judge aquitted him. It made it seem like it was all my own fault.

**Darcy:**

How did you manage to move on?

**Paige:**

He´s still in my head. I remember his voice and what he looked like, much better than I´d like to, here almost thirty years later. But you keep on living your life and hope, that someday he won´t be.

**Darcy:**

I never saw the one, who did it. He could be long dead by now, for all I know.

**Paige:**

Like you, I never knew. I guess, it´s not something, you tell just anyone about.

**Darcy:**

I´m willing to leave the past behind us, if you are. I came here for a fresh start, not to renew old rivalries.

**Paige:**

I´m sorry, that I was mean to you. Again. I´m really not that mean girl anymore, that you remember. She grew up and realized, that being mean to people, doesn´t get you anywhere in life. It can make you rich, if you´re very lucky, but you´ll still end up lonely.

**Darcy:**

Playing the nice girl doesn´t get you there either. Trust me, I´ve tried.

**Paige:**

Do you want to get back in the car, so we can talk about it?

_Darcy nods. Paige looks relieved._

**17\. Int. Waiting Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is with Jamie, who´s waiting to hear the results of him X-Rays. A doctor comes over to them._

**Doctor:**

I´m afraid, I can´t give you good news at this time. Your ankle is broken in two places. We´ll have to operate tomorrow, after you´ve fasted. When was the last time you ate?

**Jamie:**

Lunchtime. I was so nervous, that I forgot to eat dinner.

**Doctor:**

We´ll have to insert screws into it and put you in a cast for a while.

**Chrissy:**

Will he be able to walk normally, after he´s healed?

**Doctor:**

We expect him to fully recover, but he won´t be running for while. I´ll tell the porters to wheel you to your room, so you can get some sleep.

**Jamie:**

Thanks.

_The doctor leaves them._

**Chrissy:**

That´s my code for time to go home. I´ll come back tomorrow after school, okay?

_Jamie nods._

**Jamie:**

Chrissy, I´m sorry, that I´m such a screw up. I promise, that I´ll try harder not to be one.

**Chrissy:**

I love you just the way you are. Whether you become a garbageman or the world´s greatest skater, won´t change how I look at you. As long as you keep loving me, then I´ll keep loving you.

**Jamie:**

There´s no danger of that changing.

_She leans down and kisses him goodnight._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	126. The Great Gig in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is looming with new opportunities, but who´s to say what the best call is?

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E07 - THE GREAT GIG IN THE SKY**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Above The Dot. Afternoon.**

_Lisa´s new band "The Potter Posse" (consisting of her, Nick, Talia and Simon) is setting up their amplifiers and things on the stage, with Darcy and Craig helping them. Craig is coaching Darcy carefully._

**Lisa:**

Now put the plugs in by the color code. White to white and so on.

**Darcy:**

I think, I can manage that.

**Craig:**

You don´t need me. Lisa knows it all already.

**Lisa:**

Except for everything else!

_Spinner comes up to the stage._

**Spinner:**

How is your helper doing?

**Craig:**

Not to bad. She´s a fast learner.

**Darcy:**

One, who´s always happy to get out of the house and make some extra cash.

**Spinner:**

I have to steal her from you. We have plenty of customers.

**Talia:**

I hear, that you used to play in here.

**Nick:**

What was the name of your band? Downside Alligator or something?

**Craig:**

It was Downtown Sasquatch.

**Lisa:**

Not to be rude, but you were never gonna get anywhere with that name!

**Spinner:**

Actually the main reason, why we didn´t get anywhere, was because Craig was always running off on us to chase some girl. Whether it was Ashley or Manny or Ellie ...

**Craig:**

I´m sure, that they get the picture!

**Simon:**

How many girlfriends did you have?

**Craig:**

Just those three.

**Spinner:**

And only rarely at the same time, even though they seemed to overlap quite frequently, didn´t they?

**Darcy:**

Like yours didn´t?

_The kids find their conversation quite entertaining._

**Spinner:**

That´s beside the point.

**Craig:**

Oh, now it´s beside the point?

**Spinner:**

I wanted to hear, if you could work the bar tonight, Darcy? One of the servers has called in sick.

**Darcy:**

Yeah, sure. It´s not like I have an actual life or anything.

**Craig:**

Come on. When was the last time you went to a concert with a bunch of teenagers?

**Darcy:**

That´s been quite a while. Not since the glory days of Studs.

**Spinner:**

Now, there was a band!

**Darcy:**

Those were the days, weren´t they?

_Spinner and Darcy smile at each other._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Dressing Room. Day.**

_Nick is kissing Lisa goodbye._

**Nick:**

Say hi to Jamie from me.

**Lisa:**

We´ll be back in good time.

**Simon:**

See ya later.

_Lisa and Simon leave them._

**Talia:**

Do you want to go down to the cafe and get our free dinner?

**Nick:**

Yeah, why not? Have you eaten here before?

**Talia:**

No. I haven´t been out to eat, since I was ten.

**Nick:**

You´re lucky, that you´re with an expert. I´ve tried every burger and sandwich, they have.

_Talia smiles at him._

**Talia:**

Is that supposed to impress me?

**Nick:**

Doesn´t it?

**Talia:**

Maybe a tiny, barely existent bit.

**Nick:**

Well, what are we waiting for?

_They get up and leave._

**3\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Simon is driving, while Lisa is in the passenger seat._

**Simon:**

You don´t mind, leaving your boyfriend alone with an emotionally vulnerable girl?

**Lisa:**

He´s never cheated before. Why should he start now?

**Simon:**

You don´t think, there´s such a thing as "Like Father, Like Son?" It sounded like his dad got around back in the day.

**Lisa:**

Nick isn´t the same as him. I´ve got bigger things on my mind.

**Simon:**

Care to share?

**Lisa:**

Have you heard about the School of Performing Arts in New York?

_Simon makes wide eyes, as he looks at her._

**Simon:**

No way! The "Fame" school? I´ve seen that movie at least three times.

**Lisa:**

Yes way, I´m afraid. My step dad has a sister, that I could live with. She thinks, that with my talent, I should be a dead cert for their music programme next year.

**Simon:**

Why aren´t you psyched?

**Lisa:**

It means leaving everything behind. Nick, Chrissy, all of the people I love. I´ve never been without them. I don´t know, how I could. It´s bad enough that half of them are leaving for college next year.

**Simon:**

You´ll have to at some point. Unless you plan on all living in the same area. Growing up means having to face a new world.

**Lisa:**

I´m more than happy, in the one I´m in. I wish, it never had to change. That I could just go to High School with my friends forever, or least have a few more years to get used to it.

**Simon:**

Sorry, Lisa. That´s not how it works. I would consider it, if I were you. Chances like that don´t come around often. Isn´t New York the place to be, if you´re serious about becoming a musician?

_Lisa sees that he´s right, but is clearly torn._

**4\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Darcy is taking Nick and Talia´s orders._

**Nick:**

I´m getting the "Paige Special".

**Talia:**

What´s that? I don´t see it on the menu.

**Darcy:**

It´s named after Spinner´s wife. It´s a bacon burger with an extreme amount of bacon!

**Talia:**

Is there a better alternative, that won´t make me gain two pounds?

**Darcy:**

The Club Sandwich is my favorite. You won´t find a better one in Toronto.

**Talia:**

I´ll have one of those.

**Nick:**

And a portion of fries. Do you want a soda?

**Talia:**

I don´t have any money.

**Nick:**

It´s on me.

_Talia smiles._

**Talia:**

A Coke.

**Nick:**

Two large cokes. I´ll pay for them.

**Darcy:**

Alright. I´ll be back with your sodas in a jiffy.

_Darcy leaves them._

**Nick:**

In a jiffy, no less! How´s that for service?

**Talia:**

You´re the first boy, who´s ever bought me a soda.

**Nick:**

That´s a shame. All your dates made you pay for your own food, huh?

**Talia:**

Does eating an ice cream on the beach together constitute a date?

**Nick:**

That could be stretching it.

**Talia:**

Then this is the closest, I´ve come to being on one.

**Nick:**

You´ll meet someone, before you know it.

**Talia:**

I´m usually pretty terrible, when it comes to boys. If you want to see me sweating buckets and hear word salad come out of mouth, all you have to do is hit on me.

**Nick:**

It won´t be long, until that changes. Girl as pretty as you, don´t go single for long, unless you want to.

_Talia looks flattered, as Darcy comes back with their sodas._

**5\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Spinner is preparing food, when Darcy comes out to him._

**Darcy:**

I need you to show me, how to change the barrels on the soda machine.

**Spinner:**

Alright, just a minute.

**Darcy:**

Is everything okay? You seem a little grumpy today.

**Spinner:**

I´ve got a two choice decision to make. It feels like it doesn´t matter, which one I choose. I´ll always wonder, if it was the right one.

**Darcy:**

Care to elaborate?

**Spinner:**

I´ve had an offer for this place and Above The Dot. A really good one.

**Darcy:**

No one says, that you can´t open up a new place, do they?

**Spinner:**

This place has been my life. It´s been my family´s lifeblood. I don´t know, if I could say goodbye to it.

**Darcy:**

It´s funny, how our lives went in such different directions. Guess how many cities, I´ve lived in, since I left Toronto?

_Spinner thinks about it for a second._

**Spinner:**

Four? Or is that too high?

**Darcy:**

Try fourteen.

**Spinner:**

Okay, that´s high! Why have you kept moving?

**Darcy:**

Because I´ve never been happy, where I was. The moment things started to go south, I would move on and start fresh. It´s a lonely life, when you´re constantly on the move. You found everything you needed right here, before I even met you. There´s a lot to be said for that.

**Spinner:**

Won´t I be just as happy in a new place?

**Darcy:**

Who´s to say? Sometimes it´s better to stick to what you have, sometimes it isn´t. I couldn´t imagine this place without you and I know, I´m not alone in that. Without you, it´s just another cafe.

**Spinner:**

This place has a history. Everyone around here knows it.

**Darcy:**

I can´t tell you what to do. I just don´t think, that I could do it, if it were me.

_Spinner considers it._

**6\. Int. Hospital Room. Day.**

_Simon and Lisa are with Jamie, who´s glad to have visitors._

**Simon:**

Can I get you something from the vending machines?

**Jamie:**

Some Peanuts wouldn´t hurt.

**Simon:**

You got it. Lisa?

**Lisa:**

I´m fine.

**Simon:**

I´ll be back soon.

_Simon leaves them._

**Lisa:**

Do you think, he´s doing it to be a friend or to check out some hot male nurses?

**Jamie:**

A little of each, probably!

_They laugh._

**Lisa:**

How´s your mood? Being stuck in here can´t be helping.

**Jamie:**

I´m looking forward to getting out of here in a few days.

**Lisa:**

When are we gonna see you competing again?

**Jamie:**

Maybe never.

**Lisa:**

You don´t mean that!

**Jamie:**

Lisa, I suffered a compound fracture in two places and broken bones in my foot. I won´t be able to compete for at least six months and to be honest, I don´t mind that part.

**Lisa:**

You´re been training every day for as long as I´ve known you, to be the best.

**Jamie:**

Exactly. Skating has almost been my entire life, since I was ten. I´m almost 18 and it´s time I started to look at things more realistically.

**Lisa:**

I just don´t get, how you can give up, when you´ve come so close.

**Jamie:**

I´m not gonna stop completely, but after I won that medal, coming back and winning gold became everything to me. It was my obsession. I´m starting to think, that I don´t have to win a gold medal, travel the world winning competitions, or get my face on the cover of magazines, to be happy with my life. Being a regular guy ain´t so bad either. It´s a hell of a lot safer too!

**Lisa:**

I have this opportunity to go to New York and study next year. If I go, then it´s pretty much an entrance ticket into Julliard.

**Jamie:**

Even I have heard of that school!

**Lisa:**

Going to Julliard also means that a lot of options open up, after I´ve gone there.

**Jamie:**

It´s Nick, isn´t it?

**Lisa:**

It´s not just that I love him. We could have a great future together. If I could make my own perfect guy to spend the rest of my life with, it would be him. I don´t think, I can leave him.

_Lisa looks torn._

**7\. Int. Backstage Area. Evening.**

Nick and Talia are enjoying each other´s company. He´s showing her how to play "I saw your mommy" by Suicidal Tendencies, while they´re waiting for the others to arrive. She´s rocking out, while singing.

**Talia (singing):**

I saw your mommy and your mommy´s dead!

I saw your mommy and your mommy´s dead!

_They finish the song and she blows the hair out of her eyes._

**Nick:**

You rock!

**Talia:**

I´m slowly learning.

**Nick:**

That was some straight out Donita Sparks stuff, you had going on there! She´s ...

**Talia:**

The lead singer and guitar player from L7. Do you think, I don´t know my feminist punk bands?

_Nick looks impressed._

**Talia:**

I´m not one of those girls, who just says that I´m one and doesn´t walk the walk. Do you mind, that I´m a feminist?

**Nick:**

Not as long as you´re not all militant about it.

**Talia:**

I´m about the furthest thing from militant, you can get. When it comes down to it, I´m just like most other girls.

**Nick:**

Maybe, but there is definitely something special about you.

_They lock eyes and have a moment, before shaking it off, when Simon and Lisa come in._

**Simon:**

Sorry, it took so long.

**Lisa:**

Are you warmed up?

_Jamie and Talia look each other in the eyes and smile._

**Jamie:**

I´d say, we are.

**Talia:**

Ready for anything.

_She winks at him, giving him something to think about._

**8\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Lisa´s new band "The Potter Posse" is rocking out on stage, playing a cover version of_ _**"Let´s Go Crazy" by Prince** _ _. Nick is a pretty good singer and with Talia´s back up vocals, Simon´s solid drumming and Lisa´s great guitar playing, no one can deny, that they sound great._

_We see Suey come over to the bar, where Spinner and Darcy are working hard to serve everyone. Spinner comes over to her._

**Spinner:**

Why aren´t you up there with them?

**Suey:**

You could say, that I´m looking into different musical projects. They sound great enough without me, anyway.

**Spinner:**

What can I get you?

**Suey:**

A root beer and a water.

**Spinner:**

Coming right up.

_He gets them for her and she pays him._

**Suey:**

You know, I´ve never really thanked you, for the opportunities you´ve given us.

**Spinner:**

I wouldn´t have let you play, if you had stunk up the place.

**Suey:**

I know, but there aren´t a lot of places, that will give young bands a chance, like you do. Most places, we can´t even be considered to play, because we´re under 18. You´ve created something really special here.

**Spinner:**

Thanks. I enjoyed playing here so much, when I was your age, that I wanted to pass on the chance to the next generation.

**Suey:**

I would have loved to have seen the 17 year old you rocking out. You don´t have any old concert videos or anything?

**Spinner:**

I´m pretty sure, those have been lost to time. Have a great concert, Suey.

**Suey:**

Thanks. You too.

_She leaves him and he looks up at the stage and reflects on the past for a moment, until he has to tend to a customer._

**Spinner:**

What can I get you?

_We cut back up to the stage, where the band finishes the song. The crowd applauds loudly for them and they look pleased. Nick steps up to the microphone, when it dies down._

**Nick:**

Thanks. I want to give a shout out to my dad, Craig Manning, who´s our sound man tonight.

_We quickly see Craig waving at the crowd, who give him a nice appluse._

**Nick:**

The next one is a duet, so our super hot and amazingly talented bass player Talia is gonna sing it with me.

_Lisa looks a little uncomfortable with his introduction of Talia, but since she clearly gets a confidence boost out of it and the crowd love it._

**Nick:**

It´s a song about having a crush, you wish, you didn´t have, because you know, it can never end well.

 _They play through the first verse and chorus of_ _**"I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.** _ _Lisa tries to ignore the obvious stage chemistry between Nick and Talia and just focus on her playing._

**9\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_It´s the day after and Chrissy and Lisa are out for a jog._

**Lisa:**

Let´s take a break. I´m not in the same shape, you are.

**Chrissy:**

Alright, your call.

_They stop running._

**Chrissy:**

It´s nice that we can go for a jog together, but is there any special reason?

**Lisa:**

I needed to clear my head. It´s stuffed full right now.

**Chrissy:**

It finally happened, huh?

_They giggle._

**Lisa:**

What do I do about this whole New York thing?

**Chrissy:**

Is that all this is about?

**Lisa:**

There´s also a Talia problem.

**Chrissy:**

Like her and Nick eating each other with their eyes last night?

**Lisa:**

I wasn´t just imagining it?

**Chrissy:**

It could just be window shopping. A little shower nozzle material for her. Something for his "Spank Bank", as Jamie calls it.

**Lisa:**

I don´t think he would, but I´m not sure about her.

**Chrissy:**

Would it be the worst? If you didn´t have him, would you still consider staying here?

**Lisa:**

There´s still you.

**Chrissy:**

Who would be proud of my friend, if she fulfilled her dreams. Don´t worry about me, I´ll get by, even without your study help, which I´ll sorely miss.

**Lisa:**

I would miss you like crazy.

**Chrissy:**

The same here, but you have to do, what you have to do.

**Lisa:**

The big question is, what is that exactly? Nick or going to the school of my dreams?

**Chrissy:**

Whatever you choose, I know, it will be what´s right for you. You´ve always been the smart one.

**Lisa:**

Let´s start running again. This smart girl needs to think some things over.

**Chrissy:**

You may be smart, but I´m in better shape than you.

_She touches Lisa´s shoulder._

**Chrissy:**

Tag. You´re it!

_She starts running and Lisa tries to follow after her._

**10\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Spinner is looking over a contract, when Paige comes in._

**Paige:**

Do you plan on spending your entire day off looking at that thing?

**Spinner:**

I can´t do it, Paige.

_She sits down next to him._

**Spinner:**

The Dot and Above the Dot aren´t just a huge part of me, they represent me. They´re my gift to the area I love. I´m afraid, that the new owners will change everything and just keep the name.

**Paige:**

I always knew, that you were never gonna sell. Plus, both places are doing good business.

**Spinner:**

It´s still a lot of money, I´m saying no to.

**Paige:**

We´ll make more in the long run this way. The main thing, is that you´re happy. That´s one thing, that money can´t buy.

_They kiss._

**11\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Nick is walking to school, when Talia sees him. She´s with Madison, but runs up to catch him._

**Nick:**

Hey, Rock Chick!

**Talia:**

Hey yourself. Playing that gig is one of the most fun things, I´ve ever done.

**Nick:**

Same here. I can´t wait for the next one.

**Talia:**

I´ve been thinking about a couple of songs, we could play.

**Nick:**

Which ones?

**Talia:**

There´s "I Want You To Want Me". That´s pretty easy, isn´t it?

_She smiles at him and Nick gets her subtle messaging to him._

**Nick:**

Yeah, it´s not too difficult. We can try it out.

**Talia:**

Or how about "I Love You, Always Forever?" We could do like, a rock version of it.

**Nick:**

I´m sensing a pattern here.

**Talia:**

Lisa doesn´t have to know everything you do, does she?

**Nick:**

And what´s that supposed to mean?

**Talia:**

You can put two and two together, can´t you? It isn´t fair, that she gets you all to herself.

_She leans in to whisper in his ear._

**Talia:**

I will rock your world, if you let me.

_She leaves him to think about it and runs back to Madison._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Nick is getting books out of his locker and is enjoying the praise he´s getting. Carla and Regina pass by him._

**Carla:**

You guys were great!

**Jamie:**

Thanks!

**Regina:**

Your voice sounds a lot like your dad´s.

**Jamie:**

I´ll take that as a compliment.

_They head up the hallway. Lisa comes up to him._

**Lisa:**

Hey, Superstar!

**Nick:**

In the smallest way possible.

_They kiss._

**Lisa:**

People seemed to like it, at least.

**Nick:**

We could be on to something. Just think of how good we´ll be a year from now.

**Lisa:**

Nick, I won´t be here a year from now. I´ll be in New York, attending the School For Performing Arts. I´m gonna apply to go there and I already have someone, I can live with.

_Nick tries to take it in._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	127. War (What is it good for) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school war between Degrassi and Lakehurst has started, but even though everyone can agree that it´s bad, they´re torn on how to deal with it in the best way possible

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E08 - WAR (WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?) PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Ext. Stacy´s House. Evening.**

_We see a 15 year old boy (Bobby DeMarco) kissing Stacy goodnight by her family´s front door._

**Stacy:**

Promise me, that you´ll head straight home, Bobby.

**Bobby:**

It´ll be alright, Stacy. I´ve taken the shortcut through the park a million times.

**Stacy:**

I don´t want to see you get hurt. Are you sure, you don´t want me to call you a cab?

_He smiles at her._

**Bobby:**

You´re cute, when you worry about me, but it will be fine. Are we on for Saturday?

**Stacy:**

It´s our two month anniversary, isn´t it?

**Bobby:**

Love you.

**Stacy:**

Love you more.

_they wave goodnight to each other and heads up the street._

**2\. Ext. Park. Evening.**

_Bobby walks as fast as he can through the park and he´s clearly more than a little paranoid. He follows the path he is on, until he reaches a well lit spot. He suddenly finds the road blocked and himself surrounded by three men dressed in black and with black masks on, that cover most of their faces. All of them have baseball bats and he looks terrified._

**Bobby:**

I didn´t have anything to do, with happened to that girl!

**Man:**

You´re friends with one of them, aren´t you?

**Bobby:**

Not anymore, I swear!

**Man:**

You´re in the wrong neighborhood at the wrong time, boy!

_Bobby tries to run away, but is taken down by a baseball bat shot to she legs, that makes him trip over and fall. He cryingly tries to crawl away, as they begin to attack him_

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Lois Cronkite is with her camera crew outside of the school._

**Lois:**

Degrassi Community School. These past two years, it has become the most famous school in the country, thanks to the TV series that has been shot here for the past two summers. Right now, it is in the national news for a much darker reason. A month ago, a 16 year old girl from Degrassi was allegedly drug raped by two boys from their neighboring school, Lakehurst. Those two boys are still awaiting trial. Ever since, students from Lakehurst have been the victims of what appears to be random attacks. Yesterday it was a 15 year old Lakehurst boy, who was viciously attacked at a local park, by a group of what is believed to be Degrassi students. He is still in critical condition, as of this morning and his life remains in jeopardy, according to a hospital spokesperson. A meeting is taking place with the students right now and we await what the consequences of that meeting will be. We will now go live with our camera crew in the school auditorium.

**4\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Snake is addressing the crowd of students. There is an extremely somber mood among them._

**Snake:**

We´ve all heard about the latest attack last night. What happened was cowardly and it does no one any good. I hope that those of you, who did it, will have enough of a conscience to step forward and admit, that you were a part of it. I think, I speak for every one else, when I say that we are ashamed to be affiliated in any way, to these attacks. We will work with the Police in any way we can, to help them solve the case and bring those, who did it to justice. This has already gone too far and it needs to stop now!

_Snake clearly means it._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Deco, Regina and Simon are talking._

**Deco:**

Look, you probably shouldn´t go to the skate park anymore.

**Simon:**

There´s never been any problems down there.

**Deco:**

It´s technically is Lakehurst territory. Just until things quiet down.

**Regina:**

What are you gonna do, if it´s five on one or ten one one? They´ll want revenge after this.

**Simon:**

I can skate very fast, when I need to. I get that you´re concerned, but skaters are different. We don´t do that kind of crap.

**Deco:**

Who says, that they will be skaters? At least do me a favor and don´t go down there alone. It´s not safe.

**Simon:**

I can handle myself. Keep your mind on your business.

_He leaves them._

**Regina:**

Why do I have a feeling, that he still hasn´t accepted us as a couple?

**Deco:**

He´s still adjusting. I wish, I didn´t have to go to soccer practice, so I could talk to him some more.

**Regina:**

You can´t let the team down! Or deprive me of seeing you in those sexy shorts!

_They smile at each other and kiss._

**6\. Montage - Music: "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen.**

_We get a montage of Deco as a goalkeeper at soccer practice. Several players including Pete and Rodney try their luck with shots on him, but he is like a human fence down there. Their coach, coach Kreese, is extremely satisfied with his performance._

**7\. Ext. Football Pitch. Day.**

_Kreese is addressing the players._

**Kreese:**

We´ve got two days until the Lakehurst game. If any of you turn up unprepared, so help he, I will tear you a new one! It fills me with hope, that we have the best goalkeeper this school has ever seen. 5 clean sheets in a row! I think, he deserves a round of applause.

_Deco´s teammates applaud him. Pete pads him on the shoulder and Deco looks proud._

**Kreese:**

Anything you want to add, Deco?

**Deco:**

I owe it all to my defenders. You guys work hard out there.

**Pete:**

It helps to know, that he´ll shout your head off, if you make a mistake.

**Kreese:**

That´s because he has a winner´s attitude. That´s the attitude I want every single one of you to show me out there. We can be the best team in this division. The only thing that can stop us from it is ourselves. ARE WE GONNA BEAT LAKEHURST INTO THE GROUND?

**Deco and the rest:**

HELL YEAH!

**Kreese:**

That´s what I want to hear! Hit the showers.

_The team head off to the showers._

**8\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Deco is talking to Pete and Rodney._

**Rodney:**

I hope, that Regina isn´t too upset about what happened. But you know, Friendship Club and being open about having sex ...

**Deco:**

She gets that celibacy is a big part of your thing. There´s no hard feelings.

**Pete:**

You can tell her, that we still consider her an un-official member. If the two of you want to have sex before marriage, that´s none of our business.

**Deco:**

I´m sure, that she´ll be pleased to hear it. Kreese is quite a character, isn´t he?

**Pete:**

The team had been a joke for years, before he took it over. We only won two games, the first year, I was on the team. Now we´re eight games in and we´ve won seven. I can tell you, that it´s a lot more fun to be on the team now, than it used to be.

**Rodney:**

As he said, it´s all about having that winning attitude. Winning is what it´s all about.

**Deco:**

I´m really just on the team, because I missed playing. I practically grew up on football.

_Pete and Rodney laugh._

**Pete:**

You still refuse to call it soccer?

**Deco:**

It´s called football, because you use your feet! Why name a sport where you don´t use your feet, football?

**Rodney:**

There´s no arguing with that logic.

**Pete:**

Where are you off to now?

**Deco:**

Just home. I have a ton of homework.

**Pete:**

Alright. See you tomorrow, Super Goalie.

_Rodney and Pete go in one direction and he goes in the other._

**9\. Int. Hospital Room. Day.**

_Nick comes into the hospital room with Stacy, who´s clearly been affected a lot by what happened._

**Stacy:**

I don´t know, if I´m ready for it.

**Nick:**

We can leave again, if you want to.

_They see Bobby, who´s in a hospital bed and hooked up to machines, that help him to breathe. His face is black and blue for the most part and both of his arms have been put in casts. Both Nick and Stacy are shocked, at the sight of him. Stacy starts to cry._

**Stacy:**

Who would do this to him? Bobby wouldn´t hurt a fly.

**Nick:**

Some pretty sick people. I don´t think, this was a good idea. We should get out of here.

**Stacy:**

Is this all my fault?

**Nick:**

It can´t be.

**Stacy:**

Why not? He´s a Lakehurst boy and I´m a Degrassi girl.

**Nick:**

Whatever the reason was, I´m sure, it had nothing to do with you.

**Stacy:**

You can´t know that!

_She collapses into his arms, crying her heart out._

**10.. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Simon comes rolling in to practice, when Kevin and Wayne come up to him._

**Kevin:**

You shouldn´t be here. It´s not safe right now.

**Simon:**

Come on!

**Wayne:**

There´s a lot of people at Lakehurst, who want to get even for the attacks. Everyone´s scared, because they don´t know, if they´ll be next.

**Simon:**

How long have we known each other?

**Kevin:**

Since we started coming here, when we were kids.

**Simon:**

Have you ever known me to be violent in any way?

**Wayne:**

We know, that you didn´t do it. But, let´s face it, you´re a target.

**Kevin:**

It would make them feel a measure of revenge, if they can put Degrassi´s new star skater in the hospital.

**Simon:**

I´m not gonna let them bully me out of here!

**Wayne:**

Simon, listen to us! There´s some dangerous dudes, who go to our school. There´s no telling, what they might do.

**Kevin:**

We´re only saying this, because we like you and we care about you.

**Simon:**

Everyone at Degrassi, except for those crazy SOB´s, who did it, are ashamed to our bones of what´s happened. That´s not what our school is all about.

**Wayne:**

We feel the same way about those two dudes, who raped that girl. But now a fifteen year old kid is in a coma, because he went to visit his girlfriend? There´s a small, but dangerous group there, who want blood for it. We don´t want to see them hurt you.

_Simon looks annoyed, but gives in. He skates off towards the entrance._

**11\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Simon, Jamie (who´s got most of his leg in a cast and has a pair of crutches to help him walk) and Chrissy are talking by the JT Yorke memorial._

**Simon:**

Now I can´t go to the Skate Park. What´s next?

**Jamie:**

It´ll all blow over.

**Chrissy:**

Unless the attacks stop. It´s fitting that we´re by the memorial. The last war ended, when JT Yorke was murdered.

**Simon:**

That´s how he died? I thought, it was a school shooter.

**Chrissy:**

That was another guy, but he survived. My mom was close with JT. She´s naturally freaked, that this whole thing has started up again.

**Jamie:**

I feel so bad for that kid, who´s in a coma. We´ve met his girlfriend.

**Simon:**

When?

**Jamie:**

Remember when we went out after seeing that movie "The Room"?

**Simon:**

She was one of those girls? Poor thing. They were a pair of sweethearts, those two.

**Chrissy:**

It´s always the innocent, who suffer the most in a war. I can´t even imagine, what she´s going through.

**Jamie:**

I went through it when Charlie got shot, remember? She´s going through hell. I can guarantee you that much.

_They all look sympathetic with the victims._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Deco is getting books out of his locker, when Regina comes up to him. She looks worried._

**Regina:**

Have you seen, what was posted about you on Face Range?

**Deco:**

I´m hoping, that it´s a great review!

**Regina:**

It´s a threat. They´ll break your legs, if you play the game against Lakehurst.

**Deco:**

Who?

**Regina:**

Who do you think? Lakehurst students, who want to see blood. You can´t play that game.

**Deco:**

They won´t do anything. It´s just talk.

**Regina:**

I mean it!

**Deco:**

They´re trying to scare us into submission and it´s working! First Simon and now this. Has anything happened yet?

**Regina:**

No, but you can´t take that chance. It could ruin everything for you, hell, you could end up in a coma like that Lakehurst boy. Would you like that?

**Deco:**

I´m not giving in on this. You can´t fight bullying, by doing what your bullies want you to do. If you do that, then they´ll never stop, until they take everything from you.

**Regina:**

It´s not in your job description to be a martyr!

**Deco:**

I´ll beat the crap out of them, if they decide to try anything. There´s nothing to worry about.

_Regina looks mad at him._

**Regina:**

You are being such an idiot!

**Deco:**

Regina, please ...

**Regina:**

If you want to get yourself beat up, then go ahead. It will be without me.

_She storms off._

**13\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Deco comes into the classroom and sits down. Pete comes over to him._

**Deco:**

I suppose, you´ve heard the news.

**Pete:**

We all understand, if you want to pull out. There´ll be plenty of other games.

**Deco:**

This isn´t just some game. I´m playing .

**Pete:**

You´re braver, than I am!

**Deco:**

They could try it during the game.

**Pete:**

We won´t let anyone come near you.

**Deco:**

Good. This isn´t just a game. This is us taking a stand and showing them, that we won´t let them control us.

_He looks Pete in the eyes. Pete can see, that he´s dead serious and nods in agreement_

**14\. Ext. Park. Evening.**

_Nick, Stacy, Brandy and Lisa are among many other familiar faces at a candlelight vigil, where Bobby was attacked._

**Brandy:**

It´s so meaningless.

**Lisa:**

This whole thing is. Does anyone think that hurting more people will make anything better?

**Stacy:**

Bobby didn´t deserve this.

**Brandy:**

We all know, that he didn´t, Sweetie.

**Nick:**

I just hope, that they find the bastards, who did it soon.

_We cut to Esme, who´s with Johnny DeMarco, addressing the crowd. Johnny´s become quite a respectable guy to look at with time._

**Esme:**

These recent events have filled all of us with sadness. This so-called war between these two schools needs to stop right now. To put some words to this tragedy, I have Bobby DeMarco´s uncle. Please welcome Johnny DeMarco.

**Johnny:**

Thank you, Esme. Bobby would have been smiling, if he saw how many have turned up here to show that you care about him. His parents wanted me to express to you their gratitude, for the sympathy you have shown them. We urge you to keep praying for him and wishing him well, because he needs it right now. We hope to see him smiling again soon and I know, that he won´t stop fighting, because that´s the kind of boy he is.

_Johnny fights hard to not get emotional._

**Johnny:**

I was there for the last war. I was the one who was closest to what happened on the night that JT Yorke was murdered, It was my friend, who did it in a moment of madness. Every second of that night is forever etched in my mind and there is nothing, I would like more, than to go back and change what happened. JT Yorke should have been here with us and he isn´t, just like Bobby should be and isn´t. One is no different, than the other. They´re victims in a war, where no one can win. If it doesn´t stop now, then it´ll only lead to more suffering.

_We cut over to Pete and Rodney, who are with Tina._

**Tina:**

I´m gonna go over and say hi to Regina.

**Rodney:**

Say hi to her from me.

_Tina leaves them. Pete leans in to whisper to Rodney._

**Pete:**

We need to talk.

_They walk away from the crowd._

**15\. Ext. Path. Evening.**

_We cut to them standing a bit away from the masses._

**Rodney:**

Don´t tell me, that you´re cracking.

**Pete:**

I never signed up for putting kids in a coma!

**Rodney:**

Keep your voice down!

**Pete:**

I tell you, Kreese is sick!

**Rodney:**

He is a leader and he´s gonna get us out of this!

**Pete:**

Are you really so dumb, that you don´t think, he´ll rat to the cops, if it saves his own ass?

**Rodney:**

Pete, we´re a team. Things got out of hand the last time.

**Pete:**

The last time? It´s not happening again! If we turn ourselves in ...

**Rodney:**

What then? Do you think, I´ll become a preacher, like it´s expected of me, if I go to jail? People don´t follow violent offenders! You can forget about getting into college and do you think, your parents will ever forgive you? I don´t! We´ll lose everything and it won´t make that kid any less beat up, will it?

_Pete looks torn._

**16\. Int. Church. Evening.**

_Stacy and Brandy are among the few people, who are at the church. Becky walks around and talks to those praying. She comes over to Pete, who´s trying to find some sort of answer in his prayers._

**Becky:**

Pete. Those two girls over there are praying for the boy in a coma too. Maybe it would help you, if you shared your grief with them.

**Pete:**

If you think, it´s a good idea.

_Becky leads him over to Stacy and Brandy._

**Becky:**

This is Pete. He goes to your school. Pete, this is Brandy and Stacy.

**Pete:**

Hi. Can I sit?

**Brandy:**

Yeah, sure.

_He sits down with them._

**Becky:**

Stacy´s boyfriend was the boy, who was attacked.

_Pete tries to hide his guilt, when he hears it._

**Pete:**

I´m so sorry.

**Stacy:**

Thanks.

**Pete:**

How is he doing?

**Brandy:**

It´s not looking good. They have to do another surgery on him tomorrow. We just came to pray, that it will go as it´s supposed to and he will be alright.

**Pete:**

I´ll pray with you. We all want to see him pull through.

_Becky leaves them and they pray in silence. Pete can´t stop himself from crying._

**17\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Regina comes over to Deco, who´s sitting next to Simon._

**Regina:**

I don´t want to fight anymore.

**Deco:**

Me neither. But I still have to play.

**Simon:**

Can you tell him, that he´s insane?

**Regina:**

He won´t listen.

**Deco:**

Nothing will happen!

**Simon:**

Maybe not now, but what about after the game?

**Deco:**

I can take anyone in a fight, you know that.

**Regina:**

Will that help you, if they have guns?

**Deco:**

You can´t ...

**Simon:**

Let the bullies win, yadda, yadda, yadda! We´ve all heard you say it a million times, but this isn´t just regular bullies.

**Deco:**

You´re not gonna change my mind!

**Regina:**

Can you at least promise me, that you´ll try to stay safe?

**Deco:**

I´ll do everything, I can. You have nothing to worry about.

_She tries to look re-assured._

**18\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Pete comes over to Rodney, who´s talking to a pair of niner girls._

**Rodney:**

Friendship Club is exactly what it sounds like. We´re a pacifist and open group, who take in anyone, who´s willing to live their lives by the example of Jesus Christ. We do community work to help the poor, we ...

**Pete:**

Can I talk to you, Rodney?

_Rodney looks annoyed with him._

**Rodney:**

I´m in the middle of something.

**Pete:**

It´s important.

**Girl #1:**

That´s okay. We we´re going to join anyway.

_Rodney puts his "leader smile" on for them again._

**Rodney:**

Then my work is done! Be sure to check out the website.

**Girl #2:**

We will. Bye.

_The girls leave them. Rodney looks annoyed again, the moment they can´t see him._

**Rodney:**

What? I thought, we discussed this.

**Pete:**

I can´t play. I met the girlfriend, of the kid we ...

**Rodney:**

Not in here! Jesus!

_Rodney pulls him aside. Pete looks him in the eyes._

**Pete:**

You just took the lord´s name in vain.

**Rodney:**

I´m sure, that he´ll forgive me.

**Pete:**

He could still die. (whispering) We could be charged with murder.

**Rodney:**

It won´t come to that. You heard what the coach said. If we stick together, then we´ll all come out of this alright.

**Pete:**

The coach is a lunatic!

**Rodney:**

You´re gonna play, or it´ll look suspicious. Play for Deco, if you need an extra reason to. We have a tactics meeting to get to, so get your head in the game!

_Pete gives in again._

**19\. Int. Tactics Room. Day.**

_Coach Kreese is going over the tactics to the team on the tactics board._

**Kreese:**

You have to push up hard against their midfield. There´s four of you and three of them, so we have to use that to our advantage.

_There´s a knock on the door and Snake comes in._

**Snake:**

I´m sorry to interrupt.

**Kreese:**

If it was anyone else, then I would have been mad at them. What´s up, boss?

**Snake:**

I´m afraid, I have some very serious news, The game has been delayed to a not yet scheduled date. Bobby DeMarco passed away during the night.

_Everyone looks shocked. Kreese has to sit down._

**Snake:**

They´ve sent their students home for the day, understandably enough. It´s now officially a murder investigation, so expect the police to start doing interviews here in the next days. Bianca and Marco have agreed to stay and talk to all of those, who feel the need to. We´ll also be putting metal detectors up again, in case someone tries to retaliate against the school.

_We cut to Pete and Rodney, who are sitting next to each other. Pete looks like, he´s on the verge of panicking._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	128. War (What is it good for) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney has to deal with the consequences of his actions, if he can

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E09 - WAR (WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR) PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME EXTREMELY HEAVY CONTENT IN THIS EPISODE**

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**1\. Ext. Back Alley. Evening.**

_Pete and Rodney are waiting. Both of them look very uncomfortable._

**Rodney:**

Come on, Kreese! Get down here!

**Pete:**

How did we get into this mess?

**Rodney:**

It´s not our fault. We only wanted to get back at them for what they did to that girl.

**Pete:**

That kid had nothing to do with it!

**Rodney:**

Kreese said, that he did!

**Pete:**

Kreese is insane! Can´t you see that?

**Rodney:**

If you let me talk to him, then I can get him to do the right thing,

**Pete:**

He isn´t the only one, who will be going to jail. We hit him too. It could have been one of our blows, that killed him.

**Rodney:**

Don´t say that! I haven´t killed anyone. He has.

**Pete:**

Stop kidding yourself! Even in the best case scenario, we´ll be accessories to murder.

_Rodney finally starts to lose his cool and kicks the wall._

**Rodney:**

This isn´t happening!

**Pete:**

It is and there´s no way around it. That looks like him.

_A car comes riding up the street towards them. Kreese gets out of it and comes towards them. They look intimidated by him._

**Kreese:**

What happens doesn´t change anything.

**Pete:**

What do you mean, that it doesn´t change anything? He´s dead!

**Kreese:**

It´s unfortunate, but casualties are a fact of war. They can´t have anything on us.

**Rodney:**

How can you be sure?

**Kreese:**

Because I´m smarter than you! We left no clues or DNA evidence behind. There´s no way, that they wil find out, that it was us, unless one of you talks.

**Pete:**

He´s just a casualty of war to you? He was innocent!

**Kreese:**

You weren´t there with my niece, after those pigs defiled her! She was pure, until they took that away from her! I swore to her, that I would make them pay and I will! Now they can sit in their jail cell and know, that their friend is dead and it´s all their fault! Vengeance will be mine, or I´ll die trying!

**Rodney:**

Mr. Kreese ...

**Kreese:**

They will know what it´s like to suffer, like she´s suffering. If any of you even think about going to the police, it´ll be the last you you do, or so help me God!

_Rodney and Pete both look terrified of him._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Rodney is driving, with Pete in the passenger seat._

**Pete:**

Do you believe me now?

**Rodney:**

It´ll be okay. We´ll be off to college and we´ll put this all behind us.

**Pete:**

Are you hearing yourself? What about going to hell?

**Rodney:**

I can´t consider that into the situation right now. We have to be rational.

**Pete:**

The only thing we can do is go to the police.

**Rodney:**

That´s not an option! I´m gonna be a preacher, like my dad and I´m gonna marry Tina and ...

**Pete:**

None of that will happpen! Don´t you get it? We´re as good as dead, if we don´t do it! He´s paranoid out of his mind now, on top of how crazy he was before!

**Rodney:**

We´ll transfer schools. I can find some way of swinging it.

**Pete:**

There´s no other way. We have to face our punishment.

_Rodney clearly still doesn´t want to face the truth._

**3\. Int. Rodney´s House. Evening.**

_Rodney comes into the living room. His dad is watching TV._

**Rodney:**

Hey, dad. What are you watching?

**Dad:**

Some silly comedy. How was your evening?

**Rodney:**

It was okay. I hung our with Pete.

**Dad:**

What did you do?

**Rodney:**

Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that. I´m gonna hit the bricks.

**Dad:**

I´ll be doing the same in a bit.

**Rodney:**

Dad.

_They make eye contact. Rodney smiles lovingly at him._

**Rodney:**

I love you. We´re not the kind of guys, who say it all the time, but I do. You´re the best dad, I could have asked for.

_His dad smiles back at him._

**Dad:**

I love you too, son. Sleep tight.

**Rodney:**

I´ll try my best.

_Rodney leaves him._

**4\. Int. Deacon´s Room. Evening.**

_Rodney comes into his little brother Deacon´s room. Deacon is ten years old and like a younger copy of Rodney in the way he looks. He looks up from the comic book, that he´s reading._

**Rodney:**

Hey, Deacon.

**Deacon:**

Hey. I beat your record on "Galaxy Wars 3" tonight.

**Rodney:**

You did, huh? I´ll have to see if I can set a benchmark, that´s more challenging. How did your English test go?

**Deacon:**

What do you think?

_Rodney looks pleased._

**Rodney:**

The straight A kid strikes again!

**Deacon:**

I have to get straight A´s, if I´m gonna follow in your footsteps.

**Rodney:**

I´m proud of you. I know, that you´ll make something of yourself, when you grow up.

_Deacon holds his comic book up._

**Deacon:**

Maybe I can be the next Superman!

**Rodney:**

You can´t be a worse one than Ben Affleck!

_The brothers laugh._

**Deacon:**

I´m going for either that or Spiderman.

**Rodney:**

Why shouldn´t you aim big? I love you, Deacon. Sweet dreams.

**Deacon:**

I love you too. Are we going fishing this weekend?

**Rodney:**

We´ll see.

_Rodney leaves his brother´s room. Deacon goes back to reading._

**5\. Int. Living Room. Night.**

_Rodney´s dad has gone to bed and the living room is dark, when Rodney comes sneaking in as quiet as he can. He turns on a small lamp and opens a drawer. He takes a box out of it and opens it. It has a .12 millimeter revolver inside. He takes it out of the box and tries to the feel of the weight of it in his hand, before putting it back in the box. He picks up the box and closes the drawer, before turning the light off._

**6\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Rodney is driving, with Tina in the passenger seat._

**Rodney:**

Did you study for your history test?

**Tina:**

Quiz me.

**Rodney:**

Who was the emperor, who played his violin, while Rome was burning around him?

**Tina:**

That was the crazy one. Nero.

**Rodney:**

You´re not lying there. That guy was off his rocker!

**Tina:**

Can you imagine what it was like having to live in a country, where he was the ruler?

**Rodney:**

It wouldn´t have been fun. At least, they managed to take him down in the end.

**Tina:**

Not until after the damage was done. What good did it do them by then? He had left the entire Roman Empire on the verge of collapse, when they finally got rid of him. If that story has taught us anything, it´s that rulers like him had to be done away with ASAP, before they did too much damage.

_Rodney tries to work up his nerve to tell her._

**Rodney:**

Tina, there´s something I need to tell you.

**Tina:**

Nothing bad, I hope.

**Rodney:**

I ...

_He looks into her smiling face and loses his nerve._

**Rodney:**

I love you so much. I don´t say it enough, but I want you to know, that my life would never have been the same, if it didn´t have you in it.

**Tina:**

Where´s all this coming from?

**Rodney:**

I just thought, that it needed to be said.

**Tina:**

I love you too. I feel so lucky, that someday I will get to marry my best friend and have his children.

_He takes her hand and kisses it very gently._

**7\. Ext. Parking Lot. Morning.**

_Tina and Rodney have gotten out of the car._

**Rodney:**

You run along. I forgot that I need to check the oil gage.

**Tina:**

Can´t it wait until after school?

**Rodney:**

I should have done it yesterday. You know me. I´ll just drive me crazy all day.

**Tina:**

Okay. See you inside.

_She leaves him and heads towards the school. He opens the trunk and the box with the gun in it is in there. He opens it and quickly loads the gun with 12 bullets, before sticking it down the front of his pants. Seeing that it´s too obvious, he in stead gets some tape from the trunk and tapes it to the inside of his calf muscle. He takes a deep breath and heads inside._

**8\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Rodney walks through the hallway with determination. He passes by Deco and Regina and waves good morning to them with a fake smile. They wave back at him. His smile quickly fades, as he continues up the hallway._

**9\. Int. Men´s Room. Morning.**

_Rodney gets into one of the stalls. He frees the gun from his leg and looks at his phone, which reads 7:59. He waits for the attendance bell to ring and hides the gun under his jacket, before leaving the bathroom._

**10\. Int. Gym. Morning.**

_Kreese is teaching a boy´s PE class. Among those in the class are Deco, Pete and Simon. Jamie is one the sidelines nursing his broken ankle and reading a book. The others are doing war up´s._

**Kreese:**

1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and ...

_Rodney comes in and Jamie looks up to see him. He´s surprised, that he isn´t in gym clothes._

**Jamie:**

Hi, Rodney. Didn´t you forget something?

**Rodney:**

No, I didn´t. As a matter of fact, I brought the only thing I need.

_The others notice him too and stop warming up, as he approaches them._

**Kreese:**

What are you stopping for?

_Kreese notices him and Rodney pulls the gun out. Kreese raises his hands._

**Pete:**

Rodney, you don´t want to do this!

**Rodney:**

The mad emperor must die, for the good of the people!

_Rodney fires the gun and his Kreese square in the chest. The students are shocked, to say the least, as Kreese gasps for air on the floor._

**Simon:**

Why?

**Rodney:**

He´s the son of a bitch, who killed Bobby DeMarco!

_The shock of the revelation and the murder they just witnessed has every student reeling. Deco slowly approaches Rodney, as Jamie sees the chance to quietly sneak out without Rodney noticing._

**Deco:**

Rodney, give me the gun. You´re a good man and you don´t want to hurt anyone else.

**Rodney:**

I was there. Me and Pete.

_Pete moves away from the rest of them, looking scared._

**Simon:**

Is that true?

**Pete:**

We should have stopped him, but we were too afraid of him. The girl, who was raped, was his niece. He wanted the ultimate revenge on those, who did it.

**Rodney:**

We deserve to die.

_Rodney points the gun at Pete and fires it. He´s hit in the chest, just like Kreese was and falls backwards. Deco charges him, but doesn´t get to him, before he´s shot in the leg and goes down._

**Deco:**

GOD! ARGH!

**Simon:**

Deco!

_Simon rushes to tend to him._

**Simon:**

Would you stop killing people?

_Rodney cries and is having a complete breakdown._

**Rodney:**

What did I do? I´ve killed my best friend.

_A student check Pete´s pulse. He shakes his head at Rodney, who points the gun at his own head._

**Rodney:**

I never meant for this to happen. All I wanted was to spend my life helping people and marry my Tina. Lord, forgive me.

_He closes his eyes and tries to get himself to pull the trigger, but gives up and in stead fires another bullet into the head of coach Kreese, that seemingly kills him, if he wasn´t already dead._

**11\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_The students are in uproar after hearing the gunshots. Many are scared, including Regina, Tina and Carla. Eddy tries to calm them down._

**Eddy:**

Everyone stay put! I´m finding out, what´s going on.

_He leaves them._

**Regina:**

Those sounded like gunshots.

**Carla:**

At Degrassi?

**Tina:**

It wouldn´t be the first time.

_They look worried._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Eddy comes running down the hallway and finds Jamie dragging himself up the floor._

**Jamie:**

Get down!

_Eddy crouches down next to him._

**Eddy:**

Are you hurt?

**Jamie:**

I´m fine. I can´t say the same for Coach Kreese. Rodney shot him in the chest.

_Eddy looks shocked._

**Eddy:**

Rodney from Friendship Club?

**Jamie:**

He´s gone full out psycho. I snuck out in the commotion after the first shot, but I heard three more shots fired, as I was crawling away.

**Eddy:**

Who else is in there?

**Jamie:**

Deco, Simon and a handful of others.

**Eddy:**

We need to get you to safety. We can worry about the rest later.

_Eddy starts dragging him away._

**13\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Chrissy and the other juniors are just as shocked as the seniors were. Rosie is their teacher._

**Snake (over the PA):**

Everyone stay in your classrooms. Do not start a panic.

**Rosie:**

You heard him.

**Lisa:**

What if a gunman comes in here and shoots us?

**Sally:**

Shouldn´t we be running for the hills?

**Rosie:**

Calm down! The principal knows, what he´s doing!

**Chrissy:**

I´m his grand daughter. Don´t you think, he would do what he can, to keep me safe?

**Rosie:**

Good point, Chrissy. We need to let the police handle this.

_Rosie gives a Chrissy a slight nod of appreciation._

**14\. Int. Gymnasium. Morning.**

_Rodney is having a break down, while Simon is tying a T-Shirt around Deco´s leg. Deco is starting to lose consciousness._

**Deco:**

Simon ...

**Simon:**

Stay with me!

_He looks over at Rodney._

**Simon:**

He´s losing blood fast. He´ll die too, if we don´t get him out of here.

**Rodney:**

Take him. Just leave me alone.

**Simon:**

Come with us.

**Rodney:**

I can´t. Go.

_Simon and one of the other boys grab Deco and carry him out. Rodney crouches down by Pete´s body and cries._

**15\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Bianca comes in to the senior´s classroom._

**Julie:**

What´s going on?

**Bianca:**

There´s been a shooting, but it doesn´t look like there´s any more to worry about. Stay calm and we´ll get you more information, as soon as we can. Regina, Tina, can you come with me?

_Regina and Tina look very worried, as they walk over to Bianca. They leave the room._

**16\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_The police have now arrived in large numbers and are manning the hallway. Deco is rolled through on a stretcher by EMT´s, as Regina runs over to him._

**Regina:**

Is he gonna be okay?

**EMT:**

He´s lost a lot of blood. Are you his girlfriend?

**Regina:**

Yes. I´m coming with you.

_She grabs Deco´s hand, as he tries to stay awake for and Bianca watch them, as they head up the hallway. Tina is in tears._

**Bianca:**

I can´t make you do this, but you´re probably the only one, he will talk to.

**Tina:**

I don´t know, what happened. He seemed fine this morning.

**Bianca:**

I need to warn you. We know from Jamie, that he´s shot coach Kreese and he could be dead. He´s also shot Pete.

_Tina looks shocked._

**Tina:**

It has to be a mistake. They´re best friends, for crying out loud!

**Bianca:**

Are you sure, you can handle it? It´s fine, if you say no.

**Tina:**

Who´ll talk to him then? No, it has to be me.

_She wipes her eyes and tries to look determined._

**17\. Int. Gymnasium. Morning.**

_Rodney is still crouched over Pete´s body._

**Snake (off screen):**

We´re sending Tina in. Don´t shoot!

_He turns to face the door. Tina comes in and immediately starts crying, when she sees Pete´s body._

**Rodney:**

Tina, I´m so sorry. I didn´t mean to shoot him!

**Tina:**

Is he dead?

_Rodney nods. She slowly approaches him._

**Rodney:**

Coach Kreese had us do all of those attacks. We´re the ones, who killed Bobby DeMarco. Us and him.

**Tina:**

How could you not tell me?

**Rodney:**

I wanted to, but he was crazy. He could have gone after you, if he found out, that you knew. He threatened to kill me and Pete, if we talked and that´s when I knew, I had to put an end to it.

**Tina:**

Like this? You´ll spend the rest of your life in prison.

**Rodney:**

DON´T YOU THINK, I KNOW THAT?

**Tina:**

You´ll go to hell, unless you repent.

_Rodney shakes his head at her._

**Rodney:**

Tina, you really are an angel, aren´t you? If God exists, then he´s left me.

**Tina:**

DON´T TALK LIKE THAT!

**Rodney:**

IT´S THE TRUTH! IF GOD HADN´T LEFT ME, THEN WHY WOULD HE ALLOW ME TO KILL?

**Tina:**

I don´t know. But I know, that he still has a plan for you.

**Rodney:**

No, he doesn´t. If he does, then it´s a pretty screwed up plan!

_Tina approaches him, but he points the gun at her, so she stops._

**Tina:**

You´re not gonna shoot me.

**Rodney:**

Leave. Just walk away, don´t look back and forget, that you ever knew me.

**Tina:**

So you can kill yourself?

**Rodney:**

That´s the plan. My life is over anyway.

**Tina:**

You can´t.

**Rodney:**

Watch me.

_He puts the gun to his head._

_We cut to Tina´s shocked face, as we hear the gunshot._

**18\. Montage - Music: "Indifference" by Pearl Jam**

_The whole montage is in slow motion._

_We see Police rushing in and tending to a shocked Tina, who´s practically catatonic. She met by Bianca out in the hallway._

_We see the students being led out of school by teachers and policemen. Chrissy finds Jamie outside and he tells her and Lisa about Deco. They´re shocked and Suey comes over to them. Her and Lisa hug._

_We see Simon and the other students, who were present (excluding Deco, of course) being questioned by the police. Everyone is still clearly in shock over what happened._

_We see Regina following Deco as far as she can, before he goes into surgery. She looks very worried about him._

_We see Tina with her parents and a psychologist. She´s clearly very shook up._

**19\. Ext. Hospital. Evening.**

_Deco´s fans and fellow Degrassi students have gathered outside the hospital by the hundreds, many with lit candles for him. Some of them sing songs for him, while others just mourn in peace._

_We cut to Lois Cronkite and her camera crew._

**Lois:**

Tonight is a night of somber reflection, as people all over Canada try to make sense of the tragedy, that struck Degrassi Community School today. A student, whose name is still withheld by the authorities came to school armed with a gun and shot two people to death, coach Barry Kreese and senior student Pete Bonney. Both have passed away. Inside this hospital, star actor Declan O´Hare from the hit show, that´s shot at the school is fighting for his life. He was shot in the leg and reportedly lost a lot of blood in the incident. It´s been almost ten hours since the shooting and his fans out here are still desperately awaiting news. One can only hope, that this tragedy doesn´t claim yet another innocent life.

**20\. Int. Waiting Room. Evening.**

_Simon, Regina and Deco´s other friends and closest colleagues are in the waiting room._

**Regina:**

What´s taking them so long?

**Simon:**

It can´t be a good sign.

_Bianca comes in with a somber look on her face. She makes eye contact with Regina and Regina starts crying._

**Bianca:**

He had lost too much blood and the bullet hit his main artery. He didn´t make it.

_We see the reactions of many in the room, before ending on Simon and Regina, who are holding each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	129. Sad But True Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school shooting and the four deaths that occurred have everyone reeling. Some deal with it better than others, but everyone is forced to, whether they like it or not

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E10 - SAD BUT TRUE PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Montage - Music: "Why?" by Annie Lennox.**

_We open on Regina, who´s with Carla and Charlie. They´re trying to help her get ready for Deco´s funeral, but she is finding it hard to concentrate on it. They´re both clearly worried about her._

_We see Lisa and Suey getting ready to leave for the funeral. Lisa is already fighting the tears and gets a comforting hug from Suey._

_We see Tina in a mental hospital staring out the window. She´s still catatonic and doesn´t seem to react to anything, that happens around her._

_We see Becky getting ready to deliver her sermon. It´s tough for her, but she has Bianca and Drew with her for support._

_We see Simon being ready to get on to a train. He has a gym bag and his skateboard with him. Allison and him slap hands and say goodbye._

_We see Regina, Carla and Charlie trying to get into the church, but reporters and paparazzi, as well as lots of his fans are making it hard. Charlie has to push a photographer out of the way, when he gets too much in the way._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Church. Day.**

_The church is full for the funeral. Regina is sitting with Carla and Charlie. She looks bitter._

**Regina:**

There were only a small handful of people, who really knew him. He would have hated this.

**Charlie:**

You just have to get through it. We´ll have a quiet night after this.

**Regina:**

Then what? How can I go back to school after this?

**Carla:**

It´s only a few more months.

**Regina:**

I don´t know, if I could stand five minutes in there. Everywhere I go, I´m reminded of him. If I´m not reminded of him, then I´m reminded of Rodney or Pete.

**Charlie:**

It´s still too crazy to wrap your mind around. I promise, that it´ll get better in time.

_We cut over to Lisa and Suey, who are sitting with Nick, Jamie and Chrissy, among others. They´re looking over at Regina._

**Suey:**

Can you imagine having the love of your life torn away from like that?

**Lisa:**

It´s hard enough for the rest of us, but she knew all of them. If she ends up a half way normal person after this, I´d say that´s a success story.

**Nick:**

What about Rodney´s girlfriend? Can you imagine, what she´s going through?

**Chrissy:**

I heard, that she swallowed a handful of pills and they have her on suicide watch.

**Jamie:**

Simon couldn´t take it either. Poor guy. You can´t blame him for needing to get as far away from this, as he could for a few days.

**Lisa:**

Are you really gonna speak?

**Chrissy:**

Someone has to. I don´t think that Regina is capable of it. As for Simon, we can only hope that he finds, what he´s looking for.

_The doors are closed and the organist starts playing._

**3\. Int. Train. Day.**

_Simon is sitting by the window. The train has stopped and is taking on passengers. Natalie, a rocking looking girl in her early 20´s comes over to him._

**Natalie:**

Sorry, is this row 14? I´m totally confused right now!

**Simon:**

Jackpot.

**Natalie:**

Awesome!

_She puts her suitcase in the over head compartment and sits down next to him._

**Natalie:**

Where are you headed?

**Simon:**

Vaughan. There´s a Skate Competition there this weekend.

**Natalie:**

That´s where I live. What are the chances of that?

**Simon:**

Probably not that bad, since it´s the end station?

_Natalie seems to like him already._

**Natalie:**

I´m Natalie.

**Simon:**

Simon.

_They shake hands._

**4\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Becky is giving her sermon._

**Becky:**

Here we stand again. Another tragedy has befallen us. Three students and a teacher have left us before their time and we´re left asking ourselves, how it came to this. I knew all three of the boys from Church and Deco was one, I had many talks with. He knew, that he wasn´t perfect, but he wanted more than anything else, to make this world a better place. Since he passed away, I have heard stories from his school mates and friends about how he would stand up for those, who are bullied for being different. I can´t say, that it surprises me, because he clearly had a heart of gold underneath all of those muscles. He will be missed, not only by his thousands of fans as a great actor, who had his chance at stardom taken away from him too soon. He will be remembered by everyone, who met him, as someone who was a gift to everyone, whose lives he touched. Christine Mason-Nelson, his friend and co-star, would like to say a few words too.

_Chrissy comes up to the altar._

**Chrissy:**

I speak on behalf of Deco´s friends and colleagues, when I say that we miss him incredibly much. He came over here from Ireland two years ago and I think, it took less than a week until he became my friend. We did a stage play together and it led to incredible things, that neither of us could have imagined at the time. Through it all, Deco remained himself. As he would say, it was the Irishman in him, that refused to get carried away, no matter how much success he had. No one, who talked to him, would have thought that they were talking to a TV star, because he treated everyone who deserved it with respect and in turn, those people respected him back. Those who didn´t, learned to in time. I consider myself incredibly lucky to have known him and I will never forget him. Thank you.

_She goes back to her seat._

_We see Regina looking upset with her._

**5\. Ext. Church. Day.**

_Regina, Charlie and Carla come out from the church with the others and the media show isn´t helping. Lois and her camera crew come over to her._

**Lois:**

What did you think of the service, Regina?

_She sticks the microphone in Regina´s face._

**Regina:**

How do you know my name?

**Lois:**

You were Deco´s girlfriend, weren´t you?

**Charlie:**

She doesn´t want to talk, so leave her alone.

**Regina:**

It´s okay, Charlie. The service was a joke, just like this is! Don´t you have any respect for us, who are mourning him?

**Lois:**

I´m only doing my job.

**Regina:**

You don´t, or you wouldn´t have turned it into a circus like this! He´s gone and everyone is trying to make as much money out of it, as they can. It makes me sick and it´s not helping any of us, so leave us alone!

_Regina is led away by Charlie and Carla._

_Chrissy comes out with Jamie and is photographed by dozens of photographers. Chrissy smiles for the cameras._

**6\. Int. Train. Day.**

_Simon is enjoying talking to Natalie._

**Natalie:**

Are you like a superstar skater or something?

**Simon:**

Hardly, except among a niche audience.

**Natalie:**

That´s more, than I can brag of.

**Simon:**

Trust me, I can do without the fame.

**Natalie:**

Why do it then?

**Simon:**

Have you ever had this feeling, that there´s this one thing, you just have to do and when you´re done with it, you can get peace?

**Natalie:**

Every time, I have to pee.

_He laughs to himself._

**Simon:**

Touche.

**Natalie:**

I know, what you mean.

**Simon:**

I just want to compete at the X-Games one time. It´s been a dream of mine, since I was ten.

**Natalie:**

It´s nice to meet someone with goals for a change.

**Conductor (over the PA):**

Next stop Vaughan.

**Simon:**

I guess, that´s us. You wouldn´t happen to know, how I get from the station to the skate park?

**Natalie:**

I might. If you ask nicely, I´ll even take you there.

**Simon:**

Will you take pity on a guy, who´s never been here before?

**Natalie:**

I suppose, I can!

_They smile at each other._

**7\. Ext. Church. Day.**

_Chrissy is being interviewed by Lois, while other reporters try to catch it as well._

**Lois:**

Can you put into words, what you´re feeling right now?

**Chrissy:**

Loss. Sadness.

**Lois:**

How do you feel about the young man, who shot him?

**Chrissy:**

I don´t want to hate him, but it´s hard not to. On the other hand, this has to be terrible for his family and I sympathize with them.

**Lois:**

It has been reported, that people close to the shooter have been receiving threats on social media since the shooting. What are your thoughts on this?

**Chrissy:**

That it´s wrong. I got to know Pete a little and he came from a good family. So did Rodney. The ones to blame here isn´t their loved ones, who are trying to cope with their losses. It´s the coach, who drove Rodney to that point.

**Lois:**

Won´t you say, that blame also falls on the school´s principal, your grandfather, for not noticing that something was seriously wrong with him?

**Chrissy:**

My grandfather does everything he can for that school, every day.

**Lois:**

Many people are calling for his resignation. Any comments?

**Chrissy:**

They need to butt out of this! Principal Simpson is the only one, who can unite the school again after this.

_We cut over to Emma and Snake, who are watching it from a distance. They look proud of her._

**8\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Regina is with Charlie and Carla, still looking annoyed._

**Regina:**

Can you believe that bitch?

**Carla:**

She´s the owner´s daughter. I´d watch it with the B-word, if I were you.

**Regina:**

I´m not calling her by name. Anyway, it´s her own fault. She´s trying to boost her career, by pretending that they were BFF´s.

**Charlie:**

Chrissy isn´t like that. At least, she didn´t use to be.

**Carla:**

Wake up, Charlie. She was a nobody a year ago and now she´s on her way to the big time. I can guarantee you, that she didn´t get there based on a code of ethics.

_Regina gets her phone out._

**Regina:**

I´m telling the world the truth about her.

_Charlie puts his hand over her phone._

**Charlie:**

How is that gonna make anything better?

**Carla:**

Her fans should know, what kind of girl, they´re looking up to.

_Regina pulls her phone away from his hand._

**Regina:**

You can leave, if you don´t like it.

**Charlie:**

I feel sorry for you, but you´re on your own here.

_He gets up and leaves them._

**Carla:**

What are you writing?

**Regina:**

The truth. If she wants the old Regina back, then she can have her!

_Regina smiles deviously to herself._

**9\. Ext. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Simon and Natalie are walking up to the Skate Park._

**Simon:**

I guess, this is it. Thanks.

**Natalie:**

I might as well see you strut your stuff, while I have the chance.

**Simon:**

Cool. I´ll see, if I can get you a pass as my trainer.

**Natalie:**

Do you think, they´ll buy it?

**Simon:**

They will, if it´s me. Just pretend like you know, what they´re talking about, if anyone asks you something.

**Natalie:**

I can do that, Toronto boy.

_She winks at him._

**Natalie:**

Is there a Toronto girl back home, anxiously awaiting your return?

**Simon:**

Not since I found out, that I was gay.

**Natalie:**

You know, it doesn´t really surprise me. It´s like, you´re too groomed to be a skater and straight.

**Simon:**

What about you?

**Natalie:**

Me? I have the worst taste in men this side of Niagara Falls. I´ll be perpetually single, until I turn into a crazy old cat lady.

**Simon:**

I would date you, if I was straight.

**Natalie:**

You´re alright, Simon. I´ve met a lot of worse guys than you.

_They walk up to the entrance._

**10\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Evening.**

_Chrissy is hanging out with Sally and her brothers, watching cartoons. Chrissy is having a tough time keeping away from her phone, though._

**Chrissy:**

I´m mentioned on every news site, I´m checking.

**Sally:**

If you put out a tweet, it´ll probably go viral.

**Chrissy:**

Do you think so?

_Sally eyes her._

**Sally:**

You´re just a little too over excited over this.

**Chrissy:**

I´ve never tried it before. Gimme a break!

**Sally:**

You´re not afraid, that people will think, you´re profiting off a tragedy?

**Chrissy:**

I´m not!

**Sally:**

You kind of are. Like it or not, you now have a public name, that you didn´t before. Some people could take exception to it.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not like I wanted it to happen.

**Sally:**

I know that, but the internet can be brutal. I´ve faced it first hand, remember?

_Paige comes in._

**Paige:**

Change to channel 8. Chrissy is on the news.

_Chrissy´s face lights up with excitement. James and Adam look annoyed._

**James/Adam:**

Aww, mom!

**Paige:**

You´ve already seen that one a dozen times.

_Sally changes the channel and we focus on the TV. A newscaster comes on._

**Newscaster (voice over):**

Today was the funeral of Declan O´Hare, simply known as Deco to his fans and friends, who was killed in a tragic school shooting last week.

_They show a montage of people arriving and leaving the funeral._

**Newscaster (voice over):**

Our own Lois Cronkite was there and she managed to get these comments.

_Paige and Miles come on the screen._

**Adam:**

That´s you, mom!

**Paige:**

Yes it is, Honey.

**Miles (voice over):**

I think, that everyone is still in shock. He was a good kid and he didn´t deserve to die this way.

**Paige (voice over):**

It goes without saying, that we will do a tribute episode to him to start off the next season.

_They cut to another celebrity montage from the funeral._

**Newscaster (voice over):**

His close friend Chrissy Mason-Nelson, who he starred with on "Degrassi" spoke at his funeral. She had this to say, when we caught up with her and asked where she thinks the finger should be pointed in this tragedy.

_Chrissy comes on._

**Chrissy (voice over):**

The one to blame here isn´t their loved ones, who are trying to cope with their losses. It´s the coach, who drove Rodney to that point.

_They cut back to the studio. Chrissy looks shocked._

**Chrissy:**

That´s not what I said! They cut the part out, that mattered!

**Newscaster (voice over):**

The outcry for the resignation of the principal continues in the wake of the event and it seems, that even his own granddaughter can´t back him anymore. She however, has been trending on twitter all day and is rumored to be taking advantage of this situation to further her own career. A tweet from Deco´s girlfriend Regina Morgan reads:

_We see the tweet being out on the screen._

**Newscaster (voice over):**

"Christine Mason-Nelson or Chrissy, as she is also known, is a leech, trying to build a career off Deco´s ashes. She pretends to have been his close friend, when they in fact only knew each other through other friends. Her speech at the church today, which she made to be all about herself, only shows what a cold hearted egomaniac, she is. I say this not to call attention to myself, but to expose her and keep Deco´s memory safe. I loved him, she didn´t". She then ends it with #CancelChrissy.

_They cut back to the studio and Paige changes it back to the cartoons, to the delight of the boys. Chrissy looks hurt by Regina´s comments._

**11\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is pacing around, while Paige tries to talk to her._

**Paige:**

It´ll blow over in a few days, at most.

**Chrissy:**

What if it doesn´t? It´s not like I did anything that bad. Except for possibly costing granddad his job.

**Paige:**

They´re masters at doing this. It´s why politicians have spin doctors and companies have press secretaries.

**Chrissy:**

All I wanted was to show my respect.

**Paige:**

Are you sure? You seemed to like the attention.

**Chrissy:**

I wanted attention, but not like this!

**Paige:**

You have it now. The question is, what are you gonna do with it?

_Chrissy tries to come up with a plan._

**12\. Int. Mental Hospital. Evening.**

_Becky is being led through the place by dr. Bullock, her own former doctor, from when she stayed there._

**Becky:**

How is she doing?

**Bullock:**

She hasn´t said much, since the incident. She eats a little, but it´s not because she wants to, that´s obvious.

**Becky:**

Poor girl. At least I didn´t know the guy, who killed himself in front of me. She has to be wrecked with guilt.

**Bullock:**

Which is why I think she needs you, as much as she needs me. She already knows and trust you.

**Becky:**

Not to mention my special expertise. I´ll try all I can.

**Bullock:**

I know, you will. I hear that you´ve become a minister.

_Becky nods and smiles._

**Becky:**

This summer. I owe a lot of it to you.

_He smiles back at her._

**Bullock:**

I can´t tell you, how proud that makes me. You could be the biggest success story of my career.

**Becky:**

Let´s see, if we can´t have a repeat success with this one.

**Bullock:**

This is her room. Best of luck.

_He opens the door and lets her inside._

**13\. Int. Tina´s Room. Evening.**

_Tina is reading a book, when Becky comes in. She looks happy to see her, to Becky´s delight._

**Becky:**

It isn´t any more inviting, than when I had a room like this.

**Tina:**

How was Deco´s funeral?

**Becky:**

Tough to get through. It´s probably for the best, that you weren´t there.

**Tina:**

Has Rodney been buried yet, or what´s left of him anyway?

**Becky:**

Not yet. I hear that they´re planning on a small private funeral in a chapel.

**Tina:**

Good plan. With the amount of commandments he broke, there´s no way they should allow him into a church again, living or dead!

_Becky looks at her with worry._

**Becky:**

Rodney was good at heart. He loved you.

**Tina:**

He also killed three people and helped kill a fourth! How does that make him good?

**Becky:**

He wanted to help people, like I do.

_Tina looks her in the eyes._

**Tina:**

Rodney was a selfish con man, who wanted to control everything and everyone around him. Me and Pete were dumb enough to let that jerk control us for years and I´m glad that he´s dead!

**Becky:**

It´s okay to be angry, but it doesn´t change what you had.

**Tina:**

I feel horrible for them and even worse for everyone, who loved them. I know in my heart that Deco and Pete are with God now. As for Rodney ...

_She looks down at the floor._

**Tina:**

He´s exactly, where he belongs!

_She spits on the floor and looks up at Becky, who´s shocked._

**Tina:**

And you can´t convince me otherwise. Just like you can´t convince me, that God isn´t punishing me, by making me replay it over and over in my head, until I lose my mind.

**Becky:**

Why would you think, God would do that to you? You didn´t hurt anyone.

**Tina:**

I´d been having a feeling, that something was off with them for a while. This is my punishment for not stopping him, when I should have.

_Becky doesn´t quite know, how to react._

**14\. Int. Deco´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Regina is in the apartment, looking things over with Carla._

**Carla:**

What gonna happen to this place and his stuff?

**Regina:**

I don´t know. It´s not like he had a will written out. I´m supposed to hand in my key to a solicitor tomorrow.

**Carla:**

It´s so unfair. It´s no wonder, that you hate Chrissy, for what she´s doing.

**Regina:**

I hope, that she´s sweating right now. Taking advantage of him like that.

**Carla:**

You don´t think and don´t take this the wrong way, that you´re projecting your anger to Rodney on to her?

_Regina looks annoyed with her._

**Regina:**

How can you even think that?

**Carla:**

Ruining her life won´t bring him back.

_Regina starts crying._

**Regina:**

I know! You and Charlie don´t have to keep telling me. It makes me feel better, okay?

**Carla:**

It´s natural, that you want someone to blame. We all do. But it´s not her, you should be mad at.

**Regina:**

Why not? Her granddad is the principal and now this!

**Carla:**

I´m not hearing a good reason. I think you should delete that tweet.

**Regina:**

Just go. Leave me alone.

**Carla:**

Will you at least think about it?

_Regina refuses to answer. Carla leaves her._

**15\. Int. Skate Park. Evening.**

_Simon is ready to roll out onto the competition area. Natalie is with him._

**Natalie:**

Good luck.

**Simon:**

Thanks. I´m glad, I met you. It´s taken my mind off other things.

**Natalie:**

I´m always good for that. Don´t keep them waiting.

_Simon rolls out onto the competition area to start warming up. Natalie quietly slips away._

**16\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Natalie comes up to a door marked "Change Room", with a male symbol underneath it. She peeks in and sneaks inside._

**17\. Montage - Music: "Say Hello 2 Heaven" by Temple of the Dog**

_We see Regina looking over Deco´s pictures._

_There´s one of him with the rest of the cast, from when they performed "The Breakfast Club" in full costume and posing for the camera._

_Another one is of him with all of his friends at the Ravine, after they were celebrating the end of the school year._

_The last one is of him and Regina with his family, when they visited them in Ireland. She smiles to herself, when thinking back on it, but her smile soon turns to sadness, that he´s gone._

_We see Chrissy lying on her bed in deep thought, trying to figure out, if what she´s doing is right or wrong. Spinner comes in and looks at her with sympathy. She gets a much needed hug and they start to talk about it._

_We see Tina being held by Becky, while she talks. Becky just listens and gives her emotional support._

_We see Simon coming back from his first event to find police in the backstage area and Natalie nowhere to be found. He tries to look around for her outside, but is detained by two police officers._

_We see Regina lying down on Deco´s bed. She´s crying again, as she holds the picture of her and Deco to her heart._

_We end on the picture of him with his friends at the Ravine. A close up of the picture, shows how he and Simon look truly happy in the moment when it was taken, as they stand there with an arm around each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	130. Sad But True Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All actions have consequences and Simon and Regina in particlular have some major ones to deal with as a result of theirs

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E11 - SAD BUT TRUE PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Interrogation Room. Evening.**

_Simon is with a police officer, who´s questioning him._

**Simon:**

I don´t really know, who she is. She said that her name was Natalie, but that´s all I know about her.

**Cop:**

You have no idea, what her last name is?

**Simon:**

I don´t even know, if Natalie is her real name!

**Cop:**

Whoever she is, she stole for over six thousand dollars, from what we know now. Our problem is, that you signed on for her as your trainer.

**Simon:**

You think, I came here to rob everyone?

**Cop:**

We can´t release you, as things stand right now. Not unless, we find her and she backs your story.

_Simon looks frustrated._

**Simon:**

I´ve been going to these events for years and competing. Why would I risk everything, to steal from them now?

**Cop:**

You tell me. Look, we´ll send out info about these items to the local pawn stores. She still has to find a way to sell most of it. In the meantime, you´ll be spending the night at our lovely jailhouse inn.

_Simon facepalms_

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Jail Cell. Morning.**

_Simon has spent the night in a jail cell. The cop from the last scene comes into the jailhouse._

**Simon:**

Have you caught her?

**Cop:**

Not yet. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?

**Simon:**

I´ll take the bad.

**Cop:**

The bad news is that you´re being charged with conspiracy to commit theft over a thousand.

**Simon:**

Dammit!

**Cop:**

I´d start looking for her, if I were you.

**Simon:**

You can bet, that I´m searching the globe for her, if I have to!

_The cop grins to himself._

**Cop:**

I feel sorry for you, kid, but you´re far from the first one to get scammed by a stranger. You have a clean record, don´t you?

**Simon:**

Yeah, I do.

**Cop:**

In that case I´d say, that worst case scenario is you getting a suspended sentence and community service.

**Simon:**

Is that the good news?

**Cop:**

No.

**Cop:**

The good news, is that you have friends on your way here to pick you up. We´re realeasing you on your own reconnaissance, but you´ll be called on to appear before a judge, unless something happens in the mean time.

_Simon looks relieved.._

**Simon:**

Thanks.

**Cop:**

You seem like a good kid and I want to believe your story. We need these cells for the real criminals.

_They smile at each other._

**3\. Int. Chrissy´s House. Morning.**

_Emma and Sean have come over and are with Spinner and Paige._

**Emma:**

We have to do something about this girl. It´s on-line harassment.

**Paige:**

We can report her to the police, but we all know how long that will take and how much we´ll get out of it.

**Spinner:**

Maybe it would be best to let the school handle it.

**Sean:**

How will it look, that Chrissy got her grandfather to stop it?

**Paige:**

I hate to say it, but maybe the best way is a counter campaign.

**Emma:**

Where we slam her? I don´t know.

**Paige:**

She has a record of bullying, doesn´t she?

**Emma:**

Yeah, but she´s not the same girl, that she was a few years ago.

**Spinner:**

This is Chrissy, we´re talking about. What this girl is doing to her, can follow her for the rest of her life.

_Sally comes in._

**Sally:**

I know, I´m not supposed to eavesdrop, but you need to think twice about this. We still have to go to school with them afterwards.

**Paige:**

Sally, sometimes you have to play hard ball. She´s brought it on herself.

**Sally:**

Before you do, will you give me the day to solve it, without it turning into a hate war?

**Spinner:**

I hope, you can. Hopefully, her little road trip today, is taking her mind off it.

**Sally:**

I know, what it´s like to deal with trolls. I´ll convince her one way or another.

_Sally looks confident._

**4\. Int. Regina´s Room. Day.**

_Regina is trying to study, but can´t concentrate on it. She throws her book against the wall in frustration over everything, that´s happened. She gets a text message and thinks about it for a few seconds, before writing a quick reply._

**5\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Regina comes out to meet with Heather and Hannah._

**Regina:**

If you´re here to preach to me, then you can spare it.

**Hannah:**

Regina, we get that you´re grieving and you´re absolutely allowed to.

**Heather:**

What you´re doing isn´t just hurting Chrissy. It could end up hurting a lot people, who have nothing to do with this.

_Regina gets defensive._

**Regina:**

This is what you dragged me out here for? Her and that entire family of hers deserve everything they have coming to them, because Deco would still be alive, if it wasn´t for them!

**Heather:**

You know, that´s not true.

**Hannah:**

What happened was a horrible tragedy, but this won´t help.

**Regina:**

It´ll make me feel better. He deserves justice, for what happened to him.

**Hannah:**

Do you even hear yourself right now?

**Regina:**

Screw her! How do you think it made me feel, to see her smiling for the cameras and using his death to promote herself? She can rot in hell, for all I care!

**Heather:**

What if they leak your record to the press? You won´t be able to show your face at Degrassi again.

**Regina:**

That´s why you´re here, isn´t it? To save your own asses!

**Hannah:**

We´re here to save yours. You can ruin your own life, if you continue on this hate trip.

**Regina:**

Let me worry about that! Do me a favor and never talk to me again!

_She leaves them looking frustrated._

**6\. Ext. Jailhouse. Day.**

_Allison, Jamie, Simon and Chrissy come out of the jailhouse and head for the parking lot. Simon has his skateboard and his bag with him._

**Simon:**

Thanks, Allison. I knew, you´d come through.

**Allison:**

I´m guessing, that she stole your things too?

**Simon:**

Only 40 bucks or so. It´s more the trouble, she´s gotten me into, that I´m worried about.

**Jamie:**

I guess, the X-Games would be off, if you´re in jail by then.

**Simon:**

They think, I´ll get off with a suspended sentence, but I´ll still get a record. I don´t know, what influence it´ll have on going to college.

**Allison:**

How do you think, your parents will take it?

**Simon:**

They´ll believe me, if I tell them the right way. Thank God, I´m over 18, so they didn´t have to hear it from the cops. How could I mess things up this badly?

**Chrissy:**

Welcome to my world, Simon! I´ve managed to make myself about as liked on the internet, as Ebola is in Africa.

**Simon:**

In one day?

**Chrissy:**

Sure did. You´re not the only one, who´s in damage control mode.

**Simon:**

What a day, huh?

**Allison:**

Do you want to go straight home?

**Simon:**

Can we make a stop first?

**Allison:**

Sure thing.

_They reach Allison´s parents´ car and get in._

**7\. Montage - Music: "Hunting High and Low" by A-HA**

_We see Sally meeting up with Hannah and Heather, who inform her of their failure. Suey and Lisa come up to them and offer to help. Soon after, so does Taryn and Julie._

_We see Simon and his friends looking through the train station. Simon sees a girl that looks like Natalie from behind and grabs her. The girl (who looks nothing like Natalie from the front), is spooked and Simon has to apologize to her. She hurries away from him and he looks, like he´s about to give up. He doesn´t see the real Natalie, who´s spotted him and runs out of the station. His friends see her, but don´t pay any special attention to her._

_We see Regina looking over the things, she´s written and wondering, if she´s doing the right thing. She looks over at a picture of Deco and the hate is written all over her face again._

_We see Natalie boarding a bus to Toronto, while trying to hide behind other passengers, so neither Simon or any of the other competitors, spot her. A boy and a girl, who look like skaters, see her through the window and clearly do._

**8\. Int. Basement. Day.**

_Sally is leading the meeting of Chrissy´s friends and others, who want to help. It looks like, they´re having trouble agreeing._

**Taryn:**

If we won´t listen to reason, then we threaten her into stopping.

**Hannah:**

That won´t make her stop. She can be stubborn, like you won´t believe.

**Lisa:**

We can still talk to her and make her see ...

**Julie:**

Lisa, please! We all love how nice you are, but this isn´t the time for it!

**Suey:**

What is it time for? Guns, knives, or maybe stuffing a hand grenade in her mouth?

**Julie:**

Shut it, Suey! I was friends with Chrissy, long before you were!

**Suey:**

You were friends, with emphasis on were! Until you decided to hang out with the likes of her (nods at Heather)!

**Heather:**

Like you´re any better than me? You´re so holy and jugdmental, that it makes me want to hurl! You always have been!

_Suey and Heather are almost about to come to blows, but Julie and Lisa get between them._

**Lisa:**

We didn´t stop being friends with you, you stopped being friends with us!

**Julie:**

Since when are you and Chrissy an "Us" anymore? Since you stole her boyfriend from her, he´s been all you´ve cared about, so don´t get smart with me!

**Sally:**

WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?

_They do, even if there´s still animosity there._

**Sally:**

We´re here to help Chrissy, not argue about things in the past. Does anyone have a constructive suggestion?

**Taryn:**

I´m all for the hand grenade idea.

**Sally:**

One that doesn´t involve us breaking into army bases?

**Lisa:**

We could make a video, where we defend Chrissy.

**Heather:**

Or one, where we completely drag Regina through the mud. Me and Hannah know her better than anyone. Nothing else will work on her.

**Suey:**

You can count me out.

**Hannah:**

Who´s for Heather´s idea?

_Hannah, Heather, Julie and Taryn raise their hands._

**Sally:**

It won´t be with me either. I did do this to make things better, not ruin two lives.

**Lisa:**

Deco hated bullying, to his core. This isn´t just wrong, it´s also the last thing, he would have wanted.

**Julie:**

Deco isn´t here to speak for himself, is he?

**Heather:**

You can play nice all you want, but it won´t get you anywhere.

**Hannah:**

Let´s go to my house and do some real planning.

_Hannah, Heather, Julie and Taryn walk up the stairs and leave them. Suey and Lisa look at Sally for answers, but it´s clear, that she doesn´t have any to offer._

**9\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Simon and the others have stopped for gas. Allison is filling it on, while the other three wait in the car._

**Simon:**

I can have a talk with Regina for you, if you want?

**Chrissy:**

It can´t hurt. She´s really got it in for me.

**Jamie:**

A leopard can´t change it´s spots. Deep down, she´s still the same old Regina.

**Simon:**

It´s the grief, that´s doing it to her. She needs help.

_Simon gets a text message and he checks it. He makes wide eyes and smiles._

**Jamie:**

What is it?

**Simon:**

A picture of Natalie. She´s on a bus, heading to Toronto.

**Chrissy:**

Seriously?

**Simon:**

It even says, when they´re arriving.

**Jamie:**

Are you gonna call the cops?

**Simon:**

And miss the chance to tell her, what a bitch she is? No, I think it´s time for a citizen´s arrest.

_Allison gets in the driver´s seat._

**Simon:**

Can we be in Toronto in an hour and ten minutes?

**Allison:**

Easy.

**Simon:**

Good, because I have a thief to catch.

_He looks vengeful._

**10\. Int. Bus. Day.**

_We see Natalie looking very paranoid, clearly realizing, that she´s been recognized. She looks over at the guy and the girl, who were at the event and tries to keep cool. She gets up and walks up to the driver._

**Natalie:**

Are there any more stops between now and Toronto?

**Driver:**

No, that was the last one, we just held at, miss.

**Natalie:**

Thanks.

_She tries to hide her frustration, as she walks back to her seat. She makes eye contact with the girl, who gives her an evil glare, that makes her even more uncomfortable._

**11\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Sally, Lisa and Suey come in. Paige is there, playing with Adam._

**Sally:**

I only made things worse. Let the hate campaign start!

**Paige:**

I´m sorry, Honey.

**Adam:**

What´s a hate campaign?

**Lisa:**

It´s where you´re really mean to someone.

**Adam:**

Why would you do that?

**Paige:**

Because she was mean to Chrissy.

**Adam:**

That won´t make anything better!

_Sally, Lisa and Suey sit down with them, glad that at least Adam is on their side._

**Paige:**

What would make it better?

**Adam:**

If they try to be friends. Jeez, mom! I´m a little kid and even I can tell you that!

**Sally:**

What if she doesn´t want to be friends with Chrissy?

**Adam:**

Why wouldn´t she?

**Paige:**

It´s a long story, but she doesn´t like Chrissy right now.

**Adam:**

Then Chrissy just has to make her like her. I did that, when that girl was teasing me all the time, remember?

**Suey:**

Did it work?

**Adam:**

I guess so. She doesn´t do it anymore.

**Sally:**

It´s the best plan, I´ve heard so far.

**Paige:**

Any plans on how to make her like her?

_Adam tries to come up with something._

**12\. Ext. Bus Station. Evening.**

_Simon, Jamie, Allison and Chrissy are waiting by the bus, as passengers are coming out, looking for Natalie._

**Allison:**

She hasn´t come out yet?

**Simon:**

Not yet.

**Jamie:**

You know, that I couldn´t outrun a turtle right now, don´t you?

**Simon:**

I´ll take care of it, don´t worry.

**Chrissy:**

I hope so, because I`m the last one you want on your side in a fight!

_Natalie comes out, flanked by the skater couple. She sees Simon and tries to run, but they hold her back._

**Natalie:**

Let me go!

**Girl:**

You´re not going anywhere, except to jail!

_They drag her over to Simon and the others._

**Simon:**

Natalie! What a surprise!

**Natalie:**

I don´t know, who Natalie is. You have me confused with someone else.

**Allison:**

You don´t mind, if I smack her one, do you? I know, that you don´t hit girls, but that doesn´t mean, I can´t.

_She gets up in Natalie´s face and lifts her arm, threatening to punch her. Natalie looks scared._

**Simon:**

The truth this time.

**Natalie:**

Alright! It´s your own fault!

**Simon:**

How is it my fault?

**Natalie:**

You can´t trust a stranger like that!

**Guy:**

Where´s our stuff?

**Natalie:**

I sold it. I need it to pay someone off, or they´ll hurt me.

**Chrissy:**

Tough luck! You could have ruined his life!

**Natalie:**

I´m serious! If I don´t pay them, they could come after me.

**Simon:**

Why should I believe you for a second?

**Natalie:**

I only lied a little bit. I´m grew up in Vaughan, but I´m from here. It´s nothing personal, but if it comes down to you doing a few months and me being safe, I vote for me every time. You would too.

**Jamie:**

No, he wouldn´t! Not everyone is a selfish A-Hole!

**Natalie:**

Let me go. I promise, that I´ll turn myself in after I´ve paid them.

**Girl:**

Fat chance. You´re staying here, until the cops arrive.

_Simon looks Natalie in the eyes._

**Simon:**

I would have helped, if I believed you. I don´t.

_He gets his phone out and calls the police._

**Allison:**

Do you need us to be here for this?

**Simon:**

No, me and Natalie have to go and talk to the police.

_Natalie looks annoyed and refuses to answer._

**Jamie:**

Good luck with it.

_Allison, Chrissy and Jamie leave them. Chrissy gets a phone call and puts her phone to her ear._

**Chrissy:**

Hey, Lisa. What´s up?

_She smiles to herself, as she listens to Lisa talking._

**13\. Ext. Regina´s House. Evening.**

_Regina comes out to find Paige, Sally, Lisa and Suey waiting for her._

**Regina:**

Leave! This is private property!

**Paige:**

Not before you listen to reason, Hun.

**Sally:**

Right now, every girl, who doesn´t like you, is preparing a massive hate campaign. We don´t want to see that happen, any more than you do.

**Regina:**

This isn´t a trap, is it?

**Lisa:**

This is what Deco would have wanted. Deep down, you know that, as much as we do.

**Regina:**

That doesn´t make it right, that she´s using his death like this! Doesn´t she care at all, that he´s gone?

**Suey:**

She does, but you never took the time to find that out.

**Paige:**

We´re giving you one last chance for a peace talk, before you do something, you can´t go back on. It´s not too late to apologize and this isn´t the way to honor his memory. If you can´t find another reason, then do this one last thing, for him.

**Lisa:**

It´s time to let the healing start.

_Regina sees, that they´re right and gives in._

**Regina:**

Let me tell my parents and get my coat.

_She gets back in the house._

**Paige:**

You did a great thing here, girls.

**Lisa:**

Let´s see, if she comes back out first.

**Suey:**

If she doesn´t, then we´ll look a right bunch of fools, standing here.

_Regina comes back out and they´re pleased to see it._

**14\. Int. Police Station. Evening.**

_Simon is being briefed of an officer._

**Cop:**

You´re far from the first one, she´s stolen from. She just got out a month ago, after scamming a guy out of a lot more, than what she stole for here.

**Simon:**

I was dumb to trust her. What now?

**Cop:**

She backed your story to the letter. Consider yourself home free.

_Simon breathes a sigh of relief._

**Simon:**

What about her?

**Cop:**

She won´t be seeing freedom again for a while, I can tell you that much. This isn´t the only case, she´s being investigated in. It seems like she went right back to it, after she got out.

**Simon:**

Can I talk to her?

**Cop:**

Why?

**Simon:**

I feel bad for her. She must have had a reason to do it.

**Cop:**

Word of advice, kid. Some people can´t change and they´re not worth your time. Save it for those who are.

_Simon nods at him and leaves the police station._

**15\. Ext. Cemetery. Evening.**

_Chrissy, Allison, Jamie and Julie are waiting by Deco´s grave. They´ve decorated it in lights, and there are many flowers by the gravesite._

**Chrissy:**

I´m glad, you decided to return to "our side", Julie.

**Julie:**

Those girls REALLY have issues with her! Plus, we´ve been through too much together, to end it fighting. I have no idea, where I´d be right now, if it hadn´t been for you and Lisa. I wish, I hadn´t said all that stuff, I said to her.

**Jamie:**

She´s forgiven a lot worse than that. You´ll be okay.

_Sally, Lisa, Suey, Paige and Regina come towards them. Chrissy and Regina make eye contact and smile nervously at each other._

**Chrissy:**

Regina, I´m really sorry, if you thought, I was taking advantage of what happened. I miss him too.

**Regina:**

I needed someone to blame and since both Rodney and Kreese are dead, I turned my anger to you. I´m sorry, if I hurt you or your family.

**Chrissy:**

Apology accepted. We can´t change, what happened, no matter how much we want it. All we can do is try to live by his example.

_Regina sheds a tear._

**Regina:**

He was too good for this world. Do you think, he could have been an angel?

_Chrissy smiles at her with sympathy._

**Chrissy:**

I wouldn´t count it out.

_They hug it out. We see Simon come running towards them._

**Simon:**

Ah! I missed the big moment!

**Jamie:**

You should have seen it, dude. It was great!

_Simon looks at the gravesite._

**Simon:**

So, that´s where he is now.

**Regina:**

How does it make you feel to see it?

**Simon:**

Sad, but he´ll never really be gone. Not as long, as we remember who he was.

_He kisses his fist and points it first at the grave, then to the sky, as one last farewell to him. The others do the same, many of them with tears in their eyes, as we pan out._

**CLOSING CREDITS (TO A MONTAGE OF DECO´S BEST MOMENTS IN THE SERIES)**


	131. Girls Girls Girls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is in a relationship dilemma, while Lisa has a life dilemma, that connects to it. Talia just knows, that she likes Nick, but how far is she willing to go to get him?

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E12 - GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey is with Lisa. She´s by her keyboard._

**Lisa:**

You wrote it all by yourself?

**Suey:**

Andrea helped me with the lyrics. Do you want to hear it?

**Lisa:**

Rock on!

**Suey:**

It´s called "You´re My Light"

_Suey starts playing her new song for Lisa on her keyboard. It´s a cute little ballad._

**Suey (singing):**

You´re my light

My beacon in the dark night

We´ll always be together

Love each other forever

_Lisa starts getting emotional. Suey stops playing._

**Suey:**

Sorry, Lisa. Did it make you think of Deco?

**Lisa:**

It´s just that your love is so beautiful!

_Suey moves over next to Lisa and puts an arm around her._

**Suey:**

You have Nick. He´s a pretty good catch too, for a boy.

_Lisa tries to smile for her._

**Lisa:**

I screwed up, when I promised him, that I would stay here. I have to go back on it.

**Suey:**

Are you absolutely sure this time?

_Lisa nods._

**Lisa:**

I got so emotional after the shooting, that I wasn´t thinking clearly. I can´t give this chance up! It´s not fair on him, but I can´t put my future on hold, until he graduates.

**Suey:**

I hope, you know what you´re doing!

**Lisa:**

Do you think, that he´ll break up with me?

**Suey:**

You said that you were leaving, then that you were staying and now you´re leaving again? I would still be angry over it, If you had played ping pong with my heart like that.

**Lisa:**

It´s not like I meant to hurt him, but I can´t drop everything else for him.

**Suey:**

I hate to say it, but If he doesn´t dump you, then he´s a saint!

_Lisa look worried and wipes her eyes._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Lisa is sitting next to Chrissy, who´s busy writing, while they´re waiting for class to start._

**Chrissy:**

What kind of chips should we get? Barbecue is set, because that´s Jamie´s favorite.

**Lisa:**

I suppose, it would only be fair, that he got his favorite chip on his birthday!

**Chrissy:**

Will you get into this? We all need a fun night together, more than anything else.

**Lisa:**

I could use one too. I´ll probably need it more after tonight.

**Chrissy:**

You´ve made your final decision?

**Lisa:**

If he dumps me, then so be it. I´m not giving up on my future for a boy.

_Lisa looks determined._

**3\. Int. Library. Day.**

_Nick is in the school library, trying to study. He´s constantly distracted by Talia and Madison sitting close by him. He gets a text and checks it._

**From: Talia**

**Have I told you today, that you have the sexiest butt in school?**

_He looks over at her and she winks at him. He starts texting and we see the message, he sent._

**Yours is sexier. It doesn´t turn me on as much as your tits.**

_She gets the message and looks flattered. She starts texting back to him and he gets it._

**You can touch them, if you want. All you have to do is ask.**

_He smiles to himself and texts back to her._

**Don´t you think, Lisa would mind?**

_She texts back to him._

**She can join us, if you´re up for it?**

_Nick gets the text and make wide eyes._

**Nick:**

Damn, girl!

_Other students look at him and he puts his phone away. Talia blows him a kiss and he tries to concentrate on studying._

**4\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Talia and Madison are sitting at a table, waiting to be served. Talia writes another dirty text message and sends it to Nick._

**Talia (emulating Darth Vader):**

I have him now!

_She puts her phone away._

**Madison:**

It´s not the first time, you´ve said that.

**Talia:**

So what, if he takes a little work to make mine? It´ll be worth it someday.

**Madison:**

When? It doesn´t look to me, like anything´s changed.

**Talia:**

You don´t notice the way, he looks at me. I can tell, that it´s me he wants.

_Darcy comes over to them._

**Darcy:**

Hi, girls. Have you decided on what to order?

**Madison:**

I´ll have a Dot Burger and a coke.

**Talia:**

Same here.

_Darcy writes it down._

**Madison:**

You look like a woman of the world.

**Darcy:**

I guess, you could call me that. I have lived on four continents.

**Madison:**

You must have picked up a thing or two about men along the way.

**Talia:**

Madison!

**Madison:**

It doesn´t hurt to ask, when in doubt!

**Darcy:**

If I can dish out my wisdom to the next generation, I glad will.

**Madison:**

Say that you´ve been flirting with a guy, sending dirty texts to each other. He however, has a long time girlfriend.

**Darcy:**

That´s never a good start.

**Talia:**

But, when he looks at you, you can tell that it´s you, he wants to be with.

**Darcy:**

Stay away from him.

**Talia:**

But ...

**Darcy:**

Trust me. I´ve seen dozens of girls go down that road and it almost never ends well.

_Darcy leaves them. Talia smiles._

**Talia:**

There. She agrees with me.

**Madison:**

Were you listening?

**Talia:**

She said, that it ALMOST never works out. In this case, it will.

_Talia looks undeterred._

**5\. Int. Lisa´s House. Day.**

_Lisa is with her parents._

**Lisa:**

I want you to know, that I´ve made my final decision. It´s New York.

_Andrea and David look pleased._

**David:**

What made you change your mind?

**Lisa:**

Deco´s death. He never got to live out his dreams. I feels like, I need to live mine out for him.

**Andrea:**

Are you sure, you can get used to it? It will be different from living here.

**Lisa:**

They call it the greatest city in the world, don´t they? Why shouldn´t I love it?

**David:**

You won´t have your friends or your boyfriend, for one thing.

**Lisa:**

I can make new friends and as for Nick, we´ll have to wait and see what happens. It will be good for me, to get out of this comfort zone, I´ve built up.

**Andrea:**

We´ll miss you, but if this is something, you feel the need to try, then we´re behind you all the way.

**David:**

You only get to be young once. Why shouldn´t you take advantage of it? I´ll tell your aunt to start getting the paperwork ready.

**Andrea:**

We know, you´ll succeed. Lisa. We have all the faith in the world in you.

_Lisa looks happy with her decision._

**6\. Montage - Music: "Secret Lover" by Private**

_We see Talia trying to do homework, but she´s too distracted by her big crush and she sends a text to Nick._

_We see Nick, who´s getting ready to go out, receive the text. It reads:_

**From Talia:**

**I can´t stop thinking about you**

_He smiles to himself and replies back._

_We see Talia receiving it. She smiles to herself, when she reads it. It reads:_

**Here´s a little something, to wet your appetite.**

_She opens the attached picture and it´s a selfie of Nick without his shirt on. She texts him back._

_We see Nick receiving it. It reads:_

**You´re not getting a boob pic, but a private show isn´t out of the question (followed by a winking and a kissing emoji)**

_We see Talia receive his reply. It reads:_

**I might just take you up on that**

_She looks overjoyed._

**7\. Int. Nick´s House. Evening.**

_Nick is getting ready to go out, while Jenna is cooking._

**Jenna:**

Date with Lisa tonight?

**Nick:**

Yep.

**Jenna:**

I suppose, you guys are stronger than ever now.

**Nick:**

Yep.

**Jenna:**

You can answer me in more than one word sentences.

**Nick:**

I don´t know. We´re strong, but ... can I be honest with you?

**Jenna:**

Of course, you can.

**Nick:**

I feel like, she doesn´t really want to be with me anymore. Like, she´s only doing it, because she feels like she owes me or something.

**Jenna:**

I´ve been there. Is it New York, you´re concerned about?

_Nick nods._

**Nick:**

I can tell, that she wants to go. She gets this hopeless "I wish, I could go" expression, whenever it´s mentioned.

**Jenna:**

I hate to say it, because I´ve always liked Lisa.

**Nick:**

It sounds like, there a "but" coming.

**Jenna:**

She´s also caused you a lot of grief. Love when you´re your age shouldn´t be about worrying constantly. It should be something fun, that you just enjoy. You´ll have more than enough things to worry about, when you get older.

**Nick:**

It´s not that we don´t have fun. It´s just all the other things, that have happened. It´s like, they´re constantly dragging us down.

**Jenna:**

Not all relationships, even those that go on for a long time, are meant to last. I had two good years with Connor, but breaking up with him was the best thing, I could have done. He wound up finding his perfect someone and I found mine.

_Nick considers it._

**8\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa is practicing telling Nick on Suey._

**Lisa:**

Nick, I have to do this New York thing. It´s not you, it´s me.

**Suey:**

I´d leave that last part out. It´s been heavily over used!

**Lisa:**

This won´t be easy. What of he gets mad at me again?

**Suey:**

You let him sulk for a while, until he cools off. The guy is a world class brooder, you have to give him that much!

**Lisa:**

I almost don´t care, if he breaks up with me, as long as we can stay friends.

**Suey:**

You don´t?

**Lisa:**

We´ve been going through the motions, but I miss the passion that we had in the beginning. When every text he send me, made me feel all fuzzy inside and my legs would start to shiver, when I knew, we were about to kiss. I haven´t felt that way in what feels like ages.

**Suey:**

Are we practicing a break up now?

**Lisa:**

I think, we are. We can´t continue as a couple, if were in separate countries anyway.

**Suey:**

You know, what they say. Sometimes you just have to rip that band aid off and get it over with.

**Lisa:**

What would you do?

**Suey:**

The same as you, if you´re really sure, that you´re leaving.

**Lisa:**

I am.

**Suey:**

Then you´re doing the right thing. It´s better than stringing him along, if you´re gonna break up with him anyway, when you leave.

_Lisa nods in understanding._

**Lisa:**

I am so gonna hate the first girl, I see him with!

**Suey:**

How do you think it was for me at first, to see you with him? You´ll get over it and before you know it, it won´t be on your mind anymore.

_Andrea pops her head in._

**Andrea:**

Nick´s here.

**Suey:**

Good luck.

**Lisa;**

Thanks. I´m pretty sure, that I´ll need it.

_She leaves with Andrea. Suey goes back to her songwriting._

**9\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Nick and Lisa are walking up the street._

**Nick:**

Have you thought about which movie, you want to see?

**Lisa:**

Tell you what. You can pick this time.

**Nick:**

What if I pick one, you don´t want to see?

**Lisa:**

I trust you.

_Nick clearly feels guilty._

**Nick:**

Lisa, there´s something, I need to tell you, or say or whatever.

**Lisa:**

Can I go first, before you say any more?

**Nick:**

If you want to.

_They stop walking and Lisa looks him in the eyes._

**Lisa:**

I´m going to try out for that school in New York.

_Nick is relieved, but tries to act mad._

**Nick:**

Come on, Lisa! One minute you´re staying, the next you´re leaving! Can you make up your mind already?

**Lisa:**

I have to break up with you. I understand, if you hate me.

_Nick tries to keep looking mad, but can´t, since she clearly feels bad._

**Nick:**

I can´t hate you, Lisa. You´ve been my best friend, since I moved here.

_Lisa looks pleased._

**Lisa:**

You´re being more understanding, than I thought you would be.

**Nick:**

I can tell, that you really want to go. I would too, if I were you. It´s New York! How can Toronto compare to that?

**Lisa:**

We could continue, but I don´t think, that´s what´s best for either of us.

**Nick:**

To be honest, I was kind of shocked, when you said that you were staying. I was afraid, that if you stayed because of me, then you would end up hating me for it.

**Lisa:**

There´s no chance of that happening.

_They hug._

**Lisa:**

Do you still want to go and see the movie?

**Nick:**

Is it okay, if I give it a miss? I´m more in the mood for going down to the rehearsal room and making a lot of noise, while I scream out my frustrations.

**Lisa:**

I think, I´ll pay Chrissy a visit. I could use a good girl talk after this. You´re really not angry with me?

**Nick:**

Not if you give me a guest spot on your first solo album?

**Lisa:**

I think, we can swing that! I´ll even name a song after you. How about that?

**Nick:**

Say hi to Chrissy for me.

**Lisa:**

Have a good jam!

_They go their separate ways. Both of them are thrilled, with how it went. Nick gets his phone out and calls someone._

**Nick:**

Hi, Talia. What are you doing tonight?

_He smiles to himself._

**10\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_Chrissy is taking over for Darcy._

**Darcy:**

Thanks, Chrissy. With two jobs and everything, I feel completely burned out.

**Chrissy:**

Have a night on the couch on me!

_Lisa comes in the door._

**Chrissy:**

Look what the cat dragged in!

**Lisa:**

I felt a serious French Fry deficiency coming on.

**Darcy:**

Hey, Lisa. Your band mate was in here earlier with one of her friends. That girl ...

**Lisa:**

Talia?

**Darcy:**

That´s her. I think, she has a crush on a guy, she can´t get. Teenagers never change!

**Chrissy:**

What makes you say that?

**Darcy:**

They asked me for "theoretical advice", but it wasn´t exactly hard to crack their code.

_Lisa looks very interested._

**Lisa:**

Did they say, who the guy is?

**Darcy:**

No, but apparently, they´ve been sending dirty texts to each other. Oh, the days, when that was a young me! Have a nice evening, girls.

_Darcy leaves the cafe. Lisa looks like, she has an idea._

**11\. Int. Rehearsal Room. Evening.**

_Nick and Talia are making out on a couch. She couldn´t look happier._

**Talia:**

Is this really happening, or am I dreaming?

**Nick:**

It´s all real. I´m a free man, as of an hour ago.

**Talia:**

She´s really okay with it?

**Nick:**

We might have to break the news a little at a time. There´s no reason to ruin my friendship with her. You don´t want a reputation as a boyfriend stealer, do you?

**Talia:**

They´re not the most popular, so I´ll pass. Just the fact that we´re together now, means the world to me.

**Nick:**

Can you keep it a secret, for a few weeks?

**Talia:**

It´ll be hard, but I can. As long, as it´s not longer than that.

**Nick:**

Two weeks, tops. Then we´ll tell everyone and pretend, like it happened after me and Lisa broke up.

**Talia:**

You´re so devious!

_They go back to making out._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy see Talia and Madison by her locker. Talia is trying to not look, like she´s in 7th heaven._

**Chrissy:**

It´s almost mean. Look how cute she is, all happy.

**Lisa:**

She needs to be taught a lesson. We´re going for maximum freak out level.

**Chrissy:**

I´m just following your lead.

_Chrissy and Lisa walk over to Talia and Madison. Talia tries to hide her smile._

**Talia:**

Hi, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

Hi. Can we talk, alone?

**Chrissy:**

How would you like hear some behind the scenes dirt, Madison?

_Madison smiles widely._

**Madison:**

Absolutely!

_Chrissy leads her away. Lisa tries to look miserable._

**Lisa:**

I made the biggest mistake of my life last night!

_Talia´s face turns to worry._

**Talia:**

Why are you telling me this?

**Lisa:**

Because it involves Nick and I can see, that the two of you are becoming close.

**Talia:**

You could say that.

**Lisa:**

I broke up with him and there´s nothing I wouldn´t do to be able to change it! I just love him so much and the thought of any other girl taking him away from me, is more than I can take right now.

_Talia looks uncomfortable._

**Talia:**

Uh-huh?

**Lisa:**

Can you help me get him back? I will be your friend forever, if you do this for me!

**Talia:**

I suppose, I can try. I don´t know, how much good it will do.

**Lisa:**

Thank you so much. I feel in my heart, that with your help, me and Nick can re-kindle our love! I´m making you my maid of honor at our wedding someday. if you succeed.

_Lisa hugs her. Talia reluctantly hugs her back._

**Lisa:**

We´ll talk again at lunch, my friend and ally!

_She leaves Talia to think about it and walks over to Chrissy and Madison. Madison looks shocked._

**Chrissy:**

They must have had six different dogs playing it! All of them died under mysterious circumstances, from what I´m told. There´s some that say, that the series is cursed and that it´s the spirits of kids, who have died here, that are haunting the set!

**Madison:**

Wow! You don´t hear about that on TMZ!

**Chrissy:**

Would you want people to know about a slew of dead dogs in your wake?

**Madison:**

I guess not. Those poor dogs!

**Chrissy:**

It´s a man´s world. but it´s not one for man´s best friend!

**Lisa:**

Shall we?

**Chrissy:**

We shall. It was fun talking to you, Madison.

**Madison:**

You too.

_Chrissy and Lisa leave her. Talia comes over to her._

**Madison:**

I just heard the most disturbing thing, you can imagine! I can´t even post it on the internet or everyone would freak out, if they knew!

**Talia:**

I don´t know, if it beats, what I just heard.

_She hangs her head and they head off to class._

**13\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy come in and sit down._

**Chrissy:**

That was too easy. We´re we like that, when we were their age?

**Lisa:**

Probably. That wasn´t true, was it?

**Chrissy:**

Of course it isn´t! The dog on the show is named Pippa and she´s just like any other frisbee loving dog out there.

**Lisa:**

The trap is set. Let´s see, how they react.

_Lisa smiles to herself._

**14\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Nick comes out of a classroom to find Talia waiting for him._

**Nick:**

Hi, cutie!

**Talia:**

Could you not call me that right now?

**Nick:**

What´s the matter?

_She pulls his aside._

**Talia:**

Lisa wants you back. She told me so.

**Nick:**

I really doubt it.

**Talia:**

Can you talk to her? I don´t want her to get hurt.

**Nick:**

Come with me.

_He takes her hand and they head up the hallway._

**15\. Ext. Atrium. Day.**

_Lisa is sitting with Chrissy, helping her study._

**Lisa:**

So, if Y equals 6 and X equals 9, what do we get then?

_Chrissy takes a moment to calculate it in her head._

**Chrissy:**

54.

**Lisa:**

Yay!

_They high five and Chrissy looks pleased._

**Chrissy:**

If you don´t become a rock star, you should seriously consider being a teacher.

**Lisa:**

Do you think, I´d be good at it?

**Chrissy:**

You already are. I couldn´t have asked for a better one.

_They smile at each other. Nick and Talia come over to them._

**Lisa:**

If it isn´t the happy couple.

**Talia:**

You knew?

**Lisa:**

Nick is many things, but a good liar isn´t one of them.

**Nick:**

You just couldn´t help yourself, could you?

**Chrissy:**

I would have played the guilt trip, as much as I could have. Just think of all the free stuff, you could have got out of this, Lisa.

**Talia:**

Are you okay with it?

_Lisa nods._

**Lisa:**

Yeah, I am. It was my choice to leave, so he´s free to date, who he wants to. If you ask me, he could do a lot worse than you. I feel comfortable handing him over, as long as you promise to be a good girlfriend.

_Talia looks happy._

**Talia:**

I will.

**Chrissy:**

You get a pass for being new at this, but next time, make sure that he doesn´t have a girlfriend first.

**Lisa:**

We all make mistakes at first, but being with cheating boyfriends, only gets you in trouble.

**Talia:**

I´ll remember that.

**Nick:**

Thanks for being cool with it, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

We´re still friends and I only want the best for my friends.

_Nick and Talia smile at each other._

**Nick:**

Do you want to get a soda to celebrate, that we´re official?

**Talia:**

I think, that would be in order! Thanks again, Lisa.

**Lisa:**

Just remember what I told you. He deserves a good one, after everything I put him through.

_Nick and Talia leave them. Chrissy looks proud of Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

That was the perfect adult way of handling it! I´m proud of you.

**Lisa:**

I hope, that he has better luck with this one. Plus, it also gives me carte blanche to date, who I want.

**Chrissy:**

Do you have anyone in mind?

**Lisa:**

No, I think I´m gonna try being single for a while. It´s been a long time, since I tried it.

**Chrissy:**

No offense, but I give it a week until you´re so horny, that you´ll be ready to jump just about anyone.

**Lisa:**

I´ve got that covered. It only cost me 19.95 and a pair of double A batteries.

_They laugh._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	132. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake has to say goodbye to the school, that´s been a huge part of his life for most of it. Chrissy isn´t happy about it, or a lot of other things, for that matter.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E13 - DEAD MAN WALKING

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Snake and Spike´s House. Evening.**

_Snake and Spike are having Emma and Sean over with little Lizzie, who´s enjoying some time with her grandpa, sitting on his lap. Snake´s face is filled with love for her._

**Snake:**

She´s growing so fast.

**Spike:**

You weren´t around, when you were that age, Em. From age 4 to 6, you just shot right up in air, compared to the other girls.

**Emma:**

Then around age 15, it just kind of stopped, didn´t it?

**Sean:**

From what I remember. Of course, I was too busy causing trouble to notice.

**Spike:**

You were still a good kid on the inside.

**Sean:**

Just not the smartest. If it hadn´t been for Snake and a handful of other teachers believing in me, I would probably be in jail now.

**Emma:**

See, Snake. You´ve met so much to so many students there. How can you even think of resigning?

**Spike:**

It´s his choice, Emma.

**Sean:**

Do you feel guilty over what happened?

_Snake gets a sad look on his face._

**Snake:**

I was the one who hired him. There were other teachers, who told me, that they were suspicious of him. You never expect it to be the teachers, who cause the school shooting. It was in this case.

_He clearly feels guilty over it, but is cheered up again by little Lizzie smiling at him._

**Snake:**

Enough of that. Now I get to concentrate on my golf game and being the world´s greatest grandpa.

_He tries to look like it isn´t affecting him, but the other three can clearly see, that it does._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Lisa and are heading to their first class of the day. Lisa is in a great mood, but Chrissy is finding it hard to stay positive._

**Lisa:**

I´ve officially signed up to try out for that school in New York. Now I just have to get in.

**Chrissy:**

You have nothing to worry about. Even if you suck that one time in your life, they´ll still love your enthusiasm and personality.

**Lisa:**

Not that I don´t appreciate the support, but what´s with the mopey face?

**Chrissy:**

Just an existensial crisis, combined with fear of the future.

_Lisa looks at her with sympathy._

**Lisa:**

Have you been watching those nature documentaries with your mom again?

**Chrissy:**

We live in world, where everything is dying! The world is dying, all my friends are leaving me in a few months, so the friendships I have with them will die!

**Lisa:**

We´ll still see each other?

**Chrissy:**

Let´s keep it real, Lisa. You´ll come home for those first holidays, raving about how much you love it down there and we´ll pretend, like nothing has changed. Little by little, we´ll start talking less and less, until you become yet another girl, that I tell people, I used to know. What´s the point in doing anything anymore?

**Lisa:**

That´s dark! You can´t just enjoy the time, we have left?

**Chrissy:**

I can´t see how. Why do things have to change? Things will never be the same here again, after you and the others leave. I don´t want you to feel guilty for leaving, it just sucks to know, how much I´m gonna miss all of you. Now with Snake resigning, it feels like everything I took for granted is disappearing and I want it back.

_Lisa clearly feels sorry for Chrissy._

**3\. Int. Snake´s Office. Morning.**

_Bianca and Emma are with Snake, who´s packing up his things._

**Emma:**

We can fight this.

**Snake:**

I can resign with grace and let the school board quietly transfer me to a different school, or I can wait for them to give in to public demand, that I get fired. The way things are looking, that won´t be long.

**Bianca:**

You´re like a father figure to all the young staff here. What are we gonna do without you?

**Snake:**

Look, I know, that things like these aren´t easy to deal with, but I was the one that hired coach Kreese and should have fired him, the moment any suspicion arose. Some mistakes can´t be forgiven, so you have to move on to someone new. It happened to Raditch, it happened to Hatzilakos and now it´s happened to me. It´s not the way, I wanted to end it, not by a long shot, but I had one heck of a run.

**Emma:**

Dad, this is where you belong. You ARE what this school is all about and I´m not just saying that as your daughter. Ask anyone here from the teachers to the janitor and they´ll agree with me.

**Bianca:**

I came here thinking, that I knew everything in my field and I found a mentor, who helped me become even better, than I was before. That´s what you are to us.

**Snake:**

I´m sorry, but my mind is made up. I have to consider Spike in this too. Hearing her customers gossiping about all those horrible things, they say on the internet, isn´t easy on her. I´m a lot better at ignoring it, than she is.

**Emma:**

We´ll leave you to your packing, if we can´t change your mind.

**Snake:**

It´s not just my mind, you have to change. It´s a lot of people´s minds. Send Marco in.

_Bianca and Emma leave him. He sighs to himself, as he continues packing._

**4\. Int. Office. Morning.**

_Bianca and Emma come up to Marco, who´s by the counter. He´s looking nervous. Emma shakes her head at him._

**Marco:**

He seriously wants me to be the new principal?

**Emma:**

His mind is well and truly made up.

**Bianca:**

You are the perfect choice, if you ask me.

**Marco:**

Sometimes, I still feel like I should be going here! I can´t be a principal!

**Emma:**

See, if you can´t change his mind. He´s waiting for you.

_Marco heads into Snake´s office._

**5\. Int. Snake´s Office. Morning.**

_Marco comes in and Snake smiles at him._

**Snake:**

Close the door and have a seat.

_Marco does so. Snake takes his seat across from him._

**Marco:**

I´m not ready for it, Archie. I appreciate the confidence, but I can´t take your job from you.

**Snake:**

If anyone can, it´s you. You went here, you love the school and you´re one of the senior members of the faculty. Not to mention your work with family services. What makes you think, that you can´t do it?

**Marco:**

It´s your job! I don´t want that to change any more, than everyone else does.

_Snake smiles at him._

**Snake:**

You remind me of myself, when I sat in that chair and was offered the job. I was nervous, my palms were sweaty and the job seemed so big, that I didn´t think I could do it. I was already picturing getting fired for failing, before I´d left the office. It´s the right time and I wouldn´t do this, if I wasn´t sure that I was handing it over to the right person.

_Marco starts to ease up, from his comforting words._

**Marco:**

I can´t begin to thank you, for everything you´ve done for me.

**Snake:**

Don´t mention it.

**Marco:**

It deserves mentioning. You gave a chance to a young and very nervous teacher, with no experience and little more than a desire to teach to his name. It´s thanks to you, that I was able to re-start my life here and am, where I am now. I´ll do my best to lead the school onwards in your spirit.

_They stand up and shake hands._

**Marco:**

If nothing else, I can only be better than Hatzilakos!

**Snake:**

That´s a safe bet!

_They laugh._

**6\. Int. Office. Morning.**

_Snake and Marco come out. Marco looks at ease now. Bianca and Emma look at them with anticipation._

**Marco:**

I´m gonna need a vice principal.

**Emma:**

You´re really leaving, dad?

**Snake:**

It´s the only right thing to do. It´s time, that Marco got his turn. Of course, he doesn´t know the day to day operations of this office.

**Marco:**

Which is why we agreed, that the perfect choice for vice principal is you, Emma.

_Emma almost looks speechless. Bianca looks pleased for her._

**Bianca:**

Say yes, Emma!

**Emma:**

Aren´t there others, that are better choices, like Bianca, for instance?

**Marco:**

She has enough to do as school counsellor.

**Bianca:**

More than enough!

**Emma:**

What about ...

**Marco:**

You´re the only one, who can do this particular job. I´m gonna need your help, if I´m gonna be a success.

**Snake:**

All you have to do is say yes.

**Emma:**

Yes, of course it´s yes!

_Emma looks delighted._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Jamie and Chrissy are hanging out in between classes._

**Chrissy:**

It´s not fair, that he has to resign.

**Jamie:**

I would have too, if I were him. Nothing against your granddad, but someone should have seen it coming.

_Chrissy looks annoyed with him._

**Chrissy:**

You don´t think, it´s Rodney´s own fault too?

**Jamie:**

Of course it is, but he wouldn´t have gone postal, if it hadn´t been for Kreese.

**Chrissy:**

Snake cares about everyone here, like they were his own children. Do you think, me meant for it to happen?

**Jamie:**

I didn´t say that ...

**Chrissy:**

Just leave me alone. I´m having a bad day, for obvious reasons.

_She leaves him and he looks annoyed with himself._

**8\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Lisa is eating lunch with Suey and Sally, when Jamie comes over to her._

**Jamie:**

I just stepped in it with Chrissy.

**Sally:**

What did you do this time?

**Jamie:**

Nothing, really. I just said, that it was a good thing, that Simpson is resigning.

**Suey:**

Is that for sure yet?

**Lisa:**

From what I know, he´s pretty set on it. This is a very sore spot for Chrissy. She´s not having it easy with everything changing.

**Jamie:**

I know. I wish, I could say something to comfort her, but what do you say?

**Suey:**

I don´t think you can.

**Lisa:**

Not unless you´ve found a way to turn the clock back.

_Jamie gets an idea._

**Jamie:**

Maybe, I won´t have to.

_He smiles to himself. Lisa and the others look intrigued._

**9\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Bianca is working on her PC, when Marco sticks his head in._

**Marco:**

Are you ready for my coronation?

**Bianca:**

Yeah, just gimme a sec.

_Marco comes in._

**Marco:**

What are so busy with?

**Bianca:**

A little extra surprise for our dear departing principal.

**Marco:**

Can I help?

**Bianca:**

Later. Right now, it´s time for you to become an adult.

**Marco:**

Did you have to put it that way? It´s scary enough as it is.

_Bianca gets up from her seat and walks over to him._

**Bianca:**

You have a good heart and a great mind, Marco. Someday, they will be telling tales of mr. Del Rossi, the wisest and longest sitting principal in this school´s history. All the students there loved him, the teachers admired him and he was given one award after another for his work. He of course made sure to thank his wonderful and talented friend Bianca DeSousa in all of his acceptance speeches.

_Marco smiles at her._

**Marco:**

Who would have thought, that you and me would end up here?

**Bianca:**

Life takes some strange turns sometimes. You just gotta roll with the punches and see where it takes you.

**Marco:**

Where were you, when I was in High School? I could have used a friend like you around.

**Bianca:**

Let´s get down there. We can keep an expectant crowd waiting.

_She pads him on the back and they leave the office._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are heading up the hallway and see Jamie coming towards them._

**Chrissy:**

Doesn´t he know that he´s going the wrong way, if he´s heading to the auditorium?

**Lisa:**

I´m pretty sure, that he´s looking for you.

**Chrissy:**

I don´t want to talk to him.

**Lisa:**

Yes, you do! You can´t fool me anymore, Nelson!

_The meet Jamie halfway._

**Lisa:**

I´ll save us some seats.

_Lisa leaves them. Jamie bends his knees a little to make himself shorter. Chrissy can´t help smiling._

**Chrissy:**

What are you doing?

**Jamie:**

Are you Chrissy? I´m Jamie. We were assigned a project together, remember?

_Chrissy bends down a little too._

**Chrissy:**

I saw you over at the Skate Park the other day, when I was there with Lisa and Julie.

**Jamie:**

Are those your best friends?

**Chrissy:**

Lisa has been my bestie for years and we got to know Julie last year. We´ve all been like peas in a pod ever since.

**Jamie:**

I mostly hang out with my friends Simon and Jack or my cousin Charlie.

**Chrissy:**

It looks like Julie and Simon like each other.

**Jamie:**

Don´t tell her, but he told me, that he wants her to be his first girlfriend.

**Chrissy:**

You´re a really good skater. I´ve never seen anyone, who can skate like you can.

**Jamie:**

Thanks. I mostly go there, because that´s where my friends are, but I like to skate. My trainer says that I have talent for it. I´d love to compete at the X-Games someday and maybe even win a medal.

**Chrissy:**

It´s not because of all those girls, who are into you?

**Jamie:**

I don´t care about them. I think, that you´re pretty cute, though.

_She smiles shyly at him._

**Chrissy:**

You do, huh?

**Jamie:**

I do and I think, we could make a really great couple, if you let me take you to the dance on Friday?

_They stand up straight and smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

That was the one, where you stood me up. I was so mad at you, when I saw you down at the Ravine that night.

**Jamie:**

Until?

**Chrissy:**

Until you explained to me, that you were just down there to tell Charlie, that your uncle was in the hospital.

**Jamie:**

I´m impressed, that you remember all those details.

**Chrissy:**

How can I forget? The night ended with our first kiss. I knew then and there, that I was with the boy, I wanted to share all my kisses with.

**Jamie:**

One thing hasn´t changed since that night and will never change. I´m still as crazy about you, as I´ve ever been.

_She puts her arms around him and gets close to him._

**Jamie:**

What about the PDA code?

**Chrissy:**

I still have the rest of the day, with my granddad as principal. Let´s make the most of it.

_They kiss passionately, while students stare at them, as they pass by them._

**11\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The students have filed into the auditorium and it´s close to full. We see Chrissy and Jamie take seats next to Lisa, Suey and Sally._

**12\. Int. Backstage Area.**

_Snake is with Emma, Bianca and Marco._

**Emma:**

Last chance.

**Snake:**

Will all due respect, I´ll have to pass. Let´s get this show on the road.

**13\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Snake and Marco come out on the stage. Snake steps up to the microphone._

**Snake:**

Hello, Degrassi. As I look out at everyone assembled here today, it strikes me how much has changed since I went here and how much hasn´t. We couldn´t have imagined running around with cell phones, or how important the internet would become to our lives, for better or worse. Still, being a teenager is in many ways the same, that it was in my day. You still go to school, make friends and enemies, lovers and exes, while we try ro teach you the skills, that you need to succeed in life. I´m not just talking academic skills, because that´s the easy part. All academic skills teach you, is what you should do, when faced with a set problem and in most cases, there´s a clear right answer and a lot of wrong ones. It isn´t the same way with people and I´ve always done my best to treat everyone in the way, that seemed right to me at that moment, whether it was teachers, students or an angry family member of a student. I´ve dealt with my share of those too. That said, I made an unforgivable mistake, when I first hired and then didn´t take the warning signs surrounding Coach Kreese seriously enough. Therefore I am, effective immediately, stepping down from my role as principal.

_A shocked hush goes over most of the crowd._

**Snake:**

I want to thank you all for the joy it´s been to be your principal. This school isn´t perfect and it never will be, but I´ve loved it and tried my best to make it one, where everyone who goes here, get to feel included. You can´t force two people to like each other, but you can try to make them treat each other with respect. Respect is where it all begins and I urge all of you to continue to treat all of those around you with it.

_He looks over at Emma and Bianca, who smile back at him, before turning his attention back to the students._

**Snake:**

I´m glad to say, that I´m handing over the reins of this place to the best candidate, I could have imagined handing it over to. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your new principal of Degrassi Community School, Marco Del Rossi.

_Marco gets a nice applause from the crowd, as he steps up to the microphone. Snake quietly exits the stage and is greeted by hugs from Emma and Bianca._

**14\. Int. Snake´s Office. Day.**

_Snake is almost done, when Chrissy and Emma come in._

**Emma:**

Are you coming?

**Snake:**

It´ll be at least twenty minutes. You can leave, if you want to.

**Emma:**

We´ll see you tonight, okay?

**Chrissy:**

That was a really good speech.

_Snake looks pleased._

**Snake:**

Well, I´m glad you liked it. Do you think, they got the message?

**Chrissy:**

You don´t just get something like that, from listening to one speech. You get it from being around people, who believe it 24/7. That´s where I got it from and I´m pretty sure, that my mom got it from here too.

**Emma:**

I probably did. You were an amazing principal, dad. No one here will ever forget you for it.

_They wave goodbye to him and leave him. He can´t help looking proud at what they said._

**15\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Emma and Chrissy come out from the school together. Everyone else seems to have already left._

**Chrissy:**

I´m happy for you mom, but I still wish, he was staying.

**Emma:**

Me too, Honey. But everything happens for a reason.

**Chrissy:**

I didn´t know, you were becoming religious.

**Emma:**

I´m not religious, as such. I do believe though, that there´s something else at play in this crazy thing called life, than just human free will.

**Chrissy:**

Maybe it´s just me wishing that things would never change.

**Emma:**

It must run in the family. I was the same way, when I was your age. Your grandmother was too.

_Chrissy looks comforted._

**Chrissy:**

At least, I´m not alone in it.

**Emma:**

The future can be scary, but it´s also gonna bring you amazing experiences. You´ll find new friends and experience things you don´t even know exist yet.

**Chrissy:**

What´s the most amazing thing, you´ve experienced?

**Emma:**

That´s easy. It was having you.

_Chrissy smiles and Emma puts an arm around her shoulder._

**16\. Montage - Music: "The Wrestler" by Bruce Springsteen.**

_Snake packs down the last of his things and closes the box. He puts it by the other two, he´s filled and looks around his office one last time. He has a vision of his younger self, when he took the seat for the first time and smiles to himself._

_We see him walking down a hallway, still seeing ghosts from his past. Him, Joey and Wheels, when they were teenagers. Young Emma and Manny. Young Clare and Alli. Young Bianca and Drew. He smiles sadly, as he reminisces of the days that were._

_We see him walking into the beauty salon with a buket of flowers to surprise Spike, who´s in the middle of cutting an elderly lady´s hair. She´s delighted to see him and gives him a big hug. He´s also greeted by her other staff members, who are happy to see him. A tear of joy streams down Spike´s face, seeing that he´s at ease with his decision._

_We see them driving home and coming up to their house. A wide smile fills both of their faces, when they see the gathering of dozens of his former students outside their home. Bianca and Marco are holding a large sign that reads "Degrassi Won´t Be The Same Without you"._

_They get out of the car and are greeted by the jubilant group with many old faces like Imogen, Alli, Connor, Drew and others among them. He gets a special hug from Emma and Chrissy and can´t hold back the tears of joy anymore._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	133. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Imogen do a documentary about, what makes Degrassi such a special school to attend

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E14 - MEMORIES

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**THE ENTIRE EPISODE IS SHOWN LIKE A DOCUMENTARY**

**1\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Eli is sitting on a desk in an empty classroom at Degrassi._

**Eli:**

Hi, I´m Eli Goldsworthy. This is Degrassi, where I spent most of my high school years. The thing is, that this place is much more than just a bunch of buildings, where young minds go to be educated. It´s a place that shapes people, one than many of us who went here, hold very fondly in our hearts. I got in touch with several older students, to talk about why Degrassi is such a special place. Many of them remain close to this day and as for myself, I met my future wife here and friends, I hold very dear to my heart. The school has become more famous than ever and many people think, that the stories in the series are over dramatized. As you´ll find out, the real Degrassi is and was just as dramatic, if not more, than the series is.

_He smiles to the camera, as it fades to black._

**CAPTION:**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST IMPRESSION OF DEGRASSI?**

_We cut to Clare, Jenna and Alli._

**Clare:**

I thought it was so scary for the first months, that you wouldn´t believe it!

**Alli:**

Really? I loved our first year there, when I think back on it!

**Clare:**

Of course, you would! It was whole new school of boys, for you to ogle at!

_They laugh._

**Eli (voice over):**

Would you describe yourself, as having been boy crazy, Alli?

**Alli:**

More than a little. It was nice, when Jenna joined us, because then I wasn´t the worst anymore!

**Jenna:**

At least, I didn´t go after Johnny DeMarco and his mega mullet!

**Alli:**

I thought, he was cute! What can I say?

**Jenna:**

I was lucky, that these two were here. They made me feel at home right away.

**Alli/Clare:**

Aww!

_They give her a group hug._

_We cut to Craig, Spinner and Sean._

**Sean:**

I hated coming back here. At first, anyway. I knew, that I´d get picked on for being held back a grade.

**Spinner:**

I loved it, from moment one. I won´t say, that it always stayed that way, but I did at first.

**Craig:**

I was just excited, I think. Manny was here, Emma was here and I knew them already. It wasn´t long, until I started making more friends.

**Eli (voice over):**

Were the three of you friends?

**Spinner:**

I played in a band with Craig and some of my other friends.

**Eli (voice over):**

What would you say was the highlight of your band´s run?

_Spinner and Craig laugh to themselves, when thinking back on it._

**Craig:**

Playing at a battle of the bands, against an all-girl band put together purely out of hatred for me. That´s one´s hard to beat!

**Spinner:**

They were called "Hell Hath No Fury" and they all had these anti-Craig T-shirts on. It was hilarious!

**Craig:**

Did I get Ashley back at the end of the night or not?

**Spinner:**

You did. It was also one of the only complete shows, we played, where you didn´t run off to catch some girl!

**Craig:**

I was a teenager and I loved girls! You weren´t any better!

**Sean:**

At least he wasn´t constantly getting boners in class!

**Spinner:**

I´m not telling that story!

_We fade to black._

**CAPTION:**

**WHAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU AT DEGRASSI?**

_We cut to Joey, Snake and Spike._

**Snake:**

Joey, you were the king, as far as those moments went.

**Joey:**

Let´s see ... having to walk naked through the cafeteria was a definite highlight.

**Spike:**

At least, you had your hat to cover the worst parts!

**Joey:**

Yeah, but I also had to explain it to Raditch! Talk about an awkward conversation!

**Snake:**

I didn´t have that many as a student, but Emma gave plenty of them. Her going almost full frontal nude in front of half the school is one, I´ll never forget.

**Eli (voice over):**

Was it just because she wanted to or what?

**Spike:**

She was upset over yet another cause. You have to give it to her, she went all out, when she felt like, she needed to!

**Joey:**

What was yours?

**Spike:**

Having to tell everyone, that I was pregnant, when I was barely 14! I remember feeling all those judging eyes on me and thinking, that everyone saw me as some cheap tramp. It took me a long time to get rid of that feeling.

**Joey:**

At least, you had me to make you laugh in the meantime!

**Spike:**

You always had a high entertainment value, Joey!

_We cut to Manny, Emma and Paige._

**Emma:**

It was grade 7 and I got my first period.

**Manny:**

Oh, God! With those enormous gym shorts!

**Emma:**

You saved me that day Paige, remember?

**Paige:**

Not really.

**Emma:**

You gave me a pad and a big sisterly talk about becoming a woman. I still remember it, like it was yesterday.

**Paige:**

It sort of rings a bell, now that you mention it.

**Manny:**

Of course, she´d bled through, so I had to find a replacement in a hurry. The best I could find were a pair or gym shorts, that were more fit for a grown elephant, than a 12 year old!

_They laugh, when thinking back on it._

**Manny:**

Standing there, holding them up and trying to keep a straight face was close to impossible!

**Emma:**

Oh, puberty, how I don´t miss you!

**Paige:**

I was head cheerleader and I felt like, I was queen bee for a while there. That starkly contrasts to the constant disasters, that were my proms! Whether it was looking like a tomato, because I was sunburned, breaking my leg the day before it or any other form of once in a lifetime accident, you can imagine, I was downright cursed, when it came to that one night a year!

**Manny:**

I had my share, but having a drunken, topless video being sent to the entire school, is a hard one to top.

**Paige (mimicking Manny):**

"I'm going to be an actress, like, academy award winning. And you can sell this for a million dollars 'cause I am going to be FAMOUS!"

_Emma and Paige laugh, while pretending to flash their boobs. Manny still doesn´t find it funny._

**Emma:**

At least you didn´t go full frontal, like I did!

_Manny can´t help smiling._

_We fade to black._

**CAPTION:**

**HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DEGRASSI ROMANCE?**

_We cut to Lola, Zoe and Maya._

**Zoe:**

Disaster.

**Lola:**

Absolute disaster!

**Maya:**

Mine wasn´t that bad, actually.

**Lola:**

You and Zig, the first time around, when he was still with Tori?

**Maya:**

You´re right, it was kind of a disaster! What was yours?

**Lola:**

When Winston kissed me out of nowhere, while he was still dating my best friend.

**Zoe:**

I wouldn´t say, that one kiss counts as a romance.

**Lola:**

Then it would be Tiny, before Shaye stole him him from me. Me and romance just never went hand in hand, while I went there.

**Zoe:**

I wasn´t any luckier. My first was Miles, who dumped me, so he could be with Maya. God, I couldn´t stand you that first year!

**Maya:**

I didn´t exactly like you either. But do you know, what my favorite memory from that year was?

_They smile at each other._

**Zoe:**

The night, we hid out from the storm?

**Maya:**

And sang the "Golden Girls" theme together!

**Lola:**

I would have loved to have been there! Every time, they´ve told that story and trust me, it´s many! Every time, they´ve told it, I´ve wished that I had a video of it!

**Eli (voice over):**

That led to you becoming friends? How cute!

**Zoe:**

It didn´t last for more than half a year, at most. Let´s just say, that I had a bit of an explosive personality back then!

**Maya:**

At least, we ended school as friends.

**Zoe:**

It helped a lot, when I found out, that I´m gay and we stopped fighting over the same guys all the time.

_We cut to Drew, Bianca and Becky._

**Drew:**

My first was Alli.

**Bianca:**

Which I kind of messed up for him, because he couldn´t keep his hands off me.

**Drew:**

Alli was a sweet girl, but I knew, who I was supposed to be with. We lasted a long time, that first time around.

**Eli (voice over):**

What was yours, Becky?

**Becky:**

I remember getting a lot of crushed at first, but the first one, I count is Adam, Drew´s younger brother and your good friend.

**Eli (voice over):**

Who can ever forget him?

**Bianca:**

He was a transgender kid here, before it became more widespread and accepted. It can´t have been easy on him.

**Drew:**

Adam loved it here, even if it didn´t always love him. It wasn´t fair, that he only lived to be 17, but considering what we came from, this place was heaven to him.

**Becky:**

Knowing Adam showed me and taught me, that even if someone is created as one gender, doesn´t mean that´s the one, they were meant to be. I saw him as a girl at first, but he was a boy. All the way through.

_We fade to black_

**CAPTION:**

**WHAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING, YOU DID AT DEGRASSI?**

_We cut to Alli, Jenna and Clare._

**Alli:**

I don´t know, if I can pick, there were so many.

**Jenna:**

Mine has to be the diet pills, especially considering, that I was pregnant. Let´s just say, that the aftermath of that one wasn´t pretty at all!

**Clare:**

Stealing KC from me doesn´t count in your book?

**Alli:**

Or getting pregnant, when you were 15?

**Clare:**

Or when the entire class saw you boob at graduation?

**Jenna:**

That would have been bad for anyone else, but for me, it was just another day at the cringe office!

**Clare:**

My dumbest was letting a guy come between me and these two. No doubt.

**Alli:**

Can I just say, everything I did, that involved guys?

_We cut to Craig, Spinner and Sean._

**Spinner:**

I in-avertedly caused a school shooting, so try to beat that one!

**Sean:**

Gut busted with drugs, illegal street racing, got busted stealing, actually I confessed on that one, what else?

**Spinner:**

What about that crazy chick, you dated?

**Sean:**

Amy? Nah! That was fun, for the very short while, it lasted.

**Craig:**

I got a 14 year old girl pregnant, when I was 15.

**Eli (voice over):**

Do you care to elaborate?

**Craig:**

I was in an on/off relationship with another girl, but this girl was crazy about me. Call me young and dumb, but I couldn´t stay away from her, even if I was crazy about my girlfriend. It ended up going way too far one night and a few weeks later, I found out that she was pregnant.

**Eli (voice over):**

Did you have the child?

**Craig:**

No, even if we considered it at first. She had an abortion, which was what was best for everyone involved. We´re still friends today.

**Eli (voice over):**

Do you regret not having it?

**Craig:**

You always wonder, what could have happened. I´ve been blessed with a son and I´m just grateful, that I have him. I don´t need to have more.

_We fade to black._

**CAPTION:**

**WHICH ONE PIECE OF ADVICE WOULD YOU GIVE TO SOMEONE, WHO´S STARTING A DEGRASSI?**

_We cut to Snake, Spike and Joey._

**Snake:**

Embrace it. The school gives as much back to you, as you give to it. Sure, it can be just be a place, where you spend a few years of your life, but it can also be a place that helps you to grow both as a person and and academically.

**Spike:**

Mine is to be yourself. This is the time in your life, where you have the freedom to. As we grow older, we start to lose sight of those things, that make us special, Being different isn´t a bad thing, unless you allow it to be. Hold on to those things that make you stand out, because they can also be the x-factor, that gets you places in life later on.

**Joey:**

I say, enjoy it. Enjoy your friends and not having a world of responsibilities. Ask that hot girl or guy out, if you like them, because you never know, what could happen if you do. Studying is important and yeah, it can get you a fat paycheck or the job you want. But it´s the people in your life, that make it exciting.

_We cut to Emma, Manny and Paige._

**Emma:**

One thing, I´ve tried to impart on my kids, is to stand up for what they believe is right. There will always forces at work, who want you to get in line and just do what you´re told. If you see something, that goes against your beliefs, then speak up. Even if you don´t manage to change things right away, you can still start a discussion, that could lead to change. Every cultural revolution started with one person having an idea. That next person could be you.

**Manny:**

I would tell you to not worry too much about, what other people think of you. It matters, but what matters just as much, if not more, is how you feel about yourself. I´ve faced my share of haters in my life and you just have to remember, that you can´t please everyone and some people will continue to judge you, for even the slightest mistake you make. Forget about them and concentrate on the ones, who are worth your time.

**Paige:**

Mine is a little in the same vein and is to not worry too much about your popularity. All three of us know, that it can feel like the most important thing in the world. We can also tell you, that it doesn´t mean anything, if you push your real friends away to get it. People, who only like you because your popular won´t be there for you, when push comes to shove and you need them. Your real friends will.

_We fade to black._

**CAPTION:**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE MOMENT FROM YOUR TIME AT DEGRASSI?**

_We cut to Drew, Becky and Bianca._

**Drew:**

I can say that in one word, Graduating!

_Becky and Bianca laugh._

**Drew:**

I was held back twice and believe me, being 20 and still in High School, doesn´t make you feel like a winner! Getting that diploma was like weight off my shoulders, I tell you!

**Bianca:**

You had some fun times along the way. Not the least with me down in the boiler room.

**Eli (voice over):**

Are those your favorite moments, Bianca?

**Bianca:**

There were many, but they´re definitely up there. Graduating and knowing that I was off too to college was big deal, because I was the first in my family, in a long time, to do so.

**Becky:**

Becoming friends with Imogen was amazing, because I´d never had a friendship that close with anyone before. I remember at this one dance, I pretended to be gay, so we could go together. She saw through my bluff and I fessed up to her. We then had the sweetest moment, where we cemented our friendship. It always makes me smile, when I think back on it. She´s still one of my best friends, to this day.

_We cut to Maya, Zoe and Lola._

**Maya:**

My favorite at school itself, would be when I was accepted into my first band. You have to understand, that I wasn´t just small for my age, I also felt small compared to everyone else. When they took me in, it finally felt like I was one of them and I belonged here.

**Zoe:**

Your favorite outside of school, has to be the ketchup story.

**Maya:**

Can you think of any cuter gesture, when you have to wear a hot dog costume for your job, than to have your boyfriend turn up dressed as a bottle of ketchup? I still love Miles for that one!

**Lola:**

It´s so hard for me to pick one, because I look more at it as a whole, you know? To me, it´s all the great times I had with my friends, I look back on and smile. There´s other moments I look back on and think wow, did I really do that? Like when I did that video about my abortion. That whole experience was what made me come out of my mousy little shell and start to embrace the idea of just being, who I wanted to be.

**Zoe:**

With me, it was becoming friends with Grace in summer school. My entire life, I base into the pre-Grace period and the post-Grace period. Seeing how she kept on defiantly living her life, in spite of the heart condition, that would eventually take her life, is still an inspiration to me. That she was such an amazing woman, who helped me to grow in incredible ways as a person, only adds to how much I wish, she was still with us. Some people, you are proud to have called your friend and she´s on the top of my list.

**Maya:**

Mine too. It wasn´t fair, the fate dealt her such a rotten hand, but she lived life to the fullest and touched a lot of hearts along the way. There´s a lot of us, who still miss her.

_We fade to black._

**CAPTION:**

**WHAT IS YOUR SADDEST MEMORY FROM YOUR TIME AT DEGRASSI?**

_We cut to Jenna, Alli and Clare._

**Clare:**

With me, it´s Adam´s death. The were other hard ones, but that´s the one, that will always stand out to me, because it was so unfair, he was finally in a real good place in his life and then to see it vanish in the blink of an eye was heartbreaking. There´s not a day, that goes by where I don´t wish, that he was still here with us.

**Alli:**

There was also Cam´s suicide, remember that?

**Jenna:**

The poor kid. You´ll probably never forget finding him?

**Eli (voice over):**

Not for as long as I live.

**Alli:**

It can still make me angry to think, that a 15 year old kid was driven to suicide, because he couldn´t handle the immense pressure, everyone put on him. I think back to every time, I talked to him and tutored him and I wonder, what I could have done differently. If there was something, I could have done, that could have made him want to keep on living.

**Jenna:**

Giving up my son for adoption is still the hardest thing, I´ve ever had to do. We were too young to be parents and our relationship was already on the rocks, even before I found out, that I was pregnant. We made a go of it for a few months and we both really wanted it to work, but there was no way it would work out. We gave him up to the right family and he´s doing good today. But at the time, I felt like such a failure.

_We cut to Spinner, Sean and Craig._

**Sean:**

JT´s death, no doubt about it. I only knew him through Emma, but he would never hurt a fly. He was just a happy, goofy kid, who enjoyed life and spread joy to those around him. That some psycho stabbed him to death over a nothing school conflict, is almost too crazy to think back on.

_Spinner smiles to himself, when thinking back on him._

**Spinner:**

He could be such an annoying little pain in the butt, the first years I knew him, but still there was something about him, it was impossible not to like. He in no way deserved what happened to him.

**Craig:**

Rick Murray is another one, that we can´t forget. My dad getting killed in a car accident is another one, that´s up there for me.

**Spinner:**

My girlfriend getting raped, another one finding out, that she was a victim of incest, getting cancer ...

**Sean:**

Can we move on to a different question? This stuff is too depressing to think back on.

_We fade to black._

**CAPTION:**

**IN WHAT WAY HAS DEGRASSI HELPED SHAPE YOU INTO THE PERSON, YOU´VE BECOME?**

_We cut to Alli, Jenna and Clare._

**Clare:**

It opened my eyes, in ways I never could have imagined, when I started there. I came there with a very set view of the world and by the end I found out, that I knew almost nothing about it. So, I would say, that it´s made me less closed off.

**Alli:**

I suppose the main thing it taught me, was to learn from my mistakes and it made me more wary to the consequences of my actions. I wish, I hadn´t made as many, as I had, but I learned from all of them.

**Jenna:**

I learned what true friendship is and to put the people I love, ahead of chasing my dreams. I can be apart from these two for years, but give us five minutes together and we´re like sisters again. That´s something, money or fame will never buy.

_We cut to Spinner, Sean and Craig._

**Spinner:**

It taught you to stick to one girl at a time!

**Craig:**

It still took a while for it to sink in!

**Sean:**

Wasn´t there a little Darcy/Paige crossover thing happening there for a while?

**Craig:**

AND who can forget about, when you went after Manny, while you were still officially with Paige?

**Spinner:**

We don´t mention that!

**Eli (voice over):**

Seriously, guys.

**Sean:**

It made me believe in people again. For the first time, I felt like there were people, who believed in me and supported me, without having other motives behind it. I let most of them down more than once, but they still stood by me. For a messed up kid like I was, that meant the world.

**Craig:**

It can´t be put into words, what the years I was there did for me. I can only shudder to think, how life could have turned out, if I hadn´t and had stayed at my first school. It taught me morals, compassion, to put someone else first and most of all, to enjoy life again, Looking back, I was headed to a very dark place and if I hadn´t had the support that my friends gave me, then I´m not sure, I would be here today.

**Spinner:**

In my case, it was where I grew from a dumb, selfish kid into to a decently functioning adult, by the end of it. I had as many up´s and down´s, as anyone in this place has ever had, but I kept fighting through them and with every one of them, I grew a little more and became a stronger person. There´s things, I would have done differently in hindsight, but it´s all led us to where we are. If you ask me, that ain´t a half bad place.

_We cut to Eli and Imogen._

**Eli:**

What did you take with you from Degrassi?

**Imogen:**

I found out, that there´s always someone, who´s willing to embrace who you are. Even us weirdos.

**Eli:**

Weirdo is just another word for original, anyway.

**Imogen:**

I didn´t say, that it´s a bad word. After all, wouldn´t the world be a really boring place, if we were all the same?

**Eli:**

It wouldn´t be anywhere close to the same, I´ll guarantee that much.

**Imogen:**

What about you?

**Eli:**

This is where I found out both, what kind of person I wanted to be and just as importantly, which kind, I didn´t want to become. I met the love of my life here and some of the most amazing people, that I took something from, with each and every one of them. This place has it´s share of stories, mostly good with a handful of the tragic ones, that every school has. All of those stories are what make up the soul of this place and new ones are added to it every day. It looks a little different from when we went here, but the magic is still here. The magic, that at any moment you can have that experience or meet that person, that will change you life. I just hope, that every student who goes here, can experience just a fraction of the wonderful things, we did.

**Imogen:**

I couldn´t have said it better myself!

_They smile at each other and fist bump._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	134. The Drugs Don´t Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Peter re-connect, but the timing isn´t the best, since Mia is back in town.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E15 - THE DRUGS DON´T WORK

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Classroom. Evening.**

_We´re at an NA meeting. Darcy is speaking to the group._

**Darcy:**

My name is Darcy and I´m a drug addict. I´ve been clean for 613 days.

**Group:**

Hi, Darcy.

**Darcy:**

It started, when I got hooked on prescription medication, while I was living in Kenya. I got clean, I´ve fallen in two more times since, but I´m determined that this is the time, where I´ll keep the promise, I made to myself and quit for good. I can´t even eat an Aspirin without getting worried, that it will lead me down that road again.

_We see Peter in the crowd watching her._

**2\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_Peter and Darcy are talking after the session._

**Peter:**

It´s nice to know, that I wasn´t the only one, who became a screw up.

**Darcy:**

What do you mean, became? You and me were in tough competition to see, who could be the most screwed up, from what I remember.

**Peter:**

I think a lot about the things, I should have done differently. In the case of you and me, that would be everything after "hello".

**Darcy:**

I don´t know. You helped to liberate me from my parent´s mighty grasp. Now, I´m back in it, but that´s only because I´m such a loser, that I have to live there.

**Peter:**

You want to compare misery stories some time? I´m pretty sure, that I have you beat!

**Darcy:**

Are you asking me out?

**Peter:**

Or, you could come over to the house for dinner. I don´t bite and neither does my daughter. She´s 16, so she´s a bit of a smart ass, but I´m sure, she wouldn´t mind having some female company for a change.

**Darcy:**

Alright. Is there anything, I should bring?

**Peter:**

Just a smile and a healthy appetite.

_They smile at each other. There´s still a clear spark between them._

**3\. Int. Apartment. Evening.**

_Peter comes into the living room and looks surprised, when he sees Mia there with Talia. Not in a good way, though._

**Talia:**

It was scary, but ...

**Peter:**

Hey, Mia.

_They turn their attention to Peter. Mia smiles nervously at him._

**Mia:**

Hi, Peter. You look good.

**Talia:**

She´s changed.

**Mia:**

I´ve been to rehab. I´d really like it, if we could start over.

_Peter looks, like he isn´t buying it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**4\. Int. Apartment. Morning.**

_Talia is excited, as she´s eating breakfast. Peter is drinking a cup of coffee._

**Talia:**

She hasn´t looked that good in years and there was no yelling, or having to walk on egg shells around her. We can be a real family.

**Peter:**

Talia, it´s not as simple as that.

**Talia:**

I know and it´s not like, I´m expecting you to start dating again for my sake.

**Peter:**

Good, because it´s not happening!

**Talia:**

I haven´t forgiven her either, but we can´t keep dwelling on the past. You´ve been given second, third and fourth chances. Why can´t you give her one more?

**Peter:**

Can we drop it? There´s too much water under the bridge, for me to just forgive her.

**Talia:**

She´s still my mom.

**Peter:**

She also made her decision a long time ago. I know, that you want to believe in her. I was the same with my dad, when I was you age. It took a while longer to learn, that some people just aren´t worth your time. All they will do is let you down again.

_Talia look like, she´s not ready to give up._

**5\. Int. Office. Morning.**

_Darcy is being shown the ropes by Manny._

**Manny:**

I´ve already talked to Spinner, so the two jobs won´t get in the way or each other.

**Darcy:**

Thanks. Fourteen hours a week isn´t getting me my own place in the near future.

**Manny:**

I don´t know, how you do it. Before I met Eddy, I would sometimes live with them for a few days, when I was back here. You practically deserve a medal for lasting over a month!

**Darcy:**

I can live with it. Especially since I have a date tonight.

_Manny looks curious._

**Manny:**

Sounds interesting.

**Darcy:**

It´s Peter. I met him in an NA meeting.

**Manny:**

Your old boyfriend, Peter?

**Darcy:**

Yes. Talking to him again just felt so comfortable, you know?

**Manny:**

Wasn´t that, where things started to go wrong the last time?

**Darcy:**

We were so young and different back then. He´s grown up and so have I.

**Manny:**

Peter´s been in and out of the system for years. He´s not the guy you want, if you want someone steady. Plus, there´s the issues with his ex and all that.

**Darcy:**

Aren´t there always issues with exes, when you´re our age and single?

**Manny:**

This goes beyond anything normal. Remember Mia, the girl we went to school with, who had a little girl?

**Darcy:**

It rings a bell.

**Manny:**

She´s bailed on that family time and time again. It´s the girls, I really feel sorry for.

**Darcy:**

He only mentioned one.

**Manny:**

He pretty much raised Isabella as his own. Mia really did a number on all of them. In my experience, things like that aren´t easy to get over. He´s also been to jail a few times, in case you didn´t know.

**Darcy:**

I´m still gonna go. It´s just dinner at their house.

**Manny:**

I don´t want to ruin it for you, I just want you to know, what you´re getting yourself into. Sometimes it´s best to stay out of these tight, family situations as an outsider. You might not like, what you find.

_Darcy looks a little worried._

**6\. Int. Bianca´s Office. Day.**

_Mia is with Bianca._

**Mia:**

I just wanted to know how Talia is doing here. You know, how hard it is to get an honest answer out of a teenager. When I heard that it was you ...

**Bianca:**

You assumed, that I would give you special treatment, is that it?

**Mia:**

I know, that I probably didn´t make a good impression on you, the first time around.

**Bianca:**

I´m not allowed to share that info with you. It´s only for her legal guardian and you gave up that right, when you went AWOL on them for three years. They thought, you were dead.

**Mia:**

I had some personal problems, that I had to deal with.

**Bianca:**

Pardon my French, but the only personal problem you have, is being selfish. If there´s one thing, I can´t stand, it´s mothers who abandon their kids over and over again.

**Mia:**

That´s not fair! I was still a kid, when I had my first one!

**Bianca:**

Who you left behind to be raised by your mom. You weren´t a kid anymore, when you had Talia. Do you know, that she used to sit outside the house for hours every day, when she was little, waiting for her mommy to come home from "vacation"?

**Mia:**

Talia was an accident. That doesn´t mean, I don´t love her.

**Bianca:**

What I do in here, is give advice. So, let me give you a piece, before I tell you to not let the door hit you in the ass, on the way out! Unless you´re absolutely serious about staying here for good this time, you should stay out of their lives.

**Mia:**

I am. Don´t you think I feel bad, for doing it to them?

**Bianca:**

Why did you do it, then?

**Mia:**

Some people can make their lives all about their kids. That´s just not me!

**Bianca:**

Well, that´s JUST NOT good enough! Talia doesn´t need you to raise her hopes again, only so she can be let down. It affects her worse, every time one of the adults in her life do it to her.

**Mia:**

I won´t do it again. I want to be her mom!

**Bianca:**

You have no idea, what harm you did, because you weren´t the one, who was left here to pick up the pieces. It´s not to be cruel, but I don´t think you have it in you to be a good mother to anyone. You´re still too selfish and if you haven´t changed by now, then you never will. That´s my experience and I have plenty of it, when it comes to women like you.

_Mia clearly feels guilty._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Talia is talking to Lisa and Nick._

**Talia:**

Sorry, that I have to skip rehearsal.

**Nick:**

It´s okay, I can take you place on the bass this one time.

**Lisa:**

Your mom has to come first. We get that.

**Talia:**

Thanks. She used to go here.

**Nick:**

I looked her up on Wikipedia, right after we met you. Mom at 13, cheerleader, model, actress, Burlesque dancer, Playboy model ...

**Lisa:**

That´s some resume! Except for the mom at 13 part.

**Nick:**

Isn´t that her?

_They see Mia coming towards them. Talia smiles._

**Talia:**

What are you doing here?

**Mia:**

Checking up on you! Are these your friends?

**Talia:**

These are my bandmates Lisa and her boyfriend Nick.

**Lisa:**

It´s nice to meet you.

**Nick:**

I know all about you, that Wikipedia has to say.

_Mia giggles._

**Mia:**

Don´t believe everything, you read on there! As much, as I´d like it to be true, I was never up for the role as Wonder Woman.

**Nick:**

My image of the world is shattered!

**Talia:**

I was gonna call you, to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?

**Mia:**

Are you sure, that your dad is alright with it?

**Talia:**

He is. We wants to mend fences too. I´m sure, that Bella will want to see you again too.

**Mia:**

Okay. What time?

**Talia:**

We can say seven, but you can come before, if you want to.

**Mia:**

Cool.

**Talia:**

I´m so glad, that you´re back, mom.

_She gives Mia a hug._

**Mia:**

I´m glad to be back, Pumpkin.

**Talia:**

We have to get to class. See you later.

**Mia:**

Bye. It was nice to meet you guys.

_Lisa and Nick wave goodbye to her and Mia watches them head off to class, while smiling to herself at the thought, that things will work out._

**8\. Montage - Music "Working 9 to 5" by Dolly Parton.**

_We see Darcy getting into her new job, as her and Manny talk to a young mom, who´s holding her infant child. Helping people is clearly something that suits her and she looks full of admiration for Manny._

_We see her fraternizing with her new colleagues at lunch and learning at the same time. Manny is pleased to see, that she´s already fitting in._

_We see her getting to know the software on the PC. At first, she´s almost about to give up, but she finally starts to get it and looks pleased, thanks to some good coaching from Manny._

**9\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Peter and Talia are unpacking their groceries._

**Peter:**

We´re having a guest for dinner. Don´t worry, she´s very nice.

**Talia:**

We haven´t anyone except for Bella over for dinner for ages. Who is she?

**Peter:**

A girl, I used to know, that I met back up with in NA. Her name is Darcy.

**Talia:**

Oh, boy! Can you cancel with her?

_Talia starts nervously pacing._

**Peter:**

There´s something, you´re not telling me, isn´t there?

**Talia:**

I might have invited mom and Bella over for dinner.

_Peter looks frustrated with her._

**Peter:**

Talia, you know, how I feel about your mom. She´s never brought us anything except misery. We don´t need her in our lives.

**Talia:**

I do and Bella does too, even if she won´t admit it.

**Peter:**

Call her and cancel.

_Just at that moment, there is a knock on the door._

**Talia:**

Too late, I´m afraid. We´re just gonna have a nice, civilized dinner with no drama at all. It´ll be okay.

_She gives Peter a kiss on the cheek and runs out to answer the door._

**10\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Peter, Talia, Isabella, Darcy and Mia are seated around a rather small dinner table. The food looks alright, but the tension is so thick, that you could cut it with a knife._

**Peter:**

Sorry about the table, Darcy. It´s rare, that we´re this many for dinner.

**Talia:**

Usually, it´s just the two of us.

**Darcy:**

It´s okay. What grade are you in?

**Mia:**

She´s in grade 11.

**Talia:**

Actually, I just started grade 10.

**Mia:**

Yeah, of course.

_Mia looks embarrassed._

**Isabella:**

Don´t be too surprised. I bet, that she can´t even tell you, how old I am.

**Mia:**

Bella ...

**Peter:**

She asked you a question.

**Mia:**

Twenty ...

_She thinks hard, making Bella even more annoyed._

**Mia:**

Seven?

**Isabella:**

Good guess.

_Talia sees, that it isn´t going according to plan and tries to change the subject._

**Talia:**

So, Darcy, did you go to Degrassi?

**Darcy:**

I did. With both of your parents.

**Isabella:**

She´s the one, dad should have stuck with!

**Peter:**

Not now. We have company.

**Isabella:**

Why not now, when we have them both here? Do you have children, Darcy?

_Talia and Mia look annoyed with Isabella._

**Darcy:**

No.

**Talia:**

Stop it, Bella.

**Mia:**

Please, for Talia´s sake.

**Isabella:**

Just one more question! If you did, would you walk out on them to go on a three year party bender?

_Darcy stands up._

**Darcy:**

I should leave. This is clearly a family thing.

_Talia stands up._

**Talia:**

Don´t. It should be me, who leaves. I´m the one, who´s dumb enough to think that three adults, who act like it for a change. I guess, I was wrong!

**Isabella:**

Sorry, Talia. You know how I feel about her!

**Talia:**

Why do you think, she left all the time? It was because you and dad would never stop blaming her for the past! Have you thought about that?

**Mia:**

Talia, it´s not that simple.

**Talia:**

Screw all of you! Except for you, Darcy. My dad was right, when he said that you´re nice.

**Darcy:**

Thanks, I guess.

_Talia storms off to her room._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_Peter is saying goodbye to Darcy._

**Peter:**

I had no idea, that she would invite the two of them. It´s a freakish case of bad luck.

**Darcy:**

Are they always like that?

**Peter:**

Pretty much. Mia left Bella behind, when she was four and she didn´t see her mom again for two years. That was the first of many times, she walked out on her and Talia.

**Darcy:**

At least, they have you.

**Peter:**

I couldn´t leave them to fend for themselves, could I?

**Darcy:**

Everyone always had you pegged as the bad boy.

**Peter:**

Wasn´t that what you fell for in me?

_They smile at each other._

**Darcy:**

Part of it. But it was also because I saw a good heart underneath all that. It´s nice to see, that you haven´t changed too much in that regard.

**Peter:**

Thanks. I´m not used to hearing praise, to be honest.

**Darcy:**

I´m willing to try a second date, if you are?

**Peter:**

I´m game. The girls seem to like you.

**Darcy:**

But next time, I choose, where we eat. Okay?

**Peter:**

Okay.

_She heads down the stairs and he heads back in to the arguing inside._

**12\. Int. Peter´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Isabella and Mia are still arguing, even if it mostly Isabella fueling it._

**Isabella:**

How long are you back for this time? A week? A month? She´s already got her hopes up again.

**Mia:**

I´m back for good.

**Isabella:**

Like I´ve never heard that before!

**Mia:**

I can´t change the past, Bella.

**Isabella:**

No, you can´t! You can´t give me the childhood back, that I spend worrying about you and thinking, that you abandoned me, because of something I did. You´re doing the same to Talia and I´m not letting you this time. You don´t deserve a second chance.

_Peter comes into the living room. Both Mia and Isabella are crying._

**Mia:**

I went off to get a career, so I could take you out of the place, I grew up. Somewhere along the line, I lost track of the things, that are most important to me. That´s you and Talia.

**Peter:**

Bella, can you try to make it work, for Talia´s sake? She´s in her room crying her eyes out right now.

**Isabella:**

I´m sorry, dad, but she needs to hear it.

**Peter:**

Why? Can´t you allow her to have the dream, that she´ll get the family, she´s always dreamed of? One, where we all get along.

**Mia:**

Thanks, Peter. That´s all, that I want too.

**Peter:**

You´re not a kid anymore, Bella. Being an adult, also means being able to move on.

_Isabella nods, even if she isn´t completely happy about it._

**Isabella:**

I´ll have a talk with Talia.

_Isabella leaves them._

**13\. Int. Talia´s Room. Evening.**

_Isabella comes in. Talia looks up at her._

**Isabella:**

I´m so sorry, Tal. Tonight was your night and I made it about myself. Can I sit?

_Talia nods and Isabella sits down next to her._

**Isabella:**

I´m just so mad at her and it´s not only because she abandoned me. I hate her more for doing it to you and dad.

**Talia:**

I only want us all to get along, so we could maybe have Christmas together or I don´t know, go to an amusement park together. Family stuff, you know?

**Isabella:**

I´ll do all of that, if you want me to. I don´t have a lot to be thrilled about in my life, but if I can make you smile, then at least that´s something.

**Talia:**

I want you to do them, because you want to. In stead of blaming her for everything, that´s gone wrong in your life, try to get over it. Talk to her and get it out. You´ll both feel a lot better afterwards.

**Isabella:**

You´re a smart kid, you know that?

_They smile at each other._

**Talia:**

I´ll be 16 soon. I´m not a kid anymore

**Isabella:**

Sometimes I think to myself, that you´re the most adult one is this entire, screwed up family. If you come back into the living room with me, then I promise to behave. No more drama or yelling, just good, old fashioned, family fun time.

**Talia:**

That´s all I´m asking for.

_Isabella stands up and gives Talia a hand to stand up. The two sisters hug._

**14\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Talia and the others are having cocoa and marshmallows and enjoying themselves._

**Mia:**

How are things in school? Are you still friends with girl ... something with M ...

**Talia:**

You can do it, mom.

**Mia:**

Madison?

**Isabella:**

Disco!

**Talia:**

We still hang out, but mostly at school.

**Isabella:**

She has to put her after school time aside for Nick!

_Talia blushes._

**Talia:**

I told you that in strict confidence!

**Mia:**

He´s cute. I would have gone for him, if I was your age.

**Talia:**

Can we not talk about this?

**Peter:**

Bella, look what you´ve done to your sister! She´s turning into a strawberry!

**Mia:**

Word of warning, Kiddo. He´s also got heartbreaker written all over him. Kind of like another boy, I used to know.

**Peter:**

Like mother, like daughter.

_They smile at each other._

**15\. Int. Office. Morning.**

_Darcy is working the front desk, when Mia comes in and looks around. She sees Darcy and comes over to her._

**Darcy:**

Hello, Mia. Do you have an appointment?

**Mia:**

I came to talk to you. This place looks pretty much the same, that it did when I was a teenager.

**Darcy:**

What´s up?

**Mia:**

After you left, I had a long talk with Peter. He happened to mention, that he both have the same problem. You want to get out of your parent´s place and I want to get out of the motel room, I´ve been living in.

**Darcy:**

I can´t afford a security deposit and new furniture right now. Currently, I have around 800 dollars to my name.

**Mia:**

I have around 1200. That should get be enough to get us a small apartment. Hopefully one, that´s already furnished.

_Darcy doesn´t look completely against the idea._

**Darcy:**

What about Peter?

**Mia:**

I´m pretty sure, that I´ve burned that bridge for good. He could do a lot worse than you and so could Talia. I should have put her well being ahead of my own a long time ago and It´s about time, I did that. You can get my number from Peter, if you´re interested.

**Darcy:**

I´ll let you know soon.

_Mia leaves the office. Manny comes up to Darcy._

**Manny:**

Didn´t she used to go to Degrassi?

**Darcy:**

Yeah, she did. Now she´s about to become my new roommate.

_Darcy smiles to herself._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	135. Fame Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy gets her chance to be on a Hollywood teen soap, while Paige does some networking for her. Back in Toronto, Suey has to find her most romantic side to please Sally.

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E16 - FAME PART 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Above the Dot. Evening.**

_Above the Dot is being used for Jamie´s 18th birthday. The birthday boy himself is enjoying it, by the looks of it and so are his friends. The Potter Posse are performing live on stage, playing the skate punk classic_ _**"21st Century Digital Boy" by Bad Religion** _ _and it sounds great._

_We cut to Chrissy, who´s talking to Sally, while watching Jamie with a smile._

**Chrissy:**

Look how happy he is!

**Sally:**

This was a really nice thing, you did for him.

**Chrissy:**

It wasn´t like, I was alone in it. If my dad hadn´t let us use this place for free, there´s no way I could have afforded it.

**Sally:**

No, but you were by far the driving force.

**Chrissy:**

You only turn 18 once. I just wanted him to as good a birthday as possible.

**Sally:**

Plus, you´ll probably be rolling in money soon!

**Chrissy:**

Would you stop saying that? It´s not making me any less nervous.

**Sally:**

I most likely would be too, if I´d ever had an opportunity like this. In a few days, you could call yourself a star on the hottest teen drama in the world!

**Chrissy:**

What if I blow it?

**Sally:**

What is it 3-4 scenes, you have?

**Chrissy:**

Six. This is a whole new level of pressure!

**Sally:**

You can start worrying about that tomorrow, when you board the plane.

**Chrissy:**

You´re right. Tonight is about the bestest boyfriend in the world!

_She puts a smile on and walks over to Jamie. Sally clearly can´t help being a little jealous of her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Airplane. Day.**

_Chrissy is on the plane with Paige sitting next to her._

**Paige:**

I think, we´re now officially out of Canada.

**Chrissy:**

The clouds look the same on this side of the border.

**Paige:**

It´s a bit of a shame, since it´s your first big flight. You´ve really never been out of Canada before?

**Chrissy:**

I´ve never had a reason to until now.

_Paige laughs._

**Paige:**

I guess, that´s as good an answer as any!

**Chrissy:**

It´s not that different from Canada, is it?

**Paige:**

Not really, but it´s a big difference in where you go to. Los Angeles is something onto it´s own.

**Chrissy:**

I´m glad, that I have you with me. I´m stil not sure, that it´s not a waste of time, though.

**Paige:**

They wouldn´t have asked you to fly down there, if they weren´t already pretty sure, that they were hiring you. You´re good, for a young actress. Good enough to be on that show anyway.

**Chrissy:**

I´m not even sure, that I want to. I like Toronto, I always have.

**Paige:**

So do I, but moving down there and the years I had in the heart of Hollywood are something, I´ll never forget. This way, you´ll get a taste of whether it´s something for you, before you make your final decision.

**Chrissy:**

I´m excited, it´s not that! I just don´t know, if I can handle the pressure.

**Paige:**

There´s only one way to find out.

_Chrissy tries to look excited._

**3\. Int. Basement. Day.**

_Sally and Suey are trying to study, but Suey is having trouble keeping her hands off Sally. Sally smiles at her._

**Sally:**

We´ll never get anything done this way.

**Suey:**

I warned you, that you were opening a bag of worms, when you got me started.

**Sally:**

There´s been a constant smell of sex down here for weeks!

**Suey:**

I wonder why!

_She winks at Sally and starts stroking her leg._

**Sally:**

Suey, it´s not that I don´t want to, but it´s the first thing we do, every chance we get. Where´s the romance?

**Suey:**

Can´t we just skip it and go straight to doing it?

**Sally:**

No and you know what, I want to be romanced! Until I feel like, you´ve earned it, these legs are staying closed!

**Suey:**

Do you still feel that way after I´ve done this?

_She begins to slide her hand under Sally´s shirt, but Sally gets up from the bed and steps away from her._

**Suey:**

I´ll do that thing, you can´t get enough of?

**Sally:**

That does feel really nice, but it´s beside the point! I would expect a boyfriend to sweep me off my feet from time to time and you´re not getting off easier, just because you´re a girl!

_Suey gets up from the cot._

**Suey:**

I´ll tell you what. Get your best clothes ready, because tomorrow I´m taking you out on a date, you won´t soon forget.

**Sally:**

When should I be ready?

**Suey:**

Let´s say six. If you want romance, I´ll give you all the romance, you can handle!

_She gives Sally a kiss on the nose. Sally looks full of anticipation._

**4\. Int. Hotel. Evening.**

_Chrissy and Paige are sharing a room and are getting settled in._

**Paige:**

How do you like L.A. so far?

**Chrissy:**

It´s kind of the same, from what I´ve seen so far.

**Paige:**

Most big cities are. The big difference is, that there´s a lot more money going around down here. I could make as much in a few months, as I make in a year back home. A side effect of that money is, that there´s more people, who want to rip you off.

**Chrissy:**

Money just isn´t that important to me. Yeah, it sucked, when we had none of it, but as long as I have enough to get by, I think I´d be happy.

**Paige:**

It´s nice to hear, that you have your priorities straight, because they can´t buy you real happiness. They can make a lot of things easier, though. A season or two on this show, with the movie roles that are almost sure to follow and you´ll have a nice nest egg, to start your adult life on. You´re becoming a woman and it´s time you started taking these things into consideration.

**Chrissy:**

I wish, I could have a few more years as a kid first. It doesn´t feel like I´m ready to become an adult yet.

_Paige smiles at her._

**Paige:**

You´re still a kid to me and your dad, It´s not like anyone is expecting you to become responsible from day to day. But it is time that you start taking baby steps to get there. We´ll be with you every step of the way, until you´re ready to step out on your own.

_Chrissy nods in understanding._

**Paige:**

Now, let´s go and see the city!

**Chrissy:**

That´s one thing, I can handle!

_She smiles in anticipation._

**5\. Montage - Music: "Roll Over Me" by Del Amitri.**

_We see Paige and Chrissy visiting the Griffith Observatory, which Chrissy finds fascinating, as they try out the telescopes and Paige explains to her, what they´re seeing._

_They take a walk around Griffith Park and both of them are clearly enjoying their mother/daughter time._

_Paige takes her to Hollywood, where they walk up the walk of fame to the Chinese Theatre. Chrissy is recognized by some teenage girls, who are clearly tourists and big fans of hers. She takes selfies with them and can´t hide, that she likes the adulation._

_They finish off their little tourist trip at the Hollywood wax museum, where they take pistures of each other posing with the various wax dolls of movie stars and famoua singers._

**6\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Lisa is sitting on her bed with an acoustic guitar, trying to write a song. Suey comes in._

**Lisa:**

Hey! How does this sound? I call it "Skanky Slut".

**Suey:**

It´s a title, that makes you pay attention, I´ll give you that much.

_She starts playing, while Suey listens. It´s a soft pop rock song at about 80 bpm._

**Lisa (singing)**

**Verse (D-G-C-Bm-Am7 x2)-:**

She´s a skanky slut

She´s everything, that I´m not

It didn´t take her long

To move in, when I was done.

**Bridge (F-G-C-D x2):**

I want to see her crying her eyes out

I know, it´s not nice, but she deserves it after how

She moved right in and stole him

And now I want him back again

**Chorus (C-F-Am-G x4):**

He´ll never want her as much as me

When they make out, he closes his eyes to see

My face and body

So, move aside, cuz we are meant to be.

Skanky Slut, Skanky Slut

No one likes you, so just buzz off!

Leave us alone

You can find one of you own

_Suey makes a face at the lyrics, so Lisa stops playing._

**Suey:**

Are you trying to bring out your inner T-Swift?

**Lisa:**

Is it too much?

**Suey:**

Just a tad. Today is one of the days, where you want him back, huh?

**Lisa:**

I hope this ends soon, because it´s driving me crazy. It´s over and I just need to accept it, end of story!

**Suey:**

It´ll get easier, when you´re far away from them.

**Lisa:**

I know. How was your evening?

**Suey:**

It was good, except for one thing. She´s cut me off!

_Lisa giggles._

**Lisa:**

Why?

**Suey:**

She thinks, that I´ve become all about the sex lately and she wants more romance.

**Lisa:**

How is that a problem? You were romantic all the time, when we were together.

**Suey:**

If you think back, it was mostly you, who initiated it. I was always the romanced one, more than I was the romancer. I promised her a romantic date, that she wouldn´t forget and I can´t come up with anything.

**Lisa:**

Do you want help?

**Suey:**

It would be highly appreciated.

**Lisa:**

Maybe you can help me with my lyrics in return?

**Suey:**

That would be greatly needed!

_They smile at each other._

**7\. Ext. Film Set. Morning.**

_Paige and Chrissy walk onto the set of the series "L.A. Ecstasy", that she´s appearing on. This is a production on a whole different level, than what she´s used to and she looks very impressed with it._

**8\. Int. Make-Up Room. Morning.**

_Chrissy gets in the make-up chair next to Amanda (the girl Frankie, maybe/maybe not had a 3-way with). She´s looking a little star struck._

**Amanda:**

Chrissy, isn´t it?

**Chrissy:**

Yeah. I already know that you´re Amanda Hannigan.

_Amanda smiles at her._

**Amanda:**

Don´t tell me, you´re star struck!

**Chrissy:**

A little! It sort of feels like I don´t belong here.

**Amanda:**

I felt the same way, the first time, I came onto a Hollywood set. You just have to remind yourself of what got you here. I´ve seen your series and you´re not half bad.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks. I heard that you´re nice and I guess, it´s true.

**Amanda:**

Not everyone is gonna be like this. The jobs are few and there´s thousands of girls, who would kill to be where you are now.

**Chrissy:**

It´s just weird, how fast it´s happened. One day, I´m an extra, the next I´m playing a dead body and now I´m here.

**Amanda:**

Let´s face it, you probably wouldn´t be, if you hadn´t been in the tabloids down here.

_Chrissy looks disappointed._

**Chrissy:**

Here I thought, it was because they liked my acting.

**Amanda:**

Don´t get me wrong, they wouldn´t put you on screen unless they thought, that you had something special in you. But they wouldn´t have done it, if you didn´t have some name value already. The story of your friend, who was shot and how you´ve fought through a learning disability is the stuff, they love to sell you on to the press.

**Chrissy:**

What you´re saying is, that I´m a commodity now?

**Amanda:**

We all are, but that´s just how the business is. Trust me, you´re much better off than those, who only have their looks to sell themselves on! With me, it was simply being at the right place at the right time, with the right people. You take, what you can get and if luck comes your way to help you along, then embrace it. We´re only young and hot once, right?

**Chrissy:**

I guess so. Thanks for the talk.

**Amanda:**

You´re welcome, Hun. Just take it one step at a time, don´t get caught up in any drama and you´ll do fine.

_Chrissy clearly likes Amanda already._

**9\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Morning.**

_Suey is wrecking her head to come up with ideas, when Lisa brings Julie in._

**Lisa:**

I thought, that we could use some help from someone, who´s seen every romantic comedy made by mankind!

**Suey:**

We could sure use it, cuz my ideas suck!

**Julie:**

It´s not that hard. Says the girl, who hasn´t had a boyfriend in two years!

_She sits down next to Suey._

**Julie:**

What do you have so far?

**Suey:**

A candlelit dinner. Sex to follow.

**Lisa:**

It´s not much, is it?

**Suey:**

Everything I can come up with, is either corny or too expensive to set up. I want it to hit that perfect spot, right in the middle!

**Julie:**

You can try them out on us, to see if they work?

**Suey:**

What is the one thing you can think of, that would make you just melt with joy?

**Julie:**

It should be something, that shows how committed you are to her.

**Lisa:**

You´re not just suggesting that, because your first boyfriend turned out to be gay and the other moved across the country?

**Julie:**

Maybe a little, but it´s still not a bad idea!

**Lisa:**

It´s Sally, plus she´s already crazy about you. If you make her smile, that´s enough for her. Take her to a romantic place, hold her hand and keep saying nice little things to her, like how she´s amazing and makes you feel warm inside.

**Suey:**

Pillow talk, basically?

**Julie:**

It works, as long as you don´t go too far with it.

_Suey considers it._

**10\. Int. Film Set. Day.**

_Chrissy walks onto the set with Amanda, after they´ve been in make up._

**Amanda:**

Let me give you a quick low down.

_They look over at a blonde girl in her early 20´s and a latino guy around the same age._

**Chrissy:**

Buffy Remick and Guillermo Ramirez.

**Amanda:**

Neither of which are their real names. Her real name is Velma, but for the love of God, don´t mention that you know it!

**Chrissy:**

Check!

**Amanda:**

She can be a total bitch, or the complete opposite, based on what mood she´s in. Like it or not, she´s the one you´ll have to win over, as much as the producers. In this city, star power is power! Since most of your scenes are with her, I suggest puckering up and if she becomes abusive, just let it go in one ear and out the other.

**Chrissy:**

What about him?

**Amanda:**

Guillermo? Total horn dog, who thinks he´s all that, because he has two million Instagram followers! If he hits on you and he probably will, make sure you reject him right away. He´ll bang anything with a pair of tits!

**Chrissy:**

I think, I´ve got it. I´m glad, that you´re in most of my scenes.

**Amanda:**

Follow my lead, little one.

_They walk over to the other two._

**Amanda:**

Morning, Troopers! This is Chrissy.

**Chrissy:**

Hi. It´s nice to meet you.

**Buffy:**

A girl with manners! It´s been a while, since we had one of those on the show!

**Chrissy:**

I´m a huge fan of yours. No one can do a hair whip and storm off, like you do!

_Buffy giggles. Guillermo is eyeing her, making her a little uncomfortable._

**Buffy:**

Thanks. Yours isn´t bad either.

**Chrissy:**

I only tried to mimic, how you do it.

**Buffy:**

There´s no shame in learning from the master!

**Guillermo:**

So, Chrissy, is there a boyfriend back home in the great north?

_He winks at her._

**Chrissy:**

You might have heard of him. X-Games Half Pipe bronze medal winner Jamie Burnquist. The youngest ever to win a medal in the event.

**Amanda:**

A Canadian teen power couple! How about that?

**Buffy:**

Someone knows how to make the right career moves!

**Guillermo:**

You´ve played the game to perfection to get here, Degrassi. Let´s see, what you´ve got.

_Chrissy looks pleased, that it´s at least gone to plan so far._

**11\. Int. Office. Day.**

_Paige is sitting across from Jason Mewes in his office, that´s one big mess!_

**Paige:**

It´s nice to see, that this place hasn´t changed too much, since the last time, I was here.

**Jason:**

I have my system!

**Paige:**

Is it to look through everything, until you find what you need?

**Jason:**

How did you guess?

_They smile at each other._

**Jason:**

I miss shooting the breeze with you, Paigey!

**Paige:**

You and me both. I hear, that you´re casting a new movie, as we speak.

**Jason:**

Sorry, I already have a producer in place.

**Paige:**

It´s not for me, it´s for my step daughter. The girl, who plays Cassandra on Degrassi?

**Jason:**

That chick? She´s hot as hell!

_Paige shakes her head at him._

**Paige:**

Still with the teenage girls, after all these years?

**Jason:**

There´s no shame in window shopping, is there? I need it more than ever, now that I´m married!

**Paige:**

Will you give her a screen test? We´re in town for another day.

**Jason:**

Yeah, sure. You haven´t steered me wrong in the past. Not while you´ve stayed behind the camera, anyway!

**Paige:**

I was a great actress! The problem was your vague direction!

**Jason:**

Yeah and I´ll win an Academy Award some day! You´re still by far the best producer and the worst actress, I´ve worked with!

_Paige smiles at the "praise"._

**12\. Int. Film Set. Day.**

_Chrissy and Guillermo are filming a scene together, but she´s uncomfortable with him touching her, since he´s playing kind of a sleeze ball._

**Guillermo:**

What´s your name, new girl?

**Chrissy:**

Naomi. I´m Annie´s little sister.

**Guillermo:**

Your sister´s a slut. Everyone´s done it with her. Are you the same?

_He starts touching her, but she moves away from him._

**Chrissy:**

I´m not that kind of girl and neither is Annie!

**Guillermo:**

Sure you are. Just let me know, when you want the hot beef injection!

_He exits the scene and the cameraman circles her to catch her disgusted reaction with him._

**Director:**

Cut! That´s a keeper!

_Chrissy looks relieved. The director looks pleased with her._

**Director:**

Good work, the both of you. Let´s get the next scene set up!

_Guillermo comes over to Chrissy._

**Guillermo:**

That wasn´t bad, Degrassi. Just so you know, you can have the same offer in real life, if you want it.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll pass! If you´ll excuse me.

_She hurries away from him. He checks her out, as she walks away from him._

**13\. Ext. Make Up Room. Day.**

_Chrissy meets the make-up lady, on her way out._

**Chrissy:**

Can you touch up my make-up? I´m sweating buckets out there!

**Make-Up Lady:**

Welcome to where the sun always shines! I´ll be right back, so just take a seat. Amanda and Buffy are already in there.

**Chrissy:**

Cool.

_The make-up lady leaves her and she walks over to the door, that´s slightly open. She can hear Amanda and Buffy talking and decides to listen in._

**Amanda (voice over):**

Have you ever met anyone more fake?

**Buffy (voice over):**

I wouldn´t be surprised, if her and her skater boy are only together for show! It´s just a little too perfect, if you ask me!

**Amanda (voice over):**

She´s only here, because she´s flavor of the week, after the real star of their pathetic little show got killed.

**Buffy (voice over):**

She´ll be out of here, even faster than that last girl they brought in. God, she was naive!

**Amanda (voice over):**

Now she´s back to doing commercials, until her looks fade.

**Buffy (voice over):**

It is amazing, how one little scandal can change so much, isn´t it?

_They laugh together. Chrissy looks disgusted with them and walks away._

**14\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey´s room has been made up to look as romantic as possible, with lots of candles burning, paper hearts hung on the walls and a huge "I Love You" Teddy Bear on her bed. Suey is dressed in a sexy little dress and waits anxiously for Sally to come in. She´s led in by Julie and Lisa with a blindfold on. Suey stands in her field of view and smiles._

**Sally:**

Are we there?

**Suey:**

You are.

_Lisa takes her blindfold on and she´s one big smile, when she sees what Suey has done._

**Julie:**

We´ll be back with your first course, as soon as it´s ready.

_Julie and Lisa leave them and shut the door on their way out._

**Suey:**

I couldn´t figure out what to do and I didn´t have the money to take you somewhere special, so I thought I´d use this chance to make the message clear. I love you, Sally. I´m head over heels, out of my mind, up to my ears in love with you!

_Sally smiles widely._

**Sally:**

You got the teddy bear and everything. I´m impressed.

**Suey:**

It´s on loan from the little girl, who lives next door. We had to promise, that we´ll play princesses with her tomorrow afternoon, or she would let us loan it.

_Sally laughs._

**Sally:**

Now you´re making sacrifices for me?

**Suey:**

That one should be fun, but I´m making another, much bigger one. I´m staying here next year and going to TU. If you´re up for it, I was thinking that we could get a small place of our own.

**Sally:**

Yes! Of course, I´ll move in with you!

**Suey:**

As one final surprise ...

**Sally:**

You don´t have to do more. I´m already overwhelmed!

**Suey:**

This one doesn´t take much effort.

 _She picks up her remote and pushes a button._ _**"Kiss From a Rose" by Seal** _ _starts playing from the speakers._

**Suey:**

Me and Lisa started with a dance, but we never really got to have our big dancing moment. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, my love?

**Sally:**

Just when I thought, this evening couldn´t get more romantic!

_They kiss and start dancing._

**15\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Paige is driving with Chrissy in the passenger seat._

**Chrissy:**

I can´t believe, how mean they were!

**Paige:**

You only have one more day there. You´ve had to go to school with kids you didn´t like too, right?

**Chrissy:**

I guess so. It was better than lying on the ground wrapped in plastic and freezing for hours on end, I´ll say that much for it!

**Paige:**

We´ll make a fun evening out of it, to make up for it.

_Chrissy smiles._

**Chrissy:**

I have to admit, that it´s nice to get some alone time with you. It´s not like we get much of that at home.

**Paige:**

I have a surprise for you. How would you think about screen testing for a major upcoming Hollywood movie, before we go back to Toronto?

**Chrissy:**

For real?

_Paige nods. Chrissy looks excited._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	136. Fame Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy enjoys her last day in LA, while Julie and Lisa decide to have a night out

DEGRASSI - S09E17 - FAME PART 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is talking to Lisa before bedtime. We switch between the hotel room and Lisa´s room throughout the scene._

**Lisa:**

What were the other actresses like?

**Chrissy:**

We´re talking total back stabbing Bitch-A-Rama!

**Lisa:**

Oh, no! Poor you!

**Chrissy:**

It´s not all bad. Guess what I´m doing tomorrow after the shoot?

**Lisa:**

Having another fun mother/daughter night out with Paige?

**Chrissy:**

That too, but before that?

**Lisa:**

You got me.

**Chrissy:**

I´m screen testing to be in a major Hollywood movie!

**Lisa:**

That´s crazy!

**Chrissy:**

I know. How did Suey and Sally´s date go?

**Lisa:**

It´s still on-going and I hear the occasional moan through the wall, so I´d call it a success. And no, I´m not jealous at all, of any of you!

**Chrissy:**

There´s always that little friend of yours, that you keep in the bedside table.

**Lisa:**

Don´t think, I´m not considering it! I need some comfort, since I get to look forward to playing princesses with a seven year old, while you go to big castings.

_CHrissy laughs._

**Chrissy:**

I´m not even gonna ask, how that came about!

**Lisa:**

Enjoy your big day tomorrow and I´ll try to do the same.

**Chrissy:**

Best of luck. Goodnight, Lisa.

_She puts her phone away and lies down on the bed, before staring up at the ceiling and looking forward to her big day._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Julie, Suey and Lisa are playing princesses with Geraldine, a seven year old girl, who looks to be enjoying herself. They´re all wearing cardboard crowns and pink tutu´s, while drinking imaginary tea from tiny cups._

**Geraldine:**

Are there any princes on your horizons?

**Julie:**

We´re sadly short of princes at the moment. Mine went off to a faraway land to fight against the mighty dragons of Nova Scotia!

**Lisa:**

Mine was forced into marrying a different princess to keep the peace between our lands.

**Suey:**

I ...

_Lisa and Julie wink at her. Geraldine looks up at her with her innocent baby blues. Suey decides to let her hold onto that childish innocence for now._

**Suey:**

I have searched far and wide for a suitable prince, but alas I haven´t found one, who can get through my father, the King´s three trials!

**Geraldine:**

Tell me, princess Suey. What are these three trials?

**Suey:**

I shall tell you, my good princess Geraldine. The first is a test of strength, where he must lift the largest stone in the city above his head!

**Julie:**

It is a very big stone indeed!

_Geraldine giggles._

**Suey:**

The next is a trial of courage, where he must tame a wild stallion with nothing but his bare hands!

**Lisa:**

Any guy, who could do that, I would marry in a second!

**Geraldine:**

You father sounds very wise, Princess Suey. What pray tell is the third and final test?

**Suey:**

The third is a test of persuasion, where he must persuade a cat to not be lazy, ever again!

**Julie:**

If he can do that and the other two, then I would be sold on him!

_She girls smile and are clearly finding this rather amusing after all._

**3\. Int. Fim Set. Day.**

_Chrissy is getting ready to shoot a scene with Amanda and Buffy. Buffy is clearly in a mood._

**Buffy:**

Can I get my bottle of water?

_And AD comes running with a bottle for her._

**AD:**

There you go.

**Buffy:**

Finally!

_She takes a sip and spits it out._

**Buffy:**

This isn´t cold enough! Get me one that´s colder, or I´ll complain about you.

**AD:**

I´m sorry.

_The AD runs off. Chrissy looks unimpressed with her behavior._

**Chrissy:**

How would you like it, if someone treated you like that?

_Buffy looks at her angrily._

**Buffy:**

I´m famous! I don´t have to care, what some pay slave thinks!

**Amanda:**

What she means ...

**Chrissy:**

What she means, is that she feels like she´s entitled to be a bitch, because she´s on a teen soap. Guess who else has starred on a teen soap? A lot of people, you don´t hear about anymore!

**Buffy:**

I´m the star of this show!

**Chrissy:**

You´re 23, which means your days of playing a teenager are almost over. So, I´d watch what I said about so-called pay slaves, if I were you!

_The crew are clearly enjoying seeing this and even Amanda can´t help looking a little impressed, that this nobody from Canada is standing up to Buffy._

**Buffy:**

I´ll have you fired for this!

**Chrissy:**

Go ahead, Velma! I dare you to you get me replaced, because I don´t think, you can. I think, that you´re full of hot air, brought on by your massive ego and in reality, you don´t have a say in anything!

_The AD comes running back with a new bottle of water. He tried to hand it to Buffy, but Chrissy takes it from him, angering her even more._

**Chrissy:**

I´ll take this. They can get their own damn water!

_She takes a sip and smiles triumphantly. Buffy storms off the set._

**Amanda:**

You have no idea, how many have wanted to say that to her!

**Chrissy:**

You´re no better! One minute you´re pretending to be my friend and the next you´re talking about me, behind my back.

**Amanda:**

I didn´t mean it, I only said those things to agree with her.

**Chrissy:**

If that´s the case, then you´re a fake and that´s even worse in my book. Just leave me alone.

_Amanda looks apologetic._

**4\. Int. Lisa´s House. Day.**

_The girls give little Geraldine a group hug,_

**Geraldine:**

I had so much fun today with you guys!

**Suey:**

We did too.

**Lisa:**

Bye, Geraldine. Unless you want me to walk you home?

**Geraldine:**

That´s okay. Bye.

_She led out and they close the door._

**Julie:**

Well, that was fun, except that it highlighted, how pathetic we are, Lisa! Here we are, two girls in the prime of our lives and we´re once again dateless on a Saturday night!

**Lisa:**

Are you suggesting, that we go out on the prowl for a pair of boys to satisfy our bodily urges?

**Julie:**

That´s exactly, what I´m suggesting.

**Lisa:**

I´m up for it. Do you want to be our wingman, Suey?

**Suey:**

I spent the last of my money on last night´s date, so count me out.

**Lisa:**

Where do you want to go?

**Julie:**

I don´t know.

**Lisa:**

In that case, princess Julie, to the internet we shall go!

**Julie:**

Strike forth, princess Lisa, with much haste!

_They go to get their phones. Suey can´t help smiling at their silliness._

**5\. Montage - Music: "She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd.**

_Chrissy´s lack of kissing ass on Buffy is getting to her, since she´s used to it from everyone else. They shoot a scene and Chrissy totally outshines Buffy and gets lots of praise from the director and the other actors for it, while Buffy looks full of jealousy and disgust for her._

_At catering, Buffy tries to trip up Chrissy, but ends up tripping Guillermo (who was trying to hit on Chrissy again), which causes a domino effect, that make people in the food line fall over one after another. The only one who doesn´t is Chrissy, who finds it very amusing, which just annoys Buffy even more._

_We see Chrissy being approached by some important looking people, who shake hands with her and she talks to. Buffy tries to interrupt them, but is told to leave, to her dismay. Amanda can´t help smiling to herself at the sight of it._

**6\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

_Paige is already waiting in a rental car, when Chrissy comes out, full of smiles._

**Paige:**

I see that today went better.

**Chrissy:**

Guess, who´s been offered to be in at least five episodes next season?

_Paige looks happy for her._

**Paige:**

That´s great, Hun! Are you ready to make a good day even better?

**Chrissy:**

I´m gonna blow his socks off with my performance!

**Paige:**

That´s my girl!

_Chrissy gets in on the passenger side._

**7\. Int. Discoteque. Evening.**

_Julie and Lisa are at a large discoteque, that´s filled with mostly young people in their late teens. The techno and dance pop is pounding out the speakers and it´s clearly not to Lisa´s liking._

**Lisa:**

It sounds like they put a group of monkeys in a room filled with drums and recorded whatever came out of it!

**Julie:**

Will you leave your inner music snob at home for an evening?

**Lisa:**

The boy selection isn´t too bad. There´s certainly plenty of them!

**Julie:**

And they´re a lot cleaner than the boys, we would meet at the Ravine.

**Lisa:**

Do you see anyone, you want to hook up with?

**Julie:**

I don´t now. There´s some cute ones, but I want to get to know a guy. before I make out with him.

**Lisa:**

Me too. Which could be a reason, why we´ve both kissed exactly two people each and the last one you made out with, was Jack.

**Julie:**

Should we just pick one each and jump into it?

**Lisa:**

I´m trying my luck with the blonde guy over there.

**Julie:**

Not bad, not bad! I´m gonna ask that black haired guy over there to dance.

**Lisa:**

Him? He seriously could be a model!

**Julie:**

So what? If he says no, then I move on to my next choice.

**Lisa:**

Best of luck.

**Julie:**

You too.

_They fist bump and walk over to their respective boys._

**8\. Int. Mewes´ Office. Evening.**

_Paige is setting a camera up for Chrissy´s screen test. Chrissy almost trips over the mess on the floor and Jason looks apologetic._

**Jason:**

Sorry. I haven´t had time to clean up in here for a while.

**Paige:**

A few years, maybe?

**Jason:**

Will you stop being such a smart ass and remember, ho´s doing who a favor here?

**Paige:**

Sorry, Jay. I promise, I won´t mention it again.

**Chrissy:**

Paige tells me, that you watch our little series.

**Jason:**

Kevin´s daughter Haley was the one, who got me onto it. You´re pretty good.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks. What do you want me to do for my screen test?

**Jason:**

I don´t have a script here, so whatever you want, I guess.

**Chrissy:**

Like a monologue, or ...

**Jason:**

Do what you think represents you best as an actress.

**Paige:**

It´s a comedy, so it should be something funny.

**Chrissy:**

Okay.

_She tries to come up with something and smiles, when she does so._

**Chrissy:**

I think, I´ve got it.

**Jason:**

Are we ready to roll?

**Paige:**

In 3,2,1, action!

_Chrissy does a wild song and dance routine to "Wendy´s Cussing Song" from South Park._

**Chrissy (singing):**

Mrs. Landers was a health nut she cooked food in a wok

Mr. Harris was her boyfriend and he had a great big

cockadoodledoodle the rooster just won´t quit

and I don't want my breakfast because it tastes like

Shitzus make good house pets their cuddly and sweet

monkeys aren't good to have because they like to beat their

Meeting in the office a meeting in the hall

the boss he wants to see you so you can suck his

Balzac was a writer he lived with Allen Funt

Mrs. Roberts didn't like him but that's 'cause she's a

Contaminated water can really make you sick

your bladder gets infected and blood comes out your

Dictate what I'm saying 'cause it will bring you luck, and if you all don't like it, i don't give a flying f* ck!

_Jason is literally rolling on the floor with laughter!_

**9\. Int. Discoteque. Evening.**

_Lisa and Julie are sitting by the bar and looking annoyed._

**Julie:**

I don´t want guys hitting on me all the time, but I always thought I could get one pretty easily, if I tried.

**Lisa:**

There´s still time to hit the Ravine, if you don´t mind getting a drunk guy?

**Julie:**

I think, I´ll survive without it!

**Lisa:**

I don´t want to make out with just any guy either. It´s like, when your first two are so good, then you expect more than just locking lips with someone for the heck of it.

**Julie:**

I really miss kissing, though.

**Lisa:**

Me too. When you´ve constantly had someone for as long as I have, you start to take it for granted. It would be really nice, if you could kiss yourself!

_Julie giggles._

**Julie:**

Who would ever need a boyfriend again? I wish, I could just get one kiss, to take away the withdrawals, until I meet my next boyfriend.

**Lisa:**

Me too. Just one or two to tidy me over.

_They smile shyly at each other._

**Julie:**

There´s a simple solution to that problem.

**Lisa:**

Have you kissed a girl before?

**Julie:**

No, but I have been curious about trying it.

_They get up from their seats and move in close. They start kissing, softly at first, until it becomes more passionate._

**10\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Julie and Lisa are making out in the backseat._

**Julie:**

One more and then I´ll drive us home.

**Lisa:**

You don´t have to hurry for my sake..

_They start kissing and Julie sticks her hand up Lisa´s shirt. Lis sticks hers down the back of Julie´s panties._

**Julie:**

We should have stopped at one.

**Lisa:**

Do you really mean that?

**Julie:**

No! I feel like, I want to do everything with you.

**Lisa:**

Would you mind, if I did this?

_She rolls Julie onto her back and slides hand down the front of her panties._

**Julie:**

If you promise to be gentle with me.

**Lisa:**

Trust me. You´re in the hands of an expert.

_We focus on Julie´s face, as she bites her lower lip to stop herself from moaning._

**11\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Paige and Chrissy are celebrating with a fancy dinner. They toast._

**Paige:**

To you, miss Movie star.

**Chrissy:**

Thanks, but it´s all thanks to you.

_They have a sip._

**Paige:**

Does this mean, you´ll be moving down here?

**Chrissy:**

I´m finishing the school year first.

**Paige:**

As you should. They won´t start shooting until the fall anyway. But after that?

**Chrissy:**

I think, I am. Lisa´s leaving anyway and everyone´s going off to college. It feels like the right time, if I was ever gonna do it.

**Paige:**

We´ll get you a private teacher, so you can get your diploma.

**Chrissy:**

I can´t go to normal school?

**Paige:**

While you´re shooting movies and maybe a TV series? Hun, there´s only so many hours in the day. Factor in your learning disability and it would be close to impossible.

_A shy looking Amanda comes over to their table._

**Amanda:**

Fancy seeing you here. I thought you would be on the first plane back home.

**Paige:**

She´s just been cast in a big budget movie.

_Amanda looks pleased for her._

**Amanda:**

Wow, congratulations! I wish, it were me. Look, I wanted to explain what happened on the set.

**Chrissy:**

I understood perfectly.

**Amanda:**

I only agree with her because I have to. My entire career depends on her, because she´s the star and I´m still a nobody. Do you know, that I spend my first three years here waitressing, doing small plays and networking, until I even got an audition to be on a show?

_Chrissy seems to warm up to her._

**Chrissy:**

That can´t have been easy.

**Amanda:**

I came close to giving up time after time. When Paige and Miles cast me in that movie, I was on my way to being out on the street. Now I´m finally getting somewhere, but she can end that dream in a moment, if she wants to. I´ve seen her do it to other girls before me and she doesn´t care, how they end up, as long as she stays on top. I do, but I´m not in a position to stand up to her. It was so cool to see someone finally do so!

**Paige:**

Are you here alone, hun?

**Amanda:**

No, I´m with my boyfriend Ricardo. You remember him from the movie, don´t you?

**Paige:**

How can I forget? Chrissy, what do you say, that we ask them to join us?

**Chrissy:**

I think, that would be a great idea.

**Paige:**

I know a lot of people in this city, Hun. A few phone calls from me and you could be swimming in auditions.

_Amanda looks giddy with joy!_

**Amanda:**

Are you saying, that you´ll be my agent? The one I have now is the worst!

**Paige:**

Actually ...

**Chrissy:**

I could use one too, if I´m gonna be an actress down here. It would be great, if it was someone, I know I can trust.

_Paige doesn´t look dismissive of the idea._

**Paige:**

Bring that boyfriend of yours over and we´ll talk.

**Amanda:**

You guys are the best!

_She leaves to get Ricardo._

**Chrissy:**

I guess, I´m actually doing this!

**Paige:**

We only live once, Hun. Why not make the most of it?

_Chrissy smiles to herself._

**12\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Julie is dropping Lisa off at her house. They kiss goodnight._

**Lisa:**

Do you want to do it again tomorrow, sans the discoteque?

**Julie:**

Lisa, tonight was the wildest thing, I´ve ever done! You gave me orgasms, like wow! I think, I tripled the amount I´d had in my life, up until tonight!

_Lisa smiles at their praise._

**Lisa:**

I told you, that I´m an expert. Since it was your first time, I made it a little extra special.

**Julie:**

You almost know my body better, than I know it myself. Still, I can´t be your girlfriend. There´s my parents, our friends, you moving to New York ...

**Lisa:**

The last thing I´m looking for is a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. I´m just talking about two girls, good friends for a long time, who let´s just say, help each other out with their urges. No strings attached, of course.

**Julie:**

Sort of a "Quid Pro Quo", friends with benefits deal, is what you´re suggesting?

**Lisa:**

One, that no one needs to know about, except for maybe a few of those closest to us. It´s only sex, just taking take of business, that we need taken care of.

_Julie looks intrigued._

**Julie:**

So, if say, I felt horny in class, I could come up to in the hallway and we could take a trip to the girl´s room together?

**Lisa:**

That would work for me, as long as it goes both ways.

**Julie:**

It´s strictly sex, none of that other relationship stuff?

**Lisa:**

I mean, no one says, that we can´t hang out, like we´ve always done, on top of it.

**Julie:**

Of course. What do you say I pick you up tomorrow around seven and we take a short road trip to somewhere secluded?

**Lisa:**

If you thought tonight was something, wait until you see what I can do, when I have my tools for the job!

**Julie:**

Can I tell you something, that you can´t tell anyone?

_Lisa nods._

**Julie:**

I have a few of my own. I can bring them, if you want.

**Lisa:**

You´d better, you kinky girl!

_They smile at each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	137. Do You Believe in Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Julie like each other, but with graduation looming, there´s no time to beat around the bush, or they could lose their chance forever

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E18 - DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE?

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Julie, Allison, Jamie and Heather are sweating hard over their exams. Julie in particular is having a hard time with it, but she manages to finish at the very last second._

**Eddy:**

Time´s up. Hand in your reports on the way out.

_They get up from their seats and head to the door._

**Julie:**

Whew! That was close!

**Heather:**

How do you think, you did?

**Julie:**

Pretty good. It wasn´t too hard.

**Heather:**

At this point, I just want to get the last one over with, so we can graduate.

_They hand in their papers and leave the room with the rest of the students._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Lisa´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy, Sally and Lisa are studying for their finals. Lisa can´t stop smiling to herself, which the other two pick up on._

**Chrissy:**

You´ve been doing that for a week now.

**Sally:**

Spill it. Who´s the guy?

**Lisa:**

There´s no guy.

**Chrissy:**

So it´s a girl then.

**Lisa:**

I´ve just been in a really good mood lately!

**Sally:**

Because you´re getting some again.

_Lisa tries not to smile, but can´t help it._

**Lisa:**

I´m not. I might as well a nun, which how chast I am!

**Chrissy:**

Liar! I recognize that look on your face!

**Sally:**

So, is this girl your girlfriend or what is she?

**Lisa:**

It´s more of a friends with benefits deal.

**Chrissy:**

With a girl you´re crushing hard on, by the looks of it.

**Lisa:**

It´s just that I´m leaving soon and everything. I wish, that it had happened between us before this, but the timing sucks.

**Chrissy:**

For all these years that I´ve known you, you´ve been the "Love Can Conquer Everything Girl". Jamie´s moving to L.A. with me, so we can still be together. Maybe this girl would do the same for you.

**Lisa:**

It´s different for you. I mean, you´ve been together forever, even when you weren´t really together. You know, that you´re with your soul mate. Me and her is so new and she´s not even out yet. That stands in the way too.

**Sally:**

Wouldn´t that be more of an advantage? You do know, that New York is practically the LGBT capitol of the world, don´t you?

**Chrissy:**

You´ll never know, unless you ask her. It would be a shame to let the potential love of your life slip through your fingers, because you didn´t.

_Lisa considers it._

**3\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_Julie, Heather and Hannah are enjoying some sodas and talking._

**Hannah:**

We got a suit for Seb at Blue Cross for thirty bucks.

**Julie:**

Prom on a budget. That sounds like my style!

**Heather:**

Kevin is using the one, he used for his own prom last year.

**Hannah:**

Which leaves the lone single girl among us.

**Heather:**

If she´s still single, that is.

_They look at her and she smiles shyly._

**Julie:**

There might be a someone.

**Hannah:**

I knew it. You´ve been having this secretive look on your face, ever since you and Lisa went to that Discoteque.

**Heather:**

Was it someone, you met there?

**Julie:**

No, I already knew them from before.

**Hannah:**

Why won´t you tell us, who it is?

**Julie:**

Because ...

_She starts to look sad._

**Julie:**

Because we agreed that it was just a friends with benefits kind of thing.

**Heather:**

Julie! I didn´t think, you were such a bad girl!

**Hannah:**

There´s a but, isn´t there?

**Julie:**

I now find myself totally in love with someone, who will be leaving town soon.

**Heather:**

So, it´s a senior. Have you talked to him, tried to find out where you stand?

**Julie:**

I´ve tried to, but it´s hard. We both agreed to have it be a casual thing, since school was ending and I´m worried, that I´ll ruin everything, because I read the situation wrong.

**Hannah:**

It sounds to me, like you need to find out.

**Heather:**

You won´t have many more chances, if he´s leaving for college soon.

_Julie sees, that they´re right._

**4\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Chrissy, Sally, Lisa and Suey arrive for school._

**Suey:**

Three more days and it´s bye, bye to Degrassi.

**Sally:**

It won´t be the same here next year without you guys.

**Suey:**

I won´t be any further away, than we could meet up for lunch every day.

**Lisa:**

It won´t be too hard for you to make friends. We´ll probably miss you and this place more, than you´ll miss us.

**Chrissy:**

Are you getting sentimental already?

**Lisa:**

Haven´t you loved going here? I know, that I have, since the first day me and Chrissy set foot through those doors.

**Chrissy:**

I still remember it like it was yesterday. How big all the High School students were compared to us and how huge this place seemed at first.

**Sally:**

I wish, I could have been there with you. At my old school it was mean girls and bullies, who set the standard and always got what they wanted. I never knew, that I could enjoy school so much, until I came here.

**Suey:**

I became friends with Allison my first day here. It´s weird how it´s so long ago and still feels like yesterday.

**Lisa:**

We can reminisc about the past later. After finals.

_They head into the school._

**5\. Montage - Music "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie**

_We see the students take their places for their written exam. Among them are Lisa, Chrissy and Sally. They look at the clock as it counts down and start on their assignments. Lisa is strangely enough the one, who looks the most nervous._

_We see Lisa after the exam looking very down and being comforted by Suey and Chrissy._

_We see Seb and Regina taking their science exam together. It goes very well and Regina looks to be on the recovery after what happened with Deco._

_We see her eating lunch in the sun with Julie, which has brought her smile back. The two of them are obviously very sweet on one another and neither of them can stop smiling, when they talk to each other. They wave at Talia and Nick sitting nearby and Lisa smiles at them to show, that they have her blessing now. Both of them look very pleased with it._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Julie and Lisa are walking up the hallway._

**Lisa:**

Are you coming to see Nick´s new band tonight?

**Julie:**

I was planning to. You don´t think it´ll be weird seeing them perform without you?

**Lisa:**

No, I´m more excited the hear how they sound. Anyway, it´ll probably be much better music, than what we´ll be forced to listen to at the prom.

**Julie:**

I feel like such a loser for going without a date.

**Lisa:**

We can go together, if you want. No one has to know ... you know?

**Julie:**

Yeah, we can pretend that we´re just two dateless friends, who went there together.

**Lisa:**

Right.

_They both clearly wish, that it was more than that._

**Lisa/Julie:**

I ...

_They smile at each other._

**Julie:**

You go first.

**Lisa:**

I would like it to be more than that. Like a real prom date. I know, that you´re not out, but ...

**Julie:**

But nothing! That´s what I want too!

**Lisa:**

I just thought that it would be the perfect way to cap this all off.

_Julie´s smile fades._

**Julie:**

As in us?

**Lisa:**

No, I meant school and stuff.

_Julie fakes a small smile for her._

**Julie:**

Of course. There never really was an us, was there?

_Lisa looks hurt by her remark, but tries to hide it._

**7\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Julie sits down next to Heather. She sulks to herself._

**Heather:**

What happened to your smile?

**Julie:**

I misread the situation.

_Heather looks at her with sympathy._

**Heather:**

I´m sorry. It´s still for the best, that you found out.

**Julie:**

Yeah. This way I can move on and try to get back to normal.

**Heather:**

There´s no chance at all?

**Julie:**

It doesn´t look like it. It´s a real shame, because I haven´t felt this way about someone since Jack and that was ages ago.

**Heather:**

You´ll find someone new soon.

**Julie:**

Not like this one.

_Julie looks sad._

**8\. Int. Youth Club. Evening.**

_Lisa, , Julie, Chrissy, Simon, Jamie, Allison, Sally and Suey are listening to Nick and Talia´s new band "Uptown Yeti", that has Nancy on guitar and Sandy on drums playing "It´s a Long Way to the Top" by AC/DC at their first gig in a small youth club, along with 40 or so others. They sound pretty damn good together, which Lisa is pleased to hear and see. Peter, Isabella and Mia are there rocking along next to Craig, Jenna, Darcy, Emma, Sean, Spinner, Manny, Eddy, Jay and Maya. The band slows the song down to where it´s just the bass and the drums and Nick steps up to the microphone._

**Nick:**

We want to thank you for coming out to see us tonight. Down among you is one of the best guitar players, this city has ever seen. If it wasn´t for her, then me and Talia wouldn´t have got in touch with Nancy and Sandy and none of this would have happened. I we scream her name loud enough, then maybe she´ll come up and join us. So let me hear you say LISA!

**Crowd:**

LISA! LISA! LISA! LISA!

_Lisa looks a little embarrassed and comes up on stage. The crowd applauds her and Nick hands her his guitar._

**Nick:**

She used to play a ton of gigs around here with Nancy and Sandy, back when they were in DFF together. Remember them? Yeah, they were pretty damn good! Tonight she´s here to show us how it´s done, before she takes off for a life of stardom in New York City. We´ll miss her, but we know, that she´s gonna make us all proud.

_Nick and Lisa smile at each other._

**Nick:**

But there´s one thing, that she´s sure to find out ...

THAT IT´S A LONG WAY TO THE TOP, IF YOU WANNA ROCK N´ROLL!

YEAH, IT´S A LONG WAY TO THE TOP, IF YOU WANNA ROCK N´ROLL!

IF YOU WANNA BE A STAR OF STAGE AND SCREEN

LOOK OUT, IT´S ROUGH AND MEAN!

IT´S A LONG WAY TO THE TOP, IF YOU WANNA ROCK N´ROLL!

PLAY IT, LISA!

_Lisa starts playing a solo and looks down at Eddy, who gives her a thumbs up. She mouths "thank you" to him and he´s clearly proud of how far she´s come._

**9\. Ext. Youth Club. Evening.**

_Lisa and Nick are talking and waiting for the others to come out._

**Nick:**

What did you think? Are we a lost cause?

**Lisa:**

Far from it. If you manage to keep the band together, then you could really have something there.

**Nick:**

Thanks. It means a lot coming from you.

**Lisa:**

I hope, I can find a good band in New York.

**Nick:**

You´ll meet the first hundred musicians and that school alone. It won´t be an issue, I assure you.

**Lisa:**

We had some fun times playing together, didn´t we?

**Nick:**

We sure did. I meant it, when I said, that I´m gonna miss you. Except for these past few months, you´ve been the best friend I´ve had, since day I got here.

**Lisa:**

Even if I wasn´t always the best girlfriend?

**Nick:**

In a few years, when we´ve put it all a bit behind us, I don´t think that it´ll be the break-up´s or the fights, that we´ll remember. It´ll be all the good times we had, just hanging out and laughing and talking about geeky guitar things, that no one else would get. I won´t have anyone to talk to about that stuff now.

**Lisa:**

You won´t remember the sex, because I´m pretty sure I will!

**Nick:**

That too!

_They laugh together._

**Lisa:**

I´ll miss you too, Nick. There will always be a special place in my heart for you and what we had together.

**Nick:**

You still haven´t found anyone?

**Lisa:**

I thought, I had for a moment there. I guess, I was alone in feeling that way.

**Nick:**

Tough luck. Are you okay?

**Lisa:**

Yeah, that´s just how it goes sometimes. What about you and Talia?

**Nick:**

It couldn´t be much better.

**Lisa:**

I´m glad to hear it. I just want you to be happy, Nick.

**Nick:**

Ditto.

_They give each other a hug. Chrissy, Jamie, Julie, Sally and Suey come out from the club._

**Chrissy:**

We´re getting a pizza. Are you coming, Nick?

**Nick:**

No, I have to help get our gear back to the rehearsal room.

**Lisa:**

Have a good night. It was a great gig.

**Nick:**

Only thanks to your amazing guest performance.

_They smile at each other and he heads back inside._

**Julie:**

I´m taking a rain check on that pizza too. I should be at home studying right now.

**Lisa:**

Me too. I´m just totally beat after that show. Can I catch a ride with you?

**Julie:**

Yeah, sure.

**Allison:**

Suit yourselves. That just means that there´s more pepperoni for me!

**Jamie:**

And me! See ya tomorrow!

_The others head up the street. Lisa and Julie look each other over._

**Lisa:**

Which exam is it?

**Julie:**

Biology. It´s the part about female G-Spots, that really need to cram on!

**Lisa:**

Do you need some help studying?

**Julie:**

Lots of it!

_They smile at each other and race each other to Julie´s car._

**10\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Chrissy, Suey, Sally, Jamie and Simon are waiting for their pizza._

**Chrissy:**

Don´t you miss being up there and playing?

**Suey:**

A little, but I´m having fun doing my own thing.

**Jamie:**

How many views is your song up to?

**Suey:**

A hundred and two. I didn´t say, I was there yet!

**Simon:**

I wonder, if Julie is sneaking off to meet her mystery boy.

**Chrissy:**

There´s a mystery boy?

**Simon:**

Apparently she´s pretty crazy about him, but he´s leaving town soon.

**Suey:**

Lisa has a mystery girl. Funny, that it would happen at the exact same time.

_Sally gets an idea._

**Sally:**

A mystery guy, who´s leaving town and Lisa is with a girl , who isn´t out yet. Am I the only one who´s thinking, what I´m thinking?

**Simon:**

Julie´s straight. I´m sure of it.

**Chrissy:**

All the clues match up. Lisa did say, that it was someone, she´s know for a while.

_They smile to themselves._

**Suey (singing):**

Lisa and Julie, sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Jamie:**

We don´t know for sure.

**Allison:**

It´s pretty obvious, now that you think about it.

**Simon:**

Good for them! If it´s true, that is.

_They have a huge pizza delivered to them._

**11\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Julie and Lisa are making out on the backseat._

**Julie:**

You were so sexy, up on that stage. It´s easy to see, why you´re so good with your fingers.

**Lisa:**

You´re starting to get there too.

**Julie:**

It´s easy, when I only have to do, what you tell me to. I´ll probably suck at it with someone else.

**Lisa:**

I wouldn´t be so sure.

_Julie looks Lisa in the eyes._

**Julie:**

Lisa, I don´t want to do this with anyone else. I´m crazy about you.

**Lisa:**

You´re not too bad yourself there!

**Julie:**

I mean it. You´ve shown me a whole new world, I never knew existed. I want the last time we get together to be the best it can be.

**Lisa:**

Me too.

_They kiss._

**Julie:**

Now lie down and relax. Let me do the hard work for a change, so I can show you how good I´ve become.

_Lisa smiles to herself, lies down and closes her eyes._

**12\. Int. Suey´s Room. Evening.**

_Suey is lying on her bed reading, when Lisa tries to quietly sneak past her door._

**Suey:**

Where did you go, after you left us?

_Lisa sees that she´s busted and comes inside._

**Lisa:**

I helped Julie study.

**Suey:**

You´re a Junior. How can you help her with her senior exams?

_Lisa tries to think of something fast._

**Lisa:**

Ehm ... she ...

**Suey:**

Is she better in bed, than I was?

_Lisa closes the door._

**Lisa:**

How did you know, it was her?

**Suey:**

I wasn´t sure until now.

_Lisa sits down on the bed next to Suey._

**Lisa:**

Does anyone else know?

**Suey:**

It wasn´t too hard to put two and two together. You could have told me.

**Lisa:**

I didn´t want to out her, but I guess, I failed at it.

**Suey:**

I hear, that she´s crazy about you.

**Lisa:**

Just not enough for us to be a real couple.

**Suey:**

Have you asked her straight out "Will you be my girlfriend, Julie?"

**Lisa:**

What if she says no?

**Suey:**

She won´t, if she´s crazy about you.

_Lisa considers it and gets an idea._

**Lisa:**

I have a crazy idea. Will you help me with it?

**Suey:**

Just tell me what to do.

_Lisa smiles cheekily._

**13\. Int. Music room. Morning.**

_Lisa has a guitar, Nick a guitar, Simon a behind the drumkit, Talia a bass and Suey is behind the piano. Chrissy and Jamie are ready to sing back up. Sally comes running in._

**Sally:**

They´re almost here!

_She joins the other back up singers._

**14\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_A sleepy looking and blind folded Julie is being led up the hallway by Hannah and Heather._

**Julie:**

This isn´t some dumb prank, I´m gonna be a part of, is it?

**Hannah:**

No, this is something you´ll like.

**Julie:**

What I would have liked was getting an extra hour of sleep!

**Heather:**

You won´t think the same way in a moment.

**Julie:**

I seriously doubt it!

_They lead her into the music room._

**15\. Int. Music Room. Morning.**

_Julie is led in and Hannah removes her blindfold. She smiles widely. Lisa and the band start playing "If This Is It" by Huey Lewis and the News._

**Lisa (singing):**

I've been phoning

Night and morning

I heard you say

"Tell her, I'm not home."

Now you're confessing

But I'm still guessing

I've been your fool

For so, so long

**Lisa/Choir (singing):**

Girl don't lie

Just to save my feelings

Girl don't cry

And tell me nothing's wrong

Girl don't try

To make up phony reasons

I'd rather leave

Than never believe

**Lisa:**

If this is it

Please let me know

If this ain't love

You'd better let me know

If this is it

I want to know

If this ain't love, baby

Just say so

_She puts her guitar away and walks over to Julie._

**Lisa:**

I´ve never been the best at saying things with words, so I thought, I´d use music.

**Julie:**

You did this for me?

**Lisa:**

I did it, because I couldn´t be more in love with you, if I tried. I did it because I want to be your girlfriend and if that means I have to follow you to where ever, then that´s what I´m doing.

**Julie:**

Actually, I´ve been talking to my parents about going to live in New York. it´s not like they can afford to send me to college, anyway.

_Lisa smiles widely._

**Lisa:**

Are they on board?

**Julie:**

Let´s just say, that they owe me a big one.

_They smile at each other and kiss as their friends watch them with smiles all around._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	138. All I Wanna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s time for the Senior Prom!

DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E19 - ALL I WANNA DO

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**1\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Chrissy is hanging out with Lisa, Suey, Sally and Julie._

**Chrissy:**

Can you believe how fast the time has passed?

**Lisa:**

I thought, we said, that we wouldn´t delve into more melancholy tonight.

**Chrissy:**

I can´t help it.

**Suey:**

I´m just as bad as you are and I´ll still see it almost every day. It´s nothing to be ashamed of.

**Chrissy:**

Tomorrow Jamie and the others will be graduating and then it´s prom. It´s crazy to think, that a week from now, I´ll be living in L.A.

**Sally:**

While I get to work at the candy store all summer. Yay for me!

**Suey:**

At least, you´ll be working there with me.

**Sally:**

That is true.

_They kiss._

**Lisa:**

Hey, don´t take it too far. You can´t break Chrissy´s law!

**Julie:**

What´s that?

**Chrissy:**

That was years ago.

**Lisa:**

It still applies, until you decide that it doesn´t. you said, that no one was getting any on this bed, until you did.

_The other girls laugh._

**Chrissy:**

I was 14, when I said that. Sadly, I still haven´t gotten there.

**Sally:**

You haven´t?

**Chrissy:**

No, I´ve been waiting for the right time.

**Julie:**

There is a prom coming up, you know?

_Chrissy smiles to herself and considers it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Clothing Store. Day.**

_Jamie and Simon are trying on their new suits and look quite spiffy in them. Chrissy and Allison are with them and look impressed._

**Allison:**

Damn, guys! I didn´t know, you could look presentable!

**Chrissy:**

They almost look respectable!

**Jamie:**

Let´s not take it that far!

_Simon admires himself in the mirror._

**Simon:**

I like it. It makes me feel like an adult.

**Jamie:**

Stop swearing, Simon!

**Chrissy:**

Because he used that A word, you dread so much?

**Jamie:**

Don´t you hate it? It has the ring of boring and having to work and do things, you don´t really want to in my ears.

**Simon:**

It won´t be that bad! There´s plenty of advantages to it too.

**Jamie:**

Like what? Knowing that you´ve come closer to dying of old age?

**Allison:**

You like being an adult in some ways. Especially the naked ones, I remember that much!

_Jamie looks shy for once, when he sees Chrissy blush._

**3\. Int. Chrissy´s Room. Evening.**

_Jamie is helping Chrissy get into her prom dress. It looks great on her and he clearly likes what he sees._

**Jamie:**

Wow! Just wow!

_Chrissy looks pleased._

**Chrissy:**

You like it?

**Jamie:**

You look incredible!

_They smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

Good, because I want this prom to be a night, we´ll never forget.

**Jamie:**

I´m sure, it will be.

_Chrissy walks over to him and kisses him passionately._

**Chrissy:**

I don´t just mean the prom itself. I think, I´m ready to go all the way.

**Jamie:**

You don´t have to for my sake.

**Chrissy:**

I want to, because it couldn´t feel more perfect. My mom once told me, that I should wait until I was with a guy I loved and trusted, who loved me back and that I shouldn´t do it, until it felt right. It does now and I´d like it to happen on prom night. I couldn´t think of a better way to end this stage of my life and move on to the next one.

**Jamie:**

I can get us a hotel room, if you want?

**Chrissy:**

With strawberries, champagne and the works?

**Jamie:**

If that´s what you want, then that´s what you´ll get.

_He pulls her in close and they hug. She looks satisfied, as he holds her._

**4\. Int. Regina´s Room. Evening.**

_Regina is with Charlie and Tina. She´s trying her dress on too._

**Tina:**

It looks nice on you.

**Regina:**

It´s just an old one.

**Charlie:**

Old doesn´t have to mean bad. I´m proud to be your date for the prom.

_Regina smiles at him._

**Regina:**

Even though, you´re going with a basket case?

**Tina:**

Ahem! You weren´t the one who spent months in a psych ward, were you?

**Regina:**

That doesn´t mean, my head is back to normal. My mom wasn´t happy, when I told her, that I´m putting off college for a year, but at least she understood why.

**Charlie:**

I think, anyone would.

**Tina:**

At least you are graduating. I´m losing all of my credits for the year, now that I´m transferring schools.

**Charlie:**

You´re sure, you don´t want to tag along anyway?

**Tina:**

I can´t go back there, after what happened. You two will have to enjoy yourselves on my behalf.

**Regina:**

We´ll be sure to try our best.

_She offers Charlie her hand and he takes it. They do a few dance moves, while Tina watches them. She´s clearly glad to see Regina smiling again._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Lisa and Chrissy are sitting together. Chrissy looks sentimental._

**Chrissy:**

This is our last class in here.

**Lisa:**

Will you stop it? It´s just a classroom.

**Chrissy:**

I´m gonna miss sitting here with you. I almost envy those, that get to go here next year.

_Lisa looks at her with a sympathetic smile._

**Lisa:**

Growing up is inevitable, Chrissy.

**Chrissy:**

It´s just happened so fast. It´s like yesterday, we were little kids and now we´re becoming adults, who do adult things, that they told people, they were ready for and are now starting to question, if they´re actually ready for.

**Lisa:**

Is this about LA or something else?

_Chrissy leans in to whisper to Lisa._

**Chrissy:**

I told Jamie, that I´m ready.

_Lisa smiles at her._

**Lisa:**

Are you?

**Chrissy:**

I think so, but how do you know for sure?

**Lisa:**

I´m afraid that this is one of those cases, where you don´t know, until you´ve tried it.

**Chrissy:**

Were you?

**Lisa:**

I was, but my situation was different than yours. It was mostly like sharing something special with my best friend, when I look back on it.

**Chrissy:**

Didn´t you have doubts?

**Lisa:**

A ton, but they quickly went away. You´ve waited long and patiently enough for it to be perfect. Unless it´s on the same night, where you thank the academy for your first Oscar, you probably won´t find a more special occasion.

**Chrissy:**

What was yours?

**Lisa:**

It was Friday and we were both horny!

_Chrissy giggles._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

Regina is talking to Carla, as they head to the next class.

**Carla:**

You´re so gonna win prom queen!

**Regina:**

Come on! Counting you, I have exactly onw friend left here.

**Carla:**

Don´t underestimate how loved Deco was or how much people feel sorry for you. Plus, you´re going with a guy, who was almost killed by a man gunman. A PR expert would be thrilled to run your campaign!

**Regina:**

I get it on a sympathy vote? I´d rather not win, if it´s for that reason.

**Carla:**

I didn´t mean it like that. Let´s face it, if there was a "Most Improved Award", you´d be a shoe in for it.

**Regina:**

You´re nice to say so, but I still think, that there´s too many people, who hate me from the old days.

_They head into the classroom._

**7**. **Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Spinner is selling "School´s Out Burgers", which apparently are a big hit. He has Sally helping him in the kitchen, while Chrissy, Darcy and Maya are servers. They´re waiting by the counter for more burgers._

**Maya:**

Leave it to your dad to turn the last day of school into a marketing ploy, right?

**Chrissy:**

The man knows his customers, you gotta give him that!

**Darcy:**

You´re sure, you won´t miss it too much?

**Chrissy:**

I´m sure, I will, but my future isn´t here.

**Darcy:**

At least, you´ll have a familiar face there with you. Things can get lonely, even in a big city.

**Maya:**

Are you all set to go?

_Chrissy smiles to herself._

**Chrissy:**

There´s still a few things, I need to take care of. Prom for one thing.

**Darcy:**

Man, I´m so jealous of you! My prom over in Kenya had to be interrupted, when a herd of wilder beasts ran into the school!

_Maya and Chrissy stare at her._

**Darcy:**

I´m kidding! It was actually really nice, even if there wasn´t as much money spend on it, as we do. My date was a boy named Mfenve, who´d I´d been flirting with for a while and I knew that he was a really good dancer. It was the only date, we went on, but it´s nice to think back on.

**Chrissy:**

It just didn´t last?

**Darcy:**

He probably has at least three wives now. I wasn´t planning on becoming part of a harem!

_Chrissy and Maya laugh._

**Chrissy:**

I can´t blame you for that one! Who did you go with, Maya?

**Maya:**

I went with Zig, my long time on/off boyfriend. By that point, we were more going as friends, than as a couple. Sometimes two people can have too much emotional baggage and that´s probably what happened with us.

**Darcy:**

Are you still in touch?

**Maya:**

We still chat on FaceRange from time to time. He´s doing good, even if he did pick a girlfriend, who might as well have been my body and personality double. As long as he´s happy with her, that´s the main thing.

**Darcy:**

I´m not in touch with anyone, I had fun with that evening. I guess, that final prom is something, you just have to enjoy, while it´s there.

**Chrissy:**

There must have been some couples that lasted, weren´t there?

**Maya:**

Hardly! Let´s see. I went with Zig, so that´s a no. Zoe went with Rasza and they haven´t seen each other since they went off to college. Esme spend it doped up in a mental institution, after she was deemed a danger to herself. Tristan was still barely able to walk after his injuries in that bus crash, so he spend it in a hospital bed.

**Chrissy:**

That had to suck!

**Maya:**

We weren´t exactly the luckiest of graduating classes. Miles had to take his little sister, which has to be the absolute most loser thing, you can do!

**Darcy:**

I´m choosing to hope, that nothing happened on that date!

**Maya:**

Nothing, except for a lot of dancing. We still had a blast, though. I tell you, Chrissy, just enjoy it while it there. Nothing is ever the same afterwards.

_Chrissy can´t help looking a little worried at what she´s hearing. Sally brings up two more burgers._

**Sally:**

Table 6. There´s more on the way.

**Darcy:**

I´ll take those!

_She takes the plates and walks over to table 6 with them. Maya sees, that Chrissy looks worried._

**Maya:**

What´s the matter? You should be over the moon right now.

**Chrissy:**

None of the dates from your prom lasted. Why should me and Jamie be any different?

**Maya:**

You love each other, don´t you?

**Chrissy:**

We do, but didn´t you and Zig love each other too?

**Maya:**

We did, but we both knew that we were finished by that point. We went on one final road trip together and didn´t see each other for a good 12 years or so after that. No one can tell you what´s gonna happen in the future, except for maybe the most immediate of it and that´s what makes it so exciting. Yeah, most couples you age don´t last, but there are some that do and who´s to say, that you´re not one of them? I´s rather put my money on you two to last, than 99.9 percent of other couples your age. The main thing you have to do, is keep believing in it.

_They smile at each other._

**Chrissy:**

One thing here, I´m really gonna miss, is your good advice.

**Maya:**

I´ll only be a call or a text away, if you need it.

_Sally brings more burgers to the counter._

**Sally:**

Tables 2 and 7.

**Chrissy:**

I´ll take the one for number 7. Who knows? It could be lucky!

_They get back to work._

**8\. Ext. Degrassi. Evening.**

_Students are arriving for the prom by the dozens. We see Regina and Charlie waiting in line to get in. Talia and Nick are taking tickets. They reach the end of the line and Charlie hands them their tickets._

**Talia:**

We´re both rooting for you to win.

**Nick:**

I think, a lot of people are.

_Regina smiles at them and they head inside._

**9\. Int. Auditorium, Evening.**

_The auditorium is mostly full with dancing couples and a pair of DJ´s are entertaining the crowd._

_We see Regina and Charlie come in. They´re greeted by Hannah and Seb. Seb and Charlie bump fists._

**Seb:**

I didn´t think, you partied anymore, Charlie.

**Charlie:**

Not like we used to anyway. Remember how out there we were?

**Seb:**

It´s crazy to think back on. Of course, that was in my pre-Hannah days.

**Regina:**

It´s amazing what the right girl can do for a guy, huh, Seb?

**Seb:**

You can say that again.

**Hannah:**

Are you doing okay?

_Regina nods._

**Regina:**

It´s been some rough months, but thankfully I had this guy, who wouldn´t give up on me.

**Charlie:**

What can I say? I guess, you´ve grown on me over the years.

_They smile at each other. Seb and Hannah look happy for them._

**10\. Int. Church. Evening.**

_Tina is with Becky, sitting on one of the benches._

**Tina:**

I couldn´t go back there. It´s not just the blaming eyes, I´m sure to get. It´s how that whole place reminds me them.

**Becky:**

No one says that you have to, if you don´t want to. You´ll get your prom next year, at your new school.

**Tina:**

You still think, there´s hope for me?

_Becky smiles at her._

**Becky:**

There´s a world of hope for you. I thoroughly believe that. As much as I loved Degrassi, it´s clear that a fresh start at a new school, is what´s best for you. Getting back to some sort of normal again, is the only way out of what you´re going through.

**Tina:**

How did you move on?

**Becky:**

Little by little. It´s not going away from day to day, I´m afraid.

**Tina:**

I really appreciate your support. I have a feeling, that I´m gonna need a lot more of it, until I come out on the other side of this one.

**Becky:**

I´ll always be here for you, Tina.

**Tina:**

Thanks. It´s comforting to know.

_She rests her head on Becky´s shoulder and closes her eyes._

**11\. Int. Auditorium. Evening.**

_The prom is going well and the music is popping. We see Chrissy talking to Lisa, She´s starting to look a little nervous._

**Chrissy:**

Any last minute advice?

**Lisa:**

You´re no leaving already, are you?

**Chrissy:**

After we find out, if Charlie and Regina win prom queen and king.

**Lisa:**

You probably could have won, if you´d run.

**Chrissy:**

I´d rather see them win it. I get more than enough attention, as it is.

**Lisa:**

I´m not saying that it´s right to ditch your friends for a boy, but in this case, I understand.

**Chrissy:**

He paid a lot of money for that room, so we want to get something out of it. We´ve danced and had fun. Now it time for ...

**Lisa:**

Horizontal fun?

_Chrissy giggles._

**Chrissy:**

I´m gonna miss your one liners!

**Lisa;**

They are my forte, aren´t they? Are you nervous?

**Chrissy:**

A little, but I guess, that´s natural in my situation.

**Lisa:**

The main thing is that you relax and enjoy it, for what it is. Nick wasn´t exactly Romeo on his first try, but you get a guy, who´s knows what he´s doing. Take that as a plus.

**Chrissy:**

How bad was he?

**Lisa:**

On a scale of one to ten, I would be hard pressed to give him more than a low three. He got better, but becoming good at sex took time, it´s requires teamwork and finding out what turns the other person on. The first time was just nice for what it was. He´s not expecting anything crazy out of you either, since he knows, it´s your first time.

_Chrissy smiles to herself._

**Chrissy:**

Thanks. I needed to hear that.

**Lisa:**

Anytime.

_Lisa smiles back at her. Jamie comes over to them and takes Chrissy´s hand._

**Jamie:**

They´re about to crown the King and Queen.

**Chrissy:**

I already have my king.

_Lisa rolls her eyes._

**Lisa:**

Get a room!

_She walks off to find Julie. Chrissy and Jamie watch her walk off._

**Jamie:**

That´s some friend, we have there.

**Chrissy:**

I know. I don´t think there´s two of her kind in the world.

_We cut up to the stage. Marco has a microphone._

**Marco:**

It´s time to announce the winner or this years prom king and queen. By an overwhelming margin, this years winner´s are Regina Morgan and Charlie Howerton!

_We cut to Regina and Charlie, as they walk up to the stage to be crowned._

**12\. Montage - Music "The Game of Love" by Santana feat. Michelle Branch.**

_We see Regina and Charlie getting their dance as prom king and queen. Regina is glowing with joy and they look happy together. As the others start dancing along with them, they look into each other´s eyes and kiss. We see Jamie and Chrissy watching them from afar and looking happy for them, before they quietly slip out, only saying goodbye to Lisa, Julie, Suey and Sally on their way. Allison and Simon watch them leave and he puts an arm around her. They smile at each other like old friends and she leads him out on the dancefloor._

_We see Tina enjoying a girl´s night with Becky and Gracie, in place of a prom. Gracie is a little firecracker and as Becky clearly expected, is the perfect distraction for Tina, as they play together. Seeing Tina smile brings joy to Becky too, as she clearly feels an emotional connection to her._

_We see Chrissy and Jamie arrive at their hotel room. She looks a little nervous, as he opens it, but smiles widely when she sees, that he got strawberries and champagne on ice, like she asked for. He opens up the bottle and pours a glass for the both of them. They toast and take sip, before feeding each other a strawberry._

_We see Lisa, Suey, Sally and Julie dancing together and enjoying themselves. Simon and Allison comes over to join them and are more than welcome. Simon even gives Julie a good twirl for old times sake. To their surprise, Deb and Taylor come over to them and there´s hugs all around. Hannah and Seb are also dancing, next to Heather and Kevin. Deb comes over and asks if she can cut in and Hannah gladly lets her have a dance with her brother. The two siblings smile at each other, both of them knowing that it´s a small miracle that things turned out so well for them._

**13\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_We end on Jamie and Chrissy lying in bed together under the covers, basking in their afterglow._

**Chrissy:**

I wish, this moment could last forever.

**Jamie:**

You and me both. Are you scared of moving?

**Chrissy:**

A little. Are you?

**Jamie:**

I´ll get past it. As long as we´re together, I´ll be fine.

_She rests her head on his chest and he kisses her hair._

**Chrissy:**

Ditto.

_She smiles to herself and closes her eyes._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	139. The Long Run Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s time for the big four part series finale! Jay and Maya are getting married, but trouble is coming their way ...

**DEGRASSI: AFTERMATH - S09E20 - THE LONG RUN**

**Author´s Note:** This one has been through a few incarnations, before I settled on this one. The first version I tried was a feature length movie with Chrissy and the gang in the future, but that´s been scrapped for now, since that would truly mean the end of the story and rule out me going back to it in the future. It´s not unlikely though, that I´ll finish it later. The second version was a movie set in Hawaii, but it had it´s problems and I decided to move it back to Toronto and change some things around, mostly splitting it up into parts, so I could play around more with the stories, like I´ve done here.

I wanted to end the series the right way for all of you, who have followed me on this journey. Thanks for reading and I hope you´ll enjoy what will be the last episode(s) for now. In essence, what you´ll be getting is four episodes in one, There´s no sense in holding back at this point, so I´m going all out with it and bringing in a few surprise (previously unused or underutilized) characters and giving them storylines to spice things up even more.

With that out of the way, let´s get on with why you´re all here.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Degrassi or the characters from it.

**PART 1**

**3 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**1\. Int. Bridal Store. Day.**

_Maya is looking herself in the mirror and is looking very pleased with the wedding dress, she´s trying on. She has Frankie, Lola and Zoe there with her._

**Maya:**

This feels like the right one.

**Frankie:**

It looks amazing on you, Maya.

**Lola:**

If I didn´t know better, I´d think you were a princess!

**Maya:**

No, I´m still just plain old Maya, only in a nicer dress, than she´s used to wearing.

**Zoe:**

Are you starting to get nervous, now the day is rapidly approaching?

**Maya:**

A little bit, but Jay is great at calming me down, when I start to panic.

**Lola:**

One worrier in every couple is enough!

**Zoe:**

I take that part in our relationship, so she can continue to just be Lola.

**Frankie:**

There´s not a single second thought?

**Maya:**

Nope! None that I can think of!

_She tries to look like she isn´t hiding anything._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Cameron and Hobert´s Custom Cars. Day.**

_Anya has brought a delicious lunch down for the crew, that they´re enjoying with glee, since it´s much better than what they usually eat._

**Sean:**

10 out of 10 as always, Anya!

**Anya:**

You´re only saying that, because you can´t cook anything that requires more work than "stick it in the oven".

**Jay:**

No, that would be me. He´s trying to learn, so he can keep Emma happy.

**Anya:**

Aww! Here I thought you were kind of tough guy and you´re just a big old Teddy bear, like Jay is.

**Sean:**

That´s what love does to you. It makes you do things, you never thought you would.

**Anya:**

I know. Believe it or not, being with Wesley has turned me into a half decent chess player.

**Jay:**

You?

**Anya:**

Yep! I´ve beaten him a few times, but he could be letting me win, because he hates seeing me sad.

**Jay:**

Now it´s me, who has to say "Aww".

**Anya:**

I finally got lucky in love. All it took was me taking a chance on a guy, I should have taken a chance on 20 years ago.

**Jay:**

For me it was blind luck and being in the right place at the right time.

**Anya:**

Hey, if it works! Are you excited about getting married?

**Jay:**

I guess, I am. Then there´s part of me, that wishes I could jump ahead in time to the reception, where we can stop stressing and just enjoy it. Plus, she has to meet my parents, which will probably be a nightmare in itself.

**Sean:**

Are you starting to regret inviting them?

**Jay:**

She had 20 guests on her list and I had five, three of which she gave me, just so it wasn´t completely lop-sided! I had to do something!

**Anya:**

Meeting the in-laws for the first time. Mine are nice, but kinda boring. What are your parents like?

**Jay:**

Walking and talking train wrecks! If they don´t tear each other´s heads off, it´ll be a miracle!

_Anya tries to contain herself from laughing._

**3\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Maya is waiting nervously with Katie. She takes a sip of coffee and it calms her a little._

**Katie:**

I can´t believe, you´ve kept this a secret so long.

**Maya:**

A lot of things happened in L.A. This was just one of them.

**Katie:**

Having a kid and giving it up for adoption isn´t just "something that happened"! Haven´t you wondered, what happened to it?

**Maya:**

Of course, I have. When I got that E-Mail, it brought up all the feelings I had, when I gave him to the nurse and waved goodbye to him, for what I thought was the last time.

**Katie:**

Why didn´t you come home, so we could have helped you? You know, we would have welcomed you back with open arms and done everything we could.

**Maya:**

Because I still hated myself at that time. I still did drugs and I drank pretty heavily for the first months, until I had a moment of clarity. If you want the true story of how I kicked the habit, that´s it. I only managed to because I was pregnant. I´m not a roll model, Katie. I spend most of my 20´s being a self hating drug addict. Maybe it would be best, if I stayed out of his life.

**Katie:**

You both through twists and turns ended up living here. It sounds like fate to me, that you should at least give him the chance to form an opinion.

_Maya sits up, when she sees an 6 year boy (Mikey) with blonde hair come in with his older sister Amber (who´s around 14/15) by his side._

**Maya:**

That´s him.

**Katie:**

How can you be sure?

**Maya:**

A mother knows, when she´s looking at her own child.

_She stands up and waves to them. They come over to the table._

**Maya:**

Hi! I´m Maya and this is my sister Katie. I was kind of nervous, so I brought her along. I hope that´s okay.

**Amber:**

It´s fine. I´m Amber and you already know what this little guy´s name is. Look, our parents don´t know that we´re here. I told him and I helped him get in touch with you through the adoption agency. If they find out, I don´t know how they´ll react.

**Mikey:**

Are you my real mom?

_Maya smiles at him._

**Maya:**

I am, Mikey. It´s nice to finally meet you. I´m guessing that you have a lot of questions for me.

_She very gently shakes hands with him and he smiles shyly at her._

**4\. Int. Airport. Day.**

_Jay is waiting by the exit gate with Alex, who´s in town for the wedding._

**Jay:**

Where´s the time machine around here? I need it, so I can go back and not invite them!

**Alex:**

Stop being such a pussy, Jay! Man up a little! It´s just your parents, for Christ sake!

**Jay:**

You´re the only one I still know, who knew me when I was living with my dad. Kicking him and my mom out of life is the best thing, I´ve ever done!

**Alex:**

Why invite them then?

**Jay:**

Because Maya has been bugging me about meeting them. I think she´s hoping, that she´ll reconcile us and we´ll all hug it out. The poor girl doesn´t know what she´s getting herself into!

**Alex:**

Isn´t that your dad?

_She points at someone and Jay looks in that direction._

**Jay:**

With a girl who´s young enough to be MY daughter on his arm. Yeah, that´s him!

_They walk over to Jay´s Dad Ernie, a well to do Silver Fox in his mid 60´s and his fiance Renee, a stunningly beautiful gold digger in her early 20´s._

**Jay:**

Hi, Ernie.

**Ernie:**

Jason! It´s great to see you again, son.

_Jay and Ernie shake hands._

**Jay:**

Do you remember my friend Alex?

**Ernie:**

This is little Alex Nunez? You know, me and Jason´s mom always thought, that you two would end up married some day.

**Alex:**

That would require both a sex and personality transplant!

_She gets a giggle out of Renee._

**Renee:**

That´s funny!

**Ernie:**

In any case, it´s nice to see that you´ve stayed friends, all these years later. I´d like you to meet my fiancee Renee.

**Renee:**

I´m pleased to meet you, Jason.

_He shakes hands with her._

**Jay:**

People usually call me Jay.

**Renee:**

Won´t it be weird, that I´ll be your new step-mom, when we get married?

**Alex:**

Yeah, Jay. I don´t know how I´d react, if I had to call a woman half my age "mom".

**Ernie:**

I see, you still have that sharp tongue, Alex.

**Alex:**

Some things never change.

**Ernie:**

I don´t know about you, but I haven´t had anything to eat all day, so how about I buy us lunch at a nice restaurant?

**Jay:**

Lead the way.

_Ernie does with a smile on his face. Alex can see that this is bringing up a painful past for Jay and gives him a comforting pad on the back._

**5\. Int. Cafe. Day.**

_Maya and Mikey are getting to know each other with a little alone time._

**Maya:**

If there´s anything you want to know, I´ll answer the best I can. I suppose one obvious one would be why I gave you up for adoption.

_Mikey nods._

**Maya:**

The thing was that I was going through a very bad time in my life. Please don´t think, that it was because I didn´t love you. I can´t tell you how many hours I´ve spent thinking about where in the world you might be and how your life was. The one time, they let me hold you in my arms, I never wanted to let you go again. But I knew, that I wouldn´t be able to care and provide for you, the way a mom should. I was on my own, too young and my life was one big mess. You asked me, if I´m your real mom and that´s half way true. I´m the one, who had you, so in that way I am. I still think that your "real" mom is the one, who´s been a mom to you all these years.

**Mikey:**

Do you regret it?

**Maya:**

It might not be what you want to hear, but I made the right decision. You love your family, don´t you?

**Mikey:**

Yeah, I do.

**Maya:**

There you go. It all worked out for the best. Do you have any other questions?

**Mikey:**

Who´s my real dad?

**Maya:**

His name is Zigmund, but I´ve always know him as Zig. We´ve known each other, since we were 14.

**Mikey:**

Does he know about me?

**Maya:**

No, I´ve never told him. I can though, if you want me to. I owe you that much.

_Mikey tries to take it in. Maya is relieved to get it out._

**6\. Int. Restaurant. Day.**

_Jay and Maya are eating lunch with Ernie and Amber in a very high class place. Ernie and Alex are having a large lunch (Alex clearly taking full advantage of eating in a fancy place for once), while Jay and Amber are sticking to salads._

**Alex:**

I tell ya, Ernie. I could get used to living like this. If only we could move this restaurant to Hawaii.

**Ernie:**

Don´t think there hasn´t been a few times, when I haven´t been reluctant to leave! Do you remember our vacation there, Jason?

**Jay:**

Which one? The one where you and my step-mom spent the whole time fighting or the one after she left us, where you were too busy hitting on girls at bars to care, what I was doing?

**Ernie:**

We still had our share of good times.

**Jay:**

When? I can´t remember any.

**Ernie:**

What are you talking about? We went on vacations and I was there for you, when you needed it.

_Jay shakes his head to himself._

**Jay:**

You never gave a damn about me!

**Alex:**

Jay, we talked about staying positive.

**Jay:**

I can´t! First it was your job, that took all your time, then it was finding a new wife and all that time, I was left on my own to deal with everything. Don´t pretend like you´ve spent a second worrying about me, since the last time we talked 30 plus years ago, because I know, that you haven´t!

_Jay gets up from his seat._

**Jay:**

I can´t sit here and pretend, that we can erase the past and start fresh, because we all know why, that isn´t going to happen. I´m sorry, I wasted your time.

**Ernie:**

Jason, I can´t express how sorry I am, if that´s how you feel. We´ve both made mistakes, but there has to be a way for us to get past this.

**Jay:**

I can´t see how. I´ll wait for you in the car, Alex.

_He leaves them and Amber takes Ernie´s hand to comfort him._

**Alex:**

This just got weird, didn´t it? However, I´m not letting a good piece of meat go to waste!

_She goes back to eating._

**7\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Jay is driving with Alex in the passenger seat._

**Alex:**

I´ll say this for your dad. He knows a fine restaurant, when he sees one!

**Jay:**

At least he´s good for something!

**Alex:**

I know you have your issues with him, but he was really trying.

**Jay:**

To do what, set me off?

**Alex:**

All he did was mention a vacation.

**Jay:**

He was trying to pretend, like he was dad of the year! It was making me sick to my stomach to sit there and hear him say that.

**Alex:**

Talking about sick to my stomach, I could not be more full, if I tried! That cow did not die in vain, considering how good it tasted!

**Jay:**

At least, you got something out of it.

**Alex:**

I hope, your step-mom doesn´t invite us to lunch too!

**Jay:**

Her? The woman who´s never spent a penny un-wisely in her life and looks down on everyone, who does?

**Alex:**

The way you used to describe her as a real bitch, makes me want to meet her more. It might sound weird, but I sometimes miss meeting one, like the kind I knew in jail. Everyone in Hawaii is so nice and chilled out, that you need it once in a while.

**Jay:**

You´re right. That does sound weird! Meeting my dad again was hard enough. Seeing her will be hellfire and brimstone!

**Alex:**

I can´t wait to meet her!

_Jay looks at Alex and shakes his head._

**8\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Maya hugs Mikey goodbye, while Katie and Amber watch them._

**Maya:**

It was nice to meet you, Mikey. I hope, we can do this again someday.

**Mikey:**

Me too. You´re nice.

**Maya:**

Well, thank you very much! You´re a good kid, Mikey. Your parents, the ones who raised you that is, did a great job.

**Amber:**

Let´s go, Mikey. It´s time to say goodbye and head home.

**Mikey:**

Bye; Maya.

**Maya:**

Bye, Mikey.

_They break the hug and Mikey and Amber head up the street._

**Maya:**

It isn´t any easier watching him walk away, than it was to give him up.

**Katie:**

It didn´t make you feel better?

**Maya:**

Oh, it did. It´s nice to know, that he´s in good hands. I can´t say, that I haven´t worried about it a time or two.

**Katie:**

You look like you could use an evening out after this.

**Maya:**

What do you suggest? Jay is having his reunion with his parents, Frankie is having some much needed brother/sister/bestie time with Miles and Amy. Lola and Zoe almost never go out anymore, unless it´s a special occasion.

**Katie:**

You can go out with me and Marisol. Mo is DJ´ing at a club downtown. If he´s not too busy, you could share some old WhisperHug memories.

**Maya:**

The brilliant band, that never went anywhere! Why not? I could use some cheering up after this. I´m not looking forward to telling Zig and I´ll have to tell Jay. At least you and mom know, so that´s a start.

**Katie:**

All in good time! Tonight, I want to see that winning smile, I can´t get enough of. In a few days, you´re marrying the love of your life, so cheer up!

_Maya manages to smile for her._

**9\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Jay is looking like he´d rather be anywhere else. Alex in the passenger seat looks amused, while his mother Nora, a strict looking woman in her mid 60´s, is in the back seat._

**Nora:**

Slow down. You´re driving too fast.

**Jay:**

I´m going the speed limit.

**Nora:**

Did you fly me up here to get me killed in a car crash?

**Jay:**

Okay, I´ll slow down!

_He does, even if it annoys him._

**Alex:**

I´m curious, Nora. Why did you abandon your family?

_Jay looks at her like "What did you just say?", while Nora finds it amusing._

**Nora:**

It was hell living with a man, who was cheating on me with any slut, who was willing to spread her legs for him, whether he paid her to or not. Is that a good enough answer, or do I have to draw you a diagram?

**Alex:**

It will suffice.

**Nora:**

You should be marrying this one, Jay. Lord knows, you need a strong woman, who doesn´t give a crap what anyone thinks of her, to keep you in check!

**Alex:**

Been there, done that and bought the T-Shirt that said "My boyfriend gave Gonorrhea to lots of girls, so I dumped him". You know, the classic teenage relationship tale!

**Nora:**

Why am I not surprised?

**Jay:**

I was 17! Did you have to mention that?

**Alex:**

She practically asked! I switched to girls right afterwards.

**Nora:**

Ha! No wonder, considering who your last boyfriend was!

**Jay:**

Maybe we should try out that car crash idea, because it can´t be worse than this!

**Nora:**

Oh, lighten up! Your dad was the same, always taking everything I said literally.

**Alex:**

Actually, he wasn´t that bad of a boyfriend, if you count out the cheating part. Since then, he´s turned into a hell of a guy. His bride to be thinks so too and you have to admit, it´s pretty cool that he owns his own business.

**Nora:**

Is it making money?

**Jay:**

We´re turning in a healthy profit every month. We have more work, than we can handle, so we´re considering moving to a bigger place.

**Nora:**

Good. We all need to know our limits and make our career moves accordingly. If you´ve succeeded at this, then I suppose congratulations are in order.

_Jay looks surprised._

**Jay:**

Was that a compliment?

**Nora:**

Don´t let it go to your head! I was merely pointing out that for someone with your meager life smarts, you seem to have done pretty well for yourself. If someone had told me that 20 years ago, I would have suggested that they belonged in the Looney Bin!

_Jay tries to take in, that he just got a compliment from his mom, however underhanded it was._

**10\. Int. Club. Evening.**

_Mo (who still looks more or less the same) is spinning disks on stage and the crowd is popping for it. He´s clearly in his element and is super good at it._

_We see Marisol, who´s with Maya and Katie, looking at him longingly._

**Marisol:**

Maybe I should give him another chance. The 13th time could be a charm, right?

**Katie:**

Either that or the cursed time, none of you will ever recover from! See, Maya, this is exactly what you want to avoid. Being stuck on the same guy in a multi year on/off relationship, because you still after all these years can´t make up your mind about him!

**Maya:**

Have you really broken up him 12 times?

**Marisol:**

A few of them you could say were by mutual consent. I just don´t know. Sometimes, he´s the guy of my dreams and other times he´s Mo, the big dumb guy, who just doesn´t get it, when he does something wrong!

**Katie:**

Could it be because you never tell him, what he´s done wrong?

**Marisol:**

He should know! I need a drink!

_She leaves them and they make eye contact._

**Maya:**

And I thought, I had problems.

**Katie:**

It´s been like that between them since High School.

**Maya:**

He must really care about her, if he keeps taking her back.

**Katie:**

Jay would too, if you broke up with him.

**Maya:**

Probably. I hate to bring up the elephant in the room, but is anything happening in your love life?

**Katie:**

Nada. I´m almost ready to give up and accept, that I´ll live the rest of my life as a lonely spinster, who´ll die alone at the age of a hundred after 70 years of unwanted celibacy!

**Maya:**

There will be a couple of single guys at the wedding. Maybe you´ll hit it off with one of them.

**Katie:**

I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I might as well face that I´m too late and all the good guys my age are either gay or taken.

_Marisol comes back to them and her eyes fix on Mo._

**Marisol:**

I just decided, that I´m getting back together with him! This time will be the one that lasts!

**Maya:**

You´re both hopeless!

_She shakes her head at them and looks pleased, that it isn´t her in that situation._

**11\. Int. Tarrello´s. Evening.**

_Alex and Jay are enjoying a quiet beer at Tarrello´s._

**Alex:**

I´ve missed this bar. Was it as bad, as you imagined it?

**Jay:**

More or less. You and my mom got on splendidly!

**Alex:**

You just have to know how to talk "Bitch". Guys don´t stand a chance, when playing that game.

**Jay:**

It´s gonna be a disaster, when they have to be in the same room at the wedding, I just know it!

**Alex:**

Hasn´t it been 30 years ot something like that, since they last saw each other?

**Jay:**

34, by my count. I´m sure they wouldn´t mind it being another 34, until they had to see each other again.

**Alex:**

I know, you think of them as terrible parents and the reason why you had all of those problems. They still came here, because they care about you.

**Jay:**

I can´t blame Nora for being bitter. She was the one, who really picked my dad up, after my mom died and he treated her like crap, after he got back on his feet. It´s him that I really blame for how it went down.

**Alex:**

You don´t think, I have a lot to blame my mom for? All of those guys she dragged home, who either treated her horribly or took advantage of her, they must have played a part in my messed up relationship with the entire male sex, present company excluded. She cared more about her own fear of being lonely, than she ever did about my mental health, or she wouldn´t have allowed me to be exposed to it. Thanks to her, I saw all men as my enemy for a while there.

**Jay:**

What changed?

**Alex:**

I went to jail and realized, that women can be just as bad!

_They smile at each other._

**Jay:**

I rejoice on behalf of my gender!

**Alex:**

We don´t get to choose our parents, but you won´t be gaining anything by continuing to cut them out of your life. You could end up regretting it, when they´re not here anymore.

_He takes a sip of beer and considers it._

**12\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya is Skyping with Tristan on her lap top._

**Maya:**

When are you coming in?

**Tristan:**

I´m flying out early tomorrow, so I should be there around noon. I can´t wait to see you in your wedding dress!

**Maya:**

It is gorgeous! Tomorrow, we´re having a day with all of the old gang! You, me, Zig, Tori ...

**Tristan:**

Tori is coming? I haven´t seen her in years!

**Maya:**

I didn´t tell you? She´s my study buddy.

**Tristan:**

This will be a wedding to die for!

**Maya:**

Have a great evening, Tris. I´ll be there to hug you hello, when you get in.

_They wave goodbye to each other and she closes the laptop. Jay comes in._

**Maya:**

Hey. I didn´t hear you come in.

**Jay:**

How was your day with you sister?

**Maya:**

Very interesting. How was yours with your parents?

**Jay:**

Kind of a nightmare as expected, but it helped having Alex with me.

_He sits down next to her and they kiss._

**Jay:**

What did you do?

**Maya:**

This and that. We went to club and saw a couple of good DJ´s, plus I had a good reminder of why I´m glad, that I´m not single.

**Jay:**

It´s nice to get one of those once in a while. What did you do before that?

**Maya:**

We ...

_We can see that Maya really wants to tell him, but it´s too hard for her._

**Jay:**

You can´t remember?

**Maya:**

We just hung out and talked.

**Jay:**

Then your day was better then mine. Can you believe, that in approximately 60 hours and 40 minutes, we´ll be married?

_Maya smiles at him._

**Maya:**

I didn´t have the exact time, but thanks for keeping me up to date!

**Jay:**

I love you, Maya.

**Maya:**

Love you too, Jay.

_They hug and we can see from her facial expression that she wishes, she had told him. We fade to black._

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT PART!**


	140. The Long Run Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love for Marisol and Katie has gotten easier since High School. Maya however, gets to spend a fun day with her old friends

**PART 2**

**2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**1\. Ext. Apartment Building. Night.**

_We fade in on Marisol is trying to get Mo back, but he´s not taking the bait, no matter how much she flirts with him._

**Marisol:**

You can´t be serious. I love you!

**Mo:**

I mean it this time, Marisol! We can still be friends, but that´s it.

**Marisol:**

Come on, Mo. Doesn´t the fact that we keep getting back together tell you something? You know, I have trouble sleeping without my big Teddy Bear to keep me warm.

_She tries to give him a hug, but he moves away from her._

**Mo:**

You´ll have to find someone else to take my place. 12 break up´s is too much for any guy to handle!

**Marisol:**

But, Mo ...

**Mo:**

Go home. I´m not inviting you upstairs this time.

_He heads into the apartment building and she´s left to look miserable._

**2\. Int. Katie and Marisol´s Apartment. Night.**

_Marisol is being comforted on the couch by Katie, who´s halfway asleep and in her PJ´s._

**Marisol:**

I really thought, he´d take me back again.

**Katie:**

His patience had to run out at some point.

**Marisol:**

He should know, that we´re meant to be together.

**Katie:**

At this time last night, you were done with him for good.

**Marisol:**

Those are just things I say. He should know better than to take it so seriously. You know that he´s been the love of my life since Grade 11.

**Katie:**

Marisol, you´ve been playing games with him for so long, that it´s become second nature to you. Mo is kind of a dope, but he´s probably picked up on it.

**Marisol:**

I´m a horrible person! It´s no wonder, that he doesn´t want me!

_Katie gives her a hug and kisses her hair._

**Katie:**

You´re not horrible. A little weird and probably too demanding, when it comes to him knowing exactly what he´s supposed to do to keep you happy, but I know you have a big heart, that just wants to be loved. You also seem to forget, that he´s not a mind reader most of the time.

**Marisol:**

I love him so much, but the guy wouldn´t be able to read between the lines, if it came with subtitles!

**Katie:**

Has he ever for all the years, we´ve know him? At some point, you´ll have to decide whether you can look past his faults or move on to someone else. It isn´t fair on him either, that you won´t allow him to move on.

**Marisol:**

It´s probably all moot at this point, anyway. If I´d only known the last time I broke up with him, that I wouldn´t be able to get him back, then I would have thought twice about it. Now I´d destined to die alone, surrounded by all my cats, who only like me because I feed them!

**Katie:**

Even if he doesn´t, it´ll still be okay. I´m not going anywhere.

_Marisol looks a little cheered up._

**3\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment (Living Room). Day.**

_Maya is having a fun reunion with Zig, Tristan and Tori, who´s still quite the looker._

**Zig:**

What happened to you?

**Tori:**

Life happened. I had some great years at my new school ...

**Tristan:**

After those two had pretty much chased you out of Degrassi ...

**Tori:**

The plan was to go to college, but I started working and making good money, so I kept pushing it into the future. It was pure coincidence that TU was the best college, that accepted me. I show up for my first class and guess who´s practically the first girl, I see?

**Maya:**

I couldn´t believe it either.

**Tristan:**

So are you two like the two old ladies in the class?

**Tori:**

Absolutely!

**Maya:**

We´re like the female Stadler and Waldorf from the Muppet Show!

**Zig:**

Remember our anniversary date?

**Tori:**

The one where we dined and dashed without me knowing about it?

**Zig:**

Yeah, that one! I still can´t believe, I thought that I could get away with it. I can´t claim to have been the smartest kid in school!

**Tristan:**

I don´t think I´ve heard this story. Tell!

**Tori:**

It was actually very sweet of him, because he was broke as always and he still wanted to be the best boyfriend he could.

**Tristan:**

Aww! That´s so cute!

**Zig:**

You were my first girlfriend and you were so psyched on us making a big deal about it.

**Tori:**

If you´d been honest, then I would have settled for a nice and not to mention free, romantic walk in the park.

**Zig:**

I just wanted to treat you the best, I could on my very meager, barely existent means. .

**Tristan:**

Okay, now you´re blowing the lid off the adorable scale!

**Zig:**

Our waitress was a girl we went to school with, so I literally had zero chance of no one finding out.

**Tori:**

Don´t think that I didn´t appreciate it. It´s still the sweetest thing a guy has done for me. It´s a shame, that we didn´t last longer.

**Zig:**

I suppose, I had my moments. It´s a shame there were so many to be ashamed of, that even it out.

**Maya:**

You could be a sweetheart, when you wanted to.

**Tori:**

You don´t need to tell me.

_Zig and Tori smile at each other. Maya and Tristan are picking up, that there could be something there between them._

**4\. Int. Kitchen. Day.**

_Tristan and Maya are gossiping in the kitchen, while Tristan is making drinks._

**Tristan:**

How much do you want to bet, that they´ll end the day in bed together?

**Maya:**

I´m not taking that bet! They´re still young, single and ready to mingle, so let them!

**Tristan:**

It doesn´t bother you?

**Maya:**

14 year old me would have been seriously bothered. 32 year old me is way past it and just wants both of them to be happy. It doesn´t creep me out as much as the clone of me, he was dating before. It could work to my advantage too.

**Tristan:**

Pray tell?

**Maya:**

Around 7 years ago, Zig was in LA to visit Tiny and they happened to come to a topless bar, where I was taking a few shifts at the time.

**Tristan:**

To see your tiny little A cups? Sorry, go on.

**Maya:**

We got very drunk and one thing led to another ...

_She looks to Tristan for a reaction._

**Tristan:**

What? Am I supposed to say "Oh, my God", just because I´m the token gay guy here? It takes a lot more than that to surprise a New Yorker, Honey!

**Maya:**

How is this for a surprise? I became pregnant, had the kid, which was a son and gave him up for adoption.

_NOW Tristan looks surprised._

**Tristan:**

Not to sound like a gay stereotype, but oh, my God! Does he know?

**Maya:**

He doesn´t and neither does Jay. I´m sort of looking to get it out of the way, while he´s here. Do you want a another mind blower? His older sister helped him to track me down and get in touch with me. I met up with him and talked to him yesterday.

_She smiles, when thinking about it._

**Tristan:**

You hear some wild and crazy things where I come from, but that one´s new! Weren´t you overcome with emotion? I would be.

**Maya:**

It was more a feeling of joy and love, pulsing through my entire body.

**Tristan:**

I think that´s what they call a mother´s love, Maya.

_They smile at each other, as Tori and Zig come in._

**Zig:**

We´re dying of thirst in there! What´s the hold up?

**Tristan:**

Our lack of bartending skills and tendency to slip into gossip mode!

**Zig:**

Let me do it. I have experience in the field.

_He gets to work and Tori is clearly checking him out, to Maya and Tristan´s amusement._

**5\. Montage - Music "All Outta Love" by Air Supply.**

_We see Marisol at work not being able to concentrate on her job. Her manager chews her out for some mistake she´d made and it doesn´t help at all. In fact it makes her cry and the manager feels sorry for chewing her out and offers to let her take a personal day. It brings a small smile to her face._

_We see her at home trying to watch TV, but she´s too pre-occupied with looking at pictures of herself and Mo on her phone. She works up her nerve and says "You can do this" to herself._

_We see her walking up the window of the deli, where Mo works. She looks at him and tries to work up her nerve to go inside, but chickens out and hurries away, when he almost spots her._

**6\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Marisol is waiting by the counter for a take out order, looking a little melancholic, when Jay comes in and walks up to her. Darcy is behind the counter._

**Jay:**

Hey, Darcy. Is my order ready?

**Darcy:**

I can check for you, if you want?

**Jay:**

Would you?

_She leaves them and goes to the back. Marisol and Jay make eye contact._

**Jay:**

Aren´t you friends with Katie?

**Marisol:**

I´m Marisol and you´re Jay, right?

**Jay:**

Guilty as charged. Did you come here for the food or a chat?

**Marisol:**

I´m just here to pick up some take out and get a blast from the past. I had so many great times in here, back when I went to Degrassi. Every time I come in here, I can look over at that table and remember, how me and my friends would spend hours just sitting there and laughing or that table, where I found out that I´d fallen in love for the first time.

**Jay:**

I know what you mean. Right where were standing now is where I had my first conversation with Maya.

**Marisol:**

What did you talk about?

**Jay:**

The weather. It´s kind of lame I know, but you have to start somewhere.

**Marisol:**

The first conversation I had with Mo was about this model UN thing, we had to do for school. God, I was so frustrated with him!

**Jay:**

I´m hoping, that´s changed with time.

**Marisol:**

It did, when I found out what he was really like. We were an odd couple, when you saw us, but for whatever reason, it worked. Before I knew it, I´d fallen head over heels in love with that big oaf!

**Jay:**

Are you still together?

**Marisol:**

No. It´s a long story, but I think he´s given up on me, after our last break up. Not that I can blame him. I haven´t been the easiest girlfriend.

**Jay:**

How long ago was it?

**Marisol:**

It was very recent. I wish, I could go back on un-say everything I said.

**Jay:**

Here´s a little something, you should know about guys. We don´t give up on girls, unless they´ve been a complete nightmare or we have a better alternative.

**Marisol:**

Would you take a girl back, after you´ve broken up 12 times?

**Jay:**

That is a lot, but if I liked her, I would. Really, 12 times?

**Marisol:**

One just took the other and before I knew it, we´d reached this extreme mark!

**Jay:**

If he´s taken you back that many times, then it´s not just because he has a physical attraction to you. He likes the whole package.

**Marisol:**

Are you saying, that I shouldn´t give up?

**Jay:**

You´d know that better than me. From what you´ve told me, I´d say that he´ll be willing to give it another shot, if you asked him the right way.

_Darcy comes back from the kitchen with a bag, she hands to Jay._

**Darcy:**

There you go. Shall we put it on your tab?

**Jay:**

Please do. You can tell Spinner, that if he can´t think of a wedding gift, then striking that thing wouldn´t be a bad one!

**Darcy:**

Sorry, Jay. He´s not that rich!

**Jay:**

It was nice to meet you, Marisol. Good luck with everything.

**Marisol:**

You too, Jay.

_Jay leaves her and Darcy hands another bag to Marisol._

**Darcy:**

Sorry about the wait, but this sometimes happens during peak hours. I hope, you weren´t too bored.

**Marisol:**

Actually, it was the most productive "boring time", I´ve had in a long while!

**Darcy:**

Glad to hear it.

**Marisol:**

Have a nice day!

_She leaves with an enthusiastic smile on her face._

**7\. Int. Tarrello´s. Day.**

_Zig and Tori are flirting by the juke box, while Maya and Tristan sit at a table._

**Zig:**

Are you still as poppy, as you were back in the day?

**Tori:**

If you mean that I still have every Backstreet Boys, Take That and N´Sync CD, then no! I sold them years ago to a girl, I went to school with. You didn´t dump me because I was a Boy Band fan, did you?

**Zig:**

Weren´t you the one, that broke up with me?

**Tori:**

I don´t even remember anymore. The only thing I remember is falling for a bad boy, who turned out to be kind of a sweetheart. A boy who always tried his hardest to put a smile on my face. Are you still like that?

**Zig:**

Do I still like making you smile? Yes!

_It gets a smile from her._

_We cut to Maya and Tristan, who are watching them._

**Tristan:**

They would jump each other´s bones right now, if we weren´t here!

**Maya:**

I don´t think, you´re wrong! There´s nothing like a blast from the past to get you hot!

**Tristan:**

I suppose YOU would know!

**Maya:**

Like you wouldn´t make out with Miles, if you had the chance to!

**Tristan:**

I refuse to answer that on the grounds, that you know me too well!

_They laugh and look comfortable together._

**Maya:**

Remember how simple everything used to be? When we used to hang out all the time. Before Cam and the accident and all of that.

**Tristan:**

Maybe for you, it was. You could get a date with any guy you wanted.

**Maya:**

No, I couldn´t! Like they´d want to date nerdy little me, the girl without as much as a hint of boobs, who looked like she was 12, until she was 16!

**Tristan:**

Get over yourself! You were a late bloomer, but you were also tiny little cutie-pie! I had to fight for every kiss, I got in High School. Plus, there was that delightful constant threat of bullying or worse.

**Maya:**

Are you happy with where life has led you to?

**Tristan:**

For the most part. It´s not like I´d mind having more money on my account and a nicer apartment. However, New York rent prizes are insane, so it remains a pipe dream. How about you, miss Matlin? Did your life turn out the way you wanted it?

**Maya:**

Not the way I envisioned it. If you´d asked that girl from back then what she thought, she´d be doing now, she´d say something like "Touring the world with the New York Philharmonics playing first Cello" or "Being the next T-Swift, who´s selling millions of records to all her adoring fans". I never imagined, that I´d love having a perfectly normal life, as much as I do. All those huge things I thought I wanted, just aren´t for me. Having my friends, my family and the man I love close to me, means infinitely more.

**Tristan:**

Is it wrong then, that I still want it all?

**Maya:**

Honestly Tris, I would have been shocked if you didn´t!

**Tristan:**

Here´s to growing up and at the same time refusing to!

_They toast and drink._

**8\. Int. Deli. Day.**

_Mo is working behind the counter and is serving an elderly couple, when Marisol comes in looking determined._

**Marisol:**

Mo, I love you and you need to hear me out!

_The elderly couple find it amusing._

**Elderly Man:**

Do all your customers greet you that way, young man?

**Mo:**

Only my ex-girlfriends. Marisol, I said ...

**Marisol:**

I know what you said, but this was the wake up call, I needed. Since I was 17, there´s only been one guy in my life and I´ve never wanted there to be anyone else! Most guys would have given up on me, like every guy that came before you did, but you´ve been my rock all along. You´ve stood by me even when I probably didn´t deserve it. I haven´t given you enough credit for that, which I should have. If you give me one more chance, then I promise to try my absolute best not to blow it this time.

**Elderly Lady:**

What did you do?

**Mo:**

She thinks that I can read her mind and always know exactly what to do. I´m only human!

**Elderly Man:**

She´s been doing that to me for 50 years! The trick is to let it go in one ear and out the other!

**Elderly Lady:**

And dear, he´s not going to be perfect, no matter how much you want him to be. Love is about accepting each other´s faults as well.

_Marisol comes over to Mo and looks him in the eyes._

**Marisol:**

If this had been a teen movie, then they would be slow clapping by now.

**Elderly Lady:**

We can, if you prefer it.

**Mo:**

We´ll pass. The thing is that we´re not teenagers anymore, Marisol. I´m getting too old for these teenage games.

**Marisol:**

Give me one more chance and I´ll show you, I can grow up. All I´m asking for is a chance.

**Elderly Man:**

What are you waiting for? Kiss her!

**Marisol:**

You heard the man!

**Mo:**

There won´t be another time after this!

**Marisol:**

Shut up and kiss me!

_He does and the elderly couple applaud them. Mo and Marisol look very happy together._

**9\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Maya and Tristan are saying goodbye to Zig and Tori._

**Maya:**

Sorry to be a party pooper, but some of us have a wedding reception tomorrow.

**Tristan:**

I´m just too old to stay out past midnight! If I don´t get to bed on time, I´ll be a wreck all day tomorrow.

**Tori:**

Come on! The night is just beginning!

**Zig:**

One more drink.

**Maya:**

I´ll pass.

**Tristan:**

Don´t do anything, we wouldn´t do!

_Maya and Tristan leave them._

**Zig:**

You must know all the best places.

**Tori:**

Or we could head back to my place. I have a pretty good bottle of wine, we could open.

**Zig:**

You have me intrigued.

**Tori:**

Does this convince you?

_She moves in close and they kiss._

**10\. Int. Little Miss Steaks. Evening.**

_Mo and Marisol are having a romantic dinner._

**Marisol:**

This time, I want to take it a step further. I think, we should move in together.

**Mo:**

Are you sure, we´re ready for it?

**Marisol:**

We´ve only had around 20 years to prepare for it! If we´re not ready now, then we´ll never be.

**Mo:**

If you break up with me again ...

**Marisol:**

That part is understood.

**Mo:**

We´re not in High School anymore. I´m no longer the fat kid, who got lucky with a cheerleader, because he happened to know the right people.

**Marisol:**

That wasn´t all it was! I wasn´t the smartest girl in school, but I knew a good thing, when I saw it.

**Mo:**

Are you sure about me now?

**Marisol:**

I am, until the next time, I´m not. You can´t expect me to change overnight.

**Mo:**

No one´s asking for miracles here!

**Marisol:**

I do however, promise to keep it to myself, unless it´s an emergency. Like when you wear stretch pants! Just between us, it´s not a good look for you!

_They smile at each other._

**11\. Int. Tori´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Tori and Zig are in bed together, getting hot and heavy._

**Tori:**

Please don´t think, that I´m usually this easy. If it hadn´t been you ...

**Zig:**

I haven´t had a one night stand in a long time either.

**Tori:**

Is that what this is?

**Zig:**

We live half way across the country from each other. Is it okay? We can stop, if you want to.

**Tori:**

I don´t want to.

**Zig:**

Me neither.

_They go back to making out._

**12\. Int. Katie and Marisol´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Katie is watching TV and eating popcorn, when Marisol comes in, practically floating on a pink, fluffy cloud of love!_

**Marisol:**

Isn´t love the best?

**Katie:**

I take it, you figured it out?

**Marisol:**

More than that. We´re moving in together!

**Katie:**

Are you sure, that´s a good idea?

**Marisol:**

I won´t know, until I find out. Are you mad at me?

**Katie:**

No, I knew it would be coming some day. I suppose, I´ll have to find a new room mate.

_Marisol sits down next to her and looks at the TV._

**Marisol:**

"Harold and Maude" again?

**Katie:**

It´s a classic.

**Marisol:**

It´s also the latest of who knows how many Fridays or Saturdays, you´ve spent at home on the couch. You won´t meet anyone, if you don´t go out and put in some effort.

**Katie:**

I know. What I don´t know, is when I gave up on finding someone. With Maya getting married before I´ve gone through step one, that just makes me feel like more of a loser. There´s nothing wrong with me, is there?

**Marisol:**

Not that I can see.

**Katie:**

It´s like I´m expecting mister right to come riding into my life and sweep me off my feet.

**Marisol:**

Maybe you´ll meet someone at your sister´s wedding. The reception is tomorrow, isn´t it?

**Katie:**

She suggested that too, but I´m not holding out too much hope.

**Marisol:**

You never know, Katie. I sure didn´t expect that a guy, I had an argument with over model UN, turned out to be the love of my life. If it can happen to me, then it can happen to you.

_This time it´s Marisol, who gives Katie a comforting hug._

**TWO MORE PARTS TO GO!**


	141. The Long Run Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wedding approaching, an old face returns to town.

**PART 3**

**THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING**

**1\. Ext. Graveyard. Morning.**

_Maya is sitting at Grace´s grave, having a heart to heart with her dearly departed friend._

**M** **aya:**

It´s pretty crazy, that I´m getting married tomorrow. I really wish you could be here to see it. Everyone´s doing so good, that I almost feel like I´m living in a dream sometimes. Miles found love with Amy, Zoe found her perfect girl in Lola and I somehow ended up with Jay. Zig probably got lucky last night with Tori. You would have laughed at the way they were making eyes at each other, from the moment they saw each other again. It was like love at second sight. I had an experience like that, when I met my son for the second time. All these years of wondering what happened to him and how he´s doing have been replaced by a want, maybe even a need to see him again. I´ve decided that today is the day, where I at least tell Zig about it. The question is, which Zig am I gonna get? Will it be the down to earth Zig, or is he gonna change back into the angry kid, who couldn´t control himself? I There´s only one way to find out. Wish me luck, wherever you are. We all still miss and love you, Grace. I´ll be back soon to tell you how it went.

_She stands up walks away._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Above The Dot. Morning.**

_Preparations for the reception is under way, but Jay isn´t exactly a natural at it. He has Katie with him, as he´s going over a diagram._

**Katie:**

It´s time we got a move on, Jay! Let´s go!

**Jay:**

Does this mean that these tables go over there?

**Katie:**

Why don´t you let me take over and rest you head for a while?

_Jay hands her the diagram._

**Jay:**

If it´s all wrong, then I´m telling Maya, that it´s your fault!

**Katie:**

I´ll take my chances.

_Maya comes in and walks up to them._

**Maya:**

How´s it going?

**Katie:**

We´re a little behind schedule, but we´ll get there.

**Maya:**

I can probably get you a couple of big, strong guys, if you need it?

**Jay:**

What big, strong guys?

**Maya:**

Zig and my old friend Tiny. It´s so exciting that he´s coming. I haven´t seen him since he moved back to Canada.

**Katie:**

What´s he like?

**Maya:**

Tiny? He´s just Tiny!

_They see that they have to accept the answer for what it is._

**3\. Montage - Music "Tones of Home" by Blind Melon**

_We see Zig and Tiny riding in a convertable through Toronto. They two old friends are clearly glad to be hanging out and make jokes about the landmarks they pass._

_We see Tiny slap hands with Vince, who´s left the life of crime behind him and is working with helping young people, who could be falling into the same life of crime he did, stay on the straight and narrow. Tiny is proud of him for turning his life around and Vince looks like a man at peace with his new life. Coming out, he has to stop Zig from hitting on a teenage girl, who finds him attractive. Some things never change!_

_We see them running into Shaye, as they come out. She´s with what appears to be her son (who´s around 7/8 years old) and Zig can´t help himself from immediately goofing around with the kid, who finds him funny. Shaye and Tiny talk a little and they both look happy to see, that the other appears to be doing good in life._

_We see them visiting Lola at "Little Miss Steaks". Tiny gets a huge hug from her and it´s a happy reunion between the former couple._

**4\. Int. Little Miss Steaks. Day.**

_Tiny and Zig are having lunch. Tiny is looking amused by Zig´s problems._

**Tiny:**

That´s the first time I´ve heard "The Sex Was Amazing" being a problem!

**Zig:**

We clicked, like I haven´t clicked with anyone, not even Maya.

**Tiny:**

What´s the problem?

**Zig:**

I live here, she lives there. We also kind of decided, that it would be a one night stand.

**Tiny:**

There´s people dying in wars and starving to death and you´re feeling sorry for yourself over this? Just man up and talk to her! Maybe she´ll be fine with long distance for a while.

**Zig:**

You´re probably right. I noticed that you came here alone.

**Tiny:**

Yeah, it´s back to square one again! I´m as pathetically single as you are! To be honest, I´m starting to wonder if I´ll ever meet the one, or if it´s time to settle for just someone.

**Zig:**

It always happens, when you least expect it. Look at me. I didn´t come here expecting to hook back up with my first girlfriend, things just happen that way sometimes.

_He gets a text message and checks it._

**Zig:**

Maya needs our help setting up for the reception.

**Tiny:**

After lunch.

**Zig:**

That goes without saying!

_The two old friends are clearly happy to be hanging out again._

**5\. Int. Above The Dot. Day.**

_Katie is trying to keep things rolling, but it´s kind of hard with Marisol constantly raving._

**Marisol:**

And the old couple were like "Kiss him", so I played it totally cool and ...

**Katie:**

Marisol, you´ve already told me that story five times! It´s a great story, but I´m under a lot of pressure!

**Marisol:**

Sorry. What do you need me to do?

**Katie:**

Can you help Jay out?

**Marisol:**

Sure. He´s practically my new best friend!

**Katie:**

Since when?

**Marisol:**

Yesterday! I can´t believe, I haven´t told you yet. So, I was at the Dot waiting for take out ...

**Katie:**

I´m sure it´s super fascinating, but it´ll have to wait!

_Marisol spots Zig and Tiny walk in and likes what she sees._

**Marisol:**

You didn´t hire a couple of hot male strippers to show up, did you?

**Katie:**

What? No!

_She turns around just in time to see Maya run over and give Zig a big hug. Jay follows slower after her._

**Tiny:**

How´s the world´s most awesome Maya doing?

**Maya:**

Happy, now you´re here!

**Tiny:**

Like I would miss seeing you have the happiest day of your life.

**Maya:**

Tiny, this is Jay. Jay, this is Tiny, one of my best friends from High School and my first years in L.A.

_Jay and Tiny shake hands._

**Jay:**

Pleased to meet you.

**Tiny:**

Same here. If Maya´s in love with you, then you can´t be too bad of a guy.

**Jay:**

She has a way of changing the worst of us for the better, doesn´t she, Zig?

**Zig:**

There´s no denying that!

_Katie and Marisol come over to them._

**Katie:**

You guys couldn´t have come at a better time!

_Marisol gives Maya a thumbs up to signal, that she likes what she´s seeing. Maya isn´t sure how to react._

**Katie:**

Maya and Jay, you take Zig and Tiny, you´re with me and Marisol.

**Tiny:**

Just tell me what we´re doing and I´m all yours.

**Marisol:**

It´s been a while since you´ve heard that one, huh Katie?

_They all look at Marisol, who´s refuses to be embarrassed, like Katie is and Maya is on Katie´s behalf. Tiny, Jay and Zig find it funny._

**Marisol:**

Come on! It was right there for the taking!

**Jay:**

If you weren´t gonna say it, then I would have.

**Zig:**

Show of hands. Who here has their love life in order?

_Jay and Maya raise their hands and Marisol is about to, but decides not to._

**Zig:**

See, Katie? We´re all messed up in that category, except for the two weirdos!

**Jay:**

When I was you age, mine was one big mess too. You still have a good eight years on me to get it right.

**Tiny:**

See, Katie. You´re like the rest of us. Maya is the weirdo here.

**Maya:**

And it´s like we´re back in High School again!

_They get a smile from Katie, who´s glad to hear, that she´s not alone in it._

**Katie:**

Let´s get to work.

_They split into their two teams._

**6\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Darcy is teaching Suey the ropes behind the counter and she´s an easy student. Marisol is watching them._

**Darcy:**

Can you get the soda orders?

**Suey:**

In a jiffy!

_She gets to work._

**Darcy:**

Wouldn´t it be nice if you could find a guy, who did that?

**Marisol:**

It sounds good on paper, but I would get bored with it.

**Darcy:**

You´re probably right. How´s it going in there?

**Marisol:**

You mean the Katie/Tiny flirt fest, that´s taking place?

**Darcy:**

At least tell me, they´re both single.

**Marisol:**

Tell a good looking single guy that a pretty girl is single and things are bound to happen!

_Suey comes back with Marisol´s order._

**Darcy:**

That was fast!

**Suey:**

I poured two at the same time, so she wouldn´t have to wait as long.

**Darcy:**

You´re almost too good at this! Before I know it, I´ll be out of a job!

_Suey smiles, pleased at getting praise._

**Marisol:**

Later, Alligators!

_She takes her drinks and leaves them._

**Suey:**

Did she go to Degrassi?

**Darcy:**

Yeah, but that was after I did.

**Suey:**

When did you go there? Just out of curiosity.

**Darcy:**

That would be 2005 to 2007. I did my Senior year in Africa.

_Suey gets a little uncomfortable, which Darcy picks up on._

**Darcy:**

What is it?

**Suey:**

I had no idea, that you were so old! I mean, 2007! That´s seven years before I was born!

_Darcy looks insulted._

**Darcy:**

Now I feel old! Thanks a lot!

**Suey:**

Sorry, I didn´t mean to. You look younger than you are. If I didn´t know, I would have guessed that you were 28 or 29, maybe 30 at the most.

_Her nice words get a small smile from Darcy._

**Darcy:**

The two of us are going to get along splendidly, Suey!

_Suey looks pleased that her first work day is going well._

**7\. Int. Above The Dot. Day.**

_Tiny is moving tables around for Katie, who´s impressed with him and there´s something in the air between them._

**Tiny:**

If we move these a little more to them right, then it´ll be easier for the waiters to get through.

**Katie:**

You´re so smart!

_He smiles and she realizes, what she just said._

**Katie:**

Well, you are.

**Tiny:**

I´m just drawing off past experiences.

**Katie:**

Believe it or not, this is my first wedding since my mom´s, when I was two.

**Tiny:**

I´m expecting a dance or two.

**Katie:**

Sure. I mean, only if you want to. I don´t want you do to it, because you know I have no one else to dance with.

**Tiny:**

It´s not like I have anyone either. I´m looking forward to seeing your moves.

**Katie:**

You´ll more be seeing the lack of them. I´ve never been much of a dancer. That whole "White People Don´t Have Rhythm" stereotype applies perfectly to me.

**Tiny:**

I´ll be enough of a dancer for the both of us. Deal?

_Katie smiles shyly at him._

**Katie:**

Deal.

_We cut to the stage, where Maya is having trouble keeping her eyes off them, while Jay and Zig are holding a speaker._

**Jay:**

Maya, where does this go? It´s heavy as hell!

_Maya is off in her own world and not really paying attention._

**Maya:**

Don´t they look adorable together?

**Zig:**

Maya! We can´t hold it much longer!

_She snaps back to reality and turns to face them._

**Maya:**

Over on this podium over here.

_She makes way for them and they put it on the podium. Both of them look tired._

**Maya:**

Sorry about that. It´s just nice to finally see something happen for her on that front.

**Zig:**

Weddings bring something up in people. Makes them want someone to be with.

**Maya:**

Like you and Tori?

_Zig gets flustered and tries to evade to subject._

**Zig:**

Well, that ...

_They look to him for a continuation._

**Maya:**

Well, what? Did you do it last night or not?

**Zig:**

That´s a bit private, isn´t it?

**Maya:**

You so did it! What do you think, Jay?

**Jay:**

They did it!

**Maya:**

Are you gonna try your luck with her and move here?

**Zig:**

I don´t know. If it was just a one night stand ...

**Maya:**

Do you have any idea, how much me and Tori have talked about you? You´re her "one that got away".

**Zig:**

Still, it´s a lot to move here for her.

**Maya:**

Zig, if there´s one thing life has taught me, it´s that you need to take a calculated risk once in a while, if you want to get what you want. I did it on a guy who´s a dozen years older than me and we´re going stronger than ever.

**Jay:**

I did on a super hot mystery girl, who came into my life out of nowhere and blew me away. There´s always going to be dozens, if not hundreds of reasons, why you shouldn´t take a chance. Do your instincts tell you to go for it?

**Zig:**

I guess.

**Maya:**

Then go for it!

**Zig:**

You just want everyone to find love!

**Maya:**

Can´t say, I´m not guilty of that! Marisol is back with the drinks. I´ll get them for us.

_She leaves them and they take a load off._

**Jay:**

I never thought that getting married would be so much hard work!

**Zig:**

I guess that´s what I have to look forward to, if I´m moving here.

**Jay:**

Are you?

**Zig:**

Probably. Right now, I´m in wait and see mode. Maya can be convincing, when she want to.

**Jay:**

I was kind of intimidated by you, when I first started dating her. The way she talked about you and the stories I got from Lola and Zoe, made it seem like you were practically soul mates.

**Zig:**

I thought for a long time, that we were. In many ways, my entire love life since I left school has been about trying to get back, what I had with her. I think, it´s time I realized that while we have a history, that most guys and girls can´t come close to, what he had is in the past, where it belongs. She knew that long before I did. For what it´s worth, you have my blessing to marry her. Just promise me, that you´ll always treat her right.

**Jay:**

You got it, man.

_They fist bump on it, as Maya comes back with the drinks and hands them out._

**Maya:**

To my two favorite boys.

**Zig:**

Hey, Maya. You chose well.

**Maya:**

Don´t I know it!

_Her and Jay smile at each other. The bliss is broken up however, when an enraged lady comes through the door. It´s Chantay, who´s aged well, but looks angry. Katie comes over to her._

**Katie:**

I´m sorry, but this is a private gathering. The sign outside says, when the club will be open again.

**Chantay:**

Are you Maya Matlin?

**Katie:**

No, that´s my sister. She´s on the stage. MAYA!

_Maya turns her attention to them and almost freezes, as Chantal walks up to the stage._

**Chantay:**

Stay away from my son! You gave him up and you have no right to try to weasel yourself back into his life!

**Maya:**

They contacted me.

**Jay:**

What´s this about her son?

**Maya:**

It´s not what you think. Her son is my son. I gave birth to him six years ago.

_Jay and Zig look shocked._

**Maya:**

Chantay, I´d like you to meet your son´s father.

**Jay:**

We weren´t together six years ago! That means ...

**Zig:**

That I´m the baby daddy!

**Chantay:**

Pleased to meet you. Now stay the hell away from my son!

_She storms out, leaving everyone flabbergasted. Maya is looking very uncomfortable._

**Maya:**

Any questions?

_Everyone raises their hand._

**8\. Ext. Above The Dot. Day.**

_Maya is trying to explain things to Zig._

**Maya:**

Looking back, I probably should have told you.

**Zig:**

Probably? You don´t think I had a right to know, that I have a son?

**Maya:**

This is exactly why, I didn´t tell you! You would have been constantly thinking about it, like I did for the first years. I never thought, I´d see him again, until his sister contacted me.

**Zig:**

Don´t try to justify this! I could have been a dad to that kid!

**Maya:**

I couldn´t be a mom to him! Giving him up was the hardest thing, I´ve had to do. You weren´t in my shoes.

**Zig:**

I could have been there for you. You know that if you´d told me, then I would have been on the first plane to Cali.

**Maya:**

I wouldn´t have wanted you to. We made a mistake, when we slept together that night. There was no reason to make things worse, than they were.

**Zig:**

You did! Have a nice wedding, Maya. You won´t be seeing me there!

_He starts to walk away and she starts to cry._

**Maya:**

Zig, don´t leave like this!

**Zig:**

Some things, you can´t forgive, Maya! Have a nice life!

_He gets into his convertible and drives off._

**9\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Maya and Jay are getting dressed for the reception. The mood has hit rock bottom between them._

**Maya:**

How many times can I say that I´m sorry?

**Jay:**

I don´t know what else there is to say.

**Maya:**

We could probably have a make up quickie, if you´re up for it.

_Jay stops dressing and looks her in the eyes._

**Jay:**

Sex can´t fix everything, Maya!

**Maya:**

It usually does with you.

**Jay:**

We can both agree that the word "Usual" doesn´t apply here! Five years you´ve kept this a secret from me! Don´t you know by now, that you can trust me?

**Maya:**

I do, it´s just that I wanted you to keep this perfect image you have of me. I know, that could sound hollow, considering the things you already knew, that I´ve done, but it´s the truth.

**Jay:**

You want to hear another truth? I´m marrying a girl, I don´t feel like I know anymore.

_He turns away from her and continues to get dressed. She looks upset._

**Maya:**

Jay, we can talk this out.

**Jay:**

There´s no time. Put your clothes on and meet me in the car. We have a reception to get to.

_He leaves her and she sits down on the bed. She tries to contain her tears, so as not to spoil her make up and hangs her head in dispair._

**10\. Int. Hotel Bar. Evening.**

_Zig takes a swig of beer, while Tiny is ready to go. The bar is empty except for the two of them and the bartender._

**Tiny:**

Are you coming or are you gonna wallow in self pity all night?

**Zig:**

Wallow.

**Tiny:**

Promise me, that you won´t get too drunk? Drinking in your frame of mind is never a good idea.

**Zig:**

Just go. Give the happy couple my best wishes.

**Tiny:**

I know this will take a while to sink in, but do you think this is the best way of dealing with it?

**Zig:**

Are you here to drink with me or preach?

**Tiny:**

Neither. I´ll see you tomorrow.

**Zig:**

Good luck with Maya´s sister. I hope, you get lucky.

**Tiny:**

Thanks. Not that I´ll need it!

_He shoots Zig a cocky smile and leaves the bar. The bartender, Danny Van Zandt, who´s grown into quite a handsome guy, comes over to him and puts a small bowl of peanuts in front of him._

**Zig:**

No thanks.

**Danny:**

Compliments of the house. They only do it, so people will get thirsty and drink more. Can I get you anything else?

**Zig:**

A life perhaps?

_Danny smiles to himself._

**Danny:**

I can do a lot of things behind a bar, but that´s out of my depth. What´s troubling you?

**Zig:**

Do you have all night?

_Danny shoots him a look and Zig scuffs, as he looks around._

**Zig:**

Looks like you do.

**Danny:**

Let me guess. There has to be a girl involved, or you wouldn´t look this down.

**Zig:**

Good guess. There´s two of them involved.

**Danny:**

Let´s see. You´re dating one and you could see a future with her, but you got the other one pregnant?

_Zig raises an eyebrow at how right he is._

**11\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Maya and Jay are greeting the guests, as they come in. They´re with Marisol and Mo._

**Marisol:**

Thanks for letting us come.

**Amy:**

Don´t mention it. This would still be a work in progress, if it wasn´t for you.

**Marisol:**

This is my boyfriend Mo. Mo, this is Maya and Jay.

**Jay:**

You´re the guy, she´s dumped 12 times?

**Mo:**

That would be me. It´s so nice, how the entire city seems to know that!

**Marisol:**

We´re moving in together, so that this time, I won´t give up on us so quickly.

**Maya:**

That´s big! Congratulations.

**Jay:**

I wouldn´t put her name on the lease just yet, if I were you, Mo. No offense, Marisol.

**Marisol:**

I don´t think I have the right to take any, everything considered. See you later!

_They leave Jay and Maya. She looks annoyed with him._

**Maya:**

Can you take it out on me and not my party guests?

**Jay:**

I thought, they were our party guests, but I guess, I was wrong. Now we´re inviting people, we´ve never met.

**Maya:**

We didn´t come here to argue, did we?

_Jay´s dad Ernie and his fiancee Renee come through the door. Jay shakes hands with him._

**Jay:**

Hey, Ernie. Glad you could make it. Sorry anout that blow up at the restaurant.

**Ernie:**

It´s already forgotten. This must be Maya.

**Maya:**

I´m pleased to meet you, Mr. Hogart.

**Ernie:**

It´s Ernie to my friends and family. This is my fiancee Renee.

**Renee:**

Aren´t you excited? I can´t wait to get married!

**Maya:**

Yes, I am. I´m marrying the guy of my dreams.

**Jay:**

Where as I´m kind of like you, dad.

**Ernie:**

How´s that?

**Jay:**

We´re both marrying girls, we´re clearly not sure about, but are marrying anyway, because we know it´s what they want to do. It´s what you call being a sucker for them, but we do it gladly, don´t we, dad?

**Ernie:**

Is everything alright?

**Jay:**

Just a little shocked at some news I got today. Have a nice evening.

**Ernie:**

If there´s anything, then you can come to me. I´m still your dad.

_Jay just nods at him and they leave them. Maya is looking annoyed._

**Maya:**

If you´re gonna be like this all night, then ...

**Jay:**

What? I should leave?

**Maya:**

I didn´t mean it like that.

**Jay:**

How did you mean it?

**Maya:**

Can we get through tonight without you playing passive aggressive with me? I can´t change what happened.

**Jay:**

Would you have told me, if you could go back?

_They´re interrupted by Frankie and Miles, who come in together._

**Frankie:**

How´s the happy couple?

**Maya:**

Happy as ever!

**Jay:**

Yeah. Why wouldn´t we be?

_Miles shakes hands with him and Frankie gives Maya a hug. It´s clear that the tension between Maya and Jay hasn´t lessened._

**12\. Int. Bar. Evening.**

_Zig is still talking to Danny and has gotten a bit drunker since last. The bar is still as empty._

**Zig:**

Me and Maya go so far back, that she should have told me. She was the first girl, I cheated on another girl with. That would be Tori, the one I´m currently involved with. She was my first real love, the one I had all the big firsts with, come to think of it. Now I´m probably never talking to her again. Which makes things with Tori kind of impossible.

**Danny:**

Sorry, but do you have any idea, how lucky you are, to still have them in your life? A few days ago, I ran into a girl, I used to know back in school and she didn´t even stop to say hello. I haven´t changed that much since then, so she must have recognized me. I´m not in touch with any of my classmates anymore. Those people are still like family to you and not everyone is lucky enough to get that. It´s probably very few, when you get down to it.

**Zig:**

What am I supposed to? Let it go in one ear and out the other? What about the kid?

**Danny:**

Like it or not, it sounds to me like that was her decision to make. She should have told you, but we all make mistakes. As for the kid, I don´t think you´ll find any answers at the bottom of a glass, no matter how hard you look for it.

_Zig gets a philosophic look on his face and holds up his glass._

**Zig:**

I ain't ever found peace upon the breast of a girl

I ain't ever found peace with the religion of the world

I ain't ever found peace at the bottom of a glass

Sometimes it seems the more I ask for the less I receive

The only true freedom is freedom from the heart's desires

And the only true happiness this way lies.

_He down the rest of his beer, while Danny shakes his head at him._

**Danny:**

That´s heavy, dude!

**Zig:**

Quote Matt Johnson from the English band The The. One more, Bartender Danny and it needs a shot of whisky to go with it.

_Danny gets to work, as Zig sulks some more._

**13\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Jay and Maya are on stage addressing the crowd._

**Maya:**

We want to thank you all for coming to this little pre-wedding reception. Tomorrow, we´ll have the real thing with live music and everything, but tonight you´ll have to settle for a DJ. I just want to say, that I´m so happy to be marrying Jay. It took both of us a while to find the right one, but we´re both pretty sure in this case.

_She gets a nice little laugh from the crowd._

**Maya:**

Jay, is there anything, you want to say?

_Jay is in deep thought and doesn´t react at first._

**Maya:**

Jay?

**Jay:**

I can´t do this. Maybe other guys can marry girls, they´re not sure about, but I only plan on getting married once. Sorry, Maya.

_He walks off stage to the shock of the crowd and Maya looks ready to break down. Katie and Lola come rushing to her side._

**ONE PART TO GO!**


	142. The Long Run Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We´re on the cusp of the wedding, but Jay finds himself in so hot waters after the last night´s events, that the entire wedding is in danger of not happening.

**PART 4**

**THE DAY OF THE WEDDING**

**1\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Maya is on the phone with Katie. She looks worried._

**Maya:**

He didn´t come home last night and his phone is either turned off or out of power. I´m really worried about him.

**2\. Int. Katie´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Katie is in bed, almost naked with covers over her._

**Katie:**

He´ll get in contact with you, as soon as he can.

**Maya (voice over):**

We´re getting married in six hours! He´d better do it soon!

**Katie:**

Panicking isn´t gonna help. We´ll figure this out.

**Maya (voice over):**

Can you come over?

_We see Tiny, only wearing boxer shorts come in. Him and Katie smile at each other._

**Katie:**

I´ll be there as soon as I can.

**Maya (voice over):**

Great! Bye!

**Katie:**

Bye.

_She hangs up and puts her phone away. Tiny gets on top of her and they start kissing._

**Tiny:**

You´re not in that much of a hurry, are you?

**Katie:**

I can always say, that I just missed the train.

_They go back to kissing._

**3\. Ext. Lake. Morning.**

_Jay is trying to get a signal, to no avail._

**Jay:**

This can´t be happening on my wedding day!

_We see Zig wiping his eyes and trying to clear his head._

**Zig:**

Sorry, bro. It´s happening.

_Jay looks frustrated._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**4\. Ext. Lake. Morning.**

_We´re back with Zig and Jay._

**Zig:**

How did we end up out here?

**Jay:**

You don´t remember?

**Zig:**

Jay, I was hammered last night. Refresh my memory.

_Jay shakes his head at how he got himself into this mess._

**5\. Montage - Music "Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba**

_We start on Jay coming out from Above the Dot the night before and run right into a drunk Zig. Zig makes a drinking motion with his hand and Jay is up for it._

_We see the two of them at a bar, where Jay is drinking heavily to try to catch up with Zig. They do the old "Hand to your nose with your eyes closed" check to see when they´re drunk enough. Zig is first to reach the mark and by the time Jay is there, he can barely lift his arms anymore._

_We then see them during the happy and energetic phase, where they´re dancing and trying their best not to fall over their own feet._

_We see Zig waiting in a taxi with a cab driver, who would clearly rather be rid of them. Jay comes in with two fishing rods and tells the driver to hit it._

_We see the driver drive off and they´ve been dropped off at the lake._

_We finally see Jay trying to set up a fishing rod, but he´s too drunk to. Zig is fast asleep and Jay soon gives up too._

**6\. Ext. Lake. Morning.**

_We´re back with Zig and Jay._

**Zig:**

I remember it, now that you told me. What now?

**Jay:**

That´s what I´d like to know!

**Zig:**

I´m pretty sure the main road is that way.

**Jay:**

I think you´re right. Let´s get a move on.

_They head toward the main road._

**7\. Int. Maya and Jay´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Lola is trying to calm Maya, who´s on the verge of hyperventilating, down._

**Lola:**

Sweetie, it´s gonna be okay.

**Maya:**

He sounded like it was over. What if he doesn´t show up?

**Lola:**

Then I´ll get a shotgun and drag him there. We´ll have a good old fashioned "Shotgun Wedding"!

_Her joke cheers Maya up a little._

**Maya:**

I don´t know what I would do without him. Every time these past five years, where I´ve felt down or like I didn´t have any control over my life, he´s been there for me. In a situation like this, he´s the one I´d turn to. I´m lost without him.

**Lola:**

He´ll come back to you. How could he not? He loves you.

**Maya:**

Not to mention our guests for the wedding, that might not happen! What am I gonna say to them?

**Lola:**

You can´t think that way. Keep thinking positive thoughts or about something worse, that could happen to you. Like being sent back to jail!

**Maya:**

How would that help?

**Lola:**

It makes this seem less bad in comparison, doesn´t it?

_We hear the front door being opened and Katie comes in._

**Maya:**

Hi, Katie. Thanks for coming.

**Katie:**

Don´t mention it. What do we have here?

**Lola:**

Major crisis.

**Maya:**

I couldn´t have said it better!

_Maya sulks._

**8\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Zig and Jay reach a small parking lot for hunters, where three cars are parked._

**Zig:**

We could see if any of these people are nearby. Maybe we´ll get lucky and they´ll give us a ride.

**Jay:**

If we don´t get shot first! I don´t feel like rumbling through the bushes, when there´s people with fingers on triggers roaming around, looking for something to shoot!

**Zig:**

Do you want to get to the wedding or not?

**Jay:**

Maybe we can steal one of them.

**Zig:**

Stealing cars isn´t as easy, as it used to be.

_Jay shoots him a look._

**Zig:**

Or so I´m told.

**Jay:**

By who? Friends, who steal cars?

**Zig:**

I´ve bragged about stealing them, but I´ve never actually done it. Do you know how?

**Jay:**

I used to, but that was before the invention of smart cars. The only way we´re driving out of here in one of these babies is with a key.

**Zig:**

It is morally wrong. Then again, I´m sure they can fit into two cars. What´s the plan?

_Jay tries to come up with something._

**9\. Ext. Forest. Day.**

_Two hunters, Johnny DiMarco and Bruce the Moose come walking through the forest. Jay and Zig watch them from afar._

**Jay:**

Those two look REAL dumb! This should be easy. I just need to rely on my pickpocketing skills. They´re a bit rusty, but I can pull it off.

**Zig:**

We get them talking and then what?

**Jay:**

Make sure that their attention is on you, so they won´t notice.

**Zig:**

You´re the boss, I suppose!

_They walk over towards Bruce and Johnny._

_We cut to Bruce and Johnny._

**Bruce:**

I was thinking of getting into cock fighting.

**Johnny:**

I don´t think there´s much money in it these days, Brucey.

**Bruce:**

There´s those Japanese Battle Fish. I could get people to pay to see them fight.

**Johnny:**

Bruce, that´s from an episode of "The Simpsons". They´re not real! Why do all your plans involve people paying you to see something fight against something else?

**Bruce:**

I don´t know. That´s just the first thing that comes to mind!

**Johnny:**

You really haven´t changed much, have you?

**Bruce:**

Why fix something, that´s never been broken?

_Johnny shakes his head at him. They´re startled by Jay and Zig and Bruce instinctively points his rifle at Jay and Zig, who put their hands up._

**Jay:**

We come in peace!

**Johnny:**

Lower it, Bruce!

_Bruce does and they calm down._

**Johnny:**

Are you two dumbasses trying to get yourself shot?

**Zig:**

We came out here to go fishing ...

**Bruce:**

Dressed like that?

**Jay:**

The decision was made under the influence of a LOT of alcohol!

_Johnny and Bruce nod in understanding._

**Zig:**

We just need to find our way back to the main road and we can get a ride from there. Can you point us in the right direction?

**Johnny:**

Yeah, It´s that way!

_He points in one of the directions and Zig pretends not to get it. Jay slyly stand next to Bruce and lets his hand slip down his back pack._

**Zig:**

Are you sure, because I think, we´ve already been that way?

**Johnny:**

I guarantee you, that you haven´t!

**Zig:**

Show me again.

**Johnny:**

Look, see that path up there?

**Zig:**

Ahh, that one?

**Johnny:**

No, that one! What kind of an idiot are you?

**Zig:**

A hungover one.

_Johnny and Bruce nod in understanding. Jay is having trouble finding the hey, but at least Bruce hasn´t noticed. He gets lucky and finds it. He then quickly sneaks it down his pocket._

**Jay:**

Zig, he means the other one.

**Zig:**

Oh, that one! Thanks a lot, guys.

**Johnny:**

You´re welcome. You Jabroni´s should get out of here, before you get yourself shot.

**Jay:**

We´ll keep that in mind.

_Jay and Zig leave them._

**Bruce:**

What a pair of morons!

**Johnny:**

They say that there´s one born every minute, Brucey. Sometimes, I think it´s more than that.

**Bruce:**

Screw all that! Let´s shoot something!

**Johnny:**

That is what we´re here for, isn´t it?

**Bruce:**

What´s with the answering with a question thing?

**Johnny:**

It´s called a retorical ... just forget about it! Let´s shoot something.

**Bruce:**

LET´S SHOOT SOMETHING!

_Bruce yelling has just scared everything away. Johnny looks ready to give up on him, but knows that he´ll never be able to. Bruce is just Bruce, take it or leave it._

**10\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Zig and Jay come back to the parking lot._

**Jay:**

Let´s see what we´re getting.

_He tries the key and the lights on one of the cars flickers._

**Jay:**

Yes!

**Zig:**

You´re still gonna marry her?

**Jay:**

I only wanted her to feel bad, so she wouldn´t do anything like it again.

**Zig:**

Yeah, me too. I can look at it this way. Who would benefit from me cutting her out of my life? No one. Would I be worse off, if she wasn´t in my life? Yes. Is there a better chance that I will get to see my son, if I stay friends with her? Absolutely! All signs point to "Forgive Maya".

**Jay:**

Same here.

_Jay looks at his phone._

**Jay:**

We have a little under two hours.

**Zig:**

I think this is what the Blues Brothers called "Time to hit it"!

**Jay:**

You´re driving.

_He throws the key to Zig. They smile at each other and get in the car._

**11\. Ext. Church. Day.**

_People are waiting outside the church to get in. Among them is Katie and Tiny. Katie sneaks her way into holding Tony´s hand._

**Katie:**

You don´t mind, do you?

**Tiny:**

Not if you don´t.

**Katie:**

If you want yesterday to be a one time thing, I understand. I´m not expecting anything.

**Tiny:**

I´m not the kind of guy, who jumps in bed with any girl I meet, Katie. I wouldn´t have done it, if I didn´t have a feeling, that we could become more.

_Katie practically radiates with joy._

**Tiny:**

Do you see Zig here? I didn´t think, he´d actually boycott the wedding.

**Katie:**

He´s not the only one, who isn´t here.

**Tiny:**

Jay? Isn´t it time, he got a move on?

**Katie:**

You don´t need to tell me! Maya must be on the verge on panic!

_She looks sure of it._

**12\. Int. Back Room. Day.**

_Maya is looking defiant. Lola isn´t buying it._

**Maya:**

Who´s he to stand me up on our wedding day? He should be thanking his lucky starts every day of the week, that he found me!

**Lola:**

He could still get here on time. We don´t know where he is.

**Maya:**

If he doesn´t get here on time, then I can tell you where he´s going! Straight to hell, after I tear his throat out! What I did was wrong, but it was a human mistake made in a tough situation. What he´s doing is mean!

**Lola:**

You don´t know, if he´s doing anything! He could be trying his best to get here.

**Maya:**

Stop defending him! Didn´t you switch to girls, because you didn´t like guys anymore?

**Lola:**

Not really. It was just that I didn´t find them attractive.

**Maya:**

Then pretend and do some hating with me!

**Lola:**

Down with all men!

_She tries to look like she means it, but it´s easy to see through her._

**13\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Jay is trying to call Maya, but his phone runs of of power the second he tries to ring her up._

**Jay:**

Great! My phone is dead.

**Zig:**

I don´t have a clue where mine is. I must have dropped it somewhere.

_The engine begins to sputter a little and Jay looks worried._

**Jay:**

Don´t tell me ...

**Zig:**

We´re in luck. There´s a gas station up ahead.

**Jay:**

Let´s hope this baby makes it all the way! Say it with me Zig! You can do it! You can do it!

**Zig/Jay:**

You can do it! You can do it!

_They look confident, that the car will make it that far._

**14\. Ext. Gas Station. Day.**

_We see them pushing the car up to one of the stands. They catch their breaths, when they get it in position._

**Jay:**

Not even close!

**Zig:**

Why did it have to be uphill the entire way?

**Jay:**

At least we got it here!

**Zig:**

We´re both gonna smell like crap at that wedding!

**Jay:**

Put some gas on it and I´ll see, if they have a phone.

_Zig does as he´s told and Jay heads inside._

**15\. Int. Gas Station. Day.**

_Jay comes up to the counter, where an elderly man is sitting on a chair and watching TV,_

**Jay:**

Hi. Is there a phone here, I can use? I need to call my fiancee. We´re getting married today.

**Man:**

What are you doing here then?

**Jay:**

That´s a long story. Do you have a phone?

**Man:**

Sorry. I never bring it here.

**Jay:**

I know what you mean. My old boss was a hard-ass when it comes to "personal calls on company time" or whatever they call it.

**Man:**

Where are you headed?

**Jay:**

Toronto. The church on Gordon Street.

_The old man smiles to himself._

**Man:**

Gordon Street. I once knew a girl, who lived on Gordon Street, A long time ago, when I was a young man. Not a day passes, where I don´t think of her and the promise I made to her, that I will always keep. That one perfect day on Gordon Street.

_Jay can see that the old man is getting emotional and is about to cry, when his grand-son (Derek from season 5 to 8) comes in from the back room._

**Derek:**

Grand-dad, what did say about telling that story to the customers? You´ll have to excuse him, he´s a bit senile.

**Jay:**

It was beautiful!

**Derek:**

It should be. It was written by an Oscar winning screen-writer.

_Jay looks confused._

**Derek:**

It´s from "Wayne´s World 2". He imagines, that things he´s seen happen in movies happened to himself.

**Man:**

Would you like to know about my time as agent 007? I got tons of tail back then! It was very dangerous work, though. One time, I had to go half-way to the moon to take down a super villain!

**Jay:**

I´ll take your word for it! Do you have a phone, I can use?

**Derek:**

Yeah. You can use mine.

_He hands the phone to Jay._

**Jay:**

Please pick up, Maya!

_He´s looking anxious._

**16\. Int. Church Back Room. Day.**

_Maya is in her wedding dress, having her make-up done by Lola and is ready to get married, except for her groom being missing. She hears her phone ring and looks hopeful._

**Lola:**

Don´t move. I´ll get it.

_She picks the phone up and looks at it._

**Lola:**

Unknown number.

**Maya:**

It´s probably someone trying to sell me something.

**Lola:**

Do you feel like hearing about their amazing offer for you, that´s sure to turn out to be less than amazing?

**Maya:**

I´ll pass! Let it ring itself out, or they´ll know I have it with me and try again later.

_Lola puts the phone away._

**17\. Int. Gas Station. Day.**

_Jay hands the phone back to the son._

**Jay:**

She´s probably busy. I gotta go. Thanks and good luck with your grand-dad.

**Derek:**

You´re welcome.

_Jay leaves them._

**Man:**

Derek, have I told you about the time, me and my rebel friends blew up the Death Star? Or should I say "Death Stars"?

_Derek just shakes his head to himself._

**18\. Int. Church. Day.**

_All the guest are seated and ready for the marriage to start. Tristan and Tori are entertaining them._

**Tristan:**

Who´s on second.

**Tori:**

What?

**Tristan:**

No, what is on 3rd!

**Tori:**

Who?

**Tristan:**

I already told you. Who is on second.

**Tori:**

Who´s on first?

**Tristan:**

No silly! Who´s on second!

_Katie has peeked in and comes back out to Maya, who´s waiting with Lola and Katie._

**Katie:**

If they try to keep that joke up for much longer, we could have a riot on our hands!

**Maya:**

There´s nothing for it. I´ll have to tell everyone, that I´ve been stood up at the altar.

**Lola:**

I can´t believe, he would do this to you.

**Maya:**

I might as well get it over with.

_She looks sad, but resolved._

**19\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Zig is driving as fast as he can legally._

**Jay:**

Faster!

**Zig:**

This damn thing records how fast you drove. I don´t want a speeding ticket on top our Grand Theft Auto charges!

**Jay:**

I´ll talk to them and pay them off. Run the red light.

**Zig:**

No!

**Jay:**

The church is right over there!

_Zig pulls up at the red light and stops. Jay opens the passenger door._

**Jay:**

I´m making a run for it!

**Zig:**

Good luck.

_Jay gets out and slams the door. Zig can see him making his way through crossing traffic to get there as fast as he can._

**Zig:**

That´s what I call love!

_He smiles to himself._

**20\. Int. Church. Day.**

_Maya is addressing the crowd, flanked by Lola and Katie._

**Maya:**

I´m really sorry, but it looks like the wedding is off. Jay is nowhere to be found and ...

_They hear a huge ruckus and Jay comes running in._

**Jay:**

Am I too late?

_Maya smiles, as he runs up to her._

**Maya:**

Just in the nick of time. Where have you been?

**Jay:**

You wouldn´t believe me, if Zig wasn´t there to witness all of it.

**Maya:**

Zig? What does he have to do with it?

**Jay:**

I´ll explain later. Maya, you´re the light of my life and I love you. Can we get married now?

**Maya:**

Yes, we can!

_They kiss to the applause of the crowd._

**21\. Int. Above The Dot. Evening.**

_Maya, Jenna and their backing band (consisting of Eddy on lead guitar and Spinner on drums) are on stage finishing up a song._

_We cut to Tori, who´s dancing with Zig._

**Tori:**

I´m glad you showered before the party. I didn´t want o say anything, but you were smelling kind of rank.

**Zig:**

If we´re gonna be a couple, then you have to get used to being open about these things.

**Tori:**

Are we a couple now? You live in Calgary, remember?

**Zig:**

Not for much longer. All of my best friends are here anyway, so why not give it a try? Now that I have you, the last piece of the puzzle has fallen into place.

_Tori looks happy and they kiss. Katie and Tiny come dancing over to them. Katie wasn´t lying about how horrible her dance moves are, by the way._

**Tiny:**

Do we need to tell you two to get a room?

**Zig:**

We´re celebrating our new relationship and me moving here.

**Tiny:**

That´s funny. So were we.

_The two old friends fist bump._

_We cut to the stage, where Maya is ready to introduce the next song._

**Maya:**

Almost six years ago, I landed at Toronto Airport. When I did, I had no idea what I was coming back to. Life had taken it´s tough twists and turns and part of me felt like, all my dreams were broken and maybe life wasn´t worth living anymore. That I´d messed mine up so bad, that there was no going back and I was destined to stay miserable for however long was left of it. Then something amazing happened. First I found friendships, the likes of which I didn´t think, I would experience again. Then something even better happened and I met Jay. It´s in large part thanks to him that the clouds that seemed to be constantly hanging over me have all evaporated. A long time ago I sang this song at a bar called Tarrello´s on a night, where I had no way of knowing, if it would be my last night of freedom. So on that night I belted it out, like it was the last time, I would ever get to sing it. Tonight I sing it knowing, that the worst is behind me and whatever the future holds, I know I can get through it, because of the love that my life has been filled with. The song is about finding the courage to change your life, when it isn´t going the way you want it to. The lyrics in the old version were representative of the old me. These represent me looking to the future.

_She starts playing_ _**"Change" by Blind Melon** _ _._

**Maya (singing):**

**Verse:**

I´m feeling the sun coming out today

To shine on me, to help me find the way

And as I stand here at my wedding

I don´t think, that´s ever gonna change

**Chorus:**

Oh, as the past fades away

They all look at me and say

"Hey, look at her. She´s found happy days"

The reason why, is because I changed

_The rest of the band kick in and the song is now really rocking!_

**Maya (singing):**

When I felt life wasn´t worth living

I stood up and took a look around and looked way up to the sky

And when my deepest thoughts were broken

I kept on dreaming, yeah.

Cuz when you stop, you know it´s time to die!

**Jenna/Maya (singing):**

As we all play parts of tomorrow

Some ways we´ll work and other ways we´ll play

But I know we can´t all stay here forever

**Maya (singing)**

So I wanna write my words on the face of today.

And then I´ll play, yeah ...

_Eddy kicks in with a killer guitar solo. The very last image of the series is Maya smiling and finally at complete peace with herself._

**CLOSING CREDITS (WHILE THE MUSIC KEEPS PLAYING)**

**TO FINISH OFF, THERE´S ONE FINAL ROUND OF EXPLANATIONS, WITH PLENTY OF OTHER FUN STUFF FOR YOU TO GET STUCK INTO!**


	143. Season 9 Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The how´s and why´s of season 9 and other fun stuff!

I´ll try to only do a short round of explanations for the season, since there´s other fun extras for you to get stuck into. In my own opinion, the series ended on a high note with the best season of the bunch. Aftermath was from the beginning intended to be my version of writing school and while there are some parts in the early seasons that make me cringe and would have been written better, if I´d written them now, as a whole I´m proud of what I did with it. If you´d told me a year ago, when I posted the first episodes, that it would be approaching 7500 views across all platforms and still going strong now, I´m not sure I would have believed you. It has been an at times almost overwhelming success and I hope to be able to create another series, that has the kind of mass appeal, it apparently has with people. Anyway, on with the explanations for season 9!

 **The music this season:** The first episode featured the hip-hop summer classic "Summertime" by Will Smith and Jazzy Jeff, back when Will was still the Fresh Prince. It was just a summer montage and to me it´s not really summer, until I´ve chilled out to this one in the sun with a cold drink.

The second episode needed a song about feeling sorry for what you´ve done and "Hard for me to say I´m sorry" by Chicago fit the bill perfectly. It also puts Peter Cetera, one of the best singers of the 70´s, in the series and that´s never a bad thing.

After a montage free episode 3, where one wouldn´t have been fitting, 90´s Riot Grrrl band Hole made their second appearance in the series with what was their biggest hit "Doll Parts", a slow ballad about a girl who can´t find happiness and hates her life. It wasn´t that bad for the kids here, but they were still going through tough times and the misery in Courtney Love´s vocals reflected that nicely.

Episode 5 needed a sexy song and it just so happened that I was writing it on a day, where I felt like listening to some old school hip hop and came across this one thanks to YouTube´s algorithms. The girls in Salt N Pepa were kind of like the Nicki Minaj or Cardi B of the 80´s, 90´s and early 2000´s in the way the rapped about sex, but they did it in a much more fun and not to mention funkier way. The movie "Deadpool" would forever immortalize this song and it´s still both fun lyrically and to dance to, like most of their songs are.

Episode 6 needed a song for a competition scene, so I took the most classic song for a scene like this. "You´re the best around" was most famously used in the competition scenes in the first "Karate Kid" movie and has been used in dozens of training montages since, often ones with a comedic twist. It´s one of those songs that´s so 80´s and corny, that I can´t help liking it! It´s like the song version of "16 Candles", that you know you shouldn´t like, but do anyway.

Episode 7 had a few songs in it, the first being Talia singing a few lines of the extremely dark humored "I Saw Your Mommy" by the legendary skater/hardcore punk band Suicidal Tendencies. I saw them live back in 1993 when I was 15 in what was one of the most insane concerts, I´ll ever go to. I feel sorry for those of you, who weren´t around for what it was like to go to the crazy rock concerts of the 90´s, when I was a teenager. Here it was to show that Talia is more than meets the eye and a precursor for what was to come with her. The second song used was the Prince song "Let´s Go Crazy", one of the best party rock songs ever written and just another piece of evidence as to what kind of a once in a generation type of talent he was. The last one was "I hate myself for loving you" and the inspiration for using this one was from a storyline in "Dawson´s Creek", where Joey Potter (who Lisa got her last name from) joins a rock band as a singer and has a relationship with the hot bad-boy bass player, who´s also the back-up singer. They play this song in one of the scenes with them, where they do it as a duet with underlying tones to it, which is the same thing I did here.

There wasn´t much of a montage in episode 8, but the short one was about Deco being the best on the soccer team, so Queen´s "Another One Bites the Dust" fit it pretty well. In episode 9 however, I needed an extremely strong song to go along with the images that followed the shooting. My first choice was U2´s "Sunday Bloody Sunday", but I decided to go with a much more sombre song, Pearl Jam´s masterpiece of a song "Indifference", that closed out "Vs", which to me is arguably the best rock album of all time. The main line in the song is the one that goes "How much difference does it make?", asking the question of what could have been done to stop the tragedy from happening. As for montages, that one ranks up there as my favorite dramatic ones I´ve done.

We went right from episode 6 having a sad song at the end to another sad masterpiece beginning the "Sad But True" episodes. Annie Lennox (who´s best remembered as lead singer of the Eurythmics) had a big hit with this ballad about a person, who´s wondering what they did wrong to make their lover stop loving them. She sang it amazingly and there´s no other song that could have fit the montage better. I rarely do two montages in an episode, but this one needed an ending one too, to further drive home the impact of Deco´s death on his friends. "Say Hello 2 Heaven" was written by Chris Cornell (from Soundgarden and Audioslave) to help him deal with the death of his best friend and former room mate Andrew Wood (lead singer from the band Mother Love Bone), who tragically died from a heroin overdose on March 19, 1990 at the young age of 24, right before his band were about to release their major label debut album. Chris would then get together with two of the remaining band members and form the short lived Temple of the Dog, named after one of Andrew´s song lyrics, to record some songs he´d written to deal with their friend´s sudden death. This would eventually lead to the formation of Pearl Jam. It´s an incredibly beautiful song, that´s sung fantastically by Chris Cornell and there´s many lines in it that fit Deco perfectly, especially the one that goes "He came from an island and died from the streets".

Moving on to episode 11, we had a montage about looking for someone, so I chose the old A-Ha song "Hunting High and Low" (a big hit from the mid 80´s) to symbolize it. Norwegian band A-Ha were always suppliers of great music in the 80´s and had one of the best singers in pop history in Morten Haarket. This one was arguably their best song, even if "Take on me" is the one most people remember from them.

In the montage for episode 12, I did something I hadn´t done before. I threw a song by a couple of my old friends in, that was a small hit in parts of Europe when it came out. When I was living in my hometown, I both shared a rehearsal room with these guys and my ex-girlfriend was close with them, so we used to go to the same parties all the time back in the day. Since the episode was about a "Secret Lover" and that was the name of the song, it fit the montage perfectly. If you feel like checking them out, you should also check out their band Superheroes, that they had more success with. Thomas Troelsen (the singer) also produced and sang on the chorus of "Move Your Feet", which was a big dance hit in 2003 for the brother duo Junior Senior and has since produced for many big names like Major Lazer and Pitbull, as well as made music for TV series like Gossip Girl. It´s kind of funny to think that one of the guys I used to party with all the time in our small town actually made it in the music business.

Bruce Springsteen´s "The Wresler" might at first glance seem like a strange song to follow Snake on his "last ride" from Degrassi, but that´s only until you hear the song. It´s about a guy who has been beaten, broken and put through life´s wringer, but is still hanging in there because he doesn´t know what else to do with himself. Bruce´s songs sometimes hit me hard, especially now that I´m becoming older and I´m getting the deeper meaning in them. Not only was "The Wrestler" one of the best movies, I´ve ever seen. This song, which Bruce gave to producer Darren Aronofsky for free, since he loved the script and Aronofsky (who had lost investors because he refused to fire Mickey Rourke due to his horrible reputaion) had run out of money, served as the cherry on the sundae. It takes a lot for a movie to make a grown man cry, but I´m not ashamed to say that I wept like a baby at the end of that one.

Skipping the montage in the next episode (which was the documentary one), the next was in episode 15 (which was incorrectly called episode 12, when I posted it. That has been corrected now). It was a simple montage about Darcy being a working girl, so why not use the classic "Working Girl Song", "9 to 5" by good old Dolly. A little corny, I know, but if it fits, then it fits. "Manic Monday" by The Bangles could have been another choice, if I hadn´t already used it for a Manny montage in season 1.

I always tried to shift it up with what time period and what music styles i used in the series and one of the really good ones, that´s sort of been forgotten is the late 80´s/early to mid 90´s Indie pop scene, which produced some really great music that still holds up today. If you want to hear some of the best of it, check out bands like Edie Brickell and the New Bohemians, 10.000 Maniacs, Lemonheads, The Replacements, The Cowboy Junkies or the band I chose here, Scottish band Del Amitri with their by far biggest hit "Roll Over Me". I wanted a nice up-beat and uncomplicated song for the montage of Paige and Chrissy in L.A, which was where it fit in perfectly. Lisa´s song "Skanky Slut" was of my own creation.

The next episode needed another light hearted song to fit the montage of Chrissy and her new frienemies on the set of the TV series. "She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd is about as silly as a pop rock song can get, about a girl who turned into a nightmare girlfriend, who now hates the singer. Still you can´t deny that it´s fun and a real "Bang your fist in the air" chorus, if there ever was one! There has to be room for silly in music too. It can´t be serious all the time. Having Chrissy sing "Wendy´s Cussing Song" from South Park was just for the fun of it and because it´s hella funny. I hope that no big corporations ever read this series, or they´ll sue the crap out of me for all the material I´ve downright stolen from them! Please don´t tell on me!

Episode 18 was Lisa´s last episode, where she was the star, so naturally it had involve a lot of great music, since Lisa has always been the music girl of the series. First up was the Queen and David Bowie all-time classic "Under Pressure", without a doubt one of the best rock songs ever written. If you can hear that song and not love it, then you should see a doctor. It was for a montage of the students doing their finals, something I actually liked for the most part and was usually how I salvaged my grade for the year, after months of slacking off. Let´s just say that back in school, I was a big time Jamie in my approach to it! Next up for the concert scene was one of the first songs I learned on guitar, "It´s a Long Way to the Top (if you wanna Rock N Roll)" by the legends themselves AC/DC, from their absolute prime when Bon Scott was one of the greatest front men in rock. It was a send-off song for Lisa, so it couldn´t have fit better. You can also call it a tribute to the movie "School of Rock" (a total guilty pleasure of mine, even if it´s a kid´s movie) that no doubt subconsciously played into the creation of Lisa´s character. Lastly for the big romantic scene, I needed a super romantic song and I´ve always been a sucker for Huey Lewis and the News. Their music is kind of corny, but song with such soul that I feel it to my bones every time I hear it. "If This Is It" was one of their biggest hits, a song about a couple who are drifting apart, that could be changed into how I used it here. Change a few "Hims" to "Hers" and it made for a perfect song to fit the scene.

Going into the last episode with the kids, I was wrecking my head to find a song that wasn´t just suitable but also good enough to send the kids off to their futures. Having already used a lot of them didn´t make the job easier, but there was always this song, that I absolutely loved when it came out and still do today. The story of how a 17 year old Michelle Branch in 2002 ended up singing on one of biggest hit songs of the year with one of the biggest Latin American stars in music history is kind of wild. She had released her first album, but was still more or less a normal High School girl, since it hadn´t exactly hit it big. Unbeknownst to her, in a record studio in Los Angeles, producer Greg Alexander (former lead singer of The New Radicals) and Carlos Santana had a problem. They´d first recorded it with Alexander (which was the original plan) but decided to go with a woman in stead and recorded it with Tina Turner. Tina however didn´t want to make a music video or public appearances, so they were left trying to find a singer in a hurry. It was Alexander who suggested that they gave Michelle a chance. Michelle at first thought that her agent was pranking her, when he said that they wanted her, but he was dead serious. Having absolutely nothing to lose, she just went in to that studio and gave it all she had in that small 17 year old body of hers. It´s needless to say, that she blew them away, Cut to less than a year later and she was performing it at the Superbowl pre-game show in front of 70 thousand people and untold millions more watching on TV! Talk about a turnaround for a normal High School girl! She still makes awesome music and is worth checking out, if you like top class pop rock.

The last episode(s) weren´t that heavy on music, but it still played a part, as it had from the beginning of the series. "All Outta Love" by Air Supply is a classic heartbreak song and it fit Marisol´s situation here and could also be seen as being used ironically, since it was borderling on being over the top sappy, like the song is. Chumbawamba (maybe the biggest one hit wonder ever) and their classic drinking song "Tubthumping" made for a fun song to use in Zig and Jay´s drinking montage. It might not sound familiar going by the title, but I can guarantee that you´ve heard it at some point in your life. Then there was the big question on which song to end it on and the Hawaii script had it ending with Jay and Maya doing a duet of another Huey Lewis song "Stuck With You", which made for a cute scene, but it didn´t feel right after all. "Change" by Blind Melon has since the beginning been a symbol of the person Maya had turned into and therefore fit perfectly for the season finale of season 1. Doing it with these re-written lyrics that show how she´s managed to fight through everything she´s been through to come out on top at the end, made it feel like she had come full circle. The whole series started with her and it needed to end on her too.

 **Putting Suey and Sally together:** It´s probably a good thing that I´m ending it until it turns into "The L-Word", with as many coming out´s, as we´ve had! At that time, when I wrote the first episode, I didn´t know how I was going to end Lisa´s story, except for her leaving for New York. That part has been planned for a long time. If I had planned on her and Julie together, I might not have had Sally and Suey as a couple. They had their fun and cute moments during the season and I guess, I was trying to recapture the magic I had with Suey and Lisa in earlier seasons. They didn´t quite get there, because there wasn´t as much time to develop them, as there was with Lisa and Suey, but I still liked them as a couple.

 **Bringing Taryn in and the bullying storyline:** Often the inspiration for episodes has come from re-watching old episodes of Degrassi on YouTube. If they hadn´t posted those episodes, then this series never would have happened, so send a little thank you their way. The inspiration for these was of course the infamous Rick Murray episodes, the ones in season 4 in particular. Since I started writing the series, I´ve wanted to do some kind of re-visit to that story in the series, but it took me a while to figure out how to do it in the best way. Taryn was a symbol of someone, who could have become the next Rick, but ended up not letting her hatred get the better of her. Episode two and three are very connected and two of my favorite episodes in the entire series. I only touched lightly on bullying in season 1 and here and there throughout, but never in a more hardcore storyline like this one. The plan was to give Taryn (who was named after a troubled girl from Nighmare on Elm Street 3) some more stories throughout the season, but there just wasn´t room for it, with everything else I knew, I wanted in there.

 **Talia becoming more of a character:** My idea with Talia originally was to give her a storyline, that was very reminiscent of Manny in season 3, when she becomes pregnant. I´m glad I decided not to, because the season already had enough drama, as it was. Putting in more would be overkill and if I was going to do a storyline like that, it wouldn´t make sense to do it at the end of the series, where we don´t really get to see the consequences. Making her the youngest child of Mia and the only child of both Peter and Mia only made her even more fun to play around with. If a series 10 is made some day, she´ll be one of the main characters. I originally didn´t like Peter much the first time I saw the series, but he grew on me with subsequent watches, so I decided to give him some retribution here and give him at least the beginning of a happy ending with Darcy.

 **The Sexual Healing episode:** One of the fun things about the series as it´s progressed, was that I could keep pushing the limits with Chrissy and the gang. This one was classic R-Rated comedy and I hope you got a good laugh out of it. With the heavier episodes that were to come, I wanted a more light hearted episode to lead up to them, so things wouldn´t get too depressing.

 **Jamie and Simon this season:** Jamie and Simon´s dynamics as friends has been one of the joys to write and pretty much goes back to how me and my friends were. Their respective journeys this season made for an interesting twist to their ongoing story, I thought. Jamie was always seen as the one, who would go on to skating glory, so taking that away from him and handing it over to Simon, who´s been in his shadow for years in that aspect, gave me something new to play around with for his character. Simon went through a lot this season, with taking over for Jamie, Deco´s death and so on. It would have been so easy for me to fixate the character on his sexuality, so I´m a little proud of myself, that I avoided the temptation and gave him a wide variety of stories over the seasons.

 **The Ending to Lisa´s Story:** Lisa has been my girl as much as Chrissy has, ever since I came up with the characters. At that time, what I had wasn´t much and pretty much consisted of this:

**Chrissy´s friend, who´s loosely based on yourself. Will find out that she´s gay someday.**

That´s pretty much it and from that she evolved into what I in my own humble opinion, think is one of the most layered characters in all of Degrassi. Part of this is of course, that she had more screentime than any other character, aside from perhaps Emma in Next Generation. She had to have a special ending to her story and the movie "Fame" is one of my favorite movies from the early 80´s. If you haven´t seen it, just know that it still holds up today. The idea of Lisa in that type of creative environment, where she can really be allowed to flourish, made for an ending, that felt right to me. Putting her with Julie at the end was both a surprise twist and a callback to the early seasons, where those two girls used to hang out all the time. I wanted the endings to be a mix of bittersweet and happy, but there was never any doubt in my mind, that Lisa should get a happy one.

 **The "War (What is it good for?)" episodes:** Looking back, I wish I hadn´t warned you that a character would die, since it took some of the shock effect of the episodes away. The soccer coach was more or less based on the coach for the Cobra Kai club, from "Karate Kid" fame and a big part of the inspiration for the episodes. I knew, that I had to have a school shooting at some point, so it was only a matter of how to do it in the best way. Rodney wasn´t created initially to fit the role, but the closer I got to writng it, the more it became apparent, that he had to be the guy, given his fixation on control and what would happen, when he lost that control. Then the question was, who was going to die? I played around with many ideas in my head, but two that were clear had to be there were the coach and Deco. It had to be him, so it would have the biggest emotional impact on the readers. If there´s any members of the LGBTQ community who are reading this and are upset, that I killed off a main homosexual character, know that it was only done for the sake of how effectful the story would be and what I could build from the fall out from it. As a writer, I have to sometimes detract myself for what I personally want for the character and put the story first. I´m sure you wouldn´t want in otherwise.

 **The "Sad But True" episodes:** One of the things Degrassi did best in my opinion was the follow up episodes to the Rick Murray shooting. Sean and Emma both dealing with PTSD and survivors guilt was very well written, but one of my favorite parts was Rick´s funeral, when Toby´s friends show up to pay their respects to Rick´s mom. That one moment humanized Rick and made the tragedy of what happened so much easier to comprehend as a viewer. I was hoping to catch some of the same feeling with these episodes and while they turned out pretty good, I didn´t quite get there. I´m pretty sure that Deco was a fan favorite of the later seasons and he was one of my favorite characters to write too. It was therefore important to me, that he got the kind of send-off he deserved.

 **Snake´s goodbye to Degrassi:** I´d been searching for a while for the perfect storyline for Snake, since he had been in the series all along in a supporting role. A problem with that is that they already did a lot of good ones in the series. One of the easy things to play on was his love of the school and the shooting made for a perfect excuse to bring this into play. Him handing over the baton to Marco and the front lawn party in his honor was the right way to do it and gave a feeling of his character coming full circle, from when we met up with him again in Next Generation. There´s no doubt that he holds a special place in my heart along with Joey and the rest of that gang. I had another idea for the episode, where he ended up keeping his job and even wrote an entire episode to that effect, that got scrapped. This version worked much better, than the other one would have.

 **The "Memories" episode:** Coming up with original ideas, the series hasn´t done before isn´t easy and I sort of stole this idea from the 90´s cult classic "Reality Bites", where part of the movie is shown as a documentary, that Jeanine Garafalo´s character is making about herself and her roommates, who are like a family to her. Degrassi is like one big family too, so Eli and Imogen making this documentary about it made for a nice change of pace and something different. They were two of my favorite characters and bringing them back together in the final scene was a fun ending to their story. It also gave me an excuse to reunite some old friends like Alli with Clare and Jenna and so on.

 **Chrissy´s budding acting career:** There were a few different influences for this story. The biggest one was the beginning of the career of actress Sheryl Lee. Sheryl in 1989 was a normal 19 year old college student in Seattle, who was in an amateur theatre company and had signed on to be an extra in movies and TV with a talent agency, so she could make a little extra pocket money to party in the weekend for. Through this, she wound up being chosen to play the part of Laura Palmer on Twin Peaks, one of the biggest and most iconic TV shows of the early 90´s. Originally this only meant lying on a beach wrapped in plastic for an afternoon, while others acted around her. Laura (or Sheryl) at this time was never meant to feature in any other way than as a murder victim to build the mystery around. Then the writers (Mark Frost and David Lynch) had a plot hole to fix, so she was called back to do extra shots, a home video that helps crack the investigation wide open. Does that sound familiar? David Lynch and Mark Frost fell so much in love with her performance just playing to the camera without audio, that they not only created a character for her (Laura´s almost identical cousin Maddie, that was clearly just Sheryl in a black wig with glasses on), but also made Laura come to life again in the form of flashbacks and the prequel movie "Fire Walk With Me", where Sheryl gave the performance of a lifetime, playing the troubled teenager Laura in what we already know will be her last days, until she´s murdered. She would reprise the role 25 years later in the very long awaited 3rd season and has had quite a good career, even if she´ll always in some way be identified with Laura. There were stories from other actors and actresses that I based it on, but this has already gone on for too long, so I´ll end it here. Mewes was just put in there because he´s Mewes and I can´t help liking the guy. That both Kevin Smith and Jay Mewes exist in the same world as Silent Bob and Jay, I´ll put in there with Manny and Cassie Steele, plus Jimmy and Drake existing the same world, as something we´ll have to chuck off as a glitch in the matrix. Either that or a wizard did it.

 **The last episodes with the kids:** To me, they´re still kids, even if they´ve grown up a lot since the start of the story. It´s been a labor of love to write them and ending their stories in the right way was important to me. With Lisa, it had to be some grand romantic moment and since music had been such a central part of Lisa´s character, it had to include music. Whose music is better for a situation like this than Huey Lewis and his buddies in The News? As I always say, Huey believes in love and I believe in Huey! It made for a very cute moment between the two girls and felt like a perfect ending to their respective stories. A central part of Chrissy´s character was her fear of growing up too soon, always being a step or two behind her friends, when it came to the adult stuff (excluding her early drinking debut), so the end to her story had to be her having sex, as a symbol of her finally feeling like a grown up, who´s ready to move into the adult stage of her life.

 **The Finale:** This was extremely hard to write, because I didn´t want to Dexter/X-Files/Game of Thrones/Lost/Hannibal (to name a few) it and have it feel like it ended on a disappointment. As I´ve mentioned, the first version was in the future with the kids. I wont´disclose any more details, since it could give away spoilers for future possible episodes. It gave me something to build on though and I can convert it to one of my other series, so it wasn´t completely wasted work. The many dozens of hours I spent toiling over the second version more or less was. Part of the reason why I took so long to write the finale, was because I´d already put so much work into it and wanted desperately for it to work. When I decided to move it to Toronto, most of the stories came to me in an instant. I wanted the series to end in a light hearted way, so I put romance at the center and just went with it from there. Originally (in the Hawaii script) Mikey was the son of Chantay and Jay, from a one night stand they had years earlier and Danny was Chantay´s husband. The problem here was how to amp up the drama from it and that set-up wasn´t working in that apect. Changing it to being Maya and Zig´s made for a much more interesting story and once I really got it planned out in my head, I wrote it all in twenty hours or so. It felt to me like the right way to end it and I hope you feel the same way.

**MY TOP 10´S**

**My Favorite Storylines:**

**1\. Maya´s Story in season 1 to 6.**

I´m not sure I ever topped this one, as far as the quality of the drama and the stories within it goes. There´s small things I would change in retrospect, but as a whole I liked it a whole lot. It was a problem finding things that were just as interesting for her afterwards, which is a big part of why she became more and more of a side character in later seasons.

**2\. Lisa and Suey´s relationship.**

These two were so fun to write and the slow burn of the storyline, going from season 3 to 6 made it more satisfying, when they finally became a couple. The ending was planned from the beginning and even though I second guessed myself a few times, I think it was the right decision.

**3\. Emma and Spinner´s break up.**

This was really what fueled the drama in season one and part of season 2, giving the series a good back bone to start with. Emma and Spinner weren´t meant to stay together and were much better off with how things ended up.

**4\. Manny´s journey.**

Manny was always one of my favorites in the original series, so I wanted to give her the perfect life, for where she is now. Her being an actress was glamorous as an idea, but Manny was always the perfect friend and helper, whenever anyone needed it, so it was better for ther to end up this way.

**5\. Chrissy and Jamie´s relationship.**

This was always going to be at the center of the kid´s storylines and I did my best to make them a younger representaion of Emma and Sean, rather than a copy of them. They went through their share, but finally got each other in the end, just like Emma and Sean should have.

**6\. The shooting in season 9.**

This was one I held off with for a long time, mainly because I´d already had Charlie almost die in season 3, when he was shot. It had to be a character that had been throughly built up, who did it and I didn´t want it to be too similar to the Rick Murray storyline from the series. Having to think outside the box, was where the idea of teacher or coach (inspired by the coach (also named Kreese) from the "Karate Kid" movies and "Cobra Kai" TV series) came to be.

**7\. The Hollingsworth saga.**

There´s definitely things, I would change in this one. As a whole, though, I thought it made for an interesting read. The plan was to do a story, that had cliffhanger after cliffhanger, to keep the reader interested and it had plenty of those. The ending could have been better perhaps and maybe I should have had either Hunter or Esme be killed, but it ended on a high note, to take them into the coming seasons.

**8\. The series within the series.**

It´s not easy to come up with new ideas for a series, that´s already done close to everything, before you´ve even started. There´s probably other series that have done it before this, but one of my main inspirations was a low budget movie from the mid 90´s called "Living in Oblivion" about a desperate director (played by Steve Buscemi) trying to shoot his indie movie, despite everything going wrong and his cheaply hired crew and actors for the most part being terrible at their jobs. It also has Peter Dinklage (Tyrion from "Game of Thrones") in a small (no pun intended) but absolutely hilarious role, that´s available on YouTube, if you want to check it out.

**9\. Paige´s journey.**

While not as prominently featured as Manny´s, since it took longer to get her out of LA, I still liked Paige´s journey a lot too. From the hopelessly single girl in the beginning, to being a mom to four kids, if you include Sally and a much more mature woman, who´s at ease with herself, than she was when she left the series. I still tried to make sure, that the old Paige was still there though and I hope, you think that I achieved that.

**10\. Regina´s journey.**

It´s always gonna be hard to cut it down to ten, but I´m very pleased with her journey from a stereotypical mean girl, to how she ended the series as a very multi-dimensional character. I love a good redemption story arc and her growing little by little into a sensible adult, made for a good story, I thought. Her bullying storylines, where she became friends with Carla and made peace with Taryn add into it too, because I really liked those.

**Almost Made the List:**

**Jamie and Allison at the X-Games**

**Charlie and Taylor losing their child**

**The band stuff**

**The "Friendship Club"**

**Deb´s journey**

**My Favorite Couples:**

**1\. Lisa and Suey.**

I´ve already touched on them and the combination of everything plus how it ended for them, makes them my favorite.

**2\. Maya and Jay.**

I knew that everyone would be expecting Jay and Manny to stay together, which is part of why they didn´t end up together. What Maya and Jay became was a fun couple to write and an easy source for comedy. It´s one of those where people maybe didn´t see them as an obvious couple, but their adult personalities matched perfectly.

**3\. Chrissy and Jamie.**

Again, I´ve already touched on them, but their love story was a big part of the core of the kid´s stories for a long time. Maybe I regret a little, that I broke them up the first time, as soon as I did, but I wouldn´t change any of it, looking back on it.

**4\. Lola and Zoe.**

They were a very fun couple to write too and played a huge part in the story in the beginning in particular. Their stories were about them growing from these two late 20´s girls, who are still trying to find their places in the world, to a pair of relatively young parents, who have their lives in order and have become adults, while still keeping what made them lovable to begin with. If you compare them to my parents, then my mom is definitely the Zoe and my dad is the Lola of their relationship.

**5\. Regina and Deco**

This was a couple I was a lot in doubt about, when the idea first came to me, but it ended up being the perfect decision to keep both of their characters interesting. The tragic end and how that all came together made for a good ending, with it adding to the tragedy, how hurt both Regina and Simon were over it. There had to be at least one love story, that ended in pure tragedy and this was it.

**6\. Lisa and Nick.**

Lisa makes her second appearance, through her relationship with Nick. I put these two through the wringer with their up´s and down´s and break up´s and such. It was around midway through writing season 7 though, that I decided that Lisa should end up with someone else and I also felt like they had reached the end of their rope, as far as which stories I could tell with them without repeating myself.

**7\. Emma and Sean.**

They were never really the focal point after season one, but their stories still worked very well, as far as I see it. The Wedding episode is the way I see it, the biggest episode of the series, along with the first and the last episode. They took more of a backseat role in later seasons, as Paige took over as main advice giver to Chrissy, but they were still one of the highlights in everything, they were in.

**8\. Hannah and Seb.**

Two tragic characters being put together and making each other´s lives better, always makes for a nice feel good story. Most series would have had Seb sent off to rehab or something like that, but I wanted him to get out of his past life, thanks to willpower and the power of love. They weren´t one of the major couples, but I still like what I did with them.

**9\. Manny and Eddy.**

Since Manny wasn´t gonna end up with Jay, she needed another guy to have a love story with. Their relationship over the seasons has always been strong and I like the way, they´ve always supported each other. I could have done more stories with them and perhaps I should have, but they still belong in my top 10.

**10\. Simon and Deco.**

This was another interesting couple to write. I´m as straight as I can be, which might be why you didn´t see any big sex scenes or anything like that between them and I decided to leave that to the imagination of the reader. They still had an interesting story in my opinion and it helped push Simon from slowly becoming a bit character, to being one of the most important ones.

**Almost Made the List:**

**Rodney and Tina**

**Paige and Spinner**

**Jamie and Allison**

**Julie and Jack**

**Sally and Suey**

**My Favorite Original Characters:**

**1\. Lisa.**

As you can tell, this is a very Lisa friendly bunch of lists. Is she the nicest girl in the world? You tell me.

**2\. Deco.**

The series needed a fresh spark, when Deco came in and that´s exactly what he brought to the series. I had already planned that he would be killed off much earlier, but I´m glad that I waited until I did. Was he a guardian angel or something like that? I´ll let you decide on your own, but I wrote him to be a stand up guy, I can say that much.

**3\. Chrissy.**

She was always going to be a central character from her relation to Spinner and Emma alone, but she was in herself one of the easiest characters to write.

**4\. Suey.**

As I´ve already said, she was in my favorite relationship and was one of the easiest characters to come up with stories for, especially when she was with Lisa.

**5\. Jamie.**

He was the Sean of the series, but in his own special way. I´m sure, there´s plenty of girls, who wouldn´t mind having a Jamie of their own. Even if he´s gonna dress like a 12 year old until he dies, as Simon put it.

**6\. Regina.**

She became one of the main characters in the last seasons and had several of the most interesting character arcs in the later part of the series. When I come up with character, it´s rarely with any long term plans, mostly going by how it feels to write them. Regina wasn´t meant to be in more than one or two storylines based around Hannah, but it was how easy and fun it felt to write her, that´s the real reason why she ended up as a main character.

**7\. Eddy.**

There´s only two adult characters on this list, mainly because most of the adult characters weren´t OC´s. He was a perfect match for Manny and loosely based on myself, so of course, I would like him!

**8\. Julie.**

I have a lot of scrapped ideas with Julie, just because I didn´t want to put too much of her in the series. She was a lovable girl and especially her relationship and later close friendship with Simon was a nice addition to the series. Her ending up with Lisa, was a surprise element of the kind, you need to keep it interesting sometimes and because she´d been so unlucky in love, I wanted her story to have a happy ending.

**9\. Amy.**

I thought her story gave a nice feel good element to the series and she was a big element, when it came to the Hollingsworth´s and Maya´s jail time in season 2. Like Regina, she was only meant to feature in one story, that being the prison one, but it was how fun she was to write that made me turn her into a main character- Her and Frankie´s friendship was very cute too. I never got around to exploring her family, even if I had planned to as part of the Hollingsworth Saga and that´s perhaps what I regret most not doing with her.

**10\. Simon.**

10th place is between him and Nick, but I´m giving it to Simon, because he was in the series longer. I had no idea, where I would take him, Jack and Jamie when I first came up with them, but I think he became both an interesting and one of the most important characters. Often when you see gay male characters, like Tristan or Marco in the original series for instance, their sexuality becomes almost all they are as characters. They both became great characters, but it was a card they played a little too often with them in my opinion, so I tried my best to still give him other things to do, that would be just as interesting, same as with Deco.

**Almost Made the List:**

**Nick**

**Sally**

**Allison**

**Deb**

**Jack**

**My Biggest Regrets:**

**1\. Putting in too many characters.**

This is by far the biggest one. At one point, I think we were up to over 20 regular characters and that´s just way too many, when you have to fit all of them in somehow. It hurt the bigger stories and I wish, I´d shown more moderation, looking back on it.

**2\. Not spending more time on Charlie and Taylor´s lost baby.**

This could have been better than it was and I dropped the ball on it. At the time, I felt like every episode should have a story with the adults and one with the kids, which meant that some stories didn´t get the time they deserved. This was clearly one of them. Charlie´s suicide attempt was one of the best moments in the series, but I should have had more lead up to it.

**3\. Eli, Paige and Miles´ movie.**

I´ve mentioned before, that I wasn´t happy with how this one turned out and it´s the one storyline, I would make the most changes to. It had too many characters, the story was too weak and I shouldn´t have brought in Esme, Tristan and Zig. They can´t all be winners.

**4\. Aborting Lisa´s pregnancy story (no pun intended).**

The problem here was having too many pregnancy storylines right in a row, which I hadn´t considered enough before I posted it. You had Manny´s and Lola´s, meaning that a 3rd would be one too many. It could have been good, but ended in kind of a disappointing way, if you ask me.

**5\. Not using Manny in LA more than I did.**

At the time, when I was just starting to write the series, I felt like I needed to get Manny back in the mix as soon as possible and it left a lot of opportunities with things I could have done with her unexplored. Looking back, I would have given her a story or two more in LA, before I moved her back to Toronto,

**6\. Paige and Jonah´s short relationship.**

Sometimes you get an idea and it seems great at first. Then the more you think about it, the worse it sounds and that was the case for me here. I´ve become a better writer since I wrote those first seasons and a lot of it is trial and error. They had a couple of good scenes together, but I could have found a better way to get Paige back to Toronto.

**7\. Breaking Chrissy and Jamie up too soon.**

I should have held off for a while with this, but it was a case of wanting to start the season with a storyline, that would grab people from the start. I could have thought of another one, because I clearly hadn´t taken as much advantage of their relationship, as I could and probably should have.

**8\. Having the Hollingsworth saga be too long.**

I liked the story as a whole, but there were parts of it that could have been cut out and it wouldn´t have made any difference at all. That´s never a good thing. A professional writing team probably would have come up with a better ending too.

**9\. Zoe´s storyline at the law firm.**

Talking about stories, that seemed good and ending up being the opposite, there´s this one. I either would have re-written it or cut it out entirely, because I don´t know how to write a lawyer series with my very limited knowledge of the law in Canada. It was in season 1 though, which is why I give myself a bit of a free pass on it.

**10\. Not ending Ellie´s story in a better way.**

The original plan for season 9 was that Ellie would play a big part in it, after the divorce from her domineering husband. I decided to scrap it, since I already had more than enough storylines planned for the season and I wouldn´t be able to give it the time it needed to be told correctly. Therefore it ended up feeling kind of incomplete.

**Almost Made the List:**

**Not utilizing Holly J. more**

**Not going to 20 episodes per season sooner**

**Putting in montages in early episodes, when they clearly weren´t needed**

**The lame ending (or lack there of) to Chrissy and Pete´s budding relationship**

**Kimmie just kind of disappearing without a trace**

**My Favorite Episodes:**

**1\. S06E07 - I´m just a man aka. the wedding episode.**

This was one of the biggest episodes in the series and I´m very pleased with how it turned out. It could have had a stronger story perhaps, but I still think it out turned out to be among the strongest and most enjoyable episodes in the series, one that was exactly what it was supposed to be.

**2\. S08E03 - Goodbye to you.**

This one had two major stories, Imogen having to bury her dad and Seb and Hannah having sex for the first time. Imogen´s story in this one is probably my one singular favorite storyline in the series. The concept was combining one story about the beginning of life as represented by sex and one about death. It´s in my own opinion the closest I came to writing a perfect episode.

**3\. S09E08 + 09 - War (What is it good for).**

These were the ones that culminated with Deco, Pete, Rodney and Kreese all losing their lives. I was debating whether or not to do a school shooting story, since it´s been done it lots of series by now, but I like the twist I put on it with the teacher and having manipulation as a central element of the story. To me it shows, how far I´ve come since I started, because I wouldn´t have been able to write a story like that, when I started on season 1.

**4\. S02E03 + 04 - Absolute beginners.**

The early episodes had some charming ones among them, even if they were far from perfect. This one had two stories to it, Manny starting on her new career and Chrissy and her friends having their first experiences with boys. It culminated with Chrissy and Jamie´s first kiss, in what can arguably be called the most romantic moment of the entire series. You can sort of say it was my version of Kevin and Winnie´s first kiss on "Golden Years".

**5\. S04E09 - Last night.**

This was the one, where Frankie after a wet night, has to find out what happened the day before and most of all, if she had sex with someone. It was pretty much my version of the "Champagne Supernova" episodes from the Degrassi web series, just based around Frankie and done in a much more adult way. The little tease of her being in a threesome again at the end, made for a nice twist to the ending too, leaving it open ended for once.

**6\. S01E08 - Crazy for you.**

I see this as the first good episode of the series, after a decent start with the first episodes. Manny moves to Toronto, Emma and Sean get busted, we get the first hint of Paige and Spinner ending up together and so on. This was just a jam packed episode with one of the best montages I´ve done to end it. In retrospect I would probably cut some of it out, because it´s too long and there´s a bit too much exposition, but the good parts in the episode more than make up for it.

**7\. S08E07 - Back in time (episode 100).**

I tried to explore every avenue I could in the series, not just as far as stories go, but also as far as ways to tell them. Many of my stories took place over a very short time (some of them only a few hours), so doing one that took place over a multitude of years was another interesting aspect of it for me. In the end, I thought it wound up a good episode and fitting for an episode 100.

**8\. S06E10 - What you need.**

The last episode of the ten episode seasons was also one of my favorites. There´s 3 stories in it. Suey finding out her future and breaking up with Lisa, Becky and her dad coming to terms with their pasts and Esme being worried, that she would win the election for mayor. All three were strong storylines, that had been built up for a while, with a good payoff at the end of all of them. That´s all you can want from a season finale.

**9\. S05E10 - Epiphany.**

The season finale from the season before gets the next spot. It had two storylines in it, the end of the Hollingsworth Saga and Charlie´s suicide attempt. Looking back, I really like Charlie´s story, where as the other one could have ended better than it did. As I´ve said before, I wish I´d done more with Charlie in this season, but this was a well told and highly dramatic story, I thought.

**10\. This is extreme (the first summer season)**

I´m putting these in as one, since it was basically a five in one episode. The storylines of Allison and Jamie in London, Hannah and Seb becoming a couple and so on, made for a good combined story and showed me, that it was the kids more than the adults, I wanted to write about going forward.

**Almost Made the List:**

**S09E20 - THE LONG RUN**

**DEGRASSI DOES DEGRASSI (2ND SUMMER SEASON)**

**S03E01 - SECRET**

**S07E03 - I AM WOMAN PART 1**

**S01E01 - HOME SWEET HOME**

**WHAT WERE YOUR FAVORITES? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS.**

**That´s almost it, folks. It´s been a long journey, so just for the hell of it, here´s a silly little skit I came up with to go out on. It´s distinctly non-canon and solely for the fun of it. I hope you´ve had as much fun reading the series as I had writing it, so with this I bid you adieu.**

**THE LUXURY OF BEING A WRITER**

**Int. Soundstage.**

_Me, a 42 year old guy with short brown hair, sideburns and looking damn good, if I do say so myself, is playing piano and doing a very good job at it. Maya and Jay watch me, looking impressed._

**Maya:**

You´re like a virtuoso!

**Me:**

I´m not in real life. In real life I can barely play a chord on this thing, but I´ve always wanted to learn.

**Jay:**

How come you can now, then?

**Me:**

Duh, Jay! I´m the one writing this! I can write in any power or skill, I want to have. There has to be some advantage to spending all those hours coming up with this stuff!

**Jay:**

Can I try it?

**Me:**

I don´t know ...

**Jay:**

Come on! Just let me write in one thing!

**Maya:**

I hope it´s not that my clothes disappear!

**Jay:**

It´s nothing like that honey. Please man, just one thing.

**Me:**

Oh, alright!

**(the following sentence was written by Jay)**

_Jay turns into Batman!_

_Immediately Jay is wearing a Batman costume and looking all kinds of cool in it._

**Bat-Jay:**

How´s this for cool! Huh?

**Maya:**

You should have asked to be a superhero with actual super powers, if you were gonna turn into one!

**Bat-Jay:**

Batman has powers! He gets the ladies!

**Maya:**

We´re married now! You can´t go around chasing after girls in a Batman costume!

**Me:**

Do you want to see an easier way of getting hot women, Jay?

_Ellie instantly appears next to me, dressed sexily and looking very into me._

**Ellie:**

I always thought you liked Manny better!

**Me:**

No, I´ve always seen you as her equal, as far as being hot and likable goes.

**Ellie:**

Why did she get more stories than me then?

**Me:**

Ehm ...

**Ellie:**

It doesn´t matter. I know you were gonna write me away from that terrible husband of mine, so we could be together forever, right?

**Me (trying to keep a straight face)**

Yeah! That was always the plan!

**Ellie:**

I mean, let´s face it, none of us are getting any younger! If we´re gonna have kids and a house, then we´d better start saving! How much do you have in the bank?

**Me:**

I don´t know. A few hundred, maybe.

**Ellie:**

That won´t get us anywhere! We´ll have to start scrimping and saving and you can forget about going on vacation for the next few years, because ever cent will have to go to our wedding and ..

_Ellie disappears as soon as she appeared. I breathe a sigh of relief. Manny appears in her stead._

**Manny:**

Do you want to go somewhere and have wild, untamed monkey sex until we both collapse from exhaustion?

**Me:**

Yes, I would!

_Emma suddenly appears next to me._

**Emma:**

Can I join you? I´ve always wanted to have sex with Manny and now I have an excuse!

**Bat-Jay:**

You were Bi-Sexual all along?

**Emma:**

The signs were all there! I´m surprised, that no one picked up on it!

**Me:**

The more the merrier! Let´s go, girls!

_I take Manny under one arm and Emma under the other and we leave Maya and Bat-Jay to themselves. He looks a little jealous of me, so Maya punches him on the arm._

**AS THE OLD SONGS SAYS:**

**WE´LL MEET AGAIN**

**DON´T KNOW WHERE, DON´T KNOW WHEN**

**BUT I KNOW WE´LL MEET AGAIN SOME SUNNY DAY**

**WITH THAT, IT´S GOODNIGHT FROM THE DANISH GUY!**


End file.
